Struggles of a Rainbow
by Dalek Saxon
Summary: Title Subject to Change. Story Subject for Deletion and being destroyed for being absolutely terrible. A simple story about Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and their developing relationship. Flutterdash. I'm sorry for my terrible story, OOC characters, the fo
1. Chapter 1

So how do most if not all fanfictions start out? DISCLAIMERS OF COURSE! I do not own my little pony. In fact I own so little I live in a garbage can on the side of the street and broke into someone's house to write this. …well maybe it's not THAT bad…yet…but still…don't sue me…I have no money…or else Petey the 'Don't sue people panda' will be a Sad Panda…and I will be too

Another disclaimer…this story…is…going to SUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…This isn't my first time writing, but it might as well be…I couldn't write myself out a kindergarten spelling bee! I have the writing talents of a cockroach after a lobotomy…so I'm going to say it now…RUN…GO AWAY…LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN AND DON'T READ THIS FILTH! I MEAN IT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU WHEN I SAID THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER AND YOU REGRET READING IT!

But if you're in the mood for some pain and torture look no further than Chapter 1 of this remarkably terrible story!

**Chapter 1: Books are Dangerous Things./WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAPPY STORY?**

"U-Um…R-Rainbow Dash?" I heard a voice call me, awaking me from my gentle slumber. Great who's waking me up and why? It should be a rule that any pony that sees the Great Rainbow Dash sleeping shall not disturb her unless it's an absolute emergency.

"R-Rainbow Dash" I heard the voice call again, though this time I was more awake to know who it was. It was the sweet and gentle voice from my friend Fluttershy that was waking me up. I know if I just keep my mouth shut and pretend to keep on sleeping she'll eventually leave me alone but I don't think I could do that to her. Unfortunately I'll have to answer her; I just hope she has a good reason to be waking me up. She knows how much I like to nap.

"Yeah hold on." I finally answered in a sleepy tone before yawning. My face felt really funny as if something was on my face. I took a deep breath before gently opening my eyes to-

"Ahhh!" I shouted out loud as I was greeted with an image of a giant skull in my face. I instantly shot up into a sitting position.

When I did I found myself looking at the clear sky. My face also suddenly didn't feel funny anymore. I looked around to find myself on a cloud and Fluttershy flying slightly above me to my left. Oh that's right…I was lying on a cloud reading a Daring Do book. I must have dozed off before Fluttershy woke me up and...Ah damn it! My book!

"Oh dear…" I heard Fluttershy say in a worried tone as she was looking down below her. Oh dear is right! I leaned over and looked down as well to find my book…crashing through the roof of Applejack's barn. It caused a considerate sized hole in the roof and made a crashing sound so loud it was heard from where we and Fluttershy were in the sky. Geez the pen is mightier than the sword and a book is more powerful than a bomb. I wonder what kind of damage I could do with an eraser.

"That's not good…" I said sarcastically as I frowned slightly. I could just imagine all the different ways Applejack was going to use to tan my flank after she found that book.

"I-I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…it….it's all my fault." Fluttershy apologized desperately in a whisper which made me look up from the hole in the barn to the yellow mare looking like she was going to cry.

"No it isn't." Technically it is, "If I wasn't snoozing right here on this cloud and if this cloud was anywhere else it would've fallen on the ground harmlessly, the fact that this happened is purely coincidence, don't beat yourself up over it." I comforted in a reassuring tone as I held my hoof out to her hoping she would stop crying. Now that I thought about technically it really wasn't her fault. What are the chances that this cloud would just float over Applejack's while I was asleep? It seems highly unlikely the more I really think about it.

"W-Well, if I didn't wake you at all this wouldn't have happened…I-I'm sorry…" She apologized again as she hid her face slightly behind her pink mane. I rolled my eyes at this. I know that when she gets like this it's hard to convince her that it isn't her fault. It's best if we just moved on.

"Just forget about it." I replied waving my hoof at her, trying to shrug off the property damage I caused. "Why did you wake me up anyways?" I then questioned before she could have a chance to retort with another tearful apology.

"Oh yeah….w-well I was wanting to ask you something…" She responded looking back at me looking slightly happier but still very nervous. Ok so she woke me up to ask me something…I hope it's important like the Wonderbolts have come to town and not something stupid like watching some butterflies with her or something. She didn't respond immediately and instead just looked at me. I, in return, just looked at her back expecting a response.

"Well…what is it?" I asked a bit annoyed after a few seconds of staring at each other.

"Oh yes, sorry." She apologized again as she lowered her head slightly and smiled a bit awkwardly. A light tint of red appearing on the sides of her face obviously embarrassed for stalling.

"W-Well, I-I…I was wondering what you-"

"RAINBOW DASH!" An angry pony abruptly shouted from below, cutting the yellow mare off and scaring her to the point where her wings locked up in fear. I reached out and caught her in my hooves before she started her free fall down to earth. I don't think Applejack would appreciate a Pegasus sized hole in her roof to go with that book sized hole

"I think Applejack found the book." I remarked dryly stating the obvious, Fluttershy simply nodding in agreement as she looked up at me a slight shade of pink on her face from embarrassment of me catching her. I was tempted to look down below but I didn't want to see the sight of an angry orange pony coming out with some kind of weapon looking to hunt me down.

"Um, I say we continue this conversation somewhere else…somewhere less hostile!" I then suggested as I opened my wings and flew off off of the cloud. Fluttershy simply nodded again and hide behind her mane slightly not looking like she was going to start flying on her own anytime soon.

I guess this meant I was going to have to hold her as I flew. Oh well, it's not the first time Fluttershy's done this and it certainly won't be the last. I rolled my eyes with a slightly annoyed sigh as I darted towards the town. It felt great to move my wings again and great to get some exercise, and I was surely going to get some exercise now for I was going to be flying as fast as I could while also holding on to Fluttershy. A Sonic Rainboom was out of the question though; I don't think she could take the sudden rush of awesome speed.

My thoughts turned to places we could use to hide. I frantically checked the skies but there was rarely a cloud in sight. Damn it, why couldn't they have scheduled clear skies for tomorrow or never for that matter? Since there's only a few clouds in sight Applejack could easily find us and we can't stay in the air by ourselves either. I suppose we could hide in Cloudsdale, though Fluttershy isn't exactly comfortable there and probably wouldn't like it. The same goes for Everfree forest so that's out of the question as well. There's no way we could go to my place. Fluttershy's, or anypony else's place because I'm sure she'll check them all.

I flew us to the center of Ponyville in what felt like a few seconds after we darted away and immediately upon entering Ponyville I started to look around for possible buildings to hide in. I put Fluttershy down when we reached the ground and then continued to look around in my desperate search to find a suitable hiding spot. I then heard a slight giggle from beside me. I turned to see Fluttershy with her mane and tail slightly messed up from the high speeds I was flying at. It made me snicker a little bit before I realized I was supposed to be looking for hiding spots so I turned back around desperately looked for places to hide.

"That has to be the fastest I've ever flown, "Fluttershy remarked in her usual tone, which made me turn around to look at her proudly.

"Well of course, you just hitched a ride with the fastest pony in all of Equestria! What did you expect?" I boasted as I puffed out my chest slightly and looked at my hoofs while Fluttershy started to fix her mane. Fluttershy was never a fast pony, so I'm sure what she experienced she will never forget. I should probably remind her that I can even go faster than that…and that I'm always fast and not just for when I'm running away from somepony…though I'm sure she already knows that….oh well I'll just remind her again!

"I can now fully see why your mane always looks like that." The yellow Pegasus then said before I could open my mouth, finishing her work on her mane to make it look normal again and…wait what the hell is she talking about? 'Why your mane always looks like that.' Is she saying my hair is ugly or something!?

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" I asked going on the offensive a bit as I narrowed my eyes at her and leaned in closer to her, causing her to squeak a and cower a bit.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant that no matter how fast you go your hair always looks the same, it…it's made for you…it-it's aerodynamic so you don't lose an ounce of speed and it still looks good afterwards w-while everypony else might have some problems….l-l-like me for-for in-instance" Fluttershy explained as she lowered herself to the ground, voice getting softer as she went on before almost going inaudible. I leaned back and looked up slightly, thinking about what she said. Yeah…Yeah she's right! No matter how fast I go I always look the same while others have problems! She's right!

"Heh…yeah that's right." I began smugly as I raised my hoof to look at it, "Every part of my body is made for speed and winning! So of course my hair would reflect this as well!" I finished as I put my hoof down and moved my head to show off my awesome rainbow colored mane, smiling with my teeth showing to give off the best appearance I could. All I heard in response was a sigh…most likely out of relief that I wasn't busting her chops anymore.

"So…where exactly are we going to talk at?" Fluttershy nervous asked as I opened my eyes to see her regain her composure…or…at least…her normal shy composure instead of her 'I'm so terrified I'm about to cry' composure.

What she said made me remember that I was supposed to be figuring out where exactly we were going to hide at. Maybe we should hide somewhere in the hospital? No, we don't have a purpose unless I decide to fake an injury or something. The theater, no it's closed today. Applejack's barn? The scene of the crime? It would be crazy, but Applejack would never suspect me hiding at the place where she lives especially after the mess I caused. Though we might be found and caught by her family as I'm sure she's told what happened.

I'm on the right track though, where else would Applejack never suspect me of hiding? The Spa, no I think I'd rather be caught by Applejack then hide there. The theater, wait no I've already thought of that and turned it down. Damn it, think Dash! Your flank is on the line here! My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of my stomach grumbling rather loudly, great now I'm hungry. My eyes suddenly went wide at this realization.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as I turned around to look at her, who eeped in fear from my sudden outburst, "Are you hungry?" I then asked still shouting at her which I should probably stop because I don't want that much attention drawn to us. Especially if it's the attention of an orange pony with a hat and a couple of apples for a cutie mark.

"Y-Yes…it's going to be dinner soon and I was hoping to talk to you before-"

"Great!" I shouted in glee cutting her off, "What's the most expensive and luxurious restaurant you can think of?" I then asked still practically shouting at the top of my lungs. Geez I need to stop it! I might as well be shouting 'Here I am Applejack…the target of your vengeance is right here!'

"W-Well…I-I think there's a really expensive and fancy one just down the other street…will that suit your needs?" She replied nervously as she put a hoof to the side of her face trying to think.

"You think? What do you mean you think?" I then questioned further asking for clarification and confirmation on this mysterious restaurant she 'thinks' is just down the other street.

"W-Well…I-I've never been there so I can't say I exactly know where it's at, I just know it's down that street." She explained bringing a little clarity to the situation. That's good enough, as long it's on that street I'm sure we won't miss a big uptight restaurant with fancy decorations.

"Great, what are we waiting for then?" I sarcastically asked as I went behind her and started to push her to the street she mentioned... As we went down the street I frantically searched for the fancy restaurant in question. Then I spotted it towards the end of the road, a very expensive and lavish looking building called the York and Albany. Geez there's really a place like this in Ponyville? Why didn't I notice it before…well I don't notice a lot of things going at speeds I usually go at but you'd think I'd notice something like this!

Oh forget it, hide now question later. I pushed Fluttershy as fast as I could into the building. She looked very nervous and probably wouldn't enter the place on her own without some help. When we entered I stopped pushing her and walked up to the podium where a waiter would be at…if there was one…apparently he must've been doing something to leave us hanging at the entrance. You know leaving somepony like me just standing here isn't really a good thing. If I were a food critic or something I'd knock a few stars off your rating just for this!

I sighed as I took this boring moment look around the restaurant. As expected it was very lavish and expensive looking. Fine fabrics draped on the walls, music playing in the background, tables covered in nice looking tablecloths with a centerpiece in the center. A pretty nifty looking place that would probably make somepony like Rarity feel right at home. All it did was make me feel ill and wonder how much it costs to eat her, maybe I should've checked how many bits I had before running in here headstrong like this. Before I had a chance to though a huge brown stallion in a waiter's outfit finally appeared and showed up at the small podium.

"…hey…how are you?" I greeted as I waved my hoof at him with an awkward smile now feeling a bit out of place, and if I felt out of place I can only imagine how Fluttershy must feel.

He didn't respond immediately, he just stood there with a straight face and then slowly blinked at us. It was actually kind of eerie as his face wasn't exactly the friendliest of faces and he just stood there staring at us for what seemed like minutes. I was getting ready to say something else before he coughed slightly, probably clearing his throat to say something. However instead he got out some small glasses and placed them in front of his eyes as she looked at something on the podium.

"Do you have a reservation?" He said calmly as he most likely read off a list. Oh damn it! This place required a reservation!? I should've known that a stuck up place like this would require some of those. I don't want to leave…that would risk going out and getting caught by Applejack…I only have one shot….

"Yeah…ummmm we'reeeee" I started as I flew up slightly and I leaned forward closer to the podium to get a view of the reservations list. I was confident he wasn't going to see me since he was wearing glasses and was looking at the list. "….Ditsy Doo and Time Turner…" I said to him as I looked at the first names on the list…wait Ditsy Doo and Time Turner…why the hell would they have a reservation together?

"Really?" He questioned as he started to look back up from the list to look at us, me being as fast as I am quickly returned to my original position without him noticing. Though the suspicious look he was giving us clearly meant that he doubted our identities.

"Yeahhhhhhh…totally!" I lied giving a big smile hoping it would convince him. He slowly blinked his eyes and then slowly turned to Fluttershy. Ok Fluttershy it's up to you to seal this deal and-

"Um…no….we're actually not…" Fluttershy admitted softly after being looked at for two milliseconds, way to blow our cover Fluttershy! "We-We actually don't have reservations…." She then went on as she looked at the ground slightly. Oh even better! Fluttershy your personality sometimes can be-

"Ok no reservation…that's fine it's just a dinner for two then…" –really freaking awesome! Seriously my jaw dropped after he said that. Then he looked down at the list and marked something with a pen. So I guess that means we're in! Way to go Fluttershy! Though why would he ask us for a reservation in the first place if we don't need one to eat here and if that's the case why did Time Turner and Ditsy make one and ahhhh my head hurts…just forget about it and move on.

"Right this way please…" The waiter then said as he turned around. I looked at Fluttershy who was not looking the least bit comfortable and smiled at her, moving my head towards him urging her to follow him. She smiled back slightly and nodded.

I looked back forward and then we both started to walk towards the waiter. After he noticed us walking towards him he started walking as well in front of us, leading us towards our table. When we entered the main room I looked up to see a huge chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. Wow that looks expensive, I wonder how much it would cost if I broke it. …yeah let's avoid that, I think I've already caused enough damage today.

I looked around and noticed that there was barely anypony here which made me question why there was a need for a reservations list in the first place. I was also thankful that since there wasn't that many ponies that word wouldn't get out that I was in a place like this. If people found out I was at some fancy schmancy restaurant with Fluttershy I would probably be seen as a softie. Maybe coming in here wasn't the greatest idea either. Oh well I'm here already and like I said there aren't that many ponies here so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

We were eventually led to a table near a window, which is both good and bad for me. Bad in the sense that ponies outside could see us and that includes a certain jack of apples. But good in the sense that I could keep a look outside and if I did see her I could duck. In any case, I took my seat at one end of the table while Fluttershy took her spot at the other side.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter asked as soon as we were both situated. I bet I know what Fluttershy is going to get…most likely water.

"Oh…ummm…water please." She responded as she looked up a bit nervous. I called it! I totally called it! I should win a prize for getting it right!

"Very good…" He remarked as he held up a notepad and wrote on it writing her order down, "And you?" He then questioned as he looked at me. I have really no idea what they have here but I'm going out on a limb here and just going to ask for something.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cider would you?" I enquired with a cheeky grin. If they had cider, especially at this time of year, that would be amazing. However, my hopes were quickly destroyed as he just stood there looking at me…then slowly blinking after a minute. You know…it's a yes or no question…you don't have to give me the creepy stare!

"…water please…" I then said giving up and just taking what Fluttershy ordered. He wrote on his notepad again before putting the pen and the notepad away and getting out two menus.

"Very well I shall return shortly with your drinks, in the meantime please look over the menus." He informed as he placed the menus in front of us and then turning around to head off. I sighed to myself as I really wish we had a less creepy waiter. I looked across the table to see Fluttershy already looking through the menu. I decided to do the same and picked mine up to look through.

"Oh my, there really is a wide and varied selection of choices here, I almost don't know what to pick." The yellow mare across from me remarked in awe. Yeah I'm with you in that I don't know what to pick either…for opposite reasons though! What the hell am I looking at? Is this even edible food?

"What is all this? I can't even pronounce half the stuff on this freaking menu!" I admitted in frustration as I desperately looked at one choice to try and read it, "Like what the hell is an es-car-goat?" I asked almost shouting as I read off one of the items on the menu. I looked up to see an almost crying Fluttershy.

"Y…You don't want that right…it…it's made out of snails….snails are nice creatures and…some of them are my friends…do…do you really want to eat them?!" Fluttershy tearfully asked me as I started to feel bad. Geez, it's not like placed my order saying 'And make sure you slow cook them so they can really suffer!'

"I don't even know what most of this stuff is! So of course I wouldn't! I would never do something like that to you!" I replied holding my hoof out to her hoping it would make her calm down. Thankfully it seemed to do just that as the water works stopped and a light smile appeared on her face.

"Oh thank goodness...I knew you wouldn't be like that Rainbow!" She said gratefully as she put a hoof to her chest and took a big breath of relief. …be like what exactly? And if you knew I wasn't that why did you doubt me in the first place?

"Glad I …didn't disappoint you…I guess…" I confusingly agreed as we both looked back at our menus, only for me to be completely bewildered again. I seriously can't tell what's what in this damn menu.

"Umm…Fluttershy," I called, which made her look up at me again, "I don't exactly know what any of this stuff is, and I don't want to upset you by ordering something that would upset you…so you can order for me." I advised as I tossed the menu on the table and gave up trying to figure out the menu.

"Ummm….w-well ok…but if I get something you don't like I would feel terrible…" She warned as she moved the menu in front of her face to hide it. I don't really care what I get to be honest…so it doesn't matter to me.

"That's ok…I'm not really worried about food at the moment so just order for me." I responded as I looked at the window to keep a vigilant eye out for anything colored orange, with a funny hat, or looking like they want to kill somepony.

Before Fluttershy could respond the waiter returned with the waters with him…geez it took him that long to get two glasses of water? Celestia only knows how long it will take for our food to get here! He placed our waters on the table in front of him and then got out his notepad and pen again.

"So what will you two have?" He asked as he looked at me with that stare again. Oh come on! I'm not even ordering for myself and he looks at me!

"Oh…ummm…we're both going to have the hay and flower platters…ummm…please and…thank you…" Fluttershy ordered as she closed the menu up and-oh wait a minute here! That sounds normal! Where the hell did she find that at!? I reached out and grabbed the menu, opening up to locate this mystery choice that Fluttershy magically found.

I couldn't look for long though as the menu was lifted out of my hands by the waiter, "Hey!" I called out as he took Fluttershy's as well. That was rude! I was reading that and he just took it out of my hands!

"Two hay and flower platters…it will be out momentarily." He simply responded as he turned around and left. I watched him leave with my eye twitching angrily. I had half a mind to fly up to him so we could talk hoof to face! I decided against it though….I just have to calm down…it's ok…calm down Rainbow...I took a drink of my water to help cool my nerves…it actually helped a lot. That Stallion should really count his blessings.

"Um…Rainbow?" I heard Fluttershy call which made me look at her. She was once again giving her usual shy looking expressions, looking down and hiding behind her mane slightly. I rolled my eyes at the sight of this.

"What's up?" I responded a little cheerfully, knowing at least she would get my mind off my next prank victim the next time me and Pinkie Pie get together.

"I just wanted to…you know…thank you for taking me here…nopony has done that for me before." The anxious yellow pony thanked in a whisper as she looked away with a slight smile on her face. Then she took a sip of her water as if that was so stressful she needed a drink.

Ok now I think she's being over-dramatic. She's been to fancy places like this before, like spas and hell even Canterlot. What makes this place so special? And I seriously doubt this is the first time she's been in a restaurant like this with somepony…I mean I know she's shy because after all she's Fluttershy…but surely she's been to a fancy restaurant with a friend…if this is really the first time then that's just sad. I'm not going to take the chances that it is true and come off as a mean jerk. I'll just shrug it off as like the usual cool amazing pony that I am. Besides if she's never been here then there's no way in hell Applejack's ever been here and would never think about looking here.

"Oh just forget about it, besides this wasn't even in mind…it just sort of happened you know?" I said waving my hoof at her, reminding her that we're not really here by choice but because this is the best place to hide and that she shouldn't be the grateful.

"It was still a nice gesture to bring me along instead of leaving me behind. I'm grateful to you Rainbow." She went on in her usual modesty, a bit louder than last. Plus she actually looked up at me while she was smiling. It was good that was she was getting a little comfortable and bit more confident right now…but it's a bit late don't you think?

"Well you did say you wanted to talk to me, so I couldn't just leave you behind, especially if Applejack as mad as she was." I pointed out as I raised my hoof-hey wait a second….that's right! She was supposed to talk to me about something, that's the whole reason she woke me up and caused this problem!

"Speaking of which what exactly is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I then asked seriously as I looked at her sternly. I wanted to know what was so important that she had to wake me up from one of my peaceful naps.

"W-Well…I...I…it…it doesn't really matter now." She replied looking terrified as she sunk in her seat, trying to hide as much as her face behind her mane as she could. Oh you got to be kidding me. …Really….Really…you've got to be kidding me…

"Come on Fluttershy…this is the whole reason we're here in the first place and I'm your friend you've known since you were a filly…you might as well tell me what it is you were going to say." I said in an encouraging tone, half supporting half annoyed as I smiled at her and restrained from saying anything mean. She revealed her face and her smile before nodding to me.

"A-Alright, well you see Rainbow…I was wanting to ask you what you thought about dat-"

"Ladies…here are your food, thank you for waiting." A voice said cutting off Fluttershy off from continuing and scaring her as well as she gasped in fear and moved away.

I wasn't scared though…no not one bit! I just had a shocked expression on my face …because…ummmm…the food is here sooner than expected! Yeah that's it! …Actually wait a second it is here sooner than expected! It took a while to get our drinks but the food was ready and delivered in like two minutes? I need to speak to the owner to tell them they're running this place backwards!

"Geez, that was certainly fast!" I pointed out after collecting myself from being…surprised at how punctual the food was.

"We take pride in getting our food out at a break neck speed…it's about speed and proficiency here." He explained as he put the plates in front of us. But apparently getting liquids to us at a decent time is another thing. Food, no problem. Drinks, uh, we'll get back to you on that. What a great restaurant. If I had a golden star on me I'd give it to them…but that would be the only star I gave this place.

"T-Thank you…" Fluttershy quietly thanked as gratitude for the food…and for scaring her half to death. No, don't thank this hack, he doesn't deserve it!

"You're welcome; if you two need anything else please just let me know." The waiter responded before turning around and leaving. Oh believe me we won't! I'm looking forward to seeing you later when Pinkie Pie and I prank you!

"Well that was infuriatingly short." I commented darkly as I watched him walk away, imaging him fall into random hole suddenly appearing below his feet.

"Anyways," I then said shaking my head and looking back at Fluttershy who was looking at her food. As advertised, it was a mix between hay and a whole bunch of different assorted flowers put into one dish. It looked ok, but my appetite has been ruined since I was abruptly woken up a short while ago.

"What was it you were going to say before we were interrupted?" I asked getting her attention, wanting to know what the hell she was going to ask me before eat.

"Oh…ummm right." She started looking down a bit as if summoning her courage again to tell me…geez is it really that bad that you have to get nervous about it all the time…just get it out in the open and get it over with. "I…I wanted to ask you what you thought about dati-"

"No consarn it! I don't have no reservation and I don't plan on eating here neither! I just want to have a look around that's all." A shout from the entrance roared, cutting Fluttershy from continuing on again. Although this shout was from the last person I wanted to hear. I looked at the podium near an entrance to spot an infuriated and enraged orange pony.

"Oh crap!" I shouted in a whisper as Fluttershy looked back to see the pony who started to walk into the place without the waiter officially letting her. He's not even bothering to stop her or anything! He just let her in! Buddy, if I didn't hate you before I REALLY hate you now!

"I'm not here Fluttershy! You never saw me!" I said to her as I moved under the table cloth and hid under the table. I pressed my face against the floor and spotted the orange hooves coming directly to our table. Oh crap! I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed!

"Fluttershy!" The pissed pony called out as she reached our table. Her hooves right next to the cloth and actually poking through a bit. Oh Celestia…I swear…if you let me out of this situation I will only boast about my awesomeness only when I feel like instead of every chance I get!

"O-Oh, hello Applejack…" Fluttershy greeted in a nervous whisper, Fluttershy don't let me down! My flank rests in your delicate hooves! Please don't easily toss it over to Applejack!

"Have ya seen that feather brained Rainbow Dash anywhere round here?" Applejack questioned angrily, great it's an interrogation, Fluttershy isn't going to last a millisecond I'm doomed! Grandma Dash…this is your darling Grandfilly Rainbow here…I'mma coming to see you earlier than-

"No. No I haven't." OH YEAH! Sorry Grams! You're going to have to wait a little bit longer! Fluttershy thank Celestia you didn't sell me out!

"Ya sure ya didn see that clumsy show off anywhere? I saw a pretty familiar rainbow goin in this here general direction. Then I thought of all the places she thought I wouldn check out and this was the first place that came to mind." Applejack explained in a calmer tone hoping to get any kind of information out of her. Hey! …people like it when I show off! And I'm not clumsy! Though I have to curse myself that she would predict my movements…touché Applejack…you really are a worthy opponent.

"Why, what happened?" My sweet sweet defender asked, genuinely sounding confused to the whole situation. Fluttershy keep this up and I'll nominate you in the next "Dash Awards!" You'll win first place in the "Pony who seriously saved my flank" category!"

"That butter hooves dropped this here book on and it plowed through my roof!" The evil challenger explained as I heard her bang her hooves against the table, causing it to shake. She's clearly testing my defender more. Come on Fluttershy; just hang in there for me a little bit longer!

"I'm so sorry Applejack, if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her." She responded sounding sincerely sorry. Yes! Way to go Fluttershy! And now this is the part where the enraged earth pony gives up and-

"Say….what in Equestria are ya doin' here anyways Fluttershy?" Damn it! She found a new angle to approach as she sounded really confused as to why Fluttershy is here. I mean I would too if I found her in some place like this all by herself

"Oh…well…it's obvious…I'm here enjoying a meal." The defender replied sounding a bit more nervous. Oh no her defenses are starting to crumble! I don't think she can take another blow like-

"Oh, then tell me why there is another plate for another pony huh?" She said going further on the offensive and sounding rather aggressive in her question. Abandon ship! Awesome and Radical ponies named Rainbow Dash first! I started to inch myself to the edge of the table nearest to the window, ready to bust out at moment's notice when it all went south.

"W-Well…I…I'm" She started desperately trying to think of a reason, ok here it goes, I'm in my starting position ready to dash out that window even if it's not open! "…on…on a date with somepony" She then said in an almost inaudible whisper as she –WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

I was so shocked by what she said that I lost my starting position under the table and flopped on the floor face first. I feared a little bit that maybe Applejack might have heard that small thump of me touching the floor, but I'm more shocked by what she said to notice anything right now and I'm sure Applejack's the same way. S-Seriously! What the hell did Fluttershy just say…out loud for that matter!? Ok maybe it wasn't that loud but I still heard it and Applejack still heard it!

"Y…Ya…Ya what?" Applejack simply tried to say quite possibly more dumbfounded than me. I'm sure you could touch her with a feather and she'd fall over right now.

"I…I was asked out on a date by somepony and…they…they brought me here…and right now they're currently in the bathroom." Fluttershy explained as she continued the lie…I think…I don't know…is she lying…half lying…telling the truth! I don't know what to think anymore!

"Ya…ya being serious?" That's the million bit question right now isn't it!?

"Y-Yes…and…I'm so nervous…what if they don't like me…or…what …what if I make a fool out of myself as usual…" Fluttershy confirmed as I started to hear her cry. S…She's really being serious right now is she? Or…is she just a pro actor? I'm…I...

"Hey…no…I'm sure they'll like ya…don't ya worry bout it!" Applejack responded now sounding sweet and gentle, obviously trying to comfort her. "Just be yourself and ya can have anypony ya could possibly imagine…I'm sure of it!" She finished as now I'm sure she completely forgot why she came in here…I completely forgot why I'm hiding under this table right now! Though I don't really want to come up to face Fluttershy at the moment!

"Y-You really mean it?" She asked sounding much better and confident, making it all the more difficult to tell if she was acting or being genuine.

"Yeah…and…I' m sorry for…ya know…bargin in on your date and all…" Applejack apologized as I'm convinced she was going to leave soon. Though I don't think I want her to leave now!

"N-No it's ok Applejack..." Fluttershy shrugged off. Yes…really…why don't you stay…there's a nice dinner plate right here and I'm sure the person who was originally sitting there won't be back for a while!

"I'll…just be going now" No don't! "…ya just focus on your date now ya hear? Forget bout me yellin up a storm and silly ol' Rainbow Dash ok?" She advised as I saw her hooves walk away from the table. No wait! Silly ol' Rainbow Dash doesn't want to the focus of this date!

"T-Thanks Applejack!" Fluttershy thanked in a sincere sounding voice as I started to tremble all over. I felt my face heat up and my heart speed up as if I was flying at top speed. The thought of getting up to face Fluttershy right now is terrifying me!

"Good luck now ya hear!" Applejack said wishing her best to Fluttershy before I saw her leave the room and eventually the restaurant. And once again the waiter looked like he couldn't care when Applejack passed her.

The waiter and Applejack though where officially the least of my problems now. I had to deal with Fluttershy now and what she said quite possibly being too. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started taking heavy breaths. What do I say to her? "Why didn't you tell me this was a date, I could've made it better?" "Gee Fluttershy I never expected you to be this upfront?" "Fluttershy you should know that when it comes to dates I should be the one to make the first move?" No! Those are all terrible!

I swallowed another lump in my throat as I knew I had to come out now. Oh god my heart is racing! Grams I think I spoke too soon! I think I really am coming to see you much earlier than I would've hoped for! I slowly slunk out from under the table and took my seat once more. I took a deep breath and looked at Fluttershy. Who was completely red to the point where I thought it was another pony sitting across from me. Maybe that would be a good thing because I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation! I'd rather do the most dangerous stunt I can think of than be here! I should've left with Applejack!

"Um…Fluttershy…" I started desperately trying to find anything to say, "I…ummmm….you…what you-"

"Oh Rainbow I'm so sorry!" She apologized loudly as she put her head on the table and wept openly. H-Huh? "I sorry I said that! I just had to say something and that was it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I know how angry you are right now!" Fluttershy explained between tears as she continued crying very loudly. Angry? I'm more relieved than angry!

"Heh…I knew it was just a lie to get her to go away…don't worry it's ok…I knew it all along." I lied smugly as I felt myself return to my usual awesome self. Grams…cancel the visit again…I think I'm going to be ok.

"R-Really?" The yellow mare then asked surprised as she looked up with tears in her eyes although thankfully no longer flowing down the sides of her face. The blushes on the sides of her face now significantly lower to the point where I could actually say she was yellow instead of red.

"Oh yeah…that was some great piece of acting by the way…but I know you would never say something like that and mean it." I smugly answered, never going to admit in my entire life that a yellow Pegasus' silly lie about dating me brought me to the brink of death.

"oh thank goodness" The yellow Pegasus said relieved as she put a hoof to her chest, "Though…it wasn't all a lie…" she then said as she put her hoof down and looked at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"W-W-What do you mean?" I asked in a stutter as my fears began to come back to me as I didn't like the looks of where this might be heading.

"W-Well…I-I wanted to talk to you about dating and romance…that's the reason I woke you up earlier." She explained looking to the side a little bit. S-So she…she woke me up to talk about me possibly dating her…w-what…so what she was talking about before really was true?

"Y-Y-You mean you actually really do want to date me?" I then responded almost in terror as my heart began to go full throttle again and actually broke out in a sweat. Grandma you need to cancel that previous cancellation! I really am coming to see you now!

"N-No! Don't be silly! Of course I don't!" She denied almost in a shout as her face started to turn red again, though probably not as red as mine. W-Wait…she doesn't want to date me?

"Y…you don't?" I asked half scared and half…I…I don't know…

"No! I was talking about me dating other ponies." She explained as she calmed down, the blush on her face receding though I can't really say the same for me yet.

"O-Oh…" I simply said before taking a deep breath. Once again I began to feel normal again…except there was a small twinge in my heart….what's that about? I hope it's not like heart damage or anything. Well…maybe its relief that I know fully understand this situation…that's it right?

"Rarity lately has been pressuring me to go on dates and be in relationships with a few ponies she knows…she's been constantly urging me to let her set everything up…but...I don't know." She explained as her voice got quieter before looking down at the plate of uneaten most likely now cold food.

"Well…why did you come to me? Romance and dating isn't exactly in my spectrum of coolness." I asked curiously as I don't know why she would come to me of all ponies. Twilight, Applejack or hell even Pinkie pie would be at this topic at me.

She smiled sweetly and tilted her head slightly, "Because you and I have known each other the longest…I consider you my number one best friend and I trust you completely …of course I would want your opinion in this matter and no pony else's…you mean that much to me." She explained softly without a hint of shyness or uncertainty in her voice…a slight gentle twinkle in her eyes as she explained which made my heart beat rise again.

"T-Thank you…Fluttershy…" I mumbled, though in such an inaudible tone I'm sure she didn't hear me. To think I mean that much to her…I…ughh it's making me feel awkward again…though not life threatening thankfully.

"I wanted to talk to you before dinner since Rarity said she wanted to set up a dinner date with me with one of her friends…but…things kind of turned out this way so I obviously can't." She then went on thankfully not hearing my embarrassing words of gratitude.

"S-Sorry about that…" I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head feeling a little that I might have screwed up a possible date with Fluttershy…I…uhh…I mean a date that Fluttershy might have had with somepony else.

"No it's ok, Rarity could always just set up another one and to be honest…I had fun...despite everything I still enjoy being here with you right now…" She shrugged off as she smiled and blinked at me…which made the feelings even worse and I felt my face heat up again. Despite all the weird, awkward crap that's gone on today she still liked it? Anypony else would've left or lost their minds.

"I…ummm…" I started wanting to say something nice and genuine, but then realized that I would only make the situation that much more awkward, "W-Well you know…it-it is very hard not to have an enjoyable time with someone as awesome as me…so-so it makes sense you would be enjoying yourself right now!" I smugly said half-heartedly as I tried to but couldn't even make an awkward grin. I thought that was awful but Fluttershy didn't seem to mind as she giggled and nodded in agreement with me.

"So what do you think?" The timid yellow mare then asked seemingly out of the blue without any context.

"What do I think about what?" I asked wanting some clarification on what she was talking about.

"About me dating other ponies of course!" Fluttershy said sounding a little loud and a bit which is so unlike her, "oh…sorry…I didn't mean to say it like that!" She then quickly apologized lowering her head in shame which is very like her. Once again she was bringing this awkward question up.

"Oh…well….ummm" I started trying to think of something, "I…well…I completely support you no matter what…so if you want to start dating that's perfectly fine…I'll always be here to help you and if you get your heart broken just know I'm always ready to kick some flank!" I then said trying to sound inspiration and supportive but sounding like a nagging parent.

"No no!" She denied shaking her head, "I'm asking you if I should date…if you think I can handle it!" She clarified even more now leaning towards me over the table and the plate of uneaten food.

"Bu…But that isn't up to me…that's something for you to decide..." I responded feeling really out of place now and wishing I could switch places with someone more useful when it comes to this topic like Twilight or even Rarity…

"Rainbow…you know how I am and how nervous I can be…I wouldn't do this without a push…and you always push me in the right direction…you always make decisions that help me and benefit me and now I'm asking you once again to help me in what I need to do…only you can do this for me Rainbow…" Fluttershy explained almost in a pleading tone as her eyes looked at me ready to cry again.

…damn Fluttershy…I'm awesome…but I'm not awesome when it comes to this! This really isn't me! I can't make a decision for you on something like this! I really can't make decisions for you period! But if you need me right now I guess I could think it over. Fluttershy dating…she's very sensitive so it's easy to hurt her…and hard for her to start relationships…and for some reason whenever I picture her with someone strange pony that twinge in my heart acts up…I guess it is permanent heart damage. Maybe it's fear of what might happen to her if her relationship screws up and she gets hurt…but…it's also good for her…I mean she needs to get in a relationships for her to be happy and…I want her to be happy…but…I…I…

"I don't know…" I thought out load, looking down slightly feeling as though I failed her in how I couldn't find a definite answer. I mean how could I answer something like this?

"Huh?" The yellow mare simply said in confusion to my response.

"I can't give you answer…I…I just don't know what to say to you...I can't find an answer…I'm sorry." I apologized, admitting my failure and feeling even worse for admitting it. This really isn't my area of expertise. This really should be something she needs to decide on her own and not me!

"We…Well…that's ok. You don't need to have an answer now. You can just give me an answer later." Fluttershy then advised basically making a compromise for me. One I was actually willing to accept.

"O-Ok…I'll think this over and get back to you on this." I agreed still feeling a little bad that I couldn't tell her an answer and feeling a little pressure from how much trust and faith she's put in me. Hopefully I won't have to do anything and she comes to a decision on her own.

"Great…now let's eat. I'm sure we're starving." She then said as she looked down at the food with a smile, looking like her usual self. Instantly making me feel relieved and relaxed myself.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "It's probably frozen solid though." I joked as I took a bite from the food and I was right…it was completely cold. Although I didn't care because I was finally at my peace of mind and knew I wouldn't be visiting Grandma any time soon. I looked up with a slight smile on my face.

Yes Grams I know what you're going to say, "If you're going to come over, come over. If you're not coming over, don't come over. Don't flip between the two because if I leave the welcome mat out too long it will fall through the clouds!" Well Grams don't worry, you can take that welcome mat back in…because I'm staying right here and I won't be seeing you for a while.

We ate our food, mostly in silence though. Neither one of us wanted or felt like saying anything to each other. Though how could we after an awkward situation like that. The food was ok; I imagine it would taste better if it wasn't as cold as ice. Though even it was warm I don't think it would taste that much better. It certainly didn't taste high class or quality to fit the luxurious look of this place. When we were done we wasted no time in getting up and heading to the podium to pay then leave.

"Oh you two are finally done…I was almost ready to ask you to leave for taking too long…especially after all the commotion you two were causing." The waiter dryly said after he saw us standing in front of the podium. Oh bite me! Let's see you go through the crap I did today!

"Yeah…sorry about all that." Fluttershy apologized nervously. Don't apologize to him! Spit in his face! That's what I plan on doing!

"In any case, let me total up your bill." He then said as he got out his notepad and started to do calculations in his head. You didn't do this beforehand!? What were you doing this entire time! Starring at a wall or something!?

"I'll pay for this Rainbow." Fluttershy offered as she went to get out her money to pay the bill.

"Oh no, I'm paying…I owe you a lot for many things…so this is on me and don't give me any buts." I said sternly as she stopped to look at me surprised before smiling slightly and nodding in agreement.

"Go outside and wait for me, and warn me if you know who is out there." I then said as I gestured my head towards the door behind us. Again she nodded in agreement then turned around and left the building. Leaving me alone with future prank victim number one through one thousand!

"And here is your total." He said as he bent over showing me the notepad with the bill total on it.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" I shouted immediately upon seeing it almost thinking it was a cruel joke devised by him to mess with me.

"No…" He simply said dryly as he slowly blinked again still staring at me.

"That's everything I have on me right now! This place can't be that expensive!" I shouted angrily, getting ready to threaten him and challenge him to competition to not pay for this absurdly priced meal.

"If you have the money you better just pay it right now…" He said almost in sadistic tone as his face remained unchanged. Damn it! I 'm sure he wouldn't accept to a challenge and this would only lead me nowhere!

"Fine!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before getting all my bits out and throwing them at him, unfortunately not getting any enjoyment from pelting his face with my money. "Just take it all! I don't care!" I then shouted before turning around and leaving never planning on coming back.

"Thank you, please come again." He thanked with a slight chuckle as I reached the door. Oh no no no! He did not just laugh at me!

"That's it!" I shouted as I quickly turned around, "You want a piece of me! Fine! But you're not just getting that! Oh no no! You're getting the whole Rainbow Dash you flankhole! Come on let's go!" I shouted as I gritted my teeth ready to introduce this waiter to a world of pain only someone like me can deliver. As I opened my wings ready to charge at the future carpet stain I heard the doors behind me open.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" I heard Fluttershy from behind me call in an soft voice which made me turn back around to face her.

"Yeah what is it!?" I asked angrily yelling at the top of my lungs as my right eye twitched. Geez can't you see I'm about to upgrade from property damage to violent assault!?

"Oh…ummm...s-sorry…I was just going to let you know that the coast is clear for you to come out…" She informed a bit scared as she started to slink back behind the door, "Y-You know…whenever you feel like it." She finished before leaving and shutting the door.

I realized what I just did and sighed to myself, "Damn it…" I swore to myself as I turned back to get one last look at his smug face mocking me. Oh if Fluttershy wasn't here you wouldn't be there right now making that face! Out of everypony in Equestria! You must have the best damn luck!

I looked back to the door and opened it. Leaving the place but reminding myself to find that waiter later and turn his world into a living hell he'll never wake up from. That's later though, right now I looked around to find Fluttershy. Thankfully it was much later in the day close to night so the streets were mostly empty. I found Fluttershy near the corner of the street and then rushed over to her.

"Fluttershy!" I called as I went up to her, making her turn around to face me.

"Oh…are you …you know…done doing what you needed to do?" She asked politely as she looked to the ground slightly, probably wondering I delivered some righteous justice to that waiter's face. Oh I freaking wish! But I'm not concerned! I know what he looks like, he's marked for death, and I'll get him later!

"Fluttershy…I'm sorry I snapped at you…things were just kind of…you know tense and I unrightfully took it out on you…" I apologized lowering my head a bit feeling guilty for what I did…but not feeling guilty for almost ramming someponie's face into the wall.

"Oh don't worry it's ok…I know you didn't mean anything by it, I was just worried you would still be angry afterwards." She said with a smile shrugging it off in her usual manner that made my spirits rise and made me smile. Maybe even more than the inevitable beat down I was about to give that waiter. Oh no, I'm still going to do it, Fluttershy made me feel better but I'm not kidding when I say his own mother won't be able to tell the difference between his face and his flank when I'm throw with him!

"And despite all that, I still enjoyed myself…because I was with you." The yellow mare then said gently as she titled her now slightly blushing face which made me smile back at her…also feeling my face blush a bit as well. …ok that was enough to spare that poor waiter the beat down of the century. Seriously, Fluttershy how do you do it? Maybe it's like I said earlier…that waiter has the best freaking luck in the universe or something.

"Well what are going to do now?" I then asked wonder what should do next…we still need to be avoiding Applejack…I want to avoid her for a least a good day or two…that will give her some time to cool off so we can talk without her trying to ring my neck in.

"Maybe we should go back to my place." She offered extending her hoof out…to... I guess the general direction of her cottage. "Applejack's already talked to me so there's no reason for her to go by my place to look for you." She explained sounding really happy for some reason. Well wouldn't you be happy if you had an opportunity to take me home?

"That's a great idea Fluttershy! To you place it is!" I agreed with a cocky grin, everything was now set in stone of how I was going to avoid Applejack.

"You know we could've just went there in the first place…if Applejack came over to look for you I could've just told her you weren't there and she would leave…we really didn't have to go through this…" Fluttershy then said a bit nervously, as if a bit scared to bring this point up. But…she did have a point…Fluttershy managed to throw Applejack off my scent and she wouldn't done so as well within the comforts of her own home.

"Yeah you're right…and you wouldn't have had to say those embarrassing things and I wouldn't have had to put up with a damn waiter!" I agreed now feeling stupid as I put a hoof to my face. Geez! What was thinking! I really need to sit down more often and think about what I'm going to do instead of what just sounds good!

"It's ok…let's go then…I'm sure Angel Bunny is worried about me" Fluttershy said a bit concerned for the safety of her pet. Oh crap my pet! Tank!

"Wait…that reminds me…I have Tank to deal with…he's still at my place and I haven't fed him yet." I said thinking about what he's doing right now. He's a tough old tortoise…I'm sure he would be fine even with my few day absence but I'd feel better if I at least fed him.

"Well why don't you go get him and bring him over…it shouldn't take you that long should it?" Fluttershy suggested with a smile as she titled her head. …yeah I could…its possible! I could zip in as fast as I could, grab Tank, and then zip out! It would take me a few seconds! I'm sure Applejack is still scouring the streets looking for me so it shouldn't be that much of a problem.

"That's a great idea Fluttershy…you go home…I'll go to my place, grab tank, then come right over to your place…ok?" I agreed before explaining the battle plan I shall now designate as "Operation: Get Tank, Get the Hell out, and hide at Fluttershy's for a while!"

"Ok…I'll be waiting…bye Rainbow." The yellow Pegasus agreed with a nod as she turned around and took to the skies to return home.

I was about to do the same but I remembered the rainbow trail I always left behind and how Applejack used that to track me and almost find me. So as much as I wanted to stretch my wings and go full throttle through the air. I couldn't. I stomped on the ground a bit as I reluctantly took off from the ground but didn't go higher than a few feet. I sneakily and cautiously waded through the city making sure to check every corner and street for Applejack before moving on.

I eventually made it out of Ponyville without running into her. My hopes were high as I still remained cautious and weary weaving through bushes, haystacks, and trees. Eventually I saw my house of clouds in the sky outside of a bush I was hiding in. It was so close. I decided it would be best to risk and it fly at full blast to my house in a mad dash. I jumped out of the bush and extended my wings ready to go Full power, though not that full. I took a deep breath as I-

"Well well well…I'd figured ya show up sooner or later!" Ah Crap! I turned around to see a very angry and vengeful Applejack walking up to me. Damn it! She was staking out my house! Really! After all this! I still get caught! What is the deal here!?

"Oh...umm…A-Applejack…what brings you out this fine night?" I sheepishly asked as I backed up towards my house, still ready to do a mad dash to it and fly like hell!

"Oh…nothing much" She then said a bit calmly and with a smile, before turning around and getting a book out from her bag, the book that fell through her roof, "Mind telling me what this is?" she then asked a bit light heartedly as she held the book in her mouth.

"Uh…Uh…a book?" I replied with an awkward smile, now backing up even faster.

"Hmm…I see…and would ya mind telling me where it is exactly this book came from?" She then asked nodding slightly giving off more and more creepy vibes by the second.

"Umm…t-the library?" I sheepishly replied again as I looked back to see my house so close that I could quite literally-AHHHH! Something bounced off my head and stung like hell! I turned around to see the book fall right in front of me; I looked down at it for a split second. I looked back up just in time to see Applejack tackling me to the ground.

"I know it's a book and I know it's from Twilight's Library! Mind tellin me how exactly it went through my roof though?" She shouted as she was on top of my back and-AHHH! Was forcibly twisting my-AHHH DAMN IT! Wing!

"Ahh! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll never read on a cloud and accidently drop a book again!" I apologized desperately as I hoped she wasn't going to teAAAHHHH off my wing!

"Three floors! Your damn book that fell went through three of my floors and popped poor Grannie Smith on the head!" She explained as I felt her grip tighten on my poor wing. Grab my legs, ears or something! Leave my poor wings alone! I need them to…wait…

"Really? Three floors?" I asked in disbelief…what kind of velocity was that book going at and why didn't it shred into pieces upon going through multiple floors of AHHHH! WING WING!

"YES REALLY! So what do ya have to say for yourself huh?" Applejack angrily asked as she grabbed my other wing and started to twist it too! Geez I don't need a matching pair of messed upAHHH!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I really am! I'll make it up to you!" I pleaded as I felt tears form in my eyes from how much pain my wings were in now. After I said that she thankfully loosened her grip on them.

"Oh…what are you going to do…are you going to help pay for the repairs?" She asked curiously, wondering how exactly I was going to make up for my mistake.

"Of course I will…I know I have some…money…I…could…DAMN IT!" I started before realizing I just spent every bit I had on that stupid meal! Remember when I said I spared that waiter a beat down of the century…I TAKE IT BACK! HE'S SO DEAD NOW!

"Wait, Wait Wait!" I then said as I felt her grip tighten again, "I'll…I'll…I'll do all the repairs!" I then offered trying to think of something else to repay my debt…it thankfully seemed to work as her grip loosened again.

"I swear just give me the supplies and I'll do all the repairs myself on all the floors! I promise I will!" I pleaded desperately as I hoped that would be enough to convince her and let my poor wings go.

"Oh there was no doubt in my mind you wouldn't…so first thing tomorrow morning, I want you right and ready to work…you got that!" She said, laying out the rules of my punishment which I was perfectly willing to accept if she just let go of my wings…however there was one thing I couldn't do.

"I can't do that!" I said out loud without thinking of how I should've phrased it….immediately regretting it asAHHHH!

"Why exactly not now?" She said in angrier tone as she twisted my wing someAHHHH more.

"I have weather duty tomorrow morning! So I can't be there 'first thing' unless you want Ditsy delivering your rain to you!" I explained hoping it would be enough to convince her that I couldn't meet her demands. Thankfully it did as she loosened her grip gain…much more than ever before which raised my spirits. Thank Celestia Ditsy is incompetent and Applejack would rather have a blind earth pony deliver her clouds than her!

"Alright fine…as soon as ya get off from your cloud duties…I want you at my barn…ya go that!" She then said agreeing to my demand and making a counter-demand…which I was perfectly willing to agree to.

"Yes yes! I will I promise!" I agreed nodding over and over again and to my frantic delight she thankfully let go of my wing and got off of me.

"Good…I'll be looken forward to it Rainbow Dash…" The sadistic orange pony then said in a smug victorious tone. I slowly got up and looked around, I couldn't see her anywhere…its like she just vanished….good….

I looked back at my precious wings and found them ruffled and damaged. Not to mention that they were in pain, especially after I flapped the ma few times. I bit my lip at the miserable feeling but thankfully it wasn't anything serious and nor would it inhibit my flying. I sighed as I looked at the ground at the book that started this whole mess. It looked tattered and ruined…though since it fell through a house I'd be astonished if it looked like came right off a shelf.

I picked up the book with my mouth and turned around to look at my house. So close…yet so far away. If only I was a bit faster or maybe came a different time…I wouldn't have had to gone through that. Oh well…at least it's done and over with. I sighed against as I flapped my wings and flew up to my house. Grunting and swearing internally at the pain. Hopefully it will feel much better tomorrow morning.

When I entered my house I found Tank in the center of the living room. He slowly turned around and looked at me. He slowly blinked a few times and tilted his head in concern. He knew something was wrong, but it was nothing I was ready to explain in detail to him.

"Hey buddy…I kind of had a rough day…but I'm home now and it's all over." I said to him hoping it would make him feel better. "How about I get you some food?" I then offered with a smile which made tank wag his tail very slowly.

I tossed the book aside and went to get the food Fluttershy supplied me with. I gave it to him and smiled as he happily…yet slowly ate it. I sighed to myself as my task for the day was done now. That meant I didn't have to go to Fluttershy's anymore. I was in no condition to fly all the way over there to tell her I didn't need to stay there tonight. I felt horribly leaving her like that, but I would have to explain it to her tomorrow at some point. For now though…I needed some rest.

I picked up the book from where I tossed and headed to my room. I jumped into my bed relieved my day was finally over. I looked at the book and noticed that I had to return to Twilight tomorrow. Oh well at least that's a quick thing to do in comparison to home repair. That mean though I had to finish it tonight if I wanted to know what happened.

I lay back in my bed and opened the book. My mind instantly went back to Fluttershy though. Not just from not showing up despite saying I would, but what she said at the restaurant. All the things she said kept buzzing in my head. I really wanted to think them over but I couldn't at the moment. I had a book to finish. I would think about that stuff later and help her afterwards.

I returned to the page I left off on from before I dozed off. Then I started to question why I dozed off to begin with. Normally a Daring Do book wouldn't do that to me, but apparently Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull did though. I guess this means this is the worst book of the Daring Do series…but oh well I was just going to have have to push through to finish it. I sighed as returned to the spot I left off. I noticed I didn't have much left to go which is good because that meant I could possibly get done with it and get some decent sleep before-

Aliens!? What the hell? This is so stupid! No wonder I fell asleep!

**Author Notes/Whining**

…Wow…that…was…absolute…GARBAGE! First off its long as sin…normally my chapters are only around 4,000 but this is triple that. So it's almost a marathon read which is what I want to avoid. It unfortunately had to be long since there was soooo much ground to cover in this chapter. Most likely in the second chapter there will be a lot of ground to cover but it won't be as long as this thankfully…and hopefully by Chapter 3 or 4 it will stabilize to my usual 4,000 word count

Wait Chapter 3 and 4? What the hell am I talking about!? This won't even get past chapter 1! This was absolutely terrible! My first person Rainbow is HORRID with it not even closely sounding like her since she's using words unbefitting of her and always seems aggressive or arrogant. Fluttershy is confusing and horribly written with the "I'm always shy and can barely talk" cliché. I can't write for Applejack to save my life nor can I competently write in her mannerisms. The waiter is…I don't even want to think about it.

First off let me say that I haven't watched all of MLP…just up to season 2…so you can probably say this takes place somewhere within Season 2 or after it, or sometime before Season 3. …I would say you're crazy…this takes place NOWHERE AT NO POINT OF RELEVENCE! It doesn't matter….because it's crap so it doesn't matter when or where it's set. So if you ask me what the hell is going on and why is the continuity messed up I'm going to say "Because I suck and don't care."

That should be the theme for this story/chapter "Because I suck and don't care." "Why are the characters so horribly written, OOC, and don't make any sense?" Because I don't care and I suck, "Why is the grammar and spelling so bad that a preschooler could do better?" Because I don't care and suck. "Why do the use normal swear words along other stuff like flanks?" Because I don't care and suck. "Don't you know they're Derpy and Doctor Whooves and not Ditsy and Time Turner!?" Because I suck and don't care. "That didn't even make sense!" Because I suck and don't care. "AGGHHH! Why do you suck so much?" Because I do…end of story. I should just make this a oneshot instead of multi chaptered…one shot one kill…

I'm sure I spelled places and characters wrong, I'm sure I got the dialect wrong at some point and used "body" or "one" instead of pony because this is my first time writing a MLP fic and don't got the lingo down…but that's the least of this train wreck's problems! Also count out how many Flutterdash/Romance Clichés are just in this one chapter…go ahead try…be amazed….then imagine them only getting worse…if that's possible…

It's only a matter of time before I delete this and crawl back into the hole from whence I came…the only Unicorn I should ever talk about is the Gundam Unicorn…when it's not in Unicorn mode ironically. So until I do that or whenever I am the horrible and beyond pathetic Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

P.S. As another personal disclaimer…I have nothing against Kingdom of the Crystal Skull…I honestly don't…it's not a good movie…I just don't hate it like everyone else does…and only slightly poked fun of it here…so any fans of that movie don't worry…I don't mean any ill will by writing that. Everything else though…go ahead and hate at full power…I deserve it!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god…another chapter…another beating to your common sense more like it. Everyone just walk away now…thing to see her. Just a pathetic excuse of a person writing a pathetic excuse of a fanfiction to a genre he should have no business writing for…well scratch that last one…I should have no business writing for anything period and just should just go back into my hole where I belong…ughh….

So Until I do crawl back into my hole to the delight of a grateful fanfiction audience…Horrendous Failure 2…or Chapter 2...hate away people...hate away!

**Chapter 2: Most unrelaxing Spa visit ever!/Most horrific coma inducing story ever!**

I was sitting alone in the spa's lobby on a waiting couch. Once again Rarity was late and I found myself reading a nearby magazine over sowing. I was having a hard time staying awake. Not because I was waiting so long for Rarity. I really don't mind with waiting for Rarity or anything. It's just I was up late last night waiting for Rainbow Dash. She said she would come over to try and hide from Applejack, but she never showed.

I was starting to get worried the later it got. Then I remembered that she was Rainbow Dash, she could handle almost any situation…given enough time. I decided to head to bed, but even then I had a hard time sleeping, worrying over what might have happened to her. Thankfully though, the next morning when I saw her doing her daily weather duties my fears were put to rest.

As a consequence though, I was extremely tired this morning and I probably look like a wreck. Even this article on a new specialized technique for sowing wasn't helping me stay awake. I was starting to get worried that I might accidently fall asleep and that Rarity would walk in to find me sleeping. Oh I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, that I'm a bad friend anything. I don't think I could handle that!

Those thoughts were quickly erased when I heard the sound of a door flying open and bells dinging. I looked up to find an exhausted and panting Rarity at the front door wearing one of her normal designer hats. She looked like she just sprint a marathon to get here. Oh she didn't have to do that! She should know that I have no problem waiting on her!

"I-I'm so…so sorry Fluttershy…I…I hate…you know…be…being late." The white mare apologized in between gasps for oxygen. I sure hope she doesn't pass out, I'd feel terrible knowing that it was my fault she rushed to get here.

"Oh no, It's fine! You can get here whenever you like, you don't have to push yourself to get here on my account!" I returned in my usual tone as I tried to convince her to stop worrying about being on time. After I said that I closed the magazine, put it back on the pile of magazines besides me, and then finally got off of the couch.

"Oh don't be silly!" She immediately responded, shrugging it off as she took off her hat with her unicorn magic and put it on a nearby rack, "You know me darling, I'm a very punctual pony that always likes to meet deadlines!" Rarity then said with a smile as it appears she finally caught her breath, but was still looking much worn out.

"But you don't have to do it for something like this, and besides you look exhausted now." I countered as I walked up to her concerned for her health. After I said that she chuckled slightly before once again smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it, besides if I look exhausted then it's a good thing I came here. This is a relaxation spa after all!" She reminded me as she walked past me and up to the counter. "The usual please!" She then said sternly as she closed her eyes and raised her hoof. She was practically ordering them to do her bidding. The mare behind the counter looked very much content with doing so though as she smiled, nodded, and then zipped away through the nearby employee door.

"And speaking of looking exhausted." Rarity then said as she turned around to look at me with a concerned look. "You look absolutely dreadful! Did you not get your recommended ten to twelve hours of beauty sleep last night?" She asked a bit dramatically as she moved closer to me to get a better look at my tired face. I've told her time and time again that the recommended hours of sleep is eight but she has her heart set on at least ten. I don't think I could sleep that long even if I tried.

"Well I didn't exactly have a good night…" I said softly as I looked away feeling a little ashamed now that I know I look terrible on the outside

"Say no more, we can talk about this more as we relax and unwind. But first we have to make sure we both look like we just arrived to a fashion show!" My fashionable friend stated happily as she turned back around and pointed her hoof at the door to the spa changing room with a bright smile on her face.

I nodded to her and I followed her into the changing room. The room was filled with complementary robes and towels though Rarity and I had our personal robes we always used. Rarity put on her personalized white robe with a fancy R on it and I just put on my simple and plain robe. Rarity then proceeded to grab her own personal towel with a fancy R on that as well while I just grabbed a complementary towel. After we grabbed our towels and were ready we proceeded to the first spot, the sauna.

When we reached the sauna we put our towels on top of our heads and wrapped it around to cover our manes up. I always thought we should bring another towel to cover our tails up but Rarity said that would be silly. When we entered the sauna was already going and we took our spots at the end. The steam immediately felt good against my skin, relaxing me and waking me up at the same time. Another pony came in and went over to the rocks so she could pour water on it to make more steam.

After she poured some more and made more steam I heard Rarity make a deep sigh of comfort and relief. I looked over to see her closing her eyes and leaning against the wall, trying to absorb every bit of bliss this room could offer. I smiled as I could never enter that stage of harmony she easily reached. I was glad I had a friend like her and that we could do this each week. Then I remembered how yesterday she passionately tried to set up a dinner date with someone she knew and I would get back to her on that later that day with my answer. However I was sidetracked by Rainbow Dash and I never got a chance to answer her. I felt a little bad that I didn't get a chance to respond to her.

"Rarity…I-I'm sorry." I apologized as I looked down and rubbed my left sleeve with my right hoof. Hoping she would forgive me for my mistake.

"Oh Fluttershy what are you apologizing for now?" I heard Rarity respond sounding confused and bewildered, I looked back up at her to find her face matching her tone. Did she already forget about it or is she just being nice and pretending not to know what I'm talking about?

"You wanted to set me up for a dinner date with somepony last night…and I said I would get back to you and…I didn't…I'm sorry." I explained as my voice got softer by the word, feeling guiltier with each passing syllable and finishing it off with another apology.

"Oh think nothing of it Fluttershy! It's not like it was a done deal and you stood somepony up! I could set it up at any time I wished! So don't fret about it and relax." She cheerfully said with a smile as she waved her hoof at me dismissively. Well, that is true she just asked me if she would like me to set up a date she didn't say that a date was already set up. I sighed a bit in relief at what she said, the sauna heat also helping me as well.

"That's the spirit! We're at a spa and the main point is to relax!" She then advised as she took in a deep breath, "Though we have to move onto the second phase now." Rarity then said as she stood up and walked to the entrance. I merely nodded and followed her out of the sauna.

"Still, I feel bad about not talking to you later when I said I would." I said as I followed her into the second room where they apply the facial creams and do massages.

"Oh like I said think nothing of it, you just needed some time to think after all." Rarity responded as two ponies went to cover her face in cream, one pony only putting small blotches on my cheeks.

"Well I said I need to talk to somepony first." I reminded her as two ponies walked over to her and put cucumber slices over her eyes. They walked over to me to do the same and I shook my head no as usual.

"Oh yes that's right, well who did you talk to Twilight Sparkle?" The white mare asked as she was led to a spot to down on, I just walked over to the spot next to her and laid down myself. After Rarity got comfortable they quickly put some pillows under her.

"No, it was Rainbow Dash." I corrected sincerely as the pony who gave Rarity her pillows tried to do the same for me but once again I shook my head. She nodded and went over to get a file, and then she returned to Rarity to work on her unicorn horn.

"Rainbow Dash? Why in Equestria would you talk to her about romance? The only thing she could help with would be how to a date wrong!" Rarity remarked in disbelief as she kept her head still so the pony working on her horn would have little problems. She didn't have to say it like that…that was kind of mean.

"Well, she's my longest friend so of course she would the first pony I go to. So we talked it over dinner and-"

"Wait wait wait…" Rarity said cutting me off almost in shock as she took off the cucumber slices and looked at me like I just tore up her newly made dress. The pony next to her walking off thinking her work was done.

"Dinner? You two talked about it over dinner?" She questioned with curious look in her eyes. What's so strange about talking about something over dinner?

"Y-Yeah…is that bad?" I replied a little softly as I confusingly looked at her. She simply chuckled and got up, tossing the cucumber slices into a nearby waste disposal bin.

"Not at all Fluttershy," The still chuckling mare said as she started walking to the door, I got up and started following her. What it is that she finds funny? "What do you say Fluttershy? Should we take a mud bath or a hot bath today?" Rarity then asked as we left the room, turning her head to look at me. I thought about it for a second before making my decision.

"Hot bath…if you don't mind….it's just…you know…winter is coming and it's starting to get colder." I answered and then explained hoping she wouldn't mind my suggestion.

"Brilliant idea Fluttershy, it is going to get quite chilly and so we're going to need all the hot baths we can get!" She agreed with a smile as she looked back ahead and started heading towards the bath room. "Two hot baths please! Ready by the time we get to the room!" Rarity yelled as she held her hoof up to get somepony's attention.

"Why of course, which fragrance would you like for your bath?" A nearby spa pony asked as she walked up to her. Knowing Rarity she'll only take the best and most expensive.

"The best fragrance you have! Cost is not an option, especially when you're trying to be at your best!" Rarity replied still shouting as she moved her hoof around dramatically. I giggled to myself slightly happy that I got it right, that she would want the most lavish fragrance they could offer.

"And for you?" She then asked as he turned and looked at me. This caught me off guard as I wasn't expecting her to ask me and made a little eep in shock.

"O-Oh…none…I can just take a normal hot bath." I eventually responded as I smiled a little nervously from the little eep I made earlier. She just nodded to me though and then zipped off most likely to get the baths ready.

Rarity started chuckling again as she started heading towards the baths. "What's so funny?" I asked curiously as I was wondering if she was laughing at my response or about the thing earlier.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just…thinking about some things…but such things are impossible if you and Rainbow Dash just talked over a homemade sandwich." The dress designer stated as explained the source of her laughter. Why is it so funny though? That's what I want to know…and we didn't talk over a homemade sandwich.

"Ummm…Rarity…we didn't eat anything homemade…we went out to eat." I corrected as we entered the room with the baths. The pony just getting done pouring a bunch of fragrance smells into Rarity's bath. She then walked over to Rarity and wiped her face clean with a cloth so none of the facial cream would get into the tub.

"Oh I see…so which corner fast food trash bin did Rainbow unfortunately take you to?" She asked a little teasingly as she took off her robe and handed it to the spa pony. She then walked over to the tub and gently placed her hoof in to get a feel for the water and prepare herself to get in. It…it wasn't that either…but…saying I've been to an expensive place like the York and Albany is a little embarrassing…but I guess I have no choice if I need to tell Rarity the truth.

"W-Well…it…it was actually the…York and Albany." I informed almost in a whisper as I looked down. That was so quiet I almost thought she didn't hear me. Then I heard a splash and I looked up to see Rarity missing and a bunch of ripples in her tub. Then she burst out from under the water with the biggest look of shock on her face I've ever seen.

"You went where!?" She asked in a scream as she moved to the edge of the tub closest to me. It was a little scary which made me back up a little bit in fear. Di-Did I do something wrong?

"Y-York and Albany." I said again to confirm my earlier statement as I heard her scream yet again.

"York and Albany is one of the finest restaurants in all of Ponyville, no, in all of Equestria! Only the best of the best can go there and people who do go there will have their lives changed!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, almost falling backwards into the water upon learning the place we ate at. R-Really? I mean it looked special but it was kind of empty and the food wasn't that great…does it really deserve all the praise you're giving it?

"O-Ok then…can you please calm down now?" I asked politely as I held my hoof out to her, hoping she'd relax finally and not scream anymore. She didn't respond immediately and after a few minutes I opened my eyes again to see Rarity still in the same place but with a hoof to her chin thinking.

"Alright…just one more question." She agreed upon the condition of one more question as she pointed her hoof at me. I looked over and saw the Spa pony still standing there little a little uncomfortable to the whole situation. I didn't want her to stand here listening to us the whole time and be miserable. So I took of my robe and handed it to her. She quickly nodded and left as fast as she could.

"Y-Yeah?" I then said as soon as I heard the door close behind me. After I replied Rarity smiled …well…oddly. She seemed very interested to what happened last night for some reason.

"Did she or did she not pay for the meal?" She asked seriously as she stared right into my eyes like if this was a life or death situation. D-Does it really matter who pays for it? I mean as long as it's paid for it shouldn't matter right?

"Sh-She paid for it, I wanted to pay for my meal but she insisted that she paid for it." I responded honestly expecting another outburst or scream of some kind. But instead…all I heard was a long gasping sound as she put her hooves to her mouth. I-Is it really that surprising? Yeah I know it's not really like her to do something like that but she has her moments.

"What happened afterwards Fluttershy! You have to tell me!" She insisted screaming at the top of her lungs as she almost jumped out of the tub at me. Do-Do you really have to scream? Is it really that vital for you to know?

"W-Well…she got mad at a waiter and almost got into a fight…" I mentioned as I remember last night when I opened the door to find Dash ready to beat up that waiter. She sighed and put her face down on the edge of the tub as if I failed her in some way.

"No after the restaurant, what did you do after you both left?" She asked as she lifted her head up with an annoyed expression on her face. Oh she wants to know about that...again I can't really see why it matters to her so much that she knows.

"Well…" I started as stepped into the tub, sighing a little bit in relief at the warm water and its soothing feel against my coat. "After we left we decided to go back to my place to spend the night." I explained feeling more relaxed than ever. When I turned to look at the fashion princess she had a horrified look on her face with both hooves covering her mouth. D-Did I just insult her or something?

"I can't believe you two went so far in one night! D-Did Rainbow devastate you? Absolutely plough you into the bed? No wonder you looked so miserable and tired when I got here!" Rarity remarked as she lowered her hooves into the water. D-Devastate me? Plough me into the bed? I know Rainbow can be kind of aggressive and violent…but…she would never attack me…ever…

"Poor Dearie…I should've known she would be rough...I can only imagine what she did to you last night…oh yeah…I can just see it now…mmmm…" She went on in a scared voice before it changed into…into…low pleased sounding tone…I…I don't get it.

"Oh the passion that took place last night….ohhhh…I don't know if I'm getting hot from the water or the stimulation I'm getting from thinking about you two…" She went on as she smiled weirdly and started to fan herself with one of her hooves. R-Rarity…you're really scaring me now…

"W-What are you talking about? For one thing…Rainbow never even showed up last night…" I pointed out as I found myself going to the edge of the tub furthest away from Rarity and her…I…I don't even want to know what….

"Aw really? Oh shoot…and I was really getting excited too…" She said disappointedly as her faced changed from overzealous to unamused in an instant. To me that makes me feel better and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened? I thought you said you two spent the night?" Rarity asked now sounding a little angry as she leaned in closer to the edge of the tub. I was still against the other side so I was still far away from her. What is it about this topic that is making Rarity this…obsessive?

"Well…I said we decided to spend the night together…though Rainbow said she had to go home to get Tank and…then…she never showed up." I explained as I put a hoof to the side of my face to help think it over…which it really didn't…I don't know why everypony does that when trying to remember...it never really does help...

"What kind of mare spends a nice dinner with a pony, agrees to spend the night, then goes back home to get her pet, and then not show up!? Honestly the nerve of that pony, element of loyalty flank!" She yelled now furious as she lifted her right hoof and hit the tub with it. W…Why is she angry now? I'm not angry! So why is she!? D-Did I upset her by telling her this?

"Pardon my language dearie…" She then apologized feeling bad for her outburst and unladylike conduct…at least she apologized for it…I thought what she said was pretty mean…

"Well…she was probably caught by Applejack." I suggested as I raised my hoof, hoping that would calm her nerve somewhat. Instead she just looked at me confused.

"Caught by whom now?" She asked as she looked at me with one of her cheeks raised to emphasis her confusion. Oh that's right…I never explained the whole point behind it all…that's right…so silly of me…no wonder she got so uptight and…excited…because it seemed like Rainbow Dash wasn't herself and it was making her happy to know this…for some reason. Yeah…that's it.

"Oh Applejack, you see Rainbow Dash kind of…put a hole in her barn…so she decided to hide in that restaurant since she thought that would be the last place Applejack would look. Then she wanted to spend the night to continuing hiding…though I guess she got caught….which is why she probably didn't show up…she didn't need to hide anymore." I happily explained with a smile while also going into my theory on why she never showed up. This only further disappointed her as she sighed and leaned against the edge of the tub, sinking slightly.

"Oh phooey…you just smashed my hopes Fluttershy…I guess there really wasn't anything there…" She said a bit sadly her ears dropped down and as she sunk further into the tub. I smashed her hopes…I should probably apologize to her then…wait what does she mean 'wasn't anything there?' Like…nothing in the restaurant or something…I don't know…but it's not really true either I think.

"Well, not exactly…despite all the uncomfortable things that happened such as me lying to Applejack saying I was on a date and what happened afterwards I really did enjoy myself." I happily said with a smile telling her that it wasn't all bad. After I said this I saw her ears instantly perk up as she stopped sinking and got back up with an excited grin on her face. Oh dear did I say something wrong again?

"You said you were dating Rainbow Dash to Applejack!?" She screamed as she rushed up to the edge of the tub again leaning over it to try to get as close to me as possible. I leaned back against the furthest edge again to get away. Oh dear she's screaming again…why is she so…sporadic today?

"Well…Applejack eventually found us…Rainbow Dash hid under the table and I lied to her saying I was on a date with somepony…she believed me and left." I explained…feeling bad again as I remembered I lied to Applejack…the element of honest ironically enough.

"Well…how did Rainbow take it?" The hysterical white mare then asked as she smiled more which was really starting to make me uncomfortable for some reason…maybe it's the fact that I'm explaining my lies and blunders to her.

"Well…she didn't take it well…she sort of freaked out about it…I apologized and she calmed down…only to freak out again when I tried to ask her what she thought about me dating other ponies." I answered a bit nervously and quietly as I didn't want her to freak out so more…I was feeling really uncomfortable in a place where comfort is top priority! I couldn't even look at her anymore, instead I was looking at myself in the reflection of the water…I looked terrified and nervous…though I think I always look like that…now I'm starting to feel bad about that…this just really isn't my day!

"Ohhhh…well what was her answer to your question?" She asked curiously as she changed from hysterical to inquisitive in like the blink of an eye. I looked back up to see her rubbing her chin with her left hoof. Wait…she wants to know if Dash gave me the ok to let her set up dates for me with other ponies! Of course! That's why she's so passionate about this whole topic! Why didn't I see it earlier! I feel really foolish now…and a little terrible because the answer I give her isn't going to be the one she wants to hear.

"She didn't give me one…she looked really nervous and uncomfortable…she couldn't come to a thorough conclusion and just told me 'She'll think about it and get to me later.'" I answered as I looked up recalling the events of last night and her…well not answer but reason for a prolonged answer. I looked back down to see her once again looking excited…wow…I guess she did like that answer.

"Go to her." She simply said in a loud tone sounding more like a command than anything else. She wants me to leave and go to Rainbow…as in right now?

"W-Why?" I simply asked a little disturbed as I titled my head a bit at her. She didn't immediately respond, instead she looked to the side for a bit, quite possibly to think of an answer or how to phrase it.

"W-Well you didn't get a proper answer from her! She can't just leave you out to dry like this…you must get an answer from her!" Rarity then answered in a stern voice as she looked at me and pointed at me with her right hoof. Wow she's really determined to get me out there isn't she? I don't know if I should be grateful or scared…but in any case I don't think I could just walk up to Rainbow and demand and answer from her.

"Well, I don't think she would be comfortable with me doing that…I mean I did say I would give her some time after all…" I replied looking to the side and putting a hoof to the bottom of my muzzle, thinking about what would happen if I do go up and ask her for an immediate reply…the results are…not encouraging…and I don't think I could do that to Dash…especially after last night with me saying to give her time.

"Well some time has passed hasn't it? So go see her and demand an answer! I mean how long did you stay up last night waiting for her anyways?" She asked now sounding aggressive and annoyed as she looked at me rather…unpleasantly. Oh no…I'm making her mad…again…I'm really being a bad friend today!

"Well…pretty late actually…I only got a few hours of sleep last night…" I answered honestly and softly as I looked down, feeling horrible for upsetting Rarity…again.

"Oh dear, no wonder you looked so tired this morning…and you think that doesn't give you enough incentive to get an answer from her…nopony could make me stay up that long and then not see me the next morning! So go to her now and tell her this…then she'll give you an answer!" She explained as she sounded much more cheery as she was now smiling. Oh that's good…she's not upset anymore…I think. Well at least she now knows that I'm tired from lack of sleep instead of Rainbow 'ploughing me' or something…I mean really why would Dash ever do that to me?

"I don't think that's a good idea…I said I would give her some time and I don't want to pressure her…that will only lead to more awkward situations." I advised as I looked at her again hoping to convince her that it wasn't a good idea to just walk up to her out of the blue and ask her like that.

"Oh that's fine, just wait then!" Rarity responded with a smile as she waved her hoof at me. Really? You were just having a meltdown trying to get me to go and now you don't care? Rarity…I'm sorry but…what's wrong with you!

"Just be close to her as much as possible…I mean if you weren't she'd probably forget about the whole ordeal…and that way she would come to answer much sooner with you near her…" She then explained as she closed her eyes and raised her right hoof as if lecturing to me. Oh now I get it…but I don't think Rainbow would forget something like that…I mean it's really important to me so I know she couldn't forget…then again I can't really see her telling me what it is because of how uncomfortable she was with it to being with…ohhhh…

"I don't know…" I responded confused as I shook my head and looked back down at the now cool water. "Plus I don't think Rainbow would like it if I hung around with her a lot…I think she would be annoyed…" I added as I looked back up at her, knowing full well that I can get on…Dash's nerves sometimes…especially with my shyness and nervousness in public.

"Oh I don't think you should worry about that…you'll be fine...besides it's not like you have much to do anyways with winter coming up." My azure eyed friend said with a smile, stilling trying to urge at me. Well…she does have a point…most of my animal friends have already started to go into hibernation. I still have to help some of them…like angel bunny for instance…but that's not for another couple of days and I basically have all the free time I could want…though I didn't really want it since I love spending time with my animal friends…

"Well…" I simply replied still not quite sure as I moved my hoofs in the water to make a small whirlpool.

"Oh Fluttershy…just go…you'll be with Rainbow Dash after all…what's the worst that could happen!" She said excited and loudly as she held both her hooves in the air. Well…that's' true too…if I am with Rainbow nothing bad could possibly happen…I mean if she was annoyed with me she would leave me…but then forgive me later…I hope…no…she would!

"Alright…I'll do it." I then agreed with a small nod and a smile which caused her to scream loudly and fall back into the tub. G-Geez…again with the overexcitement…would she get this excited if she was trying to get Applejack or Twilight on dates with someponies?

"Good for you Fluttershy! Go find her…I'm sure if Applejack caught her after Dash broke her roof I'm pretty sure she would force her to fix it…so go to Applejack's…I'm sure that's where she is!" Rarity said still screaming as I went to the edge of the tub to get out. She's right, knowing Applejack she would do that…so going there is almost a sure fire way to finding her.

"You can do it Fluttershy! I believe in you…and in Rainbow!" She said encouragingly as I got out of the tub and tried off. I simply looked back at her and nodded, though I don't know why she believes in Dash…unless she believes she'll give me a quick response. Wow she really does have faith in her…probably more than me…now I feel a little bad for doubting her when she didn't.

I walked over to the door to leave, when I got there I turned around and I waved goodbye with her with a smile on my face. "Go find and get your Rainbow girl! I'm rooting for you!" She then yelled as she waved back to me. I looked confused at her for a second before turning back around and leaving.

'Go and get your Rainbow?' What's that supposed to mean? Rainbow is most definitely not mine nor will she ever…I don't think it's nice to assume I own her. Well…I don't think Rarity meant it like that…maybe she meant it as 'Go and get your friend'…yeah…that makes sense I guess. It's worded weirdly but since its Rarity I guess I can see it. I grabbed my robe which was right outside the door and went back to the changing room. I hung it up and then left to the front counter. I paid my simple bill, thanked them for everything and then left the spa to go find Rainbow. I hope Applejack isn't mistreating Rainbow…and the other way around…and I hope Rainbow won't mind my company. What am I saying…of course she won't!

I really just hope she's still not uncomfortable with the subject of me dating.

**Author's Notes/Complaining**

Ah-ha! Terrible Chapter 2 of the worst story you'll ever read is now complete! Though I doubt you would notice since you most likely stopped at sentence 1 of the first chapter and moved onto better stories…hopefully. This pathetic excuse for a chapter should've been out Monday…but due to it being absolute filth beyond all belief…I rewrote it…not once…not twice…but three times! And even then it's still filth of the lowest quality and I would post the scrapped versions but something tells me you'll be seeing variations of them later on in the story…AKA I just cut and saved the deleted material on a blank document and will use them later when I feel appropriate and because I'm lazy and the less I write the better.

But man…the completed version is still the lowest of the low on fanfiction…I take pride in the fact that I'm the worst write on fanfiction…I mean if you can't be the best you might as well be the worst right? I suck at writing Rarity…in case you haven't noticed…I can't write First Person Fluttershy AT ALL…the motivations and character emotions make a crazy rollercoaster look tame…and above it…it's just …terrible…and hurray for me…this is my first story where I switch perspectives and point of views between two characters…don't I feel proud of myself…actually I don't…I prefer having the POV stick to one character but god knows I can't stick to my set of simple low quality rules and break them reaching an all-time record in Failure…go me…or as Fluttershy would say…yay….

Quick let's scratch off some more Flutterdash/Romance clichés. Ahem…Rarity being the supportive friend and ship mate trying to hook her best friend up with another friend she thinks has a crush on. …Check… The lead character in the story has no idea their feelings towards their friend if they have any at all…double check since it's on both sides of the equation. The lead character is completely oblivious to sexual innuendo even though it's blatantly obvious…check…which really makes no sense considering Fluttershy takes care of animals and most likely knows what goes down to make more animals…either that or she's oblivious to how Rarity is seeing her and doesn't picture herself in that situation…or I'm writing her horribly and make her seem stupid…that's probably it right there…

You think I would get better in writing things…you'd be wrong…I get worse all the time as evidence by this and the ten thousand grammatical errors I know this damn thing has…asking me to not suck is like asking Kira Yamato not to beam spam in the Strike Freedom Gundam…it's just not happening…nor will Chapter 3 most likely…I should probably take this thing out back and shoot it in the back of the head before it gets out of hand…well…we'll see…and hopefully I do make the right decision and end it before it claims the brain cells of more poor readers…

Fun fact before I go and cry in a corner where I belong…well not so much fun…more like stupid…and not worth your time…but…I originally wanted to put this on FiMfiction…but since I suck and most likely won't finish this story…I don't want to have a bare account on that site so I was like "ehhh…just stick it on Fanfiction and not care…call it an exclusive…" yeah...an exclusive…an exclusive punishment for you poor people…don't you all feel lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

It's time for the third chapter of the worst story in the history of literature….nay (Put intended) the worst piece of filth humanity has ever produced…and I made it…don't' I feel like the worst person to ever exist…go me…before I throw myself literally under a bus let me say this chapter is SO DAMN LONGGGGGG AHHHHH! PREPARE FOR A MARATHON READ OF TORTURE!

That torture being Chapter 3…good luck making past the first sentence as usual!

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Dash the Carpenter and Host!/Dalek Saxon the worst writer ever!**

"Ah damn it!" I swore angrily as I rubbed my right hoof, dropping the hammer I used to accidently hit my poor hoof.

"Quit ya whining!" I heard Applejack yell from below. I turned around to see her comfortably sitting down on a lawn chair sipping some freaking lemonade giving me a smug grin. Oh yeah you just sit there and be comfy all while I'm up here working my flank off! I think the next thing that falls from the sky through your roof might be a little bit bigger than a book!

"You know this is Pegasi slave labor! I've been at this for hours with no breaks! I should be filing worker's rights lawsuits!" I screamed back furiously as I moved down the side of the barn and leaned over the edge so she could better see the anger and rage on my face.

"Yeah and while yer at it I'll just be filling out some property damage claims…" The stupid hat wearing pony responded as she leaned back in the chair. Unfortunately though she had a point and I groaned as I turned back around and moved my way back up to the hole in the roof.

"This is freaking ridiculous!" I shouted as I picked up the hammer and started to get back to work hammering some nails into the material to cover up the hole..

"Oh boo hoo…my whole family managed to put up a whole barn by the end of an upbeat song…surely ya can handle a roof by lonesome!" Applejack pointed out a bit smugly…well where's my upbeat song huh? Huh!?

"Yeah that was your whole freaking family…that's like an army…I'm just one awesome Pegasus…even one awesome Pegasus needs a hoof every now and again!" I retorted, reminding her of how immense her family is compared to just little old amazing me…

"Just get back to work!" She simply said dully, shrugging off my very true claim and making it clear she didn't want to hear anything else. I just groaned angrily as I continued working on the stupid roof.

I hate this, I'd rather be perfecting my tricks and stunts…or napping, but instead I'm doing this…and I still have to return that stupid Daring Do book to Twlight….my poor wings are going to be so rusty the next time I try to practice…I have to promise myself that tomorrow I'll train and practice twice as hard to make up for lost time…I can't lose my edge over something like this after all! However, first I have to finish fixing this stupid roof, which is taking way too freaking-!

"Ahh Celestia freaking damn it!" I shouted in pain as I dropped the hammer that I once again used to hit my poor hoof with…there needs to be a warning label on this thing!

"Ok now that was ya just bein plain stupid!" Applejack dryly commented as I looked down to see her shaking my head at me. Yeah like I meant to do that!

"Applejack has that clumsy Pegasus finished fixing our roof yet?" I heard a loud and angry old voice ask before I had a chance to reply to Applejack's insult. I looked over and saw an old lime green mare walking over with a most unpleasant look on her wrinkly face.

"Clumsy!?" I shouted back in offense as I raised an eyebrow at her. I am not clumsy! I just happen to have a very unfortunate accident streak!

"Don'tcha worry Grannie…she's working on it…" AJ answered with a grin as the old earth pony walked up to her, "Right Rainbow?" She then teasingly asked as she looked up at me with that mocking grin of hers. Oh don't you test my patience…you'll find I have very little of today after dealing with your barn work and the annoying useless weather team I had to work with today.

"Yeah only if you ignore the harsh working conditions and unfair treatment of a Pegasus!" I sarcastically replied as I rolled my eyes…which didn't seem to go over well with them.

"You whine more than my little grandfilly Apple Bloom!" The old grey haired pony pointed out as she narrowed her eyes at me and pointed to me with one her hooves…well I can see where Applejack gets her delightful behavior and manners from….

"Yes insult the pony that's fixing your roof…" I responded with a smirk as I folded my forelegs a little arrogantly…reminding her that at least I'm fixing the roof and not being a total flank and trying to hide and avoid….doing….nevermind…scratch that last thought.

"It wouldn't have to be fixed if ya didn't go and break it along with giving me a headache!" She replied angrily as she rubbed her head…oh it wasn't that bad…it's not like it creamed you into the ground or anything…it just bumped you on the head is all.

"Look I'm sorry about that! It's not I drop books through your roof like every freaking day!" I apologized a bit annoyed as unfolded my hooves and held them up, trying to remind her that I don't really have a notorious reputation of dropping things…just…having a bad reputation of falling through things…

"You better not missy or else I'll-!"

"Calm down Grannie…" Applejack said in a gentle tone, cutting her rude grandma off from finishing that rude thought. "I got this…you just go back inside ok?" She then advised as she pointed back to the barn. The old mare looked at her a bit doubtfully before sighing and nodding at her with a smile.

"We'll alright Applejack….just make sure this lazy Pegasus takes the appropriate time in fixing that there roof ok?" She agreed as she turned around and headed back to the barn. Oh now I'm lazy huh? I'm sorry but have you been up here for Celestia knows how many hours fixing a freaking roof? I thought so…

"Yeah I know Grannie…" The orange slave driver replied with a nod as she waved a hoof at her grandma before she went inside…thankfully not going to bother me anymore…but I still have this annoying cowgirl to deal with at the moment…

"I still don't get that….the floors didn't take me that long so why am I spending so much time on fixing the freaking roof?!" I asked annoyed as I moved some materials to cover the hole up some more. I mean really…it took me thirty minutes tops to get the two floors below all fixed…in record breaking Rainbow Dash time I might add…but the roof…oh no it has to be done exactly to Applejack's specifications…that picky little-

"The roof's the most important part! If it's not done right then we're going to have leaks whenever ya Pegasi ponies decide to make it lightly drizzle…and not to mention with winter comin up it's going to be mighty cold and if it's not properly insulated we're goin to be feeling it!" She explained loudly as I moved to pick up the hammer back up to start nailing the materials in.

"What you can't handle a little water? Or a little cold? To be beaten by such small things…I thought you were tougher than that AJ." I teased with a smile as I hammered against the materials. It made the tedium of this work slightly more tolerable since I got a dig in at Applejack…I mean seriously I hate this and I'm really starting to sick of this barnyard smell…clouds never smell this bad! That's why the life in the sky is the only life for me!

"Ya know I'd take more offense to that if you weren't trying to hammer things in with the hammer upside down." She dully said back to me without the slightest hint of amusement in her voice. I stopped what I was doing and looked at the hammer…and indeed I was trying to hammer things with the wooden end…

"It's better this way! It's twenty percent cooler!" I proudly declared as I smiled and held up the hammer as if it were a trophy. I'm not going to admit to her that I was doing it wrong…hell no…I'd think I'd sooner admit that I suck at cooking…which I don't by the way, my cooking is awesome!

"Ya twenty percent cool and eighty percent wrong…" The earth pony replied in a snarky tone which made me look back to see her snickering. I groaned at her before I turned back around and finished hammering.

"Eighty percent wrong my hoof!" I proudly declared as I stood up and turned around to smile victoriously while looking at the hammer, "I managed to get it done didn't it? That proves that I can use it anyway I-AHHH!" I went on before screaming as I felt something rather large and painful hit my head and bounce off of it. I rubbed the spot where it hit for a few seconds before I heard something clonk beside me on the roof. I looked over to find the same material I used before…the same material I needed to continue to patch up the hole.

"There's some more stuff for ya to use!" She yelled from below in an obnoxious tone. She threw it at me! What the hell's her problem?

"You know my wings are still a little sore from when you locked them in your death grip last night! I don't need a concussion to go with it! You could've just told me to come get some more stuff from down there and I could've…you know….flown down there to get it…you didn't need to throw it at me!" I yelled angrily at her as I turned around and slid down the roof to the edge to get closer to her.

"It's faster and easier for me to just throw it at ya…not to mention fun!" Applejack responded in a teasing tone as she smiled evilly. Oh she's going to get it now...you don't throw something at me and get away with it!

"You know maybe it's not a good idea to throw stuff at someone who's a black belt in Karate!" I advised now grinning back at her hoping she felt threatened enough to back down. Well on second thought I would feel horrible later if I really hurt one of my friends…this way I can give her a chance to escape.

"Oh that's a bunch of bunk RD and ya know it…just cause ya put on a silly outfit and belt doesn make ya the Karate Filly!" Applejack said dryly as she looked at me unamused. Damn it she didn't take it…and unfortunately she's right in that I'm no karate expert…I know a few moves and of course can handle myself in a fight…but I'm not exactly the Equestria Karate Champion...

"I'd be more threatened if it was Rarity saying that…that girl can hit…I mean whoo wee….she really packs a punch!" Applejack then said in almost a happy tone as she smiled slightly and looked up as if recalling a memory…ok that's kind of creepy and especially how you're saying it…and it also slightly confuses me since she was here earlier and you talked to her for a little bit…but whatever…I'm not going to take that lying down!

"You know I am holding a hammer! It's a dangerous weapon mind you!" I threatened with an angry look on my face as I held the hammer up and swung it around a bit. I'm not really for this sort of thing but if it shuts her up I'm all for it!

"Oh please…ya still holding it wrong and once again I think I'd be more threatened if somepony else was saying that!" Applejack responded cheerfully, almost laughing even as she shook her head. …damn it…Ok I'm just going to give her one last chance!

"Don't make me come down there!" I shouted angrily as I tossed the hammer aside and stood up making an intimidating pose. I was hoping that at least this would deter her but nope…of course not…Applejack couldn't be swayed by anything especially threats.

"I actually encourage it!" She shouted back as she got up from her chair and also made an aggressive stance, "That saves me the trouble of coming up there to you!" She finished as she smiled sort of basically challenging me and asking me to do my worst. Oh ok, now it's on! I tried to give you three chances to back down but you took them in stride! I can't back down now and at the end we'll see who the better fighter is…which is of course me!

"Just remember!" I shouted as I unfurled my wings, "I gave you chances to back down, remember that!" I angrily yelled as I flapped my wings once and immediately got into the air. Applejack tensed up her whole body, expecting me to charge right at her, and she was right, I was going to ram into her and take her out in one swoop of my mighty-

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

"AH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A random soft voice from out of nowhere! It scare….startle…broke my concentration and I stopped flapping my wings…making contact with the roof directly below me making a loud thud! I shook my head and regained my composure to look up at Fluttershy flapping her wings above me.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted upon realizing who it was that…you know…broke my concentration! She recoiled a bit from me shouting her name and looked immediately guilty for what she did. Geez…I'm getting a flashback to yesterday…instead of my book falling on the roof I did…Oh crap! Don't tell me I made another hole! I looked below me and sighed in relief as the roof was undamaged…mostly…although I'm not telling AJ about the minor damage up here because she'll just make me fix it!

"O-Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bother you…if-if you're busy I could just come back later." Fluttershy apologized as she turned around to leave. Yep…just like Fluttershy…does nothing wrong, apologizes anyway, and then tries to leave…I opened my mouth to say something before I heard the sound of a laughing pony below me. I looked down off the roof to see Applejack holding her gut and rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh…Oh the Great Rainbow Dash…defeated merely by Fluttershy calling her name…that…that's just great…and here ya…ya thought ya were…such a tough pony!" Applejack said in between laughs as her hat fell off of her from her being on the ground. Damn it, now she's really laughing at me. Why'd Fluttershy come here anyways? Oh whatever, I need to put this laughing pony in her place before she says anything else to make me look bad!

"You're going to wish you spent that time running instead of laughing because I'm going to knock you into next week!" I threatened angrily as I stood up from my spot and once again gained air, ready to end our long rivalry with this one decisive battle and prove which one of us is better! The orange pony's laughter quickly died down as she slowly stood back up to face me, although nowhere near as intense as last time. Maybe I should thank Fluttershy for getting Applejack's guard down with her brief interruption.

"Oh dear," …speaking of Fluttershy… "You two aren't going to fight are you?" Fluttershy asked in concern as she flew up in front of me with her ears down and blocked my path to Applejack as she looked down at the orange earth pony. Why did you get in front of me to look at her? Wouldn't it make more sense to look at me first since I'm the closest? I really don't feel like looking at your flank right now…o-or ever for that matter!

"No, were going to talk about the joys and wonders of apple bucking Fluttershy!" AJ answered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, Fluttershy made a sigh of relief after she said that…really…you believed her? I know you're just being hopeful and optimistic but you should really be able to tell when Applejack is being blatantly sarcastic!

"Of course we were bout to fight!" Applejack then shouted angrily telling the truth finally. Yeah, Element of Delayed Honesty…way to go Applejack…

"B-But you two can't…you're both friends! Friends shouldn't fight each other!" The yellow Pegasus declared in a worried tone as she turned around to look at me briefly before turning back around to face Applejack.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean we won't have fights every now and again…besides after I'm done roughing her up, she'll give up and we'll be good friends again…stuff like that is just normal for us." I explained holding my hoof up remind her that we're both competitive and athletic and that this sort of stuff happens numerous times. We're still friends afterwards though, and it's not like this happens twenty four seven…just when she gives me lip or when I can't back down.

"Except you got it backwards RD, it's me who will be roughing you up…do I need to remind you what happened last night?" The orange pony teased with a grin as I remembered when she locked my wings in her death grip last night. Oh she really does want me to beat some sense into doesn't she?

"You just got the jump on me! That won't happen again! I'll pay you back for that and then some right now!" I angrily said as I gritted my teeth and moved away from Fluttershy to once again have a clear path from my hoof to her face!

"Bring it on RD!" She urged on with a cocky smile, thinking she's going to win this fight; well she definitely has another thing coming!

"No don't!" Fluttershy shouted, or at least loud enough that would qualify as her shouting, as she got between us again, "Please don't fight…just…don't!" She pleaded as she got closer to me, to the point where our noses were almost touching. Her quivering teal eyes staring directly into mine almost looking like they were about to shed tears. G-Geez Fluttershy, do you really have to be this close!? We've just entered awkward territory shortly about to enter creepy territory!

"O-Ok ok we won't fight" I replied a bit nervously as I moved away from her to regain my personal space, trying to suppress the light tint of redness on my face. I sighed to myself as I landed myself back on the roof.

Damn it…just like that…I was about to get into a heated fight and now I'm calm and submissive…just like that. Ah, if only Fluttershy wasn't here things might have gone their natural course. If only she didn't stare at me like that…it reminded me of when she convinced me to let Tank enter the pet competition…something about it just changed my mind…it did it back then and it did now. Note to self, form some kind of countermeasures against Fluttershy and her staring…it has some kind of weird grip on me.

"Oh thank goodness.' The yellow mare replied in relief with a sigh. I looked down and rubbed my hoof against the roof in annoyance, my ears going down in defeat and disgust. When I heard Applejack chuckling I immediately looked back up though, my ears going up as well.

"What's so funny!? You know this would've have happened if you didn't throw that piece of roof at me!" I reminded her angrily as I pointed to her and then to the material lying against the roof.

"Is that true Applejack?" Fluttershy asked with a slight gasp. Oh really? You're shocked that she did that? Really?

Applejack stopped laughing and then started to look a little guilty, "Well…yeah, but she did put a hole in my roof." Applejack answered in defense as she looked up at Fluttershy. Yeah and you about put a hole in my head!

"That's no excuse to throw something at her, Rainbow Dash didn't mean to damage your roof and besides…" Fluttershy explained before looking a little nervous and looking away from her. She looked at me briefly as she rubbed the side of her left foreleg with her right as she looked back at Applejack. …oh crap she's going to tell her about her waking me up, if she does that Applejack might put two and two together and realize that she was hiding with me at the restaurant…or come to an even worse conclusion! I won't let that happen. I flapped my wings and took off from the roof.

"Besides…it really wasn't Rainbow's fault…it was-" She said before I put a hoof to her shoulder and cut her off, she looked at me and I shook my head at her no with a smile on my face. I hope she gets the idea that I don't want her to tell her that and that I'm fine with taking the blame myself. She did thankfully as she nodded to me and look back that the now confused Applejack.

"It was an accident…and accidents do happen." She finished not telling her the truth and just calling in an accident. I sighed in relief slightly as I turned back around and landed on the roof and folded my wings up. Fluttershy followed me and landed right next to me doing the same for her wings as well…for some reason…why is she sticking around?

"Yeah…you're right Fluttershy." Applejack agreed as she picked up her hat and started to dust it off, geez Fluttershy; I think you missed your hidden calling as a negotiator or a diplomat…

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…it's just…ya know with winter right around the corner it's been a little hectic round here with all the harvesting, storing up for winter and what not…so I've been a tad bit on edge lately…" She then when onto apologize in a sincere tone as she put her hat back on and smiled at me. Well at least she apologized…and I can understand, with winter coming us weather Pegasi have been on call a lot too for adjusting the weather…

"Don't worry, I know how you feel…I have a ton of weather crap to do with some of the most incompetent weather teams ever put together…" I reassured as I sighed and thought about the misery I experienced this morning…for one thing Derpy said she was going to be working with me today and she didn't! And that's not the worst of it! Freaking useless ponies!

"Besides if a book landed through my roof I'd be the same way as you." I then shrugged off in my usual awesome manner as I waved a hoof at her. Although…if a book did land through my roof…it would take me a few minutes…patching up clouds is a simple thing compared to this…maybe I should try to convince her to get cloud roofing…easier, lighter, and efficienter….errr more efficient…nah she'd never go for that and a cloud salesman I am not.

"I'm so happy you two made up!" Fluttershy said happily I heard her clapping her hooves. I automatically changed my focus from the now sitting back down Applejack to the happily smiling Fluttershy standing right next to me on the roof.

"What are you doing here exactly?" I asked a little suspicious as I narrowed my eyes at the canary coated mare. She can't just be here to see Applejack for no reason and I find it highly unlikely that she's just stopping by for no reason like Rarity did.

"Oh…why I'm here to help!" She answered in a loud tone before leaning in closer to me, "Plus it is kind of my fault you dropped your book…so let me help…please…if you don't mind." She then said in a whispered as she smiled at me, pleading to me slightly. I wanted to tell her I could handle it on my own and that she could leave but once again after I looked into those eyes of hers I had no choice but to oblige.

"Oh alright…" I agreed somewhat reluctantly as I looked away and closed my eyes. Geez twice in the same day, at the same location…maybe I have to start treating Fluttershy like a cockatrice and not look into her eyes. …well no I can't do that…she'd probably cry if I did that…I mean I think anyone would cry if an awesome pony like me didn't look at them in the eye.

"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash…I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you…" She thanked rather excitedly as she clapped her hooves again, I just smiled slightly as I picked up the hammer, "I mean…if that's ok with you Applejack?" She then asked a bit nervously as she turned to face Applejack…what she needs permission to help a friend repair a roof? Oh Fluttershy there's a few things in this world you don't need permission for…asking to help repair a friend's roof isn't one of them…I think….

"Yeah sure, the more hooves the better…plus ya can make sure RD doesn't hold the hammer wrong again!" Applejack agreed in a teasing tone almost chuckling at what she said. Oh is she trying to pick a fight with me again?

"Hey!" I shouted as I pointed the hammer at her, "My way is the right way! Maybe the way you've been doing it all this time was the wrong way…it's certainly the most uncool way!" I then went on with a grin as waved the hammer around.

"Whatever works for ya RD, just fix the dang roof already." She replied a little dryly as she rolled her eyes, giving in to what I was saying. Ah ha! She admits it! I would gloat to her right now…but I really want to leave. So instead I just gave triumphant "Heh" and turned back around to the hole in the roof.

Fluttershy grabbed the material that was thrown at me and then placed it over the hole. I had to move it slightly to get it in the proper place but once I did I hammered away. …The right way, not the way Applejack does it…and sure enough it was working, I was getting the nails and material into place. After I finally got it done I took in a deep breath, when I did I didn't catch the usual smelly barn odors, instead I smelt something…much more sweet. I lifted my nose and took in a few more whiffs; I moved in the direction of its source and ended up getting close to Fluttershy. She recoiled a bit, nervous and confused at what I was doing. After a more sniffs I confirmed that it was Fluttershy that smelt really good.

"You smell great; you take a bath or something before you get here?" I asked curiously as I looked at her, which caused her to recoil a bit more as a light tint or rose appeared on her cheeks.

"W-Well…I did go to the spa before I got here…" She replied a bit softly as she struggled to look at me in the eye. Ok now she's having difficulty looking at me, kind of like me a little before…wait…HA! How does it feel Fluttershy to have your gaze returned? Feels awkward and weird doesn't it? HA HA! …wait I don't think that's something I should be happy about…oh forget it…wait now that I think about...that's a little odd…coming from the spa to here…though she was probably there with Rarity and she was just here…I'm a little more confused but at least it explains why she smells really nice.

"Oh that explains it; you must've used some super expensive shampoo or something to make yourself smell that good." I replied as I looked down to double check that the material was firmly in place. Which it was…I don't know why I did it…an awesome job like mine doesn't need to be double checked!

"A-Actually…I…I didn't use any kind of fragrances or anything…I just…had a hot bath…" She sheepishly corrected in almost a whisper. Oh she didn't really have anything done…then why did she bother going…well for Rarity but still…

"Oh I guess you must naturally smell that good…I guess I didn't notice until now because you're the only thing that smells decent in this awful smelling place!" I said rather loudly to get Applejack's attention and to stir her up.

"What was that!?" It worked… "This is a farm lassie! What did ya expect it to smell like, a garden of roses?" She angrily shouted at me as she got up from where she was sitting again, obviously taking offense to what I said…good.

"I expected it to smell like apples…it's an apple farm after all…but instead…" I started in a teasing tone before stopping to close my eyes and take a few quick whiffs…again I was mostly smelling Fluttershy but I'm just going to pretend I didn't and instead smelled something vile, "Instead I smell that! I don't even want to think about what can smell that bad and OWW!" I then continued in a teasing tone before being abruptly cut off by a solid object hitting my face and bouncing off. I opened my eyes again to see another piece of material land right beside me.

"You threw something at me again!" I shouted angrily as I looked up at her to see her cheekily grinning face.

"Well ya deserved it for what ya said bout my farm! Now there's another piece get back to work!" She responded as she pointed her hoof at me. Oh I really want to start a fight with you again but Fluttershy wouldn't allow…so instead I'll have her scold you again so you'll feel guilty!

"Fluttershy did you see that!? She's being mean and throwing things at me again!" I pointed out as I looked at Fluttershy with a sad expression on my face…I feel like a filly complaining to their mother about a bully at school…which is ironic considering I protected Fluttershy from bullies…though that was when we were fillies…hey…that rhymes! I'm awesome even when it comes to simple things like that!

"Oh…I…I...umm…y-yeah…sh…she did…" The yellow Pegasus replied nervously and in multiple stutters as she picked up the material and looked at it in her hooves. Oh…thanks Fluttershy…thanks for coming to my rescue…although I can't say I'm surprised, getting revenge on a friend for another friend isn't exactly you…ahh forget it!

"Ugh, fine just put the material down." I instructed in an annoyed tone as I readied my hammer. I waited for a few seconds for the material to appear where I was looking at but instead it never came. I looked up a blushing and nervous Fluttershy holding the material in front of her face.

"D-Do…Do you really think I …I smell good?" Fluttershy asked, again so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Ugh…that's a really awkward and weird question to ask…but I can't say I blame her since I started it and she only wants to make sure…she is Fluttershy after all…

"Yeah roses and dandelions…you smell awesome…" I answered almost sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and waved both my fore hoofs around…she actually smells better than that but I'm still rather miffed at her for not scolding Applejack so this is the most I can do, "Can you please put the material down now?" I then asked as I moved the hammer in front of her face to remind her of the work we still have to do.

Instead a deep blush started to form on her face and she quickly moved the material in front of her face to try and hide it. Oh come on, it's not that embarrassing…well maybe it is but still you asked for it and I gave my answer…and why are you hiding your face when I know your blushing? You think I'm going to forget that you're blushing or not notice you anymore. Again I just rolled my eyes at what Fluttershy was doing.

"Th-Thank you…R…Rainbow." She thanked in a squeak as she still held the material up when she should be placing it down for me to hammer in. I wanted to groan in annoyance but I couldn't. Despite how annoying this was she couldn't help it…confidence is not really her strong suit and if she receives a compliment like this she's bound to freeze up at some point. If only she was like me where she accepted compliments every day and basked in them…but then again we all can't be me and be one hundred percent awesome.

"Yeah yeah, are you going to put the thing down now?" I asked as I once again looked down and readied my hammer. And again after a few seconds I looked back up to see her the way I left her, sitting there with it in front of her face, "Fluttershy!" I yelled loudly to snap her out of it…which thankfully worked as she eeped and almost dropped it.

"S-Sorry!" She quickly apologized as she thankfully put it down over the now diminishing hole. I readjusted it accordingly and went back to hammering. This one was being a little more difficult than the rest…and it's not because I'm holding the hammer the right way…it's just being a pain for some reason. It was taking so long that Fluttershy was starting to yawn.

"Ya ok Fluttershy?" Applejack asked in concern as he noticed her yawning. Oh you notice her yawning but you don't notice or say anything when she's being embarrassed… how very selective of you Applejack!

"Yeah…I'm just tired…" She responded looking down and smiling at her. I wasn't going to engage in this idle chit chat, I just focused on hammering and getting this done so I could get the hell out of here!

"Oh I get it…that must mean ya had an amazing date last night right?" Applejack then asked in a rather weird tone as she arched an eyebrow up….what is she-oh crap!

She still thinks that Fluttershy was on a date last night instead of helping me hide. I don't want her to know that because she will either: A, be angry that she lied to her and helped hide me or B, come to a conclusion so wrong I don't even want to think about it! I shot a look up at Fluttershy and hoped she would get that I didn't want her to tell the truth. She caught my glimpse and slightly nodded to me…I don't know if she thinks she should tell the truth or keep the lie up…I hope it's the "Don't spill the beans to Applejack" decision!

"Well…it was a pretty good date…" Fluttershy responded with a nervous smile which made me tense up. No! Don't tell her that! Tell her it was awful or something and that you didn't like it! Don't tell her that! That's really weird and awkward! Especially since it was me there and not some random pony! Well it would be even more strange if it was a random because…because…ahh just drop it! Just don't say anything else! Celestia stop time for me please!

"Oh I get it…no wonder you look tired…up all night doing…ya know what…" Applejack then said insinuating that…that Fluttershy…oh Celestia that's awful! Don't think about your friends sleeping with other ponies Applejack! That's just weird…especially when it comes to Fluttershy! Come on do you really think Fluttershy would do that sort of thing on a first date…or at all! I mean come on!

"Well…I don't really know what you mean…" Fluttershy responded in all of her innocence as she put a hoof to her chin to think it over. Of course…she wouldn't understand sexual innuendo…how could she? She's Fluttershy for Celestia's sake!

"But we didn't do anything at all because they didn't come home with me after the dinner." She then said telling her what happened afterwards…not saying it was me but putting me on edge for multiple reasons…most notably that Applejack could put the pieces together and figure out it was me…then I'm ruined…rumors and gossip will spread and both my and Fluttershy's reputation will be trashed for good…especially mine since I know there's already a few rumors floating around about my sexuality!

"What? Somepony took ya out to a fancy meal and didn bother to take ya home?" Applejack replied sounding upset and offended. …oh great…instead of putting the pieces together she's just making me feel bad…reminding me of how I was supposed to go to her house and I didn't…and…that's why she's tired…great…now that's just what I needed, guilt! Thanks Applejack for unknowingly make me feel like a jerk and ashamed to call myself the Element of Loyalty…no really thanks…

"W-Well…no…they said they would meet up with me after they did something…and…they never showed up." Fluttershy explained honestly, sounding a little sad and regretful for sharing this information…she must know it's going to make me feel bad…and…she's right…I feel absolutely terrible now and I'm finding difficult to hammer in the nails to fix this roof because of how I feel. I want to desperately apologize to her but couldn't in risk of Applejack over hearing us.

"That's just plum unacceptable! If ya see this pony again ya should buck him to next harvest season!" Applejack declared loudly and clearly angry. Yeah you're not helping Applejack! And do you really think Fluttershy would do that to anypony?

I just finished hammering in the last few nails and I couldn't take it anymore…I had to apologize to her somehow… "W-Well…I'm sure whoever they are…they're very sorry and regret not coming to see Fluttershy when they said they would…" I finally said speaking up and making a disguised apology as I looked up from the finished material. She looked back and smiled at me, making a slight nod accepting my apology and-

"OW!" I screamed out load as I felt yet another piece of material bounce off of my head, "QUIT THROWING STUFF AT ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I rubbed the back of my head and turned around to see Applejack with a pissed off look on her face

"Quit defending that low life, I figured out of everypony you would be the most upset and infuriated, but instead yer defending him!" Applejack replied fuming as she thought I was defending some random pony instead of myself. Of course I can't say it was me…but I can't seem like I don't care about Fluttershy to Apple…wait why does she think I'd be the most upset over something like this? Oh whatever, she's angry and logic goes out the window when you're angry.

"I'm not defending…this pony…I'm just trying to make Fluttershy feel better…and did you really have to throw that at me?" I responded trying to remain calm because I know if I blow up I'm going to say something that will put both me and Fluttershy in an awkward situation.

"Y-Yeah Applejack…" Fluttershy agreed, which made me turn to see her picking up the material from where it landed, "It…It didn't call for you to do this…" She finished sounding like she was scolding her…oh now you defend me!? Where were you when I needed you the last time huh? HUH? Ahhh forget it!

"Aw shucks…you're right again Fluttershy…" I heard Applejack admit in defeat, I turned my head aback around to see her rubbing her hoof in the dirt guiltily, "I just lost my temper again RD…I'm sorry…I promise I won't do it again…I mean I can't…that's the last piece of material…" She then went on to apologize as she looked up and smiled at…wait did she say the last piece? I'm almost done! Oh Thank Celestia!

"Sweet this is the last piece! Quick Fluttershy put it over the hole so we can be done!" I said excitedly as I ignored Applejack's apology and practically ordered Fluttershy to put the piece in place. She just blinked at me a few times before nodding and putting the piece down. I readjusted it so it fully covered the hole and started to nail it down. I need to get this done before I feel more guilty...the sooner I get done the sooner I get out of here!

"It just burns me in every way imaginable that some pony would take Fluttershy to that fancy restaurant and then just stand her up later! Who in Equestria would do something like that?" Applejack then went on ranting about this strange horrible pony…me…apparently I would do something like that! I'm hammering as fast as I can! So can you please shut up for a few minutes so I can get this done?

"Oh…it…it's really not a big deal Applejack…" Fluttershy replied a little nervously as she tried to calm her down. Yeah you heard the mare! It's not a big deal so just drop it already! Damn it! Why can't I nail these stupid things faster than I am! I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria and I can't nail some simple nails into this roof in record time! Come on Rainbow Dash get in the game!

"No Fluttershy it is a big deal…a HUGE deal!" Shut up shut up shut up shut up! "That's like one of the worst things ya can do to a pony!" No it isn't shut up! You're sounding like Rarity! "Just tell me this pony's name so I can find em and give em a stern talking to if ya know what I mean!" Applejack threatened demanding the name of the pony she thinks left Fluttershy hanging. I stopped hammering, just a few nails short and looked up at Fluttershy to see her reaction….it wasn't good…she looked nervous and fearful…not knowing what to do…crap…I have to do something to change the subject and now!

"Hey Fluttershy!" I called in a shout to get her and Applejack's attention. "After we're done with this you want to come over to my place…to…you know…hang out?" I asked a bit nervously as I've never really invited other ponies to my home before…not even Fluttershy…but it was the only thing I could think of…at least this way I could make it up to Fluttershy for not showing up when I said I would.

"Why….I…umm…" The timid Pegasus stuttered in shock as she didn't know what to think of my offer…which isn't really that surprising…I mean if the great Rainbow Dash invited you to come to her home what would you do? …that's what I thought!

"Well whoo wee…I never thought I'd see the day when Dash would invite somepony to her unhumble abode!" The farm pony commented excitedly, just as surprised if not more surprised than Fluttershy…just able to put her shock into words unlike Fluttershy…and really…did you really have to say that about my house?

"Well…it's not like I can invite everypony to my house…it's a cloud house after all and only Pegasi can walk on clouds so of course only Pegasi can enter my house…if everypony could walk on clouds I'd invite ponies to come over every day!" I reminded Applejack with almost a smug tone as I was proud to tell people of the Pegasi pony's special abilities that other ponies don't have…even though…technically…a lot of places in my house has solid flooring for Tank…and…Twilight could always use that spell so any pony can walk on clouds for a short time…whatever I still wanted to remind her about it!

"Yeah Yeah Rainbow I know that…I'm not dumb" Could've fooled me! "It's just you never invite ponies to your place even if they were Pegasus ponies…so it's still a big shocker." She replied still stating how rare it is for me to invite ponies over. Yeah it also doesn't help that I'm always out and about and rarely home…this might actually be the first time I actually have a guest now that I think about it…this could actually be interesting!

"Well…it's a special occasion…I feel bad for Fluttershy…I mean the nerve of that pony…I mean come on…" I said trying to sound like I'm on Applejack's side and trying to support Fluttershy because of her problem instead of trying to amend the problem that I caused myself.

"So what do you say? You up to spend some time at the most awesome house with the most awesome pony?" I asked in an overconfident tone as I looked at Fluttershy and made a cocky smile.

"Well...I-I don't know…" Fluttershy replied in an unsure tone as she looked down at the material she was still holding, drooping her ears down as well. Oh come on you can't possibly say no to an offer like that? You just can't! I just know you're being shy and will eventually break down and agree…

"Better take her offer while ya can sugar cube...something like that won't exactly happen again so it's best to take it now!" AJ encouraged in a supportive tone, urging her to agree. See, even Applejack knows this is an awesome offer you can't refuse!

"Well…ok, if Rainbow Dash says it's fine then I will." The yellow mare agreed finally with a smile and a nod, her ears going back up as well. See, I told you that you would eventually break down and agree! Rainbow Dash one Fluttershy zero…Applejack negative thirty just because I say so!

"Great, we're going to have an awesome time at my place!" I said excitedly as I was mostly finished with the hammering and had one nail left to go. I opened my wings in anticipation of the impending completion.

"Yay…" I heard her cheer in a quiet whisper. I sighed and focused on getting the last nail into this stupid roof so I could be done with it.

"Oh, sorry…did I cheer too loudly again?" She apologized as she worried that her meek voice caused harm. I didn't even bother to answer that question; instead I finished hammering the last nail and finally got done fixing this stupid roof!

"Ah ha! Finally done!" I proudly declared as I tossed the hammer aside and flew into the air to a do some celebratory laps around the barn. I'm finally free of this nightmare! I swear I never want to see a solid roof for as long as I live!

"Great! Lemme see it!" Applejack asked as she waved her hoof over to her for me to pick her up and raise her so she could see the roof. I stopped my circle right above her and looked over to the roof one last time to make sure I was really done. Thankfully the hole was completely covered up; it was like it was never ever happened. …Unfortunately though there was some minor damage from where I feel earlier…

"Yeahhhh…sure…" I agreed reluctantly and a little nervously as I looked at Fluttershy and gestured my head to where the light damage was. She thankfully got the hint as she nodded lightly and slid down the roof to where it was and laid down over it to hide it. I smiled and nodded back as I flew down to where Applejack was.

"Look at your beautiful new roof!" I said proudly as I grabbed her and started to lift her in the air…which was slightly more difficult than I thought it was going to be. Either she gained weight…possible…or my wings were getting weaker from my lack of exercise…a full twenty four hours will no flying practice will do that to you…anyways I still managed to lift her up above her roof with no real problems so she could see her roof.

"Well…I have to admit…even though ya were using the hammer wrong…ya still did a pretty good job…" She complimented as she looked over the roof…not noticing the spot directly underneath Fluttershy thankfully. Whew, which means I can now get the hell out of here!

"Of course!" I declared as I lowered us down to the ground, "Your roof's now twenty percent cooler! And was there any doubt? I mean come on? Look who you're talking to! I can do anything and be awesome at it!" I gloated with a grin as I set her on the ground and continued to hover above her. Raising my hoof after I landed and looking at it just to make myself look that much cooler.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say RD…" She said in annoyance as she rolled her eyes at me, meanwhile Fluttershy got off the roof and flew down slowly towards me, "Better thank Fluttershy for helping ya though…you might still be working if it weren't for her…" Applejack then said with a smile as she reminded me of the yellow mare's assistance.

"Yeah I know…but I'm already thanking her by having her over at my house so that should be good enough right?" I pointed out as I looked at Fluttershy as she hovered in place next to me.

"Oh yes…it's more than enough…" She agreed with a smile and a nod which made me smile back because that meant AJ would get off my case for the first time today.

"Alrighty then…ya two get on out of here…and make sure this pony don damage anymore roofs!" She said teasingly as she looked at Fluttershy and pointed at me. Fluttershy merely nodding at what she said. Hey! I'm not a little filly for Fluttershy to look over and besides, if she didn't wake me up there wouldn't be any hole in your roof! Not my fault!

"Whatever let's just get out of here Fluttershy!" I said with a sneer as I turned around and immediately took of not waiting for an answer like usual…although I think I heard Applejack say something like 'Wait!' before I flew off…yeah right…I just got free from her grips and I'm not sticking around any longer than I have to…I still have to return that book to Twilight before I…Oh crap!

I immediately stopped midflight before I got any further away from the barn, "The Book! I forgot that OWWW!" I began before shouting in pain as I felt something bounce off my head yet again! I turned around to see Fluttershy flying forward with her hooves extended; she caught the object that hit me…which turned out to be book I forgot. Fluttershy then moved out of the way as smirking orange pony walked up on the trail leading from her barn.

"Ya forget something!?" She smugly said as she trotted up to us and stopped when she got underneath us.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as this was now the fourth time she threw something at me! I'm pretty sure I'm going to have brain damage later because of this!

"Don't worry I won't…we're even now…" She responded as she waved her hoof at me dismissively. Are you freaking kidding me?

"Even! Last time I checked I only broke one roof! That doesn't give you the right to break my skull with four objects!" I yelled at her, calling her out on her bad math and getting ready to charge at her to get some vengeance. Unfortunately though Fluttershy saw this and once again flew right in-between us so I couldn't do anything! Damn you Fluttershy and your nonviolent nature!

"Yeah but you also broke two floors and popped poor Grannie Smith on the head…so that's four…so like I said…we're even now…" Applejack corrected with a smile as she raised her hoof…damn it she's right…I guess that does make us even. I sighed as I calmed down upon realizing this. Fluttershy saw this and moved away knowing I wasn't going to do anything.

"Whatever…no more throwing things at me…you throw something at me one more time I throw you through a wall!" I warned as I folded my forelegs and looked away, admitting defeat…unfortunately…next time AJ…next time…

"That's a deal partner…" She responded with a nod. I didn't say anything and instead turned around and bolted away at top speed.

I didn't want to stick around; I didn't want to risk her throwing something at me again. I know she's honest…I mean that's her element after all…but I'm not taking any chances you know. Plus as I looked at the setting sun I wanted to get that book over to…Twilight's...as…soon…as…DAMN IT! I stopped in midflight again…thankfully not being hit this time. I turned around and saw Fluttershy flying as fast as she could to catch up to me…a speed which I would consider to be 'cruising speed'…but for her it's her top speed.

"S-Sorry…I…I can't keep up with you…" She said apologetically as she tried to catch her breath, the book in her hooves thankfully. Wow, she wasn't flying at her top speed for that long and she's already out of breath…this girl's really out of shape when it comes to flying…

"Nah…it's ok…I know you're not much a flyer" I said reassuringly and with a smile. Yeah even though you're a Pegasus and should at least be a decent flying for Celestia's sake! No I shouldn't say that about Fluttershy…if she was a strong flier then I don't think she would find her calling of being an animal caretaker…and she's awesome at that…I'd never have Tank without her…so I take that statement back…plus she can be a great flyer at times when she tries hard enough…so not only do I take it back it's also wrong…

"So I'll just slow down for you so you can keep up…" I then reluctantly said with a sigh as flying slow at the moment…wasn't really the thing I wanted to do…flying slow isn't really something I want to do ever.

"N-No that's ok…just go on ahead and I'll eventually catch up…it's not like I can lose track of you…you leave a rainbow trail where ever you fly." She refused with a slight stutter as she shook her head.

I briefly turned around to look at my tail and I wanted to laugh slightly…because of the rainbow I leave behind Applejack was able to know the direction of where I went and now because of it Fluttershy will know where I'm going…the trail doesn't last long at all but these two ponies are still able to track me because of it…I don't know whether to be proud for this achievement or concerned that if I'm trying to lose somepony they'll always be able to know where I'm going…ahh I'd never try to lose somepony…I'd just deal with them face to face than run away so whatever.

"No it's ok…I can take it slow today…let's just drop that book off and then go back to my place." I responded with another sigh as I turned around and stated to…very…very slowly…fly towards the library. I'm making a mental note right now to train twice…no…thrice as hard tomorrow to make up for all the lost time…unfortunately though that means no naps tomorrow…ughhh…damn it!

Fluttershy didn't say anything and just followed right alongside me at her normal speed…which for me was almost like walking. Seriously the pace I'm going at I might as well be flying backwards! I sighed once again as I turned my head to see Celestia's sun completely gone and Luna's moon out in full force. I think if Fluttershy wasn't with me I'd have flown to the library and back three times by now…I mean all I want to do is just break out into a dash but I can't with Fluttershy next to me…and I can't just abandon her like last night…I don't think I could ever live it down.

"Fl-Fluttershy…" I called a bit nervously as we started to fly above Ponyville, "I-I'm sorry about last night…I was going to come over but…Applejack kind of caught me and I thought I didn't need to come over after that…but I should've told you and...I didn't…I'm sorry…" I apologized as I lowered my head and my ears feeling ashamed…I know I apologized earlier, but that wasn't a real apology since I had to disguise it…now I really did apologize to her.

"Oh Dash its ok, no harm done..." She replied sweetly, shrugging off the apology in her typical manner. I think I could destroy her house, scare all her animals, and call her hideous and she'd still forgive me…I don't think that Pegasus can ever hold a grudge…

"There was harm done…you said you stayed up late last night waiting for me…and now you're tired because of it." I reminded her as we approached the library…decreasing our altitude so we could land right in front of it.

"It's nothing a good night's rest won't fix…so don't worry about me." She continued in a sweet dismissive tone as I landed right in front of the front door…Fluttershy still slightly airborne due to the fact that she was holding on to the book with her front hooves and therefore unable to land.

"Yeah I but I still feel horrible…" I continued as I held my hoof out to... "Hey why's the door locked?" I declared after I tried opening the door and it wouldn't budge.

"Oh…R-Right…I forgot…" Fluttershy commented as I looked back to see her giving a nervous grin as she held the book in her hooves.

"Forget what?" I asked curiously as I arched an eyebrow…don't' tell me Twi's left to go somewhere or whatever without us!

"S-She said she got an urgent letter from the Princess and had to go immediately to see her." The canary Pegasus explained as she looked down at the book in her hooves…you know you could've told me this sooner…it would've saved me…ummm…something I guess…I don't know…but wait…she got an urgent message from the Princess and didn't bother telling us about it? Just Fluttershy?

"Why didn't she tell us! What if it's something horrible or dangerous and she needs our help!" I asked frantically as I was worried for the safe of my Alicorn friend…she knows that she can always count on us to help her for anything!

"She just wanted to go on her own…she didn't want to bother us about it and make us go if it's nothing…" Fluttershy answered as she recoiled a bit in fear and what seemed like a bit of guilt as well…oh I bet she wanted to go with her but she said no…of course…

"But what if it's not nothing? What if it's something life threatening and she's in trouble right now!?" I almost shouted in terror as I took off from the ground, ready to rush over to Canterlot in ten seconds flat to save Twilight from…whatever it is she needed saving from…

"I'm sure she'll be fine Dash…calm down…if it was that important she would've came to us…" The cyan eyed Pegasus said soothingly before putting the book in her mouth…then flying up to me and pushing me back down to the ground to try and relax my nerves. "Besides she said it was probably something about her being a princess…nothing to be worried about…" She then said after she moved away and took the book out of her mouth…yeah…that would make sense I guess…

"She'll be back soon…most likely tomorrow…you'll see…" Fluttershy then finished in a cheerful tone as she smiled at me…yeah…she's right…damn…that's like what…the third or fourth time she's calmed me down now? Score four Fluttershy…

"Alright…well if she isn't home…then I guess I'll just leave it here…" I replied with a sigh as I reached up and grabbed the book out from Fluttershy's hooves with my mouth. Then I turned around and placed it at the doorstep so she could pick it up whenever she got home. I looked at the book briefly…it looked horrible…it went through a roof and then bounced off my head…so it looked perfect I'd be surprised…but that's not the point right now…

"Alright let's get out of here…" I then said as I turned around and flapped my wings to get some air underneath me. Fluttershy merely nodded and we both took off…at Fluttershy's pace unfortunately…towards my awesomely humble abode in the clouds…the exact opposite of what that smug earth pony said earlier!

Of course since we were going at Fluttershy's speed it did take longer than usual….a lot longer. But we eventually arrived at my floating cloud home. When I landed in front of my front door I turned around to make sure Fluttershy was safely on the clouds and not…going through the clouds. Which she wasn't, she was safely on the clouds and it was silly for me to worry since she's a fellow Pegasus and can't fall through the clouds…but I can't really help it. It's only natural for me to make sure my friends aren't falling through the clouds…especially since it's my home and I'm not used to having visitors…but whatever, she's fine and I turned around to put my hoof on my door.

"Welcome to my awesome cool tower of radicalness known as my home!" I proudly declared with a huge grin on my face as I opened the door, "Go on in and bask in its glory…go ahead, you deserve it!" I then said as moved out of the way and gestured my hoof for her to enter. She smiled and nodded before entering and I in return walked in after her and shut the door behind me.

"Oh wow, it's really nice in here." She complimented in as she looked around my house in awe…I mean who wouldn't right? It's an awesome cloud house with solid flooring, cloud made furniture, a kitchen, living room, my bedroom…it's got it all! What more could a pony ask for?

"It's also much cleaner than I expected…" She then said as she walked over to the fluffy couch in the center of the living room. …Did she expect my house to be filthy or something?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a slightly aggravated tone as I took offense to what she said.

"Oh no no no, I didn't mean it like that!" She replied slightly nervous as she turned around with regret in her teal eyes. Oh really? What the hell did you mean then huh?

"It's just…it's just way too clean…it's almost as if I walked into a new house…I expected there to be stuff lying around or signs of somepony living here…but honestly if I didn't know any better I would never guess that a pony and a tortoise lived here…" She explained as she once again looked around my house.

I…honestly didn't expect her to say that. I wanted to say something back but I too looked around my house and noticed how…empty it was. I mean there's a couch a chair or two and a stand with a light…and…that's it. It really does seem lifeless doesn't it? I'm never really home that often though if at all...and if I am most of the time I'm in my room. My room is filled with stuff…all my personal stuff, even Tank sleeps there…maybe I should show her my room…although…it's completely messy…stuff is just lying around without a care since I always toss it aside when I get home. I don't know if I should show her my room because of that…I don't know if I should make her think that I live in a completely empty house or if I live in my completely messy room.

"Well…wh-what can I say…I'm not home that often to mess it up I guess?" I sheepishly replied as I rubbed the back of my head a bit nervous.

I feel a little sad now…my house interior doesn't reflect my awesomeness to guests coming in…but…I never have guests so maybe this isn't a problem…I mean Fluttershy is the first pony to enter my house…she's the first outside creature to enter my house outside of Gilda and of course Tank. I'm going to make a mental note to redecorate my house sometime later to fix this…I mean if I join the Wonderbolts and have them over I want to impress them and not have a dull house like this.

I'll have Fluttershy help me since she's really the only pony that can unless I get Twilight to do that spell again…but now I'm really getting ahead of myself…I have to focus on right now and right now I have to host Fluttershy and make her happy…that should be easy right? Yeah so I should…ummm…ahhhh…crap…what does everypony else offer me when I go into their house…uhhh…hmm...A…A Drink! Yes that's it!

"C-Can you want something to drink Fluttershy?" I offered a bit uncertain as this whole experience was new to me…again I have to fix this later for the Wonderbolts so this really is good practice…maybe I should have Fluttershy over more often so I can practice at being an awesome host.

"Why yes, water would be lovely Rainbow…" She replied as she sat down on my couch and looked at me with a smile. Great! Water….simple and easy…no problem!

"Be right back then." I replied with my confidence back as I turned and entered the kitchen.

I looked around and thankfully noticed that it's not as empty and lifeless as my living room…it has a few dirty dishes in the solid sink and a few items of old food on the counter…which I need to clean later but again that's later...although honestly…my kitchen still needs to be about twenty percent cooler. Though it still needs to be about twenty percent cooler...but again I'll fix that later.

I walked over and grabbed a glass out from one of the kitchen's cabinets and went to go fill it with water from the sink. I didn't have a faucet; instead I had a small raincloud which poured fresh rain water. It's delicious, nothing else like it…in fact I'm going to have a glass myself! I turned around and grabbed another glass for myself. Since I was now holding a glass with each of my hooves I was now slightly hovering with my wings so I wouldn't fall on my face. I returned to the sink and I lightly tapped the cloud to make the water come out and I moved each glass under it to fill it with water. Once they were filled I turned around to leave, the small cloud was stop automatically and whatever water it dripped that went down the drain would just be purified and returned back to the cloud…got to love Pegasi ingenuity.

When I entered the living room again I found Fluttershy on the cloud couch… bouncing up and down slightly with a big smile on her face like she's riding it. Ok that's both stupid and…well…ummm…maybe…sort of…kind of…a little bit…only very slightly…ummm…c-cute…I just blushed at the fact that I just thought of that. Not because of I'm thinking that one of my friends is…you know that…well maybe somewhat…but I'm more blushing because I just thought of the word cute…something that's not really in my nature…but still I had to admit…Fluttershy happily bouncing on my couch is kind of cute….it's almost hard to believe that girl is over two years older than me.

"Having fun there?" I asked in a tease and with a smile as I flew up to her. Causing her to gasp and stop immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry…I just…ummm" She tried to reply as her eyes went wide and she looked away, an obvious tint of red appearing on her cheeks…yeah I'd be embarrassed too if somepony caught me doing that on their couch….

"Which one of us is the older one again?" I questioned in a tease as I flew up to her and slightly above the couch with a smirk on my face. For somepony whose older than me and supposedly more mature than me…that was really something a foal would do!

"S-Sorry…It's…It's just…it's been a long time…since…you know... I've been on cloud made furniture and…I forgot how much fun they can be…" She then explained still embarrassed as she continued looking away. I laughed slightly as I landed on the couch next to her. I can see that…she's rarely goes to Cloudsdale…if at all…and she never really lays down on clouds…so this is probably the first time in who knows how long she's sat on a genuine cloud made couch.

"Yeah I know….even I sometimes forget how awesome these things are!" I agreed as I started to bounce on the couch as well, "If you want I could get you some furniture like this…to you know…remind you of your hometown…or better yet I could get you a cloud house like me and could be neighbors or something!" I suggested as I started to get excited that I would have a neighbor for the first time…I knew she wouldn't do it but the thought it still awesome to have.

"Oh that's a really nice offer Rainbow…but…I'm fine thank you…I think I still prefer solid cushion and fluff thank you…and you know I could never leave my animal friends to live back in the clouds." She replied with a smile as she looked back me, the blush gone from her face, denying my request like I knew she would.

"Yeah, I know…I was just...you know…kidding." I replied a bit softly as I looked down at the glasses of water in my hoof. What's wrong with me? I knew she would say that and expected her to…but…why am I so disappointed in hearing her say that? Why do I feel sad? Do I really want a neighbor that badly? Maybe I should move my cloud house closer to Ponyville…that could work.

I shook my head and raised a glass of water up to her, "Here's your water Fluttershy…" I said with a smile trying to get my thoughts clear and free from any hint of disappointment.

"Oh why thank you!" She thanked pleasantly as she took the glass and started to sip on the water. I looked down and did the same…though it wasn't a sip but a gulp…and you know what? …it was delicious as always.

"Mmm…It's really good…" She complimented as she made a sound of pleasure…which reminded me of earlier when Applejack said about Fluttershy putting it out on a first da-AHH! Why am I thinking about that!? Of all the things to think of that thought pops into my head! Damn you AJ! Ok ok, don't think about it…just continue the conversation.

"Y-Yeah, Fresh Rain water…what did you expect?" I asked in return as I fought the sensation on my cheeks telling me I was about to blush…AJ we are not even anymore! I'm going to get back at you for this…somehow!

Fluttershy didn't respond, she was too busy taking another sip from her water. I did the same, again taking a big gulp rather than a small sip. My water was now half gone, I looked over and noticed she barely had any of hers…what a slow drinker. I opened my mouth to say something but realized I didn't know what to talk about…what is there to talk about? Oh come on Dash! You're a terrible host if you can't make idle conversation with one of your friends! Don't make it about you though…as hard as it is…ummm…

"So how are your animals?" I asked in a curious tone which caused her to look back up at me in surprise, obviously not expecting me to ask that question.

"It…It's getting close to winter so…so most of them are hibernating now. The few that are left are preparing to hibernate; I don't really help them hibernate, just when they need it. But I do need to help Angel with his hibernation soon…" She answered a bit nervously at first but then getting more confident as she went along.

"Yeah that's right…" I replied as I forgot that Fluttershy must've been busy with all those animals, I myself have to deal with animals soon, "In a few days I have to take the birds down south for the winter…" I then finished as I remembered the duty that Pegasi have to do when the seasons change….and also loathing it because I'll have to deal with an incompetent weather team most likely…and Cloud Kicker…ughhh that mare…a pain in my flank every time I see her…

"I hope you'll be ok and have a safe trip Rainbow…" Fluttershy said in a worried tone, oh there she goes again…being scared for me when it's really no big deal.

"I'll be fine…I've done this for what…three or four years now? I'm used to it…besides I'll get to swing by Rio De Jemareo like I usually do and have some of my usual fun…" I said nonchalantly shrugging her concern off as I also remembered of the fun times I usually have there after I'm done escorting the birds…mostly of the cider kind admittedly…can't wait to see Black Scotch again…he's probably dreading the day I return to his bar…too bad though!

"I know, but I still worry…you know me…" The yellow Pegasus replied a bit ashamed as she looked down and took another sip from her water. Yeah I do…if I were to walk over and slightly stub my hoof on a door or something she'd worry and act like my whole leg was amputated…that's just how she is…

"Hey Fluttershy…" I called her, which made her look back up at me with her teal eyes quivering slightly, "You always stay behind and take care of the animals and you never once helped to migrate the birds…I thought that would be something you'd be fully up for? I mean I know you have to wake up the animals but you never thought about helping the weather team get the birds afterwards, why?" I asked curiously as I titled my head a bit, recalling all the Winter Wrap ups we've had and she always being on the animal team…which makes sense knowing her but thanks to Twilight and her schedule the animals are mostly woken up before I send some fliers to retrieve the birds…and Fluttershy never volunteers for it when you think she would.

"Oh…well making sure all the animals are awake and taken care of is a big responsibility that I don't have time to help you get the birds and it's such a long flight I wouldn't be able to make it…" She answered honestly as she took another sip of the water, yeah I guess I should've expected that…all those animals must probably need her for something when they wake up…that and she probably couldn't make it outside Equestria without getting exhausted…well…I bet she could…she's just selling herself short…again…

"And besides…" She then said as she finished sipping her water, looking at me with a smile, "I know you're always in charge of the weather and the birds…and I know you could never fail the birds, your job, or me…so that's why I'm not concerned about offering you my help…" She then explained sincerely as she titled her head to the left, her pink mane on the right side of her face flowing to the left briefly going over her eyes that were staring directly into mine. I…I didn't know what to say to that….

I looked away and down at my glass of water, "T-Thank you…Fluttershy," I thanked sounding nervous as I now felt my cheeks warming…telling me that I was most likely blushing.

Why though? I should be used to this! In fact that compliment was perfect for stroking my ego! Talking about how I never fail anypony and how everypony should have their absolute faith in me, but…for some reason I couldn't boast about it. Is it the way she said it? The way she put it? Maybe it's because it's just us alone and there's no other ponies around for me to hear my gloating…maybe that's it…y-yeah that's it!

I didn't say anything else and after a minute I heard Fluttershy yawn slightly, "Speaking of hibernation…how is Tank doing with his hibernation?" Fluttershy then asked after yawning, getting my attention as I looked back up at her, the blush most likely still on my face. …Wait…Tank has to hibernate?

"Tortoises have to hibernate?" I asked in confusion as I wasn't expecting this at all. Fluttershy blinked a few times as if wondering if I was serious or not…yeah Fluttershy….I'm no animal expert like you…cut me some slack.

"Why of course…most turtles and tortoises have to hibernate during the winter!" Fluttershy responded a bit loudly as if surprised that I didn't know…great now I'm starting to feel bad because of my lack of knowledge and insight when it comes to my pet.

"S-Sorry…I didn't know…" I apologized as I looked down at my cup again, feeling like I let down Tank and failed him. I then felt a hoof on my shoulder and looked up to see Fluttershy smiling at me in a comforting way.

"It's ok…I didn't tell you everything when I gave you Tank and I shouldn't have expected you know everything about tortoises." She said in an understanding tone as she slightly nodded. Yeah that's what I just thought a few seconds ago!

"Yeah, well I'm still not the number one pet owner if I don't know something as important as that!" I replied with a chuckle trying to make light of this situation somehow…which it worked as she giggled slightly and moved her hoof off my shoulder.

"I think you're a great pet owner…and I think Tank would agree…" She said supportively as she took another sip and finished off her drink…wait she finished it? She actually drank her whole cup without me realizing it! Geez sudden quick drinker!

"Don't worry I'll help you with Tank and whatever he needs to hibernate…" She offered as she bent over and put the cup on the floor in front of the couch…which I didn't mind…I'd clean it up later.

"Great…Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked with a smile as I raised my glass and took one last big gulp, finishing it off, "I'll go get him right now so he can tell you exactly what he needs!" I then offered in a somewhat excited tone as I put down the cup and got off the couch. I can't talk to animals…that's for certain…but Fluttershy can on a certain level so Tank should be able to tell her what he needs to hibernate.

She took a deep breath which turned into a yawn as she nodded at me with a smile. She's tired…well since she was up late last night it doesn't surprise me. After we're done with Tank I'll escort her home…I don't want her falling asleep on the walk home…or worse flying home…that would be disastrous! I quickly rushed up stairs and into my room…which was fully cluttered, random stuff everywhere…the way I left it this morning.

"Tank?" I called out as I started to look around for him. I don't know why I called…it's not like he can call out to me or rush up to me….though his coughing does have a habit of getting my attention.

I looked around, moving stuff around and over to locate his shell…maybe he was sleeping or something…no I haven't fed him yet so he wouldn't be asleep yet. Minutes passed and still no luck…I was actually starting to get worried. More minutes passed and I was now frantically searching everywhere to locate my best bud…where did you go?

"Tank, where are you!?" I shouted as I was now terrified as what could've possibly happened to him. My fears were subdued though when I heard the familiar sounds of a propeller. I looked up to see Tank flying through the window with his special personal copter he had to get around and keep up with me.

"Tank!" I yelled happily as I flew in the air and grabbed him, bringing him into a hug, "I was worried about you!" I then said as I rubbed my nose against his, Tank rubbing back like he usually did.

Where the heck was…oh wait a second… I looked over a chart on the wall that I setup that Tank had to follow for his daily flying practice…and right now was one of those times…now I feel really stupid for not looking at it sooner…and even more stupid for getting all mushy and sentimental. I cleared my throat as I landed on the ground, putting him on the ground in front of me.

"I see you kept up to your daily flight schedule…good work…I would expect nothing less from you!" I commended as I tried to sound as serious as I possibly could. He didn't say anything or do anything and instead slowly blinked at me. …yeah I wouldn't believe that either if I was you…

"F-Fluttershy needs to talk to you…it's about your hibernation." I then said keeping up my professional appearance as I bent down and picked him up. "So come on." I then said as I left my room and rushed back downstairs.

"Alright Fluttershy I…" I started as I reentered the living room…only to stop when I saw Fluttershy lying down on my couch…fast asleep. Crap I took too long and she passed out on my couch…well she was tired and I don't really blame her…that couch is comfy…I should probably wake her up…but…that would be rude…especially since I'm the reason why she's so tired to begin with.

I sighed to myself as I looked at Tank, "Do you think we have a spare blanket or something?" I asked tank as I knew that Fluttershy would probably not like a cloud for a blanket…they're great pillows and cushions but not that awesome in the covering and warmth department.

Tank slowly nodded as his propeller started spinning and he took off into the air out from my grip. I followed him as he went upstairs and back into my room. He better not suggest I give her my blanket…that's not happening! He then went over the closet and opened the door…for a lot more crap to fall out. Crap that seemed like I had years ago and just stuffed in for the sake of convenience. He dove into the pile and then resurfaced later with what looked like a cloth in his mouth

"Oh what's this?" I asked curiously as I didn't think I had another blanket. I grabbed the cloth that he was holding and pulled it out from the pile. I looked over it and my mouth gapped open at what I saw…it was a big banner with Fluttershy on it, she was holding a carrot drink in her hoof.

"I completely forgot about this!" I said to myself as I realized where on Equestria I could've gotten something like this. It was back when Fluttershy somehow got famous and I had to pull this around in the sky to advertise for a drink…I held onto for…admittedly arrogant reasons and forgot about it when she fell from fame….although I guess I'm glad I held onto it because this could work to keep her warm…even it was a tad big.

I flew downstairs with the cloth banner in hoof and flew over to Fluttershy still soundly sleeping on the couch. I gently put it over her, doing my best not to wake her up. I heard a sigh of content escape her mouth as it was clear she unconsciously happy for the new warmth that was around her. I sighed too that I didn't wake her up. I saw tank fly down from up upstairs and up next to me.

"Well it's just you and me now…go into the kitchen…I'll get you something to eat." I said to him with a smile on my face. He nodded and flew past me into the kitchen.

I turned around to follow him but stopped to look down at Fluttershy once last time. She looked so peaceful…so relax…which I'm happy for because she deserves it after me abandoning her last night. But one thing was bothering me…her pink mane was covering a good chunk of her face…getting hair in your face is never a good thing. I bent over and gently brushed it aside. After doing she moved her slightly to get more comfortable and sighed once again. I smiled back before realizing what I did and then putting a hoof to my face.

"Why the hell did I do that?" I asked myself in disgust as I touched my sleeping friend's face to move her hair away from her face…I mean seriously...who the hell would do that? It's so not me...am I going crazy or something? ….maybe I am suffering from brain damage after all those hits from Applejack…that's another thing I'll have to pay her back for.

I shook my head before I went into the kitchen, when I did I saw Tank buzzing around in the air, either because he lost control or because he was excited for food…I like to think it's the excitement one because I'm not wearing my helmet right now! I took my chances and got some food out for him from one of the cabinets. I went over and put it in his bowl; he flew over and landed right in front of it, immediately chowing down.

"There you go, eat up buddy." I encouraged with a smile as I watched him eat for a second. I heard my own stomach growl in response and remembered that I haven't eaten anything since before I started working on fixing Applejack's barn.

I went over to the ice cloud and reached down below it to the cool breeze cloud….I store my food in there; nothing regulates temperature better than clouds! I reached in and pulled out some stuff to make myself a quick sandwich. Nothing fancy, just something simple and quick…it's not like I have to be fancy since I'm not cooking for anypony…I mean Fluttershy's asleep and I don't want to wake her up….maybe I'll cook for her some other time to show off my cooking skills.

Hey that's a great idea! I'll invite Fluttershy over tomorrow so we can talk about Tank and his hibernation plans, get more practice as me being a great host, and so I can show of my cooking! It's perfect! I laughed to myself victoriously as I made my sandwich and put the leftovers away back in the cool cloud. I returned back to my sandwich and moved to the small table in the kitchen.

As I started to eat my sandwich the happy and confident feelings inside me soon dissipated. Something felt…wrong…I felt miserable. I don't know why though, I looked around the empty kitchen and at Tank, who was still eating. Nothing was different…this is how I usual spent dinner at home…except now Fluttershy was asleep on my couch. I guess I feel a little…lonely…I guess I wanted to spend this time with her since she's in my house for like the first time ever.

Something like this might not happen again…she might refuse me tomorrow and I won't get a chance to do this sort of thing again. I now sort of regret not waking her up…it would be nice for me to spend a meal at home with one of my friends. I sighed to myself as I continued eating my sandwich. I hope that's the reason and not something else…there's been a lot of strange weird things going on lately…the dinner last night, the roof…a few minutes ago…things are seeming to get weirder by the second…I bit my lip slightly in fear that…that…

There might be something wrong with me…

**LONG TERRIBLE CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE AND LONG! Author Notes/Bickering.**

Wow this is the longest Chapter I've ever written…and because of that it's the worst…a lot of things were cut which makes the pace seem…off. There was a scene where Rainbow was fixing all the floors and apologizing to Grannie…cut…there was a scene with Twilight at the library…cut…there was a scene where Rainbow and Fluttershy did eat dinner together…cut…there was a scene in this chapter that was actually GOOD…that was of course cut…I mean seriously…I should've split this up into three chapters to fix this but no I didn't…god this sucks! And just because I'm going to do these things later quite possibly doesn't make up for that fact!

Let's get onto the parts where my stupidity shines…AKA the roof scene in which I call the stuff Rainbow uses to fix the roof "Material" because I no idea how a roof works, how to fix it, or what is needed to fix it…so I just called it "Material" and made Rainbow use a hammer (Which I'm pretty sure can't fix a roof) for the sake of laughs. I also called the food that Rainbow makes just…food…because I don't know anything about the cuisine for the most part in the show…and of course I know nothing about Hibernation and about turtles (TOIROISE! …whatever)…so feel free to correct me and call me stupid…

Now let's get on to the controversial parts…namely where I say Fluttershy is two years older than Rainbow. …well…look at Fluttershy as a filly and look at Rainbow as a filly…they look completely different…Fluttershy looks older than Rainbow…she looks bigger, longer, and has bigger wings…so she's at least a year or so older than her…and I just made it two because I said so…so in context that makes Pinkie Pie a year older than Rainbow…yep Rainbow Dash is younger than her in this story…feel free to whine and complain about how I messed up their ages…but keep in mind I won't care since I stated before that this takes place in its own weird universe or non-common sense…that's how I get away with crap like this!

Another liberty I took was Rainbow's house…namely it's interior…which I think we see a grand total of twice in the TV show (at least where I'm at which is somewhere around Season 3) and both times it looks different…hell her house changes designs like every season I think…so I took the liberty of…vaguely describing what it looks like…I don't go too in detail…I mean I rarely do…but I might be stepping on people's toes in what they think it looks like…who knows…maybe Rainbow gives a full house tour in Season 4 and I didn't see it yet…whatever…feel free to rage at me for messing up Rainbow's house.

Also I hint a place called "Rio De Jemareo" which is just Rio De Jeneiro with MARE in it…oh isn't I clever? I did this because the birds have to fly south and if you look at a map of Equestria…the placement of everything from Manehatten to Fillydelphia to Los Pegasus…it's almost exactly like the United States (Which makes me Happy because Ponyville seems to be set around where I live which is Misery…I mean Missouri…quite possibly St. Louis or Kansas City…Possibly Springfield now that I think about it)…so I just created a fake Brazil to compliment it…not going to name the country because I'm lazy and I just named the city…and I did it for no real reason…it's not like Rainbow Dash will be going there in a few chapters…quite possibly with Fluttershy (Spoilers)…just because I name drop it here and hint at it doesn't mean anything…it's totally not going to happen…no I'm serious that would be in like Chapter 10 or so and I won't even make it past Chapter 5! I'm already at my breaking point and want to quit!

There's a very big problem that's starting to rear its head here that you might notice but I talk about it next Chapter…if I get that far…instead let me just say again that…I cannot portray these characters for the absolute life of me! I can't get Applejack's speech down at all! (Not to mention I'm still not used to the pony lingo as I'm sure there's someone in this chapter instead of a somepony…not to mention all the spelling and grammar issues riddling this trash!) Fluttershy is caught between possibly love stricken and blatantly oblivious…not to mention I made her seem really weak and feeble…more than what she is in the show in my opinion…and Rainbow Dash…ugh destroyed her…destroyed her from start to finish…I'm sending apology letters to the staff now over how badly I butchered her…

This is 100% garbage…it is…it really is…and I'm ending this here before this chapter turns ABSURDLY LONG! So until the next time I butcher the characters and destroy the franchise that much more…I am the worst write on Fanfiction…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

The Gundam for this Chapter is the Wing Gundam...not the Wing Zero...or the Wing Zero EW or Custom...or even the freaking Wing Gundam Fenice...nope the good Ol' Wing Gundam that Crazy Heero Yui piloted in first half of Gundam Wing...maybe I should take a page from his book and self-destruct this story in a ball of fire...nahh a ball of fire is too cool and bad-ass for this story...nevermind...


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhh hate this story…hate this story…1, 2, 3, 4…Together we can hate this story…1, 2, 3, 4. Bad Dialogue is all around…Truly this was written by a clown! Never before has a story deserve not to be told! Grab Your keyboard here we go! Hate this story! Hate this story! 1, 2, 3, 4! TOGETHER WE CAN HATE THIS STORY! 1, 2, 3, 4!

Another horrendously long chapter…I'm not even going to bother warning you this time…this is your fault if you decide to push through and read this absolute travesty known as Chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Maybe We Should Hire You!/We should Definitely Fire You Dalek Saxon...FROM LIFE!**

"Damn it I'm going to be late!" I heard somepony shout angrily, the loud outburst waking me up from my gentle sleep. W-What's going on? Who's shouting in my house and…why does my bed feel so weird?

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. The sight of cloud walls and a cloud made couch beneath me. W-What's going on…where am I am what am I doing on a couch? I slowly arose on the couch and continued to look around, still feeling tired and not yet fully awake. My brief glance around the desolate living room was interrupted by the sight of a cyan mare with a rainbow colored mane and tale rushing down the stairs.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" I said groggily, calling out to my friend making her notice me after she finished the descending down the stairs. I noticed she had saddle bags on, one on each side…she's obviously about to leave to go somewhere…

"Oh Fluttershy, you're awake!" Rainbow Dash said happily in response as she turned to face me with a smile on her face.

"Wh-What's going on? Where am I?" I asked rubbing my right hoof against my head still trying to focus on waking up. I hope I didn't do anything bad to make me end up in this position.

"Don't you remember? I invited you over last night and you came over?" She answered sounding a bit concerned that I might be sick or something. Oh dear…what did I do last night…let's see…helped Rainbow Dash…she invited me over….we talked and…I…Oh Dear!

"Oh Rainbow Dash! I'm so sorry I fell asleep on your ouch!" I apologized sincerely, immediately tossing the blanket off and getting up off the couch. I hope Rainbow Dash could forgive me for making such a foolish mistake!

"Nah forget about it, it's ok…it wasn't a big deal…besides it was my fault you were tired in the first place so don't blame yourself for conking out on my couch…I mean it is an awesome couch after all!" She responded with her usual mannerisms, shrugging off my apology and my mistake. Oh thank goodness she forgives me!

"O-Ok…" I simply said as I sighed to myself in relief. I'm thankful Rainbow isn't mad at me, she's got mad at me before and it feels awful…so I'm very thankful she's not mad at me.

"You can leave whenever you feel like, I don't really care when you because right now I got to dash!" She then frantically said as she turned around to leave out the front door. She's really in a rush this morning; normally she likes to sleep in.

"W-Wait!" I called out, making her stop and turn around to look at me again, "A-Aren't you going to eat breakfast first?" I asked, worrying that she might be leaving without eating anything. It's very hard to do your job on an empty stomach…well it's very hard to do anything on an empty stomach…I should know, when the animals don't eat they are very difficult to work with and talk to.

"You've slept longer than you think, its way past breakfast Fluttershy!" Rainbow answered as informed me of how long I slept. Oh Dear…I didn't mean to sleep on her couch and I certainly didn't mean to sleep on it past breakfast…I can only imagine what she was thinking when she passed me on the couch this morning…If only she woke me up then this would've have happened!

"I-I'm sorry, you should've waked me up…we-we could've had breakfast together or…something…if-if you wanted to that is…" I apologized before suggesting something else, before getting nervous and my voice softening up. M-Maybe she let me sleep because she didn't want to deal with me…oh maybe I shouldn't have come over last night at all…

"I didn't even eat breakfast myself; I've been scrambling to get my stuff together so I could head out for weather duties!" She replied sounding a little grumpy as she pointed to the saddlebags on her sides.

"Y-You can't go out without eating breakfast…you won't be at a hundred percent!" I informed in a concerned tone as I held my hoof out to her, this caused her to laugh somewhat as if what I said was a joke to her.

"I'm always at a hundred percent! Besides it's not like I haven't done it before or will never do it again…just relax this is routine for me!" The cyan Pegasus said in a boastful tone as she unfurled her wings and jumped into the air to make a very dramatic pose. I know she thinks she can do it her way but she must understand that it's better to eat a meal to start each day!

"B-But lunch still probably isn't for a while…and you'll be so hungry until then!" I said now worried as I urged her to eat something, though I honestly don't think she'll listen…she never really listens to me when she's like this…

"Geez relax mom!" She shouted back at me as rolled her eyes, afterwards landing the ground and putting her wings to her sides…did…did I upset her with my constant instance…Oh I should really keep my mouth shut…and…m-mom? I-I'm not that much older than you…D-Do I look that old? Oh dear…

"I-I'm sorry…I was…just worried that you be unhappy being hungry…I…I didn't mean to bother you." I apologized softly as I looked down at the floor…what right do I have telling what she needs when I'm in her home…not to mention I slept over without permission…I really should've have said anything and just left.

"Geez If you're that concerned about me eating why don't you make me a to-go lunch or something?" I then heard her say in a sarcastic tone. I looked up to see her turn her back around to leave. S-She wouldn't mind me making her a quick lunch…I mean I know she was being sarcastic…but…I could do it…I mean I used to do it when we were younger…though she didn't really know about it…

"I…If you want I could…" I then suggested feebly, but thankfully I was loud enough to stop her from heading out and turn back around once more to look at me.

"Huh?" She simply said in confusion as she titled her head and looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face.

"I…I'll make you a quick lunch for you to have later…" I replied a bit louder as I turned and started to head to the kitchen to whip something up for her.

"W-What? No! You don't have to do that for me Fluttershy! I was kidding!" Rainbow Dash regretfully said as she followed me into the kitchen, obviously not really wanting me to do this for her. However I felt I needed to now…she would get to eat something, I would feel useful, and I wouldn't feel bad for accidently sleeping on her couch all night. We both win!

"Oh it's no problem Dash…it's like my way of making it up to you for passing out on your couch." I responded pleasantly as I moved around the kitchen to gather food up to make her a quick meal.

The kitchen was much different from my kitchen and any kind of earth pony kitchen in Ponyville. Mostly because this was a Pegasi styled kitchen and so of course it would be different…I could only imagine Applejack or Rarity being completely confused upon entering this type of kitchen…not me however…I was born and raised in Cloudsdale and even though I haven't lived there in a long time I still recognize the structure, setup up, and characteristics of the kitchen. Therefore I knew exactly what I was doing and wouldn't make a fool out of myself…I hope.

"No it's ok Fluttershy…you don't have to do this! I don't even think I have time to wait for you to make me something!" She insisted as she followed me around the kitchen as I got stuff out and placed it on the countertops.

"Oh don't worry Dash…this won't take long." I said as I reached into to cool cloud used to store food and keep it cool. I reached around and felt for the right ingredients I needed and pulled them out. I also found an apple and pulled it out as well.

"Here," I said as I tossed the apple at her, which she easily got in her hooves, "Something for you to quickly snack on so you won't be as hungry." I said with a smile as I brought the rest of the ingredients to the countertop.

"But…I…" She started in defiance before sighing and taking a bite out of the apple, "Thanks…" She thanked unenthusiastically as she continued to eat the apple. I know this must be inconvenient for her, but I'm just happy she's eating something. I smiled as I continued to prepare her lunch for later. I started to get flashbacks of when I was younger and I would always over pack my lunch so I could share with her back in our flight camp days.

"And there we go." I then said shortly after as I finished making her a sandwich with a side of hay fries. I put the food into a small paper bag and turned around to give it to her, "Here you go, something to eat whenever you have lunch." I said happily as I held it out to her.

"What…you couldn't put my name on it? What if I lose it and a bigger pony finds it on the playground or something?" She sarcastically said as she finished the apple. She then reached her hoof out and took the bag from my hooves…oh dear…I upset her didn't I?

"I'm sorry…if I knew it would've bothered you that much I would've written your name on it." I apologized, feeling bad for not doing such a simple thing for her.

"No no it's fine really…it's just…" She started as she lifted the ends of one her saddlebags up with one of her wings, putting the bag of food in it and then closing it back up. "It's just…awkward you know?" She then said as she looked back at me with an uncertain look on her face…wh-what? Awkward?

"W-What do you mean it's awkward?" I asked confused as I titled my head at her. D-Did I make the food wrong or something?

"No it's just…nopony has ever made me a meal before…" She answered as she pointed to the saddlebag with her wing. W-What? Th-That's not true whatsoever!

"Y-Yes they have…we all have picnics together all the time and…Pinkie always makes you lots of treats…so of course people make you meals Dash." I pointed out as I held a hoof to my chin trying to recall other times food has been made for her…not to mention all those times I did it when we younger…though she always assumed it was my mom doing it and not me…maybe I should tell her about it…

"I didn't mean it like that…" She retorted in a slightly higher tone as if she was stating the obvious, "What I mean is…nopony has ever made me a lunch before and put it in a little bag…especially not in my own home…in my own kitchen for that matter! It…it feels odd!" She then went on to explain in more detail as she looked at the saddlebag at her side…sounding a bit nervous now as her ears drooped down a bit.

"H-how is it odd?" I asked as I took a step towards her, trying to figure out why she felt this way. "I-It's my fault isn't it…I'm sorry…" I then apologized as I looked down at the floor, realizing it must be me who caused Rainbow to feel this way.

"No it's not that…just…just make yourself something as well!" She responded rather loudly which made me look up looking serious as her ears were standing on edge again….she was also pointing her hoof…I looked at where she was pointing and it turns out she was directing me to the stuff I left on the countertop. She…She wants me to make myself some lunch as well?

"Oh no I couldn't…that's your food…I don't mind making it for you since it's your food but…it's not mine…I couldn't make myself something using your stuff…" I denied as I looked back at her and shook my head at her. She put her hoof down and stared at me seriously with her cerise eyes. I hope she isn't angry at me again…

"Just…do it Fluttershy…it will make me feel better…" The athletic mare said after sighing and looking back at me with a much gentler look. A-At least she isn't angry…and I guess I should do it so she doesn't get angry at me for rejecting her request.

"O-Ok…if you insist." I softly agree somewhat reluctant as I turned back around and headed back to the countertops. I started making a second sandwich when I heard Rainbow sigh out of relief.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" Rainbow thanked in a grateful tone as I continued making the sandwich…though I was still unclear of what do after I made the sandwich.

"N-No problem Dash…though…what do I do after I'm done making this? Do I…eat it here? Do I take it home?" I asked confused as I finished the sandwich and quickly got to work on the sides which would take a few seconds.

"Oh just put it in another bag and give it to me." The mare with the prismatic mane answered as I finished up making the meal. She wants me to give it to her? Ok I guess…

I nodded to her and put the food in a bag just like before. I then grabbed it and held it out to Rainbow who immediately took it. She lifted up the top of the saddlebag with her wing again and the bag inside just like before, closing it after placing putting inside. I stared dumbfounded at her as she looked at me with a smile.

"There, now we both have our lunches for later now…" She said cheerfully as she patted the saddlebag with her wing as if trying to keep them safe.

"You…You want to eat lunch with me later?" I asked with a stutter as I did my best not to look at the cyan mare. I started to feel my cheeks heat up slighting in embarrassment.

"Well…yeah…you made the food so it would only make sense that we eat it together." Dash responded with a brow raised as if disturbed that I would suggest such a thing. "What, you don't want to?" She then asked as she started to wonder if I didn't want to eat with her. Of course I do! When would I ever not want to have a quiet lunch with one of my friends?

"No…I want to…" I replied smiling back at her, the blush on my face thankfully fading away.

"Good I'll come find you after I get off of-" She started as she raised her off before stopping abruptly. All of a sudden her eyes widened and a sweat started to break out on her face, "Oh Crap! Now I'm really late!" She shouted after realizing she spent all that time talking to me and waiting for her food…I looked down at the ground, feeling terrible for keeping her from her job and most likely causing her problems.

"I-I'm sorry for distracting you and making you late…" I apologized in almost a whisper as I felt my ears droop down to further show my regret.

"Oh forget about it Fluttershy, you made me an awesome lunch and that's well worth me being late…" Rainbow said in calm down as she shrugged off my apology. I looked up to see her turning around and rushing to leave.

"I still feel bad about taking up your time…I wish there was something I could do to help you but…I know I wouldn't be any help." I said in a remorseful tone, then sighing to myself in disgust. Before Rainbow Dash left the room she stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at me with a look of revulsion on her face…as if she couldn't believe I said that and was now angry with me…Oh dear…Fluttershy you must learn to keep your mouth shut!

"What do you mean you 'wouldn't be any help?'" She angrily asked as she started to trot over to where I was. I think her of all ponies should know how useful I am when it comes to helping in the air.

"Rainbow you know I wouldn't be any good helping you with the weather…I'm not much of a Pegasus pony…I'm more like an earth pony that was accidently born with wings…" I explained as I unrivaled my right wing slight and looked at it. It really isn't much of a wing is it? It's just enough to barely get me to fly around and that's it.

"That's a load of crap Fluttershy! Who was it that helped me pull a cart and carry it over a train? Who was it that helped everypony make that Tornado on Tornado Day? Who was it that managed to catch me of all ponies while being weighed down by a huge balloon carrying two other ponies? Huh?" She yelled almost furious as she trotted up and grabbed my wing with her hoof, pulling it fully out to its maximum length, though not forcefully or painfully but gently. Then she unrivaled her wing and extended it out to match mine, the tips lightly touching each other.

"Look, same length, same structure, same feather arrangement…" She stated sternly as she observed both our wings. I looked as well and…they did look similar…very similar…but…they were still worlds apart.

"But…But your wings are still bigger…filled with much more muscle and power…compared to mine which can only lift a couple a bunnies…" I pointed out as I looked over the details or her perfectly toned wings…they were really a sight to behold compared to mine which were thin and weak.

"Yeah…but that's because I work out a lot…I worked night and day to get these babies the way they are…you think all Pegasus wings look like mine…if they did I'd have nothing to brag about!" She responded as she let go of my wing and then gently rubbed her out stretched wings in pride. As she looked at them I could swear I could see the faintest tint of red on her cheeks…is she blushing over this? No she can't be…I'm just imaging things….she's just appreciating her wings…and for good reason. She really did have some amazing wings; she has every right to be proud of them…

"That maybe so, but most Pegasus wings still look better than mine and-

"But nothing!" She shouted, cutting me off as she got behind me and started to push me with her head, "So come on let's go prove you wrong!" She then said as she as I did my best not to move and hold my ground…but she's much stronger than me and I couldn't put up my resistance as my hoofs started to slide on the floor.

"Y-You don't mean-"

"Yes I do mean! Let's go do some weather controlling together!" The cyan athlete said confidently, answering my question before I could even fully ask it. O-Oh dear…she can't be serious! I'm just going to slow her down and make her job that much harder!

"B-But…you should know I'm not going to be any help…I'm just going to mess up and give you more work to do…" I pointed out as I still did my best to stand my ground, but to no avail unfortunately.

"Fluttershy…" Rainbow called, though not in a loud or annoyed tone but a much more forgiving tone. She stopped pushing me and went up right beside me, putting her foreleg around my shoulder in a supporting way. "Look…things are really hectic because of the seasons about to change…and right now we need every pair of wings we can get….now matter whose they are…so I need you to help me Fluttershy…" She urged as she looked at me with those cerise eyes of hers, I looked away and down at the floor. I know I'm only going to mess up or make things worse…but…I can't let down Rainbow Dash…

"A-Alright…I'll do it…" I reluctantly agreed, making a small nod before looking back up at her with an uncertain smile. She smiled back at me happily and pulled foreleg away, taking a few steps away from me.

"Great, now let's go…I'm…we're already late and the later we are the worse off we're going to be." She then said in a strong tone as she walked out the kitchen, almost saying it was just her about to be late instead of us now…I sighed as I got a bad feeling about this whole thing and followed her out of the kitchen.

Rainbow immediately headed towards the entrance to leave and I continued to follow her. Though I turned my head to look at the couch I slept on overnight and stopped in my place. My jaw dropped as I looked at the thing I used as a blanket last night…it was a large banner with my face on it…I was holding a drink with a picture of a carrot on it. I…I remember that…that was an advertisement I did back when I was famous but…wh-what is it doing here?

"R-Rainbow Dash..." I called as I continued to look at the large banner; she stopped before reaching the door and turned around to look at me. She opened her mouth to say something but said nothing as she noticed what I was looking at.

"W-Why is that here?" I asked softly as I continued to stare at the thing with my smiling face on it. I thought after my modeling career all the advertisements I did were tossed aside, recycled, or lost…so…w-why is that here…and why does Rainbow Dash have it?

"Because…I needed to get something to cover you up last night and that's the only thing I had?" She answered nervously as she explained why it's on the couch and not telling why it's in her house to begin with…though I forgot that I just fell asleep on her couch without a blanket or something…so her finding something to keep me warm through the night was nice…

"T-Thank you for that…" I thanked as sincerely as I could…genuinely grateful for what she did but still flabbergasted at the banner before me, "But…why do you even have that at all?" I then asked, being a little more specific than last time, turning around to see her rubbing the back of her head…looking very uncomfortable.

"L-Look…we don't have time for this…we really have to get going." Dash responded as she turned and pointed to the door, finding a reason why she can't answer my question.

"B-But…" I struggled to say, wanting to know more about why she has that but not wanting to waste any more time than I already have.

"Look I promise I'll explain it later, but right now we really have to go!" The prismatic Pegasus said as she walked up and opened the door. W-Well…if she'll tell me later…then I guess it's alright…I have no choice but to drop this subject for the time being.

"A-Alright then…" I agreed, nodding to her as I walked up and walked out the door, leaving Rainbow's house.

I looked around and noticed how gloomy the skies were, it was nothing like it was yesterday…I guess the overnight Pegasus team had their work cut out for them. I turned around and saw Rainbow leaving and shutting the door behind her. She immediately unfurled her wings and took into the air without saying another word or even giving me a moment's notice to prepare myself.

I unfolded my wings as well and took off into the sky after her. As what happened yesterday, I found myself struggling to keep up with her, she was going way too fast for me…or…maybe she's flying at a normal pace and I can't even match that. I sighed to myself in regret before Rainbow looked back at me and noticed my vain attempts to keep up with her. She slowed down enough to where we were both flying side by side…great now I'm keeping her up again with my slow speed…if it wasn't for me she would be there already and wouldn't be late…

"I-I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash…" I apologized again, as I looked at her regretfully…I knew something like this would happen…and we haven't even started anything yet…

"Would you stop apologizing already…" She said rather annoyed as she reached into her left saddlebag, pulling out a pair of flight goggles, "Here take these…" She then said in a demanding tone as she held out the pair of goggles to me. Is she offering me her own pair of goggles to me? Oh no, she shouldn't do that for me!

"I can't take those Rainbow Dash…they're yours!" I denied as I shook my head at her, my hair flailing in the wind while doing so. She didn't listen to me though as she flew closer to me and put the goggles in my hoof.

"You can just give them back to me later, look you need those more than me...Pegasi who are new to this need goggles…I obviously don't need them since I've been doing it for years and have been consistently awesome at it…" Rainbow insisted with a grin as she pointed to the goggles, then gave me my space back as she backed off a little bit. I looked at the goggles for a few seconds before nodding and putting them on it…taking a few seconds to adjust them so I could see properly out of them.

"Th-Thank you Dash…" I thanked as I looked back at her with a smile on my face, now feeling even more indebted to her. I slept on her couch, I stole some of her food, and now I'm using her goggles. How do you repay somepony for letting you do all of that?

"Don't mention it," She replied as she waved her hoof at me, shrugging off my gratitude, "Now listen when we meet up with the rest of the team, don't say anything or do anything…just wait for me to pass out the assignments..." She instructed sternly before flying a bit ahead of me to lead me to wherever it was we were going. I nodded in response, even though she couldn't see me, and continued following me.

We then gained altitude and rose above the cloud layer. I didn't dare look down, I knew if I did I would be scared, have my wings lock up, and then plummet back down only for Rainbow to save me…again. Instead I just continued to look forward and pay attention to Rainbow. Eventually as we continued flying I saw a purple Pegasus mare lying on her stomach on a cloud. I guess she must be the apart of Dash's team…she must also be waiting for us…oh dear I hope she didn't wait too long for us…

As we got closer to her I noticed that she had a two tone yellow hair and slightly cerise eyes similar to Dash's but nowhere near as strong…I don't think I should've said that about my friend's eyes…anyways…she also had a sun hidden behind a cloud as a cutie mark…I think I should know here…uhh…umm….she's…she's Cloud Kicker! That's right…I saw her on Tornado Day and just last week. When we got in close proximity Dash stopped right in front of her, I quickly stopped alongside her.

The mare said nothing for a few seconds…then she smiled and unfolded her wings, getting airborne shortly after, "You're late again Rainbow Dash!" Cloud kicker said in a teasing tone as she pointed at poor Dash…it…it wasn't her fault it was mine!

"Oh bite me, like you're ever here on time as well…I bet you got here a minute before we did so I don't want to hear it!" Rainbow snapped in an annoyed tone as she pointed back at her. R-Rainbow I don't think that was called for…besides you can't be sure she's late since we ourselves have just arrived…

"Oh I was here early…and you know…a couple of Wonderbolts came by and asked me where you were and I said you were late…then they said they didn't want some lazy unpunctual pony like you and just left like that…" The purple Pegasus retorted with a chuckle as she folded her forelegs and shook her head as if scolding Dash. Oh no! Now I really feel horrible! Rainbow's idols were her and she-

"Funny…it's especially funny after the last thirty times you've said that!" Rainbow yelled back as she rolled her eyes and crossed her forelegs as well. O-Oh she was lying…that's not very nice…I raised my hoof to try and opened my mouth to tell her about how I thought that wasn't nice…but then I remembered I wasn't supposed to say anything and just closed my mouth and lowered my hoof.

Cloud Kicker noticed me when I raised my hoof and diverted her attention to me, "Who's the new kid?" She asked in a dry tone as she pointed at me with one of her rear legs…still keeping her forelegs crossed. Oh dear…she doesn't know me…but I guess when you keep to yourself this is bound to happen…I should probably introduce myself shouldn't I?

"Oh come on Cloud Kicker, this is Fluttershy…one of my good friends…the girl who single hoovedly got the Tornado to get all that water to Cloudsdale…oh could you forget her!?" Dash shouted at her as she pointed both her hooves at me before I could have a chance to introduce myself. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I looked away in embarrassment…Rainbow Dash I wasn't that good…I just gave what I could and helped out…it was really all the other pony's efforts that got the water to Cloudsdale and not just me.

"Oh yeah! The Pegasus with what…two point three wing power?" The Pegasus said as she remembered who I was, reminding me of my feeble wing power. My blush instantly dissipated and now I was sad…I wanted to look down but I knew if I did I would be scared and fall down…once again just making Dash's day more difficult…so instead I just sighed and continued to look to the side...doing what I can barely do and that's barely keep myself airborne.

"Want to say that again Cloud Kicker? I don't think my hoof heard you correctly!" Rainbow Dash said rather violently, I turned to look at her to find her with a raised hoof shaking it rather menacingly at Cloud Kicker…oh dear…she really shouldn't have to resort to violence over something like this…

"If it wasn't for her Cloudsdale would have no water…they'd move on to another town and we'd be the laughing stocks of Equestria…so I'd watch my tongue if I were you…especially when around me…" She defended in a low tone as she moved closer to Cloud Kicker in a threatening way, who in returned uncrossed her forelegs and backed up slightly…oh dear I hope she doesn't hurt her…she doesn't have to be defending me over something like this…I don't mind…really…

"Oh and it's not two point three….it's at least a solid five…and if I remember correctly…that was better than you when you first started doing this job." She finished as she raised her hoof and poked her on the chest…making the purple mare sweat slightly as it looked like she had nothing to say in rebuttal to that.

"Ok ok I'm sorry alright…geez…" She apologized as she backed away from Rainbow Dash, most likely out of fear. Rainbow Dash turned around and flew back to her position next to me, a victorious grin on her face.

I smiled at her as I once again felt my cheeks warm up…thank you Dash…Thank you for sticking up for me again…I feel like I'm back at Flight Camp an you're once again protecting me from bullies…even though she really shouldn't since I'm a full grown mare now…now I feel a little upset that I still need my younger friend to fight my battles for me…when will I ever learn to stick up for myself?

"What is she even doing here anyways…she's usually a wannabe ground pony…when did she decide to try and do weather duties?" She then asked curiously and rather skeptically as she pointed at me with one of her hooves.

"Because I invited her since we've been so busy lately…" Dash answered in an annoyed tone as she reached in her saddlebag and pulled out a clip board, "And call her a wannabe ground pony again…I dare you…" She then threatened as she squinted her eyes at her, causing her to back up slightly again in fear. Then a smile mischievous smile appeared on her face as she moved forward again.

"But you never invite other Pegasi to help you…you always boast about how you could do all the jobs on by yourself…so why would you start now…is there possibly a deeper meaning….hmmm?" She then asked in a low teasing tone as she raised an eyebrow. Well…I think she did it just so she can raise my confidence a bit…I really don't think she did it because I would be that much help.

"Yeah that 'deeper meaning' is shut up or else I'll hit you with this clipboard!" The annoyed cyan Pegasus replied as she raised the clipboard with one hoof and hit it against her other foreleg making a smack sound. Cloud Kicker understood the demonstration shown to her and didn't say anything back. W-Would it really be so hard to tell her the truth? I don't think you needed to threaten her with violence!

"Let's see…" Dash then said to herself as she held the clipboard with both hooves and then got out the pencil attached to the clipboard with her mouth, "I'm here…check" She then said with her teeth clenched onto the pencil as she moved and wrote something on the list…most likely checking her name off on the attendance list.

"Where's Thunderlane?" Rainbow then asked as she looked up at Cloud Kicker. I looked around and there was no pony else around…I started to get a little worried that it was just the three of us and that's it.

"Oh he got his assignment sheet yesterday so he's all set." Cloud Kicker informed as she pointed a hoof behind her. I didn't see anything behind her but I guess he's somewhere back there doing…whatever it is he needed to do. I sighed in relief that there's at least one more pony out doing something

"That's good…what about Cloudchaser and Flitter?" She then asked as she looked around, again I looked around and didn't see anypony else around.

"Oh they took both took the day off…they said they were sick with the feather flu…" Cloud Kicker once again informed, though this time with a mischievous grin on her face. Oh dear that must mean they're skipping their duty…and I know that's just going to upset Dash.

"Those slackers…what do they think they're doing, are they goofing at Cloudsdale again?" The Cerise eyed Pegasus asked angrily, taking the pencil out of her mouth before doing so…if she didn't I bet she would've broke it.

"No they're probably taking a trip to the ground doing what I think you two will be doing after all this." The purple Pegasus teasingly suggested as she turned around and put her hooves to her mouth, most likely laughing in them. S-So they're eating lunch together then? Does that really warrant a tease…and do you really think you should be teasing her when she's in this mood?

"Oh you're really funny today…I think I'm going send you on an express trip to the ground to join them!" She infuriatingly responded as she raised her clipboard up and started to approach her menacingly. Cloud Kicker noticed this and turned around to face her, then backing up away from her. I feared for her safety so I flew in front of her and raised my hooves up to stop her. She looked at me briefly before groaning and backing down thankfully. I sighed in relief as I got out of the way and returned to my original spot.

"So…w-what are my assignments then?" Cloud Kicker asked rather nervously as she smiled uncomfortably and but her forelegs behind her back. I think she finally got the hint that Dash shouldn't be trifled with today…

"It's right here…" She responded as she reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a list. She held it out to Cloud Kicker, but before she take the list Rainbow pulled it away.

"And I'm also adding a lot of high priorities to your list as well…just because I think you're so damn funny!" Rainbow said with a smirk as she got out the pencil and wrote some things on her list. Cloud Kicker rolled her eyes, obviously not amused by it.

"Alright, that should do it…" The Pegasus leader said after completing the list, once again holding it out to Cloud Kicker…only for her to take it away again, "Wait!" She said frantically as she checked over the list again…oh dear she's going to add something else isn't she?

"On second thought," She then said before taking the pencil and writing something else on the list, "You take Applejack's farm as well…she might still be a little miffed at me and I don't want to get shot down over enemy territory and be a Blue Pegasus Down!" She informed with a grin and a chuckle...I don't think Applejack's still mad at your Dash…and…what are you talking about?

"A Blue Pegasus what?" Cloud Kicker repeated in a confused tone as she looked at Dash in bemusement…yeah I'd like to know that as well...

"It's a reference…" Dash simply stated as she looked at Cloud Kicker…only to still receive that bewildered look. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?" She then asked in a disappointed tone as Cloud Kicker still kept that same look…umm…Dash…I don't know what you're talking about either…

"…Cloud Kicker you are officially twenty percent LESS cooler!" She grumbled as she gave a blank expression and finally gave the list to Cloud Kicker. I…I guess I'm twenty percent less cooler now…maybe I should ask her what my percentage rate is.

"Oh come on Rainbow!" Cloud Kicker shouted in disbelief after she was finished looking over the list, "This is going to take me hours!" She yelled, obviously not thrilled about her assignment list….yeah Applejack's farm is a very big space…I can only imagine how much rain is needed for her entire farm.

"Good…maybe that will give you less time to work on your comedy act!" The vengeful mare replied with a smirk as Cloud Kicker groaned, "Now get out of here!" She then instructed as she pointed behind her.

"Ugh, Fine!" She reluctantly agreed with a cold stare in her eyes before putting the list in her mouth and turning around to leave. Rainbow chuckled to herself as she watched her fly off, acting like she just won a battle against her. Oh poor Cloud Kicker...I hope Dash instructs me to help her…I feel bad knowing she has all that work.

"Let's see…we're still missing one more…" Dash then said as she looked at her clip board again to see the list, "It's…ah crap…" She groaned as she put a hoof to her face…was that needed? Who's the pony that's missing?

"Hiya Rainbow Dash!" An energetic voice said, calling for Rainbow. We both turned to see the pony that called and were greeted by a gray pony with bubbles for a cutey mark. She also had a yellow mane and yellow eyes…though…her eyes crossed and not straight.

"Hello Ditsy Doo…" Rainbow Dash greeted not sounding the least bit enthused. Ditsy waved frantically at her with a smile at her face, Rainbow merely rolled her eyes at that nice gesture. Oh that's not nice Dash…you should at least give her a proper greeting.

"Good morning Ditsy Doo!" I cheerfully greeted as I waved at her. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me before screaming out loud.

"Ahhh! W-Who's that!?" She yelled as she shook slightly and pointed at me with one of her hooves. S-She doesn't know who I am? B-But I see her all the time and I'm sure she sees me…

"That's Fluttershy you featherbrain…" Dash stated monotonously as she stared blankly at Ditsy. Ditsy looked at her for a second and back at me.

"Nah uh! Fluttershy doesn't ever have goggles on!" She denied as she shook her head. S-She can't recognize me because of my goggles? I guess it's because of her cross eyes; I should really take them off so she can recognize me. However, before I could lift my hooves to take them off though Dash quickly flew up right next to me and took my goggles off for me. Ditsy looked at me and rubbed her chin before smiling brightly.

"Oh wow, hi Fluttershy when did you get here?" Ditsy said cheerfully after realizing it was me, "Rainbow Dash what happened to that goggled Pegasus?" She then asked Dash as she looked around to find a nonexistent Pegasus...

"Ugh…look Ditsy…" Dash said in disgust before I could say anything to say to her, "I got a very important mission for you…" She then said in a stern tone as she put a hoof around her and looked at her seriously, immediately getting her full attention.

"Important? Well you can count on me Rainbow Dash!" She responded sounding eager and determined not to let her down. I smiled because despite Ditsy being…well Ditsy…she still has a strong heart and is willing to help out anypony who needs her.

"I know I can Ditsy…" The cyan leader agreed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes again, "I need you to fly patrol and look out for any Cloud Bandits…" She instructed as she pointed in a random direction. Cloud Bandits? But there's no such thing!

"Cloud Bandits!?" Ditsy Doo shouted with a gasp as if taking this to be one hundred percent legitimate.

"Y-Yeah…they've been a huge problem lately…so I want you to fly around and stop any bandits from stealing our clouds!" Dash instructed with a supportive smile as she removed her hoof from her shoulder and gave her a slight nudge. Oh I get it; Dash is sending her on a fake errand so she doesn't cause any problems…now I feel a little bad for Ditsy

"I got it Rainbow Dash!" She responded as she turned around to face Rainbow and gave her a loyal salute with a determined look on her face. I especially feel bad when Ditsy is taking this completely serious…like there really is Cloud Bandits out there.

"You know I've told you a thousand times you can just call me Rainbow or Dash…you don't have to call me by my full name all the time." Dash dully reminded as she held a hoof out to her, though I don't think Ditsy heard her since she turned around and started to fly off to start her patrol.

"Don' worry, I'll keep our clouds safe Rainbow Dash!" She yelled back excitedly as she flew off. Dash groaned once more and put her hoof to her face again. She really thinks she's helping out Rainbow Dash…I can only imagine the hurt she might feel if she finds out it was nothing but a lie.

"You know…that was kind of mean Rainbow…" I pointed out as I turned to Rainbow Dash and looked at her in concern for Ditsy. She put her hoof down and looked at me confused for a second before finally smiling at me.

"Oh don't worry about her…she'll be fine…she won't cause any problems and afterwards I'll treat her to some muffins…" Rainbow responded in a gentle tone as she held her hoof up that held the clipboard. O-Ok…if she says so…I know Ditsy would be happy to have some muffins.

"But now I'm really glad you're here..." She happily said as opened her saddle bag to get another list out. She got out the pencil from the clip board with her mouth, flipped to the last page and scribbled on it. When she was done she put the pencil back on the clipboard and put the clip board in her pouch she was only holding the list and my goggles in her hooves.

"Since we have two Pegasi playing hooky and one playing Cloud Bandit Patroller we're really short hooved right now." She then said going from a happy tone to a slightly annoyed tone as she flew up to me.

"So I'm really going to need your help now." She finished with a sigh as she held out the list for me to take. Oh this is it…a list of stuff for me to do…I'm starting to feel the pressure already.

"O-Oh I don't know Rainbow…what if I mess up…what if I get the mix up the assignments…what if I can't do it?" I replied in a worried tone as I frantically looked around, finding more reasons why I shouldn't be doing this line of work.

"Fluttershy relax…" She said in a calming voice as she flew right next to me and held the list right in front of me. I looked at it to see a list of names and pictures of various places like gardens and small areas of crops.

"This is the low priority list…it's stuff we don't sweat over because it's that important like farms and forests…and there's no way you can mess this up…you just check the list, grab a rain cloud, take it to its assigned destination, look at the picture if you need any help, and then make the cloud rain over the desired location…done…that's it…it's easy!" She explained with a smile as she pointed to a big batch of rain filled clouds in the distance, then to a selection on the list, and then to the picture corresponding to that selection. She was instructing me on what to do in the simplest way she could…and to be honest…it doesn't sound that difficult…but I still have my doubts.

"Well I guess I could do it…" I said softly as I took the list from her and looked at all the sections and pictures, turning the pages to see that were a lot of selections, my doubt increasing the more I read, "But…I still don't-"

"No Buts Fluttershy…" Rainbow loudly said cutting me off as she turned me to face her, "You can do it…don't think about if you can't or if something goes wrong…just do what comes natural…you're a Pegasus and it won't take long before you'll find a groove trust me…" She then said supportively as she smiled at me, gently placing the goggles she previously took off back into my free hoof…I looked at them and then looked away slightly before looking back at her with a small smile slowly forming on my face.

"O-Ok…I got this…" I sheepishly said as I started to feel the sides of my face heat up slightly again, feeling a little embarrassed that Rainbow has this much faith in me.

"That's what I like to hear!" Rainbow responded excitedly as she started to fly backwards still giving me a supportive smile, "I'll see you for lunch…I'll be busy moving clouds to help start cloudy overcast for winter!" She informed, reminding me of the lunches I made that are still residing in her saddlebags.

"Ok…I'll see you later…and…good luck." I replied trying to be supportive as well…even though Rainbow is the last Pegasus in Equestria that needs support over something like this.

"You don't need any luck when you're already the best…it's all in skill!" Rainbow confidently shouted as she turned around and took off at her normal speed, leaving behind her signature Rainbow trail as she left.

I smiled as I watched her fly off in her normal graceful manner. Yeah, she doesn't need any luck…I'm the one who's going to…no…I can't think like that! I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head and looked at the list at the first pony on the list. It was…Rarity? I looked at the picture and saw that it was her garden behind her boutique. I sighed in relief as the first thing on the list was someplace I knew and wouldn't mix up. I put the goggles on once again and then flew off to go get a raincloud.

As I flew I once again did my best not to look down and thankfully managed to keep my altitude all the way to the batch of rainclouds. Other Pegasus ponies were coming in and taking clouds, taking them all over Ponyville and I took a deep breath to help prepare myself for what I was going to do. I've moved clouds before, I move them quite often actually…like when I'm finding places for my bird friends to sit on or if I'm moving a cloud out of the way so my little rabbits can have some sunlight…but I've never moved clouds over long distances…and I've never moved rainclouds before.

I flew up to a raincloud and put the list in my mouth so I would have both my hooves free to move it. I put them on the dark cloud, my hooves instantly getting wet from the lightly dripping piece of atmosphere. I then summoned all my might to start pushing it…it was just like moving normal clouds though these were heavier from all the rain. I started to push the cloud down closer the ground…my gaze fixated on the cloud right in front of me. When I got low enough that I could clearly see the ground in my peripheral vision I stopped and finally looked down. I was thankfully nowhere near as high as I was before and wasn't scared at all.

I made a big sigh of relief as the hardest part was over. All I had to do now was take this cloud over to Rarity's. I looked around to get my bearings and once I knew where I was I moved around the cloud so I could properly push it in the right direction. After a few minutes I reached Rarity's and went behind her boutique to the garden. I stopped before I got above the garden though and got the list out from my mouth just to make sure I wasn't mixing something up by some chance. Thankfully though the picture matched the garden perfectly and I signed another breath of relief.

I quickly positioned the cloud above Rarity's garden and then turned around to buck it as Dash instructed. I took a deep breath and bucked with all my might. After I hit the cloud I turned around and looked underneath it. To my dismay though, there was no rain coming down. Oh dear, my kick was too weak…I probably should've mentioned to Dash that my legs were just as strong with my wings. I turned around and delivered another quick buck, but again with the same results. I started to panic slightly as I tried a different approach. I got onto of the cloud and start hitting it with my hoof, even jumping on it a few times. However as I looked underneath it though the results were still the same…no rain whatsoever.

I'm just so weak! What do I do now? I failed! I couldn't even make one small cloud make a light drizzle! I jumped off the cloud and flew above it starting to think of what else I could possibly do. I looked up at the sky and saw some Pegasi flying around, delivering clouds and organizing the cloud layer…maybe I could ask them for a quick hoof. I flew up into the air a bit higher, but stopped after a few seconds. Oh I can't bother them because I can't get a small cloud to rain…they'll laugh at me…oh goodness…what do I do…Dash believed in me and I couldn't even-

"Fluttershy!" I head someone me in a loud yell which cut me off from my thoughts and actually scared me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in terror as my wings locked up from the sudden rush of fear, the list I held in my teeth flying out of my mouth and towards the ground.

I followed shortly after and quickly dropped towards the ground, I closed my eyes and braced for the harsh impact. However, to my surprised I landed on something light and Fluffy…and wet. I opened my eyes and found myself back on top of the raincloud. I sighed in relief as apparently I didn't move away from it and it thankfully broke my fall. I inched myself to the edge of the cloud and looked down to see who called. There I saw a shocked whited unicorn with a purple mane in a fancy robe.

"Oh Rarity it's just you…" I said in overjoyed relief as I got off the cloud and flew down right in front of her.

"Fluttershy what are you doing? Did you start participating in weather services without telling mwah?" The white unicorn asked both curiously and in concern as she titled her head. Obviously she's surprised by what I'm doing…I would be too if I were her.

"Oh…well…Dash talked me into doing it…" I answered a bit softly trying to give the simplest answer I could. A smile slowly yet surely appeared and soon engulfed her entire face and had the expression of pure and utter delight. I-Is Dash making me do this really making you this happy?

"Really?" She simply asked in excitement as she leaned in closer to me. I simply nodded at her and she made a fairly loud squeal of joy, "Oh please go on and give me the juicy details!" She then said as she tried to calm herself down a bit…w-why is she getting so excited over this? Is it really that important? Well I guess I better explain things to her since she really wants to know.

"Well…I slept over at Rainbow's house…then when I woke up I made her and me some lunch for later…and then she brought me along to help her with weather duties." I explained a little more in depth but not going into too much detail. She squealed again as she started clapping her hooves against the ground in excitement.

"It's perfect! It's just absolutely perfect!" She exclaimed happily as she started do shift slightly in place, as if dancing slightly out of joy. R-Really? That to you is perfect? I thought you were had higher standards for what you considered perfect…I mean you usually do when it comes to clothes…but I guess for this you have lower expectations…

"Well I wouldn't say that…I mean I can't even…" I started as I turned to point out how I was miserably performing my simple task of delivering rain to her garden. However I stopped from continuing when I saw that the raincloud was in fact pouring out its collected water over the garden. But how did it…wait…it must've happened when I fell on it! Of course! If I just fall on it that should be a sufficient enough force to get the clouds to start raining!

"Rarity…" I called excitedly as I turned my head back around to look at her, "Thank you…" I thanked graciously with a smile on my face, happy to know how I can do my task and make Rainbow happy.

"Why it was nothing I dear…call it my intuition…I knew that eventually something might happen if you tagged with Rainbow Dash long enough…" Rarity boosted as she waved her hoof dismissively at me…shrugging off my gratitude…but I don't get it…what does she mean 'eventually something might happen?'

"Rarity…what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion as I titled my head at her. She blinked a few times before staring at me blankly as if I just told her she was wearing an out of fashion dress.

"Didn't…something happen last night between you two? I mean you said you spent the night with her right?" She replied probably more confused than me as she looked at me in baffled, unable to comprehend what it was I just said.

"N-No…I just accidently passed out on her couch…" I answered, explaining what happened last night, blushing a bit since I just had to tell my friend about my blunder last night, "What was supposed to happen?" I then asked wondering what she assumed happened…hopefully it would explain why she was so happy and excited.

"Oh…I…ummm…" She started as she looked around with a hoof to her chin, why is she struggling to find an answer? Could it be she's upset or something…wait…she wanted me to be with Rainbow Dash so I could an answer to that question…I completely forgot about it! No wonder she's upset!

"I-I'm sorry Rarity…" I apologized sincerely as I looked down slightly…I feel horrible…I can't believe I forgot…but yesterday was so hectic that…oh that's no excuse Fluttershy and you know it!

"Huh? For what?" She replied going from a frantic tone to a puzzled tone. …did she forget about it?

"You know…the question about if I should start dating…I didn't have a chance to ask her." I explained a little suspicious because if she forgot about it….then what she so hyped up earlier before?

"Oh yes that question…." The white unicorn replied with a smile finally remembering what I was talking about…then she stopped and looked down slightly, "Maybe you should just forget about it…" Rarity then said in a defeated tone as she gave off a reluctant sigh…she…she's giving up on it? B-But she was so passionate about it yesterday to the point where it was scary…how could she just abandon it after one night?

"W-Why…just yesterday at the spa you very intent on getting me to get that answer from Rainbow…" I asked curiously and out of concern as I walked closer to her with my hoof on her shoulder in a supportive way.

"It's nothing…I thought things would escalate quickly but…maybe I was seeing stuff that wasn't there…" The fashion mare answered in almost a depressed tone as she shook her head. Oh dear…it's because I failed and couldn't ask Rainbow that yesterday isn't it? Oh Rarity I'm so sorry…I swear I'll ask her. I turned around and noticed the raincloud had turned into just a normal cloud, all the excess rainwater gone from it…that probably means I should get a move on...

"I'm sorry Rarity…I promise I'll get that answer later….but…right now I have to get back to work…" I promised in a soft tone as I started to flap my wings and get myself airborne. I had to get on with the list…I didn't want to disappoint Dash…but I also didn't want to disappoint Rarity ago…so I'll ask her afterwards. Though to continue my tasks I had to find the list I dropped earlier. I looked around and thankfully found it lying on the ground nearby.

"Alright if you want to go ahead then…" Rarity weakly encouraged as I flew over and grabbed the list with my hoof. She really is bummed out…to think that yesterday when we were in the hot baths together she was so energetic…hey wait a second…I almost forgot…I could've sworn when I took my bath I didn't ask for any special fragrances or anything…but…R-Rainbow said I smelled good….but…I knew that couldn't be true so they must've added something without my knowledge…

"Ummm…Rarity…quick question…" I called as I flew back up to her, still staying airborne as I still needed to fly off soon…I just wanted to ask her a quick question to clear up the events that took place yesterday.

"Sure dearie what is it…" She dully said in return as she looked up at me rather blankly…still obviously depressed.

"Wh…When we had our baths yesterday…I asked for no fragrances right?" I asked a little nervously as the thought of Dash liking how I naturally smelled is…a bit much…so obviously I smelled like the luxurious spa.

"Yes dearie you did…why do you ask?" She confirmed, before asking me why…her mood still in dumps as she her tone was monotonous.

"Oh…w-well…umm…yesterday…Rainbow said…I smelled really nice…" I informed a little softly, my cheeks starting to feel a little hot from the embarrassment of sharing that detail.

"…She did!?" Rarity asked with a gasp, her mood going immediately from upset to shock. I know the feeling…I was shocked too when she said that.

"Y-Yeah…and she thought I smelled nice because of the spa…but when I said I didn't use anything she said I must naturally….smell that good…b-but…that's not true so obviously there was so mix up at the spa and ended up carrying some sort of smell out of there…because there's no way that could be true." I explained now getting more nervous as I looked away for a few seconds…when I looked back at her she had another huge grin similar to the one before.

"Fluttershy my dear, the way you were when you entered was the way you left…there was nothing different about you I swear…what Dash was smelling was your natural scent!" She responded sounding like her normal self as she informed me that I didn't smell like any kind of spa scent.

"O-Oh…then…she must really do like how I smell…" I said with a smile as I was grateful that I didn't smell bad and that she liked how I smelt, "I…I'm glad…" I then said in a whisper as I held the list in front of my face to hide the fact that my entire face was most likely a bright shade of crimson.

"I am too…now go get her and get that answer Fluttershy!" She then shouted with a sudden burst of passion seeming to come out of nowhere. S-She wants me to go get it now? W-Why the sudden change of heart…just a minute ago she seemed like all was lost now she's at full tilt again!

"W-What? B-But before you were talking about-"

"I know what I was saying before…I was…just testing you…and you passed…now go out there and get that athletic mare!" She shouted in a booming commanding voice as she pointed to the sky.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I obeyed nervously with a salute before I flew off as fast as I could to go get the next cloud. I-I didn't want to say against her…not when she's like that…I'll just ask her for that answer later…I mean I was anyways but now I most certainly have to!

As I flew up and reached the rainclouds, I checked the list to see my next destination. Once I did I put it in my mouth again and started to push the cloud. When I reached the destination, I once again double checked, and when I could see I was in the right spot I flew high into the air above the cloud and fell on it like before. I repeated the process several times…each time I was finding new ways to land on the cloud.

One time I fell on my side, the other time I went headfirst and…the last time I…sort of fell on my back with all of my hooves in the air. I…I was having a lot of fun…falling into cloud and how soft they are was very enjoyable…not to mention Iwi's making it on people's gardens and crops to help them grow…it was fun and rewarding. I was also proud at myself for being able to do it…and most of all I was happy because Rainbow was right…and I know that when I tell her this she'll be proud of me…and that feeling of fulfillment is unrivaled compared to the other feelings.

Before I noticed it, I was close to the end of the list…I wasn't at this for long either. Either I was going faster than I expected or I was having so much fun falling into clouds I didn't notice how efficient I was being. I smiled to myself again as I reached the batch of rain clouds again. I looked at the last page at the last couple of selections…the next one…to my surprise…was my house and my garden.

It surprised me because my garden was on the low priority list. However Dash was always the one to deliver the rain cloud to me. Why would she go out of her way to make a delivery for a low priority selection? In fact I noticed the scribble in the details…the part Rainbow did earlier…when I looked hard enough I could barely make out the words 'Reserved' and 'Rainbow.' I was able to make the connection that Rainbow Dash went out of her way to do it making it a reservation…why would she do that for me? I blushed at the thought of my friend going out of her way to do something like that for me…however I shook my head, this was no time to be thinking about that…I still had to make this delivery.

I took a deep breath and put the list back in my mouth. I then pushed the cloud all the way back to my cottage near Everfree Forest. I put it over my garden, not needing to double check since it's my garden and I know what it looks like. I then went as high as I could without breaking my sight on the cloud and folded my wings up dropping down. As I fell I did a few spins and twirls in the air before landing into the cloud with a poof sound making it rain on my garden. I giggled to myself as I got off of it.

"I'm having way too much fun with this…" I said to myself after I was done giggling. I looked back at my cottage and felt now would be the best time to feed the very few animals that are still residing in my home. I took a deep breath and flew to my front door. When I opened it a flash of white went across my living room and hit me directly in my face.

"_Momma! I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried!_" I heard a little bunny cry…a cry belonging to none other than my little Angel…oh I bet he was so worried that I didn't come home last night.

"I'm sorry Angel…but it's ok…I'm alright!" I said soothingly as I gently removed him from my face and gently rubbed the side of his face, causing his little paw to thump energetically against the ground. He's so cute when he's like this…and I really wish I could do this longer but…I really have to feed all my friends and then get back to work. So I stopped a little abruptly and made my way into the kitchen, putting the list down on the table before getting to work on Angel's meal.

"_Where were you? What happened? Why are you wearing goggles? Where's my food?_" Angel then squeaked a series of questions as he followed me into the kitchen…I giggled as I knew he wasn't this helpless and probably already ate…he was just being dramatic to get my attention.

"Well don't worry…I'm here now and let's get you fed…" I said with a smile as I finished making Angel's usual bowl of food. I turned around and gave it to him and he instantly shoved the bowl in his mouth, chowing down on it.

I giggled as I started to make food for the rest of the animals. I made a plate for the bats up top…but…they were sleeping so I just left it out for them whenever they would wake up. I made a made a few bowls and scattered them around my main room just in case any animals would walk in hungry. Then finally I made a bowl for the groundhog that was nesting outside my backdoor. When I opened the door I immediately got his attention.

"_Yo Fluttershy…sup? Got me some grub for me to chow down on?_" He asked in his usual demeanor which always made me giggle.

"You know it!" I replied happily with a smile as I held out the food and put it before him.

"_Awwww yeahhh…you the mare Fluttershy!_" He squeaked loudly as he thanked in his usual unusual way…which again made me giggle.

"Word…" I said seriously after my giggle as I held out my hoof to him…to which he hit it with his clenched pawn, both of us making a booming sound with our mouths after the connection and pulling our arms away, the groundhog opening his fist up while doing so.

I giggled again as I turned and left him to his meal. As soon as I was sure there were no other animals that needed my immediate attention I decided to get back to work and finish up the raincloud deliveries. I grabbed the list back off the table and immediately went to leave out of the front door.

"_Momma where are you going now?_" Angel asked in concern as he noticed I was leaving…oh dear I didn't explain things to him properly…but I don't think I have the time to…

"Oh I'm sorry…I still have some things to do…so I have to go!" I replied in a frantic voice as I opened the door to leave, turning around to see Angel giving a sad expression.

"_But what about my hibernation? I'm going to suffer if you don't help me!_" The small white bunny squeaked in a sad tone trying to make me feel bad...which it was working but...I have to finish this for Dash…

"Oh Angel we both know you're perfectly capable of getting prepared yourself…and if you really need help I'll be glad to help you…but…sorry not now…later…" I pointed out as I left the house, grabbing the door with my free hoof and waving goodbye to Angel with my other hoof that held the list.

"Bye Angel!" I happily said before shutting the door and leaving my poor bunny…I'll make it up to you later Angel…but right now…I still have a few clouds to deliver.

I took a deep breath before unfolding my wings and taking off into the air again. I returned to my routine of checking the list, going over, grabbing a raincloud, flying it to the destination, checking the picture if I needed any help, and then making the cloud rained over its desired location…done…that's it…it's easy! My eyes instantly widened after I thought that. O-Oh…heh…I guess that's how Rainbow put it earlier wasn't it?

But it's true…it…it was easy. Once I found a routine or…as Rainbow would put it "A Groove"…I was doing it as though I've been doing it for years…as if it were natural for me…R-Rainbow was completely and utterly right about me. I could do this…very easily in fact! I smiled happily as I moved the last cloud over the last destination I needed. I laughed warmly as I jumped on the cloud making it rain to complete my last delivery.

"I really am a true Pegasus pony!" I happily declared as I rolled on the cloud, knowing that I accomplished my task as a real Pegasus and helped Rainbow Dash out…this is one of the better days of my life!

"See…I told you so!" I heard a snarky voice say from above me. I stopped rolling on the cloud and looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying above me with a smirk on her face and her forelegs crossed. I eeped and wanted to hide in the cloud out of embarrassment…

"You…You were watching?" I asked quietly and in shock as I rolled over onto my stomach, desperately wanting to shove my face into the cloud underneath me.

"Yeah…I was…not all the time though…just every now and again to check up on you..." She admitted slyly as she nodded at me. She…she was checking up on me…well I guess that would make sense since I was new to this but…that must mean she must've saw me do all those tricks on other clouds too…

Its official…this turned from a great day to an embarrassing day! I was so embarrassed I wanted to cry…I didn't say anything back…my lips were shaking and couldn't form syllable anymore. Instead I just shoved my face into the wet raincloud to hide the fact that my entire face must be bright red…I secretly hoped that since my face was now wet it would wake me up from this nightmare! I heard a chuckle from Rainbow as I heard her land right next to me…I didn't look at her…how could I face her now after I acted like that?

"And for your first time…I have to admit…even though it's nowhere near professional…you did pretty well…" Dash complimented sincerely as I still refused to show my face and kept it firmly planted in the unforgiving cloud, "Oh and…by the way…my flips and tricks were cooler on my first time…" She then said with a chuckle…I removed my face from the cloud and slowly turned to look at her, automatically seeing her smiling face…not a cruel teasing smile but a supporting caring smile…

"Y-You did the same thing when you first started out?" I asked nervously and in shock as I stared at her in disbelief. Well…maybe it I shouldn't be too surprised…I guess I can kind of see Rainbow doing that sort of thing.

"Fluttershy…every Pegasus does it…hell some still do…I even do a cannon ball on a cloud every now and again…you just can't help it…it's that feeling of fulfillment and joy when you realize you not only accomplishing something, but having fun while you're doing it…" She explained as she raised her hoof up as she explained…my mouth dropped slightly as she just described the feelings I was having while I was moving and delivering the clouds…

"R-Rainbow…" I simply said as a bright smile appeared on my face…my blush still ever apparent but I didn't care anymore…I was happy once again…not because I shared a common Pegasus trait with the other Pegasi but because I felt like I was closer to Rainbow Dash than before since we both shared a very similar experience…

"And you did great Fluttershy…just like I knew you were…so I don't want to hear this crap about 'being an earth pony accidently born with wings' ever again!" She then said sternly as she pointed her hoof at me seriously. My eyes filled up with tears and I couldn't help myself, I lunged out and wrapped my hooves around her bringing her into a sudden hug.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! Thank you! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I thanked repeatedly in a loud tone as I nuzzled against her chest, feeling her warm coat and hear heartbeat and unfortunately getting some of my tears on her.

"You were right…it felt so natural and right…and I never felt something like that before when it came to flying…it's all because of you Rainbow…Thank you so much for making me do this!" I gratefully said as I squeezed her a bit tighter, my muzzle being pressed up against her, getting a heavy dose of her scent which smelt like the clouds she always flew above…a sweet gentle sent that I could only expect to come of Dash.

"Y-Yeah…no problem Fluttershy…" She replied in an unusually soft tone as I felt hoof wrap around me and then another gently stroke my mane, "Just…don't ever doubt yourself or your flying again ok?" She continued as if pleading for me never to do it again. I closed my eyes and merely nodded as warm feeling exploded in my heart and carried throughout the rest of my body…I…I've never felt this way…it…it feels so…amazing…this…this really is one of the better days of my life…maybe one of the best days of my life period…and it's all thanks to Rainbow..

"Umm…Ahem…this is getting a little too sappy…" I then heard her say as she removed her hooves and then used them to gently push me away…which made me sigh in disappointment as the warm feeling in my heart quickly dissipated…though I could still quite clearly feel the warmth of her coat against mine.

"We-We should get moving…" The cyan Pegasus then suggested as I looked up to see her not only blushing a deep shade of red but also nervously looking around as if checking to see if somepony saw her. It's quite clear she didn't want anypony to see her like that…which is probably why that hug was so brief…but it was so nice…I wish I would have another hug…but…that's not going to happen anytime soon…and nor should it…an occasional hug between friends is the limit that she'll do.

"R-Right…should we have lunch now?" I counter suggested as I looked to her side to see that she still had her saddlebags on, which meant she still had our lunches inside. When I suggested this she looked at me with a grateful look on her face.

"Great idea! Let's get out of here!" She agreed in an excited tone as she immediately took off into the air. She's most likely trying to flee the area just to get away from the embarrassment...I know I do that from time to time…well…all the time.

I didn't say anything in return and just nodded. I flapped my wings and soon was in the air following her. We went up into the sky, although not above the cloud layer and stopped as soon as Rainbow Dash found medium sized low hanging cloud. She landed on it and then sat down automatically deciding where we were going to eat. I didn't have any problem with it and landed next to her…although when I did I started to get a slight…sinking feeling. I looked over the edge of the cloud and that we were very slowly heading to the cloud.

"Oh dear…we're falling…" I pointed out as I turned to look back at Rainbow Dash, who was busy opening the saddlebag with her now free wing. Although she might need to reconsider that since we most likely need to find a new place to have our lunch.

"Yeah…this cloud isn't that big and wasn't meant to support a lot of weight…but it's ok…it's not like we're dropping like rocks…we'll be done way before we hit the ground." Rainbow said confidently, shrugging off my warning as she pulled out one of the lunch bags with her teeth and then held it out to me.

"O-Ok…if you say so." I replied as I took the bag and put it on the cloud. Thankfully it didn't sink or fall through the cloud…must be a Pegasus made bag…that's why it's not falling…which would make sense since I got it from Rainbow's house.

"Oh I know so…" She then said in a boastful tone as she got out her bag and looked at me with a poised grin on her face. I just smiled at her as I opened my bag and got out the sandwich. Before I started eating though I took off my goggles and held it out to Rainbow.

"H-Here…are your goggles back Rainbow…thanks for letting me use them." I thanked gratefully as I think they might have helped boost my confidence enough to do all those things I did today.

"Yeah no problem…" She simply said as she took the goggles and put them over one of her ears, having it dangle down as she focused on the food in front of. Well…that conversation went nowhere…and I don't want there to be an awkward silence between us…so…

"So how was your cloud organizing? …I-If you don't mind me asking…I mean you know how my day went…so…I think you should tell me about yours…i-if feel like it…" I then nervously asked after taking a bite out of my sandwich. I was nervous because asking I didn't want the topic of what happened earlier on the raincloud to be brought up and for her to get embarrassed again.

"Horrible!" She immediately answered in a shout before getting her sandwich out and taking a huge bite out, "I swear some of those idiots couldn't tell the difference between a cirrus cloud and a cumulus cloud! It's ridiculous, we might be late for winter because of some of those featherbrains!" she continued as she got out some hay from the bag and munched it down. Oh dear…that does sound pretty bad…even I know the difference between those two clouds…I hope…

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…I know it must be tough on you…" I apologized feeling bad for her and all the hard work she was most likely doing while I just played in the clouds.

"Ah forget about it…when I complain to management tomorrow they'll send some higher ups to come down and chew some flanks out…then we'll be back on schedule for sure." She replied as she rolled her eyes, most likely in disgust for the ponies she worked with. Then she took another bite and looked at the sandwich.

"This is pretty good Fluttershy…" She complimented as she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as I felt my face lightly heat up again in embarrassment.

"Oh it's really nothing…just something I made real quickly on the spot..." I shrugged off as I looked down at my bag and took some hay out to munch on it…still keeping my gaze on it though so I wasn't looking at Rainbow.

"If you can make this in a few short minutes I bet you can really make something if you put a lot of time into it…seriously this is good…and it reminds me of our days back at flight camp." She continued complementing as she brought up our past. I looked back at her as she took another bite from her hay from the bag and smiled at her…recalling the memories myself.

"Oh yes, you would never eat the food the camp served…" I said cheerfully as I remembered how Dash would always complain and say that she'd 'rather eat the clouds than eat the garbage they put out!'

"Hell no! I'd rather eat the clouds than eat the garbage they put out!" Rainbow yelled in disgust, matching her old phrase word from word. I giggled at the thought that Rainbow Dash is still the Rainbow Dash I knew from my fillyhood…no matter how much she changes or what she accomplishes…at heart she'll still be her…and I'm glad for that.

"Seriously they claimed it was 'formulaically' designed to help develop our wings, but I think it was actually 'formulaically' designed to make everypony puke their guts out!" She then said angrily as she further recalled the details of our past…I would say she's being overdramatic…but it's true…nausea and vomiting were very common after every meal and one day I couldn't take seeing Rainbow sick after every meal and decided to overstuff my lunch bag I made at home and share my food with her.

"Thank Celestia your mom always over packed your lunches…I'd swear I would've died from some kind of stomach illness without her..." She then said as she remembered the meals we ate together…which made me happy but she still thought it was my mom doing it when in reality it was me…back then I didn't care…I was just happy to share a meal with a friend…but…now… I think she needs to know.

"Ummm…actually…it…it was me." I corrected in almost a whisper as I looked down over the edge of the cloud, noticing we were getting closer to the ground but as Rainbow said it was no real concern. I was more concerned over how she was going to take this and slowly looked back at her to see her reaction.

"…what?" The prismatic haired mare simply said in confusion…well I didn't see that reaction coming…though it's probably because I didn't probably explain myself…that's my fault…

"I…I was the one who always over packed my lunches…mom never did pack my lunches…I had to do it myself…" I further explained after taking a deep breath, finally getting it out in the open the truth about those 'over packed lunches.' She looked at me in disbelief before slowly looking down at the half eaten sandwich in her hooves, then after a few seconds she looked back up at me with her expression unchanged.

"Oh…well…I guess that makes sense…I met your mom and she didn't really seem like mom of the century…" Rainbow said in an understanding tone as she brought up the time I introduced her to my mother…and the unpleasant experience that came from that….

"I…I don't want to talk about it…" I said sadly as I looked away…I knew she wasn't going to press this topic any further…I mean she knows enough that this is not something we should discuss…ever.

"I understand…but I'm glad you told me…I'd rather be grateful to you than her…" She agreed before going on and…saying…that…in a sweet tone…I looked back up at her shocked to see her gently smiling at me and I smiled back…tears starting to form in my eyes. This really was a lunch from our pasts…no bravado…no fears…no concerns…just us taking and being open with us…this is the Rainbow Dash that almost never gets seen.

"Thanks Fluttershy…you saved my stomach back then….but…why didn't you just tell it was you doing that and not your mom?" She then went onto ask curiously, breaking me from my train of thought. I sighed to myself as I struggled to tell her the reason why I never told her…but I knew I would tell her at some point so it might as well be now.

"I…I didn't want rumors to spread about…you know…that I was like bribing you with food to protect me…I knew if that happened more ponies would pick on us more…" I answered in a low tone as I looked down at my barely eaten sandwich. That wasn't the real reason…there's another reason why I never told her about…and it all had to do with a few certain rumors I heard floating around camp about her…I of course didn't want those rumors to get worse…

"Oh come on Fluttershy…I was already putting plenty of bullies in their place…what would a few more hurt?" The Pegasus before me said almost in disbelief as she took it as a challenge against her and that I didn't have enough faith in her to protect me…which wasn't the case at all.

"I didn't want to give any more work…think…think of it as my way of protecting you…" I then said as I looked back up at her smiled…a tear in my eye escaping and going down the side of my face. She obviously wasn't expecting me to say that as her pupils dilated and she leaned back in surprise. She bit her lip as she looked away before blushing deeply.

"F-Fluttershy?" She called softly as she continued to look away, not able to look out me out of embarrassment, "D…Do you want to come over to my house again tonight…to have dinner with me?" She then offered almost in a whisper which seemed completely out of the blue…especially after what I just said…w-why is she offering me dinner?

"R-Rainbow?" I simply said in confusion, disbelief, and…a slight twinge of elation.

"I didn't get a chance to make you something last night because…you know…you fell asleep…and I wanted to show off my cooking skills…I thought we could do it sometime later…but now I feel like we have to do it tonight…so…please…come home with me tonight and I'll pay you back for all those meals you made for me back in flight camp." She explained, her blush only getting worse as she still avoided looking at me…this must really be hard for her say…and because of that…how could I say no…how could anypony say no to this request?

"I…I'd like that Dash…" I agreed softly with a smile as I titled my head. The warm feeling in my heart from earlier returning…and this time it's not from a hug…and once again I reveled in it but not as much as last time as I was still focusing on the matter and topic at hoof.

"Thank you…" The kind mare before me said in gratitude as she finally looked back at me, the blush, however, not on her face…she finally forced it down…which is a shame because I liked seeing that blush on her face…oh dear…does that make me a bad pony? Am I weird now?

"This is going to be great…I'll show you my cooking skills, I'll get some more valuable experience for when I host the Wonderbolts…it's a win for the both of us!" She then said excitedly as she took another huge bite from her sandwich, her previous demeanor and mood return in full force…

"I'm looking forward to it already…and I promise I won't fall asleep this time." I responded with a giggle making a mental note not to fall asleep on the couch like last time…so that in the next morning I would wake up in my own bed and not under a banner with my…oh yeah that's right! I almost forgot about that!

"W-Wait…that reminds me…you covered me up last night in a huge banner with my face on it and that you'd tell me about it later…" I pointed out as I reminded her of what she told me earlier before we left…causing her to instantly stop eating and look at me in shock, obviously not expecting me to bring this topic up again.

"C-Can you tell me why you have that now…please…I really want to know!" I frantically and desperately said as I …insisted on an answer…something that felt alien to me…but…I really wanted to know why she had that.

"W-Well…funny thing…the reason I kept onto it is…well…" She started as she looked around nervously, obviously struggling to find an answer to give me…which in turn made me feel nervous because the reasons as to why she had that banner because if she's uncomfortable about telling me it has to be for an uncomfortable reason…the only question is…what could that reason possi-

"AHHH! Celestia Damn it!" Dash suddenly shouted as a rock bounced off her head. I looked up to see who threw that as Dash turned around to do the same thing and flying above us…the pony who threw that rock…was Ditsy.

"Go away Cloud Bandit! Stay away from our clouds!" Ditsy yelled as she grabbed another rock from her small collection and moved her foreleg back to throw it. Oh dear…I hope she doesn't hurt Dash…and I really hope that Dash doesn't hurt poor Ditsy!

"Ditsy you dumbflank it's me!" Rainbow shouted in anger as she fully turned around and stood up so Ditsy could fully see her. T-That was rather mean Dash…I-I mean I know she threw a rock at you but did you really have to call her that?

"Oh" Ditsy responded after realizing who it was she just threw a rock at, "Sorry Rainbow Dash…I was just keeping an eye out like you-"

"I know I know!" Rainbow then shouted as she put a hoof to her face, cutting Ditsy off from finishing her explanation "Just forget about it and keep patrolling!" She then said as she pointed out in the distance, not wanting to deal with her right this second…which I think is a good thing because when she calms down she'll understand that it really wasn't Ditsy's fault…if she never told her to patrol for Cloud Bandits this wouldn't have happened…I think the words that would fit this situation are 'Just Desserts'…oh no that's nevermind…forget I mentioned that.

"Roger that Rainbow Dash!" She responded cheerfully with a smile and another salute before turning around and flying off. N-Now you just told her to keep doing what she's doing…what are you going to do if she accidently injures other Pegasi?

"Ughhh….first Applejack throws stuff at me, now Ditsy…whose next?" The injured mare asked herself sarcastically as she rubbed the back of her head where she got hit. I feel a little bad now for Dash…because this is now the fifth or six time she was hit by an object…I just hope nothing else-

"RAINBOW DASH!" A loud angry voice from below called. Both Rainbow and I peeked over the edge of the cloud to find ourselves much closer to the ground than before…and to see a very angry looking purple Alicorn…none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle herself…

Oh dear…did Rainbow do something to upset her now?

**Author Notes/Whining/Depression**

God damn it…this chapter is even longer than my last chapter…I'm officially past 50,000 word in just 4 chapters…that really bums me out because I've created filth beyond belief while other authors…most authors for that matter…can create beautiful works of literature in half that span…hell I've seen some authors do it in under 3,000 words…and here I am with my 50,000+ …thing…with a terrible story that's going nowhere, awkward dialogue, and terrible cliché's…I really do feel like the scum of fanfiction right now…I should never be allowed near a keyboard…I should just let real writers do these things while I permanently stay on the side lines as a spectator and reader.

Funny thing though…this was originally supposed to be Chapter 1…and you can tell by the opening scene as it's mostly a setup scene…I originally wanted to start the quote unquote "Story" here…however I felt this would be an awkward and nonsufficient start so I .pulled a reverse Victory Gundam (Name dropping a Gundam again...of course) and made it Chapter 4…so when you think about it…you can actually SKIP Chapters 1-3 and be mostly good…Did I mention I was a terrible writer?

Lots of liberties were taken with this Chapter such as how the Weather Pony System works and how Rain delivery is done…when I'm pretty sure that's not how it works period. The fact that the animals have understandable dialogue (To Fluttershy at least) when in actuality I don't think it works like that in the show and she can't understand them to that degree (I think…I don't know it seems back and forth of how clearly she can understand them) and…to be honest...I just wrote that scene with the animals on a whim mainly because I wanted Fluttershy to say "Word"…god I hate myself.

I also brought out another Flutterdash cliché and did some fan diving into their past…which was something I originally wanted to avoid…but couldn't…it's really hard to avoid their unclear past when it's one of the main reasons their so close in the show (According to some). And giving Fluttershy a…not nice mom will possibly lead some fans to slap me across the face…however I myself had a bad mom and because of that I want to take a spoon to my eyes today…so I just did the same for Fluttershy but not on the same level…

I actually did some research finally on background ponies to get names like Cloud Kicker and Cloudchaser…when I should've done that earlier because it turns out the Spa ponies names are Aloe and Lotus…which obviously wasn't in the show and so I didn't call them that in Chapter 2…now I feel bad for getting their names wrong and should probably go back and edit it to be correct. I should probably do the same with Ditsy and just call her Derpy…but I like Ditsy better so I think I'll just keep her like that….and I'm sorry if I portrayed her horribly…I was trying to recreate the show and not the fan interpretation of her…so bite me if you hated if she was too stupid….though honestly I think you would hate me more for my interpretation of the main characters than her…they're so all over the board and inconsistent…Fluttershy I think even points it out with Rarity and her sporadic emotional mood swings…god this is so bad…

There's one thing I wanted to complain about earlier but didn't…but now I have to since it's rearing it's very obvious ugly head here….this story…is –censored- slow...as in OH MY GOD GET ON WITH IT! slow…most of this comes from the fact that I never do cutaways or skips…everything is in one flowing narrative from the main character…which to me is how I like my first person…however it's so damn slow…and not to mention terrible…and my first person is so bad…

"I never do things like this"

"I always do things like this" and give some long ass big description afterwards that adds nothing to the story or characters….and with about 10,000 grammatical errors…I seriously need to edit more but that would force me to read this…and I don't know about you…but I don't like reading bad stories…and I would feel ashamed to have an editor reading this and checking this over…they'd probably quit after the first paragraph.

This chapter broke me…because it's so damn long, goes absolutely nowhere, and utterly ruins the character. I'm surprised I haven't gotten much hate because of my failure…although maybe that's because people can't be bothered to waste their time on me which is a good thing that I support. I don't know…but those who avoid this story and or hate it…you have my thanks…and to those who actually LIKE this story? …why…god why…are you sane? Go check yourself into the nearest mental ward because that's what I'm going to be doing soon…

So until I put myself in the strait jacket and cart myself off to happy town…am I the greatest failure of life the world has ever produced…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

P.S. I literally at the last second decided to make Twilight an Alicorn…even though I'm still in the middle of Season 3 and haven't seen her as an Alicorn yet…but like I said Character Ruination is me…

P.S.S. I did watch "Trade Ya" shortly after I posted Chapter 3 because people were saying it had louds of Flutterdash…and they were right…it did…and the controversial "Slavery" thing which I'm not getting into…was just happy with the Flutterdash thank you very much.

P.P.S.S. I did actually try to put this on FiMFiction…but it got rejected! Even they knew it was terrible beyond all belief! (Actually it was because of these Author notes not being correct or whatever but I still believe in my heart it was rejected for being the worst story they possibly ever saw!)

P.P.S.E. I like Gundam.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god…hide your kids, lock your valuables, grab your personal defense weaponry…it's another Chapter for the worst story you'll ever read…and quite possibly the last as I've mostly had enough of writing this crap and want to ram my head against a wall…so fret not this might just be the last chapter for this garbage..

That garbage being Chapter 5…oh yay….

**Chapter 5: Of Books and Stew!/Of Failure and Misery!**

"Get down here Rainbow!" The angry princess shouted as she stomped one of her forehooves to the ground. Oh Celestia damn it…what did I do now!?

"Alright hold on…" I replied in an annoyed shout as I put my unfinished sandwich back into the bag and then took off the saddlebags I had on, "Thanks for lunch…I just wish it could've lasted longer." I then said in a sincere tone as I turned to Fluttershy and gave her a smile. She smiled back and nodded to me as I pushed my lunch bag and saddlebags towards her for her to hold onto. I then unfurled my wings and glided down off the cloud towards Twilight.

"Yeah what it is?" I asked in my aggravated tone as this really was the worst time to be disturbing me…almost as bad as disturbing me in the middle of a nap. I mean seriously, I was having a nice meal with Fluttershy…it was maybe getting a little too personal for my liking but it was still enjoyable and now you bother me…

She didn't immediately respond and instead just looked at me menacingly as I landed right in front of her. After I placed my wings back to my side I heard the clear sound of her magic being used and shortly after that I saw a book float up from behind her and in front of my face. I looked at it and it…ahh hell…it's the Daring Do Book I returned yesterday…and somehow it looks worse than the condition I left it in! How is that even possible?

"Do you know what this is?" She asked me a low growl as she moved the book back right beside her. Oh no…I'm blind I couldn't see that very obvious object in front of my face…maybe if you would've moved it closer to the point where it smacks me in the…OH CRAP NO I DIDN'T-

"AGHHH!" I shouted in pain before I could finish that thought as the book hit me and bounced off my poor head. Celestia Damn it! What is the deal? Is there some sign that says 'Please Hit Me!' on my face that I'm not aware of? Seriously first Applejack, then Ditsy, now Twilight! Did Princess Celestia decree that throwing crap at each other is the new formal greeting!?

"It's the Daring Do book you borrowed from me!" Twilight then shouted as she pointed her hoof at me. No duh! I think I would recognize a book I borrowed from you and your library! Especially since it's made contact with my head three times in the same number of days! I bet the cover is now permanently imprinted on my face!

"Yeah Yeah I know!" I exasperatingly replied in a shout as I rubbed my face hoping it didn't damage its awesomeness too much, "And I'm sorry about the book…but considering the fact that it went through a roof and a couple of floors I'm surprised it didn't disintegrate into dust!" I then informed after I finished rubbing my face and looked at her to see her giving me an appalled look.

"You threw the book through somepony's roof!? How could you Rainbow!?" The purple alicorn screamed in disgust as she backed away and struggled to keep looking at me. She thinks I did what!?

"What!? Why would I ever throw a Daring Do book at anything period!? You really think I would do something like that on purpose!?" I yelled back taking offense to what she said as I put a hoof to my chest to more clearly show my resentment. Seriously! If worst comes to worst I myself crash into things…I don't throw things myself…unless…I have to…or if I'm mad…or if…nevermind…point still remains that I would never through a Daring Do book at anything on purpose!

"I don't know why you could've done that Rainbow…maybe it was all some kind of elaborate prank gone bad…or maybe you thought it would be awesome…I don't know what was going through your mind when you threw my book through that roof!" She responded looking up and putting a hoof to her chin as she listed off some completely bunk reasons as to why I would do that. You've got to be freaking kidding me!

I was getting ready to explode at her and tell her off on how she's full of crap but I stopped myself when I saw Fluttershy gently flying behind and down right between us, causing me and Twilight to back up a bit to give her some space. Where are my saddlebags and the lunch bags? Whatever it's not like it matters now. She turned to look at Twilight briefly before turning to look at me and as I looked in her eyes I found all my anger and frustration quickly subsiding. Once again Fluttershy has changed my mood to aggressive and angry to calm and relaxed…forget 'Element of Kindness' let's call her 'Element of Peace!'

"Twilight…do you really think Rainbow Dash would really through your book through a window?" Fluttershy asked in her usual sweet tone as she turned to look at Twi…who immediately started to look guilty. Yeah that's right Fluttershy! Get her! Use that stare of yours on her and make her apologize!

"I've known Rainbow Dash since I was young and she would never do something like this on purpose…it wasn't her fault…it was…it was an accident!" She continued, stuttering a bit as she almost revealed her part in the whole accident but stopped. She most likely stopped because I told her not to tell Applejack and she must think she can't tell Twilight either…which…yeah I don't want her to be blamed like me.

"Y-Yeah…you're right…I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." Twi agreed in a regretful tone before looking down and apologizing, her wings slightly sagging down to further illustrate her remorse. Ha ha! Fluttershy's stare three…everypony else zero…that includes me unfortunately.

"It's ok Twi…I understand, if it was me in your position I'd be just as upset as you…in fact I'd be more upset since it's a Daring Do book…so don't sweat it…" I replied with a smile as I waved my hoof at her shrugging off her apology…being the awesomely modest friend that I am.

"I know you would be…I'm sorry…it's just…I've been feeling a lot of pressure…from…you know." She then said as she hinted at her newly acquired royalty status and pointed to her wings. You know it's been two months since she was crowned a princess and she's still stressing over it…that's Twilight for you I guess…

"I'm sorry your highness…" I apologized in a slightly teasing tone as I bowed before her, Fluttershy quickly doing the same in fear that she might be doing something wrong.

"You're not funny Rainbow Dash…" She dryly said in response as I looked up to see her eyes narrowed at me, obviously not amused…but I was. I stopped bowing and snickered for a few seconds before taking a breath.

"Look Twi…I know you're a princess and everything but everypony still treats you the same as before so it's really not that big a deal…so calm down a little ok…" I said in a supporting tone as I raised my hoof up and reminded her of how little everything seemed to change…I mean seriously…she's been a princess for about two months…and I think Fluttershy and I are the first ponies in who knows how long to actually acknowledge her status and formally bow to her.

"Yeah, you try turning into a princess and having the weight of a future kingdom on your shoulders…let's see how you deal with it Rainbow Dash!" Twilight angrily roared at me as she pointed at me with a fierce look in her eyes. G-Geez…did you really have to blow up at me? I mean I know it's because of the stress and all but I think that was a little uncalled for.

"S-Sorry," She then immediately apologized as she looked away with a guilt filled face, "It's just…with all the pressure lately…the royalty, the wings, the responsibility…even the fact that winter is coming up…it's just…all getting to me..." Twi went on explaining what I already knew as she looked back at me ruefully.

"Look…again I'm sorry about the book…I promise I'll make it up to you somehow…" I apologized again as I kind of understood what she was saying. Having all that sudden pressure and responsibility can be taxing…and we all can't be the awesomerific Rainbow Dash so we all can't deal with stuff like easily…I mean if I suddenly became and Alicorn Princess I know the first thing I would do…and it starts with Wonder…and ends with bolts!

"It's true…when she damaged that roof she fixed it all by herself!" Fluttershy added in my defense as I looked over to see her extending a supportive hoof towards Twilight. Hell yeah I got Fluttershy on my side…I can see a bright end to this predicament now!

"Really?" She asked in disbelief as she looked at me in shock, blinking at me multiple times. Tsk Tsk Tsk…Oh Twilight…no matter if your old Twilight or new Twilight…my awesomeness will always astound you!

"Oh yeah….totally…and might I add it's much better and cooler than before I damaged…I wouldn't be surprised if everypony wanted me to break their roofs just for me to fix them and make them that much better!" I boastfully confirmed as I smiled victoriously, closed my eyes, and rubbed a hoof against my chest. I then remembered that it wasn't all me…and that Fluttershy did help me at the end…it would be very rude of me not to give her some credit…

"With…a little help of course!" I then added as I opened my eyes to look at her, not explicitly saying it was her that helped me to Twilight but at least letting Fluttershy know that I acknowledged her help.

Fluttershy blinked in surprise before smiling and tiling her head at me after she caught my hint. I leaned my head back a bit as I felt a slight twinge in my heart. I looked away and felt my face heating up…ah it's happening again! Damn you Fluttershy and your stare! Look at Twilight and not me, your stare is like a dangerous weapon! Seriously I'm feeling the same weird feeling from earlier when we were eating on the cloud…the feeling that makes me blush and look away…I swear you have some mystical dangerous power in your stare and in your eyes as it certainly has a strange effect on me!

"Great! Then you can help me organize my library!" Twilight then said excitedly, getting my attention and cutting me off from continuing my-

"Wait what?" I asked in disbelief as I looked up at her with my eyebrow raised…did…I just hear her wrong? Please tell me I did!

"You can help me organize all the books in my library!" She restated again in excitement as she closed her eyes and smiled happily. Uhhh…no…Rainbow Dash is many things…awesome…spectacular…an amazing flyer…an stupendous cook…and great carpenter…but…yeah…book organization is not me…besides you already have a small purple dragon for that.

"Uhhh…isn't that Spike's job?" I pointed out with a hopeful uncertain smile as I pointed my hoof at her, reminding her of her loyal awesome-

"Oh he's busy at Rarity's..." …Crap… "…And he won't be back until very late so I'm going to need a pair of hooves to help me organize all my books while I'm busy studying on being a proper princess and a leader to the people." Twilight explained with a smile which destroyed my optimistic smile…ah damn it Spike…of all the times to go fawn over Rarity you have to pick today? This really isn't my week…but I'm sure as hell not organizing books!

"Uhhh yeah…I'd like to help…but I've got things to do…I'll just pay you back for the book when I get paid in a few days?" I counter suggested with a big smile on my face as I thought of anything to get myself out of this mess…I'll fix ten thousand roofs than spend a day at a library moving books!

"That's ok right? Right! Good!" I then shouted happily as I unfurled my wings and took to the airs to make my grand escape. I tried to fly as fast as I could, bordering on Sonic Rainboom speeds…but to my surprise…I wasn't going anywhere…I then heard the sound that Twilight's horn makes when she's using her magic and found myself surrounded by a purple aura…oh you've got to be kidding me!

"Oh no you don't!" Twilight said sternly as she levitated me over right in front of her, "The book doesn't cost that much and I'd rather much have your help than money!" She then went on to say looking at me a bit intimidating as if this wasn't up for discussion…I did my best to break free from her magical hold but unfortunately found my resistance to be futile.

"H-Hey! No fair!" I shouted in annoyance as I still persisted to break free. Damn her and her magic! If she wasn't an Alicorn or a Unicorn I wouldn't have this problem! She shouldn't have changed into an Alicorn she should've changed into an Earth Pony!

"So come on Rainbow…let's go organize those books!" Twilight responded excitedly as she turned around and started to presumably head home to her library…taking me with her as she still held me with her magic…aghhh! This is all because I still borrow those Daring Do books off of her! That's it…I'm going to collect all the books in the series now! I should've done that sooner but now it's at the top of my priority…well it's my second top priority! The first one is getting free!

"Celestia damn it Twilight! I said-MPFH!" I shouted angrily before I felt my mouth literally zip shut from another one of her spells. I started desperately touching my mouth hoping that would somehow unzip it…but again it was another vain attempt. Oh come on! Now this is just cruel!

"Rainbow Dash…language…you know there are young ones watching!" Twilight scolded in a serious tone. What young ones? I'm looking around right now and all I see is Fluttershy following us! Plus I'm a grown mare! I can say whatever the hell I want thank you very much!

I turned back around to Fluttershy who was still following her and started making gestures at her hoping she'd catch on to either…A. Get Twilight to stop this crap…B. Get my mouth unzipped so I can show her the full extent of my 'language'….or C. Stare at her long so that she'll be so guilty she'll be in a pool of her own tears! Unfortunately though, she just looked at me with a confused look on her face. You can understand animals but you can't understand when I'm telling you to help my sorry flank…that or your being too nervous to speak again…I'd believe either one…your record for saving me and just standing by idly are about even now…

I threw down my hooves in defeat and unfortunately let Twilight Sparkle carry me in her magical field. I had no choice as I turned to watch her walk….very…freaking…slowly. Come on! Do you really have to walk!? You have wings now! Use them! Or hell just teleport us there! I'd be to the library about a dozen times now! We could get there in ten seconds flat at my basic cruising speed but no you have to take the very scenic route and just walk! Ughhh! When we finally reached there it seemed like a miracle and I was almost glad that the boring walk was over…only for me to remember why we're here and only made me want to desperately flee this soon to be prison cell as soon as Twilight let me go.

"Alright, we're here!" Twilight proudly declared stating the very obvious as we stood outside her library. Yeah took us longer than necessary though!

"Alright now Rainbow," She began as she turned around to look at me seriously, only to be distracted by the sight of Fluttershy right behind me, "Fluttershy what are you doing here?" She asked curiously and a bit surprised as she arched an eyebrow and moved her head back slightly. Oh she's just here to sit and watch my torture, what do you think egghead!? She's here to help! Why else would she be here!?

"O-Oh…I'm here to help out Rainbow Dash…if that's ok with you that is…" She answered in her typical meek behavior as she recoiled slightly in fear of what the purple alicorn will say to her. Called it! I totally called it!

"Why? You don't have to help her out you know…I mean it's her punishment not yours." Twilight then asked as she titled her head still confused…really…did you randomly forget who Fluttershy is and what she represents? Or are you just deliberately trying to waste as much of my time as you can?

"Oh it's fine…I don't really have anything else to do and even if I did I would always put it off later to help one of my friends." The yellow Pegasus replied as she looked at me with a smile. No Fluttershy…you must be more blatantly obvious because apparently becoming a princess means no longer having common flipping sense…

"Yeah that sounds like you Fluttershy." The violet eyed and coated mare then said with a smile as she nodded slight. Oh really…then why the hell did you bother asking her that crap when you knew what the answer was going to be? You really were just wasting my time! I told you I was sorry about the book that doesn't mean you have to be cruel and waste my valuable time! I mean come on!

"Alright Dash…it's going to be a little messy when we get in there…but that's why your hear…all those books have be alphabetized by Book title, Author name, year of publication, length of the book, weight of the book, color of the book, and most importantly…set at the right angle." Twilight then explained in elaborate detail as she looked at me seriously…she's kidding right…she has to be kidding…no one pony can have that level of insane organization.

"Any questions?" She then asked me with a smile…uhhhh did she forget I can't talk because of her spell? I shook my head frantically and pointed to my zipped lips with both my hooves to convey that I wanted my lips undone "Good!" She happily responded taking my repeated head shaking as a 'no I have no questions.' Oh come on!

"Ummm…Twilight…I think Rainbow Dash was asking you to unzip her mouth… " Fluttershy suggested a bit nervously as she pointed at me with one of her hooves! Yes! Thank you Fluttershy! You're twenty minutes late though from when I asked you earlier! Oh forget it, better late than never I guess!

"Oh that's right…silly me I forgot…" Bullcrap! You didn't forget you just wanted me to stay this way! "Sorry Rainbow!" She apologized as she lifted her hoof and thankfully unzipped my mouth. My first immediate reaction was to breathe heavily through my freed mouth and touch it with my hooves to confirm that it could indeed open and close again.

"Thank Celestia that's over…but seriously! You expect me to do all that…stuff!" I then shouted at her as I remembered the list of insane instructions she gave me earlier! Seriously, this should be Spike's job! You couldn't make him stay to do this? On second thought…maybe he wanted to escape this insanity and flee to Rarity's…that dragon's smarter than I thought…

"Yes…I do…and don't think about trying to leave or escape." The alicorn confirmed before pointing behind me, I turned around to see nothing but a bright purple wall, and as I looked around I saw that it encapsulated the entire library, "I have a force field in place now that I won't lower until you get everything organized…" She then said in a threatening tone as I sighed and gave up on trying to escape…looks like I have no choice but to dully waste my brain cells on book organization….

"Ah Celestia…dang it…" I said in defeat as I turned around and gave Twilight a depressed look…stopping myself from swearing in fear of Twilight zipping my lip again. …Feels weird holding your tongue…it's like your denying apart of yourself freedom…I don't like it.

"Oh it won't be that bad…besides you have Fluttershy helping out…I'm sure you two will have it done in no time." She then reminded in a brighter tone as she pointed to Fluttershy how was happily smiling at me willing to give me a helping hoof. I sighed in relief as I know with her help this really shouldn't take me that long…

"Yeah I guess your right…whatever let's get this over with then…" I reluctantly said folding my forelegs and gave another sigh. This made Twi smile and nod before turning around and enter her library…carrying behind her still in her magic aura…and I was still a little bit off the ground and was heading straight into the door frame! Oh crap you've got to be kidding!

"Wait…WAIT WAI-GAHHH! CELESTIA DAMN IT! Am I just destined for abuse or something!?" I shouted angrily after my head banged against the top of the doorway. This is what…the third time just today I've experienced some head trauma? When will it all end!?

"Oh sorry Rainbow Dash…I forgot to take you out of the bubble…" The princess apologized actually sounding legitimately apologetic as she lowered me and released me from her grip. I hit the floor with a slight thud and grumbled to myself as I rubbed my poor head.

"Oh Rainbow…are you ok?" Fluttershy asked in immediate concern as she rushed over and started to help me up. Oh now you show concern…when Twilight threw the book at me earlier you didn't do anything! Fluttershy your compassion lately has been very sporadic!

"No…but that's ok…I always wanted to forget most of my fillyhood memories…" I said a little abrasively as I finally stood up off the ground. I looked over at Fluttershy as she looked hurt at what I said…oh great…I bet she took it as though I actually wanted to forget her since she's a part of my fillyhood memories...oh please like I could ever forget you…besides it wouldn't affect my current memories so I'd never forget you…but I better say something so she doesn't think like that…

"I'm joking Fluttershy. I'm ok; just forget….about….it…" I started as I looked away and then stuttered to a stop as I saw the 'mess' that egghead was talking about, "Holy mother of Celestia…" I said astonishment as I saw the once tidy and clean library now cluttered with books form the floor almost to the ceiling with not a patch of the floorboard to be seen.

"I told you it was a bit messy…" Twilight reminded in a deadpan tone as she used her wings to fly over some of the piles…oh now you're freaking flying! And you couldn't do that before because why exactly?

"There's a little messy…and then there's this Twi! I mean seriously did you just wake up this morning and decide your floor needed some redecorating?" I asked half sarcastically and half seriously as I took into the air and surveyed the library from above…getting a better sense at the travesty beneath me. Oh yeah…no wonder Spike took off as fast as he could…I'd do it right now if Royal Fillynapper wasn't keeping me hostage here!

"Sorry….I've just been reading everything I can lately to better prepare myself for later challenges…" The before mentioned Royal Fillynapper responded somewhat apologetically as she landed behind a small podium with an open book... You don't need to read everything! I mean come on! I swooped down and randomly picked up a book.

"I don't think a princess would need to know this much…I mean what does being a princess have to do with 'How to hide your embarrassing wing exposures in public.'" I said in a doubtful tone before reading the cover of the….wait what?! I read over the cover again and sure enough it was 'How to hide your embarrassing wing exposures in public.' ….uhhh...I know Twilight said she was reading everything she could…but another mischievous thought crawled into my mind…

"Twiliiiiightttt…" I called in a very cheerful teasing manner as I looked up to see her blushing bright red and shaking slightly in embarrassment…oh yeah…you know I got you… "After getting wings are you getting a lot of wing b-"

"Sh-Shut up!" The now completely humiliated princess shouted as she cut me off and took the book out of my hooves with her magic…thankfully not hitting me with it though and instead putting it in its…presumably rightful place…I just hovered in the air and snickered at t the thought of the proud royal Twilight having a problem that has plagued Pegasus ponies for a millennium...

"Look at Fluttershy! She's already getting started while all you're doing is horsing around!" Twilight then shouted as she pointed to Fluttershy who was already busy organizing books. Geez she's already hard at work…I guess I should be thankful that she didn't hear us…though I have to wonder her wings stiffen because of those uncontrollable urges…I would imagine so…she is a Pegasus after all and all Pegasus have those cravings based on their tastes…I just wonder how she reacts to them or what her tastes even are…and…wait why the hell am I thinking about this so in depth?

"Yeah yeah alright…" I agreed with a slight blush on my face as I lowered myself to the nearest pile of books and started to pick up a few. I can't believe I just thought that about Fluttershy…I feel so wrong…like I have to take a shower later or something…

I looked at the books and decided to place them in alphabetical order. I don't care about size, color, author, or whatever…she can bite my flank! Besides she's too busy with her nose in a book…hopefully a less perverse one…I flew over to a section and that was labeled 'Nature' and held out a book titled 'Everything you need to know about how Trees are going to enslave us all!' …I don't even want to think about why this book's called that or why Twilight has it…instead I just focused on putting it where I thought belongs…only for the book to be ripped from my hooves by Twilight's magic

"Ah Ah Ah!" I heard Twilight scold in a teasing manner as she held the book in front of me…what did I not say the magic word or something? "That book doesn't go there Rainbow!" She then said as I looked down to see her shaking her head at me….oh you've got to be kidding me?

"Oh come on! Does it really freaking matter!?" I shouted back as I reached out and grabbed the book, causing the magic to dispel…oh one hoof movement can break that spell but me struggling for my life a few minutes ago doesn't do anything…awesome…

"Yes it does Rainbow…how would you like it if I scattered all the clouds in the sky!" The young princess then asked with a raised brow as she reminded me of the disaster earlier. Ughhh…those idiots…one Pegasus asked me what a cirrus cloud was and I wanted to smack him into one so he'd find out…wait she's not threatening to go up there and make my job THAT much harder is she?

"Hey don't you dare do that! Those clouds have to go in a specific order and place or else the entire weather in Ponyville will change!" I threatened as I warned of the disastrous consequences of trying to move clouds of their assigned routes or destinations…move a raincloud two inches out of position and it could rain on some poor pony's cart stand…

"Exactly…so please take the same care with my books as you would your own clouds…" She then said in a victorious tone as if she won this argument…ummm…excuse me…how does the status of the weather for all of Ponyville compare to the status of books you barely read from time to time?

"But that's clouds! That stuff it's important! This is just insanity!" I insisted disparity as I flailed my hooves around still holding the books…hoping to get through to her somehow…but to no avail…she just stood there and looked at me darkly as if I just insulted her mother or something…

"Oh it's not that bad Rainbow…" Fluttershy interjected as she flew up to me and gently took the books from my hooves with a smile…then flying over to another shelf and gently placing one of them at a very specific spot, "You see…they just go like this…" She then said sweetly as she turned around and continued smiling…making it look like the easiest thing in Equestria…how the hell did she do that? How can understand Twilight's insane organization rules?

"Great Fluttershy! At least somepony around here gets it!" Twilight then complimented happily while also making a dig at me…I didn't care though…if Fluttershy knows what the hell to do to make this stressed out princess happy then you go girl! I'll just leave it up to you!

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as I swooped down, grabbed a bunch of books, and then flew right up to her…surprisingly her slight as she eeped at my sudden approach. "I'll give you the books and you organize them!" I then said excitedly as I gave her the books, telling her about the awesome plan I formulated to get this over with as quick as possible.

"Alright Rainbow…that sounds good to me…" Fluttershy agreed with a smile before looking at a book in her hoof and flying off to place it in its correct spot.

"Great! With the two of us working together we'll be out of here in no time!" I exclaimed happily as I dove down and picked up a few more books. Now I'm really happy Fluttershy came along…you're now in the golden area of saving my flank instead of idling standing by and doing nothing…keep it up Fluttershy and I might consider giving you a V.I.P. card after I become a Wonderbolt so you can come over and see me perform whenever you like…that's the greatest gift I think I can ever give anypony ever…well…I need one first…heh…but that's for much later though…right now I need to focus on books.

I continued doing my service of getting books off the ground and then giving them to Fluttershy, who managed to shelf them at a pretty decent speed. I rarely had to wait long for her to be free to give her some books. Little by little the cluttered library started to show signs of recovery. …and little by little my sanity diminished as well. It seemed like flipping hours and we still had a ways to go…this is maddening! How does Spike and Twilight do it? I'm losing my Celestia damned mind!

"Ughhh! Twilight! Can we call it quits for today and do the rest tomorrow?" I asked impatiently as I looked out the window and noticed the sun starting to set…another day…wasted! No practice or training whatsoever…I swear….I'm going to get some solid practice in tomorrow if it kills me!

"Quit complaining…you don't have that much more to go and then you're free." Twilight replied dryly not even looking up from the book she currently had. Ummm…did you not look around at the still rather large piles of books lying around? Or are you just trying to be funny?

"You know it would go by even faster if you got your muzzle out of the book and helped us!" I suggested rather annoyed as I pointed my hoof to a random pile of books. She didn't reply and kept focusing on her book…oh you've got to be kidding me…ughhh! "Don't ignore me!" I shouted at her trying to get her attention…but to no avail. I was getting ready to get her attention in more physical manner before Fluttershy flew in front of me with a sad expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Rainbow…if I was just a little faster we might be done by now…" Fluttershy apologized feeling guilty and once again taking responsibility for something that's not her fault. I signed as once again my rage was quelled by the timid mare.

"It's not your fault…there's no other pony better suited to help me than you Fluttershy…" I said in a supportive tone as I smiled and put a hoof on her shoulder. This immediately caused her spirits to lift as she smiled back at me...thankfully the effects of her stare having minimal effects on me as I wasn't feeling that weird…

"R-Really?" She simply asked wanting confirmation as she usually did. I nodded to her as I turned away and flew down to pick up some more books.

"Yeah I'm just bored as….bored out of mind and would much rather be doing anything at the moment than this!" I said back in a rather annoyed tone as about fifty different things came to my mind on stuff I'd rather be doing right now.

"I-I see…well…would me asking you some questions take your mind off of things?" She asked a little softly as I picked up some books. Honestly you can do almost anything to distract me…anything would be more interesting than this!

"Yeah sure…go ahead…ask me anything…" I replied with not much enthusiasm as I flew back over to Fluttershy with a collection of books in my hoofs.

"O-Ok…well…the first one is about that banner you have-"

"A-Anything except that!" I shouted as I dropped the books and used both my hooves to cover her mouth. I looked down at Twilight who thankfully wasn't paying attention…I don't think I want a rumor floating around of me collecting big banners of my friend's on it…that would be kind of weird.

She nodded in agreement to my outburst and then I slowly lowered my hoofs, "Ok, so anything except that question?" She asked in confirmation as I flew down below to pick up the books that I dropped. Twilight still not paying attention…ok so you can tell when I'm about to put a book out of place but don't notice a couple of your books falling a couple of feet and landing on the floor…and you were chewing my flank out earlier about dropping books from heights…geez Twi… you're very selective when it comes to noticing things!

"W-Well…have you decided on if it's ok for me to start dating or not?" Fluttershy then asked even softer than before, not to mention nervous. Unfortunately I was busy below her collecting the books to cut her off from continuing…not to mention I wasn't expecting her to ask me that! Especially since I didn't think about since two nights ago…so of course I don't have an answer! Did she really have to ask me that here? Well at least she was quieter than before so that means Twilight shouldn't have-

"Wait wait wait!" Twilight shouted repeatedly as she moved away from her podium and looked at us h in shock. Oh come on! You heard that but you couldn't hear what she said before that! Get your ears checked out Princess!

"What is this about dating?" She then asked in disbelief, an eyebrow raised most likely hoping that she heard us wrong. I wanted to say something try and quell those thoughts but I knew Fluttershy was just going to be honest so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Oh…well Rarity's been trying to convince me to start dating…and I wanted to know what Rainbow Dash thought on the matter." Fluttershy answered somewhat nervous as she told the truth…like I expected her too…I felt a little nervous too because Fluttershy told her about her wanting to come to me when I'm the absolute wrong pony to come to when it comes to things like this!

"Why Rainbow Dash of all ponies?" The violet alicorn then asked, sounding more confused than ever. I would be offended that she said that…yet…I completely agree with her…why does it have to me? You really should've asked some other pony…

"Because we've known each other longest and if anypony thinks I'm ready to do this it will be her…and…besides…she's the one I trust the most." She answered with a smile, repeating what she said the other day…making me feel awkward again…but I can't show it in front of Twilight…

"Y-Yeah…what can I say…I'm just that awesome…as usual!" I declared as I tried to sound like my usual self, hitting my chest with my right hoof in order to look proud of this…even though deep down I wish Fluttershy wasn't asking me this sort of thing. It's…It's just not me! Romance and dating isn't my thing…and Fluttershy really should answer that on her own but instead asks me…and I don't have an answer…aghhh…why does this have to be so hard?

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Twilight replied happily and with a bright smile.

"What?" Fluttershy and I both said in unison, shocked at her response. Sh…She's ok with Fluttershy dating?

"I think Fluttershy dating would be good for her!" She then reaffirmed as she happily raised her forelegs and moved them about. I…I can't believe she would be ok with it…I thought she was going to be some stick in the mud about this whole thing…but…wow….she surprised me.

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked nervously in a stutter as she looked at her almost blankly…the answer she gave not fully registering in her mind. Not that it's registering in my mind as well...

"Oh yeah…that way you can come out of your shell and be more outgoing and assertive…and to have a special somepony you can spend time with…I think you deserve that don't you think?" The alicorn explained as she raised her hoof and closed her eyes trying to look serious I guess. I can get what she's saying…but…she's not really thinking about the consequences…I mean…what if her relationship goes south or worse…she gets abused and mistreated?

"Y-Yeah but what happens if it goes wrong…what if she gets hurt or heartbroken…what about that?" I pointed out in concern as I looked at Fluttershy thinking about all the things going wrong…seeing her hurt…it…it really pisses me off! If anypony hurts Fluttershy I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do…but I'm sure it will end with me being banished…and I'll gladly accept it if it means getting revenge on someone who hurt Fluttershy!

"Oh I'm sure it might happen…but as her friends we'll be there to support her and in the end it will only make her stronger for future relationships…" She replied being sincere as she opened her eyes and looked at me letting me knew she understood the risks. She's…got a point…all things might have a rough start but it's to prepare you for later challenges…I know that better than anypony with my stunt flying…

"Yeah…you're right Twilight!" I exclaimed in agreement as I flew over to Fluttershy with a grin on my face, making her recoil a bit out of nervousness, "Fluttershy you should start seeing other ponies…" I then shouted happily as I put left hoof around her and waved my other one frantically….which normally would surprise her and make her even more nervous…but instead she just blinked a few times before slowly smiling at me.

"Th-Thank you…Rainbow…" She thanked in a whisper as she looked at me with that smile on her face…her ears slightly drooping down as it looked like she was going to cry…she looked so happy…I really should've told her this sooner…but…if it's this easy to make her cry…that makes me really worried about her feelings in the future…

"And…ummm…if…you know…you run into any problems…just tell your old friend Rainbow Dash and I'll kick their flanks to Cloudsdale and back!" I then said seriously as I poked her chest with my right hoof making sure she understood that she's not in this alone and that she should come to me if anything goes wrong…I don't want to learn about her being secretly mistreated sometime down the road…I think I'll lose it if that happens!

She opened her mouth and blinked at me in surprise before that warm smile returned. She then put her hooves around me and brought me into a gentle hug, "I know you would Dash…and I hope for the both of us it never comes to that…" She said softly to me as she nuzzled against my chest. I gulped at the closeness that was going on and debated on hugging back…just like before, but unlike last time I didn't since I knew Twilight was in the room and was watching us…I can't be seen as a super softy…I wouldn't be able to live it down!

"I'm happy for you Fluttershy…I'm glad at least one of us will get a special somepony…" Twilight congratulated before her voice trailed off into sadness, looking down at the floor with a depressed expression on her face. I separated from Fluttershy and looked at her as if she just said she was secretly a Wonderbolt. What the hell is she talking about now with this 'At least one of us will get a special somepony' crap?

"What and you think you can't?" I asked in a sarcastic tone as I thought she was surely joking or trying to pull a fast one on me. She just can't be serious right?

"Dash…I'm a princess now…and even if I wasn't I still have duties to fulfill to Princess Celestia and Equestria…I…I don't have time for romance and dating…" Twilight explained sadly as she looked back up at me looking like she was going to cry…oh come on…are you serious?

"I-If…I did…I would've…confessed to a certain pony a long time ago…" She then said in a stutter as she looked away and blushed. Twilight…has a crush on somepony? That's awesome! She should totally confess to this pony!

"Well go ahead and confess to them then!" I encouraged as I flew down to her and gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder. If she has feelings for somepony she should express them…and none of this 'I don't have time' or 'I have certain duties to fulfill' bunk!

"I-I can't…I just told you-"

"Don't give me that crap!" I shouted cutting her off as I wasn't going to hear it, "Just because you've been busy and have an important title now doesn't mean you should sacrifice your personal life and your feelings…I mean look at Princess Cadance…she found a special somepony and got married! Look how happy she is now! You deserve that right as well Twi!" I explained as I lowered my voice and tried to be as sympathetic as possible. Fluttershy covered her mouth in widened her eyes in shock while Twilight looked down as if she was seriously considering what I said…good…you should…maybe it will convince you get out there and not sulk over what could've been…

"Y-You're right Rainbow Dash!" Yeah I know I am! "I'm not going to sit idly by and sacrifice my feelings for anything…I'm admit my feeling and get that pony!" The princess happily declared as she stomped her right hoof on the ground and opened up her wings from the sheer adrenaline rush she must be having …I wanted to joke about how she might be getting a wing boner…but…now wasn't the right time...later maybe…

"Awesome, I'm glad you said that Twi!" I remarked as I clapped my hooves together, happy that my friend found some confidence…man I've helped out Twilight and Fluttershy today with their personal problems…maybe I'm better at this romance thing than I thought…maybe I should add 'Gives awesome relationship advice' to my resume…ehhh…no nevermind…

"Woo hoo!" Fluttershy softly cheered in support…not sounding much like a cheer but for her that's the best she can do and I know she's really happy for her…but now that that's out of the…I wonder who this 'Special somepony' is? I don't think she'll tell me but at least I'll embarrass the hell out of her!

"So…who is this special somepony anyways? Who stole your heart huh?" I teasingly asked with a smirk as I went over and nudged her shoulder. Just as I thought her pride and confidence suddenly vanished as her entire face lit up red and her wings dropped to the ground. That made me chuckle to myself as I knew it would be easy to embarrass her…

"N-N-None of your business D-Dash!" Twilight shouted hysterically in defense as she backed away from me, which made me laugh even more to the point where I was holding my sides. "Y-You can leave now!" She then said less hysterical which caused me to stop laughing and look at her seriously.

"What really?" I simply asked in shock as I didn't think she'd let me go over teasing her like this…if I would've known that I would've teased her sooner!

"Y-Yeah…I have to do more research now on…you know…confessing…so that means your organizing efforts will be for nothing if I'm continuing to pull books off the shelves." She explained as it looked like she was struggling to come up with an answer…I guess I made her so uncomfortable she doesn't want to be around us anymore…great…I'll keep that in mind for future reference just in case something like this happens again.

"And…c-consider it my thank you to you…for…umm…you know…helping me…" She then softly added as she looked down and rubbed her hoof on the floor looking really uncomfortable. Ok come on Twilight…it's not that embarrassing…why are you getting so worked up over ti…oh forget it! All I know is that I'm free and that's good enough for me!

"Awesome! Thanks Twi!" I thanked excitedly as I turned around and flew over to Fluttershy…who wasn't looking as happy as me…she looked a little suspicious…yeah I know Twilight's now acting weird…but so were you a day or too ago…hell you were acting that way just today…so just forget about it!

"D-Don't…men…mention it…" I then heard her whisper as it seems like she was struggling to form words…whatever…she'll get over it in a minute…after she figures out to confess to her crush I guess…

"Come on Fluttershy! Let's get out of here!" I shouted happily as I grabbed one of Fluttershy's hoofs and started to lead her to the door…oh sweet freedom…I can almost taste-

"Wait!" Ah Celestia Damn it! What now?! Just two seconds ago you could barely utter a syllable and now you find your voice to shout at me? What the hell! I groaned to myself as I turned around to see a huge stack of books flying towards me surrounded by a purple aura.

"Here…take these books to Rarity…I told her I would lend these to her but I never got around to doing it…so would you drop them off for me?" The princess asked nicely as I looked around the books to see her looking on the floor for a book…probably a book on confess or love or something...whatever…I guess I could do it…I think I have to in fear of her holding it against me later…I don't want to hear 'Oh you didn't help me deliver those books that one time so you owe me for this!'

"Sure…why not…" I agreed a little reluctantly as I held out my hooves. The books moved over and then dropped into my hooves after Twilight released them from her magic. And Oh my Celestia…these things are heavy! Does Rarity really need all these books? Do they really have to be this big? I swear if this some fashion crap I'm going to throw these books one by one through her windows!

"Thanks Rainbow…and when you get there could you ask Spike to come home a little earlier than he said…I…I kind of want to talk to him." She then requested of me sounding really nervous once again…she probably wants to talk to him over this whole relationship thing but right now I couldn't care less!

"Yeah yeah sure whatever!" I said frantically as I used all my wing strength to turn around and struggle to the door. Well I was complaining about my lack of wing exercise…maybe I should've kept my mouth shut!

"And while we're there I can tell Rarity the good news!" Fluttershy added sounding really excited as she referred to that dating question…and again I couldn't care less at the moment!

"Yeah…awesome…can we go now…these books are freaking heavy!" I shouted a bit annoyed as I reached the door and couldn't get out since I was busy holding onto books.

"O-Oh sorry Rainbow…" Fluttershy apologized as she flew over and thankfully opened the door for me. I couldn't fly out though because that would risk hitting the top books on the doorframe and having them fall down. So I flew down and landed on the ground…feeling the full weight of the books on my back hooves as I struggled out the door.

"Bye you two!" Twilight said loudly, saying her farewell to us. I didn't say anything back and instead focused on leaving and getting these damn books to Rarity…I really shouldn't have agreed to this!

I looked around and noticed that it was now night time…great just like I thought I wasted my day at Twilight's doing something boring. I cursed my luck as I looked behind me to see Fluttershy closing the front door behind her. I grunted in pain as I took to the air again, struggling to hold all of these books

"R-Rainbow…do you want any help?" Fluttershy offered sincerely as she flew up next to me. Same old Fluttershy…always willing to give a helping hoof…although she should know that I wouldn't accept…offering me help is basically saying I can't do this…and I'm not about to admit that I can't handle carrying a bunch of books on my own!

"No! I'm fine…let's just drop these books off and then head to my place for an awesome dinner!" I rejected with a bright smile trying to make it seem like no big deal, reminding her of the dinner I promised her. I forged ahead carrying all the books toward Rarity's boutique…wishing I could go at my top speed but with the weight of all these books that was impossible.

"A-Alright…" I heard Fluttershy sheepishly agree as she flew alongside me…looking at the stack of books making sure none of them fell or that I didn't drop them…which only increased my determination that much more to show her that I could do this!

I struggled desperately to carry the books while also making it look like to Fluttershy that I was having no problem carrying all of these books. That's easier said than done as I felt like my hooves and my wings were going to fall off. Nether the less I persevered…we continued to fly low to the ground as my max altitude was limited to a couple of feet off the ground.

"Rainbow look it's your saddlebags!" I then heard Fluttershy call out as I looked to see her pointing at my Saddlebags that were sitting idling in a bush. How did they get there…wait…Fluttershy must've left it on that cloud…and it must have landed and disappeared on that bush leaving them there…ok that explains that…but…how the hell am I going to pick it up with these heavy books in my hooves…much less carry it…I don't think I can support any more weight!

"Don't worry Dash…I've got them." She then said sweetly as she flew over to the bush and picked up the saddlebags. I…I can't let her carry that…especially since it's mine…I should be carrying it…not her.

"Fluttershy no you don't have to-"

"Y-Yes I do Dash!" I then heard her say sternly as she cut me off…Fluttershy…cut me off from speaking…I was so shocked I just hovered in place and looked at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Y-You…You can't carry all this stuff by yourself…you need help…I don't want to see you hurt yourself or strain yourself just because you want to prove something to me…so I'm going to help you if you like it or not…" She then said softer and in determination as she put the saddlebags on and looked at me with a serious look in her eyes…as if she wasn't going to back down from this.

"F-Fluttershy…" I called both in shock and admiration as I've never seen her be this assertive before…at least to me. Her face then turned to instant regret as she looked away, feeling bad for what she did.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to be so loud." The yellow Pegasus then apologized sincerely. This made me start to laugh because she wasn't loud at all…and of course the moment she sticks up for herself she instantly apologizes for…that's Fluttershy for you…saying sorry for raising her voice a couple of decibels.

"R-Rainbow?" The timid mare called in surprise as she looked back at me in confusion…obviously not expecting me to start laughing at what she said…

"No Fluttershy…its fine…" I said in a comforting tone after I stopped laughing, looking at her with a smile…which caused her to smile back at me. "Let's go…" I then said as I gestured my head in the direction of Rarity's…causing her to nod back at me and….strangely enough…the books didn't' seem that heavy anymore.

We continued to fly over to Rarity's, the books like I said not giving near as enough trouble. It actually seemed pretty easy now…huh…Fluttershy must really have some weird mystical powers if she can somehow make heavy books seem like no problem. I'll have to ask her the source of her powers later. Anyways, when we reached Rarity's boutique after minutes of flying I flew up to the front door happy to get these books off my hooves.

"Fluttershy get the door for me please…" I asked politely as it was obvious I couldn't open with my hoofs being full. The canary Pegasus smiled at me and nodded before flying over to the front door. I couldn't see what was going on but I didn't hear the sound of a door opening…instead I just heard the sound of a doorknob refusing to turn.

"It's locked…" Fluttershy pointed out as she flew around and looked at me with a sad expression on her face…like she failed me. Yeah I gathered the door was locked but why? I mean I thought Spike was with her so shouldn't she be home?

"Check the windows to see if she's even home." I then instructed wither serious look on my face, which caused her to salute at me and fly around the boutique checking the windows and even flying around the back. When she came back she had another sad expression…oh don't beat yourself up for this Fluttershy…it's not your fault she's not home!

"…I-I don't think so Rainbow…there's no lights on and even the back door is locked." She informed me in a disappointed tone as she looked down. Where the hell is she? Are her and Spike messing around in the forest or something? Oh whatever…it's not my place to ask these questions…

"Whatever…let's just leave the books on the front step like we did with Twilight's…" I then said in annoyance as I went over to the doorstep to place them down. Rarity will just bring them in whenever she gets home…it's not like it's a big deal.

"W-Wouldn't that cause problems…like with Twilight and the book you left on her doorstep?" My fillyhood friend asked nervously reminding me of what happened last night. I put the books down on the doorsteps…my hooves and wings instantly screaming in relief from the burden being lifted…I felt two thousand pounds lighter as my wings flapped in joy as I turned around to look at Fluttershy.

"That book was already messed up…these will be fine…" I shrugged off as I waved my hoof at her...that book feel through a building…these books didn't…and unless a Typhoon mysteriously comes out of nowhere I don't think anything will be happening to these books…

"I-If you say so…" She replied as she looked at the large stack of books still worried about them and most likely what might happen to me if something does happen to those books…I can understand that…I don't think I could take three days in a row of me being in debt to my friends over stupid mistakes I've made…but I'm sure nothing will happen.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I called as I looked at her…looking at my saddlebags around her…thinking about taking them off of her and carrying them myself. However when she turned to look at me…I just couldn't…she was so determined to carry it…so determined to help me…that I couldn't bring myself to take back my saddlebags.

"Let's go back to my home…" I then said with a smile as I flapped my wings harder and got higher in the air, a slight pain with each beat thanks to those books but nothing I couldn't handle. Fluttershy smiled back and nodded before flapping her wings as well and following me.

The flight back to my place was slow…mostly because I had to wait up for Fluttershy. I didn't mind it much this time since I was just freed from carrying a large stack of books across time…so I was more or less enjoying the free feeling rather than a fast feeling. I looked back at Fluttershy happily flying behind me…her mane being pushed back by the wind, her tail flailing behind her, and her wings flapping at a casual pace…not flapping as hard as they could to try and keep up with me…she looked rather peaceful and content…normally I'd rather be going at speeds three time this…but…for right now…seeing her like that…I'm actually kind of glad I'm not flying at full throttle.

I smiled at her warmly before looking back ahead. Thinking about what kind of pony would deserve someone like Fluttershy…honestly there weren't any ponies coming to mind. I don't know if Rarity can find someone that could be a good fit for her…but I'll have to put my faith in her…I doubt she'd set her up with some creep or pervert…if she does I'll never let her set up dates again! I stuttered at that thought and shook my head to clear those disturbing images. I just have to believe in Rarity and hope she does find the perfect pony for Fluttershy…for both her and Fluttershy's sakes.

We then reached my house and landed right outside the door and once again I checked back to make sure Fluttershy wasn't falling through the clouds…yeah I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. After she smiled at me reassuringly I nodded and looked forward. I opened the door and moved aside, letting Fluttershy enter first. She nodded at me as she trotted past me and I entered right behind her. I closed the door behind me and turned back around to…ahhh crap that banner is still on the couch! You think Tank would have some sense to hide it or something! Gahh!

"R-Rainbow…a…are you going to tell me why…why you have that now?" She asked curiously and a little concerned as she stared at the huge banner with her face on it. I sighed to myself as I trotted past her…

"Yeah I guess I can tell you now…" I agreed as I thought now would be the best time…I mean nopony else is here…so it's just between me and her…if anypony else knew about this they'd probably laugh at me…so at least I'm glad it's just her.

"When…you know…you got famous…I had to carry around this banner to promote your image and…whatever it was you were selling…" I explained as I looked at the banner and the slight wear and tear it accumulated since then…and it's only been about two years…

"And…I was so happy for you…I mean…one of my friends? A Celebrity? How awesome is that!?" I asked her a bit excitedly as I turned around to see her shaking slightly out of anxiety. I hope she's not scared that I'm like some sort of stalker fan…because that's now what I was…

"At first I thought 'This is perfect! When I become a famous Wonderbolt we're both going to walk up to everypony who ever mocked us and doubted us and laugh at them!' You know…show them that we did become something…" I explained with a smirk as I remembered about how I made a 'In your face speech!' to all those people. Fluttershy said nothing and only shifted slightly…obviously uncomfortable about that thought…she would never laugh meanly at anypony and of course hated fame more…

"But…as time went on…I saw you less and less and…well we stopped communicating all together…I thought you were so famous we wouldn't be friends anymore…then I decided to keep this banner I flew around with…to…get you to autograph it…not only would it be worth tons of bits but I would be able to prove to others that I was once a good friend to one of the most famous and awesome mares in all of Equestria!" I then went on…a bit softer as I recalled the moment where I realized I might never see Fluttershy again…at least not as a friend…and how it both made me sad and made me proud…sad to see her go but proud to see that she made something of herself. Fluttershy made a gasping noise as she stopped breathing and looked at me in shock…obviously not expecting me to say that.

"Although obviously…that didn't happen…and this banner became worthless…but I still kept it lying around…" I then said recalling the sudden overnight disappearance the famous model and the reappearance of my friend Fluttershy, "And…to be honest…I'm glad I have you as my friend instead of some dusty old banner with your autograph…even it was worth ten thousand bits it wouldn't compare to you…" I then finished looking at her with a smile. She stood there for a second still looking shocked…probably more shocked than before…then she blinked a few times a smile slowly appeared on her face. She then trotted up to me as her wing opened one of my saddlebags.

"F-Fluttershy?" I called curiously as I watched her reach inside the open saddlebag and pull out the pencil I used earlier. She then bent down over the banner and….signed her signature on it…such a fancy and eloquent signature that I could barely read it…it was like the mouth writing of a celebrity…heh…well…she was a celebrity so it would make sense…no…she still is…at least to her friends…and to me of course…

"T-There you go Rainbow…you have my autograph…though…I-I don't think it's would be worth ten thousand bits though…" She then said with a happy smile after putting the pencil back in the saddlebag. I chuckled slightly at the worthless value she mentioned and didn't care one bit.

"You kidding…it's now worth a lot than that to me…Thanks Fluttershy." I responded warmly as big grin appeared on my face and as I stared into her cyan eyes. She blinked and looked away with an embarrassed tint of red forming slowly on her face…she moved her mouth trying to utter words but was unable to say anything.

"I should hang this up on my wall later…" I said instead in a slightly teasing tone but being completely serious. I was so serious that I was looking around at my barren walls for the best spot to hang it up on.

"N-N-No! D-Don't do that!" Fluttershy refused in a stutter as she looked at me with her blush now in full force, her eyes slightly quivering…it was making me want to laugh slightly again but instead I held it in.

"What? It's not like tons of ponies visit my house all the time…so I would mostly just be me seeing it…" I continued, still in a teasing tone as I felt like messing with her see…just so I can see her make that face some more…I do take pleasure in seeing people embarrassed…it's all in the days work for a prankster.

"O-Oh…we….well…that's ok…if anypony sees it…I'm…I'm glad it's you." The quiet Pegasus then replied in a whisper as she looked away…no longer being a yellow pony but instead a red pony as it looked like she turned complete red. I…I…I was not expecting that…

"I…umm…T-Thanks…" I struggled to say as I felt my cheeks heat up and found it hard to look at her. Damn Fluttershy…well played…you turned the tables on me…you're a more worthy opponent than I give you credit for. I mean I'm speechless…I don't know what to say now…we both just stood there in silence until eventual the sound of a copter came from upstairs and into the living room. We both looked at the source to see a flying tortoise coming up to us.

"Tank!" I called happily as he flew up right in front of my face, "Hey little buddy…how as my little tortoises day?" I then asked in a softer voice as I smiled at him. Then I realized that was way too soft and unbefitting of me so I coughed to clear my throat and gave him a serious look.

"So…umm…Tank…did you keep up with your strict flying schedule…no hiccups or problems?" I then asked sternly as I tried to keep up my tough impression to Fluttershy. Tank didn't say anything and instead flew up and gave me a long lick on the cheek before placing his cheek against my cheek…Fluttershy giggled at the sight of this and the blush I was certain would fade away now increased tenfold.

"I'm…I'm going to take that as yes…good work Tank…" I congratulated still trying to sound serious and keep what little dignity I had left…though that seemed pointless as Fluttershy wasn't fooled and of course neither was tank…geez why is it that Fluttershy always sees my more embarrassing weaker moments? Tank made a couching noise as he turned to Fluttershy…

"Oh I know…she always seems rough and tough but deep down she's a caring and kind mare…" Fluttershy responded as she looked at Tank with a smile…oh crap…they're talking…and Tank just said something embarrassing about me! Why couldn't my friend have some other talent like talking to flowers or something…because I know flowers wouldn't say anything about me!

"H-Hey! I'm right here you know…and quit making me seem like a softie underneath!" I shouted still blushing as I tried to defend my honor against my oldest friend and my gossiping turtle as he coughed once more…probably revealing another secret…geez I should really watch what I do and say about my pet…there's no telling what Tank knows about me and about my privacy…

"Ohhh…she still does that? She told me she stopped that back when we were fillies!" Fluttershy replied in shock as she covered her mouth with both her hooves…oh crap what the hell did he tell her?

"I…I still do what? Quit telling her stuff Tank, you're supposed to be helping me not helping my embarrassment!" I shouted trying to remind him of whose pet he is and where his loyalty should lie…I mean I know Tank used to live with Fluttershy and probably sees her as his mother or something…but…come on! Don't throw me under the table like this Tank!

"Oh yes I know she still talks in her sleep form time to time…when we were younger she said in her sleep that the ground had kidnapped me and was going to sell me to the pancake clan…" The yellow mare said with a giggle as she recalled an embarrassing memory…hey it's not my fault those pancakes were evil! I mean…ahhh! This really needs to stop…I need them to talk about something that isn't me! Come on…come on…what should they be talking about…wait…that's it!

"L-Look…shouldn't you two be talking about winter and hibernation or…something?" I asked with a hopeful smile as I held up a hoof and reminded them both about the upcoming winter season and how they should be preparing Tank for his hibernation.

"Oh Dear your right..." Fluttershy responded with a gasp as she looked at me after remembering about that topic…thankfully, "Tank…are you ready for your hibernation? What do you need?" She then went on to ask the flying green tortoise who proceeded to make a coughing sound at her.

"Oh really…you need that…well I can get that no problem…" She replied with a nod understanding what he was asking for as he made another cough which I'm guessing is another demand…whew…no more talking about embarrassing things…and especially embarrassing things about me…

"Great…now that you two are talking about that…I'll go get our dinner started." I suggested in a relieved tone as I turned around and trotted into the kitchen…not wanting to stick around and risk the topic being changed back to me…It's better for me out of sight and out of mind for this one. Plus…dinner should really does need to get started…alright Dash…time to show off your amazing cooking prowess!

I entered the kitchen and immediately noticed the spoiled food we left out from this morning…that was kind of my fault since I was in a rush or everything. I didn't want Fluttershy to come in and blame herself for this so the first thing I did was throw all of the rotten food away. After that was done I immediately started searching for stuff to cook…stuff that would blow Fluttershy away and show what an awesome host I can be…

However…my findings were…ummm…less than desirable. In that there was barely anything in my kitchen. Well, nothing that would help me create a high class meal…most of my food was instant or simple…and they were in mostly empty pantries. Damn…I really need to go all out and stock up on food next time because this is just sad…I mean I know I don't really eat here a lot but…come on…I should have more than the pathetic small table of food I came to assemble.

I sighed to myself as I continued to stare at the small assortment of foods and ingredients…not knowing what the hell to make….then I tried to think of food I could make even if I had the proper ingredients…and that was…almost nothing…I just wasn't a cook…I started to feel a little foolish for boasting about cooking skills when the most I've made is a couple of sandwiches and maybe a burger with hay.

"Need any help Dash?" I heard Fluttershy offer as she walked into the kitchen. I looked at her and noticed that she took the saddlebags off…which is good because I need those tomorrow morning…then I looked into her eyes so I could tell her about my blunder…but…I couldn't bring myself to say that I didn't know what the hell I was doing….

"N-No! Of course not! I have everything under control…I just…have to figure out what I want to cook is all…I mean there are so many choices available…" I responded trying to sound confident and calm as I looked back at the table filled with random assortments of vegetables and ingredients…nothing coming to though…

"W-Well…there seems to be enough for you to make a good batch of stew…" The shy Pegasus pointed out as she looked over the table…stew? …yeah stew does sound nice…I can make that!

"Umm…yeah exactly…that's what I was considering…but now you've convinced me…we're having stew…" I said still trying to keep a façade as I thought of how to make the stew…only to hit another bump in the road as I didn't even know how to make that…geez…ok…mental note for later…take a remedial cooking class so this never happens again!

"I just need to figure out where to start…I mean there's so many ways to approach making a dinner like that I don't even know where to begin." I then said with a smirk as I still struggled to think of something…my eyes frantically shifting over the table trying to figure out what my first move should be.

"…B-Boiling a pot of water is always a good start…" I heard her quietly suggest…y-yeah…that would be a good start…can't boil a pot of stew with a pot to boil it in!

"…yes…it really is…good idea Fluttershy!" I complimented as I flew over to a cabinet and grabbed the biggest pot I could find…thanking Celestia that I actually had a decent amount of cookware to work with. I then went over to the small raincloud faucet and put a lot of water in it. Then I went over to the stove, turned it on, and placed it over it…

"Next I'll…" I started as I looked around, trying to think of what I could do next…and once again coming up with nothing.

"…you could start slicing up the vegetables as the water needs time to boil…" Fluttershy then suggested as she pointed to the table with all the ingredients on…I blushed slightly as this was went from Rainbow cooking to Fluttershy telling Rainbow how to cook…

"Y-Yeah…couldn't have put it better myself!" I replied happily as I grabbed a knife and a cutting board and went over to the table. I placed some vegetables on it, grabbed one, held it down with one of my hooves, and held knife in my other hoof ready to chop it.

"Umm…cutting them the other way would be better…" The quiet mare pointed out as I looked down it at for a second…yeah…cutting it length wise instead of width wise would be a good idea wouldn't it?

"…Y-Yeah…like this?' I asked as I moved the vegetable around and looked at her with a nervous look on my face…which was thankfully subdued by her smiling face as she nodded at me. I nodded back and looked back to start chopping…no longer trying to pretend like I knew anything and instead letting Fluttershy tell me what to do.

"Also be sure to check on the water from time to time to see if it's boiling." Fluttershy said continuing to provide me with instructions and hints…which instead of making me feel embarrassed or ashamed…actually…made me kind of happy…and silly for thinking I could make a grade A five course meal on my own.

"Gotcha…" I simply agreed with a nod fully accepting the situation of me being the learner and Fluttershy being the instructor…screw remedial cooking classes…I have Fluttershy!

We continued cooking with me diligently following Fluttershy's instructions to a T. Making a mental note whenever possible to remind myself later of how to do this…so I could do this later for other ponies when I invite them over. Fluttershy was also a better teacher than I thought she would be…she started out nervous but once she got into a certain groove she fit into it without a problem…maybe she has a teaching career ahead of her…she can certainly pass as a culinary instructor!

"Alright…how's this taste?" I asked as I lifted a spoonful of the stew we've been making up to Fluttershy. She blushed slightly and hesitated before leaning in and sipping off the spoon. She licked her lips and looked up for a second before looking at me with a smile.

"Needs a little bit more spice in it…do you have any?" She suggested as she pointed at the stew. Spices? I looked back at the now mostly barren table as we used most of the stuff….no I don't have any spices…wait a second…

"Yeah hold on…I think I do!" I said excitedly as I grabbed a teaspoon and rushed out of the kitchen. I quickly flew outside my home and over to a rainbow fall I had just outside my house, I dipped the teaspoon under it to get some of the falling rainbow in it, then I rushed back inside and back to the kitchen.

"This should work…" I said confidently as I poured the small teaspoon of rainbow into the pot and stirred it for a minute…the whole stew immediately turned into a vibrant rainbow color that danced as it swirled in the pot. I then lifted up another spoonful and held it up to Fluttershy who tasted it and immediately smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect Rainbow…" She complimented as she approved of the stew and my addition. I can't believe it…I made a full pot of stew…I should add this to my crowning achievements of awesomeness!

"Of course it's perfect…I made it after all!" I boasted as I stroked my mane and tried to give of a proud look. It just made Fluttershy giggle as she grabbed two bowls and some spoons. I turned off the stove and moved the pot over.

After doing so Fluttershy poured some rainbow toned stew into the bowls. I drooled in anticipation as the thought of making something like this by myself made me that much hungrier…not mention all the crap that I had to do today! I earned this! I happily took my bowl and flew over to the small table that still had a few bits of stuff on it…that didn't matter to me though. I sat down and almost immediately began to dig in…I stopped myself though and waited for Fluttershy as she casually walked over and sat down at the table.

After she did I wasted no time and starting to devour the food in front of me…almost willing to swallow the bowl. Fluttershy happily started to eat as well…though…not as intense as me. The food was just as Fluttershy said…it was perfect…it was so freaking delicious…I almost can't believe I made something like this…but I did…I was so happy…not only did I make an awesome dish, it's an awesome dish that I made for one of my friends…Score one for Rainbow…

"This is really good Rainbow…" My fillyhood friend complimented with a smile as she looked up at me…I know…you said that earlier…but I'm not complaining…say it twenty more times…it will make me feel that much more awesome!

"Of course it is! I made it! That automatically makes it good!" I boasted once more as I hit my chest and closed my eyes…trying to make every fiber of my be as awesome as I felt…though…it…it quickly off though when I remembered who it was that taught me how to make it…it was…it was Fluttershy's doing…all I did was follow her instructions…now I feel guilty for taking all the credit.

"Actually…this…is all you Fluttershy…you're the one who made this…not me. You told me exactly what to do as I had no idea what the hell I was doing…so…I should really be thanking you." I admitted in a depressed tone as I sighed and looked down at the bowl that Fluttershy actually made…damn it…I guess I can't brag to my friends that I made something awesome when I couldn't have done it without Fluttershy.

"Oh no no Rainbow…this is all you're doing…the credit belongs to you." She replied frantically as she once again tried to shrug off her importance and her contributions…she's just trying to make feel better…deep down she knows I could've have done it with her.

"Yeah…because I would totally make something as awesome as this without you…" I pointed out sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you didn't know what to do doesn't make you bad at cooking…I mean when you don't know you don't know…that doesn't mean you have no skill…everypony needs instructions to start out on when they first begin…and being able to pull it off shows that you can do it and that itself is skill…" Fluttershy explained sweetly and…a bit assertively as she was hell bent on trying to convince me otherwise…and…she had a point…I didn't know about all those tricks and stunts I could do until I learned about them…hell I didn't know I could pull them off until I tried them…

"Besides…that touch of rainbow towards the end was entirely you…you knew exactly what to do…if that alone doesn't show you that you have skill…then…I…I don't know what will…" She then finished as her determination and assertiveness faded and she returned to being nervous. Yeah…she's right…I did at that bit at the end giving it my own personal touch!

"Yeah…Yeah you're right Fluttershy!" I exclaimed happily and reassured of my cooking ability, "So what if I needed some help starting out…the fact that I was able to do it all proves my awesomeness…" I then shouted as my confidence and awesome attitude was back in full force thanks to her.

"Yay..." Fluttershy weakly cheered in a soft tone…which made me want to roll my eyes but instead I just smiled and giggled slightly.

"And it proves you're an awesome teacher…seriously…thanks for helping me out…" I then thanked not trying to be completely arrogant…I mean I had an awesome instructor after all.

"A-Anytime Rainbow Dash…I'm always happy to help…" The timid mare replied a light blush appearing on her face as she looked away. She'd be here to help even if I didn't need the help…that's just who she is…

"And I'm going to need it…I'd like to know more about how to cook…cooking for my friends is awesome and will help me be a better host when I have some Wonderbolts over in the future…" I then proudly said as I started to envision all the different kinds of Wonderbolts fliers and athletes gathered around my table…discussing the awesome performances we just did and about the future of our group…it almost brings me to tears….

"I…I'd love to Rainbow…" Fluttershy agreed a bit reluctantly as she looked back at me, "B-But…wouldn't Pinkie Pie be the pony to go to when it comes to having ponies over for some fun?" She then asked curiously as she titled her head…she had a point…Pinkie Pie is the host o hosts when it comes to stuff like this…however…she's not always the best when it comes to certain situations.

"Pinkie Pie is all about parties…if I wanted to do parties I'd just let her do it…I mean there's no beating her…if I wanted to have a good time I'd go to her…however if I wanted to brown nose some of the Wonderbolts higher ups and suck up to them…I think a batch of tasty homemade stew would win them over faster than a batch of crazy party confetti wouldn't you agree?" I explained gently as I held my hoof at her…disastrous visions of pies being thrown at Spitfire or pranks being pulled and ruining my chances…yeah I think I'll stick to calm and collected Fluttershy on this one…sorry Pinkie Pie…you're still the master of parties…it's just I need Fluttershy for this one.

"I…I guess so…" She said reluctantly agreeing as she was still unsure of herself…but I knew even though she was unsure she would still do her best to help me out no matter what…and that's what I need from her right now.

"Thank you Fluttershy…I really appreciate you helping me out like this…" I thanked sincerely as I grinned brightly at her…this of course made her blush and look nervous again.

"A-Anytime Rainbow…" She said in a whisper as she struggled to look away from me, then deciding to focus on eating. I sighed and started to focus on eating as well.

We continued eating, though not talking much. Fluttershy was too embarrassed and nervous to say anything and I was too focusing on gobbling up everything. Seriously I think I had like three to four bowls of food. After we were done I picked up the bowls and put them in the sink for me to wash later. Afterwards I turned around to see Fluttershy getting up from out of her seat.

"I…I should probably be heading home…" Fluttershy suggested as she left the kitchen most likely heading to the front door to leave. I unfurled my wings and flew after her, catching up to her before she could reach the door.

"I'll fly you home…" I offered nicely as I got ahead of her and opened the door for her…which made her look uncomfortable as she backed away slightly.

"N-N-No…that's ok…I…I can fly by myself…" She refused with a stutter as she most likely didn't want me to waste my time doing something like that…but she should know me better than that!

"Fluttershy…you should know it's no big deal…you know how much I like flying….besides…I think it would be rude of me not to escort you home after everything that's happened today…" I insisted as with a light chuckle as I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"O-Ok…if you insist…" She agreed softly and reluctantly with a nod…realizing I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

We both left my house and after I closed the door behind us we both took off into the air. Of course me just filling up on an awesome meal made me instantly want to stretch my wings and fly around as fast as I could. Though I reined myself in and once again took a leisurely flight with Fluttershy...still remember the promise I made that tomorrow morning I was going to work my wings to death to compensate for their lack of usage…I made that promise before that book ordeal and I'm not about to break it!

As we flew I looked down to see Ponyville without its lights on…it was pretty awesome to see Ponyville like this. I looked up at the slightly cloudy skies and could barely see the stars poking through…I knew once winter kicked in I would rarely see this sight again and tried to take in all of its radicalness as I could. I looked to my side to see Fluttershy happily flying beside me with a smile on her face…her mane blowing in the wind again…that sight is more common than seeing the stars or seeing Ponyville at night…and you know what…it's even cooler than those two combined…o-ok…that was weird…scratch that thought…

It didn't take long for us to reach Fluttershy's cottage…which was just as dark as the rest of Ponyville and we quickly landed in front of her cottage. I snickered at the thought of Angel suffering without his precious caretaker. Fluttershy walked past me and towards her door…stopping before reaching it though and turning around to look at me with a smile on her face…and…tears seeming to be in her eyes.

"R-Rainbow…" She called sounding like she was about to cry out of sadness…oh crap…what happened? Did I screw or something?

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern as I held out a hoof towards her. She's not going to cry because she thinks she wasted my time or something is she?

"T-Thank you…just…thank you…" She thanked her voice starting to crack due to her trying to hold back her tears…which now I know they're tears of happiness not sorrow…so thank Celestia for that…

"Ah don't mention it…like I said it was no problem flying you home…" I said as I rolled my eyes and waved my hoof at her, shrugging it off….it's not like I've never flown her home before she's just overreacting…

"N-No! Not just that!" She shouted surprisingly very loud as the tears started to freely fall from her face…and…I know I said I never wanted to see her cry…but…seeing her like this…actually makes me happy…I can't remember the last time she cried happily like this…it must've been ages ago.

"T-Thank you…f-for everything…The lunch…the weather service…the library…the dinner…the flight home…everything…just…thank you Rainbow Dash…this is one of the best days I've had in a very long time." The thanked again in between her tears as she listed off all the things we did…her wings flapping happily as she recalled them all…although…some of those things…weren't that great…like the library for that instance…less of that please…but I guess if she liked it…then maybe it wasn't all bad….

"Oh don't worry…I still have things to learn and things to do with you…so we should be doing this more often…" I replied gently as I reminded her that we would have more days like this…there were a lot of recipes I probably need to learn after all…

"Yes…please…we should…I would love it!" She insisted as she wiped way the tears with one of her hooves…sniffling a bit as she started to regain her composure.

"Well…we'll talk later on our next dinner arrangements…along with what food you'll be teaching me to cook…but…for now…goodnight Fluttershy…" I then said saying my farewell to her and wishing her a goodnight.

"Goodnight Rainbow…" She said back with a gentle smile on her face before turning around to head into her college. What a great mare…Rarity really has her work cut out for her to find a match for her…oh speaking of which…

"Oh…and good luck with Rarity and the whole dating thing…I hope Rarity sets you up on some really awesome dates!" I shouted giving one last line of encouragement for her…because I just knew she was going to go running to her next morning and Rarity would start to have dates lined up for her…and hopefully none of those ponies Fluttershy dates get on my 'Revenge List' like that damn waiter from the other night.

"Thanks Rainbow…I'm sure she will…" She replied happily as she turned around and waved to me. I waved back before I turned around and took off into the night's sky again.

I couldn't help feel a small sense of irony for me saying that line about her dating…I don't know why I just felt that way. I shrugged it off though…that is not my concern…until thing screws up and I have to kick some flanks and then consul Fluttershy…but like I said that's for later. Tonight though…on the way back…I'm going to open up as much as I had…even though I did have some rough spots today really was an awesome day…and it's all thanks to Fluttershy…and because of that I have a ton of expendable energy for me to waste…and what does that mean?

That means these night skies belong to Rainbow Dash!

**Author's Bickering/Notes/Crap**

Another horrendously long chapter comes and goes…and so does another session of "I hate this story with every fiber of my being!" Let's start off with the most blatantly obvious problem…I have not seen Twilicorn yet nor have I seen her transformation…so I have no idea how to write for her since I'm still used to regular Twilight…I was very tempted to keep her a Unicorn but decided at the very last second to just make her an Alicorn since it's not like it matters…when it does…so every moment I wrote for her is a load of bunk and should be laughed at for being horribly wrong.

Fun fact…I was originally going to make this a Twidash vs. Flutterdash story…but kind of stopped after I made it obvious that this was going to be a Futterdash story in the description…so I basically spoiled where the triangle would lead….however my production notes were mostly written for this chapter when before I came to it and didn't bother changing it much aside from the Alicorn thing…so I might make it a Twidash Flutterdash love triangle…I'm rather on the fence about it…I don't want to step on people's toes any more than I already have so I'll just decide what to do later about it…I mean there's already enough crap and plot threads in this story…is a love triangle really necessary?

Rainbow Dash's character is now destroyed beyond all repair along with the other characters…I just really just make them all OCs now…hell I shouldn't even call it a MLP fanfiction since it barely has anything to do with the original characters…if at all…and let's not mention how tediously boring and slow this story is…and all the plot holes, misconceptions, and especially the spelling and grammatical errors…I actually did try reviewing this story but stopped after I got sick to my stomach from reading this terrible travesty…so it might be better from my 30 minutes of reviewing or it might be worse…I want to say worse…

I'm feeling really depressed after writing this…as I've stated before this story is now freaking long and I've seen much better authors accomplish so much in so little…it's because of those stories that I'm even writing this filth…I'd much rather recommend you to other author's stories for you to read…hell you probably already have…but you should go read them again instead of this…I'm just some terrible pathetic loser with a crappy story…

And terrible and pathetic loser is me…the one and thankfully only worst writer on Fanfiction…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

…and thankfully this might be the last chapter and I'm most likely going to take this story down in a week or so…I don't know…depends on how the weekend goes I guess….whatever….

**A little extra**

I really shouldn't be doing this…but since I'm so down in the dumps and don't feel like I can continue much further with this story…I'll just give out the future chapter titles that could've been…these are not the final Chapter titles but place holders and I won't give away any spoilerific details…just in case I guess…and outside of Chapter 6 and maybe 7…don't expect to see all these chapters…I won't get that far…I'll most likely quit…which is why I felt like sharing this as it's like sharing my shame…

Chapter 6: The Denser they Are! - Fluttershy Point of View – In Development….some dialogue and scenes written along with finer details and other various stuff. (This one is the most written out of the other chapters for obvious reasons)

Chapter 7: The Harder They Deny! - Rainbow Dash Point of view – In Development

Chapter 8: Start of a Transcontinental Marathon Flight! - FS POV – In Development.

Chapter 9: The Majesty of Rio De Jamareo! - RD POV – In Pre-development overall story thought out along with some notes on what to do and when to do it.

Chapter 10: Rainbow's Necessary Juice! - FS POV – In Pre-development

Chapter 11: Awkward Wing Bonerific Mornings! - RD POV – In Pre-development

Chapter 12: The Return Escort Flight! - FS POV – In Planning. Overall story somewhat thought out, still needs details along with how it's going to connect to the pervious and next Chapter

Chapter 13: The Start of Winter and Start of Something New! - RD POV – In Planning

Chapter 14: Fluttershy's Tearful Realization! - FS POV – In Planning

Chapter -523 NEEDS MORE GUNDAM AGE-2 NOMRAL! (Of course my Gundam reference for the chapter)! Where I stopped…everything else is after Chapter 14 is in Pre-Planning…as In I haven't thought that far ahead if at all….I got some idea of where this is going but…yeah…no not really

Chapter 25 or 30: FINAL CHAPTER POV Undecided. The ending chapter which I will be Chapter 25…or if I need I'll extend it for some reason then it's Chapter 30…but of course I'll never reach that far.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn…I thought you were at wits ends last chapter and would delete this horrible plague onto mankind. Well…I almost did…but thankfully this chapter isn't as long and bruttle as last time and the week was fairly easy so…well…here it is…sorry…it's still trash like everything else but at least it's smaller trash compared to large trash…does that make it any better? …no…it doesn't…so sorry once more…

Sorry for Chapter 6 I mean…

**Chapter 6: The Denser they Are!/The Stupider the Story will be!**

"Alright Angel…your tail is all nice and fluffed!" I proudly exclaimed with a smile after I was done fluffing my little bunny's tail. Angel turned his head around and looked at it before smiling.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you momma!_" He squeaked happily as he fully turned around, hopped up to my face, and nuzzled against me happily. I giggled as I raised my hoof and pet the happy little hare. He really can be such an affectionate bunny sometimes…

"I'm so glad you like it Angel…however this is the last time you'll get a tail fluffing…the next time is going to be after you hibernation." I then informed much to dismay of Angel as he got off of me and looked down at the ground sad, his ears flopping down as well.

"Oh don't worry though…I'll fluff your tail three times after you wake up!" I then said happily offered to try and lift his spirits. It worked as he looked back up with reinvigorated enthusiasm, his ears standing back up. He then started to hop around me excitedly waving his paws in the air energetically. I giggled as I watched him hop around me…I'm going to miss this for the next couple of months…but hibernation is a necessity for most animals…bunnies included.

"Oh speaking of hibernation…" I then said as I put a hoof to my chin, remembering about a certain groundhog that needs to start hibernating right now. I turned around and walked out my back door, I immediately saw him standing right outside looking directly at me…nodding slightly as if he was expecting me.

"Yo hog…you ready to do this?" I asked him with a smile as I walked up to him causing him to smile and nod some more.

"_Tsk…Fluttershy….I was born ready!_" The small groundhog replied smugly as he waved both his paws at me dismissively, looking at me almost in disbelief that I asked that question.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to dis you…" I apologized in a low tone feeling guilty for asking him something so obvious…I mean of course he's ready to go…that's why he was standing outside my back door obviously.

"_Ah Fluttershy you could never dis this hog and never will…you're not the kind of pony to be hating you dig?_" He shrugged off as he went up to me and patted me on my lower leg. This caused me smile at him gently as I was glad that he wasn't upset at me.

"I dig…now let's go settle you in your crib…" I then said as I pointed my hoof at the hibernation grounds. He stopped patting my leg and started to walk off confidently to the grounds with a bright smile on his face.

"_Aight…guess we better get there before those West Everfree Forest posers try to come in to take it…_" He agreed as he nodded and put his paws behind his head. I giggled slightly because there weren't that many animals still active and even the few animals that were wouldn't take his spot as I had his spot reserved….I reserved spots for every animal…so arguments and troubles wouldn't happen.

"Angel could you please bring me-Oh!" I started to ask as I turned to see Angel holding the animal hibernation checklist right in front of my face. "Thank you Angel…" I thanked graciously before I took the list with my mouth and tucked it under my wing. He smiled happily and hopped in place as I turned around to follow the groundhog to the hibernation area.

Angel hopped right beside me to accompany me and we both followed the groundhog to the hibernation area. When we got there and started walking through the grounds I looked around at all the other dens and homes that contained sleeping animals and sighed. All of those sleeping animals were my friends that would visit me often and come to me for help…now that they're all sleeping I can't help but feel…well… a little inadequate…I mean taking care of animals is my passion…but during winter they're all asleep…so through most of winter I'm doing…well…nothing…I mean I still have my friends but I can't impose on them all the time so…like I said I mostly do…nothing…sitting my college doing whatever I can to keep busy…mostly knitting…

I sighed again as the groundhog ahead of me stopped and I went ahead to show him to his hole. It wasn't anything special just a normal little spot for him to hibernate just like all the other animals. Although I did make some personal changes to better suit him just like all the other animals…to help them sleep better. When I showed him the hole I smiled and got out of the way as he entered to look it over.

"Well…what do you think?" I asked him curious to see his reaction…although I personally knew he was going to say something to make me giggle….

"_Fluttershy this crib is off the hinges!_" The small groundhog replied excitedly as he turned around, nodded and folded his arms in appreciation. As expected I giggled at his response.

"I knew you'd like it…" I responded happily as I was grateful my additions didn't go to waste and that he would have a pleasant hibernation.

"_Thanks Fluttershy…you are the mare!_" He then said as she held out his paw clenched in a fist. I held out my hoof and tapped his fist making an explosion sound as soon as I tapped it and pulling it away. He chuckled after he did the same thing which made me giggle but also a little sad because I wouldn't be doing this again until after winter.

"It's my pleasure…sleep tight and be sure not to look at your shadow when you wake up…" I advised soothingly as I smiled at him. He waved at me then turned around. He disappeared into the darkness to begin his hibernation. My smile slowly faded as I looked around at the lifeless grounds where animal life would normally be swarming…not now though…now it was only silence and emptiness.

"_Momma are you going to be ok?_" Angel squeaked in concern, looking at me with those big old sad eyes of his. I smiled as I looked down and patted his head, making his paw thumb frantically against the ground.

"Yes Angel…I'm fine…" I answered softly as I rubbed my face against his for a second. I then broke away and reached under my wing and grabbed the checklist with my hoof. I got out the pulled out the pencil from the top with my mouth and scratched off the groundhog from the list. I checked it over and saw most of the other animals scratched off except for a few.

"Come on Angel. Let's go check and see if the rest of my animal friends are snuggly sleeping." I then said sweetly as I looked at the small white bunny to see him saluting at me as if accepting an important mission.

I giggled as I placed the checklist under my wing again and trotted off to a nearby den. Angel headed in to see if there was an animal sleeping. I couldn't do it myself since...well…I'm too big to fit in there…and even if I was small enough to go in…I…I don't think if I would…I'd be too concerned with disturbing them and their slumber. So having Angel awake this close to winter was actually beneficiary and I'm sure he knows this which is why he always insists staying up at the last second…that and of course I spoil the poor dear.

When Angel exited he told me that there was indeed an animal sleeping in the den and told me which one. I got out the checklist, confirmed that it was the right animal in the right den, and scratched it off the list. We then moved on to the next den, then the next, and then next until we went to all the previously unused dens and confirmed that all the animals were accounted for and checked off. I sighed in relief as I checked off the last selection of snakes, happy that all the animals were where they needed to be and that they were all sleeping.

"Thanks for your help Angel…" I thanked as I placed the checklist under my wing and looked at him gratefully. He bowed with a cheeky grin on his face and tried to be as dramatic as possible…which made me giggle a bit…until the depressing realization dawned on me that…Angel himself obviously still needed to start hibernating.

"N-Now that all the other animals are happily asleep…I…I think that it's now time for you to head to your den now…" I then suggested sadly, looking down and biting my lip as tears started to swell up in my eyes. This…This could be the last time I see Angel…the last time I have any contact with any of my animal friends for a long time…an…and…I…I don't want that…I…I don't want to be alone…

"_No Momma!_" I heard him squeak as loud as he could as he leapt up and hugged my face, "_I want to stay awake as much as possible! I don't want to leave you alone!_" He squeaked in desperation as he started to rub his furry little cheek against my face. The tears started to fall gently down my face as I raised my hoof and rubbed his back…he really is a sweet bunny when he wants to be.

"I-I know you don't." I replied as I took him off of my face and gently put him down on the ground, "Alright…you can stay up for a few more days." I then said as I wiped the tears away before looking back at him with a cheerful smile on my face.

"_Thanks Momma!_" He thanked excitedly as he started to hop around me happily. I giggled as I turned around and started to head home, Angel happily hopping right beside me.

Although I was feeling better at the moment…the loaming thought of my future lonely winter was still very present in my mind. I sighed quietly as I looked down slightly. I really wasn't looking forward to the next few months…yes there were holidays and other fun things to do with my friends but those are few and far between. I wish there was something else I…could…w-wait a second! I completely forgot! I have to go tell Rarity that it's ok for me to start dating! Yes! That's it! It's perfect! I can spend the next few months focusing on a personal life! Th-That way…I could not be alone and…q-quite possibly…f-find a pony that I could call…m-my special somepony.

That thought made me nervous and uncomfortable…me…out there…dating. Oh it's freighting and scary in so many ways…but…Rainbow Dash has faith in me…and…if I ever need some support she will be always willing to give it. So if all else fails…I'll still have her. I sighed in content now as I firmly made my decision on what I was going to do.

"O-On second thought..." I said in a low tone, which but was still loud enough to catch my little bunny's attention as he looked up at me curiously, "Maybe this winter won't be that bad after all!" I then went on as my tone got louder as my confidence grew.

"_What do you mean by that Momma?_" Angel asked in bemusement as he titled his head at me and bent one of his ears down. I giggled at how cute he looked before reaching a hoof under my wing to get the checklist out.

"I'll explain later Angel…" I responded honestly as I held the checklist out to him, "Please take this back to the cottage…I'll be back later…" I then asked politely while also informing him that I had someplace to be right now. He looked befuddled for a few more seconds before nodding slowly and taking the checklist from my hoof.

"Thank you Angel…I promise I'll make you a super special dinner tonight!" I then offered as a consolation for leaving him so abruptly like this. He smiled and hopped up and down obviously pleased by my offering. I giggled one last time as I unfurled my wings and took to the air. I waved at my little bunny and after he waved back I turned around took off to Rarity's house.

As I flew away and towards Ponyville I looked up at the sky and noticed some Pegasus ponies high in the sky rearranging the clouds…very frantically and as fast as they could. I guess what Rainbow Dash said yesterday was true…when she complained to the higher ups they must've sent somepony down to make sure everything goes by more smoothly. I looked around to see other Pegasi delivering clouds. I thought about lending them a helping hoof but…I couldn't…I mean I couldn't just go in and impose on them…I mean last time Rainbow Dash was there to set me up and tell me what to do…if I just go in now and just start helping them I'll just make trouble.

Though…maybe that would be something I could do over the winter…be a part time weather pony and help out with the weather…I…I mean…if they would let me…well…more importantly…if Rainbow Dash would let me. Oh I'm sure she would…so maybe I should ask her later…oh listen to me ramble on about doing weather duties with Dash when I should be more concerned about dating…I'm sure that's what Rainbow would want anyways…me socializing and dating rather than helping out with the weather.

I sighed to myself as I reached Rarity's boutique and landed right in front of it. As I walked up to the door I noticed that the pile of books that Rainbow left last night were gone. So either Rarity picked them up or they were stolen…I hope it's one that isn't a crime. I shook my head and hoped for the best before knocking on her door…I knew I could just walk in as Rarity would never think I was intruding…but…I couldn't…it's always polite to knock before entering somepony's home. After a minute the door opened and behind it was Rarity in her normal morning robe.

"Good morning Rarity." I politely greeted in a sweet tone and with a happy smile on my face.

"Oh Good morning Fluttershy…please come in come in!" The white unicorn replied in an excited tone as she stepped out the way and opened the door fully for me to enter.

"Why thank you Rarity…" I thanked kindly as I trotted in, and nodded my head to further show my respect, "How are you this morning?" I then asked curiously as I turned around to face her.

"Tired darling…it was a very taxing night last night…" She replied not sounding the least bit enthused as she rolled her eyes and put a hoof to the side of her face, closing the door with magic while doing so. Oh dear, I hope nothing bad happened to her last night.

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked in concern as I raised a hoof up to my muzzle.

"Nothing that Spike, Applejack, and I couldn't handle Fluttershy…so don't worry." Rarity answered with a smile as she raised a hoof and waved it at me shrugging the whole ordeal off. Applejack was with her last night? I mean…I know Spike was with her last night but Applejack too?

"What were you three doing?" I think asked curiously as I tilted my head slightly…oh dear I'm pestering her too much…Fluttershy you should really keep your nose out of other ponies' business!

"Oh…let's just say I'm writing a letter on Princess Celestia on what I've learned…that's all…" She responded slyly as she was purposely being vague. She was still smiling though as she started to walk past me…so I guess she isn't mad about me asking her these questions…but…I'd rather not bother her anymore on this subject…I don't want to be a nuisance.

"A-Alright…what about those books on your doorstep…did you bring them in?" I then asked as I changed the subject, "O-Oh…S-sorry for asking so many questions…" I then apologized as I realized I just bothered her with another one of my questions…I just told myself mentally to stop being such a nuisance and I just asked her another question…Fluttershy you're such a horrible pony!

"Oh Darling it's fine…ask away…it's no problem…besides I have a feeling I'm going to be asking you tons of questions in a few minutes anyways." The fashion designer replied with a chuckle as I followed her into her main designer room…which was filled with all assortments of flowers…most likely from her garden behind the boutique.

"And to answer your question I did…bring those books in…I really must thank Twilight later for dropping those books off..." She then said, answering my question in her usual tone, assuming that it was Twilight who delivered those books and not me and Rainbow Dash.

"Ummm…Rarity…it...it was actually me and Rainbow…we dropped those books off for Twilight." I explained a bit nervous to tell her that we dropped the books off…I hope she doesn't think we dropped them off because we didn't want to see her…or that we tried to break into her house.

The white unicorn stopped as soon as I said that and twirled around in the blink of an eye…accidently whipping me in the face with her main…a delightful smile on her face. "Oh I can't wait for you to tell me all about it Fluttershy…" She then said a little bit teasingly, looking at me with her eyes half lidded. Ummm…a-are you happy or upset about this?

"But first let me make us some tea…You can't have a good juicy conversation without something juicy to drink…" The Unicorn then said before suddenly turning around again…almost accidently whipping me with her tail but I ducked out of the way…and heading into the kitchen. But…tea isn't juice…

"T-Tea sounds lovely…" I simply said as I followed her…not wanting to try to explain to her the difference between tea and juice. We walked into Rarity's fancy kitchen and she went up to a pot that was already on the stove and immediately got to work on making a pot of tea. I walked over to the small table in the middle of the room and sat down on my haunches. I looked around and just like in the main room there were flowers everywhere.

"I see you brought in all your flowers." I commented as I continued to look around admiring all the pretty flowers…if I know anything about Rarity…it's that she has an eye for exquisite detail…and no more than does it show with all these flowers…they simply looked lovely!

"Yes I had to bring them all in yesterday…I didn't want to have such beauty ruined by winter's harsh snow…" She resounded as she started to boil the pot on the stove, "And these are the last flowers I'll do for the year…I'll have to wait until next year before I grow anymore lovely flowers." She then explained as she looked up from the bought and smiled at all the pretty flowers like I was…even though…technically…she never plants her own flowers…

"Ummm…Rarity…isn't it always Applejack who plants your flowers? ….and…usually brings them in?" I pointed out nervously as I raised a hoof, not trying to be rude or anything but…I want credit to go where credit is due…and…Applejack always takes care of Rarity's garden with some help from the weather patrol delivering her water…the most she does is decide which ones are the best and will be used in her dresses...

"Why yes, in fact she was here yesterday to help me…along with Spike…before that whole ordeal happened…" The unicorn replied as she revealed a little more details of what happened yesterday…though not revealing that much and of course I'm not going to press her for details.

"Oh I see…" I simply said averting my eyes, hoping what I said didn't offend her or upset her.

"Besides…Applejack just enjoys doing that stuff and getting filching…so why should I take it away from her…she likes being a dirty mare…." Rarity started in a somewhat teasing tone as she added the black tea leaves in the pot….stopping and making a brief moan before looking up at the ceiling, "mmm….such a dirty mare… She then said in a very…odd tone as a slight smile appeared on her face…R-Rarity…I think that's kind of mean…I mean I know she works on a farm but she's not that dirty…and giving a disgusted moan is just a bit much…

"R-Rarity…should you really be saying that about one of your friends?" I asked in a slightly offended tone as I tried to defend Applejack from Rarity's…r-rather rude comment. She blinked a few times before shaking her head frantically, as if coming to her senses finally.

"R-Right…y-yes…you're right Fluttershy…so sorry…" She then desperately said rather loudly as a deep blush started to form on her face as she focused on making the tea. Now she's embarrassed? Well…I guess she realized how mean she was being to poor Applejack…I'm glad she came around and realized she was being a little malicious towards her.

"Y-You want cream and sugar right?" The still somewhat blushing unicorn asked after a few minutes of making the tea.

"Oh yes please…" I replied with a happy smile on my face as Rarity nodded back to me, adding the requested ingredients into a small cup. After that she used her magic to hold up two cups and then walked over to me.

"Here you go Fluttershy…nice and warm…" The now normal looking Rarity said as she moved the cup over to me.

"Thank you…" I thanked politely as I reached out and grabbed the cup. Rarity released it from her magical grip and sat down on the opposite side of the table from me, placing her cup directly in front of her.

"So…tell me Fluttershy…I know you didn't come over to enjoy some of my special tea…why did you come over…does it have to do with Rainbow Dash?" She then asked both curiously and bit teasingly as she grinned mischievously and raised an eyebrow at me…quite possibly leading tea certain topic…and I know exactly what topic it is.

"Why…yes it does!" I confidently said before taking a sip of the tea…which was very good and tasted great. Rarity made a high pitched squealing noise as she flailed her hooves slightly in excitement. Oh I think she knows what's coming next…the thing she's been bothering me for a while now…

"And…" I then started after I was done sipping on the tea, giving a dramatic pause to keep on the edge of excitement, she leaned forward with an anxious smile and her eyes as wide as saucers, "…She said yes…" I then revealed with a grin, finally giving her the answer she was looking for. She didn't respond…or…do anything for that matter…she just kept staring at me with that smile and look on her face…aww…she's so happy she doesn't know what to do!

"…yes to what…" Rarity finally said in a deadpan tone as she still kept that expression on her face. …w-what? D-Did she forget the whole ordeal again? If she did then what was she expecting me to say?

"Y-You know…the question…about me dating other ponies?" I reminded her a bit nervously as I held a hoof out to her…if I'm wrong then that makes my whole reveal rather pointless…oh now I feel silly for acting like that…

"Oh…that…" She replied dully as her once excited face instantly changed to a disappointed face. She leaned back and fully sat on her haunches before lifting her tea cup up with her magic, taking a sip as soon as it reached her lips.

"She said she was ok with me seeing other ponies! Isn't that great?" I asked enthused as I smiled at her, hoping she would get excited as well and start to tell me her plans how I'll start dating…and who I'll start dating…oh I'm so nervous…and excited at the same time…

"Yeah…" She simply said still dully as she was looking down at the ground, then taking another sip from her tea. Oh dear…she's upset…I was too happy and excited…I did something wrong…

"W-What's wrong?" I asked in concern as I looked at her a bit scared, knowing full well she was going to say it's my fault and that I didn't do something right…I just wish I knew what it was I was supposed to do!

"No…it's nothing…it's just…I thought Rainbow Dash would come to a different answer…" She answered a bit softly before sighing to herself and taking another sip from her tea…w-what did you expect her to say? No? W-What would that accomplish? I thought the whole point of me doing that was to make her to say yes…but you wanted her to say no? Why? Wouldn't that spoil her whole plans of trying to 'set me up' with other ponies?

"Clearly I might have been wrong though…if she just gave you the ok then she must not as care about you as much as I thought she did." The white unicorn then continued sounding more and more depressed before making one last loud sigh. N…Now she thinks Rainbow Dash doesn't care? If…if Dash didn't then she wouldn't...or...maybe she would...oh I don't know…but I do know she does care and what Rarity said was really uncalled for!

"Now Rarity…why in Equestria would you say that?" I immediately asked somewhat offended by what she said as I leaned my head back a bit, "Rainbow gave me her support…she also said that if…well…anything went wrong…that she'd be there for me…by…ummm…well…being violent actually…so…I hope it doesn't come to that." I then explained sternly…before…getting more nervous as I went on…as I revealed what Rainbow Dash would do if this whole thing turned out to be a bad idea…I was slightly afraid Rainbow would take some of her frustrations out on Rarity because of me…and I certainly don't want though…oh and I don't want to worry her with that…

"A-and w-we had such an amazing time last night that it couldn't be more obvious that she cares about m…so-so don't say that about her…" I then added still nervously before sheepishly taking a sip from the tea…she just looked at me shocked with her mouth hanging up…oh dear…I think she's afraid that Rainbow might do something horrible to her if this does turn out badly.

"A-And don't worry about her if this does turnout bad…I'll make sure she won't yell at you…" I then said trying to muster up a comforting tone as I held one of my hoofs out to her…instead my voice just sounded high pitched and squeaky from all the nervousness and tension. Rarity raised her hoof and used it to close her mouth shut before shaking her head to try and regain her composure. She then put down the tea cup and released it from her magic. Then she cleared her through and looked at me seriously.

"Ok…tell me exactly what happened after you left my boutique!" Rarity then said very sternly as she looked at me with a glare that was actually very intimidating…it was like she was demanding me to tell her about my day yesterday…well…ok I guess…

"Oh…well…ummm…first I delivered a rain cloud to Lotus' garden…then I delivered a cloud to Bon Bon's garden…then I delivered a cloud to-"

"No, no, no!" The fashion unicorn almost shouted, cutting me off as she raised both her hoofs at me, "I mean all the bits with Rainbow Dash! Tell me exactly what happened when you spent time with her!" She then said calming down somewhat as she took a deep breath and put her hooves down…if…you just wanted to know about what happened when I was with Rainbow Dash why didn't you just say so instead of asking me exactly what happened after I left you…I wouldn't have upset her so if she did…oh well…she really wants to know about what happened between me and Dash yesterday so then I guess I better tell her…

"Well…first...she…kind of caught me…playing in a cloud…but she said it was ok…then we had lunch together which was very nice and…kind of personal…then we had to help out Twilight at the library where things got very personal…and that's when she said it was ok for me to date…then we took the books Twilight gave us and dropped them off at your boutique…you weren't home so we just left them on your doorstep…then we went back to Rainbow's where…ummmm…revealed something personal….then Tank came in and we talked…which made Rainbow embarrassed so then she tried to make something but…ummm..needed some help so I instructed her on how to make dinner…which was lovely by the way…Dash could be a very good in the future…she just needs a bit more knowledge…then afterwards she flew me home and…well…t-that's it…" I explained thoroughly as I looked up and put a hoof to my chin trying to recall them all…smiling as I did at the fond memories I now had and also…leaving out some stuff that I think Rainbow wouldn't want me to share.

Rarity during the whole explanation just seemed to smile brighter and brighter before that old enthusiasm on her face returned…more clear than ever if that's possible, "So…did you enjoy your time with her yesterday?" She then asked a bit teasingly as she raised an eyebrow at me. I'm glad she's not asking me about the personal stuff…but…shouldn't she know that I had a good time yesterday? I guess I didn't make it clear or forgot to say I enjoyed my time with her yesterday.

"Oh yes…It was one of the best nights of my life…I loved it so much!" I exclaimed happily as I smiled brightly and felt my wings uncontrollably flare up and start flapping because of my excitement…causing Rarity's mane to lightly sway because of the breeze I was making…which actually made her chuckle to my surprise.

"Oh I can see that…" The unicorn with the purple mane replied in a teasing tone after her light chuckle, smiling and raising a hoof to her face. I blushed a bit embarrassed as I forced my wings to return to my side. "So…how do you feel about Rainbow Dash?" She then asked as her tone returned to a slightly more serious one…though it wasn't as serious as before. Why is she asking me how I feel about Rainbow Dash? I mean isn't it obvious what the answer is?

"Why she's one of my closest friends!" I answered happily with a bright grin before…it slowly disappeared in my face as I looked at Rarity still looking at me seriously…O-oh…I see where this is going now…I think I know what she wants me to hear…

"And…in-in all honesty…I…I guess she's my best friend of out everyone…I'm sorry…" I then admitted softly before immediately apologizing…feeling bad for admitting to her that she's not my best friend and instead it's Rainbow Dash…and to my dismay she continued staring at me with that look on her face.

"…and how do you think she feels?" She then asked as she wasn't even blinking now…w-what? That…that's not the kind of response I was expecting…I was expecting 'How could you Fluttershy!?' or 'Does our friendship mean nothing to you?' but…not this…and…why is she considered about how Dash feels? And…why ask me…it's not like I would know right?

"I-I don't know…I don't think she feels that strongly as I do…and would just call me her friend…I doubt she'd call me her best friend…" I replied trying to be honest as possible…I guess that's how Dash sees me. Rarity said nothing and just continued to sit there for a few minutes. Then she stood up suddenly and started to walk to the door. Oh no! I upset her…I should've lied and called her my best friend!

"I-I'm sorry Rarity! I didn't mean to upset you…please calm down!" I apologized as I put down the tea cup and got up to go after her. She giggled at what I said and turned around and gave me…to my surprise…a comforting look.

"Oh its fine Fluttershy…don't worry…I'm just tired of sitting back and waiting for you tell me everything…you should know that I do hate to sit on the sidelines…" Rarity shrugged off nicely as she left the kitchen with me following close behind. Wh…what does she mean she's 'tired of sitting back?'

"S-Sidelines?" I simply said in confusion as we entered the main room and started heading to the front door.

"Yes…so I'll be right back…" She replied then informed as she got on a fancy coat and turned to look at me with a grin.

"Wh-Where are you going?" I asked curiously and concerned as I wondered where she could be going all of a sudden…she's not going to try and find Rainbow Dash is she?

"To go and get Rainbow Dash…I want to see what goes on between you two personally rather than hearing about it verbally…" The unicorn answered with a nod as she confirmed my suspicions…do-does she really need to go find her after what I said? She's not going to yell at her is she? No…it's not that…she's just going to talk to her personally about what me and her have been doing…for some reason..

"O-Ok…w-well…I'll come with you…" I offered as I held a hoof out, I wanted to go with her and help…I mean it's not like she can search the skies for her…with me with her she'll have a better chance of finding her.

"Oh no darling…it's quite I'll right…just stay here…there's something here that I need you two to help me with anyways and this way I'll be taking care of two things at once!" She refused as she shook her head and raised her hoof to lower mine back down. O-Oh she's bringing her back here so she can help her with something…and…I'm supposed to help as well…with…what? I guess I'll find out later and…I guess I can't change her mind either…

"A-Alright then…" I said softly, reluctantly agreeing as I nodded ever so slightly. She giggled as she used her magic to grab a hat and put it on…making herself look quite fancy…although with Rarity it's to be expected.

"_Au revoir_ Fluttershy…I'll be back soon…" She said politely as she turned around and opened the door to leave. I…I don't know about soon…it might take a while to find her…especially if she's working on the weather…but…I guess I can stay here until you get back…

"O-Ok…G-Goodbye…" I whispered as I waved my hoof at her…even though she couldn't see me do it as she left the building and shut the door behind her. I sighed to myself and turned around to head back to the kitchen to finish off my cup of tea…I don't' want to waste it and make her think I didn't like it

As I returned to the kitchen and sat back down on my haunches at the table…I couldn't help but…kind of look forward to Rarity bringing Rarity back. I mean I know she's going to force her somehow and make Rainbow a little miffed but…I can't help it…I want to see her again and spend more time with her…so we can have more moments like last night. I smiled and started to sway back and forth in anticipation as I grabbed the tea cup to take another sip. I know she said we'd do more stuff later…but…I want it to be sooner rather than later…I mean…after all…I said it before…

Rainbow Dash is my very best friend.

**Author's Notes/Standard Bickering and Complaining...move along...nothing to see here...as usual.**

Oh thank the gods above and below that this chapter is not insanely long to the point where you need to take about 2 hours of your time in order to read! Thank god it's a simple 30 minute chapter! I wish all my chapters were like this! Between 4,000 and 8,000 words and not the 12,000 monstrosities they've currently been and most likely will continue to be! Shorter means better after all right? WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG! THIS IS STILL HORRIBLE!

Biggest complaint I can give is…my god this is pointless…what does this accomplish in the grand scheme of things? Ummm…all of the animals save for Angel and Tank are hibernating? Ummm…Fluttershy will no longer talk like a moron anymore to a groundhog? Ummmm…Rarity is still…odd? I don't know! You could honestly skip this chapter and go right to Chapter 7 (If it will exist) and not miss a damn thing…this is what I like to call "A Transitional Chapter" where it's something short, easy to write, and merely serves to TRY and connect the last chapter to the next…but in the writing word…we call it "Padding" where I didn't want to write something long and wrote something quick and easy to serve as filler as I worked on the next chapter…yeah I worked more on the next chapter than this one because it was so easy and simple…

But on a brighter side…since it was so short and easy I didn't want to throw something (Preferably myself) out the window…in case you haven't noticed…I'm going by a weekly release…which means every Friday a new Chapter goes up…and since the last chapters have been…HORRIBLY long…it's rather stressful when you're two days away from release with only 4,000 out of 18,000 words written and have crap like College Finals and Tests to deal with…this week it wasn't the case thankfully…next week it most likely will and I'll want to throw something (again…preferably myself) out the god damn window…and I could avoid this by just saying "F the weekly updates…I'll update whenever I god damn feel like!" which will give me time to actually take time, work on it, edit it instead of just going through autocorrect and hoping for the best…but if I did that…I would never work on this…ever…why would I work on a terrible story when I could be playing as the Strike Gundam in Extreme VS Full Boost? …GOD DAMN IT GUNDAM YOU'VE BEEN REFERENCED AGAIN! …UGH…anyways…point is…without the weekly updates…I'd never do this…so it's either…A…I have a deadline that stresses me out and puts out crap that is of low quality…or B never do it and therefore you'd never read…yeah I know…the answer should be B so you'd never have to read this…I know I know…

Ughh…so until next week's horribly long (though as I'm looking at it right now hopefully not AS horribly long) chapter…I am…worthless...and Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for this being slightly late…to…you know…all 0 of you that give a damn…but…heh heh…remember when…remember when I said this chapter wasn't supposed to be that long…yeahhhh uhhh…umm…I lied…it's the longest chapter yet…sorry…but…you know what…do me a favor…don't read this…I rushed this thing like no tomorrow to get it out on Friday so there is little to no editing here…therefore the grammar and spelling is atrocious…so you know what…do me a favor and don't read this…instead…

GO WATCH GUNDAM UNICORN EPISODE 7 OVER THE RAINBOW! Which comes out tomorrow on Xbox Live and PSN (or for those of you in the future…it's out now)…GO WATCH IT! NOW! And if you haven't seen Episodes 1-6…GO WATCH THEM THEN WATCH EPISODE 7!

It's much more worth your time then sitting through Chapter 7 of this filth!

**Chapter 7: The Harder They Deny!/I'd be in Denial if I said this was readable…**

"Useless! All of them!" I shouted in disgust as I flew into the park. I then sighed as I flew over to one of the trees I usually slept in and landed on a branch. I wish I could lay on a cloud but unfortunately all the clouds need to be used for the sky at the moment so there's none to spare…and I know if I stay up high in the atmosphere and lay on the ones up there I'll be bothered and pestered over what to do and how to organize the clouds when I'm supposed to be off duty…so to hell with that I don't want to see any of those morons for a while…I'll take a tree branch thank you!

"Rainbow Dash I lost my delivery sheet, Rainbow Dash I forgot where I'm supposed to be assigned to, Rainbow Dash I can't remember what a stratus cloud looks like, Rainbow Dash I forgot how were supposed to breathe when we're high in the low density atmosphere!" I whined, mimicking the numerous questions and complaints I got through the day as I put both my hooves to further illustrate their distress.

But seriously…it's freaking annoying! I swear they did most of that crap just to spite me or to make me look like an incompetent regional director in front of the Cloudsdale elites. I mean really…'I forgot how to breathe in the high atmosphere?' We're freaking Pegasi! How can you forget our basic anatomy and how we can damn near reach the mesosphere and be perfectly fine? Our bodies are born to live in the atmosphere with its low pressures and temperatures…so you asking me that is beyond ridiculous! And how did the management take all of it?

By chewing everyone's flank out…mine most of all since it's 'my responsibility as regional blah blah to make sure my weather patrol staff is blah blah blah and to never blame them for blah blah flipping blah!' I didn't even hire half those ponies! Hell I don't even think I've hired a single pony period! So why is it my fault that they can't tell their heads from their flanks!? And instead of chewing me out, how about you fire some of them or let me fire some of them! I mean come on! Ughh! And because of them chewing everypony out, every single one of them got stressed and did their jobs worse than usual…which is going to lead to some major problems tomorrow! And I know exactly who their going to blame for this…ughhh…ok…I really need to calm down…I need to rest and take a nap before I do something I might regret later!

I groaned in frustration as I lay back on the branch and put my forelegs behind my head and did my best to relax. Although I found that hard to do after a day like today…and I found it especially difficult to do without a pillow or a blanket to help…I could fall asleep almost anywhere but I need to something to help speed up the process. And to top it all off…my stomach ground ferociously telling me that I was hungry. I groaned again as I rolled to my side and forced my eyes to close, trying my best to ignore the grumbling in my tummy.

It's not working though…I'm starving…I didn't eat breakfast nor did I eat lunch. I don't have any money until tomorrow and there's nothing at my house for me to make so unfortunately that meant I had to go hungry. I groaned once more at the tragic lunch that I didn't get to finish yesterday…that sandwich that Fluttershy made for me…oh what I wouldn't give for a taste of that scrumptious delectable sandwich right now...maybe I should stop by and ask her to make me something…hmm…no…The Amazingly Awesome Rainbow Dash will not beg for scraps and hoofouts when she's down…nope…I'll just suck it up, grit my teeth, and deal with my unfathomable hunger...

Ok ok thing about something else…focus on the cool breeze washing over me and gently tickling my coat…on second thought maybe I shouldn't focus if I'm making it sound like that…ok focus on the rather uncomfortable branch…well…that's not going to help either…ok ok focus on Fluttershy…that kind mare that would feel bad for me and make me a nice warm sandwich for me…it would be so tasty and yummy with it's nice tender-ahhh! Damn it! That's not helping either…ok ok ok focus on…focus on…

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" Focus on that voice that's calling my name…wait…what? Someone's calling me?

Oh come on! I just got off work and already somepony's calling me! If it's a Pegasus pony about work I'm going to be pissed! I mean what featherbrain screwed up this time!? I swear to Celestia if its Ditsy again I'm going to buy all the muffins in town so she doesn't get any! And if she tries giving me that 'I was with Time Turner in the TAR-whatever traveling through time and space' excuse, I'm going to eat all them all in front of her just to make her suffer!

"Rainbow Dash…darling…I know you're not asleep!" I heard the voice call again…only this time I was more focused and could tell whose voice it was. It was a very feminine and distinct sounding voice that could only belong to one pony.

"Good afternoon to you too Rarity…" I responded grumpily as I opened my eyes and got up, sitting on the branch and looking down at the grinning white unicorn….who…was wearing a very fancy looking coat and hat…of course. I groaned slightly as I raised my right hoof and rubbed my face.

"And a very good afternoon to you as well Rainbow Dash…" She greeted back rather smugly as she bowed her head slightly to try and be polite…I couldn't less if she bowed her head or her entire body...it's not like it matters to me what she does, "Can we talk Rainbow?" She then asked sounding a little bit serious as her face changed to reflect her change in tone…great…what does she want…and how did she even find me this quickly? I wasn't even here for a couple of minutes and she found me!

"Wait…first off…how did you find me…I mean I know I'm rather awesome and eye catching no matter where I am…but I'm in a tree away from everypony's eyes and it's not like I've been here long to be noticed…so how did you find me so quickly?" I asked curiously and a bit unnerved as I raised an eyebrow at her…concerned that she might be stalking me for some weird reason.

"Oh well it's late in the afternoon and you always take naps around this time…plus I know that because of the weather duties you can't sleep on a cloud and must be in a tree…and there's usually on three to four trees you normally sleep in so I checked them all and easily found you…that's how I found you darling…" The unicorn explained rather boastfully as she tilted back her head and raised a hoof…trying to look graceful I guess. My mouth dropped open as I looked at her surprised…am I really that predictable? I mean yeah this is my normal sleeping time and…yeah I do have a couple of favorite spots I like to sleep at…but…I can't be THAT predictable! Ah….damn it…I really should mix things up more…maybe I'll sleep on a cloud in a tree or a tree on a cloud in another tree…hmmm…nevermind.

"Would you come down now please?" She asked politely as she put her hoof down, I groaned slightly as I really wasn't in the mood for this but…I can't refuse one of my friends if they want to talk…it could be something really serious for all I know.

"Yeah alright…" I agreed trying not to sound annoyed or reluctant as I opened my wings and jumped off the branch. I glided down to her but didn't land on the ground and instead stayed a few feet above her…

"Come dear…walk with me…talk with me." She then practically ordered in a teasing tone as she raised her hoof and waved it at me as if gesturing me to follow her…turning around shortly after and started to walk off. I rolled my eyes and nodded at her even though she wasn't looking…although…I'm not exactly going to be walking with…

"I'll stick to flying thank you…" I replied as I flew up and tagged alongside her not wanting to walk and instead stick to the air.

"Yes fine whatever…" She responded in a dismissive tone not really caring what I do…gee thanks for your approval Rarity. I rolled my eyes again before looking at her seriously…she wasn't even looking at me…she was just looking forward with a cheeky grin on her face…I know that grin…that's the 'I've got some diabolical plan to mess with Rainbow Dash' grin…

"So…what did you want to talk about?" I then asked getting back to the topic at hoof and pretty much trotting into the clutches of her evil plan…it's not like I have a choice right now…I became ensnared in her trap the moment she found me…

"Well first off…" She began in a sly tone as she turned her head to look at me, the grin in full effect to the point where it made me back off a few feet in discomfort. "You know those books you dropped off last night?' She then asked reminding me about my late night drop off.

"Yeah…what about them?" I replied remembering full well what happened…I went over…I dropped the books on her doorstep since she wasn't home then I left…why is she…oh crap…no…no no no…please tell me this isn't going where I think this is going!

"Well…it seems that since you left them outside on my doorstep….some…unfortunate accidents happened to them…" The fashion pony said still in a sly tone as her grin grew, confirming my unfortunate suspicions.

"…you've got to be kidding me…" I said in a low monotonous voice as I stared at her in disbelief. Seriously? Freaking seriously!? This is absurd! What are the freaking chances of something like this happening? I know what's going to happen…she's going to make me do something for her…ughhh come on! Seriously! What's next? Pinkie Pie is going to tell me that I somehow burned all her cupcakes? Maybe I should go break something of the Wonderbolts so they make me join them in order to cover the damages…ughh…if only it were that simple though…

"No I'm afraid not dear…now I have nothing to read over the course of winter…so because of this I would like you to-"

"No! No! NO!" I shouted as I stopped and crossed both my forelegs in front of my face making a giant X. "I'm doing it! It's not my fault you weren't home and that I had to leave the books there…and I refuse to do whatever it is you want me to do! I've done too much crap lately and I don't want to do anymore!" I then said in an annoyed tone as I turned around and folded my hooves across my chest in defiance. I'm done doing favors for ponies…unless you're a Wonderbolt…and besides…I just know she's going to make me play dress up or something in some fancy over designed dress that's going to make me look stupid…yeah no way in hell am I doing that!

"Oh but Rainbow Dash…you must take responsibility for your actions and for you carelessly leaving them out in the open like that!" The mare with the purple mane pointed out in a loud tone that almost sounded unbefitting…I say almost because I know she can be very loud at times when she wants to be...

"Fine fine I'll pay you back for the books when I get paid tomorrow…well technically I'll pay Twilight back tomorrow since they were her books and…I don't know…I'll buy you a candy bar or something…whatever…" I retorted as I turned around to see her looking…rather aggravated at my resistance…too bad. I accept responsibility for it…but accepting responsibility doesn't equal being a slave…I'll make it up to her and pay for everything…but I'm not going to play dress up over some damaged books…

"I'm sorry Rarity…but I'm not doing whatever it is you want me to do…" I then apologized knowing full well this would upset her…but like I said I'll make it up to her later. I turned around and started to fly off…hoping to maybe find berries in a bush or something to quench my hunger.

"Oh but whatever shall I tell Fluttershy when I get back to my boutique?" Rarity then said as I as I was flying…in a very overdramatic tone…

"Fluttershy?" I immediately said as I turned back around to face her, seeing her giving an overdramatic pose as she held a hoof to her forehead with her eyes directed at the sky. "She's back at your boutique?" I then asked a bit loudly as I started to fly back over to her. When I did she looked down and a grin slowly appeared on her face…a grin that screamed 'got you'…ah damn it she does…as soon as she said Fluttershy's name I was hooked…I couldn't help it though…I was instantly worried that she's like holding her hostage or something…I know I know…it's irrational fear…but like I said I couldn't help it…

"Why yes…she came by earlier…how do you think I found out that it was you that dropped off the books last night?" She replied with her smug tone returning, pointing out some logic that I might have missed earlier…yeah how would Rarity find out if Fluttershy didn't tell her…I mean it's not like I left a note on the books or anything.

"And when I told her what happened to the books she just felt awful for it all…even though it wasn't her fault she still felt bad and apologized for it…you know how she is." Rarity then went onto explain as she looked to the side and put a hoof to the side of her face…trying to be overdramatic again I guess…and yeah…that does sound like Fluttershy…

"Yeah I know…" I agreed with a sigh as I looked down slightly at the ground below me. Knowing her I bet she also tried to take all the blame for herself…but Rarity probably saw through that and knew it was me…and Fluttershy probably still apologized…hell she would apologize even if she wasn't involved in the first place…that's just the kind of mare she is…

"So she's back at my boutique helping me…and I thought since you had a part in the accident as well you'd lend your services as well…" The white unicorn then began in a very condescending tone as she turned around and started to leave, still looking at me though and seeing the expression on my face…knowing full well what I'm about to do.…

"But I guess that since you don't want to…I'll just have to go back and tell her-"

"Wait…" I spoke up, cutting her off as I held a hoof out towards her, "I'll do it…I'll go…if Fluttershy's helping you already then I have to help…I can't leave her hanging like this…especially since it's not her fault whatsoever…" I then said, agreeing to whatever it was she wanted as I flew up to her, watching her smile and nod her head as if saying-

"Yeah…I knew you'd agree…" She then said with a giggle as she looked forward and started the walk back to her boutique with me following close behind…she took the words right out mouth…err…mind….

"Speaking of Fluttershy…" The victorious sounding unicorn then said, changing the subject as we left the park and entered Ponyville streets, "How do you feel about her?" She asked changing from smug to serious as she looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. …what does she mean about how I feel about her? Is she talking about the dating thing? Did Fluttershy not tell her that I was ok with? I'm pretty sure Fluttershy would've said so…maybe she forgot or didn't get the chance and that's the real reason Rarity's out to get me…and the book thing…hopefully…

"I told her that it would be ok and I was fine with dating other ponies…" I answered as I looked at her seriously, knowing that this was a very important topic. However, her reaction was not expected, she groaned and rolled her eyes…like she was disappointed with my reaction…or maybe she's not taking this as seriously as I thought she was, either way it kind of ticked me off!

"Look you better find Fluttershy a great pony…if you don't and she's upset I'll ruin every one of your dresses and make Applejack live with you to drive you insane!" I threatened as I got in front of her and stopped at her, glaring at her hoping to intimate her to get serious…although…again much to my surprise her reaction was completely the opposite of what I expected…she started to snicker before laughing rather warmly at what I said…w-what? Did I say something funny? Is there something on my face? Or does she think I'm kidding?

"I understand dearie…I promise to get her the best pony in all of Equestria…" The confusing unicorn finally replied after her laughter died down...smiling at me in a gentle way rather than an arrogant way…she then walked passed me as I struggled to understand what the hell just happened. So…was…she being serious the whole time and looked like she didn't care…or was he just trying to tick me off on purpose…I don't know…I'm really confused at this whole thing…but I'm not going to let her know that.

"G-Good…I'm going to hold you to that promise…" I retorted with a slight stutter as I turned around and once again followed her.

"Oh and by the way." The azure eyed unicorn began as she turned her head to look back at me. "That last thing about Applejack…that sounds more like a positive incentive than a threat…" She then admitted in a soft tone and with a wink before she quickly moved her head back forwards, her hat almost falling off from the sudden motion.

"Wha?" I simply said in bewilderment as I raised an eyebrow at her and continued to follow her. Are Applejack and her on better terms than I previously thought? Last time I checked they can only be in the same room for a certain amount of time before they start getting on each other's nerves…so why would living with her be an incentive? Oh forget it…maybe she thought I was bluffing and was trying to call it or something…whatever.

As Rarity and I continued walking through the streets of Ponyville we eventually started to walk through the market with a bunch of vendors and ponies trying to sell food. The sights and smells of all the food around me was starting to make my mouth water…I'm so damn hungry…why couldn't we take another path to the boutique…the less torturous route? I couldn't control myself and found myself flying over to a nearby barbeque vendor. I looked down at all the food and licked my lips at the thought of tasting some of that deliciously looking food.

"Maybe I help you…" I heard the vendor ask in a rather dull tone…which sounded oddly familiar now that I think about it. I looked up at the-

"AHH IT'S YOU!" I shouted in shock after I saw who the vendor was, "You're the waiter from the restaurant! What are you doing here? Did you get fired from that fancy place or something?" I then said angrily and slightly teasingly with a smirk as I pointed my hoof at the brown stallion…who was still wearing the same exact waiter's outfit! Geez!

"…may I take your order?" He asked as he slowly blinked and stared at me with a blank expression, obviously not at all influenced by my words…Wh-What the hell? Don't you dare ignore me! No wait…nevermind do! I was edging to blow some steam off anyways!

"Ohhh! I got a special order for you!" I replied both happy and angry as I raised my hooves and started to crack them, getting them ready for a quick small beat down, "It's going to involve a lot of vengeance and payback!" I then said with a cocky grin as I raised my hooves at him...all he did was slowly blink at me still not affected by what was happening in front of him…does change that expression of yours? Well…I know something that will…it's going to involve some force though!

"Rainbow Dash what are you doing?" I then heard Rarity shout, drawing my attention away from the flankhole before me.

"I'm about to give a special brand of street justice! The Rainbow Dash brand of street justice!" I informed her as I turned back around to face the stallion…who was still very unamused by the whole situation and just slowly blinked again. I so freaking hate you…

"We don't have time for this nonsense Rainbow…so come on!" Rarity shouted back which caused me to turn back around to see her giving me a very enraged look…oh come on! I have this stallion right in front of me! I just can't back away now when he's standing right there!

"Just give me a few minutes! I swear it won't take me long!" I replied almost pleadingly as I tried to convince her to just let me do what I do…it really wouldn't take that long…

"Now Rainbow Dash! Do you want to keep Fluttershy waiting?" She responded almost furiously as she as she raised her hoof and hit the ground, not giving me an inch on this subject unfortunately.

"But…But…." I tried to counter but when she brought up Fluttershy I couldn't think of anything…I mean she's right…she's been there for who knows how long waiting for us…I really shouldn't make her wait any longer. "Arghh…alright…" I said very reluctantly in defeat before sighing and letting all my legs go limp. I hung my head down low as I slowly flew up behind Rarity.

She nodded and gave a 'hmpf'-ing sound as if saying 'That's what I thought.' Then she turned around and started to resume her walking. I looked back very scornfully at that stallion was not even looking at me and was just looking forward as if nothing had happened…not looking like he cared one bit. Ohhhhh I'm so going to get you…this time Fluttershy saved you…a-again…but just you wait…one day that won't be the case and you will rue the day you pissed off this Pegasus!

When we finally arrived Rarity opened her door with her magic…causing the little bell to ring notifying our entrance. Rarity trotted in with me following close behind. When I entered I landed on the ground and folded up my wings. I noticed there were flowers everywhere…which wasn't going to help m hunger issue at the moment. I shook my head and turned around to see Rarity closing the door behind her…she then took off the ridiculous stuff she had on and put them away. Then she walked up past me and cleared her throat.

"Oh Fluttershy…look at the stray I found off of the streets…I felt so sorry for the dear I brought her back…" Rarity announced loudly in a teasing tone in order to get Fluttershy's attention…who wasn't in the room so if I had to guess she was in the other room already in a dress or something…wait is she making me sound like a stray cat?

"Don't make me sound like I'm a homeless animal or something…and you didn't get me from off the streets, you got from a tree…" I annoying pointed out as I looked at her with my eyes narrowed…she giggled in response to this and I blinked a few times before realizing what I said.

"Wait no…that came out wrong!" I then said with a sigh as I facehooved at what I said….which caused Rarity to giggle more and I wanted to say something else but the sight of a canary mare entering the room caught my attention before I could utter a syllable.

"Oh welcome back Rarity…" The timid Pegasus greeted with a smile as she trotted into the room…wait she's not wearing anything and certainly doesn't sound sad or remorseful!

"Oh and hello Rainbow…how are you?" She then went onto to politely greet as she looked at me, her smile growing slightly as she titled her head at me. Before I could say anything back I heard my stomach growl loudly as if recognizing the sound of the mare that could give it delicious food…

"Hungry…I didn't eat anything all day…" I admitted truthfully with a snicker as I decided to go with it instead of being embarrassed at my stomach's outburst. I heard Rarity sigh in disappointment next to me…I don't know what she was expecting other than a 'Hi' but whatever…

"Oh…you are…I'm sorry…if I didn't use your kitchen yesterday you would have food to eat today…" Fluttershy responded feeling guilty…which I should've seen coming…she has to blame herself for everything. I sighed to myself as I once again had to tell her that once again it's not her fault and she shouldn't blame herself…I need to wear a shirt that says 'It's not your fault' and every time she does this I'm just going to point to it…

"No…it's ok…If you didn't make me anything yesterday I would've starved yesterday…so either way I would be hungry…" I said dismissively as I shrugged it off, raising my hoof up and waving to her. She didn't respond and looked down still feeling down…I knew that the best way to bring her out of it was to change the subject entirely…and I know exactly what to change it to.

"So what's Rarity making you do for her? She's dressing you up isn't she?" I asked half curious and half serious as I moved my head slightly so I could see Rarity out of the corner of my eye. She blinked once before a big innocent smile appeared on her face. Yeah…you know where I'm going with this don't you?

"No…why would you ask that?" Fluttershy answered sounding surprised I would ask something like that. My eyes narrowed which caused Rarity to look nervous as I went to ask one more question to seal her fate.

"Isn't she making you do things to-"

"Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted frantically, catching Fluttershy's attention and cutting me off before I could go in for the kill, "Rainbow's very hungry…why don't you go make her something?" She then said suggested before I could say anything else…and I wanted to say something but….well…my stomach said for me to keep quiet…he liked where this was going.

"Well…I guess I could…but I would have to go home to get her something." Fluttershy offered as she looked down slightly and put a hoof to her chin, most likely trying to think of something quick and easy that she could make and bring back here in a short amount of time…I don't care where she goes or what she makes as long as I can eat it!

"Oh no just use my kitchen…in fact…I just got all the ingredients yesterday to make that special food…you know the one I'm talking about right…" The unicorn with azure eyes responded now calming down to the point where she wasn't sounding desperate, "Why don't you make it for her? I'm sure she would like that…right Rainbow?" She finished as she looked at me confidently…believing she just averted a catastrophe…well…she has…for now

"As long as it's edible and can fit in my mouth I don't care what it is…" I remarked truthfully as I was about ready to chew on the flowers surrounding the room.

"Excellent…we'll consider it an afternoon snack…" The snowy unicorn said delighted as she clapped her fore hooves together in giddiness. Fluttershy however…didn't look that optimistic…

"Oh but I can't do that to you Rarity…I can't use your kitchen like that and use all your ingredients you bought…" The cream colored Pegasus remarked as she shook her head slightly. That didn't stop you from going into my kitchen and making me a sandwich…so why stop now?

"Oh posh Fluttershy…did you forget what element I am? Why I wouldn't be able to get up in the morning, look myself in the mirror, and call myself the Element of Generosity if I didn't let one of my dear friends use my stock to make us a tasty treat…" Rarity replied reminding her of her element with a very prideful look on her face as she put her right hoof to her chest. …really…you look in the mirror every morning and say your element to yourself…choo choo…now arriving at Issuesville…next stop Weirds City…

"A-Alright Rarity…if you don't mind I guess I could make it…" Fluttershy agreed with a smile as she nodded. Then she turned around and left the room…most likely going to the kitchen to make…whatever it is she's going to make…and leaving us alone.

"So…" I started rather slyly as I turned my head slowly towards the growing more frantic by the second Rarity, "What happened to the 'her apologizing and feeling bad about ruining your books' thing you were talking about earlier?" I asked with a cocky grin and an eyebrow raised…cornering her as I knew she had some explaining to do.

"N-No time Rainbow! Let's get you dressed up…I have to get this done before tomorrow!" Rarity replied in a desperate tone as she got behind me and started pushing me to wherever the dress was. I chuckled slightly because we both knew where this was going to end up eventually…I decided to let it go until Fluttershy got back however…it's best she's here so we both know how she used us…for…I don't know what…maybe she'll explain that as well!

"Alright…just as long as it's nothing stupid or uncool…" I agreed as I rolled my eyes and let her lead me to her dressing area…getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Oh of course dear…now just hold still as I put on the outfit." The replied as her magic brought over a clothing rack filled with all kinds of clothes. Now I was really getting a bad feeling about this. I looked around and noticed all the windows were wide open and I could see ponies passing by.

"Wait!" I shouted loudly as surrounded a specific outfit on the rack with her magic. She stopped and looked at me a bit surprised at my outburst, "Close all the windows and close all the blinds…I don't want anypony seeing me wear…whatever it is you're going to make me wear…I have my reputation to keep you know!" I practically demanded in a serious tone as I pointed to all the windows. Rarity's mouth dropped for a second and looked at me funny before she closed her eyes and started giggling.

"Why of course Rainbow…" She thankfully agreed as she used her magic to shut all the windows and the blinds like I asked…and hopefully nopony would be able to see me now. I gave a big sigh of relief as I looked at her gratefully.

"Thanks Rarity…" I thanked with a smile, happy she complied with my demands. I know Fluttershy's in the other room…but hopefully she'll be too busy making food to come in here to see me in whatever unbefitting outfit Rarity has me put on.

"Oh it was nothing dear…" She shrugged off with a comforting grin as she once again grabbed the outfit with her magic and brought it over from the rack. It was a black outfit that…actually didn't look like a dress at all….

"Now hold still…" She then suggested as the outfit came over to me…in fact it actually looks like something a…oh my Celestia…

"Wait no please tell me that isn't-! I tried to say before the outfit came over to me and a bright flash of light cut me off from going on. When I opened my eyes I looked down and found myself wearing the outfit she selected for me…a black tux that looked like it belonged on a colt than a mare…in fact it most likely was!

"There…it's a perfect fit like I thought!" Rarity proudly declared with a smile as she clapped her fore hooves together. I moved around a bit and true like she said there wasn't any problems with its size…though…there was a taxing problem that I had to bring up…aside from…you know…it being for the wrong gender.

"You're making me wear a tuxedo…for a colt…it's not even made for a Pegasus…there's no holes for my wings and it's really uncomfortable!" I pointed out a bit annoyed as I looked at my sides and wanted to rip holes in them so my wings could escape and taste freedom like they deserve.

"Why yes it us…I need someone to test fit for me and you're the perfect candidate…your body is very similar to a normal colt...and I'm sorry about your wings but hang tight and hold still while I make some final adjustments" The fashion unicorn explained a bit seriously as she started to move around me, using magic to bring her some different types of fabrics and needles and…what the hell did she say about my body?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I darkly asked as I narrowed my eyes at her…is she calling me a guy…I mean I know I'm rather…tomcolt-ish and don't exactly have a typical build for a mare…but that doesn't mean I have an Adam's apple for crying out loud!

"I mean that your very athletic body is not normal for mares and puts you along the lines of a typical colt…which is why the tux fits you perfectly…the measurements for you and the colt this was meant for is almost exactly identical." The infuriating mare answered as she went behind me and started to work on the back, sowing things on and putting pins in. Oh come on! I'm not like one of those huge stallions…and even if I am a bit muscular that shouldn't mean that…I….well…ah damn it...

"Geez why don't you just come right out with it and say that I'm a guy complete with a working di-AHHH!" I tried to sarcastically say before being cut off by a painful prick in my flank. I looked back and saw Rarity ta-AHHH-king a pin out from my flank with a disgusted look on her face.

"What your mouth Rainbow…it's unbefitting for someone in a tux…" She then said with a teasing grin on her face as she went back to work on sowing things…oh ha ha very funny…here let me poke you with a pin and see how you like-

"O-Oh my…" I soft spoken voice said from the entrance of the room, cutting my thoughts off and preventing me from making some sort of remark towards Rarity. I turned my head and saw a cream colored Pegasus standing at the doorway with a hoof to her mouth obviously shocked by what she saw.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted completely embarrassed as my eyes went wide. Great…Fluttershy saw me like this…I was kind of hoping she stayed in the other room so this wouldn't happen. Well…I know she won't tell anypony about this…but still…I'd rather her not see me in this getup.

"So-Sorry…the…the food's in the oven…and…I came in here and…Dash…you look so…so…" The slightly blushing Pegasus tried to explain why she's here as she struggled to find words to say and couldn't find a word to describe how I looked…yeah…I got a word she can use…

"Ridiculous?" I said dully as I looked away ashamed, knowing that was probably the word she was going to use.

"Ravishing?" Rarity suggested in an excited. I looked over at her with my eyes narrowed and she just smiled at me innocently.

"Uncomfortable…" Fluttershy then remarked…which surprised both me and Rarity as we both looked over to her with shocked expressions on our faces, "I mean…there's no openings for your wings and I know it must be tearing you up inside for you not to move them at all…" She then explained calmly which surprised me that much more…she…she instantly knew one of my biggest problems with my tux…my poor wings being held captive in this stupid outfit!

"Yeah I know! It's freaking annoying!" I agreed annoyed as I looked back at my sides at the spots where my wings should be and gritted my teeth, desperately wanting to open them and tear the hell out of this tux…but…I kept my cool and didn't do it.

"But even so you're still doing your best to keep helping Rarity by staying still…" Fluttershy then said which caused me to look bat up at her with another surprised look on my face. D-Damn…she knows that I'm uncomfortable and she knows why I can't break free…

"Y-Yeah…" I simply said as I looked to the side, not able to look at her anymore as she left me speechless with her observations…

"You're a really good friend Rainbow…and to honest…if any mare could pull of a tuxedo look…it could only be you…" She then complimented in a gentle tone which only made me that much more speechless…I felt a warm blush form on my face as I opened my mouth to say something.

"Y-Yeah…T-Thanks Fluttershy…" I struggled to thank graciously as I continued to look away, not wanting her to see the blush on my face…Rarity, however, had a clear line of sight though and smiled very brightly and enthusiastically. Oh crap…I don't like where this is going…

"Awww…isn't that lovely?" Rarity commented in a very overly cutesy tone of voice as she put both her hooves to the sides of her face. I groaned as I didn't want to be known as 'lovely' and looked forward. I cleared my throat and put a hoof to my chest to give off my best pose.

"It-It's not lovely…sh-she's just pointing out that…that I look awesome in anything…yeah…it doesn't matter if I'm in a tux, a dress, or a clown suit I can make anything look great…I'm just that spectacular!" I explained trying to return to my normal demeanor and clear any incorrect thoughts away from Rarity's mind…I don't think it worked however…when I looked back she was still looking wayyyy too happy.

"Oh come now…a few moments ago you were grumpy and hostile and now you're calm and gentle…care to explain why?" The white mare responded sounding mischievous as she poised that question to me. Crap…I don't know what to say to this…I can't just say 'It's because of Fluttershy…her presence just exudes peace and tranquility' …she'd never let me live it down and call me a softie for as long as I lived in Ponyville.

"That's because I'm starving and I had to deal with morons all day!" I explained avoiding the question and instead focusing on why I was so grumpy and hostile…I mean come on…if you were hungry and had to deal with stupid ponies on a job you'd be frustrated and upset as well. Of course she didn't accept my answer and only giggled as she shook her head…ready to ask me to clarify more on the 'Why I'm more calm now' part.

"Oh dear…are you still having problems with the weather patrol?" I heard Fluttershy ask me in concern. I immediately turned my head and looked at her with sadness in her eyes obviously troubled by my horrible day on the job. I took this as an opportunity to quickly change the subject before that smug overdramatic unicorn had a chance to say anything.

"Y-Yeah! We're still behind schedule because of a lot of them! I'm going to be short hooved when I take the birds down South because I have to leave most of my flight crews here to finish up with the sky." I agreed in a shout before calming down and explaining the situation to Fluttershy…who looked down slightly at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Dash….I wish I could help you…but…I don't think I would be much help in arranging the clouds in the sky…that sounds like you need training and experience...more than what I have with my small delivery experience." Fluttershy apologized obviously looking like she wanted to help but couldn't. Are you kidding!? Training and Experience? Those hacks don't have that and you still blew most of them out of the water with your simple delivery! But…you do kind of have a point…I can't risk you doing something so complicated…I mean it's already a nightmare and adding you in there could potentially make it worse…

"Well…why don't you help me take the birds down South…I mean…you're good with animals and we could really use the help…" I then suggested, getting slightly excited by the prospect of Fluttershy joining me down to Rio De Jemareo…probably more than I should now that I think about it…

"O-Oh…w-well…I wish I could…but…I never flown that far before…I…I don't think I could make it…" Fluttershy refused in a soft tone as she backed up slightly. Damn it…yeah…she's kind of right…it's a very long flight and I don't know if Fluttershy-

"Yeah she's right Dash…she's too weak of a flyer…she probably wouldn't even make it out of Ponyville." Rarity agreed sounding a bit rude. I slowly looked over at her to see her shaking her head at me as if saying 'Don't let her go with you; she'll only hold you back.'

"Now why the hell are you saying that for? Fluttershy's a great flyer! She could probably make it down South and back no problem!" I shouted at her as I felt enraged…pissed off at what she said. Where the hell does she get off saying that about Fluttershy? Can she fly? No! Has she seen Fluttershy fly enough to make any judgments? No! Is she being a horrible friend right now? Hell yeah she is!

"Well alright…if you think she can then she can…" She then agreed with a shrug and a slight grin as she went back to work on the tuxedo…wait what? Just like that? What the hell? You seemed so adamant about her not going with me and you just give in like that? I can't be THAT good right?

"B-But….I don't think I can Dash…" Fluttershy then said almost in a whisper as I turned back to see her looking at the ground depressed…even after what she did yesterday she's still not confident in her flying abilities. Well I'm about to change that…

"Yes you can…I know you can…don't worry…you can do it…and if anything goes wrong I'll be there for you…just think of it like we're taking a vacation flight…just…with a lot of birds…" I encouraged as I gave her a supportive smile, which caused her gasp slightly as she looked at me with her eyes widening and her ears drooping down. The then took a deep breath before she closed her eyes for a second, then opening them and looking back at me with her lips forming into a sweet smile.

"A-Alright Dash…I'll do it…" She finally agreed in her normal soft tone as she nodded slightly to me with her ears popping back up. I made a slightly laugh as I looked away. I knew she would agree…she just needed a little push. I looked back at Rarity ready to say something else at her about her lack of support but instead I saw a very gentle smile on her face as she titled her head slightly.

"Fluttershy I think you should go check on the food…" She then suggested as she turned to look at Fluttershy. Who blinked a few times at what she said before making a loud gasp.

"Oh dear your right!" The canary Pegasus agreed before quickly turning around and rushing out of the room…her mane flailing behind her...I'm sure the food is fine…she hasn't been in here that long for anything to burn…but I guess its better safe than sorry…

"Rainbow Dash…" Rarity called rather seriously after Fluttershy left…oh great I should've known…she made her leave so she could talk to me about something embarrassing or stupid…why didn't I see that coming?

"Yeah…" I very reluctantly responded as I turned my head around to see her finishing up a patch on the back of the tux, she then looked up at me and brushed her mane out of her face so she could look at me seriously.

"How do you really feel about Fluttershy?" She then asked very sternly as if the fate of Equestria depended on it. What do you mean how do I feel how her? You mean how do I really feel about her flying all the way with me to Rio De Jemareo? Oh she's worried about her…I know you doubt her flying ability but it's too late now…she's already coming with me…

"Honestly she might have some problems with such a long trip…but it will be ok…as long as she's with me I'll make sure nothing happens to her...don't worry, we'll be fine." I replied confidently as I did my best to quell her worries and fears.

"No Rainbow…" The white unicorn said sternly as she walked up in front of me and looked directly into my eyes seriously, "I mean what is Fluttershy to you? What do you see her as?" She then asked, clarifying what she meant to ask earlier only…what...

"What…What's that supposed to mean…she's my friend…a good friend…what else is there?" I answered in confusion as I looked around making sure Fluttershy wasn't in the room to see what was going on in here.

"Rainbow…she…she told me…she told me that she sees you as her best friend." Rarity struggled to say after she made a sigh as she told me what Fluttershy sees me as….sh-she really thinks of me like that. I… I didn't know what to say to that honestly…although I knew what to say in order to keep up my awesome appearance.

"W-Well of course she sees me as that…I mean I think everypony sees me as their best friend!" I smugly and confidently tried to say as I smirked and rubbed a hoof against my hoof…slightly ruffling the tuxedo.

"Rainbow…" Rarity said in annoyance as she straightened the tux and looked again at me seriously…she was annoyed with my answer and not so much the tux…and…I knew what she was getting at.

"Yeah I know…it really means something when she's admitting that…she wouldn't just be saying that for nothing." I admitted a bit softly as I looked away feeling a light blush creep onto my cheeks, because I know in order for Fluttershy to say that…she must really think highly of me…more so than others probably do…that's just how she is…and…that does mean a lot to me honestly…

"So…do you see her as your best friend?" The unicorn then curiously asked as I looked back up at her to see her tilting her head. I gritted my teeth as I looked down slightly…Fluttershy considers me her closest friend…but…I don't think I can return that sentiment.

"Well…she's a very good friend…my oldest friend in fact…but…" I admitted in a low tone as I continued looking at the ground…pausing as I found it difficult to say what I had to say next.

"But?" Rarity repeated half seriously half annoyed as I looked back up at her to see her breathing a little heavily…why is she getting so worked up for? Did she want Fluttershy to think of her like that and is she jealous…no…she's not…she's just concerned for her friend…

"I…I don't like to play favorites…I appreciate every one of my friends equally and don't consider one better than the other…" I then admitted as I looked away to the side feeling slightly sick for saying that…like it was the absolute wrong to say…but…it's…true right? I don't like prioritizing my friends…I think of all my friends the same don't I?

"Rainbow…if all of your friends were in danger and you could only save one of them…who would you save?" The azure eyed unicorn then asked posing a hypothetical question to me. I looked up at her a bit surprised that she would ask me something like that…my breathing started to get shallow at that thought…I mean all my friends in horrible danger is one thing but having to only save one of them? Just one…I…I…

"I…I don't know…I can't be the one to make the decision…it's…it's not something I could ever do…" I replied honestly in an almost a whisper. Rarity made a groaning sound as she rolled her eyes and walked around back behind me. W-Why she's so upset about this? I mean how could she expect me to answer that…what if I asked her that? How would she reply to that?

"….You're denser than I thought…you're practically hopeless…" She sneered as she went back to work on the tux, being a bit more forceful as it was clear she was upset at my answer. I wanted to say something…but…I couldn't…instead I just hung my head low and let her work in peace.

Is Fluttershy my best friend? Does she mean more to me than the rest of my friends? Well…it's true we've known each other for a long time…but I know ponies that are closer to some ponies they've known in a couple of months compared to some who've known each other all their lives. Time does not equal closeness…it's about how we spend that time with each other that defines how close we can be and best describes the bond between each other. I thought about the time I spent with Fluttershy throughout my fillyhood and even now…

If we never met my life would be completely different now…I can't even conceive where I would be now without her…and I'm sure she feels the same way. Does that make us close? Does that make us best friends? I don't know…I feel the same way about all my friends…I just can't do favorites…I sighed as I couldn't come to a concise answer. Then an inciting aroma started to fill the room…a sweet intoxicating smell…it smelt like a cake…and oh did it make my mouth water. I smiled as I looked up and at the doorway that lead to the other room. My stomach growled in anticipation as I wanted nothing more than ditch this tux and go and have some cake.

I chuckled slightly to myself as I looked away. I couldn't help it…once again Fluttershy has changed my mood for the better…she's starting to gain a habit at that…no…she's always had a habit of doing that…probably more than any other pony…does that make us best friends? Before I could continue this thought though a crashing sound was heard as the front door as forced down and top of a it a hysterical looking pink pony stood on top of it…looking like she was going to break down a few more doors.

"I smell cake! Where is it?!" The crazed pink pony shouted as she looked around frantically…it was Pinkie Pie…and…could she smell the cake from outside? Geez…and did she have to break down the door to get in?

"Pinkie Pie! Would you just open the door for once?! How many more times do I have to tell you to not break down the door and barge into my boutique!?" Rarity angrily shouted as she moved from behind me up in front of me and glared at the pink pony as she got off the door and continued to look around…most likely still looking for the cake.

"At least seventy two more times!" The pink party pony answered as she looked around before her sight stopped one me…a very wide grin quickly forming on her face…oh crap no another pony saw me like this…Celestia only knows what she's going to say about me!

"Woah…Dashie…are you getting married!?" Pinkie asked energetically as she raised a hoof and pointed it at me with a slight laugh and a-

"Wait…what?" I simply asked in confusion as I leaned my head back in shock at what she asked. Why on Equestria would she ask me if I was getting married? I'm not even seeing anypony!

"Oh this is amazing! One of my bestie's is getting married! I have so many parties to plan…there's the bachelor's party, the pre-party, the after-party, the after-after-party-!"

"Pinkie! I'm not getting married!" I shouted, cutting her off from continuing…Rarity snickering while I did so as she enjoyed what she was seeing in front of her. I glared at her, which caused her to turn around and use the magic to put her door back up.

"Oh darn it…" Pinkie said in disappoint as she pouted and folded her fore hooves, "Now what am I going to do all these parties I have planned for you?" She then asked as she didn't know what to with all the parties she apparently planned…just a few seconds ago…I sighed as I rolled my eyes…just because she saw me in a tux she planned a bunch of parties for me…wait how does me wearing a tux equal getting married?

"Why would you even think I was getting married? I mean wouldn't I be in a wedding dress if I was getting married and not a tux?" I asked confused as I pointed out a hole in her logic…well…now that I think about it…logic and Pinkie Pie never exactly lived on the same planet so maybe I shouldn't be surprised that her mind instantly went to wedding when she saw me in a tux.

"Hmmmm…nope…you'd so be in a tux…" The cerulean eyed pony answered very quickly barely giving it a second thought before declaring her answer with her normal bright smile.

"Really…and why is that?" I then asked a bit annoyed and aggravated thinking that she was going to go on the same 'You're too much of a tomcolt' path like Rarity did earlier.

"Because you're Dashie! You'd be a wearing a tux even if you were getting married to the most rugged and toughest stallion out there…I could never picture you wearing a wedding dress!" Pinkie explained as she moved her hooves around pointing to various dresses and outfits for some reason. I just stood there and raised my cheek to give an awkward smile…I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…I'll just take it as a complisult…and an insult and a compliment at the same time…

"Ok…the cake is….oh why hello Pinkie!" A fourth voice then said before I could reply. We all looked at the source and found Fluttershy entering the room, surprised by pink pony's appearance.

"Fluttershy! Cake! Where is it?!" The before mentioned pink pony hysterically said as she rushed up and grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her and demanding the location of the cake like it was a hostage or something. Fluttershy looked terrified as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to most likely barely squeak out the answer

"W-Why it's in the kitchen…would you like to-"

"YES!" Pinkie shouted delightfully before Fluttershy could even fully invite her for some cake. She then let go of Fluttershy and quickly hopped into the kitchen, leaving the poor Pegasus shaking where she stood like she was just attacked.

"Oh dear…you better go after her Fluttershy and make sure she doesn't swallow the cake whole." Rarity advised as she trotted up to me and went behind me to most likely continue work on the tux…much to my annoyance because I really wanted to leave and get a slice of cake before Pinkie gobbled it all up.

"A-Alright…" Fluttershy agreed with a stutter before she turned around and left the room to try and stop Pinkie…though knowing Fluttershy…she wouldn't be able to hold her off for long. I felt very tense as I wanted to burst out of this tux and rush into the kitchen but I stopped myself…it took all of my strength but I managed to stay still.

"We'll be in there in a minute; I just need to finish a few things up." The white unicorn called out as she went back to work on the tux. I gritted my teeth as a minute was all she needed to eat a whole cake!

"You better hurry…we'll be lucky to a get a few crumbs after Pinkie's done with that I cake…" I frustratingly said as I looked back to see her cutting a few stray strings off. Who cares if a few strings stick out or not!

"I know…like I said just hold on!" She replied now sounding a bit annoyed as it looked like she was working as fast as she could.

"Who is this tux even for…who the hell's getting married?" I asked both curiously and annoyed as I wanted to know who the ponies were that put me into this situation.

"Oh Ditsy Do and Time Turner…" Rarity answered as she gave me the names of the two I…

"Wait What? They're getting married?" I then asked in a loud tone, completely in shock of the names that were given…I mean…I know I saw their names on a reservation list a couple of days ago…but…they couldn't have possibly hit it off…especially that fast!

"I guess…" The white unicorn simply said as she shrugged her shoulders…what the hell kind of answer is that?

"What do you mean you guess…you're making their outfits aren't you?" I pointed out a bit angry that pony who was contracted to make outfits to the couple can't say for certain if they're getting married.

"Yes but every time I talk to them about I always get completely different reactions…sometimes they don't what I'm talking about…sometimes they say their relationship isn't there yet…sometimes they say they're already married and one time Ditsy said she already had two foals with Time Turner…" Rarity explained as she titled her head to get a better angle on the patching she was doing…well…I guess that would explain it…I wouldn't know if I kept getting weird answers like that…

"That's…kind of odd…but then again they're both kind of odd so maybe that's expected…but…I still never expected those two to hook up." I replied a bit uncertain about the whole situation…I mean every time I see Ditsy Do and Time Turner together I…I just can't see it…I can't see anything clicking…

"Sometimes it's the two that you least expect to fall in love to fall the most in love…" Rarity remarked as she looked at me with a grin on her face…huh?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused…how in the hell does that relate to Ditsy Do and Time Turner?! They both seem to be falling in and out of love sporadically! Rarity! For the love of Celestia! Make freaking sense!

"And done!" She then declared happily as she moved away from me.

"Oh thank Celestia!" I happily declared with a sigh of relief as I was about to be free from this accursed tux and finally be able to have some cake!

"Alright now just hold still." Shen said as she moved in front of me and started to use the magic from her horn. With another bright flash of life I felt instantly better as I opened my eyes to see that the tux was no longer on my body.

"Thanks for helping me Dash." Rarity thanked in a rather polite tone as she hung the tux back on the clothing rack. I opened my wings to stretch them out as they were stuck at my sides for far too long, making a very relieved sigh again.

"No problem Rarity…just never make me do this again…" I replied in a low tone almost threatening her to never do that to me again as I folded my wings back up and started to trot off to the kitchen.

"Oh alright I won't…" The unicorn responded with a giggle as she followed close behind me. I rolled my eyes at her as we entered the kitchen to find both Fluttershy and Pinkie pie sitting at the table with cake…surprisingly untouched at the center.

"Wow…I'm surprised there's a cake left…I assumed it would be gone by now…" I said in shock at what I saw as I trotted over to the table. I caught Pinkie's attention as she looked at me a little offended at what I said.

"Why of course the cake is there…what did you think I was going to eat it by myself and not share the yummy cake with my friends?" She asked as I sat down across from her at the table with Fluttershy sitting to my right, Rarity taking a seat to my left. I then felt a little bad that I thought one of my friends would hog all the cake and not let anyone else have any…I should've known better…

"No of course not darling she was just kidding…you know Rainbow Dash…" Rarity added with a chuckled as she waved her hoof at her, making it all a joke…however she failed to mention that she also felt the same way about Pinkie…she neglected to bring that fact up didn't she?

"Awesome! Now let's all enjoy this exosplenderferal cake that Fluttershy made!" Pinkie Pie then shouted as she pointed at the cake at the center of the table…oh yeah…music to my ears…and more importantly my stomach.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I exclaimed with a nod as I looked down at the cake and…what the…this is a cake?

"Wait…just what kind of cake is this?" I asked as I looked down at the white cake covered in what looked like chocolate syrup or something…along with whipped cream and strawberries…it looks really fancy and nothing like cakes I'm used to eating.

"Why it's a Forêt Noire darling!" Rarity proudly declared as she raised her hoof and brushed her violet mane…why…what did that accomplish…were you trying to be fancy or something…oh whatever…

"Ok…what the hell is that though?!" I then asked wanting clarification what the hell a Forte No-air cake is…

"Oh oh! I know!" Pinkie Pie excitedly shouted before getting up to the table and rushing off, quickly coming back after a few seconds with a book in her hooves. "It's called a Black Forest cake that originated outside of Equestria and is made from all sorts of yummy ingredients!" She then explained as she opened the book and showed me a picture of the cake in the book. Wow…looks complicated as hell to make…and I'm a little surprised Fluttershy can make something like this…but I'll tell you what I'm not surprised about…

"…Where did you get that book Pinkie?" I then asked curiously a bit anxious as I knew exactly where she got that book but I just wanted her to say out loud for a certain white unicorn to a hear…

"Why over there! There's a huge pile of them!" Pinke answered honestly as she pointed over to a large pile of books that were stacked up on a desk…a very familiar pile of books I might add.

"I knew it! I knew that excuse you gave me to get me here was a load of crap Rarity!" I shouted victoriously as I got up from where I was sitting and looked at Rarity with a grin on my face, ready for her to fess up to it and apologize…however she didn't look frantic or scared like before…instead she looked unamused and uncaring about the ordeal.

"Oh hush now…it's all in the past…water under the bridge…and besides you're getting cake made by Fluttershy! What more could you ask for!" She responded almost in a monotonous vice as she used her magic to cut a few slices of cake and then put one on a plate right in front of me.

I groaned slightly as she had a point…no point in calling her out on it now when I already did what she wanted me to do…and when she already said she was never going to do it again. Plus…it was kind of hard for me to put up some kind of defense when a piece of delicious looking and smelling cake was right in front of me. I sat back down and leaned forward to take a bite out of it…and…it…it was the best tasting cake I have ever tasted…though maybe that's because I'm starving and a piece of chalk would taste amazing but…seriously…the different tastes in my mouth right now that blended together seamlessly…it was incredible.

"Another great tasting cake Fluttershy…" Rarity complimented generously after she took a small nibble and raised a napkin with her magic and wiped her mouth. Oh screw the manners crap! Just chow down like I am right now! I'm already on my like tenth bite and you don't see me stopping to wipe my mouth.

"Why thank you Rarity…but it's really nothing…and it's not even perfect…I ran out of strawberries and so I couldn't use the recommended amount according to the directions." Fluttershy said gratefully before being modest and admitting that there weren't enough strawberries in the cake…like I cared…I was still busy chowing down…my stomach screaming in joy.

"You…You mean I didn't buy the correct amount of strawberries…" Rarity then asked almost in a whisper as her pupils dilated to small dots…oh no…I can see where this is going…

"N-No…I'm sorry…" The canary Pegasus replied adding an apology for…Rarity not getting enough strawberries…well I did say Fluttershy would apologize for things that weren't even her fault…

"Of all the irresponsible things I've done…this is the absolute WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" The frantic unicorn then declared in an overdramatic voice as she put a hoof to the side of her forehead and stood up from the table…for some reason putting wayyyyy too much emphasis on the last three words…oh you got to be kidding me…

"Ohh whyyyyy whyyyy!" She then shouted almost at the top of her lungs as she started to slowly fall over…onto her couch that she magically pulled from seemingly out of nowhere…then turning over to sob into the cushion. I rolled my eyes as I finished my slice of cake.

"Oh get over yourself! It's fine! Better than fine actually, it's freaking amazing!" I declared annoyed by her reaction to there not being enough strawberries…Strawberries for Celestia's sake! Of all the things to get upset over! I looked at Fluttershy who was lightly blushing at my outburst and I smiled at her.

"In fact I'm going to have another slice of ca-HEY!" I then said as I looked back over to grab another cake…only to see that the rest of the cake was gone. I looked up across the table to see Pinkie eating a whole slice of cake in one big bite…I stared at her in disbelief because she just did the thing she said she wasn't going to do...eat the entire freaking cake by herself!

"What?" She said after she noticed I was staring at her rather upset…one of my eyes twitching slightly.

"Did you eat all the cake?" I asked rather darkly as I slowly stood up feeling angrier by the second that Pinkie just had one of the best cakes I've ever had and I only had one slice of it!

"No…" She denied as she shook her head with a smile, then she leaned over to where Rarity's slice was and ate it an entire bite. Gulping it loudly and licking her licks in satisfaction. "Now I ate all the cake!" She then said happily as she looked back at me with a huge grin on her face….are…you…freaking…kidding me….

"Damn you Pinkie! I haven't eaten anything all day and this one slice of cake isn't enough to fill me up!" I shouted angrily as I hit the table with my fore hooves, telling her about how that slice was the only piece of food I've eaten all day. She then looked immediately guilty…as she should and looked down slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dashie…here you can have the cake back." She apologized sincerely as she raised her hooves and opened her mouth…most likely going to reach down and grab it from her stomach…oh hell no!

"No! I don't want it now! Just forget about it!" I denied as I raised both my hooves towards her so she would stop. Thankfully she did as she froze in place and blinked a few times before lowering her hooves….whew…that could've been messy.

"Ummm Rainbow…if you're still hungry...I…I could make you a dinner tonight…a-at my place." I then heard as sweet voice offer almost in a whisper. I looked to my right and saw Fluttershy nervously looking down looking like she regretted asking me that. I blinked a few times in surprise before a grin came across my face.

"R-Really?" I simply said in disbelief as I leaned towards her…which made her do an 'eep' in surprise and lean her head back slightly.

"Ooooohhhhh!" I then heard an excited voice almost scream from what was happening right in front of them…at first I thought it was Pinkie since it's usually her thing but then I noticed that was actually Rarity who made that noise as she got up from her couch…no longer sulking thankfully…but that oooohhh was very…odd for her to do…whatever…I don't care.

"Y-Yeah…like I said…it was kind of my fault you didn't have any more food at your house anyways…so…so…I…I would like to return the favor and have you over tonight for dinner." The kind Pegasus elaborated as she confirmed that she did want to make me dinner tonight…and I for one was more than willing to comply.

"T-Thanks Fluttershy…I'd like that as well." I thanked very gratefully with a smile as I was more than happy to come over to her place later for a nice tasty meal.

"Ooooh! Can I come too?!" I then heard an high pitched voice ask in excitement. I looked over to see Pinkie standing up and hopping in place looking like she really wanted to come over too. I wanted to tell her 'Hell no' or 'Over my dead body' because I didn't want her to eat all the food again but Rarity reached up and put a hoof on her shoulder which stopped her from hopping and prevented me from voicing my opinion on the matter.

"Oh no Pinkie…this is a private thing between these two…it's best to leave them alone." The understanding unicorn denied as she shook her head, telling her no in a much better way than would've…which is actually very much appreciated.

"Oh Alright…" Pinkie Pie reluctantly agreed as she looked down disappointed at the table…although I couldn't be happier…because now I know I'll be able to eat more than just one plate of food!

"Oh Fluttershy…before you leave I need you to help me with an outfit for a few minutes." Rarity then said as she looked over at the yellow Pegasus who blinked a few times not expecting to be called on.

"S-Sure Rarity…I don't mind." Fluttershy responded with a slight stutter as she slowly stood up from the table.

"Good come with me then…" The azure eyed unicorn said as she nudged her head towards the door giving Fluttershy the hint to start heading that way. Fluttershy nodded and started to head towards the door with Rarity following close behind, "This really shouldn't take long…" She then said as they left the room together.

I sighed to myself as I looked back at my empty plate, my stomach growling telling me it was still hungry. I rubbed it as I knew I had to wait a little bit for Fluttershy to get done with Rarity before she could head home to start dinner….what was I supposed to until then though? I guess I could go home and feed Tank…and then start packing up for tomorrow and the long transcontinental flight I had to do…yeah…that's a great idea…I'll do that…

"Well I should really get going." I heard Pinkie declare as she got up from where she was sitting…wait…shouldn't that be my line?

"Oh…where do you need to go in such a rush?" I asked curiously as I looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have party invitations to give out!" She answered hyperactively as she threw her fore hooves in the air…ahhh a party…I should've known. "Oh that reminds me!" She then said upon remembering something. She reached behind and pulled out a rather large envelop that said "Rainbow Dash" in big capital letters…w-where did she pull that out from?

"Here you go!" The party pony then said happily as she held it out to me. What no confetti? Oh whatever. I reached out and grabbed it, I opened it up to retrieve the letter…only for confetti to pop out of it and hit my face….oh there's the confetti…

Then a balloon seemed to inflate from out of the letter…somehow and lift up the small card that was inside…and conveniently…again for some…strange reason. It hovered perfectly in front of my face…perfectly eye level so the words were clearly in front of me…how does she do it? Oh whatever…anyways in big bold letters it says "You are cordially and happily invited to Pinkie Pie's Once a Year Super Duper Farewell Fall Bring on Winter party…cake, cider, and fun fun fun will be available…so come on tomorrow and let's party down all night long!" I put the letter down and looked at her with a disappointing look on my face.

"Pinkie…I can't make this party…" I unfortunately had to inform as I pushed the ballon carried card out of the way...which instantly caused Pinkie'sface from excited to very disappointed.

"Awww…but why…" She asked rather sadly as she wasn't expecting me to refuse this invitation….however I just can't come…I've got birds to escort…

"Because I'm going to be out of Equestria for a bit…Fluttershy as well…we're going to be gone for two days…" I explained seriously…not necessarily telling her about how we're supposed to be escorting birds…since…she really doesn't need to know.

"Awww…." She said very sadly as she reached out and grabbed her card before looking down at the ground sadly…her mane and tail seeming to deflate and fall limply down her head and flank. I sighed as I really didn't want to see her like this…and of course I would really like to go to this party…I mean Pinkie's parties are always awesome…especially when cider is involved….

"Look, just postpone have the party for a few days until we get back and I promise we'll be there!" I then suggested as I held out a hoof to her, hoping she would take my advice and cheer up at the prospect of just having a party a few days later so all her friends could be there.

"That's a great idea Dashie! It will be a Welcome Back Winter, Farewell Fall, and Welcome Back Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy party all in one!" She agreed very happily and excited as her mane and tail fluffed back up instantaneously...the card in her hoof seeming to vanish suddenly…geez…I guess it doesn't take much to change her mood around does it?

"Yeah…that's great!" I encouraged as I smiled and moved my hoof back to my side.

"Oh but now I have to go talk to the ponies I already gave invitations to and tell them of the schedule change…" She then said a bit worried as it sounded like she already invite da lot of ponies and now had to go see them again…but…she has a few days to do it so it's not like she's stressed for time or anything…and if they show up to her party tomorrow she can just tell them to come back in a few days…so it's really not a big deal.

"Don't worry…you got plenty of time and I'm sure you can do it!" I said encouragingly as I smiled brighter and raised my hoof supportively….which only made her spirits rise that much more thankfully.

"You're right! If anypony can do it it's has to be me!" The cerulean eyed earth pony agreed with a giggle as she turned around and started to head to the back door…most likely to leave…but…through the back door? Really?

"Wait…you're about to leave through the back door!" I pointed out as she reached the door she giggled again and turned around to face with her bright smile of hers.

"Yeah I know…but I can't leave through the front door because I broke it" She countered reminding me of how she broke the door earlier and how it probably wouldn't be wise to leave through that door. …yeah and whose fault is that by the way? Oh forget…it's not my door and as long as I don't have to fix it I don't care…

"Oh right…ok then…bye Pinkie!" I replied shrugging off the matter and waving goodbye to Pinkie Pie. She nodded and turned around, opening the door thankfully with her hooves instead of knocking it down.

"Bye Dashie! See you in a few days at the party!" She said excitedly as she turned around and grabbed the door with her hoof, "Oh and good luck with Fluttershy!" She then said encouragingly as she closed the door and fully left from my sight.

"Ummm…thanks?" I simply said confused at why she said that…good luck with Fluttershy? What's that supposed to mean? She couldn't know about our long flight could she? …I…I guess she does…why else would she be saying that? Or maybe it's something else…I don't know…Oh Pinkie Pie…you're randomness never ceases to amaze me…

I got up from where I was sitting and stretched my wings. I decided to head out as well so I could go home and feed tank. But I should probably let Fluttershy know I'm leaving…plus I don't even know when to come over for dinner so I should probably ask her that as well. With a plan in mind I turned towards the door and left the room to go to where Fluttershy and Rarity were.

"Hey Fluttershy…I'm going to go home when do you…do you…" I started as I walked into the room…only to be shocked at what I saw before me…F-Fluttershy…wearing a wedding dress…a…a very beautiful and intricate one…one that fit her perfectly and even had holes for her wings to go through…which would make sense if it was for Ditsy…but…I don't think Ditsy would pull that dress off though…F-Fluttershy however…pulls it off more than perfectly!

"Oh R-Rainbow Dash…" She said sweetly and slightly embarrassed as she noticed me in the room, looking over at me with a nice smile and with a light tint of pink on her cheeks…making her look that much more amazing. Rarity moved out from behind her and looked at me with a …well…with a rather mischievous grin compared to Fluttershy's gentle smile.

"D…Did you need something?" She then asked as she titled her head slightly at me…w-which caused my mind to go completely blank.

"I…uh…ba….ah…." I stuttered struggling to form mere syllables at the what I was seeing right in front of me…moving around to see her from a different angle…a deep blush quickly forming on my cheeks as I realized I was checking one of my friends out and was very much enthralled by seeing her in a fancy wedding dress…d-damn it Dash…wh…what's wrong with you? The sight of Fluttershy in a wedding dress has completely thrown you for a loop? That's not the awesome Rainbow I know!

"Rainbow Dash…don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?" Rarity teasingly asked with a smirk, S-Shut up! You're not funny!

"What's wrong Rainbow Dash? Has Fluttershy's beauty rendered you speechless?" She then remarked after I just stood there in silence, continuing her teasing tone as she winked at me…Y-You're not helping Rarity!

"N-No! I just…Tank….and….stuff…and…going…" I replied almost frantically in a higher pitched voice as I blurted out random words…I wasn't thinking anymore and just started backing up to the front door wanting to escape as fast as I could…though unfortunately I was stopped when I bumped against the door with my flank and stopped in my place…my line of vision still fixated on the cream colored mare in a splendid dress before me.

"Rainbow look out!' Fluttershy shouted as she pointed behind me. I blinked confused as I reluctantly turned around…only to see the front door coming down directly-

"Aahhhh! Celestia Damn it!" I yelled as loud as I could as the door fell on top of my head and forced me onto the ground, "Every single freaking time! Are you kidding me!?" I then shouted angrily as I pushed the door off of me and then proceeded to rub my poor throbbing head. Seriously! This is the fourth freaking day in a row this has happened! Four freaking days in a row! This isn't funny anymore! I swear the next time I get hit in the head I'm going to freaking lose it!

"Rainbow Dash! Are you ok?" I heard Fluttershy almost shout in concern as she rushed over to me, helping me up off the ground and back to my hooves. I looked at her and was awestruck once again…more so since I was so close to her and could feel her breath against my coat along with her sweet aroma filling my nose…

"Y-Yeah…I…I'm fine…" I answered softly as I moved away from her, once again soothed as the blush returned in full force and I had to look away so I wouldn't be a blathering idiot again. "I…got to go…and…feed tank…w-when will you…umm…ehh…" I then struggled to ask as I still ended up being a blithering fool…I heard Rarity giggle almost uncontrollably…clearly amused by what she was seeing…

"Maybe there's hope for you yet…" I heard her say teasingly after she was done…what the hell is she talking about now? "We'll be done soon Rainbow…afterwards she'll go home and you two can have a lovely meal together…" She then said answering my question…thankfully…I guess she understood my unintelligible plight…good…that means I can leave and escape this…this…I don't know…I just know I need to get out of here before things get worse!

"Ah…good…I….I'll just go then…" I said regaining some of my previous composure as I turned around to leave out the front door…stepping over the front door ironically…

"Bye Dash…" Fluttershy said sweetly saying her goodbye in her normal mannerisms. I didn't look back and instead just stopped in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah….bye…" I said rather softly before I left, unfurled my wings, and took to the air as fast as I could to get away from there.

What the hell was that? Why did I suddenly turn into a complete moron? Was it the dress? No…impossible…I see fancy dresses made by Rarity all the time and I don't care most of the time when I see them. Something about it being a wedding dress and Fluttershy just got to me for some reason…I…I think I'm slowly starting to lose my mind…maybe…maybe it's just because I'm starving and because of my hunger deprivation I'm not in a very sound state of mind…yeah…that makes sense right? Yeah…sure it does.

It didn't take long for me to reach my house and I landed right outside the door. I went inside and looked up on the wall and saw the banner with Fluttershy on it that I put up last night. I blushed and bit my lip, regretting that I put it up because it reminded me of what happened just minutes ago. Great…I'm starting to get nervous by just looking at her face on a banner…I can only imagine how I'm going to react when I got to see her later. I shook my head and cleared those thoughts from my head, I'll deal with that later…right now I have something else to do.

"Tank!" I called loudly as I walked into the center of the living room, looking around so I could find him. I saw him flying down from upstairs, looking as cool as usual…

"You hungry?" I asked him with a smile, which caused him to fly over to me and slowly lick me on the cheek…I chuckled as I decided to take that as a yes. "Alright…Alright…let's get you something to eat." I then said as I trotted into the kitchen, Tank following close behind me. I went over to the cabinet and grabbed some of his food, then going over and putting it in his bowl.

"There you go pal…" I said happily as I titled my head slightly and watched as he flew over and landed in front his bowl to eat. I sighed slightly as he started eating…I'm glad one of us has food to eat…well…Fluttershy is making me something…but now I'm a little nervous that I might act like a foal again…nope nope…I can't think like that right now.

I shook my head and opened my wings. I quickly flew upstairs and into my room….which was still a mess. I quickly found my saddlebags and opened them…clearing them out of useless crap like the weather schedule for today, the clipboard, other slips of paper that was cluttering up my saddlebag, and my flight goggles I never used. I then flew to my drawer and opened it; I sorted through the assortment of crap to find the official flight map from Ponyville to Rio De Jemareo…the specific flight pack I had to take.

I shoved it in my bag not really caring about it…I knew the path well enough that I didn't need it but I still had to have it just in case. I went over to clipboard I tossed aside and took off the last page which had the names of the ponies that would be accompanying me on the flight. I took out the pencil and scratched off a few names because of the recent alterations and then added Fluttershy's name. I felt slightly embarrassed again before I shoved the paper in my saddlebag as well.

I put the saddlebag on as I went over to my door to leave. Before I did I stopped and turned around and looked at my flight goggles. I bit my lip slightly as I decided to pack it as well…just in case you know. I turned around, trotted over to it, grabbed it, and then gently placed it in my bag. I then turned around and left my room, going back downstairs and back into my kitchen. I noticed Tank was still eating as I walked to the cabinet and grabbed a bunch of empty bottles I have been saving up. I then walked over to my sink and hit the small faucet cloud. I placed the bottles one by one under the cloud to fill them up with clear water. After I was done though I didn't put them in my bag…no they would be warm by the time we left tomorrow, so instead I placed them in my cool cloud to keep nice and cold. I'll pack them tomorrow morning so we'll have some water to drink so we can stay hydrated…I know Fluttershy's probably going to need a lot of water during the flight…so because of that I filled more bottles than I normally would…again just in case.

I sighed after I was done stocking the fridge and thought if I needed anything else to take on the trip. I thought that first aid might be a good thing to take but…I don't have any first aid…so that means I really need to be careful…especially for Flutterhsy's sake. So…since I was done I set my saddlebag on the kitchen floor next to the cloud and decided to leave. As I left I looked over and noticed Tank had finished eating…then I remembered to bring up his hibernation to Fluttershy when I got there…if I could face her that is. I gulped slightly as I left the kitchen and then left my house, closing the door behind me as I left. I then extended my wings out and took the air.

As I flew over Ponyville I noticed the sun was setting and…ummm…decided to admire the spectacle before and slow down a bit. It wasn't because I was fearful of how I would react upon seeing Fluttershy again…or if she would bring that embarrassing moment up…no no I just really want to see the sun set…that's all. Unfortunately the flight wasn't as long as I hoped…and I found myself at Fluttershy's cottage before long. It looked like she was home with all the lights on…and the sight a white bunny peering out through the window. I sighed rather reluctantly as I landed in front of her door…wishing that I…uhh…could've watched that sunset more.

I then violently shook my head to shake off those thoughts. What am I doing? I'm Rainbow Danger Professionalism Badflank Best-Flier-Ever Dash! I'm not afraid of anything! Especially confronting my friends after a very embarrassing moment! I have the skills and guts to anything, especially this! I smiled cockily to myself as I raised my hoof to knock on the door…then hesitated…then I lowered my hoof back to the ground…on second thought…I think I left my guts at home…yeah that's it…can't eat food without guts right? I quickly turned and trotted away from her door; I then opened my wings and got ready to fly off…only to be stopped by the sound of a door opening.

"Rainbow you're here!" A sweet sounding pony called in a delighted tone. I slowly turned back around to see a smiling cream colored Pegasus looking at me with a small white bunny standing right next to her in the doorway. I gulped nervously at first…but thankfully wasn't feeling weird or anything since she thankfully wasn't wearing that wedding dress.

"Y-Yeah…I am…" I simply said in response as I trotted back up to the front door, feeling relieved that I don't feel weird like last time…though that's just one half of the problem…the other half of the problem resides is if she brings it back up and reminds me of it…

"When Angel told me somepony as at the door I…was kind of nervous for a second…but now that I know it's you I'm happy…I was starting to get a little worried that you wouldn't show up…y-you know…like last time…" Fluttershy replied in a light tone as she looked to the side a bit, reminding me not of the embarrassing moment that occurred earlier but how I didn't show up to her house a few days ago when I said I would…I felt a bit guilty as I looked down…at Angel who was shaking his head at me…oh not you too…you know it was because of you that Fluttershy answered the door…if you didn't tell her she wouldn't be like this you know…ughhh who am I kidding it's still my fault…

"Yeah I'm sorry about that…but forget about that…I'm here now right?" I apologized trying to be sincere as I looked up at her a smile, which caused her to look back at me with a soft smile as well.

"You're right…so come in…you know…if you want to…" The cyan eyed Pegasus then weakly said as she got out of the way to walk in. Angel Bunny nodded slightly and got out of the way as well…I'm glad I got his approval as well…I guess.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked gratefully as I walked into her cottage, Fluttershy closing the door behind me. Ok…so far so good…I think it's safe to say I'm clear of that humiliating moment…unless Rarity brings it up later…and I know she will…damn it.

I looked around Fluttershy's cottage and it still looked the same as it always did. A bookcase in the corner filled with random animal books, along with some games as well, a picture of butterflies on the wall, animal food bags lying against walls, a few bird houses dangling from the ceiling, and a few pieces of cushion based furniture around her living room…same old same old...I'm actually quite familiar with her cottage now…quite possibly more than I am with my own home…that's a scary thought. But then again I visit my friends' houses a lot so I probably know all of them better than my own house...

"You must be starving…I'll get dinner started right now…" Fluttershy suggested as she walked past me and towards the kitchen, Angel hopping happily behind her. I rolled my eyes and followed behind the hopping bunny.

"That's a good idea…for the sake of my poor empty stomach and for the fact that we have to go to bed early tonight." I agreed as I also advised for her to get some rest earlier than she normally would…I wouldn't want her passing out on the flight to Rio De Jemareo…that would be catastrophic…

"Oh…why?" She asked curiously as she went to the stove and got out a pot to start cooking…Angel looking happier by the second.

"Because we have to get up very early if we're going to escort the birds south…It's a long trip and I prefer to get there while the sun is still up…and I want you to be well rested for the trip so be sure to go to bed early tonight." I answered seriously as I trotted up next the stove and leaned against the wall, watching her start a fire and then move about the kitchen.

"Oh I think that won't be a problem for me…I usually get up early anyways to feed my animal friends…so maybe I should be saying that to you?" Fluttershy replied in a calm voice not sounding worried about it before she looked at me with a slight grin…is she making fun of me?

"Hey…I can get up early I wanted to…I just usually don't…" I defended with a grin as I knew I could be…well…kind of lazy at points…but if I have to I can get up early! "Don't worry Fluttershy…I'll be up." I then said to quell any doubts she might have about me oversleeping. She nodded at me as she started to put some ingredients into the pot.

"So what are you making?" I asked curiously as I paid very close attention to what she was doing and how she was doing it.

"Oh just Angel's favorite dish…I promised I'd make it for him earlier today…" She answered as she continued to focus on what she was doing…not exactly answering my question…

"Why…do-do you not want it? I could always make something else…" She then asked nervously and a bit scared as she looked up at me with fear in her cyan eyes…oh Fluttershy…one of these days I'll say something and you'll actually take it the right way instead of the wrong way.

"No it's fine…I just want to know because…well…I want to learn how to cook so I want to know what you're making so I could make it later..." I answered truthfully as I looked at her with a smile...seriously we talked about this yesterday…so she should know that I want to know how to cook.

"O-Oh…ok…but…I…I'm not the best pony when it comes to teaching things." The creamy mare responded a bit embarrassed as she looked away and tried to focus on cooking again, a small tint of red appearing ever so subtlety on her cheeks.

"Pfff …I've seen you train baby birds how to fly and ponies how to care for their pets…so showing another pony how to cook would be simple in comparison….trust me…I think you're an awesome teacher…" I encouraged happily as I reached over and patted her on the back supportively. When I did that it caused her to gasp slightly and make her eyes widen a bit. She then closed her eyes and smiled before opening them and looking at me.

"T-Thank you Rainbow…" She thanked gratefully in a whisper as she nodded to me…I nodded back and put my hoof back to my side…not wanting to disturb her anymore and just watch her work her magic. Angel gave me an odd look before turning to excitedly jumping up and down in anticipation for his meal.

I watched Fluttershy fly about the kitchen, gathering more things and preparing the food with a smile on her face…looking graceful while doing so…she's a pro at this and to be honest…I'm actually a little jealous. She's going so fast and so fluid I'm having a hard time keeping up with what she's doing…I don't know if I can remember all this and replicate it later…but I'll have to…my all around awesome reputation is at stake if I can't!

"Alright…" Fluttershy then said as she put in the food in the oven and closed the door, "It will be done in about thirty minutes…" she informed as she slowly flew into the living room, me following behind her…not exactly happy because waiting thirty minutes for food is a little…long…especially when you're starving!

"Great what are we supposed to do until then?" I asked a bit grumpily as I flew over and sat on her couch, folding my fore hooves as Angel hopped up and sat on the other side of the couch away from me.

"I think I got just the thing…" Fluttershy happily answered as she flew over to the book shelf and grabbed out a big box…when she turned around and started to fly back I instantly recognized the box.

"Is that what I think it is?" I excitedly asked in a loud tone I raised my fore hooves and started to move them up and down in anticipation.

"Yes…it's your favorite game…Battleclouds!" She answered with a smile and a little bit of a giggle as she sat next to me and placed the box in between us. Hell freaking yeah Fluttershy! You know just how to make my day don't you?

"Awesome! I felt a lack of win lately…this should fix that easily!" I arrogantly said as I pulled off the top of the box and set it inside. When I looked inside I was surprised to see that it was mostly worn and used from age.

"Wait…why is it so old?" I asked curiously as I picked up some of the pieces and further inspected them…noticing how badly damaged a lot of them are….wait…these look strangely familiar…

"Th-That's because…it's the same game…that…w-we used to play back in flight camp…" The timid yellow Pegasus answered very softly as she looked away embarrassed. …S-She's kidding right?

"No way!" I shouted as I looked for one specific game piece that would prove if she was telling the truth of not.

When I found it I was shocked to discover that she was right…this was the same game we played a lot when we were younger…we actually played this game a lot when I was in detention. I was always there for either crashing into things or beating up bullies who were either mean to Fluttershy or were just looking to pick a fight with me by calling me names…and then afterwards Fluttershy would always come by to detention to visit me and keep me company…the teacher supervising was always asleep so we could do pretty much whatever wanted…and it usually involved playing this game right here….good times…even if it was mostly in detention.

"Oh wow it really is! Even the seagull has his head missing from when I chewed it off and spat it at the teacher!" I commented with a smile as I admired the headless seagull in my hoof.

One time the teacher woke up and decided to be a flank to Fluttershy…saying she couldn't be here and had to leave…she cried in response to that since she didn't want to leave me and I decided to spit the head of a seagull at him to get him off her case. I don't care if you're a bully, a teacher, or a freaking celebrity…you make poor Fluttershy cry…I throw you out of the sky!

"Y-Yeah…and…and you know that got you an extra week of detention for that." Fluttershy reminded as a small smile formed on her face…recalling the events as well.

"Pfff…I didn't mind…you always stayed after school for me…keeping me company and playing this game with me…you saved me from dying from boredom…thank you Fluttershy." I replied somewhat arrogantly and somewhat grateful, reminding her that I never had a problem being in detention as long as she was there with me...and she was always with me

She practically never left me…sticking to my side no matter what and I stuck with her as well…I mean we had to. We were outcasts...I was the pony who couldn't land right and she was the one who couldn't take off right. Not only that but she was constantly made fun of for being held back two years due to her flying problems…and I was made fun for being the only one who stuck with her despite her flying problem…being made fun of and having my sexuality constantly questioned…I didn't care though…I ignored them all…we had each other and didn't need anything else…wo-would that automatically qualify her as my best friend? I…It would make sense wouldn't it? But...I...I...

"I…It was really no problem Rainbow...it…it's not like I ever really wanted to go home." The gentle pony replied sadly as she looked down…automatically I knew what she meant when she said that.

"Yeah…I know…" I answered as I put the seagull back in the box and then looked at her sympathetically.

"My mother….was….well…" She then started very miserably and softly before her voice trailed off. Her ears and wings drooping down from sadness. I grunted a little bit in anger as I met her mom a bunch of times and not once did I ever like her or think that someone like her could ever be Fluttershy's mother…and she really shouldn't be thinking about her…I need to cheer her up and I know just the perfect pony to remind her of.

"Look, forget about her…if it's any consolation…Grams liked you a lot…" I said happily as I put a hoof on her shoulder, reminding her about my Grandma…Grams was an awesome Pegasus…if a little strange at times…and I know Fluttershy and her got along well…very well if memory serves me right since Fluttershy always came over and every opportunity...and Grams never minded.

"Yeah…she really did…she was such a wonderful Pegasus…" Fluttershy replied happily as she raised her hoof and put it ontop of mine that was still on her shoulder, then leaning her head on it and closing her eyes. A smile then started to creep onto her mouth as she recalled some memories. "I felt more at home with her and you than I ever felt at my own house." She then said happily her ears went back up and her wings start to open up and slightly flap from her newfound joy. I smiled back as was glad that she was in state of mind instead of that melancholic state of mind.

"Yeah I know…she always called you her second grandfilly…" I reminded with a smirk as I knew Grams would always say that to Fluttershy…especially in front of me…then she'd always try to style her mane into something stupid and weird and I had to stop her because I knew Fluttershy wasn't going to say anything…she didn't care that some old lady was messing around with her mane…she was just happy that somepony was being nice to her and wasn't making fun of her…

"Yeah…she would also say for me that it's not always good for me to submit to you and that's always nice to be on top of you and dominate you from time to time…" Fluttershy added as she opened her eyes and tilted her head back up to look me directly in the eyes...her cyan eyes quivered slighting in happiness as she recalled another memory…a memory that I don't have…I guess she told her that in private…but why would…Oh Grams! I knew you were always kind of a pervert but that's just ridiculous! Of all the ponies you say that to you say to Fluttershy? Innocent little Fluttershy when she was a filly? You're gross Grams! I bet you're laughing at this right now aren't you?! I took my hoof from her shoulder and placed against my forehead...shaking it in disappointment. Oh Grams…you're one of the weirdest and creepiest Grandmas out there…but easily one of the most awesome!

"S-Something wrong?" Fluttershy asked in concern and slight shock from suddenly pulling my hoof away and putting it against my forehead...y-yeah...there's no way in hell I'm telling her what that means!

"Ahh…N-No nothing…just…heh…going down memory lane is all…l-let's just play." I answered with a nervous grin as I went into the box and started getting everything out for us to play…wanting to change the subject away from Grams so I wouldn't have to tell her what that meant.

We quickly managed to set up the game and place our pieces where we wanted. Angel helped Fluttershy place some of her pieces and before we started playing she sat out the side of the game so she could see both our sides…she wasn't playing though and I hope she doesn't tell Fluttershy where my pieces are…well…I think Fluttershy would scold Angel if she did that since she's not much of a cheater. Whatever, eventually we started to play by calling out random numbers and words to see if we hit anything. As normal the first couple of minutes were uneventful with nothing happening but then I managed to sting her Bumblebee. I laughed internally as I was now winning one to nothing...the taste of my victory now ever present in my mouth.

"Sky Four…" Fluttershy called as she looked at her side. I looked down and…ahh damn it…she found my headless seagull…I looked back up at her and saw that she still wasn't paying attention I smiled as I moved my hoof down and grabbed the piece.

"Sorry…miss…" I lied as I picked up the piece and moved it to the slot next to it, resisting the urge to laugh evilly as now my victory was more than assured because it was now on a spot she already called. I then heard a loud squeaking noise from beside and saw Angel flailing his paws at Fluttershy…ah crap I forgot about him! Damn it! I'm screwed!

"Why yes Angel…I know she's cheating." Fluttershy responded with a slightly giggle as she rubbed the top of…

"W-What?" I simply said in shock as my mouth dropped.

"I know you moved your piece Rainbow…." She reaffirmed as she looked up at me with a smile and stopped patting her bunny on the head.

"B-But how…" I asked wondering how she could've possibly known that I moved my piece without me seeing it.

"I knew from your expression and the change in your reaction…you always act like that when you're moving a piece…you do it in every game and that's why you never lose." She explained as sh titled her head slightly, still being kind and sweet about the whole thing…something I wouldn't do…I found out someone I was playing with was cheating I would be so pissed…but…she…she knew and…she's not even annoyed by it.

"You…You knew…just…just from how I acted?" I then asked as I leaned my head back in shock...she just nodded at me and I gasped slightly after that. I was practically in disbelief that she can tell if I'm cheating or not just by gaging my reactions…she knows that well in order to see those changes…I…can I say the same about her? Do I notice small changes and nuances in her as well?

"But…wh….why didn't you ever say anything?" I then questioned as I raised a hoof up…if she knew she could've at least said something like 'Hey Dash can you not do that' or 'Hey don't move your piece because I know you are' or something!

"Because I never minded…" The kind mare replied as she shook her head at me and closed her eyes…she…wha…I…

"You…you didn't…" I said fumbling my words as I found her kindness increasingly unbelievable…kindness doesn't equal forgiveness and for her to overlook me cheating at every game says a hell of a lot…it shows that she has no limits to her kindness….

"Of course not…I'm happy to just play a game with you and spend time with you…I don't care if I win or not…I'm happy enough to know that you're having a great time…that's all I need." She said sincerely as she smiled and looked down with a slight tint of red appearing on her face. She…I…I think she just transcended the Element of Kindness and has just become the Element of Make Rainbow Dash Feel Guilty…

"F-Fluttershy…I…" I tried to say something…but couldn't… I just couldn't think of anything to say…there was nothing I could say…

I just looked down at the bottom at the floor…at the top part of the box and noticed the words 'Fluttershy' and 'Rainbow Dash' with a whole bunch of marks underneath my name…almost in the hundreds…while Fluttershy had none…she always lost and not once complained about it…she was always just happy to see me win and be happy…that was enough for her…she was the real winner…while all I did was be a flank and cheat…only concerned about winning and being the ultimate champ at a board game…

I felt like crying…all that time we spent together…I focused on winning but she didn't care about that…she just cared about being with me and having fun…and I never saw that through my narrow minded view on just winning…I wanted to apologize to her for all those times but there weren't enough apologizes in the world that could make it up to her…and the worst thing is…she wouldn't accept it and tell me it's fine…like she always does.

"I…I think the food might be done…I'll go check…excuse me." Fluttershy said politely as she excused herself and left the couch…leaving me to sit alone staring at the board game I had business ever playing again…especially with her. I looked over slightly and saw Angel with his arms folded…shaking his head at me disappointingly."

"Yeah…Thanks…why don't you rub salt in it while you're at it?" I sarcastically remarked as I glared him a little annoyed. Yeah I know what I'm kind of a flank…but I don't you reminding me thank you.

"Rainbow…Angel…Dinners ready!" Fluttershy called from the kitchen, and without a moment's hesitation Angel hopped off the bed and scurried into the kitchen as fast as his little body could let him.

I just sighed as I put the game up and back into the box. Then I slowly got off the couch and walked into the kitchen with my head hung low…now feeling that hungry anymore and not really feeling like I deserved to eat anything Fluttershy gave me. I looked up at the table and caught my breath at the delicious looking meal that was on the table, Fluttershy and Angel already sitting down.

"Have a seat Rainbow…I already made you a plate…" Fluttershy offered warmly as she pointed her hoof at the empty spot to her right which had a plate full of food in front of it. I didn't say anything and only nodded as I slowly made my way over and sat down where she told me to sit.

I looked at the food I didn't deserve and then looked over to see Fluttershy lightly nibbling at her small plate. I looked away and looked over at Angel was quite literally shoving the plate into his face and looking like he was trying to gobble it all at once. I sighed as I knew it would be very rude of me not to eat anything when she went through all the trouble of making it for me. I bent over and took a bite of the food…and my taste buds immediately went to heaven as the very diverse tasting food went into mouth. I moaned slightly in joy before swallowing it…my stomach growling slightly as if screaming in delight.

I didn't waste any time and went in for another bite…then another…then another…I was almost the point where I was going to do what Angel did and shove the plate into my face. The rabbit has good tastes if this is favorite dish. Speaking the rabbit it appears he was done as he lowered the plate…which looked spotless with not a spec on it. He then held out the plate to Fluttershy and squeaked very loudly.

"Why of course you can have seconds." She responded with a smile as she grabbed the plate from his small paws…he squeaked very loudly again as he rubbed his stomach…which made Fluttershy giggle slightly…

"Why thank you Angel…" She gratefully said as she put more food on the plate…I may not speak bunny…but I'm pretty sure he probably said something along the lines of 'This stuff tastes amazing'…and I should complement her so I won't be mean or rude…

"Y-Yeah Fluttershy…this…this food is incredible…I think you might have a secret invisible second cutie mark in the shape off food…" I complimented as sincerely as I could before I dove my head back down for a few more quick bites. She stopped putting food on Angel's plate and looked at me a bit surprised before smiling and nodding.

"T-Thank you Rainbow…I appreciate it…" She thanked graciously in a sweet tone before going to put more food on Angel's plate…I then decided I better apologize now…so I could try and repent for what I did…even though I knew she wasn't going to accept my apology thanks to her humility.

"I…I'm also sorry about…you know…all the cheating I've done…I promise the next time we play I won't cheat." I apologized trying to sound as sincere as possible, lowering my head down slightly in shame.

"It's fine Rainbow…like I said it never bothered me…so don't' worry." Fluttershy replied shrugging it off like I knew she would as she finished putting food on the plate and gave it to Angel…to which he instantly grabbed and preceded to shove it in his face again…

Afterwards she sat back down and I grinned as watched her…I…I feel much better…I was expecting to still feel guilty for what I did…but…I don't…Fluttershy must've quelled all my doubt and shame in that line…I don't know how she did it…but she did…she made me feel bad then shortly after she made me feel better…I chuckled at how it all played out and then looked at the bunny who was still shoving the plate in his face.

"He sure really likes your cooking." I commented in a slightly teasing tone as Angel paid no heed to my word and continued to gobble everything…I was starting to get concerned he might try and eat the plate…

"Yes…this is his favorite meal and he's trying to eat as much of it as possible since this is probably the last time this year he can eat it before hibernation." The mare with the pink mane and tail replied with a giggle as she looked at her little bunny as well…commenting on how he needs to hibernate and reminding me of my little pet that needs to hibernate soon.

"Speaking of hibernation…what am I supposed to do about Tank?" I asked in concern as I looked at her…afraid that if I don't do something soon he might happen to him…things I never want to happen in a million years.

"Oh just leave him to me…I got everything ready for him…" Fluttershy answered sweetly as she looked at me, smiled and titled her head slightly. I sighed in relief as I had faith that she did have everything under control.

"Great…thanks Fluttershy." I thanked generously before bending down and eating the rest of the food on my plate.

"Here let me get you some seconds." Fluttershy then offered as she leaned over and picked up my plate…she must know I'm still hungry…but…I'm not a bunny…I can get the food myself.

"You don't have to do that Fluttershy…I can do it myself you know." I said a bit seriously as I held out my hoof to her…but it was too late she was already putting more food on it.

"It's ok…I really don't mind" She said in her usual tone, shrugging off my request with her usual modesty…I just sighed and let her continue…next time I'll be sure to grab my plate the moment I clean it off so she doesn't have to do this.

"D-Dash…what am I supposed to do tomorrow?" Fluttershy then asked a bit nervously as she continued to put food on my plate. What is she talking about?

"What do you mean 'what are you supposed to do tomorrow?'" I asked in return, not quite getting what she was getting at? The flight trip? That's simple…just…fly…I don't think she needs to be told that…hopefully…

"I mean where am I supposed go in order to report for the bird escort service." The yellow Pegasus then clarified as she looked at me and held the plate in her hoof. Oh that's make sense…yeah…I didn't tell her where to go in the morning and I certainly don't want her flying around not knowing where to go.

"Oh just show up at my place…and be sure to be early…" I informed in a relaxed tone as it wasn't something complicated like show up at a specific point in Cloudsdale at a specific time…no….you just go to my house…that's it..

"Don't worry…I will Rainbow…I wouldn't miss it for anything." She replied happily with a grin as she held out the plate full of food towards me…now more confident since she knows where to go now.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked once again just as grateful as the last times as I took the plate and set it before me…once again digging right into it and its deliciousness.

I finished the next plate almost as fast as I finished the first. When I was done I looked up and saw Angel was completely stuffed, lying on the table holding his stomach with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and held back a snicker as I stood up from the table. I decided I should really leave…and leave Fluttershy alone so she can go to bed for tomorrow. I started to trot off before I stopped and turned around.

"Well…I should probably get going and get out of your hair…you probably have some stuff to do and I don't want to stay here and waste your time…especially since you need to get some rest for tomorrow" I informed as I gave my farewell…not wanting to leave without saying I was leaving…she picked up the dishes and put them in the sink before she turned and looked at me.

"Oh before you go you need to do something." The yellow mare said as she trotted past me and into the living room…I raised an eyebrow as I followed her…what could she possibly want me to do at this time?

"What is it?' I asked curiously as she went over to a desk and picked up a clipboard with a pencil.

"It's about Tanks hibernation." She answered seriously as she turned around and started to flip through the papers.

"Got it…what do I do?" I instantly said seriously, understanding that this was important…not just for Tank but for Fluttershy since she was in charge of this kind of thing.

"Just sign Tanks name on the blank space and then sign your name right next to it. …" She explained as she turned the clipboard around and held out a pencil to me. I looked over and it seemed to be a list of like dens and places with animal names next to them….and occasionally a pony's name next to the animal. I guess it was a specific place for an animal to spend hibernation and their owner's name next to it if there was one…al

"Alright…" I simply said understanding the organization of things as I found the blank space she was talking about and put Tank's name there….I then put my name next to his and gave the pencil back to her.

"There…now all you have to do is come over the morning after we get back and we'll both take care of our pet's hibernations…" She then explained a stern tone as she checked over the clipboard…ok so I just have to come here the morning after we get back…that's simple…I could do that..

"Awesome! Thanks Fluttershy!" I thanked excitedly as I was happy that my Tank was taken care of now…relief flowing through me as I made one big sigh.

"No Rainbow…Thank you for another lovely day…" The animal caretaker returned shaking her head and thanking me instead….yeah…I guess it was another great day…if you…discount the tuxedo wearing…the horrible weather patrol…and the cheating embarrassment…ah screw it… I had another awesome meal with Fluttershy of course today was great!

"It was my pleasure…" I returned in a soft tone before I turned around and started to head to the front door to leave.

"G-Goodnight Rainbow Dash…" I heard Fluttershy say in a whisper as I opened the door. I turned around to see trying to hide her face with the clipboard…though I could see a few shades of red on her face so she wasn't doing a good job.

"Goodnight Fluttershy…" I said with a chuckle as I waved goodbye to her. I then turned around and left her cottage, shutting the door behind me. I then extended my wings and took to the skies where I belonged.

Just like the night before I was more energetic then usual…and with a happily full belly I felt like I could fly to Rio De Jemareo and back a hundred times before I got tired! Note to self…eat at Fluttershy's more often or at least eat with Fluttershy more often as she gives me more bursts of strength. I seriously wanted to tear these skies a new one…but unfortunately I had to go home so I could get some rest for the flight tomorrow or else I would be cranky…or worse. I sighed as I changed my direction and started to fly back home. It didn't take me that long as I expected and I started to swoop down towards my….wait…what the hell?

I stopped before landing on the ground as I noticed my door was open. Did I forget to close it? No I was sure I closed it. Could there be a burglar in my house? We don't have a lot of crime in Ponyville and there's not much to steal in my house….so why would anypony break into my house? Oh forget…fight now…ask questions later…I prepared for the worst as I landed in front of my door and walked into my house ready to throw down with whoever it was that broke into my house…if they haven't already left that is.

I looked around and noticed that there wasn't anything missing…but…then again like I said there wasn't much to steal…maybe they realized that and left. I looked up and noticed the banner with Fluttershy's face was still there…and then I looked over and saw a pony sitting on my couch. I stopped and got into a defensive stance as the intruding pony got off the couch and walked up towards me.

"Rainbow Dash…" I heard the burglar call…wait…they know my name? Wait a second I know that voice!

"T-Twilight?" I called back as the light turned on, temporarily blinding me for a second. Once my eyes adjusted I noticed that it was indeed Princess Twilight…her horn glowing as she was probably the one who turned the lights on.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked curiously and a bit annoyed as I rubbed my eyes with my hoof…seriously of all the ponies to break an entry…why is it Twilight? …and why didn't she just teleport in? Why didn't she close the front door when she entered? Why did she break in to begin with?

"R-Rainbow…we…we need to talk…it-it's important…" Twilight said seriously and a bit nervously she looked down at the ground and rubbed the floor with one of her hooves…a bright tint of red quickly forming on her face…

"A-Alright…sure…if it's that important of course we can talk…" I replied in a concerned tone, now feeling a bit nervous myself…what could be so important that she needed to break into my home…

I'm honestly a little scared as to what it could be.

**ALTERNATE ENDING!**

LITERAL LAST SECOND EDIT…I changed the final three lines to something more ambiguous just in case I don't want to go down the Love Triangle path…but I'll keep this here just in case I do want to go down that road...but until then this is NOT THE OFFICIAL END TO CHAPTER 7! SO JUST TAKE IT AS A 'WHAT COULD'VE BEEN' SCENARIO!

"A-Alright…sure…whatever you need Twi…" I replied in a concerned tone and supportive tone…if she broke into my home it has to be important…she wouldn't do this for nothing…

"I…I…I need you Rainbow Dash."

….W….What?

**LONG TERRIBLE CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE AND LONG!/Authors notes.**

This is possibly the longest piece of –censored– you will ever read in your life…it is without a doubt the longest piece of –censored– I have ever had the displeasure of writing. Why is it so humongously long? Because I added a lot of stuff to this chapter…I added the Pinkie Pie stuff and then the late night dinner stuff…I did so because I had a plan to have a party in like Chapter whatever but didn't want to spring it out of nowhere…so I introduced it here….and in doing so ruining Pinkie since I cannot write her for to save my flipping life…or any of the characters for that matter.

The late night dinner stuff was stuff I really recently thought up when I was going into the pre-production of Chapters 13-15…then I moved it up here because I felt it would work better…for…some…reason…it doesn't…Rainbow seems surprisingly emotional over a trivial thing…which…in a good story would work later because of the quote unquote 'development' I'm giving her…aka developing her into a trashcan…Also the Twilight scene at the end…I literally just tacked on…like literally a few minutes before I'm wrote this…I still don't know if I'm going down the love triangle route…I prefer not honestly…because…there's honestly a whole bunch of crap happening and going to happen that adding that isn't necessary…but I don't know…I'm in the middle on the whole idea.

I'm also playing with Pegasus anatomy for some reason...and I'm sure I'm probably wrong when I say they can fly near the mesosphere...they probably can't...or can...or they can fly higher than that..or there isn't a Mesosphere in Equestria...hell I don't know I'm just making stuff as usual...oh and before someone complains...because I know someone will...no...Rainbow Dash does not look like a stallion or a colt...she's not structured or built like Big Mac or hell even Time Turner...Rarity was mostly joking with her...although I will say that how I see Rainbow Dash...in my story at least...she is VERY SLIGHTLY bigger than Fluttershy and would closeyl RESEMBLE a colt because of her muscles and overall build...she doesn't look any different than normal and just a bit bigger and maybe a bit taller than Fluttershy in this story...and like I said Rarity was just poking fun at that...make sense? no...yeah...I know...it doesn't.

Time for the more controversial stuff…namely the Rarijack and the Derptor stuff….They are not vital to the story…it won't be seen often…if at all after this…and no I don't really support the ships…or disapprove of them…I'm mainly just here for Flutterdash I'm not concerned with other ships…I just threw these in for some laughs and for some wink wink nudge nudge stuff to the supporters…if you support it…great…if it you don't…well…you won't see them that much so there…although I will not deny that there may or may not be a story involving Rarity and Applejack that runs parallel to the story Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are having…there might be one…I'm not going into details or emphasis on it since like I said it's not vital…so really…it's up to your imagination on the whole thing.

Time for the other controversial stuff…namely the past thing…I don't do Flashbacks…I don't…period…to me…they severely break the pace of the story. If I wanted to see their lives when they were younger or their past experiences…I would ask for them….and want to read that story and nothing else…if it's vital the story where everything hinges on it…make it a prologue chapter or something I don't know…I just don't like flashbacks…you can thank Gundam SEED Destiny for that…and yes the Destiny Gundam is the Gundam for this chapter….yay.

So instead…I just hint at what their past was like for this story…and give brief glimpses for you to deduce on your own what their relationship and past was like…I won't have them sit down and give a lifelong explanation on what their fillyhoods was like…but I will give enough to where you can figure it out for yourself…and their past will play a vital role in the future…namely their parents…and yes…scratch off the Flutterdash…well…not so much Flutterdash but general cliché of abusive Parent(s) for one or more of the characters…because you can pretty much guess now that Fluttershy's mom was a bad mom…oh yay…

The wedding dress scene really bothers me for some reason…it's my least favorite scene in the entire story and most likely the worst scene I've done period…in fact I'd say this is legitimately the worst chapter in the whole story with Chapter 6 coming in at a close second…it's so long…so riddled with grammatical errors…but as I said…I don't have time to edit or do anything because guess what…I've got Chapter 8 to worry about and it's going to be out next Friday…so I have to work on that and not give any mind to this…maybe by Chapter 10 I'll stop, take a break and end my life so I won't have to this crap anymore…or at least go on a reviewing spree so I can try and fix all the errors I can find…which will be a lot!

Until the next disaster to come…I am the always terrible…wait wait…before I go…yes I know someone will ask me this…but the cake is a reference to Black Butler…Black Butler II to be exact…so there…ok…as I was saying…I am the always and forever worst writer on Fanficiton…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

AND GO WATCH GUNDAM UNICORN EPISODE 7! …OR AT LEAST THE NEW GODZILLA MOVIE! DAMN!


	8. Chapter 8

I received an intelligence report from the French Resistance of on 1943 fighting the Nazi scourge telling me that My Little Pony Season 4 has just ended. My first reaction was…what the hell…why the hell is the French Resistance contacting me about my little pony…how are they contacting me…how do they even know what My Little Pony is? My second reaction was…awesome…I can receive messages through time…can I send a few back to my past self telling me not to start this garbage…and finally my final thought was…great…now not only is my story boring, stupid, poorly written, badly paced, and filled with OOC terribleness…it's also out of date…lovely…I have not seen Season 4 outside of Trade Ya and hell still haven't fully seen Season 3 yet…so I am hella out of date…and I can't watch Season 4 until I finish Season 3 and watch Equestria Girls…which…I'm not looking forward to…because a lot of people told me it was bad but damn it I have to watch it and I'll give it a fair shot…

Unlike this…this must be destroyed and shot into space as soon as possible…oh and…good luck to the French Resistance of 1943 battling the Nazi Scourge…don't worry…you'll be free in two years or less…but until then…keep fighting the good fight…and thanks for the random My Little Pony update I guess…

**Chapter 8: Start of a Transcontinental Marathon Flight!/Start of a Marathon Catastrophe Chapter!**

"Alright…and…there!" I said happily as I closed up my saddlebag, think I have everything I need for the trip…toothbrush…medical kit…spare horseshoes, a couple of homemade snacks for Dash to munch on, and a whole bunch of bits…for Rarity since she asked me to buy her a few things at Rio De Jamareo…

She told me this after Rainbow Dash left the boutique yesterday…while I was still...in-in that wedding gown….which caused Rainbow to react weirdly…but I suppose if Applejack or Twilight walked in on me like that they'd react accordingly as well. But anyways, Rarity also told me to come by her boutique before I let so she could give me a list of what she wanted me to get. I sighed slightly as I put the saddlebag over my back and went downstairs and started to head to the door.

Angel immediately hopped in from the kitchen looking worried…I told him about what I was going to do today and where I was going…he was not too pleased about it whatsoever…but my mind is already made up and I will not turn back. I also won't stay long to give him enough time to complain or…call Rainbow those awful things like last night after she left…I know he's just concerned for my safety and thinks Dash is leading me to a dangerous place…but…even that doesn't give him the right to say those things about her...

"Ok Angel…I'm leaving… and remember…I left out enough food for you until I get back. I'll be home in a few days…" I said seriously as I opened the door and started to leave, "When I get home and we'll deal with your hibernation then. Take care Angel…I love you…" I then reminded as my tone slipped into a sweater tone and I turned around to look at him with a smile on my face. He looked guilty and worried as he looked down with his ears flopping down as well.

"_I love you too momma. Please take care of yourself…and stay safe…_" Angel replied in a concerned and fearful squeak as he waved his paw at me. I sighed in relief because I was afraid he was going to say something to try and stop me…

"I will…bye…" I said back happily and with a nod before I shut the door. I took a deep breath and turned around…facing the still dark sky…Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet and I'm already out doing things…well…it's not the first time….this is actually quite normal for me…I bet Rainbow is still in her bed snoring like she usually does…

I giggled at that though and unfurled my wings. I took into the air and casually made my way over to Rarity'…oh I didn't tell her when I'd be over…I bet she won't be awake at this hour…and I certainly don't want to wake her…but if I don't know what she wants me to buy her I might end up buying her something she doesn't like…then she'll be upset with me. Oh what do I do…what do I do?

I eventually reached Rarity's boutique and landed in front of it, folding up my wings once I made it safely to the ground…however I was still unsure of what to do. I can't just barge in or knock on her door…that would wake her up…but I don't want to make her think like I don't care…maybe I could leave a note informing Rarity of my situation…and then…maybe Rarity could write to me when I'm at Rio…wait no…she wouldn't know where to send the letter…oh what I do? I looked down at the ground and bit my lip before I heard the sound of the front door of her boutique opening. Sh-She's awake? I looked up in surprise to see a pony walking out of her boutique…and was even more surprised when I realized who it was that was leaving Rarity's boutique.

"A-Applejack?" I called in shock as my eyes went wide upon seeing the orange earth pony with her Stetson on her head. She was about to close the door before she gasped and instantly turned around to look at me with horror on her face…then she took a deep breath and seem to relax somewhat…did…she not want me to see her? Oh dear…maybe I should apologize.

"Oh...Howdy Fluttershy…" Applejack greeted in a low tone…sounding very depressed…oh dear…I've really upset her…

"I…I'm sorry…that…I…you know…saw you coming out Rarity's…" I apologized sincerely in a soft tone as I looked down at the ground and rubbed one of my fore hooves in the dirt. I hope she doesn't hate me now…

"N-No Fluttershy…its fine…it's just…I didn't expect to see ya out here so early…ya know?" The orange pony replied still sounding very upset…I…I don't get it…it can't be that can it? Is…Is it something to do with Rarity…"

"O…Ok…b-but...w-why…why are you…" I struggled to ask afraid that I might be overstepping my boundaries…but…I really wanted to know…Applejack and Rarity are my friends and I want to know if something happened…

"Oh…ummmm…" She started as she looked up at her head, raising one of her hooves to grab her hat off of her head. "My hat….got damaged…and when ya need somethin' stitched up there's really only one pony for the job…" She explained almost in a whisper as she looked over her hat…moving it around a bit as she looked over it with…what seemed like regret in her eyes…

I could barely make out the sight of a patchwork stich on the side of her hat…and…even with that slight glimpse I could instantly tell how much effort and care went into it. Rarity was always one to take her job seriously and even when it came to stitching up clothes she didn't care for she always did her best. …But…that patch job…there was something…different about it…I could tell that she put more effort into it than probably her most elaborate dresses…there was something deeper than stitching that was now in that hat…and for some reason it's upsetting Applejack…

"Bu…But why are you getting it stitched this early…and…why do you look and sound so sad?" I then asked both concerned and curious as I titled my head and held out a hoof towards her. She didn't respond immediately and instead just continued looking at her hat…then after a few seconds she finally sighed deeply to her and closed her eyes.

"It's…It's nothin' I wish to discuss at the moment…" She answered continuing that low tone as she put her hat back on her head, then opening her eyes and looking at me with her green eyes slightly quivering. "Now pardon me…I still have a ton of stuff to do before winter settles in…" She then said as she looked away and started to walk past me. I turned around and watched her walk off…I almost wanted to say something to stop her or try to convince her to tell me what was going on…but…as she said she's not going to say anything and I don't want to annoy her.

"O-Oh….alright then…" I said very reluctantly as I looked down at the ground slightly, feeling like I failed as a friend as I couldn't comfort one of my closest friends in her time of need…but what can you do when you friend doesn't want to be comforted?

"Oh and…Rarity told me everything…good luck with Rainbow Dash…" I then heard Applejack said in a slightly louder tone of voice…though it was still much softer than usual. I looked back up and saw her with her head turned back at me giving a slight encouraging smile…Rarity must of told her about my trip today…and she's giving me her best of luck…

"Oh…thanks!" I said gratefully and with a nod, a smile appearing on my face. Even though Applejack's a little upset she still tries and give me whatever support she can…that's just like her.

"Yeah…you're gonna to need it to get through that thick skull of hers…" She then said a bit teasingly as she turned her head back around…I then heard a loud sigh as she titled her head down towards the ground. "It's almost as thick as…mine…" She then said back in her soft tone before starting to walk away.

I watched her walk off as I titled my head rather…confusingly. How can me flying properly get through her 'thick skull'? Oh and please don't say she's like that…I know she can be a bit…ummm…stubborn…no…ummm…difficult…at times…but that was putting it rather harsh. I sighed to myself as I turned around and noticed that Applejack forgot to shut the door behind her. I walked up and reached out to close it…I mean I don't want to walk in without knocking…that would be rude…and I can't knock while it's still open because that would just make it open more…

As I grabbed the door to shut it though, I stopped when I heard the sounds of crying coming from within her home. Oh dear…Rarity…Rarity's crying? Oh…normally I wouldn't enter without permission…but this is an emergency! I quickly entered her boutique and looked around…the once flowers that were delicately placed around her walls were now all gone and on a table in the center of the room…but there was no Rarity in sight...although the sobs of anguish were now more clearly heard and I instantly knew where they were coming from. I rushed through her boutique and to her room…her door wasn't closed, but even if it was I still think I would charge in to see what was wrong. I ran into her room and found on her bed in her bed crying very loudly into her pillow.

"Rarity!" I called as loud as I could in concern as I rushed over to the side of her bed, immediately catching her attention as she looked up at me with tears flowing down her face, her mascara running as well.

"F-Fluttershy?" She feebly called back before making a sniffle. I got on her bed and moved over to her, putting an arm around her, "O-OH! F-Fluttershy!" She then shouted before shoving her face into my chest and crying once again.

"Shhh…its ok Rarity…I'm here…" I soothingly cooed as I took my other leg around her and patting the back of her head and her soft frazzled mane. She cried even louder as I felt my chest get wet from her tears and I continued rubbing her mane for a good couple of minutes before she calmed down and broke away from me.

"Thank you Fluttershy…I needed that…" The white unicorn said as her tone was still a little shaking from all her crying. She raised one of her hooves and rubbed the tears off her face and smiled at me as if visually trying to tell me that she was feeling better.

"Anytime Rarity…" I replied with a smile and a nod which caused her to sigh a bit relieved…I'm glad she's feeling better…but now I have to ask her what-

"Don't….Fluttershy…just…don't…" She then suddenly said in a depressed tone as she then used her hoof to push my legs away from her and back to my side. W-What?

"R-Rarity…wh…what do you-"

"I know what you're going to ask Fluttershy…" Rarity said in a more stern tone, cutting me off as she looked at me with tears seeming to return to her eyes, "But don't…because…if you do…I…I'll have to tell and…and then I'm going to cry again…" She then explained as she looked away and once again raised her hoof to wipe away her tears…poor Rarity…I can understand her not wanting to go through that pain again…

"I…I understand…" I agreed as I looked back down, even still though…I…I do want to at least know one thing, "But…C…Can I at least ask…" I started…very nervous and fearful as I closed my eyes in fear of what she might say back to me.

"Y-Yes…it…it does involve Applejack…" She answered in a very fearful tone. I looked up to see her slightly shaking…as afraid of what she just admitted to me. My mouth gapped open and I blinked a few times at what she said…So…so it does involve Applejack…but what could've Applejack said to make her this sad? U-Unfortunately I can't ask…and instead only give her my sympathy and support.

"I…I'm sorry…" I apologized softly as I looked back down at the ground, feeling bad that I could do nothing more but make a weak apology.

"I...I know…" I heard her respond still sounding hurt as she got off the bed and started to walk around it. "B-But…let's not talk about that…that's not the major concern at the moment…" She then went on as she started to sound like her normal self…I took this as a good sign and smiled softly at her as I got off the bed as well.

"The major concern at the moment is you and your vacation…" The white unicorn with the purple mane then said sounding like her normal self as she smiled at me and put a hoof to my shoulder. I…I'm really glad she's feeling better…b-but…s-she thinks I'm going on a vacation?

"I…I don't think it's a vacation Rarity…" I weakly stated as I turned my head slightly and raised an eyebrow at her…not fully understanding what's going on in her head…I mean she's suddenly talking about me going a on a vacation when just a moment ago she was wallowing in despair.

"Oh posh…it's Rainbow Dash taking you to an exotic faraway location…it's a wonderful private vacation just for you two…" Rarity elaborated as she shook her head and raised her other hoof to wave it dismissively at me.

"I…I don't think she's taking me…I'm more or less tagging along…and it was because of you that I'm going in the first place." I then pointed out as Rarity took her hoof off of my shoulder and started to walk out of her bedroom.

"Oh it's going to be lovely darling…the thought of you two…spending a whole day or so in Rio De Jamareo…oh it's going to be absolutely marvelous!" She went on ignoring what I said like I didn't say anything. I sighed slightly as I followed her out of her bedroom and through the hallway back into the main room.

"But I want you to promise me one thing Fluttershy…" She then suddenly said very seriously as she stopped and turned to look at me with what looked like concern in her eyes.

"Su-Sure…a-anything…" I replied shakily, stopping in my place as well since I was not expecting her to be so serious so abruptly.

"I want you to stay safe…" She said softly as she put both her fore hooves on my shoulders, a sweet smile appearing on her muzzle. Oh…she's worried about that…whew…

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine…with Rainbow Dash with me I don't really have much to fear…" I replied confidently as I smiled back at her. Rainbow Dash would never let anything happen to me…she'd never let anything happen to any of her friends…let alone me.

"That may be true but there are things I fear that even Rainbow cannot deal with…" Rarity then said still in a serious tone as her smile disappeared and she shook me slightly to get my attention.

"Th-That being?" I asked back as I recoiled slightly, now fearful again as to what she might say.

"The unknown status of the civilizations outside of Equestria…" She elaborated as I felt her grip on me tighten slightly…W-Wh…

"What?" I simply said confused as to what she was talking about.

"Fluttershy there are many different types of ponies and creatures with established territories outside of where we live…" The white unicorn then explained with a sigh as she took her hooves of me and turned around, heading to the table in the center of the room.

"Y-Yeah…I know that…" I responded with a nod, knowing all the different places we have yet to discover and all the places we do know but have very little information on…Rio De Jamareo actually being one of them.

"And we don't hear about a lot of the outside world…Equestria is a peaceful place that's mostly isolated from the rest of the world…and from what little we do hear about the outside it's…not that good…" She said still being as serious as possible as she fumbled through her flowers, as if looking for something.

"Wh…What's going on outside of Equestria?" I asked both curiously and afraid as I was starting to get second thoughts about the trip now…no…I can't do that…no matter what I'm sticking with Rainbow Dash.

"Conflicts…struggles…a war perhaps…" She said in a low tone as she stopped shifting through her flowers for a brief couple of moments before finally going through them again.

"Oh dear…" I simply said as I looked down a put a hoof to my muzzle. I…I didn't know that was going on outside of Equestria…th-then again…it's like Rarity said…we don't receive that much news from outside our border...

"Ever since that ordeal with the Changelings…Equestria…or should I say…Princess Celestia has been very mindful of the problems the entire world is facing…" Rarity continued as she used her magic to raise a newspaper from underneath the flowers. So that's what she was looking for…I don't read the newspapers that often…now I feel a little guilty…maybe I should read more news but most of it is sad or depressing…and I don't like that…

"The Princess is such a kind and caring pony…it doesn't surprise me that she's concerned with the wellbeing of every living thing outside of our country…" I responded cheerfully with a smile as I could just imagine the Princess wanting to spread the magic of friendship through all types of ponies and creatures…oh it sounds like such an ideal world if that were to happen.

"Yes and from what I heard she was so worried about the world she recently left Equestria on a diplomatic mission to visit as many places as possible to establish peace throughout the world…just like we have here in Equestria…" She replied as she moved the newspaper in front of my face. It was dated a week ago and said 'Celestia travels abroad to make friendship and peace with different nations and races!' That sounds like the Princess…b-but wait…

"The Princess left…but…w-whose raising and lowering the sun and moon while she's away?" I asked a bit concerned even though I think I might have an idea of whose doing it.

"Oh Princess Luna has stepped in to fill her role for the time being…" Rarity answered as she used her magic to set the newspaper aside.

"Oh that's nice of her…" I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes slightly. I knew it was her…she wouldn't let Equestria and her sister down if she didn't take on that role for her.

"Yes, but the point remains…be careful out there Fluttershy…once you leave our border there's no predicting what unfortunate thing may occur to you…" She warned as she looked back at me concerned…and…I…I was…honestly afraid…and I gulped before I opened my mouth to stand firm in my decision to go with her.

"D-Don't worry Rarity…I…I'm sure…I-I'll be fine…I mean as long as I'm with Rainbow…I-I'm sure I'll be ok…" I reminded her in a very soft and scared voice…not sounding at all that convincing…

"I'm sure you will…and I'm sorry that I sounded so drab and depressing…I know you're going to have a wonderful time with her." She then said sounding very pleasant and optimistic as she nodded her head and turned around, grabbing what looked like a piece of paper with her magic.

"Oh and…be sure to get me these few things while you're there…" She then said as she moved the piece of paper over to me. I nodded as I grabbed it, knowing that it was the list of things she wanted which was the whole reason I came over to begin with.

"Oh I will Rarity…don't worry…" I replied in a confident tone as I read over the list of perfumes, fabrics and… "Wait…what's this last thing…that doesn't sound like something you would-"

"It's…something…she would like…and…she wants…" Rarity said suddenly and nervously as she cut me off from finishing. Oh…this is for Applejack…it...it must be important…she must want me to g

"O-Oh…I…I see…" I simply said in an understanding tone as I rolled up the list and put it in my saddlebag. Rarity wasn't looking at me, and instead at the ground…and I knew now was the perfect time to leave

"I…I'll be off then…by-bye Rarity…" I said a bit nervously, giving my farewell as I went over to the door which was still open

"Goodbye darling. Enjoy the trip, oh and I swear I'll pay you back for all your troubles when you get back!" I heard Rarity say in a loud tone as I reached the door and turned around to shut it behind me. When I did I saw Rarity waving at me with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Rarity!" I said cheerfully as I waved back at her. After I did that I shut the door behind me and took off into the air heading towards Rainbow's house. Oh Rarity doesn't have to pay me back…but I know she'll just be upset if I don't let her…but I guess that's good…I'll have money to buy things later I guess.

I flew through the air at my usual pace and looked over to see the sun rising over Ponyville. I took a second to admire the sight of the sunrise before I looked forward and found myself reaching Rainbow's house. To…To my surprise there was a decent sized group of ponies standing outside her house…I could see Cloudkicker, Thunderlane…ohh…ummm I think that light grey mare Pegasus is Blossomforth…oh but whose that pink pony with the slightly tan colored mane and tail…oh I can't remember her name…oh dear…oh there's Ditsy Do but…but…where's Rainbow? Oh dear…I've got a bad feeling about this. I didn't want to talk to any of them or bother them so I landed as far away from the group as possible…not wanting to draw attention to myself or having anyone-

"Fluttershy?"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and jumped as someone suddenly called my name. I turned around shaking uncontrollably and saw a purple Pegasus mare walking up with a bewildered expression on her face…it…it was Cloud Kicker.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud Kicker then asked confused as she raised an eyebrow at me….Oh dear…Oh dear….

"Oh…we-well….umm…R-Rainbow…sort of…ummm…invited me to…umm…escort the birds with her…so…..uhh…h-here I am…" I struggled to explain as I looked at the ground and rubbed the clouding beneath me slightly with my hoof.

"Ohhhhhh I see…that makes sense…of course she would invite you to go with her." She teasingly said as I looked up to see her smirking at me, "Unfortunately for you the love bird is still most likely sleeping…she hasn't come out despite all our knocking." She then said in a teasing manner as she moves aside slightly and pointed at her front door with her hoof….love bird? Is…that some kind of joke? Because were escorting birds and…Rainbow Dash loves doing this? I don't get it…she doesn't like doing this the last time I checked…

"O-Oh dear….well…th…that sounds like Rainbow…she always slept in when we were younger…I…I'll just go in and…try and wake her up…" I explained with a slight sigh as I warned her yesterday not to sleep in. I knew that I should be the one to wake her up…since…I guess she would want me above anypony else doing it.

"Don't take too long…I don't care how much fun you two are having we still have a schedule to keep you know!" Cloud Kicker responded with a giggle as I trotted past her and up to the door. W…what's that supposed to mean? I don't think either one of us is going to have fun. And it's not going to take that long to wake her up…I hope…

I walked up to her door and tried to open it…but it was locked. I sighed to myself as I looked around and noticed an open window on the second floor…but it was very narrow…much too narrow for me to fit in with these saddlebags on. So I took them off and set them against her house. I then took off of the ground and flew up to the window. I took a deep breath and sucked my gut as much as possible…thinking skinny thoughts as I went up to the window. I had to fold up my wings in order to fit through but other than that I had no problem getting in…I guess I'm smaller than I think.

As soon as I went through the window I started to fall to the ground. I quickly caught myself as I opened my wings and stopped myself from hitting the ground with a massive thud. I then looked around. I saw tank sleeping on the couch…looking very cute…but it's rather odd since he normally sleeps in Dash's room…and why didn't he wake up when they were knocking on the door outside. I giggled as I thought she was probably just a deep a sleeper as dash. I continued to look around and then noticed the banner with my face on it hanging on the wall. I blushed deeply before shaking my head and refocusing on what I needed to do.

I flew up stairs and gently knocked on her door, I put my ear to the door and didn't hear a response, instead the sound of a gentle snore. I giggled slightly as I opened the door and found the oversleeping Pegasus lying down on her bed, her blanket half covering her and her leg slightly twitching. I sighed to myself as I was reminded of how I would always wake her up when she overslept…and normally she'd be like this…in a messy state looking like she was a deep sleep…although…normally she would look happy…instead she looked…miserable…upset even as her eyes looked forcibly shut…oh dear…she might be having an nightmare…I hope it's not the one with the pancakes…oh either way I have to wake her up…I gently flew over and landed next to her bed.

"Ummm…Dash?" I said softly hoping that would be enough to wake her up…however it proved futile as she continued to lay there looking distressed. "R-Rainbow Dash?" I called again this time a bit louder, but again I had the same results. I took a deep breath and raised my hoof; I moved it towards her face and gently poked it.

"Ah! Twilight! Twilight!" Rainbow shouted immediately after I poked her, sitting up which caused the blanket on her to fly off. It also surprised me to the point where I fell backwards on the floor, my mane slightly getting frazzled in the process. She was also breathing in very deeply and for some reason she called Twilight's name twice…was…she having a nightmare involving Twilight? She then quickly realized where she was as she looked around her room, before looking at me on the floor…when she did her face instantly changed to one of a shocked expression.

"F-Fluttershy? W-What are you doing in my room?" She asked in surprise as a slight tint of red appeared on her cyan cheeks. She must be embarrassed for me waking her up and saying that…that or seeing her like this in a state of weakness…I'm not going to draw attention to it though since we really should be going.

"Ummm…Rainbow…we…we really should be leaving for the bird escort…." I reminded as I slowly got off the floor. After I did her eyes went wide as the sudden realization dawned on her.

"Oh crap the bird escort!" She yelled loudly as she left off the bed and flew out of the room. I followed her as closely as I could, "Sorry Fluttershy…I…I had a rough night…" She then went onto inform me in her hysterics as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh it's ok…it's not like I haven't woken you up when you overslept before…" I pointed out with a smile as I followed her in, watching her go into her cold cloud and pulling out a whole bunch of bottled waters. Then going over and stuffing them into a nearby saddleback.

"Oh I know…saving my flank in back at flight camp and continuing to do so today…I have a feeling when we're old and decrepit you'll be reminding me to take my medication…" Dash tiresomely responded as she put on her saddlebag and then rushed towards the front door. I giggled slightly at that thought of me and her at some retirement center and Dash flat out forgetting to take her heart medication and having to remind her to take it or give it to her myself. I shook my head free of that thought though and followed her out the front door.

"Alright...Alright…I apologize for the delay…" I heard Dash apologize still breathing very heavily as she walked out, I followed right behind her and shut the door behind me.

"Geez Dash…I knew you were fast but that was just ridiculous…I mean her hair is all messed up and everything…I'm sure she wasn't enjoying it…it's like you weren't even pacing yourself…come on Dash…you should know that with someone like her you need to soft, gentle, and slow when you making sweet sweet-"

"Cloud Kicker!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the top of her lungs, cutting her off from continuing, "Get your mind out of the gutter or else I'm going to throw in that gutter and make sure you never get out!" She then shouted as her entire face turned bright red, Cloud Kicker laughed hysterically at response to this and so did some of the other weather ponies. It wasn't her fault my hair is messed up….so she wasn't rough at all…nor was she soft…but since she mentioned my hair being a mess I better fix it.

"What? What? I'm just saying that if it was me with Fluttershy I'd be sure to be as gentle as I could with that hot-"

"Finish that thought Cloud Kicker! I dare! I freaking dare you! When you do I'll make sure you suffer an unfortunate accident on the trip down there and that the search party can't find as much as a feather!" Dash threatened as she exploded in rage at the poor purple mare, opening her wings and starting to fly over to her. I just finished fixing my mane and flew in front of her, placing my hooves on her forelegs to stop her.

"Calm down Dash…it's not a big deal…she's just teasing you…it's nothing to get worked up over…" I said in a soothing tone as I smiled at her and did my best to calm her down. She looked at me with rage in her fury in her eyes before blinking a few times and taking a deep breath…I felt the muscles in her forelegs relax and I made a big sigh of relief knowing I just avoided a catastrophe.

"Alright Fluttershy…you're right…" Rainbow agreed in a soft one as she looked at me with a smile slowly appearing on her face. I titled my head at her and smiled even brighter than before…

"Awwww….that's so touching…" Cloud Kicker commented teasingly and with a grin…oh…please don't aggravate her even more…I don't think I could stop her if she tries anything again…

"Cloud Kicker! The cloud layer your on is so thin a gentle breeze from a certain blew Pegasus could blow it away! You got that?" Dash threatened with a low menacing tone as she narrowed her eyes at the purple pony. I assume that's a final warning to her. She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes…oh please take it seriously…for everypony's benefit.

"Alright alright…so tell us oh wondrous leader….what are our assignments for this joyful bird escort you are taking us on?" Cloud Kicker asked in a rather jokingly ostentatious way as she raised her fore hooves and pointed them at Rainbow Dash while also bowing her head slightly. I closed my eyes in fear that Rainbow Dash was going to snap again…and I heard a growling noise and assumed the worst…however…I then heard the sound of a saddlebag opening. I opened my eyes and thankfully saw Rainbow flipping through a clipboard.

"Right…so…Thunderlane and Blossomforth." She started seriously as looked up and pointed to the black colt and light grey mare. "You two will direct the birds that come out of the trees to Point A" She then instructed as she pointed to Ponyville. Thunderlane and Blossomforth both nodded their heads at her and took off to the forest. Rainbow then turned to the pink mare with tannish mane and tail.

"Jetstream." Jetstream! That's her name….oh dear…I feel bad for not remembering it… "I want you to be at Point A to receive the birds…then I need you to fly them in a tight circle so they can stay at Point A while more birds can arrive." Dash instructed as she looked at Jetstream and pointed to a…very vague direction in the sky…how is that going to help? I guess they know where to go since they've done it for so long…

"Got it!" She simply replied confidently as she unfurled her wings and quickly took off into the air with thunderous speed….she was pretty fast…nowhere near as fast Rainbow…but was still fast.

"What about me? What do I do oh glorious fearless leader?" Cloud Kicker asked in a joking tone of voice as she smirked and raised an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash…oh dear she's trying to start something again.

"I want you to find a cliff and fall off of it!" Rainbow Dash instructed in a low tone as she narrowed her eyes at Cloud Kicker. The purple mare laughed and reached into her saddle bag, pulling out a whistle.

"Oh Rainbow Dash…I know I'm supposed to blow the whistle to alert the birds the escort is starting…" She then informed as she held the whistle up to show it to Dash. I gasped slightly as it was one of the high class fancy bird calls that could call any and all types of birds in a large area…it's something I always wanted but could never get my hooves on…mostly because it's very expensive…and it would make sense for the weather patrol to have them…oh they're so lucky…I wish I had one…

"…then why did you bother asking me what to do?" Rainbow Dash dully asked as her expression went to rather unenthused one…th-that is a good point actually.

"Just because I could…" She replied teasingly and with a wink before she unfolded her wings and flew off into the sky. D…Did she really have to do that? Especially doing it with a wink? She really have to do that? I mean she couldn't do…wh…why am I getting so upset over a simple wink?

"Ughhh…that mare is going to be the death of me…" I heard Dash complain grumpily which took me away from those thoughts thankfully. I opened my mouth to ask what I was supposed to do before a flash of grey went past me and up to Rainbow.

"What about me Rainbow Dash!?" The grey Pegasus said very loudly and enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face along with her yellow eyes being…well…not exactly fixated on Rainbow Dash….one of them was at least.

"Ditsy!" Rainbow called out almost in shock, like she forgot about her. She backed up slightly and looked down at the cloud flooring beneath her…as if thinking deeply about something. Then she looked up with a smile and walked confidently over to Ditsy, "I've got a very important assignment for you!" Dash then said trying to sound as serious as possible…oh dear…she's not going to tell her to look out for Cloud Bandits again is she?

"I am!?" Ditsy replied excitedly as her entire face lit up and her mouth hanged open slightly from her big smile.

"Yes you are! You're my go to mare for this job!" The most likely lying Cyan Pegasus replied as she put a hoof around her and brought her close…a little…too close for comfort if I have to be honest…wait…why does it matter to me?

"You can count on me Rainbow Dash!" The happy grey Pegasus responded as her wings started to flap her wings in anticipation for her fake important assignment.

"Yeahhh….just…call me Rainbow or Dash…you don't have to say my full name all the time…but anyways…so I want you to…sit in the center of Ponyville and...keep an eye out for any stray birds that might not know where they're going…and after that…you still need to stay there just in case some birds accidently turn around and fly back." She instructed most likely giving her false orders…I mean…its way too early for the birds to be up and no bird is going to turn around once we're escorting them…

"Can Time Turner be with me while I'm there Rainbow Dash?" She asked as she broke away from Rainbow and flapped into the air getting ready to leave.

"I said just call me…aghhh…sure…you're getting married after all so what the hell…go nuts…I hope you two have fun!" Dash responded now getting annoyed and not really caring what she does so long as she doesn't go with us….that's kind of mean Rainbow…but at least she'll be with the pony she loves…so…it won't be so bad.

"Getting Married?" She repeated in a confused tone as if not knowing what she's talking about…oh dear…did she forget about her wedding? "We're already married! I-In fact we're going to try and have some foals next year…" Ditsy then informed with a stutter as she put both her fore hooves behind her back and blushed nervously. Oh that's wonderful news but…but…I…I put on your wedding dress yesterday…and…you couldn't have had a wedding between now and then…I…I'm so confused…

"…awesome…congratulations…now get going!" Dash said dully, not seeming to care as she waved her hoof as if trying to shoo her off…once again sounding mean and rude.

"Got it Rainbow Dash! I can totally handle this!" Ditsy Do confidently said as she turned around and flew off with a bright cheerful smile on her face. I couldn't help but feel bad for her…but like I said at least she won't be alone.

"I know you can!" Dash said back with a nervous smile as she raised a hoof and waved at her. Now that everyone was gone I took a step forward to find out what I was supposed to do.

"W-What about me Rainbow? Wh-What do I do?" I asked a bit nervously and softly as I was afraid of what she was going to give me...what if it's something really difficult? Or what if I mess up and can't do it! I don't want to fail Rainbow and give her more work to do!

"Fluttershy you have a very important job." Rainbow answered her normal manner as she turned her head and looked at me with a confident smirk on her face. I started breathing heavily after she said that. Oh dear…Oh dear…if it's very important maybe you should've give it to somepony else! I think I'll gladly trade places with Ditsy now thank you!

"I want you thoroughly check all the trees and birds' nests to make sure we don't leave any birds behind." She then explained as she raised a hoof and pointed it at me. I took a deep sigh of relief…oh thank Celestia it's something I can easily do…

"I'm even going to give you a map of all the marked locations of where Rarity put the birds' nests from this year's Winter Wrap so you don't get lost or mixed up." She then informed as she opened her saddlebag to mostly get the before mentioned map. I raised a hoof and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh I don't need that…" I informed with a smile as I shook my head, which caused her to look up at me surprised.

"You don't?" She simply asked as she raised an eyebrow at me, as if testing me.

"Of course not…I know where all the nests are at…I visit my all my birdie friends quite often throughout the year…so I already know where all the birds are…" I elaborated cheerfully and happily as I could only imagine waking all those sleepy birds that weren't woken up by the whistle…this assignment was made for me!

"That's the confident sounding Fluttershy I like to hear!" Rainbow Dash responded even happier than me as she moved her hoof from her back and patted me on the shoulder, showing that she has full faith in me.

"T-Thank you…" I thanked gratefully as I looked away, my cheeks feeling slightly warm as I didn't think I sounded that confident when I explained it to her…but…now that she mentioned it…I guess I did sound kind of strong didn't it? Oh I'm so proud of myself! Before I could mention this to her though I looked back to see her flying off.

"W-Wait…where are you going? What are you going to do?" I asked in a low stutter as I raised a hoof towards her. Thankfully she heard me and stopped to turn around to look at me.

"Oh…I'm heading over to the main office so I can get my money…I get paid today and thank freaking Celestia for that!" She answered sounding very enthused and delighted…well if I was getting paid…well…if I ever did get paid like every two weeks…I think I would be just as happy as she is right now.

"Oh…I see…well alright…" I then said as I nodded at her.

"Good luck Fluttershy…I'll see you at Point A!" The mare with the prismatic colored mane replied as she waved at me, then quickly turning around and flying off. Ok I'll just meet up with her later at….wait a second!

"Wait…where exactly is Point A?" I then asked loudly as I realized I had no idea where exactly this 'Point A' was.

"It's the reservoir…you know the one where we made the Tornado at…I'll see you there!" Rainbow yelled back, not stopping and turning around but instead continuing to fly off….well at least she heard me and answered me…but I think I would prefer her to at least look at me when she said that…or at least give me a goodbye.

"Alright…B-Bye Rainbow…" I said softly and rather melancholic as I looked down at the cloud underneath me. I sighed as I turned around and went over to my saddlebag which I left lying against Rainbow's house earlier. I put it on and then extended my wings.

I took to the air and glided down towards Ponyville. When I got close I heard a very loud whistling sound. I looked up over town hall and saw Cloud Kicker blowing the whistle as much as she could. It was very loud…and I hope it doesn't wake up everypony…it might still be a little early for them all to be waking up. I looked back over Ponyville and saw a massive flock of birds start to swarm above the city. They took to the air and stared flying around aimlessly, not knowing exactly where to go. I then saw Thunderlane and Blossomforth move around and start waving their hooves, giving them instructions on where to go.

Since they were doing their jobs I had to do mine. I flew down and started to check the trees, all the branches and all the nests looking for birds that might have slept through the very loud wake up notice. It took me a few minutes to get through one tree. I sighed as I flew over to the next tree and that took me a few minutes as well and again there were no birds. I was starting to get worried as I afraid this was going to take me longer than it should…but what I can I do? If I'm not thorough I'll surely leave some birds behind and that's not good. I decided to maybe ask Cloud Kicker since she's done with the wakeup call. I took to the air and looked around to find her.

All I could see though were birds flying around. I noticed that the birds were flying in a certain direction, most likely towards the reservoir. I looked into the distance and noticed the huge flock of birds over a pool of water…I also noticed a small speck slightly above it. I couldn't make it out though. I narrowed my eyes to try to focus on the speck and then suddenly my vision seemed to zoom in and the speck turned into a very clear image of a pink pony waving her hooves around. I gasped as I feel backwards from the shock of that clear visualization. I looked back and the clear image was gone, it was once a gain a speck in the distance. I took a deep breath and focused my eyes and my vision on the speck and once again my view seemed to drastically zoom in and the speck turned into a clear image of Jetstream directing the birds with her hooves.

I started to slowly open my eyes ever so slightly and my view seemed to zoom out…but it was still very clear and I noticed everything around her, the birds flying around her…but not only I could clearly tell what kind of birds they are and even what gender they were. I gasped at the sudden discovery of how clearly I could see things at a very far distance…and how I seemed to zoom in on what I was looking at to get a broad view but still get things very clearly. I always knew that Pegasi had very adapt senses and perception since they fly in the sky and have to keep track of everything around them and below…but…I…I rarely used them…well...scratch that…I never used them…and it wasn't until now that I knew how to used them.

I looked down at a nearby tree and focused my vision on it…and once again the entire tree became clear…I could easily see all the branches, the leaves, and most importantly…the nests. I was…I was amazed…it was incredible …I felt lucky to be a Pegasus now if I can have these kinds of senses. If only I knew I had them earlier…I could've avoided so much trouble but better late than never. I clapped my hooves together in glee and smiled happily to myself. I then remembered that I still had a task to do and focused on the tree again…I didn't check for birds when I looked into and was just experimenting…I looked into the nests and sometimes I could see there were no birds in nests…other times…I couldn't tell from either a branch or a leaf being in the way…as well as the tree trunk itself blocking my view of what was on the other side of the tree.

I bit my lip slightly as I started to fly around the tree still focusing on it though and thankfully my vision didn't change and I managed to fly around it looking into all the nests. I smiled to myself as I cleared one tree in a few seconds compared to a few minutes of painstakingly searching the tree. I looked at the next tree and did the same thing, giving it a thorough scan in a few seconds. Then I did the same to the next, and the next, and the next…flying faster and faster as I did. The more I got used to the quick scan the faster I was going…I was soon clearing out a tree a second and moving at a very decent pace. I made a sigh of relief as I felt like I was accomplishing something as a real Pegasus…I can imagine Rainbow Dash being very proud and going 'Yeah I told you so!'

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of Rainbow praising me again and showing me once again that I am amazing like she says. I can do all these things like a real Pegasus can and make Rainbow happy…the thought of me making her happy makes me feel very warm inside. I sighed in content as I continued scanning the trees around me. Eventually I did find a bird still sleeping in a tree and flew down to wake it up.

"Ummm…excuse me Mister Bird…" I said softly as I gently nudged him with my snout. The bird slowly started to move and then eventually stood up making a very loud yawn.

"I'm sorry…but you have to wake up and join the rest of the birds…it's time for you to fly south now dear…" I politely said as I pointed to the reservoir where all the birds were gathering. He looked at me and blinked before having a shocked expression on her face.

"_Oh you're right…I'm glad I didn't sleep in and miss it. Thanks Fluttershy….you're a life saver!_" The bird chirped in reply as it opened its wings and up and quickly flew off to join the rest of the birds. I giggled and watched him flew off…feeling good that I helped get a bird to fly south on time.

"Anytime!" I cheerfully said in reply as I flew away from the tree and then went back to scanning more trees.

I continued at my normal pace of clearing out a tree a second and then found that I cleared out most of the trees in Ponyville and it only took me five minutes. I sighed in relief at my completion and giggled at the thought of me still being stuck on one tree if I did it the traditional way. I then remembered that I still had some trees left to do and continued my scanning, I found a few birds and woke them up, sending them on their merry way. I was close to being down with only a couple of trees left and noticed a very grey looking bird in of the trees remaining. I flew over to it and raised my hoof to wake it up.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head…you don't want to stay here for the winter do you?" I asked in a gentle voice as I poke the bird to try and wake it up. It however didn't react and only remained there motionless.

"Come on now…you know you can't stay here winter right?" I then asked bit louder than last time I now shook it…it…however…s-still remained…motionless. I then moved my hoof and turned it over onto its back and…and…"

"Oh dear…Oh…Dear…" I said very sadly as I looked into the poor bird's eyes and…there was nothing…no spark of life or joy…or anything….nothing…I-It was dead. Tears instantly started to swell up in my eyes as I gently picked it up from its nest.

"It…It's alright…" I said in an inaudible whisper as I flew down to the ground with the bird in my hoof. "You don't need to fly south for the winter…I can tell you've flown back and forth enough times already…" I said as tears then started to gently fall down my face, I used my other hoof to dig a quick hole under the tree.

I then placed the bird into the hole and started to bury it very slowly, "Just…Just rest now….you deserve it…all the things you've seen…done…experienced…nothing's going to take that away from you…not ever…not even death…" I then quietly said as I closed my eyes and finished burying the bird.

I then started to cry freely, the tears dropping onto the spot where I buried the poor bird, "I …I know this….this isn't…a…a proper burial…I…I'm sorry…but…I…I don't have time to give you one…I…I have to go…but…but I promise that when I get back…I…I'll give you a proper one…" I apologized sincerely as I just gave it a temporary quick burial that undeserving for it…no creature deserves a quick five second funeral like that….

"But…But just remember…that…that I'll always remember you…and…that I'll do this flight for you…since you couldn't make it…" I then said as I wiped the tears away from eyes. I looked at the small temporary grave I gave it and nodded my head in one final moment of respect. I then walked away from it and as soon as I was clear from the spot I opened my wings up and took back off into the skies.

I thought I was done with dealing with death for the year…I thought I wouldn't have to make another grave for a poor animal…but…life always has different plans…and even though it's a tragic moment…I…I can't let it weigh me down…I never do…I have to be strong and keep going…for those who've left me…and the ones I have yet the met. I lifted my head and quickly finished the rest of my searching. When I got done I turned towards the reservoir and started to make my trip over

When I got there Jetstream was still in above the pool of water while Thunderlane and Blossomforth made sure that the birds continued to fly around in a circle. It almost looked like a tornado made of birds…I then found it kind of funny that once again a tornado was over this reservoir…there just no chance of water being sucked up though. I then noticed Rainbow Dash and Cloud Kicker standing on the ground…oh dear…I hope they're not fighting. I gulped as I flew down and landed right in front of them, instantly getting their attention.

"Hey Fluttershy…" The cyan Pegasus called with a smile, before she blinked and looked at me a little confused, "Why do you have a saddlebag?" She then asked as she titled her head slightly and focused on my bag…oh that's right! She didn't see it because I didn't have it on when she saw me at her house…

"Oh…it's for the trip of course…just some stuff I need when I get down there." I explained as I looked at it briefly before looking at Rainbow with a smile on my face…however when the saw the serious look on her face my smile instantly faded away.

"No way Fluttershy…you can't bring anything with you." Rainbow denied sternly as she shook her head at me….w-wha?

"W-What? W-Why not?" I asked a weakly as I was confused as to why Rainbow would refuse something like this.

"Fluttershy…this is a long flank trip…this isn't like going to Cloudsdale or Canterlot…this is a marathon trip that's going to take hours crossing a huge body of water…and there's no way you can make it all the way there carrying that on you…" Rainbow explained with a sigh as she changed her tone from serious to a more sympathetic one.

"But…But…" I simply said as I looked down at the ground trying to think of something to say to her. I…I know it's a long trip…but…I know I can make it…and I know I can make it with what I have on...

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…but you're going to have to leave it here…" Rainbow apologized as she held a hoof out to me…I…I can't leave it here…I have to take it with me…for…for Rarity…so she can make up with Applejack...I…I can't leave it here…no…I won't leave it here!

"N…No!" I almost shouted as I looked back up at her with determination on my face…catching both her and even Cloud Kicker of guard.

"F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow called in a soft tone as she lowered her hoof down, completely shocked at my outburst.

"I…I can't leave it behind…I promised Rarity I would get her something for her…to give to somepony else…and I won't break it…so I refuse to leave this behind!" I explained almost pleading with her before firmly making my position known that there was no way I was leaving it here. Rainbow blinked at me before she looked down slightly…she then sighed and looked back up at me with a smile on her face.

"Alright…give it here then…" Rainbow then said softly as she held her hoof out again…this time willing take my saddlebag instead of take it away from me…

"W-What?" I simply asked as I looked at her hoof…completely flabbergasted by what she was doing. I looked back up at her face to see her slightly tilting her head and not looking at me sympathetically and instead supportively.

"Look I accept you won't leave it behind…but you also have to accept that I can't let you fly all the way down there with that extra stuff weighing you down…so give it to me…I'll carry it for you." Rainbow reaffirmed as she explained both my position and her position…suggesting a compromise.

"R-Rainbow…" I simply called shocked that she suggested doing it for me…so I wouldn't have to leave it here and so I could easily make it through the escort…and I knew I couldn't change her mind so I closed my eyes and smiled…then opened then and gave Rainbow the same look she was giving me.

"Alright…here you go…" I agreed sweetly as I took the saddlebag off my bag and reached out to give to her.

"I'm glad we came to a compromise…" Rainbow responded as she took the saddlebag and put on her back right behind her own…I hope it's not that much weight for her…well…if she can carry a huge pile of books clear across Ponyville…I'm sure she'll be fine.

"Me too…" I agreed with a slightly giggle as I looked at her…I noticed Cloud Kicker though was looking like she was about to burst into laughter though.

"Wow…you two are a great combination…you picked out one hell of mare for you Rainbow….great choice…" Cloud Kicker teasingly said as she went over and nudged Rainbow with her left fore hoof.

"Cloud Kicker, don't you dare freaking start!" Rainbow snapped as she turned and looked at her angrily…a very light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. Cloud Kicker only giggled and winked at me before backing off a few feet thankfully.

"Ughhh!" Rainbow groaned as she faced back towards me, "Anyways…shouldn't you go and check to see if there are any birds that are still sleeping in the trees." She then said a little forcefully, as if she wanted me to leave…wait…am I still supposed to be doing it?

"Bu…But I'm already done…" I informed a bit nervous as I bet Rainbow thought I took the time to go get my saddleback instead of looking for left over birds. She blinked at me a few times shocked at what I said.

"No way! It's only been twenty minutes! Normally it takes a few hours!" Rainbow replied in disbelief…even Cloud Kicker was looking at me with a shocked expression on her face…it…it's supposed to take that long?

"W-Well…I…I'm done…I…I flew around…s-scanned all the trees and-"

"Wait wait wait…" Rainbow Dash almost shouted as she raised her hooves at me, cutting me off from going on, "Scanned?" She then simply asked in a doubtful tone…Oh…Oh dear…do…do I have some kind of weird ability that no pony else has? Oh…Oh no! Fl-Fluttershy you're now a freak! A freaky little Pegasus with an unnatural ability...another reason for other ponies to laugh at you!

"W-W-Well…I…when…I… narrow my eyes and….and…f-focus real hard…I…I can see things at a long distance…v-very clearly…l-like they're right in front of my face…" I explained softly as I backed up slightly, looking down at the ground.

"Oh…my…Celestia!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout almost as loud as she could. I closed my eyes and lowered my ears…oh great…now Rainbow Dash hates you because you're a freak…oh Fluttershy…you should've just kept your mouth shut and went back to double check or something…now your best friend hates you….I…I don't think I can take her hating me…I…I.

"I-I'm…I'm so sorry…p-please…please don't-WAHHH!" I said trying to apologize as I felt tears forming in my eyes right before I felt my hooves leave the ground and felt myself being flown around in the air. I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash's face directly in front of me with a huge grin on her face

"I can't believe it! I can't freaking believe it! You have the Pegas-eye!" She shouted excitedly as she twirled in the air with me in her hooves…telling me what I have…

"T-The…The Pegas-eye?" I repeated in a soft uncertain tone…so…that's what it's called… "I…is that bad?" I then asked concerned that I have some kind of weird deformity that no pony else has…

"Bad? Bad! Are you freaking kidding?" She shouted at me, this made me make an eeping sound as I closed my eyes in fear of what she was going to say, "It's freaking awesome!" She then happily declared as she brought me into a sudden hug…which made me gasp, open my eyes, and raise my ears in shock.

"I….really?" I replied softly as I felt my ears drop again and my eyes slowly close at the comfort of this hug…she…she's soft…I rubbed my head ever so slightly against her coat and felt a warmth and comfort that…I…I never experienced before.

"Yeah! The Pegas-eye is a rare Pegasus ability that only a few skilled and talented Pegasus have…like me for instance!" The sweet, gentle, soft mare then explained as she-

"W-Wait…You…You have it?" I asked in shock as I opened my eyes and pulled my head back to look at her with my eyes as wide as they can be. She blinked in surprise before smirking and nodding at me.

"Of course! All top notch flies have it…how else can we keep track of everything in the sky and everything below us? It's practically a requirement if you want to be a Wonderbolt and that's one reason why they have so few recruits actually make it onto the team!" She confirmed as she also explained how it important it is to daredevils like her…wait…why so few recruits make it in…does…does that mean it's not common?

"I…Is it really that rare?" I then asked confused and curious as I titled my head a bit…that would explain the shock and excitement Rainbow is experiencing right now…and why she was looking at me weirdly as I tried to explain myself to her.

"Oh yeah it is…Jetstream doesn't have it, neither does Thunderlane or Blossomforth…" The cerise eyed mare responded nodding repeatedly as she looked over to each Pegasus around us.

"I have it…" I heard Cloud Kicker interject which caused Dash to turn her head suddenly and look down at her.

"You are such a liar Cloud Kicker! If you did you would see me making all those faces and rude gestures to you from long distances." Rainbow shouted angrily back at the purple mare which caused her mouth to gape open at what she said.

"What's that about faces and rude gestures!?" She shouted back as she was obviously offended by what Rainbow said…and to be honest…I'd be kind of upset as well if Rainbow was doing it to me…wait…maybe she is…we'll…I guess I'll find out now if she is.

"But this is incredible! I never would've imagined that out of all the Pegasi I knew that my oldest friend would have that ability!" Rainbow responded, ignoring what Cloud Kicker said as she spun around a couple times and hugged me even tighter…I smiled as I felt my heart warm at the praise I was getting from my best friend…it's almost like a dream true.

"W-Well…I…I kind of recently discovered it…" I replied feeling my cheeks intensely heat up as I looked away…which made her stop twirling us in the air.

"Who cares how you found out you have it or when you found out…I'm just happy we have something else in common now!" Rainbow then happily declared as she made the biggest grin I have ever seen her give me.

"I am…as well Rainbow…" I agreed as I smiled back…I couldn't agree more…this really is an amazing moment.

"Now…" Rainbow Dash said seriously as she moved me to her side, so we both the same direction, our heads very close to each other, "Tell me what you see in Sugar Cube Corner…" She then asked me in a playful tone as she pointed to Ponyville. I looked at her for a second before looking at where she pointed. I focused my eyes and quickly found myself looking clearly into the kitchen of Sugar Cube Corner…and clearly seeing Pinkie Pie…

"I…I see Pinkie Pie in the kitchen…taking a batch of cupcakes out of the oven." I answered as I explained what I was seeing as Pinkie Pie opened the oven door and took out the batch of cupcakes….Rainbow giggled obviously delighted by my answer.

"Yeah…I bet she's going to eat them all at once even though they're most likely for customers when the store opens." She then said happily as she guessed what she was going to do next…and seeing at how she was eyeing those cupcakes and licking her lips…I don't doubt it…they did look very delicious after all..

"Yeah…I think she will too…" I agreed with a smile before I saw Pinkie Pie put the cupcakes down and look around desperately…looking a little scared as she started shaking…oh dear…she must think she's being watched…which…she kind of is…that made me feel bad as I realized that were looking at our friends without them knowing.

"R-Rainbow…don't you think this is kind of wrong…I mean I feel like we're spying on her…" I pointed out as I unfocused my eyes and looked at her a bit concerned. She looked down and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…we kind of are…" She agreed as she started looking for quite possibly more things to find for me to see as well. "Maybe we should be spies one day or adventures like Daring Do…" She then jokingly said as she continued looking around...

"I don't know…" I responded…liking the 'we' part but not really liking the 'adventuring' or 'spies' parts since it would involve danger and stress…which is generally something I would want to avoid.

"Tell me what else you can see…" She then asked me, making a very broad question. I blinked a few times as I looked at her before I sighed and looked back into Ponyville…not wanting to spy and generally trying to find something of the streets. I scanned the streets and eventually found a Grey Pony sitting down near a fountain and looking around…

"I see…Ditsy sitting down like you told her looking around…:" I informed as looked around some more…this time seeing a brown stallion with a tie walking up towards her, "I can also see Time Turner come over to meet her….ohhh now she looks so happy." I then said as I noticed Ditsy get up and rush towards him…I decided to look away as I knew it was going to get personal very soon and then I would be spying into personal affairs...

"I also see…" I said as I looked around…I looked into skies to try and find things and eventually saw a purple Alicorn flying towards us. "Oh…here comes Twilight…" I commented as I recognized her to be one of our friends. After I said that Rainbow let go of me and I dropped like a rock towards the ground. I opened my wings and caught myself from hitting the hard ground though.

"R-Rainbow?" I called as I flew back up towards her, concern in my voice as I noticed she was just staring blanking towards Twilight. "W-What's wrong?" I asked now very concerned…I…I know she had a nightmare about her earlier…is…is she afraid of her now?

"Oh-Oh…it…it's nothing Fluttershy…" Rainbow responded very nervously and with a few stutters as she looked back at me with a fearful look on her face. "I…I'll be right back…stay here…" She then said before she looked back forward and flew off to meet her.

I watched her fly off as fast as she could and when she got very far I focused my eyes so I could clearly see her. When she reached Twilight she stopped in the air, but Twilight didn't and ran into her, wrapping her fore hooves around her to keep herself from falling down. She still hasn't fully mastered flying yet…I can't say that I have either though. They then proceeded to talk with Twilight still latched onto Rainbow.

Rainbow looked more and more embarrassed and nervous as she deeply started blushing while Twilight looked more and more excited. She still had her hooves around Rainbow and I started to shake a little in the air…she…she's hugging Rainbow a bit too long…I mean shouldn't she have regained her composure and start to hover in place? She doesn't need to hold onto her that long…maybe I should go over and help her off of Rainbow….no…wait…I can't…Rainbow said for me to stay here…it…it as a private conversation between them.

I raised my fore hooves up and started to rub them anxiously…w-why is this bothering me so much? I bit my lip as I saw Twilight nuzzle against her…which is something I did earlier…she must be experiencing the same warmth and comfort I was…is that that's why it's bothering me? Is it because…she was just hugging me earlier and I want her to hug me again…or am I just concerned because Rainbow looks so uncomfortable in that position…I…I don't know. I couldn't bear to look anymore and looked down at the ground. I went down and landed next to Cloud Kicker, who was looking at me a little concerned.

"Something wrong?" She asked for once sounding like she was caring about another pony and not wanting to tease them. I nodded my head, folded my wings up, and turned away from her.

"N-No…nothing…its fine…everything's fine…" I replied very melancholic as I looked down towards the ground, rubbing my right fore hoof slightly in the dirt. Cloud Kicker didn't say anything back thankfully and instead I just continued to stare at the ground for a few minutes, I looked up when I heard a swooshing sound through the air. I saw Rainbow flying above me breathing a bit heavily and nervously as it looked like she just escaped from a prison or something.

"R-Rainbow….a-are you ok?" I asked in concern as I opened my wings and flew up to her. "W-Wh….What did you and Twilight talk about?" I then asked before Rainbow could respond to my first question…more intently as I really wanted to know what happened between them…I…I should be more concerned with Rainbow's state of mind but…instead I'm asking her about this? W-What is wrong with you Fluttershy?

"N-Nothing…its fine…Nothing happened thankfully…" The cyan Pegasus responded shaking her head almost hysterically…nothing happened? W-Was…Was something supposed to happen?

"Look let's get these birds going…I know we're a bit early but getting this huge flock of birds down there is going to take a lot of time and so we might actually be there on time for once." Rainbow then instructed seriously before I could make a reply, waving her hooves in the air to get everypony's attention.

"Jetstream start to move the birds up, get underneath them and start to make them climb, when they reach the correct height get above them so they can't gain anymore altitude." She ordered as she pointed at Jetstream, who was still hovering slightly above the pool, and gave her a specific task.

"On it…" The pink pony simply stated confidently and with a smile before she started to flap her wings harder and gain altitude, waving her hooves in an up direction which caused the flock of birds to start to climb in to the sky.

"Thunderlane, get on the right side and while you take the left Blossomforth…keep them bunched in a group." Rainbow then ordered as she pointed to both the light grey pony and the black stallion who were already doing that task…so they just continued to do it keeping the birds from flying off and not even saying anything back.

"Cloud Kicker!" Rainbow then shouted as she turned and gave Cloud Kicker a mischievous grin, which caused the purple pony to gulp as she opened her wings up and take to the sky. "You get the best job of them all…you get to bring up the back and make sure no birds start to straggle behind." She then went onto inform in a very sarcastic tone as she folded her fore hooves at her. Oh my…I guess that's a very difficult job and she's giving her that as payback for teasing her earlier.

"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash…this is the job I was just dying to have…" Cloud Kicker replied very sarcastically as she shook her head and rolled her eyes…which made Rainbow chuckle a bit as if amused by her reaction…Dash…revenge isn't always the best option you know.

"I gave you it because I knew you were the perfect pony for the job…" The vengeful cyan mare then said as she pointed to a spot behind the rapidly climbing flock of birds. She gave a groaning noise in response before she flew off to take her position.

"Fluttershy…." I then heard Rainbow call, not in a loud serious shout though but a low calm voice.

"Y-Yes?" I simply said back a little concerned over what job she's going to give me.

"You and I are going to be in front and we're going to lead them…" She then informed with a slight smile as reached into her saddlebag and pulled out her pair of flight goggles. O-Oh…I'm going to be with Rainbow and I get to wear her goggles again? T-Thank goodness…there's no other spot I'd rather be at then next to her!

"A-Alright Rainbow…let's do it…" I then said with a slight stutter as I took the goggles from her hoof and put them on. I then nodded to her after I got them on to visually tell her that I was ready to take on the task.

"That's the spirit Fluttershy!" She replied in an encouraging shout as she flew up to me and put a hoof around my shoulder. I smiled as we both climbed into the air and took our position in front of the flock. We were still climbing into the sky though, but before we hit the cloud layer Jetstream quickly went from the bottom to the top of the birds to stop them.

"Alright…let's get these birds down south!" Rainbow then shouted sounding very enthralled as she moved her hoof and waved it towards south. Then she started to fly off and I went up and flew next to her…she wasn't flying fast thankfully but I don't think she can when she has to escort birds.

I looked back and saw the birds flying in a huge flock behind us; I saw Thunderlane and Blossomforth doing their jobs as well as Jetstream. Though…I couldn't see Cloud Kicker but since she's in the back that would make sense. I looked over at Dash and smiled because this was a great feeling…Escorting my bird friends down south, doing a duty as a Pegasus, and most importantly…flying next to Rainbow Dash…it was so amazing…

We soon left Ponyville and started flying over areas of Equestria I wasn't used to seeing…especially from the air, I looked down and admired all the sights below me, I then looked over at saw the sun was now higher in the air…if I had to estimate I would guess that it was somewhere between eight and nine in the morning. I bet most ponies back in Ponyville are now starting to wake up. Yet here we are flying a very long trip down south…and she wasn't kidding when she said it was long…it felt as though an hour had passed and I was starting to feel a bit tired…I was starting to reach my limit of how long I usually flew and we haven't even left Equestria yet!

"You ok Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked in concerned as I looked over to see her giving me a very worried look.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" I replied with a nod and a smile…despite being a little tired…I'm fine...

"Here, take this." She then insisted as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a bottle of water, "You're going to need this, staying hydrated is very important you know." She instructed as she held out the bottle towards me, a supportive smile on her face.

"Thanks Rainbow…" I thanked gratefully as I took the bottle and opened it up, quickly draining it in a few quick minutes…I was very thirsty and she's right…I have to stay hydrated so I don't pass out from dehydration…or worse.

"Alright Fluttershy…get ready…" Rainbow then warned seriously as we started to fly over a huge body of water, taking the bottle from my hoof and put it back into her saddlebag. I-Is something bad going to happen?

"We're going to leave Equestria airspace soon…when we do that we're outside the bounds of Celestia and Luna's magic…into an uncharted unregulated air that is going to affect you drastically." She explained as she pointed ahead of us…I looked ahead and only saw water…

"H-How will I know when we do…a-and what's going to happen?" I asked very fearful as I recoiled at the thought of me suddenly spinning out control and falling to my doom…just for her to save me."

"You're wings are going to shake violently from the drastic change in air pressure and it's possible you will fall…and trust me…you'll know when it happens…just take a deep breath and focus on changing your feather arrangement to compensate to the change…don't worry…you'll be fine…" Rainbow explained seriously but being very vague as to when it's going to happen…well…I guess she wouldn't really know…I don't think there would be a sign hanging around saying 'Now leaving Equestrian airspace, Pegasi prepare for sudden change in atmosphere.'

"A-Alright…I won't let you down Rainbow…" I said back after making a gulp…fearful that I will let her down…literally and start to dive down in a crashing nosedive…I closed my eyes and focused on that not happening…no matter what I won't lose control and go spiraling out of control.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes up, focusing on the flight ahead of me. We continued flying and I kept expecting for my wings to buckle and for me to go crashing into the sea…but…as the minutes passed and the further I got it didn't happen. I suddenly smelt a couple of strange fragrances and the air I was breathing suddenly felt thicker…my wings also started to tingle slightly as I felt my feathers move around on their own…oh no! That's a sign of the start of the change isn't it? Even though I'm still flying fine I'm already starting to feel a little weird…that means I'm going to crash! I'm going to lose control and fall straight into the-

"Jetstream you ok!?" I heard Rainbow shout in concern, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head around to see Jetstream moving around awkwardly in the air above the birds, moving her hooves around trying to regain her balance when she finally did she regained control and continued flying, nodding back to Rainbow telling her she was fine…w-what? She already lost control…but…if she lost control this early that must surely mean-

"What about the rest? How did they do when the pressures changed?" Rainbow then asked concerned about the rest of the flight crew, Jetstream nodded and looked around, checking on the status on the other Pegasi…w-what? It…It already changed?

"They're ok…frazzled a bit but fine…" Jetstream then answered positively and with a nod after confirming the status of the rest of the rest of the crew. They…They were all suddenly effected…and were disoriented for a bit…but…but I was…I was-

"Fluttershy?" I heard Dash a bit seriously call cutting my thoughts off again.

"Y-Yeah?" I responded as I looked at her a bit concerned and confused.

"You…were…awesome!" She then praised with a huge grin on her face…bu…wha?

"I…I…I was?" I asked more bewildered than before as I recoiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hell yeah! I saw you! You're body naturally and quickly adapted to the change in the atmosphere!" Rainbow shouted as she waved her hooves in the air excitedly.

"I…It did?" I asked in disbelief is I looked back at my wings…they looked…different…the feather arrangement and composition changed…but I didn't really feel any different…and…aside from a slightly tingling sensation I didn't notice anything at all.

"Yeah! And let me tell you that it is not another common ability found in every single Pegasi…only the good ones like me have that kind of quick adapting ability!" Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs, I looked over to her and saw that she was pointing at her wings. I noticed that they also looked different as well…the feathers changed and arranged differently…exactly like mine.

"I…Bu…I…" I struggled to say something but couldn't form syllables and so instead I just looked at her in disbelief…Rainbow Dash and I naturally adapted to the change while the others couldn't…I…I almost can't accept that…Rainbow is such an amazing flyer and Pegasus while…I…I'm not…

"You're one hell of an amazing Pegasus Fluttershy…just like me…" The ecstatic cyan Pegasus then shouted as she came over to me and put a hoof around my shoulder. I…she…she thinks I'm amazing…

"Th-Thanks Rainbow…" I thanked softly as I looked away and felt my face heat up in a blush…Rainbow thinks I'm a great Pegasus…I know she's just being modest to make me feel good…but I don't care…because it's working…I feel great…being praised by her makes my heart beat faster and come alive.

She broke away from me unfortunately and we continued flying. As the trip wore on I got more and more exhausted…it felt like another hour two of flying…we were now at least double over the usual flying time I got in one day! Rainbow gave me another bottle of water…which helped…but if we don't get there soon I might give out from exhaustion.

"Alright everypony!" Rainbow then shouted suddenly as I saw her stop and turn around, waving her hooves back and forth, looking at Jetstream who preceded to nod at her. W-What?

"We're here, so just keep the birds flying a circle and that's it…" She then instructed seriously, All Jetstream nodded and flew down to quite possibly tell Thunderlane and then Blossomforth…I…I can't believe it…are we really here? I mean…all I can see is ocean.

"Wh….What….We…We're…Here?" I struggled to ask as I breathed heavily from all the flying I was doing…barely able to keep myself airborne.

"Yeah…this is the spot where we're supposed to meet up from the weather ponies from their country…" Rainbow informed me as she looked around quite possibly looking for them since it was clear that there were no ponies around except us.

"That…That's good…I…I…guess…" I replied as I felt myself get weaker, my wings unable to keep flapping at my current rate and now starting to slow down…I felt myself start to sink down towards the ocean…I looked down and cursed myself…I…I couldn't make it…I failed…I'm sorry Rainbow…

"Hold on Fluttershy!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout sounding almost terrified, I looked up to see her fly up to the cloud layer and then come back down towards me holding a big fluffy cloud. "Here…have a seat and rest…you deserve it…" She then said as she went underneath me and let me sink into it…not really giving me a choice if I wanted to rest or not but I wasn't going to say otherwise…a break would help me regain my strength…I laid down on the cloud and let me wings limply fall down onto the clouds…I didn't bother folding them up…I just let them let lay on the cloud fully extended…feeling them scream in relief from not working anymore.

"Th-Thanks…R-Rainbow…" I thanked very gratefully as I looked up and smiled at her, she grinned back as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out another bottle of water.

"You did great Fluttershy…we're over halfway there…" The happy Pegasus with the prismatic mane praised as she held out the bottle of water to me…which I happily took and drunk down as fast as I could…I flew that far? Over hallway over an ocean…but…how does she know?

"H-How can you tell Rainbow?" I asked curiously as I titled my head at her and watched her land on the cloud right next to me…avoiding my wings thankfully as she folded up her own.

"We're supposed to stop and wait as soon as I see that in the distance…" Rainbow answered as she pointed in the distance behind me. I turned around and could barely make out what appeared to be land along with smoke above it…I focused my eyes and suddenly saw a huge amount of Volcanos bunched together stretching across the land all spewing out ash.

"A….Mountain Range of volcanos?" I commented as I continued to look at them…so when a Pegasus with a Pegas-eye sees those volcanos and the smoke they're supposed to stop? That's a little odd…

"Good eyes Fluttershy…just as good as mine..." The mare behind me happily praised as I felt her pat me on the back supportively. I blushed and looked down at the ocean in embarrassment…I wanted to thank her but instead looked back up and observed the volcanos again. "Yeah that's the Cambrian Volcano Range of Tertha…" Rainbow then said as she told me the name of the place…as I looked around I noticed how dark and menacingly it looked...

"Looks like a scary place…" I said in a slightly nervous tone as I'm glad we're all the way out here and nowhere near there…

"Well…let's just say it and its inhabitants aren't exactly friendly to ponies…" I heard her reply in a slightly regretful tone….my eyes widened as I looked back at Dash in fear.

"Oh dear…we're not in danger are we?" I asked scared that we're going to get attacked…oh I know Rarity said it would be dangerous outside of Equestria but I didn't expect us to camp right outside of death's door!

"Of course not…we're too far away and as long as it stays that way we'll be fine…" She answered in a dismissive tone as she waved her hoof at me and shook her head…a calming smile on her voice with instantly made me feel safe…

"Thank goodness…" I said with a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes and lowered my head, putting a hoof to my chest…happy that nothing bad is going to happen to us.

"And besides….even if we were…I wouldn't let anything happen to you…I promised Rarity that I'd keep you safe…and there's no way I'm breaking that promise…and even if I didn't make that promise I'd always make sure you were safe…" She then commented in a rather soft uncomfortable tone…I opened my eyes and looked back up at her shock...

"R-Rainbow…" I simply called in a whisper as she blinked and looked away with a light blush appearing on her face…immediately regretting saying that and most likely thinking that it was a rather 'sappy' thing to say.

"Oh for crying out loud…get a room you two!" I heard another pony loudly shout in a tease. We both looked up to see a grinning purple Pegasus looking at us with her fore hooves folded across her chest….but…we're out in the middle of nowhere…how can we get a room?

"Cloud Kicker, for the love of Celestia…It's like you don't want to come back with both your wings still attached!" Rainbow shouted at her angrily she put a hoof to her face in anguish. Cloud Kicker laughed at her response and flew back slightly while holding her gut.

"What…cut me some slack…I'm hungry…I didn't eat breakfast!" She then said in between her laughs as she smiled at her….that sounds like a ….pretty bad excuse if you ask me…

"Yeah I didn't either…but I'm not going around being a total flank! So what gives you that right!?" The angry cyan mare beside me pointed out as she opened her wings up and stood up from where she was sitting almost ready to confront her. Oh dear…that's right…she didn't have time to eat…I should tell her about the food I packed earlier so she can get something in her stomach.

"Well we should have stayed back and ate something…because we're the first ones here and we're just wasting our time waiting for the other weather crew to show up!" The purple Pegasus defended as she did a twirl in the air with her hooves extended as if showing us the lack of other ponies in the sky besides us.

"It's not my fault we made excellent time thanks to Fluttershy…so zip your lip and shut up!" Rainbow responded sounding like she was defending me personally even though she didn't say anything against me…I blushed slightly and looked down as this instantly reminded me of Dash defending me from somepony who was making fun of me.

"But I'm hungry!" Cloud Kicker whined as she frowned as much as she could and pointed to her stomach…it does feel like it's lunch time…so we really should eat…

"I am too and unless you want to start fishing at the bottom of the ocean I suggest you shut up and wait until we get to Rio…" The cyan mare threatened while making a growling noise as she pointed to the ocean below us and then pointed to her as if saying that she was going to throw her in it…

"Y-You know…I have some food in my saddlebag…we could have a light lunch here…you know…if you want…" I then suggested weakly as I pointed to my saddlebag on Rainbow's back. Rainbow looked at me and blinked a few times in surprise.

"You do?" The athletic mare said in disbelief as she opened up my saddlebag to check it…pulling out the food I packed hits morning! "Aww yeah! Fluttershy you've just saved my flank yet again!" Rainbow then said excitedly and with a smirk as she admired the food in her hooves…she set one aside, then gave me one to me, before holding out the rest to Cloud Kicker.

"Here…pass these out to the others…I'm sure they're hungry as well…and be sure to thank Fluttershy for this…" She advised rather seriously and concerned as Cloud Kicker came over to take the food from her.

"Thank you Rainbow's girl-" Cloud kicker tried to thank in a tease before she was cut off by Rainbow shoving some of my food into her mouth…which was very mean but I can't say I didn't see it coming…

"Shut your mouth and move your flank Cloud Kicker before I kick that cloud on your flank and give a whole different definition to your name!" Rainbow threatened in a menacing tone. Cloud Kicker nodded repeatedly, finally getting the hint finally before turning around and flying off. Rainbow sighed in relief before she grabbed her food and took a bite from it.

"It tastes amazing Fluttershy…just like I knew it would." I heard her compliment before she licked her lips in satisfying way. I giggled as I knew Dash would like it…

"Why thank you Rainbow…" I thanked gratefully with a slight nod before I took a quick bite of my own food.

"No Fluttershy…I should be thanking you…for waking me up…for helping with the birds…the food…I don't even want to think where I would be without Fluttershy…" Rainbow corrected as she shook her head and looked at me with the sweetest expression on her face…my mouth gaped open in surprise in the food I was chewing on fell out from my mouth and into the ocean…I…she…she didn't have to say that…I…I'm just here to help is all…she…she would do the same for me so it's not that big a deal…

"Thank you Fluttershy…" She then thanked very gratefully with a nod before she took another bite from the food. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away as I knew a very deep shade of crimson was appearing on my face.

"A-Anytime…Rainbow Dash…" I responded as I kept looking away…I wanted to say something else but as I was looking away I saw a huge mass of specks in the distance…looking almost like flies. I focused my vision and saw that it was a huge mass of Pegasi…all wearing what looked like blue uniforms that the Pegasi team would wear during our Winter Wrap up.

"There's a huge group of Pegasus ponies heading our way…" I pointed out as I knew that they were probably the team from the other country here to receive the southern…no sorry… northern birds from us…

"Oh that must be them!" Rainbow happily declared as I looked over to see her quickly start downing the food in her hooves.

"W-What do we do?" I asked nervously and a bit afraid as I'm sure we need to go greet them or something.

"Nothing…we can' move from our spot…just let them come to us…and when do leave the talking to me alright?" Rainbow explained with her mouth full off food as crumbs and bits of food flew from her mouth. Then she quickly shoved the rest in her mouth

"A-Alright…" I agreed somewhat reluctantly…hopefully she'll be done eating before they get here…I think it would be rather rude if she was eating and talking to…however she has to talk to…especially if she spits food at them accidently.

The large Pegasus formation got closer and when they got here they all stopped and hovered in place in what looked like formation…looking very intimidating and scary if I do say so. I lowered my head a bit and cowered into the cloud. Rainbow scoffed with a laugh before she got up and flew off the cloud, slowly flying towards the formation. The lead black Pegasus with a golden mane and very fancy looking uniform flew down and they met about twenty feet in front of me. The bumped hooves and the fancy Pegasus looked over Rainbow Dash with an eyebrow raised.

"_Rainbow Dash?_" He said in a very odd sounding voice as he asked Rainbow who she was…probably confirming her identity for the sake of formalities.

"Yep…that's me…the one and the only Rainbow Dash from Ponyville." The brash cyan mare replied being anything but formal as she folded her fore hooves and nodded to the fancy Pegasus.

"Esta é a primeira vez que você já esteve cedo ... Estou um pouco chocado ..." The Black Pegasus…then…said…w-wait...w-what did he say? He…he speaks a different language! Oh dear what are we going-

"O que posso dizer? Eu queria desesperadamente entregar os pássaros sobre vez para uma vez!" Rainbow said back with a smirk as she unfolded her fore hooves and shrugged…R-Rainbow? S-She can understand what they're saying and…s-speak their language?

"Qualquer que seja, simplesmente assinar aqui por favor..." He responded as he rolled his eyes, then holding out a clipboard out to her…to which Rainbow took immediately, pulling out the pencil with her mouth and writing on it.

"Concluído." She then said after she put the pencil back and held out the clipboard to him. He took it and looked over it before looking back and nodding to her

"_Thank you_." The fancy looking Pegasus replied thanking her using words that I actually understood. Rainbow nodded at him before he turned around and flew back to the huge mass of Pegasi behind him. He then started to wave his hooves around and start pointing to a few ponies…most likely directing them to take over and lead our birds back to their home for us.

"Alright…we're done…they're going to take over for us…" Rainbow happily shouted as she turned around and pointed her hooves at Thunderlane and Blossomforth…and then to Cloud Kicker and Jetstream…she then started to fly back towards me and I was still shocked from her linguistic skills.

"R-Rainbow…I…I didn't know you can speak another language…" I said in befuddlement as I watched Rainbow fly around me and get behind the cloud.

"Yeah…we'll I've been done to Rio so many times that I kind of had to learn…especially since I became a manager and had to lead flight crews down here…" She explained with almost a nervous laugh as she raised her hooves and grabbed the cloud I was laying on. Well…that makes sense…if you visit a place enough you should pick up a few things…and I can see speaking a different language being a requirement for her position…so I can accept that.

"Alright…now let's go to Rio!" Rainbow then declared as she started to push the cloud I was lying on…wait what?

"W-What are you doing?" I asked as I stood up on the cloud and turned around to face her, which caused Rainbow to stop and look up at me, blinking a few times in surprise at what I was doing.

"I'm going to push you to Rio on this cloud…I don't want you to overwork yourself more than you already have." Rainbow explained as she moved her hooves off the cloud and held them up as if trying to defend herself I guess.

"No…I'm fine Rainbow…" I denied as I lifted my wings and took to the air…feeling a slight pain from all the strenuous flying I did before…but nothing I couldn't handle thankfully…I noticed that some weather ponies from the other country passed me and went up to our flock of birds to take over the positions for Thunderlane, Jetstream, and Blossomforth.

"Fluttershy…please…it's no problem…just let me push you-"

"N-No Rainbow…I…I promised myself I would fly down with you…fly…not let you carry me down…so I have to do this…for myself…and for you Rainbow…" I then said in a stern voice, cutting her off…making it clear that no matter what…I'm flying with her to the end…and not being a dead weight to her. Rainbow was shocked at my outburst and rubbed a hoof behind her head and looked down a bit…before chuckling and looking back up at me with a smile.

"Heh…and here I thought I was the stubborn one…" The cyan mare commented in a teasing tone as I noticed the Cloud Kicker and the others coming down to join us, "Alright…let's go Fluttershy…just don't hesitate to tell me if anything goes wrong ok" She then said agreeing to my demand with a smile… I nodded to her smiling back before she turned around to the rest of the gang.

"Alright everypony! Let's head down to Rio!" She then loudly and happily declared as she raised a hoof to the air, causing them all to cheer…including Cloud Kicker…I gave a cheer as well…my usual 'Woohoo' which I'm sure Rainbow couldn't hear over the others cheering.

Rainbow then turned around and immediately flew past me. I turned around and started to fly as well, my wings slightly aching with each flap bit for now it was bearable. I turned my head around and saw the others following close behind me. When I looked back forward I saw Rainbow slowing down so she could fly side by side with me…I smiled as I felt thrilled to know that I was going to fly side by side with Rainbow all the way down there…instead of…her carrying me all the way down there.

However, that proved to be more difficult over time as I felt my wings get heavier and heavier by the second. I breathing increased as well as I found it difficult to remain at my present altitude and speed…but…I…I had to keep going…for Rainbow….I wasn't going to let her down. She already said we were already half way done when we rested…so…so surely there can't be that much to go right?

"Fluttershy you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern as she noticed my heavy breathing difficulty keeping my pace...oh dear…she's already worried about me…I wonder if the others noticed my physical condition deteriorating.

"I…I…I'm…f…fine…" I struggled to say as I focused all my strength to try and stay in the air…I know I don't look fine and I know Rainbow is going to worry about me anyways…but...I still had to try….

I then felt my wings tingle funnily…not in a painful way but a way I felt earlier…I felt my wings move slightly and my feathers starting to move. D-Did we enter their airspace? Is that why my wings feel strange? I looked at my wings and I noticed the feather composition in my wings changing right in front of my eyes…it was actually a bit unnerving…behind me I noticed the other ponies where struggling to stay in the and were readjusting themselves. I looked over and saw Rainbow's wings and feathers changing as well like mine…and she kept flying forward seemingly not even noticing the change…is...is that how I look right now…unaffected by the changing airspace as my wings adapt to the new atmosphere?

"We're almost there Fluttershy…we just entered their pony controlled airspace…just a bit longer…look I can even see the city in the distance now…" Rainbow then said happily as she confirmed my suspicion about the atmosphere, she also pointed in the distance with a smile on her face. I looked forward and tried to focus my vision but I was so exhausted that the whole city seemed like a blur to me.

"G-Great…" I simply said happy to know that I was at least close and didn't have far to go….come on Fluttershy…it's not that far left….you can do it!

"Just a little bit more…" The supportive mare beside me said as I looked down and noticed that we were least above land now. With that sentence I felt one final surge of energy and determination flow through me as I flapped and hard and fast as I could forward, getting ahead of Rainbow. But then after that burst of energy came my strength buckled and I stopped flapping, dropping to the ground. It didn't take long for me to stop though as I felt of hooves wrap around me…bringing in very familiar warmth…and lowered me down on a hill beneath us. As soon as I touched the ground I flopped down on the ground and tried to catch my breath. I tried to reclaim what strength I had left and somehow managed fold up my wings.

"There…you made it Fluttershy…" Rainbow happily declared as she let me go…much to my dismay though…however that disappointment didn't last long as I looked up and saw a big sign that…well I couldn't honestly read but thankfully right below it was another sign that said 'City Limits of Rio De Jamareo' I smiled in relief…I actually made…I made it here all by myself….and even though Rainbow caught me at the end I was already here…

"I…I'm…I'm…so…happy…" I declared as I was still panting heavily…trying to catch my breath as I noticed the rest of the Pegasi coming and landing behind us.

"Are you going to be ok Fluttershy?" Rainbow then asked very worried as her cerise eyes looked over me making sure I wasn't hurt or anything. I looked over myself as well and didn't see any injuries…just a pair of worn out wings that I knew I wasn't going to use for the rest of the day. Nothing serious though…I've helped bird wings all the time and I know when my little wings need a rest compared to them needing medical attention.

"Yeah…just…worn out…I'll be fine as long as I don't use my wings all day…I have to if I want to fly home…" I responded as I started to regain some of my composure and relax, looking back at her with a encouraging smile so she doesn't worry about me.

"Yeah…don't fly for the rest of the day…rest your wings as much as you can…Doctor Dash's orders!" Rainbow teased with a smirk as she went in front of me. She then raised a hoof up and cleared her throat as if getting ready to loudly announce something.

"Now welcome! To Rio De Jamareo!" She dramatically and proudly declared as she got out of the way and showed the amazing looking city. It…It was so big…and fancy looking…and how the sun glistened off the bright buildings…it reminded me a lot of Manehatten. There was even a huge statue of some pony on a big hill in the corner of the city. Though it was a statue of a smiling Pegasus with no feathers and her hooves outstretched as if ready to hug somepony.

"Wow…" I simply said, admiring the beauty of the city.

"Why…I…say that here there is a city with such beauty and no quality amiss!" I heard somepony start singing; I turned around and saw that it was Cloud Kicker singing while the rest of them started to hum in a very delightful tone. "And that no matter where you go there'll be no place quite like this! Why yes…there's no place like Rio De-"

"Cloud kicker! I swear to Celestia! If you dare try turning this into a musical I will punch you from here all the way back to Equestria!" Rainbow Dash shouted as loud as she could, cutting her off as she flew up to her face with her hoof held up ready to punch…oh that's mean…she's just trying to sing…that's nothing to get angry over…unless she was going to mock you somehow in your song…then…I guess that would make sense.

"Geez…fine…I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Cloud Kicker responded as she backed up slightly and gave a slight huff in disappointment…I guess she really wanted to sing that song.

"You lighten the mood I darken your face…now let's go check into our hotel." Rainbow menacingly threatened before she flew away from her and landed right next to me. She didn't say anything else as she walked off towards the city. I sighed in relief that at least this didn't break out into a fight.

Rainbow led us into the city, which was packed to the brim with ponies of all kinds from Earth ponies to Pegasi and even mules and zebras…tons of zebras…I wonder if Zecora would feel at home here? I looked around and admired how busy every looked…this really was a bustling city...and that was…a bit unsettling… I didn't want to get into anypony's way or cause any problems. I moved closer to Dash to make sure I wouldn't bother anypony…she looked over and smiled at me before continuing to lead us.

We went deeper into the city and now it started to look very fancy with ponies in very elaborate clothing that would make Rarity go nuts over. We then turned and entered a very expensive looking hotel. When we entered it looked lavish with fine linen everywhere and live music being played by an orchestra band for people entering along with a large flowing fountain in the center of the lobby…oh my can we even afford to stay in someplace like this? I looked up to ask Dash this but she already flew up to the attendant sitting behind a desk.

"Olá! Nós somos a equipe Pegasi pássaro escolta a partir Ponyville. Nós deveríamos ter alguns quartos reservados para nós certas?" Rainbow Dash said in a different language to the attendant as we walked up behind her. He looked up and blinked at her before looking down and opening his book up.

"Ah, sim!" He then said with a smile as he pointed to a point in the book…I guess we were on the list. He then opened the drawer in his desk, reaching out and pulling out three keys with numbers on them.

"Aqui estão as chaves do quarto, três quartos no quadragésimo quinto andar. Números quatro zero nove, quatro dez, onze e quatro. Por favor, aproveite sua estadia aqui!" He then said as he held up the keys to her.

"Thank you…" Rainbow thanked gratefully as she took the keys, then turning around to face us with a big grin on her face.

"Alright we have three rooms…that's two to a room…since me and Fluttershy are friends we'll be sharing a room together" She then informed us as she held up one key and then put it in her saddlebag…I nodded as I had no problem sharing a room with her…in…in fact…I…I'm rather looking forward to it.

"Ha! Remember when I said earlier about you two getting a-"

"Oh darn it…I'm sorry…we only have two rooms…looks like you'll be sleeping in a dirty alley somewhere Cloud Kicker…" Rainbow said loudly in a dark tone as she lifted up a guy and got ready to toss it behind her…but…it's true…we do have a room now so…why are you so mad at her?

"I'm joking Dash…" The purple Pegasus replied with a snicker as she raised a hoof to her muzzle…but…how can you be joking when we it's true that me and Rainbow Dash have a room now?

"Yeah…sure…" Rainbow dryly responded as she narrowed her eyes at her, "Anyways since there's two rooms left that means you two should decide who you want to-

"Me and Blossomforth!' Cloud Kicker shouted as she reached over and grabbed the light grey Pegasus…pulling her very close into a tight hug. The poor Pegasus looked shocked as her eyes went wide while Cloud Kicker had the biggest grin on her face.

"Why am I not surprised?" My cyan friend remarked in a dull tone as Cloud Kicker reached up and grabbed the key from Rainbow's hoof. Well…I find it kind of surprising how Cloud Kicker suddenly wanted to share a room with Blossomforth…why don't you?

"Come on Blossomforth…let's go see how the beds are…I mean our bed…" Cloud Kicker teasingly said in a very tone…making a slight purring noise as she dragged her away. The poor light grey Pegasus with the two toned mane started to look like she's freaking out as her entire body turned red…w-what is there to be embarrassed or nervous about…what can a bed possibly do to you?

"I guess me and Thunderlane can share a room…" I then heard Jetstream say as she reached out and grabbed the final key from Rainbow Dash…then both the pink mare and black stallion both started to walk together, heading to the exit to leave.

"We're not going to have a repeat of last time are we? I don't think we can cover another marshmallow incident…" Rainbow responded in serious tone as she watched them walk off….m-m

"Don't worry…we'll be fine…" Jetstream reassured as she looked back and winked at her. Something I don't approve of by the way. Rainbow groaned as she shook her head disapprovingly. Then she looked at me with a smile.

"Well…what are you going to do?" She then asked curiously as she tilted her head at me. Now that she mentioned it…I have that list of stuff to get for Rarity…along with a few other things I would like to buy for my pony friends back home….oh but I can't speak the language and have no idea where I'm going…so I need her to go with me…but…I…I don't know if she'll want to go with me…she's already done enough for me already…

"Oh…w-well…I have some shopping to do for Rarity and other things…and…I…I would like it-"

"Great! Have Fun!" Rainbow happily said as she took off my saddlebag off her back and put it on me. I sighed in disappointed…yeah…she doesn't want to go with me…why would she…she doesn't really like shopping anyways…and I…I know I'll just get lost or mess up now since I'll be by myself.

"I'll be in my room taking a nap…because I need one…" The daredevil then informed me as she gave a yawn and stretched her wings out.

"But…But…" I tried to say something to maybe hopefully convince her to go with me…but…I couldn't think of anything…she needs her rest just like me…but I have something to do for Rarity and won't drag her along just for that…

"Don't worry…the room is four zero nine and we're on the forty fifth floor…just knock on the door and I'll let you in ok?" She then replied supportively as she put a hoof on my shoulder…well…at least I know what room we're in…but…I'm still going to get lost…maybe she can at least tell me where I should be going…

"But….I…I don't know where to go…where do you go if you need to shop?" I pointed out as my voice cracked from desperation of not wanting to be alone or to do this alone. Rainbow smiled at me as she turned me around to face the attendant reading a book behind the desk.

"Oh just ask the attendant there…he'll help you out with all that stuff." She answered as she pointed over to him…but…he probably doesn't know Equestrian…what I am…oh…forget it…I…I'm sure I'll figure something out…hopefully.

"O-Oh…a-alright then…" I reluctantly agreed in a soft tone as I nodded my head ever so slightly…starting to feel alone and a little abandoned.

"Bye Fluttershy…have fun…." Rainbow Dash encouraged as I felt her hoof leave my shoulder. I turned my head and saw her walking away…now I really felt alone and abandoned….

"I…I'll try…" I said most likely lying since I know for a fact that I won't. I sighed however as I still had a mission to. I walked over to the attendant behind the desk and lightly tapped on the desk to get his attention….which didn't seem to work since he was still focused on reading his book.

"U-Umm….E-Excuse me…" I then softly said very nervously, which caught his attention as he looked up and blinked at me.

"Olá! Como posso ajudá-la hoje?" He said sounding very happy and with a bright smile on his face…I…however had no idea what he just said.

"I…ummm…I need….uhhh…ummm…what?" I struggled to say as I lowered myself towards the ground, paralyzing fear starting to envelop me…oh can I communicate with somepony if I can't understand him…he-he could be making fun of me I would never know it!

"Eu sinto muito ... mas eu não falo a sua língua." He then said as he shook his head sounding a bit serious…oh no! I think I upset him!

"I…I…I…umm…I…" I mumbled, now not even to form syllables as I lowered myself to the ground more wanting to run away and hide but where would I go when most likely everypony wouldn't understand me…leading to more situations like this.

"Se você perguntar a que pônei lá ele vai ser capaz de compreendê-lo e ajudá-lo." He then said as he stood up to continue looking at me, point at a direction. Oh no! I'm pretty sure he's telling me to leave! Or leave him alone! Or worse!

"I…sorry...I...I…" I meekly apologized even I'm sure he wouldn't understand it…I felt like I wanted to cry as I got on the floor and covered my face with my mane…hoping to somehow disappear and find myself safely back in Ponyville with all my animal friends and pony friends.

"S-Senhorita?" I heard the attendant call still not knowing what he was saying…I felt trapped…like I had no place to go and was completely alone…I…I…Rainbow…

"Não wory, ela está comigo. Eu vou ajudá-la" I then heard another voice say…a voice I instantly recognized despite the words being in a different language.

"R-Rainbow?" I called as I looked up to see the cyan mare hovering above me, talking to the attendant in a language I couldn't understand but thankfully he could.

"Ah bom, por favor, tome conta dela." He responded happily as he nodded and then sat back down in his seat.

"I will…" Dash simply said with a smile before she bent down to help me onto my hooves. She then led me away from the attendant and near to the fountain.

"Rainbow…" I called happily as I smiled at her…grateful that she helped me out of that situation and especially grateful for not abandoning me in my time of need…well…maybe I shouldn't be surprised about that…it's her thing after all…never leaving me alone when I'm desperate need of help.

"Yeah…uhh…sorry…I kind of forgot that you couldn't…you know…speak the local language..." Dash apologized in a low regretful tone as she raised her hoof and rubbed the back of her head, moving her mane around a bit.

"That's ok Dash…as long as your with me now I don't care…I feel much better knowing you'll be with me as my guide and protector…" I said softly, dismissing it as I walked up and gently put my put my hooves around her…bring her into a hug to show my appreciate for her helping me and staying with me…I placed my head on her chest and looked into the fountain, seeing our reflections in the slow running water.

"Y-Yeah….t-the most awesome guide and protector that anypony could ever ask for!" I heard Dash nervously reply as I saw her look very nervous and slightly uncomfortable in the reflection of the water as she looked around desperately, making sure we weren't being seen by anypony she might know…a very prominent shade of red on her face was also clearly seen…a warm feeling enveloped my heart when I saw her like this…and….then another feeling started to form in the other half of my body as I watched all that water rushing.

"So-So tell me Fluttershy…where's the first place you need to go?" She asked me as she broke the hug and pushed me away….which was a shame but I was going to break it anyways because of the feeling I was getting…

"I…heh…ummm…h-have to use the little filly's room…" I then said a bit nervously as that feeling was telling me to use the bathroom…I drank like three bottles on the way over here so it's no surprise that I have to use the bathroom now…Dash blinked at before chuckling and looking away.

"Oh…well…it wouldn't be a long distance trip if you didn't have to use the bathroom upon arriving at your destination…" She then pointed out with a laugh as she turned around and started to walk away, "It's this way Fluttershy…" She then said as she directed me to follow her…to which I was happy to oblige.

"T-Thanks for understanding…" I thanked with a smile as I followed her through the building and to a public restroom. I gulped slightly at the thought of going in with other ponies there…I was always kind of nervous in public places…but restrooms were especially nerve racking. Rainbow entered and after a few seconds she came out.

"It's clear…you're fine…" Rainbow informed as she held the door open for me to enter…oh she didn't have to do that…I know I never went to the bathroom alone when we were younger but that was then and this is now…I would've went in even there was ponies in there…I could handle it now…

"Thank you Rainbow…" I thanked with a smile as I went up and entered the bathroom…still very grateful that she did that for me and still took the time out to look out for me.

"No problem…I'll stay out here and keep a look out…but that's all I'm going to do to help you though…I'm not going to be there and hold you hoof when you….you know…" She then informed me getting very nervous and uncomfortable towards the end…for very obvious reasons…I giggled at that though…same old Rainbow…

"I don't expect you to…you've already done enough…thank you." I replied as I looked back and nodded to her. She smiled and nodded back before she took her hoof off the door and let it close.

I sighed to myself as I walked up and entered a stall. I laughed to myself and felt very glad that I came here now…I may have had a rough moment a short while ago…but with Dash with me now that won't happen again. And we're going shopping together…it's going to be so much fun…she can show me around the city and I can buy all those things for Rarity…I'll even buy something for Rainbow to show my appreciation for her…I just need to think of what I need to buy her.

"I don't think so! Go away…Ocupado pal!" I then heard Rainbow shout from outside…making sure somepony didn't enter so I could have my complete privacy…I sighed to myself…she really didn't have to do this…but I'm grateful none the less…Oh Rainbow…I think you might be just a little too protective now…I'm starting to get a little concerned for when we go out shopping…oh what I'm saying…

I'm sure the two of us will have an amazing time!

**Author's INSANE STUPIDITY/Notes**

Wow…that was…another insanely long chapter with of course little to no editing or proofreading…as per my insanity…it's also filled with bunches of other types of stupidity and also contains plot threads that go nowhere. What's up with Rarity and Applejack…I don't know not explained and nor will it be explained ever as stated last chapter…that makes it…say it with me…entirely pointless. The scene with Twilight…entirely pointless as well since I'm not going down the "love triangle" route and am just using this as jealousy discovery of feelings…thing…also I randomly throw in a bunch of crap…so more noticeable than others but the one I'm going to draw attention to first is the "war conflict beware the outside" crap which I threw in here because it will come into play MUCHHHHHHHH later down the line…as in…like…15 chapters later…so yeah…I'm random throwing it in here….because I said so…and the Volcano ranges...yeah...that was random and pointless...maybe...wait...yeah it is...

But now it's time for the more obvious random crap I threw in. Cloud Kicker…let's start with her…yes…I'm basing her off of her character from that one story I can't remember the name of and am totally ripping that author off…hold on let me find a formal apology…let's see…formal harassment…formal declaration of war...what the...my Gundam F91 (Gundam reference for the Chapter)? What is that doing in there? Oh Whatever...hmmm…ahhh here it is…formal apology…ahem…I…Dalek Cybus Saxon…do hereby formally apology for ripping off and horribly stealing another author's genius for my own petty gain…and hereby ask forgiveness…and…I don't know the rest is covered up by gravy…don't ask.. Do I feel guilty though? Yeah…I do…but she's such a minor character that won't appear much if at all after this so…I don't feel that guilty…that doesn't excuse me though…please send all your hate to fanfiction inbox…thank you.

Now it's time for the random super power crap. Because Fluttershy totally gains sudden Pegasus abilities I randomly made up for the sake of…story…convenience…that…honestly won't matter for like another 10 bloody chapters…so why is it here now…because I said so…and yes I am pretty sure I'm ripping other authors off with the crap I pulled with that…I'm pretty sure someone else thought of the horrible pun "Pegas-eye" as well…but I will not apology because I swear to god I thought that crap up randomly…because I thought it would make sense with the anatomy of a Pegasus…I KNOW IT REALLY DOESN'T! DON'T REMIND ME!

And…finally…RANDOM BILINGUAL RAINBOW! Because I said so…and because I need to force this relationship somehow and need them to stick together in the next chapter…somehow…I know I randomly give some stupid excuse of "oh I've been here enough times to know the language" crap that doesn't make sense and try to expand the world by giving another language…but it's still random and out of nowhere…and also…the language they speak is Portuguese…but I can't speak that language to save the life of me and instead used Google Translate which is oh so reliable…oh yeah…totally not wrong…which is why I'm totally not on my hands and knees begging for someone who ACTUALLY knows how to speak Portuguese and English to come check it over and tell where Google Translate went wrong…please…

Wow…this was…so bad…I fell apart writing this chapter…there's a lot of scenes that were cut…there was originally a music scene by Cloud Kicker…but I cut that because I suck…there was originally a scene with Pinkie Pie…that was cut…there was another scene with the birds and Cloud Kicker for comedy…but was cut as well…I was so depressed writing this…which is why…random sad but not really scene with the dead bird that comes out of nowhere…because…yeah…god…I'm so sorry for this…I'm sorry you're reading this…

But I do have good news…and no it's not about Car Insurance! I'm happy to announce that I'm talks with another Author…A BETTER AUTHOR! To take over for me and do this story…make it better and actually readable compared to it is right now…it's not official yet…we're still in the talking stage…but I'm confident that it will be taken off my hands…I'll write Chapter 9 as I've worked on it a lot already…but hopefully by Chapter 10 or 11 This story will be out of my hands and you'll never see my horrible writing again…and best of all no me…AREN'T YOU EXCITED?

So until that glorious day where I descend back into the darkness form whence I came….I am the worst writer in all of Fanfiction…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

P.S. Warning…next Chapter will Contain OCs…but since they're in another part of the world that's kind of expected…they'll be background OCs but they'll still be there…hate the idea though? Good…please message me all your hate and loathe this story please! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I feel a disturbance in the fandom…as if a thousand happy bronies cheered in glee…and then were suddenly silenced by the dread and tyranny that is this awful disgusting terrible story. This was rushed as hell and I didn't give a single damn writing this since it's hopefully going to be author switched in a few chapters…so you know what…screw it…I don't care about this Chapter one bit…and you shouldn't either…

Rejoice people…this might be the last terrible chapter written by me…

**Chapter 9: The Majesty of Rio De Jamareo!/The Travesty that is this Story!**

"I don't think so! Go away…Ocupado pal!" I shouted as I put a hoof over the bathroom door. Looking a bit menacingly at some random purple mare who walking up looking like she wanted to use the bathroom while Fluttershy was still in.

I know it's a public bathroom than anypony can use, but Fluttershy isn't really the 'public' type…she needs her privacy and won't feel comfortable with somepony else in there. The purple mare raised an eyebrow at me in confusion and a bit intimidated as she slowly started back up then turning around and walking away…getting lost in the shuffle of frantic hotel ponies that were busy decorating the whole place up for some reason…I saw a banner being put up by two Pegasi that read 'Welcome to our hotel Princess Firefight and Night Lurker!'…who the heck are they? Oh whatever…it's not like I care…

I sighed as I leaned myself against the wall next to the bathroom door and kept any eye out for anypony else that might enter the bathroom. This feels very familiar…me keeping an eye out while Fluttershy uses the bathroom. I did that so she could have her privacy and also to protect her as bathrooms were a very common place to bully Fluttershy. I sighed again as I wondered if that's the reason Fluttershy is very uncomfortable in public bathrooms…or was she always comfortable with it?

I heard the door open and soon after I saw Fluttershy leave with the door shutting behind her, "You good now Fluttershy?" I asked immediately, just so she would know I was there more than anything else. She looked over and blinked a few times at me before smiling and nodding to me.

"Ohh…umm…yes…thank you…" She thanked a bit nervously before turning around and trotting off. When she did I looked down and instantly noticed she was dragging something white behind her underneath one of her rear hooves. Heh…she has some toilet paper stuck under one of her hooves…if it was anypony else I'd make fun of them for that…but considering this is Fluttershy…and we're in a strange unfamiliar place…that's probably not a good idea.

"Uhhh…Fluttershy." I called out just loud enough so she could hear me and it wouldn't catch anypony else's attention. She stopped and looked back at me, tilting her head confused. I raised my rear hoof up and tapped the ground with it a few times not wanting to say it out loud and hoping she'd get the hint. When she blinked at me in bewilderment I tapped my hoof again and then pointed to while gesturing my head towards it as well. She finally got the messages as she looked down at her hoof…and then turning redder than Big Macintosh…

"O-Oh my goodness!" She shouted in embarrassment as she ran back and rushed back into the bathroom with her mane in front of her face, the door almost slamming shut behind her.

I chuckled slightly and shook my head, same old Fluttershy…that wasn't the first time this has happened…and usually it's not her fault…I mean she's so graceful and careful that it would be impossible for her to do that from her own clumsiness when using toilet paper…it's usually from her accidently stepping on some toilet paper on the floor…however it's still very embarrassing for her…even if nopony saw her since they were all busy with their welcoming stuff.

I guess I should go in and see if she's ok…and I guess comfort her if needed…I entered the bathroom and saw Fluttershy with a paper towel washing her rear hoof with the blush still very evident on her face. I don't get why you feel the need to wash it…yeah I know it's a nasty piece of toilet paper but you walk around on the ground all the time…you've probably stepped in stuff much worse with your hooves and don't even know it…but whatever…even though it's unnecessary it's still very understandable…

"Are you going to be ok Fluttershy?" I asked slightly concerned, but mostly indifferent since I know she's going to be ok. She looked up slightly surprised and blinked a few times before nodding back to me, then tossing the paper towel in a trash bin nearby.

"Y-Yeah…I'll be ok…I'm just happy nopony saw me with it…though that's thanks to you Rainbow…" The timid Pegasus replied in a slightly nervous and embarrassed manner as the shade of red was still on her face…although nowhere near as prominent…yeah…just like I thought…she'll be fine…in fact…I think I know something to uplift her mood.

"Yeah well…to quote Rarity: 'It's an absolute abhorrence for you to walk around with something so wretched dangling off of your perfectly hooficured hoof!'" I then remarked as I raised my hoof and tried to look fancy…also trying to give my best Rarity impression…but instead sounding like I was sick as my voice was not made to go as high as Rarity's and was even worse since it was cracking at points…I sounded like I need a lozenge or two…but that was the point as Fluttershy was now giggling to herself as she raised a hoof to her mouth…I sighed as I lowered my hoof and smiled as her as she was now back to her normal self.

"Alright…let's go…" I then said in my normal tone as I gestured my head to the door. When she stopped giggling she looked at me with a bright smile, her clear cyan eyes showing no signs of sadness or embarrassment, and nodded in reply

I turned around and opened the door with my hoof and gestured my other hoof for her to leave first. She trotted out the bathroom and I left behind her, closing the door after I left. I then got in front of her and lead her to the front door. Once again I opened the door for her and let her go out first. When I myself got outside I was slightly surprised to the streets looking twice as packed from the time we entered the hotel…although the slight shock quickly wore off when I remembered what time of year it was.

"Oh dear…the streets look more packed than earlier!" Fluttershy said in distress as raised a hoof to her muzzle…looking at all the frantically scurrying ponies trying to go from place to place and also setting up decorations and booths on the sides of the streets…

"They're having a weeklong festival…they're celebrating the return of the northern birds and the start of summer…" I informed her as I trotted up alongside her and looked around to see a huge banner hanging down above the street that read: "Annual Start of Summer Festival!" and then another one underneath it that said "Day One, Return of the Birds!"

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Fluttershy remarked cheerfully as I looked over to see an excited expression on her face…of course…her and those animals…

"It's really not…you're just sitting down and watching a bunch of birds fly back from the sea…" I said a bit dryly as the thought of sitting on a beach or on top of a building watching a bunch of birds fly does not interest me in the slightest…especially since I can fly myself and put all of those birds to shame!

"Oh…I guess you're right...it really isn't…" The canary mare next to me agreed in a low melancholic tone as her head and ears drooped down. Oh crap…that's the 'Why won't you watch the Butterfly Migration with me?' expression designed to make me feel bad! Celestia Damn it…it gets me every time…I sighed as I put a hoof on her shoulder, making her look back up at me with a sad expression in her eyes that only fueled my guilt

"Of course…that's if you're just sitting by yourself watching them fly back…if you're with a friend…then that makes it awesome…" I said encouragingly as I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't get the impression that I don't want to be with her. She smiled back and raised her head along with her ears…thankfully it must've worked.

"Yes…doing anything with your best friend is always great…" She agreed sounding much happier as she gave a little nod at me…calling me her best friend…which I haven't heard since we were very young…when we the only friends we had were each other…so…if we were best friends then…th…that should make us best friends now right? I mean our relationship hasn't really changed from then to now has it? Well…it has…I think…I…I don't know…and I don't want to address that issue right now…

"Yeah…like shopping…" I replied looking away a bit uncomfortable as I changed the subject to get away from this topic.

"Oh yes…" Fluttershy answered happily as I looked over to see her opening her saddlebag with a hoof and pulling out a piece of paper, "We have to buy a lot of things…Rarity has a long list…and first we need get…ummm…" She then started as she began to look at the list to see what's first…although she's missing once important detail…

"First you need to head down to a nearby bank…" I suggested as I pointed in a random direction, getting her attention as she looked at me confused.

"I do?" The gentle mare simply replied as she titled her head at me in befuddlement.

"Yeah…I'm assuming you have bits right?" I asked as I tried to look into her bag, not getting a glimpse though since it was on the other side of her body…and also hinting at a point which I hope she gets.

"Oh yes…I do hope I've brought enough…maybe we should-"

"No no…it doesn't matter how much bits you're going to get…you're not going to get anything with them…" I said cutting her off as I raised a hoof up at her…she blinked at me a few times before looking even more confused than before….looking a little cute while doing so..

"I…I won't?" She simply responded in a rather soft tone, still not getting it…well…it doesn't surprise me…so I guess I'll have to enlighten her…

"No…this city…hell this whole area we're in takes a different currency…" I pointed out finally revealing to her why she needs to head to the bank first.

"O-Oh…I see…" I replied finally getting it as she looked down slightly…probably feeling stupid for not getting it sooner…which is how I felt when I learned I couldn't buy a simple glass of cider in this city.

"Yeah…don't feel bad about…I didn't know when I first came here as well…but anyways you're going to have to go to the bank to exchange your bits for their currency…" I explained in a supportive tone as I smiled at her to get her hopes back up to at least Fluttershy levels of normal.

"W-Where's one at?" Fluttershy asked, sounding a bit more enthusiastic now but there was still a hint of uncertainty in her voice…but that's most likely because she thinks she has to do this on her own when she's not…she has me…although she thought that was because I kept using 'you' instead of 'we'…but I did that on purpose just so I can do this!

"That's what your local guide and awesome translator Rainbow Dash comes in…" I then said in a very loud and boastful tone, smirking and closing my eyes to further illuminate my awesomeness. "Just stick with me and you'll never get lost…" I finished as I opened my eyes and saw her smiling back at me.

"I promise never to leave your side!" She replied excitedly and happily as she nodded enthusiastically at me….just the reaction I was going for!

"Great…let's go!" I shouted in exhilaration as I opened my wings and took off into the skies heading directly to-

"Argh!" A shout cut me off from everything as I froze…t…that was….Fluttershy…I turned around and saw her in pain as she was struggling to move her wings and get her into her air…oh crap! Her wings!

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as loud as I could as I quickly flew back to her, "I'm sorry! I totally forgot about your wings!" I apologized sincerely as I landed next to her and helped her fold her wings back up…I can't believe I forgot about the long trip she insisted she do herself…a long flight like that on a Pegasus like that is brutal…hell even I wasn't a hundred percent on my first trip…and I just went and flew off leaving her behind…

"It's ok Rainbow Dash….I'm fine…" She replied in a soft yet positive tone as she looked up at me and gave me a weak smile…I bit my lip and looked away…I bet she's in pain right now and is trying to hide…so I won't worry…damn it Fluttershy…for an Element of Kindness you're not very kind to yourself!

"It looks like I'm hoofing it instead of winging it…" I joked trying to be positive as well as I myself gave a faint smile back to her…she giggled slightly before smiling and then went to look out at the crowd which only seemed to get larger…

"I…I just hope we can make it through that crowd…and…and I don't do anything wrong…" She then said very soft and nervous tone…looking out at the crowd now and starting to feel very anxious and fearful…which is something I can't allow as well…

"On second thought…" I said as I reached over and put a hoof around her, catching her off guard as she 'eeped' in shock. "We're taking the express way there via Air Dash…" I then cockily said as flew up into the air and picked her up, putting my other hoof under her hind legs so she was laying back in my fore legs…however since she was now upside down her saddlebag on her back fell off her, but I anticipated this and caught her saddlebag with my hind legs….and I was in a very awkward position…I was holding Fluttershy in my forelegs, her saddlebag in my hind legs, and all while trying to stay level and balanced so my own saddlebag wouldn't fall off…it was awkward…but easily manageable…

"W-What? N-No! Y-You don't have to do this for me Rainbow…" Fluttershy replied in embarrassment as she looked at me with her cheeks starting to show a rose color…I chuckled as I start to fly off towards the nearest bank…my wings in slight pain since I've been using them all day but it's nothing…especially when compared to Fluttershy's wings.

"Ummm…yeah I can…last time I checked you said you wanted to fly down here with me…not fly around with me everywhere after we got there…" I pointed out a bit smugly as I looked at her with a grin on my face, which caused her to look away.

"Well…yeah but I don't want you-"

"But I don't want you to be in pain or go through that huge crowd…so just relax and enjoy the awesome flight that is Air Dash…" I then said in a soothing tone, cutting her off from continuing. She looked back at me with a shocked expression on her face before it changed to a reluctant one as she looked down and slowly and ever so slightly nodded at me…as if accepting her fate.

I sighed as I knew Fluttershy wasn't liking this…but I wasn't giving her a choice in the matter and I knew that she would eventually come to liking it. In the meantime however I focused on where I was going…it's been awhile since I've been her so I don't exactly know this place as well as I know Ponyville or Cloudsdale…so…for a while I was just aimlessly flying around…then eventually I realized where we were and then quickly flew over to the bank in ten seconds flat. The bank was huge and extravagant, with a few statues of Pegasi warriors out front standing guard and columns right behind them. When we reached there I went in between the columns to the front door and I put Fluttershy down gently. Once she was safely on her hooves I gave her back her saddlebag for her to put back on her back.

"Thank you for flying Air Dash I hope you enjoyed the flight and join us again soon." I teasingly said as I landed right next to her with a smirk on my face.

"It was a pleasant flight, but I didn't get my complimentary peanuts…" Fluttershy joked back as she looked back at me with a smile. Wow…it's rare for Fluttershy to joke back with me…I can't let a rare opportunity like this pass me.

"Heh…give me a break Fluttershy…it was the maiden flight for Air Dash…it's not like I was that prepared or anything…but don't worry…eventually Air Dash will have complimentary peanuts and refreshments for your flying pleasure..." I retorted in a boastful tone as I shrugged my shoulders and informed of her stuff that's never going to happen. Fluttershy started to giggle and I myself started to chuckle as well…it's very rare for us to have banter like this…she must've enjoyed that flight if she's relaxed this much to joke around with me.

"Alright…let's go inside…" I then said after our laughter died down. I went ahead and opened the door for her; she nodded at me and went inside with a smile on her face.

I entered after she passed me, closing the door behind me and turned around to see the huge room with even bigger Pegasi warrior statues in a line from wall to wall, although these weren't standing guard like the ones outside, they were holding the roof up as it seemed. It was impressive to say the least, and even though I've seen this room a few times before I was still just as impressed as I was the first time…what didn't impress me was the huge flipping line of ponies to the only freaking bank teller…seriously…I know it's a festival and what not but only one bank teller?

"Oh my…" Fluttershy remarked as she looked upon the large line of ponies with a hoof to her muzzle. I groaned because I don't know any other banks around here and we need Rio currency in order to purchase anything. So we have no choice but to get in line and wait…the thing I can't stand…

"Yeah…let's get in line before more ponies come in and get ahead of us…" I advised in a low tone as I quickly trotted up and secured our position in line. I looked back and saw Fluttershy nodding at me before she trotted up next to me. I made a sigh before looking back forward at the immense line of what seemed like a gazillion ponies.

The line moved very slowly…it took like minutes for one pony to get done and the line to move ever so slightly…it's like they're all writing a freaking novel or something. I looked over at Fluttershy who seemed pretty content with the whole situation...not bothered by it at all…that mare was not only blessed with immense kindness but immense patience…I'm ready to start flying circles in the rooms and this girl doesn't even look like she's ready to make circular motions with her hoof…though even if she was impatient…I don't think she could start flying around here…I looked at her wings to see them slightly throbbing most definitely from pain…her muscles are so weak compared to mine that I'm astonished she made it down here all on her own…it's the getting back part I'm extremely concerned about…

"Are your wings going to be ok?" I asked in an apprehensive tone as I was worried about tomorrow when we have to fly home. She looked up me and blinked a few times with her mouth slightly open before she smiled at me and gave me an encouraging look.

"Yes…they'll be fine…after a good long rest they'll be fine tomorrow…" Fluttershy responded in a gentle tone as she titled her head at me obviously not wanting me to worry about her…but it's kind of hard since she's my…good friend…that and I promised Rarity I'd take care of her…

"I hope so…as awesome as Air Dash is I don't know it support carrying an entire pony all the way back to Equestria…" I pointed out as I looked ahead to see the line move somewhat again…

"We'll be fine Rainbow…." The timid Pegasus replied in a supportive tone, then I felt something lean against my shoulder and I looked down to see her resting her head on my shoulder…which made me gasp slightly in shock that she would do that…especially right now in front of everypony, "We'll think of something…we always do…" She then said softly as she closed her eyes…I swallowed a lump in my throat as I found myself enjoying this contact between us…and that slight twinge in my heart from earlier was now in full force making me feel very weird…damn it…why is this happening to me…especially now of all times?

"_I can help somepony over here…_" I then heard somepony ask in Jamarean…I looked up to see another teller opening up a few spots away from the one we were currently at. I wasted no time, I put a foreleg around Fluttershy and rushed us over there as fast I could go and managed to get there before anypony else could even react. I think that's a new personal best if I might add…

"Us! You can help us!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as soon as I reached the teller, a huge smile on my face as I looked at Fluttershy, who had a confused expression on her face…as if not knowing what just happened.

"Ohhh…two Pegasi mares from Equestria…that's rare." The teller commented in Equestrian…which I'm rather thankful for because I don't have to play translator just yet, "Are you two here because you were on Bird Escort or are you on Vacation?" She then asked as I let go of Fluttershy who regained her composure, understood the situation, and then proceeded to open up her bag to get her money out.

"Or…are you here for more private…intimate reasons?" The light green mare with topaz colored eyes and a dark brown colored mane then asked in a rather mischievous tone as she smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. I…I…What!?

"N-No! We-We're here because of the bird escort and we need you to convert these bits into your currency!" I shouted back at her completely embarrassed as Fluttershy put all her pits on the counter, obviously and thankfully not paying much to what she said as she was busy with her bits.

"Oh, my apologies…hold on and let me covert these." The light green earth pony then said apologizing before taking all of Fluttershy's bits to count them. I thought this was going to take for-freaking-ever…however to my amazement she quickly scanned through the bits, moving them with her hooves with incredible speed and counting them in what seemed like mere seconds…that's my kind of bank teller! I can see why she's in this line of work!

"Alright…that's three hundred bits…that' comes out to four hundred and eighty five rupees…" She informed with a smile as she put the bits down below the counter and then got out two orange looking gems, along with one purple one, one red one, and then three blue ones…putting them on the counter and pushing them towards Fluttershy.

"O-Oh my goodness…that sounds like a lot of money!" Fluttershy remarked in shock as her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her cyan eyes started to quiver slightly at the sight of the admittedly very few rupees in font of…but since they had so much value it was a little off putting to her…

"It is…the Equestrian dollar is very strong in this country…" The bank teller said pleasantly, enlightening her of why she was given so much as Fluttershy carefully put the money in her saddlebag…yeah that and rupees are kind of weird…I mean I think the orange rupee was once worth only one and now it's worth two hundred…and the purple one is new…I don't remember that from before…

"B-But…why is it so strong and who decides it?" The curious cream colored mare asked confused as she picked up the gems and looked at them in her hooves…that's actually a good question…who the hell decides 'Alright the Equestrian bit will be worth this many rupees and blah blah blah' …does he get paid for that…I wonder how he gets paid since he decides the value of everything and ahhhh I's confusing!

"I don't know…its stupid politics that makes my poor awesome brain hurt…" I replied as I raised a hoof and rubbed my poor sore head…great now my head hurts…not from a physical attack but from a mental attack…awesome…

"Anyways…I would also like to trade some money in…" I then said as I wanted to get my mind off of the whole topic and wanting to convert some of my bits to rupees so I would have some spending money…you know…just in case…

"Sorry but you'll have to go the back of the line…I helped her not you…" The green mare informed as she shook her head at me and…what! You've got to be freaking kidding me!

"But we're together!" I shouted back as I put a hoof a hoof around Fluttershy and brought her close to me, which made the bank teller give me a mischievous grin. "N-Not like that though!" I then shouted as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Not like what Dash?" I heard Fluttershy ask rather curiously, I looked over at her and when I did her face was literally right in front of me…those big cyan eyes staring directly into mine…as if they were staring into my soul.

"Ahhh! I…bwa…uh…" I shouted as I moved away from her, struggling to come up with something to say back to her. Undoubtedly the flushing on my cheeks has most likely intensified tenfold now. I tried to think of something to say but instead the chuckling of the bank teller mare cut me off from thinking of a reply to say to Fluttershy…thankfully I might add.

"Alright alright…I'll do it…since you're both 'together.'" The light green pony then agreed after she was done laughing…great I'm glad I know all she needed was for me to be humiliated before she could do her job…

"T-Thank you!" I shouted back not wanting to press my luck as I reached for my saddlebag and held it upside down on the counter, dumping bits onto the counter…not really counting and instead just giving her whatever fell from the bag…she nodded as she took the batch of bits after I was done and quickly counted them all up…once again showing off her speed…but unlike I'm not impressed and instead trying to focus on controlling my blush.

"Alright so a hundred bits comes out to one hundred and sixty five rupees." She informed as she set aside the bits and then got out one silver rupee, a purple rupee, and then three blue rupees…huh that was very convenient…for me to drop a very even hundred bits…and wow the Silver rupee went up…last time I was here it was only worth five…whatever...

"Great…now if I want to buy something I'll have some money…oh that reminds me…" I said as I took the rupees and put them into my saddlebag…then remembering something, "_Do you have a map of the area…I kind of need one…_" I then asked in their language, not wanting Fluttershy to know that once we get to the shopping district I'll have no idea where the hell to go…I mean I've been there before…but I have a funny feeling the stores she needs to go are stores I would never visit in a bajillion years…

"Sure…" She replied pleasantly with a smile and in Equestrian before reaching under the counter, "Here you go…" The bank teller then happily said as she got out a pamphlet and held it out to me.

"Thanks." I thanked in a grateful tone as I took the pamphlet. I opened it and briefly skimmed through it…it was a map of Rio De Jamaero and more importantly a section dedicated to the shopping district! And if that wasn't enough all the stores were listed…even the stores that weren't in the shopping district along with what they sold…great…this is perfect…

"Alright Fluttershy let's go!' I then happily declared as I folded up the pamphlet and put it in my saddlebag…I couldn't give it to Fluttershy because she wouldn't be able to read it since it's not in Equestrian…so it's best that I hold onto it…though they should probably make an Equestrian version for…you know…tourists…it would be bad for business if tourists didn't know where the hell they were going or where to go to buy things…you like Fluttershy…ughhh…whatever…

I turned to Fluttershy to see her smiling and nodding before she turned to leave. I sighed in relief as we passed all those ponies behind us…grateful we didn't have to stand in line for a freaking hour or so. Before we reached the door I got out in front of Fluttershy and held the door out so she could leave before me. When she did leave I followed her out, closing the door behind me, and followed her through the big columns and out close to the still very densely packed streets.

"Ready for another flight with Air Dash?" I asked a bit boastfully as I looked over and smirked at her. She looked back and blinked a few times before looking down with a sad look in her eyes.

"I…I don't know…" She responded in an unsure tone as she rubbed her hoof on the ground…she obviously doesn't want me caddying her around everywhere…but she really has no choice in the manner…I'm not going to say that to her…I'm going to be lighthearted about it.

"I'm sorry…but I don't have your damn peanuts…so you're just going to have an awesome flight and that's it…" I replied teasingly as I raised my elbow and nudged her playfully, which thankfully made her giggle as she looked back up at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…I guess I don't need peanuts to have a pleasant flight with you…." She said in return before taking her saddlebag off and holding it with one of her hooves. I got the message that she was ok with me carrying her…and that she was going to make it thankfully easier on me by holding on to her things while I carried her…I quickly picked her up like last…thankfully nowhere near as awkward and instantly flew off towards the shopping district.

I knew exactly where the shopping district was at, so I didn't randomly fly about until my memory kicked back in. No I knew where I was going this time and made it there in ten seconds flat….ok maybe twenty...but anyways. When we got there I instantly noticed that the shopping square was sectioned off and empty except a very slim and powerful statue of the king in the very center. Royal guards keeping the public to the sidewalks…there was also a huge big metal crate at the far end of the square…is this a part of the celebration? I don't remember this all the other times of the first day of summer…I looked around and saw banners that said 'Welcome back Princess Firefight from your tour of duty!' Ok so I guess their Princess just got back from wherever and they're celebrating…that makes sense…and I guess the crate is just a part of the festivities…whatever…fine…

"Alright first stop the shopping district…we once again thank you for flying Air Dash and hope you fly with me again…" I said in my usual awesome tone as I set Fluttershy down on the outskirts of the crowd, then landing right next to her and giving her a smirk.

"Yes…thank you Dash…you're a wonderful guide…maybe you should be one when we get back to ponies visiting from far off lands…" Fluttershy replied with a slight giggle the

"Well…that does sound awesome…and I know I'm already am pretty awesome…from my stunts, to my weather job, to my aspirations to becoming a Wonderbolt…I'm already the definition of abso-freaking-lutely amazing…so I don't think I need another thing for me to do you know?" I replied nonchalantly as I raised a hoof and rubbed my mane slightly…basically telling her 'no thanks…I have too much on my plate as it is already.' She giggled and response and nodded at me.

"I understand…I don't want you to get any busier than you already are…because that would I mean I would see you less…" The canary colored mare responded in a pleasant tone with a smile as she titled her head…tiling it far enough to cause her mane to move to the other side of her face. I froze in place in reaction to this…both from what she said, how she said it, and how her mane gracefully moved from one side of her head to the other…it was…sweet…

"Y-Yeah…so…ummm..what's the first thing on the list?' I asked as I looked away; feeling very uncomfortable as those weird feelings returned in full force…please focus on the shopping list, please focus on the shopping list, please for the love of Celestia focus on the freaking shopping list!

"Oh! Right!" She instantly replied in realization as she raised her hoof to move her mane back to its proper spot, then thankfully reaching into her saddleback to get out the list, looking at it once she got it to read off of it. "Umm…Genuine Rio De Jamareo fabrics…then patterns…then decorations…then-"

"It sounds like we can get most of those things from one store…that's going to make things a lot easier…" I pointed out as I cut her off from continuing Rarity's laundry list of stuff…I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out the shopping map…I scanned the list to the store which most likely had all that crap and more…

"Alright…I know where we're going…let's go…" I then said after I found the place, putting the map away and starting to walk off…Fluttershy quickly walked up alongside me…looking up at me with a smile and giving me a nod…I nodded back as I continued to lead us to the store.

Thankfully since most of the ponies were crowding to try and get the center the outer rim with all the stores was empty…for the most part. There was still some ponies walking around but it was barren enough to where Fluttershy wasn't going to feel uncomfortable or nervous…which is good news for the both of us…she feels comfortable and we get there without taking a freaking century. Instead we got there in ten point ten seconds flat…I looked up at the horrible overdesigned and stuck up shop that was called 'You know we're fabulous and that's why you're going to shop here!' ...seriously…who the hell calls their shop that…there's snooty and uptight then there's being this! I should wear a shirt that says 'Sorry I don't like uptight stores that are excessively stupid and won't shop there!'

"Oh this looks like a lovely…ummm…store…" Fluttershy commented a bit unsure as she raised a hoof to her muzzle trying to make out the flamboyant store in front of her that was covered in ribbons…lovely? Lovely?! Are you kidding me!? Try 'Excessive!'

"Even…it does seem a bit ummm…much…" She then remarked as she titled her head somewhat…much? No Fluttershy…I talked to 'much' the other day and even he would be off put by this!

"Yeah…no kidding…whatever let's go in and get this over with…" I replied dryly making a huge understatement as I looked in the window and saw an ugly oversized hat that I think even Rarity would scoff at…different tastes I guess…literally cultures apart…

I sighed as I opened the door for Fluttershy to walk in… I then groaned as I took a deep breath and entered behind her. I swear…if I wasn't playing translator I would never walk into this store in a quadrillion billion zillion years…but damn it…I said I'd help Fluttershy and my loyalty to her lasts longer than that…anypony else…hell no…get away from me…

"Ohhhhh!" I heard Fluttershy excitedly shout as she instantly started to roam about the store and look at all the fabrics, decorations, and other random crap hanging from the walls. I sighed because at least somepony is having fun. I then started to look around to see if there was at least something remotely awesome for me to look at…even if it's a one a million chance I'm willing to take it so I don't take a pair of scissors and try to shiv them in my eyes.

"_Hello and welcome to my wonderful fabulous abode and store! Please enjoy yourselves as you look around!_" A black stallion proudly said in a high pitched voice as he trotted in, moving his head so his orange mane moved around….ehhhh did I somehow walk into a parallel universe with exact opposites?

"Yeah…uhh…thanks…" I said in return as I raised an eyebrow at him, noticing that he had orange colored eyes…good Celestia it's like a Nega-Rarity…what's next…a purple colt with a blue mane is going to walk in with red eyes and talk about how awesome orange bucking is? …on second thought I think I'd actually pay to see that odd image…

"Oh…Equestrians…that's rare…please take your time looking around." He replied as he gestured his hoof around point to the room. I shook my head and looked back at Fluttershy who was looking at the list in her hoof, then looked up at two decorations…most likely comparing them.

"Oh…I'm sure she will…" I responded in a bit of a dry tone as I turned to go look at what looked like a lightning bolt shaped decoration that looked like it went into somepony's hair…a hair clip on….should I get it? It might look cool in my…wait what am I thinking? No! I turned my head away to get my mind off of it and when I did I saw a Butterfly shaped one…I raised an eyebrow at it…something cheesy like that would look stupid in my hair…though…it might not look too bad on Fluttershy. I looked over to see her walking over to me with a piece of fabric in her hoof.

"What do you think Dash? Too prominent…too risqué…not vibrant enough…what do you think?" She asked curiously a bit excited as she smiled and raised the purple piece of cloth in front of my face…Fluttershy you're using word I don't think I can even spell…I didn't know how to respond to this so I looked at her confused, shook my head, and moved my mouth in a 'Wha?' motion without actually making a sound.

"Oh you're right…its way too grandiose…it needs to be a bit more understated…" She replied, taking my bewildered gesture as an reasonable opinion as she turned around and walked back to where she got it…geez no wonder Rarity wanted Fluttershy to do this for her…she's almost as picky as her…almost…

Fluttershy went back to comparing fabrics while in the meantime I just looked back at that Butterfly shaped hair clip on…I really should get her something…I mean it would rude for me not to…and it's cheap and simple so it's not like I'm spending a fortune on it…ok I'll get it for her…but I'll get it after she's done. I looked back and Fluttershy continued to be very meticulous in her decisions…but finally...she eventually got done and walked up to the counter with a whole huge assortment of fabrics, decorations and sewing stuff…all the kind of crap Rarity would love…

"Alright…I'll take these please…" Fluttershy happily said as she looked up at the black stallion. He blinked at her a few times and then looked down at the stuff before looking up at her with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry…they're not for sale…" He dryly answered as he pointed to the stuff on the-

"Nega-Rarity says what now?" I instantly replied as I looked at him confused…which caused him to look at me in surprise and stupor at what I said…but whatever…seriously…what do you mean 'they're not for sale' I see freaking price tags on all of them!

"I'm sorry but I don't sell my stuff to outsiders…it's nothing personal it's just I don't like dealing with Equestrians." He informed in a rather dark manner as he looked at me with his eyes narrowed. What the freaking hell!? 'It's not personal?' Bullcrap! If you're not going to sell to us because of our nationality then it is personal you flankhole! Apparently you and your crap is too good for us! We'll two can play it that game!

"Fine! Let's go Fluttershy…let's find a better shop more fitting and worthy of your presence and money…a dump like this is nothing to you…it's her loss." I retorted in anger as I put around a very upset looking Fluttershy and turned us around to leave this very selective shop…seriously! Money is money! Who cares whose giving it to you…as long as it's not stolen its good! How dare he say that to Fluttershy!

"Wait!" The stallion behind us then shouted which caused us to stop in our place, "I-Is she a rather important pony back in Equestria?" He then asked curiously and a bit nervously…I smiled as a cunning idea formed in my head.

"Important!?" I shouted in a very offended tone as I turned back around to face him with a furious look on my face…breathing heavily like I was going to bust a blood vessel…which I was after what he said so this is very genuine anger right now, "How dare you even think of this mare as anything less than important!" I then shouted as I pointed to Fluttershy, who was turning to look at me confused…

"W-What are you doing Rainbow?" She whispered to me very nervously and afraid of what I was doing.

"Just play along." I whispered back as I smirked at her and winked at her, which caused her mouth to drop for a split second before it closed and she nodded at me with a determined look on her face. Then she looked forward and raised her head trying to look important...which is exactly what I need her to do right now.

"This is Fluttershy! Thee Fluttershy! The one and the only famous model from Equestria!" I explained in a thunderous roar as I raised both my fore hooves and pointed them both at her. Fluttershy raised one of her front fore hooves and brushed her mane to make it flip slightly…I'm not really lying…she was a model…and she can play the part of one…well…she can now…I don't think she was like this when she was actually a model…thank Celestia…

"A-A model?" The now regretful looking Nega-Rarity simply replied in a stutter as he started to hide behind the counter in shame…now eating from the palms of our hooves

"How dare you not think of her as a model? I mean look at her! What other pony has this beauty and poise….what other pony could possibly come close to her divine magnificence and grace!" I boasted sounding even more offended as I praised Fluttershy and her looks…sounding a lot like Rarity unfortunately…when I did she turned her head away and lowered it to hide behind her mane…most likely trying to hide her embarrassing looking face from after I said those things about her…which is good because now she's really looking the part!

"What other pony would choose such fine fabrics with her own eyes…she has a desiring and selective taste for quality! You should consider yourself lucky that she even walked in here to look at your stock!" I then declared as Fluttershy looked forward and shook her head disapprovingly, getting over her embarrassment and trying to look important again.

"I-I'm sorry…you can purchase that stuff from here…please forgive me for not knowing!" The stallion then apologized…which made Fluttershy cheer up but no…I want more than that…I want compensation for him being a total flank!

"Oh no no! You've already made it clear that you don't want our business…so we're just going to find another store shop at and when we get back to Equestria we're going to tell them to shop there and not here!" I declared angrily as I put a hoof around Fluttershy and turned us around to leave. Fluttershy looked confused but continued to play along…putting her faith in me and not saying anything.

"I-I'll give you a ten percent discount!" I then offered as he got out from behind his counter and walked up to us frantically…not wanting us to leave and now offering us a very generous incentive to stay…which is nice…but not good enough!

"Come on Fluttershy….we've wasted enough time here!" I said forcefully, ignoring his offer and walking past him and towards the door.

"Twenty five!" He asked in a sorrowful tone as he walked up alongside us…nope…still not good enough…I ignored him and just kept walking with Fluttershy. "Alright, fine fine! Fifty percent off on everything! Everything's half off! Just don't leave!" He then begged pleadingly as he ran up in front of us and got down on his knees and looked like he was ready to kiss our hooves…which is exactly what I wanted.

"Heh…that's more like it…we'll make sure our agencies know about what you've done today and let them know about your store…" I happily lied as we stopped, I looked at Fluttershy and winked at her as she looked very happy about the discount she now got…she deserved it after the crap he tried to pull.

"Oh thank Solaris…" He thanked in relief as he raised a hoof up to his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He then walked past us and back to the counter.

Fluttershy looked at me with a big smile on her face before she turned and to the counter to pay for the stuff with the discount I got for her. I smiled victoriously as I walked over to the door to wait for her. It didn't take long for her to pay for everything and when she did she placed everything in her saddlebag she turned around to leave. When she walked up to me I opened to the door for her to leave and when she did I almost left right behind her…but I stopped and I looked back at the Butterfly hair clip. I sighed as I walked over to it…picked up off the rack, and then tossed it to the counter….surprising the hell out of the black stallion.

"Oh and by the way..." I declared as I walked up to the black stallion, pointing to the clip on. "You're giving me this for free…after all she got something and now I'm getting something…" I said in a threatening tone, not really expecting an argument out of him but I still tried to be menacing just in case.

"Fine…take it…it's only worth a few rupees anyways…not like it matters." He agreed not really caring as I expected as he just waved his hoof at me.

"Good…" I said back as I picked up the hair clip and put it into my saddlebag, turning around soon after and heading to the door.

"But a word of advice…" I then heard him say in a rather sly tone, which made me stop and turn my head around to see him smirking at me. "If you're going to try and impress a model like her…a cheap trinket is going to work…" He suggested in a mischievous tone as he raised an eyebrow at me….oh I do not need this crap from you!

"Why thank you…and a piece of advice to you…bite me!" I shouted back before turning back around and leaving his store…thankfully knowing that I'd never see Nega-Rarity ever again…when I left I saw Fluttershy waiting outside for me, the smile still very apparent on her face.

"Rainbow…" She called in a sweet tone as I walked up to her.

"Hey Fluttershy….get everything you need?" I asked wondering if that store had everything…so we wouldn't have to do much more shopping.

"Yes I did…and it's because of you Dash…thank you…" She replied in a nod before gratefully thanking me...well…yeah…but you know you helped too with your awesome acting and model looks.

"Heh…like I'd let some flank like him push us around…he messed with the wrong Pegasi Duo!" I replied with a smirk as I raised my hoof up high…Fluttershy recognized that gesture and raised her hoof up as well.

"Bump!" I said happily as we bumped our hooves together.

"Cha!" She finished as we separated them…giggling afterwards.

"Alright…so what's next?" I then asked after I stopped laughing, getting back on topic. Fluttershy nodded and got out the list from her saddlebag, looking over it intently. I got out my map and started to look over it so we would waste no time and go to…wherever we needed to go as soon as we could.

"Ummm…I need to buy two very specific dresses…" The timid cyan eyed Pegasus answered…rather vaguely…but I'm sure it's more detailed on the list and she just said that for the sake of simplicity…in any case I scanned the map and found the nearest dress shop that would fit her needs.

"Alright…a fancy dress shop isn't too far…let's go." I replied confidently as I put the map back in my saddlebag, then turning around to head there…Fluttershy wasted no time as well and quickly walked up next to me.

As we walked over through the even more deserted outskirts I looked over at the gathering crowd and noticed that they were now getting very restless and frantic…it's like something's about to start…a show perhaps? I don't know…it's not my concern right now. Anyways…we eventually reached the large two story store that was just plain brown and said 'Dress Shop' on it…really…I mean really…that's it…we went from stupidly over the top to mundane and boring…can I ask for a happy balance please?

"This is it?" Fluttershy asked both curious and a bit unnerved by the absolute snore-fest it was…

"I guess…" I simply replied as I raised an eyebrow at it…maybe I should check the map for a better store…

"Well…maybe it's better on the inside…we won't know until we go inside!" Fluttershy then optimistically said with a smile…

"Yeah you're right…" I agreed somewhat reluctantly and with a sigh as I walked up to open the door for her. Since we're here we might as well go in…

Fluttershy walked up and entered through the open door with me entering right after her. When I did I looked around and….wow…there were dresses everywhere…and I mean everywhere…they weren't all completed either…some were fully finished, some looked half made, and some looked like pieces of the dress thrown about…I mean there were random assortments of dresses and pieces on the racks, on the desks, on the floor, on the walls…even clumps of dresses and bits of clothing were on the ceiling…whoever does the housekeeping to this place needs to be fired…

"_Hello…and welcome to my store…"_ I heard someone say in a very depressed tone…also in Jamarean…I looked up and saw a half black half white male Pegasus fly down from the ceiling and land right in front of us…he was stripped black and white from head to tail…his mane, his eyes…everything…what the hell…did he think the prison look was in or something or was he born that way?

"Ohhhhhh Equestrians! That's a rare sight! I'm so glad that you came all the way from across the globe to see little ol' me!" He then said in a very over excited tone as he leaned in toward us with a huge grin on his face…Can every pony here speak Equestrian? What's the point of me being here again?

"I assume you're here to buy some dresses…" He then added in a depressed down as he looked down at the ground…what do you think we came in here for…to check out you're awesome cleanliness?

"No we're here to buy waffles…" I sarcastically remarked as I rolled my eyes…

"Oooohhhh! I have waffles upstairs if you want some…everypony needs some waffles!" He then excitedly shouted as he grabbed me and pressed my face against mine, our eyes almost touching…I pushed him away and backed up in fear….we've totally bypassed Weirds City and moved right on down to Creepy Town!

"Ummm…no thanks…I actually two dresses tailored…oh and I need them done in very specific ways…" Fluttershy replied a bit unnerved by this Pegasus…not as much as me though…I think we should say to hell with this guy and go find a less creepy dress shop.

"Very well…if you really need them come upstairs to my tailoring room and I'll make them for you…" The two colored Pegasus melancholically said as he turned around and headed for the staircase behind him.

"Oh by the way! I'm Bilateral Toned and you are?! He then happily announced and asked as he turned around gave us a big smile…yeah I can see that…

"I-I'm Rainbow Dash and this is Fluttershy…" I answered giving him both our names…though I probably should've gave him fake names so he doesn't like come find us and kill us in our sleep!

"Nice to meet you…anyways lets go…" He then softly and sadly said as he turned around and started to head upstairs…I looked at Fluttershy uncertain and she nervously smiled and nodded at me before following the crazy Pegasus upstairs…I gulped very uncertain myself as I followed her upstairs…ready to protect her if this guy snapped.

When we got upstairs…it was the freaking cleanest place I ever saw in my life…everything was neatly organized, the smell was pleasant, and it looked like a completely different pony lived here…ok…moving past Creepy Town and now enter Crazy County. I looked around even more and noticed that there weren't any waffles like he claimed…so now he's crazy and a liar…awesome. The two toned mentally unstable Pegasus sat down at a very fancy looking dress and turned on the expensive looking sower. Fluttershy walked up to him and I quickly moved next to her ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

"So what do you need? I can make clothes for anything…a pony, a dragon, a griffon, a ghost, and even things that have no basis in reality!" He then asked excitedly as he leaned up towards us…I wish you had some basis in reality!

"Oh…um a normal pony mare and then a Pegasus mare." Fluttershy answered in a calm tone not sounding very nervous anymore…I was still a bit on edge…

"Oh alright…can I have the measurements then?" He then asked in a low unenthusiastic tone as he looked down at his sowing machine. I looked over at Fluttershy who reached into her saddlebag to get out her list.

"Oh yes…hold on." She replied as she got out the list to give him specific instructions…there doesn't seem to be any danger…well…why would there be any danger

I sighed as I walked away…maybe I was overreacting…this guy is…strange…but not dangerous…I mean he's been living here how long and hasn't been arrested…I might have been a little overprotective of Fluttershy in that moment…can you blame me though? He's scary and creepy as hell! I can only imagine how his business is going! I then heard cheering and screaming from outside the window.

I walked over to it and looked out to see the crowd going nuts. I saw the big crate shaking a little violently…making me wonder what the hell's inside of it. I noticed in the center of the square next to the statue of the King were two ponies…I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look and noticed that one of the ponies was an Alicorn…a female one at that…with a black coat, a dark red mane and tail along with light yellow eyes…she had on a whole bunch of grey armor on…ruffed up armor like she got back from a fight with a sword on her left side…her Unicorn horn wasn't that long and it looked like she only had one wing which was on her right side…geez I can only imagine what hell she's been through.

Next to her was a colt in what looked like a announcer's uniform that covered his entire body…he was slightly bigger than the princess but certainly not big enough to be called a full-fledged stallion…he was a white unicorn with a slightly larger than usual horn on his head that was partially covered up by his yellow, orange, and blue mane…he looked around the crowd with his green eyes and then cleared his throat to begin the….whatever it was…show or something.

"_Alright, can I please have your attention everypony?_" The announcer shouted as loud as he could over the roaring crowd…instantly getting their attention as they quickly died down to pay close attention to what he was going to say…no wait…you have to speak Equestrian because for reason that's the flipping main language I've encountered so far!

"_It is my esteemed pleasure to welcome back our beloved princess…who has just returned from the front lines in our war against the Hippocampi and the Hippalectyron which has been raging for almost six years now…_" He then said after they the crowd quiet, explain the situation and their fight between their country and the others…a Hippocampi…that's an aquatic pony right? I've never actually seen one since they mostly live in the sea and across the great eastern ocean…I wonder what the fighting is all about…and I've never heard of a Hippo-electron or whatever…

"_And with the Changeling Empire rapidly trying to expand its borders and the continued uncertainty of the Griffon nation it seems that she might be forced to fight even more enemies in other lands…_" He then went on in a slightly regretful tone as he looked down…the Changelings are up to more trouble? That doesn't surprise me…along with the Griffons…they're very unpredicatable like my friend…previous friend…Gilda…kind one moment then vicious the next time you see them.

"_Even with our allies in Europa and Central Pangea this war will be filled with hardships and loss…we've already lost so much and most likely will continue to do so…I don't know if this all this sacrifice is worth it or if it's justified…I can only hope that the souls who have been lost will have not have died in vain…_" The announcer then said in a very sorrowful and remorseful tone as she shook his head in disappoint…I don't know if he's acting or if he really hates the war going on but in either case he has my sympathy…if they've been fighting for over six years I can only image the pain and suffering caused over that course of time…I don't know how it started or who started it…I just know it should end sooner rather than later.

"_However for now let us get back to the start of the festivities and celebrate what we have right now…so it is my great privilege and honor to present the illustrious Princess Firefight!_" He then said happily as his spirits lifted and he raised his head with a smile on his face, stepping aside as the Alicorn behind him stepped forward and bowed to the crowd…causing them to go nuts. They cheered for a good couple of minutes before the princess raised her right hoof to quickly silence them.

"_Thank you…I am so happy to be back in my home country after many months of bitter fighting…I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support and fret not…despite the Equestrian cowards continued avoidance of this conflict I am confident I shall bring a swift victory to our homeland…_" She proudly announced with a smirk on her face, offending me and my country. Hey! We're not cowards! If I was asked I would totally fight you or any other pony that threatens my home and my friends! I should come down there right now and show you just how cowardly I am!

"_Now…as a demonstration of my power and ability I shall now fight a savage monster for your entertainment and as a kick starter to the festivities!_" She then declared as she turned to face the huge crate which was shaking even more as the guard unicorns keeping the crowd at bay turned around and made a strong force field around the square…so I guess no one would get hurt…oh yeah…that makes sense…you just get back after months of fighting and what's the first thing you do…fight a monster! Genius…

"_And to show off my skill and make this a challenge I'll be fighting without my magic!_" She then boasted as she pointed to the crate, which made the spectators gasp then stomp their hooves on the ground. As they were cheering I saw the announcer lean over and whisper something into her ear…she looked at him smiled and nodded in response to…whatever he said. He then backed up and moved as far as he could to the edge but not actually leaving the force field...instead turning around to watch…I guess he can't leave…or won't leave…

"_Release the beast!_" She then shouted enthusiastically as she turned and pointed to the crate. The unicorn guards nodded back to her before the turned and opened the crate up…it instantly stopped moving as soon as it was opened…and then eventually a head poked out that looked like it belonged to a huge snake and it looked to check out its surroundings…oh it's a huge snake…how original…and how entertainingly safe as well…I didn't see this on the brochure…'Come to Rio De Jamareo…we do live gladiator styled animal fighting where it's possible for multiple casualties to accidently occur…fun for the whole family…bring the foals!'

It slowly lumbered its way out of the crate and continued to look around; it then noticed the pink shield above its head. It tapped the shield as if trying to get out but failed as its head bounced off of it making a boing noise. Its forked tongue popped out for a split second before its mouthed open wide and its head pulled back ready to lunge at it. The crowd around it made a gasping noise and moved away from the shield just in case it managed to penetrate it. However before he could make his lunging move it stopped and turned around to the princess on its tail with a smirk on her face. It shook its head a bit violently before it snapped at the princess who quickly raised her right wing, flapped it and easily dodged its attack by getting some brief air time.

The snake wasted no time and swiped its tail at her as soon as she landed on the ground. She jumped back at of its reached but looked up to find the snake striking with its mouth again, she rolled away from it only to be hit by the snake's tail as it moved back and swept her off her feet, causing her to hit the ground with a loud thud. It then raised its tail and preceded to slam it down towards her, she barely had enough time to roll out of its reach. She panted heavily as she got back on all fours and grabbed the sword from its sheath with her mouth.

The giant snake turned around and then slowly circled her…as if trying to decide what to do next but in doing so is giving her ample time to recuperate and retaliate…which is what happened. After she caught her breath she raised her right wing and flapped it taking her into the briefly and landing her right on the snacks back. She looked back up at the snake's head before starting to gallop on its back. The snake thrust its head at her but she jumped right before it hit her and landed on its head…she looked down and realized where she was before raising the sword and feebly striking at the back of its head. It moved its head back violently and bucked her off, causing her to land on the statue behind them.

The snake turned around and then started to circle the statue as the princess struggled not to fall off the statue and tried to regain her composure. The snake just continue to circle her…which is stupid considering its once letting an opportunity slip past it to finish her off. When she did catch her balance, she turned around to face the Snake who was now wrapping itself around the statue up towards her. When it's head got close the she made a slash at it barely cutting its nose…another weak attack but still the crowd loved it and cheered.

Ughh really? This display is pathetic! Her reaction time sucks…her attacks was meek and fleeting and her dodging leaves much to be desired…especially since she only has one wing which means she can only effectively dodge to the left…not to mention unable to fly at all. Plus…she's going about this all wrong with her approach ughhh! I felt my right hind leg shake in anticipation as I wanted to get in there and show her how it's down…the snake seems pretty weak and unable to muster up a finishing blow even if it has the advantage and…and…

Whoa Dash…you're getting way too invested in this fight…being over critical and judging each opponents moves…calm down…even though you're a Pegasus whose race has a long history of being high class warriors and fighters…and even though you're made to fight and have awesome instincts…that doesn't mean you should just stroll down there and show everypony how it's done…no…just…just…stay calm and watch this princess suck at fighting…

The large serpent tried attacking again but was met with another slash, this time it's managed to scratch it and it fell on the ground with a loud crash...which made the crowd erupt into cheers. When it recuperated it quickly slivered around violently, its tail moving wildly going right to the announcer who was still in the force field…he did nothing to move or avoid it and stood still as the tail came right towards him…it stopped right before it hit him however and then moved slowly away from him…w-what?

What the hell? Why didn't it hit him? Hell why hasn't the snake even noticed him and tried going after him? Why isn't the snake bleeding from the slashes…I mean I know it has scales but that last attacked was deep enough to warrant some blood? Why the hell hasn't it made a single sound upon leaving the crate…shouldn't snakes…I don't know…hiss? Especially after being hurt like that?

"Alright Dash we're done with the dresses…what's that racket by the way?" I heard somepony ask me from right behind me as also heard hoof steps coming up to me. The snake began circling the statue again before it started to slither its way back up…wrapping the statue up with its body.

"Oh some princess is fighting a big snake…horribly I might add." I replied as I turned around to …oh crap it's Fluttershy! I can't believe I forgot about her! I know for a fact she's not going to like-

"What!" She replied in horror as her eyes widened…she rushed up next to me to look out the window to see the snake try snapping at the princess again, only to be met with a slash, though this time it backed it's head off to avoid being hit.

"Oh my goodness! Why is she fighting that poor little Basilisk?" She asked in an upset tone as she looked on in dismay as the snake moved his head closer to the black Alicorn, but moved back as soon as she raised her sword up.

"Little!? That thing is anything but little Fluttershy!" I pointed out as the sna…Basilisk…moved its head to try and strike from behind her…but it was useless as she turned to face him so it was always in her line of sight.

"Rainbow it's still an animal…a poor frightened animal…that Basilisk didn't ask to be brought here to be fought and slaughtered in front of hundreds of ponies…how would you react if you were captured, put in a crate, and then forced to fight somepony in front of a huge crowd?" Fluttershy responded and then asked in disgust as she looked at me in revulsion…as if offended that I said that too her…I blinked a bit in shock before looking down slightly…feeling bad because she had a point…that snake isn't the monster here…it's the ponies who captured it and forced it to fight for entertainment…but there was still one thing that was bothering me about the-

"No! Don't!" I heard Fluttershy scream in terror as I looked up to see the Basilisk try doing one last lunge at the red hair princes, only to be met with the sword going directly into its mouth. The snake recoiled from the blow and fell to the ground. The princess wasted no time and jumped from the statue with her sword in mouth going directly for the head in final killing blow.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as I reached over and pulled her into a sudden hug, moving her head with one of my hooves to look away from the attack. She pressed her face into my chest and closed her eyes as I looked away as well. I didn't see or hear the final blow and instead heard the crowd erupt unlike ever before.

"_Victory is mine!_" The princess declared in a proud shout as I turned my head to see her holding the sword up as the crowd continued cheering loudly. The Basilisk remained motionless and still as it lay on the grown with its eyes closed. The sword looked very clean and once again there was no blood anywhere…ummm…yeah…even I know that if you stab something and kill something there should be excessive amounts of blood everywhere…but no everything looks completely clean…

"No no no! Oh my goodness no!" Fluttershy shouted in disbelief and hysteria as she broke away from my fore hooves and started to run to the stairs.

"Fluttershy wait!" I shouted as I ran after her, not wanting her to run out in that crowd and up to that snake…I know she cares for it but she's going to cause a scene if she does.

"Thanks for shopping here I guess…" The two colored Pegasus depressingly thanked as Fluttershy ran past him and then down the stairs. "Please please please come again even if it's just to say hi!" He then happily excitedly screamed as I ran past him and then down the stairs after Fluttershy. Fluttershy's faster than I thought when she's on the ground, if I was in the air I would catch her no problem but since I'm indoors that's not going to happen. When the frantic yellow Pegasus ran out the door and out into the open I knew I would get her now. I opened my wings as soon as I left the building and then took to the air after her.

"Fluttershy stop!" I screamed as I quickly zoomed up and grabbed her, using all my strength to pull her away from the crowd and towards a nearby bench.

"No! No! They…They…They killed it! They mercilessly killed that poor Basilisk!" Fluttershy screamed with tears flowing down her gentle face as I sat her down on the bench and held her to keep her from going anywhere.

"Fluttershy…calm down…it's going to be alright!" I shouted loudly as I forced Fluttershy into a hug hoping it would help calm her down somewhat…unfortunately it didn't as she squirmed to break free from my grip.

"No it's not! I deal with animals dying all the time and normally I accept it because it's a natural part of life but…but that…that was anything but natural! That was cruel and callous!" She screamed as she shook her head in defiance, doing her best to try and get away from me…she's a lot stronger than she looks as I'm finding it really difficult to keep a hold on her…when she's really passionate about something it's excruciatingly difficult to stop her from going all out…but thankfully I think I have a trump card to calm her down!

"Fluttershy I'm not even sure that was a real Basilisk!" I then yelled at her, desperately trying to break through to her so she would calm down. This time it did work as she immediately stopped and leaned back to look at me with those teary cyan eyes almost as wide as dinner plates.

"W-What?" She simply responded in befuddlement as her mouth hung open a bit. I took a deep breath and loosened my grip on her since I was certain she wasn't going anywhere.

"Look…it didn't make any sounds not even when it was struck with a sword…and when it was struck there wasn't any blood anywhere…I may not be an animal expert but I at least know that things bleed when you stab them…" I explained as I recalled all the strange occurrences that I noticed during the fight.

"Well…yes…but…" She agreed as she looked down, struggling to say something else as tears were still slowly falling down the sides of her face.

"But nothing…it's ok Fluttershy…they didn't hurt anything…so please…calm down…" I then soothingly said as I brought her back into a hug, pressing her head into my chest and resting my chin on top of her head, into her sweet smelling mane...which reminded me of when I smelled her scent on top of Applejack's barn…it was still just as nice as before…

"It…It still hurts…" She then softly admitted as she raised her hooves and returned my hug. I sighed as I knew she was still going to be slightly emotional over the whole thing…and that I would still have to comfort her somehow.

"Fluttershy it was all a fake…"I replied as I rubbed the back her head and her soft mane, hoping she would take that as something not to be upset over…

"I…I know…but…it still hurts…no matter what…no matter how many times I see it…death…still hurts me…all the time…it never gets any easier…no matter if it's a fake Basilisk or a poor bird back in Ponyville…the pain is always the same…" She explained almost in a whisper as her grip around me tightened, very hurt over something like this…over…everything in fact…the way she's reacting…she does this all the time when one of her animal friends dies…she has to deal with it all the time and she still keeps smiling and remains her cheerful…if very shy…self…she's much stronger than I ever could've possibly imagined…I myself have only dealt with it once…and I couldn't imaging going through that pain again.

"I…I understand Fluttershy…when…when my Grandma died…I…the pain was unbearable…" I then admitted as I remembered the time when…when Grams died…and the worst night of my life…

"I know…I remember when she died…it absolutely destroyed you…" Fluttershy responded as I felt her head slightly nod….that's right…she was there with me…and…tried to console me and my pain…but…I wouldn't have it and…even worse…

"And…then…then…" I started as I struggled to admit the second worst thing that ever happened to me…a stupid decision I made on my own…

"You left…" Fluttershy answered in an almost inaudible whisper as I felt her face press against my chest, the tears flowing down even more as I felt my coat get that much more wet. It was obviously a painful memory for her…just like it was for me.

"Yeah…I left…I left school, my family, and…I left you…" I then said, admitting it on my own…how I didn't want to deal with Flight Camp…my parents…everything…I didn't pack or leave a note or anything…I just left…and never looked back…and when I calmed down it was on my birthday and that was when I moved into Ponyville…it was when I was old enough to hold a Pegasi job and Ponyville was the only place that would accept me…

"Th…That...Tha…hurt as well…a-almost as…as much as your grandma dying…" Fluttershy then whispered in between her sobs as I felt myself starting to tear up at the whole situation…I made a horrible decision…Grams meant a lot to her as well and instead of finding comfort with each other I abandoned her and left…some Element of Loyalty I was. "I…I felt as though I lost…I lost my family overnight…my…my real family…it…it was the most painful experience I ever went through…l-losing the both of you it…it…" The all too forgiving mare then went on before stammering off unable to continue.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…I'm so sorry!" I then shouted as I gripped her tightly, letting the tears flow down from my eyes and into her mane…feeling like the stupidest Pegasus to have ever lived…how could I do that? So what if Flight Camp sucked and my dad couldn't fill the horseshoes that Gram left…that was no excuse to leave this gentle mare behind…how could I do that to her? And I know what she's going to do…she's going to forgive me…just like she always does…

"Don't be…It's alright…I already forgave you…because in the end it made us both stronger...but…I…I don't want that to happen again…promise me Rainbow…promise me that you won't ever do that again…don't ever leave me again Rainbow!" Fluttershy responded as I knew she would…forgiving me…forgiving me for everything…then asking me to make the easiest promise I have ever had the privilege to agree to.

"Of course I won't Fluttershy! I promise you that I'll never leave you!" I shouted as I rubbed my face into her soft mane getting my tears in its pinkness but I know she doesn't care…just like I don't care that my chest is now soaked.

"Thank you…I don't think I could survive losing my best friend again…"

"Best friend..." I restated softly…remembering what Rarity asked me yesterday…how if I considered Fluttershy my best friend…now the answer was obvious….of course she's my best friend…how could she not be? How could I ever think of anypony else being my best friend…she's been with me since almost forever…everypony else doesn't even come close…there's no one else that could take Fluttershy's place as my best friend

"Yeah…we are best friends Fluttershy…the best of friends…no matter what we'll always be together…that's a promise I'll keep even if it kills me!" I then shouted as I hugged her as tight as I could with a smile on my face upon realizing something I should realized a long long time ago…

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…" I heard her say in pain as I heard a strange sound that was happening in perfect sequence with her whimper of small 'ows'…oh crap am I hurting her!?

"I'm sorry Fluttershy am I…" I said in regret as I started to apologize, pulling away from her only to see her wings flapping in joy…I chuckled as I smirked and titled my head at her. "Oh Fluttershy…you know you can't use your wings until tomorrow…" I teasingly said as I watched her wings continue to flap…going up and down beyond her control….heh…Fluttershy never did learn to fully control her wings back in Flight camp…and it really shows here…

"I'm sorry Rainbow…ow…I can't…ow…help myself…ow….I'm just so happy…ow…and it's not that painful…ow…so it's….ow…fine…ow…I'm happily…ow…in pain…ow!" She struggled to say as her explanation was constantly cut off her by her making a small 'ow' in pain from her wings continuing to flap.

"Yeah…but I kind of prefer you not in pain ok?" I teasingly remarked as I broke the hug and reached out to grab her wings, stopping them and then gently putting them back in her place, "Do that again and I'll tie them down…it's for your own good." I then half-jokingly and half seriously said as I raised a hoof and tapped her muzzle…causing her to giggle.

"Ok Rainbow…" She agreed with a nod after she was done giggling, raising a hoof to wipe the remnants of her tears away from her eyes…which reminded me to do the same as I sighed in relief…well I'm glad that's all over I hate moments like those…well…not hate…just…no particularly want to go into….way too sappy and mushy for my liking…but now that it's over we should get back to the task at hoof.

"So where to next…or are we done with the shopping?" I then asked, reminding her about the shopping we have may or may not have completed.

"Oh Right!" The canary mare responded in realization as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the list…looking at it a little confused, "Ummm…where can we find this?" She then asked as she held out the list with one of her hooves and pointed to the last thing on the list with her other hoof….what the heck…

"That's…a weird thing for Rarity to want…" I commented a bit disturbed as I read the thing off the list…Rarity seriously wants this? This would be more of something Applejack would want than that drama queen…

"Oh it's for Applejack…" Fluttershy replied as she explained who it's really for…oh well that explains-wait wait wait!

"Uhhh…what?" I asked in total confusion as I moved my head slightly look at her with one of my eyebrows arched.

"It's complicated…" She simply answered as she shook her head and put the list back in her saddlebag…got it Fluttershy doesn't know either…so that means it's best that I don't know as well. I sighed as I reached into my bag and pulled out the map…looking over it to best find the place where we can find….that…

"Right…ok….so I think I found what we need…but…it's not anywhere near us…it's near the outskirts towards the farmlands…" I then said as I described the situation to her, putting the map back in my saddlebag….already knowing where to go.

"So does that mean I'm going to need to travel via Air Dash?" Fluttershy then teasingly asked as I looked back at her to see her smiling happily.

"Heh…like there's another awesome personal air service?!" I answered in a boastful ton as I got off the bench and opened my wings up, stretching them and displaying their awesomeness.

"Oh can I make a request?" Fluttershy then asked curiously as she got off the bench as well.

"Why of course…it's the best friend exclusive service!" I replied as I looked at her and winked, which caused her to giggle slightly.

"Can we fly slowly above the city…I…I want to look around and really admire the sights…." She then asked as she titled her head…oh she wants to see the city…makes sense she probably didn't get a good look coming into the city and flying at Dash speeds isn't really a good way to take in the views…and even though flying slow is the last thing I want to do…I have to make an exception for her…well…I always do anyways…

"Got it…one personal air tour of the city…just for you!" I agreed with a chuckle as I flapped my wings and got off the ground, moving towards her to pick her up.

"Thanks Dash…" She gratefully thanked with a smile before taking her saddlebag off and holding them in her fore hooves.

"Anything for you Fluttershy…" I said back with a grin as I picked her up and held her in my fore hooves. Taking off slowly into the air and leaving the shopping district. I looked down at the crowd who was swarmed around the princess talking to her, getting her pictures, autographs the works…I didn't see the announcer though…I guess he left…which makes sense…the job's over it's time to leave.

Anyways, once I got high enough in the air I slowly began my flight to the farmlands which were on the outskirts…although I made lots of detours…like to the harbor….around the huge statute of 'The Great Featherless Pegasus Caretaker' that was standing on top of the hill with her fore legs extended…around most of the tall buildings, of course through the tropical zone which she really enjoyed, the stadium, and even the great castle that was in the center of the city where the king was…but I didn't fly too close…didn't want to get arrested…all the while Fluttershy happily pointed to all the sights and smiled…really enjoying her tour over the city…I smiled at the sight of Fluttershy so happy…her eyes beaming with joy and almost didn't want this tour to end…but alas it had to…and eventually I flew us to the farm lands and landed us right outside the shop that we needed to go…putting her down gently in front of the shop.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash…that was…a very memorable flight…" The temporarily grounded Pegasus happily thanked with a smile as she put her saddlebag back on her back.

"Anytime Fluttershy…you know…maybe I should give that tourism thing a shot…but…just for you…" I then suggested in a teasing tone as I gave a quick wink to her after landing right next to her…which caused her smile to grow wider as she nodded back at me accepting my fake offer.

"Come on…let's go…" I then said as I walked ahead of her to the door…I held my hoof out to open the door only to find it opening right in front of me. Two large Royal Guards came out with a big green stallion with a blue mane in between them looking…very sad…oh dear was this place robbed or something? They walked out to the road and that's when I noticed more guards coming out of other places with stallions in between them…was there a mass robbery or something? I grabbed the door before it shut and peaked my head inside.

"_Ummm…hello?_" I nervously asked worried that we might be walking into something we shouldn't. A blue colt walked out with a cowboy hat…covering her purple mane…she walked up to me looking at me with his red eyes…Oh my Celestia a Nega-Applejack! Alright…I know I said I'd pay to see something like that…and you know what…I'm totally willing to pay for it! Alright…who is it? Who do I have to pay for this highly coincidental contrived stupid…come on…I know you're out there somewhere!

"_Oh…howdy partner…come on in…_" The earth pony said in a rather depressed tone as he wiped his eyes…most likely from crying….oh crap…I take everything back!

"_Oh…I'm sorry…is…is it a bad time?_" I apologized sincerely, feeling bad for walking in and smiling a big grin over something as stupid as a 'Nega-Applejack.'

"_No no you're fine…go ahead and look around…and ask if you need help._" He replied dismissively as he waved a hoof at us, then turning around and heading towards the counter.

"Go ahead and get that thing Fluttershy." I said in equestrian as I turned to look at Fluttershy who was looking a little nervous…although after I said that to her she calmed down and nodded to me…then going off to look around to get that thing for Applejack…I mean Rarity…I mean for Rarity to get for…oh forget it. I sighed as I walked up to the counter to both wait for Fluttershy and to see what's going on.

"_So what's wrong…did something happen?_" I asked in both in concern and in curiosity as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"_My…my big brother…just got drafted to the Defense Force…_" He explained in a low tone as he looked at the counter…what? They…they what?

"_Really…just like that?_" I asked in shock as I can't believe they just walked in and took him off to go fight a war…I mean I know they've been fighting for a while…but…do they really just walk in and take ponies to go fight for them…how come I didn't see this in the city…are they better or something?

"_Yeah…they desperately need soldiers to fight the war…_" The blue earth pony confirmed as he nodded slightly…really sounding like he wished this wasn't happening…which is understandable…because…they just walk in and take him? What happened to asking for recruits or rights or that stuff…I can't imagine this happening in Equestria.

"_I…I'm sorry…_" I apologized sincerely…knowing full well the risks involved with his big brother being shoved off to go fight a war he wasn't prepared to wage.

"_I am too….you know…we're not like you Pegasi or Unicorns…we're not magical or special…we're simple…and…because of that…our…our survival rates are the lowest in the war…So….so I'm worried that…_" He then said before trailed off, not wanting to say the worst possible scenario…

"_It's ok…I'm sure he'll be fine…_" I said in an encouraging tone as I held out a hoof and put it on his shoulder. I know that Pegasi were made to be warriors and that Unicorns were perfect to back them up with their magic…and that earth ponies are the support with food and weapons…so they're not really for combat…but I'm confident that he'll be fine…

"_Thanks Partner…_" He thanked gratefully as he looked up at with a smile as Fluttershy walked up and put a box on the counter. "_You find everything you need?_" He then asked as he looked at Fluttershy with the same smile. Fluttershy blinked in confusion as she looked up at me, I nodded to her and she looked backed and nodded to him…I…I guess she got my message to tell him you're ok…somehow…

"_Ok…fifty rupees please…_" He then informed as he looked at the price. Fluttershy looked at me confused…oh yeah that's where I come in.

"Fifty Rupees Fluttershy…" I said to her in Equestrian…Fluttershy smiled and nodded at me before reaching into her bag and putting a purple rupee on the counter…holy crap my first time actually translating something for her…and it's for the last thing on the shopping list…can we say Irony? …good!

"_Thank you…be sure to come again please…_" He thanked generously as he took the rupee. I smiled and nodded to him before I turned around and trotted to the door. Fluttershy put the box in her saddlebag before turning around and leaving out the door.

"Alright…are we done shopping Fluttershy?" I asked Fluttershy as soon as I left and closed the door behind me. The timid Pegasus reached into her saddlebag once more and pulled out the list just to double check.

"Yes…we are…" She answered with a smile as she put the list back…freaking…awesome…

"Great…" I said in relief as I looked up to see the sun starting to set…my tummy starting to grumble as I was ready for some food. "What do you say we get something to eat?" I then asked as I looked at Fluttershy with a grin as I extended my wings and took to the air.

"That sounds lovely Rainbow…" She answered sweetly and with a smile as she took the saddlebag of and held it in her fore legs.

"Cool…and I know the perfect place to do it!" I responded as I picked her up and flew off back towards the city.

I knew the Celebration of the return of the birds would begin soon and we need to be at a high place…but it also needed to a restaurant…and there's only one restaurant I know of that's in the skylines…and it's unfortunately the stuffiest and fanciest place in the whole damn place…but…I think I might have a plan to get in there…I'm just going to have to use Fluttershy again like before…with a bit of help from Rarity.

I flew towards a huge skyscraper…quite possibly the tallest in the city and there it was…the fanciest restaurant in town with an open ceiling to see the stars and tables out on balconies…it really was a high class place…and just as I suspected there was a bunch of stuffy high class ponies there and a guard pony making sure that only the fanciest of ponies with high standards get in…thank goodness I'm with a pony of high standards. I chuckled a bit evilly as I landed us behind a big bush away from every pony's eyes.

"Oh dear…this place looks really exquisite…I don't think we'll get in…" Fluttershy commented, noticing the same thing as I did as I set her on cement ground.

"Don't worry…I got this covered…you still have Rarity's dresses she asked to be made?" I then asked in a quiet tone as I landed next to her…looking around hoping nopony noticed our landing…thankfully they didn't as I didn't hear a 'Hey what do you think you're doing' or a 'Get lost you crazy punks!' when I flew in…heh…I'm so fast I'm invisible to the stuffy eye!

"Yeah…" Fluttershy answered in a confused tone as she raised an eyebrow at me…having no idea where I was going with this.

"Put one of them on." I then commanded sternly as I pointed to her saddlebag…she looked even more confused and opened her mouth to say something back but I moved my hoof over her mouth to stop her, "Don't ask…just…do it!" I then said even more serious than before…Fluttershy merely nodded at this and I sighed in relief, lowering my hoof from her mouth. She opened her saddlebag and reached into it…before stopping and looking at me a bit nervously.

"C-Can…Can you look away please…." She then asked as a tint of red started to form on her face…even though we don't normally wear clothes…I guess it would be kind of weird if I just stood here and watched her get dressed.

"Uhh…y-yeah…sure…" I agreed as I turned around…slightly blushing because if she hadn't brought that up I probably would've watched her dress…that's a disturbing thought. I shook my head clear of these weird thoughts…but it was hard as I heard…very weird sounds from behind me…stretchy and squeaky sounds…what kind of dress is she putting on?

"O-Ok…You…You can turn around now…" Fluttershy informed nervously. I sighed as I turned around and-

"What in the name of Celestia is that!?" I instantly shouted upon seeing the black plastic, form fitting suit that was all over her body…covering her wings up as well…she…she's wearing Latex...with a bowtie around her neck! All she's missing is the whip and maybe a gag! Why in the hell would Rarity ask her to get that!?

"It…It's one of Rarity's outfits… do you think?" The now embarrassed Pegasus asked me as she lowered her head, immediately regretting putting it on…and for good freaking reason too! We're trying to get into a fancy restaurant not a strip club!

"I think Rarity has some freaking inner demons she has to come to terms with!" I yelled back at her as I waved my fore hooves around like a maniac…then looking around the bush to see if anypony heard my shouting…which they thankfully didn't notice…for some reason…I sighed as I decided to calm down and not shout anymore so we wouldn't attract any attention.

"So…you don't like it?" She then asked in a softer tone hoping to redeem some of her dignity back…I'm sorry Fluttershy…but in that…there is no dignity…at least for a situation like this…

"No! It looks horrible on…and what's with the bowtie!?" I responded also looking at the bowtie around her neck…is that really a part of the outfit…I mean I know you want to feel in charge and everything…but a bowtie…really?

"Ummmm…bowties are cool I guess?" She sheepishly replied with a nervous smile. I blinked at her as I raised my hoof and forcefully pulled off the bowtie not amused by her statement.

"So…So I guess I should change into the other outfit?" She then suggested as she backed up slightly afraid I would rip the entire thing off of her…which is tempting now that I think about it…

"Yes! Please! Hurry before somepony sees you!" I agreed as I nodded over and over again. Fluttershy nodded back as she reached up to pull the zipper down…stopping and looking back up at me with cyan eyes slightly quivering…

"U…Ummm…Rainbow…" She simply said as she bit her lip…instantly I knew what she wanted…she's asking me to turn around again.

"Oh y-yeah…sorry!" I apologized before quickly turning around. I heard those strange sounds again and desperately wished I didn't. I sighed as I looked down at the bowtie in my hoof…well…I guess I can make use of this…to help me look official and fancy. I reluctantly tied the bowtie around my neck and straightened it as I heard Fluttershy slip into some more normal sounding clothes…no squeaking or stretching.

"A-Alright Dash…I'm ready…" She then informed sounding more nervous than before…oh god what outfit is she in now…Rarity are you a huge pervert or something? I gulped as I turned around to…to…

"B-Beautiful…" I simply said upon looking at her gentle dress…a flowing cyan gown that fit her perfectly with butterfly shaped decorations going down the back…it was also a bit translucent so I could see the perfectly shaped curves underneath the gown …and there were was also holes for her wings to stick out and stay by her sides. There was rainbow colored gems on her chest that went down to her stomach and …for lack of a better term…it was awesome…score one for Rarity…but…you're still negative five for the freaking Spandex thing!

"R-Really?" She asked with a smile on her face as I noticed her wings start to move, as if beginning to flap in happiness…

"Yeah…you look perfect…and hold those wings…" I responded as I walked up and held her wings down so they wouldn't move and cause her any strain.

"Th-Thank you…" She thanked as she blushed and looked away, hiding behind her mane…I blinked as I remembered I bought something earlier that would go great with this!

"Oh hold on a second!" I said excitedly as I opened my saddlebag and reached into get that butterfly shaped hair clip on…I pulled it out and ripped off the tags and crap that was on it, tossing it off the building...hopefully it doesn't hit anypony when it lands.

"Did…Did you get that for me?" Fluttershy asked in shock as she looked at the clip on…I nodded as I reached up to put it in her hair.

"Here…now you'll look beyond perfect…you'll look like awesome solidified!" I replied with a smirk as I clipped the butterfly in her mane…which honestly looked cheap in comparison to the rest of the dress…but it still looked awesome!

"R-Rainbow…" She simply said in a whisper as she blinked a few times in shock…clearly at a loss for words. I chuckled as I put her saddlebag on my back next to mine and put a hoof around her.

"Alright Gorgeous…just follow me, smile, and just look forward." I then advised as I started to walk with her right next to me. She didn't say anything and only nodded slightly before looking forward like I asked and smiled…blushing of course but that eventually died down…eventually.

We walked out from behind the bush, and no one still didn't seem to notice us…geez if I set the place on fire would they notice that? Oh whatever…we walked up to the entrance where the guard pony was and I nodded at him with a smirk on my face. He nodded back as we past him and didn't even say a word to us…I chuckled victoriously to myself as we made it in just like I planned…

"Wow…how'd we get in so easily Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked curiously, sounding very impressed though that we made it in with very little effort…I wanted to laugh evilly at how my master plan went off without a hitch…but it's really simple and wasn't much of a plan anyways so I'll be modest for once…

"As long as you look the part and walk in like you own the place nopony will bother you…" I answered honestly as I shook my head at how easy it was to look stuffy and uptight…though that's mostly thanks to Fluttershy's looks and Rarity's dress…she could get inside the palace if she wanted to…and as long as I look like her guard I can accompany with her wherever she goes…

"I…I guess that makes sense." Fluttershy agreed as she nodded a bit…well it's true…I could walk inside a bomb factory in a worker's uniform and it would take a long time for them to notice that I wasn't supposed to be there…you can easily hide by hiding right in plain sight…

I looked around at the over decorated place and filled tables and tried to find us a place to sit. I thought it would be difficult but I noticed that everypony was congested towards the center… I narrowed my eyes to see what it was they were trying to be close to…and…behold…there was Princess Fakefight…I guess she's here for the celebration and they all want to be as close to her as possible…fine…whatever…they can…my goal is something else.

I looked on the outskirts away from the crowd and towards the balconies. I easily found a table outside with a perfect view of the city and most importantly the horizon. I walked us over to the table with the fancy cloth and nice smelling candle on top and moved one of the seats out for Fluttershy to sit in. She blushed slightly as she nodded and took her seat. I pushed her in, took off both our saddlebags and set them by the table, and then went over to the other side of the table to take my seat.

"T-Thank you Dash…" I heard Fluttershy thank from across from me as I sat down in my chair, the blush still on her face…I chucked as I leaned back in my seat.

"No thank you and your amazing looks for getting us in here…" I shrugged off; reminding her that it was her that got us in…it certainly wasn't me.

"I…uhh…umm…" She struggled to respond before blushing even deeper and looking down…which made me smirk at how cute she was going…wait…no don't think that you weird-

"Good evening…may I help you…" I then heard a voice ask as I looked up to se-

"Bwah! It's you! Wha…Whe…How?" I shouted before stumbling over my words as I looked up at that same damn stallion from Ponyville, the same damn one from the restaurant and the stand! What in the freaking hell!?

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?" He asked dryly as he slowly blinked at me, not paying attention to my muddled questioned….oh you're just trying to piss me off…and it hasn't even been a few freaking seconds yet!

"What are you doing here!? How did you even get here? Are you here just to torture me and drive me insane!?" I questioned angrily as I stood up and narrowed my eyes at him, wanting to smack the crap out of him. He didn't respond to my question and just slowly blinked at me. Don't ignore me!

"I-I'll take water please…" Fluttershy nervously replied, giving him her order…no! Don't give this Flankhole anything! Just stare at him and slowly blink! See how he likes it!

"Very good…" He responded monotonously as he lifted up a notepad, took out a pencil and then wrote on it, "And you?" He then asked as he looked at me and then slowly blinked…his yellow eyes showing nothing just like the rest of his expression….ughhhh even if I did beat him up he'd show no emotion.

"Yeah…water…whatever…just get out of here!" I replied bitterly as I waved my hoof at him and sat back down in my seat, now just wanting him to get out of my face more than anything. He wrote down on the notepad then thankfully turned around and walked away.

"Seriously…is that guy stalking me or something?" I theorized to Fluttershy as I looked at her and shook my head, wondering if this was all some kind of big joke that life was playing on me…I know I said I'd pay for the Nega-Applejack thing but come on! This is just ridiculous!

"Maybe he comes from a family of loyal workers that…work at restaurants and places?" She suggested as she shrugged her shoulders at me and tilted her head, coming up with a different theory which I do not agree with one bit.

"Yeah right…I know it's the same stallion just trying to mess with me" "Watch this…he's going to take a long freaking time with our water just like-"

"Your drinks ladies…." The stallion said loudly, cutting me off as he placed the two fancy looking glasses in front of us.

"Ahh! You see! He is trying to mess with me! He was early on purpose!" I angrily bellowed as I pointed my hoof at him and narrowed my eyes back at him.

"Would you like to order now or would you like to take a few minutes?" He then asked as he placed the menus in front of us….for some reason expecting us to instantly know what we want to eat…wait a second!

"Oh no no no! This isn't going to cost me a hoof and a leg is it?! I'm not losing all my money again! I just got paid!" I denied as I pushed the menu away from me, knowing what his plan is…he wants me to get something expensive so I'll be broke again….it must be his master plan…why he's picking on me though is anypony's guess.

"Actually…everything's free courtesy of Princess Firefight…" He responded dryly as he slowly blinked at me…oh…well…ok…I guess Princess Fakefight is useful for something I guess…

"Ohhhhh…I'd like the Rio De Jamareo Flower Special please…" Fluttershy then said loudly in delight as she found what she wanted very quickly…it all probably looked foreign and good to her…I'm just surprised she managed to read it…wait…that must mean it's in Equestrian so this is the same freaking pony since he…well…no…we were speaking Equestrian when he walked up so he probably guess where we were from…damn it…

"Excellent choice…and you…" He replied with a nod as he got out the notepad and wrote her order down before asking me, as he looked at me with his dull stare.

"Same! I don't care! Get out of here! The less I see of you the better!" I shouted in return as I pushed the menu at him, not really caring what I eat as long as he's as far away from me as possible.

"Very well…I will return with your food later ladies…" He responded with a nod as he took the menus, turned around and then thankfully walked off…hopefully that food takes a long freaking time…

"Thank Celestia…I really hate that flankhole…" I commented bitterly before making a groan in anguish, putting my head down on the table and wishing we had a different waiter.

"Ummm…Rainbow…" I heard Fluttershy ask in a soft tone, which made me look back up at her to see her with a nervous expression on her face.

"Yeah Fluttershy?" I responded trying to sound as pleasant as I possibly could as I leaned back up off the table…though the trace of bitterness was still very evident in my voice.

"T-Thank you for this…" She thanked as she looked down at the table, once again thanking me for something she helped get us into…though she should probably save it if he's our waiter…well I'm sure that's probably my fault as he's probably drawn to me for some freaking reason.

"Like I said I should be thanking you for this…so forget about it." I shrugged off yet again as I waved my hoof at her and gave a small smile at her…which made her shake her head at me.

"No…not…not just for taking me here…but…for taking me here!" She then said as she smiled and titled her head at me…so…she's thanking me not for taking her to the restaurant…but…taking her to the restaurant…how does that make any sense?

"Umm…huh?" I simply asked as I titled my head at her and arched her eyebrow…which made her blink and lean her head back…before gasping slightly in realization what she said.

"I-I mean…taking me here…to Rio…for letting me fly with you…for being with me when I shopped…for helping me in my time of need after that animal incident…for taking me here…and…for…for complimenting my looks…" The yellow Pegasus then more clearly explained as she thanked me for taking her to this city and well…everything else…which made me smirk and rub the back of my head…yeah…I know…I'm awesome…even if I'm embarrassing myself with mushy stuff I'm still awesome!

"Do…Do you really think I look that great…I…in this dress I mean?" She then asked in almost a whisper as a deep shade of crimson started to appear on her face obviously uncomfortable with asking this question but wanting an answer regardless.

"Oh yeah…I like the see through thing a lot…much better than the other dress…I don't really have a spandex fetish…" I replied with a smile and a nod as she looked much better than this than in spandex…I mean ewww….Rarity's into some real kinky crap…

"What's a spandex fetish?" Fluttershy asked in confusion as she blinked at me, confused…my eyes widened as I realized what the hell I just said and I instantly felt my face heat up upon realizing I just told my innocent friend about a spandex fetish!

"It…It's nothing nevermind!" I shouted back as I shook my head and waved both my hooves at her which caused her to blink and gape her mouth open in shock.

"Then…what's a fetish….and what are yours?" She then asked as she titled her head at me….I froze in my spot as my best friend just asked me what kind of fetishes I have…I…I couldn't answer that…that's something you really shouldn't talk to your shy friend about…especially since she has no idea what the hell she's talking about. I looked around and thankfully for the love of Celestia I spotted the waiter returning with our food!

"L-Look our food is here!" I shouted in glee as I pointed at the waiter, changing the subject as he walked up with our food on his back. Oh thank you so much I've never been happier to see you…and I probably never will be again!

"Here's your food ladies…" He said dully to us before putting both our plates in front of us…it looked weird…like a mixture of flowers, hay, and dirt…I can't really describe the thing in front of us…this is the specialty…maybe it's the specialty because it's a special occasion when ponies actually order it!

"Thanks man…your awesome…" I thanked very gratefully as he turned to look at me with that blank expression on his face, not giving a crap what I say to him…geez I just thanked you generously for the first time and you still react the same! Show some Celestia damn emotion!

"Enjoy the meal…" He said monotonous as he turned and walked away…no don't leave me with her! She's going to want to know what a fetish is! Ah Celestia damn it I hate you so freaking much right now! I slowly turned and looked at Fluttershy who was looking back at me…it looked like she was going to say something but I held my hoof up and cut her off.

"L…Let's dig in.!" I suggested with a nervous smile before lowering my face and taking a bite, thankfully Fluttershy took that suggestion as she nodded and then bent her head down to take a bite of her food.

Thankfully there wasn't any talking…we were too busy eating. I took a sigh of relief as I continued to eat my…very unsavory food. It wasn't terrible…it's just not that great…I imagined if I was actually paying for this I would complain to the waiter and demand something else….that or throw him off the roof…whatever comes first.

"Are you…enjoying the food?" I heard Fluttershy ask me curiously as I looked up to see her gently smiling at me…I smiled back very gratefully since she wasn't going back to…that topic again.

"Ehhh I'm more or less happy it's free…I mean…it's ok…but doesn't hold a torch to your cooking Fluttershy…" I responded honestly as I raised my hoof and pointed to her…making it clear that she's the better cook here and not whatever fancy chef they have here.

"I…I see…" She simply said in response as she lowered her head a bit, another blush appearing on her cheeks…though nowhere near as deep. I smirked as I looked off in the distance and noticed the sun was almost gone…then I noticed that most of the city lights were going out…it was time.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I called gently, which made her look back up at me with her cyan eyes slightly quivering, "It's starting…" I then said with a smile as I knew she was just going to love what she was going to see.

"W-What's starting?" She asked curiously and nervously as she leaned her head back not knowing what was going to happen…I bet she's scared that something horrible is going to happen…oh she couldn't be more wrong!

"The Return of the Birds celebration…trust me I don't think you're going to miss all those birds flying back." I elaborated in a cocky tone as I leaned back in my seat and pointed to the horizon…which I could see a huge clump of specs in the distance...which where the birds but I wasn't going to look…birds and watching them aren't really my thing.

"Oh my goodness! Y-You mean you choose this place just for me to see-"

"Yep…the perfect view for you…" I answered smugly before she could fully ask her question knowing full well what she was going to ask me.

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness!" She shouted in excitement as she instantly got up from her seat and went to the railing, looking around and admiring the view. "This is best view I could ask for Rainbow!" She then happily declared as she turned around and smiled to me, I smiled back but she couldn't see it since she turned around to face the oncoming birds.

"But…But…I don't have binoculars…what if I can't see them properly?" She then asked desperately as she turned around and looked at me with a worried expression on her face, her eyes completely wide from the fear of not seeing the birds….oh Fluttershy…forgetting something you just learned earlier today…why am I not surprised.

"Binoculars? What the hell do you need those for…are you forgetting something?" I teasingly asked back with a grin as I raised my hoof and pointed to my eyes, hoping she'd get the hint of what was I getting at. A smile quickly appeared on her face as she nodded back at me repeatedly.

"Oh yes I forgot! Thank you Rainbow!" She thanked cheerfully and gratefully before turning around to look in the distance with her newly discovered Pegasi-eye….I chuckled as I reached forward and took a sip of my water.

"Anytime…" I simply said in response before I decided to take more bites from my food…this is her thing…it's not really mine…she can enjoy her birds…I'll just sit here and let her have her fun like at the Butterfly Migration.

I looked over at the sun was fully gone…however high pitched sounds were heard before booming sound filled the air. And then high in the nights sky fireworks filled the air and illuminated the city and the birds that were returning. Fluttershy squealed at the sight and started to bounce happily. I chuckled and shook my head as I watched her and her foal-like excitement over birds.

"It's…It's beautiful…" The happy gently mare commented as she admired the fireworks going off above the city and the birds entering the city. I wasn't paying a damn bit of attention to the birds…instead just staring at her.

"Yeah…it really is…" I agreed, not so much about the sight of birds and fireworks but how the glow from the fireworks lit up Fluttershy and the dress she was in…everything else couldn't even come close to the beauty she exuded…I blushed and cringed at the ridiculous thought I had and focused back on the plate of food before me.

"You've got to watch this with me Rainbow!" She then shouted cheerfully as she walked over me and grabbed me, pulling me from the table and over to the railing.

"A-Alright…" I agreed slightly surprised by her sudden assertiveness…geez when she's really passionate about something there's no saying no is there?

Fluttershy pulled me over to the railing and I ended up looking out at the city and the birds. Once again I wasn't the least bit thrilled, but Fluttershy was as I looked over and saw her looking around to see as many birds as she could. I sighed as I looked forward at the sights of the flapping animals…this is kind of boring…the only thing I liked looking at that had wings was the mare next to me and not these small animals. W-What? I blushed at that though and slowly inched myself away from Fluttershy…getting very nervous because I was quite possibly getting into a dangerous area…an area that I wanted to stay away from…especially after that debacle with Twilight this morning…but I want to avoid thinking about that…I don't want to deal with that situation until I get back to Ponyville.

"Thank you Rainbow…this is perfect…" Fluttershy said in content as I felt her lean her head against my shoulder, which caused me to freeze in my position, preventing me from getting away. I slowly looked over to see her leaning against me…she cannot look happier than she does right now.

"N-No problem…a-anytime Fluttershy…" I nervously replied as I looked away, feeling my cheeks lightly heat up from the contact…even if it did feel really nice…no no don't' think that Dash! You're already in enough crap with Twilight and who knows else…this is the last thing you should be thinking!

"This…was one of the best nights of my life…I seem to have a lot of those with you Dash…" She then said in a soft gently voice as she nuzzled against me. I shook a little as I needed to get away from this situation as soon as possible. I looked down and saw that the lights to the city were starting to come back…I narrowed my eyes on a particular street and saw a sign light up…a sign I've been wanting to see as soon as I got into this city.

"Heh…yeah…and it's about to get even better!" I happily and cockily said as I grinned and moved away from Fluttershy, finding the perfect escape and also finding the place I wanted to be above all else.

"How?" She asked curiously as she looked at me a bit disappointed, not wanting to break the contact with me…honestly I didn't want to break it either but there's an awesome place I need to be!

"Oh you'll see soon enough…" I said trying to be mysterious as I walked over and grabbed both our saddlebags, putting them on my back and then walking over to her and picking her up. "So let's get going…" I then said as I opened my wings and took to the air, not concerned about staying here and worrying about the food…it's free after all so we can leave whenever we like.

"Wh-Where…where are we going?" She asked nervously, most likely surprised about our sudden departure…she most likely wanted to stay a bit longer to continue watching the birds but there's a better place to be right now!

"To go get some delicious cider of course!" I shouted happily, telling her about our destination as I headed for the best bar in town…the bar I always went to whenever I came down here…I know Fluttershy isn't comfortable with bars but she'll be fine as long as I'm there…and you know…

I seriously need a drink to clear my mind of all this and these weird feelings inside my chest.

**Author's Notes/Constant Bickering Whining**

Another horribly long terrible piece of –censored- uploaded another chapter not worth your time. I can safely say that Chapter 10 won't be nearly as long since…spoiler alert it's mostly going to take place within the bar with maybe a bit or two before and after…and since it's a bar you can already start guessing what's going to happen and start writing this yourself if you wanted to.

Time to start listing the problems…first off the OCs…most of them pointless…one takes precedence and that's Princess Who cares…who I know I'm most likely ripping off as there's no such thing as an OC…because everyone's already thought of something already. Princess Firefight will return later…maybe…along with the announcer…maybe…it depends on what the next Author feels like doing…because I know I'm free and in the clear.

The other OCs are pointless like…the prison pony as I jokingly called him in my Pre-writing notes to the Negas. The fight scene between the basilisk was horrible written and was me trying my hand at a fight scene…and I failed horribly…oh and yes if anybody asks….that is a reference to Harry Potter….maybe…I don't know…doesn't matter if it is or isn't because the first thought you're going to have regardless is "Harry Potter" So screw it…it is the Harry Potter snake…just…without he killer vision but hell since it isn't real it doesn't matter…and Fluttershy is for some reason ok with a giant snake but not a Dragon…random character writing right?

I purposely ignored and didn't describe what it was that Rarity got Applejack and nor will I tell you what it is in the story…so what is it? …not telling you…use your imagination…I know what it is and if you think about it enough and the stuff I gave you…you can guess it on your own…the reason I didn't tell you what it is nor will I is to try and give off a mystery and uncertainty with their relationship….that and in my pre-notes I had a Spinoff story planned centered around Rarity and Applejack…oh did I type that on accident…yeah…well it's not happening…dropped idea after development…so there…

Grammar and spelling is horrendous as usual and I am not a dress designer…so yeah that sucks…the clip on is stupid…oh and I cheated and wrote in English with Rainbow instead of Portuguese like Fluttershy and her animals…because…yeah like I said…no comprende anything but English…and ughhh…I will write Chapter 10 since I got some of it done…and hopefully…if the agreement goes through…Chapter 11 and onwards will be written by someone else…someone better and new and cool…like the Nu Gundam…and since I said the Nu Gundam I have to say it…NU GUNDAM WA DA TE JA NAI!

So until next Friday's horrible down-date of pain and misery I am the always revolting and useless Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow double digits…I never thought I'd make it that far…I'd thought I'd stumble and fall over in a puddle of my own congested failure…but hey I guess I should be proud I made it this far right? No…I'm ashamed…but thankfully THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER I AM WRITING! Thank freaking god! Next Chapter will be taken over by a better writer and I'll never have to do this crap again! Ever! HA HA!

So bear witness to my last awful chapter…Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Rainbow's Necessary Juice!/It's Necessary that you avoid this story!**

"Ummmm…R-Rainbow? Is it really necessary for you to get some cider?" I asked in soft curious tone as Rainbow put me down on the pavement in front of the bar…with a sight out front that said…I…I don't know I can't read it…but I know I don't want to go into some dirty bar after the great restaurant I just came from.

"Yes it's very necessary! After all the hell that I've been through I deserve a drink or five!" Rainbow Dash shouted back sounding almost desperate as she took my saddlebag off of her back and held it out to me. She…She's having a rough time? O-Oh dear…I…I know she we've had an issue or two today but…it didn't seem like it was enough to drive her to this point…I thought we were having a lot of fun at the restaurant until…O-Oh dear…I…I be it's me!

"A…am I causing problems for you?" I then inquired in a soft concerned whisper as I took back my saddlebag and put it on my back.

"Yes!" She instantly shouted as she shouted back at me with an annoyed look on her face. I…I knew it. I looked down at the ground with my ears lowering as I hide behind my mane. I started to regret coming here…if I knew I would be causing her so much grief…then it would be better if I just stayed behind…

"I mean no!" She then corrected in a louder yell, most likely after noticing my reaction and feeling guilty about it, "It…it's complicated…." She then said in a lower tone after giving a disgruntled sigh. I continued to stare at the ground knowing that she's just trying to spare my feelings and not tell me that it's my fault that she's upset when it's clear that it is.

"I…I'm sorry…" I apologized in upset tone as I felt tears start to form in my eyes, on the verge of crying my eyes out. I thought we had a great time today, especially after the fake snake incident...she said I was her best friend…but…clearly that was a lie to make me feel better…I should've known that from the beginning…how could Rainbow ever possibly enjoy spending her time with somepony like me?

"I…I'm so sorry Rainbow!" I then tearfully said as I collapsed on the cold hard pavement and covered my face up with my hooves. My eyes stung as I tears freely fell from my eyes, down my face, and onto concrete grounding making a light dripping sound from it landing on it.

"Fluttershy…" I heard the cyan Pegasus call gently as I could also hear hoof steps coming up to me. "It's not from anything you've done or said…it…it just…involves you somehow…" She then said as I felt two hooves gently wrap around me and bring me into a soft hug, I looked up and through my blurred vision I could see Rainbow right in front of me with a smile on her face.

"I…I don't…" I said between sobs as I struggled to respond, but my feeble response was cut off when I felt Rainbow's hoof gently move up behind my head and gently push it into her warm chest. Her fur was slightly coarse but not uncomfortable and I could feel her heartbeat thumbing against the side of my face…it…it was actually soothing and helped me stop crying.

"Look….umm…it's complicated but let me make it clear that it's not your fault…it's just…I'm on edge right now and I need something take the edge off if you catch my drift?" The sweet daredevil then explained in a low tone as if sounding unsure of what she was saying. I could tell she was struggling with something…it was an internal struggle…but…I could tell that she was being genuine in her statement and that even though it involved me…it wasn't bad.

"A-Alright…I…I understand…" I contently said in a low tone as I closed my eyes, happy that Rainbow isn't upset with and even more happy that I'm this close to her…the warmth coming off her body is comforting and if I stayed like this for long I knew I would slowly drift off to sleep. Unfortunately the serene moment came to an abrupt end as I Dash broke off the hug and then started to help me back to my hooves.

"Feel better?" She asked with a confident look on her face, knowing full well that I was feeling better thanks to her. I backed away and looked at the ground again, my mane moving in front of my face so I could barely see her out of the corner of my unhidden eyes.

"Y-Yes…t-thank you." I thanked an almost inaudible mumble as I rubbed my hoof against the ground, I've been in direct contact with Rainbow a lot lately and I'm finding myself…really enjoying them…almost hopelessly addicted to them as I wanted nothing more for her to hug me again or for me to hug her…and that slightly terrified me...Rainbow's not very comfortable with that much contact between anypony and…isn't it a little strange for me to want more from my best friend than what I'm already getting…I..I don't know…

"Great! So let's go inside!" The athletic Pegasus then happily suggested as she walked up to me and then past me towards the entrance. She's really excited to get some cider…though when is she not excited for that…but then again…if she goes to get something to drink…and then has too much…how will I…oh no…

"Wait!" I immediately shouted in a…probably louder than necessary shout as I turned around to look at Rainbow Dash. Thankfully she heard my shout and stopped to turn around looking at me with a bewildered expression on her face and an eyebrow arched. "I…I don't know where our hotel is…and…if you have a lot to drink...I….I-"

"Say no more Fluttershy…I got you covered!" Rainbow Dash confidently responded before I could I finish, reaching into her saddlebag to get out both a pencil and the map she was using the entire day. She put it on the ground and then started to scribble on it for a minute. Then she put her pencil away and got out the room key. She picked up the map and then held them both out for me to grab.

"Here…I'm giving you not only the key to our room but this map." She informed with a smile as I reached up and took the items from her hoof.

"I've drawn a line on it from here to the hotel…" Rainbow Dash then explained as I looked on the map to see a squiggly line from a point that said 'We're here' in horrible mouth writing leading to another point saying 'Where we need to go.'…I really need to work with her and try to improving her mouth writing…maybe…if she wants to.

"Hopefully you can follow it and get us back just in case…I'm…you know…" The cyan athlete then said a bit nervously and embarrassed said as she raised a hoof and rubbed the back of her head looking away. She's ashamed that when she gets intoxicated she's not that much help…but I've been in this situation countless times before and now that I have this map I know exactly who to deal with it.

"Yes…I'm sure I'll be fine." I pleasantly replied with a smile and a nod before I reached back and put the items in my saddlebag.

"Great! Let's go then!" She then enthusiastically shouted as she raised a hoof in the air. Then she quickly turned around and went to the door, opening it for me enter first. She's been doing that all day…I really should tell her that it's not necessary but I know she won't listen to me. So instead I nodded and entered the bar, with her following right behind me.

When we entered the place was surprisingly clean…though maybe that was rude of me to think that all bars are dirty…but it was actually nice looking. There were fine expensive looking tables, nice bright red upholstery hanging on the walls, a glass ceiling so we could see the stars in the sky, and an overall pleasant atmosphere with very few ponies in the bar. Dash trotted over to the hard would bar and sat herself on one of the lovely looking barstools next to a pony in a large coat enjoying a drink. I sighed as I walked up and sat right next to her admiring the smooth looking texture on the countertops and vast assortments of drinks on the wall.

"Yo Scotch…where are you?" Rainbow called in a loud tone trying to get attention to the bartender here.

"Oh Solaris…I know that voice…" A husky voice replied in a teasing tone, then shortly afterwards a big white stallion appeared with light cerise eyes and a black mane. He walked over to where we were setting with a smile on his face looking directly at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash…I assume you're here because of your bird escort duty right?" He asked her as he raised both his forelegs and set them on the countering, leaning against it as he looked at her…I guess they're friends…she probably comes here all the time when she comes down here…so I guess it would make sense that she knows this guy…I mean she's on a first name basis with all the bartenders back in Ponyville.

"Yep I'm back and I've come here to grace you with my awesome presence once more!" The cyan mare next to me superciliously stated as she grinned and rubbed her hoof against her chest which made the white stallion chuckle slightly.

"Yeah yeah…the usual right?" The bartender responded leaning off the counter, brushing aside her brash behavior and asking her…I assumed what to drink which I guess he already knows and just wants to confirm it.

"You know me so well…" Dash teasingly answered nodding a few times and folding her fore hooves which made him shake his head and roll his eyes playfully. When he did he spotted me and blinked a few times before his face turned to one of amazement.

"Wow…and who might I ask are you?" He asked me as he was impressed with how I looked. I blushed as I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing that fancy dress from the restaurant…no wonder it caught his eye…if it can impress Rainbow it can impress anypony…but now I'm so nervous I don't know if I can say answer him.

"I…I'm….I'm…F-Fl…Flu…" I struggled to say in a soft tone as I lowered myself little by little hoping to duck out of his line of sight.

"Black Scotch this is Fluttershy!" Rainbow then happily introduced as she reached over and raised me back up to my original height.

"H-Hello…" I nervously greeted with a forced smile as I raised my hoof up somewhat and waved at him…which caused him to nod back at me.

"And Fluttershy this is Black Scotch…" She then introduce as she pointed her hoof at the white stallion…that's…kind of odd...he's not black at all except for his mane and yet he has black in his name…oh I shouldn't judge like that though…it's very rude.

"Wow Dash…she's quite a catch…but I didn't expect you to go for this type…I mean she looks like she just walked out of a palace!" Black Scotch replied in an impressed tone as he leaned back on the counter with a hoof on his chin looking over me…which made me feel even more embarrassed and made my face heat up as I tried to duck again…I-I don't like it when random ponies are looking over me…it makes me feel uncomfortable!

"Sh-She's my friend from Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash practically shouted with a stutter, sounding a little uncomfortable herself…though I don't know why she would feel weird when he's talking me and not her.

"Friend? Just a friend?" He then asked as I looked up to see him giving her a doubtful look…I looked over at Dash who was now looking very nervous at this whole situation…though I'm still not understanding why though.

"Fine…s-she's my best friend! You happy now?" Rainbow then declared sounding both angry and embarrassed as she almost got out of her seat…oh I get it now…she was just feeling awkward because she was having trouble admitting that…I can understand…I would have trouble saying that to somepony as well…not to mention almost everything else unfortunately.

The stallion didn't respond and just stared at Rainbow Dash with an eyebrow arched giving off a very doubtful expression. "Look can you just give me my drink already?" Rainbow asked in a menacing tone as she narrowed her eyes at the white stallion, who proceeded to chuckle in response to this.

"Alright alright…no need to get defensive." He teasingly replied as he reached under the counter and brought out a big empty glass. He then walked over to a barrel on the edge of the back wall and poured the cider into it. He walked back over to Dash, the drink fizzing in his hoof as he held it out to her. "And here you go Dash." He kindly said as Rainbow reached out and grabbed it, proceeding to take one long drink that must've lasted a good ten seconds.

"Ahhhh…thank Celestia I really needed that!" The now happy mare next to me declared as she lowered the now half empty glass, wiping away some of the cider on her upper muzzle with her free hoof.

"And what do you want missy?" The white stallion asked with a smile as he looked at me, Rainbow Dash proceeding to take another long drink.

"W-Water please…" I answered in a stutter, though sounding louder than before. He blinked at me a few times before he shook his and looked at me like I was crazy. I eeped as I ducked my head, fearing I made a horrible mistake.

"Really? You come to my bar with all its varied and exotic drinks and ask for something you can find in a public toilet?" He almost shouted sounding very offended as he turned around and motioned his hooves around all the bottles behind him. O-Oh dear…I shouldn't have said anything...or at least ordered whatever Rainbow ordered, "Come on girl! Think big!" He then encouraged in a loud excited tone which honestly sounded a bit weird thanks to natural low and rough tone.

"W-Well…I…I…ummm…" I struggled to response as I fully hid behind the counter, not knowing what to order since I don't know what they serve here….or if what I'm ordering he won't understand since I bet all the drinks here are called something else thanks to the different language…oh dear…maybe I'll just ask for nothing…that will work right?

"Lay off her Black Scotch…she's not much of a drinker…just give her what she wants…" I heard Rainbow Dash defend, feeling a hoof grab me again and pull me back up to face the stallion who was looking at Rainbow weirdly again. "Oh and get another drink for me as well!" She then said happily as she held out her empty glass…oh dear that's drink one…and it took her less than a minute to finish.

"Ok ok…another round coming up…" He said with a sigh as he grabbed the empty glass, and then turning around to head back to the barrel to fill it up. "Though…I'm a little curious now…" The bartender began as he started to pour more cider into the glass.

"Do you always bring her when you go drinking in Ponyville…I mean it seems like you two do this a lot…" He finished, both asking his question and filling up the glass. He turned around and walked back over to her with a mischievous grin on his face as his light cerise eyes seemed to beam at Rainbow Dash…almost like he was interrogating her.

"Oh yeah…Fluttershy's my drinking buddy…" Rainbow confidently answered with a grin as she reached over with one hoof and tapped my shoulder and used the other to reach out towards the white stallion, awaiting the cider to be given to her. I sighed slightly as for some reason her calling me her 'drinking buddy' almost seemed demeaning in some way…I don't know what I expected though…we've been going out to drink together since the very start…although with me certainly having much fewer cups of cider than her.

"But you said it yourself…she's not much of a drinker…" He pointed out as he gave her the drink and then bent below the counter to get out another glass, "So why did you bring her…and don't tell me it's to because she helps you home because I know you...you've stumbled in and out of this place enough times that I can tell that you can make it back no matter what…" He then questioned as he went over to a part of the counter and got out what looked like a cool water bottle, then emptying it out into the glass. Isn't it obvious? It's because I don't drink that much so she can have more cider…that's the real-

"Well...she's kind of the first pony I ever drank with…hell she was the first pony I was with when I first had a drink period…" Rainbow answered with a sigh before immediately taking a drink from her refilled glass. W-Well…that's true…so I guess it's because of her loyalty that she brings me along…maybe I should tell her she doesn't have to do that for me.

"Oh really?" The bartender replied back in a mischievous and almost teasing way as he smirked and walked over to me with the glass of water in hoof, putting it down in front of me.

"Yeah….remember Fluttershy?" She asked me as she looked at me after taking yet another drink from her glass…though her drinks are not as much or long like when she had her first glass. She's asking me about that time back when were in our teens? A moment I'll never forget no matter what? Of course I remember it!

"Y-Yes…I do…it was when…when High Rise invited me to a party at his house while his parents away….only to…only to…" I started a little nervous before I stopped abruptly….not able to go on and instead I just looked down at the glass of water and felt myself starting to tear up slightly at the memory.

"Ditch you in a cruel way in front of a lot of ponies…pulling a cruel joke on you…" Rainbow finished for me in a low growl, angry at that memory unlike me who was upset by it. I thought I was starting to be liked by other ponies…but I was so wrong…so wrong…

"Yeah…" I simply said as I slightly nodded to confirm her statement. A tear escaped my eye and starting to slide down the side of my face.

"Then the flankhole went and invited me to his little bash…even try entice me by telling me that he'd got ahold of a whole barrel of cider to celebrate even though he was still technically underage." Rainbow then went on sounding more enraged with each passing word while in the meantime I just got sadder…I think High Rise either wanted to make sure I was friendless or to try and have Rainbow to himself…because I was sure I saw him looking at her from time to time…that thought upset me more now.

"So what happened?" The bartender then asked curiously sounding like he was getting invested in our tale. I smiled and raised a hoof to wipe the tear away as I knew what was coming next.

"I told him to go to hell along with a whole bunch of other choice words." The kind Pegasus next to me proudly yelled as she raised her glass and hit the table with it as if to drive the point home. "Afterwards I went over to his house before the party, broke in, and stole that barrel…just to get back at his flank!" She then explained sounding like her usual self, almost sounding proud of the fact that she broke into somepony's house and committed a theft.

"You're lucky you didn't get in trouble Rainbow…" I pointed out, although a bit teasingly as I looked up at her and gave her a smile. She looked back at me and blinked a few times in return before she smirked and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Pfff…what was he going to do? Report that he…a minor…had possession of cider and that somepony stole it…yeah right….that prissy little suck up couldn't risk it!" She explained before looking forward and taking another drink from her glass. I giggled at that response, as did the bartender, and even the pony next to Rainbow in the coat laughed slightly at that point

"And then I brought it back to Grams and we spent the whole night laughing and drinking the barrel…knowing that they had nothing and were probably having a lame party…like they deserved!" She then went on after she put down the glass now sounding like she was reveling in her victory over them…even though the cider she stole wasn't that good…

"The cider tasted awful…." I reminded her still slightly giggling…my first experience with cider at a young age and it was probably the worst thing I ever tasted ever…that's probably why I'm not a big drinker today.

"Yeah it tasted like shit!" Rainbow agreed cackling at what I said…though was it necessary to go to such lengths in terms of vulgarity? Oh dear…she's starting become influenced by the cider isn't she? "It wasn't until later that I found out that it was the cheapest brand of cider you could get…what a cheapskate!" She then said insulting the colt who I'm sure doesn't even remember us right now…is this what we call an empty victory? Oh well it was still a good night…even when her grandma found us drinking cider.

"And remember when your grandma walked in on us and caught us…" I then reminded her smiling at her even though Rainbow wasn't looking at me. She took another drink, nodding her head over and over again while doing so in acknowledgement that she remembered.

"Yeah I thought we were dead…she even began to scold us saying things like 'I couldn't believe you would do this' and what not before walking up and pouring herself a glass and walking out saying 'be sure to leave some left over after you're done.'" Dash recalled with a wide grin on her face as if she could see it right in front of her eyes.

"What a grandma…" The bartender commented in a slight chuckle as he shook his head slightly in shock most likely that a caring grandma would do that…letting her grandfillies drink cider when they were under aged…

"She was the awesomest grandma ever…she just turned that great night into an amazing night!" The cyan Pegasus shouted as she raised her half empty glass up in the air like she was celebrating the completion of a new trick. Yeah…I have to agree with what she said…even if it was a bit much.

"It was a good night…if a little bit…you know…weird and…illegal…" I added smiling and closing my eyes…now understanding why Rainbow always brought me along…and even though it was for the sake of tradition…I guess I don't mind being dragged along with her.

"So that's why you always take her along huh?" The white stallion then asked wanting to confirm if that was the reason or not. Which I'm pretty sure will-

"No not that…" Rainbow immediately denied sternly. I opened my eyes and saw her shaking her head at him before raising her hoof and taking another drink…i-it…it's not…then what is it? "It's because…well…I'm not…that me most calm and cool headed mare around…especially after having something to drink…" She then admitted in a softer tone, a bit ashamed for saying that out loud…oh no you're not that bad Rainbow you…you can just be a bit…ummm…impulsive at times….

"Oh I can testify to that…there wasn't time I can remember where you weren't trying to start something here…" The bartender agreed as he nodded frantically in agreement…oh dear…I can only imagine the problems she caused when she's really under the influence…she's really hard to control but I've never seen her do anything in front of me…oh if only I was there at those times I could've…could've….oh…..

"Yeah…and that night…I was still…kind of pissed at High Rise for doing that to Fluttershy…and after a while of drinking…I…kind of wanted to go back and beat his flank into the dirt…" Rainbow then elaborated in a soft tone as she leaned back and looked up through the glass ceiling up at the stars. Oh yes I remember…the state she was in…if I didn't do anything she surely would've went out and hurt somepony…or herself for that matter…

"But Fluttershy stopped me…she calmed me down and prevented me from doing that or anything else for that matter." She then went on as she looked down at the glass with barely any cider in it. It…it wasn't that big of deal…I just talked to you and…you calmed down yourself.

"So that's why I always taker her with me…not just because it's like our tradition…not just because I enjoy this time with her…but because I know Fluttershy will keep me in check and won't let me do anything to hurt myself or anypony else for that matter." Rainbow Dash then admitted as she looked at me with a gentle smile, her face relaxed and calm unlike before when it was tense and angry…was that me or the cider?

"R-Rainbow…" I simply said as I felt my cheeks warm up from what she said. She then chuckled and looked away before taking another quick drink.

"Heh…now that I think about it…that might be where it stared…" The kind mare then began seeming to come to a realization about something.

"Wh-Where w-what started?" I asked curiously and nervously, wondering what it is she just discovered…feeling my hoofs shake slightly at what she was going to say.

"You keeping me in a calm state of mind…you always manage to keep me cool in the bar and even outside of the bar…there have been many times this week where I wanted to murder somepony but…you always managed turn my anger into peace…I don't know how you do it Fluttershy but…I think it's safe to say I'd probably be in jail…or worse without you…thanks…" She admitted before looking at me and putting a hoof on her shoulder, generously thanking me for something that I'm sure I didn't deserved to be thanked over.

"A-Anytime Dash…" I whispered back as I turned my head away and hide my fully warm feeling face away, knowing that I most likely had a deep blush on my face.

"It seems you two have a very special kind of bond…" The bartender teasingly pointed out upon seeing our little conversation. Y-Yes…I would agree with that…but I don't think I can speak at the moment…

"That's what we call 'Best Friends' Scotch…now give me another drink…." Rainbow happily declared as I felt her hoof leave my shoulder. I gasped slightly at what she said…yes…best friends…I should be happy about that…but…I'm not that happy…I should be ecstatic but instead…I feel like I want more than that…what more could I want though?

"Alright…round three coming up!" The bartender replied with a chuckle as I looked back to see him gently take the empty glass away from her. I looked down and finally took my first sip of water…wanting to distract myself from these thoughts.

I focused on my water…which was ok…water is water after all. I noticed lights starting to shine in from above us. I looked up and noticed that the lights in the buildings around us where starting to come back on. I guess this means the return of the birds festival is over…I sighed as wished I could've seen the full thing with Rainbow instead of the start. Though this isn't bad either I guess…as long as we're together I don't mind. I then saw that the statue of the Pegasus without feathers lit up. I titled my head at the statue and at how it's wings and fore hooves was outstretched…

"Say Rainbow…" I called curiously as I decided I wanted to know the history behind that statue…I just hope Rainbow knows what the backstory is behind it.

"Yeah?" She said back after taking a sip from her glass, looking at me both curiously and…not looking like she usually does unfortunately…her eyes were starting to lose their normal luster and it won't be long until she eventually loses her stable mind…I should probably ask my question quickly before I lose her to the cider.

"Why is there a giant statue of a featherless Pegasus on that large hill?" I asked inquisitively as I pointed up through the glass ceiling at the Pegasus statue that was being lit up by all the nice colorful lights.

"Oh that's the statue of Gentle Breeze..." Rainbow answered in a matter of fact fashion as I looked at her to see her giving me a surprised expression as if stunned that I didn't know it before hoof.

"Who's Gentle Breeze?" I asked as I titled my head a bit, now wanting to know who this pony is that warrants her having a huge statue overlooking the city.

"Well…a long time ago in a distant land she was a Pegasus born with only one source feather…" Rainbow started in a serious tone as she looked at the statue….oh good she isn't inebriated enough that she can't tell the story for me…that's good...but what's bad is how sad the story started out.

"Oh dear…that….that's awful..." I said in return as I looked at my barely touched glass of water…a Pegasus with only one source feather…it's a rare disorder that can affect any newborn Pegasus without rhyme or reason…and if a Pegasus is born with only one source feather….well they might as well have not been born a Pegasus at all….

"Yeah….as you know…the source feather is the first feather that grows on a Pegasus foal's wings…it allows all the other feathers to grow and it contains all the magic needed to fly and even manipulate the weather…there's always two…one on each wing…" Rainbow Dash explained as she looked down and took another drink. Why…yes I did know…and…you even knew that I knew…so…ummm…you didn't have to explain it for me…but I guess I should've seen that coming since your state of mind is starting to slip.

"And since she was only born with one source feather she was doomed to never fly in the sky or reliably stand on clouds without falling…a Pegasus with just one wing…a curse I couldn't even imagine bearing." She then commented in a sorrowful tone before giving off a sigh…oh yes if you only had one reliable wing Dash I couldn't imagine how much you would be suffering right now…

"I feel so sorry for her…" I said before I took a small sip of water hoping that this wouldn't be a sad story that would make me cry…I don't like sad stories…or scary stories…or almost any kind of story that isn't a romance story of some kind.

"Yeah…and what's worse is that she born in a royal family with high esteem…and knowing that she was only born only one source feather filled them with disgust and hatred…" She then went on continuing the story, not instilling me with much hope…oh no parents that dislike their foal…I can only fear what's going to happen next.

"W-What happened?" I asked in a fearful tone...as I looked at her and cringed as if expecting a blow to strike me.

"They disowned her at a very young age…gave her to another royal family to be a servant and maid without a second thought." She answered as she closed her eyes…finding it difficult to answer my question…Oh…Oh dear….

"Oh my…that poor girl…she must've been so heartbroken…" I said in a low sad tone as I looked away, feeling tears starting to well up in my eyes…why is it that bad things always happen to good ponies that don't deserve it?

"She was hurt…yes…but didn't let it crush her spirits and smiled throughout the entire thing…taking the punishment without letting it affect her." The story telling Pegasus beside me said in a reassuring tone. I looked at her to see her smiling back at me…trying to lift my hopes so I don't start crying.

"She sounds like a strong girl…I can kind of relate to having a troubled family and still being able to smile." I commented as it worked…I was starting to feel a bit better…but that was thanks to Rainbow…she's my support…just like in the past…she's what kept me from my spirits breaking…I can't imagine what she had to keep her spirits up.

"Yeah…but that's not all." The mare with the rainbow mane then said with a smirk, looking like the story wasn't even close to completion, "The family she was given to quickly became appointed as rulers of this far away land." She then said as she nodded a bit before taking another drink from her glass. So she became a part of a family that ruled over an entire kingdom?

"Oh my, that's good…I guess…" I said very reluctantly…I guess it's ironic that the family that abandoned her saw their foal becoming a part of the most important family around…but she was still a maid to them so nothing really changed for her…

"And then soon after that…the family she served had a daughter…with only one source feather." Rainbow then said as she looked back at me looking a bit more intoxicated unfortunately…but still keeping a sound mind thankfully.

"Oh dear." I simply said as I raised a hoof to my muzzle…starting to imagine another bad outcome.

"The family was humiliated and unlike Breeze's first family…didn't give her away and instead hid her away…as if they never had a daughter at all…" The cerise eyed Pegasus then explained in a harsh tone as she looked forward with disgust on her face.

"Oh my goodness…that's almost as bad as the first family!" I commented feeling almost as disgusted as she was. I don't know which is worst…giving away your foal or locking her away…it's almost the same thing!

"Yes…and Breeze was assigned to look after her since they both shared the same curse…Pegasi with one feathered wing and one featherless wing…" She agreed before telling more of the story…well…I guess that's ok because at least they have each other. "Breeze and the daughter weren't that far apart in age and eventually as the daughter grew up became good friends…the best of friends…like sisters…" The brash mare beside me then went on, finally telling me a happy part to the story. I sighed in relief as I was worried this was only going to be a sad story.

"Then one day the father and mother decided to have another foal…one that would become their true heir and surpass their first daughter." Dash then said in a low tone as my short respite came crashing down with that one statement.

"That…That's awful…why couldn't this be a happy story?" I said very loudly and upset feeling myself about to cry again…why couldn't Rainbow lie and just tell me it was a happy story about love and kindness? Not this story of abandonment and mistreatment!

"Breeze thought this was horrible treatment of their daughter and her best friend…and believed she deserved the throne and to be the heir…but knew she would never be accepted with her lack of a wing…" Rainbow continued in low tone as she looked into her half empty glass of cider…why yes…I think so too! What awful parents…abandoning their daughter and tossing her aside like that!

"So Breeze, in her kindness and generosity…gave the daughter her only source feather." She then said seriously before taking a quick drink of her cider. She…She…

"O-Oh my…" I simply said in a whimper as I lowered myself in my seat…not expecting her to do…something so distract…because now she…she'll have two featherless wings since the source feather is needed to continue the support of the other feathers….so soon she'll look…just like the statue.

"The daughter's flightless wing quickly grew usable feather while Breeze lost all of hers. The daughter was quickly able to fly and take to skies like any other Pegasus while Breeze would never experience such pleasures…but it was something she accepted with glee and with a smile…all she wanted was her best friend and sister to have a bright future unlike her…" Rainbow then said happily and with a smile as finally the story got…somewhat brighter…Breeze didn't seem to have that bright future like the daughter would but at least she would happy…If I where her I think I'd do the same thing.

"And it worked too, she was then soon accepted by her family…and the right to the throne even after the second daughter was born...deciding that they would rule together." The cyan mare then said as she looked down at the glass of cider again…twirling it slightly to make the liquid spin in the glass.

"I'm so glad…" I said in relief as I put a hoof to my chest…now glad that this was getting happier instead of sadder…w-wait…two daughters…ruling together…c-couldn't be…could it?

"However…" Rainbow then started in a low melancholic tone, oh dear…please tell this won't- "Back then…the giving of a source feather to another was considered an act of divine love and commitment…like a wedding proposal." She explained, continuing that low tone as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. R-Really? Exchanging of source feathers was that important and eventful…I…it doesn't happen now as I don't ever hear about that anymore…times were certainly different back then I guess…

"If word ever got out that the princess had another Pegasus' source feather…there would be a scandal and she would once again be tossed aside…" Rainbow then unfortunately informed me, getting back into the sad territory again…w-wait…if it's like that…then…then…

"No…please….please don't tell me-"

"So…to protect her friend and her future….Breeze left…" Rainbow sternly said, cutting me off and confirming my worst fear…no...why did it have to be that way? "She smiled and said her goodbye to the mare she'd known and loved like a sister for so long. Then without anypony else noticing or knowing…she left the far away land and went as far as she could…which led her here." Rainbow then finished in a depressed tone before taking another drink, leaving only a little bit of cider left in the glass.

"No…that….that's not fair…" I said upset as I looked down at the counter, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, making it certain that I was going to cry this time…nothing was going to stop it this time.

"She then built a house on that hill over there…and tried her best to start a life on her own…in exile…adapting this new unknown land…and eventually after some time she mastered the art of living alone and in a foreign place" Rainbow continued, not noticing my upset position. I felt tears roll down my eyes as she was exiled to live all by herself even though she helped her best friend and probably gave the kingdom a great ruler…it's…it's just cruel….

"However…after many years…traveling ponies looking to settle in new lands came across her…" Rainbow still went on continuing the story and was actually sounding a bit more positive than before. "They visited her…and asked for help in this unknown land…" She then said as she looked up through the ceiling and at the hill where the statue was on. W-Well at least she wasn't alone anymore.

"Breeze was much older then but was still a kind and gentle mare…and helped them in any way she could, especially to the foals and young ones…she gave them food, water, and anything else she could give them…including toys and trinkets to the little ones…" She then informed as a slight smile appeared on her face. It started to appear on my face as well…even though she exiled herself and was alone for so many years…she was still a generous and giving mare like before…not even that could damper her kindness.

"Some travelers that came across her ended up coming back to her for more help…and then would come back again as they continued to struggle in this unknown land…until eventually they settled in what would become this city next to her…relying on her help and kindness to start their own lives…" The cerise eyed mare said as the smile faded and she looked down. Well…I guess that explains the origin of this city…but…why is Rainbow not looking happy about it…I think this story is finally getting brighter and I can start to see why there's a statue of her on that hill where she lived.

"More and more ponies settled around her and she did her best to help them…the foals loved her and would always play with her and help her….she was like the queen of this unintended city to them because without her there would be no place they could call home." Rainbow went on as she moved the glass on the table as if to simulate the travelers coming in and settling in this new born city that Gentle Breeze seemed to create out of nowhere…

"She continued to help them and support them…and…when she eventually passed all the foals and young ones where devastated…but by then they were capable of supporting themselves on their own…all thanks to that wingless Pegasus known as Gentle Breeze…" Rainbow Dash then said softly, finishing the story and taking one last drink of her cider. I smiled as tears still seemed to slowly fall down the sides of my face…not from sadness but from happiness…it was a happy story in the end…I couldn't be more thankful.

"That…That's so sweet…she really was a kind and gentle mare…" I commented in a thankful tone as I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked at Rainbow with a smile on my face.

"Yeah…she reminds me a lot of you…" She agreed as she looked back at me with a smile on her face as well. O-Oh…I…I know I said I would do the same things as she would but…I…ummm…

"I…I…no…I'm not…" I struggled to say as I felt my face heat up. I looked away and hid behind my mane in embarrassment…there's no way I could be that nice right? R-Rainbow's just…under the influence…that's why she said that.

"Fluttershy…you two have a lot in common…without her this city would be nothing and without you I would be nothing…" She then said in a soft tone which shocked me as I turned to look at her with my eyes wide as I saw her looking down with a tint of red on her face.

"R-Rainbow…I…I…" I struggled to say as I didn't know what to say in reply to that…is…is she really saying all that because she's intoxicated or…is she saying that because she genuinely means it…

"Yeah…and because of that it makes me sad.…" She then admitted in disgust and in a low growl as she moved forward and put her hooves on the counter, looking down at it as if ashamed of herself

"S-Sad…h-how…w-why?" I asked in nervous stutters as I was confused as to why it would make her sad…did…did I upset her somehow?

"Because…from her birth she had a miserable life and towards the end…when she finally started to get some peace…ponies came along and abused her generosity and kindness that she continued carry with her no matter what…never paying her back and only using her to help establish their lives…hell she lived on a hill and they lived down here…" Rainbow said in a low menacing tone as if really upset but this. T…They didn't abuse her…if she wanted to help them…she wanted to help them and…I…

"They took advantage of her kindness and gave nothing in return…they were like parasites…and that makes me really sad…not only for what happened to her…but what might happen to you…" She then said as she pushed the glass away and bit her lower lip starting to shake slightly in either anger or regret.

"R-Rainbow?" I simply called as I moved my hoof towards her wanting to comfort her by saying that it will never happen to her…especially if she's with-

"You're too kind for your own good…it's easy to take advantage of…and sometimes I even feel like I'm using you!" She then admitted almost shouting it out loud stopping me in my place and preventing me from touching her, she also caught the bartender and the pony next to her attentions with her outburst. "And that makes me sick to my stomach…I…I don't want to rely on you so much that I'm a burden to you…" She then said in a much softer tone as she put her head on the countertop and put her hooves through her mane as if genuinely hating herself at the moment. R-Rainbow feels as though she's using me…for support…to the point where she thinks she's hurting me…but…that's not true…I…I'd even say it's the exact opposite!

"Rainbow…no…you would never do that to me…not ever…if anyone's using their friends for support it's me…not you…" I said reassuringly as I pushed my hoof forward and then made it to her shoulder. I then moved it to her back almost touching her wing as I tried to encourage her that it's ok and it's not like that at all.

"I'm sure she would say the same thing…so kind that it blinds her from the truth in front of her very face…that they were hurting her for their own selfish gains…" The upset mare said, her soft tone slightly muffled by her head being against the countertop. I stopped and returned my hoof as I was unsure of how to respond to that…I…I know I'm not blind and that…that I…

"All they did for her was make her a statue…much later after she died…by then she was already buried and her house tore down…that's not a statue memorializing her or idolizing her…but a statue of shame…shame that all they could do for her was build her that one statue after her death…and right now I can't do anything for you to repay your kindness…and I don't think I ever will…I'm just like them…" She then said as she grabbed her rainbow mane and sounded angry…angry at herself for reasons that aren't true….that could never be true…I'm not blinded by kindness…she's just blinded by cider…

"Dash…" I simply called as I felt myself tear up again…not sure how to consul my poor friend who might be so inebriated right now…that… that no matter what I said my words of encouragement could not reach her.

"I…I'm sorry Fluttershy…" She apologized, sounding very sincere…giving me the most unnecessary sincere apology I have ever heard…I closed my eyes and looked away…not sure of what to do next.

"Shame isn't the reason that statue exists…its regret…" A third voice said in a low slightly rough tone. I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see that it was the colt next to Rainbow Dash in the large coat saying those words. Rainbow got up off the table and turned her head to look at the colt that said that.

"And just who the hell do you think you are? Cutting into our conversation…huh?" Rainbow shouted, obviously offended that this colt said something to her…I'm thankful that she's not sad anymore but this…isn't a great alternative…

"Rainbow…please calm down…" I said as I got up and went next to her, putting a hoof on her shoulder hoping it would relax her and prevent her from doing anything…drastic…

"I'm just somepony here to tell you that you're wrong about that statue and that it wasn't constructed because of shame…but out of regret." He answered, giving a vague response as he didn't give a name or really tell us who he was. He just said he was just somepony before he took a quick drink from his glass of cider.

"That's a load of crap…if it was out of regret for her loss they would've built it right after her death to memorialize her…but now they waited a good twenty years before they finally put one up!" Rainbow shouted back to him as she thankfully remained her place and instead just scowled at him, "That's not regret…that's shame…" She then finished huffed as she angrily pointed at him.

"I didn't say it was regret for her loss…" He responded still keeping his cool as he still remained where he was, looking down at his glass, "…its regret for what they couldn't do sooner…" He then clarified before taking another drink from his mostly empty glass of cider. R-Regret for what they couldn't do sooner?

"Huh?" The cyan mare simply said confused as her mouth gapped open and her eyebrow arched as far as it could go…giving off a very peculiar expression.

"You're not wrong…the ponies that where living near her abused her kindness and took advantage of it…" He then admitted as he nodded slightly and looked at the counter. Oh dear…I was hoping he would say that because I don't want to think of her as an abused pony.

"Well of course I'm not wrong!" Rainbow arrogantly agreed as she smirked, closed her eyes, and folded her fore hooves while giving a quick nod at him. Well…at least she's not angry at him.

"But she let them…she did it because she wanted to help them and more importantly make sure that the foals were taken care of…" The colt then explained as he turned to face us with his green eyes, letting me see his face finally. He was a white unicorn with a multicolored mane…though I couldn't make out all the colors…just yellow and orange. His horn looked a little longer than a typical unicorn's now that I looked at it.

"Yeah but still-"

"You said yourself…the foals loved her…the young ones adored her even if the parents didn't…" He pointed out in a slightly loud tone as he cut off Rainbow from retorting, "And they didn't forget her…how could they forget her…they wanted to memorialize her as soon as they could but they were too young and the adults would have nothing of it…" He then explained he titled his head at us a slight smile forming on his. Though it wasn't amusing Rainbow as she was starting to look upset again…she did not want to be cut off by this guy it seems.

"They built that statue as soon as they all came of age…regretting that they couldn't do it sooner…" He then finished in a softer tone as he looked up through at the ceiling at the statue that was still lit up. I looked up at it as well…I see…she couldn't be properly respected and appreciated because the ones that truly loved her had no way of showing their love and appreciation…they had to wait until they were fully grown to show it…and they showed it in the biggest way they could. I smiled as it bet she's very happy with that statue…and probably embarrassed over it as well.

"That doesn't make it all right though…that doesn't make it better…" Rainbow countered in a rough tone as she was still upset at him for cutting her off. I looked down at her to see her biting her lip and was worried that she would do something aggressive soon.

"I'm not saying it does…I'm just saying that's what they did…they corrected the mistakes of their parents and regretted not doing it sooner…a very common thing in life…" He replied seeming to concur with what she said and adding more to it…which unfortunately didn't please her as she still looked a bit angry.

"It's always like that…the old generation makes mistakes and the next generation is left with their mistakes and are forced to fix then…only to create new mistakes to be passed down to the generation after them and then the cycle repeats…it's a never ending flow of mistakes and regrets…" He then said a bit softly as he looked up through the ceiling and up at the stars twinkling above our heads. I looked down at the ground because of what he said...I don't think what he's saying is right…I live my life free of my parents mistakes…but then again…I don't think he's wrong as I'm sure there are ponies that are tied to the mistakes of their parents and their past…it must really be dependent on the pony…

"Tsk…you're sounding like an overdramatic flank!" The cyan mare bellowed as she snarled at him and narrowed her eyes at him…though he didn't seem to notice her as he still looked up at the stares as if hypnotized by their glow.

"In the end though…it's for the best…we as a society and species grow in the process and in the end I'd like to think that one day we will keep making mistakes and fixing them until there are no mistakes left to fix…" He then eventually said as he looked down at the table. Then he took one last drink from his glass and got up from his seat.

"Now you're ignoring me you son of a-!"

"Rainbow please!" I shouted as I grabbed Rainbow and held her down from getting up…or finishing that sentence for that matter.

"Though…that's not going to happen anytime soon…because for me personally…I have some past mistakes to correct…and hopefully the mistakes I make aren't as difficult to fix as the ones I'm forced to deal with." The coated unicorn then said almost in a whisper as he turned and trotted past us, heading to the door. Needless to say…Rainbow was not the least bit pleased by this.

"Get back here! I'm so going to pound you into the walls!" She shouted at him as he opened the door and left the bar. I did my best to keep Rainbow in her seat so she wouldn't go after him and do something she would regret later.

"Dash…please…just calm down!" I advised in a soothing voice as she resisted and tried to get up to chase after him.

"Who the hell was that and why did he look so familiar?" She then asked most likely not even caring who he was, she was just angry and yelling anything she could as she ignored my plight and tried to escape from my grip.

"Rainbow!" I shouted as I moved my face at her and stared at her. She looked into my eyes and blinked a few times before her hazy looking cerise eyes finally seemed to ease from their previous dilated state.

"S-Sorry Fluttershy…" She apologized sincerely and in a soft tone as I felt her body relax from its once tensed state.

"It's ok Rainbow…" I replied happily and with a smile as I let go of her and returned to my seat, knowing that she had finally calmed down.

"Another drink please!" She then cheerfully said as I saw her turn forward and hold up her empty glass. Oh dear…we're already at phase one of Rainbow's descent into intoxication…I don't know how much more she can take before I have to carry her back to the hotel!

The bartender came over and gave her another glass filled with cider, taking the old one away to go wash it. I was still working on my first glass of water while Rainbow was now on her fourth drink! I sighed as I picked up my glass of water and took a quick sip as Rainbow took a drink from hers. I continued to take small quick sips every now and again while in the meantime Rainbow seemed to take bigger drinks more frequently than me.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I then heard her call in a slightly dazed tone…oh dear…did we reach the second phase?

"Y-Yes?" I replied nervously as I looked back at her to see her whole body starting to move around slightly from side to side as if she was starting to have difficulty sitting up in her seat.

"…your head's big." Rainbow said a bit cheerfully as she pointed at me with her hoof. Yes we have…we've reached the second phase of happy confusion and the of balance control.

"Yes…thank you Rainbow." I thanked softly with a sigh as I looked forward, this isn't the first time she's said this to me…and I bet it won't be the last.

"No really…I don't know why but your head looks bigger than it should." She then insisted as I felt her hoof rub the side of my head…and now she's touching me…you know strangely enough...I know I said I wanted more direct contact with Rainbow…this isn't exactly what I had in mind…though it honestly did feel a look good for her to lightly touch the side of my head.

"I know…you've told me this before." I pointed out with a giggle as a small smile appeared on my muzzle. I was really enjoying this more than I really should.

"And then sometimes when I look at it looks normal…I wonder if it's because of the angle I'm looking at it in..." She then theorized as she moved my face around test her theory. My gaze shifted around the whole bar she moved my head around before she finally moved my head to face her.

"Who knows…" I teased not stopping her and just letting it out of her system. Her face had an extremely puzzled look as she moved her other hoof to her chin as if seriously trying to figure it out in her deluded state of mind.

"Maybe it's just illusion given off by your pretty pink mane or your bright beautiful eyes…" She then speculated as I felt her hoof move up and stroke my mane slightly before she moved it back down and stroked the side of my face next to my suddenly widening eyes.

"Eh…U-Uh…I…I guess…" I stuttered in an embarrassment as I moved away from her hoof and looked down at my drink, feeling my face light up like it was on fire. Sh…She really thinks that about me? N-No…it…it's just the cider talking…bu…but even still…I…I want to hear her say it again. "Y…You really think my mane-"

"Another drink Scotchy!" She loudly declared as I looked over to see her with the empty glass on top of her head...now making it visually clear that she was well past phase two of her inebriation.

"Coming right up." The white stallion replied with a chuckle as he went over to get another glass. I looked down and away, hiding behind my mane as I didn't want the bartender to see my most likely very deep blush residing itself on my face. Y-Yeah…it's just the cider…she's not in the right state of mind…w-what was I thinking…Fluttershy I think you're starting to lose it.

The bartender came back with her drink and put it in front of her. Rainbow wasted no time and dived right into the drink….metaphorically of course. She picked up and instantly started to guzzle it down almost as quickly as she could. Oh dear now she's not even pacing herself…this isn't good. I can sense our departure time soon arriving as it won't be long now before we enter phase three of her drunkenness…I mean…intoxication…sorry.

"Hey…what the…what the hell is that stallion doing?" I heard Rainbow then a bit angrily, her words being slurred. I looked over to see her head now wobbling as she looked over at a corner behind me.

"H-Huh…what stallion?" I asked frantically as I turned around to the general direction she was facing, hoping it wasn't that one colt that left a while ago…if he came back it's only going to cause more problems…especially since Rainbow is in a less stable frame of mind.

"That stallion over there…I think he's…I think he's eying you up Fluttershy!" The cyan Pegasus next to me shouted in a stutter…sounding a bit confused actually.

"W-W-What?" I whimpered as I looked over at her in humiliation…w-why would they be doing that? I don't think I did anything wrong did I? I saw Rainbow pointing with her hoof and turned to look again for this stallion…and when I finally did my jaw dropped at who this stallion was.

"Hey…Hey buddy! Look the other way! This mare right here is too good for you!" The obviously drunk…I mean...intoxicated mare shouted as she reached over and put a hoof around me as if trying to defend…even though it really wasn't necessary.

"Ummm R-Rainbow…" I called softly, feeling my cheeks slightly heat up from the sudden contact…trying to tell her what she was shouting at.

"Hey! Yeah you! I'm talking to you! Keep your creeper eyes off my best friend's flank or else it's going to be the last thing you ever see!" She then threatened as she pointed her other hoof at it with her glass of cider in her hoof…half empty by the looks of it.

"R-Rainbow…it…it's just a promotional card board cut out of a stallion advertising some kind of cider…" I then explained to feeling my face heat up more because of the mention of my….ummm…you know…while pointing at the tall advertisement in the corner of the bar who was smiling, looking in our direction with happy eyes, and holding up a glass of cider that said…well….I can't read it…but I assume it's the product.

"Oh…" Rainbow simply replied as she leaned in and narrowed her eyes at the object, trying to focus her vision…wow did she drink enough to where she needs her Pegasi-eye to see something that's just across the room? "He still needs to take his eyes of you…I can't stand seeing flanks like him looking at you like that…" She then said as she removed her hoof and turned back around to face the counter.

"T-Thanks…" I gratefully thanked with a light smile on my face, "I guess…" I then added as I put a hoof to my muzzle not sure if she should be thanked for saving me from a card board cut out…oh well it's the thought that counts.

"Hey…" I then heard a voice call from right behind me. I turned around to see the smiling face of the bartender behind the counter. "Thanks…" He then graciously said as he bowed his head slightly…h-huh?

"F-For what?" I asked with a stutter as I leaned my head back…completely taken aback by him thanking me out of nowhere.

"For keeping her under control…she's on her sixth drink and she hasn't once tried to fight somepony or destroy something or be a public menace…" He then clarified as he looked over at the mare who was taking another drink of her glass. S-Sixth? But…I thought she was on her fifth…oh dear did she have another one when I wasn't looking…oh this isn't good.

"O-Oh it was nothing…she's just a little defensive of things she cares about…once you reassure her that nothing's wrong she'll calm down." I shrugged off; explaining how you can easily ease Rainbow's aggression when she's in that state of mind…it's something I learned a long time ago…

"Hey! Scotch! Last time I checked you were a married pony!" Rainbow shouted catching both of our attentions as she must've assumed that he was…ummm…how would Rarity call it? 'Trying to put the moves onto me' or something like that...but in case she's getting very paranoid for some reason…she was never this defensive over me before…what happened to her? I haven't seen her this on edge and worried since our first night of drinking where she wanted to beat up High Rise...something must be wrong…I just wish I knew what it was!

"Stop hitting on Fluttershy or else I'm going to start hitting on you!" She threatened with an angry glare as she gritted her teeth at the white stallion. "With my hoof!" She added after a few seconds, raising her wing up and pointing to it…oh dear…she's so confused she can't even tell her hoof from her wing…that means it's almost about time for us to leave…but first I need to calm her down yet again.

"Oh its fine Rainbow…he was just offering me a refill on my drink…" I calmly reassured as I smiled and raised my hoof and gently waved it at her. She looked at me completely confused, slowly blinking as her glazed eyes tried to look at me as best they could.

"Alright then…just watch out…he's faster than he looks when it comes to picking up random mares at his bar…" She warned in a sluggish tone as she turned back around…almost falling off the seat in the process…and took another drink from her glass of cider.

"Thanks Rainbow…I'll be ok" I thanked gratefully as I giggled and looked back up at the smiling stallion. "See it's easy to calm her down when you know how to do it…" I then said to him, using that as proof for my earlier statement…which made him chuckle in response to what I said.

"Oh no…I've never seen her calm down that fast before…Miss, you have some sort of magic over her…" He responded after he finished chuckling at me, giving me a sly wink and a smirk. I-It's not magic…it's just…you know…when you've been around somepony long enough you learn these things.

"Oh…I…I wouldn't know about that…" I said in return as I looked away and waved my hoof at him dismissively, finding it a bit embarrassing that he said I have some kind of 'magic' over her…like she's my prisoner or something…that's just silly.

"Oh but I think one day you will…" He then said sounding a bit serious, which caused me to look up at him in confusion. I will what? I don't get it….

"Scotch! Another drink!" Rainbow shouted happily, causing us both to turn our heads to see her holding up her glass of cider…her half full glass of cider.

"Another one? But you haven't even finished the one you have right now!" Scotch pointed out in a teasing manner as he pointed to the glass in her hoof. She looked at it with her head still moving around uncontrollably before looking back with a smirk on her face.

"Give me a sec!" The drunk Pegasus…sorry…inebriated Pegasus…brashly said right before leaning back and holding the glass straight up so it dumped all over her face…most of the cider in the glass getting in her mouth but some of it splashed on her face and onto the floor. "Alright…t-there…good…another drink please!" She then happily declared as she extended her hooves as if completing a magic trick…losing her balance and falling backwards towards the ground. I quickly moved up and caught her with my hoof, bringing her back to her seat.

"Oh no Rainbow…I think you're done for the night…" I then said seriously, telling her that she's definitely had enough…if she can't stay in her seat anymore then it's time to go.

"No way Fluttershy! I'm just….I'm just getting started!" She denied as she shook her head and shook the empty glass in her hoof. "I'm totally good to keep going…I could totally set back….like…sixty drinks before I keel over!" She then arrogantly said as she gave an unreasonable number of what she think she can drink.

"Really…then you wouldn't mind me giving you…'the test!'" I then teasingly asked as I got off my seat and raised an eyebrow at her…challenging her to something I knew she couldn't win at…it was the test I always gave her to see how intoxicated she is…and she always gets it wrongs and agrees to leave with me after she fails it.

"Ha! Try me Fluttershy!" She smugly replied as she put the empty glass on the counter and got out of her seat…almost losing her balance and falling on the floor…then looking at me with a confident look in her much distorted looking eyes.

"Ok then…how many colors are in your mane?" I asked giving her the question I knew she would always get wrong no matter what.

"That's easy! Six!" She replied arrogantly, giving a slightly laugh of victory….which almost made her fall over…again.

"Really…" I said confidently and with a smile as I trotted up to her. "Are you…sure?" I then asked as I grabbed the lower part of my mane that was hanging down.

"Yeah! Look!" She boasted as she looked up at her upper strands of her mane, raising a hoof and…once again almost falling over…though this time I held out a hoof to keep her balanced…the hoof that held my pink mane. "One…two…three…" She began counting as she pointed to each color in the upper part of her hair. Since she didn't notice that I was holding her upright and was too busy counting the upper part of her mane, I quickly draped my mane over the back of her neck so it dangled next to the other colors on her lower mane right before she went to go count those colors.

"four…five…six…huh what the?" She then stated counting as she pointed to each of her colors, stopping when she reached a sudden seventh color of bright pink. "When did I gain a seventh color?" She questioned as she looked at the strand of pink hair…then watched as I moved my head to remove it from her neck and put back where it originally was, dangling down from my head. She slowly blinked as she looked at the pink strand before they widened in realization of what that meant.

"Ahh damn it!" She shouted angrily as she looked over to see my hoof holding her up….then she sighed as she lowered her head and admitted defeat. She failed the test…it wasn't guessing the amount of colors in her mane…it was seeing if she could stand upright, sufficiently count the number of colors in her mane, and not get confused upon seeing my mane next to hers…she fails it every time…and it's the way to get through to her that she's…ummmm…well beyond deluded with the aid of cider…

"Alright alright...let's go." She then said in frustration and in a slurred tone as she put her hoof down on. However, when I removed my hoof she still started to fall over again. I moved it back to support her and she grumbled even more as her head was starting to wobble again.

"You're in no condition to walk home and especially in no condition to fly…" I pointed out in concern, thankfully knowing that since I already got through to her…I would have little resistance in suggesting what I needed to do to help her back to the hotel.

"Yeah yeah…just make it quick…" Rainbow reluctantly agreed as she shakily raised her hoof up. When she did I smiled at her before going through the open space and getting underneath her. I positioned myself carefully and then when I felt my back fully secure underneath her I stood up and had Rainbow safely positioned on my back…positioned above my saddlebag and thankfully not touching my wings.

"Alright Rainbow…let's go…" I then whispered as the heat from having her on my back, and then feeling her hold onto my so she wouldn't fall of…was…well…the best experience since coming here so far…I wanted to have some contact with her and this was like having all my animal friends visiting me at once…I just kind of wished she didn't smell like cider.

"Wait…" Rainbow denied before I could start walking, looking up towards the stallion behind the counter "How much do I owe you Scotch? " She then asked dizzily as I looked back to see one of her eyes half shut looking like she was about to pass out…I don't think I even needed to give the test…she would've passed out soon and I would carry her home regardless…well better sooner than later.

"Nah forget it…seeing you like this is worth all the cider in my bar…" The stallion replied with a huge smile on his face slightly snickering…looking like he was about to burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh…if you….if you do I'm…I'm…never coming….coming here again..." Rainbow threatened…or at least tried to as what she said was so slurred and soft that it sounded more like weak plea.

"Alright alright…be sure to come back soon Rainbow…and…bring that mare with you as well…" He agreed as he shook his head at us before pointing to me not exactly saying my name…I guess he can't remember it….

"Her names...names…Flutter…shy…" I heard her struggle to respond before she gently laid her head against the back of my neck…burying her face against my mane as I could feel her hot breath against my neck which made me tingle with every single gentle in and out of her breathing.

"Yeah…bring her…you need her because this is the first time I've seen you leave peacefully." He then advised even though I'm sure she was asleep on my back…he was most likely telling this to me as I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Take care of her…" He then said in a gentle tone which made me blink a few times in surprise…

"I-I will…" I simply answered as I felt a light heating sensation start to appear on my cheeks. I started to walk to the door, wanting to leave so we would get back to the hotel as soon as we could.

"I know you will…and take care of yourself…I hope to see you again sometime." I heard him say in a hopeful and supportive tone as I reached the door. I looked back to see him waving at me with that smile still on his muzzle…w-wow…he has a lot of faith in me already and we just met tonight…and didn't really talk that much…

"Th-Thanks…" I thanked gratefully and with a slight stutter as I opened the door in front of me with one of my hooves. "B-bye…." I then said trying to be as loud as I possibly could as I walked through the door and left the bar, the door shutting behind me.

When I left the bar I looked around to see the streets mostly empty. I also felt Rainbow's gentle breath still against my neck which told me she was still peacefully asleep. I didn't want to wake her…but I knew I had to get back to the hotel somehow. Thankfully we had a contingency plan just in case this happened. I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out the map Rainbow gave me earlier. I looked at it and…even though it was very crudely made…I was still able to make out where I was supposed to go.

I took a deep breath, hoping Rainbow didn't mess up the map somehow or if I wasn't following it correctly. I put the map in my mouth and then started to make my way…hopefully to the hotel. I was stopping like every few seconds though to raise the map up with my mouth to double check where I was going…but so far it was going good…I think. I did feel nervous as I turned onto different streets and started to see other ponies and zebras walking around. But I swallowed the lump in my throat and persevered…I had to for Rainbow's sake.

"mmmm…Fluttershy…" I heard Rainbow call in a rather…odd sounding tone as I felt her head rub against the back of my neck and my mane.

"Y-Yes?" I simply squeaked with the map still in my mouth as I wanted to look back but I didn't want to risk her not being awake and just talking her in her sleep…besides I still had to pay attention to where I was going.

"You're mane…it still smells just as awesome as that time back in Ponyville…" Rainbow complimented in a sweet tone as she continued to rub against the back me…which started to make me tremble slightly…especially after hearing her say that!

"T-Thanks Rainbow…" I gratefully thanked in a whisper as felt my entire face instantly heat up from what she said. I looked up to see a bystander giving us a very awkward look.

"Hey!" I heard Rainbow shout sounding angry, which caught the attention of the pony idling standing by. "Quit giving us that disgusting look!" Rainbow snapped as she didn't sound as slurred as before…though she's probably really angry and more focused than before!

"Come on! What you've never seen a pony ride before?" She then yelled, giving a rhetorical question as I walked past the confused and honestly not intimidated pony…he probably can't speak Equestrian and has no idea what she's saying. "Flankhole!" She then shouted as I turned the next corner…thankfully when I did I saw the hotel in the distance.

"Calm down Rainbow…we're almost at the hotel…" I said in a soothing tone as I pointed to the hotel in front of us.

"G-Good…I…I'm…I'm starting to feel a little queasy right now …" I heard Rainbow advise in low slightly slurred tone as I looked back to see her putting a hoof to cover her muzzle…oh dear she drank too much cider too fast and now it's starting to affect her! Oh dear…I don't think I could take her to the public bathroom…that would be…bad…especially if somepony saw us…I'll have to take her to our room's bathroom…if we even have one!

"Oh my goodness…hold on Rainbow!" I encouraged in a hopeful tone as I quickened my pace, though not too fast as I didn't want to give her an unpleasant ride and risk her…getting worse.

I entered the hotel, thankfully the pony at the entrance opened the door for me, and trotted over as quickly and as steady as possible to the elevator. The door was already open and I entered the elevator, quickly pressing the floor number where our room was located. When I did the entire elevator started to glow a bright light blue from unicorn magic. Then I felt the elevator start to rise suddenly and abruptly. Which made Rainbow gag as I looked back to see her still holding a hoof to her muzzle as her face start to change to an unpleasant shade of green. Oh my goodness…Oh my goodness!

"Oh dear, please just hold on a little bit longer Rainbow…we're almost there!" I said desperately, doing my best to encourage her. She didn't respond and simply nodded as she did her best to…umm…contain her inner bodily fluids. Oh maybe taking the elevator wasn't the best idea for somepony who drank too much!

Eventually the elevator reached the floor and thankfully stopped much more pleasantly compared to how it started. The doors opened and I immediately left and looked down each hall. Oh which room number is it again? I reached into the saddlebag and pulled out the key and looked at it. Four zero nine…got it. I looked at the nearest door down the left hall and it said four two zero…and then I looked at nearest door down the other hall and it said four two one…ok so it's down the other hall.

I put the key in my mouth and trotted down the hall being as steady as I could for Rainbow's sake until I reached the door with our room number on it. I moved my head and put the key into the keyhole and turned it, causing the door to unlock and open. I quickly entered and searched for the bathroom. Thankfully I found it at the directly to the left of the entrance. I opened it and went inside immediately laying down to let Rainbow Dash off me.

"T-Thanks Flutter-mpfh!" The sick daredevil tried to thank as she got off of me, before stopping and putting the hoof back to her muzzle to prevent her from...umm…g-giving me an unpleasant shower.

"N-No problem Dash!" I shrugged off with a stutter as I stood back up immediately after she got off of me. "T-Take all the time you need!" I then said as I turned around and immediately went to leave. As I turned around to shut the door I saw Rainbow making it to the toilet…and no sooner did I shut the door did I hear the unpleasant hurling sound she always made whenever she drank too much cider…and the sound of the toilet bowl being filled by…well…not only the cider she drank earlier but also the food we ate at the restaurant.

The sounds were starting to make me sick…as they always did…no matter how many times I've done this with Rainbow it never gets any easier for me…I can't help it…I worry about her too much. I sighed as I looked around the hotel room in a desperate hope to slightly distract myself from the continued heaving sounds coming from the bathroom.

The hotel room was very nice…two beds with nice red blankets that looked like it was made from a fine fabric with what looked like a hoof carved headboard of Gentle Breeze's featherless wings. There was a fancy desk with a quill and ink in case we need to write something I guess. There was a painted portrait of the city mounted on the wall and what surprised me the most was that we had a deck that led outside and overlooked the city…there wasn't anything out there but it was still nice to have. After I was done looking around I noticed the sounds coming from the bathroom stopped.

"Rainbow? Are you done?" I asked as I knocked on the door to be polite. After I didn't hear anything I decided to open the door and check on her. "Dash?" I called as poked my head through the slightly opened door, only to find the athletic cyan Pegasus on the floor next to the toilet.

"Rainbow!" I shouted as I flung open the door and rushed over to her, fearing that something horrible happened to her. "Are you ok?" I asked desperately as I bent down next to her, noticing her eyes barely open and seeing bits of digested food chunks and liquids on her mouth.

"No…" She answered in a weak tone as her cerise eyes slowly moved to look into mine. I sighed in relief as she was ok…just recovering from the after effects of her awful ordeal.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized as I helped her up off the ground and brought her to a sitting position on her haunches. I gave her a hopeful smile as she still looked sick and unsanitary with the excess vomit…I mean…stuff…on her muzzle. "Come on…let's get you cleaned up…" I then suggested as I looked around and found a wash cloth on the sink. I got up to pick it up…noticing that she forgot to flush the toilet…and seeing all the…ughhh…I cringed as I took a quick moment to flush the toilet before returning to get the wash cloth.

"Everything's gone to hell…" I heard Rainbow comment in a melancholic as I got the cloth and started to run it under the sink…oh dear now she's depressed…well cider isn't a depressant for nothing after all…

"It has?" I replied as I squeezed the rag to get excess water out. "I-I'm sorry…" I then apologized sincerely and in a sweet tone as I started to dab around her mouth clean her up.

"First I have to deal with Applejack and her roof crap…then I have to worry about the weather team's constant lack of productivity…and when I come down here to relax with my best friend….I…I get really uncomfortable and have a drink…only to get sick and be punished like this…" She explained in a soft tone, stopping every now and again from me cleaning around her muzzle…oh she's just looking at everything in a negative light…I should know…I do it all the time…but I can't be like that right now…I have to be kind and supportive for her.

"I-I'm sorry about that Rainbow…" I apologized again; just trying to help her anyway I could as I finished cleaning her muzzle. I reached up and grabbed a towel to try her mouth off before tossing it aside. I looked at the rag and noticed that it looked…well…nasty and didn't think the hotel would like seeing their rag like this…

"And on top of all that I have to deal with Twilight and all her shit!" Rainbow then shouted in a surprisingly frustrated tone as I went over to the sink to try and wash it out the best I could.

"W-What's wrong with Twilight…are you talking about the library and helping her organize her books?" I questioned softly and with a slight stutter as I started to run the rag under a stream of hot water.

"No…I wish it was that simple…" The poor Pegasus denied as I saw her lean her head against the wall. I looked back and saw that I was about done finishing up with cleaning the rag and that it looked mostly normal now. Oh dear…what could have Twilight done to make Rainbow this upset?

"She…She's in love with me…" Rainbow then admitted in almost a whisper as...as…as…

"W-Wh…What?" I said in complete shock as I dropped the rag from my hooves and immediately looked at her with my eyes as wide as possible. I…I heard her wrong right…or …it's not what I think…she loves Dash…I mean we all love each other…but…she can't be IN love with her right? Right?

"She was waiting for me back in my house last night and…told me about her feelings for this special pony she's had her eye for so very long…" Dash then explained a low dull tone as she didn't like recalling this memory…so…so that's why Rainbow was so tired this morning and was so frantic…it was because of Twilight…and she…she…she couldn't have! "That pony was apparently me…" Dash then finished as she forced her eyes as he ears drooped down, finding it extremely difficult to say that out loud. My breathing became heavy and erratic as I felt my whole body starting to tremble at the wards she was saying…Twilight's…in…in love with her? Honestly in love with her!

"Then earlier today before we left she tells me to 'Think about' and wants me to talk to her after I get back…" Rainbow then went on…recalling what happened before we left on our bird escort duty…so…so that's what she needed to talk to Rainbow about…it was about their relationship…

"R-Rainbow…I…" I started, struggling to speak as I didn't know how to respond to this…I…I didn't know what to think of this…but…there was one thing I desperately wanted to know. "H-How do you feel about her…w-what are you going to say?" I asked sounding a bit frantic and desperate…does…does Rainbow love her back? I…I have to know…because…because…I…I…she…she's my best friend and…Twilight's my friend and…my friends are important to me and.…I…I just have to know!

"I…I don't know…" Rainbow answered in almost a whisper, shaking her head, rubbing it against the wall as she did. I took a big breath and felt a wave of relief wash over me…then I blinked a few times in shock of this realization….w-why do I feel relieved and happy that Rainbow didn't say she loved her back and is unclear…and why am I still kind of worried that might love her…w…why am I feeling this way?

"I'm not cut out for this crap….my biggest concern should be trying to get into the Wonderbolts…not getting into the heart of another pony and loving them…" She then went on in a slightly louder but still depressed tone as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal what looked like tears starting to well up in them…she…she really doesn't want to deal with this…it must be all new to her…I can't remember her ever being interested in romance and brushing off every advance she ever got from other ponies back when we were younger…but this…coming from such a dear friend…it…it must've destroyed her…

"Rainbow…" I said in a soft understanding tone as I now understood the situation she's in…and how she's not ready to deal with it just yet…she can deal with being loyal her friends no matter what…except when it comes to the matters of the heart…that takes a new brand of loyalty and commitment she's never felt before….

"I don't know what I'm going to do…I don't even know how to feel about this…" Rainbow began as tears slowly began to slide down the sides of her cheeks. "This…this hasn't happened to me…I…I don't want it to happen to me…I don't want to deal with this kind of this problem…" She then admitted as she silently cried against the wall.

"I don't want to go back and face her when I haven't the slightest idea of how I feel…" She then said as she slide against the towards the floor

"Rainbow…" I called gently as I walked up to her and helped her up, then bringing her into a soft hug as I wrapped my hooves around her. "It will be ok…don't worry…no matter what happens or what you decide to do…I'll always be here for you…always…" I said soothing to her as I hugged her as tight I could…letting her know that I'd be with her even if she was with Twilight or any other pony…even if the thought…upsets me slightly…

"F-Fluttershy…" Rainbow called with a stutter, surprised that I was doing this…then shortly after I felt her hooves wrap around me as she returned the hug. "Thank you…" She thanked in an almost quiet whisper as she pressed her face into the side of my neck, getting it soaked from her tears I didn't mind.

"And sorry…for once again taking advantage of your endless kindness to support myself…" She then apologized, feeling bad for doing it…reminding me of what she said earlier about me and Gentle Breeze…but just like her…I don't mind if she does that…I'll never care…because I get something from her as well…

"Don't be sorry…I feed of your strength for my support….so you can take as much as my kindness as you want…it's a mutual relationship that benefits us both Dash…it always has been and always will be…that's what makes us best friends…" I shrugged off, explaining our relationship as I pulled away from her and looked at her with a smile, which caused her mouth to drop at what I said.

"Fluttershy…I…I…" She began…looking like she wanted to say something…but couldn't find the words to say it and instead looked away with a light tint of red appearing on her cheeks. I giggled as now would be the best time for us to go to bed.

"Now come on…let's get you to bed…" I suggested as I started to get up…since Rainbow's hooves were still around me in the hug she got up as well. I then supported her and slowly walked us out of the bathroom and to one of the beds.

"There you go..." I said sweetly as pulled back the covers and started to help her into bed. "Now I hope you have a good night's rest…you deserve it after all you've-AHHH!" I suddenly shouted as I was trying to wish her a good night's rest but instead felt my body suddenly jerk and fall onto the bed. I looked around and saw that Rainbow still had her hooves around me and forced me into bed with her.

"D-Dash?" I squeaked nervously as Rainbow pulled me closer to her, snuggling up to me in bed. I felt my face turn red hot as I was pressed against her body in her grip…feeling her rough yet comforting coat against mine which was beyond angelic…

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…I…I just couldn't let go…" Rainbow apologized weakly as I looked at her to see her eyes gently closing. She…She must not want to be alone and did this because she's still under the effects of the cider…I know if she was sober she'd never do this…ever…but I'm still rather thankful that I have a chance to be with her like this.

"I-It's ok Rainbow…I…I don't mind…." I dismissed with a smile as Dash needed this to relax and fall asleep. Plus the longer I can stay like this the better…

"Fluttershy…" Dash called feebly before her eyes fully closed…then I heard her breathing relax and her fore legs loosen their grip around me…she was sound asleep. I sighed to myself in relief as she was ok…and then I started to try to move away from her…but found that her grip around me was still pretty strong and I couldn't break away without waking her up.

I looked back at her and…well…decided that this was for the best. I get to snuggle up to Dash and be in her warm embrace and she gets to…ummm…relax and not be disturbed by me breaking away from her. Whatever the case I moved one of my hind legs down to get the blanket and brought it up to my fore hoof. I put the blanket up over my head and snuggled as close as I could to Rainbow…bathing in the warm and gentleness that I couldn't get enough I sighed in content as I closed my eyes…giggling slightly as I remembered that I thought carrying her home was the best thing since coming down…well…this tops it without a doubt.

Then my thoughts returned to the topic of Twilight. I…I should really be supportive of Dash and Twilight if they decide to…have a relationship. But…for some reason…every time I think about it…I…I get really upset…e-even angry somewhat. W-What's wrong with me? I…I shouldn't be this way…but…but I hate to admit it…I…I don't want to see my two friends get together…I… I don't want Rainbow and Twilight to be together! I…I…

I don't want her to have Dashie…

**ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!/Author's Traditional Bickering/Whining/Notes**

Well there's another horribly long chapter…although as I predicted not as long as the previous three chapters thankfully. What's accomplished in this chapter? Ummm….Rainbow gets drunk and spills the beans about Twilight's possible romantic interest in her…umm…Fluttershy gets jealous….ummm…their past gets revealed a bit more…ummm…the main 'antagonist' OC gets revealed…ummm….Rainbow and Fluttershy share a personal moment…huh a lot of things get accomplished in this chapter that progresses the overall plot…so I guess I can't exactly call it pointless…but let us dive into what makes this Chapter truly abhorred.

One the OC…whose name I can't reveal yet…but I can reveal that it was the announcer from the last chapter in…more disguise…I don't know I cut a lot of things out and actually shortened his scene so all he gets is one soapbox scene which is basically me saying "This is how I see life!" and that's it…but he will play an important part in the next Chapters…and will eventually play a big part later down the line that I can't reveal…and this OC is terrible….terrible terrible terrible…he's probably the archetypal "Bad OC' especially from this chapter alone…so just in case you hate and don't like him…well…here's your warning to abandon the fic now…I will say he's not in every chapter and does play a background role to the Flutterdash romance…but he's still there and he's still important….so run away now.

Another thing is bad is the "Gentle Breeze" legend I made up for the statue in Rio De Jamareo which obviously a replacement statue for the "Christ the Redeemer" statue that you would normally find in the real Rio De Janeiro…I'm sure I'm ripping someone off unintentionally…especially the name…but just in case…I made it up on my own and any coincidental relation between my stuff and theirs or yours is…well…coincidental…but I did that because having the real statue of Christ would be…awkward…and I didn't want to make a Pony Jesus and bring real religion into this story because….well I don't want to piss people off or come off as someone pushing religion onto people because…for one I'm not religious…like at all…and two it's better to try and stay in the universe of MLP and I'm pretty sure there's no God or Christ in the MLP universe…so I made up that stupid story just for that sake…so there…

Lastly Rainbow is…all over the place…of course I could use the excuse that she's drunk and that's why she cries….three times I believe and has like two breakdowns…which to me is inexcusable as I can't see that happening to be honest…and all in all she's just all over the place and in the edited version there's going to be some major rewrites…oh right I'm doing an edited version…it's on FiMFiction and it's where I fix things up, redo things, and add more content…so it's like a Director's Cut…or as I like to call it "The Stupidly Unnecessary Convoluted Khaos" Edition…or S.U.C.K Edition…so if you want to read that version go find it on FiMFiction…though right now only Chapter 1 is up…

Why am I doing an Extended/Special Edition? Because this is my last chapter that I'll write! I'm free! Never have to write another horrible chapter again! Next Chapter is going to be taken over by a better writer! So while he's doing that I'll go back and touch up the first ten chapters and it will all be posted there for all to hate…isn't that wonderful!? So I'm free! Free I say! And you're free of my horrible crap as well!

So until next time…no wait, there isn't going to be a next time for me! I'm done! Oh I'm so happy! Aren't you? Well anyways I have been the worst FORMER writer of all time…Dalek Saxon…SAYO-FREAKING-NARA!

P.S. Since a new writer is taking over for me I have no idea when the next Chapter is coming out…I'll have to ask him since I always did a Friday schedule…I don't know if he's going to keep it…but who cares have fun while I relax…oh and the Gundam for this Chapter is the Double Zeta…because I said so…


	11. Chapter 11

What the hell!? It's you! You're back!? You lied to us! You said a new writer was coming over to free us from your evil grasp! …yes…well…unfortunately me and him had a creative falling out and he didn't want to do it anymore…so I took the reins back…unfortunately…good news to those who care though….the writer position is now open…feel like you can do a better job than me? Of course you can…a drunken monkey can do better me! Well…you're in luck…because PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE OVER FOR ME SO I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE THIS CRAP ANYMROE! GAHHHHHHH!

The crap I have today is Chapter 11…oh it's back once more into the pit of despair…

**Chapter 11: Awkward Wing Bonerific Mornings!/Awkward Stupid Chapter and Story!**

I-ahhh…awoke to the sound of a pounding noise and a massive-ahhh…headache…great…my head's pounding…well let's scratch that off the list…what's next…hmmm…can't really remember last night…check…taste of vomit in my mouth…check…the mere thought of cider making me nauseous…check…and last but not least I feel like I drink an entire gallon of water…yep I'm hangover…wonderful…

The pounding noise seemed to get louder and I bit my lip in a vain hope that it would go away…damn my headache…wait…I never HEAR my head pounding…I just feel it. No…that's coming from next door…what the hell is going on over-AHHH! Well…whatever it is…they need to stop it because it's just making my headache worse! I sighed as I shifted slightly in my bed…moving my hooves slightly around the soft form that lay in my….wait what? My eyes immediately opened and widened at the sight a covered up body lying next to me…and up against me snuggly…as I now came fully to my senses if felt their warm coat against me and the slow hot breath tickling my chest…oh Celestia damn it! Did I think what I think I did?

I looked around and found myself in a nice fancy hotel room that I've never been in before…yep…it happened…it finally happened…I got so drunk that I got laid at a hotel…I can just hear Grams laughing at me now screaming "I told you so I told you so!" over and over again in her usual high pitched cackle…ughhh…yes Grams you were right…my first time was in a hotel with some random pony…I can only imagine what Fluttershy thinks of me now…seeing me walk off with some random pony and leaving her behind…I should probably start making my apology now…

In the meantime however I might want to see what kind of pony I got and to see if I made a good choice last night…I hope I wasn't too drunk off my flank that I got some ugly old pony. I started to my hooves around their gentle fur and the first thing I noticed was a wing when I moved my hoof down. A soft wing with very immaculate feathers…well…I guess my father would be happy that I at least got a Pegasus for my first time instead of a Unicorn or Earth Pony…or worse…and as I continued to move my hooves down I noticed they had a very slim, delicate, and small physic…much too small and soft for any colt….Ah Celestia Freaking Damn it!

I slept with a mare! Great…now not only can I hear Grams laughing at me but now I can every freaking pony from summer flight camp and beyond laughing at me screaming, "Ha! I knew you were a fillyfooler! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" endlessly…along with a few snickers from some ponies I knew from Ponyville…Celestia only knows what Cloud Kicker would say if she saw me like this…she'd probably die of laughter…hmm…that might not be a bad thing actually…but wait...I don't even want to know what Fluttershy thinks of this…I can very clearly visualize in my throbbing head the shock and horror on her face in my head as she saw me walk off with some random mare…

Horror and shock…but not disappointment or disgust…I can see her accepting me for this and forgiving me for it. And you know what…if she's ok with it…screw what the others think or say. I never really cared in the first place…I wasn't really looking that much at either gender and was more focused on becoming the fastest. I just gained a reputation for being a fillyfooler for my attitude, looks, and because I always hung around Fluttershy…and it never bothered me…and seeing as I'm with a mare right now it still doesn't…hell I actually embrace it! Because everything I do is awesome and nothing is going to take that away!

And speaking of 'Everything I do is awesome'…let's just see how nice this mare is…so far it seems I made a good choice…but there's still always a chance I made a bad choice. I moved my hoof down her back and managed to meet her soft tail. I brushed against each strand and fiber her gentle hair…and moved down to her flank and started to press against to feel it up. It was firm, yet tender in my grasp and felt very decently sized…oh…this is a very nice flank…I like it…

I started to feel my wings unfold and start to extend to a point as I raised my hoof up slightly and started to tap it…causing it to jiggle slightly at my light taps. Hot damn this is an awesome flank! I think I got a supermodel or something! Hell freaking yes Rainbow Dash manages to land a hot piece of flank for her first time…can we say 'massive score'? Yes! But I think that would be an understatement from how much enjoyment I'm having right now…man I just wish I could remember the fun I had last night!

She started to shift slightly as I continue to tap and rub her flank…along with making a very erotic and seductive moan…she's quite possibly enjoying it too. I mean wouldn't everypony if they awoke to the great touch of Rainbow Dash? I now felt my wings fully stand out erect in pleasure and excitement against the bed. I knew I that even though I couldn't remember the fun I had last night…I knew I was going to have an awesome reminder right now! I raised my hoof higher than before and swiftly landed a spank on that plump luscious flank.

"Ah!" The mare suddenly screamed in shock…and in a very sexy scream I might add…as I knew I she was fully awake now…heh…good now that she's awake the fun can really begin…I smirked as I raised my hoof and smacked her flank as hard as I could…causing her to scream again…huh…now that I heard it again…that scream sounds very familiar…ha it almost sounded like-

"R-Rainbow Dash…" A soft timid voice called as the mare moved the cover back to expose her face and reveal herself to be…to be…

"F-Fluttershy?!" I screamed in horror as widened my eyes and felt my pupil's contract to small little dots as I stared in utter hysteria at the confused and scared yellow face looking back at me from under the blanket…part of her pink mane showing as well as it stuck out from under the blanket and laying on the green designer sheets beneath her.

"W-Why are you hitting me?" She asked in a whisper and in fear as she bit her lip and looked at me with her eyes shaking very slightly.

"I…uhh…bwa...eh…ahh…" I muttered unintelligibly as I just gave random syllables, feeling my face instantly being set ablaze what was now happening. I…I…I…slept with Fluttershy? D-Did…Did we…?

"D-Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry….I just tried did my best last night…" She then apologized softly and sincerely as she receded back into the blanket, her mane trailing in front of her and lying on the bed as tears started to form in her cyan colored eyes. Oh…crap…I did it…I totally did it…I…I got drunk and…and….

"I…I!" I started in a loud shout as I moved away from her, out from under the blanket and falling off the bed and onto the ground with a loud thud, "I-I got to go!" I then hysterically yelled with a nervous smile as I immediately started to trot over to the bay window doors that led to the deck that overlooked the city.

"G-Go? Where are you going?" The victimized canary mare asked confused as she sat up on the bed, still covered up as she held a pillow in her hooves and hugged it as if using that for comfort…making me feel much worse because seeing her like that makes me feel like a rapist…what do I say? 'Oh sorry Fluttershy…I just got really hammered last night and didn't mean to force myself on you and take your innocence…oh can you forgive me?' Yeah…right…

"M-Morning exercises…to…a…a…get my blood pumping you know?" I lied as I opened the doors and looked over to her, with a desperate wild grin on my face as I noticed my wings were still fully sticking up from…unknowingly feeling up my friend's sweet flank…I-I mean perfectly shaped flank…I-I mean awesomely round flank…I-I mean…AHHHH!

"I-I'll be back later…ju…just got to do my morning routine!" I frantically lied, excusing myself and getting myself out of the situation as soon as I could.

I closed the doors behind me but seeing as how you could see through them…I knew I couldn't stay out there for long…besides I really needed to get away…I needed to get away from her so I could clearly think about what to do…I…I mean how would you react if you woke up one morning and found out you forced yourself on you oldest friend…hell your best friend that you swore to protect…especially when she thinks it's her that did something wrong and not you yourself! Ahhh! It's a nightmare! It has to be a nightmare! Where's Luna…I bet she's out somewhere out there right now laughing at me!

Unfortunately it was no dream, I briefly looked out to the city to see the sun starting to rise…starting to illuminate the city and myself, I looked back and now clearly saw the shame on my back as my wings still continued to stick straight up in the air. Unfortunately that meant I couldn't fly at the moment. I still had to get away as soon as possible though. I went to the edge of the deck and looked over to the next deck to ours. It wasn't that far away and easily reachable. I looked down at the ground and noticed that we were very high up…if I were to fall and miss…it would be game over for me….well I wouldn't have to worry about facing Fluttershy if that happened…no no…can't do that…just focus on getting into the next deck.

I looked back up, got up on the concrete ledge, and took a deep breath before leaping off of it with all my strength…which was a little too much because my jump made it well passed the small gap between the decks…I almost reached the other side of the deck I was landing on! Geez if I was any stronger I would've overshot the deck completely and landed in the deck beyond this one…this would call for some bragging and some self-boasting but…it wasn't the time right now…maybe later.

I landed on the hard cement deck with a loud smacking sound…and my chest started to hurt but I've fallen from much higher heights…though ceilings and even rocks and come out unscathed…so this was nothing. The pounding noise I heard from within my room was now louder than ever. I groaned slightly as I got back on my hooves and looked back at my wings…which were starting to return to normal but weren't back within my control yet unfortunately. Geez…this has to be the longest wing boner I've ever had…damn you Fluttershy and your…no no…don't think about that…you'll just be back right where you started with two fully sticking out and unusable wings.

I sighed as looked into through the bay windows…only to see what looked like two big burly stallions tied to both beds tightly with ropes. They were on their backs so their bellies faced up and each of their legs was tied to a corner of the bed. They were both wearing black rubber masks and had what looked like socks stuffed in their mouths so they say anything. They also looked like they had elegant and fancy armor on their backs and on their heads…Then a black whip came down and hit one of them, causing them to recoil slightly, raising the bed and causing it land with a loud pounding noise.

At the edge of one of the beds was an Alicorn female with half a moon for a cutie mark…she was black and had kind of slender frame with her bright blue mane and dark red eyes…she was wearing dark grey latex on most of her body, though there was an opening so her black wings could be fully extended, and had a long black spiked whip in her smiling mouth as she looked at both the stallions with lust in her eyes. Around her looked like electric clamps that she held up with her magic and I assumed powered it as well to do…I don't even want to think about it.

"What the hell is going on in there!?" I shouted almost as loud as I could…the second time today I was in horror at the sight before me…I don't know what's worse…waking up to find yourself having had sex with your foalhood friend or accidently stumbling on…this!

"_Ahhh!_" She yelled in shock, dropping the whip from her mouth along with the clamps as she looked at me with her eyes widened, "_A pervert has come to spy on me and my play time with my guards!_" She then screamed as she pointed at me with one of her fore legs…wait what did she call me?

"A pervert?" I confusingly repeated as I leaned my head back, pointed a hoof at myself, and arched an eyebrow at her, "Lady is there not a mirror in your bathroom for you to look in?" I then asked as moved my head so I could see her only from out of my right eye as I pointed my hoof at her. She didn't see me though as she rushed in between the beds to start releasing them from the bed.

"_Get her my pets! Get that intruder for interrupting us and disgracing your princess!_" She hissed as she instructed the stallions….wow you called them your pets…geez I know some ponies like it kinky but that's a little…wait those are royal guards…and she's a princess? Well she's certainly not Princess Fakefight….so she must be…Princess Night Lurker…geez was she amply named or what? Wait…she's ordering them to get me? What the hell did I do!? I looked back and found my wings were now limp and I could lift them and move them at my leisure finally.

"Yeah…good luck with that chumps!" I then arrogantly teased as I went to the edge of the balcony and got on the ledge, ready to jump out to fly over the city, knowing full well that there was no way they could catch me once I was in my element. "Because I am out of-!"

"Rainbow?" A small soft timid voiced called out, cutting me off from giving my last comment and getting the hell out of dodge. I looked over to my right and saw Fluttershy slightly wrapped up in a blanket, holding the pillow in her right hoof…looking at me both confused and hurt as tears were still in welling up in her eyes.

"F-Fluttershy!" I shouted back, as I felt my face start to heat up again…she was the last pony in the universe I wanted to see right now!

"I…I thought you said you were going out to get some exercise?" The pink mane colored pony then confusingly asked in her usual soft tone as she wondered why I was in the next deck over and not out flying around.

"I…uhhh…umm…" I struggled to respond as I raised a hoof and scratched the back of my head…not knowing what to say…I can't tell her the truth about how I was trying to get away from her and I certainly can't tell her about what I stumbled upon!

"I…I want to know why you hit me…it really hurt…" She then shyly asked as it looked like she was about to start crying, great now I feel like utter crap…just what I needed, "Look it's starting to get red from when you hit me…" She then sadly pointed out as she slowly turned around showed me her flank, moving her tail out of the way to show the red mark starting to appear next to her cutie mark…and when she moved her tail I got a perfect view of her entire flank that was usually always covered up by her long tail…and now I could clearly see it and all its curvy goodness…wait…No no no this is just what I didn't need! It's going to-

'Pomf!' Celestia damn it! I know that sound! I looked back and saw that my wings were once again outstretched to their limit and once again no matter what I did I couldn't get them back under my control. Damn disobedient wings….why does the sight of Fluttershy's flank make you go crazy…and no…you twitching when I think of the words 'Fluttershy's flank' doesn't give me an proper answer!

As I looked angrily at my wings I noticed behind them that the Pervert Princess…heh…I like that…I think I'm keeping that…had just finished untying her guards to sick on me…but they were weak and struggled to get off the bed, both of them were holding a hoof to their head still trying to come to terms with what is going on around them. I bit my lip…this is a bad situation…I can't fly at the moment, I don't want Fluttershy to fly in risk of her wings not being at a hundred percent yet…and sure as hell don't want us to be caught and arrested for stupid crap I didn't do! I had no choice…while they were still feebly trying to come to their senses to come at us…Fluttershy and I will run like hell and get out of here!

"I explain later Fluttershy!" I shouted back to her seriously as I moved over to the other edge and jumped over to her and landed right next to the confused mare that turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right now we really have to gallop like there's no tomorrow!" I then desperately ordered as I grabbed her free hoof and started to pull her, dragging her back inside the apartment not bothering to shut the door behind us and towards the door.

"W-What? Why? What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked completely befuddled, posing multiple questions as she stopped in place before we reached door. I turned around to see her standing in place looking like she wasn't going to move without answers…I don't blame her…she's had it real rough lately…being forced to sleep with me last night…me practically molesting her not ten minutes ago, and now being frantically rushed to leave the hotel at the drop of a dime…if I were her I would do the same thing.

"Let's just say I saw something I shouldn't have…" I vaguely explained nervously as I frowned a bit, and raised a cheek as if trying to signal her that I didn't want to tell her exactly what I saw.

"W-What did you see?" The buttery Pegasus then asked, wanting clarification that…I'm sorry…you're never going to get!

"Something that apparently warrants the princess next door to want my head on a platter!" I answered a bit annoyed as I put a hoof to my face, because I mean…come on…we're going to be chased by a crazy Pervert Princess and she wants to know the specifics? Who cares what they are! When somepony is chasing you do one thing! Run!

"Oh dear…w-why did you do it?" She then asked curiously as she put the hoof that held the pillow to her muzzle in concern and shock…ughhh and know she wants to know this? Also…what?

"Look it's not like I did it on purpose or even wanted to see it!" I almost yelled as I waved my fore hooves at her…wanting to get the hell out of her and not want to play twenty questions with her…she put her hoof down and then looked down at the ground as well with regret in her eyes and I realized I was being a little too mean with her…this wasn't her fault and once again after the things I've done to her…I really have no right to be upset with her…

"Fluttershy…look…" I then said in a gentle soothing tone as I slowly trotted up to her and put a hoof on her shoulder…which caused her to look at me with tears once again forming in her eyes, "It was an accident…ok?" I then truthfully said to her, not wanting to be mean but wanting to know that we should really get out of here.

"If that's the case we shouldn't run…we should sit down and talk with them in a calm educated manner to explain ourselves!" The peaceful mare replied, suggesting a solution as a smile started to appear on her face.

I smiled back before the sound of a door starting to crack filled the room. I turned around to see the front door glowing bright blue before it was torn off its hinges and tossed aside with multiple crashing sounds…like it splintered to pieces at the force it was thrown at. Crap…we're too late…the Pervert Princess trotted in angrily slowly after the door was removed, breathing violently through her nose while her two 'guards' followed right behind her still looking a little dazed.

"Kill them!" She shouted in a very high pitched tone at the top of her lungs, which was slightly painful by the way, as she pointed to us with her right fore hoof…why did she say that in Equestrian…oh well not like it matters!

"Yeah there's your calm and educated talk Fluttershy!" I snarkily replied before gritting my teeth as one of the guards walked past her. He shook his head as if to clear his head and focus. Then he looked at me with his eyes narrowed before charging at me violently. I looked back at Fluttershy whose eyes were widened at the whole situation…crap...she's not going to fight anypony…especially not suddenly like this…and I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to her…so there's no way I can back down from this. I looked down at the pillow she was holding and quickly reached out to take it from her.

"I need to borrow this Fluttershy!" I frantically shouted to her as I grabbed the pillow out of the way, then I pushed her into the unused second bad before turning around to face the stallion who was still coming at us.

I swatted the pillow against his face as I got out the way, all it did was make a slight pomf sound…not hurting him at all…although that wasn't exactly the plan in the first place. He was still out of focus and dazed that he just shook his head as he continued galloping…right out the open door and right into the concrete balcony wall face first…after he hit it with a massive thud and a slight cracking sound his body went limp before it fell to the ground.

"There, now our calm and educated talk just literally went right out the window!" I joked in a confident tone as I looked at Fluttershy with a smirk.

"Technically that's a door and…look out Rainbow!" Fluttershy began to correct in in a worried tone before she shouted and pointed right behind me. I quickly turned around to see the other stallion coming at me with his hoof raised ready to deck me. I quickly ducked and moved out the away…ha no half exhausted earth stallion can touch me! His punch landed on the bed that me and Fluttershy were sleeping on and he quickly grabbed a pillow to swing at me with.

"Oh you want to pillow fight?" I asked in a teasing tone as I easily ducked the slow blow, before I raised my own pillow to swing at him. "Alright…be warned though…I'm an expert when it comes to extreme pillow fights!" I advised arrogantly before I uppercut him with my pillow causing him to drop the pillow he was holding and fall backwards slightly.

I wasted no time and swung the pillow around to my left and moved it around my entire body in a twirl to get as much force and speed I could before I smacked him against the side of the face. The blow was so intense his whole body lifted and he fell on the bed. He weakly tried to get up but I raised my fore hoof that and threw the pillow as hard as I could against his face. When it hit him his whole body jerked in response before suddenly going limp.

"There…sleep tight and don't let the Dash bite flankhole!" I smugly teased as I bent down and picked up the pillow he dropped. I then turned to see the Pervert Princess starting to back up towards the open doorway to leave.

"Word of advice…" I began in a confident tone as I started walking up towards her, "When trying to arrest somepony like me…don't bring you exhausted abused guards…" I then suggested with a sly grin as I began twirling the pillow around like some kind of deadly weapon. She didn't waste a single second and turned around to leave.

"Guards! Guards!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as I heard her run down the halls. I sighed and shook my head as I felt my wings touch the floor lightly. I looked down and then smiled at how I finally regained my control again.

"Tsk…what kind of princess hides behind an army of guards…" I then asked in a deadpan tone as I raised an eyebrow slightly, I mean come on…Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and hell even Twilight would deal with something like this on their own…they wouldn't hide behind guards or anything like that…she must suck at magic or something

"Come on Fluttershy let's…" I then started as I turned around to face Fluttershy…only to stop in my place and freeze up at the sight before. "Go…" I then weakly said in a whisper as I dropped the pillow from my hoof as I looked at Fluttershy hiding under blanket…only with her nice flank poking out and being straight in the air…as if awaiting me and longing for-

'Pomf' Ah Celestia damn it! I looked back and sure enough…right back up in the freaking air! I groaned slightly and raised a hoof to them to try and force them down…but to no avail unfortunately!

"Oh are they gone?" Fluttershy asked fearfully as she turned around and stuck her head out to look at me, I lowered my hoof quickly to pick up the pillow again so she wouldn't see me messing with my wings and nodded at her. "Oh thank goodness!" She then said in relief and with a sigh as she got out from under the blanket and then finally off the bed.

"Y-Yeah…l-let's go Fluttershy…before more show up." I struggled to say as I tried to think of anything besides Fluttershy's beautiful flank...damn it! And it's not working at the moment!'

"Do you really have to fight them though Rainbow?" The timid mare asked in concern as she was opposed to fighting…well mostly me fighting in fear of me getting hurt…which sure as hell isn't going to happen!

"Yeah…I do Fluttershy…I won't let them send you to prison for something you didn't do…especially since you weren't involved at all…" I answered in an honest and serious tone as I slowly trotted up to her, "I promise I won't let them touch you Fluttershy…" I then gently finished as I put a hoof on her shoulder…genuinely letting her know that…no matter what happens…she'll walk out of here without a scratch on her…and that's a guarantee…not a Pinkie Pie Promise…but a Rainbow Dash Guarantee!

"Rainbow…" She simply said in a whisper as her cyan eyes started to quiver slightly, obviously touched by what she was seeing in front of her.

"Now come on…let's go!" I then ordered in a stern voice as I turned around and trotted out the front door. I looked down one end of the hallway that was unfortunately a dead end and was also filled with wooden chunks from when the door shattered. Then I looked down the other end…only to see three guard ponies galloping up to us…then stopping a few rooms to eye me up.

"I suppose you three aren't here to clean and tidy our rooms up are you?" I smugly asked with a smirk as I raised my hoof with a pillow…not only to threaten them but also holding it up to Fluttershy so she wouldn't leave the room and instead stay inside.

"Get her by order of the princess!" The lead guard pony decked out in fancy armor shouted before he grabbed out a sword with his mouth and then charged at me.

"That's what I feared…" I replied with a sigh as I quickly rolled my eyes, then I smirked as I saw him looking at me…I decided to do the same thing to this thug that I did the last one. I went to the center of the hallway and when he started to get close enough he raised his sword to swing at me, though raising that big sword was slow and difficult compared to the small soft pillow that was in my hooves. I jumped up as he started to swing and smacked him in the face with the pillow as he ran underneath me.

"Oley!" I shouted happily as I landed on the ground, raising the pillow up and grinning at it. I looked back to see the guard pony tumbling and rolling on the ground…the way he was swinging his head combined with the sudden impact of the pillow must've caused him to lose balance. I heard a crashing noise as I looked up slightly to see the sword outside the now broken window…well at least that's one dangerous object I don't have to worry about now.

"Rainbow!" I then heard a frantic shout from Fluttershy…warning me from incoming danger. Speaking of dangerous objects…

"You little runt! I'll make you pay for that!" A pony angrily shouted, I raised my pillow and turned it around to see a sword coming right at my face. I moved the pillow in front of me and the sword met it, going through it and stopping a few inches away from my face.

"Whoa! You don't have to shout I get your point already!" I joked with a snicker as I titled my head to look at the poor dopes face blankly staring at his sword caught in my pillow. When I did I also saw the other guard behind him coming up with his sword raised ready to attack me. I forcefully pushed the pillow with the other dopes sword caught in it at him, causing him to spin and the sight of the guard spinning with the sword caught in the pillow scared the other poor attacker to swinging early…and landing his blow into my pillow as well so that they crossed perfectly…they both looked at it confused and bewildered to what happened before looking at each other.

"Hey hey…you don't need to be embarrassed about crossing your swords in front of me…believe me I'm a very accepting mare!" I teased with a giggle as the sight before me was very…suggestive…they both looked at me before looking back at each other with a blush…then they both let go of the swords like it was infected with a disease or something…oh god these dopes are stupid!

"Oh dear…apparently you two learned didn't learn that you shouldn't play with sharp objects…" I said with a scowl, scolding the two idiots as I reached out and grabbed the falling two sword pillow combo before it hit the ground, and brought it towards me. "But didn't learn that if you're going to play with them…you shouldn't suddenly leave lying about…because then others will come in and steal them so they can play with them!" I then said as I took both swords out with both my fore hooves, letting the pillow drop on the ground in front of me…and causing the poor guards to gulp in fear at what I was going to do…luckily for them though…

"Because knowing your luck it's very likely they're going to lose your sharp objects!" I then finished, like a teacher giving a lesson as I turned around and tossed the swords out the already broken window, getting rid of them and also hoping they don't land on some poor pony walking by. When I threw them the guard that tumbled earlier was starting to get back up, only to look and see two swords flying at him…he then quickly ducked towards the ground to avoid them.

"Like that…opps!" I then playfully said as I turned around and shrugged at them, as if making it seem like an accident.

"Besides…" I began mischievously as I bent down to pick up the pillow again, "I'm more of a gentle cushion kind of girl…" I informed with a wink which caused the dope to my right to become enraged and pull his right hoof back…oh please…so slow and predictable. I sighed and moved to my left, dodging the easy attack before giving him face full of pillow…since there was a hole in feathers got in his face and he screamed in horror as he backed up with feathers in his eyes.

"How are you beating us with a pillow!?" The dope to my left frantically shouted and asked as he raised his left hoof to try and swing at me.

"Don't you guys know that Pegasi are natural warriors dating back to our origins?" I answered, giving him a brief history lesson as I dodged to my right, "That or your guys really suck at your job!" I then suggested as I jumped and raised the pillow above my head to deal a massively soft blow against his head…causing him to recoil backwards with feathers in his eyes as well.

"I'll show you how a Pegasi warrior sucks!" I heard another shout, I turned around to see the stallion guard from before finally back up on his hooves and starting to charge me again…really…did he really say that?

"Ehhh…poor choice of words…" I replied with an eyebrow raised as I just watched him come at me with all his might.

"Rainbow!" I heard Fluttershy shout from beside me in the room. I looked over briefly to see her tossing me another pillow. Heh…just what I needed!

"Thanks Fluttershy!" I thanked gratefully as I raised my other hoof and grabbed the other pillow and grinned at her. I looked back at the oncoming charge and jumped again, hitting him with both pillows at once, causing him to scream audibly, possibly at feathers getting his eye like the other pathetic excuses for guards.

"Oley times two!" I shouted victoriously as I turned around in the air and watched the charging guard crash into the other two, causing a massive pile up in the center of the hallway.

"Ohhh…I've heard of Colt Cuddling but…wow…" I teased as I admired the mish mash of stallion parts and ends jutting out of the pile, "Well save it for later guys…come on come on…let's go for round two of you embarrassing defeat at the hooves of a mare wielding pillows!" I then shouted as I held up both pillows in my hooves…enjoying this more than I should honestly…but I can't help it…this is so much freaking fun!

"Oh Solaris she's got two pillows now!" One guard pointed out hysterically as he raised a hoof up and pointed to me, causing the other two to gasp as they struggled to get up. I laughed at this…grown stallions…afraid of pillows…oh well…better make use of it now because I'll never get a chance like this again!

"That's right flankholes I'm dual wielding pillows!" I shouted back, confirming their fears as I raised the pillows and mashed them together, looking down at them menacingly…wait…down? I looked around and…HELL YEAH! "And I can fly now…so be prepared for fluff from above!" I then threatened excitedly upon realizing my ability to fly had returned…now this just has gone from embarrassing to painful to watch…for them!

"L-Let's go get back up!" One of them suggested before they all turned around and ran off to go get help…I chuckled at this and Fluttershy slightly giggled as well as I saw her walk out of the room to watch them run off…what a pathetic guard…what's Pervert Princess going to through at me next…door mats? Well…I think they'd be more of a threat than those guys!

"Ha…cowards…" I screamed victoriously and smugly as I flew up slightly…then folding my fore hooves and starting my decent back to the ground. "Next time get more guards for me to-" I then started to say before I was cut off by a very soft and warm feeling…I opened my eyes and looked down to…to see my flank on top of Fluttershy's…rubbing against it and feeling it's delicate softness touch my rough coat... Oh Celestia that's so hot…not to mention that it also feels freaking-

'Pomf!' …was the sound I heard before I felt myself fall like a rock on the floor next to Fluttershy…

YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING JOKING WITH ME! MY WINGS STIFFENED UP AGAIN!? UGHHH! DAMN YOU FLUTTERSHY! YOU HOT FLANK IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN THE FREAKING GUARDS! UGHHH…THAT'S…sad actually…

"Rainbow are you hurt!?" The hot flanked mare…I mean…timid shy gentle pony that I really shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about said in concern as she helped me up.

"Just my pride…" I admitted dryly, as I got back on my four hooves and looked back to once again see my wings outstretched and once again useless…damn…and I was on such a roll…I can't enter this in the Dash hall of awesomeness now…well…maybe I can…I'll just cut out the last part…

"_What is going on here?!_" I then heard somepony shout angrily and fiercely…and in a very familiar tone…I looked up and narrowed my eyes down the hall to get a better look and saw…oh well well well…I didn't except to see her here…well…maybe I should have since I seen banners up welcoming her yesterday.

"_M-My lady…run! There's a crazy Pegasus mare here with two pillows!_" One of the guards shouted in hysteria as he turned around and pointed back down the hall towards me. I chuckled slightly in glee as I picked the pillows back up from the ground did my best to balance myself on my hind legs.

"_What?_" She asked in a dull tone, both disbelieving and unamused as she started to trot down the hall, then looking at me.

"Hey…you're that mare from yesterday…who fought that big snake right?" I asked teasingly as she got closer to us…wanting to confirm that she was the princess from yesterday…I mean she looks the same…same coat, eyes, mane, the one wing, and even the busted up armor…

"Yes and you're apparently the mare whose giving my guards trouble…I don't know whether I should be impressed at your ability or sad that I didn't properly train my guards right…" She replied in Equestrian with a nod as she questioned something at me with a smirk…pfff…she's trying to shrug off my ability when she should be saddened by her lack of ability!

"Doesn't matter either way…if they were trained by you that would explain why they suck so much…" I pointed out with a grin as I moved my right hoof at Fluttershy for her to get back in the room. She nodded lightly before backing up back into the room away from the fight that I knew was going to go down.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She immediately questioned back, obviously offended by what I said…oh…a hot head…great…I know exactly what to do to press her buttons…

"I know that fight yesterday was a fake…there's no way you can cut that deep into a snake without it bleeding…" I explained as I raised an eyebrow at her, pointing out the fight's lack of logic…she stopped and froze where she was before she lowered her head a bit and scowled at me…she couldn't say anything because she knew I was right…now it's time to really piss her off!

"So that fight was a complete and total lie…Princess Fakefight…" I then said insultingly as I narrowed my eyes at her, almost begging for her to come at me so I can show her how a real fighter does things.

"It's Fire Fight! Princess Fire Fight!" The black Alicorn hissed at me, reminding me of whom she was even though I didn't need to know….oh I got her wrapped around my hoof…

"Tsk…all I see is a bunch of smoke from you fire and no fight…" I playfully taunted as I shook my head at her disappointed. I then raised an eyebrow as I started to snarl and breathe violently, steam coming out her nose…come on…come at me!

"I'll show you a fight!" She shouted, giving in to my demand and also falling into my trap as she charged angrily at me. "I'll even prove to you my skill but not using any magic!" She then added as she reached into her sheath and pulled out her sword with her teeth.

"Heh…it's like you want to lose the fight before it even began!" I taunted with a laugh as she kept charging at me, seriously that was a pointless hooficap…I bet even with magic I could still beat you…

"Shut your mouth Equestrian Runt!" She violently roared as she raised her sword straight at me to swing at me. When she brought it down I backed up and let it hit the ground in front of me. Before she had a chance to raise it back up though I threw the pillow with the hole at her face, getting feathers all over her.

"Ahh!" She shouted as she let go of the sword and backed up to get the pillow off her face along with the pillow…leaving the sword wide open.

"Let's get rid of that first…" I playfully suggested as I walked up grabbed the weapon and then tossed it out the broken window like the other swords…getting it out of play and putting it where it belonged…in the trash hopefully

"How dare you!" She shouted as I looked back over to her, seeing that she got all the feathers out of her eyes and had regained her insane composure, "You'll pay for-!" She then started to scream before I cut her off with a swift swipe of my other pillow…knocking her against the wall with force.

"Yeah yeah…you'll pay for that…" I playfully finished for her as she got off the wall and charged back at me. "Though honestly…I don't think I'll have to pay much…that cheap sword didn't look that expensive!" I teased as I got out of the way and made another swipe at her, she dodged to the left though using her right wing…though I anticipated that and picked up the fallen pillow with holes and tossed at where she was going to land. She raised her left hoof and tossed it aside, not going to fall for the same trick twice but I didn't need her to...because after dodging and flicking away the attack she was now wide open and I landed another harsh swipe at her with my pillow causing her to hit the wall again.

"How? How are you doing this!?" She frantically shouted in disbelief as she got up from the wall…rubbing her head from the impact.

"Because you're easy…you're not even worth my time…so just let us go Princess Fakefight…" I explained in a disappointed tone as I shook my head at her…she really is pathetic…

"Don't…Don't call me that!" She shouted hysterically as she lunged at me with all her might…I sighed as I lifted my pillow up above my head and swiftly brought it down on top of her head…catching her horn in it like the sword earlier…she struggled to escape and I brought one of my hind legs up to her chest and…gently pushed her off…she stumbled backwards and landed on her haunches…rubbing the top of her head…where her horn used to be…wait what? I looked back at the pillow and saw that the horn was still there…

"Oh crap I'm sorry!" I apologized frantically as I looked back at the struggling to stand Princess, "I didn't mean to hurt you or break off pieces of you…I just wanted to rough you up a bit so you'd let us go…I didn't mean to…" I then explained as I was worried I actually seriously hurt her before looking back at the horn and then stopping my crazy apology.

"Wait…" I began as I reached up and pulled the horn off the pillow. I looked at it and felt it…it was plastic…and hollow none the less! "This is fake! What the hell is going on here!? I shouted back at her angrily as I looked over to see her backing away in shame…no wonder she said she wasn't going to use magic…she can't use magic! She's not an Alicorn at all! She's just a one winged Pegasus!

"I guess the cat is out of the bag…" I low slightly raspy voice said from the end of the hall. I looked down and noticed a unicorn walking up in a trench coat. "Or maybe I should more accurately say…the unicorn horn is off the Pegasus…" He then teasingly corrected as he started to walk up to us.

"No…don't do it!" The black fake princes shouted desperately as she looked back and held out both her fore hooves towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked confused and a bit annoyed as I raised an eyebrow at him and watched him trot up to us. I tossed down the fake horn and picked up the other pillow so I was once again duel wielding.

"Wait…that's the colt from the bar last night!" I heard Fluttershy point out in realization. I looked over to see her cyan eyes wide as he pointed to him from within her room.

"The what from the where?" I asked confused as I titled my head at her…damn it I wish I could remember what happened…I guess I've met this loser before, I looked back at him and desperately tried to recalled the memories of last night to know who he was…he did look familiar now that I looked at his tri-colored mane

"I guess he kind of…wait…that's the announcer from the fight!" I began as I raised a hoof to my chin before remembering where I same him from and then pointing at him…It's the white colt with the blue, yellow, and orange mane who introduced Fakefight!

"That's me…the one and only…and it's a pleasure to meet you again Rainbow Dash…" He greeted politely and with a slight bow upon reaching where we were and standing next to the fallen black not Alicorn…

"H-how did you…oh wait…bar…right…" I started in confusion…wondering how he knew my name before remembering about what we possibly did last night at the bar…I'm sure my name was tossed around a few times and he picked it up, "Ok…so who the hell are you?" I then asked, interrogating him because if Fluttershy just called him 'the colt from the bar' then she doesn't know who this loser is either!

"I'm-"

"No! don't do it…just let me deal with this…please!" The fake princess with the red mane shouted pleadingly at him…not wanting him to reveal his identity…

"You've done enough Signal Fire…you don't have to prove anything to me because you've fought valiantly…" He replied soothingly and with a smile as he looked down at…Signal Fire?

"Signal Fire?" I repeated with an eyebrow arched…I guess that's her real name… "Makes sense…because there you are standing right in front of me!" I then teasingly said with a smirk causing them both to look at me completely befuddled…giving me slow blinks…oh please tell me they don't know what I'm talking about!

"…it's a reference…" I then said dully after a few seconds of complete silence…only to be answered by more silence and slow blinks…I looked over and even Fluttershy was looking at me confused. "One of these days somepony is going to get my references!" I then annoyingly and reluctantly gave up with a groan as folded my fore legs.

"Fire…Get me a drink…the usual please…" He then asked politely as he turned to face the one winged loser with a smile…completely ignoring everything I said…wait…the usual? That means she does this all the time for him.

"Yes your majesty…" She obediently replied in a respectful tone as she bowed her head slightly and then trotted off as quickly as she could.

"Majesty?" I repeated in confusion as I looked at him with an eyebrow arched. He looked back at me with his green eyes, the smile still on his face.

"Yes…Majesty…" He confirmed with a nod as he reached up and untied his trench coat, then moving his body so it slid off to reveal his snowy white coat and his hidden wings. "I am Prince Slate of Rio De Jamareo…the true royal Alicorn…not Signal Fire…" He proudly announced as he extended his big wings out, the tips easily touching the walls…

"I should've known there had to be somepony pulling the strings…" I arrogantly said with a smirk as I kind of understood the situation…not really though…why the hell was that one winged Pegasus disguised as a Princess and he disguised as a regular unicorn…I don't get it…

"Yes…how clever of you to guess that when I already revealed it to you…" He teasingly replied with an eyebrow slightly raised as the black Pegasus Signal Fire returned with a bottle of cider in her one wing, holding it out to him. "Thank you Fire…" He gratefully thanked with a nod as he reached out with his long wing and took it in his, then breaking it up so he could hold it in his left hoof. He brought it up and took a quick sip, then giving off a satisfied moan as the liquid touched his lips.

"I must say…you must have some skill if you were able to best Fire in combat…" He then said congratulatory as he lowered the bottle and looked at me impressed…well…every pony should look at me like that to be honest!

"That's not much of an accomplishment actually…" I smugly replied as I looked at Fakefight with a smirk…she bit her lip as she knew I was insulting her….yeah that's right…you suck…

"Ughh…you little runt…" She replied in a hiss as she took a few steps forward…really…runt…that's the best you can do? "Please your highness…let me deal with this…" She then pleadingly asked as she looked up with her red eyes at the taller Alicorn, almost begging to have her flank kicked again.

"No Fire…you've already done enough and you don't have anything to prove to me…" He denied in a soft tone as he raised his left wing and gently placed it against her black chest, "Plus I believe this mare is no normal opponent…" The white Alicorn then said as he slowly pushed her back behind him…the black mare's ears went down as she nodded and accepted his decision…heh…he knows a tough mare when he sees one…so much so that he put Fakefight in her place….

"Hell yeah! I'm a pissed off hung over Equestrian…better get out of my way!" I roared, relishing in the praise he was giving me as I warned him to back off…I don't care if you really are an Alicorn…I'll take you down like your patsy…

"Hmm…and you're also on a winning streak that you don't want to stop as well…" He replied calmly as he titled his head at me slightly and arched his eyebrow at me….hmmm…he's keeping a level head about this…he's automatically better than the other losers I've come across…that and he understands the high I'm on right now…not too shabby…

"You're the smartest pony I've met so far…not saying much though!" I responded with a nod as I felt my smirk go as wide as I could…which caused him to sigh in disappointment.

"And because of that I don't think I can talk you down to avoid this fight now can I?" He then asked in an unenthusiastic tone as he slightly frowned at me…wow he's actually wanting to avoid this fight and wanting to solve this peacefully…however he also knows that's not going to happen…I'm already too deep and if I give in now who knows what's going to happen to me…especially Fluttershy.

"Hell no!" I swiftly and loudly confirmed as I mashed the two pillows together again. He took another drink from his bottle of cider before he sighed again…then he shook his head before looking at me with an understanding look.

"Very well…but I will at least give you the thought that I will not hurt you and will bring this fight to a close as quickly as I can…" He calmly and gently said as he started to walk up to me, Fakefight giving a confident 'Oh you're going to get it' smile….yeah right…I'll take down this fool just like the others.

"Just try it pal!" I encouraged as I watched him slowly walk up to me. He's not charging at me and playing it cool…this is now completely different from the last fights….alright stay cool Rainbow…Fluttershy is counting on you.

As soon as he got close enough I threw the pillow with the hole in it at his face and then started to run up to him. He raised his left wing and swiftly swatted it aside…but I was counting on that. I raised the other pillow and swiped it at him. He moved his head back and it missed, and he tossed up the bottle of cider so my pillow swipe wouldn't hit it and he caught it on the back of his right wing that he used to push aside the pillow I threw. Not bad…somepony that can actually freaking dodge properly!

He raised his left wing and swung it down wards to sweep me off my hooves but I jumped up above it and jumped over him. As I went over him I swung the pillow in my hooves at him to hit him in his face, unfortunately he raised his right wing to block it. As I landed on the other side of him I noticed that his right wing dropped the bottle of cider to make that block and it was caught by his left wing after it swept aside to try and knock me down. He turned around and looked at me with a smile.

"Very good reflexes…it's rare to find raw talent like yours." He praised as I raised the bottle cider in his left wing to his mouth and took another drink. Geez…he's holding his own and still holding onto his drink…he's better than I thought…good…I wanted a real challenge.

"Thanks…I aim to please…" I thanked arrogantly with a smirk as I raised the pillow up and threw it at him, then leaping at him with my right hoof raised a hoof to punch him, "And I also aim to win!" I then shouted as he raised his right wing to deflect the soft white object, making wait for my hoof to meet his hoof.

However he raised his left hoof and grabbed my punching…stopping it in its place, however since it was taller than me my hind legs where off the ground and free to kick him, I raised the both and moved to buck him in the chest, I saw his left wing slide the bottle of cider onto his back and then quickly cover his chest up, I bucked his wing, causing him to let me go and slide backwards a little as I flew back from the force of my buck. I opened my wings and regained my balance as I landed on all four of my hooves. I looked back at him as he moved his unharmed wing away and still kept the bottle on his back.

"Damn it!" I swore loudly as I flapped my wings…wait…my wings! I looked back and saw that they were finally back under my control again. I looked around and saw Fluttershy's fear filled face peeking out from the room…great and she's nowhere around to cause me to lose control again…

I smiled as I flapped my wings and dashed at him with my right hoof raised. He blocked it with his left wing and pushed it away, but I used this moment to raise my right wing and swipe it at him, he ducked under it though causing me to do a one eighty and face the other way…looking at the smirking Fakefight. Since he was underneath me though and with me with my back turned I flapped my wings up to forcibly push myself down to the ground to stomp on him

He backed up though and I ended up stomping the hard floor. I swung around with my right wing out, both to face him and to deck him with my wing. He raised his left wing though and pushed it up, causing me to go up; I used the momentum though and raised my right hind leg to hit him right in the jaw. He moved his face though and avoided it as I went up towards the ceiling.

"I will admit your talented and a decent brawler…" He complimented in a calm tone as he quickly trotted underneath me, "but you're nowhere near a skilled fighter…" He then said as I felt his tail wrap around my hind wing…then tossing me behind him. I regained my control and turned around to face him, seeing him move the bottle of cider on his back down to his flank and then down to his long flowing tail. He then turned around to look at me with a smile as he moved his tail to his mouth and took another drink from the bottle of cider. I bit my lip and anger as I rushed towards him again.

"You lack sufficient training…" He said as I raised my right fore hoof up, then pulling it back and suddenly throwing up my left hind leg to catch him off guard, "Discipline…" He added as he raised his right wing to deflect it, "Control…" He continued as I bounced off his wing doing a back flip in the air, "Focus" He still blathered on as I charged at him with my right fore leg outstretched to clothesline him, "And most obviously experience…" He finally finished as he ducked to avoid my attack, causing me to glide over him…then feeling one his wings grabbing my tail before I could fully pass him and causing me to suddenly stop and be flung back where I was…falling onto my haunches with a thud.

"Understand?" He then asked as if I missed anything like an annoying teacher asking a student. I growled as I gritted my teeth. I….I'm not going to lose to him…I…I can't lose to him…I can't…I won't!

"I'm going to defeat you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I got up and flew over to him, raising both my fore hooves together to pound him. He raised his left wing to block it but in doing so blinded himself…I dropped immediately to the ground, which caused his eyes to widen slightly at the sight of me swinging my body around and moving my hind legs to sweep him out from under his hooves. He raised his fore hooves up to avoid it but now was completely defenseless as both his wings and fore hooves where nowhere near to protect himself.

I got on my back and used my hind legs to buck his chest as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards from the blow as he exhaled uncomfortably as the air was forced from his lungs. The bottle fell from his legs only to be caught by an aura of light orange magic. I moved my wings to quickly push me back to my hooves and quickly picked up some shrapnel pieces from when the door was busted earlier and threw them at him. He saw the incoming pieces and moved both his wings up to shield himself from the small debris. I then picked up a pillow that was against the wall and ripped it half causing the feathers inside to fall freely out; I opened both my wings and gave a powerful flap that caused them all to go flying at the Prince. He opened his wings and got an eyeful of feathers.

I wasted no moment as my breathing was extremely heavy as I rushed up to him as he shook the feathers out of his eyes and raised my hoof to deck him as hard as he could. He managed to get the feathers out of his eyes to see my incoming attack and barely had enough time to raise his right fore hoof up to block it. He immediately then lunged his head at me about to poke me with his long horn. I moved back and flipped upside down so my tail smacked him in his face…which caused him to stumble back a bit more. I recovered from the flip and then charged at him with both my fore hooves up to hit him.

He opened both his wings up in anticipation of an incoming attack and flapped them as hard as he could. The gust from his wings was powerful, they exerted so much force I stopped in place and then flew back as the hallway shook from that burst of wind. I managed to land on my fore hooves now panting heavily as he regained his composure and looked at me surprised, intimidated and…a little impressed…

"Well…I didn't expect that…I knew you were starting to get serious when you decided to stop cracking you insufferable little quips…" He said admiringly as he smiled and raised an eyebrow at me, Firefight looking completely distressed and worried as she stood behind him, "but this is…marvelous…" He then complimented in a low tone almost in a creepy way but right now I didn't care…I didn't care about anything except taking this flankhole out…

"However…now that the situation has drastically changed…I'm afraid I'm going to have to…" He began a bit darkly as he moved the bottle and smashed it against the wall, causing it to break and leave only the tip with spiked edges.

"Ahhh!" I then heard somepony scream…who…whose screaming? I looked around and saw a canary colored Pegasus come out of a room and towards the white Alicorn surrounded in an orange aura…wait…t-that's…

"Fl-Fluttrershy!" I shouted in realization as I forgot that she was here…I…forgot about her…I can't believe I forgot about her...I…I really zoned out and got way into that fight…because there's no way I'd forget about the mare I'm trying to protect.

"Re-evaluate my original plan…" The Green eyed Alicorn said dryly as he moved Fluttershy above him and then moved the bottle's broken end filled with sharp points right to her throat…he…he's threatening her life!?

"You flankhole! Let her go!" I demanded with a snort as I raised my right fore hoof and stomped it on the ground. He just sighed and shook his head while Fluttershy whimpered in fear as she looked down at me with tears starting to well up in her eyes…

"Just give yourself up Rainbow Dash and this will end peacefully…" He counter demanded in a stern voice as he pointed to me with his left fore hoof. Yeah…he expects me to come quietly…after witnessing that? Yeah…hell no!

"Not on your over privileged royal life…you've crossed the line now…I'm going to tear you apart piece by freaking piece now!" I refused as I started to move my left fore hoof on the ground, preparing myself to charge at the foal-napper and teach him that you never mess with my best friend…ever!

"R-Rainbow…please…" I heard Fluttershy say weakly as I looked up at her to see tears start to fall down the sides of her face. D-Damn it…

"F-Fluttershy…" I simply muttered as I looked up at her, desperate to save her…but not knowing how at the moment…what can I do? He has magic…he could use magic on me right now if he wanted to…so why doesn't he? To mock me and belittle me that's why…

"P-Please….that's enough…d…don't fight anymore…especially for my sake…just…just don't Rainbow…" She pleaded softly as the bottle's sharp edge pressed against her throat, which started to make her shake in fear. I had no choice…I held out a hoof towards her before biting my lip and lowering it. I nodded my head in defeat as I lay down on the ground submissively.

"A very wise decision…" The white Alicorn said with a sigh as I felt my body be lifted up by his magic. I looked up to see him thankfully putting the broken bottle down away from Fluttershy. Then I saw him lift up the pieces of the door and change them into a batch of chains and locks. He then flew three pairs over to me and started to chain up my fore legs, hind legs, and even my wings…very tightly and uncomfortably I might add!

"Ahh! You cheating flankhole!" I cursed angrily as the chains restricted my movement and hurt like hell!

"I did no such thing…" He dryly denied as I looked over to see him chaining up Fluttershy in exactly the same way.

"You did! You used a hostage to get me to surrender and get your way!" I shouted back at his lying flank, pointing out what he did to get me in this situation…I also wanted to point out how he could've done this as soon as he walked in…but he didn't…he did all this to piss me off! And it worked!

"I said I was going to end this fight as soon as I could without hurting anypony…and I did just that…if my methods are…not to your liking that is your problem because all I see is a now peacefully resolved conflict!" He explained in his rough tone as he brought me closer in front of his face and stared with his green eyes directly into mine…as if challenging me to say something against what he said.

"The ends never justify the means you flankhole! They never do!" I menacingly said back in a low harsh tone as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They do if it means nopony gets hurt…now settle down or else I'll make the shackles tighter…" He threatened as he moved me away from him and then felt the-

"Ahhh! You…You!" I shouted in anguish as I felt the chains around me get much tighter to almost unbearable levels!

"Rainbow…p-please…calm down…" I heard Fluttershy plea as I looked over in pain to see her in even more pain…not from her chains but seeing me like this…and I know the only way to not see that look on her face was to comply with what this flank hole asked.

"Fluttershy…" I simply said softly in pain as I sighed and did my best to relax, "A-Alright…" I agreed softly as I felt the shackles loosen up…I looked down to see the damn Prince smiling at me as he lifted up his trench coat back up and put it back on.

He then started to trot down the hall. Firefight was smirking like a crazy mare as she bowed to the now disguised prince and then followed alongside him. When they reached the elevator the Prince opened the doors up with his magic and then trotted in side still carrying us in aura. After Fakefight got inside and went directly alongside him he shut the doors and then started to lower the elevator himself…geez….he can do all this…but doesn't just teleport us down like Twilight would do…you suck at Magic…I guess that's why you held off on it in our fight…

"Is there a carriage outside?" Prince Slate then asked the mare next to him as he looked over at her curiously.

"Yes…there's one…" She confirmed kindly as she looked up at him and nodded with a smile. After she did I noticed a small glowing object coming out of his pocket…it was her horn that I tossed aside…it went up and then was gently placed on her head…causing her to giggle slightly.

"I'm glad…" He simply replied as he looked back forward at the closed doors as the Elevator continued its trip down.

"A carriage?" I asked nosily and with an eyebrow slightly arched as I was wondering what they needed a carriage for.

"You two are being transported to the castle for judgment via a prison carriage…" The Prince calmly answered dully as he continued to look forward…well I guess that explains it…

"A…Are we going to…to be-"

"You two will get the worst possible punishment for what you did…" Signal Fire shouted in a hiss, cutting Fluttershy off from asking her question as she turned around and looked at with a disgusted glare…I was about ready to open my mouth to shout at that girl for shouting at Fluttershy like that before I saw a hoof from the prince come up and touch her shoulder.

"Fire…calm down…you know as well as I do that it's up to King Solaris…" The white Alicorn said in a soothing voice, trying to keep her calm…and I could tell he was doing it for my benefit as well because I bet he knew I was going to chew her out….but it's too late…I'm already pissed!

"I can't believe we're going to be prosecuted for stupid crap that I didn't even do!" I shouted angrily as the doors opened and the Prince trotted out of the elevator, carrying us in tow, and having the one winged crazy girl walking a few inches away from him.

"Don't worry…I have a feeling you two will be fine…" He started in a gentle tone as he walked out of the hotel…with eyes all around looking at us suspiciously. When we left I noticed the big black steel carriage awaiting us on the street. "The King isn't that kind of ruler…so I'm sure you'll be ok…" He then finished as he trotted up to the back of the carriage to place us inside…like we were vicious criminals!

"Heh…that's if you're lucky though…but for now…" The angry black mare said menacingly as the prince placed us in the back of the carriage...Fluttershy on the right side and me on the left. "Enjoy the ride…runts!" She then finished as the doors closed and sealed us inside.

I sighed both angrily and in relief…angry that we were in this stupid situation and relieved that I was finally rid of those fools for the moment. The carriage moved a bit as I'm assuming that's the Royalty in disguise and fake Royalty getting in up front. Then I felt the carriage start to roll as we were on our way to the palace…and Celestia only knows what's going to happen when we get there…

I looked over at Fluttershy who was softly crying against her side of the carriage…what mess she's in…raped by her drunken best friend…almost raped again the following morning…then thrown into a heated fight where she could've gotten hurt…and now finally she was being taken to the palace to be seen as a criminal for something she never did…or had anything to do with…this was all my fault…I know I was desperate for a drink last night but…I took it way too far…I guess I could blame Twilight for…laying all that stuff on me…but that's not right either…this is completely one hundred percent my fault…and I have a lot of apologizing to do…better do it now before we're thrown in jail I guess…

"H-Hey Fluttershy…" I called softly, both in fear and in shame as I was going to apologizing for the most inexcusable of things, she sniffled as she struggled to look up at me with her teary cyan eyes, "I…I'm sorry…" I then weakly apologized, as I looked down…knowing full well she would most likely never forgive me.

"N-No…it's ok…it wasn't your fault and…you did the right thing in trying to protect me…it…it was just…" She shrugged off as I looked up to see her raising her chained hooves to wipe away the tears…trying to regain some sliver of her normal kind complexion….and thinking I'm apologizing for the wrong thing.

"No…not that…" I denied as I shook my head a few times slowly…then looking up to think about that, "Well….yeah I'm sorry about that as well but…it's not just that…" I then said as I figured I shouldn't be taking my apology back for that when…clearly that also deserves and apology…but…she should know what I'm apologizing for…

"I'm…I'm sorry about…last night…and…you know…this morning…" I then apologized regretfully, trying to hint at what I did wrong without actually saying it…about what no friend should ever do on any circumstances…

"I…It's ok Rainbow…I…I can understand that you were afflicted by cider and were still recovering from it this morning…" Fluttershy shrugged off with a smile as she shook her head…you…you've got to joking with me…I…I know she's the element of kindness but…but that goes way beyond kindness! She accepts it simply because I was drunk! Nopony…even if they're the Element of Kindness…should ever accept that as an excuse!

"N-No…th…that's not an excuse for what I did to you…" I replied shaking my head at her, "You shouldn't forgive me just like that…especially when…I…I…forced myself on you last night…" I then said trying to make her understand the gravity of what happened last night…she was still smiling at me though not getting it!

"Oh Rainbow…it's ok…you didn't force yourself on me…" She sweetly replied as she titled her head a bit…ughhh she's still not getting it!

"No it's not ok! I got drunk and stole your innocence! That is inexcusable!" I then almost shouted at her, getting very annoyed that I wasn't it go through her head that somepony shouldn't be ok with their best friends getting drunk and practically raping them later! Because I know she didn't want it to happen…she's just trying to be nice to spare my feelings when she should be tearing me shreds right now!

"Stole my what?" She questioned confused as she leaned her head back and raised an eyebrow at me slightly…ughhh…come on Fluttershy…we both took that sex ed class back in the day and so I know you can't be THAT oblivious to what that 'innocence' means…

"Y-You know…your…virginity…" I clarified in a nervous stutter as I found it difficult to say out loud to…I even found myself looking away and feeling my cheeks start to heat up after saying that…I struggled to look at her out of the corner of my eye and my reaction was…somewhat expected to be honest. Her eyes widened as her cyan colored irises shrunk immediately to the size of dots and her ears dropped down as she started to shake slightly at what I said.

"M-M-M-My v-v-virginity?" She stuttered frantically as she repeated what I said, her entire coat from ear to the tips of her hooves turning bright red in embarrassment, "No-no-no-no-no-no! We-we-we-we- didn't do-do anything like-like that!" She then hysterically denied as she shook her head violently and uncontrollably as her mane flailed about and…wait…what?

"We…We didn't?" I simply asked in a monotonous deadpan tone as I looked at her blankly…

"O-O-Of course not! Wh-Why would you even think of that? There's no way you could ever get THAT intoxicated to even THINK of taking…umm…th-that…" She confirmed as she was still shaking her head violently at me…she's going to get sick if she keeps doing that…but…I didn't get drunk and sleep with Fluttershy last night! I didn't force myself on her!

"Oh thank Celestia!" I shouted in relief as I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders…I took then took a few deep breathes to calm my nerves…wait…if we didn't uhhh do it last night…then why was I in bed with her when I woke up? "Wait…what did happen last night then?" I then asked confused as I raised an eyebrow at her…wanting to know what broadly happened last night.

"Well…I took you back to hotel…umm…you used the bathroom…to uhh relieve yourself…" She started to explain as her blush started to die down somewhat…still looking very uncomfortable though. Relieve yourself…you mean puke my guts out…you don't have to dance around it Fluttershy you can just straight up say 'You puked your guts out in the toilet Rainbow!'

"Then you cried…apologizing to me for abusing my kindness and then I put you to bed…and…when you did you didn't let go and…I didn't want to let you go so I…ummm…stayed like that.…" She then finished as she looked up to better recall the events before biting her lip slightly in anxiety…well…I can see that happening…except for the me crying part…but if Fluttershy said it happened…then it did I guess…especially if it's the 'me abusing her kindness' thing because…that's really true…but now know what happened last night and how I ended up in that predicament.

"Thanks Fluttershy…I think I understand now…" I thanked gratefully with a generous smile while meanwhile on the inside I was kicking myself so hard in the flank…I didn't do anything to her! I just freaked and overreacted! Now look at us! In the back of a prison carriage because of it! Way to go Rainbow! Out of all the messes you've gotten yourself into along with Fluttershy…this has to be the absolutely worst!

"While you were crying…y-you told me that…that…Twi-Twilight confessed to you…" The canary mare then added as she revealed another detail about last night…a detail I didn't want to know since it was about something I really didn't want to talk about!

"Oh crap…I told you that?" I swore angrily and a bit embarrassment as I looked at her with my eyes slightly widening...I didn't want anypony to know about that…since…I myself don't really know what to do about it at the moment…ughhh…I can only imagine how Fluttershy is going to take it…wait…now I can't…how will she take it?

"Y-Yes…and judging by your reaction…I'm guessing its true isn't it?" The animal loving Pegasus then theorized while asking for confirmation…I guess she's concerned since she wants to know if it's genuine and not just some drunken outburst…

"Y-yeah….Twilight…loves me…not like normal friends would…she…really loves me…" I confirmed with a nod as I thought about what happened two nights ago…and finding Twilight in my house waiting for me…so she can…tell me about her love for some special pony…and it being me…I bit my lip as the whole situation still confuses me.

"W-What are you going to do Rainbow?" She asked curiously and nervously…wondering about how I was going to react to it…geez she's really concerned about it…she's more concerned about that then going to prison…we really need to get our priorities straight right now.

"Not worry about it for right now…that's for one thing…" I answered in a serious tone, putting off that topic as I looked around the black iron container, with only the only light coming from the back windows. "Right now we need to get out of here before we get sentenced to death…or worse!" I then said in a gruff tone as I started to struggle to get out of these chains….thankfully since that Alicorn wasn't here there wasn't any magic keeping these things together and it was just the materials themselves keeping me chained…which was what and soft metal since I'm sure that door wasn't made with anything strong if that other Alicorn could easily break it…and if she could then so can I!

"H-How are we going to escape?" Fluttershy asked curiously and in concern as she was worried that I was going to hurt myself…especially when she saw me struggling to rip the chains off of me….but to no avail…I panted in exhaustion as I was still finding it difficult to get these chains off.

"Gah…if only that fight with that flankhole Prince didn't zap me dry…" I swore as I knew that if I was at hundred percent I could tear these things off no problem…if only I had some reserve energy, "If only I had a sudden burst of blood through…enough to get me to out of these chains…" I began as I knew that sudden jolt could probably get me out of this…my eyes then widened as a brilliant…if embarrassing plan came to my mind.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as I called my best friend, looking at her desperately which caused her jump in place to where she was.

"Y-Yes?" She replied with a stutter and with a few blinks.

"Turn around!" I then ordered as I knew the perfect way to get myself out of these cuffs.

"W-What?" The confused pink mane colored Pegasus simply asked in confusion as she titled her head at me.

"Turn around now!" I shouted more demanding than before as I didn't want to explain my humiliating plan.

"W-Why!?" She persisted, wanting to know what it is I had in mind...and if she did she would blush madly and think I was crazy…or worse.

"I…I'm going to do a super duper awesome should not be seen by other ponies secret escape method…" I lied as I gave her a nonsensical answer that I wish was true…it's better than the plan I have instead! "And…I don't want you to see it…so….turn around!" I then finished, trying to sound as confident as awesome as possible with a smirk.

"I…uhh…ok!" Fluttershy agreed seeming rather reluctant to the whole idea before shifting her position and fully turning around…giving me the end to which will give me the means to get out of these cuffs….her luscious flank…though…it was a little far away for me to…uhh…appreciate…no…enjoy…no…feel the full extent of its effects…yeah that's it…I took a deep breath before I lunged forward…landing on my stomach with a thud.

"W-What was that?" The nice flanked mare asked in concern as she thankfully kept her gaze away from me…not wanting to look and break my trust…which I'm grateful for because she won't see me eyeing her flank up…while I'm laying right next to it with my face a few inches away from it with her tail almost touching me as it was right next to me as well.

"It…It's my magical escape method…it's starting!" I lied with a grin as my face was literally right next to that yellow plump piece of heaven…no scratch that…not piece…the full freaking heaven! I automatically started to feel the blood rush to my wings…but it didn't immediately stick them out as they were still tied down…but they were fighting it…

"I-Is it working?" Fluttershy asked after a few seconds as she still looked away…my wings were throbbing in both pain and pleasure as I started to hear the chains crack from my wings continuous force being pushed against them.

"You bet your sweet flank it is!" I happily declared with a bright smile on my face even though my wings were in real pain right now…oh crap I shouldn't have said that.

"W-What?" Fluttershy simply stuttered and asked in confusion.

"I uhh…uhh…Ahhhhh!" I began trying to think of an excuse of why I said that before screaming in agonizing writhing pain as I felt my wings press violently against the chains before shattering them…they were screaming in pain as they stood straight up from my back.

"Rainbow!" The nice flanked girl…no wait…I'm free…don't think of that anymore….ummm…totally unattractive and ugly mule said in concern as she turned around and rushed to me…thankfully not asking me what I was doing right next to her.

"Just…give me a few minutes…to…uhhh...calm down and catch my breath…" I lied as I played the 'that was tiring' excuse instead of the truth…which is I need a few minutes for my wings to cool down so I can use them to free me from my chains…their stronger than my hooves anyways and can easily break them.

Eventually my wings did become limp and return control back over to me. I swung my right wing down to my fore legs and down to the chain. I pulled on it hard which was painful…but not as painful and eventually tore them off. I tossed the chains aside as I reached down to my hind leg chains with my fore hooves and easily tore them off using both my wings and fore hooves…tossing them aside as well as soon as they were off.

"That was…tougher than I thought!" I then exhaustingly admitted as I looked back at my wings…which didn't look good with their feathers ruffled out of place, bruised like no tomorrow, and were even bleeding at a few places…damn it…I don't think I can get into the air now…this isn't good…crap…well one problem at a time Rainbow….

"R-Rainbow…a…are you going to be ok?" The gentle mare who helped me break from my chains asked in concern as she looked at my poor wings…I can't let it get to her though and tell her that they hurt like hell…I have to get us out of here first.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…now get that nice rocking…uhhhh…self of yours…over here so I can get those chains off you…" I replied almost blurting out an inner thought as I looked at Fluttershy with a smile and a little bit of heat on my face.

"O-Ok…" She simply said as she moved over to where I was. Thankfully getting the chains off of her was easier than my own…they weren't tight and they weren't that tough…the flank probably used all the tougher stuff on me and knew she wouldn't try much to escape…

"There…you're free now and ughhh!" I declared as I tore off her hind leg chains with my wing, wincing in pain as the throbbed angrily at me for doing that, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the floor…hey you got some flank action…don't complain about the work now!

"Dash!" Fluttershy screamed as she tossed aside the chains and helped me back to my hooves…I let her…I was in no condition to tell her otherwise at the moment…right now we need to think of a way to get out of his carriage.

"Now…don't worry about me right now…we have to working on getting out of here before-" I tried to say before I felt the carriage stop…rather suddenly though which almost caused us both to fall over. Before I could think of anything else I heard the back doors opening and the outside light fully illuminating the carriage.

"Alright…we're here!" I then heard a cheeky violent voice say in a teasing tone as I looked up to see the fake one winged Princess standing right outside with a grin on her face along with four other royal guard stallions.

"Ah damn it…" I swore angrily and bitterly as I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at her…we were too late…I know we weren't that far from the palace but we couldn't be there that soon right?

"Oh…you managed to free yourselves…how cunning of you little Equestrian Runts!" Fakefight jokingly congratulated as she snickered slightly…ok I'm getting a little tired of the 'Runts' crap…I'm as big as her for crying out loud!

"Runts…last time I checked I kicked your flank and you had be bailed out by your precious little two winged Prince!" I pointed out bashfully and with a smirk as I reminded her of what happened earlier…which made her face change from a happy arrogant look to a very pissed off looked as she looked like she was going to jump in this carriage and try for round two…yeah try it…even in this weakened state I could still take you! Come on try it!

"Why you ignorant little-!"

"Fire...that let her rile you up…" A gentle voice said, cutting fire off from finishing her insult as she gasped and instantly turned around to face the trench coated Slate walking up with a smile on his face.

"Ah…yes your majesty…I do apologize…" She replied, apologizing with a bow as she instantly regretted her actions…suck up much?

"It's ok…just remember that her words are merely words…on their own they're harmless and it's you that gives them strength…don't let that happen…" He calmly advised as he put a hoof on her shoulder, which caused her to look up with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yes…of course sire…" She agreed with a nod as she was happy to please him…geez why don't you just tackle him to the ground already…

"Now as for you two…I'd say I'm amazed you two managed to escape…but after viewing your performance earlier I'd expect nothing less of you Miss Dash…" He then said to us in his usual rough tone as he turned to face us with a smile still on his face…visually impressed with my actions…oh you better be…

"Yeah…let's see you fight fair next time and you'll be even more amazed pal…" I retorted bitterly as I narrowed my eyes at him, reminding him of he cheated his way to a victory earlier.

"No let's avoid that…and I suggest you come quietly…I'll let you stay out of the chains if you behave…and if you don't…I'll have to resort to drastic measures again…" He advised a bit menacingly as he backed up and gave us spot to jump down on….yeah…what he means is…do what I say or I threaten Fluttershy's life again…yeah what choice do I have? I nodded bitterly as I gritted my teeth and made my way to the edge, Fluttershy following right behind me.

"Flankhole…" I said under my breath as I jumped down onto the pavement below the carriage. I didn't intend it to be heard but it somehow managed to catch Fakefight's attention as she snarled and looked like she wanted to bite my head off again.

"You arrogant, insufferable little runt!" She shouted at me with fire in her red eyes as she raised a hoof to hit me…again with the runt, "How dare you insult the prince like that you insignificant little-!"

"Fire…what did I say earlier?" The prince said calmly as he raised a hoof up at her, and stopped her hoof with his magic. Her eyes widened as she took a few deep breaths and lowered her hoof.

"I…I'm sorry your highness…" She apologized again sincerely as she bowed once more to him…

"Heh…what a good little one winged fake princess…" I teasingly said to her as Fluttershy got down off the carriage. She gritted her teeth…reluctantly taking my insult lying down as she didn't want upset her beloved Prince…ha…suck up…even I'm not that this weird around Celestia…

"You four take her to the Royal Chamber…I'll arrive shortly after…I need to have a few words with Signal Fire…" Slate then orders sternly to the other four guards that were around us.

"Yes my Prince…" The lead one agreed with a nod…since it's just normal guards…I bet I could take them and get us a window to escape…even in my weakened state I bet I could take them…they're just earth ponies after all…if I needed I could fly us out of here even at the risk of damaging my wings more.

"And…do tell me if anything goes wrong…I don't want to have to resort to more violence…" He then advised as he looked at me with a smile, catching onto what I was thinking…damn it…he's on to me…and he knows I can't risk Fluttershy's safety…damn it damn it damn it!

"Of course your majesty…" The lead pony agreed with a bow as he obeyed the prince…not as much as a suck up as Fakefight though.

"Good…" He simply said as he walked up to me with Signal Fire right behind him, "I'll see you later Rainbow…" He then said in a low tone as he passed us…probably threatening me or trying to intimidate me…well I'm not going to let him get to me.

"I'm so looking forward to it…" I replied angrily and bitterly as I encouraged seeing him again…I'd like a rematch with you so I can take you out fair and square…no dirty tricks needed.

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy called in concern as I looked over at her to see her shaking her head at me, not wanting me to fight again…I bit my lip as I nodded at her…she's right…getting her out is top priority…I just need to figure it out…somehow.

"Move along you two…let's get going…" The lead pony instructed as he got behind us and nudged me to get moving…two guards getting alongside us and then one out in front so we were boxed in. I nodded to him reluctantly as I started walking, following the pony in front us, Fluttershy following close by my side.

We walked around the carriage and then faced the huge loaming palace that was well decorated in fine fabrics that…looked way too much. I also noticed a huge airship in the sky…a massively huge and sophisticated one that looked like it was meant to protect something precious…I didn't know this place had Airships…the only place that had Airships like that was in Canterlot. Well seeing as how it's the palace I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they have something like that just in case the King wants to go out or something.

We had to scale a flight of stairs before reached the entrance which was heavily guarded by unicorns, zebras, and even Pegasi…so that's where they are…they get guard duty while earth ponies get the grunt work…I'm reminded of what that famer said before about stallions having the lowest life expectancy…well if this is what's it like everywhere…I can really see it now…and now I can understand why the guards I dealt with where pathetic…they were the scraps meant to do menial tasks while everypony else did more important tasks…how cruel.

We walked past the powerful and grand unicorn guards and entered the palace which was sparkling from the ceiling to the floor. Covered in shiny diamonds, with the ceiling glass being pure ruby, the ground below us was made of pure gold…how decked out is this place? We strolled through the main hall which had crystal statues of the slim and powerful looking king until we reached the throne room.

When we entered it looked like a complete mess…trash everywhere…dirty robes thrown about, and even bits of food lying around…this place is disgusting…fire whoever the maid is here. The guards then lead us to the platinum thrown that was so dirty I almost thought it was colored bronze…wrap your head around that. The walls that looked like they had fine paintings and art were peeling away and the ceiling glass looked black from all the stains.

On the throne sat a very…fat and unkempt looking brown Alicorn with a filthy white mane and faded blue eyes that seemed too big for his thrown as his fat folds went over the throne's arms…his torn and worn out royal clothes seemed to barely fit him and he wasn't wearing his crown…his horn was dim and dirty not looking like it was polished in ages…great now I sound like Rarity…the worst part of him though was his wings…dear Celestia his wings…they were shriveled up and weak looking! I doubt they could lift him one inch off the ground before they broke off! Geez are those statues outside exaggerated or what?

"_King Solaris…we have brought you two Equestrians!_" The lead pony shouted in their natural tongue as they all bowed to the gluttony king…oh I like that…I'm keeping that…Rainbow you a wiz when it comes to thinking up insulting nicknames…now if only I can think of one for Slate and his flankholeness…

"Equestrians…why did you bring them here to me?" The brown king responded...speaking Equestrian for some reason in a deep low…lazy sounding tone as he used his very dim unicorn horn to bring him cartons of I think ice cream, "I'm busy…" He then said as he opened the lead on each carton to look inside…oh yeah…so busy….

"_Ummm…we don't exactly know to be honest…_" The lead guard answered in a confused tone...still in his natural language…wait he doesn't know? Well I don't think he was briefed when he got here…does that mean we can-

"Then get them out of here…I have far more important matters to attend to..." The fat king then ordered as he raised his muddy looking hoof and gestured for us to leave as he continued to pick up cartons of ice cream scattered around the room…yeah…like looking for ice cream…what a great king you are…no I mean it…you're letting us go….you're freaking awesome!

"Yes my lord…" He replied as he turned to us to lead us out of her…hell yeah…we are free! That was easier than I thought! I could've robbed a few places or committed a few murders and this king probably wouldn't care….this is so freaking-

"Wait!" A loud voice suddenly said as everypony looked to the left at an open side entrance to see a white Alicorn walking in…ah crap…damn it! It's that flankhole! Huh where's Princess Fakefight…oh who cares…It looks like he's not disguised anymore…he's wearing formal royal attire…red sparkling fabric on his back along with some iron armor plating that looked freshly made on his legs and neck…none on his head though…and now that I looked at him…I noticed that he had a big white patch on the side of his flank…right where his Cutie Mark would be…why the heck is that there…did he get injured or something? Ha…maybe I did more damage to him than I thought! Awesome!

"Prince Slate…My corridors and halls did feel a little darker today…you presence has that affect…" He insulting scoffed as he scowled at the prince walking in…you know…I'd agree with you…but…your corridors and halls in here look a little dark as it is if you know what I mean…

"You know…I'd actually be more shocked and surprised if I walked in and you just said 'hi' to me instead of something like that every time I walk in." The white Alicorn replied in a dull informative tone as he looked at the fat king disappointingly, "…every…freaking….time…" He then said again…putting much more emphasis on those words in an overly annoyed tone.

"Hmpf…what brings you here to ruin my fine day…" The fat brown Alicorn asked in a disgusted tone as he ignored the much slimmer Alicorn's question…he's come here to ruin my day obviously! Hell quite possibly whole life! Fluttershy's as well!

"I'm here to report that these two saw Princess Night Lurker while she was…entertaining guests…" The Prince answered honestly, although not exactly detailing what 'entertaining' meant and pausing for a moment before thinking about that word….yeahhh…I don't think entertaining is the right word….try torturing…

"These two saw my little precious Night Light!?" The King shouted frantically as he eyes widened and he put both his fore hooves to his flabby face…wow…I mean…wow….

"It's not like I meant to or even wanted to!" I shouted, trying to defend myself as I walked forward a bit…only to be stopped by a guard pony, preventing me from going any further.

"I don't care…you saw my precious girl in a venerable state!" The king went on in a whiny tone as he bounced in his throne like a foal throwing a temper tantrum….again…wow…and vulnerable…her…really…I think the stallions tied to the beds were in a more venerable state than she was! "I…I'll…I'll-!"

"Calm down sire…this isn't the first time this has happened…in fact this happens every week…" The white prince then said in a soothing voice as he pointed out a fact and tried to relax the hysteric king…is he…defending us? Wait…every freaking week! It's a common occurrence!? You've got to be joking!

"Ohh I know…but my little girl is still finding herself…until then I'll have to keep punishing until she does find her way…" The kind replied in a defeated tone before reaffirming in his determination to punish even though his daughter's a slut…a very kinky one at that…what a great father and a great king…truly an inspiration to us all…

"What!?" I shouted back in disbelief, almost thinking that this was all some elaborate hoax designed to mess with me! Fluttershy started to shake and looked like she was about to start crying.

"Sir….I must advise against that…" Slate said seriously, holding a hoof out as he really was trying to defend…he worked so hard to get us here…just to let us go?

"As do I!" Another voice agreed…a much prouder voice and confident sounding voice coming from behind us…that voice sounds very familiar. "I believe my subjects deserve a proper defense and not the judgment you decide yourself King Solaris…" The voice added in a sincere yet authoritative tone…yeah I do know that voice! I know that distinct sounding voice! Fluttershy and I quickly turned around to face the entrance to see the beautiful white Alicorn walking in with an ethereal mane.

"P-Princess Celestia!" We both said with a stutter in unison as we were stunned to see her of all ponies walking in to defend us! We immediately bowed to show our respect…especially if she's here to bail our flanks out!

"Hello Fluttershy…Rainbow Dash…I take it you're not enjoying your stay here after escorting the birds?" She pleasantly greeted with a smile as she slowly walked up to us, with a sense of humor none the less.

"I-I think you could say that Princess…" Fluttershy responded with a giggle as she got up and smiled nervously at her.

"Yeah understatement of the century." I agreed with a nod and a smirk, knowing our freedom was secure now.

"Pardon me Princess…but what are you doing here…I thought you were away to foreign lands?" The gentle mare next to me asked kindly and curiously as she tilted her head a bit…yeah I thought I heard that too….but I think it's kind of obvious which foreign land she went to isn't it?

"Yes Fluttershy…and this is a foreign land right?" Celestia pointed out a bit playfully as she winked to the yellow mare…hey go easy on her…she's had enough crap today that she doesn't need your help Princess…if you do that again I'll…umm….nevermind…

"Oh…right…" Fluttershy replied as she recoiled a bit and blushed embarrassed that she didn't see it earlier…I can buy what she's doing in this country…what I don't get is how she's here specifically.

"Well how did you know where we were and that we were in trouble?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her and pointed my hoof at her…it's not just coincidence that she knew that we needed desperate help.

"Oh I was notified by a kind Pegasus…with one wing no less…" The Ruler of Equestria answered as she smiled and titled her head a bit….wait…one wing…

"…what…" I replied dully as I looked at her shocked, then looking over to Slate who was smirking victoriously…he...when he said he needed to talk to Signal Fire…he told her to go get Celestia to bail us out? W-Why? I don't get it…

"Ah hem…excuse me…" The King said rather rudely, interrupting our conversation as we all turned around to look at the fat king scowling at and tapping the side of his thrown…well…the only place he could reach without bending over or hitting his flab.

"Oh yes…" The Princess replied kindly as she walked past us and up to the king, "King Solaris I am here to take my subjects back to Equestria…" She then said seriously as she raised her hoof and tapped it on the ground…yeah you tell him Celestia!

"No! They have broken my laws and shall be punished accordingly…" He denied as he shook his head violently…when he stopped he panted heavily…geez that was probably the most exercise he got all day…hell all year…King needs a work out buddy….

"However they are my subjects and I am responsible for them…" Celestia defended sternly as she gave her point…a very good point I might add, "Or do you want me to publicly announce why my subjects were arrested and create an international incident along with revealing the scandal surrounding her daughter?" She then added as she poised a question to him…in a slightly low and intimidating tone…oh snap…she's thrown down the gauntlet and is threatening him! Go your Highness go!

"You…you wouldn't dare!" He stuttered in fear as he recoiled as far as he could into his chair. Yeah she's got you on the ropes now King Gluttony!

"Your majesties I think we must discuss this matter privately…" Slate interjected as he looked at us and the guard ponies…probably afraid of rumors spreading or maybe wanting to do something else…I don't know…I don't care…I sense our release soon anyways!

"Agreed!" The frantic king instantly responded as he raised his hoof, then tried to get out of his seat to move but…found he couldn't…awesome…he's permanently attached to his throne. "Although…I…ummm…kind of can't get out of my seat…so uhh...you'll have to come to me" He then nervously said as he tapped his two fore hooves together, some of the filth on it falling off from the tapping.

"That's not a problem…" The Prince responded as he walked over to him and next to his throne, struggling to get over the filth and crap in front of the throne though. Celestia seemed to agree as she walked up…but she cleared her path with her magic which made Slate raise an eyebrow impressed with her quick thinking and avoiding getting dirty…yeah you wish you thought of that huh?

"We'll be back momentarily…" Celestia sweetly said to us as the king's horn lit up as bright as it could…which was fleeting when compared to normal unicorn horns like Rarity's…but it managed to teleport them away and to a secluded location…when they teleported trash flailed up and scattered around from the force of the teleportation. I sighed in relief as I knew this was going to end well…

"R-Rainbow Dash?" I heard Fluttershy call softly from beside me, which caused me to turn to look at her, seeing her hiding behind mane.

"Yeah?" I replied curiously as I titled my head…wondering why she's doing that when there's really no reason to.

"W-What do you think's going to happen?" She asked nervously as there was uncertainty in her cyan eyes…well the one I could see anyways. Oh I get it…she's just afraid everything's going to go horribly wrong and something bad is going to happen…

"I think we're going to be fine Fluttershy…the moment Celestia walked through those doors our freedom was secured…" I reassured with a smile, trying to make her know that nothing is going to happen and that everything's going to be ok.

"B-But …what if it's not…what if…what if…" She replied struggling to say whatever it was she thought was going to happen as her ears drooped down…knowing her it was probably terrible…and it was upsetting her…

"That won't happen…" I said seriously with a determined look on my face as I reached a hoof out and wrapped it around her, bringing her into a sudden hug which caused her gasp, "I promised Rarity I would get you out of here and be returned safely…and I don't plan on breaking it…" I then said in a softer soothing tone as I pressed her against my chest and leaned my head in close to her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you…ever…don't worry…" I then whispered into her ear as I felt her shake slightly…the sensation it gave off against my coat sending very ecstatic feelings to my brain which was almost intoxicating…

"R-Rainbow…" She called in a whisper as I felt her press her face into my blue chest and rub against it, "Thank you…" She then thanked in a muffled voice as her face was still against me…I chuckled slightly at the sight underneath me before I heard a very loud teleportation sounds. I looked up and saw that they had returned and still in the original positions they were in when they left.

"Well that was fast…" I commented a bit teasingly as I saw Celestia trot down with a smile on her face, that's a good sign…I bet I know how the discussion went…

"Go…all of you…get out of my sight…out my kingdom…" The king said feebly in defeat as he raised his fore hooves up and waved them at us. Slate walked away with a smirk on his face as he went to the exit to leave the room….HELL YEAH! WE'RE FREE! I KNEW WE WOULD BE!

"Thank freaking Celestia!" I gratefully thanked in relief as I gave off a very relived sigh…as Celestia herself walked up to us.

"You're welcome Rainbow!" The great negotiator replied as she winked at me…heh…yeah…we say that a lot and rarely is in it in the actual presence of Celestia…heh…awkward….

"Y-Yes…thank you Princess…" Fluttershy weakly thanked with a smile as she raised a fore hoof to her chest…most likely to feel her heart to make sure it was still beating and if this wasn't a cruel nightmare….

"It was no problem Fluttershy…" The ethereal mane Princess shrugged off as she walked right up to us, her horn glowing, "Now let us take our leave from this place…" She then said as I assumed she was teleporting us out of her…hell yeah you don't have to tell me twice!

A golden aura enveloped us and to the point where it was blinding and I had to close my eyes. A warping sound was distinctly heard and when I opened my eyes I found myself no longer in the throne room but instead on a metal hallway…where the hell are we… I looked out the window and saw the clear blue sky. No way… I quickly trotted over the edge and looked down out of the window to see the city below us…with the palace directly below us…we're on the freaking ship I saw early…that's freaking totally radical!

"Welcome to the Magnificent…my personal transport ship when traveling abroad…" Celestia proudly announced as I looked back at her to see her with her left fore hoof outstretched, welcoming us to her private ship!

"That is so totally awesome!" I squealed happily as I smiled happily, squint my eyes, and put both my fore hooves to the sides of my face.

"It-It's very impressive!" Fluttershy commented a bit nervously with a stutter as she looked around as well…just impressive? Fluttershy…come on…I mean come on…

Just look around! The clean pipes, the sophisticated look, the sparkling floors that lead to who knows where! The guards standing at regular intervals for protection along with the ship's crew that where diligently doing their jobs as they walked down the hallway. And look outside at the bright white hull and that…that….

"Is that…is that what I think it is!?" I shouted with a gasp as I saw a flight run way towards the back of the ship that extended outwards…if there's a runway…and this is Celestia's personal ship…does that…does that mean that?

"Why yes that's the ship's runway for Wonderbolt usage…I never leave without an escort…both for pleasure and for those just in case moments…" She answered proudly as she confirmed what they were…knowing full well what that was going to do to me most likely

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" I squealed happily and loudly as I put a hoof to my muzzle…THE Wonderbolts…on THIS ship…with the princess! "Your highness!" I then shouted as I turned around frantically, giving her the biggest smile I could ever possibly give.

"Why yes Rainbow Dash…if you want I'll let you fly with them as my escort back…" Celestia agreed with a nod and a smile…ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Best day ever! I opened my wings up and jumped in the air!

"Ye-AHHH!" I started to cheer before pain shot through my wings and I landed on the ground with a thud. I looked back to see them still looking just as wounded as before when I busted those gains…oh you've really got to be freaking joking!

"Oh dear…I don't think you're going to be flying anywhere Rainbow…not with your wings like this… "Fluttershy said in concern as she walked over and started checking over my wings. No no no! This can't be happening! Please tell me I'm still sleeping next to Fluttershy's hot flank! I mean…in bed…alone…with no flank…yeah.

"Princess!" I shouted frantically as I looked up at the princess who was still smiling at me…this isn't something to smile over your highness this is serious! "Can't you fix me up with your magic…or fix me up with some doctors on board?" I asked desperately as I started breathing heavily in hysteria…yeah…the princess can surely fix this…I mean she's the Ruler of Equestria and totally awesome can fix anything right?

"No Rainbow…I'm sorry to say that I can't do anything about it…and I don't have any doctors on board at the moment…" The Princess responded as she shook her head slightly…though still smiling for some reason...

"W-Wha…" I simply said in disbelief as I felt my eyes widen to their max and my mouth almost literally drop to the floor, "No! My Life is over!" I screamed dramatically as I looked up at the ceiling and raised both my fore hooves up in pain…cursing my past self of being stupid and busting out of those chains!

"Oh Rainbow…I'm so sorry…" I heard Fluttershy apologize sincerely as I also felt a hoof on my shoulder, "I wish there was something I could do…" She then said in a sad tone as I looked in to her concerned cyan eyes and knew that she really wished she could help me…and I really wish she could too…

"Well Fluttershy…I'm sure you could do something…." Celestia replied in a somewhat teasing tone, working off of what Fluttershy said…wait…

"She can?" I simply said in shock as I looked at her surprised.

"I can?" The cream colored Pegasus next to me said as well equally surprised as she did the same thing.

"Yes…from what I understand….Fluttershy takes care of animals…including birds…that have wings…" The white Alicorn explained as she gave a wink to Fluttershy…wait…she has a point!

"Oh my gosh you're right!" I exclaimed excitedly as I turned to face the kind caring awesome animal caretaker next to me, "Fluttershy…you can fix my wings!" I then shouted happily as I threw my hooves up in the air…why did I see it before? She even gave herself a self-diagnosis when we reached Rio De Jamareo yesterday…she's already like a certified doctor!

"W-What? I couldn't…th-those are bird wings…not Pegasus wings…I…I couldn't possibly mend your wings…" Fluttershy denied nervously and fearfully as she looked away and hid behind her mane, uncertain of her own abilities…again…

"Fluttershy…our wings aren't really that different from bird wings…they're just…bigger…and awesomer…" I encouraged, as I extended a hoof out towards her, come on Fluttershy…you know you can do it…pony up and be the mare I know you are!

"Oh but what if I mess up…what if I do something wrong and make it worse…oh I couldn't do that to you…" She then frantically said, as she moved away from me, afraid of hurting me and doing more harm than good…when I know she could never do that…especially when I've been doing more harm than good lately…

"Fluttershy…" I called in a very serious tone as I reached out and put both my hooves on her shoulders and made her face me so I could look in her in her uncertain cyan colored eyes, "You can do it…I trust you…I know you can do it…if anypony can fix my wings up and get me in the air…it's you…" I then explained firmly as I knew she had what it took to get the Dash back into the skies where she belonged…and she knew it too as her eyes widened at what I was saying…

"R-Rainbow…" She simply said in shock as her eyes started to tremble as they looked at me.

"Please Fluttershy…do this…for me…I…I need you…" I then said a bit nervously as a warm feeling appeared on my cheeks as I realized how desperate I was for her help…but it's true…I need her now more than ever at the moment…and if she gets me into the air…I'll…I'll freaking owe her one and then some! She looked down briefly and closed her eyes before nodding slightly and looking back up at me with fire alit in her eyes! Hell yeah she's on board now!

"A-Alright…I'll do it!' She nervously agreed with a slight nod…well mostly on board…but that's enough because I know she's got what it takes to fix me up!

"Awesome!" I replied with a smirk before I looked over at Celestia to find out where the medical room was, "Celestia where can I-"

"It's down this hall, third door on the right…" She instructed happily as she pointed down the hall to the door in question…whoa freaking mind reader much? Or did she just know where we needed to go…in any case I'm lucky we teleported near it instead of like on the other side of the ship!

"Thanks!" I thanked gratefully as I let go of Fluttershy and started to rush down the hall towards the door, the awesome mare that was going to fix me up following right behind me.

I opened the door she specified and found a medical room filled with some tables, cotton balls….needles…pill bottles, one of those weird beeping machines, and that thing that holds blood packs up…along with a bunch of other medical stuff that I don't want to talk about because I don't really like hospitals or stuff like that because knowing me I'll be forced to stay for absurd stupid amounts of time when I don't need to. Thankfully there wasn't anypony in the room…like Celestia said…so it was just me and Fluttershy…well since she's taking care of me I guess that means she's the doctor right now…and I know she won't let me stay in bed for an unnecessary amount of time so thank Celestia for that…

"You're welcome!" I heard the Princess respond from down the hall…whoa…mind rider again…or was she just saying that from the thanks I gave before I split…oh whatever…time to get to business!

"So…" I started as I walked into the room, with Fluttershy walking in and closing the door behind her, "What do I do first Doctor Fluttershy?" I asked teasingly as I looked at her with a grin, calling her that made a slight tint of red form on her face…heh well I think she would blush more if I called her Nurse Fluttershy…maybe…

"Ummmm…l-lay on the table…I need to work on your wings and the best way to do them is with you lying on the table…" She instructed nervously as she pointed to one of the medical tables behind me.

"On the table got it…" I replied seriously and with a nod as I turned around and got on the table, which was covered up but what looked like a thin flimsy piece of paper…man why are these always here? Oh forget it…I got on my stomach and laid down on the sheet of paper…starting to rip it already…seriously this paper is useless…what's the point of it?

"Ok Fluttershy now what do I-ohhhhhh!" I then started before I was cut off by a gentle pair of hooves touching my right wing….which sent shivers down my spine…really good shivers that felt tingly and amazing. I looked back to see Fluttershy backing up away from me with her hooves in front of her face embarrassed and worried.

"I-I'm sorry…d-did I hurt you?" She apologized fearing that she did something wrong…when quite the opposite actually…that felt good…I want her to touch me again…I…I mean…for medical purposes…ughhh…even when I put it like that it just sounds wrong…I can tell her that!

"N-No…just surprised me…c-carry on…" I weakly answered, as I looked away as I started to feel my face heat up from the thought of me wanting my best friend and foalhood friend to touch me to make me feel good again…ughhhh that's just wrong on so many levels!

"A-Alright…" She replied in a whisper as I felt her gentle pair of hooves touch my wings again. Which started to make my ship and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from making another humiliating sound…I had to bite it hard…but I couldn't help it…her touch felt so good and…oh crap! My wings are going to stick out again…don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it….crap it's not working when I feel her firm gentle hooves working around my feathers and sore muscles…and also feeling my wings starting to unfold against my will….ughhh crap crap crap!

"I'm going to need you to extend your-" Fluttershy began before she was cut off by my wings jutting out…I sunk my head into the table and the flimsy piece of paper in shame as I didn't want Fluttershy to see my wings sticking out like this…especially from her touch…

"Oh thank you Rainbow…" She then thanked graciously as she continued to work on my wings, moving my feathers around and stroking my wing bones.

I looked back and saw that she wasn't at all minding the wings and instead working on them with a smile on my face…continuing to send tingling and vibrant sensations coursing through it. I sighed as I looked back forward…good she needed them to be extended…embarrassment avoided…now I can enjoy her working on my wings and touching me without embarrassment…why the hell did I think that? There really is something wrong with me…horribly wrong!

"Mmmmm…yeah…" I said in pleasure out of my control as I felt her rough a stiff joint in my wing…crap! I wasn't biting my lip and let that slip!

"R-Rainbow?" The timid miracle worker called in a slight stutter, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Y-Yeah Fluttershy…it's…mmm…really working…I feel better already…" I lied, while also letting out another quick embarrassing moan…crap! I looked away and blushed furiously as I knew that was a horrible lie…especially when I moaned like that….

"I-I'm glad…" She simply said before she continued to work on my left wing…and she freaking bought it too! I…Fluttershy you're too accepting…if I were you I'd be weirded out and slowly walk away…

I mean…I really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am right now…I've let other ponies touch my wings before for various reasons…but it never felt like this…this is…simply amazing with a capital A! Then the haunting thought dawned on me that if this was any other pony I probably wouldn't be feeling this way…and then I was reminded of how my wings stuck up constantly earlier at the sight and touch of….Fluttershy's you know what….and as I looked back to her gently smiling face continuing to pleasure my wings the even more scary and disturbing realization came into my mind as I remembered how beautiful she was yesterday in that dress. This…really shouldn't be happening to me…but…unfortunately…it's happened….I think my best friend is hot…and she also turns me on in ways I can't even describe…this is really bad…

I shouldn't be attracted to my best friend…right?

**Author's Notes/Whining/You knew this was coming…**

Ughhh…another horribly long chapter that honestly isn't as horribly long as the last few chapters…one very important reason to this…ahem…since I had to take back over for this I started later than usual…much later in fact…and so to meet the deadline I cut a lot of crap out…so it's like "Suddenly Peeping Tom, Suddenly Fighting, Suddenly Mysterious Prince, Suddenly Arrested, Suddenly freed, Suddenly aboard a huge ship, Suddenly ending!" in that order….

Also….is that scene with Night Lurker considered M? I didn't describe anything in full detail nor did I mention what was going on…I just very clearly hinted that there was bondage and domination going on….I prefer to keep away from M as it's annoying that you have to select "M" to see the story when you get on Fanfiction…so to make things easier I just put it T so it's seeable no matter what…I hope I didn't cross the line to where I have to put this as M…if I did I don't think anybody's really going to care since Fanfiction isn't exactly great at policing their rules…nor are the readers (in my opinion) that big of snitches…so I hope we're all good.

Also I have no clear doubt in my mind that I'm ripping one or more OCs off with the OCs I created…not intentionally though…but because I'm sure everything's been done to death that it's impossible to avoid 'Hey your OC is just like that OC!' But just in case…no I'm not KNOWINGLY ripping off any OC and I just needed roles to be filled and made them accordingly…nor will most appear again…like the King for instance who I must apologize for if I offended anyone possibly but how he behaved and acted…and how I described him…no offense to anyone out there….

Also Prince Slate…yes…the character who I created 2 chapters back and now is named and revealed…he is…for lack of a better term…the 'villain' of this story….I'm not going to reveal how he's a villain or what he's going to do…but I can't reveal he's not going to be around all the time and be in your face…nor is he 'So awesome like oh my god he's dating half the cast no seriously you guys'…I proved that when Rainbow managed to score some hits on him and he had to use questionable methods to win…though if you're angry at this (If you weren't angry before for some reason) you know where the back button is…

Reminder…there is an Edited 'Revised' version of the story on FiMFiction where I fix things up and change things around slightly…it's still in essence the same story but it's better? Somewhat…I guess….right now it's up to Chapter 4 but hopefully by the end of this weekend it will be up to Chapter 7…so check that out…and if you don't want to read the whole thing again (understandably) I leave a change list at the bottom of each chapter so you know what I changed...oh and Gundam X…because Gundam of the Chapter…yeah….

Anyways…until next Friday and Chapter 12 my dear hater…I am the always and forever horriblest writer to have ever touched a keyboard…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	12. Chapter 12

Well…here's Rush Job and Total Mess Number 12…which shall now take third place in 'Worst Chapter' I've ever written behind Chapter 7 and Chapter 10…it's bad…it's so damn bad…it's a complete rush job as I sidetracked by a lot of things this week and barely had time to work on this…damn you release schedules! So because of that…a lot of things were cut from this chapter...and I mean a lot….so I'm telling you now…THIS IS GOING TO SUCK!

And that suckage is Chapter 12…

**Chapter 12: The Return Escort Flight!/The Return to the Worst Story in the World!**

I bit my lip as continued working on Rainbow's battered wing. I don't think I've ever been more nervous and scared in my life. I've helped little birds preen their feathers and mend their wings…but that was small birds…this was a Pegasi's wing…the feathers were aligned different, not to mention longer and bigger than a normal birds. I could mend my wing whenever it got hurt but that's because I rarely got hurt and I know my wings better than any other pony.

This was Rainbow Dash's wings…her prides and joys…the sole things she loved quite possibly above everything else…without her wings she feels she's nothing…and if I mess up she's going to hate me for the rest of time! I really shouldn't be doing this! Oh if only there were somepony more qualified than me to do this! I moved my hooves up from her secondary feathers to her marginal coverts which is where her joints and muscles where. I started to gently rub them with my hoof since they looked sore and beat up from when she broke those chains. I'm amazed she managed to break them…at the cost of her wings though. I felt an especially stiff muscle and applied a bit more pressure in hopes of smoothing it out.

"Mmmmm…yeah…" I heard Rainbow utter in delight which surprised me as I continued rubbing the stiff muscle on her wing and looked up at her in surprise.

"R-Rainbow?" I called with a stutter as I looked at her stunned. Even though her face was looking away, that didn't stop me from widening my eyes

"Y-Yeah Fluttershy…it's…mmm…really working…I feel better already…" She responded a bit nervously as she moaned slightly…I must've hit another sore spot when she was talking…She…she's really liking this…and I'm not doing a horrible job…I…I'm..

"I-I'm glad…" I simply replied as a cheerful smile quickly worked its way on my face. I'm so happy I'm doing a good job…or at least a decent enough job to please Rainbow…knowing that she's happy with me preening and fixing her wings is…overjoying…

I walked away and went over to the countertops. I got out two wash clothes and poured some cool water on one of them from the nearby sink. I then opened my wing out and set them both on top so I could hold them there as I grabbed some bandages with my mouth. I walked back over to where Rainbow was laying and put the bandages down next to her. I then grabbed the wet wash cloth off my wing and then started to gently clean the wounds on her wings. They weren't that bad or deep…but still needed to be cleaned and bandaged.

Dash flinched and jerked slightly at the feeling of a cool rag against the cuts and wounds but gritted her teeth and bared it. The wounds thankfully didn't open up or bleed anymore as I cleaned them. As expected after I was down washing the wounds her wings were now dripping water. I set aside the wet rag and grabbed the dry one that was still on my wing. I began to try and by extension clean the rest of her wings…admiring the cyan tinted color and beauty of them and how elegantly they looked and despite still being slightly ruffled out of place…I could definitely tell she took great care of her wings as my wings never looked this good…well I don't really preen my wings that often since I don't use them as much as Rainbow does…

"You really take good care of your wings…" I complimented with a smile as I moved the cloth around them and the sensitive complex nerve layout…a Pegasi's wings are easily the most sensitive parts of their bodies since it has to keep them airborne and the way I delicately moved my hooves around the primaries and primary coverts of her right wing, which made Rainbow start to shiver in response to my actions…well I had to be slow and meticulous I didn't want to damage anything…plus this way I could make her feel good and admire her wings all at once…i-is that wrong of me?

"Y-Yeah…o-of course…what kind of ohhhhh…flyer would I-mmmm…be if my wings weren't in top quality just like ahhhh….m-me…" Rainbow replied…or at least try to as she was constantly interrupted by cute sounding moans of delight complete with tensing up and slight panting…I looked up and even though I couldn't see the front of her face I could see the side was completely red…I giggled at that as I moved down to her secondaries and secondary coverts.

"If only you thought about that before you broke out of those chains…" I then teased slightly as I moved over from her right wing and began to dry off her left wing, which had started to naturally dry on its own and wouldn't take long to dry at all.

"Y-Yeah…I-I know…" The shaking cyan Pegasus agreed in a re with a few stutters as I moved down from the primaries to the secondaries…as I was drying them off I looked down and spotted a slightly different curved and shaped feather next to her body that was actually a much brighter shade of cyan than the rest of her feathers…oh that's her source feather…it looks exactly like mine…except for the different color of course…and it looked perfectly fine…if it wasn't her flying would be seriously impaired and at worst impossible if it was damaged enough…thankfully that wasn't the case.

"At least your source feather didn't take any damage whatsoever…" I informed her happily as I raised my hoof and gently touched it just to double check that was alright. When I did it flinched away unlike the other feathers that stayed still then seemed to naturally move towards my hoof and brush against it….a-as it started…started to…

"O-Oh my…Ra-Rainbow…" I called in shock as I backed away from her, my eyes as wide as they can be and my mouth dangling open…feeling m wings open up and extend against my will most likely from shock as I felt them tingle slightly.

"Yeah?" She responded as she turned around to look at me, before noticing what it was that surprised me, "Wh-What the hell?" She then immediately shouted as her cerise colored irises shrunk as dots and as she abruptly jumped up of the table, looking down at her source feather.

"Y-Your source feather….it…it's g-glowing…" I pointed out as I raised my hoof to my muzzle in horror looking at the feather glowing a bright blue to almost the point where it's blinding…s-she's not going to explode is she? Rainbow looked frantic as she looked at it and then looked to the other side of her body.

"They both are!" She then shouted as she looked at her other wing, then looking back at me in fear…before instantly changing to a look of complete shock, "What the….y-yours are glowing too!" She exclaimed as she lifted up her hoof and pointed it at me.

"Wh-What!?" I shouted as I looked down at my right wing to see it glowing a bright yellow, then I looked to my other wing to see it doing the same thing, "O-Oh my goodness th-they are!" I screamed as I lay down on my stomach and put my hooves over my eyes in fear.

"W-What's happening?" I then shouted as I felt myself shaking uncontrollably out of panic, fearing that something extremely bad was going to happen. I peeked out from under my hooves and looked at my wing again and noticed my feather's sudden glow was now dimming until it thankfully returned to normal. I looked over at my other wing to see that it returned to normal as well.

"Ok…what the hell just happened?" I heard Rainbow ask in confusion as I looked over to see her checking her wings as well and that her feathers had returned to normal as well. Then looked at me with complete astonishment on her face wondering what happened…I don't know what happened but…I do know what caused it…

"I…I don't know…but…but it happened when I touched your source feather…t-that…that it happened…" I replied, admitting that it was my doing as I pressed my face against the ground and covered my head up with my hooves again. "It was my fault…I-I'm sorry…" I then apologized in a soft whisper as I felt my eyes start to well up from knowing that what I did caused that to happen…and it could've been disastrous and possibly even fatal…that was so stupid of me to do…I shouldn't touch other Pegasus' source feathers…ever! That was a harsh reminder for me to keep my hooves to myself!

"Don't be…there's no way you could've seen that happening just by tapping my feather…" Rainbow pointed out in a serious tone as I looked up to see her trotting up to me with a stern look on her face…she looked very disturbed but not by me but from what happened, "Besides…that shouldn't have happened period…that was just straight messed up!" She then practically yelled as she reached down and helped me back up to my hooves.

"I-Is something going to happening to us?" I then asked concerned, wondering if she's still feeling anything or if she feels bad at all…

"I-I don't know…" She replied with a sigh and a slight as she backed up away from me with a concerned look on her face as she looked down at the ground. Before I could open my mouth to say anything to her we both heard the door open suddenly.

"Hello Fluttershy…Rainbow Dash…" A voice called gently as we looked over at the door to see a smiling white Alicorn that is our princess.

"Princess Celestia!" Both Rainbow and I shouted as she walked into the room with two white royal guard ponies behind her, both with trays of food on their backs.

"I thought that because of the commotion this morning you wouldn't have a chance to eat…so…" She responded as she turned around to face her guards, then lifting the trays of food off their backs with her golden magic. "I asked the cooks to quickly whip something up for you." She then said as she turned around and floated the food over to us…oh that's so nice of her…though I'm not really that hungry to be honest…for obvious reasons.

"Thank you your highness for the food and all…but…" Dash thanked generously before stopping and looking at me still with a slightly worried expression.

"I think I can safely say that feeding our bellies is the least of our concerns…" She then said as she took the tray of food and put it on the table she was laying on before…that happened. I took the tray and put it on the countertops right behind me. The tray just held a simple sandwich…something quick and easy that the Princess must've ordered for us just for that purpose.

"Oh, did something happen?" Celestia asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow at her, still smiling though. Rainbow looked back at her and then looked down as she rubbed the back of her prismatic mane…finding it difficult to explain how our feathers just glowed…it's not like it's a common occurrence…I don't even think the Princess would know what we were talking about if we told her our feathers glowed for seemingly no reason.

"I-I don't think you'd believe us, so I'll just say it was very surprising…" I replied instead of Rainbow Dash, looking at the Princess with an unsure smile as I tapped my fore hooves together in uncertainty. The princess looked at me and blinked a few times at my unusual answer.

"Yeah…no kidding…I don't think anypony would believe us if we said our feathers were shining like freaking Hearts Warming lights" Rainbow added, agreeing with me as she poked her source feather slightly as if trying to make it glow again…and unknowingly telling her the unbelievable thing that happened.

"Oh so what I felt earlier definitely was a pair of resonating source feathers…" The white eternal maned mare said in what sounded like a pleasantly surprised tone as her eyes slightly widened at what Rainbow said…w-what?

"R-Resonating source feathers?" I simply repeated in confusion as I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow slightly…I've never heard of that before…is that what happened to us…

"Yes it's a very rare occurrence when one strong pair of source feathers comes in contact with another pony with an equally strong pair of source feathers…causing them to resonate together and glow." The Princess explained with a nod and a smile. So that's what happened…or dear is that a bad thing?

"That's freaking weird…I've never heard of source feathers glowing…" The cyan speedster commented in loud tone and bit insultingly as she shook her head with her mouth dangling open slightly in disbelief.

"As I've said it's a rare occurrence…I honestly can't remember the last time I felt something like that…but it's true…your powerful source feather coming in contract with Fluttershy's equally powerful source feather caused them to resonate together…" The royal mare further elaborated as she pointed at Rainbow and then pointed at me….I…my feather is as strong as Rainbow's?"

"Fluttershy has a source feather that's equally as good as mine?" The mare next to me asked, almost shouting as both her eyes went wide, honestly looking more surprised about this than our feathers glowing.

"I...I…no…that's not right…" I denied, stuttering and stammering as I was taking deep breaths...there's no way…no way that's possible!

"It's true Fluttershy…the moment I met you I knew you had incredible if untapped source feathers…" The Princess insisted in a gentle tone as she walked up to me and extended a wing out to rub the side of my face in order to calm me down. It worked as my breathing returned to normal and I did relax somewhat from her gentle touch.

"I guess I can see that…I mean Fluttershy always did display some flight talent when she needed to…" The cerise eyed Pegasus said eventually agreeing as she put a hoof to her chin and nodded after thinking it over, "Though…what exactly makes you the source feather expert?" She then questioned in a doubtful tone as she moved her hoof away from her chin and pointed it at Celestia as she raised her eyebrow slightly. I don't think you should doubt the Princess, Rainbow…

"Trust me…in all my years I have experienced this many times before…" The Alicorn ruler answered with a chuckle as she backed up slightly away from me and gave a wink at Rainbow…

"Alright alright…I guess that makes sense…" Rainbow replied in an accepting manner as she nodded her head a few times before looking down at the ground and putting the hoof back at her muzzle, "But there's one thing I don't get…why now…she's touched my wings before and this never happened…" She then asked bringing up a bigger point as she looked back up and at me. I looked up at the Princess because I really wanted to know the answer to this as well…Dash and I have had contact numerous times in the past for differing reasons and not once has this happened before.

"Something must have changed or happened between you two to give it cause to happen…like one of you viewing the other differently in a new light…" The magenta eyed Princess replied, giving a somewhat vague answer though Rainbow Dash seemed to understand as her irises shrunk at what she said.

"I-I get it…I think I know why it happened now…" She then said as her ears flattened against her head and she looked away with her face starting to look a little flushed. It seemed to embarrass Rainbow…how does she seem me differently? Wait…she did confess yesterday that she does think of me as her best friend…more than any other pony…that sounds right…and that newfound trust and closeness must've caused her feather to resonate with mine…ok that solves that but I still want to know one thing.

"Bu-But what does that mean…what happens when they resonate?" I then asked in a stutter hoping it didn't mean anything bad like we're going to die in a few hours or something. The Princess looked at me and warmly smiled at which reassured me that it wasn't bad.

"It means they can now be removed at will whenever you like without pain or discomfort…" She answered as she revealed the purpose of it…r-really? That's it….whew that doesn't sound bad…it actually sounds very confusing…so they shined because we can now take them out…but…why would we do that?

"Well that's stupid…why would we remove our source feathers?" Rainbow pointed out in annoyance as she turned back around and scoffed at her…her cheeks still a light shade of pink…her point remained however…there's no reason to take our source feathers…if we do we'll no longer be able to fly, or stand on clouds, and pretty much not be a Pegasus anymore…so it's odd phenomenon…no wonder it's a rare occurrence…

"Why indeed Rainbow Dash…" The bigger mare asked back with a grin as she looked at us both…I-I don't get it… "Anyways…how is your wing treatment coming along?" She then asked curiously as she looked at cyan mare and raised her left fore hoof slightly. Rainbow's appearance instantly changed from irritation to delight as her scowl turned into a bright smile.

"It's coming along awesomely!" She replied with a smirk as her normal demeanor returned, "At least I hope it is…is it Fluttershy?" She then asked a bit concerned as she looked over at me hoping that she didn't assume that everything was fine and that something wasn't actually horribly wrong with her or prevent her from flying with her idols…thankfully I can confirm that she'll be able to fly after I'm done patching her up.

"Oh-Oh yes…just some bandages and a few other things and you'll be fine Rainbow…" I replied reassuringly with a smile as I nodded at her a few times…which caused her delight to spring back up tenfold.

"Awesome!" She shouted excitedly as she hoped back on the table, extending her wings out to the max, "Well…get back to it Fluttershy! I want to get out there with the Wonderbolts on our flight home!" She then practically ordered as she turned around and looked at me seriously.

"I…uhh…y-yes…of course Rainbow…" I agreed reluctantly and nervously as I trotted back to the table, I picked up the bandages that fell on the floor and began to bandage up her right wing where it was hurt.

"Our ship will be departing shortly…so hopefully you'll be ready by then and not forget anything." Celestia informed us with a smile…which also subtly reminding us not to forget anything…oh that's right we did leave some stuff behind!

"Oh! Our stuff is our hotel!" I shouted in realization as I remembered that during our little scuffle with left our saddlebags and things in our room. Oh no…the dresses I got for Rarity and the item that she's going to give to Applejack! They'll be left behind!

"Ah crap…so is the rest of my team…" Rainbow then added in disappointment as she put a hoof to her face. That's right…Rainbow is their flight leader…without her they won't be able to get home! Oh no…

"Not to worry…I'll send somepony down there to retrieve your things and bring your fellow flyers here for the flight back." Celestia informed gently as she turned her head around and nodded to one of her guards. The white guard nodded and then quickly left the room to carry out the task the Princess had assigned him. Oh thank goodness…

"Thank you your majesty!" I thanked gratefully as I smiled at her, then going back to mend Rainbow's wing up.

"Yeah you rock Princess!" Rainbow added, thanking her in her own kind of Rainbow-y way with a smirk and a nod.

"It's really not a problem!" The Princess merely said as she shrugged off our gratitude, raising a hoof and waving it at us. The guard pony returned to the room and ran up to the other guard pony. He whispered into his ear and once he was done he quickly turned around and left again. The royal guard still in the room then trotted up to Celestia and whispered something into her ear. He was most likely telling her the thing the other guard told him and relaying a message. The Princess didn't say anything to him and just nodded at him before looking back at us.

"Oh and if you excuse me…I have to go greet one of our special passengers…" The white angelic Alicorn informed us sounding very reluctant as she turned around to head to the door to leave. We have other passengers?

"Special passengers?" I repeated as I wanted to look over at the princess, but couldn't as I had to focus on bandaging her wing.

"Yes…we're privileged to be escorting some V.I.P.s back to Equestria…isn't it exciting?" The Princess in question then elaborated in eagerness as she reached the door. V.I.P.s?

"No…you couldn't mean…" Rainbow asked in disbelief as I looked up and saw her eyes widening as she watched the Princess open the door with her magic. W-Who is Rainbow Dash meaning? She seems really distressed over whoever it is…

"I really have to go now…but I'll meet up with you later after the formalities are done…" She said before she left the room with her guard pony in tow.

"Fluttershy hurry up! I want to see this V.I.P. for myself!" Rainbow demanded as she looked back at me seriously and intensely, as she was gritting her teeth in anger…I moved back from her a bit in surprise and afraid.

"R-Right!" I then said with a nod as I went back up to bandage more wounds on her right wing. I noticed the try with the sandwich next to her and didn't want it to go to waste…plus she kind of needs the strength if she wants to fly back.

"Y-You should really eat this…you want to have as much strength as possible…not just to heal those wounds but to help you fly all the way back with the Wonderbolts…" I advised in a slight stutter as I moved the try in front of her so she could see it.

"Yeah you're right…" She agreed with a slight sigh before picking up the sandwich with her hooves and taking a bite of it. "Thanks Fluttershy…" She then thanked gratefully and muffled since her mouth was full of food…spewing a few chunks. That made me giggle slight and feel bad for whoever has to clean that up.

"A-Anytime…" I simply said with a smile as I finished bandaging up the cuts and wounds on her right wing…there were a lot but it didn't wrap it up nor did it hinder it in any shape or form…which meant it was still airworthy thankfully. I sighed in relief as I moved over to the left wing.

Her left wing was pretty cut up as well; though not as bad as her right wing though. The chains she broke from did a number on them but nothing that bandages couldn't fix. I started to place bandages on her cuts and wounds along with straightening out a few feathers I saw misplaced and removing a few ones that had to be pulled out. In the meanwhile Rainbow was busy eating her sandwich and wasn't paying attention to me working on her wings. I'm glad for that because if she was I think she would wince a few times in pain. Thankfully, though, it didn't take me that long and eventually I found myself done with mending her wing.

"A-Alright done!" I informed her as I backed away from her, she leapt off the table and looked back at her bandaged wings and started to flap them. She easily got in the air and thankfully didn't look like she was even in pain…I'm not a real Doctor but I think she looks well enough to fly back to Equestria on her own.

"They're not awesome looking but at least they're airworthy!" Rainbow declared in satisfaction as she looked at me and nodded, "Thanks Fluttershy! I owe you one!" She then thanked gratefully and excitedly as she flew to the door to leave.

"N-Not a problem!" I replied as I watch her fly to the door. I went over to the countertops and grabbed the sandwich that was on the tray…I needed to eat something as well or else I would be starving on the flight home. I put the tray on my back and then trotted up to the door where Rainbow was waiting for me. She opened the door and I walked out, with her following right behind me.

We were out in the hall from earlier which was fancy looking and I saw Rainbow head to the right. I trotted after her as she turned the corner and managed to find a stair case with a sign on the wall that said level two. We went up it and found ourselves on another level of the ship…with the halls looking exactly the same…though the sigh on the wall now said level one. We went around and up another stair case and found ourselves on the deck of the ship.

The deck had silver metal flooring and above us was a huge golden balloon that kept the ship airborne. There were crew ponies aimlessly working around keeping the ship in top condition. I looked around and saw Rainbow Dash flying to the edge of the ship. She looked down desperately and when she did her jaw dropped at what she saw. I trotted up and looked down to see what it was that surprised her…and to my slight shock I saw Princess Celestia down by a bridge that led to the ship surrounded by news ponies and paparazzi…and right next to her was the black unicorn disguised as an Alicorn Signal Fire…

"Well well well…if it isn't our friend Ms. Fakefight…" Rainbow commented with a low groan as she looked down at the happy looking black mare, waving and smiling at the cameras "Look it her soaking all that media attention trying to make headlines…yeah take off that horn and see what the headlines say tomorrow you fake…" She then said in a low growl as she shook her head. Oh it's not bad Rainbow…I looked up as I noticed a white pony flying in from the sky. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the pony and discovered that it was…was…

"Well…on the brighter side at least that complete flank isn't there…" Rainbow then commented as the pony flew around and then up to the ship. Rainbow didn't notice him as she was still focused on the black Pegasus below us…though he noticed us and with a smile he flew down and landed right next to us.

"Well well…funny meeting you here…" He said is low slightly graveled voice startling Rainbow who didn't notice he was standing next to her.

"Ahhh! It's you!" She shouted as she jumped into the air and flew in the air, pointing at the smirking Alicorn in disguise who was wearing a hat now while his wings stuck out from his trench coat.

"No it's not you it's me…we're two totally different ponies…" He replied pleasantly and with a wink…which caused Rainbow to look back at him appalled and even I looked at him with an eyebrow raised….was…was that supposed to be a joke? He looked at us both and then sighed and shook his head as he raised his hoof to his head to take off his hat.

"Yeah…I know…that was bad…I was never good with entrances…I'm working on them though…" He said in a slightly regretful tone as he moved his wings under his trench coat and hid them again, then shooting his brown hat in his hoof with his unicorn horn to make it disappear.

"Don't tell me you're the V.I.P. that's coming along with us!" The angry cyan mare declared as she narrowed her eyes at him and folded her for legs.

"Technically I'm not…I'm just a normal passenger accommodating Princess Firefight to Equestria." He answered as he raised both his eyebrows and titled his head a bit before turning to face the edge of the deck. "Once we get there though…our roles might reverse…" He then said explained as he raised both his fore hooves and leaned on the railing, looking down at the mare in question, who was still getting her pictures taken and even interviewed by a few reporters.

"Why the hell are you hiding your Alicorn status?" The prismatic maned mare then inquired as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you hate publicity or do you enjoy lying to everypony you meet?" She then theorized with a smirk clearly trying to insult him or upset him…oh don't do anything that would cause for another fight…but I doubt that's going to happen…Rainbow wouldn't try that again and is just trying to rile him up. I sighed as there was no point to try and stop her and I should just let her get it out of her system. I reached behind me and pulled the sandwich off my back and began to eat it…at least I would be able to do something instead of Rainbow try to exact verbal vengeance on slate for her defeat earlier…she would feel better later which is good…

"It's not like that at all…" H denied softly as he looked back up at her with his green eyes, "The war council that plans and decides what to do in our wartime situation decided it would be best if my status be kept secret in order to protect me against spies and assassin's…" He then clarified as his moved his wings under his trench coat as if trying to illustrate a point. Dash looked at him for a few seconds soaking in what he said before she started to laugh.

"Oh…Oh I get it now…" She said in between laughs as she leaned back in the air as she grabbed her sides, "You're…You're a coward…that….that has to hide behind a fake…" She then declared with a smile as tears of joy started to well up in her eyes from her constant laughing as she pointed at him with one her hoofs. I sighed at this and took another bite of my sandwich because I know that's most likely not the case if he was willing to fight you one on one to stop Fire from fighting and to prevent more damage from spreading.

"If you listened to me you would've heard that I said that it was their decision…not mine…" He then pointed out in a gentle tone as he smiled and shook his head, "I was against it but Fire insisted on it and insisted that she be the one to pose in my place…" He then further elaborated as he turned back and looked down to see the black mare shaking hooves with Celestia in front of the cameras...which caused them all to shuffle in excitement and take more pictures frantically…after he said that Rainbow stopped laughing and then looked at him doubtfully as she moved her head back and raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he was telling the truth.

"That was what the council wanted in the first place...a propaganda tool…even though I've proven myself in battle numerous times they still prefer to have an figure here for the citizens to idolize…" He then said in a slightly lower tone as he looked down in disappointment, not sounding too thrilled about saying that…wait she's an idol?

"Idolize?" I repeated softly after I swallowed the bite of food that was in my mouth, looking at him curiously. He smiled and looked at me, slowly nodding after a second confirming my curiosity.

"She has one wing…she was born like the founder of our city long ago…as such the ponies look up to her as she's a one winged fighter protecting them and fighting for what they believe is right…she's practically the symbol of the city…" The Alicorn Prince explained as I was reminded of the tale of Gentle Breeze…and how she was born with only one useable wing…I guess that makes sense…ponies love a hero and especially if the hero is tied with the city and its foundation somewhat…I can now see why she's an idol and pretends to be a princess.

"Even though she's a complete and utter fake…" Rainbow added with a huff as she rolled her eyes and folded her fore legs again. He blinked before he changed his gaze back to her, still not looking angered or upset by her words.

"Don't let your initial encounter with her fool you…she's a very competent fighter if a little rough around the edges and prone to anger…" The Prince replied a bit seriously but not sounding affected by her words and sounding calm before turning and looking down off the deck.

"I should know…because we've been together since the start…she was with me at the Siege of Candera, the Battle of Altantia, and the Fall of Ison…and without her help I don't think I would be standing here right now…" He then softly as a smile started to appear on his face, most likely remembers back to that moment he shared with her. It sounds like these two have been through a lot together…they must have a pretty strong bond and I wonder if it's romantic or platonic…well I didn't see any kind of advances or suggestive looks towards each other so maybe it is strictly platonic.

"Too bad I didn't see that skill this morning…" Rainbow replied in a scornful tone as she smirked at him and briefly raised her eyebrow for a second. He didn't look at her and almost seemed like he didn't hear her words as he continued to look down at the Princess and Fire as they turned around and started to head up the ramp towards the deck being escorted by a few royal guards from both Equestria and Rio. Since Princess Celestia was coming up I quickly finished off my sandwich with a few quick bites and swallowed what was left.

"As I said…rough around the edges and headstrong…but there's still nopony else I would have fighting next to me if I was in severe danger…" He reminded as he got off the edge and backed away, most likely so ponies glancing up at the decoy Princess wouldn't notice him. I backed away as well as leaning off the edge and watching the Princess walk up would be a bit rude.

"So in the end everypony wins…the council gets their promotional figure…I'm safe and inconspicuous and Fire feels useful like she's protecting me…" The multi-colored maned Prince then continued as his voice started to get softer. "I'm still not entirely for the idea but in the end its political nonsense and I would like to avoid that as much as possible…" He then finished in what sounded like a regretful whisper as both Princess Celestia and Signal Fire walked onto deck. When Signal got on the deck her face lit up and ran towards Slate.

"Commander!" The black mare happily shouted as her one wing extended, rushing up to meet slate who was smiling back.

"Hey Fire…have another rousing time with the media?" He teasingly asked as he raised a hoof up, to which she happily bumped before calming down and standing right in front of him…maybe they do have a sort of romantic relationship…I don't know…I'm not very good at telling the difference between platonic and romantic….

"Ugh, I never thought being shot at by lights coming from a camera's flash would annoy me more than being shot at on the field by Unicorn horns… " She answered with a groan as she rolled her eyes and reached her hoof up to take off her fake unicorn horn…really…it seemed to me like she really enjoyed that attention.

"Ah ah ah…" The white colt said shaking his head as she took the horn off her head, taking it out her hoof with his magic, "Let's keep this on until we leave Rio De Jamarean Air Space…" He then said as he put the horn back on head where it previously was. She smiled and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry sir…it's just…you know…it itches…" She answered with a slight stutter obviously not wanting to upset him as Celestia finally trotted up to us.

"I understand…this coat covering my wings is uncomfortable…" He replied in an understanding tone as he looked to his sides and moves his wings slightly, ruffling his coat a bit…yes I've worn things over my wings and they are rather uncomfortable.

"Ah…Prince Slate…The White Thorn of Candera…" Celestia called in a delighted tone as she walked up to him, getting his attention as he looked back up at her, "I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to formally meet earlier and that our first meeting was under unfortunate circumstances…" She then apologized sounding rather sincere as she bowed her head slightly in respect for him.

"Not at all Princess Celestia…the apology should be mine for not making time for our meeting earlier…" He shrugged off, giving a sincere apology himself as he bowed his head to her as well…wow he's actually rather nice…I probably should've stopped Rainbow Dash from fighting him earlier…

"Princess!" Speaking of Rainbow Dash… "Why in the world is he coming back to Equestria with us!?" She frantically and angrily asked as she flew up to her, wanting to know why Prince Slate is returning with us…well….I kind of do too…it seems very odd that he's suddenly coming with us.

"Because it was a part of our agreement we made to have you and Fluttershy released…" White Alicorn Mare answered as she looked at Rainbow with a smile on her face.

"What!?" The cyan speedster simply shouted in disbelief as her irises shrunk and her jaw dropped.

"Our agreement was that you could be free if the Princess here would take me to Equestria to stay for a few months…" The Prince then explained as he recalled the events of when they left, "In fact I suggested it myself…and since…well…the King and my family never saw eye to eye so to speak…he happily agreed…" He then finished, telling us that it was because of him that we were able to walk out of there as free ponies…so that's why there decision was quick and we were released so easy…he really is a nice pony!

"I'm sorry but I thought you had a war to fight!" Rainbow pointed out a bit annoyed as she raised her right hoof and pointed it in some random direction across away from us. Rainbow…he helped us get free…is there really a need to be angry at him?

"It's going to be winter soon in the countries that the war is going on and when the snow piles over everything the fighting is going to die down considerably…that's the main reason Signal Fire and I were called back here…." He elaborated with a smile as he raised a hoof and pointed to himself and Fire who smiled victoriously and nodded to confirm his statement.

"And I'd much rather go to Equestria than sit in Rio listening to the King babble on about how much I'm the biggest walking stain in his palace and of course Signal isn't exactly one who likes to be used as a propaganda tool…" He then said in his normal calm voice as he explained why he wanted to go in the first place, "So I'm very glad you came along and gave me the opportunity to travel back to Equestria with you…" He then said in a slightly lower tone as he winked at her…

"What are you planning?" The doubtful Pegasus then asked as she narrowed her eyes at him…oh dear she must really hate him and won't let this topic go…

"Well the point of this trip is to strengthen our peaceful relationship with Equestria…" The Prince answered in a slightly staged tone as that must be the reason that Signal told the press when they were down there…ok maybe Rainbow might have a point…that sounds like a lie…

"And to bring them into your stupid war?" Rainbow then angrily asked as she gritted her teeth…and to her…and my surprise…the white Alicorn colt immediately burst out into laughter at what she said.

"Do you…Do you really think I want to escalate the war? Are…Are you serious? Do you think I'm that petty and stupid?" He retorted in between laughs as he shook his head continuing to laugh before he eventually calmed down. "No…my goals in this trip are much more personal than that…" He then said in a lower tone as his lips slowly turned into a smile…o-oh dear…that doesn't sound good…

"And they are?" Rainbow then asked in a menacing tone as she folded her fore hooves and leaned back in the air, arching an eyebrow at him. I…I would like to know that as well…but…I really doubt he's going to tell you Rainbow…especially like that…

"It's called 'Personal' for a reason Rainbow…and unless you're the Pegasus I think you are…you'll never find out…" The now suspicious Prince said back, in a very vague response that I honestly don't understand…what kind of Pegasus does she need to be for you to tell her? I don't get it…

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dash continued to inquire, now sounding confused and baffled like me as her head leaned back and she gave him an uncertain look…y-yeah what is that supposed to mean?

"Celestia I would love to talk you over the course of our trip but I do feel like I must retire to my room first…" The Green eyed Prince said to Celestia, ignoring my best friend's question, "So if you would kindly show us the way…" He then politely asked with a slight bow as he had no idea where his room was and needed a guide.

"Of course…" Our Princess pleasantly replied with a nod and a smile before she turned to face one of her royal guards, "Show him and Miss Fire to their room please…." She then said to him in a serious tone. The white guard nodded and then went to the two ponies in question, moving his hoof to the nearby stair case to escort them.

"Goodbye Rainbow…maybe we'll see each other again…maybe soon maybe later…but we'll see…" Slate said to her in with a low tone before he turned away, following the guard to the stair case. Signal Fire sneered at Rainbow Dash looking very angry before she turned and followed the two to the staircase.

"Princess you can't be serious on bringing him back!" Rainbow then shouted to Celestia in desperation after the ponies left and went down the stairs. Her outburst made Princess Celestia laugh a bit as she raised a hoof to her muzzle to hide her amused giggling.

"Rainbow…he's not evil…they don't just crown anypony and make them royalty with that kind of power…" The gentle ruler pointed out, trusting him undoubtedly…well…that is true I guess…Twilight didn't get crowned because she looked right for the job…she had years of schooling and proving to do before she was crowned.

"He must have proven himself to be worthy and as such he has my trust…" She then said reaffirming her belief that he isn't bad or mean in any way…I feel kind of bad because he did help us out from being imprisoned…and whatever goals he wants surely can't be bad…maybe he just wants to relax or something…

"Princess…." Rainbow simply said in a soft tone, feeling a little guilty for making a big scene in front of the Princess and pestering Slate like she was interrogating him.

"Now…we'll be taking off soon…and after we do I'm sure you'll be more concerned about something else than him…" She then said a bit seriously as she trotted up past her, "That is…if you still want to fly with my escort…" She then cheerfully said as she turned around and gave a wink to Rainbow…who instantly lit up with extreme delight.

"Yes, yes, yes, a bazillion times yes!" She excitedly answered as she flew around in the air; leaving behind her usual prismatic trail which made me smile…I like her like this…happy and cheerful instead of grumpy and angry like a minute ago.

"Then I suggest you make your way down to the hanger bay if you want to be ready…my guard will show you the way…" She then suggested as she pointed to her guard who was behind us. He nodded at her request and then started to trot to the stair case, then stopping and turning around to await the mare he had to take down below deck.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" The excited daredevil and future Wonderbolt insistently thanked over and over again as she flew up to Celestia going to hug her out of happiness…but stopping and backing away at the last second, with a hot blush on her face, a nervous smile, and her fore hooves behind her back…which made the Princess laugh in response.

"Anytime Rainbow…" She simply said with a nod, shrugging off her gratitude. "Now get going…you don't want to be late do you?" She then teasingly asked as she gestured her head over towards the waiting royal guard.

"No of course not your majesty!" She said seriously and with a salute as she flew over to the guard and landed next to him. The guard smiled and nodded before turning around and going down the stairs, Dash was about to follow him until she stopped and looked at me with a smile on her face, "Bye Fluttershy! I'll see you later! I've got a dream to live!" She said happily as she waved at me.

"B-Bye Rainbow…" I replied, raising my hoof slightly and waving back at her. Rainbow didn't waste another moment and darted below the deck off to go live her dream like she said...and…now I'm alone…wh…what am I going to do now that she's gone? "W-What about me Princess?" I asked curiously as I looked up at the white Alicorn, who looked down at me and smiled gently.

"You'll be coming with me to my personal quarters to watch us take off..." She answered in a soft tone as she trotted past me, "That is if you want to of course…" She then said as she looked back at me with that smile of hers…of course I would…why would I ever say no?

"Oh why yes…that sounds lovely your majesty!" I agreed happily as I nodded at her and then trotted up to her.

"Then come with me…" She then simply said with her sweet one before she looked back forward and started to trot with me following right beside her.

We both walked up to the huge tower that was at the back of the ship…or should I say aft…or is it stern? I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to nautical terms. We entered the tower and when we entered there were a much of naval ponies tirelessly working at their stations, keeping the ship in the air. We walked past them and went to the center of the room where an elevator awaited us. We both walked onto us and then Celestia used her magic to lift us up.

As we were being lifted we passed more decks that contained even more naval ponyal and had version different functions. I managed to get a glimpse of the decks names as we passed them. We passed the C…something C…the flag bridge, the bridge, the primary Pegasi bridge, the primary air control bridge, and security bridge…how many bridges does this ship need? Eventually the elevator stopped when we reached the top.

We were in a completely sealed glass looking dome. We could see out across the entire city, the ship beneath us, and the golden balloons above us. The room was very beautiful and lavish with a throne at the back that was fit for the princess. There were also a few other pillows placed in front of the throne chair for other ponies to sit down and next to the throne where two royal guard ponies.

"Welcome to my personal chambers aboard this ship Fluttershy…" The Princess said in a welcoming tone as she walked off the elevator.

"Thank your majesty…" I thanked gratefully as I walked off with her, as soon as I did the Princess lowered the Elevator so there wasn't something jutting in the center of the room. I didn't see a rope or anything dangling down from the ceiling…so maybe there was something underneath it that was moving us up or maybe it's on rails lined on the walls…I don't know I'm not a smart pony...especially when it comes to technical things like this.

"Oh I see my guards have brought your stuff here…" The Princess pointed out a bit in surprise as she started to trot over to her throne chair, I looked down by one of the pillows and saw both our saddlebags gently placed there, and I made a sigh of relief that they weren't forgotten…Rarity would be so upset…and perhaps Applejack as well.

"And that must mean Rainbow's weather crew must be on board as well." She then said assuming that since our stuff is here that they're here as well…which also made me take a sigh of relief because I would hate for us to leave them behind not knowing what to do.

"Oh thank you your highness…I'm very grateful…and I know Rainbow is as well…" I thanked happily as I stayed where I was watching the Princess walk up to her throne, the royal guards bowed to her as she reached her luxurious golden throne with red cushions.

"You're quite welcome Fluttershy…" She replied pleasantly as she turned around and sat down in her throne, after she did the guard ponies stopped bowing and resumed their normal stature.

"And now that everything is taken care of…" The magenta eyed Alicorn then began as she raised a funnel shaped object attached to a cord that was next to her chair up to her face. "Captain…you may launch the Magnificent whenever you wish." She said in a stern voice into the funnel shaped object…which I'm guessing is a communicator of some kind.

"At once your Majesty…" A voice said obediently from the funnel who must be the Captain obeying her order…that means this ship is going to start moving soon.

"Please have a seat…we shall be departing soon...and you'll be getting the best place to watch as we take off…" The Princess then generously offered as she gestured her right hoof towards the pillows in front of her.

"Why thank you your Majesty…" I thanked gratefully with a smile and a nod as I trotted up to the pillow next to the one that held our saddlebags and sat down on it. Instantly feeling comfy and relaxed from its soft cool touch…this is probably one of the best pillows I've ever sat down on…only the best for the Princess...even though she'll never sit in it since she has a throne...

After a few minutes I felt the ship start to shake. I turned around and saw to huge pair of golden fabricated wings on each side of the ship slowly start to move out and then start flapping which caused us to gain altitude slowly. The higher we got the more of the city I could see and the surrounding landscape. I didn't bother narrowing my eyes to get a closer look as the general view was good enough for me. Once we gained enough height another set of fabricated wings extended out and started to flap while the front two began to swivel around so the flapping could make a current to move us forward instead of up.

"Impressed?" I heard Celestia ask as I turned to see her see her looking at me curiously, wondering to know if I liked what I saw…which of course I did.

"Why yes…I've never been on an airship before…so this is all quite nice…" I replied with a nod as I titled my head a bit…I've been on Twilight's balloon a few times but I've never been on a ship…mostly because I could fly on my own…

"Then you're really going to like this…" She then said with a grin as she pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw two flight decks come out from under the ship and then going up alongside each side of the ship underneath the forward wing so it wouldn't be hit by the back wing still keeping us at our altitude. Then they moved forward a bit sticking out from the front of the ship and then shortly afterward I saw small dots and trails of smoke taking off from the flight decks. The last one taking off was a small blue dot taking off from the starboard side that left behind a rainbow trail. I narrowed my eyes and sure enough…it was my best friend…

"Rainbow Dash…" I called warmly and softly as I watched her rise into the air with the uniformed ponies, looking the happiest I've ever seen her.

"How did you like that display Fluttershy?" I heard the Princess ask me as I watched Rainbow fly over in front of the bow and then over to the of the ship and then to the port side going over to meet some of the Wonderbolts that launched from that side.

"It was quite impressive…you have quite a ship and team aboard Celestia…" I replied as I saw her go up to some of the Wonderbolts and raise a hoof to hoof bump one of them. They gratefully did and then another one moved right next to her so they formed a line in the air.

"Thank you Fluttershy…the purpose of the Magnificent was to spread cheer and friendship…so I'm glad it's fulfilling that role…" I heard the Princess say gratefully as I watched Rainbow in the line do a perfect barrel roll still in the line and then exchange positions with the three line time on the starboard side of the ship…flawlessly missing them and the way Rainbow pulled it off and how she looked made me happy and excited and I felt my wings start to unfold as I…well…I wanted to go out there with her…I…I mean…I flew here with her…I…I should fly back with her right? Plus she's still a little injured as I could still clearly see those bandages on her wings…so there's that….

"Yes I'd say that it fits that role quite nicely your highness…" I replied with a nod as I watched the horizontal line become a vertical line, with the Wonderbolt on Rainbow's right going underneath her and the one on her right going above her.

"Fluttershy?" The Alicorn Princess called as they started to spin perfectly making a spiraling effecting with a rainbow in the center…now feeling my wings fully extended.

"Yes your majesty?" I replied as they broke apart with Rainbow climbing and doing a loop de loop in the sky which made me smile.

"How long are you going to watch Rainbow Dash?" I then heard her ask me with a slight giggle as I….o-oh dear…I have been watching her nonstop haven't I?

"O-O-Oh…" I said with a stutter as I turned back around to face the laughing Princess. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…I was just making sure…she…she was ok and her damaged wings would be fine…" I apologized sincerely, making poor excuse as I looked down and felt my face burn up in embarrassment…oh that was rude of me…sitting in the Princess' chambers and watching Rainbow…I wouldn't doubt it if she banished me or at least asked me to leave because of that…

"Maybe you should join her then…" The Princess then suggested with a smile as she leaned her head closer to me and raised an eyebrow at me…w-what?

"Your highness?" I called in shock as my eyes widened at what she said…she…she wants me to go out there with her?

"I can see it in your eyes and your wings…you want to fly with her back home don't you?" She then asked a bit teasingly as she looked at me. She…She knows I want to go out there? Why did she say she could see it in my wings…I mean…I know they extended but…wait…they extended! And there wasn't any pain! That means they're fine to fly! That means I can fly with her! And the Princess is letting me go!

"Yes I do!" I almost shouted in excitement upon realizing that I could fly back to Equestria with her, though then recoiled as I realized I shouted at the princess. "S-Sorry…" I then weakly apologized as I felt my ears flatten against my head. The princess softly chuckled again at my outburst as she raised a hoof to her muzzle.

"It's not a problem Fluttershy…you can go…" She replied in a gentle tone as her horn started to glow…shortly after the Elevator in the center of the room raised up, "Get on the Elevator…it will take you down to the flight deck…I'll tell them you're coming in advance…and they'll let you go Fluttershy…" She then instructed as she pointed to the elevator…wow that's very convenient…well if you're the Princess I'm sure you need something like that to get to each section of the ship quickly.

"Th-Thank you your highness…" I thanked as gratefully as I could as I bowed to her. After I did that I got off my pillow and picked up both our saddlebags off the pillow next to me and put them both on my back. I then trotted over and got on the elevator like Celestia said I would.

"Have a fun flight with Rainbow Dash Fluttershy…" The kind gentle ruler said encouragingly as her horn glowed and the Elevator started to move down out of the room.

"I will…" I simply replied with a smile and a nod before the elevator lowered me out of the room.

The Elevator moved down through all the decks and once again I saw all of the bridges. When I reached the level I was on when I entered the tower I noticed a white Alicorn in a royal uniform standing just outside the Elevator boundaries with a black mare next to him. He smirked and nodded as I passed him and continued to go down into the ship. That was Prince Slate and Signal Fire…wh…what are they doing? Well…I guess they got settled into their rooms and decided to meet up with the Princess…that makes sense I guess….

As I continued to go down into the ship I passed decks that I didn't see before…I saw a gym, a kitchen, a mess hall…a royal looking bathroom…and even a barber shop…which is odd…they really have those things on ships? After we passed all those that's when things started to look a little…busy and complicated. Decks with ponies walking around with tools in their hooves and ponies doing physical labor and even Unicorns powering some huge machine which I guess is the engine. Then the elevator lowered into a huge open room filled with Pegasi and earth ponies in maintenance uniforms….this was my floor as once I reached the floor the elevator stopped and then a light yellow colt trotted up with a red mane and green eyes.

"You must be Fluttershy…" He kindly assumed with a smile as I walked off the Elevator.

"Y-Yeah…I am…" I confirmed nervously with a nod as I looked around and started to fear that maybe I shouldn't have wanted to go…because I'm afraid I'll be getting in other pony's way.

"The Princess said you we're coming…this way…" He then said as he turned around and started to trot over to the starboard section of the ship, I nodded and followed him not wanting to say another word. "You're launching from Flight Deck Two…" He then informed seriously as I'm guessing that the one on the other side is Flight Deck One.

"A-Alright." I simply said quietly and with a nod despite him not looking at me…although I am slightly happy that I'm taking off from the same deck that Rainbow took off of.

"I have to give you a fair warning…" He then said in a gentle tone as he looked back at me concerned…oh dear… "This ship is in a contained protection bubble so once you get off the deck and airborne you're going to be hit by a massive shift in air pressure, temperature and composition…especially since we're now heading over the ocean and into unregulated atmosphere…" He warned as told me about what I was going to experience once I got off the ship.

"So get your wings ready to adjust because it's going to be a real doozy…" He then said as he looked back forward, reaching a door and then opening it…oh he thinks I'm going to have problems with me adjusting my wings…

"I…I have a feeling I'll be fine…" I replied weakly and with a slight chuckle as I walked into the room...remembering how my wings automatically adjusted themselves on their own thanks to that weird ability I didn't know I had until yesterday.

"That's the spirit!" He said optimistically as he entered with me. The room was paved and had lines on it and had a small circle towards the end, "Alright stand here…we'll tell you when to launch…after that it's all up to you…good luck!" He instructed as he pointed to the circle, wishing me his best while doing so.

"T-Thank you…" I thanked gratefully as he left the room and shut the door behind him…leaving me alone in the room. I looked around the empty room with metal walls and trotted over to the circle where I was instructed.

After a few minutes I heard a loud clanging noise and I looked up to see the ceiling opening as it split in half and the two halves receded into the wall. Then the floor I was on started to move up through the departed ceiling and then moved to the level above it. When it stopped I found myself facing the wall, when I turned around though I saw the runway before me with a Pegasus with flags in his hooves. I blinked in shock at how I was suddenly getting ready to take off and then shook my head to focus and await the go ahead. The pony with the flags shook his flags at me and then pointed to the runway behind him…I looked at him confused as I had no idea what was doing the…then he shook his flags at me and at the runway again and I still didn't know what he was trying to accomplish by doing that. Then he got angry and violently shook the flags at me and then the runway and this time I finally got the hint that it was my go ahead.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" I apologized with a stutter as I felt bad for not knowing what I had to do earlier. I then galloped as hard as I could down the run way and extended my wings out.

As soon as I reached the end of the runway I flapped as hard as I could and took off from the runaway and the ship. As soon I felt a sudden burst of wind hit me and caused my mane to blow in the breeze…its strange how there wasn't one when I was on the runway though they did say I was in a bubble. After I was hit by the wind I instantly felt my wings tingle and the smell in the air change. I looked back to see my feathers rearranging themselves to accommodate the change in the atmosphere. I giggled as I knew it wasn't going to be any problem.

I then looked ahead and flew as hard as I could to catch up with Rainbow. I easily spotted her thanks to her rainbow trail at the bow of the ship flying alongside a few Wonderbolts. I smiled as I flapped my wings as hard as I could and managed to catch up to her after a while…barely though as I was going at my top speed just to reach her.

"R-Rainbow Dash!" I called as loud as I could, managing to catch her attention and she looked back with her cerise eyes and then looked at me surprised.

"Fluttershy?" She said in shock as she slowed up and then flew alongside me…thankfully not waiting for me to catch up to her as that be very tiring and embarrassing, "What are you doing here? What about your wing?" She then asked in concern as she was worried I wasn't a hundred percent to be doing this…even though she wasn't at full health as well she's still worried about me…she can be a very sweet sometimes.

"What about your wings?" I replied, answering her question with a question as I took off her saddlebag and held it out to her to grab.

"Thanks but my wings feel awesome…you did a great job…" She thanked gratefully as she took the saddlebag and put it on her back, which relieved me of some weight even though I wasn't having any problems…though I was concerned about longevity… "I'm more concerned about you and your wings though…" She then said in a worried tone as she looked over at my flapping wings which were showing no real signs of visible problems nor was I feeling any at the moment…in fact they felt rather good for some reason.

"My wings are fine Rainbow…better than fine actually…they feel great...thanks for asking…" I replied with a grin as I tried to dispel any worry that might be in her mind.

"I still think you should return to the ship…" She insisted as her cerise eyes quivered slightly in fear that something bad might happen to me…which made my heart warm up but nothing is going to stop me from doing this flight with her…

"Rainbow…I appreciate that your worried…but I said I was going to do this trip with you and that meant I was going to fly to Rio and from Rio with you…" I said softly as I titled my head…though not that soft as we were still flying and I didn't want my voice to be drowned out by the winds that where blowing our manes back.

"Fluttershy…" She simply said in shock as she moved back and blinked at me…though not that surprised as quickly she smiled at me as I think this is like the fourth time I've insisted on doing something with her.

"I want to do this with you Rainbow…I want to fly with you!" I then said happily as I reached out and held my hoof up to her…she looked down and sighed while shaking her head a bit then looked back up with that smile again.

"Heh…alright…" She agreed happily and a bit smugly as she reached out and bumped my hoof with hers, "We're the wounded duo then since our wings aren't at a hundred percent…" She then proudly declared as she pointed to her wings and then mine…which made me giggle and nod in agreement.

"Come on let's show these ponies how we do things in Ponyville…two pony right wedge…" She then shouted as she pointed to the Wonderbolts up ahead…though I just blinked up confusion at her…a two pony what?

"W-What's that?" I asked completely puzzled as I had no idea what that was…I assume it's an aerial formation of some kind but…I don't know that stuff…sorry…

"Nevermind…just follow me!" She then said a bit annoyed as she rolled her eyes and just gave me something simpler to do…something I could easily do as I nodded at her. Then she speed off ahead and I took a deep breath and increased my speed to do my best to keep up with her.

Rainbow didn't go that fast though; she went at a speed that I could keep up with without straining myself or wearing myself out. I was very thankful for that and at the same time felt a little bad because the Wonderbolts were always ahead of us and we were always flying just a little bit behind them. I felt that if I were just a little bit faster or more agile we would be able to keep up with them as they turned in the air and changes positions but we couldn't…

Instead Dash and I just did our own things flying from side to side and very light easy spins…well she did…I just followed behind her and didn't do that. She couldn't tell I wasn't doing that though since she was always in front of me…which I'm a little grateful for…and a little ashamed of but at least I'm flying with her….that alone makes me happy.

I looked around at the ocean we were flying over and then noticed something in the distance…I narrowed my eyes and noticed that it was the mountain range of Volcanos that I saw yesterday…we already reached this point? I looked back at my wings and noticed that they both looked and felt completely fine. But…last time I reached this spot I was already pretty tired and exhausted…and since my wings were hurting this morning a bit I'd expect them to be completely limp right now…but…no…they feel as though I hardly used them at all…

"I see we're about to reach the halfway point…you doing ok Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked in concern as she dropped back and flew alongside me, looking at me with a worried expression as she checked over my wings...

"I…I'm going fine Rainbow…my wings are ok…" I answered back softly as I smiled at her, feeling a bit surprised at how well my wings were holding up…I guess a little exercise can go a long way with me, "How about yours…are yours ok?" I then asked equally concerned as I checked over her bandages wings which seemed to be holding up fine well.

"My wings feel great…like I hardly used them at all!" The cyan Pegasus brashly replied with a smug grin as she folded her fore legs and shrugging off my concern. My eyes widened at what she said and I felt my jaw drop slightly.

"I…I'm glad…" I struggled to say to her as Rainbow nodded to me and took her position back in front of me. That…that's what I thought earlier…could it…no…that's just Rainbow being who she is…it's just a coincidence that we had the same thought…

I shook my head and continued to follow her. We circled the ship a few times, even passing the dome that the Princess was in. She looked at me and smiled and I waved at her which made her nod back at me. We continued circling the ship and doing other things that was within my limit of flight ability…which was not much but at least Dash was doing something at least. Eventually, after a long time of flying, I felt my wings tingle again and then get hit but a sudden burst of very cold air…I guess we reentered Pegasus controlled air space and more importantly Equestrian airspace but…it's so cold! I'm already starting to shiver!

"Wow…it…its really cold…I don't remember it being this cold when we left!" I commented as I raised my fore hooves and rubbed my sides to try and warm myself up. Dash slowed down and flew alongside me, also looking a little cold.

"I guess Cloudsdale finally managed to change the atmosphere enough for winter…" Rainbow explained as she looked up at the cloudy sky, "Took them a freaking while though!" She then added in a dry annoyed tone as her eyes narrowed…well at least they got it done on time…so you can't be too angry at them right?

"Oh that's good I guess…though that means I definitely have to get Angel Bunny in his hibernation spot…he won't last long in these extreme temperatures…" I said back in a slightly worried tone, remembering how my little bunny refused to go to bed on time like he usual…though it's cold I'm sure he'll be fine and I'll put him to hibernation first thing in the morning.

"So what do I do about Tank tomorrow then?" The worried tortoise owner asked in concern for her own little pet…the fear in her eyes very evident but I giggled as I knew exactly what to do and even told her about it before we left.

"Just come by my house tomorrow morning and we'll take care of them together…" I reminded her with a soft smile which made Rainbow make a sigh in relief.

"Alright cool…" She simply said with a grin before she flew off ahead of me and returned to the leader position.

It didn't take long before eventually we could see land not long after that where we flying over Equestrian territory. I made a big sigh of relief as it was good to be back in friendly…language I can understand…grounds. Though this was part of Equestria that I wasn't used to seeing a lot so there were still some bits of unfamiliarity. We kept flying alongside the ship and towards what I'm assuming is Canterlot because the path we were on wasn't heading directly to Ponyville but to the Castle…after about thirty minutes worth of painless unproblematic flying I could really start to see familiar sights and places and was starting to feel a lot more comfortable.

"Hey I can see Ponyville!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout as I saw her point in the distance, I looked over and narrowed my eyes to see our cozy little town…looking just as peaceful and nice as we left it. I sighed in relief as I wondered if we should go home or continue flying with the Princess and the ship.

"Yeah…do you think we should head back?" I asked a bit softly as Rainbow slowed up to fly alongside me again.

"Yeah…we really should…" The prismatic maned Pegasus said a little reluctantly with a nod as she changed her course and started to fly back to our home town.

"B-But what about you flying with the Wonderbolts?" I inquired nervously as I flew up to catch up to her, looking at her a bit guilty since it was because of me that she didn't really fly with her idols and had to slow down for me.

"Fluttershy I flew home with you…you might not be the Wonderbolts…but you're a pretty close second…" The kind mare flying alongside said as she looked at me with a smile, though I could still see a hint of reluctance in her eyes along with regret, "Plus I want to get you back as soon as possible…" She then said a bit sternly as she looked forward and concentrated on where she was flying.

"A-Alright…" I simply said back as I looked away, still feeling guilty as I lowered my head and my ears slightly. It didn't take us long before we were finally back at our home town…I looked around and sighed in relief at all the familiar sights like the mayor's office, the library, and Sugar Cube Corner…

"Alright…we're back…I guess we should part ways…" The speedster Pegasus suggested as I turned to look at her taking a huge sigh of relief…I guess she's happy that I didn't get hurt or that I didn't crash land because of my wings…but…as I said before my wings feel perfectly fine..

"Y-Yeah…I-I have to go to Rarity's…I have to drop off the things she made me get…" I agreed as I looked back at the saddlebag on my back and remembered the things Rarity asked me to get…I'm sure she'll want these as soon as possible.

"Alright…I have to go to Cloudsdale and tell them our escort was a success…" She then said in an understanding tone as she nodded at me, telling me what she had to do…so…this is where we'll take our leave…until tomorrow that is when we meet up again…I think I've been with Rainbow the last…four or five days…well…I couldn't be happier…the more time we spend together the better…

"Thank you Rainbow…" I gratefully thanked as I started to move towards her…which made her eyes slightly bulge as she moved away slightly.

"N-No it was no problem…" She replied with a stutter as she shook her head and fore legs at me desperately trying to shrug off my appreciation for some reason…

"No…that was the best trip I ever took…" I clarified gently as I extended my hooves and brought her into a soft hug. "Thank you…I'm glad I went with you Rainbow…" I then thanked again in a softer tone as I put my head against her chest.

"Y-Yeah…a-anytime…we should…we should totally do this next year…" The nervous and slightly uncomfortable sounding mare suggested as I felt her reluctantly hug me back.

"Mmmm...I'm looking forward to it already…" I agreed as I rubbed my head against her soft lean chest…not wanting to break this contact.

"I…I really should get going now…" She then desperately said as he broke away from the hug and looked back at her wings for some reason as they continued flapping…oh dear…I didn't think I'd upset her that much…

"O-Oh I'm sorry…" I apologized in a whisper as I looked away and tapped my fore hooves together, regretting that hug I gave her…but…I couldn't help myself…I wanted to hug her again and feel her coat against mine…I…I'm turning into a bad friend aren't I?

"Yeah…bye Fluttershy! See you Tomorrow!" She then said in a slightly calmer and louder tone as I looked over to see her flying away at her top speed…most likely heading to Cloudsdale like she said to report to….whoever it was she needed to report to.

"B-Bye Rainbow…" I replied softly…in such a soft tone that I doubt she heard me. I sighed as I turned around and started to fly towards Rarity. It wasn't going to be that far of a flight and as I saw her boutique I started my descent to the ground and then I-

"AHHHHHHH!" I suddenly screamed in horrific pain as it felt like somepony just forcibly ripped my wings off. I felt to the ground and landed with a loud thud…thankfully since I wasn't that far up from the ground the landing didn't hurt that much…especially when compared to the immense throbbing agony that was in my wings.

"Ah…Ahhh!" I screamed in agony as I slowly stood up on all my fours and looked back at my wings to see them looking completely awful…worn out, tattered, feathers looking ruined, and feeling as though I just….flew across an ocean..

"W-Wha…." I muttered in confusion as I raised my hoof and gently placed one wing to its resting position…stingy like a thousand needles at once I did so…and the same thing happened as I put my other wing to its resting position…

"W-Wh…What happened?" I questioned as I looked at them throbbing angrily and in pain against my sides…they felt perfectly fine all the way here and even outside of Ponyville…did the pain and fatigue just suddenly catch up to me all at once or is it because….because….n-no…that's…that's not possible...I'm crazy to even think of something like that…but…could it be that-

"Fluttershy!" I heard somepony shout in a worried tone, cutting me off from my thoughts. I looked up to see who called me and I saw a white unicorn with a purple mane standing in the doorway of the boutique.

"O-Oh Hello Rarity…" I greeted nervously as I moved my hoof up and waved at her…still feeling in pain from my wings.

"So that was you who screamed outside my boutique! What ever happened to you?" She then asked frantically as she looked over me and was afraid that I was seriously hurt…which…I kind of was but I can't let her worry about me…

"N-Nothing…just…just had a rough landing is all…" I shrugged off as I moved my hoof and tapped my wing…cringing in horrible pain from that simple touch. "Nothing to be worried about…" I then reaffirmed in a slightly suspicious tone, resisting the urge to scream out in horrific agony…deciding to walk up to her to get my mind off of the pain.

"If you say so darling…" The white Unicorn said back with a sigh as she moved out of the way, "Come in come in…tell me about your trip…" She then insisted as she gestured her right hoof for me to enter…which I gladly did.

"Thank you Rarity." I thanked gratefully wincing in pain slightly as I walked past her and into her warm home…which made my wings feel slightly better as cool air isn't the best for my wings…

"So tell me…did you get what I asked for?" She then asked curiously and a bit seriously as she shut the door with her magic and looked at me with what looked like desperation in her eyes as I bet she was seeking a certain object for a certain orange earth pony.

"Yes…they're in my saddlebags…" I happily informed with a smile and a nod. Shortly afterwards the bags were lifted off my back by her magic and brought over to her, she opened the bag and out that special box that I put in yesterday and instantly made a sigh of relief.

"T-Thank you Fluttershy…you have no idea how much this means to me…and how much this is going to help me…" She thanked very gratefully as she started to tear up slightly. She brought a tissue over with her magic and wiped it away the tears before she did start crying though.

"No problem Rarity…I'm always happy to help…" I happily said back as I felt good that I actually helped out one of my dearest friends…and possibly helped out another friend as well if it all goes well…

"Oh I see you got the dresses I asked for as well…" She then said as she noticed the dresses in the saddlebags, getting out the extravagant one that I wore at the restaurant yesterday. "And it looks you wore it…mmmm…what did you need it for anyways?" The purple maned unicorn then asked curiously and a bit teasingly as she looked at me a mischievous smirk and raised her eyebrow at me. Or dear…she noticed that I wore it…though she's not upset…just wants to know why I wore it…that's fair… I mean it is her dress….

"Oh…well I needed it for-"

"Oh my gosh!" She then suddenly shouted, cutting me off from my explanation as she looked in my saddlebag.

"R-Rarity?" I called with a stutter, fearful that she really was angry now that I did something horribly wrong!

"You used my Latex outfit!"' The frantic azure eyed Unicorn declared as she got out the other outfit I put on…oh dear…she really didn't want me to wear it didn't she?

"I'm sorry Rarity…I really didn't-"

"Who wore it…was it you or Rainbow Dash?" The now scary unicorn asked, cutting my apology off as she walked over and looked at me eye to eye…oh-oh my goodness…she really didn't want anypony to wear this didn't she!?

"U-Uhhh…m-me…" I answered with a squeak as I pressed my stomach against the floor and moved my ears down in regret…expecting her to call me a horrible friend for wearing her outfit.

"I…I had no idea you were like that Fluttershy…" She then said in a calmer voice as she looked at me in shock…I…what?

"L-Like what?" I sheepishly asked wanting clarification as I looked at her with my eyes wide…of all the ways for her to react…she…she reacts like that? W-Why?

"But I always guess you had some form of dominating spirit inside you…and that proves it." She then happily said as she started trotting in place out of excitement…I…I'm confused…

"P-Proves what and…how now?" I asked complete befuddles as I slowly got off the ground and looked at her with an eyebrow arched…I…I have no idea what she's talking about…and it's honestly scaring me to be honest….

"Tell me…I bet Rainbow absolutely loved it!" She then asked, ignoring my question a she looked at me with a bright smile…oh well that question I can answer thankfully!

"A-Actually…she thought it was weird and told me to change into the other dress before we went into the restaurant…" I answered, remembering the horrified look on Rainbow's face when she saw that outfit…

"W-What?" Rarity said simply said back, her expression instantly changing from delight to bewilderment…oh…I bet she has no idea what I'm talking about…I guess I better explain…and then get my apology in since she's not cutting me off anymore.

"Oh…we h-had to use your fancy dress in order to sneak into a fancy restaurant…I-I'm sorry…" I replied, detailing why I had to wear her dress and then giving her my apology, legitimately feeling bad for wearing it without her permission.

"It-It's quite alright Fluttershy…but tell me…d-did anything happen between you two at the Restaurant…or while at Rio in general?' She shrugged off with a wave of her hoof before quickly changing the subject to something else…what is she talking about now? Wait…I think I know what she wants to hear….

"Oh Rainbow confessed to me…" I started happily with a big smile as I raised both my fore hooves and tapped them together, remembering how Rainbow called me her best friend out of everypony…and also remember how happy I was after she said that…

"I knew it…I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Rarity started to cheer as she began to jump around a bit…I knew she would like that answer…she just loves being right…

"Yes you were right Rarity…she said that I was her best friend and the closest pony to her…" I then said, fully telling her what happened…after which she stopped and looked at me with a disappointed look on her face and a little bit of frustration in her azure eyes.

"Oh…that's it?" She then said as she turned around to face me while flicking her purple tail around a bit probably to vent her displeasure…n-now she's upset? I…I don't get it?

"W-Was there supposed to be something else?" I asked back, not knowing what she wanted to hear…there was that moment where Rainbow thought she …uhhh…did things…to me…but she doesn't want to hear that…it would only upset her more.

"I guess I'll have to resort to my last option…" She then muttered to herself, ignoring my question as she turned around and put a hoof to her muzzle….last option?

"Your last option?" I asked even more confused than before as I titled my head and raised my left cheek slightly at how she was acting?

"Good news Fluttershy…you know Pinkie Pie's party that's happening tomorrow…" Rarity happily said as she turned around with a pleasant and forced smile on her face.

"Sh-She's having a party tomorrow…well I'm really not surprised I guess…" I said back in a soft tone as I looked up…I didn't know there was a party going on tomorrow…though since it's her I guess I would be surprised if there wasn't a party tomorrow…

"Yes…and for it…I've set you up with a date!" She then happily shouted as she revealed her plans for me tomorrow…

"Y-You have?" I simply said back in shock as my eyes widened as far as they could…she…she set me up with a date…with somepony…tomorrow!?

"Yes why did you think this dress is for…it's for your date tomorrow…I set it before you and Rainbow Dash left for Rio…" The white unicorn explained in a confident sounding tone as she turned around and started to trot into the next room.

"Oh…ummm…g-great…" I replied as I followed her into the room…trying to sound enthusiastic but instead sounding very uncertain and doubtful.

"Oh…something the matter Fluttershy?" She asked curiously as she turned around and looked at me with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I…I don't know…I…I guess I'm nervous….or…something…I don't know…" I tried to explain before looking down…but I couldn't tell her how I was feeling…because I honestly don't know how I'm feeling…this should be exciting or at least very terrifying…but instead I'm not feeling either…I feel…disappointed somehow…

"Don't worry Fluttershy…I have a feeling you're going to love your date…" Rarity encouraged before she turned around and entered the room…me still following right behind her.

"I-I hope so Rarity…and thanks for the opportunity…" I said back in a softer tone as I was still looking down…I was trying my best to sound happy for at least Rarity's sake since she set this up for me…and especially since she's been trying to set something like this up for me for who knows how long…but I just couldn't…and instead I sounded sad.

"I'll just fix this up and change it for tomorrow and you'll have the best date ever tomorrow!" The cheerful Unicorn said as she placed the latex outfit and box on a counter, put the saddlebags by the edge of the counter, and then placed the fancy looking dress on a sowing machine for her to work on…I guess she wants to make it look better for me tomorrow…even though…I'm honestly not looking forward to it…

"I…I'm so…excited…" I weakly said in a whisper as I walked up with her to watch her get to work on the outfit…I…I still don't get it…I should be feeling something like extreme stress, fear, or excitement…but…instead…I feel down and upset…why…

Why am I so sad about going on a date with another pony tomorrow?

**Traditional Author's Bicerking/Notes**

Well that sucked…so rushed and forced it's almost like a bullet point list of "This happens then this happens then this happens" …for like no reason either. Things get revealed and OMG THE PLOT STARTS TO MOVE FOR ONCE! So I can give it that…and Slate in this chapter is mostly me going "I HATE POLTICS!" and is also practically advertising that he's "GOT A SECRET PLAN UP HIS SLEEVE OH HO HO LOOK OUT!" Though even those he's the antagonist…he's not THAT much of a unlikable jerk…at least I tried to with his interactions this chapter…and the stuff I cut…

Oh boy…I cut a lot of stuff out…I cut out the Fluttershy talking to Slate on her way to the Hanger…although at least I hinted that he was going up to meet the Princess…I cut out the Princess revealing something rather important to…well nothing….but it was something I really wanted to show. I cut out Princess Luna's and Twilight's appearance as I originally wanted them to RETURN to Canterlot for them to show up but instead just made them all leave…and finally I cut out some of the stuff with Rarity and the guy in the Hanger…hopefully I'll be able to re-add most of this stuff in the Revised Edition…I doubt it though…

The source feather crap which I said would be important in the last chapters is now finally coming in to play with them "resonating" for like no damn reason…and also me hinting at what them resonating actually does…yes I reveal they can be removed but I don't reveal everything but I do hint at what them resonating together means for Rainbow and Fluttershy…although it's pretty easy to guess what it means and what's going to happen in the future…

If there even is a future…I'm so done with this story it's not even funny…week to week updates is killing me like no tomorrow and I'm ready for the Burning Gundam to come out of nowhere and just put me out of my misery with his ERUPTING BURNING FINGAHHHH! (Gundam Reference for the Chapter) and for what…for flipping nothing as I know nobody's really reading my crappy story or even caring…so yeah…that's that…I guess….

Oh whatever…until next Friday…if there is a next Friday…I am unfortunately Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh wow…Chapter 13…unlucky 13…does that mean this is the unluckiest chapter in the story and by extension the worst chapter in the story? Does it freaking matter anymore? If you're reading this you already know this story is god awful train wreck that couldn't possibly get any worse so what's it matter that this terrible Chapter just happens to be unlucky 13…it could've been any other chapter and still equally as sucked…

Maybe this will be my lucky Chapter where I quit…we'll see…anyways Chapter 13…dis-enjoy…

**Chapter 13: The Start of Winter and the Start of Something New!**

"Alright buddy…sleep tight…" I said cheerfully as I was bent down in front of my little turtle pal outside of his pre-determined hibernation cave, "I'll be sure to be right here when you wake up alright?" I then said as I leaned forward and rubbed my snout against his nose. He croaked back at me and then slowly smiled. I chuckled as I leaned back up and stood up as he turned around and then slowly started to enter his cave to begin his hibernation.

"Goodnight Tank…" I then said, making one final goodbye before I sighed and looked around. There were small holes and caved everywhere…though it seemed pretty desolate and lifeless with the leafless trees and cool chill in the air.

I opened up my still bandaged wings and started to fly off to meet Fluttershy at the spot where she was putting her insufferable bunny to sleep. I looked up at the now cloudy atmosphere…I'm halfway impressed that they managed to get the cloud layer done just in time for the start of winter…but I know deep down that they probably screwed up somewhere and I can just tell I'm going to get my flank chewed out…even though I was on the other side of an ocean! Whatever…anyways I eventually saw Fluttershy bent down in front of a hole where her little rabbit was standing at about to enter. I sighed as I quietly landed a little away from her…not too close because I knew this was a private moment.

"Please have a pleasant sleep Angel…" The canary mare said in a soft tone which caused the little white bunny to squeak frantically and hop up to hug her face which made her gasp slightly before smiling, "I know Angel…I love you too…" She then said in a sad tone as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her small friend which made me blink a few times…ok maybe he's not that bad of a bunny…he's still a little jerk though.

"Now please…" The gentle Pegasus then began in a pleading tone as she pushed the small rabbit away and opened her now tear filled cyan eyes at him, "Go to sleep…I'll…I'll be here the moment spring starts and you wake up…" She then beckoned in almost a whisper as she moved her hoof towards the cave. The white bunny's ears dropped before he slowly nodded, then he reluctantly turned around and entered the cave.

"Goodbye…Angel…" She then said in an almost an inaudible whisper that I barely heard as she lowered her head, closed her eyes, and let her ears flatten against her head. Tears then began to slowly slide down from her closed eyes.

I wanted to walk up to comfort her but before I did I noticed a small white spec fall down from the sky and land in her pink mane. I looked up and then noticed a lot of white specs falling from the sky. It's snowing? Those incompetent morons! It's not supposed to start snowing for another month! Gah! I knew it…I freaking knew it! They had to go and screw something up as usual! And like I mentioned before I knew whose going to get all the blame for this crap…and it certainly isn't going to be the ponies that deserve it either!

I groaned slightly in anger as the snowfall started to increase. I started to make plans on who exactly I'm going to punish for making it snow early as I lowered my head to look back at Fluttershy. She was still silently crying at the entrance of the hibernation hole as snow started to get in her pink mane and tail along with starting to cover her yellow coated back. The sight of her standing alone crying while the snow started to gently pile on her made my heart break and envelope me in a despair I don't think I've ever felt before…

"Fl-Fluttershy…" I weakly called as I started to slowly trot up to her; I caught her attention as she gasped lightly and looked up at me with her tearful cyan eyes looking at me as the snow fell off her mane from her sudden head movement.

"R-Rainbow Dash…" The still crying mare softly replied as she started to shake either from the cold of the snow on her or from the sadness of seeing her beloved pet going away for a couple of months…either way it didn't matter…she was still upset and I didn't want to see her like this. I opened my mouth to say something to her only to be caught off guard by her rushing up at me.

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" She shouted frantically as moved her fore hooves around me in a tight hug as she started crying in "I…I really really…really dislike winter…" She then said muffled in between her sobs as she continued crying into my chest I raised my fore hooves and hugged her back…even though I had some…dreams last night of the…intimate nature…and this was certainly an intimate hug…I wasn't going to let it overtake me and let my wings pop out…I couldn't when she's like this…right now I had to consul her…

"I know Fluttershy…" I said softly as I moved my hooves back and started to wipe of the snow that was covering up her se-…beaut-…very nice yellow coat…certainly deserving to be seen and not ruined by snow…great now I'm sounding like Rarity.

"I…I just…I just hate being alone…" She then said as it sounded like she was starting to calm down…either from her letting it out, me hugging her, or me wiping the cold snow off of her…no matter what it's a good thing. I know how she hates to be alone…especially during winter when all her animal friends are alone…she doesn't hate the season itself just the fact that she's in her cottage all day and night by herself…if I were her I'd be the same way…well I am the same way now that I think about it…

I hate winter too…it's freaking cold twenty four seven and even though there's some awesome holidays…I don't get out and practice that much because it's either too cold or because it's snowing and when it's snowing your grounded…no matter what when snow gets in your wings it's going to mess up your feathers and add weight that will endanger you…and if the snow freezes and turns to ice in your wings…then you might as well be nose diving straight into the ground…winter is the worst time of year for Pegasi…not even the Wonderbolts chance going out on a snowy day…I'm going to hate being cooped up in my house all day with that yearning to go outside and do some stunts…

"I know…I do too…" I responded as I broke away from her and looked into water filled eyes…moving my hoof up to wipe them away…causing her to smile…I smiled back as I moved my hoof up and then started to brush away the snow on top of her head and in her mane….

"What is it with white stuff and your hair? I remember back in flight camp after you ran into clouds I had to brush off the white puffs stuck in your mane…I don't mind doing it since its clouds and snow…but…stay away from marshmallow factories…that stuff is more of a pain to get out. " I badly joked with a smirk, bringing up all the times she fell down into clouds and I had to help her out….of course I would do the same thing and she'd help me…but my hair never attracted the small puffs of clouds like hers…I guess it's because my hair is kind of course and ruffled and hers is nice, soft, and…c-cool it Rainbow Dash…don't go into that area again…

"I'll see what I can do…" Fluttershy replied with a smile and a giggle, actually finding my joke to be funny, but at least she's smiling again. She raised a hoof and started to brush off the snow that was now collecting on top of my head.

"And I think that out all the colors in your beautiful mane…white is certainly a bad addition…" She then joked as well…which honestly made me laugh slightly at that…and also feel my face heat up a bit from her calling my mane 'beautiful'…it does look nice…but not in that sense…but in the awesome sense…oh well…I guess that's good enough for now…

"Yeah…I have to agree…" I replied with an uncomfortable chuckle and smile as she moved her hoof down from my mane to start brushing the snow off my back…what is this a 'I wipe the snow off your back you wipe the snow off of mine?' situation…which is kind of pointless since it's still snowing and we're going to be covered in snow soon again. Oh well…it does feel nice to have her hoof brushing against my back and also my wings…ugh…I am so sick…

"Oh I'm sorry…your wings are still hurt...that was stupid of me…" She quickly apologized and a bit frantically as she moved back after touching my wing…which made me roll my eyes because I didn't even say ow or cringe or anything…

"No it's ok…they're fine…" I said with a grin, shrugging her apology off as I opened my wings up very easily to show her that they were fine, "I did have some problems with them last night…" I then admitted as I looked back at them and then started to rub them to get make sure there wasn't any pain anywhere…which there wasn't.

"Y-You did?" The concerned mare asked in confirmation as I looked back to see her giving a worried expression.

"Yeah, after I left Ponyville they started hurting and started to burn from all the bandages but it was nothing I couldn't handle…and once I got back into Ponyville they were fine…" I explained as I looked up slightly, remembering how all of a sudden my wings hurt like hell all the way to Cloudsdale and back…then they felt fine again…I wonder if I rubbed something wrong or if I pushed myself too much…I mean I was flying as fast as I could away from Fluttershy after our little hug…worried my wings might lock up from a sudden feel of a certain mare's body and I would go crashing down into the ground.

"I…I had a similar problem…my wings all of a sudden started hurting on the way to Rarity's…then…later last night they started to feel fine again…" Fluttershy admitted in slight shock as her eyes widened a bit…huh…well she did fly across an ocean when she really shouldn't have…and when her determination ran out the pain must have caught up with her…

"Yeah…fatigue can do that to you…" I pointed out as I nodded my head at her…I wonder if her wings still hurt…she didn't have any problems flying here…

"Y-Yes…ca-can I see your wings?" The cyan eyed Pegasus then asked as she started to move closer to me…which made me feel uncomfortable again slightly.

"Why?" I simply asked, answering her question with a question as I backed away a bit.

"I just want to check on the wounds…you know since they hurt last night it could be that the bandages were wrapped wrong or worse…" The kind mare explained with a smile as she continued moving up to me…I stopped moving and realized that she did have a point…even though they stopped hurting I didn't want to risk that I would rub them wrong again and prolonging their healing.

"Alright…" I said in agreement as I nodded and then opened up my right wing for her to look at. She sighed in relief as she moved over to it and started to unbandage it. I expected it to sting slightly or hurt somewhat from her bandaging wounds that happened yesterday but thankfully I didn't feel anything, even after the freezing air hit them.

"D-Dash…Y-Your wing!" I heard Fluttershy call in astonishment and shock as I looked back in fear at my wing…wondering if they were worse than yesterday but…no…the exact opposite actually!

"Wow…it's completely healed!" I excitedly remarked as I looked over the completely healthy looking wing…no sign of scratches, bruises, or wounds anywhere on it…it was like I was never hurt to begin with… I looked over to my left wing and ripped the bandages off without a care and to my amazement the other wing was exactly the same.

"So is the other one!" I said just as happy as before as I was notifying Fluttershy of my other wing's awesome recovery.

"That's…that's…" The canary mare began as she went over and looked at it…more amazed at my recovery than I was.

"That's awesome! I knew they weren't hurt badly…and combined with your awesome medical skills they healed overnight…." I finished for her happily as I moved my hoof up and brushed my left wing which never felt better…knowing full well why they healed this quickly…

"Thanks Fluttershy! I'm coming to you next time I crash land…" I then said with a smirk as I looked over at Fluttershy and winked at her…causing her to recoil a bit with her mouth open slightly before she blinked and looked at her wing.

"Yes…of course…anytime Rainbow…" She replied in a soft tone as she raised a hoof and started to rub it…as if trying to convince herself of something…then she shook her head, lowered her hoof, and looked back up at me with a smile.

"Well I have to go now…I have to meet up with Rarity…for the party later tonight…" The pink maned Pegasus informed pleasantly as she turned around and started to trot off in the snow covered ground.

"Yeah…I'll see you there Fluttershy…" I replied as I raised my hoof and waved at her…even though she couldn't see me waving at her.

"A-And when you do…y-you'll see me with another pony…" She then nervously said as she stopped and turned her head around to give me an uncertain look…she…she what?

"Wh-What?" I asked in a surprised stutter as I started to feel my breathing to go shallow.

"R-Rarity…s-set me up on a date…a-at the party tonight…" Fluttershy explained as her volume started to lower…obviously nervous about the whole situation but knowing her it's understandable…what did Rarity set this up while we were gone? She works fast…and I think it's a bit soon…but…that's probably me being over protective…I have to supportive and hope for the best…for her sake.

"G-Great Fluttershy…knowing Rarity I bet she set you up with a pretty awesome pony…" I replied, trying to sound encouraging but instead sounding almost as unsure as she was…as I gave her an awkward smile….well that's not going to help….

"Y-Yeah…I hope so…" The canary Pegasus said back in a whisper as she looked down with her eyes half closed not looking at all inspired after my terrible encouragement…alright time to step up your game Rainbow…

"Don't worry Fluttershy…I'm sure you're going to have an awesome night…one that you'll always remember…" I said a lot more cheerful and maybe a bit arrogant as I gave her a confident grin…she looked up to see my expression and then thankfully lightened up and gave me a smile.

"Thanks Dash…" She said a bit louder than before as she now looked more confident about the situation. "Goodbye…" She then said as she turned around and trotted away…as she trotted away I couldn't help but notice her flank shake lusciously as she moved…jiggling with each step she took and even bouncing the snow on it off and causing it slide down her sides as she moved…oh if only her tail wasn't in the way I would get a better view of her flank and especially her...her…aghhh! What am I doing!?

I shook my head violently and stared at the white covered ground so I wouldn't be hypnotized anymore by Fluttershy's…thing… "Y-Yeah…g-goodbye…F-Fluttershy…" I simply said in humiliation as I felt my entire face heat up from the fact that I was checking my best friend out like some kind of pervert slash stalker slash creeper…

I looked up very reluctantly and noticed that she was gone…thankfully not noticing my moment of shame. I sighed as I turned around and started to trot down the opposite direction so I wouldn't fall victim to her flank again. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with? I was ogling her…ogling my best friend of all ponies! All because of me feeling her up…what just because I touch her in a…very intimate way I suddenly realize she has a great body and flank? I mean she's always had one…I always knew she was a looker even when we were younger and even envied her at times but…that was just appreciation…this is just pure carnal lust…if the filly me saw me and how I was acting or hell even myself from a week ago I'd punch myself in the gut!

I sighed as I continued trotting and eventually left the hibernation grounds. I'm disgusting…I'm thinking dirty things about my best friend, looking at her in a unfriendly way, and even had a very wrong wet dream about her last night. Fluttershy's too innocent and pure to be looked at like that by anypony…and even though I know that I'm being an un-loyal friend by doing this….I'm horrible. If Fluttershy ever found out…I could only imagine her reaction…somewhere along the lines of shock, horror, and even fear…she wouldn't hate me and we'd be friends…but an unrepairable gap would forever be formed in our friendship if she ever found out that I'm sexually aroused by her.

"Well Howdy Rainbow Dash!" I heard a cheerful southern sounding voice call which took me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see an orange earth pony mare trotting up to me on the snow covered road pulling a large wagon filled with barrels…oh it's Applejack.

"Oh…AJ…sorry I didn't quite notice you…" I apologized somewhat sincerely as I stopped and waited for her to trot up to me…which took a while since she was pulling a wagon behind her.

"I figured as much…ya looked very deep in thought which is a sight to behold…" She teasingly replied with a smug grin as she finally caught up to me. Oh what a jokester you are AJ…almost as awesome as Cloud Kicker…

"Funny…" I dully replied as I rolled my eyes, "So what are you doing?" I then asked as I turned around and trotted alongside her…asking her a stupid question honestly since it's pretty clear what she's doing…I should've asked what she was pulling instead of what she was doing…

"I'm just hauling this here batch of Cider over to Pinkie's party…" She answered most likely knowing what I was thinking and answering my internal question instead of my…wait…

"Cider you say?" I asked for confirmation as I raised both my eyebrows and started to form a smile in anticipation…

"Don't even think bout it RD…I'd rather be a rattlesnake caught in the middle of a hawk's nest then let you take one drop of this here cider…" She replied as she looked at me in a menacing way as she gave a really weird AJ type simile…or….metaphor…or whatever!

"Fine fine…I guess I can wait until the party…" I agreed rather reluctantly with a sigh…not wanting to cause any problems, "Need any help?" I then asked curiously, wondering if she needed my helping hoof.

"If ya don't mind can ya clear the road ahead of me…I wasn't expecting it to snow today and I don want to slip and wreck up the batch of cider…" She suggested as she moved her head forward pointing to the snow covered road…yeahhhh…it would be bad for everypony if the cider didn't even make it there…it would be a pretty uneventful party without it….

"Yeah it really wasn't supposed to snow today…whatever that's a problem I'll have to deal with later…" I said with a groan as I walked up in front of her, "Just leave this to me…you can call me Rainbow Plow!" I then smugly said with a grin as I opened my wings up and flapped them so it would make a gust of wind to blow the snow off the road…to my amazement though it not only blew off the snow on the road it blew off the snow off the surrounding grass and even the snow in the trees…wow I didn't put that much power into my wings…just my usual to clear light stuff off like snow…maybe I don't know my own strength anymore…

"Whoa…kinda overdoing it doncha think?" Applejack commented as she I turned around to see her giving me a somewhat curious look as to why I was putting so much effort into this…when I really wasn't.

"Pff…I think I'm don't think I'm overdoing it enough!" I arrogantly replied with a scoff as I turned around to look where I was going. "…though maybe I will tone it down if you don't think you can handle all this awesome…" I then agreed as I knew once we got into town nopony would appreciate snow flying everywhere and into their faces…

"Yeah yeah…" The orange pony behind me said as I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me. I wanted to say something back but instead I focused on flapping my wings again…this time much softer than I was normally accustomed to…and thankfully it was soft enough to blow off the snow on the road and not everything in front of us.

We continued like that all the way into to Ponyville. Thankfully when we got there the snow wasn't that bad since we were now trotting on used roads where most of the snow was stepped on and now slush…even still I still kept up my flaps just in case. All around I saw ponies frantically taking cover from the snow fall and moving things around that they didn't intend to be snowed on. Great…they're going to complain to the Weather Patrol about this and then the management is going to come down and list off all the complaints to me and then scold me about this flub up…even though it wasn't my fault…then they'll probably demote me or fire me…again…only to put me back in my old position after they realize I'm the only one qualified to do this job…again…gah…it's going to be a miserable experience tomorrow.

I groaned to myself as we continued our trip to what I'm assuming is the Town Hall…that's where the road we're on leads to and that's usually where Pinkie throws her, 'Super Ginormous Absosplenderfernal Mega Parties.' …at least that's what I think she calls them at the moment…I don't know she might have changed it while I was gone…then changed it a few more times…whatever. As Town Hall came into view I saw the huge banner above that said 'Pinkie's Goodbye Fall and Bring on Winter Extravabanaza!' Yep…I called it…and it didn't take us that long to reach there with the cider thankfully intact.

"Thanks for ya help RD…" Applejack thanked sounding sincere as she took off the harness hooked up to the wagon and then went to go get a barrel out.

"No problem…" I shrugged off as I turned around and went up to the orange earth pony as she put the large barrel on her back, "Need any help carrying in the cider?" I then asked as I knew it was going to take a while for her to carry in all those barrels…and not notice if one of those barrels 'mysteriously' vanishes…

"Nah I'm good…it won't take me that long…and…I really don't want to trust you with the cider…" She responded denying my very generous help as she shook her head and then started to walk up to the door.

"Oh come on!" I urged in a high pitched tone as I trotted alongside her. I really really really wanted to help her…and may or may not be the cause of a barrel 'mysteriously' vanishing!

"Not a chance…I don want a barrel 'mysteriously' vanishing!" The unfortunately smart earth pony denied as she knew what I was planning to do…damn it…you really are a worthy opponent Applejack…

"Fine fine…I'll just use the bathroom…" I said in defeat as I opened the front door for her…to which she entered….without a thank you…thanks Applejerk!

I groaned as I went inside and shut the door behind me. I looked around and saw a completely white room as I'm guessing it's going for a snow theme. A dance floor was clearly in the center with a few ponies already there with a DJ at the back of the room on the stage…headed by a white earth pony mare with a two toned blue colored mane…I think that's DJ-Pon3…she was messing with the records and the electronic panel…most likely making sure that everything was ok for the party.

There was a snacks and refreshment table on the left side of the room with a bar on the right side…which is where Applejack was headed to drop off the barrel. I looked up and noticed snow flake decorations along with snowpony decorations dangling from the ceiling. A huge crystal ball also hung directly in the center…wow all we're missing is smoke. I snickered to myself as I headed to the back of the room where the restrooms where.

"Oh oh oh Rainbow Dash!" I heard an excited call which made me turn around to see a pink earth pony bouncing up to me with an over excited look on her face.

"Hey Pinkie…" I called back as she bounced up to me, after which she started to bounce in place, "You did a great job…I can tell this is going to be an awesome party…" I complimented as I looked around with a smile on my face giving credit where credit is due.

"Thanks…I worked super hard on it and I'm glad you're here instead of hallway across the world!" The pink party pony excitedly responded as she spun around and then held her fore hooves in the air…causing some confetti to fly out of nowhere for some reason.

"Oh that reminds me!" She then began as she reached her right fore hoof in to her mane, "Here's your new invitation!" She informed still in that excited tone as she retrieved an envelope out from her hoof and held it out to me. I chuckled as I took the envelope and opened it…which caused smoke to come out…oh there's the smoke…awesome. I rolled my eyes playfully and took out the letter. Which read 'Both You and Fluttershy are invited to my Awesomerific Splenderfnal Uber-amazing Party-palooza!' …yep she changed it again like I thought…wait…'You and Fluttershy'?

"Why are my and Fluttershy's names on it?" I asked curiously as I looked at her with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh she's your plus one!" She answered cheerfully as she pointed at the invitation…not exactly answering my question….

"…why?" I simply said in response as I narrowed my eyes at her slightly…hoping she'd catch the hint of what I wanted to know.

"Because…after the change…I was kinda running low on invitations so I decided to group a lot of ponies together like you and Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack, and me and Twily…" Pinkie explained giving a weird reason as she held a hoof up and happily beamed at me with a smile…how can you run low on invitations…don't you just need paper or something?

"…why did you even bother with the invitations…you could've just told everypony to come and forget about the invitations…" I pointed out in a dull tone as I knew that she could've just said 'Hey everpony…massive party at Town Hall tonight!' and then they'd all show up…

"Oh Dashie…you can't have a super awesome party like this without a super party invitation!" She responded with a playful giggle as she reached up and patted me on the top of my head, "Which also reminds me…the party is going to start soon so I'm going to need your invitation or else you can join in…" She then said a bit seriously as she held out her hoof to me to take my invitation…are you serious…you just gave me the damn thing…you couldn't just hold onto it? Oh whatever. I sighed as I gave her the invitation and envelope…to which she raised to her eyes and quickly scanned.

"Hmmm…is this a fake? This kind of looks like a forged invitation to me!" She said very doubtfully as she looked at me suspiciously…are you freaking joking…yes Pinkie…that thing you just gave me is a fake…I'm party crashing…you know that statement you made is so stupid I'm not even going to respond and just look at you like you're crazy…

"Alright…I'll take your word on this Rainbow…don't expect me to do this all the time though!" She then said seriously after a minute of me staring at her as she put the invitation and envelope back in her mane…what word? I didn't say anything! "Now be prepared to enjoy this awesome party made by this super-duper party pony!" She then happily declared before bouncing off.

"Right…" I dully said as I shook my head. I then sighed and went back to the bathroom which is where I wanted to go in the first place. After a quick bathroom break and washing of my hooves I left the bathroom and found the room more crowded than usual with Pinkie next to DJ-Pon3 holding the microphone in her hoof.

"Alright everypony! Let's get this party started!" The over excited pink earth pony shouted as she waved both her hooves in the air, Dj-Pon3 waved one of her hooves in the air as she used the other one to start the music and scratch the records.

All of a sudden a high funky beat started playing and all the ponies on the dance floor started to move to the music. Confetti and snowflake shaped balloons started to…for some reason fall from the ceiling even though I'm sure there wasn't any up there…oh well…lights started to flicker and reflect off the crystal ball making a mesmerizing and spectacular array of colors especially over the dance floor.…I was honestly tempted to join in but there was something a little more important that on my mind. I walked past everypony on the dance floor and walked over to the right where the bar was…I saw Applejack behind it setting up some glasses and looked like she was going to be the bartender for the party…makes sense it's her cider after all.

"One glass of your finest cider please!" I proudly ordered with a grin as I sat down on a stool at the bar and held a hoof up to Applejack.

"Alright….just know this isn't really the hardest of ciders…" She replied with a nod as she grabbed a glass and went to the barrel behind her to pour some cider for me.

"Whatever, I don't mind…cider is cider…" I shrugged off in an uncaring tone with a wave at my hoof as AJ poured the cider into the glass…as long as I can drink it I don't care if it's a drop of cider…

"Alright…here ya go then…" She responded with a nod and a smile as she took the now filled glass and gave it to me. I quickly took a drink and as advertised it was very light cider…but that's ok…that just means I won't be drunk and get into a fight hopefully.

"So…" I then said as I lowered my glass of cider, wanting start up a conversation, "Did Pinkie Pie give you a stupid invitation?" I asked curiously, wanting to know if AJ got the same thing and thought it was stupid like me…

"No…she gave Rarity one…and I'm apparently her plus one…" Applejack answered in a not too thrilled voice as she looked down at the counter…geez I know it's stupid that she gave Rarity one but do you have to be upset about it?

"You don't have to appear so glum about it…" I suggested before I lifted the glass up to take a quick drink.

"It's not that…" She denied in that low tone as she shook her head as she still looked down. "It's just…Rarity and I have been in some…difficulties lately…" She then said before making a long depressed sigh…oh her and Rarity are having some issues…geez what else is new?

"Rarity's been trying to dress you up in some of her outfits hasn't she?" I teasingly asked with a smirk as I raised my glass up and nudged her as if trying to cheer her up with that gesture.

"Believe me I wish it was that…" The orange cowgirl pony said lightly as she shook her head very slowly…geez whatever happened it must be terrible if she said she would like it to be about her being dressed up!

"Wow…if you're saying that it must be bad…so what is it?" I then asked curiously and a bit concerned as I leaned back on my stool and widened my eyes a bit at her.

"Well…remember when that Trender-whatever fellow came by for the Ponyville Days Festival?" She began, asking me about what happened a while ago as she looked up at me with her green eyes slightly quivering.

"Yeah…" I simply said with a light nod…even though I didn't…I can't remember what happened last Ponyville Days…I think I got too drunk to remember…all I remember was that a party was going on…I was drinking a lot…and I was with Fluttershy…then I woke up the next day in my house…I think Fluttershy flew me home…like usual…

"Well…before he left Rarity…well…tried to 'hook up' with him so to speak…" She said in a slightly louder tone as she put a weird emphasis on the words 'hook up' which must only mean one thing.

"Got it she tried to get laid…" I said with a nod, understanding what she meant…she narrowed her eyes at me slightly and gave me a dull expression…oh…that's what the…euphemism was for…yeah…opps…

"Yeah…well anyways…he flat out rejected her, said he wasn't interested, and even said he didn't even find her attractive in the slightest…" She then explained as her tone dropped and as she looked down at the countertop again…obviously upset from seeing her like that…

"I can't imagine why…" I said in a snarky and with a chuckle as I lifted the glass up and took a drink, when I lowered the glass I saw AJ giving me an intense glare with her green eyes as she breathing heavily out her nose looking like she was ready to kill me "Sorry…that was uncalled for…" I then apologized as I sunk in my seat slightly…feeling bad for saying that about one of my friends…but it's kind of true…she can be…quite tiring…and that can be unappealing…

"After that she was completely devastated…I found her in room crying her head off saying things like 'Why can't I find somepony' and 'Am I really that unattractive'…" She then said as she lowered her gaze a bit, her expression softening up thankfully, "Stuff that wasn't true and I tried to tell her otherwise but she wouldn't have any of it…" The orange pony continued as her tone started to lower; I nodded as I lifted up my glass and started to take another drink.

"Then…I told her I found her very attractive…and even fantasized about her…a lot…" The cowgirl then in almost a quiet whisper…just barely loud enough for me to hear…and when I heard it I almost did a spit take and spewed all of my cider on her…though I'd never do that…nothing is ever worth spilling a drop of cider.

"Wow AJ…you were thinking dirty things about Rarity? I didn't even know you swung that way!" I commented with my eyes as wide as they could go…out of all the ponies in Ponyville…Applejack would be the least likely one to be a fillyfooler…

"Rainbow…we live in a town that's most populated by mares…and when you stare at a particular type apple long enough eventually it will start to look mighty tasty…" AJ clarified as she titled her head and smiled a bit…wow…well when you put it that way I guess that makes sense…but still…

"Wow…just…wow…" I commented still in disbelief as I stared at her completely surprised.

"Anyways…after admitted that…and because she was in such a vulnerable and hurt state…she…kind of…you know…wanted me to...take Trend's place so to speak…and…" The orange pony then began before her voice dwindled out and she couldn't continue…she moved her hat in front of her now starting to blush face…geez is it that hard to say 'I totally banged that white unicorn?'

"And you slept with her…" I said in a teasing tone as I finished her sentence with her…which caused her to slightly duck and then move the hat in front of her face with both her hooves as if trying to smother herself...

"Well…there wasn't much sleeping but…yes if you want to put it like that I did sleep with her…" She corrected in a soft whisper as I'm sure she's as red as her brother under her hat…and once again I was in a state of shock…

"Again…wow…just…wow…" I commented as I shook my head slightly, and then taking a quick drink of my cider.

"And it just kept going….we would meet up and she would ask me to 'Do what we did before' just for some stress relief and to make her feel better bout herself…and of course I would oblige…I mean she's a very attractive mare and I'm always down with a little roll in the hay…" She then explained in a slightly louder tone as she moved her hat back to the top of heard head, exposing her regret filled eyes. "But then…then…" She struggled to say but couldn't bring herself to say it and instead just closed her eyes and looked away…

"She said she loved you didn't she…" I asked seriously before I took another drink, slowly nodded to confirm my statement…yeah I'd imagine so…Rarity's been trying so hard to find her Prince Charming and failure after failure she began to fall into despair…and then to her surprise out comes somepony she never thought of before that fits what she wants and needs…suddenly one of her friends becomes her Princess Charming…although honestly I think she could pass for a Prince Charming if you ask me…but whatever…thing is that Rarity fell for her and she's happy with her…and Applejack seemed to be happy to help her…so why is she so upset?

"And so what's the problem?" I then asked as I put my glass down and looked at her seriously…this shouldn't be difficult…Rarity loves and her I'm sure Applejack-

"I…I told her I didn't feel the same…" The orange answered as she as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at in me with a sad expression and her ears drooping down…wait…

"What?!" I almost shouted at her as I leaned forward ready to throttle her…you spent all that time with her and we're very intimate with her and you felt nothing!? Nothing!? What the hell Applejack!?

"It wasn't supposed to end up like that…we we're just…ya know…friends with benefits…something that makes her feel better and helps me unwind…I didn't intend her to fall for me…" Applejack explained as she her eyes started to well up with tears slightly…obviously not wanting to be in this situation…because she knows it's only going to hurt Rarity…though I still don't get it…the girl has dirty thoughts about Rarity…so wouldn't she be happy if she said that or at least feel something if the mare of her dirty perversions said something like that?

"If you're fantasizing about her already shouldn't that must mean you have some kind of feelings for her?" I pointed out still keeping a stern tone as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah but I honestly do that for everypony…Twilight, Pinkie…you a time or two…it's just physical attraction…there's no feelings behind it…" The green eyed pony explained in a humiliated tone as she lowered her hat a bit again…wait wait wait…she has dirty thoughts about me? …ummm…wow…

"Wow…ok…I don't know if I should be flattered or concerned…" I honestly responded, not knowing how to take that…well I mean of course she would think that I guess…I mean I am awesome looking…I wouldn't doubt it if half of Equestria wanted to get with me…but still…hearing from Applejack is a bit weird…

"And of course I also picture Fluttershy doing dirty things…hell if I wasn't thinking about Rarity I was probably thinking of her…" Applejack then admitted as she looked back up at me with a smirk…wait wait…

"Excuse me?" I simply said in a low growl as I looked at her angrily and started to grind my teeth…she's thinking what about Fluttershy?

"Oh don't look so surprised…of course I would fantasize about me doing things to her or her doing things to me…I mean look at her…those curves…that complexion…she wasn't a cover model for nothin ya know…I wouldn't be surprised if everypony thought about her at one point…" Applejack replied in a brash tone as she snickered and rolled her eyes…she thinks this is funny!?

"You still shouldn't think of Fluttershy like that! Ever! You keep her out of your twisted mind AJ! I mean it!" I practically shouted in rage as pushed my cup aside and then leaned up to grab her chest to pull her closer giving a her a threatening glare that if she thinks like that again she won't have time to think about the consequences!

"Oh settle down RD…like you haven't thought about her like that too?" She cheekily responded with a smile ignoring my threatening grip on her which caused me to gasp and let go of her…did…does she…no…of course not…she…she's just trying to get in my head…and it's unfortunately working…

"N-No! Of course not!" I shouted back in a stutter as I sat back in my seat, my anger being replaced with humiliation, "She's too innocent for me to think of her like that…and we've been friends since when we we're little fillies…it…it would be weird and wrong of me to think of her like that…" I then said in a softer tone as I looked down as I felt guilty because…that's exactly what I've been doing…ever since yesterday…

"Rainbow Dash…" I heard her call softly as I felt her put a hoof on my shoulder, I gasped lightly as I looked up to see her giving me a gentle expression, "It's ok…she's not that little filly anymore…she's a grown mare and should thought of and be treated as such…and come…admit it…she's a very attractive mare…" She then soothingly said in her weird tone which sounded weird but was very helpful none the less…then asking me to admit that my best friend since I've known since flight camp is a looker…which she is…oh Celestia is she a sexy looking pony…

"Y-Yeah…she really is…" I then admitted softly as I averted my gaze…feeling both a small smile and a warm feeling on my cheeks from saying that…

"And that's ok…ya don have to be ashamed for being physically attracted to her…you can look and think about the prize winning apple all day if ya wanted to…it's just when you go to take a bite that's the problem…" Applejack then said encouragingly as she took her hoof off my shoulder and beamed at me with her smile…yeah…she's right! Fluttershy is hot…and me trying to convince myself she isn't is insulting to her looks! I should embrace finding her attractive…hell I should start looking at everything differently now…well…maybe not that yet…

"Thanks AJ…I think I needed that…" I thanked very gratefully as I grabbed the glass of cider and then finished it off.

"Oh so you have been fantasizing about her huh? Let me guess you want to see her in a maid outfit right…or how about a cheerleader uniform?" The orange pony then curiously asked as she leaned in closer to me with a smirk and an eyebrow raised…oh geez Applejack! Really? What the hell!?

"S-Shut up and get me another cider!" I shouted back as I moved the empty glass over to her for to fill up…and then hopefully leave me alone and never bring this topic up again.

"Heh…coming right up…" She replied with a nod as she took the glass and went over to the barrel to fill it over…seriously…a maid outfit…Fluttershy in a maid outfit…now wait a second…she might be on to something…that black outfit and that frilly looking skirt…with those leggings mmmm…

"Well well…I see your wings have made a speedy recovery…" I then heard an arrogant voice say in a teasing way…my eyes widened as I turned to see who it was…an unfortunately see that it was that flankhole from Rio…

"Oh great it's you again…" I sarcastically said in a dull as my expression immediately dropped to that of annoyance and disgust…

"Sorry Prince You Again isn't here…he's in a different country…instead it's just me…Prince Slate…" He jokingly said back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow which resulted in me staring at him like he was a freaking moron… "Yeah…I know…I'm still working on my entrances…" He then said in a shamed tone after a few seconds of me staring at him raising a hoof up and rubbing the back of his tri colored mane in embarrassment…

"What are you doing here?" I then asked in an interrogating manner, narrowing my eyes at him and ignoring his last stupid comment.

"I invited him…" I then heard somepony answer for him as I saw a purple Alicorn walk out from behind him and then up beside him.

"Twi-Twilight…" I called in surprise…and a bit in discomfort as she's one of the last ponies I want to see at the moment.

"I greeted him when arrived at Canterlot as my duty as a diplomat and as the Princess of Friendship…as we we're discussing matters I told him about this Party that Pinkie was setting up and he said he'd like to join us…" She explained seriously as she raised a hoof and pointed to the royal looking flank with his stupid fancy looking royal outfit…

"Oh joy of joys…" I dryly replied as I rolled my eyes…that's just great…two ponies I don't want to see and they come together…isn't that ironic?

"Wow…a male Alicorn…I've never seen that before…" I heard Applejack comment in an impressed tone as she walked back over and gave me a fresh glass of cider…and oh believe…I'm going to need it now.

"And I've never seen an earth pony with such disrespect…show some manners to the Prince…" I heard somepony violently comment as I looked behind Slate to see little miss Fake Fight walking up and giving Applejack a very threatening glare…

"Excuse me missy? Did I say anything to offend ya or this white prince in that one short sentence…" AJ responded confused and offended as she titled her head back and raised an eyebrow to the black mare…she lunged forward looking like she was going to smack her when Slate stopped her with his wing and moved her back.

"Forgive her…she's a little testy…especially when other ponies talk to me…" He said in her place as he looked at her with a disappointed look which made her recoil a bit in shame and look away.

"Sorry…" She then said softly as she thankfully learned her place and didn't want to cause any more problems…yeah because if you do I'm putting you to the floor.

"Can I get a glass of Black Cider?" The white Alicorn asked politely as he sat down in the stool next to me, with Fake Fight sitting next to him.

"Sorry all we got is Red Cider…" Applejack informed and apologized as she shook her head at him.

"That will do…and thank you…" He said back with a nod and a grateful smile.

"Coming right up…" The earth pony said back before she turned around to get the flank his drink.

"So where's your invitation huh? Pinkie told me you needed one to get in." I pointed out with a smirk as the Prince looked at me with a smile and then pulled one out of his uniform.

"Princess Twilight was kind enough to give me hers…and Signal Fire here is my plus one…" He informed as I looked at the letter which had Pinkie's mouth writing on it…that read 'You and one guest are invited to my super fantabulous ultra-incredulous amazing party!'…what it didn't say Twilight on it like me and Fluttershy's? Whatever…

"It's true…I gave him mine…" The purple Alicorn confirmed as she walked over and sat down next to me to my left…which made me a little uncomfortable given the current situation….wait…if he's here with signal…

"Then how are you here Twilight?" I questioned wondering if she just broke in or if she was just let in because of her princess status or what?

"O-Oh…well…I'm Pinkie's plus one…" Twilight informed with as she looked away…a slight tint of red appearing on her face…oh I get it…I forgot that Pinkie is random and the invitation thing is just stupid…

"Whatever…" I simply said as I shook my head and gulped a big mouthful of cider from my glass as the orange earth pony returned with a glass of cider in her hoof.

"Here ya go your highness…" Applejack said happily as he put the glass of cider down in front of him and then turned around to walk away and serve some other ponies that just sat down at the bar. The music changed and was now really high beat to the point where it was now a rave party and lights where flickering everywhere.

"Thank you…" He thanked as he tapped the glass of red cider and then picked it up with his hoof, "So…Rainbow…Twilight says you're a pretty good flier…good enough to perform a Sonic Rainboom." He then asked as he took a gulp of his cider. I looked over at Twilight who was smiling at me a little nervously and I looked back him and scowled.

"Yeah…and?" I simply said as I raised my eyebrow at him…why does he care…I bet he tried to do one and failed…heh…great…now I have something to gloat about.

"I must say you really are the Pegasus I thought you are…never before have I heard of somepony performing a Sonic Rainboom." He complimented as he took another drink from his glass, "Then again…I'm not exactly that old so I guess I shouldn't say that…" He then said with a smile as he put down the glass of black cider…ha ha…time for me to gloat and shove it in your face…

"Yeah I can tell…you haven't been an Alicorn for long if you're still using your hooves to hold things instead of magic." Twilight commented in a cheerful tone as she cut me off from making any kind of snarky comment…damn you Twilight!

"Yes…and I can tell you haven't been one that long as well from your inexperience with managing your wings…" He commented back as he looked over at Twilight with a smile…great…the start of a creepy friendship…awesome…

"Yeah…I'm working on that…" The Princess replied nervously as she put a hoof behind her head and rubbed her mane slightly as the music changed to a much softer tempo but was still energetic as the lights were still flickering at a decent pace. Fake Fight sitting beside the Prince started to move in her seat and turned around excited as she faced the dance floor.

"Slate…" She then called as the Alicorn was taking a drink from his cider; making him look at her once he took a gulp, "C-Can we dance?" She then asked with a slightly nervous stutter as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Fire…I'm a terrible dancer…I prefer just to sit down and have a drink honestly…" He said with a chuckle as he shook his head before taking another drink from his cider…

"But…we can never be together at a party like this back in our home country…please…just…give me this alright…" She then said a bit saddened by his remark as she looked down at the ground. Slate looked over at her and nodded to her in agreement.

"Yeah…you're right…sorry that was selfish of me…" He said with a smile before taking one last drink of his cider and putting mostly empty glass of cider back on the counter, then turning around and getting up from the stool thankfully. "Alright let's go out there and make complete fools of ourselves…" He then teasingly declared as he looked at the black mare who lit up and jumped out of her seat next to him…and together they both headed to the dance floor…once they were gone I looked at Twilight to remark on their quickly formed friendship.

"So…Twilight I guess you two are-"

"I don't trust him…" She then said very seriously as she narrowed her eyes at him…wait what?

"Huh…but you seemed to get along with him just fine?" I pointed out, completely confused by her statement…they seemed like good buddies a few seconds ago…what is it all an act and does she really think he's a flank…thank Celestia if she does…

"Did you notice what happened?' The purple Alicorn then asked me as she looked at me with her eyes wide…intense…yet very wide eyed…but…I did I notice what happen?

"Uhhhh…" I muttered as I looked up, trying to recall something that would spark Twilight's distrust like that.

"Rainbow he ordered Red Cider…but look!" She then said in a forceful whisper as she pointed to his glass that still had a little bit of Black Cider in it. "He transformed it into Black Cider!" She declared as I looked back to see her still giving that serious expression…which made me move away from her slightly.

"…So?" I simply replied as I raised an eyebrow at her…so the guy changes his cider to something he likes…I wish I had that ability…

"Dash…it takes a lot of magical prowess and skill to not only change liquids into other things but also to do it…without your horn glowing…" She explained as she moved closer to me so she wouldn't have to speak very loudly…fearful of over hearing ears eavesdropping in on our conversation…wait…he actually managed to conceal his horn from glowing?

"He what?" I merely stated in disbelief in a loud tone…which caused Twilight to raise her hoof and cover my mouth…which really made me feel uncomfortable!

"He managed to change the contents of his drink without showing his horn glowing…there are horn disguising spells that hide your horn glowing when doing spell…but doing that and doing another spell at the same time takes a lot of time and patience…a few years' worth at least…" The purple eyed mare then continued looking back at him and making sure he was still dancing with Signal Fire…which he was…terribly I might add…but that's not the point.

"So you're saying…he's hiding something?" I asked seriously after I raised my hoof to move hers away from my mouth.

"Maybe…it might be a cover up to hide his true abilities just as to not arose suspicion or to hid it incase spies might be lurking around…he and his country are in a huge war after all…but whatever the case…there's no way a recent Alicorn can do that…no matter how powerful…keep an eye out for him…" She responded unsure of herself as she just cautioned me to look out for him and in case he tries anything funny.

"I will…" I simply said, agreeing with a serious nod…and oh I'll be right there when it turns out he is evil…I'll kick his flank here all the way back to Rio De Jamareo!

"Good…now I'm going to…talk to Pinkie for a bit…you know…tell her I'm here…." Twi then said a bit nervously as she got up from her seat…yeah you are her plus one…you might as well go up to her and tell her you're here…

"Alright…bye…" I replied waving my hoof at her…feeling very relieved as…that topic didn't thankfully come up…but…wouldn't it? I mean it's a party after all…dates and revealing of feelings is common at this type of thing…but…no…she didn't even mention it…huh…whatever…

"Goodbye Rainbow…enjoy the party…" The purple Alicorn replied with a smile and a wave before she disappeared into the dance floor…most likely going up to the stage to see Pinkie who was still managing the music with Dj-Pon3…I sighed as I raised my glass of cider and finished it off…two glasses of cider and I feel perfectly fine…

"Yo Applejack…another round please!" I called happily in an anxious loud tone as I raised my empty glass up…my voice cracking from the high pitch of my call.

"Yeah alright…" The orange pony and bartender replied as she trotted over rolling her eyes. She took the glass and then trotted over to the barrel to get me another refill. When she was done she trotted back over with a full glass in hoof.

"Here ya…oh darn…" She began as she put the glass on the countertop then stopped as her eyes went wide and she ducked under the counter.

"Huh…what?" I said completely befuddled at what she was doing…before I could turn around to see what startled her I felt a pair of hooves grab my shoulders and swiftly turn me around.

"Rainbow Dash!" The frantic white unicorn who grabbed me shouted with her eyes as wide as they go and her blue irises mere dots in her the white void of her eyes.

"Oh…h-hello Rarity…" I greeted with a surprised stutter as I leaned back away from her and…well crazy expression.

"You have to help me!" She then frantically shouted as she started to violently shake me as fast and hard as she could…making my vision blur from her hectic shaking.

"What….is…the…problem…Rarity?" I tried to ask as my head brutally bobbed back and forward from her shaking…I…I think I'm going to be sick…years of flying…nothing…Wonderbolts training machine…nothing…five seconds of Rarity shaking me like a mad pony and I'm ready to hurl!

"It's Fluttershy!" The vomit inducing unicorn then shouted as she thankfully stopped shaking me a-

"What's wrong?! Did something happen to her!?" I then shouted in concern as I grabbed raised my hooves and grabbed her shoulders, breaking her grip on me as she immediately had my undivided attention and commitment...the second I heard her name I was focused and ready to go with my stomach immediately calm and ready to go for whatever I needed to do.

"It's her date!" The azure eyed unicorn then said telling me the source of her problem and Fluttershy's problem. Oh you've got to be joking!

"What about her date…did you set her up with a complete flankhole? Is she in trouble!? Is he hurting her? Just point me in the direction and I'll handle it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs looking around the loud room looking for Fluttershy and the flankhole Rarity set her up…my breathing extremely heavy and my teeth clenched. I could feel my blood boiling as I felt like I was ready to explode…nopony messes with Fluttershy…Nopony!

"No…worse than that actually! He never showed up! He stood her up!" Rarity then informed me as she got in front of me so I couldn't look around for some reason.

"What!?" I shouted back to her as I looked at her in disbelief…that son of a bitch didn't even bother showing up? He didn't even show up! Was Fluttershy just not good enough for him?! No no no…it needs to be the other way around…Fluttershy is too good for him!

"The stallion I thought would be here for her didn't show up…and I don't think he'll ever show up!" The infuriating white Unicorn who set up this disaster then said as she moved my head towards the entrance to see Fluttershy standing at the door in very beaut…yeah beautiful…it's the same awesome dress she wore in Rio…however amazingly…it looks even better than before…if that's even possible…

"Fluttershy…" I simply said as I narrowed my eyes to see her looking around nervously before moving her head down in misery…yet still looking breath taking and stunning…that mare isn't good enough for whoever it was that stood her up…well then that stallion's standards are messed up because you don't get any better than her…

"Oh just look at the poor dearie…out there expecting some dashing stallion to come up to her and give her a memorable night…but it's not going to happen!" Rarity then sadly exclaimed as I looked back at her with a hoof to her forehead looking dramatic…yeah and it's all fault for setting this up!

"Where is that bastard?! I'm going to Sonic Rainboom him into the next Celestial Era!" I demanded furiously as I wanted to know where he at least lived so I could go over and wait for him to come home so I could give him a welcome home present he'd never forget.

"There's no point Rainbow…because no matter what she's going to stand there heartbroken…" The purple maned unicorn responded as she shook her head…yeah…but still…at least whoever it was that stood her up will pay for this!

"At least I'll get the satisfaction of making sure that flank never gets a chance with any other mare in his lifetime!" I pointed out as I raised both my fore hooves and smashed them together already getting them warmed up for the beat down that history books in the future will dub, 'The Most Horrific Brutal Revenge Beating of all time!'

"Oh but you have to help Fluttershy out…and not by beating somepony up…you know Fluttershy wouldn't want that anyways…she'd much rather have you here instead…" Rarity countered with a smile as she titled her head at me…I blinked a few times and continued breathing heavily before I took one long breath and finally calmed down…somewhat…

"You're right…" I simply said in a more relaxed voice as I looked down…Fluttershy wouldn't like it if I did that…and even if I did it in secret she'd still be upset…and if she did find out she'd only be more upset…unfortunately violence isn't the answer this time…

"What do I do…" I then asked sincerely and in a soft tone as I looked up at her genuinely ready to do just about anything for that mare…

"Go to her…slow dance with her…" Rarity answered, pointing to her and also winking at me…she…she wants me to…what?

"W-What!?" I replied in shock as I started to feel my face heat up…d-dance with Fluttershy? O-Ok I know I said I'd do just about anything…but that's something I literally can't do…well…at least not well at least…

"At least give her something…a brief shining moment…so that when she looks back on this night it won't be nothing but despair and tragedy!" The white unicorn then elaborated in a dreamy tone as she started to sound overdramatic…but unfortunately she also had a point…

"Bu-But I'm not a slow dancer…I'm more of a high energetic type…" I pointed out as I knew the only dancing I could do was air dancing and then high speed dancing when it came to the ground…slow dancing and me…well we never really fit to be honest….

"Rainbow Dash…." She called seriously as she grabbed both my shoulders and looked at me directly in my eyes with her azure ones seeming to be alit with fire and determination. "Do it for her…do it to make her happy…she was expecting to dance with somepony to call her his own…but dancing with her long time best friend will be a good substitute…" She then said in a soft yet stern tone as she didn't blink and kept her eyes fixated on me the entire time…convincing me that this was the best option I could have for Fluttershy…and if it's the best one I have I'll take it…

"A-Alright…I'll do it…" I replied with a smile and nod, agreeing to dance with my best fired if that's what it would take to make her happy.

"Splendid!" The white mare then happily said with a twinkle in her wye as she pulled out a bag seemingly out of nowhere and got out a bowtie to tie around my neck.

"W-What the hell is this?" I asked confused and with a stutter as the bowtie went around my neck…then a brush also came out and started combing my hair along with a perfume bottle spraying weird smelling crap on me.

"You're going to look absolutely marvelous for her…this is a formal slow dance after all…I won't have you going up to her looking like you just walked in off the street and wreaking of cider!" She explained in a stern, nagging, somewhat motherly tone as she squirted some of the perfume in my face…which made me close my eyes and cough…gahhh…it tastes like seaweed left out in the sun for like a bazillion years!

"Oh and give her this…it will cheer her up!" Rarity then ordered as I opened my eyes to see a bouquet of pink rose floating in front of my face "Oh and don't mention her date or the date in general…it will only depress her…remember you're supposed to cheer her up and comfort her Rainbow…" She then added as she continued combing my mane and then moved it down to brush my tail…really my tail? Is that necessary…

"G-Got it…" I replied uncomfortably as I took the bouquet of flowers in my right wing and watched as Rarity straightened up my tie to make me look as good as possible…but is this really necessary? I mean I know she'll like it but I think this is a bit much don't you think?

"And Applejack…I know you're under there…" Rarity then called in a serious tone as I looked over to see Applejack starting to resurface from under the countertops…not looking at all happy and instead looking very insecure and nervous.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" She sheepishly replied as she raised a hoof and rubbed the back of her head, causing her hat to move around a bit from the motion.

"Y-You're dancing with me as well…" The white mare said nervously as a light tint of red started to appear on her cheeks, practically ordering her while still sounding a little shy and uncertain herself…geez even when she's flustered she's demanding…

"I-I can't…I have to tend to the bar and stuff…" The orange pony denied as she shook her head and a gave a reason why she couldn't go out with her…which is a pretty lame reason and if you think that's going to work you're out of your mind AJ.

"Applejack…please…" The Unicorn said in a softer more pleading tone as she stopped working on my tail and looked over at Applejack with her azure eyes quivering in need. "I know you don't have any feelings for me…just…just please….give me this…I've never slow danced with anypony before...and…and I'd like to be you…" She then asked a lot gentler and sweetly as she looked down and blushed a bit more deeply.

"A-Alright…I'll do it for you…" The orange mare then agreed very reluctantly and uncertain as she nodded and had an equally red shade on her cheeks to match the unicorn's…

"T-Thank you…" Rarity responded much happier as she looked and smiled at the earth pony…then looking back at me and starting to brush my tail again.

"Just know that I'm gonna be like RD here when it comes to dancin…absolutely terrible…" The sheepish blonde maned pony warned with a slight chuckle…well at least I know I won't be the only terrible dancer out there….

"Applejack…you're forgetting who I am…I'm nothing if not a miracle working…trust me I'll make it work…I can make anything work…" Rarity teasingly said back as she looked over and gave her a quick wink…which made Applejack blink a few times in surprise and then lean back with her blush deepening…that honestly made me chuckle as well…oh she has you in the center of her hoof AJ…

"Alright…you're ready…now go to her Rainbow…go to her before her sadness increases…" The fashion unicorn then said to me as she moved her brush and perfume away from me…good I can escape this nightmare and then stumble my way into another problem…awesome…

"R-Right…" I replied with a stutter and a nod before turning around and walking off towards Fluttershy.

As I walked towards Fluttershy I looked back briefly to see if Rarity was watching me…thankfully she wasn't as she was too busy looking at Applejack coming out from behind the bar. I sighed in relief as I looked forward a raised one of my hooves and started to rub my mane…sorry Rarity…but this isn't a wedding or a coronation…this is just a dance with a friend and I don't think she'll mind if my mane is a little unruly. I also shook my tail a lot to try and get it back to its original form.

As soon as I felt like myself again I started to trot back over to Fluttershy as the high tempo music started to slow down and eventually stop. I guess they're getting ready to switch over to the slow song…how did Rarity even know it was coming up? Oh whatever…I sighed to myself as I finally trotted up to the beautiful looking canary mare dressed in that very amazing dress from the other day…only like I said now it looks better…even if she's wearing saddlebags.

"Fluttershy…" I called softly which made her gasp and look up at me with her cyan eyes going wide upon realizing that it was me calling her.

"R-Rainbow…" Fluttershy weakly called back as I moved my wing up and held out the bouquet of roses to her. She looked at them as if I was giving her a bomb and then looked at me with her mouth open.

"A-Are you…Are you…" She then feebly asked in almost a whisper as she slowly raised her hoof up and took the flowers….she's probably going to ask if I'm here to make her feel better…which I am of course.

"Yeah…I am…." I responded gently and with a smile as I extended my right off out to her, "C-Come on…let's dance…" I then offered in a slight stutter as just now the thought of me slow dancing with my best friend was starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable…but I had to do it now…so I shrugged those thoughts aside and swore never to let them affect me again.

"B-B-But…you…I….uh…I…c-c-can't…." She then sheepishly said as a blush quickly formed on her face and she looked away to her left trying to hide behind her mane…looking very cute I might add…she's most likely going to say she can't dance…but I don't think she knows that I can't either.

"Heh…neither can I…so let's learn together…" I then offered a bit jokingly with a grin as she looked back at me with an even deeper shade of crimson on her face. She looked at me hoof and then back at me before taking a deep breath and slowly nodding with an awkward smile on her face.

She put the bouquet of flowers in her saddlebag and then put it on the ground next to the entrance before taking my hoof in hers. I then escorted her to the dance floor where the next song was beginning to start…which as Rarity magically predicted was a slow song. I already noticed that Rarity and Applejack had already taken their positions and were now dancing looking a little awkward. I also noticed Slate and Fake Fight were slow dancing very closely with Slate looking happy with a smile with Fake Fight looking extremely happy as she was already resting her head on his chest.

I rolled my eyes at that and then turned around to face Fluttershy once we're well on the dance floor. She looked very nervous and uncomfortable as I raised my left hoof and put it around her waist automatically feeling her entire body tense up from the sudden touch. I chuckled a bit as I leaned forward to balance on her so I didn't fall on my flank. The canary mare as now shaking slightly as she slowly raised her left hoof up and put it on my shoulder while we still held our right hooves together. She wasn't looking at me and instead looking down at the ground hiding behind her mane…most likely too embarrassed or sad to say anything to me. The song started to play…a very sad sappy one I might add…and if this was any other time I would've fled the dance floor as fast as I could…but now that isn't the case.

I then started to move, leading her because of course I would lead…there's no way in hell I would ever not lead! Fluttershy did her best to keep up with me and managed to do well…not stepping on my hind hooves or bumping into me. Though we weren't doing anything fancy or awesome…just sort of moving around on the dance floor awkwardly…but hey…better than nothing I guess…and it's for her anyways…as long as she's happy then I don't care if we're just standing here looking like morons…and besides…holding her here in my hooves on the dance floor...does feel really good…the smile on my face isn't from uncertainty or awkwardness but from sheer joy and bliss.

After a few minutes she began to relax and eventually she looked up at me not hiding behind her mane with a gentle smile and small pool of tears in her eyes at my actions. I didn't say anything and juts nodded to her was we continued dancing…better than before…has she slow danced before because I can hardly believe she's never done this before? Whatever…anyways…behind her I could see Rarity resting her head on Applejack's shoulder with Applejack as red as the apples she bucks…though not looking upset or uncomfortable with the situation she was. I also saw a purple Alicorn in the background leave following a pink earth pony out the front door…wait…Twilight is leaving with Pinkie? Where the hell are they going? The party just stared and I don't think I ever saw Pinkie be the first one to leave her own party!

"R-Rainbow…" I then heard a small squeak call, which broke me from my curious glance and down at the very embarrassed…but happy looking yellow mare in my hooves. "…I…I know Rarity set you up to this…I…y-you…you don't have to do this…" The shy mare then said a bit sadly as she looked down and away, once again hiding behind her mane…oh she knows this was Rarity's doing to make her feel better…well I'm not going to say that it was all her fault I'm here…because it's not like I did it just because she wanted me to…

"Yeah…she might have set this up…but didn't force me…I agreed to this…very easily I might add…because…I want to be here with you Fluttershy…" I replied softly with a subtle nod, agreeing but also telling her the truth about why I agreed to do this. I heard her gasp before she quickly looked back up at me with her cyan eyes quivering along with her body shaking in my hooves.

"R-Rainbow…" She simply said in a whisper as she stopped breathing and just flowed with me as we continued dancing.

"There's no other mare I'd rather be with right now than with you…" I then said in a whisper as I moved her closer to me so that we touched…the tears in her eyes really started to well up and then slowly start to move down the sides of her face as she looked down at the ground.

"S-Stop it Rainbow…if…if you keep this up…I…I'm going….I'm going…" She then warned in an almost a soundless tone as I'm sure she meant she was going to burst into tears soon…I took a deep breath and moved my hoof up from her waist to the back of her head and slowly moved the side of her face into my blue chest.

"Shhh….it's ok Fluttershy…don't worry about it right now…just relax and keep dancing with me…" I then said gently as I rubbed the back of her head and her pretty pink mane before I gently rested the bottom of my muzzle on top of her mane…getting her sweet fragrance and smell into my nose that was almost spellbinding and captivating…she didn't say anything and just continued on with the dance as I felt her squirm slightly in my hooves as my chest started to get damp from her tears…eventually both the squirming and tears stopped and I felt her nuzzle against my chest with a slight cooing noise from comfort…which is the adorable sound I wanted to hear because that means she's happy…

"Rainbow…I...I…" She then began to say in a confused unsure tone as it seemed like she was struggling to say something…she must be so happy and grateful she doesn't know how to act now…typical Fluttershy.

"Why!?" A loud hysteric shout asked as I turned around to see a tearful Rarity a few steps away from AJ, who was looking in her hooves at the thing that Fluttershy bought from Rio, "Why won't you love me? Even after what I gave you…why won't you accept my feelings?" The white unicorn then shouted as tears poured down from her azure eyes and more and more dancers started to pay attention to them and the scene she was making.

"R-Rarity…I…I really love this gift…I do…it…it means a lot to me…but…but I can't return your feelings…" The orange earth pony replied honestly a bit a bit regretfully as she looked down at it before looking back up at her with her green eyes looking like they were going to start forming tears.

"But why not!?" Rarity replied in a demanding and pleading tone as she sniffled slightly…yeah really…why not?

"I…I…I just…" The cowgirl started…trying to think of something but in the end couldn't and in the end just sighed and looked down at the ground…ok so if you can't think of a reason not to…don't you think you should just accept her feelings? Just saying…

"You're a coward…and a horrible pony Applejack!" The now sobbing out of control unicorn shouted at her before she turned around and fled to the front down, leaving a trail of tears behind her wake.

"Rarity!' Applejack shouted as she extended a hoof at her but it was useless as she left the party. She then stomped her hoof on the ground and did a few kicks to try and relieve herself of some frustration of seeing one of her friends flee in tears…because of her no less.

"I…I better go with her…she…she's going to need me…" The mare in my hooves then softly said as she moved out of my hooves and then started to head to the front door to follow the white unicorn to comfort her…yeah…if there's anypony Rarity needs right now it's her….

"Alright…goodbye Fluttershy…" I agreed with a nod as I said my farewell to her, raising a hoof to wave at her even though she wasn't looking.

"Goodbye Rainbow…and…and thanks…for…you know…" She responded, stopping and looking back with her face still slightly red, but with a grateful smile on her face.

"Anytime…we should do this again later…" I suggested smiling back at her as I was willing to do this again for her...especially if Rarity screws up again…well…I shouldn't say that about her right now…so let's just hope this doesn't happen again…

"Y-Yes…I…I think I'd like that…" Fluttershy agreed with a nod before turning back around and leaving me with the clueless earth pony that flubbed up royally.

"Smooth…" I simply said in a disappointed sarcastic tone as I trotted over to the orange pony to scold her for doing that.

"Don't start with me Rainbow…" Applejack replied with an annoyed groan as it was obvious she didn't want to hear this from me…well too bad…

"No really…that mare loves you like no other…and went as for to do that for you and you still refuse her…why…what's so bad about loving her?" I then questioned her seriously wanting to know why she rejected her so…I mean I just don't get it…she loves her…and she obviously cares about her deeply as well...so what's so hard about saying 'yeah I love you too…let's hook up?'

"I…I…don't know…" Applejack then honestly said with a sigh as she looked down at the ground…what…how do you not know? Are you crazy or something? I mean come on!

"The fear of loving and being loved is a very scaring thing…especially if it's your first time…" I heard somepony say in a slightly melancholic and dark tone…which sounded very familiar…oh crap…

"Oh great...you again!" I sarcastically said in a dull tone as I turned around to see the flankhole prince standing behind me with his black mare Fake Fight standing next to him with a scowl on her face.

"One of the hardest things to do is not to accept other pony's feelings but to accept your own…and she's so far removed from herself she might as well be on different planet…" He then went on ignoring what I said in a serious tone as he looked at me with his green eyes firmly fixated on me and not the mare he was apparently talking about.

"And the same goes for you Rainbow..." He finished as he gestured his head towards me…oh hell no!

"What was that!?" I angrily asked in a huff as narrowed my eyes at him…he better not be about to talk about some crap about me or else I'm going to beat him…there's no Fluttershy around from him to hold hostage and this is my home land…you don't come into my country and talk shit about me!

"You're impulsive…quick to act without accepting the meaning behind it or even letting it sink in enough to understand what it could mean…" He then answered and explained with a sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head at me…the black mare next to him giggling and nodding in agreement to what he said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me again?" I then asked aggressively as I took a stance ready to lunge at him if he is trying to start a fight with me…and this is a fight I'm going to win!

"Technically it was you that started that fight…I just finished it…" He corrected in a soft tone as he opened his eyes and looked at me with a calm unaffected expression.

"You two fought?" I heard Applejack ask in slight shock as I looked at her to see her with an eyebrow raised at me…yeah yeah I fought somepony…big shocker right?

"Yeah…I fought him when we first met in Rio De Jamareo and I was winning until he held Fluttershy hostage!" I answered as I looked back at the flank that I fought to see him shaking his head disapprovingly at me…oh yeah…the cheating flankhole disapproves of me…like I care!

"You what?" The orange pony next to me then asked the Prince in shock as she looked at him angrily…oh no AJ…we're not doing a tag team…this is going to be all me…

"It was the quickest way to resolve that issue…and I didn't hurt her…I promised I wouldn't…and because I promised not to hurt anypony I took it easy on you…" The white Alicorn prince confirmed with a slight nod…although changing it to make it seem like what he did was justified…yeah…it wasn't!

"That don give you the right to hold my friend against her will and use her like...nothing gives you the right to do that!" The cowpony next to me responded enraged at what he did…yeah I know…and like I said I'm not going to let you fight with me…this has to be a one on one confrontation!

"Yeah and if wasn't for that then after few minutes you're flank would've been against the wall!" I then added with a smirk letting him know that if it wasn't for what he did I could've easily won that fight!

"Do you honestly think you best the commander in combat…especially if he was being serious?" The black mare next to Slate answered for him as she moved forward and sneered at me, offended that I even suggested such a thing…she would've kept moving forward if it wasn't for the Alicorn raising a wing and pushing her back to his side.

"Fire…let's not start anything…" He said in a calm tone trying to relax her and avoid a fight…oh no…it's on…you're friend here just pissed me off!

"Hell yeah I could!" I answered that arrogant and stupid one winged Pegasus with a grin before I looked at the white Alicorn with a grin on my face, "Come on…let's prove it right now…let's go...one on one you and me!" I then challenged as I opened up my wings and stretched them, getting ready for a fight.

"I really rather not…especially since I'm guest in this country…" He denied softly and with a shake of his head, refusing to fight me…oh…he's scared of me…well he should be since he knows he's going to lose!

"Coward! Come on…let's settle this…no magic…no hostages…just a quick brawl to see who the best really is!" I encouraged as I looked at Applejack and gestured my head for her to move…she just smiled and nodded in understanding before leaving the vicinity for us to settle this little duel.

"Alright…" He then agreed with a reluctant sigh as he used his horn to move Signal Fire out of the way along with any other bystander so they wouldn't get caught up in our quick little scuffle, "If you really want to be humiliated that much…" He then added after checking to see if nopony else would get involved…looking at me with a somewhat sad expression on his face as he opened his wings up ready to fight me…oh yeah…sure it's me whose going to be humiliated.

"I'll show you whose going to be humiliated!" I shouted as I flapped my wings to get into the air and then rushed at him with my hind leg extended to kick him in the face. He moved his head out of the way and then grabbed my leg with his wing and then immediately-

"Gah…Ahhh!" I grunted in pain as I felt my back hit the ground and then felt one of my fore legs grabbed and twisted as I looked up to see one of his hind legs come down and- "AHHHHHH!" I shouted in complete miserable pain as I felt his hard hoof come against my source feather…crippling me and sending me into a world of immense agony…I felt my body lock up and suddenly had to stop myself from vomiting at the sudden attack.

"That's what we call a source feather take down…it attacks the vital part of a Pegasus and paralyzes them…" He explained in a serious and somewhat smug tone as he explained the-AHHHHH-move he pulled on me as he rubbed his hoof against my GAHHH…source feather…

"Well that was over fast as I predicted…the fight was over in less than ten seconds flat…" He commented a little smugly as he knew I couldn't move…Celestia damn you! You stole my breaking line!

"You…gahhh…Bastard! You used a coward's tactic!" I insulted in a slight mutter as I couldn't move one bit…ughh…he calls this a fair fight? Attacking a Pegasus' source feather is like kicking a stallion in the family jewels…you don't do it! Its coward's way to victory?

"A coward's tactic? Let me give you a quick history lesson…" He responded a bit confused before he chuckled and leaned down closer to me, his hoof still against my source feather which was now throbbing in pain. Oh great now he's going to bore me to death! "This technique was made by General Firefly…who went on to create the Wonderbolts…and that technique is still used to this day…" He then explained in a whisper and smile as he told me the origin of this attack…it…it's what?

"This…this is a Wonderbolts move?" I said in complete shock as I widened my eyes at him…the…the Wonderbolts utilize this attack? They go straight for the source feather? But…they're not fighters…they're performers!

"Yes…you're very naïve to think that such a highly specialized team wouldn't be taught self-defense moves…especially since they're a division of the E.U.P…the country's guard that is meant to fight and defend the country from threats…" The Prince reminded me as I forgot that they are a part of the county's defenses…helping ponies in needs and even helping out with rogue dragon problems…but I never imagined them to be something serious like trained fighters ready for war!

"You know there's a war outside these walls…what are you going to do when walks right up to your doorstep…and all you can do is yell meaningless threats and be a pushover to experienced soldiers such as myself?" He then asked in a teasing tone as he was now taunting me.

"No…" I simply said in refusal as I bit my lip and tried to move but found I still couldn't.

"You're a talented flyer but a terrible fighter…I believe I've said that before…right now that might be enough to join the Wonderbolts but when war does eventually break out they're going to need something better than a simple pair of wings…" He then told me as his tone grew for everypony to hear as now he was starting to really insult me and pissed me off!

"No!" I then shouted as I struggled to move meeting indescribable pain as I couldn't move since my feather was still pinned under his hoof…it was in so much pain it felt like it was burning…but the burning honestly wasn't hurting me though…

"You're going to learn very fast just like me that failure and misery is in your future and no matter what you won't achieve your true dreams and be able to protect the ones you care about the most…like that Fluttershy for example! He then finished in a shout as it sounding like he was very passionate about making me feel bad…which I wasn't going to let happen no matter what!

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as it felt like my source feather burst into flames from my movement and determination.

"Ahhh!" I heard him shout in pain as I felt him let go of me and get off my feather, stumbling back.

"Commander!" I heard a frantic shout from a concerned black mare as I wasted no time and got back on all fours getting back into the fight. I looked over and checked my source feather to see it glowing bright yellow for a few seconds before the glow started to fade and it returned to its normal blue color.

"Amazing…I knew I felt a source feather resonation yesterday…and I had a suspicion it was you…" I heard him say in amazement as I saw him push away a very worried looking Signal Fire away with his wing, looking at me with his grin…so…it was because of my resonating source feather that it happened? I guess Celestia forgot to mention that now didn't she? I guess it resonating for no reason was better than I expected…

"But I know it is you and you are the pony with the source feather I've been looking for…you can't imagine how happy I am Rainbow…." He then happily said with a smile as he looked overjoyed that my feather burnt his hind hoof.

"Well you can't imagine how pissed off I am at you for saying all those things… and I'll prove you wrong and show you that I can achieve anything I want through sheer determination…" I shouted back at him angrily not giving a single damn about what he was blathering on about…just focused on one thing…and that is beating his flank into the ground!

"What a very nice sentiment…even if it's overall meaningless and empty…but very well then…show me the extent of your resolve!" He then encouraged in a very enthusiastic tone with a smirk as he extended his large white wings out to their max. I gritted my teeth as I flapped my wings to get back into the air and ready to fight him once again.

Oh I'm going to show you more than that you flankhole!

**Author's Notes/THIS IS ABSOLUTE COMPLETE GARBAGE!**

Wow…just…wow…this is another rush job as I started once again late on this and plowed through it as fast as I could. One reason that it was started late was because I had to re-think some parts of this chapter and add a few things…like the Rarijack crap which amounts to nothing in the end and since I know nothing about how Rarijack works I just randomly made up a lot of BS that doesn't make sense or be in character…

In doing so I actually brought in some elements and stuff from Season 4…even though I said I wouldn't and still haven't seen it…to try and fill in some of those gaps as best I could…which doesn't work. Also since this is a rush job coming off a previous rush job…a lot of things don't make sense…like Twilight showing up with Prince Slate…which was a scene originally intended in Chapter 12…that I cut from time restraints and now just hand waved it as an explanation here…does it matter overall? …probably not…but it matters to me though…oh and the Twilight and Pinkie stuff really really comes out of nowhere…I mean what the hell…

Prince Slate shows up again just to be an ass and move the plot forward by revealing some more Plot McGuffin Source Feather BS that I'm just making up as I go along…and everything after the dance scene is extremely rushed…hell I think the dance scene itself is rush…the whole chapter just screams "RUSH JOB RUSH JOB RUSH JOB!" but I will say the abrupt ending was done on purpose…so that wasn't rushed somewhat…I planned it like that…

One Chapter left in ARC 1 Before things take a time skip and start mostly fresh in Chapter 15 which takes place one month after Chapter 14…so you know what that means…RUSHING TIMEEEEE gotta close out as many plot threads as I can…so yeah…Chapter 14 is going to be a mess that you can once again expect next Friday…as always…

And as always I am the always terrible and despised Dalek "Rush Job" Saxon…SAYONARA!

Oh and the Gundam for this Chapter is the 00 Quanta…from the Gundam 00 Movie…just because I said so…and it's awesome….the Gundam I mean in how it looks…not really the movie itself…


	14. Chapter 14

What the hell? It's actually up!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I thought all the countless delays meant this story was finally in the trash can where it belonged…no unfortunately…it's here despite the constant delays… (I think 7.) and hopefully the upload schedule will return to normal…we'll see…anyways…because this was delayed that must mean it's the best written from all the time I had to add on to write this thing right? HELL NO! IT'S THE WORST CHAPTER IN THE STORY BY FAR! CONGRATS DALEK SAXON YOU DELAYED A PIECE OF CRAP! SHOULD'VE KEPT DELYAING IT INDEFINTELY! …oh well…

This is the heavily delayed and stupid Chapter 14…which is also the end to Arc 1 of 3…

**Chapter 14: Fluttershy's Revelation!/Your revelation is figuring out this story sucks!**

I arrived at Rarity's after a while of walking. I would've got there sooner if it wasn't snowing today. It seems a little odd for it to be snowing this early on in winter…I suppose Rainbow would know what that's about…and she'll probably be upset about it as well. I hope she won't get that upset…especially since there's a party later at Town Hall…

As I walked up to Rarity's front door and knocked on it I couldn't help but worry about another thing…Rainbow's wings and how they healed faster than they should've…there's no way they could heal perfectly just overnight no matter how much proper care and attention they got…and also…how my wings fully recuperated as well...they hurt immensely last night then all of a sudden felt completely fine at the same time that Rainbow felt hers feeling ok last night as well…I'm having a hard time believing that it's just all coincidence…but what else could it be? Anything outside of that would just be impossible. …right?

"Oh Fluttershy…" I heard somepony call me as the front door opened to reveal Rarity on the other side wearing her normal red glasses she used whenever she was working, "Come in quickly! Get out of the snow!" She then frantically insisted with a worried expression on her face as she opened the door fully with her magic and gestured her right hoof for me to enter.

"Thank you Rarity." I thanked gratefully with a smile as I entered her house. Rarity shut the door behind me and then brought out a few towels to start drying me off and to get the snow off of me.

"You're just in time…" She excitedly said as she wiped the snow out of my mane and tail.

"Just in time?" I repeated inquisitively as I turned and looked at her a bit confused before my face was covered by a towel wiping my face off.

"Yes I was just making the finishing touches on our dresses…" The white fashion unicorn answered happily as she was done drying me off and then preceded to put the towels in a dirty laundry basket.

"Our…dresses?" I repeated again a bit more surprised as I arched an eyebrow at her and watched her walk past me and into the other room, me following close behind shortly afterwards.

"But of course…I'm going too and we're both going to be the prize jewels of the festivities…" She said back with a chuckle as if what I said was very amusing as went up to her room where she did her more private designs…and right on one of the pony manikins was the dress I brought back from Rio De Jamareo…except it was different…more extravagant with slight lightning bolt stitches around the color and actual horseshoes that seemed fit for a princess…Rarity's hoof work is certainly over all it and it shows…it looks much better than when I last saw it…

"But…it's just a party Pinkie Pie is throwing…we don't normally dress up...especially like this…" I pointed out as I looked at Rarity's dress on the other manikin, an orange and yellow dress that while beautiful and fancy…wasn't extravagant or flashy…by Rarity's standards at least and surprisingly simplistic…I bet I know why she designed that dress like that…not trying to attract many stallions but one farm pony in particular…

"That may be true…but lest you forget that this isn't just a normal party for you…" She reminded me as her excitement continued to rise as she trotted over to my dress and got some needles and thread with her magic to start working on it.

"O-Oh…right…" I simply said in a soft tone as I entered the room and looked down at the ground slightly, not very enthused about the whole situation tonight.

"What's wrong Fluttershy? Nervous? Excited? Absolutely thrilled?" She asked teasingly almost at the top of her lungs as she looked at me with a smirk and raised both her eyebrows at me…she's really looking forward to seeing me in this date…but…I can't say I feel the same…not for the reasons she thinks though…though I don't even know myself…

"None of the above actually…I just…I…I don't what I just feel…" I replied as I looked back up briefly before looking back down at a loss for words…I don't know why I'm feeling this way…if I was to picture myself in this situation a week ago I'd be terrified and about to have a nervous breakdown…but…I just don't feel like that…

"Don't worry Fluttershy…you have my word that you're going to have the best night ever!" The azure eyed unicorn insisted with a determined look on her face

"If…If you say so…" I replied in a defeated tone as I sighed miserably which made Rarity trot up to me and raise my head up with her right hoof to make me look back up at her gently smiling face.

"I know so…I'd stake my entire fashion career, all my dresses, and even my boutique on it." The nice unicorn said in a soothing tone as she nodded at me…wow…if…if she's willing to put that all on the line…then…she really must have set me up with somepony that I'll like…oh I feel so foolish for doubting Rarity and this date that…

"Thank you…and I'm sorry…" I thanked and apologized at the same time as I smiled and nodded back to her which caused her to make a slight sigh of relief as she lowered her hoof away from my muzzle.

"Not a problem Fluttershy…" She said back, shrugging off my gratitude as she went back to the manikins and then started to work on her dress.

"Are you hungry Fluttershy?" She then asked curiously as she looked over at me, concerned that I haven't eaten anything yet.

"No I'm fine…I already had lunch…" I answered shaking my head, remembering how me and Rainbow had a quick lunch earlier when she came over with Tank.

"Oh with Rainbow Dash I assume…." Rarity then said in a slightly teasing tone as she smiled at me and continued working on her dress…w-what?

"Y-Yeah…how…how did you know?" I confirmed in surprise, then wanting to know how it is she knew that.

"Just a feeling…" She complacently replied with a victorious grin as she focused on her dress. I raised my hoof and opened my mouth for better elucidation than that but was cut off by a delighted squeal and the sight of her putting away the needles and thread.

"They're done!" The white unicorn shouted proudly as she got in between them and then pointed to them with both her fore hooves as she balanced herself on her hind hooves.

"It looks lovely…" I commented truthfully as I could definitely tell the fine details made with her stitching and meticulous work…she really puts a lot of effort into these dresses and it shows…even if most ponies can't see it…

"It looks better than that Fluttershy…it's absolutely fabulous!" Rarity corrected in her over excited tone as she got down on all fours and then removed the dresses from the manikins in a flash of light.

"And when we put them on you…" She then went on as she moved her dress closer to herself and mine to me before briefly blinding me with a flash of light. "It will look even better than that! Our dates are going to love it!" She finished as I opened my eyes and looked down at the dress on me…still not feeling all that excited about today and in fact very reluctant.

"Alright…if you say so…" I dully and doubtfully said even though I really shouldn't…I can't help it though…

"I know so Fluttershy you're going to be one of the best looking mares there…" I heard Rarity compliment…I guess…as I looked up to see her smiling a bit mischievously, "The only mare that's going to look better than you is going to be me!" She then declared with a twirl as she spun around in her dress as if to emphasis or prove her statement.

"You're always the best looking mare at any party…" I agreed with a slight chuckle as I just fueled her enthusiasm as she turned around and looked at with her eyes practically twinkling at what I said.

"But that's only because I have to…especially if I'm going to impress my date!" She reminded me as she looked back to double check over herself…

"Applejack?" I simply asked as I titled my head and smiled gently at her…causing her to look back at me with a light shade of pink on her face and nod at me.

"Yes dear…and if all goes correctly tonight we'll both be walking home with a pony tonight…" She then suggested in a hopeful tone as she looked up at the ceiling…most likely imaging that picture in her fantasy…although if I seriously thought about it…I don't think I would see me happy like she most likely is…at least not like that though.

"I'd be happy if just one of us does…preferably you…" I said back in a slightly soft tone and supportive smile as if anything…I'd want to see her with Applejack tonight…

"Oh stop that negativity Fluttershy…now come…we have a party to attend!" Rarity shrugged off with a slight huff as she waved her hoof at me…then starting to trot to her doorway meaning that we're leaving right now.

"Alright Rarity…" I replied in acknowledgement and with a nod before I followed her out of the room. I then followed her to the front door where she opened it with her magic…the sight of a snow covered ground and snow still gently falling to the ground.

"Ughhh…this snow…" The white unicorn said disgust and a groan as she used her magic to grab two saddle bags…one with her cutie mark emblem on it and one which was a spare…I'm a little surprised that she's doing this for me…though I really shouldn't since giving things is a part of her element.

"There isn't supposed to be any snow for a couple of weeks yet here it is snowing like its Hearts Warming eve…remind me to write a formal complaint to Cloudsdale about this…" She then said in an annoyance as she put the saddle bags on our backs and then opened her right flap with her magic and bring out an umbrella…I briefly caught a glimpse of a bowtie and what looked a few brushes.

"Please don't…it's not Rainbow's fault this happened…" I said to her in a concerned tone as I opened up one of the saddlebags and took out an umbrella out with my wing…it's really nice of her to let me use her spare…but it's also kind of mean to assume that this is all Rainbow's fault…when she wasn't even hear to oversee this…

"Alright darling if you insist…" The purple maned unicorn replied with a slight chuckle as she moved the umbrella above her with her magic, "Now let's go…our dates are waiting…" She then said as she walked out of the house…opening the umbrella the moment she stepped out into the weather. I sighed in return and followed her out of her boutique, opening my umbrella as well.

Rarity shut the door behind me and we both started to trot over to Town Hall which is where the party was being held at. Along the way I looked around and noticed the snow piling on the ground and causing a lot of irritation for ponies that obviously weren't expecting it to snow today. I sighed in displeasure as I could tell Rainbow as going to hear about this…and it wasn't going to be good. When we reached Town Hall I could clearly hear energetic music coming from inside…obviously the party had already started and we were kind of late. Although what surprised me more was the sight of two burly earth pony royal guards standing at the doorway.

"Guards?" Rarity said in slight confusion as she noticed the two grey looking earth ponies standing at both sides of the doors…standing at attention.

"Maybe they're for Twilight or…I don't know…" I pointed out, thinking that maybe some guards accompanied her here…though…they're not wearing Canterlot armor…so…it could be for the Prince and his visit to Equestria…but why is he here at a party in Ponyville?

"Oh whatever…it's not like they can stop us front entering!" Rarity said in an indifferent tone as he rolled her eyes, not really caring and instead just walking up to the door…only to be cut off by the guard to the right with his hoof.

"Halt! Who goes there! Identify yourselves!" He fiercely said with fire in his red eyes, staring at Rarity like he was going to hurt her. I make an 'eeping' sound as I rushed up to Rarity's left and put a hoof around her shoulder.

"We're noponies…sorry…we'll leave you two be…" I said in a soft squeaking tone as I started to move us back away from the guards.

"Oh you're fine…this flankhole just likes messing with everypony whose entering…" The guard on the left then said as he rolled his eyes and sighed…wait…what?

"It's fun! It gives me something to do as we're just standing out here in the snow…" The grey guard on the right said cheerfully as he turned his head and smiled at the guard to the left.

"Doing your job is something…" He dryly pointed out with his eyes slightly narrowed, not even looking at him as he shook his head in disgust. "Go on in ladies…" He then said in a brighter tone as the guard to the right lowered his hoof…allowing us to enter.

"Why thank you…" I thanked gratefully and relieved as Rarity moved out from my grip and opened the door with her magic…entering it without saying another word to the guards. I sighed in relief as I entered myself and after I did Rarity shut the door behind us.

As I looked around I saw a lot of ponies on the dance floor along with two ponies at the DJ…one was DJ-Pon3 and the other was Pinkie Pie…both directing the high energy music and the crowd with the constant hoof pumping and screaming. I looked over to see Rarity putting away her umbrella in her left saddlebag…when she did I briefly caught the glimpse of a bouquet of flowers….I guess they're for Applejack…even though she really isn't that kind of mare…I'm sure Rarity knows this…

"Ok Fluttershy…you wait here…I'm sure you're date will be arriving here shortly…in fact it should be the first pony that walks up to you." She informed me a bit seriously as she looked at me with a stern look on her face as her brows furrowed as her azure eyes intensely looked at me.

"A-Alright…" I replied with a stutter, still very unsure of what was going to happen before I put my umbrella in my left saddlebag.

"Be sure to smile, relax, and enjoy yourself ok?" She then suggested as her face relaxed and she smiled at me in a supporting way.

"I-I will…" I said back as I looked up at her and nodded trying to be as raise as much enthusiasm as I could…but…not mustering up much to be honest.

"I'm going up to see Pinkie so I can give her my invitation…" Rarity then informed as she started to trot away from me…wait…invitation? We need invitations?

"What about my invitation? I didn't get one!" I pointed out in almost a desperate call for help as I held my hoof out to the white unicorn. Thankfully she stopped and turned her head around to give me a smirk and a mischievous look in her azure eyes.

"You're fine…everything's been taken care of…trust me…" She replied in a reassuring tone as she waved a hoof at me, shrugging off my fearful statement….wait…it has…by whom and how…oh nevermind...I probably shouldn't think too much about it and just be grateful.

"Ok…thank you Rarity…" I thanked in a gracious tone as I smiled and nodded my head at her.

"I'll take to you later…goodbye…" She then said as she turned her head back around and trotted back off, disappearing into the crowd of dancing ponies.

"Bye…." I merely whispered in a squeak as I remained where I was, then giving off a sigh as I started to wonder who it was Rarity set me up with…it has to be somepony I know…but who…oh well…I'll find out eventually…I just hope whoever it is will make me excited or nervous like Rarity said instead of feeling apathetic…

I looked around and noticed a fancy looking white Alicorn in a royal looking outfit walk out to the dance floor with a black mare with one wing…oh so they are here…but what are they doing here? Oh nevermind…it's none of my business and I don't want to bother them with my pointless questions. I looked back at the stage to see Rarity walking up and start to talk to Pinkie Pie…most likely to give her the invitation…after a minute I eventually saw a purple Alicorn walk up to them and start talking…oh there's Twilight…they all started talking but I didn't see any invitation giving…

I decided to look away as I felt like I was now spying on them and besides…I have a more important matter to get back to….the matter of my date. I started to look around the dance floor to try and see if anypony would come walking up to me and…do…I don't know. As the minutes passed I started to feel more and more apprehensive…did…did they forget about me? Did…did they blow me off. I looked down at the ground starting to feel like I was abandoned and forgotten about…starting to feel sad that my date would never show and just leave me here…although…I…I didn't feel that much heartbroken…almost relieved in fact…I guess that's good…that means I'm set for future dates in case this happens again…although I probably won't be excited for those either…why though…will it take a certain kind of situation to get me to feel all those emotions one would have on a date…or will it take a very certain pony to do that?

"Fluttershy…" I then suddenly heard somepony call softly. I gasped, not because of my named being called, but from who was calling me…I recognized that voice the moment I heard and looked up and felt my eyes go wide upon seeing who it was that called my name.

"R-Rainbow…" I weakly called back as I looked at the Cyan mare who was wearing a bowtie. She then moved her right wing up and held out a bouquet of roses to me. I looked at them and instantly recognized them to be the bouquet of flowers that Rarity had in her saddlebag…is…is she...no…it…it can't be.

"A-Are you…Are you…" I then feebly asked in almost a whisper after looking up and then slowly taking the flowers from her on impulse…I felt my fore leg shaking as I took the flowers away from her and brought them closer to me.

"Yeah…I am…." The rainbow maned mare responded gently and with a smile as she extended her right hoof out to me, "C-Come on…let's dance…" She then offered in a slight stutter as it was obvious that she was nervous about what she was doing…R…Rainbow Dash is…is my date? Bu…But…Wh…How…She…She…no…I….Ummm….

"B-B-But…you…I….uh…I…c-c-can't…." I struggled to say, feeling my face quickly heat up as I turned my head and hid behind my mane.

"Heh…neither can I…so let's learn together…" She then offered in a joking tone with a grin as I felt the blazing feeling on my face increase that much more.

I slowly looked down at her hoof again…Rainbow…wants to dance with me…she…she wants to go on a date with me…does…does she have those kinds of feelings for me? I know…I know that those are the same flowers Rarity had…so…so I know she set this up…but…we're…was this always planned…I…I don't really know…but…but…deep down…I…I couldn't care less…Rarity was right…this…this pony would invoke a lot of feelings out of me…because now I am feeling all those kind of strange unsure feelings I think one would normally have on a date….like…like me actually wanting to dance with her like she said…

I took a deep breath before I looked at her and nodded in reply to her. I put the bouquet of flowers in the spare saddlebag and then put it on the ground next to the entrance before I took her hoof in mine. She then escorted me to the dance floor where the next song was beginning to start…which…coincidentally enough was a slow song. I looked around and noticed that Rarity and Applejack we're both together and dancing…so I guess it's good that she managed to get what she wanted. I also noticed the Prince and the Black mare still dancing…looking very content which is good I guess.

When we reached the dance floor Dash stopped and then turned around to face me. Rainbow looked very confident and a little uncomfortable as she raised her left hoof and put it around me which made my entire body tense up from her soft and gentle touch. She chuckled a bit as she leaned forward to balance on me so she didn't fall over…typical for two ponies dancing. I was now shaking slightly as I slowly raised my left hoof up and put it on her shoulder while we still held our right hooves together. I wasn't looking at her…I mean…I couldn't and instead I was looking down at the ground hiding behind my pink mane…I was going to start dancing with my best friend…the pony I've known since I was very little…the pony I was with this morning and the pony that took me to a different land…did…did she do all that because…because…she…no…she can't…it…it's just…

The song started to play which was a very slow and soothing song and as soon as it started Rainbow started to lead me. I did my best to keep up with her and managed to do so…barely…I didn't step on her hind hooves or bump into her. It was still an awkward and unenergetic dance which from the outside would appear to be very amateurish. I…I've danced before…I mean I've even taught some of my animal friends how to dance…it's just…I'm…I'm still in shock that I'm doing it with my best friend who I had lunch with not but a couple of hours ago. Though…even still…I…I'm really enjoying this…no…I…I love this…I love dancing with Rainbow…the way we move across the floor…the way she's holding me…how I'm holding her…I…I couldn't be happier…that realization...it both scared me…it delighted me.

After a few minutes I began to relax after realizing how much I loved this…while also feeling my eyes start to well up from the fear of what was going to happen after this or what this would mean for us…but even still…I felt my lips start to curve into a smile. I eventually looked up not hiding behind my mane to look at Rainbow Dash. She didn't say anything and just nodded to me with that smile of pure bliss which made me melt into the dance and actually try my best to dance. I stared into her cerise eyes as we danced…almost feeling myself fall into them until she broke contact and looked around behind me. It took me out of my trance as I looked down to see Slate and Signal still dancing behind Rainbow…and still looking happy…looking like a true couple…do…do we look like that? I…I…no…I'm…I'm sure we don't…a-after all…Rarity set this up and most likely forced her to do this…because…after all…there's no way Rainbow would dance with me like this unless it was because of something like that.

"R-Rainbow…" I then said in a small squeak, which made her look down at me away from whatever it was she was looking at. "…I…I know Rarity set you up to this…I…y-you…you don't have to do this…" I then said a bit sadly as I looked down and away to hide behind my mane again…yes…if it wasn't for her…this wouldn't have happened…but…why am I so upset about it…I…it's not like I…I want her to feel that way about me…be-because…I…I certainly don't feel that way about Rainbow…

"Yeah…she might have set this up…but didn't force me…I agreed to this…very easily I might add…because…I want to be here with you Fluttershy…" She replied softly in what sounded like an honest tone. I gasped as I quickly looked back up at her to see her gently smiling at me which started to make me shake uncontrollably. She…She…wanted this?

"R-Rainbow…" I simply said in a whisper as I felt my breathing come to a complete halt as all I could hear now was my heart pounding frantically in my chest as we continued to dance. She…Does she really…n-no…sn-snap out of it Fluttershy…it…it's not what you think…do-don't get yourself sucked in…or…or else you're going to…going to…

"There's no other mare I'd rather be with right now than with you…" She then said in a very light whisper as she moved me closer to her…letting her warmth envelope me and lull me into a complete state of bliss…which immediately started to make tears form in my eyes and then quickly slide down the sides of my face. N-No…I…I can't…this…this can't happen…she…she has to stop this…

"S-Stop it Rainbow…if…if you keep this up…I…I'm going….I'm going…" …to fall in love with you…and…that…that can't happen since…since I know you'll never feel the same for me. I suddenly felt her hoof slide to the back of my head and gently press me into her soft warm cyan chest getting my tears on it...her scent was strong…and it was that much more comforting.

"Shhh….it's ok Fluttershy…don't worry about it right now…just relax and keep dancing with me…" Rainbow said gently as she rubbed the back of my head and also rested her muzzle on top of my head.…I moved weakly to try and get away from this pleasure and warmth I was getting from this intimate contact…I didn't want to succumb to it as it would send me on a path that would only lead to my sadness…but…I couldn't escape it…even if I really tried I couldn't….I was already ensnared by its heavenly grace and I ended up snuggling into it and making a cooing noise in delight…I didn't care anymore…I just wanted this one moment of peace with Rainbow…even it was going to lead to tragic things later on…

"Rainbow…I...I…" I then began in an unsure stutter…wondering if I should tell her about these feelings I'm having and just getting it over with…or if I should make up some excuse and try and leave again…I…I didn't know…and I didn't care honestly…I…I don't want this to end no matter what.

"Why!?" A loud hysteric shout asked as I looked past Rainbow to see a tearful Rarity a few steps away from Applejack, who was looking in her hooves at the box I brought back from Rio, "Why won't you love me? Even after what I gave you…why won't you accept my feelings?" The white unicorn then shouted as tears poured down from her azure eyes which caught the attention of more and more dancers causing them to stop and stare at the scene before them.

"R-Rarity…I…I really love this gift…I do…it…it means a lot to me…but…but I can't return your feelings…" The orange earth pony replied honestly a bit a bit regretfully as she looked down at it before looking back up at her with her green eyes looking like they were going to start forming tears. Oh dear…Rarity failed at getting her date to like her…I…why did it turn out this way.

"But why not!?" Rarity replied back in a demanding and pleading tone as she sniffled slightly as she asked the question I wanted to know as well.

"I…I…I just…" The cowgirl started…trying to think of something but in the end couldn't and in the end just sighed and looked down at the ground…w-what? She…She can't give an answer…does she love or doesn't she? W-Why is she so confused over to the issue?

"You're a coward…and a horrible pony Applejack!" The now sobbing out of control unicorn shouted at her before she turned around and fled to the front down, leaving a trail of tears behind her wake.

"Rarity!' Applejack shouted as she extended a hoof at her but it was useless as she left the party. She then stomped her hoof on the ground and did a few kicks to try and relieve herself of some frustration of seeing one of her friends flee in tears…because of her no less.

"I…I better go with her…she…she's going to need me…" The mare in my hooves then softly said as she moved out of my hooves and then started to head to the front door to follow the white unicorn to comfort her…yeah…if there's anypony Rarity needs right now it's her….

"Alright…goodbye Fluttershy…" Rainbow thankfully agreed as I walked past her and towards the entrance to leave and follow Rarity…I'm thankful that I'm getting away from Rainbow…but I'm more upset over the matter and ended up stopping my place.

"Goodbye Rainbow…and…and thanks…for…you know…" I then said responded as I looked back at her feeling my face slightly war, but having a smile on my face none the less.

"Anytime…we should do this again later…" She then suggested smiling back at me…she…she doesn't really mean that…if…if Rarity never put her up to this then…this whole thing wouldn't have happened…unfortunately…wait…unfortunately…I…well…I did really like this but…I…umm…

"Y-Yes…I…I think I'd like that…" I agreed in a soft tone as I nodded to her almost naturally and out of my control…even though it's certainly not going to happen.

I then turned around and left the building walking out of Town Hall in search of Rarity. I looked up at the cloudy sky and noticed that the snow had stopped falling; I also looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was now setting which probably meant that the Princess was lowering it for Luna to raise the moon and start the night. I then examined the streets and quickly found her on the other side of the street underneath a lamp post that was just starting to turn on, putting the white Unicorn in a bright light. I noticed that she had her saddlebags on and that she was also still sobbing from when she left.

"Rarity!" I shouted frantically as I galloped across the street and over towards the crying mare.

"Fl-Fluttershy…" Rarity weakly called back as she looked over to me, the tears sliding freely down the sides of her face along with her mascara.

"A-Are you alright?" I then asked as I rushed up to her, asking a silly question but a question that still needed to be asked none the less. I thought about asking Rarity about why she made Rainbow Dash do…that…with me but…no…not when she's in this state of mind…later perhaps.

"Far from it dear…far from it…" The lavender haired mare replied shaking her head before raising a hoof to try and dry her eyes…which were red and puffy to go along with her ruined mascara.

"Wh-What happened?" I then questioned, asking another silly question since I was there to witness it or at least heard enough to where I could piece everything together by myself.

"A-Applejack….she…she still refuses my feelings…even after what I gave her and what I've done for her she…she still doesn't love me back…" The azure eyed girl explained, confirming what I already knew…but there was something I was still in the dark in that I wanted to know more about.

"How did this happen…I mean…how is it that you came to fall in love with her and get yourself into this mess to begin with?" I then asked curiously as I raised a hoof up towards her, getting to the heart of the matter.

"I…I was in a very vulnerable position…I…I needed comfort…and…Applejack was there to give me that comfort…and even more so to speak…and…we kept it going…I…I needed that comfort…that warm satisfied feeling she always seemed to get me…it…it was like an outlet for me…" Rarity explained in a somewhat happy tone as she recalled the events of what happened, even going as far as to look up slightly with a content expression on her face like she was seeing them all play before her eyes…so…she and her have…had physical intimacy…and…it happened a lot…just because she 'needed it' ummm….

"And…And you love her because of that?" I questioned a bit doubtfully as I raised an eyebrow up slightly at her…if she's it's just because of that…then…I…I'm sorry it's…it's not really love...at least….I don't think it is…

"Don't…don't you think that's attachment and dependency rather than…actual love…" I went on to point out as I took my raised hoof and put it gently on her shoulder in a comforting way…I…I mean…if you're just using a pony for…that…then…that…that isn't love but dependency...and honestly…it…it's not really a good thing…

"Fluttershy…believe me I would know…in fact…that's how it really started out…me just needing the physical contact and needing her to make me feel better…it was mostly just hot juicy sex and nothing more…" Rarity explained in a serious tone that slowly changed to a softer tone…I winced when she said the word 'sex' so freely and calmly in public when you would think somepony like her would reframe from doing that.

"Then…things started to change…become a lot more sensual…we started just cuddling more and talking…touching and feeling each other more romantically than lustfully…and then…something happened that made me realize that there was something there that was more than what was originally supposed to happen…." She continued in a more dreamy pitched voice as she slowly began to smile, tears still falling down from her eyes freely.

"I realized I loved her…and I also realized at that same time that she loves me…" She then finished as she looked back at me both teary eyed and starry eyed as she gently smiled at me and titled her head slightly.

"But…Applejack-"

"Is struggling to come to terms with it…or refusing to come to terms to it…and right now…those moments we shared mean nothing it she doesn't accept her feelings…doesn't accept me…" The love stricken Unicorn cut off before I could finish replying as she raised her hoof up…although she probably knew what I was going to say as she had that rebuttal planned before I could finish…is she…well…I…I guess I can kind of see that since Applejack isn't really…ummm…nevermind I don't know…

"Rarity…I…" I tried to respond as I looked down at the ground slightly, trying to think of what else to say but coming up with nothing.

"Nevermind about me Fluttershy…I'm sure my love life will end with a thorough resolution…I'm sure it will end swimmingly in fact…." She reassured in calm tone, sounding like she was going to switch topics, "But what I want to know is…how about your date…" She then asked both curiously and teasingly as I looked up to see her smirking with a raised eyebrow…which didn't blend will with her ruined mascara…

"M…My date…" I simply repeated in a soft squeak as I immediately felt my face feel like it was bursting into flames from embarrassment.

"Yes…how….how did it go with Rainbow Dash…" She then clarified as she leaned her head slightly towards me as if wanting to pry the answer out of me.

"It….It went…I…ummmm…I don't know…" I answered honestly as I away and hid behind my mane…not comfortable with this topic but I know it had to be done since she was the one who set it up…and I don't know what she was expecting…was…was she expecting us to…to…I…I don't want to finish that statement.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She then asked in an annoyed sounding tone as I heard her stomp one of her hooves into the snow beneath us…she…she was expecting something…but…what is there to expect…me and Rainbow Dash…we…we just don't click…as that I mean…yeah we're good friends…but…that's it…

"Look…we're just…friends…that's all…and even if it was…nice…it…it doesn't mean anything…" I said a bit seriously and sternly as I looked up slightly at her, looking at her through my mane with one of my eyes to see her now very happy and excited face.

"Hmmm…just nice?" She questioned in a doubtful and joking tone as she raised a hoof and rubbed the bottom of her muzzle with it…w-well…ok…I'll give her that...it…it was…better than nice…

"O-Ok it…it was very nice…" I then said a bit more honestly and much more embarrassed as I hid behind my mane again not wanting to show my face as I'm sure it's completely red…in fact I think my whole body is red…I feel myself sinking in the snow….I wouldn't be surprised if I heard steam sounds from the snow melting underneath me.

"And you still think that you're 'friends' with Rainbow?" The white unicorn then asked a bit more seriously this time as I started to move my left fore hoof around in a circle in the snow, unsure of how to put this.

"L-Look…it…it wasn't really a date…after all we're just friends…nothing more…I mean there can't be anything more…for one thing I'm not even into mares…" I denied as I shook my head, looking back up at her trying to make a stern face as I pointed something out to her…y-yeah…I-I'm straight…I'm…I'm not into mares or…that term that Rainbow was called all throughout our younger years….the term I'm sure she doesn't want to hear and because of which I'm sure she isn't…yeah…she's not into mares either…which…is good right? I…I mean it just proves my point that we're just incompatible…

"Fluttershy…for as long as I've known you…not once have you ever looked, talked about, or even mention you possibly liking stallions…" Rarity said back in a somewhat deadpan tone as she looked at me blankly like I just told a horrible joke…

"Well…that's because the topic never came up…" I refuted reminding in an unsure tone…also wanting to remind her how I've never really dated before or talked about it so of course she wouldn't know my sexuality…though if I did tell her that she'd comeback with a point saying how if that was true then I myself don't know my own sexuality and I would discover it upon dating Rainbow…which…is…is just untrue…

"And you don't even talk to them…I've rarely seen you talk to and befriend stallions…" The fashion unicorn responded with a sigh as she was starting to get annoyed with my resistance…but then smiled as she smiled as if figuring something that would lead to her victory. "And before you say 'it's because of my shyness' let me point out that Twilight wasn't here for a day and you already warmed up and became best friends with her…" She then said in a slightly smug tone as she raised an eyebrow at me…

"Th-That's because-"

"And admit it…I look absolutely beautiful don't I?" She then said in a loud tone, cutting me off from my counter-argument as she struck a pose and raised a hoof to touch her mane…w-well yeah she looks beautiful…of course she looks beautiful…

"Y-Yes…you're one of the prettiest mares in Ponyville…" I admitted with a slight stutter as I just knew she was going to use this against me somehow…thankfully I already knew what to say back to her. "But that doesn't prove anything since I think all my friends are beautiful in their own way…" I then pointed out as I raised a hoof to her…then suddenly I felt my wing start to hurt…for…for like no reason…is it…is it my conscious telling me something.

"Yes…and a good majority of your friends are mares aren't they?" She then pointed out with a slight chuckle which made me blink a few times in surprise as I slowly nodded to her. "And tell me…which one out of all your friends do you honestly think looks the best?" She then asked in a very teasing tone as she had a very wide smile on her face…I looked down and felt my face heat up madly again as we both know who I'm going to say…

"R-Rainbow Dash…" I admitted truthfully and in a whisper as I felt myself start to tear up because now I really don't know what to think…I…I just admitted that I think she's beautiful…but…she is…the way her unique Rainbow colored mane flows in the wind, her unwavering loyalty and devotion, the way she smiles when she's on a winning streak I…wait…t-that goes beyond physical beauty doesn't it…oh dear…I…I think I …I really-ahhh! My wing really hurts now! It feels like somepony is stepping really hard on my source feather!

"And you're going to stand there and tell me you have no kinds of feelings towards her whatsoever?" She then asked seriously, almost shouting at me as I raised a hoof and started to rub my now throbbing wing.

"Al-Alright…I…I…" I said very reluctantly as I felt some tears start to trickle down the side of my face, I was giving in…I couldn't deny it anymore…I couldn't refuse that I lo- "Ahh!" I suddenly shouted at the top of my lungs as I felt the pain in my feather spike like it burst in to flames…it was so unbearable my legs weakened and I fell to my hind knees I rubbed my poor wing with my left fore hoof.

"Fluttershy what's wrong!?" Rarity immediately asked in concern as she rushed over to me and bent over checking to see if I was alright…and…strangely enough…I…I was…

"Ah…it…it's nothing…my wing just hurt all of a sudden…" I explained still recovering from the shock as I got back up onto all fours, "I'm fine now though…" I then said truthfully as the sudden pain that struck from out of nowhere vanished as soon as it came…what happened? Why…why did it hurt so much…like somepony was rubbing it into the ground…

"Here let me have a look…it might be from the dress being a little too tight and cutting off circulation to your wings…" The generous white mare then offered as she went to my wing and opened it up to see if anything was wrong and make sure I was alright…although it was a little silly to suggest that it could've been her fault.

"Oh Rarity you know you would never make that mistake…" I replied light heartedly as I knew full well Rarity would never make a blunder like that in her entire life…but she was still looking over my wing none the less though….

"I know…but I want to make-" Rarity began before suddenly stopping very abruptly, "Umm….F-Fluttershy?" She then called in a very unnerved tone and with a slight stutter.

"Yes?" I replied looking over at her to see her staring with her mouth gaping open at my wing…oh dear…is something horribly wrong? Before I could ask she shook her head and smiled as she turned and looked at me.

"Oh…it's nothing…I thought I just saw one of your feathers glowing blue for some reason…" She explained in a calm voice as she looked over my wing again and-

"What?" I instantly said back in shock as I looked at my source feather and saw that it looked completely normal…it…it glowed blue? H-Huh?

"It just happened for a second…and then it just faded away…I must've been seeing things or have caught it in an odd light…" Rarity further elaborated in an informative tone as she let go of my wing….yeah…o-of course…feathers and objects look different in various situations…it must've caught light off the snow or the street lamp above us or…something…

"Yeah…that makes sense…" I agreed with a nod as I made a sigh of relief that something serious wasn't happening…or something unusual I should say.

"Hmmm….your wing looks fine…along with the dress thankfully…you probably just moved your wing wrong or something…" The purple maned unicorn then suggested as she moved back in front of me and away from my wing…thankfully giving a very reasonable explanation that I could buy.

"Yeah…I was very high strung and tense for a while so that makes sense…" I agreed again with another nod as I even added my own little theory as to why that happened…although that made the azure eyed unicorn in front of me grin mischievously.

"Oh…and what moment would that be Fluttershy?" She then asked in a teasing tone as she turned her head and raised an eyebrow at me as she blinked a few times…I took a deep breath as I was going to repeat myself….hopefully without being cut off again.

"I…I was going to admit that I…I…" I began nervously and softly before I heard the sound of doors flying open and a blue blur come flying out in am magical aura. "Rainbow Dash!" I then said frantically as I immediately recognized who it was that was now hovering in the center of the street…oh dear…she got into another fight didn't she?

"Ahh you Flankhole! I thought we agreed no magic in this fight!" Rainbow shouted angrily as she shrugged to escape from the orange magical aura. I looked past her back at the entrance to see a while Alicorn trotting out, the two guards immediately looking at him intensified by what was happening only to be calmed down by the Alicorn moving his wings out and touching them. He was most likely signaling them to relax or stand down.

"I do apologize…but it was getting a little hectic in there and I was afraid of hurting innocent bystanders…so I decided to take it outside if you don't mind…" He apologized in a calm tone as he trotted away from the entrance and put Rainbow down, freeing her from his magical grip. A crowd of ponies started to pour out from the entrance, one of them was Applejack who immediately trotted away from the rest to most likely get a good view of what was going to happen next.

"Fine…in fact I prefer it since now I'm out in the open so I can spread my wings!" The cyan mare arrogantly replied as she instantly opened her wings and took to the air as Slate entered the street in front of her…rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he looked up at her.

"Oh please…I'd say you would have a better chance in a more enclosed space…if you're going to use your wings against me you might as well just remind yourself to sleep with a few extra pillows tonight to make your rude awakening less excruciating tomorrow morning…" Slate retorted as he looked up and smiled at her…oh no…he's going to rile her up. I started to trot over until Rarity raised a hoof and stopped me, shaking her head at me with a serious look as if not wanting me to get involved.

"When I'm done with you your bed tonight will be a hospital bed!" Rainbow angrily shouted as she charged at him with her hoof extended ready to punch him…but he side stepped to the right causing her to miss horribly and fly right past him and causing some snow to kick up from her flyby.

She turned around and did another fly by but he moved back to his original position and dodged that as well. However she quickly did a spin in hopes to hit him with his tail but he ducked underneath that and took the opportunity to grab one of Rainbow's hind legs with his wing and then tossed her violently into the air. Rainbow flailed in the air for a bit before finally regaining her composure and once again flying under her own power. She turned around and snarled at Slate who continued to stand where he was with a slight smile on his face.

Dash then flew back at him but changed direction and then started to fly around him a fast pace creating a rainbow colored whirlwind around him. You could still inside the whirlwind though and the small blizzard that was contained within and you could also see Slate protecting himself with his wings from the harsh freezing snow that was undoubtedly blinding him and freezing him. He turned his head and reached behind to grab his royal looking cape draped on his back that was flapping in the breeze and took it off. He then turned his head around and looked around carefully before throwing it in the rainbow jet stream surrounding him.

Out from the Rainbow colored tornado came Rainbow dash covered up by the cape as she landed and skidded in the soft snow. The whirlwind quickly died down along with the snow flurry to show the white Alicorn with his wings mostly covered in snow. However when he moved his wings the white powder covering them quickly fell to the ground revealing his mostly dry and clean body that barely had any snow on him…mostly towards the back and especially in his tail.

He slowly started to trot up to Dash who was just now getting the cape off her head. She turned around frantically only to see Slate whipping his snow filled tail forward and hitting her with a clump of snow, causing her to fall backwards into the white covered ground with a slight crunching sound of the snow being squished underneath her. She quickly wiped her face clean of the soft ice only to see the Prince standing above her with a smirk; she desperately tried to get up but was quickly stopped as Slate put his hoof on her and kept her down.

"Don't…" I heard him simply utter in a low tone as he shook his head and the cyan Pegasus, who growled at what he said and then started to violently shake to get out from underneath him. He sighed almost in annoyance as he put his hoof down with more force, not hurting her but keeping her in place despite her movements. I started to trot up to Rainbow to help her in any way I could before Rarity once again stopped me and then got in front of me to make sure I didn't intervene.

"It's over…the fight has been decided…" He began in a very unenthused tone as he took his hoof off of Rainbow, "Unless you want to continue to embarrass yourself in front of everypony here…" He then said almost mockingly as he turned to face the crowd watching the fight. Rainbow remained on the snowy ground breathing heavily before gritting her teeth and violently shaking her head in defiance.

"No!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she leapt up and pounced on Slate and the back part of his body. When she did a clear ripping and tearing sound was heard followed by the sight of a small patch falling to the ground.

The prince's green eyes went wide before he turned his head around and kicked Rainbow off with his hind leg, then immediately covering up where the patch was with one of his wings. Before Rainbow could even hit the ground she was surrounded by a yellow aura and sent backwards hitting a wall of somepony's house as Slate recovered his fallen cape with his magic and put it back on and making sure it covered up where his wing was so he could return it back to his side.

Then he used his magic to pull Dash over to him at and incredible speed. He raised his fore leg up and clotheslined her in such painful manner I felt my breath be taken away along with my chest hurting…the cyan mare coughed as she tried to catch her breath as Slate grabbed her with his wing and slammed her on the ground in front of him he then grabbed hold of one her hind legs with his wings as and then grabbed it with both his fore hooves and twisted it and bent violently.

"Ahhh!" Rainbow screamed as she twisted and writhed on the ground, her leg most likely-

"Ahhh!" I then suddenly shouted as I felt one of my hind legs slip on the snow and send me to the ground with my leg throbbing in pain.

"Fluttershy!" I heard Rarity call in a panic as I looked up to see her turning around and rushing over to me, "Are you alright? What happened?" The white unicorn then frantically asked as she helped me up to my hooves.

"Yeah…I-I'm fine…I just…slipped…" I said softly and with a smile as I dismissed my sudden outburst as me tripping on the snow…Rarity looked at me suspiciously with her eyebrow raised, not sure of what to make of my explanation as she raised an eyebrow at me. However my concerns where more for Rainbow Dash then what happened to me at the moment as I looked over to see Slate letting go of her leg, causing it to fall limply to the ground before he reached over and then picked her up by her neck.

"Never…do that…again…" He said in a low menacing tone as he brought her face closer to his, narrowing his eyes at her as she weakly nodded her head in agreement…which…was really upsetting me, "If you do your broken leg will be the least of your worries…" He then threatened as he tossed her aside into the snow…I couldn't take it anymore…and I wasn't going to let Rarity stop me anymore…he's gone too far!

"How dare you!" I shouted in a menacing tone as loud as I could…which barely seemed to catch his attention as he blinked a few times and looked around as if he thought he heard something. Rarity and Applejack heard me though as they were looking at me stunned and utterly flabbergasted.

"How dare you do that Rainbow Dash!" I then shouted as I started to walk up to him, Rarity tried to stop me again but she wasn't going to stop me this time and I just pushed her away with my wing and continued to walk up to him. He finally realized who it was that was talking and turned to face me with his wings flaring open as if ready for another fight.

"Just because you might be a little bit more powerful and better than Rainbow doesn't give you the right to be a big bully and hurt her like that!" I continued yelling as I limped up to him and stopped right in front if, noticing that behind him the sun had fully set and that the moon was now rising giving birth to the night.

"Even if you were weaker than you still shouldn't do that! Nothing should ever give you the right to violently attack another pony for any reason!" I then shouted as I narrowed my eyes and him and leaned up towards him even though he was taller and more intimidating than me…I didn't care though…nopony hurts Rainbow Dash…especially in front of me! He on the other hoof just stood there and stared at me almost in disbelief at my actions.

"If you do then you are unworthy of that royal title you have and especially your horn…" I then finished in a lower tone as I raised my hoof up and pointed at him. Silence then filled the air as we continued staring at each other…eventually though he sighed and looked at the star filled sky. Then looking back down at me with a smile as he folded his wings up. He then titled his head slightly as he held a hoof out to me…I leaned back in surprise and looked at it before looking back up at his friendly looking face…wh-what…is…is agreeing with me or is he just trying to trick me…I…I don't think he would.

"Gah!" He then shouted almost in pain before I could reach my hoof out to touch his…He struggled and moved around frantically as I saw a rainbow maned mare on his back holding him around his neck.

"Rainbow no!" I shouted at her, not wanting her to escalate this fight when it just beginning to cool down and stop…she didn't listen to me and still continued to hold onto him as he struggled and resisted her grip moving back away from me.

"Fluttershy run!" Rainbow shouted at me frantically as she tried to look at me with concern in her eyes but couldn't keep her gaze fixated on me because of the pony she was on top of….no…she…she's just worrying about me…but…she…she really shouldn't…especially not now since I was so close to resolving this peacefully…

"But…I-"

"Run!" She shouted very seriously as Slate backed up to a nearby lamp post. He got on his hind legs and then threw himself back at the green post crushing Rainbow Dash between him and the solid metal object with loud clanging sound. The force was strong enough for Rainbow to scream and pain and let go and also cause some snow on top of the lamp to fall down on top of them both.

Slate immediately broke away from Dash and moved a good couple of hooves away from her before turning around to see the cyan Pegasus slowly slide down to the ground. Rainbow eventually recovered as she stood back up, brushed the snow off of her with her wings, and then started to walk up to the white Alicorn while limping from her recent injury.

"I'm very impressed…that attack I did should've broken your leg…" The Prince commented in almost a sly tone as he admired the speedster's very durable and resilient leg.

"I guess I'm just tougher than I look…" Rainbow replied with a smug grin and chuckle as she raised an eyebrow at him as she continued to limp up towards him. No…don't fight him Rainbow…you're already badly hurt…I…I know you're doing it now to protect me…but…don't…please…

"Oh I don't think you're that tough…no normal pony could've shrugged off that attack of with only a mere limp…" Slate then said as he shook his head at her and laughed slightly at the limping mare before him that finally reached him.

"What can I say…I work out a lot…" The cerise eyed mare then boasted as she raised her hoof and swung it at him.

He caught it with his wing and then Rainbow swiped her left wing at him which he easily blocked with his right hoof. Dash then leapt up with her good leg and head butted him in the chin causing him to stumble back a bit, but since he was still holding onto Rainbow she stumbled with him and then tripped causing her to fall right onto Slate's left hoof which he brought up, anticipating that and then hit her with such force that she fell backwards onto the snow.

"Too bad it will never show thanks to your lack of skill…" He then commented as he raised his right hoof and rubbed his chin which didn't even seem bruised by her attack. Rainbow after a few seconds finally stood back up as Slate began moving up to her to deliver another blow with both of his wings.

"Rainbow!" I shouted as I knew she was going to get hurt and I didn't want that to happen no matter what…there was no way I could go up to him and hurt him…I mean if Rainbow wasn't a match for him then I'm certainly not.

I looked around and noticed Rarity shaking her head at me not wanting me to do anything I noticed Applejack moving her hat over her face not wanting to see what was going to come next. I looked around desperate for anything until I looked at the snow covered ground. I bent down and grabbed as much snow as I could and curled it up into a ball. I then threw it at as hard as I could at him.

I thankfully managed to hit him in the face which did nothing to hurt him but stopped him in his place surprised by the sudden attack. He then looked over at me with a snow covered face and wiped away the snow with his right wing so he could look at me in shock at my sudden snowball attack. He looked back over at Rainbow only to find her right hoof making contact with his face causing him to move his whole body to move to the right from the hit, Rainbow then swung her good hind leg at his legs and managed to sweep him off two of them making him lean on his two on his right side. Rainbow then flapped her right wing as hard as she could to make a gust of air that blew him off his hooves and onto the ground, even making him slide along the ground for a few hooves…wow…I didn't know Rainbow's wings were that strong…I mean I knew they were…but not that much!

"Thanks Fluttershy!" Rainbow thanked gratefully with a smile as she waved at me with one of her fore hooves. I smiled back at her before noticing the white snow covered Alicorn start to get back up…I was closer to him so I decided to move up to him in a desperate attempt to try and hold him down or do something to help Rainbow.

"Commander!" I heard somepony shout as I looked to my right to see a black one winged pony coming at me and then pushing me into the snow…thankfully there wasn't any pain but I looked back up to see Rainbow Dash looking on in horror as Slate finally got back up on his hooves.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted as she started to rush towards me as fast as her limp could allow her, she stopped though and ducked as Slate swiped his right wing at her….oh dear…Rainbow!

"You cowardly hypocritical runt…talking about peace and not bullying before ganging up on somepony…" I heard the black mare angrily say in a growl as I looked back to see her walking up closer to me, raising her right wing and gesturing the two guard ponies at the door to come to her..

"No…I…I just…" I struggled to say as I got up off the ground, trying to think of something to say back and defend myself…but…she's right…I wanted to avoid a fight…but instead…I just helped it along. Fire walked up to me and raised her hoof to punch me, I raised my left wing to block it only to find her other hoof coming from the other side and hitting me, pushing me back down into the snow with some pain coursing from where she hit me.

"I'll teach you not to stick your muzzle into other pony's fights and gang up on them!" She then said in a harsh menacing voice as she closed in on me with the two guard ponies finally catching up to her ready to team up on me…I closed my eyes as I didn't want to see what was going to happen next…Rainbow…I…I'm sorry…

"Woah there missy!" I heard a heavily accented pony call as I opened my eyes to see a rope going around one of the guard ponies and then dragging him off.

"Ah damn it!" The guard pony shouted irately as he was dragged up to an orange earth pony with Stetson…Applejack! While she was dragging away the pony I saw Rarity rush up to me. She helped me up and then started to lead me away from the others…which took some time since I still had a horrible limp.

"It's taken everything I had just for me to let Rainbow have her fight…but there's no way I'm just gonna let you and your thugs beat up on poor Fluttershy…" The cowgirl said in a somewhat smug and confident tone as she quickly tied all of the guard pony's hooves up with her rope.

"Do you seriously understand what you're doing by making this act of violence against us earther?" She asked in a threatening tone, calling Applejack an 'earther' as if that's supposed to offend her…although I think that's mean consider that her guards are earth ponies just like Applejack…I think they would be more offended than she will…

"Yes I do…I'm helping out a friend and teaching an outsider a lesson…" The blonde maned pony answered with a smile as she finished tying up the guard and the moved away from him, raising her right hoof up and adjusting her hat.

"You think you can best me in combat?" Signal then smugly asked with a grin as titled her head at her…oh dear…this situation really is starting to spiral out of control. I looked over back at Slate and Rainbow who were busy exchanging blows. Rainbow moved her tail in the snow and tossed up some snow towards Slate who blocked it with his right wing and then preceded to try and punch Rainbow with his left wing, but Dash opened her wings up and jumped back making a gust that threw Slate off balance a little bit.

"I think I can show you a thing or two of what Ponyville has to offer…" Applejack responded confidently as she trotted up to her with her hoof raised. The black mare chuckled as Applejack swung it.

Signal backed up and dodged it, turning to her right for some reason. The orange pony saw this as an opportunity and turned around. She then bucked with all her might putting all her years and experience into apple bucking into that one attack. Fire raised her right wing though and flapped up, getting some brief airtime as she spun right over Applejack and landed right in front of the now stunned pony.

"Applejack!" I heard Rarity call as she rushed up beside me with a horrified look on her face at the events happening right in front of her.

She wasted no time and made a quick uppercut with her wing, hitting Applejack right in the jaw and sending her into the air towards the other guard pony. The guard pony turned around and gave a quick buck causing Applejack to scream in pain as she flew back over to the black one winged mare. Signal fell back onto her backside and raised her hind legs to kick the orange pony up into the air and past her, making her land right in front of me and Rarity.

"Ahhh…" Applejack muttered in pain as she struggled to move and get back up…as she laid there Rarity moved right next to her and looked down with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Applejack…darling…forgive me if I sound rude or uncivilized but…ummm…what the hell was that?" She asked rather sternly and a bit angrily as she raised an eyebrow at the now humiliated earth pony.

"Uhhhh…" The orange pony simply muttered as she slowly got up, not knowing how to respond to what she asked.

"I'll tell you what it was…horrible…simply horrible…" The white unicorn responded as she rolled her eyes and then took off her outfit in a small flash of light, "You too Fluttershy…getting hurt before you even start to fight…honestly…you both are going to come to my boutique tomorrow so I can properly train you how to defend yourselves…" She went on in an annoyed tone as she stared to fold up her clothes with her magic…w-wait…she wants to train me so I'll know how to fight? But…I'm not really a violent person and don't really want to know how to fight!

"Here hold my clothes for me Applejack…I don't want them getting dirty as I show you how it's done…" She then practically ordered as she moved the clothes over to her with her magic.

"Uhhh…y-yes ma'am…" Applejack responded with a confused look on her face as she took the clothes and held them like she asked.

"Thank you Applejack…now stay put…this shouldn't take me but a minute…" She replied gratefully as she started to trot over to the now laughing black mare.

"What's this…you think you can-" She tried to say before being cut off by Rarity jumping into the air, turning around and then quickly landing a swift kick across her face which sent the black mare flying back and landing on the guard pony behind her.

"You talk too much…" Rarity commented in a very smug and mocking tone as she landed back on the ground and then flipping her mane.

"Fire!" I heard Slate call from where he was, looking over at her as Rainbow swing her fore hoof at him, he turned around and grabbed it before she could land the blow. Rainbow immediately swung her other hoof which Slate also caught, she then raised herself up with her wings and tried to kick him with her good leg but he let go of her and ducked avoiding her attack.

"You bitch!" Signal roared as she recovered and got off of the guard pony. She immediately started to charge at the white unicorn.

Rarity looked at her and watched her as she raised her hoof to attack her. She her head back to avoid the swing but Fire used her momentum and dropped down to sweep her off her hooves but Rarity jumped up to avoid it. When Fire swung around fully she tried to swipe her with her wing, the Purple maned unicorn however grabbed her wing with her fore hooves and moved forward, flipping over the black mare and landing on the other side of her.

The guard pony was still behind her though and he got off the ground and went to attack her, she turned around though and rushed up to him. She then dropped down and slide on the snow and then slide right underneath the much taller stallion. When she was on the other side she quickly jumped up and twirled giving a quick swift kick to his flank and sending him forward towards Signal Fire.

The black Pegasus jumped though and landed on top of the stumbling guard, causing him to fall under the sudden weight on his back. She then jumped off of him as hard as she could and raised her right wing to swipe at Rarity. The white unicorn raised her right hoof and took the blow and pushed her back, while she was still in the air though she quickly did a flip backwards and kicked Fire with both her hind legs sending her back and landing on top of the guard pony that was just about to get up.

When she landed back on her hooves Rarity wasted no time and turned her head to face the other guard that was now getting free from Applejack's rope. She then used her magic and surrounded the pony in a blue aura and then quickly raised him and threw him at the other two still on the ground causing a loud thud followed by belts of pain. Rarity fell down slightly and was breathing heavily now…her magic was good….but nowhere near as good as Twilight's and lifting a heavy object like a pony…especially when it's struggling and moving around is really tough for her…but never the less Applejack gave a look of awe as she continued to stand right beside me.

"W-Wow…" The orange pony simply said in disbelief as her jaw was dangling down in astonishment in what she saw. "That…That was….somethin Rarity…" She then praised as a smile quickly appeared on her face. Rarity noticed the compliment as she fully stood up on her hooves.

"I know…it was…wasn't it…" The white unicorn boasted in between her heavy breathes as she moved her head and flipped her mane, raising a hoof to touch it and showing off despite the fact that she was mostly likely exhausted now.

"Damn you!" I heard Signal shout as she pushed the pony off of her and then immediately got up on all fours…snarling and gritting her teeth with an intense fiery look in her eyes. She then started to trot towards the tired Rarity, who stood up on her hind legs preparing herself for another tussle that had no energy for.

"I swear I'm going to make you-" The black mare began in a menacing tone before stopping…both her words and her movement as she just stood still and then blinked a few times. She looked around a bit until she looked up into the sky intently…wh-what is she doing?

"Commander, eleven o'clock high at eighty five degrees!" Signal Fire then suddenly shouted as she turned back to look at Slate who elbowed Rainbow causing her to fall backwards before he moved as far away from her as he could.

"I know!" He shouted back as he grabbed her and the other two guard ponies with his magic and brought them right next to him and then surrounding them all in a yellow force field. The suddenly a purple energy blast hit the shield, not doing any damage to the shield and especially the ponies it protected. We all looked up to see where the shot came from and saw a purple Alicorn mare flying in with a pink earth pony riding on her back. It's Twilight…and…Pinkie Pie is riding on her back?

"Weeeee! The Cavalry has arrived!" The pink party pony shouted excitedly as she raised her right hoof and held Twilight's tail…she then pulled it down causing Twilight to shoot three more purple energy blasts at the shield, which still did nothing.

They then landed next me and Applejack as Rarity rushed over to us. Pinkie Pie immediately got off of Twilight, tail still in hoof and then wrapped her other hoof around her neck…picking her off the ground and then holding her in her hooves…which seemed to make Twilight blush lightly…well if Pinkie was holding me like that I think I'd react the same way. She then started spinning Twilight's tail around as fast as she could which made the purple princess start to spew out small energy blasts at a scary pace. They were smaller than the previous blasts and actually penetrated the shield…but slightly though and ended up getting stuck in its yellow aura like needles.

Pinkie Pie relentlessly continued the attack as Rainbow limped over to where we were and once she reached us Pinkie stopped. The shield contained hundreds of purple needle shaped objects and then they all started to converge on his horn into one huge yellow and purple energy ball. He then titled his head back and hurled it forward sending a huge energy blast towards us. Pinkie wasted no time and twisted Twilight's tail weirdly and then pulled on it making Twilight make a weird moaning sound before a mirror shaped shield suddenly appeared deflecting the blast into the sky and exploding in the cloud layer causing the a big hole in the sky letting the stars shine through.

"Is everypony ok?" Twilight then asked in concern as she turned her head around and looked at us all with a worried expression on her face. Aside from a few bruises and my leg still hurting for some reason…I think I'm ok…I looked around and generally we all looked ok…Applejack was still more in shock than anything else, Rarity was out of breath, and Rainbow looked to have the same injuries that I had…

"Yeah we're fine…where the hell were you two though?" Rainbow replied before asking where Twilight and Pinkie were this entire time in loud and annoyed tone…oh dear…calm down Rainbow…don't get mad at them for not being here…

"Oh we had to leave because I forgot my invitation at home!" Pinkie explained for Twilight as she turned around and grinned at us…making a 'squee' noise in the process. But…it…it's her party…so why would she need an invitation?

"….but it's your party…" The cyan mare dryly pointed out, having the same thought that I did.

"Yeah I know and what kind of host would I be if I myself didn't have my own invitation…I mean rules are rules after all…so me and Twi left to go back to get our invitation!" Pinkie happily explained as she continued to hold Twilight in her hooves who proceeded to look away so we couldn't see her face.

"Together?" Rainbow then simply asked as she titled her head in confusion…well…yeah of course they together…I mean they came here together…and they most likely went there together to get the invitation.

"Why of course…we're both on that invitation and so of course we went together…" Pinkie responded with a laugh, finding…I don't know what…funny enough to warrant a laugh as Rainbow just rolled her eyes and accepted her answer.

"And I'm glad we made it just in time for me to dish out the party favors!" She then said in a lower tone almost trying to sound threatening as she gently tugged on Twilight's tail causing her to moan blissfully at the tug and also cause her horn to light up …

"C-Careful Pinkie…I…I'm very sensitive there…" Twilight said in an embarrassed stutter as she turned around to show her face completely red from a blush…huh I didn't know Twilight's tail was sensitive…I guess that it explains why overtime Pinkie tugs it she shoots out an energy ball…what an odd reaction though…

"Oppsie…sorry about that…" Pinkie apologized in a sincere voice as she let go of Twilight and backed away from her as Twilight turned around to face the white Alicorn who was giving us a strange look…I don't think he was ever attacked by an earth pony holding an Alicorn…

"That was…interesting…" Slate commented with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow as he bobbed his head up and down…is he trying to be mean, sarcastic, or just trying to be funny?

"Stand down…don't you know what you're doing by fighting my friends…you're going to start something between our nations and plunge the world further into darkness…" Twilight responded in a stern tone as she warned him of the implications of his actions.

"You dare insinuate that this is all-" The black mare next to him started in a loud brash tone as she started to trot up before being stopped by Slate's wing.

"Signal…enough…" The green eyed Alicorn simply said in calming tone as he looked at her before he gently nudged her back…white puffs escaping his lips as he talked and then soon everyone was exhaling small white gusts of air as the night air has now cooled the temperature enough that everyone's breaths were now visible.

"Yes…I understand the repercussions of this fight completely and I surrender…I also take full responsibility for my actions…I should've never accepted that challenge Rainbow gave me…then this wouldn't have happened…everything just got out of hoof and I apologize for it…" He then said as he looked back at Twilight with regret in his eyes genuinely sounding sincere in his apology as he bowed his head at the purple Alicorn…w-wait…Rainbow started that fight?

"Wait…Rainbow did what?" The Princess replied almost in shock as she recoiled a bit from what he said.

"She challenged the commander to a duel…to which he accepted and then things quickly escalated out of control…" Signal immediately responded, explaining things in a surprisingly calm voice as she looked at Slate who nodded as if to confirm her statement.

"Dash….is that true?" Twilight then asked in a soft tone as she turned around to look at the prismatic maned pony. Rainbow bit her lip and looked away before slowly nodding as Applejack closed her eyes and looked down further confirming it since she was there to witness it.

"Damn it Rainbow! What were you thinking? You can't just attack a Prince from another nation…no matter how much you dislike him…do you want to through Equestria into chaos?" Twilight scolded in a serious tone as she turned around and lectured her over the ramification because of what she did. She narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to Dash who only closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" She then muttered in a very reluctant and forced tone which made her sound like a little filly apologizing over a small skirmish that she had no intention of honestly apologizing for. Twilight started to trot over to her, possibly to scold her more before the sound of deeply sighing colt was heard which brought back everypony's attention back to Slate.

"It's ok…I don't want an incident spawning from this so let's just forget this ever happened and move on…" The prince said in a kind tone as he looked at us and smiled, basically wanting to throw this under the rug and never mention it again like it didn't even happen…which in the long run is good I guess because that means Rainbow won't get in trouble for this.

"Thank you…Equestria thanks you as well…" Twilight thanked in a grateful tone as she turned around and bowed at Slate, which made him bow back making the gesture mutual. Rainbow scoffed as she turned around not wanting to look at what was in front of her.

"I'll be heading back to Canterlot now…I still have some business to attend there…and then I'll be heading off to Cloudsdale for some personal business…" The white Alicorn then said as he moved his head back up, telling Twilight where he was going and what he was going to do…personal business? What kind of personal business does he plan to do in Cloudsdale?

"Very well…do you want me to escort you back?" The purple mare offered in sincerely as she held a hoof out to him which automatically made him shake his head at her.

"No….that won't be necessary…I'll be fine…" He denied with a smile before he turned around to leave as I noticed Applejack giving back Rarity her dress which she immediately put on with her magic.

"Farewell Twilight Sparkle…and especially to you Rainbow Dash…I'll be seeing you again…" He then said giving his farewell as he turned his heard around to look at Rainbow with a grin on his face…meanwhile Signal just scowled at her unhappily…please don't…I don't want to see anymore fighting…

"Hopefully it will be much later rather than sooner you Flank…" Dash sneered as she turned her heard around and gave him a nasty look…oh dear…I hope another fight doesn't break out…again…

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted in response as she walked over to her with a disproving look on her face. Rainbow turned her head around to look away again as Twilight walked over to her, most likely to scold her again.

"We will see…" Slate said in a low tone in response before moving his head back forward. He then looked up at the starry sky for a minute before looking back down and trotting off while being followed by the two guard ponies. Signal gave one final scowl and huff before turning around herself and following the white Alicorn.

"Rainbow what is wrong with you! I know you don't like him…and I don't like him that much either…but that's no excuse to just attack him or pull that crap you just did!" Twilight then started to reprimand as soon as the group of foreign ponies disappeared from sight…well normal sight anyways…I could still see them walking away if I narrowed my eyes and focused my sight on them.

"I'm not going to deal with this crap…" Rainbow replied in a dry almost angry tone as she opened her wings and flew off…my initial reaction was to chase after her but I stopped myself…no…that would only lead to…more problems…especially the way I'm feeling right now…

"Rainbow!" The purple Alicorn shouted as she moved up slightly as if deciding herself is she should chase after like I did…yes…that's right…Twilight loves Rainbow…after all Dash told me this in Rio…and that gave her a headache…so me and my feelings would only worsen things…especially if Twilight chased after her since Rainbow is aware of her feelings and her presence would make her feel that much worse…

"Let her go Twilight…she…she needs to cool off…" I advised calmly as I limped up to Twilight who was still looking towards the direction Rainbow speed off to, "If…if you love her…you'll let her go…" I then said in a stuttered whisper as saying that out loud made me feel really uncomfortable…but it had to be said in order to convince Twilight…I mean if she really loves her then she knows when Rainbow needs to be left alone for a while…

"What? Who said I love her?" Twilight immediately responded in shock as she turned around to face me with a look of complete befuddlement…u-ummm…w-what?

"U-Uh…R-Rainbow Dash told me…that….you had feelings for her while we were in Rio…"I explained softly as I raised an eyebrow at her…now not sure of anything anymore…Twilight looked at me with that confused stare for what seemed like a good couple of minutes…completely with a few blinks before she put a hoof to her face and groaned as she shook her head.

"That featherbrain…I told her I had feelings for somepony…I didn't say it was her…" The purple mare responded in what sounded like disgust as she put her hoof down and looked back at me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"So…you…you don't love her?" I questioned wanting confirmation that she didn't feel for Rainbow like that…and all I got in response was a blank, almost aggravated look as if she was visually saying 'You can't be serious.'

"So…who…who do you love then?" I then asked a bit curiously as I titled my head at her…immediately her face went from annoyance to that of embarrassment and discomfort as her face instantly went alit with red as her eyes frantically moved around seemingly desperate to find something to change topics.

"Uh…Ah….Pinkie…y-you know…your party is still going on right?" Twilight then asked with a nervous chuckle as she quickly walked past me and towards the curious looking pink party pony whose face instantly alit the moment she mentioned the 'P' word…

"Oh my gosh you're right! We still have a lot of party to get through!" Pinkie agreed with frantic nodding as she went over and put a hoof around Twilight's shoulder. The Princess gasped in response to the gesture as Pinkie started gesturing to the crowd with her other hoof.

"Come on everypony! The party is just now getting started!" She then shouted happily and excitedly as she started to move back to Town Hall with one of her hooves still draped around Twilight's shoulder. The crowd cheered in delight as the followed the two mares back into the building to continue the party that was interrupted by the fight.

Once they left I made an immediate sigh of relief as I put a hoof to my chest…she doesn't love Rainbow…she doesn't have those feelings for her…I…I'm so glad…f-for Rainbow…b-because…she…she was so uncomfortable with the thought of Twilight being in love with her. N-Now that I tell her that she doesn't…she-she's going to be so relieved…y-yes…th-that's why I'm happy…I'm happy for Rainbow Dash and not that…well…I'm not going to finish that thought…

"You look very relieved…" I heard Rarity comment in a playful manner as I turned to see her giving me a mischievous look with Applejack next to her also giving off a rather teasing look…o-oh dear…I…I think I know what's she's going to say…

"I…I'm just happy everything's ok now…" I responded with a stutter as I looked at her…desperately hoping that I wasn't going to blush…but to no avail as I started to feel my face heat up…oh why can't I keep cool and not be flustered in situations like this?

"You mean 'ok' as in you don't have any competition for Rainbow Dash?" The white unicorn pointed out as she raised her eyebrow slightly at me.

"N-No…of course not…I…ummm…" I began as I looked away and hid behind my mane to try and hide my most likely completely red face…and unfortunately stopped because I couldn't think of anything else to say…

"Come on Fluttershy…admit it…you're deeply in love with her…you have been ever since you were little fillies…it's the perfect fillyhood romance story!" Rarity then excitedly announced after my lack of an answer…putting a hoof up to her face and looking up with a dreamy expression on her face.

"N-No…I…I'm not…we're just…friends…a-always have been always will be…" I denied softly, putting up a feeble resistance as I slowly shook my head with small defiance I had…but…I couldn't deny it anymore…if I keep resisting like this it's only going to lead to more teasing and mocking until I just tell the truth…

"Friends…really…sugercube...from what you did for Rainbow…in the fight or in the party…I think I safely say that it goes way beyond friendship…" Applejack pointed out as she raised a hoof up slightly and smiled at me…g-great even Applejack sees it…

"A-Alright…I…I admit it…" I said with a sigh as I looked down at the ground, giving and going to say it out loud so they can hear it, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I prepared myself for what I was about to say. "I…I…I have a slight crush on Rainbow Dash…." I then finally admitted in almost a whisper…which honestly made me feel a bit better…but not completely…probably because they're not going to be happy with my reveal and going to doubt it.

"…a crush?" I heard Rarity repeat in a doubtful tone as I opened my eyes and looked up to see her giving a very unconvinced look at me as she just blankly stared at me.

"Y-Yeah…it…it's just because I've spent so much time with Rainbow…that…that's all…and…I wouldn't have started to feel like this if Rarity never set up that date…so…so it's not really love or anything like that…just a brief crush…" I explained in a very uncertain tone as I tried to convince them that…I…I did have some kind of feeling towards Rainbow Dash…but not that strongly as love and more like a brief period of admiration…like maybe what Rainbow has for the Wonderbolts…nothing serious just a small crush…

"Fluttershy darling…you can't be serious…" The purple maned mare responded in a disbelieving tone as she walked up and put a hoof on my shoulder trying to consult me and make me see otherwise…but there was nothing else to see…

"Yes I am…there's no way I can…have those kinds of feelings towards her…it's just a temporary crush that a filly would have and it will pass after some time…all I have to do is avoid Rainbow for a while and things will go back to normal…" I reassured in a more serious tone as I backed away from her, letting her hoof droop to the ground, hoping it would be enough to convince her otherwise and not pursue this discussion any further.

"Fluttershy…" Rarity simply said, now looking a bit sad as she titled her head and raised her hoof back up towards me…ohhh…sorry Rarity…but…I…I just don't' feel like that towards her…and you accepting that is going to upset you unfortunately…sorry…again…

"Rarity…" Applejack called softly as she walked up and put a hoof around her, immediately getting her attention as she looked over at the orange pony with her eyes going as wide as the moon in the sky. "Let's leave her be…besides…there's…something I want to talk to you about…mare to mare…" She then said as her voice started to crack and she got very nervous…oh my goodness…is…is this leading where I think this is leading.

"W-Why of course Applejack…" Rarity immediately agreed while nodding frantically, which made Applejack blush slightly before she turned around with her hoof still around Rarity. They then started to walk off before Rarity stopped in her tracks which made Applejack stop as well, she then turned her head around to look at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Goodbye Fluttershy…I expect to see you tomorrow morning for those lessons I mentioned earlier…" She said to me reminding me about those fighting lessons she said I needed to take earlier…she…she's really serious about that?

"I...oh…umm…a-alright Rarity…" I agreed a little reluctant, mostly confused though as I just slowly nodded my head at her.

"And…good luck with Rainbow…if it be crush, friendly, or love…I don't care…I just hope you'll be happy…" She then said a bit softer as she lowered her head a bit…oh…she really does care…she did all this to make me happy…she really has good intentions at heart…it's just…things don't always play out like you plan them too Rarity…I'm sorry…but I'll still thank you anyways.

"Thank you Rarity…and good luck to you as well…" I thanked gratefully and with a smile which seemed to cheer Rarity up as she smiled back at me.

"Thank you Fluttershy…" She simply said in a much more happy tone before she turned her head back around and trotted off with Applejack to talk about…whatever…I hope it's good though…for her at least.

I sighed heavily, making a big puff of white air escape my lips as I looked down. I was now alone in the center of the street uncertain of what to do next. I didn't feel like returning to the party and I certainly wasn't going to find Rainbow Dash...I mean…I can't…I now have to avoid her for a while until this…mistaken feeling leaves me. I turned around and started to limp back towards my cottage with my leg still hurting slightly…I think I'm going to be spending most of my time until spring…alone…but it's for the best…I have to avoid Rainbow…at least until the crush wears off…although…how will I know? When I think about her without blushing? When I mention her name without a smile appearing on my face? I don't know because these things happened before I found out I had a crush on her…w-wait…does that mean that I…no no that's not it…I don't love her…I'm just momentarily crushing on her like a school filly…

Yes…I don't love Rainbow Dash…it's just a small crush…that's all…

**Author's Notes**

Holy crap was that bad…the fighting is horribly written and makes no sense whatsoever…Applejack is useless…Signal is briefly competent until Rarity comes in and just owns everyone…for some reason…because apparently I made her a martial arts expert that can go hoof to hoof with trained soldiers who apparently must not be trained that well if some random unicorn whose not that great with magic can lay the beat down on them…

Prince Slate continues to be most useless Villain ever as he accomplishes nothing in this chapter…absolutely nothing…the only thing he serves in this Chapter is mention where he's going to be in the Second Arc which is Cloudsdale…and he also falls into the "For a Trained Soldier he kind of sucks at his job" like his subordinates as one moment he's royally owning Rainbow and then is at her mercy the next…then Twilight shows up and he completely wusses out…though seeing how they're both Alicorns it would be a hell of a fight that would probably level Ponyville and cause a war…which is something they want to avoid so I guess I can't put too much hate on that…

The Rainbow and Fluttershy romance thing I can completely throw hate at…I don't believe Fluttershy would be this stupid and thing her feelings are only temporary or perceive them as a crush…it's supposed to go into the themes of "learning to accept yourself and your feelings" crap but falls completely on its face…and Rainbow is just a rage machine this chapter who accomplishes nothing…thankfully in the second arc she'll be cooled down…at least until Chapter 17…and yeah…the leg breaking thing…ummm…makes no sense…at all…I don't even understand it and am just writing out of my ass now…because like I said "WORST WRITER EVAR!"

This is the end of Arc 1…but now that doesn't mean this story is only 1/3 done…in fact after next Chapter it's going to be halfway done thankfully…Arc 2 is going to be the shortest of them all with only 6 Chapters…

Chapter 15: Featherflu from Hell! RD POV  
Chapter 16: This isn't awkward at all! FS POV  
Chapter 17: A Trip to Dear Old Dad's! RD POV  
Chapter 18: What is a True Perfect Pegasus? FS POV  
Chapter 19: Hearts Warming Presents. RD POV  
Chapter 20: Just this is enough! FS POV

Then Arc 3 will be the last ten Chapters where all the shit goes down and it ends at Chapter 30…with maybe an Epilogue I don't know…

But in the end it's all freaking stupid…I wish the Turn A Gundam would come in and Moonlight Butterfly this piece of crap all the way back to the Stone Age…oh well…until…next Friday…hopefully…hopefully not…I don't know…I am the always and forever useless…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	15. Chapter 15

Damn it…Chapter 15 is on time…I was hoping this would be delayed to hell like Chapter 14…no…unfortunately…this Chapter did not have such a luxury and thus is on time…which means hopefully…or unfortunately in your case…Chapter 16 will be on time next week but we'll see…but damn it…Chapter 15…the start of Arc 2 which starts up fresh and almost makes Arc 1 seem completely freaking pointless…wait it does…and nothing makes sense as usual…

Just as you would expect from me…so yay…Chapter 15….

**Chapter 15: Featherflu from Hell!/Story Direct From Hell Itself AKA My Stupid Mind!**

"Ahhh this is the life…" I proudly declared to myself as I finished my small glass of hard cider. I then leaned back in my lounge chair in my fine trophy room fill will all sorts of awards and gold plated prizes from all my years of being totally freaking awesome. Being Super-Supreme Awesome Captain of the Wonderbolts helped make this huge golden room what it was…the finest room in my huge mansion in the skies…the mansion that had everything…

"Oh Fluttershy…" I then called in a haughty and even playful tone as I smirked and looked at the only doorway in the room.

After a minute a canary colored Pegasus appeared in the doorway dressed up in a small tight looking maid outfit complete with black leggings on her hind legs, a small black skirt that barely covered that amazing flank of hers with part of her cutiemark visible, a small little black hat on top of her pink mane, a small pink bow on her white chest piece, and black high heels on her hind legs. Yes this mansion really does have everything…it even comes complete with the best maid I could ask for…

"Y-Yes Rainbow?" The sexy maid asked in a nervous stutter as she fidgeted in discomfort as she looked at the ground, her entire face red from the situation she was in…getting one thing wrong in the process that threatened to kill the whole situation.

"Ah ah ah…." I scolded in a teasing tone as I raised my hoof at her and shook my head, "It's 'Mistress' remember?" I then reminded her as with a smirk as I pointed my hoof at her, which caused her to recoil and fidget even more.

"Sorry…"She apologized softly as she moved her fore hooves close together and then bit her lip for a second, "Y-Yes Mistress?" She then said asked again, this time correctly as she closed her eyes either out of hoping she didn't mess up this time or from embarrassment…either way the end result is the same…she looks irresistible…

"My glass is empty…" I informed as I held out my empty glass, "Refill please…" I then ordered in an assertive tone as I shook it which made her open one of her eyes to look me.

"O-Oh…right…at once Mistress…" The cyan eyed mare replied with a small nod before slowly walking over to me and taking the glass out of my hoof. She then walked over to the small table in the center of the room and bent down to put the glass on it beside the fairly large bottle of cider I had on it.

As she picked up the bottle and started to poor some cider in the glass I smiled as I admired the great view she was giving me from her bent down position. I could see up her skirt and see the black leggings go up her luscious legs until stopping right under her plump flank…in fact I think some of the leggings was covered up by her cheeks…which was freaking hot and made my wings instantly fly out to an upright position. The only problem though was that I couldn't see everything…I could see the sides of that heavenly piece of flank and her legs but everything else was covered up by her tail.

"Fluttershy…move your tail…how can I enjoy the show's plot when it's behind a pink curtain?" I teasingly asked as I moved my head around to try and see around her tail but unfortunately to no avail.

"Wha-Ahh!" Fluttershy began to respond as she turned her head around to look at me, only to drop the bottle in her hooves on the table and break it, sending cider all over the table from the broken bottle.

"Oh Fluttershy…" I commented as I rolled my eyes at what she did…this wasn't the first she's done this…and it won't be the last…and I'm very thankful for that because we both know what this means…

"I-I'm sorry Mistress…I-I'll clean this up at once…" My maid apologized feebly as she moved away the broken shards of glass and then turned around with cider on her hooves

"This is the fifth time you've spilt my drink Fluttershy…" I said in a scolding tone as I got up from my chair and slowly walked over to the panicking mare.

"I-I'm sorry for my clumsiness…it's just…I…" She struggled to apologize again as I walked up to her and then grabbed one of her cider soaked hooves.

"This calls for a little…punishment…" I seductively said as I took her hoof and then licked it, tasting the delicious cider and her hoof which made the yellow mare go bright red from the sexual contact.

"Oh Mistress…I…I ummmm…I-Oh!" She weakly responded as her eyes frantically darted around the room before gasping as I laid her down on the wet table with me on top, making a slight splashing sound and getting cider on us both…mostly on her though drenching her outfit…or at least the backside of it.

"And now look…you've got your outfit all wet…" I seductively said with my eyes half lidded as I moved my right hoof underneath her skirt to grab her flank with…which made her bite her lip as she reframed herself from moaning…a feeble defense that isn't going to last long.

"Mistress…that…that wasn't…." Fluttershy said in a whisper as she closed her eyes, still trying to stay professional and resist me even though as I was taking my other hoof to take off her white apron and toss it aside.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be…" I started before I slowly moved my head to her neck and slowly licked from the base all the way up to her cheek…tasting both the cider and her delectable fur coat and reveling in the feeling as she started to shake and moan from the contact. "Extra severe…" I then said as I moved my face next to hers with our muzzles touching and our breaths intermixing as I licked my lips, almost licking hers in the process. She was breathing heavily as she slowly opened her eyes; nervousness and fear no longer present but lust and pleasure…

"Oh…yes Mistress…" She agreed in a low sulky purr as a smile started to shape on her lips…she was completely mine now…my little play thing.

I smiled and chuckled victor before I moved in and kissed her cheek, then her jawline, and then slowly down her neck before I reached her maid outfit. I bit down at the center string and started to tug at it, undoing it which caused her bright yellow chest and stomach to become exposed. I then started to lick her chest, making her shiver and moan in delight as I moved my other hoof down to grab the other side of side of her flank…now grabbing and squeezing both ends with sheer lust as I playfully moved them around.

"R-Rainbow…" She muttered softly in pleasure and in a seductive voice…so deep in ecstasy that she broke the rule again…

"Fluttershy I told you it's 'Mistress'!" I reminded in a stern tone as I moved up to look her in the eye, seeing her blankly look back at me though…what? How did I lose her? There's no way she snapped out of it…she was under my complete control!

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy repeated…this time much louder and…in a different voice, not sounding like Fluttershy at all.

"What the hell?" I said in confusion as I moved back and looked at her with a completely befuddled look on my face.

"Rainbow!" She then shouted loudly which surprised me even more.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as I fell over backwards and landed on something very soft, finding myself staring up at the bleak sky, being surrounded by white fluff, and feeling a stinging cold sensation in the air.

"Wh-What the?" I commented in a muffled sick sounding tone as I sniffled and leaned up on the white cloud I happened to be sitting on…and also sinking into very slowly.

"Enjoy your rest?" I then heard somepony comment in the same tone from my dream…and I instantly recognized it and looked up to see a purple smirking mare hovering above me.

"Cloud Kicker…" I dryly commented before making a sniffle as I blankly stared at her to see her shaking her head at me playfully, "What the hell do you…do you…!" I then tried to ask before being cut off by a flurry of coughs, which forced me to cover my mouth up with my hooves.

"You fell asleep…" The purple mare replied understanding my question despite me not finishing and also pointing out the painfully obvious.

"You don't say…" I dryly replied as I looked back up at her with my eyes slightly narrowed from annoyance as I felt myself continue to sink into the cloud…I opened my wings and struggled to get myself airborne…taking more time than usual to get off the cloud and into the air.

"And you were falling through the cloud again…if I didn't wake you up you'd probably be splat on the ground by now…" She then explained as she raised her right hoof and then hit it in her left hoof as if trying to simulate what it would look like if I hit the ground…gee…thanks for the visualization Cloud Kicker…

"Yeah yeah…I know…thanks…" I thanked rather ungratefully as I rolled my eyes and started to fly.

"Anytime…" She teasingly replied as I flew past her, "Though I have to say I'm still confused…" She then said…I guess to herself as she flew up and started to fly next to me…wait what is she confused about…please tell me it's not about her duties…

"Come on…we've been….been…" I began before being cut off by another series of coughs that forced me to cover my mouth. "Ugh…" I then groaned as I hate being sick…especially when it inhibits my flying ability.

"We've been over this before like three times…you should know the routine for the day…" I then explained a bit angrily as I looked at her and sniffled again…

"No it's not that…it's your sickness…" She corrected in a softer tone as she shook her head at me before pointing at me with her hoof…yeah so I'm sick…what of it?

"I have the featherflu…so what?" I dryly commented as I looked forward to pay attention where I was flying…and more importantly focus on keeping myself airborne as I felt myself seem to get heavier by the second.

"So what? You should be in the hospital…when Pegasi get the feather flu it affects their source feather crippling them from their magic of flying and standing on clouds…" The mare with the two tones of yellow in her mane reminded me like I was some kind of dumbflank…

"Yeah Cloud Kicker…I know what the Featherflu is…you kind of learn this thing back in like basic flight school…" I annoyingly pointed out with a groan as I rolled my eyes…seriously what Pegasus doesn't know what a Featherflu is and what it does to you?

"If you know this then how the hell are you still flying and sleeping on clouds?" The purple Pegasus then asked seriously as I looked over to see her giving me a very concerned expression…a very rare thing for her to have….and she does have a point…normally after the initial coughing you're grounded and even have to go to the hospital because of how serious it is…but here I am still flying around like normal…well…mostly normal…I'm having a lot of difficulties staying airborne.

"Look maybe I'm just starting to get the featherflu…" I responded saying how I'm probably still in the initial stages with the cough and probably tomorrow is when I'll be grounded…literally…ughh…that's going to suck…if I can't sleep in my cloud home I'll probably have to bunk with somepony because I'm sure as hell not staying in the hospital!

"There's no 'starting to get it' when you get infected you're bed ridden the next day…you don't go out and report for Weather Duty like it's nothing!" Cloud Kicker insisted now slightly yelling in an angry annoyed tone as she looked at me intensely…I don't think I've ever seen Cloud Kicker this worked up before….

"Look if I don't show up to do my duties…especially this close to Hearts Warming I'm going to get my flank chewed out…again…and the current problems they're having will just get worse! That's how I got sick in the first place!" I elaborated with a sigh, remembering that ever since we had to prepare for winter the higher ups have been riding my flank constantly for crap I have no control over…and even though if I'm legitimately sick they'll still find something to stick me with and bust my chops even more…I can see it now… 'It's because of you that there was no White Hearts Warming eve…you broke a thousand year tradition with your blunder!'

"But you still shouldn't be out and about like this! You should know to be at home in bed or at the hospital!" Cloud Kicker then shouted seemingly very angry as I stopped and turned to her very furious looking face…this isn't the pervert joking Cloud Kicker…this is the sincere 'I don't want something bad to happen to you' Cloud Kicker…I feel like I should take a picture of this event…but…she's honestly worrying over nothing…and for once I'm going to be nice with her…

"Look…I can see you care…and for that I'm grateful…but I'm ok…just a little under the weather…" I sigh in a sincere tone as I reached out and put a hoof on her shoulder, causing her to take a deep breath, close her eyes, and then ever so slightly nod in reply to what I say. "I'm fine…I'm so awesome not even a featherflu can keep me down!" I then joked with a smirk as I pulled my hoof away and then folded my fore legs up giving a very confident tone to disguise the fact that I'm actually really feeling like complete crap right now…she slowly smiled before opening her eyes and looking at me with a mischievous look on her face…oh boy…I know that look unfortunately…

"Or keeping you from having naughty dreams about Fluttershy…" The purple mare commented in a teasing tone as she turned her head a bit and raised an eyebrow at me…I chuckled and shook my head before I turned around and started to resume flying.

"Glad to see you're back to normal Cloud Kicker…though I can't say I'm that glad if you're already being a perv…" I joked back as I saw Cloud Kicker once again flying alongside me…knowing full well that she must've heard me talk in my sleep and I was going to be tortured for my perverted wet dream about my best friend…

"You're the perv Rainbow Dash…" The grayish cerise eyed mare disagreed with a smirk as she pointed her hoof at me and then moving it to the side of her face, "'Fluttershy I told you its Mistress!'" She then said horribly mimicking my tone of voice as the hoof slowly slide down the side of her face as if recreating something…geez was I really that weird when I was asleep? Great…thank Celestia it was this pervert instead of Fluttershy…Celestia only knows how she would react if she heard me say that in my sleep…

"What the hell kind of dreams were you having?" She then asked back in her teasing tone as she folded her fore legs and looked at me as she moved both her eye brows up and down playfully…yeahhhh there's no way in hell I'm telling you what kind of sick dreams I'm having…nice try perv…

"None of your business that's what!" I retorted in a shout as I moved away from her…almost losing my balance from how weak I was and dropping down…but thankfully I didn't and retained my altitude.

"Alright alright…I just find it funny that one month ago you were saying how you would never think about this with Fluttershy…and now you're having wet dreams about her and thinking about dominating her!" The purple mare said back pointing something out from a month ago and shoving it my face in order to spite me…and working…

"Sh-Shut up Cloud Kicker!" I shouted with a stutter before sniffling and rubbing my muzzle from how much worse I was now getting.

"Look I understand…I mean who hasn't had a wet dream or five about Fluttershy…I think that mare appears more in other pony's dreams than she does in her own dreams!" The Pegasus beside me continued to blather on, admitting something I really didn't want to hear…especially from her!

"You're having wet dreams about Fluttershy!?" I said in a low menacing tone…or at least as much as I could without sounding ridiculous as I stopped and turned to face her with an angry look on my face…making it seem like I was really upset when in reality I stopped to regain some of my strength since flying in place is easier than flying around…

"Woah woah…calm down…" Cloud Kicker said back as she stopped held her hooves up and slowly backed away afraid I was going to hit her…I wanted to…but unfortunately I don't have the strength to. "And yes…I do have a few every now and again…just don't tell Blossomforth…" She then admitted again before asking me to…wait what?

"Wait…Blossomforth…you two are together?" I asked confused as I leaned my head back and looked at her completely bemused because the last time I checked…Blossomforth kind of avoided her…especially after we got back from Rio and that whole fiasco…

"Yeah we are…and she's kind of the jealous type so don't tell her I said that…" She reaffirmed with a nod and a smile…Cloud Kicker and Blossomforth…that's…not that surprising to be honest…but Blossomforth is the jealous type?

"She is?" I asked curiously as I titled my head at her…I've known Blossomforth almost as long as Cloud Kicker and I've never pegged her as that kind of mare…then again I'm not in a relationship with her so maybe that explains it…

"Well she is in my fantasies…" Cloud Kicker said teasingly with a wink…oh or Cloud Kicker could just be lying to me…of course… "On second though tell her…I wouldn't mind seeing her get jealous and possibly getting into a sexy mud fight with you or Fluttershy…" She then went onto to suggest as she flew over and nudged me as if encouraging me to play out her sick dream.

"You're such a pervert Cloud Kicker!" I shouted in disgust as I pushed her away, not feeling confident that I could fly away myself without nose diving to the ground.

"Says the mare who was moaning Fluttershy's name a few minutes ago!" She pointed out with a snicker as she held a hoof up to her muzzle to poorly hide her giggles.

"Go away!" I then angrily shouted as I pointed my hoof in a random direction…then coughing horribly which caused me to drop a few feet in altitude…but thankfully I caught myself from free falling to the dirt.

"You sure? You still don't sound one hundred percent and I don't want anything to happen to you…" She asked seriously, suddenly changing from Pervert Cloud Kicker to Concerned Cloud Kicker at the drop of a hat…geez…if all it took was some coughing to stop her I should've coughed or faked it a minute ago…I mean seriously…

"I'll be fine…now get the hell out of here and go back to doing your job…" I replied, shrugging her worry off as I waved my hoof at her and gestured for her to leave, "You do remember what it is right?" I then teasingly asked with a smirk as I looked up at her to see her rolling her eyes at me.

"Yes Rainbow…I kick clouds…I've been doing it for years…I've done it so many times I'm actually sick of clouds and would like to never do this again…" She said blankly and dully as if I just asked her the stupidest question in the world…well knowing you I wouldn't be shocked if you said 'no I don't know!'

"Oh quit your whining and get back to work…" I said back not wanting to hear her bullcrap as I once again waved my hoof at her who sighed in return and slowly nod at me.

"Alright if you say so…" She said reluctantly as she slowly turned around, "Bye Dash…take care of yourself…" She then muttered before she flew off at her normal decent pace.

"Yeah…bye…" I muttered back with a weak nod as I watched her fly off…trying to summon as much strength as I could as I managed to still keep my current place in the air.

I then summoned all of my remaining strength to turn around in some random direction and start flying at a snail's pace. I didn't care where I was flying…I didn't even pay attention to where I was going period…I just wanted to fly and hopefully everything would sort itself out. I started panting heavily as I looked down at the clouds below me…they looked so…soft…and comfortable…and I couldn't fly anymore…I stopped flapping my wings and started to fall towards the clouds...

I closed my eyes and sighed as I imagined the clouds catching me and stopping my fall. I did feel a white softness hit my body…but I still felt like I was still falling…oh well…I'm probably just sinking into the clouds again…I'll stop eventually…I sighed to myself as I felt myself become weaker…and feeling sleep very inevitable…but I welcomed it…I'm so tired…and I just want to rest…and get back in that dream I had before Cloud Kicker woke me up…yes…that…that sounds great.

"Fluttershy…" I muttered to myself in content as I a smile curved on my lips as I started hoping that even if I didn't have that same dream…I would still have a dream something like it…and it would involve Fluttershy…and it was most likely going to be awesome.

"Rainbow Dash!" I heard somepony shout out loud…wait…that's Fluttershy…am I dreaming already? I slowly opened my eyes to find myself quickly descending towards the ground at a rapid pace…I looked up and saw a yellow Pegasus rapidly approaching me at a speed I didn't think she was ever capable of…

"Fl-Fluttershy?" I said in a stutter as she flew right up to me…upside down no less…and put her hooves around me and started to slow my decent as she flapped her wings as hard as they could…and…miraculously…we stopped in the air upside down…I looked up…or down I should say and saw the ground…surprisingly very far away from me…wow…I remember when Fluttershy was trying to lift me off the ground before I got tank and failing miserable…now she can stop me from hitting the ground while I was dropping like a rock…she's come a long way hasn't she?

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy shouted...not too loudly unsurprisingly as she slowly turned us around so we we're facing up instead of down. "What's wrong? Why are you falling out of the sky?" She continued shouting softly in concern as I looked at her face which seemed a few inches from mine. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and was panting heavily from her daring air rescue that I think even the Wonderbolts would be impressed to see…

"Sorry…I've just been…a little under the weather lately with a featherflu…" I replied in my sick tone before coughing…luckily I felt it coming on so I turned my head away before I coughed right on her, "I'm fine now…so it's ok Fluttershy…" I then said after my series of loud coughs…not sounding or looking very convincing.

"Ok? You are not ok Rainbow!" She disagreed as she shook her head at me…yeah I know I wouldn't believe me either… "If I look out my window and see you falling to your…demise…that's anything but ok!" She went on practically scolding me with a somewhat harsh tone…yeah I deserve it…wait…home? What?

"Your home?" I simply said in a confused tone as I looked around, eventually spotting her cottage…what the hell...that's…weird… "Huh...I guess I was unknowingly flying here for some…" I tried to say in bemusement before suddenly coughing again more violently than before.

"Oh…let's get you inside out of the cold Rainbow…" The gentle canary mare said insistently as she started to fly us slowly to her cottage without even awaiting for my reply…although I'm really in no position to say no now am I?

"Heh…thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked gratefully with a slight chuckle as I let myself be carried to her cottage…which I haven't been to in over a month…hell I haven't see Fluttershy in almost a month…and ironically enough the next time I do is when she's saving my flank. I started to chuckle again at that thought before I turned to look at a slightly confused Fluttershy.

"You know…it's funny…I don't see you for a month and then suddenly you sweep in and save me when I most need you…" I commented with a smirk as I saw the sun set behind her…which seemed to cause her yellow coat to luminously glow in its orange light along with making her pink mane seemingly sparkle as it gracefully moved in the air making her look very…well…beautiful…

"You're like…an angel…" I said out loud in a gentle tone which made her eyes immediately go wide at my comment. "You certainly look like you can play the part…" I then teasingly said as I tilted my head slightly…w-what the hell am I saying…it's so mushy…heh…I guess I must really be suck huh if I'm letting stupid crap like that slip out of my mouth…

"S-Stop it Rainbow…" She replied in a whisper as she looked away...but not before I saw her face distinctly turn red.

"W-What?" I simply said in confusion as I slowly blinked at her…not sure what the hell I did to warrant that kind of response.

"Ju-Just…stop…" She repeated sounding even softer than before as she continued to look away from me.

"D-Did I say something I shouldn't have?" I questioned in concern wondering if I hurt her feelings or something…which…seems ludicrous since I gave her a compliment…but then again…Fluttershy was never one to take stuff like that without feeling nervous, embarrassed, or stuff like that…

"N-No…well…y-yes…ummm…I…ummm…just…don't say things like that…please…" The cyan eyed mare replied as she looked at me, then away again, then back at me again…seeming very indecisive with her decision before eventually looking back forward to watch where she was going.

"A-Alright…" I simply agreed with a small nod as I looked forward to see Fluttershy's cottage getting much closer…slowly but surely we eventually reached the quiet docile abode that Fluttershy called her home.

Fluttershy opened the door to her unoccupied cottage and led me in, closing the door behind her. Immediately I felt relaxed and comfortable as the gentle heat that was in her house from the fireplace she had automatically warmed my body up. She then helped me upstairs to her room…when we entered I heard a clock ticking and I looked up on a shelf to see it ticking next to a few other knickknacks. Fluttershy helped me to bed, pulled off the covers and then gently laying me down onto the bed.

"There you go Dash…" Fluttershy gently said with a smile as she put the butterfly blanket over me, surrounding me in comforting warmth that made me give off a blissful moan beyond my control. "Oh…I-I'm sorry…is it uncomfortable…I know you prefer cloud bedding…" She then apologized nervously fearing that my rather embarrassing outburst was one of displeasure instant of pure ecstasy…

"No…it's fine Fluttershy…it's rather comfy…believe me I know comfort…I've slept in and on practically everything from hay to clouds to trees to a freaking lighting rod…believe me…it's fine…" I pointed out with a smirk as I shrugged off her unnecessary apology…not exactly telling her that this is actually one of the most if not the most comfortable beds I've ever slept it…I can just feel my feathers screaming in pleasure as I snuggled into the bed…it's like they were happy to be there and almost longing for it…

"And…thanks Fluttershy…you know you didn't have to do this…" I then gratefully thanked as I moved my hooves out from under the blanket to place on top of hers…however she moved them away before I could reach them…like she avoided them…

"Oh you know I just had to…there's no way I could let you fall to your…doom…or not help you in this time of need…" The pink maned mare shrugged off with a smile as she moved away from the bed…ok she's avoiding me…Featherflu isn't contagious unless you're a…oh…right…that makes sense I guess…

"I…appreciate it…" I said back in a rather disappointed tone as I was actually wanting to touch her hooves…great now I'm a creeper wanting to touch that unattainable mare of my dirty dreams…hold it together Dash…she's not that dream Fluttershy that you do…well…things to…with a plunger…she's your best friend who is trying to help and walking away out of the room…wait what?

"Wait where are you going?" I called out as I noticed her walking out of the room. She stopped and looked back with a gentle and reassuring smile that thankfully put me at ease somewhat.

"I'm going to get you some medicine to help you with your featherflu…" She responded in her normal sweet tone as she lightly titled her head at me that made me gulp for some reason.

"O-Oh…alright…thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked in a rather disappointed tone as she left the room…I kind of wanted her to stay with me…because…you know…I haven't really seen her or talked to her in over a month.

The room was deathly silent except for the constant ticking of Fluttershy's clock on the shelf on the wall. I looked around and fully noticed how foreign this room was compared to mine…not only was it clean but it was also well arranged. There was a dresser on the other side of the room, a desk next to the bed, and a small chest at the end of the bed. This room is nothing like mine…and…oddly enough…I feel…very calm and relaxed her…my body and wings seemed to naturally form into the bed like I've been sleeping here for years…

"Ok I'm back…" I heard Fluttershy announce as I looked back at the entrance to see the canary mare entering with a small platter with a tea pot and two tea cups…she put the entire thing down on her dresser, except for a tea cup, and then flew over to me with the tea cup in hoof.

"Alright here you go…" She then happily said as she held the cup out for me to take.

"What is this?" I asked curiously as I reached my hoof out and gently took it from her.

"It's tea specially formulated to help combat the featherflu." The canary mare answered as I moved the tea cup up to my muzzle and sniffed it slightly…getting a whiff of possibly the most foul thing I've ever smelt in my entire life.

"Really?" I then asked doubtfully as I moved the cup away from my mouth and looked at her with an unsure look which made her giggle slightly.

"Yes…it's something you should've learned back in Flight School…" Fluttershy answered as she landed on the floor next to the bed….wait what? I should've learned this remedy back in school…

"Yeah…ummm…" I began with an awkward smile as I never learned how to make this…I mean Fluttershy helped me with that class back in school…shouldn't she know that?

"Oh right…I forgot…I helped you through that class…" She then said a bit playfully as she put a hoof to her muzzle…oh apparently she does and…oh my Celestia...is she teasing me? Fluttershy is teasing me! Now I know I'm freaking beat if Fluttershy has the upper hoof on me…great I guess I can't say anything back after that quip and have to drink this nasty smelling liquid. I sighed as I slowly moved the tea cup up to my mouth and took a quick sip of the-

"Ughh!" I instantly shouted as I quickly moved the cup as far away from my mouth as possible, "It tastes like Flim and Flam's crappy cider!" I then declared in a loud tone as I stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes….being a little overdramatic but damn it…this 'tea' deserves all the drama and then some!

"Rainbow…you never drunk their cider…I remember that we specifically coltcotted it…" Fluttershy reminded me as I opened my eyes to see her holding a hoof out to me and tilting her head a bit…I know we coltcotted it in protest for Applejack losing her farm but I'm trying to make a joke! Ughh…thanks Fluttershy…

"I'm trying to say it tastes bad…" I then dully said as I looked at her blankly. Apparently she didn't get the joke or didn't want to get the joke.

"Well it's not supposed to taste good…now hurry and drink it…the longer you drag it out…the worse it's going to get…" Fluttershy then said a bit sternly as she pointed at the cup…ughhh…damn it…she's right…

"Alright alright…" I said in defeat as I brought the cup closer to me. I then took one long breath to prepare myself before I quickly raised the cup to my mouth and downed in it one gulp. "Ughhhh!" I loudly shouted as I moved the cup away from me…then coughing violently thanks to that loud yell. I ended up dropping the cup because of my coughing but Fluttershy grabbed it and then started to fly back over to the dresser where the tea pot was.

"Good job Rainbow…" Fluttershy congratulated in a proud tone as she put the empty cup down on the platter before picking up the other one and flying back over to where I was. "Here you go…" She then said cheerfully as she held out the full cup out for me to take.

"Oh Celestia no…not another cup!" I almost shouted before recoiling a bit under the cover in fear of drinking another cup of that nasty tea…which made Fluttershy giggle a bit loudly…don't laugh at me Fluttershy this isn't funny!

"Don't worry…it's just regular tea…something to wash the taste down…" Fluttershy reassured in a kind voice as she moved the cup closer for me to take.

"Oh…a-alright…thanks…" I thanked a bit hesitantly as I took the cup…unsure or not if she was just trying to trick me into having another one of those horrendous drinks…she's the Element of Kindness not Honesty…though she must be kind enough to give me a reprieve because if she wasn't then she'll be bucking for the Element of Cruelty. As I brought to my muzzle I instantly noticed that it smelled nothing like the previous cup…it smelled sweet and actually really good. I was still hesitant though as I slowly brought it to my lips and took a small sip…only to let out a very loud blissful moan at the sweet juice that just graced my tongue…holy Celestia this is good!

"Do you like it?" The mare next to me then nervously asked as if my embarrassing outburst wasn't good enough for her…and it isn't…nothing could ever be as good as the stuff I'm drinking right now…and I don't even care for tea!

"It's…delicious…" I complimented softly in what would make anypony's top ten 'biggest understatements ever made' before quickly starting to guzzle the small cup in my hooves.

"T-Thank you…" The angelic tea maker said in a whisper as she looked away and hid behind her mane…most likely hiding a blush as I continued to guzzle the rest of this sweet nectar. When I was done I moved it away from my lips and gave off a big satisfied moan as I sunk further into the bed…getting Fluttershy's attention as she turned around…a blush still evident on her face…and noticed my empty cup.

"Oh you're done…here let me get you another cup…" She then insisted as she quickly took the cup and flew over back to the dresser to pour some more tea.

This time she landed and put the cup on the platter before reaching over to the pot. As she was doing this I noticed that…well…she was giving me a great view of her flank…and seeing it from this angle and distance…put that dream version of her flank to shame…it looks just as amazing as the last time I saw it…and oddly enough…the same problem was occurring…her tail was in the way…and unfortunately I can't tell her to move it or something to give me a clear view…because…well it should be obvious…but that's not going to stop me from repeatedly thinking it in a desperate vain hope that she'll somehow catch my psyche thought and move her tail.

Move your tail…Move…your tail…Fluttershy...Move…Your…Ahhh! When she turned around after finishing pouring me a new cup of tea with a sweet and innocent smile on her face…I was instantly ashamed of myself…Dash…what the hell is wrong with you!? Your friend…Your best friend whose helping you because your sick is giving you another cup of her delicious tea and all your concerned about is her moving her tail slightly to get a glimpse of her plump flank? You should be ashamed of yourself! It's one thing to think about her irresistible flank in your dreams or in private but lusting about her amazing plot in front of her and said wonderful flank is just despicable…and you're still doing it you hopeless pervert!

"Here you go Dash…" Fluttershy suddenly said sweetly, cutting me off from my sick twisted thoughts as she held out the cup for me to take.

"Bwa…y-yes…t-thank you F-Fluttershy…" I frantically said as I took the cup and looked away from her, feeling my entire face light up like a Hearts Warming candle…

"Oh my…you're completely red…you're sicker than I thought…" The oblivious mare then commented upon noticing my hot blush and mistaking it for my illness…which I'm very thankful for because that gives me any easy out.

"Y-Yeah…it's really horrible…" I agreed in a stutter before I made some fake coughing sounds…that quickly turned into real coughing that lasted for a good thirty seconds…way to go Dash…next time…don't fake coughing because it will just lead into real coughing…

"How did you even get this sick Rainbow…I know you and you wouldn't let yourself get this sick overnight…" She then asked curiously and in concern as she leaned over and felt my forehead to feel my temperature…then quickly moving away and looking down at the ground with what looked like regret on her face…geez it's fine I'm sure you won't get sick Fluttershy…

"Overnight is exactly how it happened…" I dully replied with a sigh which turned her attention back to me as she looked at me confused…blinking a few times awaiting my explanation…I sighed before taking a sip of the delicious tea in my hooves.

"There's a drought going on in Cloudsdale right now…it happened because those dumbflanks made it snow at the start of winter instead of towards the middle and used up all the reserves…" I started as I looked out the window at the clouds, remembering how it was snowing on the first day of winter when it shouldn't…and I knew it would lead to a problem like this.

"And they're having problems getting water from the Twin Fillies because of it being winter and how difficult it is to fly and move water under extreme cold conditions…" I then said as I was told by the higher ups that it was that city's job this time to supply the water and how they're constantly failing to get enough wing power to raise the water up…which is honestly understandable since it's really cold and Pegasi have difficulty flying in weather like this.

"Because of the shortage they can't make warm clouds for my cloud home to keep me warm during the day and especially during the night when it's most cold…and after a few nights of freezing cold I eventually caught the featherflu…" I then finished finally explaining what this has to do with me…and how warm summer clouds are freaking short and expensive…but not telling her that Cloudsdale is mostly a Popsicle now since only the extremely wealthy and powerful can afford to stay warm at the moment…

"Oh dear…I wish there was something I could do to help you…" Fluttershy responded after my very long winded explanation of bullcrap that got me into this situation…yes let's get our only competent weather Pegasus sick and then blame her when things go wrong so they will continue to go wrong…brilliant…

"No…there's really nothing you can do…" I replied with a sigh as I shook my head at her, then I looked down and took another drink from the tea before a smile slowly formed on my face. "Unless you want to volunteer your services for the Twin Fillies Tornado duty and once again save the day…" I then teasingly suggested as I looked over at her to see her blinking in a few times…registering what I said in her mind before she smiled as well and actually giggled a bit.

"No…that won't be necessary…I'm more needed here…" She denied with a slow shake of her head, gracefully moving her mane around when she did…I closed my eyes and nodded back to her because I completely agreed. "I'm going to help get you better…and the first thing we should do is get you to the hospital to see a Doct-"

"No! No Hospitals!" I shouted cutting her off as I opened my eyes and glared at her making her gasp and recoil a bit in surprise, "You know I hate them and doctors…they're going to keep me there for absurd amounts of time and the last place I want to be for Hearts Warming is in a hospital bed!" I then yelled a bit loudly before coughing uncontrollably and leaning back in my bed…hoping she took my outburst to heart instead of seeing as me being a whining little kid not wanting to get treatment…but come on…surely she must understand that nopony wants to be in a hospital on a holiday…especially Hearts Warming...

"Well…I don't know…." The uncertain mare said in response as she regained her composure and leaned forward, putting her hooves on the bed next to me most likely thinking things over.

"Fluttershy" I called softly as I raised my hoof up to touch hers…actually touching it this time instead of her moving it away…causing her to jump slightly as she slowly looked up at me with her cyan eyes slightly quivering, "Please…" I then said almost pleadingly with a smile which caused her to blush and look away from me, hiding behind her mane.

"O-Oh…alright…" She eventually agreed in an almost inaudible whisper, which made me sigh and lean back in the bed taking my hoof off of hers, "I just wanted to help and make you feel better…" She then said in a kind tone once again reminding me that Fluttershy is Fluttershy and all she wants to do is help me…no matter what…to the point where I kind of feel like I'm taking advantage of her kindness…

"Besides…you've done enough by giving me your medicine, tea, and kindness…" I reassured her with a sigh of regret as I put the cup of tea on the desk next to me. Then I slowly moved them to the blanket and then very slowly moved them off of me…practically forcing me hooves to move as they wanted to keep the butterfly blanket on me. "I-I really should go before I intrude any further…" I then said with a stutter and a groan as it took more force to move my body up…I felt my wings screaming in pain as the wanted to continue to rest in the nice warm bed…but no…I can't…I have to go…Fluttershy's done enough and I can't let her do anymore for me.

"N-No p-please stay…I…I don't mind…" I heard Fluttershy deny as she flew over, gently put her hooves on me, and then slowly push me back into the bed without any effort…I couldn't put up a fight what so ever…my body isn't listening to anymore. I knew it…she's going to demand I stay…but I'm determined to leave…there's nothing she can say that will keep me here…

"In fact…y-you should join me for dinner…a nice warm meal will help you recover after taking some medicine…" She then insisted with a sweet smile as she put the blanket back over me…I instantly heard my stomach growl and my felt my ears perk up…dinner? Food made by Fluttershy? Oh Celestia it's been so long…I…I can't so no…I'm physically ill not mentally ill…the day I refuse a nice home cooked meal from Fluttershy is the day I check myself into an insane asylum…

"Y-Yeah…you're right…how could I say no to your cooking?" I happily agreed with a stutter as I leaned my head back into the soft pillow…a smile making its way onto my face which made Fluttershy giggle happily. Great…I said I leave no matter what…but I'm taking advantage of her kindness still by accepting her food…ok I swear I'm leaving after dinner…

"I-I'll get started right now…" The amazing mare then said with a stutter as she flew over to the door, leaving me to rest in this comfortable bed.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked gratefully as she went to the dresser to pick up the platter with the tea pot on it, which made her look at me a bit embarrassed as there was a light shade of pink on her face along with a nervous smile.

"A-Anytime Rainbow…" Fluttershy replied with a stutter before turning around and flying through the door. Leaving me alone in the room, off to go make whatever amazing meal she was going to make.

I once again was alone lying in bed with the only sound I could hear being the clock on the shelf. Though after a minute or two I heard some rustling downstairs that sounded like pots and pans…no doubt Fluttershy starting dinner like she said…I thought about going down to offer her a helping hoof…but what would a sick mare like me who can't really cook worth a damn be in terms of help…I sighed as I unfortunately let this rest in Fluttershy's hooves…maybe next time I can help her instead of being a useless sick Pegasus.

After a few minutes a very powerful and delicious fragrance filled the air that made my stomach grown and my mouth water. Oh Celestia I wasn't that hungry until now…Fluttershy's food just has that effect on me…geez Fluttershy has many effects on me…her personality makes me smile, her food makes me hungry, and her flank makes me…no…no…don't finish that thought because it's just going to lead into another unpleasant situation…bad dirty mind…bad…

"Dinner is ready…" I then heard Fluttershy say cheerfully as I looked up to see her entering the room with a platter filled with two bowls that had steam coming from out of them…ok so it's something hot…that's good because something hot is just what I need right now.

"Great I'm starving!" I exclaimed happily as I rubbed my hooves together in anticipation as the yellow mare put the platter down on the dresser. "What is it?" I then asked curiously as Fluttershy picked up the two bowls off the platter and then started to fly over to me.

"Vegetable soup…perfect for you since you're sick…" She answered in a kind voice as she landed right next to me and held out the bowl of soup for me to take…

"Awesome…thanks Fluttershy!" I happily responded as I quickly took the bowl out from her hooves and then held to my muzzle to start guzzling it…then stopping and putting it down to shiver and moan in sheer delight. "Oh Celestia this is so good…thanks again Fluttershy…" I declared a bit dazed…like I just completed three triple loops in a row and recovering from the adrenaline rush.

"Y-You're welcome Rainbow…" I heard Fluttershy reply softly which made me look at her to see her slowly sipping her bowl of soup not looking that all enthused...

"Something wrong?" I asked in concern as I titled my head at her…noticing that she really didn't look that good…well…good in the sense that…ahh you probably get it…

"I'm just…feeling a little down…" She responded with a sigh before slowly taking another sip from her soup.

"Yeah you don't look too good…are you getting sick too?" I asked in concern before taking another gulp of my soup…great Fluttershy's getting sick as well…hooray we're the Featherflu twins I guess….

"No I don't think so…I'm physically fine…I've just been…so weak lately…" The cyan eyed Pegasus said back as she slowly shook her head at me…weak? She feels week?

"You didn't seem that weak to me when you saved me…" I pointed out with a smirk before taking yet another gulp of my now half empty soup bowl…remember how she caught me out of the air with what seemed like little effort…if that's what she's like weak than what can she do when she's not feeling this way?

"That was an emergency…that was probably the most active I've been for the past few days…because most of the time I've just been in bed sleeping or resting…"

"Maybe it's winter kicking in…they do have weird effects on Pegasi…" I pointed out…knowing that a lot of Pegasi can't show up because of how cold it is…making us once again short hooved which further adds more bullcrap on my shoulders…

"Yeah…th-that's probably it…" She agreed nervously as she nodded over and over before taking another quick sip…I did the same…well…not a sip but a massive gulp like before.

"Is that why I haven't seen you lately?" I then asked curiously…wondering if her current situation is the reason why I haven't seen her in about a month.

"Huh?" She simply said in confusion as she looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it because you're feeling weak that I haven't seen or heard from you in about a month?" I repeated as I titled my head, explaining what I meant from before so there wasn't any confusion this time.

"N-No that's not it…like I said this just happened to me a few days ago…" She denied as she shook her head at me before taking another quick sip from her bowl of sip.

"Then what is it…why haven't I seen you?" I questioned now concerned as I wanted to know why I haven't seen her…hoping it wasn't anything serious or bad…she looked at me a bit scared before biting her lip and looking back down at her bowl…making me a little fearful that the reason was bad and was cause for some concern…dear Celestia I hope it's nothing bad like Rarity setting her up with another bad date or something!

"I…I…I didn't want to bother you or disturb you…" She eventually said in a quiet whisper as she lowered her head which caused her mane to fall in front of her face…wait…

"…what?" I simply said in a loud tone, completely confused as I moved back and raised an eyebrow at her…she…didn't want to bother? What?

"Since its winter…I…I didn't want to trouble you since I knew you were going to be busy making sure the cloud layer is thick enough for the winter skies…" Fluttershy explained softly as she moved her hoof around the bowl as if very nervous about telling me this…but…that…that doesn't make any damn sense…well…maybe it does because I can see Fluttershy doing that…but…she still shouldn't!

"Fluttershy…" I said softly which made her look back up at me...seemingly shaking in place for some reason, "That's nonsense…you know you could never bother me…you could come up to me and ask me to watch the freaking paint dry and I'd do it…I wouldn't be thrilled about it…but I wouldn't be upset or bothered…" I explained calmly and happily with a smile…wanting her to know that so she wouldn't feel this way…and that so she could see me…since…I…I want to see her…

"And besides…I've…missed you…I've missed talking to my best friend and seeing her everyday like before…" I then added a bit nervously as I felt my face heat up slightly…but I didn't care and instead kept looking at her and seeing her blink and have her mouth gape open in surprise before looking away with a hot blush quickly forming all over her face.

"Rainbow…s-stop…p-please…" She responded even quieter voice as she was practically begging me to stop…is this really something to get nervous and embarrassed over? I don't really see why but whatever…it's Fluttershy…I don't know what wouldn't embarrass her…but that's one of things that makes her awesome…

"Fluttershy…there's nothing to be embarrassed about or nervous about..." I happily consoled which made her gasp as she continued to look away, "You're my best friend and I want to see you and do stuff with you…so you could never bother me or disturb me…I'd rather you did instead of not seeing you for about a month…" I then said as genuinely sappy as I could hoping that it would change her mind and…well never do this again so we can hang out more…like last month went we practically spent every freaking day together…it was awesome and I enjoyed that time…and…I want to have more times like that…especially with her…Fluttershy didn't respond or say anything and instead continued looking away…and shaking as if battle some kind of inner demon…

"A-Alright Rainbow…" She eventually agreed in a whisper a bit louder than before as she looked down at her bowl with that blush still very apparent on her face. I smirked as I looked down and continued sucking down the delectable soup…and eventually I quickly found myself finishing the whole bowl in a short amount of time.

"Ahhh that was great!" I declared happily as I finished downing tone final gulp of that delicious soup Fluttershy had made for me, "Thanks for dinner Fluttershy…" I then thanked with a satisfied smile as I handed the empty bowl to her…to which she took with a nod even though her bowl wasn't empty.

"It was my pleasure Rainbow…" She replied in a happy tone as she flew over and put the bowls on the platter on the dresser…I sighed as I watched fly over…she's such an amazing mare…I shouldn't stay here anymore and keep abusing her kindness…I promised myself I'd leave after dinner and that's exactly what I'm going to do…

"I should probably be going home now…" I then suggested in a low rather reluctant tone as I moved the covers off of me and started to get up.

"Oh goodness no!" I heard her shout frantically as I looked up to see her rushing over to me and then putting her hooves on me, "It's because of your freezing house that you got sick in the first place! I can't let you go back there just for you to get worse…" The overly kind Pegasus reminded me as she gently laid me back down in her bed…clearly not understanding that this is something I wish to avoid…

"But I told you earlier that…I don't want to intrude and take advantage of your kindness…" I insisted as I struggled to get up again but couldn't from her holding me down and the resistance my body was giving me from not wanting to leave this comfortable bed.

"Rainbow…" I heard her say quietly and gently which made me stop resisting and just look at her sweet face, "You said that you wouldn't mind it if I talked to you or did something with you…that it wouldn't bother you…and so I'm telling you that you staying here and sleeping here while you recover doesn't bother me one bit…and because…I…I'd like to spend more time with you as well…" Fluttershy explained in a soothing and slightly embarrassed voice reminding me of what we talked about during dinner and now telling that what I'm doing doesn't bother her one bit…

"Please…just stay here…" She then insisted in a pleading yet sincere tone as she titled her head slightly, her pink mane sliding down and moving to the other side of her face as she slowly took her hooves off of me…shattering all forms of resistance I had to leave her house…

"Alright…I will…" I agreed with a nod…ok…I'll stay here…Fluttershy wants me to…not because it seems like she feels obligated to…but…because she wants me here…how can I refuse that? I can't say no to her when she's like this…so I'm staying here…I just have to get out of her bed first…

"I'll sleep on the couch…" I said calmly as I once again struggled to get out of bed…my body still fighting me…what the hell? I know I'm sick and a bed would be better but I'm not taking Fluttershy's bed! I mean sleeping over is one but sleeping in her bed is going too far!

"What? Oh no no no!" Fluttershy replied frantically shaking her head as she placed her hoofs on me again and once again pushed me back onto her bed, "You're sleeping right here in the bed Rainbow!" She then insisted as she went to put the blanket over me…but I slowly got up again and pushed the blanket away as she moved it up.

"There's no way I'm taking your bed Fluttershy…it's one thing for me to sleep here but taking your bed is like me just invading and taking your home away from you!" I replied a bit loudly as I started to get up…only to be met by Flutterhsy's hooves yet again…geez does she not get it?

"But you have to take the bed…you're sick and you'll recover faster in a bed compared to a couch!" The surprisingly loud mare said as she pushed me back into bed…oh no…I agreed to stay for dinner…I agreed to sleep over…but I'm never going to take away your bed Fluttershy!

"I'm not sleeping in your bed Fluttershy!" I denied almost yelling at her as I struggled to get up…but finding myself unable to as she kept her hooves on me.

"Yes you will!" Fluttershy insisted almost yelling at me with a intense glare in her cyan eyes as she kept her grip on me preventing me getting up.

"No I won't!" I shouted back also giving her a determined look…great now this has turned into a stupid bickering fest of trading endless 'yes you wills' and 'no I won'ts'…perfect…this is going to go on forever probably…however to my surprise Fluttershy backed away and softened her face up, a small gentle smiling appearing on her face that made me give a confused look back at her…complete with me raising my eyebrow and everything.

"Do I have to sing you to sleep like when we we're younger?" The pink maned Pegasus then said a bit mischievously and almost threateningly…wait…does she think singing me a bed time song is going to put me to sleep to end this argument…I know it worked in the past…more times than I'd like to admit…but that was then and this is now!

"Yeah like a lullaby is going to work on me…" I scoffed as I rolled my eyes…which didn't seem to affect her as she titled her head a bit with that smile of hers before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"Hush now quiet now…" She began to sing sweetly seeming to take my remark as a challenge…

"That's not going to work Fluttershy…I'm not seven years old anymore…" I replied in a dry tone as I coincidently felt my eyelids start to get heavy…wait…what? Are you kidding me? One line and I'm already starting to feel sleepy? Are you serious!?

"It's time to lay your sleepy head…" She continued to sing…as…as I started to close my eyes from…from her gentle singing….n-no…this is…ridiculous….

"Fluttershy…s-stop…I…I'm not sleeping in your…your…" I tried to resist in a very soft and weak tone as I….as I felt her put the blanket over me with….without any…resist…ance…damn…it…

"Hush now quiet now…" She continued as I felt very…light headed and feeling a hoof stroke…stroke my mane which…further sent me spiraling into exhaustion….Flu…Fluttershy…

"I…you….beautiful…" I muttered as I was now feeling…so….so tired…

"It's time to go to bed…" Fluttershy continued…as she…as…she…Fluttershy….Fluttershy…

"Fluttershy…"

**Author's Constant Whining As Usual.**

Oh yay…Chapter 15…which picks up one month after Chapter 14 and a few days before Hearts Warming…because…time skips…and from that time skip nothing makes sense…because obviously Winter starts on December 21st (In the U.S. at least)…and Christmas obviously takes place on the 25th…so technically this story's date should be like January 20ish…but no I'm making it seem like it's December before Hearts Warming and making the start of Winter in like November because I'm freaking stupid…

Wow…that dream was…wow…damn near clop…bad clop I might add…and no…I will never write clop in my life because if I can't write good normal stories…there's no way I could write good clop…that and because it's awkward and weird…and (true story) after writing that almost clop scene I took a shower to wash the weirdness off of me…I have nothing against clop it's just not for me…and me getting close to it just weirds me out…

Cloud Kicker shows up again for no reason other than to say "Yep…still being a rip off of a better Cloud Kicker" and then leave accomplishing nothing…and then thing's fall apart after that and then cascade down into a volcano as things continue to make 0 sense…god this is bad….this is the worst story I have ever seen in my life…and the sad thing is…it's just now only half way done...UGHHHHHH!

So…until Chapter 16 comes along to bore you and make things even worse…I am the always god awful Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

Gundam for this Chapter is the Impulse Gundam from SEED Destiny before Shinn became a freaking moron in his "I CAN GRAB BEAMS OF PURE ENERGY IN MY HANDS DUR DUR OH IT FAILED OH NO I'M SHOCKED!'…yeah…dumb…LIKE THIS STORY! So it fits perfectly…


	16. Chapter 16

Wow…a day late...well better late than never…wait…no reverse that…better NEVER than late…I mean seriously…well welcome to Chapter 16 aka THERE'S STILL MORE OF THIS CRAP? Yes…there is…and this chapter is mostly freaking pointless…skip it...I mean it…nothing of real importance happens…for the most part and all it contains is stupid wangst/relation drama that doesn't make sense…

Don't believe me? Fine then read for yourself and find out!

**Chapter 16: This isn't awkward at all!/This isn't good at all! Nor will it ever be!**

I sighed as I moved over to the stove to put the pancakes onto the plate. These definitely we're not my best pancakes I ever made…they were slightly more brown that what a good batch of pancakes should be and didn't smell quite right…I can only fear how Rainbow Dash will react. I gulped as I moved some leafy salad on the side and then left the kitchen, flying up to my room with the platter of food in hoof.

When I entered I found Rainbow peacefully sleeping in my bed. I was surprised to see that she hasn't moved from the last time I saw her when I left her last night…normally she'd move at least somewhat, shifting in her sleep but this time appeared she didn't move a muscle…that's odd considering that I never seen her do this before…normally I'm the one doesn't move one bit in my sleep…

I shook my head and flew over to the desk next to the bed and set the platter down on it. I then looked down at the sleeping and…even more surprising…a not snoring Rainbow Dash…and instead a lightly breathing Rainbow. Is she so sick that she's acting abnormally? Even still…looking down at her like this…made me smile…and I bent down and raised my hoof up. I gently touched the top of her Rainbow mane and began stroking it like I was yesterday.

Oh no what are you doing Fluttershy? It's…It's one thing to rub her mane to help her go to sleep but now…now you're just being weird…and rude no less since Rainbow is still sleeping…oh but she has to wake up in order to eat breakfast…this is to…wake her up and besides…it feels so nice…ahh no! You're doing it again…you still have a misplaced unreasonable crush on her and you're just acting it out…that's why you're working on that thing downstairs for her…everypony else you're just buying a gift but for her you're actually making something for her to try and impress her…stop it Fluttershy! No! You're a terrible awful pony who's acting on impulse and being a creepy little…"

"Fluttershy…" I heard Rainbow mumble which made me eep and back away, recoiling in fear as I held my hoof up to my face and closed my eyes. Oh no! Now you woke her up and she caught you touching her mane! Now she's going to be mad at you for being weird and touching her in her sleep! Bad Fluttershy! Bad!

"Flutter…shy…" She then mumbled again a bit softer than before and with a slight pause when she said my name. I opened my eyes and lowered my hoof to see her eyes still closed and her position unchanged…I took a sigh in relief. She's still sleeping…at least she still sleep talks…w-wait…she…she's dreaming about me? Upon that realization I felt my eyes start to widen along with my face heat up tremendously.

"No…Fluttershy…" She then said…this time a bit more unpleasantly, "You're…terrible…you…you really need…to be severely…punish…" She went as her face twitched slightly…o-oh dear…she…she's having a nightmare about me! Oh I knew I was a monster! Even Rainbow Dash knows it and is dreaming about how I messed something up…oh but I can't let her sleep throat a nightmare. I took a deep breath and summoned all of my strength to slowly inch myself back over to her.

"R-Rainbow…" I called lightly in a whisper, which did nothing to her…then…very gradually…I moved my hoof over to her and pressed it against her face, "Rainbow…" I then said a bit louder as I nudged her face.

"Ahhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she immediately leapt up in a sitting position with her eyes wide and her wings completely outstretched from the shock of me waking her up.

"Ahhh I'm sorry!" I screamed and then immediately apologized as I recoiled again in fear.

"F-Fluttershy? I…oh crap…I…uhh…" Rainbow stammered as she leaned back on the bed and covered herself up as most as she could, looking at me with a nervous and slightly embarrassed look.

"I…I made you breakfast…p-please forgive me…I-I'll be waiting downstairs!" I exclaimed before she could continue, pointing to the food I prepared for her on the platter that I put on the desk. Before she could reply I turned around and flew out of my room as fast as I could, holding my hooves in front of my face in vain attempt to hide the redness that most likely covered it.

I flew downstairs and onto the couch in front of the fire place. My fore hooves still covering my face as I trembled on the bed…what was I thinking? Rainbow Dash probably thinks I'm weird or rude by standing next to her while she slept and then startling her awake…she was already having nightmares about me…now they're just going to get worse! Bad stupid Fluttershy!

I felt the urge to cry coming on but held it back just barely as I knew it wasn't going to do any good at the moment…right now Dash was still upstairs eating…I could hear her from all the way down here…she's not a very quiet eater. I sighed as I looked to the edge of couch back at the scarf I was knitting for Rainbow Dash. I was making it for her for a Hearts Warming present…as…as a friend of course…and it wasn't even done yet.

I moved over to the edge of the couch and picked it up along with the magazine next to it that I saw at the Spa about a month ago…I flipped it open the page where the patter was and then picked up the incomplete scarf…I leaned over and picked up my knitting tools along with the wool needed to make the scarf and then started to quietly work on it.

The pattern was actually complex…mostly because it was a rainbow pattern scarf…it also didn't help that I was going outside the instructions by putting a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it on each end along with the word's 'Rainbow Dash' underneath that to personalize it for her…s-so…she-she'll like it…and…sh-show just how much I value her friendship…yes…f-friendship…I shook my head as I heard a flapping noise from upstairs…I quickly threw the unfinished scarf under the couch and turned around to see Rainbow Dash flying in and landing behind the couch with a nervous and uncomfortable look on her face.

"Oh-Oh…I guess you're done eating…" I said softly as I lowered my head so that the bottom of my muzzle touching the couch as my ears laid flat against my head.

"Y-Yeah…" She simply said in a not too enthused sounding tone…g-great not only did I startle her from a nightmare about me but she also didn't like breakfast…oh it's not even close to noon yet and already you're the worst pony in Equestria Fluttershy!

"I'm sorry…it…it wasn't that good…I'm normally not that bad at making pancakes…" I apologized as I moved my head down and pressed my face into the back of the couch, not wanting her to the see the pathetic look on my face.

"N-No…it….it was delicious…it's just…" The cyan mare responded in a reassuring tone, which made me look back up her with my eyes wide in shock…she…she still liked it? But it had to be the worst batch of pancakes I ever made in my life! "I-I'm the one who's sorry…" She then said in a soft regretful tone as she looked away to hide the shame in her cerise eyes…w-what?

"I…I'm sorry that I slept in your bed and that…that you probably heard me saying…some…things…" The daredevil apologized as she rubbed the back of her head…she-she knew she was having a nightmare about me…and now she feels guilty about it since it she was saying it out loud in her sleep…sh-she shouldn't feel bad about that…I mean I am a very unfriendly scary pony…

"I-It's alright Rainbow…s-so you were having a nightmare about me…it-it's alright…j-just know that I wouldn't do anything mean and horrible to you…" I replied softly, shrugging off her apology and also letting her know that I would never be like that horrible mare in her dreams…hopefully…

"N-No…you've got it wrong it…it wasn't a nightmare…" She corrected as she looked back at me with a somewhat serious face, obviously not wanting me to think like that…w-wait…

"I-It wasn't?" I asked with a nervous stutter as my breathing went shallow…she nodded to confirm my question and then I felt my breathing stop and could only hear the pounding of my heart, "Th-Then….w-what exactly was it?" I then asked in a whisper wanting to know what kind of dream she was having.

"J-Just a dream…" The prismatic maned mare replied frantically as her face went red and as she looked away.

"W-Wh…What kind of dream…" I further asked wanting clarification…o-oh what are you doing Fluttershy? This is something personal to Rainbow…sh-she's not going to tell you…and why are you asking anyways…what are you wanting her to say…what are you wanting to hear…oh you're just an overly confused pony that's all grasping at something that isn't there and shouldn't be thought about!

"I…I….I should really get going…" Dash said after a minute of silence before heading to my front door.

"Go-Going…to where?" I asked both curiously and concerned as my ears went back up…where does she think she's going when she still has the feather flu!

"To report for my weather duties of course…if I don't show up my flanks going to get chewed out!" Rainbow replied stopping and turning around to look at me seriously…oh I know she has an important job…especially since Hearts Warming Eve is tomorrow…but…she just can't leave!

"You can't go!" I shouted a bit as I got off the couch and started to walk up to her, "You're still sick!" I then said upon reaching the cyan Pegasus who backed up slightly when I got a little too close.

"I-I'm feeling a lot better Fluttershy…I mean a lot better…it's amazing what a good night's rest can do in a warm bed…" She explained seriously and with a slight stutter as she gave me a reassuring smile…s-she feels better? Well she certainly looks better than yesterday and even I feel a lot better than I did yesterday…oh but I can't distract myself with that now…

"Y-You still can't go out…you're still technically sick and if you leave you're just going to wind up as bad as you were yesterday!" I replied in a concerned tone as I could just picture her being just as sick as she was yesterday…if not worse if she went out.

"It's ok Fluttershy…" She began gently as she turned around and reached a hoof out the door, "I'll be-"

"N-No! I can't let you go!" I shouted frantically as I moved around Rainbow and stood in between her and the door with my fore hooves outstretched, determined not to let her leave. Rainbow looked surprised as she just looked at me with an astonished look on her face and her mouth slightly gaped open.

"Just stay here by the fire Rainbow….just for today…I promise you'll be fine tomorrow…" I then said in a much softer gentler tone as I lowered my head a bit in sadness…knowing that her stubborn attitude and loyalty to Ponyville was going to make her ignore my plights and just walk past me to do her-

"Alright Fluttershy" I then heard her agree softly which made me gasp and look up at her to see her smiling at me, "I guess it doesn't matter if I go or not…I'd get my flank chewed out either way….so I guess I can stay…wouldn't hurt to have three days off in a row instead of two…" She then said with a chuckle making a joke out of the whole situation….I smiled back and nodded at her.

"T-Thank you…" I simply said in gratitude as I reached one of my fore hooves out and gently put it around her soft warm neck...slowly leading her to the couch in front of the fire place.

"Here lay down…" I said in a gentle tone as I slowly laid her down on my couch, I then moved over to the chair next to the couch where I put the blanket I slept in last night and started to put it over her. Rainbow sighed as she nodded and snuggled into the couch. I smiled at her as I looked up at the clock and unfortunately saw that I was late with an appointment with Rarity today.

"Now I have to leave Rainbow…I'm going out for a bit…" I said rather reluctantly as I would much rather stay here with Rainbow…t-to…to make sure she stays put and recovers of course…that…that's the only reason…

"What you give me a big emotional plea about staying and it turns out you're leaving?" The cerise eyed mare joked with a chuckle as he folded her fore hooves. She has a point…I was so determined to make her stay only to realize that I myself have to leave…but it won't be for long honestly…

"I have to go to Rarity's for a while…but I'll be home in time to make us…" I began as I reassured her that I'd be back soon…cutting myself off as I said the word 'us' and found it to be a very wrong word to use in this situation. "Y-You…some lunch…" I then finished with a stutter and a light blush coming on as I corrected what I said…Rainbow just looking at me a bit confused at why I did that but nodded slowly none the less thankfully.

"So don't go anywhere until I get back please…" I then said as I turned around and started to head to the door.

"You kidding me? You just offered me another free awesome meal…I wouldn't move even if you paid me!" Dash teased in a loud tone which made me giggle a bit as I opened the door and turned around to look at her smiling on the couch at me…looking very relaxed as the fire was burning close by her…which would keep her warm compared to the very cool air I was feeling outside.

"Goodbye Rainbow…" I said with a smile giving her my farewell.

"Take care Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash replied giving a smile back and also a nod as I closed the door behind me and left my cottage.

I looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed…it was so strange how I knew Rainbow Dash was going to fall…I felt a…warm tingly sensation that compelled me to look out the window and when I did I saw her falling through the clouds. Was it pure luck or coincidence or…it is something else…I honestly don't know anymore…I took a deep breath before opening my wings up and flying off into the sky.

Thankfully it wasn't going to snow today…they weren't going to do a snowfall today as they're preparing it for tomorrow and the day after that for the holidays. That thankfully meant that it was safe for me to fly to Rarity's and even though the air was very cold and chilly I had no problems keeping myself in the air all the way to Rarity's. Her boutique was all decorated with lights and fancy things for Hearts Warming…nopony could ever come close to outdoing her and she always wins the 'Best Decorated House' competition every year.

When I arrived I noticed the door was wide open…oh dear it shouldn't be open…especially during winter! I walked inside and closed the door behind me so the warm air wouldn't escape…oh goodness I've entered Rarity's house without knocking first! Oh I'm such a terrible pony today! Oh I hope Rarity will forgive me for my intrusion…and for me being a late…Oh Fluttershy can't you do anything right today?

When I entered I heard a lot of hoof steps coming from the other room along with smacking sounds of a hoof touching hard plastic…I recognized that sound immediately and that must mean that Applejack must have already started training without me…although honestly she really is the only one who should train because I can't learn how to defend myself to…well…save my life ironically enough.

I entered the next and saw standing near the doorway facing inwards so she couldn't see me enter. In the center was an exhausted formally orange now mostly red earth pony with a Stetson panting and sweating heavily. Rarity used her magic to use move one of her mannequins forward towards Applejack. The slow earth and tired looking earth pony moved back and ducked as the mannequin spun around simulating a swipe and then Applejack moved upwards with her hoof upper cutting it…only to be blindsided by another mannequin coming up behind and hitting her causing her to fall to the floor with a grunt of pain.

"What was that Applejack?" Rarity asked in disgust as she moved the mannequins away. Applejack didn't respond as she slowly got back on her hooves and instead just breathed heavily trying to catch her breath…oh dear how long have they been at this?

"Look…I'm…I'm sorry…you're just…pushing em out…faster…than I can knock em down…and…and I'm plum tired…" The orange pony finally said in between heavy panty as she looked up at the white unicorn and a raised to take her hat off to start fanning it…only for it to be taken away by Rarity's magic.

"Oh please you had more than enough stamina last night and you were certainly 'knocking em down faster than I could put em up!' The purple maned mare replied in a teasing tone as she moved the hat over to her with her magic and gently placed it on her head…then quickly winking at her in…I guess a flirtatious way…but I wouldn't know because Applejack was already red from the training she was doing and therefore I couldn't accurately gauge her response.

"What does…that…that even mean?" She simply asked in confusion as she shook her head at her continuing to pant…yeah what does that mean? I don't really get it!

"It means look behind you!" The white unicorn shouted in response as she pointed behind the orange pony…who proceeded to turn around to find another mannequin tackling her to the ground.

"Ah Celestia damn it!" She shouted angrily as she pushed the mannequin off of her and then struggled to get back up…ok that was a little cruel don't you think Rarity? I mean I know you two are still having problems…at least I think you are…but that was a little much…

"U-Ummm Rarity…don't you think that was a little mean?" I asked as I trotted up to her, getting both her and Applejack's attention as they both looked at me…the orange cowgirl was much too wore out to make some kind of reaction…but Rarity on the other hoof lit up like…well a Hearts Warming light.

"Oh Fluttershy! Darling! You're finally here!" She cheerfully said with a smile on her face before looking back at the poor earth pony that she had been torturing with training for who knows how long, "Take five Applejack…" She then said in a dismissive tone as she waved her hoof at the blonde maned earth pony.

"Oh thank you…" She said in one big gust of relief before sitting on her haunches and immediately looking relieved….geez how hard was she working her? Maybe if I were here on time she wouldn't be pushing Applejack that hard.

"S-Sorry I'm late…" I apologized softly as I lowered my head a bit, still looking at her though as she turned her head back around to look at me a bit confused before smiling and shaking her head at me.

"Oh don't worry it's fine…I'm actually surprised you showed up…you looked so dreadful the last time I saw you…" Rarity shrugged off happily as she nodded at me…Applejack's Stetson almost falling off her head as she did.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…" I replied as I looked away remember how I couldn't do anything except watch Rarity try to teach Applejack some self-defense moves while I sat in the corner in a very weakened state…

"I'm glad you got over whatever was ailing you Fluttershy…" The azure eyed unicorn then said as I looked back to see her readjusting the hat on top of her head…I'm surprised Applejack hasn't said anything or objected to Rarity wearing her Stetson…is she really that exhausted that she doesn't mind…or am I just missing something?

"Y-Yeah I am too…" I agreed with a slight nod not sure I got over it myself…I mean I wasn't sick…just…really weak…and I don't think it's because I ate something very healthy last night and slept by the fire…because I was doing that before and it did nothing...am…am I losing my mind or am I seeing a crazy coincidence that Rainbow getting better is happening the same time I'm getting better?

"Although I'm surprised you how healthy you look compared to yesterday…" She began as she turned around to look at the still panting and sweating Applejack...yeah I am too to be honest…

"You didn't happen to spot a rainbow in the sky that helped you feel better did you?" She then teasingly asked as she looked back with a smirk on her face and with an eyebrow raised…o-oh dear…that's just what I didn't want to hear when I came here…especially when in a way…she's completely right…but I can't let her know that!

"N-No…I…I don't know what you're talking about…" I denied as I looked away and bit my lip…feeling my face start to warm up from the mention of Rainbow's name…which is very common…it didn't get any better over a month…every time she mentions her name I get flustered…oh how long does a crush last anyways…it certainly can't last that can it?

"Yes you did! I can see it in your eye…tell me…what happened…" Rarity unfortunately insisted as she saw right through my weak façade and turned around to walk right up to me…oh no…is it that obvious? Oh well…

"N-Nothing happened…I…it's just…Rainbow was sick so…I…I took care of her yesterday and gave her my bed to sleep in…" I explained giving in and closing my eyes…just giving her the vague idea and not going into details…like how I saved her or how I sung her to sleep…because I know she will just get excited and squeal…although she's still going to do that to a degree…

"Oh how adorable…I'm sure you enjoyed sleeping with her last night didn't you?" The purple maned mare then happily and jokingly asked as I felt her nudge me with her hoof.

"N-No! I slept on the couch!" I denied almost in a shout as my eyes popped open and I immediately looked at the grinning unicorn with a deep blush on my face that she would even think of such a thing. The unicorn pouted and gave a huff in disappointment.

"Oh how drab…I thought you two spent a wonderful night together…" She then dully said as she shook her head in disappointment at me…w-well…it…it still was a wonderful night…I..I mean no...it…it was just a casual night between friends…that's all…

"N-No…it…it was normal and simple…that…that's how it should be…" I said softly as I slowly looked down at the ground as I half lidded my eyes….y-yes….that's how it should be…fr-friends…that…that's it…

"Oh please are you still trying to convince yourself that what you feel for Rainbow is just a mere crush and nothing more?" Rarity questioned in a rough tone almost interrogating me…I didn't respond and just slowly nodded in response to what she said.

"It's been one month since you said that and every time I talk to you about her you turn redder than Applejack over there…and she's been working out for hours!" She then shouted as I slowly looked up to see her pointing at the now less exhausted Applejack.

"I don't…know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult!" The orange pony commented in a confused tone, not sure of what to make of her outburst.

"I…It's just…" I started, trying to think of something to say but not finding anything and instead I just looked back down at the ground.

"Fluttershy…are you afraid of being in love with her?" The fashion unicorn then asked in a somewhat concerned and softer tone as I felt her hoof touch my shoulder…I knew then what to say and swatted her hoof away.

"I…I'm not…it…if it wasn't for what you did at Pinkie's party…I…I wouldn't be feeling like this…so…so it's not natural…therefore it can't be love…I…I'm just falsely misinterpreting it as love…" I explained trying to summon all the determination I could as I backed away from her…but I still stuttered and faltered throughout my reasoning which made it seem very flimsy…I mean…it even felt like a flimsy excuse…but…it's true…if she never did that whole fake date thing a month ago…I wouldn't be in this situation…

"Oh Fluttershy…I'm pretty sure what you're feeling is very much natural…it's just your perspective has changed…" The white unicorn replied in a comforting and gentle tone, "When you see her…talk to her…spend time with her…you feel happy…warm…comfortable…a blissful state…that feeling will never change…" She then said as she put a hoof on my shoulder, I gasped and started to shake…she…she's right…I…I always felt like this around Rainbow…warm…happy…it was there ever since we were fillies…but…but…that…that isn't love…is…is it?

"How you view it though does change…you always read it as friendship before but…now that I've added a different viewpoint to your eyes and more importantly your heart…you're unsure…confused…you're doubting everything you've ever felt up to this point…" She continued as I looked down at the ground…but…it…it is friendship…I…I mean…it…it's the truest essence of friendship…even if…I…I don't feel this way around others it…it's still the same right?

"But…no matter what…that feeling will always remain inside you…whether you accept it, deny it, or just ignore it…" She went on as she removed her hoof from my shoulder as I started to feel tears well up in my eyes…it…it will won't it…these feelings won't go away unless I confront them…but…I am though…I…I know what it is…it's friendship…oh by why am I not happy with that…and why does it feel painful to think of it like that…I…I should be in control over how I feel…and how I feel is…Rainbow is my friend…just…my friend…

"I just hope you at least understand what it is that your feeling…and learn whether or not that warmth in your heart that you've felt all this time…is love…" Rarity finished as I looked up at her to see her head titled and her face giving me a gentle smile…which made me want to cry even more…n-no…I…I'm not in love with her…I'm not in love with her…I…I'm just not…this is just wrong just…why won't my heart listen to me?

"Alright Applejack…breaks over…back to work…" The smiling mare in front of me then said as she turned around after a minute of me just staring at her in silence.

"What? You said 'take five!' That was a four at least!" Applejack protested as she slowly got up, not ready to get back to training.

"Oh I'm sorry…did you mean this kind of five?" Rarity fake apologized before using her magic to raise five mannequins up to simultaneously pounce on the poor cowpony…in the meantime I just stood there not moving still frazzled by Rarity had to say…I bit my lip as I still struggled to get myself under control to say something or at least move instead of just standing here like a statue.

"Whoa that's cheatin'!" The cowgirl shouted as she ducked and then rolled out of the way as the mannequins collided into each other.

"Tell that to the real thing Applejack, I bet they'll care just as much as these mannequins do!" Rarity retorted as she moved a mannequin up to swipe at her. Applejack raised her fore hoof and blocked it…but still yelped in pain before moving back rubbing the spot where her the mannequin hit.

"Applejack! How many times have I told you that you're blocking incorrectly?" The frustrated unicorn scolded as she moved the mannequins away and then walked up to her with a hint of disappointment in her azure eyes.

"Excuse me? Why don't you try doing this sugercube?" Applejack responded as she put her hoof down and glared back at the oncoming white mare with a challenging look in her eye…to which Rarity seemed to accept as she trotted up put a hoof around Applejack's foreleg and then swung her over her body into the air and landed her on her back right behind her with a loud thud and grunt of pain from the poor orange pony.

"I have Applejack…four years of self-defense training and experience…I know what I'm doing and clearly…you do not…" Rarity then said as she let go of the disabled pony and then backed up, moving her head and swishing her purple mane as if finishing her point.

"Fluttershy…how do you block?" She then asked me suddenly out of the blue which came as a shock to me…although I think it was just what was needed to get me out from that train of thought.

"Oh…ummm…in general…this part of your leg…because it's the toughest part or something like that…" I replied as I raised one of my fore hooves and pointed to it with my other fore hoof trying to remember what Rarity taught me a few weeks ago…then remembering something else as I lowered them back down.

"Oh if you're a Pegasus, like me, then the back side of your wing…as long as it doesn't obscure your vision…I think…" I then added as I opened up one of my wings and held it in front of my face as if to demonstrate…although I think I failed as when I put it front of m y face I couldn't see her anymore and I had to fold it back up…only to see Rarity walking up to me at an alarming pace.

"See Fluttershy knows how to block!" Rarity said excitedly as she raised her fore hoof to punch me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in fear as I ducked and cowered, covering my head with my fore hooves and wings expecting some kind of blow…only to be met with no such force at all and instead a disappointed sigh.

"She just…doesn't know how to use that knowledge correctly…" She then said in a low tone as I moved my wings and fore hooves to see her looking down at me and shaking her head at me…oh geez…she was expecting me to block her attack and instead I cowered in fear…oh I am such a useless pony!

"So-Sorry Rarity…" I apologized guiltily as I stood back up and folded my wings back to my sides expecting to be scolded like Applejack was.

"It's ok…you're still technically recovering and aren't fully ready for this yet…" The white unicorn retorted with another sigh as she looked at me not with a not too upset look as….as….wa-wait…I…I'm feeling something…s-something…warm…and it feels like it's to the right of me.

"But keep in mind that once your health fully recovers I'm going extra hard on you…I won't let a month of training and teaching be wasted by one little cold…" She went on as I felt the warm feeling come closer to me and then seem to pass overhead to my left…w-wait…this…this feels like yesterday…when…oh dear. I took a deep breath and turned to head to the window.

"Fluttershy…where are you going? Are you ignoring me?" The dress maker asked in annoyance as she thought I was brushing her off…which is completely untrue it's just…I…I have to make sure of something.

"Sorry it's just…" I apologized as I looked out the window…stopping when I didn't really know how to explain this feeling I was getting. I looked up into the cloudy sky and narrowed my eyes to focus my vision…and almost instantly I saw a familiar rainbow trail soaring through the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" I shouted in horror after spotting her flying through the sky with a purple mare next to her who I recognized to be Cloud Kicker…She's on weather patrol! But…she told me…oh Rainbow!

"Rainbow Dash?" I heard Rarity repeat in a confused voice as she trotted up next to me and looked out the window herself to try and spot her, "How did you know she was out there? How can you even see her?" She then questioned sounding even more bewildered as she continued to look around to try and find her….I…I don't even know myself…but…but I do know how I can see her from this distance…but it's going to take a while to explain…time I don't really have at the moment.

"It's…a long story…" I said in stammer before I turned around and started to head to the door to go out and talk to her…to get her back inside out of the cold before she gets really sick again and…and…

"Ahh…true love…you always know where your other half is at all times don't you?" The azure eyed mare teasingly said taking my response in the worst way possible…she doesn't understand the gravity of this situation!

"Th…This isn't the time Rarity! She shouldn't be out there! She's still technically sick! What if she gets worse again…what if she…" I said almost frantically as I stopped and turned around to face her…feeling a hot blush form on my face…I couldn't finish what I was saying though and I quickly turned around to head to the front door.

"Oh if only my dear Rainbow Dash would listen to me and be a more strapping mare…then she would really be on the right path for greatness…" The white unicorn continued to joke as she followed me out of the room, "How simply adorable…" She then commented in a delighted tone as I reached the front door.

"I've…got to go Rarity…s-sorry…" I said in return with a stutter as I opened the door and turned around to look at her…ignoring her statement as I saw Applejack walk into the room and behind Rarity.

"I understand Fluttershy…I'll see you on Hearts Warm-AHH!" Rarity said back before being surprised and cut off by the orange pony behind her suddenly and swiftly taking the Stetson off her head.

"Yeah…see ya later sugarcube…" Applejack said loudly with a grin as she placed her hat back on top of her head.

"Y-Yeah…b-bye Rarity…Applejack…" I replied saying my goodbyes to the both of them before bolting out of the boutique almost as fast as I could…I had no time to waste I had to get to Rainbow Dash as soon as I could!

I immediately opened my wings up and flew up into the air towards the sky and towards Rainbow Dash. She was moving clouds around for the weather patrol and I didn't seem to see Cloud Kicker anywhere…she must've went somewhere else as instructed by her duties. But that doesn't matter…what did matter was that Rainbow Dash shouldn't be out in the freezing cold in the condition she is in.

"Rainbow Dash!" I shouted as loud as I could as I soon as I flew up to her, which managed to catch her by surprise as she immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face me.

"Ahh! Fluttershy!" She screamed as her eyes went wide upon seeing who it was that called her, "H-How did you find me?" She then nervously and sheepishly asked as she smiled innocently and moved her fore hooves behind her back.

"What are you doing?" I asked back in a serious tone as I narrowed my eyes at the frightened cyan mare who started to sweat slightly from the situation she was in.

"I…I was going to check my mail!" The rainbow maned mare responded finally thinking of something to say as she rubbed the back of her head with her left fore hoof and pointed to a random direction with her other hoof.…ummm no…your house is nowhere near here and is in fact the opposite direction…nice try though…

"Don't believe her she's lying…" Somepony suddenly added as we both turned to our left to see Cloud Kicker returning with a smirk on her face…Rainbow immediately shooting her an angry glare upon telling on her…oh I know she's lying…but the best thing I can do is just play it out so she can go home instead of arguing with her.

"I'll go check your mail…you need to go back home and rest!" I responded offering to check her mail for her…even though she wasn't in the first place…before pointing back in the direction of my cottage demanding that she go back there at once.

"Look…I'm fine Fluttershy…so don't worry about me and let me get back to-"

"Get back home Rainbow! Now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, cutting her off from continuing as I wasn't going to have anything she had to say to me. Rainbow's eyes went wide as she closed her mouth and backed away from me with her ears going down. Cloud Kicker just flew in place with an eyebrow raised completely shocked at my outburst.

"I don't see you fall out of the sky again! And I especially don't want it to happen when I'm not there so you…so you…" I went on as I pointed my hoof at her, before my voice trailed off as I looked down at the ground…almost visualizing what would happen if Rainbow hit the ground at this height…it would most certainly kill her or at the very least post her in the hospital for months…no…I won't let that happen…not now…not ever!

"So you get back home and get back in front of the fire place like I told you too or all you're getting for lunch and dinner today is old tasteless bread!" I then finished as I looked back at her, feeling my eyes starting to well up slightly from the thought of Rainbow dying. Rainbow looked at me still in shock before she closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame.

"A-Alright Fluttershy…" She said in a whisper as she turned away and opened her eyes to look at the purple Pegasus flying next to her, "I-I'm leaving Cloud Kicker…so…can you…ummm…" She then said softly before stopping and looking down again, not sure of what to say next.

"I'll go tell the management back in Cloudsdale that you had to take a sick day…" Cloud Kicker responded in a soft and understanding tone as she nodded at the regretful looking mare before her.

"T-Thanks Cloud Kicker…" She thanked with a smile slowly appearing on her face before she looked back at me with that smile still on her face, "Bye Fluttershy…I'll see you back home…" She then said softly before turning around and flying off…thankfully dropping in altitude so I wouldn't have to worry about her falling to her doom…although honestly I was more shocked at the look she was giving me and the way she said goodbye to me…she looked sad and regretful.

"Wow…just…wow…I've never seen Rainbow that frazzled before…you were certainly something…" The Pegasus flying in place commented with a chuckle as I looked up at her to see her smiling and shaking her head…I…I've seen her frazzled like that before…like when that foreign prince threatened her…o-oh dear…

"Oh dear…w-was I…bullying her…" I said to myself out loud as I started breathing heavily and feeling my eyes slowly start to widen…n-no…I…I've become what she was dreaming about earlier haven't I? A bully hurting her and a figment of her nightmares! I…I can't believe I did that…especially when I said I'd never be like that…

"You were fine…I'm glad somepony was able to get through her fix skull for once…" She shrugged off with a wave of her hoof trying to say that I wasn't my fault…when it was, "And I'm also glad she apparently has a real home to go back to and not that empty floating cloud house…" She then said gently before turning around and flying off…heading off to I guess report to Cloudsdale to tell them about Dash being sick.

I just stayed where I was flying in place as a few tears fell down from my eyes and down the sides of my cheeks. I…I completely lost it…I blew up at her and now she's upset at me…oh Fluttershy from the very start of this day you have been the worst pony imaginable. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. No no…you can't think like that…even though I was…very cruel…it…it was for her benefit…I'd much rather live with a Rainbow Dash who thinks I'm a bully than live with a Rainbow Dash period…I'm just going to have a lot of apologizing to do later…

I sighed as I turned back around and started to fly back down towards the ground and back towards the boutique…I might as well go back there for a while before I return home to endlessly apologize to Rainbow. As I returned I noticed that the door was open…again…although this time I knew why it was open…I forgot to close it on my way out. Oh dear! Once again Fluttershy you prove just how mean and inconsiderate you are to everypony!

I sighed to myself yet again as I mentally kicked myself over and over for making such a stupid and careless mistake. After I was done berating myself I slowly entered the boutique and shut the door behind me. After I closed the door I turned back around and started to head back to the room where I knew Rarity and Applejack where…although strangely enough I wasn't hearing hoof steps and smack sounds like I was the last time I entered.

"R-Rarity…w-we shouldn't be doing this…wh-what if Fluttershy comes back?" I then heard somepony say from the other room as I neared the entrance…immediately recognizing it as Applejack…though she sounded very nervous, uncomfortable, and even worried.

"Oh darling…don't fret…she's long gone chasing after her precious Rainbow…and besides…we've done much worse when next door to our little sisters…" I heard Rarity respond in a seductive and husky voice…which made me stop in place. O-Oh my…I…I should really leave…

"R-Right…I…it just still feels awkward…" Applejack said back still sounding nervous as I turned around and started to head back to the door.

"You only feel that way because of what we are now…you'll get used to it eventually…" I barely heard Rarity say as I made it to the door, opened it, and then left making sure I closed the door behind me.

I sighed as I didn't know what to do now. I was going to spend more time here but seeing as how Rarity and Applejack are getting…intimate at the moment…that plan has just been foiled. Twilight is out of Ponyville for a while at Canterlot for some kind of royal thing with Hearts Warming…and she took Pinkie with her to help spread the happiness. They won't be back until tomorrow so I don't know what to do…well…I guess I could go check Rainbow's mail…I mean I know she was lying about that but surely she must be getting some mail on the last day before the holidays…some card…some letter…something relating to Hearts and Hooves that she might want to read and seeing as how she didn't check I should do it for her…after I said I was going to anyways.

I smiled and nodded to myself after formulating that plan and opened my wings back up to take to the air. I flew in the direction of Rainbow's house noting the Pegasi busy at work overhead…I started to fear that because of me taking Rainbow Dash out of her duty that there won't be any snow for Hearts Warming and that I may have ruined a White Hearts Warming moment for everypony. I shook my head and threw aside these thoughts…I don't care…Rainbow's sick and her welfare is more important than the happiness of every other pony…oh dear…did I really just think that? Oh Fluttershy you really a horrible pony to put Rainbow Dash above everypony else!

I mentally kicked myself again for that horrible thought as I reached Rainbow's house. I landed right in front of her front door and started to look around for her mail box…only…not being able to find one for some reason. I started to think that maybe the mail pony just slipped any mail she received under door…but before I decided to act on that theory I remembered how Rainbow's mail box is actually on the ground below the house…and that once we had a picnic next to it. I shook my head in disgust and almost put a hoof to my fore hoof over my stupid mistake.

I didn't though and instead took off from Rainbow's cloudy doorstep and flew down right below her house where her mailbox with her cutiemark happily sat. I opened it up and looked inside and was surprised to see only one letter inside. I took it out and…well…happened to catch a glimpse of the sender. It was a pony from Cloudsdale and the sender was…Rainbow Blaze? Wait…oh my gosh! It's Rainbow's dad! I mean…at least I think it's her dad…I've never heard her talk about him and I vaguely remember her grandma mentioning his name a few times when we younger but…no…I'm sure of it…it's a letter from her father…she'll want to read this as soon as possible! Oh she'll be so happy!

I smiled and jumped up and down a bit before I extended my wings out and immediately started to fly home. Oh this is perfect! I'll make my apology and then afterwards I'll give her this and she'll be sure to forgive me…or…at least not be upset anymore. I mean she just received a letter from her father! What's not to be happy about? If I got a letter from my father I would be…well…nevermind…I never knew my father so I don't know what I would do…but that's beside the point! Rainbow's going to be happy and that's the only thing that should matter!

When I reached my cottage I stopped and landed on my doorstep. I moved the letter from Rainbow's dad under my wing and reached out to open the door. I stopped before after I remembered how Rainbow must feel at the moment…how she probably doesn't want to see me right now. But I have to do this…even if she never forgives me I still have to apologize and deliver this letter to her. I took a deep breath and with one final push I moved my hoof to the door and opened it.

"I-I'm home…" I announced nervously after I entered my warm cottage, shutting the door behind me so the cold air couldn't get in. I looked around and couldn't see Rainbow Dash…I started to fear that she didn't come back after I yelled at her…but thankfully I saw a blue head with a rainbow mane pop up from behind the couch slightly covered up by a blanket.

"Hey…welcome back Fluttershy…" Rainbow happily replied with a smile as she moved the blanket off her head, with messed up her already messy mane to the point where it made me giggle.

"I'm glad to see you're back on the couch resting by the fire like I asked you this time…" I joked happily with a smile as I started to walk up to her…even though I probably shouldn't have…and upon realizing what I shouldn't have said I stopped and widened my eyes a bit.

"Yeah…I don't think I want to encourage your wrath again…" The mistreated cyan mare said in a slightly lower tone as she rubbed the back of her head with one of her hooves and looked away a bit nervously…which made me feel even worse.

"S-Sorry about…you know…yelling…" I apologized in a whisper as I lowered my head and closed my eyes whilst also feeling my ears flatten against my head…oh Fluttershy that was a terrible apology…if I were here I'd scoff at you and leave…

"It's fine...if anything I'm sorry…" I heard Dash reply in a gentle voice which made me gasp and open my eyes to look back up at her and see her smiling face looking back at me.

"W-What?" I simply said in shock, afterwards leaving my move dangling open a bit.

"You were just looking out for me and my safety. And...you're right…I…I shouldn't have left like I did when I said I wasn't going anywhere…and…I'm sorry that I didn't see things through your point of view…because if I was in your position and I saw you falling out of the sky I don't think I would let you out of my sights ever again…" She explained calmly as she closed her eyes and looked down…making me feel a little flustered from what she was saying as I started to feel my face heat up.

"So I'm glad to know that you care enough to stop me from going out in the cold and instead resting here by the fire…" She added continuing her kind sentiment as she thankfully turned around to face the fire so she could be unaware the blush that was undoubtedly forming all over my face.

"Oh and thanks once again for letting stay in your cozy home…" She then finished in her normal manner as she raised a hoof up for some reason before lowering it.

"It's…no problem Rainbow…" I simply said as I felt my body go limp from what she was saying…upon doing so the letter slipped out from under my wing and fell from the floor…thankfully it caught my attention as I looked down at it and decided to give it to her now…both because she needed to read it and because I wanted to change subjects as soon as possible.

"Oh…by the way you got some mail…" I said with a slight stutter as I bent down and picked the letter up, getting rainbow's attention as she turned back around to look at me with a curious look on her face.

"That's rare…I was just lying and making an excuse earlier…I usually never get mail…" Rainbow commented in a surprised tone as she raised an eyebrow at me…yeah…I know…but as it turns out you actually did get mail! "Well what is it? Is it anything good like a letter from the Wonderbolts? Or is something lame like junk mail?" She went onto ask in a somewhat dismissive and joking tone as she had no idea what it was I held in my hoof.

"Actually it's a letter from your father…" I informed happily and with a smile as I held the letter out for her to take.

"Oh thank you Fluttershy…that's just what I needed…" Rainbow dryly responded as she quickly got up and walked over to me to take the letter. She smiled at me and nodded before turning around and heading back to the catch, tossing the letter into the fireplace.

"Rainbow!" I shouted frantically in disbelief as I rushed over the fire place….why did she do that? Who tosses a letter they receive from their father in the fireplace?

"The fire was starting to die a little…" She then commented continuing her dry tone as I picked up the nearby fireplace tongs and quickly took the letter out of the fire. It had already caught fire and I moved the tongs back and forward rapidly to thankfully put out the small flames encompassing the envelope…thankfully it only looked a little charred and I'm sure the letter itself inside was still fine and readable.

"Rainbow! You shouldn't do that! I mean it's a letter from your father!" I said in a scolding tone as I picked up the hot envelope and put down the tongs…not trying to sound anywhere near as mean or loud as I did earlier…and thankfully I didn't as Rainbow seemed unaffected by what I said.

"Exactly…so I put it where it belongs…" She scoffed as she pointed to the fireplace in an annoyed tone.

"Rainbow…don't say that about your father's letter!" I replied as I held the letter up and blew on it to cool it down…even though it really didn't matter since I could it in my hoof without it burning me.

"Fluttershy…you never met my father…" The now somewhat angry cyan mare said seriously as she stood up from the couch, the blanket around her falling down to the floor as she moved up, "Let me just give you a sneak preview…he sent me away when I was very little to live with my grams after my mom died…" She then said as she looked at me with a fierce look in her once gentle cerise eyes…a look I didn't like seeing and every time I did I feel sick inside…especially after what she just said…O-Oh…she…she hates her father…

"Rainbow…I…I'm sorry…" I apologized softly as I looked away, feeling bad for her…but…she's lucky in a way…she has a father…she knows she has one and knows where he is…I'm not even sure if my father is in Equestria…or even if he's alive…I can't let her hate the father she has since she doesn't know what it's like to not have one at all…

"But…I'm…I'm sure he didn't do that just to get rid of you or…or because he hates you…he…he was probably in mourning and sent you away for your own good…" I replied in slightly louder more confident tone as I looked back at her…trying to give her a stern look…getting a very doubtful expression in return.

"Yeah…for my own good…don't justify his actions Fluttershy…especially since that's a load of crap…if that were true…then why haven't I seen him since he sent me away…all I get is a letter every now and again asking me pointless trivial stuff…" Rainbow retorted in a low dark tone as she narrowed her eyes at me…venting her rage at me…I recoiled a bit but I knew deep down she wasn't angry at me…she was angry at her father and I just happened to be the pony she was venting at…because I'm one whose determined to try and bring them back together.

"Maybe…he's just trying to reconnect with you…I mean have you once ever tried to see him or talk to him?" I asked back, poising a question to her as I smiled at her, not trying to seem intrusive or rude but instead sympathetic and kind…which caught her off guard as she blinked in surprised and leaned her head back slightly.

"…no…I haven't…honestly I can barely remember him or my mom…I doubt I'd even recognize him…" She replied in a softer tone as she looked away, unable to look me in the eye anymore…which is a good thing in my books because that means I'm getting through to her.

"Then maybe you should open that letter…maybe he's trying to reach out to you again…reconnect with his daughter that he missed growing up…" I said gently as I tilted my head at her and slowly put my hoof on her shoulder…she looked back at me without breathing before slowly closing her eyes and nodding back at me.

"Alright…fine…I'll open it and read it…" She agreed in almost a whisper as I took my hoof off her shoulder. Oh thank goodness…maybe there's hope for these two yet. I watched as Rainbow Dash opened the slightly burnt envelope and took out a not that burnt looking letter. She opened it up as she tossed the envelope into the fire and slowly read over her…her expression slowly changing from calm to enrage as her eyebrows started to furrow and her teeth started to clench. Oh dear…

"There…I read it…" She angrily declared before crumpling it up and tossing it into the fire, "And now it's back where it belongs!" She then said before through her fore hooves up and then turning back to sit back down on the couch.

"Rainbow!" I called as I looked down to see the letter burn up…I…honestly wanted to read it as well but…as long as she read then…I guess I'll let this slide, "Well…what did it say?" I then asked as I looked back over to the grumpy looking mare who was now folding her fore hooves.

"Pff…he was just inviting me to a Hearts Warming Eve dinner with him tomorrow..." She answered in what sounded like a low mumble as she shook her head, "I think I'll give him my answer by not showing up…" She then added with a smirk before chuckling to herself…which sounded very scary to be honest...but I'm going to ignore and get to the more important matter at hoof.

"Dash…you shouldn't say that…like I said he's probably trying to reconnect with you…and what better time than Hearts Warming Eve?" I said in a slightly cheerful tone as I reminded her of what that letter probably represents.

This time I got a huff in response as it was clear she didn't want to hear any of this…I sighed as it appears that her grudge against her father has grown because of it…she doesn't want to forgive him for making her move away…but…she…she's not seeing the positives about it…she's only seeing the negatives…I think I know one positive that will get through to her…and…unfortunately make me feel a bit embarrassed…

"Well…look at it this way…if…if he didn't send you away…then…then we would've never met…" I then said softly and with a few stutters as I reminded her that it was because of him sending her to live with her grandma that we even met and become friends. This instantly got her attention as she quickly swung her head around to look at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"S-So…un-unless you're saying that was wrong….m-maybe you should at least thank him for giving us the chance to be friends…" I then said as I started to feel my face heat up in embarrassment…mostly remember about the time we met and became good friends…and how it ended us up here…in…in this awkward situation that makes me blush at almost every single thing that Rainbow does…but…that's Rarity fault…not her father's…

"Fluttershy…" She softly called as her cerise eyes quivered as it was apparent she was soaking in what I had said and was processing it. She then closed her eyes and slowly looked down at the blanket on the floor, "Damn it Fluttershy…you got me…again…" She said under her breath which made me smile…because that means she was going to see her dad tomorrow…thank goodness it wasn't today because I don't know what I would do with her still being technically sick…

"Alright…I'll go…but only if you'll go with me…" The speedster Pegasus then declared happily as she looked back up at me with a grin and pointed at me with one of her fore hooves.

"W-What? I…I can't do that…I-I mean it sounds like a private affair between family and it would be rude for me to barge in…" I responded as I backed up and shook my head. This…This is just between her and him…I have no business being there…besides…if I'm there…I…I don't know what could happen…for better or for worse…so it's just best if I stay here.

"Fluttershy…" She called softly as she got off the couch and slowly walked up to me…I backed away as much as I could before I felt my rear touch the wall with nowhere for me to go. "I wouldn't want anypony else to go with me because you ARE my family…" She then said as she lightly placed her hooves on my shoulders and…and…she….she…w-what…I…I'm…I'm her family?

"R-Rainbow…I…oh…um…ah…eh…." I said in disillusion as I fumbled my words and looked around feeling more shocked than embarrassed thankfully but after a minute I finally looked back up and her strong eyes and knew my answer. "O-Ok…" I simply said with a slight nod which made Rainbow take a big sigh in I guess relief.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" She thanked graciously as she took her hooves off me and went back to the couch…meanwhile I just stood there still in shock at what just happened…she…she thinks of me as her family…am…am I like…a sister to her? Is that what this warm feeling I'm getting from her all the time…a feeling of platonic family love?

"Something wrong?" Rainbow asked curiously as she put the blanket back over her…looking at me concerned since I haven't moved after a minute or two.

"O-Oh…I…I'm just…n-nervous about meeting your father…t-that's all…" I replied with a smile as I nodded my head, both lying and telling the truth…I am nervous about meeting her father…but now I'm more confused as ever. Sisterly love? Is that what I feel for Rainbow…that…that sounds right honestly…I mean we've known each other for son wrong we could possibly be mistaken for sisters…maybe…

"If we're related I'm sure he's going to love you…" Rainbow said back as…as….w-what? I froze…I instantly froze…I wasn't moving, blinking, or even breathing….all I could hear was the beating of my heart…she…did she…n-no…that…I…that…she's just…it means nothing…she…she's just being overly nice…

"P-Please…." I begged in a whisper looking at her like she just said she…no…don't finish that…whatever you do don't finish that sentence…it...it will only make things worse…she's only making things worse by saying these things to me! "D-Don't say that…" I then pleaded as I looked down at the ground…feeling my eyes well up with tears I could not even begin to control.

"What was that Fluttershy?" The confusing mare before me asked as she apparently didn't hear what I said…although what I said was so soft I didn't even hear myself to be honest.

"I…I'm going to get lunch started…w-wait here…you…you still have some recovering to do after all…" I said in response, changing the subject frantically as I hurried past her and towards the kitchen…still looking down so she couldn't see the tears pouring down my face.

"Alright…you had me at 'lunch'…" Rainbow happily responded in an excited tone as I entered the kitchen and moved away so there was no way she could possibly see if she looked into the kitchen.

I leaned against the wall and then slowly slid down to the ground moving my fore hooves to my face to wipe away the never ending stream of tears flowing down from my eyes. Oh what's wrong with me…she says something like that and I instantly start crying…do friends do this? Do even ponies who consider each other sisters do this? At first I thought what I was feeling was friendship…and then when Rainbow says we're like family I thought it meant we were like sisters…and then I thought what I was feeling was platonic love…it sounded right…but it didn't feel right…

And then…when…when she says that…my heart started beating like crazy and a warm feeling encompassed me…all from that simple sentence that honestly means nothing…but why I even want it to mean anything? Why would my heart spring to life when she even says that…and worst of all…why does it feel the same if not better than all those other feelings I got before…oh Fluttershy you're losing control of yourself….just repeat to yourself that we're just friends…and at most sisters…that's all we are and that's all there ever is…that…that's all I want…ri-right? Y-Yes…I can't be in love with her…it's just wrong…

I just can't be in love with Rainbow Dash…I…I just can't!

**Author's Notes/Traditional...yeah you know what goes here...**

My god that was bad…first off…nothing makes sense in this chapter. What Rarity says to Fluttershy I honestly can't make heads or tails out of…and what the hell is what the bullcrap ending? You think any sensible normal person (or pony) would figure it out by now but now…Fluttershy is stupid (because I write her stupid) and because of that this whole chapter falls apart.

The other bits make no damn sense as well…so…Rarity's training Fluttershy and Applejack? Ummm…ok…that sounds like it could make an interesting story actually…UNFORTUNATELY IT'S NOT THE FOCUS AND IS THEREFORE POINTLESS! It just serves as a reason/excuse as to why Applejack will fight better the next time there's a rumble…which believe me there is but it won't be happening for a long time…

Also…SURPRISE RANDOM AND CONVIENT LETTER THAT ONLY SERVS AS A SEGWAY TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! TOTALLY NOT FORCED OR CONTRIVD AT ALL! TOTALLY! Also I used Rainbow Blaze as the name because the name I found when I did some research…and yes he will obviously be appearing next Chapter…which honestly won't be coming for two weeks because next week I'm going to be at Bronycon…hiding in my hotel and not coming out because this was apparently my birthday present I never asked for…so because of that I'm taking next week of and just going to sit in my hotel for the whole trip and I'll see you in two weeks…I know…thank god…you don't have to deal with this dumb crap for another two weeks…awesome right?

So until then I am the always horrible and useless Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA…

Oh and the Gundam for this Chapter is the X-3 Crossbone Gundam from Crossbone Gundam….SAFETY KAICHOU! Nuff said…


	17. Chapter 17

Ah ha! I'm back…bet you weren't expecting me again were you? Wait you were…you say I'm like a cruel cancer that never goes away no matter how many treatments? Well that's depressing…but true…so yeah. Back from Bronycon…got sick while at Bronycon (though with almost 10,000 people there I'd be surprised if I didn't catch something) and so this had to be delayed by a few days but now here it is….the most important chapter yet that will explain and reveal…MOSTLY everything…and this is the Chapter you're either going to love or hate…most likely hate…

**Chapter 17: A Trip to Dear Old Dad's!/A Trip to Down To Terrible Town!**

The cold air hit my body as I flew through the air right behind Fluttershy on our trip to Cloudsdale. It was Hearth's Warming Eve and it was going to be dark soon…which meant it was going to get even freaking colder…I just want to get this over with so I can go back to Fluttershy's and relax…not deal with my Father who abandoned me.

I sighed as eventually the big sky city eventually appeared on the horizon as I looked up to see the sun starting to set…I wonder if it's Celestia doing it this time or if Luna is doing it again. Anyways…when we flew over the city I noticed that the streets were completely deserted…the same as the last time I was here so it doesn't surprise me. The cloud buildings all looked completely sealed and actually a little worn out from constant use without new clouds to replace the older ones along with the unkempt roads and eerily quiet sounding city. It almost looked like the city was transformed into a freaking dump overnight…but then again a water shortage will do that to a city made out of water huh?

After we were started getting closer to the higher part of Cloudsdale I quickly flew up and tapped the yellow mare ahead of me and pointed down at the ground signaling us to land. Fluttershy nodded before she went down and landed in front of a huge cloud hill that led to the upper and fancier part of Cloudsdale. I sighed in relief that we made it and quickly landed next to her, folding up my wings immediately upon landing.

"Well…welcome back to Cloudsdale…" I then happily said, introducing her back to her original hometown as I held out a hoof towards the desolate and almost frozen looking cloud city, "How long has it been since you were last here?" I then asked curiously as I turned to face her as she folded her wings back up and looked around…shivering slightly from the cool air.

"Since we went to the Best Young Flyers Competition…" She answered in a matter of fact fashion as she looked at me without the slightest bit of enthusiasm in her voice…she doesn't sound too thrilled to be here obviously.

"Geez that was a long time ago…you really need to get out to Cloudsdale more…" I joked trying to raise her spirits as I walked up to her with a grin on my face and nudged her slightly causing her to sway lightly…I mean come on…all that time and she's only been here once after she went to Ponyville? I have to come here like almost every other freaking day due to my weather duties…

"Th-That's ok…this place doesn't have much sentimental value to me…" She then said in a softer tone and with a slight stammer as she looked away from me and at the cloudy ground.

"Doesn't have much sentimental value?" I repeated in a loud and shocked tone as I moved a hoof away from her and cocked my head at her, an eyebrow raised as looked at her completely confused. "You've lived here for years! How could you not have some kind of fondness for this place?" I then asked a bit seriously as I raised my right fore hoof up. I mean come on…you can't live in a city for years without having some kind of attachment to it!

"The only happy times I had here was with you…so therefore this place doesn't mean that much to me…y-you do…" The butter colored mare explained softly before closing her eyes and moving her head so her mane hide her face and the light shade of crimson that was now appearing on it.

"Fl-Fluttershy…" I simply said even more shocked than before as I my mouth dropped and I just stood there staring at her, feeling my own face start to heat up with a blush from what she said…I mean…I knew we our time together when we younger meant a lot to her…but not to that degree…

"That's why I'm happy where I live now…because it's where we both live…" She then said a tad bit louder as she looked at me with her lips slightly curved and her cyan eyes slightly quivering as her face was completely flustered with a blush…which…was actually kind of touching me…and unfortunately giving me some thoughts which shouldn't be coming up right now…better make light of this situation before my thoughts go too deep into the gutter.

"Heh…guess your right…where you live isn't awesome unless I'm there…" I agreed jokingly with a smirk before closing my eyes and looking down as the smirk slowly turned into a genuine smile…wanting to show her some appreciation for her statement as it really did mean something to me by hearing her say that, "Thanks Fluttershy…" I then thanked sincerely as I opened my eyes and looked up at her with that smile still on my lips making her blink a few times in shock before looking away again.

"N-No…it…it's ok…" She shrugged in an almost inaudible whisper…I had to strain myself just to hear it. After I heard it I just chuckled and shook my head slightly…same old Fluttershy…

"Well let's get going…" I replied as I turned around facing the large mountain of clouds we landed in front of before started to trot up the cloud hill. I looked back to see Fluttershy thankfully keeping pace with me and following right behind me. I slowed up a bit so she could trot alongside me as we trekked up this stupidly huge mountain of fluff. As we scaled it and got higher into the air it started to get colder…much colder…as I knew it would since we're getting higher in the thin atmosphere…this is the part where normal non-Pegasi ponies would start to get light headed and even pass out.

"Wow it's really cold here…" I heard Fluttershy point out, stating the painfully obvious as I looked over to see her shivering with her wings wrapped around her body and her tail wrapped around one of her legs as we continued to walk up the quiet and lifeless hill that only had a few cloud homes that looked completely sealed to keep out the outdoor cold.

"Yeah when its winter this place is like the Popsicle capital of the skies…and with the water shortage there's no heating here whatsoever so I bet everypony is either at home or somewhere on the ground where it's warmer…especially since it's Hearths Warming Eve." I jokingly responded

"You'll rarely see a Pegasus out and flying since they're wings might freeze up and cause them to fall…and if they're source feather freezes they won't be able to land on the soft clouds and instead to their dooms….

"I-I know Rainbow…we've spent winters together…and you should know my wings never come close to freezing…" Fluttershy responded as I clearly heard her teeth chattering and looked over to see her shivering even more…and when a gust of wind came by she stopped and lowered head making a little whimpering sound. Even I was shaking uncontrollably from that sudden blast of cold air.

"Yeah I know..." I said with a slight nod as I knew my teeth would be chattering soon as well…then a thought popped into my head…which was crazy…but I smirked and decided to act on it, "But I think I'd still like for you to stay warm…" I then said in slightly mischievous tone as I started to walk up to her, unfolding my right wing out as I did so.

"W-What are you doing?" The now frightened and nervous mare asked as she backed up slightly away from me…but not far away enough or fast enough to escape me as I quickly walked up next to her and wrapped my wing around her side and then slowly pressed her body against mine…immediately feeling her soft and gentle fur along with her comforting warmth as she brushed up against me...

"Sharing our body heat…it's the best way to beat the cold right now isn't it?" I teasingly responded as I looked at the quickly flustering mare as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated from the shock of what just happened…in the meantime I was just reveling in the heat and feeling of having her up against me…I started to feel my other wing start to extend out on its own as impure thoughts entered my mind…like how my wing wrapped around her is close to that enticing flank…and how I can feel the underpart of her belly and just one slight move could get me to touch her-

"N-No…I…I can't…" The shy mare against me denied as she shook her head and broke away from me…which was relatively easy considering that both my wings were starting to extend and get out of my control. "P-Please…d-don't…" She then said in a whisper as she lowered he head, hiding her face behind her mane, as she slowly backed away from me. My wing extension immediately stopped and I gasped at what just happened…I got caught…she knew what I was trying to do wasn't she?

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked with a nervous stutter as I looked at very fearful as I felt my breath go shallow…my wings stopped rising from the severity of the situation I was in. The canary mare before me didn't say anything for a good solid couple of minutes before slowly looking back up at me with uncertainty in her cyan eyes.

"It's…It's just…" The pink maned Pegasus started before looking away and around the empty path up the hill and at the quiet houses, "I…I think it's better if we stay separate…" She then forced herself to say softly before looking back at me, now looking more uncertain before. O-Oh…she...she's just afraid of being seen…to say I'm relieved would be insulting he word understatement…I took a deep breath before looking at her with a smile on my face.

"Fluttershy…" I called gently as I slowly walked up to her. Thankfully she didn't move or react in any negative way and instead just watched me as I trotted towards her. "Don't worry about it…it's ok...I know it's not really my thing but it's not going to damage my image if I'm being seen with you like this…the only thing it's going to do is make them jealous that they can't be like this with an awesome mare like yourself…" I then said both teasingly and reassuringly as I moved back to her side and moved my wing around her once more.

"Besides…you're the one who was worried about my health…so this way we'll both stay warm…" I finished as I pressed her body against me again…not thinking anything dirty or perverted…and instead trying to be pure for her sake so I don't do anything I'll regret later…especially since she was kind enough to accept my offer to go with me…she could've just said no…so trying to…do things while we're like this…especially since it's supposed to be a nice gesture to keep us warm…but be unacceptable…I could only imagine how Rarity would react if she saw me trying to do anything in this situation…here's a hint…she wouldn't appreciate it…

"I…I guess…you're right…" Fluttershy eventually agreed sounding very reluctant as I saw her look away and then felt a soft gentle wing wrap itself around my side…which stunned me as I turned my head to see her yellow wing draped over my…covering me with its warm well groomed feathers…sending gentle prickling sensations although out my body that was starting to drive me crazy…and making it that much harder to keep my mind out of the gutter.

"Yeah…now let's get going…" I then said almost frantically as I looked forward and started to trot, Fluttershy immediately trotting with me as we continued our trek up the cloudy path up the hill. I wanted to get there as soon as I could now before my mind did eventually go back into that area…making me want to slide my wing down again or worse making both my wings stick all of a sudden by the mere thought of me touching Fluttershy's perfect flank…oh crap It's already started…focus on the road ahead Dash! Focus on it like your life depends on it!

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and looked at the path ahead. As we continued walking up I noticed it was starting to look better and better with each passing hoof step. I looked at the buildings and they too were starting to look nicer with fresh cloud walls and a much more friendly looking appearance. After we finally reached the top of the hill we arrived in the upper level where all the rich and powerful ponies resided and it showed as the houses where much bigger and looked completely new compared to the houses below along with the road which almost looked like it was padded with fresh clouds today…which almost seems impossible considering this is Hearth's Warming and most…if not all weather ponies…are off duty today.

"Wow…this looks…nice…" Fluttershy commented softly as she looked around taking in all the sights around us…yeah this is probably the first time she's been in the fancy part of Cloudsdale…I've only been here a few times but to her this must be a little bit overwhelming.

"Yeah we're now in the rich part of Cloudsdale…looks completely different from the lower level doesn't it?" I jokingly responded as I looked over to her with a smile, and as expected she looked beyond nervous and fearful.

"Y-Yeah…" She agreed in a whisper and a soft nod as she looked away and down at the cloud path beneath her as I felt her wing around me tremble a bit. "A-Are you sure you know where we're going?" She then questioned even softer than before as she closed her eyes, thank Celestia she's right next to me because if she wasn't there would be no way in hell I would've heard her.

"Yeah I read the return address on the letter before I tossed it into the fire…besides…from what little I remember of my old home…you can't possibly miss it…" I answered with a slight nod even though she couldn't see it…reassuring her that I knew exactly where we were going. I honestly didn't look at the return address…but I still know exactly where it's at from my childhood memories…I could never forget what my place looked like as I was leaving.

"Then why didn't we just fly from the start instead of landing at the lower level?" Fluttershy then frantically asked as she opened her eyes and quickly looked at me with a determined look on her face that honestly confused me…I've never seen her so hell bent on getting somewhere before.

"Because the higher level is higher in the atmosphere…a lot higher actually…this is actually where most Pegasi's limits are and cause them to go careening into the clouds or worse…off of Cloudsdale period…" I replied seriously, informing her of the dangers of flying too high…which I'm sure she already knew but apparently she had to be reminded.

"Rainbow…M…My wings can handle his height…we-we could've flown here…" She said back as she looked back over to her other side and opened up her other wing to look at it, making it flap a few times as if demonstrating that it's perfectly fine.

"I'd rather not take the chance to be honest…" I replied with a sigh…she just doesn't get it…or won't get it…it's all because she wants to get there in a hurry, "Why are you so adamant about getting there quickly anyways?" I then asked curiously as I titled my head a bit at her.

"It's…just…I don't feel comfortable with this…" She answered skittishly in a murmur as she folded her wing back up, "Please…can we separate now?" The yellow animal caretaker then inquired as she turned her head back at me and stared at me with her cyan eyes quivering…it's the most perplexing thing I've ever seen her do.

She's saying she wants to get away from me…but her wing is tightening around me and her eyes are fearfully looking at me expecting me to agree and not wanting me to…what the hell? It's like her mind is saying something and her heart is saying something else…which one do I appease to? …well let me ask myself what I want to do. Rainbow Dash…do you want to break away from this awesome moment and not feel her gentle body pressed up against you and feel it move gracefully as we continue to walk? …yeah that answer came fast.

"No way…" I immediately almost in a stern voice with a shake of my head upon coming to an answer, causing Fluttershy's eyes to stop shaking and look at me in a grateful way. "Your mouth might be saying that but your eyes are telling me not to…" I then explained with a slight chuckle as I raise a hoof and pointed to them causing her to blink frantically before looking down and raising a hoof to her head.

"M-My eyes?" She repeated softly and with a stammer in disbelief as she touched the side of her face next to her right eyes.

"Yeah…I can tell by the way they're moving and how they're looking at me that you're really enjoying this…" I then teasingly said with a smirk as even she wasn't believing how fast she was accepting this

"I…I….N-No…" She said in a faint defiance as she looked back up at me with those eyes still expressing gratitude even though her mouth wasn't as her cheeks began to a lit with a tint of red. I laughed and pulled her closer to me before raising my wing up slightly and moving her head down to lay on my shoulder…getting absolutely no resistance as she just gasped slightly and accepted it.

"There's no need to be ashamed of it…what's wrong with being this close to your best friend anyways?" I pointed out as I looked back forward still not really getting why she was so nervous and scared…I mean I know she's Fluttershy and nervous comes with her personality…but being this nervous around me seems a little much even for her…but wow…having her head against my shoulder…feeling her warm breath against me was sending shivers down my spine and was giving me goose bumps…oh I should feel bad that I'm using this moment to be close to her and to feel her because I'm such a despicable pervert…but who cares…I'm enjoying the moment.

"For me…everything's wrong with it…" I heard her whisper in defeat and in sadness as she moved her head so that her face was pressed into my neck so it couldn't be seen, which made her pink mane brush against me almost tickling me. I blinked a few times in surprise at what she said but before I could respond on comment on what she had spoken I saw a sight I never thought I would see again in my entire life…the place where my father resided…

"There it is…my father's mansion…in Hurricane estate…" I said in a low groan as I honestly never wanted to see that place again after I left…and scarily enough it seemed it never changed at all.

It was still a huge estate at the very top of the cloud hill with a large open cloud gate with a Rainbow insignia over the entrance surrounded fake cloud trees and sculptures both outside and inside the grounds. In the center was the huge illustrious mansion that Rarity would flip over…and as I said it hasn't changed…it still looked like its brand new and appears to be constantly re-fluffed with new fresh clouds to give off this appearance...it was also huge and towered over all the other buildings even on the fancier higher part of Cloudsdale…I almost don't want to know why only one would need something so monstrous in size…

"Oh my…it…its very big…" Fluttershy commented as she moved her head from out of my neck and looked around at the disgustingly huge area that covered the top of the hill…I'm still surprised it doesn't break the weight limits and cause Cloudsdale to go nose-diving into the dirt…

"Yeah…now let's go and get this over with…" I replied with a low groan as I led her through the open gate and onto the estate grounds.

I looked around and scowled at all the cloud statues and sculptures of a large Pegasus stallion…the same Pegasus over and over again in various poses…and I knew exactly who the statues were molded after…and the saddest thing is…those aren't new…they were there when I left and seemed just as new and clean as I left. I shook my head before I looked forward on the very nice paved path up to the front door that seemed to be larger than my home and Fluttershy's combined…seriously is this even necessary.

I bit my lip as I broke away from Fluttershy…much to her relief…and dismay…I don't know her sigh she gave after I took my wing off of her and slipped out from her wing was very mixed. That wasn't important anymore. What was important was me walking right up to the stupidly huge front door and raising my hoof to knock on it. I pulled it back ready to give a hard loud smack but stopped and lowered it…along with my head…I…I can't do it…I just can't do it…

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy called instantly upon noticing my hoof going back down to the cloud ground. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I…I don't want to do this…I don't want to meet him…" I replied in a soft melancholic tone being genuine in my statement that I'd rather be in prison than meet my so called father.

"Rainbow…you have to at least try…" The mare behind me said encouragingly and supportively in her usual Fluttershy nervous manner.

"I don't want to…he didn't try to meet me outside of sending me worthless letters…so why should I try and meet him…especially if this turns out to be bad?" I replied a bit louder and much more frustrated as I shook my head in defiance…softly after I started to hear some hoof steps walk up to me.

"Because that way…you prove that not only are you better than him…but also that you prove that your heart is as big as I know it is…" Fluttershy then gently as I felt a hoof lovingly touch my shoulder which made my eyes open as I instantly turned around to see her sweet smiling face looking back at me…oh Fluttershy…do you know how cheesy and mushy that sounded? Apparently you must've because it's starting to make me chuckle and feel better about this.

"I'm glad you came with me…because only you would convince me to actually go through with this…" I then said after I finished my light laughter, then looking back at her with a smile on my face to match hers. "Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked sincerely with a nod which made her nod back as she took her hoof on my shoulder and stepped away from me.

"I'll always be here for you Dash…" The kind mare said as she backed away back to where she was as I turned back around and raised my hoof back up.

"And I'll always need for you to be there for me…" I half joking and half seriously said as I pulled my hoof back and then pounded on the excessively huge door…making very soft taps against it. Geez this place is so big and the door is so thick I doubt anypony can hear me from the other side.

I was proven wrong though as the huge cloud doors started to slowly open making creaking noises. It split down the middle and started to open outwards towards me and Fluttershy. Even though it was now split in half the door was so freaking huge we had to back up to avoid being hit by the two opening door pieces. As soon as they were open we were hit by a gust of hot warm air and a very old grey colt Pegasus a little bit smaller than me was on the other side of the door wearing an old butler's outfit…hey…wait a second…

"Good evening…you must be Master Blaze's daughter…I welcome you back to Hurricane estate after so many years…" The old butler greeted in a low and wheezy tone that almost sounded like he had problems breathing as he opened up his worn out and tattered wings…causing a few grey feathers fall limply to the ground…hey…wait…I know him!.

"Hey…I…I remember you…you were the same butler that time when I left…you're still working here?" I responded loudly as I raised a hoof and pointed it at him…yeah he was the one that took my Gram's house after my mother died…that was…well…Celestia…years and years ago…and he's still working for my dad?

"I have to…I'm going to be a butler for the rest of my life…unfortunately…" He answered in a much lower tone to the point where I had to lean in to hear him speak…geez lifelong contracts suck…should've read the fine print I guess. "Now come right in…your father is waiting for you." He then said as she slowly turned around and started to walk away into the building. I turned and looked at Fluttershy who was giving me an unsure smile now probably having a bad feeling about this as well. She nodded though and pointed ahead of me, signaling for me to turn around and follow the old geezer.

I took a deep breath and turned my head around and looked at the ground…specifically the line that separated the outside from the inside. I closed my eyes and took a hoof step into the building…the first hoof step into this place since I was a foal…and I automatically wanted to vomit and take a shower to get the nasty feeling off of me. I shivered in disgust as I opened my eyes and noticed the Butler was still walking down the very huge and elaborate hall. I turned around and saw Fluttershy enter as the doors started to close behind her…sealing us in the surprisingly warm house…I guess I know where most of the warm summer clouds went unsurprisingly.

After Fluttershy entered I turned my head around and quickened pace to catch up to him, noticing the very large Pegasus statues with overly large wings keeping the ceiling up…a glass ceiling that was multicolored and had the image of a purple Pegasus on it. I sighed as the ego stroking in this place was even starting to annoy me…I mean come on this is a little much don't you think? The butler turned at the end of the main hall and entered a much smaller hall that was filled with illustrious paintings of…yeah guess…freaking Pegasi…now we're going from annoyance to creepy.

I looked back at Fluttershy as we continued walking and noticed her giving off a very unsure look as she looked around at all the stupid paintings. As I turned my head back around I noticed we were heading into an even bigger room that put the main hall and the door to shame that held a huge chandelier…each glass on the chandelier was shaped into the form of…yeah…you guessed it…iguanas…that were oddly shaped like ponies…with wings…what do you call Iguana's that look like ponies with wings again? Pega-something? I don't know I forgot…this place is making me that brain dead and I've only been in a few rooms.

Below the chandelier…and I mean like directly below it by about a few hoof steps was a very long table that seemed to be a very familiar shape that spanned this end of the room to the other end…does your table ever need to be this long? I mean it's covered with all kinds of food and I highly doubt you're going to eat all this food yourself right? I mean come on! At the far end of the table…next to a huge window that was shaped like one of those pony shaped iguana's with wings was a chair that I'm surprised wasn't shaped like a Pegasus…but no it looks like a normal chair…I squinted my eyes and fortunately…it's back was facing me so I couldn't see who was sitting in the chair.

"Master may I present to you your daughter Rainbow Dash and her friend…." The butler greeted as loud as he could…almost sounding like he was about to have a heart attack from how loud he was trying to be…he then looked at Fluttershy after he stopped and just starred at her…giving her the creepy way of hinting her to tell him her name.

"Oh…F-F-F…Flu….Flutter…Fluttershy…" The poor canary mare said after catching on…her introduction soft and hampered with stuttered and slurs as she walked up behind me and hid in fear. The butler didn't say anything to her and just blinked before slowly turning around face the back end of the chair…geez you think after he said my name my dad would…you know…have an immediate response…like…swiveling around and saying something like 'Oh my Celestia I'm so glad to see you oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh' in excitement or something like that…but no…of course not…oh this is starting off awesomely…

"And her friend Butter Fry…" The grey old Pegasus then introduced…getting Fluttershy's name completely wrong and really ticking me off in the process.

"It's Fluttershy you idiot!" I bellowed in anger as he slowly turned around and left the room…ignoring me and pissing me off even more. I was about ready to turn around and chase after him to 'kindly' correct him of his error but Fluttershy caught onto my intention and simply put a hoof on my shoulder to get my attention…shaking her head no at me seriously to calm me down and in the end I just sighed and nodded before I turned back around to face…once again…the back end of the chair for who knows how many minutes.

"Ahh…my darling daughter…" A slightly dark and monotonous voice said as the chair swiveled around revealing a large purple Pegasus with a rainbow mane and yellow eyes…yeah there's no doubt about it…that's my father, "It's been so long since I last saw you…" He then said continuing that tone as his lips slightly curved into a smile as he moved slightly in his seat, revealing a picture of a Pegasus on the back cushion of his chair…oh of freaking course! Scratch what I thought earlier…I thought there would be at least one damn thing in this house that doesn't have a Pegasus on it…I was wrong…forget it!

"Whose fault is that huh?" I darkly commented as I narrowed my eyes menacingly at him and spoke in very low tone so he wouldn't hear me…Fluttershy did however and she nudged me as if warning me to watch my temperament and not say anything rude like that again.

"Oh…my…you look just like your mother…the eyes…the coat…" He then said in a much higher pitched tone as he tilted his head and extended his hoof towards me…which was actually kind of creepy so I moved back a bit, "Forgive me…I think I'm going to start crying…" He finished as he shook his head and put a hoof to his eyes as if trying to hide that he might already be crying…which he isn't…nor does he sound like it.

"H-Hello F-Father…" I greeted very reluctantly in a tone loud enough for him to hear…feeling my lips cringe slightly at the words that have escaped them, I…I trust you called me here for something important…" I then said seriously wanting to get down to business because I've already had my fill of this flank and the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go home…errr Fluttershy's home I mean.

"Yes yes quite right…there will be time to talk later…but first…how about some Hearth's Warming Dinner huh?" He agreed before gesturing his hoof towards the table offering the table filled with decadent looking food…well…it is dinner…and I am hungry…

"Thanks…food is always appreciated…" I agreed somewhat reluctantly as I started to move towards the stupidly long table. There was only two free chairs at the table…thankfully on the opposite end of my dad…the two chairs were across from each other at the table so unfortunately I couldn't sit next to Fluttershy and whisper insulting derogatory remarks into her ear…well she'd probably just nudge me again if I did that so maybe I should be thankfully that we're not sitting next to each other.

I looked down at the table filled with all sorts of food…once again the thought crossed in my head that there's no way in hell we can eat all this…and that the rest is just going to go to waste…oh well his money not mine. I sighed somewhat as I reached out and started to put random food on my Pegasus shaped plate…taking whatever and not really caring what I picked. I looked up to see Fluttershy very carefully and meticulously picking out what she wanted…she probably knows what she wants and what's available…honestly I can't name half the food on this table…but whatever not like it matters…food is food after all.

I looked down at my plate of food and picked up a very long leafy looking thing that honestly reminded me of seaweed…it smelled like seaweed. I looked at it very doubtfully before slowly bringing it to my mouth and taking a small nibble of it. My eyes instantly went wide as the urge to spit out the disgusting leafy plant in my mouth was almost irresistible. I literally had to put a hoof to my mouth to stop myself from spitting it out or worse vomiting. Ok is it just me…or is this the worst freaking food I ever tasted in my life? I looked up at Fluttershy who was holding up a piece of fruit with a bite taken out of it and looking at it like it was some kind of bomb as she held a hoof to her mouth…ok good this food is awful and it's not just me.

"How's the food?" The purple Pegasus asked rather smugly as he looked at me with a smirk and an eyebrow raised as if expecting to freaking praise him up the flank for the trash I was eating…yeah uhhh no…new flash…it tastes terrible…

"It's…ummmm…unique…" Fluttershy answered for me, in a polite tone as she gave a very forced smile that would make a puppet's smile seem more natural. My father slowly turned his head confusingly at the other pony and looked at her as if he forgotten there was another pony in the room.

"Hmmm…tell me…who are you…why are you here with my daughter?" The tall somewhat chubby stallion asked in befuddlement as he reached out his right hoof and rubbed his chin with it while his eyes started to narrow slightly at the poor yellow mare. Fluttershy started to freak out in her usual shy manner and I felt I had to answer for her…especially since the introduction the butler gave was absolutely terrible.

"She's my best friend dad…we've been friends ever since summer flight camp…she practically lived with me and Grams…we grew up together…she's like my adoptive big sister…" I answered for her in a loud tone, explaining who she was, getting both my dad and Fluttershy's attention. "I…I couldn't imagine my life without her…" I then finished as I rubbed the back of my mane feeling a little awkward for saying something so mushy. Fluttershy gasped slightly as she just started at me with a surprised expression while my dad just continued to rub the bottom of his muzzle with his hoof.

"Strange…she sounds like that mare your grandmother always talked about…" He pointed out curiously as he moved his hoof and pointed it at Fluttershy…yeah she is the same…and wait I didn't know Grams wrote to you. "What was her name again…Gutter Spy?" He then asked as he titled his head slightly…are you freaking kidding me?

"It's Fluttershy dad!" I practically screamed at him anger…enraged that he got her name wrong when it's really not that hard to remember…I mean seriously…Gutter Spy? Sounds like some lame Daring Do villain. "And yes she's the same pony in Gram's letters…she's still my best friend after all these years and that's never going to change…" I then said still almost shouting as I raised my hoof and pointed it at Fluttershy who proceeded to smile gently and nod back at me as if approving my statements.

"Interesting…out of all the Pegasi you could befriend and stay friended to…you stay friends with a pony like her…" He responded in a slightly low tone as he lowered his hoof and looked at me almost disapprovingly…ummm…excuse me?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked darkly as I narrowed my eyes at him…hoping for his sake he was meaning that in a positive way and not a negative way. Unfortunately though…he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head in disappointment before stopping and opening his yes to glare at Fluttershy with an angry look…causing her to sink in her seat while her ears flattened against her head.

"It means you picked the weakest and most useless Pegasi out of all the Pegasi in Equestria…an Earth Pony accidently born with wings." He insulted in a cruel tone as he leaned in over the table as is threatening Fluttershy which made her look away and hide behind her mane…oh hell no!

"You take that back now! Fluttershy is-"

"Spare me you're pitiful naïve ramblings!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, cutting me off as he stood up from his spot, wings extended out to their max which was more than twice the size of my wings…trying to intimidate me but in reality just pissing me off that much more!

"Come…let us talk in private to discuss why I have called you here." He went on in a much lower tone as he turned and started to head to the exit at side of the room, "Without the ears of…that in the room…" He then finished stopping to turn his head around just to look at Fluttershy and scoff at her…which made me want to punch him in the freaking face right now.

"You bastard…you really think I'd go with you after what you said about Fluttershy?" I replied in a low bitter tone as he turned around and resumed his trek to the nearest exit, "Hey I'm talking to you flankhole!" I then shouted trying to get his attention one last time as he left the room…clearly not getting it though…which meant he was ignoring me. I groaned and gritted my teeth before I hit the table with my fore hooves and stood up from my seat.

"Come on Fluttershy…we're getting the hell out of here!" I then shouted to the mare across from me as I looked up to see her still hiding behind her mane…most likely crying her heart out…just the thought makes me want to burn this whole place to the ground…unfortunately clouds have a habit of resisting fire…so I guess I'll just have to settle tearing this place down fluff by fluff with my bare hooves!

"N-No Rainbow…" I heard her whisper under her breath as she slowly moved to look at me. With tears completely drowning her gentle cyan eyes and her breathing erratic as she tried to contain herself crying hysterically…which made my eye twitch in anger as I was about ready to start my rampage now…starting with this table of nasty food. "G-Go…I…I'm sure what he has to say is very important…" She then said with a sniffle which stunned me to make my eyes pop open to the point where it hurt…is…is she for real?

"Fluttershy…" I said equally, if not softer than her as I just stared her in her in awe. I then blinked in determination before I gave her a serious look. "Are you kidding me? After what he said…I don't care if he'll offer me the position as Captain of the Wonderbolts…nopony talks like that to you…nopony!" I almost shouted in a stern voice as I pointed a hoof at the door the flank left…hoping that would convince her that what he did was ridiculous and that we should just leave…I mean seriously…nothing he has to say or offer is worth this…nothing.

"Just…go Rainbow…he just wants to talk to you privately…which is understandable considering that I'm not supposed to be here in the first place…" The yellow mare weakly said back as she closed her eyes and looked down, tears falling down from her face and hitting the table, getting the red cloth wet and continuing to astound me. Come on…I know Kindness is your thing Fluttershy but…this is…this just insanity!

"Hell no…you don't treat a guest like that…hell you don't treat another pony like that…and especially not to the pony I care the most about." I responded still keeping my loud tone as I pointed a hoof at her. Fluttershy gasped and opened her eyes almost as wide as mine were a moment ago as she started at me with her cyan eyes contracted into small dots. Was what I said really that surprising? …well I did just admit that Fluttershy is the pony I care most about…above all others…but…she's kind of my best friend so wouldn't that come with the territory…it would right…still now that I think about it…why is it making my heart twinge slightly in glee as it feels enveloped in a warm feeling…whatever…not the concern right now.

"R-Rainbow…" The gentle Pegasus simply said in a murmur before she forced her eyes to close and look away, hiding behind her pink mane. "P-Please…just go…I'm fine…and besides…you said you would talk to him before we got here…that's why you agreed to come…so go…go for me…because I want you to..." She then said even feebler than before as she urged me to go on and even reminded me about our agreement earlier…appealing to my sense of loyalty.

"Fluttershy…" I simply called even more baffled than before as I titled my head back and blinked a few times at the amazing mare…how does she do it? How the hell does she turn me from boiling rage to calm, submissive, and agreeable to anything…how do you do it Fluttershy…I really want to know how you affect me like this…but…I'll have to figure it out later…unfortunately I have a father to talk to.

"Damn it…alright I'll go…" I reluctantly said with under my breath as I gritted my teeth and looked down at the ground. I then made a big long sigh before I turned around and left the table, going to the exit my father left from.

"Thank you…" I heard Fluttershy barely utter in in sincere gratitude as I reached the exit and entered a long narrow hall filled with curtains that held images of white Pegasi on them. I grunted and ignored them as I continued down the long hall. When I reached the end I entered a large open room with a staircase and about five different exists. Before I could start to wonder where the hell to go next I was startled by the appearance of the butler flying down from the second floor and landing right in front of me and folding his wings up as grey feathers fell from his wings.

"Upstairs third door on your right." He politely said as he pointed to the staircase behind him. I weakly smiled and nodded before passing him and opening my wings up to fly upstairs…because staircases are lame…why are they even here in a Pegasus home when they can just fly…especially since only Pegasi can enter this house…whatever.

I flew upstairs and landed back on the ground. I looked down the hall and counted the doors until I spotted the correct one that the butler told me. I took off again and burst into the room with a thunderous smash not caring about being polite or quiet. I appeared to be in a study as there was a fire place to my left and right in front of me was a large desk with books and papers…and behind the desk was my father sitting down in front of a huge bay view window tapping his fore hooves together impatiently as if he couldn't wait from.

"Ok you've got to the count of ten to either apologize or explain to me why you're such a flank to my best friend!" I threatened in a low growl as I flew up to him as fast as I could with my eyes narrowed and pointed a hoof at him menacingly. He slowly looked up and blinked unaffected by my words before he looked down at his cluttered desk and took a deep breath.

"Rainbow…" He called softly before he backed up in his chair and turned around to look out the window at a view of…absolutely nothing except dark skies. "The Pegasus race is going to be extinct soon." He then said in a serious tone as…as…wait…what?

"Excuse me?" I replied in disbelief as I titled my head and arched an eyebrow, backing up slightly and landing in front of the desk. Pegasi are an endangered species? …what? Ummm…last time I checked we weren't…

"I'm sorry to say…that…you and I are some of the last of our kind…" He then said seriously as he turned to look at me with a stern expression in his yellow eyes…no we're not…you know that butler that does things for you…he's kind of a Pegasus…you know my friend you kind of insulted…she's kind of a Pegasus too…hell look out the window on any given day and you'll probably spot a couple of hundred knowing Cloudsdale…

"Uhhhh…yeah...you're apparently a shut in so let me be the messenger of the outside world and tell you that…umm…there's like millions of Pegasi…like literally just in this city and not including Equestria or even the entire world…" I informed in a sarcastic tone as I put a hoof to my fore hood and shook my head in disappointment…yeah…my dad's crazy…thanks Fluttershy…at least I know that now.

"Those are not Pegasi!" He shouted back as I opened my eyes to see him standing up with his wings fully extended which past both ends of the desk easily, "Those are just ponies with wings!" I then shouted as if offended that I told him otherwise…yeah he's totally mental…great…

"Yeah…I'm not really an egghead…but I'm pretty sure if you look up 'Pegasus' in the dictionary it will say 'ponies with wings.'" I darkly replied as I raised an eyebrow at him…seriously maybe I should've brought Twilight and she would explain to you what the hell you yourself are what Pegasi are you crazy fool…

"Those dictionaries are wrong…" The insane purple Pegasus then said much softer than before as he slowly sat back down in his seat with a creaking sound coming from the chair. "They were made from the modern day view of what a Pegasus appears to be and not what it truly is." He then explained as he leaned forward and put his fore hooves together on the desk and put his muzzle on top of them.

"Uh huh…and you sure it's not just because they're not…you know…crazy?" I pointed out as I took a step back feeling a little uncomfortable that he was giving me that pose…it made him look even weirder than before…if that was possible.

"It's because they were studying mixed breeds…impure Pegasi that were born with either Unicorn or Earth pony blood in their lineage…" He further elaborated as he leaned back in his chair and moved his fore hooves to his lap still having them pressed together…uhhh ok…news flash…Pegasi have been getting it on with Unicorns and Earth Ponies for...like…ever…why does that matter?

"Yeah whatever…so a Pegasus has a unicorn mommy or daddy or whatever…they're still a Pegasus…" I retorted as I rolled my eyes and waved my left fore hoof at him dismissively…I mean seriously…that's common. Hell the Cakes even have a Pegasus foal and they're both Earth Ponies…so who the hell cares about this 'impure' crap other than him?

"No…they're not…they're not a pure bred Pegasus like us…" My father denied as he closed his eyes and shook his head at me…umm…what?

"Like…us?" I repeated very skeptically as I titled my head back and raised an eyebrow…I'm a pure bred Pegasus? Really?

"Yes…we are descended from the original Pegasus tribe leader Commander Hurricane…the proof is in our manes and tails…only a pure decedent from her will have this quality." He explained as he pointed to the left at a painting above his fireplace of a blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane in some kind of weird funky looking arm giving off a very striking pose…and weirdly enough she kind of did look a lot like me down to the cerise eyes…it was kind of weird to be honest and actually I didn't really care.

"Look the only thing I know about her is the bits and pieces I had to learn in order to star as her in a play…" I replied as I looked back over at him without the slightest hint of me caring about this…because I don't…I'm awesome because of what I am and what I do…now what family or lineage I represent…

"Then you should also know that because of because of our rainbow mane and tails we leave an after trail where ever we go…it's for others what kind of ponies we are and a way for us to show our pride in our family…" He then said with a smile as nodded at me and raised a hoof up at me…yeah I know I leave behind a rainbow colored trail I've been flying since I was like four…so yes I do know thank you…and of course they've noticed…but they certainly didn't give me the reception that you think they did.

"Huh…that's funny…back in Flight camp everypony thought my rainbow colored hair was me showing pride for something else…" I jokingly said with a sneer as throughout my years at Flight camp and beyond I was made fun of for my rainbow coloring due to it being associated with Filly Foolery and everything related to it so apparently that meant I was a Filly Fooler…and the hilariously ironic part is that they were right because now I'm lusting after my best friend whose a mare…it's strange how life works out doesn't it?

"And tell me…how many other ponies have you met that can say the same…how many ponies have you come across that leave behind a multi-colored trail like us." He then asked, completely ignoring my statement as he kept that smile and leaned forward with an eyebrow arched as if challenging me. I looked up and seriously pondered his question and only came up with one result to fit his description.

"Well…there was this one pony when I was at the academy…" I answered only thinking of that pony named Lightning Dust who was also a complete flank…hell maybe her and my father can attend a 'Flanks only' get together and be the crowning duo there…

"One pony…just one…throughout your entire life you've only come across one other pony with that one quality?" He then asked in a slightly excited and energetic tone as if proving his point. Well…ok fine so maybe I am a little special because of that…hell I knew I was always special but come on…just because of that I'm a pure bred super Pegasus or whatever?

"Ok so maybe it is rare…that doesn't really prove anything…" I pointed out in a doubtful tone as I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"Your Sonic Rainboom…" The yellow eyes stallion simply said in a victorious sounding tone as he pointed to me with his hoof as…all of a sudden I started to hear a violin playing…horribly no less…what the hell? Who's playing a violin at this hour in this mansion? The Butler…he seriously needs a freaking lesson or five!

"What about it?" I simply questioned as I ignored the awful music being played in the background, wanting to know more than just 'Your Sonic Rainboom'…I mean what the hell does that have to do anything?

"Do you know why it was considered an old mare's tale?" He inquired back, answering my question with another question…oh joy…I just love those 'let's dance around the answer' sort of things instead of just telling me directly….and ughhh that stupid violin is still going! It's starting to hurt my damn ears!

"Because it's super rare and only somepony as awesome as me could pull it off…" I answered somewhat boastfully knowing full well that only I could do such a thing…after saying that my eyes popped open….wait…

"It's because that ability was natural for all Pegasi years and years ago…however because of the cross breading the ability has been lost and has been lost for thousands of years…until you came along…proving that it does exist and that only a true pure bred Pegasus such as yourself could do it…" He said seriously with a grin as he waved his right fore hoof in the air rather pointlessly for some reason…crap I should've known he'd say something like that…but that doesn't mean anything.

"No…that's a bunch of bunk…I did it because I pushed myself to my limits…through training and hard work…not through that crap…I'm sure other ponies could do it if pushed their limits like I did…." I pointed out almost angrily as I wasn't buying his crap one bit…blood and lineage had nothing to do with my Sonic Rainboom…it was all me and my awesomeoness…I mean come on…if that were true why couldn't he do a Sonic Rainboom huh? Or his father or his father's father and so on and so forth…well…on second thought…he doesn't really look that athletic to be honest…

"Yes…limits…yours are far higher than the limits of the others…" He replied with a slight chuckle, easily countering my statement as he turned around to look out the window again. "You can fly higher, faster, and farther than the other ponies…you probably flew all the way here…an altitude far removed from a current 'Pegasus' since they can't fly this high without having difficulties…" The purple stallion then reminded me as he held a hoof out and moved it around before having it shake violently and fall down as if simulating a Pegasus' flight around the mansion…yeah…I…I know that a lot of Pegasi have problems flying this high and even have problems flying high at lower altitudes than this…but…that…that doesn't mean anything…does it?

"It wasn't the Sonic Rainboom that was lost or our high altitude…we also lost the Pegasi-eye…the automatic atmospheric wing adaptive ability…our sensitive hearing…our stamina…our strength...things that were vital to a Pegasi's anatomy…" He then went on before I could respond listing off things that were still somewhat known…though they were very rare…so…so they're old Pegasus abilities that are slowly being lost over time?

"Hell we're so bad now current Pegasi can't even be out in extreme cold temperatures without fear of their wings or source feathers freezing!" He then shouted as he turned around with a fierce look on his face and stood up from his seat going on a tangent as his wings extended to their full again. Y-Yeah that's a problem…but…surely it's always been a problem…I…I mean I know my wings never freeze but…that's….that's…

"Commander Hurricane flew through the worse winter this world has ever seen to settle a new land at an altitude unheard of in current times…if other Pegasi tried that…they wouldn't even make it half as high or even get off the ground before their wings froze up…" He then said darkly as his eyes narrowed and he shook his head…y-yeah that's right…she did fly through the worst winter on record without a problem…so…so I guess it wasn't a problem back then…damn it…he's actually making sense. I bit my lip and looked down. Am I really the last of a dying race?

"If this keeps up…who knows how long it will be before we lose our ability to control the weather…or hell…our ability to fly all together..." He then said much softer than before as I looked up to see him sitting back down in his seat looking exhausted from his rant. Ok…I will admit you had some points before but…now that might be going a little too far.

"Look…don't you think you're being a little paranoid? I mean…that's like saying that one day Unicorns will lose their ability to do magic from all the cross breeding going on…" I pointed out trying to find something to grasp onto to prove him wrong. Yeah…that's right…the Unicorns are doing ok…if this was true the Unicorns must be affected too from all of that cross breading…their magic should be sucking or their horns should be getting smaller or something!

"Unicorns and Pegasi are two different entities…" He pointed out with a slight chuckle…well duh… "Unicorns are all mental and cognitive performance…they study hard and train their minds to master pre-existing spells to help them perform their tasks…the smarter the unicorn or the better they can control and harness their minds…the better their magic will be…they don't have to worry about their horns shrinking or their magic fading when it's all based on their mental performance…" He then explained seriously as looked up at the ceiling. Well…ok…Twilight's pretty smart and…she's awesome at magic…Rarity is…so so and…well ok at Magic…damn it…he has a point…again…

"A Pegasi's magic however…" The purple Pegasus then began softly as he slowly closed his yellow eyes. "Is all physical…it's dependent on their source feather as there is no way to control it or strengthen it…how we're born and how it forms will determine how strong it is and how much of a Pegasus you are…it won't determine your speed or flight ability…but it will determine the extent of your speed and flight ability and how much it can physically take before the magic it contains can't sustain you anymore…" He then elaborated rather reluctantly as if explaining this was hurting him somehow.

"And like I said…at the rate we seem to be going…it won't be long before we won't be able to get off the ground anymore…" My father then finished as he opened his eyes and looked at me with sadness in his eyes…clearly not wanting that to happen. The thought of that happening and the way he said that made me back up slightly in fear…

"That's…just…impossible…" I simply said as I looked down feeling my breathing get heavy as I felt myself shaking…could the Pegasi race really be on a path towards self-destruction?

"Surely you've seen the change…or at least the difference between you and other ponies…when you were a filly you were the first one to fly and at that same age you were able to do the Sonic Rainboom…what have the other fillies in your same class gone on to do…and more importantly…how are the fillies of today comparing with how you were?" He then asked poising another question at me...yeah…the others in my class did take longer to fly…and even fly well while I was already doing a Rainboom…and now…Scootaloo…he can't fly yet and he's a year older than I was when I did a Rainboom…is that really because…no…No! It's not! That's just generalizing and thinking at it from a genetic angle and not a personal angle! Personally Scootaloo is awesome and doesn't need to fly yet! And when he does he will! Just like everypony else!

"Look…that doesn't matter…we're all different…and just because some ponies fly later than others and aren't as good as others doesn't mean we're going to be extinct in a few years…" I pointed out angrily as I looked back up with determination in my eyes…startling him as he leaned back in his chair. I know for a fact that's bunk…because of Fluttershy…her flying sucked at first…but she got better in time…because that's who she is…not what she is…it doesn't matter how much of a 'pure' Pegasus she is…because in the end she's still a True Pegasus like all the others…

"Besides…even if it were true…what the hell are you going to do to change this or reverse it?" I then asked rather curiously since he was blathering on about how much trouble the Pegasi we're going to be in at some point but not giving me a plan on how he wants to change that crap theory…and somepony please take away that damn violin from the butler and smash it!

"I believe that's where I come in…" I then heard another voice say suddenly…wait another voice? I quickly turned to my right to see a small little mini bar in the back corner of the room…and sitting at the mini-bar holding a small drink of cider was a white Alicorn colt with a smug grin on his face wearing a fancy royal uniform and also a patch over where his cutie mark was supposed to be.

"You!" I shouted upon realizing who it was that was here. "What the hell are you doing here?" I then shouted angrily as I turned around and flew into to air…expecting some kind of fight…he however just chuckled and shook his head before taking a sip of his glass of cider…wait…he looks…kind of different…his mane is much more unkempt and his expression is much more…unhappy…

"Well it is Hearth's Warming and what better way to warm your heart than by a visit from your favorite Alicorn prince…" The white Alicorn joked as he smiled somewhat weakly…his green eyes not giving off the same light and determination from the last time I saw him…but…really…leaving that aside what the hell was that? I just gave him a blank stare and slowly shook my head at him…causing him to chuckle slightly and take another sip of his cider.

"Yeah…I know that was still bad…I'm still working on my entrances…" He responded still light heartedly as he finished off his cider and went to poor himself another…geez I think that's his problem…he's hitting the cider too much…

"That was worse than your last entrance…" I pointed out as I put a hoof to my forehead…seriously he's not funny…then again if he was…I still wouldn't like him…remember when I said that Lighting Dust and my dad would be the best duo at the 'Flanks Only' gathering…well I take it back…this Alicorn would win that thing hooves down without a problem by just showing up…

"Well let's see you do better…" He then challenged happy as he finished pouring himself a glass of fresh cider….as thankfully the freaking awful violin music stopped…I mean geez that's one pain gone…now if only the rest of the pains would here as well…it gave me my sanity somewhat back and I was able to think of a retort rather quickly thanks to that.

"Heh…you know…this is the third time we've met at some kind of bar…we have to stop this…ponies will start to talk…mostly about how much of hopeless drunk you are…" I then teased with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes at him…knowing that I beat him easily. He knew it too as both his eye brows went up and he nodded back at me.

"Alright…I concede defeat…." The green eyed Prince replied modestly as he raised his cider up towards me and then took a drink. Of course you lose…you suck at jokes…now if only I could beat you down with three hooves and both my wings tied behind my back…

"Slate is here to kindly offer us his assistance to accomplish our goals." My father said in a serious tone, answering a question I asked earlier…though only making me more confused as I looked over to see him giving me a very stern look as he tapped his fore hooves together.

"What goals are those?" I then asked in a very doubtful and almost challenging tone as I narrowed me yes at him menacingly.

"The revival of the True Pegasus." He simply said calmly and nonchalantly without blinking like he said that expression a thousand times before…and I'm sure those times sounded just as stupid as this time…

"Ok what?" I simply said in a deadpan voice as I just stared at him blankly watching him continue to make no movements whatsoever. "I thought since I was a pure bred that already made me a True Pegasus or whatever." I then pointed out as I put a hoof to my forehead and took a sigh in disgust…this is absolutely ludicrous.

"Our pure bred lineage is only half of the puzzle completed…there is still another step required to achieve your full potential Rainbow." Slate then said seriously as I turned to see him taking a sip from his glass of cider…and he's completely on board with this too? They're both crazy…wait…

"'Our pure bred lineage?'" I repeated in disbelief realizing what that meant by him saying that. "You're a pure blooded Pegasus? But you're an Alicorn!" I then said a bit annoyed as I pointed my hoof at him…specifically his horn which made me look up at it and then chuckle slightly as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I was not born an Alicorn…Alicorns aren't born period…they're created…as a status symbol and as a protector of all three races since they embody all the traits of the three different ponies…" He explained as he continued to shake his head at me…which sort of annoyed me to be honest. "At my core I am still a Pegasus…a pure Pegasus…" The white Alicorn prince then finished sounding very sincere as he opened his green eyes and looked at me with a smile…yeah…that's what you say though.

"Are you sure about that? You know he could be lying…" I then asked my father, turning to look at him just to find out he hasn't a moved a muscle since I looked away from him…did he have a stroke or something? If he did….good…

"No…he's telling the truth…I have seen enough proof to know that he is a pure Pegasus." The yellow eyed Pegasus unfortunately responded as he shifted in his chair and rested both his fore hooves on his desk as he looked at Slate….yeah…uhh…what kind of proof did he show you….ummm on second thought…I think I'd rather not know…

"Ok then…so how the hell do you make this 'True Pegasus' bull crap…" I then asked with an annoyed sigh, giving in and just wanting to see how far this madness extended.

"Through a Source Feather Swap…" Slate answered immediately in a serious tone, giving an absolutely crazy answer like it was a normal every day response…which made me look at him with an eyebrow arched and my mouth gaping open.

"A what?" I simply asked as I shook my head slightly, wanting to make sure I just didn't have something crazy in my ear and heard him say possibly the weirdest answer ever.

"Your Source Feather…it resonated right?" He questioned as he leaned back in his seat and tilted his head back, giving me a weird grin as he was sure what my answer would be…if you know then did you ask me…just to hear me say it?

"You mean the time when it glowed for…weird reasons…" I started in a slightly embarrassed tone as I remembered the time when my source feathers glowed…that was the time I discovered I had a…well…libido for Fluttershy…but I'm not going to say that because saying 'Yeah my feathers glowed after I found out I wanted to pound my friend's flank into the next Celestia era' would be almost as weird as the crap they're spewing….almost…

"Y-Yeah it did…so what?" I then said challengingly and with a stutter as a warm feeling on my cheeks started to appear after thinking that to myself. Geez even in a crazy situation like this Fluttershy's flank will still come to mind…man I really need help don't I?

"That means you can now easily and freely remove it without any pain or repercussions…" He then informed me in a gleeful sounding voice as he raised his free hoof and pointed it to me…telling me what I already know.

"Yeah…I know…" I replied rolling my eyes, remember what Celestia told me after my feathers glowed…but way is he bringing it up now…wait… "You aren't suggesting…" I then asked almost in shock as my eyes widened at him…is he seriously considering that we…

"Yes...I'm asking you…politely…to swap Source Feathers with me…" He confirmed seriously with a nod asking me to do the stupidest thing I've ever heard him…or anypony ask me ever.

"Why the hell would I ever do that?" I shouted back at him at the top of my lungs as I raised my right hoof up…seriously why would I ever take my source feathers out…crippling me of flight…and give them away…especially to some pony like you!

"To unlock your true potential and have a power unheard of for over a millennia…" My father answered for him in a grave sounding tone which made me turn to see him resting his muzzle on his right hoof which was on the desk…wait…power…potential…what?

"What kind of power are you talking about?" I then inquired in a confused tone as I cocked my heat at him slightly…expecting an answer but instead not getting one as he slowly looked away. "You…don't know do you?" I then said in a monotonous voice as I half lidded my eyes, realizing he didn't know…damn…I was expecting him to say that my mane would like grow in length for some reason or that I would turn gold…

"If I did it wouldn't be an 'Unheard of Power' now would it?" He sarcastically replied with a slight chuckle and a smile…which actually infuriated me because he was joking in a situation like this…joking about doing something he knew nothing about and would quite possible risk my ability to fly if it failed!

"That's insane! Why are you so hell bent on accomplishing something you know little to nothing about?" I shouted angrily at him as I flew up into the air and over to his desk giving him an intense glare.

"If I can accomplish this it will give me enough proof to convince Princess Celestia…" He then informed me in calm tone, unfazed by my outburst or that I moved suddenly right up to him…geez does anything go through this guy?

"Of what?" I asked, wanting clarification as I folded my fore hooves, and wanting to know what he wants from Princess Celestia.

"For years I've been pleading to help fix the problems I've told you earlier…I've already gave her my ideal plan but she…rejected it…" He began in a serious tone as he leaned forward and began to rummage through all the papers and junk on the desk below me, Yeah I bet she rejected it because you were out of your damn mind! "However…if this works it will be all the proof I need to sway her and convince her to give my project the go ahead…" My deranged father then finished as he got out a large black folder and placed it on top of the desk amongst the other crap. I looked down at it and looked at the title written in white words.

"The Rebirth Project?" I read out loud in a suspicious tone as I raised an eyebrow at it…does this nut job actually think he can revitalize the Pegasus race or something just by me exchanging my source feathers with another nut job…seriously?

"Yes…it will help us create a new line of Pegasi just like in the past…a true breed of Pegasi warriors that will be able to better serve and protect Equestria." The purple Pegasus proudly explained as he leaned back in his seat and looked up at me with a wide grin on his face, showing off his bright white teeth….what?

"Protect Equestria?" I repeated as I flew back and landed in front of desk looking at him even more confused than before.

"Yes…in case you haven't noticed…there's a war going on outside…and it's only a matter of time before it comes waltzing right up to our doorstep…" He began in a low tone as he spun his chair slightly and looked back out at the night sky, "And with the state of our defenses right now…we wouldn't last a month…" He finished in a regretful sounding voice as he closed his eyes and lowered his head….oh he's worried about that stupid war apparently…and apparently he has little faith in Celestia that she won't do her job to keep us out of it.

"Yeah…we'll be ok…Celestia will keep us out of that stupidity…" I shrugged off as I rolled my eyes and waved a hoof dismissively at him. There's no way Celestia would ever let that happen to Equestria or her subjects.

"Celestia already knows it's going to be inevitable…" My father responded very loudly as he swung his chair back around and opened his eyes up to stare at me viciously with his yellow eyes, "That's why she's forming the Wonderbolt reserves…to better arm the nation against the impending war…" He then said as he held a hoof up angrily, reminding about the formation of the Wonderbolt Reserves that I was applying for…well…I thought she was creating the Wonderbolt Reserves for other reasons…is she really making them to help the nation just in case we do get pulled into that stupid conflict?

"It's useless though…you can sharpen your stick all you want…but when the beast finally pounces on you that stick will never be sharp enough to fully protect you…" Slate added in a dull almost defeated sounding tone as I briefly glanced at him to see him slowly moving his glass of cider around and looking at with almost an empty stare. It was honestly disturbing so I looked back at my father who seemed to be rummaging around in his desk again.

"Which is why we need the true power of the Pegasus now…" He said, seeming to agree as he pulled out a newspaper article and placed it at the edge of the desk for me to read. The headline read 'Rampaging Dragon Levels Half of Ponyville' and had a picture of a huge purple dragon on it…oh yeah that was when Spike went kind of crazy and turned into a monster…and I remember the Wonderbolts tried to stop him…and…well…kind of failed miserably.

"Because what we have no can't even protect us from one rampaging dragon…when a True Pegasus can take on a whole herd of Dragons…" He then triumphantly announced, sitting back in his seat with a grin after making his point. Ok…so the Wonderbolts can't stop a dragon…ok…but that doesn't automatically mean that your crazy idea is going to fix that…especially to that degree!

"Yeah…now you're just living in a delusional fantasy land…" I insulted as I shook my head at him disappointingly at him…what's next? Can a True Pegasus make cookies appear out of thin air with a blink of their eyes?

"It's true…our good friend Slate here is testament to that as he's defeated two dragons at once…" He said smugly as he slowly raised a hoof and pointed at the White Alicorn across the room. Which made me look at him doubtfully…to see him shaking his head…yeah even the flank knows you're full of it!

"I said I defeated two Alicorns at once that had control of a dragon…" He corrected as he raised his free hoof up and pointed back at him…w-wait?

"…w-what?" I simply uttered in complete shock as I felt my eyes slowly widen at his statement…he…he's just joking right? Making crap up right?

"And I was lucky as hell and I don't think I could ever do that again…nor would I want to…" He then added with a frantic and almost fearful look in his eyes…he…he really did do it didn't it? The look he has says 'I've been through that hell and I don't want to go through it again.'

"But still…that was when you weren't an Alicorn…you were able to accomplish that feat thanks to you pure breed Pegasus state…imagine what you could do…what both of you could do…after the Source Feather swap…" My father encouragingly said as I looked back to see him still with that smile, practically ignoring the deeper meaning of his statement and taking it as a boastful comment…wait he was just a normal Pegasus when he did that? Not an Alicorn…g-geez how did he do it?

"The war would be easily won…and Equestria and the world…will be at peace…" The obsessed purple stallion happily declared as he looked up dreamily and gave almost a wistful look at the ceiling. Yeah…we've lost him…but wait…is that why Slate is after my source feather? For power to fight in his stupid war?

"Is that why you're ok with this…because it will help you win the war?" I asked the mutli-colored maned Alicorn as I turned to look at him, getting his attention as he looked at me and blinked a few times before smiling and looking down at his half empty glass of cider.

"When we swap our feathers…I will be able to do a Sonic Rainboom like yourself…my superiors believe this is a good course of action to help win the war since they believe it will be a devastating weapon to use against our enemies…" He explained in a dreary tone before closing his eyes and taking another sip of his cider…not sounding happy at all…but…he's after my Sonic Rainboom…to…to use against other ponies?

"You want…you want to use the Sonic Rainboom to kill? As a weapon?" I asked in complete horror as I moved back and widened my eyes at him….the Sonic Rainboom…it's a show move…it's meant to be seen and adored by ponies…not to kill or hurt them!

"Oh sorry… ahem…" He apologized with a fake cough as he set down the empty glass and got up from his seat, "Yes! Once I have your power I shall rain death down and strike fear into the hearts of our enemies through the power of the Sonic Rainboom and then the world shall kneel before me! Ahahahahaha!" He then shouted in a forced evil tone complete with a fake maniacal laugh as he raised both his fore hooves up and looked at the ceiling.

"Is that the kind of answer you're looking for?" He then asked jokingly in his normal tone as he lowered his hooves and looked at me with a smile…I simply glared back with a scowl because I can't trust him for anything…no matter what he says. "Trust me…I have no interest in utilizing your Sonic Rainboom like that…right now I'm more concerned with simply having this source feather swap be successfully…" He then finished in a reassuring tone as he sat back down in his seat…yeah no…I will never trust you flankhole!

"No way…I don't want to remove my source feathers…if I do…I might not be able to fly ever again…and…flying is my life…if I can't fly I don't know what I would do with myself..." I denied shaking my head…making it clear that I don't want to participate in this stupid experiment…especially if it means if I won't be able to fly anymore.

"Please Rainbow…do what me and your mother couldn't do…" My father pleaded in a sincere tone as I looked at him to see him giving me a begging look…w-wait…

"You and…mom…" I repeated in a whisper as I stared at him…letting that statement sink in, "Y-You…You tried this before…." I then said, realizing what the meant when he said that. He closed his eyes and lowered his head down after I said that.

"Y-Yes…" He simply said in almost an inaudible tone as he nodded his head, confirming my statement unfortunately, "And…it failed…." He then added in a regretful sounding tone as he shook his head….so…so he took her source feather out and…and if it failed that meant…that mean…

"Sh…She died…" I uttered in disbelief as I felt my breathing go heaving and my eyes start to quiver uncontrollably.

"Her…Her source feather didn't resonate for me…ever…and…when you remove a source feather without it resonating…it's like cutting an artery open…it will just bleed you die no matter how hard you try to fix it…even if you stick the feathers back in it won't change your fate…" The purple murder explained as he moved his fore hooves together and tapped them together….You….You!

"You killed my mother!? For you stupid feather crap?" I shouted in rage as I felt my wings automatically extend out in fury, every ounce of my body telling me to push this flank out the window behind him and watch him fall to his death to pay for what he did!

"That won't happen with you! Trust me! Yours resonated…which means it can be removed without that happening…so Slate can remove them without any damage to you…and it will work now! He has the added benefit of being an Alicorn…he's more powerful than any other Pegasus…so it has to work this time!" My not-father tried to convince me frantically as he leaned back in his chair, opened his yellow eyes, and raised a hoof up towards me either to calm me down or just in case he needed it to protect himself…which he did…I don't care about that…and I especially don't care about your source feather bull crap after what you said!

"Actually I cannot…she didn't have a free resonation…she had a dual resonation…" The Alicorn denied with a sigh, informing him about how my feather's resonating…which apparently is a dual resonation…oh yeah…I almost forgot that Fluttershy's Source Feather's resonated with mine. My father's face instantly turned to shock as he slowly looked at the white Alicorn behind me.

"That…You didn't tell me that…that changes everything…a free resonation is easy because it's open for anypony…a dual resonation is much more strict…it can only be removed by the pony that it resonated with…and only that pony…I should know because that's how she died…" The purple fool then explained in a disappointed voice as he looked down at the desk…what…so...so that means…the only pony that can touch my Source Feather and remove them…

"Who did her feather resonate with?" He then asked seriously, wanting to know the name of the pony that caused the dual feather resonation…oh is he going to be in a world of surprise.

"Fluttershy…" Slate answered, giving the name of my best friend…the pony my feathers resonated with…the pony I'm actually glad my feathers resonated with since that meant nopony else could touch them except her.

"…who?" He simply said in complete confusion, cocking his head and looking at Slate like he was an alien! Are you freaking kidding me!?

"Fluttershy! My best friend! The mare who's more like family to me than you ever will be!" I shouted angrily and bitterly at the top of my lungs as I moved up and smashed my hooves against his desk. It's bad enough he killed my mom who I never knew…but now he can't freaking remember the mare I came here with! He stared at me confused and unfazed before looking back at the Alicorn behind me.

"Help me out here…" He said in defeat wanting to hear from him who this mysterious mare was that he can't seem to figure out himself! What a damn flank!

"The yellow mare Pegasus…I trust you've seen her…she arrived with Rainbow…." The green eyed foreign Prince explained calmly…telling him a description of her…though how did he know she's here with me? Oh whatever…

He blinked a few times, as if processing what he said in his mind before his yellow eyes slowly widened. Then he instantly scowled and narrowed his eyes in pure anger, "That…That half breed!?" He shouted at top of his lungs as he stood up from his seat and looked at me with a furious glare in his eyes.

"How….How long do you intend to keep insulting this family before YOU'RE SATISFIED!" He then yelled at me as he smashed his fore hooves on the desk making a loud cracking noise and putting two holes in it.

"Fuck you!" I cursed at the top of my lungs as I gritted my teeth and snorted through my nose ready punch this bastard in his face for what he said about Fluttershy…but I forced my eyes shut and lowered my head…because I know she wouldn't want me to do that…but I can't guarantee I'll be able to control myself much longer…so I better leave before I upset her by getting into another fight. "To hell with you and your True Pegasus shit! I'm leaving!" I then declared in anger as I opened my eyes and turned around to head to the door to leave this madness.

"No! Don't! You have to do this! You have a duty to the Pegasus race!" I heard my sorry excuse for a father plead in desperation as I started to head to the door.

"I don't have to do anything! I'm sure as hell not going to risk my life for something that won't work with two ponies I hate for a crazy scheme that sounds like it came out of a bad Daring Do book!" I shouted back, not listening to anything he has to say and not going to put up with this anymore as I kept heading to the door…only to stop as I saw a certain white Alicorn walk in between me and the door and block my path to the door.

"I knew this wouldn't work…but I still tried to come here anyways to try and convince you nicely…" He started in a regretful tone as he looked at the floor…oh so that's why he's here…he came here to try to use my father to get my source feathers….yeah I guess you found out how well that worked huh? "And seeing as how that failed…I could just forcefully take your feathers…" He then said in a much lower menacing tone as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with intimidating look in his eye…oh he thinks he can take me down right here and steal my feathers?

"You can try…but I don't think you'll get very far flankhole…" I warned in a dry tone as I opened my wings up and bent down slightly ready to pounce on him in case he decided to fight me…I'm sure Fluttershy would understand if I defended myself instead of me starting a fight right?

"Oh surely you remember the last time we had a skirmish…and the last time I really got serious…do you really want me to remind you…because I will…" He reminded me in a harsh tone as he slowly opened up his massive wings and extended them to his max, getting ready for a fight himself, "Only this time…I'll taking your source feathers against your will…and you'll end up like your mother…bleeding to death and I'll be forced to stand here and watch wishing you made the right decision…" He then warned in one final vain attempt to get me to surrender my Source Feathers of my own free will…which wasn't going to happen in a bajillion years…so come on…just try it! I'm ready for it!

"Slate stop!" I heard the purple monster behind shout desperately trying to avoid a fight from breaking out in his mansion. He didn't look away and kept glaring at me as if expecting me to make the first move.

"There's no need…I have to do this…no matter what I have to succeed!" He denied not backing down as I knew he would…and he knows I'm not backing down as well…yeah congratulations dad…you just unintentionally started a fight between us…possibly our final fight.

"Please…don't hurt my daughter…I'll make it worth your while!" He then pleaded in a frantic tone, now sounding like he was going to bribe him out of fighting me…with…I don't know what…is my dad trying to protect me…or is he trying to protect his self-interests? Either way it's not going to work…I can tell by the look in this Alicorn's eyes there's nothing you can offer to make him back down from this.

"Nothing you could offer could be worth more than what is in front of me right now…" Slate responded not sounding the least bit interested…though since my father didn't say what it was he's offering to him that's not really surprising now is it?

"It is…trust me…and you will see in time…" My dad tried one last time, this time sounding very confident it would convince him to stand down. To my surprise the prince in front of me blinked as he looked up slowly and raised an eyebrow at my dad. He stayed like that for a minute before finally taking a deep breath and nodding his head in agreement…wait…he actually agreed to that stupid offer?

"Very well…I'll let you go…this time Dash…" He said in a reluctant tone as he slowly folded his wings back up and looked at me with a smirk on his face. Ok…I guess our fight's been postponed….but really…you should be considering yourself lucky and not me!

"I should be saying that you…now get the hell out of my way!" I demanded, seething in anger as I gestured m head for him to move. He chuckled and closed his eyes before slowly turning and getting out of my way and clearing my path to the door. I scoffed as I walked up and put my hoof at the door…before turning my head back around to see my upset father shaking his head at me…but I didn't care… I just wanted to tell him one thing before I left.

"Oh…and Fluttershy's more of a True Pegasus than both of you combined…she's probably even more of a Pegasus than me and if I was ever going to give my Source Feather's to anypony…it would be her!" I told them in a low growl as I opened the door…not exactly telling them how she's a better Pegasus…but I know she has…she can fly just as high as me and she the Pegasi-eye…so his theory about a pure Pegasus is crap right there if somepony like her has it…because that means anypony can have it and they just don't know it…

"Now I hope you both go to hell…" I shouted as I left the room finally, "Oh and Happy Hearth's Warming!" I then shouted with a smirk as I slammed the door as hard as I could. I was finally free of that insanity. I took a deep breath as I looked to my right and back to the staircase where I came. I was surprised to see a black mare Pegasus walking down the stairs leaving…Fake Fight? She's here as well…well that makes sense…but what was she doing? I looked down and right by the door I left from was a yellow mare holding a large book lying against the wall on the ground.

"Fluttershy?" I called in surprise which made her look up at me with her cyan eyes quivering and her face completely enveloped with a deep blush…was…was she listening on the whole thing? Great now she knows how crazy my father is…

"R-Rainbow…" She called back in a nervous stutter as she slowly got up and put the book away, "I…I'm…" She then struggled to say as she looked away, most likely trying to form some kind of apology…an apology I didn't want to hear at the moment…I just wanted to leave…as in now!

"Don't….just…don't…" I denied weakly as I just held a hoof up and slowly shook my head at her, cutting her off from continuing. "Let's just get the hell out of here…fast…" I then said a bit louder than before as I started to walk up to her and then past her towards the stairs. Fluttershy watched me and nodded in agreement as she followed me to the stairs.

After I reached the stairs I opened up my wings and flew down because…to hell with stairs. When I reached the bottom I looked around and saw Fluttershy flying down behind me but I couldn't see that Black Mare anywhere…where did she get to in a hurry? Oh whatever…I turned around and headed down the hall that I came down from…thankfully I knew where I was going in order to leave and so I wouldn't need that old Butler's help.

When I flew into the dining room I noticed the very large table was completely cleaned off with not a hint of food on the hard wood surface. Geez…how did that old man clean it off in such a hurry? I have to admit I'm a bit impressed…I shook my head though and reminded myself that leaving was the most important thing to do at the moment. I turned left and headed out the way we came into the main hall where the huge door was…and it was funnily enough already open and the cool air was hitting me like a ton of bricks. As I flew to the door I noticed the grey Butler right next to the entrance with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for visiting…please come again…" He said kindly with a bow as more feathers fell down from his wings…getting caught by the breeze from the outside and being pushed inwards…yeah that's a joke right?

"Yeah…uhh…hell no!" I replied bitterly as I passed him and left the building right into the dark outside that was much colder than when we entered…well it's night time so it doesn't surprise me that it's colder now. As I turned around I saw Fluttershy leaving as well, flying comfortably it seems even at this high altitude…like she said she would.

"You sure you can fly at this altitude under these conditions?" I asked her in a serious tone, making sure she'd be able to fly out of here because I sure as hell don't want to walk out of here.

"Oh…ummm…y-yes…" She replied feebly with a slight nod as she moved her tail in front of her face and hid behind it somewhat…still feeling upset over what happened…understandable but I don't want to deal with at the moment…

"Good…then let's go…" I said back in a somewhat harsh tone as I turned back around and flew off almost as fast as I could. I briefly turned around to see Fluttershy barely keeping up with me…thankfully not looking like she was having any problems like she said she would. I sighed and looked back forward…at least that's one thing that went right today…

I flew forward flapping my wings almost as hard as I could. When we left the estate grounds out of the stupid front gate I began to dive down the large hill…not going too fast though as I didn't want to leave Fluttershy in the dust. I looked to my side and saw that she was barely able to keep up with me and seemed to be desperately struggling. I slowed up so more so she wouldn't have such a hard time and wouldn't run out of breath…though I was already proud of her for being able to keep up with me and still seemed ok with the harsh conditions we we're under…if it were any other pony I'm sure she'd be eating cloud right about now…or worse.

As soon as we reached the bottom I again noticed the shift between the elegant looking houses and the poor looking houses. I scoffed as I turned and flew out of Cloudsdale with Fluttershy still at my side. I began to dive again because I don't think Fluttershy would like flying really high above the ground all the way home…and honestly I don't want to fly high all the way home either…it's warmer below. Plus since we're diving we're moving faster away from Cloudsdale and right now I kind of want to be on the other side of the freaking planet…hell the other side of the freaking universe.

"Ummm…R-Rainbow…" Fluttershy weakly called from beside me as soon as we we're low enough to the ground…I knew exactly what she was going to talk about…and what she was going to do…and now it was the right time to talk about it.

"Yeah?" I simply said back in a low tone as I started to level off so we didn't hit the snowy ground below us…it snowed earlier as per the schedule so now the entire ground was covered in white fluff for Hearth's Warming tomorrow.

"I-I'm sorry…" I heard her apologize softly as I knew she would and I sighed in response to that as I closed my eyes.

"Don't be…there's no way you could've predicted that my dad was a crazy flankhole…" I shrugged off in an exhausted tone as I slowly raised my hoof up and waved it at her dismissively…yeah I mean come on…who the hell could ever predict their father being…like that…nopony that's who!

"I-I'm still sorry…because if it weren't for me you wouldn't have had to go through with that…" The kind mare flying next to me insisted trying to make everything her fault…as usual…and as usual I had to convince her it wasn't...I had to her for her sake because enough misery has been had today…enough is enough…especially since today is Hearth's Warming Eve…

"It's ok Fluttershy…really…" I reassured in a much happier tone as I opened my eyes and looked at her with a smile on my face, "I'm glad I went because now I really know who my true family is…" I then said warmly as I flew closer to her and put a hoof around her shoulder, bringing her into a soft hug…revealing in the feeling of once again having her pressed against me. She looked up at me and smiled back up at me.

"I…I still feel bad that I ruined your Hearths Warming Eve…" She said gently as she closed her eyes and moved her head closer to me and…nuzzled against my cheek…feeling her warm mane brush against me made me gasp slightly…mostly at how sudden and good that felt. Fluttershy's cyan eyes instantly popped open before she broke away from me. "S-Sorry…" She apologized under her breath as she looked away and hid behind her mane to disguise the fact that her face was now glowing brighter than a Hearth's Warming light.

"It's ok…its Hearth's Warming…and…I needed that…" I shrugged off happily with a nervous chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head…which made her look back at me…face still completely flustered…in shock before it relaxed and a smile once again reappeared on her face. "And…you know…it's not over yet…I'm sure we can figure out something…" I then said confidently immediately starting to think of things we could do before tomorrow.

"Like what?" The animal caretaker asked curiously as coincidently an idea popped into my head.

"Hey…you know that tree you got in the corner of your house…" I pointed out, remembering how there was this tree that Fluttershy had in her house but apparently just left there and did nothing with.

"The one Rarity gave me?" She replied curiously as she cocked her head a bit and raised an eyebrow slightly…oh Rarity gave her that…how nice of her…though she is the Element of Generosity after all….

"Yeah…I noticed it was rather…well…plain…we should totally decorate it up for Hearths Warming…" I then suggested happily with a smirk figuring out what we could do together…yeah decorating a tree…we haven't done that since…well…we're were with Grams in our filly hood…it would be nice to rekindle those memories and relive them wouldn't it? It would be a much nicer thing to remember today than…whatever the hell happened at that once place that I'll never mention again.

"O-Oh…ummmm…w-well…that…that does sound like a good idea but…" Fluttershy agreed before trailing off as she started to doubt something…oh great what is it?

"But?" I repeated in a disapproving way…no no…there is no buts…there shouldn't be any buts…the only but allowed here is your because it's so freaking hot…wait…no! Not now Rainbow! Geez!

"I…I don't have any decorations to put on it…that's why it's bare to begin with…" The buttery Pegasus then explained rather reluctantly as she looked at me with a sad expression on her face…oh it's that…yeah that makes sense…Fluttershy was never much of a decorating kind of mare so it wouldn't surprise me that she has nothing to decorate a tree with…

"That's totally fine…I got some decorations at home we can use." I replied with a smile, knowing that I had some decorations that I just knew Fluttershy was going to like.

"You do?" She asked surprised as she leaned her head back and blinked at me a few times…yeah I bet she wasn't expecting somepony like me to have Hearth's Warming decorations…well she's going to be even more surprised when I tell her where those decorations came from.

"Yeah it's actually the same decorations Grams had…I…I kind of got them after…you know…" I elaborated a bit excited and a bit…well…you know…telling her that I have the same decorations that we used when we we're younger. To my surprised Fluttershy looked distressed instead of happy.

"Oh Rainbow no…I couldn't ask you to use those!" She insisted as she shook her head at me and raised both her hooves…sadness evident in her cyan eyes. Oh…she's just going to feel bad if she uses those for her tree….heh…apparently she still doesn't get that we're like family…always have been always will be…and because of that…it's ok to use them…

"It's ok Fluttershy…we've used those same decorations before when we decorated trees at Grams house before…so I'm sure she'd love to see us use them again just like when we were little…" I gently said with a small smile and my eyes half lidded, telling her it was alright. Fluttershy recoiled a bit as a blush started to reappear on her face as she frantically looked around…struggling to find an answer to my statement…eventually though she took a deep breath and looked at me seriously…coming to an answer…the right answer I hope.

"Alright Rainbow…I'll….we'll do it…for her…" Fluttershy thankfully agreed in a somewhat stern tone and a nod…which made me smirk and nod back at her.

"That a girl Fluttershy!" I said encouragingly and with a wink as I raised my hoof up and swung it to help urge her on…which it did as her face lit up with a happy smile.

"I'll even make a quick Hearths Warming Dinner to celebrate!" She then offered in her excitement which made me want to do a freaking loop de loop right there just from the prospect of eating her food again.

"Thanks Fluttershy…that's sound awesome…especially after the terrible meal we went through not too long ago!" I practically screamed at her in elation…already having a hard time containing my excitement as I wanted to wash the taste from my mouth and replace it with Fluttershy…h-her food I mean…y-yeah…whew…keep on the right mindset Rainbow…you can do it…

"It's…no problem Rainbow…I knew you would be happy…" The awesome mare gently said back with a giggle as now we had a game plan set up for the rest of the day to turn this awful day into an awesome day!

"I am…now you go home and get dinner started…I'll go back to my house and get those decorations…" I instructed, telling her what I was going to do and what she had to do…it's better this way so we don't like eat at midnight or later…and so we can be in bed by a decent time…well…she will at least…I'm sleeping on the couch this time since I'm not sick anymore…I don't care what she says I'm sleeping on the couch this time and that's it!

"Alright…I'll see you soon Rainbow…" Fluttershy agreed as she waved her hoof at me and started off to the other direction…the direction of her home so she can get started on that tasty meal for me to eat when I get there.

"Yeah…bye Fluttershy…" I replied as I waved back at her with a smile on my face, then changing my direction as I started to head back to my giant personal icebox known as my house.

I was flying at top speed now as I didn't need to hold back for Fluttershy's sake. It didn't take me that long before I was soaring over a completely white and peaceful Ponyville…decorations and holiday cheer where at its maximum even at night. I smiled as I soon past Ponyville and now arriving at my ice home. I quickly landed on my front doorstop and immediately noticed a note hanging off my front door…I instantly recognized the letter and format to be from Cloudsdale…specifically from the Upper Management.

"Oh crap I bet I know what this is…" I sarcastically remarked as I picked the letter of the door and read off of it.

'To the Regional Manager of the Ponyville District.' Huh…they couldn't just say my name…well at least they didn't put something like lackey or slave… 'It has come to our attention that you were ill with the featherflu and had to report in sick on the day(s) of Hearth's Warming Eve.' Oh boy…here is where I get scolded and told how horrible I am… 'We understand this was because of the lack of summer clouds to heat your home during the winter.' Wait they understand? Who the hell wrote this? This can't be the Upper Management!

'So in response to this, we have granted you an emergency supply of warm clouds to recover from your sickness and in hopes that you will feel better in time for you return back to your duty after Hearth's Warming.' Holy crap…they're actually being nice to me for once…it's the end of the freaking world! 'If you do not return by then we will continue to understand and send you more warm clouds until you get better despite their being a shortage' Rock on! This is really awesome…maybe I should actually thank these ponies for once! 'Of course your pay will be docked severely not only for the warm cloud usage but also for the days you have missed. Have a nice recovery. The Cloudsdale Weather Management Team.'

"Oh of course!" I shouted angrily and bitterly as I crumpled up the letter and tossed it off my cloud home down to the ground. They can't be freaking nice to me or give me a break…no there has to be a cost…and the cost is I'll be receiving dirt for payment next paycheck…awesome! Thanks guys…and I was this close to appreciating you for once! Ugh!

I sighed as I opened my front door and true to their word I was hit with a blast of warm air. That's actually a good thing…because that means I can sleep at my home tonight instead of at Fluttershy's…I bet she's going to be happy about that and happy to have her place to herself again…though…honestly I myself am not too happy about it…I…I'd actually like to stay at her place for a while…but no…I can't do that…I don't want to intrude on her home…it's her home after all…not my home.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with a mixture of warm and cool air before entering my dark empty cloud home. I shut the door behind me so the warm air wouldn't escape and turned on the lights to my house…illuminating it and reminding me how empty and depressing it was in here…nothing has changed in here since…well before I left for Rio when I put that banner of Fluttershy up…and it's still happily hanging there. I smiled at it briefly before I opened my wings and flew upstairs.

I flew past my room and up to the top where the ceiling was. I turned around and bucked a hole in it so there would be an opening to my attic. I'll just come back and seal the hole up later…not like it matters. I entered my dark attic and to my surprise it was just as warm as it was all throughout my house…geez they even heated my attic…that was bright of them…next time I should tell them to ignore my attic…especially if it's coming out of my pay. Oh whatever…I'll deal with all that crap later.

I looked around at all the boxes…most of them were marked 'Stuff' or 'My Stuff'…and few were labeled 'Wonderbolts' which is where my old Wonderbolt stuff was. I tossed the boxes aside as they were not what I was looking for at the moment…plus everything is cloud padded so it's not like anything's going to break no matter how hard I toss it. I continued to look around until I found three boxes…one tiny, one small, and one large labeled 'Gram's old stuff.' My heart started to beat fast as I haven't opened these boxes since…well…she passed away…I actually started to regret offering Fluttershy to use these old Hearth's Warming decorations.

I shook my head clean of these thoughts…no…Gram would be ok with this…she'd encourage this…and then encourage some other things knowing how much a perv she was…and…heh…I guess I know where I got it from now didn't I? I chuckled slightly as I opened up the first small box…and saw a lot of old knickknacks that she always had her house…it was touching to see them again but unfortunately not what I was looking for. I sealed the box back up and gently set it aside.

I opened up the second box which was the largest and there they were…all the Hearth Warming decorations…from lights to candles to plates to tree decorations to everything…I should've known they would've been in this box since it's the freaking biggest of them. I sighed in victory as I sealed it back up…I had the decorations for Fluttershy now…before I could pick it up though curiosity got the best of me and I went to open up the last small tiny box just to see what was in it.

To my shock I found a whole bunch of pictures…of Grams…of her family when she was younger…her house…everything. I started to go down memory lane as I flipped through them and looked through the old pictures of the happy Pegasus…a tear started to come to my eye as I continued to look through them…until I found a particular picture that made me gasp and almost drop the entire thing…it was a picture of a very small cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane looking happy and cheerful onto of a slightly bigger creamy Pegasus with a pink mane who looked shy and nervous…but still very happy as the smaller filly was on top of her with a hoof through mane playfully.

It was me and Fluttershy when we were younger…I didn't think there were any pictures of us but…here one was…I feel so stupid that I didn't go through this box sooner…if I had known that this was in here…I would've framed it and put it on my shelf or something…but…better late than never. Fluttershy has to see this…I know it will bring a smile to her face to remember this…wait…even better. This is the perfect Hearth's Warming gift…better than the gift I was originally intending to give her which was some personal flying training with me to help her with her flying skills…no she'll like this much more

I smiled warmly as I put the picture away and then picked up the heavy box. I opened my wings up and began to carry the thing downstairs and soon to Fluttershy's. Wait….no… I can't go there yet…I have to go put this picture in a frame or something before I give it to her…oh but damn it…all the stores have to be closed…what do I do…who would have a nice frame or something just lying around that Fluttershy will like…Applejack…hell no…Twilight…as if…wait…Rarity! Of course! I'll go see Rarity…have her give me something for Fluttershy and then give said thing to Fluttershy…it's perfect! I just hope Rarity agrees…will she? If it's to make Fluttershy happy I can't imagine not…yeah…she will…and hopefully not be dramatic about it…oh now I'm excited…I got the perfect gift and I'm going to decorate a tree with my best friend.

This is turning out to be the best Hearth's Warming ever!

**Author's Bickering**

Longest Chapter in a while but since this had to reveal so much I'm not surprised…so let's run down the stupidity here…Rainbow's Father is stupidly evil…The Pegasus Source Feather crap which makes no sense and is stupid….Slate's intentions are revealed BUT NOT HIS GOALS OR MOTIVATIONS…it's just revealed he wants her Source Feathers…which you could've guessed already…but that's it…you won't know what's up with him until Chapter 21…FOR THE MOST PART…

The Hearth's Warming stuff is wasted because of the short length so the ending is just like "HEY RANDOM PICTURE…SAY I DON'T HAVE A GIFT FOR FLUTTERSHY YET…THIS IS PERFECT DO DO DO DO DO!" and had this been longer it would've been better paced…maybe…but whatever…I don't care…also I'm pretty sure I ruined the history to Equestria by having Rainbow related to Commander Hurricane…I don't care…and the whole cross breeding thing makes no damn sense whatsoever…but it's me so who cares…

The thing that sticks out most to me in this chapter is where I have Rainbow drop the F bomb…which I think is the…second time I did that? I think I might have did that before…but hell I don't care…this is T for Teen which translates out to PG-13 and PG-13 movies are allowed one or two F Bombs…so I don't care…sue me…

So now everything is on the table…the stupidity is out…you can now fully understand and hate this story…and when is Chapter 18 coming…I honestly don't know…I'm tired…though that maybe because I'm still recovering but whatever…it will get here when it gets here…

Until next time I am the always horrible and terrible Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA…

And the Gundam for this Chapter is the Build Strike Gundam from Gundam Build Fighters…


	18. Chapter 18

I…I don't have anything to say about this…I can't apologize for this being so…heavily delayed but…I can try…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry for my delays…I'm sorry for my constant whining and constant crap…I'm sorry for this story…I'm just sorry. Truth be told I hate this chapter so much that…I…I can't even think straight…it depresses me so much that I…I don't know…like I said I can't think straight…

So here it is…the worst chapter in the story that broke me…seriously…

**Chapter 18: What is a True Pegasus?/What is a True Story? …OH YEAH…not this…**

I exited the kitchen and entered the living room with the knowledge that all the food was being cooked right on schedule without any problems. It still wasn't going to be done for a while and thankfully that gave me time to work on and finish the scarf I have been working on for Rainbow Dash for Hearth's Warming. I smiled to myself as I trotted over to the far end of the couch where I left the scarf and sat down next to it.

I looked over at the magazine I needed in order to complete the scarf and also spotted the book that Signal Fire gave me while we we're at the Hurricane Estate. It was during that awful ordeal when Slate was threatening Rainbow Dash…I followed her up to the room for that specific reason…just in case anything were to go wrong I would go in and help her…and thing's did…oh my goodness did they ever…I now knew that Rainbow as this amazing pure breed Pegasus unlike any other and that I'm…well…not…but then things took a turn for a worse and I was about to rush in until Signal appeared and stopped me.

Surprisingly…she didn't threaten me or even sound upset. She gently stopped me and smiled as she gave me this book saying 'Here…you're going to need this…it will help and explain everything you need to know about why we need your friend's source feathers….' Then she left without saying anything else…but that was when Rainbow's father stepped in and stopped the whole ordeal…and then…w-well…Rainbow said some things that…w-well…made me happy and set my heart alit with joy…

I could feel myself blushing right now upon remembering her words and her loyalty to me…it's…it's why she's the most amazing pony I know…and reminds me of how I'm…well…not. I sighed slightly as I picked up the book and looked at it. I didn't show it to Rainbow because…well…after that ordeal I don't think she would want to think about this topic…but…I on the other hoof…did…very much so…I mean…well…strange things have been happening that I'm finding more difficult to explain and maybe this book will help me…

As I opened however I found once specific problem that prevented me from doing so…the book was in an entirely different language….Jamarean to be exact…so I couldn't read this book unless I learned the language…something I don't have time or know how to do. I would ask Rainbow to read this book for me…but as I stated before she wouldn't be exactly…well…thrilled about the idea…but who knows…maybe later she'll calm down and then translate this book for so I'll finally have my answers about this 'Dual reso-something'…

I randomly flipped through the book and stopped at a picture of a Pegasus… a strange looking one which seemed to have larger than normal wings and two toned feathers…with both source feathers seeming to glow as the entire Pegasus was encased in some kind of bubble…I don't understand what I'm looking at without some context…does this mean when your source feathers glow you wings turn a different color and that gives off a bubbly glow? I don't know…and I'd really like to…

I sighed in defeat as I set the book aside and picked up the magazine with the scarf pattern…that issue would have to wait…right now I have a more important issue at hoof…getting this scarf done. I flipped the magazine open to the right page and set it down in front of me before I picked up the scarf and began to work on it again. I thankfully didn't have to worry about getting up and checking dinner as I was sure I wasn't going to mess up given that I've made this meal a dozen times before especially on Hearth's Warming…oh dear…I'm not sounding too brash and confident am I? I guess that's Rainbow rubbing off on me…is that a good thing?

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I shook my head to focus on the scarf. I was thankfully making great progress given that most of the complicated stuff was already done…I was just finishing the end…at this rate I was going to get done tonight and in time for tomorrow. I sighed in relief until I felt a strange warm feeling approaching me at a decent pace from what felt like to my right outside my house.

"Rainbow…" I simply uttered warmly and with a smile as I recognized that feeling and knew she had to be getting close. Is this one of the benefits of the Dual Feather Reso-thingy? Or is it…no…don't think about it…either way I had to put away the mostly completed scarf and hide it along with the magazine and the book that Signal gave me…it's a shame because I'm so close to getting done with that scarf…maybe I'll find time later or something…hopefully.

I quickly and neatly slid everything right under my couch so Rainbow Dash could never find it. After I was sure my Hearth's Warming present was securely hid I trotted over to my door and opened it. When I did I saw a mostly Cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow colored mane and tail landing close to the front of my door carrying a large box…she was mostly cyan…the rest of her was white from the surprising heavy snow that was falling outside.

"Oh dear it's snowing!" I declared almost frantically as I quickly trotted out onto the cold snow covered ground over to the struggling Pegasus before me who was breathing in heavily from most likely carrying that box all the way here by herself…oh I should've went with her to help her…dinner could've waited…

"You think?" Rainbow dryly replied a bit angrily as she looked up with me and shook her head disapprovingly which made me feel a little guilty for pointing out the obvious.

"Here let me help you…" I then said seriously, not letting what she said get to me since she only said that because of dragging that heavy box here…and right now she needs my help. I went over in front of her and held my fore hooves out to grab the box and get some weight of her end to make things easier on her.

The box was surprisingly heavy for something that only had ornaments in it…I can't imagine flying with this all the way from Rainbow's house to my house…it's almost as heavy as those heavy books Twilight made her carry over a month ago…and just like last time she needs help…though this time she's not resisting my help whatsoever. I smiled at that slightly as we entered my warm cottage…thankfully I left the door open when I walked out so there wasn't any problems getting in.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" Rainbow gratefully thanked with a sincere smile and look in her cerise eyes as we set the box down on the couch…the both of us making very relieved sighs upon freeing ourselves from the heavy load.

"Sorry that took longer than it should of…it…ummm…took a long time to find this box…" The speedster Pegasus then apologized as she sat down on the couch next to the box and close to the spot where I hid the scarf…which made me a bit nervous but I knew she wasn't going to check under the couch for any reason.

"Oh that's ok…I'm just glad you're here now…" I replied happily with a smile, shrugging off her apology as I turned around and trotted over to shut the door so the warm air wouldn't escape or let the snow in. "Instead of being outside in the snow or at your cold house…" I then said a bit too cheerfully as I shut the door…I really shouldn't be this happy that Rainbow Dash is finally here…but…I can't help it…I'm just so overjoyed by her presence here…oh dear Fluttershy…stop it…you know what road this path goes down if you continue to follow it…

"It wasn't that bad…it just started snowing a couple of minutes ago so it didn't hinder my flying in any way…" Dash explained nonchalantly as she waved her hoof in the air slightly trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal to her…which is wasn't…

"I know…I probably shouldn't be that concerned about you…you're always so capable of doing everything on your own…I can barely go shopping on my own without being stressed…" I softly said back as I looked down slightly as I started to trot my way back to the couch very sluggishly. Oh Fluttershy…you should only ever be concerned about yourself…Rainbow might get…into some problems now and then…but she always makes it out…even without my help…the only pony you should ever be concerned about is you! As in you should mind your own business from now on and quit…bothering Rainbow…

"Heh…well one of us has to worry about me…if you didn't I'd probably be crippled or flightless…or worse…" I heard the prismatic maned Pegasus say with a slight chuckle as I looked up to see her smiling at me with both her fore legs behind her head resting on it. "Besides…I worry about you too much so I guess it's mutual…we're both worrywarts over each other…" She then pointed out as she closed her eyes and nodded her head…which made me gulp slightly as what she said was…making my heart beat faster in excitement…and that's a bad thing…oh stop it heart! Why won't you ever listen to me?

"Y-You should go upstairs to clean up…dinner will be done shortly anyways and you don't want to eat at the table filthy do you?" I then suggested in almost a whisper as I looked away and hid behind my mane not wanting to look in her the eyes in fear that it would make my heart beat even faster in glee…besides I need a few minutes to finish the scarf for her…a-as a Hearth's Warming gift of course…

"Hey I just got snowed on…it's not like I wallowed in mud or anything…are you saying I stink?" She teasingly replied as I heard her get off the couch, I moved my head slightly so I could see her out of one of my eyes to see her grinning cheekily at me…then she blinked and opened one of her wings to take a quick sniff…then recoiling with a horrified face as she moved her head and wing as far away from each other as possible.

"…ok point taken…an awesome shower does help keep up my awesome appearance…" She then almost reluctantly said as she moved her wing back to her side and turned around to head upstairs to the bathroom.

"Have a nice shower…" I cheerfully encouraged with a smile and a slight giggle as I watched her trot over to the stairs and then start to go up them.

"Yeah yeah…" She simply replied unenthused before disappearing to the second floor…oh Rainbow…she doesn't like being told she smells…and then finding out she does…It's rather lucky she agreed because now I can work on that scarf now.

I sighed to myself and then smiled as I trotted to the couch in front of me and sat down. I then quickly got out the unfinished scarf along with all the materials I needed to complete it…including the magazine…I left the book where it was though…there was no sense in getting it out…maybe I can…talk to Rainbow about it later…and maybe even get her to read it and translate it for me…after all she knows the language so she can easily read it…I just hope she doesn't get upset about it or hate me for it…oh maybe I should rethink the whole thing…later…not now though.

Right now I had to concentrate on getting this scarf done…I'm so close! I quickly opened the magazine and turned to the page that held the scarf pattern on it and then immediately got to work. As I started knitting and putting the finishing touches on it I heard the shower upstairs start and knew that Rainbow had just begun taking her shower. Rainbow usually always took quick showers but thankfully I didn't need much time. I started to hum happily as I put the last stitch in and finished the multi-colored scarf with her Cutie mark on each end.

I sighed in content as I fully opened it up and looked it…oh I hope Rainbow will love it…I…I mean…like it. I coughed uncomfortable as I folded it up and put it down. I closed the magazine and put it back under the couch and then reached out to put the scarf there as well. However before I could put the newly finished piece of clothing under the couch I briefly glanced over at the bare tree. I…I bet Rainbow would really like it if she woke up tomorrow and saw this under the tree…wrapped no less! Yeah…she would! She'd be like a little filly again and gleefully scream as she rushed up to it…well…that…that's really hopeful thinking but…the sentiment will still be there right? Yeah…it will.

I put the scarf on the couch as I looked around the room for some wrapping paper I knew Rarity had given me…after all I just couldn't place this under the tree unwrapped could I? Of course not! Thankfully I quickly found it and walked back to the couch to wrap it up…which was…actually kind of difficult seeing as it was soft cloth and not a hard box or something…but eventually I did manage to wrap it up in some snow flake themed wrapping paper…basic but it gets the job done…besides the wrapping paper shouldn't be better than the actual gift.

I walked over to put it underneath the tree but stopped myself at the last possible second. What am I doing? I can't put this under the tree now…it's not a Hearth's Warming Tree…it's just a tree! And besides…I bet Rainbow will be even more shocked and surprised if she doesn't know this gift exists until tomorrow…oh I feel like Santa Hooves! I giggled gleefully at my quickly formulated plan as I went back to the couch and put it back underneath it along with the wrapping paper so Rainbow wouldn't find it when she came downstairs and instantly know what was going on.

After I was done I knew dinner was ready so I opened my wings and flew into the kitchen. As I predicted everything was cooked and ready to be taken off the stove and served. As I was gently placing the food on the table I heard the shower upstairs stop which meant Rainbow was done cleaning herself…and right on time as it's now time to eat. I put the last plate of food on the table and then flew into the living room as I heard hoof steps start to come down the stair case.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I heard Rainbow call as I looked over and…and…and…

"O-Oh…Oh my…" I simply said fumbling over my words as I widened my eyes…feeling my wings stop moving which caused me to hit the ground upon seeing Rainbow…completely drenched and soaked…seeing her coat wet with droplets slowly falling down her well-toned body and even seeing her mane sopping wet and cause it to reflect light in a breath taking way…and oh…her wings…and how each feather glistened from the shower…it was…was…driving me insane…oh you shouldn't be acting like this Fluttershy….it…it's not right! Quit looking at your wet friend drying herself off!

"Whoa…what did I do to get that reaction?" The beautiful I mean…eye-catching I mean…mare…just…mare…asked in confusion as she looked at me curiously and raised a towel up to dry her mane off and give it that ruffled look she always had…which still looked good in its natural state-no! Bad Fluttershy…Awful Fluttershy!

"Oh….it…you…just…startled me…that's all…" I lied in a quivering voice as I slowly got up to my hooves though…for some strange reason…my wings continued to stick up on their own beyond my control…what's going on? Why are they acting like this…is…is that another consequence to the source feather thing?

"Wow…and here I thought what I had to tell you would startle you…now I'm afraid it will give you a heart attack…" She replied in an somewhat remorseful tone as she moved the towel from her head and over to her wings to dry them off…I was having a hard time paying attention to her as I was too busy watching her dry herself off…oh you're such a horrible pony Fluttershy! Oh why couldn't Rainbow Dash dry herself in the shower and not in front of me! It's making my wings twitch weirdly!

"W-What…What is it?" I feebly asked as I almost had to raise my fore hoof up to turn my head away so I wasn't awkwardly staring at her anymore.

"Your bathtub…I….kind of broke it…" Rainbow answered seriously as she put the towel on her back and…wait…what?

"What!? How did you break it?" I almost screamed at her in shock and horror before my jaw dropped practically to the floor.

"I sort of…broke the knobs off…on accident of course…" She explained sounding rather reluctant as she looked away with her ears lowered and raised her fore hoof to rub the back of her head.

"Oh dear!" I almost screamed as I rushed past her…on hoof as my wings were still useless at the moment and then started to go upstairs. How could she break my bathtub? That wasn't cheap to get or install!

"Sorry…I guess I just don't know my own strength!" I heard Dash apologize desperately from behind me as she followed me up the stairs and into the moisture filled and damp bathroom.

"Rainbow this is awful…if the knobs are broken then I have to fix them and probably have to borrow Rarity's shower and…" I began to hysterically shout as I flew over to the still somewhat filled with water tub and looked at the knobs to find them completely undamaged and fine…they were soaked but they still looked absolutely normal, "W-Wait…there's nothing wrong with the knobs?" I confusingly asked as I turned around to face Rainbow seeing her gave a serious face…that slowly started to break as she began to snicker and as a grin slowly formed her face…oh no I think I know where this is going…

"Got you!" The prankster bellowed as she pointed at me and began laughing loudly…which caused me to sigh and roll my eyes…though a smile started to form on my face as well. "You should've…should've seen the look…the look on your face…perfect!" She then shouted in between laughs as she continued pointing at me with one hoof and held a hoof to her gut…causing her to fall on her back after quickly losing balance…which made me giggle…same old Rainbow…always wanting to make a quick prank…though I think I have a good way to get her back…

"Well…I'm just happy the bathtub is fine…although I'm sorry to say dinner is probably ruined…" I slyly said in a relived tone as I took a deep breath and put a hoof to my chest as I finally regained control of my wings and managed to fold them back up. I saw Rainbow instantly stop laughing and then remain completely motionless as she lay on the damp bathroom floor.

"Wait…what?" She simply uttered in shock as she slowly looked at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates and irises as small as dots…oh yeah…I got her.

"Oh…well…dinner was already done and I was going to take it off the stove before I came up here…now it's probably burnt…" I explained trying to sound convincing as possible as I looked away with a regretful look on my face…trying my best to conceal my giggles and smile…if Rainbow could conceal hers until the end then so can I…

"Oh crap…I'm so sorry!" He blurted out in regret as she got back on her hooves and quickly trotted up to me, "I didn't want to ruin dinner! It was my fault! What the hell was I thinking…jeopardizing your cooking…now I'm going to have to eat burnt…whatever for dinner! Damn it!" The hysteric mare frantically shouted, placing the blame on herself as put a hoof to her face in remorse…I couldn't let her go on like this any longer…then I'd really start to feel bad…

"Rainbow…" I called softly which made her look at me seriously, "Got you…" I then teasingly said as I raise my left fore hoof and bumped her noise softly…preceding to giggle afterwards much to the cyan mare's complete befuddlement as she just titled her head confusingly at me. Then she eventually got it and grinned before looking down and shaking her head upon realizing that she'd…in her words…'been had.'

"Heh…wow…Fluttershy pulled a fast one over me…next thing you know Applejack will be designing dresses for Rarity…" She then joked in good hearted nature as she didn't take it the wrong way thankfully while suggesting something that…honestly already happened and so she knows it will never happen again.

"I don't think so…the last time Applejack made a dress they were…" I pointed out as I still giggled somewhat…before stopping to find a nice way to describe the dresses Applejack made when she had her cutie mark switched with Rarity's…

"Ugly…" Rainbow bluntly put in a dry tone before snickering to herself and putting a hoof to her muzzle to hide her laughter…yeah…pretty much.

"That's a bit mean…" I responded as I raised a hoof and playfully nudged her…although a smile was on my face because…well I had to agree with her. "But…yes…they were hideous…" I then added in fully agreement as I nodded my head at her…which made Rainbow look back at me a bit surprised as she rapidly batted her eye lids at me.

"Oh wow…you're being brutally honest at the expense of being polite and kind…" She then said in enjoyment as a smile appeared on her face once more and as she walked over right next to me and put a hoof around me bringing me to her damp yet warm and soft side. "I'm really starting to rub off on you aren't I?" The cyan Pegasus then teasingly asked rhetorically as she moved her other hoof to the top of my head and started to rub my mane playfully…which…felt good as well…oh dear I can't even have a moment like this without…feeling things…come on Fluttershy…just…get through this…you can do it! Come on!

"D-Dinner is ready…let's go eat…" I sheepishly said to her as I moved away from her and towards the door…which I thought would upset her to some degree from me suddenly breaking away from her but what I heard from behind me suggested otherwise.

"Hell yeah…I'm starving…let's eat some real food instead of…whatever the hell we tried to eat at…that place…" She excitedly exclaimed in a loud tone as I heard her follow me…which made me sigh a bit in relief as I left the bathroom and started to head downstairs.

I stayed a decent distance away from her as I trotted down the stairs in fear that these…feelings inside me would continue to grow beyond my control. Oh what a horrible situation I'm in…because now I feel horrible being away from her…but being close to her builds up emotions I can't express or even have to begin with…I feel as though my heart and chest are tightening in a vice and I'm going to start suffocating soon…oh why couldn't this happen with some other pony…why Rainbow Dash…why could I fall in….no…don't finish that thought…for multiple reasons…just focus on getting through and…hopefully the feelings will subside…hopefully.

"Here let me make you plate…" I offered politely with a slight stammer as I trotted into the kitchen first…a good ten or fifth-teen hooves away from Dash and made my way to the table that had the food on it that was giving off various smells that were consuming the room…which would most likely please Dash when she entered.

"I'm not sick anymore Fluttershy…and I am not a little foal either…I can make a plate on my own thank you very much…" Rainbow responded as she entered the kitchen a bit loudly either in annoyance or just so I could hear her…but either way she got her point across and that she was not happy if I made her plate…and I guess even the smells of my food could calm her down…

"Oh yes…of course…sorry…" I apologized feeling really silly as I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying else as I picked up a plate and started to put food on it. I saw Rainbow come up to me and pick up a plate…I quickly flew to the other side of the table away from her…which made her look at me confused but eventually she shook her head and started to pile food on her plate…one scoop after another from various plates of food quickly overfilling her plate.

"D-Dash…d-don't you think that's a bit much?" I asked in concern as I pointed to her…specifically her plate that was literally starting to overflow with food. Dash blinked at me and then blankly stared at me dumbfounded until she eventually looked down at her stuffed plate.

"Oh…crap…I didn't notice…I was just shoveling things on without a second thought…" She replied in slight shock as rubbed the back of her head…apparently not realizing the amount of food she was placing on it…she didn't seem to mind though as she quickly sat down at one end of the table didn't get any more either in fear of me saying something or because she now knows her plate is full beyond capacity…

"M-Maybe I should make your plate then…" I half teasingly half seriously said with a slight stutter as I sat down across from Rainbow and looked down at my somewhat filled plate…which was almost pathetic when compared to the amount on her plate.

"Funny…" She sarcastically replied with her eyes slightly narrowed at me…I grinned forcefully at her before she looked down and started to take a few bites from the food. "No I just can't help myself…it just looks and smells so good…it would be a crime if I didn't try and pack on as much food as could…" She the remarked with a somewhat muffled voice as there was still food in her mouth…I should probably tell her to mind her manners and not to speak with her mouth full but…I don't want to upset her further…

"Oh…I guess I should've made more food then…" I said as I looked down at my meager looking down on my plate…feeling my ears flatten as I probably should've made a lot more food than this…especially for Dash's appetite…that's my fault…I should've known to make more before hoof. "I'm sorry…" I then weakly apologized with a disappointed sigh as I forced myself to take a bite of the food so I wouldn't be hungry later.

"No it's ok…it's what you could make last minute…it's not a feast but then again it's much better than the false feast we had at…well…you know…"

"I'm…sorry about that Dash…" I apologized, feeling bad for making her go there to see her father…only to realize that I already apologized for this and that would probably get on her nerves…especially when she said I shouldn't apologize to her over that. "Oh I must have apologized for that already…I'm sorry…oh and I'm sorry if I'm apologizing too much…and I'm-"

"Fluttershy…enough…" Rainbow said in a calm tone as she raised her hoof up, cutting me off from my endless stream of apologizes…which made me feel a little guilty and embarrassed.

"So-….ok…" I simply said as I looked back down at my plate and once again began forcing myself to eat. I still felt horrible over the whole ordeal…although…I…I really did appreciate her standing up for me…I…I never really thanked her for that…

"Thank you…" I muttered softly in such a soft tone I don't think she heard me clearly.

"Huh?" The confused Pegasus simply said in response as I looked up to see her looking at me bewildered…yeah…she didn't hear me…

"Thank you Rainbow…for sticking up for me against your father…and I especially lo-" I began to thank sincerely before cutting myself off by covering my mouth with my hooves as I almost said the L word out load…but I couldn't help it…it…it practically flowed out naturally…oh that's not good Fluttershy…now you really have to watch what you say from now or else you might just blurt it out on accident and freak Rainbow out like when she thought Twilight had feelings for her…oh this is only making my chest feel more constrained and tight…I feel like I can barely breath properly now!

"Appreciated it…" I then finally said after slowly lowering my hooves, correcting myself after clearly my throat and head. "When you called me your family…very much so in fact…" I then finished with a forced smile and a nod of gratitude…which made her smile back at me…

"It's no problem…after all you are my family….closer to me than probably a sister even..." Rainbow responded warmly and with a gentle smile as she cocked her head a bit…which made my ears stick up in shock and…hope.

"R-Really?" I simply replied in wonder to what that could mean. Closer than probably a sister…co-could that mean that…we-we could… No! No! No! Stop it Fluttershy…you're just getting hopeful over something that you know will never happen…you're just so emotionally confused and distraught at the moment that you're hinging on everything she says because you think you're in…in…no I can't say it!

"Yeah…we've been together longer than anypony else…hell we'd probably be even closer if I didn't run away after Grams died…" She said with a nod before taking a few more bites of the food in front of her, quickly swallowing it and going in for more food.

"R-Rainbow…" I called in a mutter as I felt my breathing get heavier and more sporadic…wh-what does she mean 'we'd probably be even closer'? Does…Does she mean…no…of course she doesn't…she probably means we're like twins or something…I don't know…it…certainly can't be that…but my heart and it's constant flutters of happiness keeps sending my mind down that path…oh I curse the day my heart started feeling this way…which was…I…I don't even know anymore…it…it feels like forever…no that's just your heart confusing you again! Gah!

"You're certainly better than my flankhole of a father…going on about that…weird flank source feather crap…" The cyan Pegasus then scoffed in anger as she rolled her eyes and then angrily chewed on some more food. I took this as an ample opportunity to not only change the subject but to ask her about that whole ordeal considering that…apparently we both have a 'Dual Resonation'…because maybe she would want to know what it really means that our source feathers are…whatever…

"D-Do you believe any of what he said…or…think about asking him what-"

"No I don't and I don't ever want to talk about this again…ever…so just drop it…" Rainbow sternly said back, cutting me off from saying anything else...and preventing me from asking her about that book that Signal gave me…

"I…understand…" I replied back in defeat as I looked back down and forced myself to eat once more.

Well now that I can't ask Rainbow who can I turn to about that book…Twilight I guess…but…last time I checked her understanding of the language was…ummm…limited to say the least…well that was over a month ago…I'm sure she's improved by now…and if she hasn't I guess I could ask her if it's not too much trouble to possible learn the language and translate that book…or listen to yourself Fluttershy…do you really think Twilight with her busy schedule would take the time out to learn an entire language just to help you with some silly book? W-Well…maybe…I don't know…I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

"Ahhh I'm stuffed…that was such a good meal…" I heard Rainbow compliment in a satisfied tone as I looked up to see her laying back in her chair with a content grin on her face…geez she ate the entire plate in that short amount of time?

"Thank you…" I gratefully thanked in a slightly concerned tone as I hope she wouldn't get a stomach ache from eating too fast…I mean I barely ate half my plate…though then again I'm not exactly hungry at the moment.

"It was the perfect Hearth's Warming eve meal…seriously why don't you cook more or bring food like this around when the rest of the girls gather for like picnics and stuff…especially for something like tomorrow when Pinkie usually throws her Hearth's Warming party at Twilight's?" The kind mare questioned curiously as she raised her eyebrow at me slightly, wondering why I don't do this more often…well I think the answer should be obvious…I mean who always brings the food for our usual get-togethers?

"Oh…well that's because Applejack usually handles all the food…and she's such a good cook that my contributions would be…well…meaningless…" I explained calmly and with a slight smile, pointing out how it's always Applejack that does all the cooking since…well…she's kind of a farm mare and cooking just comes with the territory.

"That's bull Fluttershy…" Rainbow disagreed in a rather forceful tone which almost made me jump from where I was in shock, "All she makes is Apple related stuff…which is good…but variety is the spice of…food…" She then went on as she raised her hoof…before trailing off in confusion as she spun her hoof in the air slightly as she bit her lip. W-Well…that…that might be true…to some degree…but I'm sure Applejack is a better cook than me…and 'Variety is the spice of food?'

"Life…" I simply said softly, correcting her of her error as I held my hoof up slightly.

"What?" She stated back in confusion as she titled her head at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Varity is the spice of life…" I fully explaining, telling her the exact phrase that I think she meant to say.

"Even better!" Rainbow happily and excitedly agreed as she raised both her fore hooves in the air, "Point is…you should really think about taking…I don't know…a small platter of food at least…" She then went on to suggest as she lowered both her fore hooves and then looked at me with a cheeky smile…w-well…m-maybe I could make one plate…I mean if Rainbow wants me to…but…I don't want to be rude to Applejack and upset her if I do bring food…

"I-I'll…think about…" I replied honestly with a smile as I nodded to her as I decided to put it off until tomorrow.

"Good…now how about we decorate that plain looking tree you have in the other room?" Rainbow responded now sounding like a little an excited little filly before she quickly got up and trotted to the door to enter the living room.

"I wouldn't miss it Dash…" I replied with a giggle as I found myself getting up from the table and following her into the living room. When I entered I saw the daredevil immediately go over to the couch to open it up.

"Here let me get that for you." I offered politely as I started trot over to the box to either open it up for her or move in front of tree…I didn't want her to do it by herself since she already did the hardest part by getting it here.

"No!" Rainbow immediately shouted as she covered the box up with her body and held a hoof out towards me like it was a ticking bomb…which shocked me to say the least as I pulled back and blinked multiple times at her in surprised. She noticed my reaction as she slowly got off the box and rubbed the back of her head in regret, "I-I mean…No…I've got this…I brought the box…so I'll open it up and give you the stuff ok?" She then said much softer and nicer as she smiled at me to try and alleviate this now awkward and confusing situation.

"A-Alright…" I simply replied with a nod before she went to open the box up. I…don't really understand why she would want to open the box by herself but…ok…it's her box and if she really wants to control it that badly who am I to say otherwise?

"Ok so let's start with some garland!" She then happily suggested as she pulled out a long strand of silver garland to be wrapped around the tree.

"Yay!" I excitedly cheered as loud as I could…oh but not too loud…I don't want to cause a ruckus.

Rainbow chuckled warmly at my outburst as she flew over and gave me one end of the garland. I opened my wings up and we both flew to the bottom of the tree where upon I immediately put my end in the tree. After I did Rainbow immediately started to fly rapidly around the tree with her end quickly wrapping up the tree with the long decorative fabric until she reached top whereupon she let go and flew back with her arms folded and a smirk on a face admiring the work she just did.

"Ok looking good!" Rainbow happily declared with a nod before she flew back down to the box on the couch. "Now let's put some ornaments on this…tree…" She then said as she got a few multicolored ornaments out dangling down of her fore leg.

"Here you go…" The slightly decorated mare happily offered as she moved the foreleg over to me to take.

I nodded eagerly as I flew up and took the ornaments from her foreleg and put them on mine before flying back to the tree. I carefully put the red, blue, and green colored ornaments around the tree. After making sure they weren't going to fall off and hit the ground I quickly turned around and returned to Dash who was once again holding out small ornaments for me to take…these were snowflake shaped instead of the traditional ones. A bright smile quickly appeared on my face because one of the snowflakes was slightly broken and I remember that was when Rainbow accidently crashed into the tree on Hearth's Warming morning and sent that one tumbling to the ground where upon I dove to save it…for the most part.

"Bring back memories Fluttershy?" Dash cheekily asked upon seeing my reaction to the ornament.

"Oh yes…and then some…" I replied warmly as I took the ornaments and dangling off her fore leg and flew back to the tree to hang them up like the rest…starting with the broken one as that was the one that was bringing a big smile to my face.

"Don't forget to get the backside of the tree Fluttershy…you don't want any part to be bare right?" Rainbow pointed out as she reminded me that putting it all one side would make it look very completely decked out one side and barren on the other.

"Oh yes…thank you…" I happily thanked as I flew to the other side of the tree to hang up the two ornaments…while doing so I heard some shuffling on the other side and when I went around the other side to see what I was I found Rainbow scrambling off the floor and back up to the box on the couch. "Rainbow?" I called a bit perplexed which made the mare jump up and frantically go into the box to bring out a few ornaments.

"O-Oh it's nothing…here…have another ornament…" She replied nervously and with a stutter as she held out a small ornament shaped like a snow pony.

I titled my head at her before I reached out and took it…why would Rainbow be on the floor…oh my gosh…was she looking under the couch…does she know about the present I put under there…no she was on the floor for a brief couple of seconds and on the wrong side no less…so she wouldn't have seen it…so…is she hiding something from me? That would explain the sudden outburst and defiance to me looking in the box…but…what could she be hiding from me?

I watched her as she happily placed some ornaments on the now starting to look like a real Hearth's Warming tree and turn around to go back to the box to get more. I almost wanted to ask her what was going on but I knew she would never tell me either way so…I decided to just continue to hang ornaments up and hope she'll tell me what's going on later. We continued to hang ornaments up…Rainbow even letting go into the box this time which further added to my suspicion…until the entire box was empty and the tree was decorated…for the most part…the top was still begging for a head piece of some kind like a star or something that…sadly wasn't in the box…oh I remember we always used to put something on top when we were younger…but sadly they're not in the box…it was something silly anyways and the tree looks fine as it is…

"I…I think we're done…" I announced happily as I looked at the empty box one last time and then looked at the tree.

I felt very warm inside knowing that we decorated it together just like we were younger…and…and it's not because of current misunderstanding feelings…but…wait…wouldn't they interfere somehow? I mean this is a touching moment right that would send any heart into a fury of complex emotions…but instead I feel the same warm feeling I got like when I was younger…it felt really good…like I was snug under my most comfortable blanket that I never wanted to leave…but then again…I only feel like this around her and don't get this warm feeling around the others when we do things like this…is…is it because that all this time I was…no…No no no! Stop it Fluttershy! You're once again taking a normal friendly situation and twisting it into something else…see my incorrect feelings did get involved somehow…just…when I thought about it…but…oh I don't know anymore!

"Not yet…something is missing…" I heard Rainbow Dash disagree thankfully taking me away from my thoughts as I looked over to see her reaching under the couch and pulling out a small little blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane…oh my gosh! It's one of the head pieces we used to put on top of the tree! A small ornament Rainbow Dash made back when we were really young in school.

"Oh my goodness…so you still have that? After all these years you still have that arts and crafts ornament?" I said in shock upon seeing the very disfigured and crudely made figure…the eyes not even properly aligned and the paint used to make her mane and tail was messy and blended at points…it's was very silly looking and hardly looked like the pony it was trying to represent but then again she was a small filly when she made that…although strangely enough I think if she tried again even at the age she is now…I bet the two figures would look identical…she never was an arts and crafts pony.

"Yep…and I still have yours see…" She then cheerfully said with a cheeky grin as she held up another head piece of me…which was just as disfigured and deformed…I was so nervous making that thing…Rainbow had to help me so it's no wonder they look very similar. I smiled warmly and took and briefly looked down at the crudely made head piece. So this is what she was hiding from me…what a very nice and touching surprise…it's making my heart beat fast in ecstasy…and honestly…I didn't even care at this point anymore…I was too happy to try and fight off these feelings anymore and just let them wash over me…just basking in them without any thought or contradiction.

"So let's make this tree…twenty percent cooler…" Rainbow then suggested with a wink as she held up her small figure and a stand so we could place both our figures at the top without either one falling over or causing the tree to lean to one side. Oh she said the line again…I rolled my eyes at her and her cheesiness…but honestly I like it when she says that…like…not…anything else…

"Don't roll your eyes at me…you know you love it when I say that…" The prismatic maned Pegasus teasingly said as she flew over and nudged me…which made my eyes go wide as I looked away to hide my blush. She…She knows I love it…uhh…l-like it when she says that? N-No…sh-she doesn't…she's just playing with me…

"Oh…I…umm…n-no…" I tried to resist feebly as I slowly and barely shook my head still looking away from her.

"Pff…whatever…" I heard Rainbow scoff back as I looked over to see her flying up to the top of the tree. I took a deep breath and forcefully opened my wings to fly up next to her as she put the stand on top of the tree.

When I reached her we both slowly placed our small figures in their correct spots next to each other and flew back down. I looked up at them and how they were so close to each other once again felt a wave of giddiness flow over me including a small blush…then my eyes slightly widened as I realized that it was the same blush I always had when we were younger after placing them up top together…I…I always thought the blush was from…I don't even remember…but now I'm having the same blush and coupled with recent events is…really feeling like my heart is just digging me deeper into my own grave..

"There now it's perfect…" Rainbow Dash declared proudly as I looked over to see her take a few steps back and look at the tree with a smirk on her face.

"It-It looks beautiful…" I commented as I continued to look at Rainbow Dash with a smile…only to realize that I should be looking at the tree and not her flowing rainbow colored…oh dear…I looked away and did my best to try and keep my face cool…but to no avail unfortunately…

"No it looks awesome…even better…" She disagreed thinking I was complimenting the tree as I looked over to see her smirking at me…which made me giggle because in a way…she's right…about the tree I mean…

"Y-Yeah…y-you're right…" I agreed with a slight nod as my lips slightly curved to a small smile…then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened my eyes and looked at her intently, "Thank you Dash…you've made this night incredible…m-more than you could possibly imagine…I couldn't ask for anymore…" I thanked gratefully, earnestly, and truthfully…making a note in my head that Rainbow somehow managed to transform a bad Hearth's Warming eve night to one of the most memorable ones I've ever had…probably the most memorable one since…w-well…the last time we spent Hearth's Warming together.

"Heh…well you're about to get more Fluttershy…" She corrected in a slightly teasing tone, hinting that she was going to give me more.

"I…I am?" I replied with a stutter as my eyes widened somewhat at what she was going to give me…I…I mean what else could she give me…I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest as I knew it was going to feed my mind incorrect suggestions…no…whatever it is it's not going to be that…

"Yeah…try having your house back…" Rainbow then informed with a smirk as she held out her right fore hoof and moved it around as if presenting me with a prize of some kind.

"W-What?" I simply muttered as I stopped breathing and flattened my ears against my head…I…I'm getting my house back…b-but…I never lost my house…w-wait…do-does she mean she…she's leaving…?

"Yeah I got a message on my door that I have warm heating clouds at my home now…they couldn't leave their manager sick and out of commission of course…but the point is…my house is warm enough for me to sleep in tonight…and you can have your home all to yourself again without me crashing here…" The mare before me explained gently as she told me about her house and how it was no inhabitable. …No…

"O-Oh…I…I see…" I struggled to respond as I felt my chest tighten beyond all comprehension…sending me in a world of emotional pain to the point where I thought I was going to have a heart attack…I…I don't want her to go…I don't want her to leave me.

"Yeah…thanks for letting me stay over…but now I have to leave…" Rainbow Dash then thanked sincerely before saying she was going and then passing me on the way to my front door. No…don't go! Don't leave me here by myself!

"B-But…R-Rainbow…" I tried to call feebly as I turned around quickly to see her reaching my front door and placing a hoof on it.

"Bye Fluttershy…" She said back, giving me her farewell as she opened the door. No! Please! Don't! I can't let her go!

"D-Dash…wait!" I called once more…even weaker than before as I held a hoof out towards her…but again to no avail. No…I…I can't let her go! I…I need her…I…I…

"Dashie!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I closed my eyes and lowered my head as I felt a few tears quickly form…w-wait…w-what did I just say. As soon as I realized what I just said my ears shot up and my eyes instantly popped wide open…the few tears in my eyes being ejected onto the ground as I quickly looked back up at a speechless Rainbow. Oh…no…

"W-What did you call me?" A completely stunned and baffled Rainbow asked with a soft stutter as she stood in the doorway completely motionless with her cerise eyes fixated on me. Oh no…w-what did I do? I…I didn't want her to go and…and just made things worse! "D-Did….Did you just call me 'Dashie?'" She then asked a bit louder and more seriously which made me lower my ears once again and force my eyes shut as I felt tears quickly forming in my eyes to soon free fall down the side of my face.

I couldn't utter a word and merely nodded ever so slightly to confirm the very stupid mistake I made…because now I might have upset her and ruined what could've been one of the best nights of my life! Oh Fluttershy what were you thinking? You weren't! That's the problem! Your heart got in the way and made you say that! Your stupid heart just ruins everything and hurts the pony that it beats for….stupid stupid stupid Fluttershy!

"Well…what do you want…Flutters…" She then asked teasingly as…as…w-what?

"F-Flutters?" I repeated as my eyes shot back open…wider than I think they've ever been as I looked up at a smirking Rainbow Dash in complete in utter shock….she…she called me…F-Flutters?

"Yeah if you're going to call me a stupid nickname I might as well call you one as well…" The prismatic maned Pegasus explained with a slight sneer as she raised her head slightly still smirking and raised her cheek slightly to give off a cocky looking expression…she…she didn't care that…I called her that?

"Yo-You…You don't mind if…if I call you…D-Dashie?" I asked in a very soft and nervous tone but…with a slight hint of hope as…as I actually would really like to call her that…those words escaping my lips felt…right…it sounds right…

"Not really…when Pinkie does it it's usually always in her hyperactive craziness and I know she does it to annoy me…you on the other hoof…well…it sounds…how can I say it without sounding sappy or creepy…" Rainbow replied happily before stopping and looking up to think it over more seriously to find the correct words to say.

"Right…it sounds right…" She then said finding the words she wanted to use as she looked back at me with a gentle smile…which made me gasp as…I felt the exact same way about that. "That didn't sound creepy or sappy did it?" She then bit nervously and uncomfortable herself as she looked way slightly and rubbed the back of her head with her left fore hoof as a slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks…which looked really cute….

"N-Not at all…" I replied with a slightly louder tone as I shook my head at her, "And…it….it sounds right if you call me…F-Flutters…" I then added a bit softer as I looked away myself and felt my face heat up immensely…because…w-well…n-now we have nicknames for each other…that…that symbolizes how close we are right…oh I can only imagine what the others will think of us…especially Rarity…

"Well alright…Flutters…what did you want?" D-Dash…ie then asked a bit teasingly as she got to heart of the matter and asked why I called her in the first place…oh yes that!

"Oh…well…umm…" I started nervously…not sure how to put this before closing my eyes and taking a huge long breath of air. "I…I don't want you to leave!" I then practically shouted at her as I wanted to make sure she heard me this time and more so she would know how serious I was about this. I opened my eyes very slowly as I was breathing heavily…recovering from my outburst, and saw Rainbow looking back at me very confused as she rapidly batted her eyelids at me.

"I kind of have to…I have a house to go back to…" She pointed out in a somewhat reluctant tone as she raised an eyebrow at me and pointed a hoof behind her to the outside.

"But I want you to stay here with me!" I immediately responded, not shouting but having a loud and stern enough tone so that she could clearly hear me.

"You…you do?" Rainbow muttered in disbelief as her eyes widened somewhat…she then stared at me for a few seconds before shutting her eyes forcefully and turning her head away. "I…I can't…I've really overstayed my welcome…I'm not sick anymore…my house isn't a floating icebox…there isn't a reason for me to stay here…" She then refuted in a serious tone as if it was her duty to stay away from me…as if leaving me alone was her being loyal to me for some reason…but she doesn't get why I'm asking her to stay here with me.

"I need you here!" I shouted at her desperately, hoping she would finally get why I wanted her to stay so much.

"F-Fluttershy?" The surprised mare murmured in complete and utter bemusement as she immediately opened her eyes and glared at me with shock in her cerise eyes and her jaw dangling down freely.

"I…I don't want to be alone…winter is my least favorite time of the year…there…there's no animals to play with, take care of, or even talk to…I…I'm always so alone every winter…" "But…but with you here…there's somepony I can see every time I wake up…there's somepony I can talk to…there's somepony I can take care of…there's somepony I can…" I explained in a broken voice as tears quickly welled up in my eyes…stopping myself before I said something I shouldn't and then lowering my head and closing my eyes.

"I…I just…I need you Rainbow…and…I know this sounds extremely selfish…and…is extremely unfair to you but…I…I don't want you to leave me…" I then struggled to say as the tears freely flowed down the sides of my face…knowing full well that she was going to reject my request since it was selfish and unreasonable but…I…I'm sorry…

"Fluttershy…" I heard Rainbow call softly…I bit my lip in anticipation of the incoming no I knew she was going to give me, "Heh…you know…when you're making a face like that…and sound as sappy as that…how could I say no to your generous hospitality…" She then said a bit smugly and teasingly giving me her answer that…that I wasn't expecting.

"Dashie…" I called back softly as I slowly opened my eyes back up and looked up at her to see her warmly smiling at me….she…she's going to…st-stay with me? Sh-She's not leaving!?

"I'll stay Flutters…for you…because you're just like me…you hate being alone…and I can understand how you feel living in an empty house to the point where it drives you mad…so I'll stay with you for the entire winter until your animal friends wake up." The cyan Pegasus elaborated sweetly as her smug face slowly changed to a gentle one including her smile…which was now making me want to cry for the completely opposite reason…I think I have competition for the Element of Kindness.

"Oh Dashie!" I shouted as I lunged at her and brought her into a tight hug, taking her by surprise as I squeezed her. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I thanked repeatedly over and over as I felt a pair of hooves hug me back in a soft embrace, encasing me in a warm feeling that was too much for my heart to take anymore.

"I love you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I gently nuzzled her, feeling my heart explode in joy free of the tight apprehension that was gripping it.

"What?" I heard Rainbow say simply in complete shock as she broke away from the hug, "W-What did you say?" She then asked as she started to shake slightly, her face exuding complete and utter fear. My eyes then widened as well as I realized what I yelled without me realizing…I…I said it….I….I actually said…out loud…to her no less…oh my Celestia no…I…I said it…and now she's starting to freak like when she thought Twilight was after her…no…I…I didn't want this to happen…I can't let this happen!

"I love you…being here with me…through my time of need…it…it makes me so happy…" I poorly lied in a whisper as I began to shiver in fear as Rainbow just looked at me with that expression permanently stuck on her face. "Especially since…you're my best friend…and…like my sister…so…of course I would love having you stay with me…" I then said biting my lip in fear as Rainbow's expression slowly began to soften and then she lead about a big relieved sigh.

"R-Right…gotcha…" She eventually replied accepting my reasoning thankfully and nodding to me…which in turn made me make a sigh of relief because I just avoided a catastrophe, "I-I think I'm going to go to sleep now…" Dash then said as she quickly trotted past me…either to change to subject, get out of this situation, or because she's genuinely tired…either way I had to agree…it was getting pretty late and now would be a good time to go to sleep.

"That…That's a good idea…" I agreed with a smile as I turned around to see her jumping and plopping on my couch, "Wait what are you doing?" I then asked curiously as I raised an eyebrow at her…I hope she doesn't think she's going to be sleeping on the couch because surely she knows I won't let her do that.

"Sleeping on the couch of course…" She replied in a calm matter of fact tone of voice as she raised both her fore hooves and put them behind her head to rest against.

"W-What? Oh no no no! I can't let you do that!" I refuted as I quickly trotted offer to her and grabbed one of her forelegs, trying to pull her off the couch…if I can just get her to my bed I can sing her another lullaby to put her right to sleep…it works every time…

"Flutters…there's no way you're making me sleep in your bed…especially since I'm not sick…and there's no way you're going to trick me into your bed like last time and sing me to sleep…" Rainbow denied sternly as she pulled her leg out of my grasp and gave me a serious look basically saying 'don't try that again.'

"I'll just take the couch…believe me I've slept in trees and could sleep on a rock if I have to…I'll be ok…" She insisted as she put her leg back behind her head and then crossed her hind legs trying to get more comfortable.

However I know she would be most comfortable in my bed…and the only real reason she's refusing is because she's afraid I'll be sleeping on the floor or something and be uncomfortable…which is wrong because I'll be fine…but she won't believe me…like how I'm not believing her…so there's no way we're going to let each other not sleep in anything but my bed…so…so I think I have a compromise that…I-I don't think she might go for but…it's worth a try…and…and if she agrees…I…I think I'll die of giddiness…

"H-How about…we…we sleep together?" I suggested in a squeak…lowered my head and hid mostly behind my mane, barely looking out of the corner of my eye to see her reaction.

"What!?" She shouted back to me as she jumped slightly from shock and moved her hooves to grab the couch and looked at me with her cerise eyes shrinking to small dots…like I asked her to help me commit a murder….honestly the reaction made me recoil a bit in fear.

"Since…you don't want to sleep in my bed in fear of me sleeping on the couch…and I don't want you sleeping on the couch either…how…how about we both sleep in the bed…together…it…it's big enough…and we've slept together before…" I explained softly as I forced myself to look at her almost seriously…y-yeah…we used to do it when we we're younger…so it shouldn't be that crazy for us to sleep together.

"That was when we we're fillies! This is different!" Rainbow pointed out almost yelling at me as she sat up on the couch and pointed at me with one of her hooves…y-yeah I know that…but still...

"How is it different? We're just older…we're still the same ponies we used to be so what's changed that makes it bad to sleep in the same bed together? We even slept together in Rio!" I countered in a slightly serious tone as I titled my head a bit…our age shouldn't really be a factor saying we can't sleep in the same bed together…so what's preventing her from just saying yes…is she afraid of something…is she afraid of me?

"It's because of what happened there that we can't be in the same bed Fluttershy…I mean…A lot's changed Fluttershy…" Dashie responded with a slight stutter as it seemed her conviction was wavering…she wasn't even saying what exactly changed and just saying 'a lot's changed'…a lot of what exactly?

"Like what?" I asked as I took a step forward almost in determination as I wanted to hear her reasoning and examples of how things have changed.

"S-Stuff…you wouldn't understand Fluttershy…look the point is I'm not comfortable sleeping in the same bed with you…" The cyan mare answered before sounding very resolute in her conviction and just folding her hooves practically to show that her stance on the matter will not waver…

"I…I make you uncomfortable?" I asked in a soft sad tone as I backed up and lowered my head again, "I-I'm sorry…" I then apologized sincerely before closing my eyes and almost immediately feeling tears well up in my eyes again…she…she feels uncomfortable around me? Well of course she does…she's everything you're not…how could she ever feel comfortable around you…especially close to you…this is exactly what you needed Fluttershy…you needed to be told this so your heart could break and move on…only problem is…it's so painful!

"Ahh…damn it…I didn't mean it like that…" Rainbow responded in a regretful tone, "Look...it's very…complicated…it's just…" She then went on not explaining anything again and most likely not finding a nice way to say 'I hate you Fluttershy you make me uncomfortable and I'd much rather be around better ponies!'

"Ah forget it…come on let's do it!" She then finally shouted in defeat as I opened my eyes and looked up in shock to see her getting off the couch.

"R-Rainbow?" I called weakly with a stammer as she trotted over to me and put a hoof on my shoulder.

"Let's go to bed!" She then said with a seemingly very genuine smile which made me heart almost jump to my throat.

"R-Really?" I simply asked in disbelief and in a murmur as I looked up at the rainbow maned pony…she…she really wants to sleep with me…she…she doesn't feel uncomfortable at all?

"Yeah…I was crazy for suggesting otherwise…I mean if I had to there's no other pony I'd rather sleep with…" "I…In the same bed I mean…" She then happily said in a somewhat joking tone as she took her hoof off my shoulder and just continued to smile at me…I smiled in return and I wiped the tears from my eyes before lunging at her bringing her into a sudden hug.

"Oh thank you Dashie…" I gleefully thanked as I rubbed my face against her and continuously nuzzled her in gratitude.

"N-No problem…but…we're going to be on the opposite sides away from each other…so…so we can't touch each other…" The kind mare replied as she gently pushed me away, giving me some actually strange ground rules that I was more than happy to agree to…though I still don't understand why she's concerned about us touching…I mean I know I'm not going to touch her…and why would she want to touch me? "I mean…you know…I…roll a lot and toss and turn in my sleep and I don't want to…you know…bump you and wake you up…" She then added in slight embarrassment as she looked away with a slight tint of red on her face…oh ok she's concerned about rolling into me and waking me up…I get it now…

"I understand Rainbow…and I'm more than happy to agree to those terms." I agreed with a smile as I nodded my head her excitedly over and over which made my mane bounce to the point where I think I might be acting a bit too much like Pinkie…I mean I think I even might have sounded like her…it's strange but I swear there are points where we sound exactly the same…like we have the same voice or something…

"Great…thanks Flutters…" Rainbow thanked gratefully as used my nickname which made me squee in happiness as she turned around to head to the stairs…passing the couch which reminded me about the present I left under there.

"You go up ahead of me…I'll be right up…" I said sweetly and convincingly as I stood where I was as Rainbow reached the stairs…thankfully when she looked back she seemed to be more concerned about something else than why I was staying back for a few minutes.

"Alright…I-I'll meet you in bed…" She replied a bit nervously before looking back forward and slowly trotting up the stairs towards my room.

Once she was fully out of sight I quickly trotted over to the couch, bent down, reached under the couch, and grabbed the present that I had wrapped up for her. I then turned around and walked over to the tree, gently setting it down underneath it for Rainbow find tomorrow morning when she wakes up. I giggled in glee for my plan preceding off without a hitch and then trotted to the stairs to go up and get my Hearth's Warming present a little earlier…in that I'm sleeping close to Dashie…just like when we were in Rio…I was so happy then and I just know I'll be overjoyed now! When I entered my dark room I could barely make out Rainbow shuffling underneath the blanket and then popping up with one of the pillows in her hoof.

"Alright…nopony crosses this pillow…" The determined Pegasus declared as she placed the pillow in the center of the bed like a line that couldn't be crossed before shifting her way all the way to the other end of the bed…almost to the point where it looked like she was going to fall off…was it really that necessary? I mean once you scooted away from the pillow somewhat you were perfectly fine…that is a little much…but…I guess she's just really afraid of touching me for some reason…

"Sure…whatever you want…" I agreed in a content tone and with a smile as I slowly trotted to the other side of the bed. I slipped into the covers a good three or four hooves away from Dash and upon immediately entering I felt my heart soar…just being in the same bed is good enough for me…I don't have to be that close to her to be happy. "Thank you Dashie…for doing this for me…" I then thanked gratefully as I began to get comfortable and adjust my pillow to lay my head down on.

"Yeah yeah I know…don't tell this to anypony though…if the others were to find out I was in the same bed with you on Hearth's Warming Eve…I'd probably never hear the end of it…" Dashie replied, shrugging it off in her usual manner as set my head down facing her, seeing her roll over to face the opposite direction of me as she slammed her head against the pillow with a loud puffing sound as if that was enough to fluff it.

"I understand completely…" I agreed warmly with a little nod as I knew if I told this to Rarity…she wouldn't let me hear the end of it as well…

"Goodnight Flutters…" The sleepy sounding Pegasus said softly with a slight yawn which sounded a bit fake to be honest but either way I knew she was going to be asleep soon.

"Goodnight Dashie…" I said back warmly before making a content sigh in bliss.

"I lo…" I then almost said before stopping myself but placing a hoof over my mouth, almost saying that phrase that nearly plunged our relationship into an irreparable chaos "…see you in the morning…" I then finished, completely changing the statement as I rolled over to face the other direction, forcing my eyes shut and being very thanking that the first two syllables of 'I love you' sounds very similar as 'I'll.'

Either way though…it doesn't really matter…I…I said those three words out load…and to her of all ponies. I admitted what my heart was screaming at me the entire time even though my brain was denying it…I let it slip and…and…I never felt better in my entire life. It…felt right…like my lips were always meant to say those three little words to her…even though I knew it shouldn't.

I knew that Rainbow is not a relationship kind of mare….never have be never will be and the mere thought of being in one terrifies her…it terrifies me as well honestly…especially knowing that it could ruin our friendship or at the very least damage it beyond repair to the point where this lingering atmosphere would always be present whenever we talked…like two former coworkers never being able to fully trust each other after one of them backstabs the other…the lingering thought and memory would always be there no matter what and that's something I want to avoid.

I can't help it though…just thinking about the words 'love' and 'Rainbow' in the same sentence makes my heart beat faster and inevitably puts a smile on my face. I can't deny it anymore...especially after I blurted it out…but….I…I'm in love with her…I don't fully understand how or why it happened but…I love her…I'm in love with her and…it honestly feels like I've always been in love with her but just didn't know it until…Rarity showed me otherwise.

How did it happen? Was it her fierce attitude that completely opposes mine and makes me want to be a better pony? Is it her undying loyalty to her friends and my to the point where she sacrifices even her dreams just to make me happy? Is it how she looks, particularly her striking rainbow colored mane or firm yet gentle looking athletic body? Is it because we've been best friends since we we're fillies…and how we were both each other's first friend and spent all those happy days together that built up these emotions? Is it a mix or all of these reasons combined? Or is it none of these reasons and I won't ever grasp the reason…either way the result is…unfortunately the same.

I'm in love with my best friend Rainbow Dash.

**Possible Final Author's Notes? I don't know nor do I really care anymore.**

This…This Chapter broke me…it broke me in ways you can't possibly imagine…it's so dumb…so stupid…so poorly written that I'm ashamed to admit that I even thought about putting this to digital paper…it is such an offense to my eyes and an offense to humanity PERIOD that I might as well just pack up and never write again.

Why is this Chapter called "What is a True Pegasus"….I don't know…it doesn't connect to the chapter WHATSOEVER even in a subtle underlying theme sort of way. The first part about the mysterious book is so lazily explained… "Oh I got this book that will change everything when the plot dictates it randomly from this random bad OC at this crucial moment in the last chapter that will never be shown" I mean…bad…JUST BAD…then everything else falls in and it just crumbles into a plethora of dumb angsty whiney teen Romance clichés and nonsense…how many times in this chapter did Fluttershy say some variation of "Is it because…oh no I can't say that…"…TOO MANY DAMN F***ING TIMES! And it just spirals out of control from there because I am so f***ing stupid and can't write worth a damn…a 300,000+ story and every single god damn word is complete and utter filth of the lowest varity...absolute garbage…

The nickname reveal and character development (if you call it that...I call it STUPID...) was supposed to happen later…but I pushed it up to this chapter because…I don't know…as stated before I'm so f***ing stupid and indecisive…and the I love you and the dumb dumb DUMB reasoning after that is so brain dead stupid that I literally had to stand up…walk away…stare in a mirror for ten minutes and say to myself "Did I really just write that stupid awful cliché bullshit? Yes…you did…now go ram your head against the wall for unleashing that stupidity to unsuspecting readers…" Nothing good happens in this chapter…absolutely f***ing nothing…this is the scum of the story…the scum of fanfiction…the crème de le crème...and no matter what I do to change it or 'fix it' it will always be the same terrible terrible story…you will not find a worse story/chapter on the whole freaking internet…and I freaking dare…nay CHALLENGE you to say otherwise…

And don't think about putting some 500 word oneshot (Or crapshot in some people's minds) that was written by someone who honestly has some kind of mental handicap because…by god at least their trying and putting for their effort…they are doing their best to the best of their ability and I can at least commend them for that even support them…nor should you list something that's on purposely bad by someone who was trying to troll…or by someone who doesn't care and didn't try…because that's them not trying…if they did try it could've been a much different story…THIS IS ME HONEST TO GOD TRYING MY DAMNEDEST AND PUTTING MY BEST FOOT FORWARD…and this is all I have to show for it…something that would make much better author's laugh and ridicule me for days if not weeks…so yeah…go ahead…try to find another 300,000+ word catastrophe like this…oh wait…you won't…

I'm probably a little more whiny and unbearable this time around but by god…this chapter is awful and I'm so depressed right now that I'm ridiculing myself harshly for not filling up my tank yesterday when the gas was two cents cheaper than it is today…this is just one of those times where my depression hit me like a wall and I honestly went out to get a doctor's appointment to try and resolve this issue…so hopefully next time…if there is a next time…we'll see…I'll be my normal "LOLZ THIS IS SO BAD I AM THE SUCK" goofy self-detrimental self after I get loaded up on meds instead of the "Oh my god you're like a walking raincloud of emoness right now!"…I don't know…we'll see like I said and that means…I have no idea when Chapter 19 is coming…nor do I care at the moment…

So…until whenever…I am the always hated and should be hated Dalek Saxon… … … no…no SAYONARA….instead it's going to be a "Go read a better story by a much more talented and sufferable person who can actually write…you deserve it…" so there…

And just because nobody really cares and I don't even care but just for the sake of tradition…the Gundam for this Chapter is the Xi (pronounced KA-SEE) Gundam from Hathaway's Flash.

P.S. Special thanks to a certain two reviewers whose positive attitudes actually got me to finish this pile of vomit and upload it...thanks you two…you somehow made me briefly positive enough to unleash this abhorred abomination upon the world…I hope you two are proud of yourselves…


	19. Chapter 19

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL? THIS IS BACK? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I THOUGHT THIS STORY DIED A HORRIBLE INDESCRIBABLE AND DESERVED DEATH MONTHS AGO? HOW CAN IT BE BACK! WHY IS IT BACK? GO TO HELL DALEK SAXON AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU ALONG WITH ALL THE SINS AND TERRORS THAT GO WITH IT! GAHHHHH!

Yes…after my mental breakdown from the last chapter and a few months away…it's back…unfortunately…so here it is…Chapter 19. Though it's been so long who even remembers what happened last chapter or anything before it…better question though…who the hell cares? Whatever…here's the crap…read it and hate it…

**Chapter 19: Hearth's Warming Presents/SURPRISE THIS STILL SUCKS!**

I stood outside the door, wearing a cheesy red outfit to make me look like Santa Hooves. My right wing held a moderate sized white bag filled with a wide selection of toys for a certain elf on the other side of the door. I raised my free wing and readjusted the hat on top of my head to make sure that it covered up most of my rainbow colored hair. I then smiled, moving the fake white beard on my face, and gripped the white bag tightly before I raised my right hoof up to the door.

"Ho ho ho!" I proudly declared in the deepest and loudest tone I could muster as I opened the door abruptly. The yellow mare in a green elf outfit lay on the bed and looked at me with a mischievous look on her mystifying face.

"Oh, well if it isn't Santa Hooves!" My favorite elf declared happily as she winked at me and looked at me with her cyan eyes just begging for her presents….oh those eyes…lusting after me…I'm adding that to the naughty column…

"Yes and I'm here to check up on my favorite elf and see if you've been good…" I cheekily replied as I slowly walked up to the bed and placed the bag down right in front of it. "Or naughty…" I then added in a low tone as I tossed aside the fake beard and slowly got onto the bed, crawling up to the best elf in the world as she started to move her tail around on the bed and slowly shake her barely covered flank. Tantalizing me with great effect… …the tail and flank working in tandem…that's very naughty…that's at least a two…no…three in the naughty column…

"Oh I think I've been pretty naughty this year Rain-…Santa…" My elf responded, almost breaking character as she rolled onto her back. Adding that to the naughty column…

"Hmm well let me check…" I began as I finally crawled over and got on top of the soft and welcoming yellow mare. "And then check twice to be sure." I finished in a whisper as wrapped my hooves around the delicate and alluring mare beneath me. I moved my hooves around feeling around her backs and rubbing against her wings hiding underneath, feeling them pressing against the fabric trying to poke out and stand on end. Those poor things…being smothered underneath her clothes…adding that to the naughty column. I moved my hooves down the fabric barely covering her luscious flank…hiding the best part of her body…that's a definite five on the naughty scale…

"Oh my yes you've been very naughty this year…" I concluded in a husky tone as I moved my muzzle town to the bottom of her neck and gave it a small lick.

"Oh yes…does that mean you won't give me any gifts?" Flutter…I mean…my elf asked in a faux innocent tone as she let out a small moan from her lips.

"Yes…but you're going to have to ask nicely for it…" I instructed in almost a sinister tone as I suddenly grabbed that magnificent plump piece of perfection disguised as her flank with one of my hooves.

"Mmmm please Santa…please give me my special present! I need it!" The seduced girl pleaded with a moan as she arched her head back in pleasure, her pink mane flailing behind her head…pfff…what a pathetic plea…

"Oh you're going to have to do much better than that!" I demanded in a louder tone before I licked the side of her face and moved my other hoof down to join the other one in heaven. "One more time! I want you to beg for it!" I almost shouted as I firmly grabbed her flank with both my hooves and gripped it as tightly as I could.

"Oh yes! I've been so naughty but please! Give me anything you have! Fill me up like a stocking! Stuff me please I want it!" She screamed out in ecstasy at the top of her lungs as her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing now very loud and heavy. That's more like it…

"If you insist…" I replied with a chuckle as I very reluctantly let go of that soon-to-be-tapped flank. "Let's see what Santa got you for Hearth's Warming." I then teased in a sultry tone as I turned around to go back to the bag to get a special toy for my special little elf.

"Oh yes!" The yellow mare squealed in delight, fueling my own excitement as I started to reach into the bag full of toys. "I love you!" I heard her shout as I grabbed the-wait what?!

"Gah!" I stammered out loud and out of breath as I shoot up in a sitting position, completely sweating and wide eyed as I stared at the edge of the bed.

Wa-Wait…w-what? I…I was already at the edge of the bed and now I'm suddenly breathing heavily and under a blanket? W-Was…Was I dreaming? I was dressed up as Santa and about to get down with Fluttershy dressed as an elf…yeahhhh that sounds like one of my twisted dreams…ok I was dreaming…or was that a nightmare? Fluttershy saying that last line to me certainly shocked me awake…makes sense it certainly shocked me yesterday.

She said that though out of gratitude. Meaning that platonically out, being thankful, and what not. There's no way she could ever mean it…l-like that…or even feel like that. Thank Celestia for that…I don't think I could take her thinking that way about or feeling that way…I don't want her to feel that way about me…it would just cause a huge mess of problems. I took a deep breath and began to calm down finally as I closed my eyes and laid back down on the bed. My outstretched wings uncomfortably moved as I leaned my head back against the fluffy pillow.

But still…when she did say that last night…it sent of surge of…I…I don't know through every single fiber of my body. It was like when I thought Twilight was crushing on me….this was…this was….I don't even know. It felt…different…different as in bad…very bad. I'm already working myself up again. I need to forget this…Fluttershy and I are friends and nothing more…now and forever. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes finally getting back into the real world and not the crazy messed up delusions my mind is giving me.

First off…its cold…oh Celestia is it cold. Even under this blanket I can feel myself shiver and quake. I know it's Hearth's Warming and everything and it needs to be a white one with lots of snow and chills, but this is a little much if I'm freezing my freaking tail off inside a cottage…I can't imagine what it feels like outside and the problems it's mostly likely causing some Pegasi. I can definitely tell it's a no flight Hearth's Warming that's for sure…especially for the little ones with weak source feathers….wait a second…

Its Hearth's Warming! Holy crap, do I feel like an idiot or what? Actually, I feel old now that I think about it…If I was a filly, or hell still a teen, I'd be out of this bed and down the stairs faster than you can say 'Present time!' Instead I've just spent the first couple of minutes thinking about stuff that's just impossible and about how cold it is! Geez, I'm starting to act like Grams. Gah…I'm barely old enough to be considered a full grown mare and I'm already starting to act old…how depressing.

Celestia damn it! There I go again not focusing on what's important and stupid stuff! Hearth's Warming, Hearth's Warming, Hearth's Warming! Presents, sweets, and special onetime only Hearth's Warming Cider straight from Applejack's sealed off stash! Yeah I'm pumped now! Let's do this! I shot up back on the bed with a grin on my face and looked around Fluttershy's bedroom which was dimly lit thanks to the overcast blocking out most of the sun's rays…I wonder how Celestia feels about her sun being blocked out for a majority of winter? Bah…I'm sure she doesn't mind or care…

I yawned and stretched my forelegs out to help wake me up. As I yawned the sound of a pony snoring finally reached my ears….wait snoring? Oh right…me and Fluttershy shared the bed last night and…wait Fluttershy snores? Fluttershy…snores…she never snores! When the hell did she start snoring this loudly? Scratch that when did she start to snore period? In the years I've known her I've never heard her snore while she's asleep! Did she just suddenly catch the snoring bug or something? Is that even possible? A snoring disease? I'd believe it to be honest…

I looked over and to my surprise…and horror...I found the snoring yellow mare directly right next to me with her back facing me. Her pink mane and tail spread across the bed in the pinkest, hairiest, and cutest mess imaginable. The blanket I was under and shared with her was barely covering her up…and unfortunately the parts of her body the fabric was covering was not the ones that need to be covered up.

My eyes traced along those alluring and tempting curves all the way down to her barely covered up flank. The positioning was just perfect, the edge of the blanket was right along one of her butterflies and revealed the whole package, tail and all. If my wings weren't already at unfurled against my will they weren't definitely at full mast now. Just the sight of it was making me bit my lip and grip my blanket in apprehension.

I just can't resist…something that perfectly shaped directly right next to me within my reach…it's just begging for a quick touch…a small poke if nothing more…that's all I need…a small brief of that slice of heaven like I had before last month in Rio…that should be enough to satisfy any cravings I have from now until Winter Wrap Up! I licked my lips and slowly leaned over towards that plump looking thing of beauty with my hoof out stretched getting ready to achieve all my darkest desires…even if it was just for a second. A smile quickly formed on my face as I inched ever closer to it…just a little more…a few more centimeters.

"D-Dash…" I heard Fluttershy mumble softly, which made me immediately stop what I was doing. Holy crap is she awake?

Her body began to shift and move which made me pull away as fast as I could in fear as I saw the yellow Pegasus beside me turn over and face my direction with her eyes still closed. A small smile was on her innocent looking face as she continued to snore. She looked so peaceful…completely in bliss as she was huddled next to me…her best friend…

What the hell was I doing? I'm Rainbow Dash! The most loyal and awesome pony around! Not a creepy grade-triple-S pervert and molester trying to cop a feel on her best friend while she's asleep! Especially on Hearth's Warming! After finally coming to my senses in full…and being completely disgusted with myself…I wasted no time in shaking my head to get any remnant of those awful thoughts out of my head and got out of bed to remove myself from the thing that was tempting me.

I quickly and quietly got out of the room and shut the door behind me hoping I didn't wake her up…I don't want to disturb her…especially after the crap I almost pulled. I sighed to myself as I walked downstairs, descending into what felt like a freaking freezer! Each step down the stairs sent a cold chill up my spine and I could clearly see my breath with every breath I took. Yeah those dumbflanks definitely went overboard with how low the temperature should've been…any lower and I think there would be a few cases of hyperter…hyperthe…very cold sickness or whatever…and I'm probably going to be blamed for even if I had nothing to do for it of course.

I sighed to myself as I reached the bottom of the ice locker that is now Fluttershy's cottage, my breath looking almost identical to Spike's fire breath save for the color. Ok first thing's first this place needs to warm up before I turn into a Pegacicle! I could go over to a heater and turn it or something…but that doesn't feel right for today. Something more awesome is required to heat this place up. I quickly trotted over the fireplace and started to chuck some wood into the center.

I would be smiling, but my mouth is chattering uncontrollably and I'm more concerned about controlling my shaking forelegs so I can put the firewood in it. As soon as the pile started to overflow out of the fireplace I figured it was full enough…if this doesn't turn into like an awesome fire I'm going to complain to Twilight and blame her for…not…doing…something…I don't know, but I'm still going to blame her.

I grabbed the tool used to start small fires from atop of the fireplace and pressed it against the pile of firewood. I rubbed it to try and get a small sizzle going to start a fire but I wasn't getting anything. I rubbed harder and harder to no avail; I probably looked like a freaking idiot trying to start a fire using this tool in hoof and mouth. Alright time to do this the more reliable way. I reached up and grabbed some match sticks. I lit one and tried to light up one of the smaller sticks to catch fire. Apparently Pinkie Pie must be around or something because the laws of reality aren't applying at the moment…the damn thing just refuses to catch fire. The freaking match stick went out before the small piece of wood even started to get hot. I tried another one…and another one…and another one…all with the same results.

"You-You've~ g-got to b-be frea-freaking ki-kidding me…" I struggled to say out loud thanks to my chattering teeth as I tossed aside the burnt up matchstick. This is unbelievable! I can't even get a small fire going? I went camping tons of times and I always…made…Applejack…do it…oh…ummm…damn. Well I'm not going to say I CAN'T do it…I'm just going to say that I don't need to prove that I can do it right now…so for now I'll just say me and the firewood are going to call it even.

I sighed as I got up and walked over to nearby heater and turned it on. The thing sputtered to life and after a while started to exude heat. Well I can't start a fire but I can sure as hell turn a heater on! That's awesome in some regard I guess...maybe…I don't know…oh whatever I'm too cold to care at the moment. I sighed to myself again as I raised my forehooves up close to heater to try and absorb its warmth. I occasionally rubbed them together and then against my face and my now normal relaxed wings to try and warm up. You know this would much cooler and appropriate with a gentle fire in a fireplace than a lifeless heater…but whatever…I managed to turn on a heater and I'll conquer the fireplace later.

After I felt myself acceptable warm…or at least not shaking and having my teeth chatter endlessly…I got up away from the heater and started to do some stretches to get my blood going and at least try to maintain my current physic…It's been hard lately thanks to me being sick and I'm not going to get much time to practice or workout today thanks to the holiday of course but then again I always make an exception for occasions such as this…this is just to wake me up though as I still like I was ready to pass back out in bed.

What annoyed me the most however was that no matter how much I stretched or how intensely I stretched I still felt extremely tired, stiff, and worst of all weak…like I'm still asleep bed or something…damn am I that out of shape already? Note to self, work your flank off triple time tomorrow…this kind of physical condition in the morning is not acceptable especially for an awesome athlete like you! But that's for tomorrow…for right now I should probably focus on something much more important.

It's time for me to place Fluttershy's gift under the tree. I smiled as I turned away from the heater and faced the couch. I managed to secretly bring it in last night with the rest of the stuff and also manage to hide it from her until this moment. I opened my wings up and quickly flew over to it; I reached under the couch on the right side and pulled out a small box wrapped in very overly flashy wrapping paper with hearts, diamonds, and stupidly fancily tied bow. I didn't do that crap…if it were up to me I would've just put some cheap tin foil around it and be done but ohhhh no…Miss 'Everything has to be Perfect for Fluttershy' or whatever just couldn't have that…and had to fancy it up for no real damn reason…

I sort of regret going to her place last night for some last minute help now…ah whatever…stupidly expensively looking wrapping paper isn't going to hurt anything and it's going in the trash alter so who cares. I huffed and rolled my eyes before turning around and flying towards the tree that Fluttershy and I decorated last night…and we did a pretty damn awesome job if I do say so myself…it doesn't look horrifyingly over-decorated as Rarity's tree or simply and boring looking like Applejack's…it's a tree so awesome it can only be made yours truly…and…the other yours truly of course. I chuckled a few times as I flew lower under the tree and looked under to place the present there.

I gasped when I saw a wrapped up gift below it that definitely wasn't there when I last saw it. It was a crudely wrapped present in snowflake themed wrapping paper. It didn't have a name addressed to it but I instantly knew who it was for and who it was from…I mean how could I not? I smile quickly formed on my face and a tear fought its way to my right eye as I continued looking at it. Now I know why she stayed downstairs when I went up to bed…she put that there to surprise me when I woke up…only…she most likely wanted to be there when I saw it so she could witness my surprise…and I ruined it…

Damn…now I feel like a real grade-triple-S flankhole…almost molesting my friend and spoiling her surprise…you're on a roll now Rainbow Dash…quick, knock over some of her prized belongings to fully secure your place as biggest flankhole in Equestria! …well…third perhaps…there's two in Cloudsdale that I know easily beat me that's for sure….but I'm still pretty bad. I sighed to myself as the only thing I could do was place my gift next to hers…I know that it would surprise her and make us both happy…but it just would've been better had I not got out of bed and just woke her up…in…you know…not rapist way…so that way we could both be equally surprised and what not…way to ruin a moment Dash..

Ok so how am I going to make it up to her? I could try faking it…but according to Rarity I'm not the best of actors when it comes to that so that wouldn't work very well. I could try ramming my head against a wall until I caused enough brain damage to lose part of my memory so I can make it a surprise again…but I don't really want to hurt myself or risk losing you know…all of my memory…that and I don't think Fluttershy would appreciate a head sized hole in her walls…or find me bleeding on the floor like an idiot…so yeah, horrible idea all around.

Ok so instead of trying to make things worse what can I do which is nice to make things better? I could punch a hole in the clouds to warm things up around here…though…that would probably be bad considering it would mess up the weather probably and cause major problems down the line…not mention my flank would get chewed out so hard my cutie mark would be replaced by teeth marks. Ok so what can I do for Fluttershy that's nice, not make things work, and that I can do right now…come on think…uhhhh…what would Fluttershy appreciate when she wakes up? Wait…duhh…breakfast! That's what I would take right now to be honest!

With a plan quickly formulated on the spot I nodded to myself with a smirk and quickly flew over the couch and into the kitchen. When I entered I noticed all the dirty dishes we left on the table from last night and the pots and pans Fluttershy used to cook as well. It wasn't a mess it was just…not…clean…yeah that doesn't make any sense does it? Whatever! Not the point at the moment! Ok, think…what sounds good for a Hearth's Warming breakfast?

Well what makes a Hearth's Warming breakfast? Is there something traditional you make? I don't particularly eat breakfast on Hearth's Warming as I'm too…well…excited for everything else. I'm pretty sure Grams had some sort of traditional breakfast that she'd like to make for us on Hearth's Warming like she does for almost every holiday but when I think back on my fond and not too proud Hearth's Warming moments of the past breakfast doesn't really spring to mind…ok screw it…just make a normal breakfast. It's not like Fluttershy would care anyways…food is food after all!

I'll make…uhhh…something…first let's find stuff to cook in that's not dirty. I flew over the cabinets and started opening them to look inside for clean things to use. Surprisingly the cabinets were mostly full of supplies and utensils. Geez…she's got enough stuff here to feed the entire Wonderbolts team! What kind of army does she have to feed all the time? ….wait…duh…animal caretaker…good one Dash…next thing you're going to do is be shocked that Rarity has a lot of sewing tools and wonder why she would need them all.

No time to facehoof though, need to focus! I quickly reached inside and pulled out a large pan. Ok I'm going to use this to make something…hopefully edible. I looked at the stove and wondered if this pan would be enough to make…whatever it is I will make. I looked back at the cabinet and reached inside for a big pot. …then I reached in for another pot, then another pan, then a wide weird looking pan which doesn't look like normal pans…is this thing a skullet or something? I don't know! I just know I'm fumbling it in my hooves along with all the other crap trying not to drop anything as I kept my altitude in the kitchen.

I think I have enough…but…just to be sure I better get a few more things. I struggled to reach in with one of my forehooves but seeing as how they're currently now occupied by a whole bunch of other stuff that's turning out to be impossible…even for me. So I decided to slowly and awkwardly move and reach my foreleg in to slowly grab one of the other large pots and then slowly start to-

"Ahhh~!" I then suddenly shouted out loud as I felt my wing snag against one of the open doors of the cabinet, causing me to lose my balance just for a moment and send me tumbling down to the floor beneath me…getting pulverized by all the kitchen crap I was holding with two of the large pots landing directly on my face.

"Damn that hurt…" I mumbled in pain as I leaned up, most of kitchen tools sliding off of me and onto the floor. I rubbed my head in agony as that pot really hurt…feeling a pot upside down and on top of my head, most likely covering up most of my rainbow colored mane.

"Ouch!" I heard voice shout in pain from upstairs. My eyes widened in realization that Fluttershy was now awake…or has been for a while and hurt herself somehow upstairs…how did that happen?

It didn't sound too painful…so I'm sure she's fine but…crap…she's awake! And here I am on the floor surrounded by kitchen pots and pans. I looked around frantically looking at them all as I heard a door upstairs open and close. Crap she's coming down already! There's no way in hell I can clean all of this up and make a breakfast in the amount of time it takes her to come downstairs! Unfortunately cooking can't be done in ten seconds flat!

I heard the soft hoofsteps come down the stairs and I did nothing and look up at the kitchen doorway to see Fluttershy enter it. Her pink mane was ruffled and had that 'bed hair' look, her face was unpleasant looking as she liked like she was cringing in pain as she rubbed the side of her head with one of her hooves. Did she hit her head on something or does she just have a headache?

However…what was worst of all…what made my jaw drop and wings automatically stick out…was that she was wearing her light purple robe that fit her body TOO WELL…I think I should start petition to not have super sexy mares wear super sexy clothing…it's literally dangerous…what if I was flying around or holding something heavy! My wings would instantly lock up and send me spiraling to my death! I mean Celestia's sake…that robe sticking to all those curves and even revealing small parts of her body…mmmm it's just…GAHHH!

Damn it! Stop it! Not now! Especially not now you uncontrollable pervert! You already want to pounce on her and you just saw her! Imagine how this would play out later with the rest of girls! 'Oh hey Fluttershy how was the start of your Hearth's Warming? Oh I got jumped by my best friend in my own kitchen and got horribly violated! How was yours?' Gahh! Ok! So seriously! Save it for your twisted dreams and not on Hearth's Warming!

The…totally not that attractive and normal looking mare dawning a totally not sexy as hell robe rubbed her head a for a few more seconds before looking around and spotting me on the floor sitting looking like a total idiot. "Oh….I see you're already up…" The buttery mare commented with a smile as she titled her head and put her hoof down.

"Yeah…uhhh…good morning…" I nervously greeted as I raised my right foreleg and rubbed the back of my head as I looked away…trying desperately not to look at her and her robe…thank Celestia she didn't shower first because if she was wet and in that…ohhhh…I mean ohhhh…I'd be in prison by the end of the day…undoubtedly…but let's not think about that…think about ugly and unattractive things…like uhh…Discord…yeah…that combination of freaky things…ughhhh…good I'm set…whew…

"And a good morning to you…" Fluttershy kindly replied in her normal sweet tone as I continued to look away from her, trying to regain control of my wings. "Oh…and Happy Hearth's Warming as well Dashie…" She then said happily as…wait what? I quickly looked back at her in slight shock as I saw her smiling face again…Dashie? When did…oh yeah! Last night we started to call each other nicknames…duhh…

"Oh yeah…Happy Hearth's Warming Fl…Flutters…" I responded with a forced smile and a stutter as it felt awkward to say her name like that…that simple one syllable word felt weird as it left my muzzle but…I liked it…it felt right.

"I see you were going to try and make breakfast for me…" The mare in front of me remarked upon noticing all the pots and crap around me along with the pot on top of my head. Yeah it doesn't take Twilight to figure that out…

"Try being the word of the sentence there…" I pointed with a nervous chuckle as I looked back at the mare getting closer to me…I held my breath and focused on nothing…just nothing…that's the only thing I can do to not think of the hot mare closing the distance towards me and the thought to horribly ravage-AHHH STOP IT!

"It's still sweet of you…and it's the thought that counts…" Fluttershy retorted with a sweet smile on her face as she took the pot off my head...typical Fluttershy…being nice and sincere even when I'm being a complete and total idiot…which thankfully nullified all those impure thoughts and got me back to focus on what's really important…which isn't…you know…those things.

"Too bad we can't eat that though…" I joked with a smirk as Fluttershy reached down and helped me back to my hooves.

"No…so let's fix that…" Flutters replied with a light giggle as she took the pot off my head with her right wing. "I'll make us some breakfast…" She then said as she walked past me and over to the stove. Which is nice of her to do considering I failed but…It's kind of not fair to her since she made food yesterday…I mean, I know she makes stuff for herself all the time but since I'm going to be staying here for winter she's going to be working more to cook for me…and that really doesn't sit well with me especially on a day like this.

"N-No…I…I want to do it…" I spoke up, trying to sound confident and determined and instead sounding a bit unsure and nervous…after all I'm just going to be back in my original position of not knowing what the hell to do. Fluttershy stopped where she was and turned to look at me a bit surprised.

"Rainbow?" She called back as if asking me to repeat myself just in case she heard me wrong or something.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath in order to better compose myself for what I was about to say. "I…I want to make you something…I…I don't want to stay with you and have you always cook for me…you know being roomies means I have to do some stuff too you know…" I explained a bit unsure of myself as I opened my eyes and looked at the mare in front of me with a smile on my face…I mean…my cooking isn't exactly…well…awesome as I want to be…and all the nice thoughts and best intentions in the world won't mean jack if you're vomiting up your breakfast later.

Flutters looked at me a bit surprised and unsure of how to respond until a smiled slowly appeared across her lips. "Alright…" She gently replied with a nod, then cocking her head at me in the cutest way possible, letting ruffled pink mane slide cover her face slightly making her look twenty percent cuter. "So what are you going to make?" She then asked curiously as she raised a hoof up to brush the pink hair out of her face. Ahh the million bit question of the day…what am I going to make indeed…

"Uhhh…Food?" I teasingly answered as my confident smile quickly turned into a nervous smirk. "Stuff that's edible hopefully…" I then added as I raised a hoof and started to rub the back of my head, feeling a bit of sweat start to form on my forehead.

"Pancakes sound good…" Fluttershy suggested in a sweet tone which made me raise an eyebrow and look at her weirdly.

"Pancakes…for Hearth's Warming?" I confusingly asked as I titled my head back, thinking I heard her wrong. The animal caretaker before me quickly nodded with a slight giggle to answer my question and…well…who am I to deny her? "Fine ok…I think I can make that…somehow." I replied as I reached up and grabbed a pot, looking at it not exactly knowing what to do with the damn thing.

"A good place to start would be to get a pan instead of big boiling pot." The more knowledgeable Pegasus advised as she walked up and picked up a rather large pan up off the floor and held it out for me to take.

"Oh…ok…I guess that would work better…" I said still sounding like a confused foal as I put the pot down and took the pan from her wing with my own, looking over it not exactly sure what to do with that either.

"Ok now get out a mixing bowl…or just any old large bowl." She began to instruct keeping her kind tone as she pointed to the pantry behind me…whoa whoa whoa…what does she think she's doing? "Then some flour, milk, a bit of sugar-"

"What the…are you telling me what to do?" I questioned in a loud tone, cutting her off as I raised one of my forehooves up, making her blink a few times in surprise before starting to look guilty.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I just thought that you…well…didn't exactly know how to cook pancakes and needed some help…" She apologized in a whisper as she slowly took a few steps back and lowered her head, hiding behind her pink mane…great now she thinks I'm mad at her or something…

"Well…I don't…but that's not the point…if you're just going to help me then that kind of defeats the whole point of me cooking for you if you're going to be instructing me the entire time…" I pointed out and explained in a calm tone as to not further upset her…anything less than completely happy on Hearth's Warming is just unacceptable! The yellow mare looked up back at me with her mouth slightly open before it quickly formed into a kind and reassuring smile.

"It's fine Rainbow…I understand…and if I can't eat it without getting sick then what's the point…" She countered in almost a teasing tone as she reminded me that what would be the point of me cooking if we can't eat it after it's done…that would be a waste of time, food, and most importantly be a crappy thing to have on Hearth's Warming.

"Well yeah…but…I…umm…" I tried to respond, thinking of a way to retort to that but not coming up with anything…I'm just not a cook…and unless I have like 'A Simple Cookbook for Simple Mares' kind of thing I'm basically going to be making big lumps of burnt batter…geez what I wouldn't give for Pinkie's crazy hyper antics right now…I'm sure she'd make a freaking house of pancakes by now…all of them delicious…

"Ok…think of it like this…as payment for staying at my house I'll help you and teach you how to cook until you can do it yourself…then you can do it on your own…" Fluttershy began to offer, starting to make what sounds like a deal to me. "And…ummm…if you don't like it…I'll…umm…kick you out for being a...not too great roommate or something!" She then said a nervous laugh and chuckle…trying to make a threat or something and completely failing at it…but it is worth a laugh…Fluttershy threating me with something? Geez now I have seen everything!

"Heh…damn…you're such a mean land lord Flutters…those terms are just completely outrageous!" I jokingly replied trying to sound as hurt and terrified as possible but instead chuckling to ruin that effect. "But I guess I don't have a choice do I?" I then said as I made the fakest sigh I could ever possibly make.

"Nope…it's either that or you'll be out in the snow tonight!" The now giggling mare replied as she pointed to the back door that led outside with her wings.

"Oh then I would have to go back to my cloud home! Say it isn't so!" I responded trying to sound scared as I backed up and put a foreleg to my head to be extra dramatic. I looked back at the creamy Pegasus in front of me who was now laughing and laughed with her for a good solid minute or two. "Alright…alright! So…So…I need a…a mixing bowl and…and what again?" I then struggled to say after I did my best to calm myself down and get serious again.

"Flour, sugar, butter, some milk…uhhh a few other things if you want to make different kinds of pancakes." Fluttershy started to list before stopping and thinking of other…most likely unnecessary things needed to make special…undoubtedly much harder to make pancakes.

"Well let's just make normal pancakes…I don't want to make things harder for myself by making some uber-fancy and stupid crap that Rarity would like to eat and take like three hours to make!" I pointed out as I put the pan on the stove and turned it on to heat it up. I then opened my wings up and flew to the pantry to start collecting the things that she listed.

Upon gathering the required supplies and stuff that I was told to place them all in the bowl in specific amounts and then stir it up. Huh…that's actually simple and easy for me to do! I smiled confidently as I started to stir up all the ingredients in the bowl and as Fluttershy watched from beside me. I briefly glanced over to her and into her cyan eyes…then to her body which was still criminally too beautiful for her own good. Thankfully before my thoughts go wonder anywhere else I felt a splash against my face. Fluttershy giggled as I reached up and found out I was stirring hard enough to splash some batter in my face…well…I know the reason why that happened…and thankfully it did happen before crap started to get dark again…and hey it's all stirred now thanks to my…passionate stirring.

"Alright…I'm done…what do I do next?" I asked Flutters in a very serious tone as I looked at her in determination…I'm going to make these freaking fluffy treats if it kills me! Fluttershy giggled a bit as she trotted up to where I was hovering in place and led me to the stove where the pan was.

"Poor some of the mix into a nice little blob into the pan." She instructed in a calm and gentle tone as she pointed at the pan on of the stove.

I nodded and landed on my hind legs, moving the bowl full of batter from my forelegs into one of my wings before fully getting down on the ground. I then took a deep breath and slowly moved my wing holding the bowl over the stove and slowly poured some of the batter out of it onto the hot pan. The yellow looking goo immediately started to sizzle upon touching the heated surface and the smell of cooking batter immediately entered my nose.

"Ok now you're going to need a spatula." Flutters then advised as she pointed off to the side of the stove which had a lot of smaller cooking utensils. I nodded again and reached over and took the spatula in my mouth.

"Ok so when it starts to look yellow and then bubble a lot on the edged…that's when you're supposed to flip it over." She continued to lecture as she pointed at the small cooking blob in the pan.

I bit down on the spatula as I watched the small blob continue to cook in the pan. The waiting was killing me and the anxiety of not wanting to screw up grew. I noticed that some small bubbles started to form around the edge…but she said it had to be a lot…so it's too early I guess. Eventually after a few minutes bubbles were really starting to form and pop around the edge. I slowly and gently slipped the spatula under the surprisingly solid goop and then quickly flipped it over. To my shock the side I was now looking at was solid yellow with a few brown spots on it…I…I did it? I did it!

"Ha ha! I did it! I flipped that bitch!" I shouted in glee, the spatula falling down from my mouth and onto the stove…thankfully not in the pan though. "Now what?" I excitedly asked as I turned to face Flutters with a huge grin on my face. The yellow mare in the robe smiled warmly in amusement upon seeing my reactions. That's not surprising, I mean I'm acting like a little filly learning to do basic crap and being super happy over it…

"Now you have to wait a good minute for the other side to cook…" She calmly instructed as she pointed back at the pan. "And then you take it off the pan, put it on this plate, and then that's it! You're done!" She then finished as she pointed to a decently sized plate on the stove that was off to the side. As I reached down to pick the spatula back up with my mouth I looked at the pancakes and noticed how they…well…didn't look like typical pancakes.

"But it doesn't really look right…" I pointed out in concern before my mouth grabbed the kitchen utensil and picked it up

"If you want you can continue to flip it like every thirty seconds until it looks golden enough to fit your tastes…just don't keep it on too long for…you know…" She instructed giving me additional details and an obvious caution…ok so I can keep cooking it to make it look like a traditional pancake but if I cook it too long that's when it starts to burn…that sounds easy…

"Gotcha…" I simply responded with my voice muffled by the spatula before I lowered the kitchen utensil down to the pan and to the pancake.

I flipped it back over and the fresh side looked pretty much the same as the side that was now facing the black bottom…yellowish with a few brown spots. I waited thirty seconds like Fluttershy suggested and flipped it again…now the side from earlier looked much darker with bigger brown spots…and I flipped it again to yield the same results. I kept flipping it every thirty seconds, each side getting more golden and brown…not to mention delicious smelling and looking. After it looked freaking perfect I picked it up off of the hot pan and gently placed the fluffy looking flapjack onto the plate. Upon realizing I did I smiled and spat out the spatula back onto the stove.

"How's that look?" I confidently asked with a smirk across my lips, tilting my head and looking at the shy Pegasus next to me almost daring her to say it looked anything less than 'absolutely incredible!'

"Congratulations you just made your first pancake!" The cyan eyed Pegasus congratulated with a smile as she started to stomp her fore hooves onto the ground softly to give me some applause.

"And it's the most awesome pancake you've ever seen!" I added cockily as I raised my left wing and rubbed it against my chest in pride. Seriously! I think Celestia herself would consider that pancake to be worthy of royalty if I do say so myself!

"Yes great job Rainbow! Now you need to make more…I mean we can't both eat just one little pancake can we?" My great teacher reminded me as she pointed at the batter in my right wing with her right forehoof…damn she's got a point…ok I guess I can praise my awesome cooking skills more after I make it all…

"Right…and since this pan is big enough I'm guessing I can make more than one at a time right?" I replied as I looked back at the pan and noticed how big it was and how much space was left unoccupied when I was making that one pancake…I guess that's what it's for no isn't it?

"Now you're getting it!" The canary mare next to me happily said with a nod of her head…hell yeah I'm getting it! There's nothing I couldn't get! …well…except Twilight's egghead stuff…and Rarity's fashion…and Pinkie Pie's craziness…and Applejack's…ok nevermind there's a lot of things I don't get but this certainly isn't one of them!

"Heh…look out Pinkie Pie! Here comes the next best awesome baker around, Rainbow Dash!" I cheered in joyful glee as I moved my right wing over the pan and started pour another glob of batter onto it, making another sizzling sound. I then moved over next to it and poured another glob. Yeah this is easy…there really is nothing I can't do now is there?

"You want to do something fun now?" Fluttershy then suddenly asked in a low teasing tone as she leaned in closer to me which actually made me jump a bit and almost spill the batter.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered out loud as I started to get really nervous. Th-This isn't another one of my twisted dreams is it? Because that sounds like something my twisted dream version of Fluttershy would say!

"Here…let me show you…" She then said with a giggle as she got right next to me and moved her right wing up next to mine and lightly grabbed it. She then moved it over the pan and started to pour some batter delicately in a line direction…ok she's talking about cooking…well of course…whew. I took a sigh of relief as I watched her make a small line and then start to move it in a curve. "You don't always have to make a round pancake…you can make all sorts of shapes and things like this!" She suggested as she finished pouring and moved my wing so it wouldn't pour anymore batter onto the pan.

"It looks like a letter J…" I commented as I looked at the small shape she made out of batter…Fluttershy quickly leaned in her head to the pan hilt and turned it so it was upside down and looked like something else. "Oh it's a candy cane…" I said in realization upon noticing what it was she was trying to make…which…now that I think about it…fits perfectly with…WELL DUH!

"For Hearth's Warming!" I yelled in excitement as I could almost literally feeling myself glow in joy…I mean come on wouldn't you when you figured out you could great some awesomely shaped crap for you to eat? I get why Pinkie Pie gets really crazy when she makes this stuff! "Oh this is so awesome! I'm going to make all sorts of awesome crap just you watch!" I then gleefully declared as I started to move the bowl over the pan to create all kinds of creative and awesome shapes…should I go simple and make something like a snowpony? Or go pro and create something complicated like a Hearth's Warming tree! Oh the possibilities are endless!

"You can make whatever you want Dashie…" I heard Fluttershy say in a soft encouraging tone before I felt her head lean against mine…reminding that she was directly next to me. The touch made me gasp and almost made me drop the bowl upon feeling a soft and warm head lay against me…and the heat of her body pressed up against me was already starting to drive me insane…this isn't good…If it keeps up I'll drop the bowl on the floor from lack of wing control…or worse!

"Uhhh F-Flutters…" I called softly and with a stutter before I took a deep breath to calmly explain myself and get her away from me. "I-I think I got this so I can do it on my own now…and…you're kind of in my way being this close…" I lied in a soft tone as I turned my head away, hoping that would be enough to at least give me some personal space.

"O-Oh Y-Yes…s-sorry Dash…" Fluttershy agreed and apologized as she thankfully got off of me and moved away…but unfortunately now sounded upset and hurt for thinking she did something wrong…when it was me who was about to do something horribly wrong…geez I can't win for anything can I?

"It-It's ok…" I responded, trying to sound comforting but instead still sounding nervous and stupid. "W-Well…you think you can…you know…take a quick shower or something…I mean the 'just got out of bed' look is starting to get old…" I then suggested as I knew she was still wearing a robe along with her hair still being a mess…common sense would dictate she would take this ample time to make herself look good…or better than she does now because her and not looking good are two things that will never EVER go together…

"Oh…good idea Rainbow…" The unknowing mare thankfully agreed as I looked back to see her turn around and head towards the doorway. "Thank you…" She then softly thanked in a whisper which didn't really sound like gratitude and instead sadness…

"No…problem…" I replied as she left the room…feeling like crap because I bet she still thinks she's responsible for doing nothing…damn it…this is turning out to be a crappy Hearth's Warming isn't it…damn…ok let's try not to screw up anymore…come on Dash! You can do it! You can do anything!

I focused back on cooking, after all making sure the pancakes weren't burnt to hell is a nice way to start isn't it? I leaned my head back down to pick the spatula back off the stove and focused on the sizzling and tasty looking yellow blobs in the pan. Despite the candy cane pancake being shaped differently from the first pancake I made it was still easy to flip along with the normal pancake. After I successfully flipped them I took the free moment to poor some more batter onto the pan. I quickly made a Hearth's Warming Wreath and then a sleigh…once that was done I started to flip the other two every thirty seconds.

When I thought they looked done I placed them on the plate with the first pancake. I flipped the remaining pancakes and then started to pour another set of two pancakes. A bell and a lightning bolt…what? An awesome lightning bolt is so Hearth's Warming related! As I continued making the batch of pancakes I heard the sound of a shower starting to spray water from the upstairs bathroom…ohhhh the thought of Fluttershy taking a shower…mmmm-wait! No! Focus on cooking you perverted mess with awesome wings!

I shook my head and paid as much attention as I could to flipping the yellow gooey shapes and making them into amazing and hopefully awesome tasting pancakes. How many should I make? If it's all we're going to eat…and I eat a lot...I better make at least ten or fifteen. Yeah that sounds about right. With a quota now established in my mind I nodded to myself and went back to cooking.

Surprisingly it doesn't take that long to make the fluffy little treats and it wasn't too long before I had a plate full of pancakes. When I reached my quota I put down the spatula, the now empty bowl, and turned off the stove. I looked at my delicious looking plate of pancakes and felt excited to see how Fluttershy likes them. She's still in the shower though…so I'll have to wait…ohhh all that hot water hitting her body…her long angelic pink mane and rushing down her flank…ohhhh-crap no! I felt my wings start to twitch beyond my control and looked around desperately…I need to occupy myself to get these thoughts away from me!

I spotted the still dirty table and thankfully realized we can't eat at a table that's filled with plates from late night! I quickly flew over to the table and started collected all the dirty dishes, which were actually not a lot. One I had them all in my hooves I turned around and flew over to the sink and gently put the collection of plates in to be washed later. As soon as I did I heard the shower upstairs turn off. Oh thank Celestia she's done…now I can stop worrying about thinking sick thoughts…and now I can worry about setting up the table before she comes downstairs…after all what are we going to use to eat these pancakes? Our bare hooves? …that's fine by me actually but I don't think Fluttershy would like that…it would be what Rarity would call 'Uncivilized' or whatever…

I flew to the cabinets, opening and closing a lot of doors before I finally stumbled across some clean plates. I only grabbed two as…well it's just the two of us…and then flew back to the table to quickly place them there. I then flew around opening all the drawers until I came across some forks and butter knives. I grabbed two of each once again flew back to the table, placing one fork and one knife next to each plate. Only one thing was missing and that was the pancakes themselves. I started to hear Fluttershy's hoofsteps come down the stairs…signaling that she was on her way…I guess this is one of the good things about a Pegasus who walks more than she flies and that is you can always know where she's at thanks to her hoofsteps.

I quickly flew to the stove and picked up the plate filled with pancakes…the tasty smell immediately invading my noise and making my mouth water a bit. I shook my head and quickly flew them over to the center of the table as I heard the hoofsteps arrive at the doorway behind me. I smiled as I landed on the floor and turned around, ready to proudly declare how breakfast was served and all that jazz. Instead my jaw dropped at the literal dripping wet Fluttershy…

Her soaking wet mane that glistened even in with the small amount of light in the room, her drenched yellow coat that still puts the most beautiful of well-groomed models to shame, and that innocent face with sweet eyes that completes the entire package to make her the irresistible mare that she is. It's good thing I just landed because I'd had fallen on my flank at how literal drop dead gorgeous she is. Oh crap…here it goes again…I…I want to pounce on that hot wet body of her sand give her another reason to need another shower lat-AHHH! Stop it you obsessed perverted freak!

"Mmm…this smells really good!" The more graceful than Celestia herself mare squeaked out in anticipation as she took a whiff the air and smelled the pancakes. I blinked a few times and somehow managed to turn my head away from the perfect entity before me and at the pancakes on the table.

"Y-Yeah…l-let's eat…" I weakly managed to reply as I nodded almost instinctively for whatever reason. I took a few deep breaths and tried to regain my composure…thank Celestia she said that and changed the topic or else things would've gone horrible…again…damn I need to fix this and soon!

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I heard Fluttershy ask almost in a teasing tone as she started to walk towards the table. Can't be…I got the plates…the forks…knives…the pancakes…what more do we need? …Aside from…syrup…crap…right…can't believe I forgot about that…wait a second…"

"Don't tell me I need to make the maple syrup…" I dryly responded as I looked back at Fluttershy an unenthusiastic look on my face, thinking about how much of a pain it would be to make that sticky crap…I'd dare say screw it and eat it without the syrup…

"No, of course you don't…" The yellow Pegasus replied with a slight giggle as she pulled out the chair at the edge of the table which is where one of the plates was placed. "The syrup is in the cabinet behind you…" She then instructed as she sat down and pointed to a cabinet behind me.

"Got it…" I simply said in acknowledgement and with a nod before I turned around and trotted over to the cabinet.

I opened it and looked inside, quickly finding the small bottle of maple syrup. I grabbed it with my mouth and turned around to see Fluttershy grabbing a few pancakes with her fork and placing them on her plate. I walked back over to her and quickly poured some maple syrup on her stack of pancakes.

"Thank you…" She gratefully thanked with a smile before I walked over to my seat over to my seat.

"No problem…" I smugly said with a smirk after I placed the bottle down next to my plate. I then quickly sat in my seat and grabbed the fork with my right forehoof. I leaned in towards the center and grabbed a huge stack of shaped pancakes with one stab. I licked my lips as I leaned back and put them on my plate, then quickly grabbing the syrup bottle and practically drenching my pancakes in syrup.

"This is pretty good Rainbow…not bad for your first try…" I heard Fluttershy compliment generously as I looked up to see her already beginning to delicately eat her small stack of a few pancakes compared to my huge stack.

"Heh…who do you think you're talking to? Of course I would master making pancakes on my first go!" I confidently replied with a smirk, reminding her of how awesome I was as I grabbed the knife and fork and sliced a small piece of the flapjack. I quickly plopped it into my mouth and true to Fluttershy's words it was pretty good…though I should probably be thanking her for this since she taught me how to do this in the first place.

"I'm sure Grams would be proud of you…" I heard Fluttershy remark as I looked back up to see her sweetly smiling at me…Grams…what? How did she all of a sudden get involved? "After all…she'd always make holiday themed pancakes for us every Hearth's Warming…" The confusing yellow mare then explained before she looked back down and placed another small bite of pancake into her mouth.

"She did?" I asked in surprise as I titled my head at her before thinking it over…I know there was kind of a tradition with her on Hearth's Warming…but was it Pancakes? …wait…yeah…the shapes…of course! That explains why Fluttershy was so adamant about showing me how to make these holiday themed pancakes. "Yeah…I guess she did huh?" I then said with a smile on my face upon remembering how we'd always wake up to eat pancakes before opening the presents…and how it would usually take me three seconds because I'd force it down my throat to get the real important thing in every filly's mind on Hearth's Warming…opening presents…

"I'm not surprised you barely remember…you were more concerned about other things than breakfast….she'd usually have to force you to eat and even then you would try to swallow it all whole…" Flutter teasingly commented giggle as I cut off a huge chunk of multiple layers of pancakes and stuck it in my mouth.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted in glee, my voice muffled with my face being stuff and some chunks of food falling out of my mouth. I realized how rude that was and waited a minute to swallow before going on. "Opening gifts and having fun was more important to me than breakfast…I mean you don't go back to flight camp after the holiday break and talk about how amazing your breakfast was on Hearth's Warming!" I then explained in an excited tone as Fluttershy looked back up at me with that smile still on her face.

"I guess…but it was always a holiday tradition for us…until…you know…" She began to respond before trailing off and stopping, looking back down with her smile disappearing like it never existed on her face to begin with…and for good reason because she doesn't need to go on about what happened next.

"Yeah…" I simply said as I looked down as well…damn…what a way to bring the mood down…but I can't blame her…this does bring back happy memories of a time before it all went sour…I feel even awful that we didn't start this back up as soon as we met up again in Ponyville. I don't know what to say. I looked up at her and opened my mouth to try and say something…anything…but to my surprise I actually saw her laughing…did I do something funny?

"Remember the time you were such in a rush to open your presents that you almost choked on sleigh shaped pancake…" She reminded me as she looked up with that beaming smile back on her face…yeah…I did do something funny…around ten damn years ago actually…

"Yeah I do actually…" I replied now starting to giggle as well as I looked down and took another huge bite of the flapjacks on my plate…actually if I recall I think Fluttershy was the one who saved me and smacked me in the back to clear my throat…I don't think she remembers that though because if she did she would be apologizing for hitting me rather than saving me…

"Then there was the time you accidently flew into the tree and almost got squashed by it…" Flutters then recalled out loud as she looked up with a wistful look on her face, as if seeing it unfold in front of her. Oh yeah I remember that…and again Fluttershy pushed me out of the way…followed by more apologies for pushing me even though she saved me from like forty pounds of tree.

"Yeah…Grams wasn't too thrilled about that if I remember correctly…" I responded with a nod and a laugh. That's actually the reason half the ornaments on the tree in the living room look like crap…because I was so excited on Hearth's Warming and flew into it…but I was like nine! So give me a break!

"Then there was that one moment you accidently flew into the front door and got your head caught in the wreath…" She went on; reminding me of more embarrassing crap I did as she took another small bite of her food.

"Yeah yeah I was really a klutz wasn't I?" I replied a bit loudly as I shook my head at all those times I flew into stuff or acted like an idiot…sad thing is that hasn't gotten much better and I still accidently fly into crap and act like idiot! "I wasn't called Rainbow Crash for nothing after all!" I reminded her with a smirk as I held up my fork with a whole candy cane shaped pancake and pointed it at her before shoving the whole tasty thing in my mouth.

"Still…they were always fun and I looked forward to them every year…mostly because it was the holiday break and I was always allowed to stay over at your place for the entire holiday vacation…" The gentle yellow mare across from me happily mused as she looked at me with the sweetest smile she could possibly give…melting any heart that saw it and mine was definitely no exception. "And your Grandma always got me something too and…" She continued as her voiced started to get lower…remembering how Grams would always get her something no matter what…hell most of the time the crap she got her was better than mine!

"I really miss those times…I wish they never…" She tried to finish before her voice cut out followed by tears quickly appearing in her cyan eyes that was the opposite of her smile a few seconds ago…instead of melting any heart who laid eyes on it…it broke any heart that laid eyes on it…and once again mine is no exception…especially mine!

"Hey hey…no gloomy faces on Hearth's Warming…" I comfortingly said I smiled reassuringly; Fluttershy slowly looked up at me with tears on the brink of sliding down her beautiful face. "What would Grams say if she saw this…she wouldn't want you to feel this way…and neither do I." I then said in a gentle tone as I cocked my head a bit at her, hoping that it uplift her spirits. The upset mare across from me stared at me for a few seconds before once again a smile slowly downed across her muzzle…which is where it needs to be…always.

"You're right...that time of my life might have been great, but that doesn't mean every Hearth's Warming since then was terrible…" She agreed starting to sound happy again as she raised her left forehoof and wiped away the tears from her face. "In fact…I…I think this one might be the best one I had in years…" She then pointed out starting to sound a bit nervous…and excited as she started to quickly finish off the rest of her food. I think I have a feeling of where this is going…which honestly isn't a good thing sadly…

"Oh…really? Why's that?" I asked trying to sound as curious and oblivious as I could as I focused on eating my food to finish what I had on my plate. I was trying not to look TOO suspicious…if that's even possible.

"Maybe you should come to the living room and find out…" She teasingly and vaguely replied as she got up from the chair and started to move to the door. I wanted to immediately go after her…but I didn't want her to think that I knew what was going…so I better make some kind of excuse of why I need to stay.

"Alright…I will…but let me clean up first…ok?' I replied pointing at the now dirty dishes on the table. Fluttershy looked at me a bit curiously as she titled her head a bit…crap was that not the right thing to do?

"O-Ok…I'll be waiting for you then…" She then hesitantly replied with a stutter before turning back around and entering the living room.

I sighed in relief as I looked at my now mostly empty plate before me. I quickly took my fork and stabbed what was left of my pancakes and shoved it in my mouth. As I chewed the last remains of the sticky and tasty food I made I got up from the table and collected the few dishes that were on the table. I took them to the sink like the last batch of dishes and put them in with them. The sink was now pretty fully of dirty dishes…I'll just help Fluttershy clean them alter…I'm not stranger to doing dishes…and dull and boring as it is…but that's later…now…what the hell am I going to do?

Oh Fluttershy you shouldn't have! Oh awesome you got me a present! Oh my…is that what I think it is? …Geez…I have a feeling if I said those all out loud it would come off forced and fake…maybe I should hit my head against a wall and go with that short term memory loss idea I had earlier. No, no, come on Rainbow! Don't focus on the gift itself and just be excited and happy about it…and then the surprise will come later when you open it later and see what it is…that's what Flutters really wants after all…I hope…yeah it is has to be…I hope…I mean what more could she want…aside from me being one hundred percent surprised…ughh…ok let's try and get this over with without it being a complete disaster.

I turned around and slowly made my way into the living room. It was much warmer than before which makes sense since I turned the heater on when I woke up. Though it's actually a lot warmer than I expected it to be…that's a really good heater Fluttershy has! As I made my way to the couch I noticed Fluttershy in front of the fireplace with a fire going…a really good fire actually…

"Wait what?" I muttered out loud in disbelief and slightly annoyed which made Fluttershy gasp and turn around to face me. She managed to get a fire going in the short amount of time of me still being in the kitchen when I couldn't do it at all for like ten minutes? Bullshit! I am calling bullshit on that! This is ridiculous! Is life having a laugh at me or something or did Pinkie Pie walk by when I wasn't looking and cause the laws of reality to take a quick Hearth's Warming Vacation?

"R-Rainbow?" Fluttershy called softly which made me blink and look at her to see her looking at me concerned. "I…Is something wrong?" She then asked in a worried, worried that something went wrong…yeah the rules of physics actually…but whatever…it's not a big deal I guess…

"No…it's nothing…" I shrugged off as I smiled and waved my forehoof at her. The yellow mare looked at me for a few seconds before smiling and nodding back to me. The now completely dry mare stood up from the fireplace and started to walk over to the tree.

Damn I take it back…when she's dry she still looks freaking stunning…I think I could dump a whole dumpster of garbage on her and she'd still put Celestia herself to shame in the looks department. And that walk…oh that walk…I think she was born with a rare ability called the 'Sexy walk' because the way she's moving and how her flank with those three butterflies on it are like lightly jiggling with each graceful step…mmm! Oh damn it! Come on Dash! She's just walking for Celestia's sake and you're almost about to drool all over her floor! Get ahold yourself! Especially now or else we're checking ourselves into the mental institution for having serious messed up issues!

"So…uhhh...what did you want me here for?" I asked nervously with a stutter like a freaking idiot in desperation to break that chain of thoughts and in doing so make myself look super-uber-flipping suspicious…geez out of the frying pan and into the volcano!

Fluttershy walked…normally and definitely not at all lust-worthy up to the tree and turned around to face me with a bright smile on her face. "Why don't you look under the tree and find out?" She teasingly urged as she gestured her head towards the bottom of the where the gift awaited me. Ok…I guess I'll just have to do my best to act surprised…let's see if I still have some skills left over from that Hearth's Warming play I was in two years ago!

I bent over and looked under the tree to see the present that I stumbled across earlier…ok here goes nothing! I gasped as loud as I could and put a hoof to my muzzle before I slowly looked up at the canary mare next to me. "Flutters…you…you got me a gift Flutters?" I whispered trying to look surprised as possible…and failing miserable…I mean I said Flutters twice for Celestia's sake! Crap…I'm certainly not winning awards for that performance!

"Happy Hearth's Warming Rainbow Dash!" The pink mane colored mare gleefully exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as I was mentally kicking myself on…my awesome performance that somehow managed to trick her…that or she didn't care about me finding a present and is more excited about me finding out what it actually is. That's most likely it…which makes me feel stupid for fearing about ruining her day earlier…oh well.

"Well go on open it!" She excitedly told me as she clapped her forehooves, breaking me from my mental funk. I smirked and nodded before picking up the relatively soft and squishy package with my right wing. I gave a slight groan as I fully stood up, I had a bad feeling that this might be something I don't want or like…like a sweater or something.

"Oh…and…uhh…sorry if you don't want it or hate it…I ummm…just thought you might like it…" Fluttershy then nervously apologized upon hearing my groan…crap…what a grade-A jerk thing to do! Without a doubt Fluttershy made this thing just for me and here I am being ungrateful. Just open the damn thing and appreciate the effort she put into it at least!

I kicked myself mentally before moving the present to my mouth and grabbing the wrapping paper with my teeth. I ripped off the simple wrapping paper to reveal the object it was covering. I gasped legitimately in shock as I saw it to be a scarf…and not a boring dull scarf but a radical looking rainbow colored one…and when I looked closer at the bottom I saw what looked like my cutie mark on the last red stripe that had my name eloquently written inside the white cloud…the amount of effort and care put into this blew my mind.

"F-Fluttershy…" I called in a stuttered whisper as I continued to look over the amazing hoof made scarf she made just for me. "I…It…" I then tried to comment, trying to find the words to describe how awesome this thing is or how much cooler it's going to make me look especially in the winter…it goes well above twenty percent I can safely say…but I'm not great with words and so there's nothing I can say to convey how awesome this scarf is.

"I…I love it…" I then said softly as I looked at Fluttershy with a grateful smile on my face. I may not describe how awesome this thing is…but I can easily describe how I feel about it.

"Y-You…You do?" The baffled mare struggled to ask in disbelief as she blinked repeatedly and looked at me in shock.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm not much of a scarf kind of mare but if anypony could make a scarf awesome enough and worthy enough for me to wear...it's you…" I answered loudly with a smirk as I quickly wrapped the scarf around my neck, which felt extremely comfortable and gentle against my coat…not to mention a little warm…which will be great when I go out into the freezing snow later.

"R-Really?" She then simply asked as a smile slowly formed on her face along with a faint tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yeah I don't think I'm ever taking this thing off…I think I might even wear it in the summer time it's so awesome!" I replied honestly with a quick wink...I mean if it wasn't for the intense heat in Summer I think I would wear this thing twenty-four seven to show off how awesome it is and how amazing my friend is!

"T-Thank you Dashie…" She thanked in a whisper as she looked away with her blush getting worse by the second…which made me laugh slightly considering that should be my line…I mean the one who receive the gift does the thanking, not the giver…

"No, no…thank you Flutters…" I thanked as I shook my head at her, which made her slowly nod in response. "Though…if you want to thank me for something…maybe you should look under the tree yourself…" I then suggested with a teasing smirk as I gestured my head towards the bottom of the tree like Fluttershy did earlier.

The now confused looking mare looked at me with a raised eyebrow before bending over and looking under the tree. Gasping and putting a hoof to her mouth much like I did earlier after seeing what I had left under the tree…though she did it much more naturally and better…which makes sense since that's a genuine reaction and of course it warms my heart to see her like this…maybe I did make the right call by putting that under there earlier instead of suddenly giving it to her like now or later.

"R-R…Rainbow…I….y…you…" She struggled to mutter as she slowly reached out and grabbed it with her right forehoof.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Fluttershy…" I warmly said as I watch her stand back up holding the small overwrapped gift, again mimicking what Fluttershy did earlier this time in speech form.

She looked at me briefly with her cyan eyes slightly quivering as she looked at me before slowly turning her gaze back to the small gift in her hoof. She slowly reached down and bit down on the fancy looking wrapping paper. She delicately ripped off the wrapping paper as her hoof shook slightly in anticipation and excitement most likely. Thankfully, since it's delicately wrapped it's also kind of fragile and even with Fluttershy's weak tug the fancy wrapping came undone and revealed the small gift.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide as she saw the small heart shaped locket. The small thing had a cerise colored gem on the front side and then a cyan colored gem on the other and both of them were surrounded by an over decorated design like wings and feathers. I didn't do that crap…hell I didn't even want to do the locket…Rarity made me do it on what sounded like pain of death…I never saw her so passionate about wanting me to give her something in my life!

"It…It's…beautiful…" She finally managed to comment in almost an inaudible voice as she put her hoof through the thin chain and held it up so it dangled in front of her face…yeah but that's not what I want her to see though…

"But the real gift's on the inside…" I commented in a soft voice as I reached my hoof over to the small locket and too the small button on the top of it. "See?" I then simply said in a whisper as I pressed the small button, opening the locket up to reveal the picture of us as fillies that I found in my attic with the other stuff. That is what I wanted to give her…something to remind her of our fillyhoods…though I was thinking a small picture frame or something…not a locket but hey…I think Rarity made the right call on this one…even if the design is overall…uhh…a little much in the sappy department…hell this whole situation is sappier than a damn oak tree but hey…that's typical Hearth's Warming so I'll let it slide this once.

"R…Rain…Rain…" The now completely speechless mare tried to say, as she looked at me with her cyan eyes shaking uncontrollably and her breathing sporadic. It was actually a little bit concerning…I hope I didn't break her.

"Uhh…A-Are you-AHH!" I began to ask to see if she was alright before being cut off her by her tackling me to the ground with her hooves and wings wrapping around me in a hug before we both landed on the ground with her right on top of me.

"Heh…I'm guessing you like it then huh?" I commented with a chuckle after realizing what happened and why this happened in the first place…she must've really liked that gift if she tackled me to the ground and brought us this close together…wait…oh crap…please let this be a brief hug that doesn't last long! Please! Please! Please!

"Oh I'm sorry! Well…actually I'm not…I'm sorry….or not…I don't know…I…I'm just!" She sporadically apologized as she pressed her face into my scarf covered neck, sounding like she was on the brink of bursting into tears. "It's the best gift I could ever want in my entire life…" She then whispered softly as I felt her tighten her grip around me further pressing our bodies together.

Oh crap! Her soft yellow fur against mine, her gentle pink mane touching my chin, and ohhhh the aroma she's giving off is beyond tantalizing. I can't…I can't help it! I raised both my wings and slowly returned the hug, pressing as close as we can possibly get. I heard Fluttershy make a small 'eep' sound in response to this…which was beyond adorable and only further urged me on. I moved my wings around her slim and smooth back before I slowly started to move them down towards my next Hearth's Warming presents. Oh yeah…I licked my lips and grinned at the thought of having this Special Treat for lunch.

"R-Rainbow Dash…" I heard the mare on top of me gently call, her voice muffled by my scarf. Crap I got caught…should I just go for it though and grab her flank for all it's worth since I'm so close anyways? I hesitated in thought as I felt Fluttershy move her face out from my neck and look at me with a gentle and innocent smile on her face. "Thank you…" She then thanked sincerely and sweetly as our faces were mere inches apart.

As I looked into her cyan eyes I could see my own reflected in them and what I saw in them…made me want to punch myself in the face. What the hell was I about to do? Grope my best friend just because I'm touching her or near her? Hell no! That's not me…I'd never do that to my friend no matter what! That breaks my moral code…my freaking loyalty! I'm bitterly loyal to the end especially to this mare…if there's anypony I'm most loyal to…it's her.

"Heh…Anytime…" I began softly as I moved my wings up back to the safe area of her back. "Fluttershy…" I then finished with a smile forming on my face. The creepy look I saw in my eyes through hers vanished and in its place was the same old awesome Rainbow Dash…loyalty beats lust every day.

Hey…That's it! That's how I can overcome my creepy as hell libido! Hell it's how I've been beating it in the first place! My sheer strength and conviction through loyalty is enough conquer any dark thoughts in my mind! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! If I ever feel myself drifting to the dark side of my mind I just have to remember my loyalty to her…my best friend and only true family member!

I sighed in relief as I continued looking at Fluttershy…whose pupils shrunk to small pinpricks and eyes widened as much as they could. "Oh my goodness!" She frantically shouted as she quickly got off of me and stumbled back onto her haunches. "I-I…I'm sorry!" The now terrified looking mare then apologized as she looked away, her face going completely read in realization at how close we were…and how it might upset me…which of course…it never would for obvious reasons.

"Relax its ok Flutters…" I shrugged off in a dismissive tone as I slowly sat up on my haunches…yeah if anything I should be apologizing for almost molesting her…again! However…thankfully that problem is now solved…I hope.

"I…I just…" The pink haired mare fumbled to say trying to think of how to fix the situation which was never a problem to begin with. Man I really hope my weird perversion is cured…but there's only one way to find out…

"Fluttershy…" I called softly as I scooted over towards her. "Really…it's fine…don't worry about it." I soothingly tried to reassure as I opened my left wing and rapped it around her to calm her down…and…and…nope! No real burning desire to go beyond that! Yes! I think I'm going to be good now!

Flutters looked up at me shocked that I did that and quickly moved away from me, standing up and walking away. Geez…she can't be that embarrassed can she? "I…you…you got gifts for the others right?" The canary colored Pegasus sheepishly asked as she faced away from me…wait that's a bizarre thing to ask.

"Uhh…yeah?" I quickly replied awkwardly…finding that a weird question…I mean of course I got the others something! I mean…duhh we're friends so of course I would get them a Hearth's Warming gift…well…I got one for everyone except Twilight…she stopped accepting them after becoming a Princess because…I don't know she gave weird legal reasons I guess…I wasn't really paying attention I just know that nopony gives her gifts anymore.

"And…where are they…" She then asked in a softer tone as she looked down at the heart shaped locket.

"At my…oh crap!" I began to respond for realizing where this was going! The gifts are at my house! I forgot to bring them over last night with everything else! I kind of nee them since we're all supposed to go to Twilight's later for the Hearth's Warming party!

"Yeah…you…you should probably go get them…" Fluttershy pointed out in a dull soft tone as she still faced away from me. I got it now…I know what this is all about…she's so embarrassed she wants me to go for a bit so she can…I don't know...unembarrass herself? Whatever...it's fine though…I can do that…

"Yeah…you're right…thanks for reminding me Fluttershy…" I graciously replied with a smirk before I turned around and started to trot to the door.

"It's no problem…we'll…we'll meet up later at the party…" Fluttershy responded in a whisper as I reached the door. Well…yeah…of course we will…and we'll see each other later here when we both come back tonight…

"Yeah…I'll see you there…" I replied as I turned around and looked at the mare standing next to the tree. I began to turn back around when I remembered something that we talked about yesterday. "Oh wait…I almost forgot…" I began as I turned back to face her, actually catching her attention this time as I saw Fluttershy look up and give me a curious expression.

"Make something…" I then simply said with a smirk and a nod.

"W-What?" The yellow mare replied with a stutter as she leaned back in surprise and confusion…which is understandable since that really wasn't the best freaking explanation.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly before opening them and looking at the shy Pegasus seriously. "Your cooking is amazing…and I know Applejack and Pinkie Pie always do things…but…you need to make at least something for others to eat…you said you would anyways…" I more thoroughly elaborated in a stern tone, wanting more than anything for her to cook something and get the proper recognition she deserves for being a great cook.

"Y-Yeah…your right…I will…" Fluttershy agreed with a soft smile, a nod, and a light blush on her face as she remembered our deal yesterday…which is great that means I get to have more of her cooking later.

"Thanks…" I gratefully said as I turned back around and opened the door, being bombarded with cold chills and snow as soon as I opened the door…but I wasn't going to let it affect me or even show it. "See ya…" I cheerfully said as I briefly looked back and waved goodbye to Flutters. She smiled and waved back. I grinned back before turning around and leaving the nice warm cottage and into the freezing abyss known as the outside.

Celestia damn it its cold! But I already knew that…but still…geez! I'm already starting to shake and I just stepped out into the snow. However it's not as bad as I would've expected…that's mostly because of the scarf that was now wrapped around my neck…its already starting to pay off…heh…thanks again Fluttershy. I opened my wings up and took off into the freezing air, heading towards my home.

This was already starting to turn into one of the…I don't even know how to describe Hearth's Warming! Interesting? Unusual? Unique? One of those words...but I know it's also starting to be awesome. I got a cool scarf, made Fluttershy happy, and best of all finally found a way to combat my odd fascination with Fluttershy in a physical sense. So now I can be around her without my fearing that I was going to jump her and do horrible things to her. That actually fixes a whole mess of problems and future problems…though…I don't know…

Why do I feel like I haven't tackled the source of the problem yet?

**Author's Shame/Notes/Complaining.**

You'd think after 3-4 months hiatus this would get better…but no…it got worse…much much much worse. It's still nonsensical, unedited, and plain stupid. I mean things are just dumb…dumb, stupid, and poorly written. I don't even understand any of this crap and the forced stuff that happens nor do I care. And I wrote this crap! This should've stayed dead…dead and buried away from everyone's eyes.

Rainbow not knowing or able to start a fire…dumb…Rainbow being worried about ruining something that doesn't really matter…dumb….Rainbow always having a high level sex drive for Fluttershy…creepy, OOC, and above all…dumb. Things are also horribly rushed. OH WE JUST OPENED PRESENTS NOW YOU MUST GO BECAUSE CHAPTER 20. OH FLUTTERSHY WOKE UP BECAUSE STUPID NONSENSICAL STUFF! OH LOOK AT THAT IT'S MY PATENICE FOR THIS STORY FADING FASTER THAN MY REMOTE CONTROL BATTERIES!

Also that whole first scene is…dear god I don't even want to begin. It just feels like you just stumbled into a bad clop story…especially after a 3-4 hiatus. It's also completely unnecessary, horribly written, and above all…creepy...which further puts the nail into this coffin that this story sucks and needs to remain frozen in time and dead…

When is Chapter 20 coming? Who the hell cares? It gets here when it gets here which is hopefully never…so until whenever I am the always horrible and disgusting Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

Gundam for this Chapter is the G-Self from G no Reconguista...the most recent Gundam show as of this writing alongside Build Fighters Try and still airing actually...


	20. Chapter 20

Damn another Chapter…I was hoping you'd go on a like another 3-4 month Hiatus or even better…NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! But alas…apparently I can't have a Christmas Miracle and oh…thank you for ruining my holidays you awful person! …you're welcome! So yay…another Chapter and it didn't take me 3-4 months to do…yay? This closes out the Second Arc and is extra dumb and stupid because of it because it has tie up a lot of stuff…oh boy…so anyways...onwards…

To Chapter 20…which means this Story is 2/3s over…thank god…only ten more chapters of awfulness to go!

**Chapter 20: Just This is Enough!/Just This is Enough to Make this the Worst Story Ever!**

The only sounds I could hear at the moment was the fire blazing away in the fireplace, the heavy sounds of my breathing, and the frantic beating of my heart. I sat on the couch, staring at small, adorable, heart shaped locket that Rainbow gave me much earlier. Actually…I was more accurately staring inside of it and at the picture of our smaller filly selves. I've been staring at this picture for hours now…even when I was using the bathroom I refused to avert my gaze from it. Oh dear…that…that sounds a little…umm…wrong doesn't it?

I couldn't help it though…seeing this brings so much joy in my heart. The days of our fillyhood…I can actually remember when this was taken. How shy and nervous I was about starting our next year at flight camp and how she jumped on me to try and cheer me up. I remember it frightened me but…also made me feel better…and then her grandma took a picture of us like that…she also said to me 'I can definitely see that her mounting you like that is going to be a common occurrence in the future…' …whatever that's supposed to mean.

I sighed to myself as I closed the locket back up and held it close to my heart. I smiled and thought back to all those times…wondering how we ended up in this position. Rainbow has gotten me gifts before and…while they weren't great I always appreciated the effort and thought that went into those gifts. This however, meant a lot more to me…especially considering my feelings towards her now.

Though, if she were to give me something like this earlier or even back in our fillyhood…would I react the same way? The nice gesture of surprising me with a great gift, the gift itself being a representation of our bond, and of course the adorable way she looked at me when she gave the gift…maybe I would react the same. Even the adorable part…well…she's always been rather cute…even if she's physical and more muscular than me she's still soft and lean…that's never changed along with her quirky and very easy to read fascial expressions. I always thought she looked very attractive…both in a complimentary way and a…much deeper way now that I look at it.

So…I…maybe I've always felt this way and just haven't come to terms to it now…especially now. The hug I attacked her with has to be one of the best things in my life. Just with us hugging by the fire on Hearth's Warming is enough to send tingles down my spine. But how she hugged me back and held me…oh…it was like nothing I ever experienced before.

I moved left hoof way from the locket and began to rub my yellow chest as I vividly remembered everything that happened earlier. How my muzzle was in her neck getting nothing but her addicting smell in my noise. How I gripped onto her strong yet smooth body and felt her soft, gentle fur against mine…getting that in short spurts was one thing but a full hug in front of the fire for an extended period…ohhh…

I slowly closed my eyes and felt my hoof move on its own down towards my stomach still gently rubbing as it went. Oh and how she held onto me…it wasn't like anything before…it was firm and unyielding…like she would never let go of me and made sure I was hers. Oh and how I felt her wings move across my body…that alone sent shivers of ecstasy through my mind in ways I never felt before. I wanted her to keep touching me like that…and…and more if possible.

"R-Rainbow Dash…" I muttered in a soft tone before biting my lip and feeling my hoof continue it's never ending pursuit lower to the bottom of my stomach.

Oh and how we broke and looked into each other's eyes, our breaths intermixing and brushing against each other's faces. Her sparkling and wanting cerise eyes that made me want nothing more than to get a closer look at them. Made me want to lean in closer and closer to her….close enough to where our muzzles and noses bumped into each other and then…then…

All of a sudden a loud buzzing sound rang out from the kitchen scaring me and making me jump slightly. My eyes popped open and I breathed heavily as I tried to regain my senses. Wha…What was I doing? I looked down and raised my left hoof up to my face. What…What exactly what I going to do…what was my hoof trying to accomplish with it rubbing my body like that? I…it's just so weird…like I fell into a sort of trance and my body acted on its own...is…is that normal or am I weirder than I originally thought?

I couldn't think about this now…that buzzing sound is my timer letting me know that my pumpkin pie is done cooking. I quickly moved my hooves to the locket and undid the chain that it was attached to. I quickly took both ends of the now undone chain and wrapped them around my neck, moving my hooves to go under my mane, and then tied it so the locket now dangled down from neck and against my chest.

After that was done I tried to move my wings to fly into the kitchen but to my shock they wouldn't move whatsoever. I quickly looked behind me to see them sticking up fully straight to the point where they were touching the back of the couch. What the? It happened again like yesterday…what in Equestria causes that? Am I getting sick or something? Oh I can't worry about it now…I have to get the pie out of the oven before it burns!

I quickly jumped off the couch and rushed into the kitchen. I went over to the oven, grabbed two oven mitts, put them on my fore hooves, and finally opened the small oven. Immediately I was greeted by the sweet and tasty smell that often accompanied pies and especially pumpkin pies. I gently took it out and placed it on top of the oven. It certainly looked done but then again looks can be deceiving especially when baking. I grabbed a nearby toothpick and gently poked the center. When I pulled it out it was clean and I did the same in two other spots which gave the same results...oh thank goodness it's done.

I tossed the toothpick aside and sighed in relief. I then turned off the oven and set the pie on the rack to start cooling off. I had to leave pretty soon, but I have to try and let it cool off somewhat before I leave and I'm pretty sure when I enter the freezing cold outside it will finish cooling off. I smiled and nodded to myself before turning around and leaving the kitchen. I trotted upstairs up to my room to start gathering all the presents I was going to give to my other friends at Twilight's.

I went and opened my closet which had my various assortments of outfits I had collected over the years. More importantly inside was my saddlebag and the presents for all my friends. I reached down and picked it up before putting it on my back. I then reached back down and started to grab each of my friend's presents one by one, gently placing them in the saddlebag. I thankfully already bought my friends presents and wrapped them all weeks ago. So I could happily check this off my worry list even.

After that was done I noticed my wings were now back under my control. I still want to know why they did that and why they randomly return to normal. Oh well, as long as it's not a constant thing that puts me in a bad situation I guess it's nothing to seriously worry about…though it's still on my worry list. Anyways, I opened my wings up and slowly flew down stairs and back into the kitchen.

I know it wasn't a very long time for the pie to cool, but I don't really have much choice since I have to go now. I grabbed some plastic wrap and slowly wrapped the pie up. Once that was accomplished I placed it in my saddlebag that didn't contain the presents for my friends. I then landed back on the ground as I didn't want to fly and risk horribly ruining the pie. I guess I'm walking from now on…which isn't a big problem since I normally walk more than fly anyways.

After I sealed up my saddlebag I tried to think of anything I could be forgetting. Presents…pie…my locket…wait! I am forgetting something! I slowly trotted over into the living room and to the couch. I reached under it and felt around until I found the book that I placed there yesterday. I got it out and looked at the old ancient looking book…I…I really want to know what this book says and if it could explain some…weird things that I think are happening…or if I'm really going crazy. I know Rainbow won't want to read this Jamarean book or translate it for me…so my only safe bet is Twilight.

Oh I really hate to ask Twilight to do this for me…but…I really want to know what it says and hopefully Twilight will have enough time in her busy Princess schedule to translate this book and…oh listen to yourself Fluttershy…Twilight has enough worries…she certainly doesn't want a daunting task like learning another language to read some weird old book. But I don't think I have any other choice…I mean it's not like I know any other ponies that speak or are capable of reading Jamarean and if I don't find out what this book says…well…if my suspicions are correct…then…something bad might be happening to Rainbow and I…so I need to know if book is capable of fixing that…yes our lives might be in the balance! I'm sure Twilight will make some time if it's to help with that! I'm sure of it! …I hope…

I bit my lip in uncertainty before taking the book and putting it with the rest of the presents. I hope Twilight doesn't consider this a gift…she stopped accepting them after her coronation because of…political…social stand…I honestly don't know…I was confused but I just know she doesn't accept gifts anymore...but this isn't a gift as so much a request…yeah that's it! Ok…now I'm sure I'm ready! After I sealed up my saddlebag again I quickly turned around and headed to the front door. When I reached it I put my hoof on the door and then hesitated for a moment. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the overwhelming freezing cold that lay on the other side of the door.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as I opened the doors and rushed outside in the c-c-c-c-cold…Oh my gosh it's cold! I opened my eyes and exhaled, seeing a puff of white air escape my lips. I looked around at the snowy covered ground and snow covered trees and thought that this might be a little much for Hearth's Warming. I mean when I look down I can barely see my knees due to how much snow there is.

I turned around and shut the door, seeing some snow on the floors that would undoubtedly melt and be gone by the time I got home. I then turned and started to trot slowly and carefully through the snow making my way to Twilight's. I didn't even leave my property and I was already shaking and shivering…oh dear I think I should've bundled up before I left…then again I did…out of embarrassment from what I did…make Rainbow leave out in this cold wearing only a scarf…oh dear…nevermind I deserve this even if I do apologize for what I did.

I sighed to myself in disappointment, my hot breath making a long trail of white air in front of my face. Why did I do that? I…I mean I know I couldn't stand being there any longer or risk Rainbow finding out about my…feelings towards her…I…she can never find out…I mean after how she reacted to Twilight when she thought she had a crush I'm sure she'd have a heart attack about finding about my genuine love for her…or worse…she might not even want to be around me ever again…she'd probably think I was some crazy mare or something.

I stopped in my place and looked down at the snow beneath me, feeling a wave of depression wash over me like a tidal wave. Would she really do that? Would Rainbow Dash…my oldest and best friend do that to me? …no…of course she wouldn't. We'd still be friends no matter what…nothing will ever change that…but…there would definitely be in a change in our relationship. It would cause an unrepairable dent in it. The situation would always linger in our minds and even after a few years I can see her reacting a little differently around me…

Of course that's if she reacts negatively to that…but…what if she responds…no no no! That's not going to happen…again if she reacts like that to Twilight she'd most likely react the same to me…and what she said a month ago about how she didn't do relationships confirms that…so there's never going to happen and once again damage our relationship. I couldn't risk that…I can't let anything like that change our current relationship.

But…that's kind of hard when now every time I see the mare…my heart leaps in my chest and all I want to do is get as close as possible to do…do. I closed my eyes and shook my head. If I continued like this it was only going to depress me…and make me late for the party. If I were late then I'd surely upset everyone and that's something I also don't really want to happen. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes, looked forward, and continued on my path towards Twilight's.

I looked around and took a moment to absorb the quiet and peaceful scenery I was surrounded by. The dead silent surroundings, the clouds above concealing the sun creating a dim overcast, and the total absence of life everywhere you looked. Normally I like things to be quiet…but this is just too cold and lifeless…I did really really really dislike winter…the only thing that made it worthwhile was the holidays and spending time with my Dashie…and the rest of my friends of course…

I sighed as I looked forward and finally found myself entering the cheerful and bright Ponyville. The outside of houses and stores decorated and lit up to celebrate the holidays. There was barely anypony out and about though; most of them were inside staying warm and spending Hearth's Warming together. And those who were out were obviously heading somewhere…like me for instance...as they would pass me with barely a nod and a smile before rushing off to their destination. I can't blame them though…if it's the Holidays you want to quickly get to where you need to go to spend as much time as you can with those you love.

I smiled to myself as I thought about increasing my pace to get to Twilight's faster…but I was already endangering the pie enough so I didn't. I continued on my trip to Twilight's passing by the park which seemed especially lifeless without any little fillies or foals playing in it. As I was passing by I felt a strange…and yet somehow…familiar sensation and stopped where I was. I felt a warm and gentle pressure coming from somewhere to my right and I looked over in the general direction to a bunch of bushes.

"R-Rainbow?" I gently called out facing the bushes wondering if my suspicion was correct. The bushes shook and ruffled before a Rainbow haired head popped out with a disappointed look on her face.

"Damn, how'd you know I was here?" Dash frustratingly asked in annoyance as she began to shuffle and move to get out of the bush, her breath being visible in the cold air like mine…I…there's no way I can explain this without seeming…well…crazy…at least for now anyways…maybe….I don't know!

"I…uhh…saw the bush shaking and just knew it had to be you…" I half-heartedly lied as I watched her come out of bushes and start to walk up to me, noticing that she was still wearing the scarf I made her around her neck.

"Huh…I could've sworn I wasn't moving that much." The cyan Pegasus replied suspiciously as she titled her head a bit at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked away and gulped anxiously…oh dear! I should've known that lie was so bad that she could see through it. I slowly looked back up ready to try and explain how it is I knew she was there…or at least how I think I knew she was there without sounding absolutely…umm…insane? To my surprise when I did look up I saw her chuckling.

"I guess I should've known better than to hide from someone who has the Pegas-eye…might as well been trying to hide from someone with X-Ray vision or something…" Dash said with a shake of her head as she walked up and nudged me with her wing…oh…I guess I could've said that…but I didn't see her at first…I…oh nevermind.

"Yeah...uhh…that's it…" I weakly agreed with a nod and a smile…well I'm glad that turn out badly…but…I still have to wonder. "So…uhh…why were you hiding in those bushes?" I curiously asked as I looked back at the foliage…wait…why aren't those bushes like…barren for winter? Are those the kind of bushes that survive during winter? Oh I don't know…

"Yeah…uhh….I was kind of…waiting there to throw some snowballs at ponies…" Dash admitted with a grin as she raised one of her forehooves and rubbed the back of her mane.

"Isn't that a little…mean?" I asked in response as I just knew that ponies walking around on Hearth's Warming probably wouldn't like getting suddenly ambushed by snowballs.

"It's all in good fun Flutters…in fact I just had a pretty cool snowball fight with Scootaloo a little while ago…" The cerise eyed mare shrugged off with a wave of her fore hoof…oh…I guess it's ok then…bu-but…wait…

"Where…Where you going to jump out and hit me with snowballs?" I questioned a bit softly fearing that she was and that I would suddenly got hit by snowballs…unlike Scootaloo I don't think would be happy about that…

"Nah I was going to hit you with Snowballs…I was just going to let you pass and get the next pony that passed…" She explained with a grin and sounding honest about it…which makes sense considering I've never got surprise jumped by her in the past, so why would she start now?

"Thank you…" I gratefully thanked with a smile and nod…but wait…she was going to wait for another pony to pass by? "Oh…uhhh…ummm…shouldn't you be getting over to Twilight's…you know…for the party…" I pointed out, hoping that she didn't forget or something.

"I still got some time to kill…I'm not always early like you…besides I got all the stuff I need back in the bush so when it's time to go I can be there in ten seconds flat!" She confidently explained with a smirk as she turned and pointed back to the foliage she was hiding in.

Oh…I…I see…ok then…maybe I was just silly for worrying then. Dash always shows up on time if it's important…she never lets anypony down after all…especially me. I smiled warmly at that thought before I noticed Rainbow getting closer to me and starting to sniff me. I gasped slightly and took a step or two back as I saw her smiling in delight. Sh-She…is she sniffing me? O-Oh why would she be doing that….do…do I smell bad or is she…is she-

"Mmm….smells like you got something good in your saddlebag there Flutters!" I heard her comment as she moved and tilted her head to look at my saddlebag that contained the pie I baked…o-oh…she…she smells my freshly baked pie…o-of course…that makes sense…whew…

"Y-Yes…I…I baked something like you asked…" I confirmed nervously as I was still reeling in shock from the idea of her smelling me.

"It smells delicious…I can't wait to have a slice!" She complimented as she licked her lips slightly, which made me smile back at her….I'm glad I made her happy with something so simple…

"I can't wait either…I made it just for you…" I responded in glee as I cocked my head a bit…Rainbow's eyes blinked a few times as she took a step back…making me realize what I just said. "A-And everyone else of course…" I then added in a whisper as immediately started to feel my face heat up.

I saw her cheeks start to glow a slight tint of red as the only things now escaping our lips was visible white puffs of hair. The only sound I could hear was my heart beat getting faster and faster with each passing millisecond. My eyes then darted down in shame for making a very…weird situation between us…Celestia only knows what kind tension I created…and that was just over a small comment…I can't imagine me confessing my feelings to her…oh I'm starting to feel sick…I think my heart's going to jump out of my chest and run away and hide!

"Wh-What the hell?" I heard Rainbow Dash suddenly shout…or dear…here it comes! The blowback! And all because of some stupid comment I made! I took a deep breath and quickly looked up, ready to say something or apologize…but to my surprise I saw that she wasn't even looking at me and instead at something behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw a big red sleigh being pulled by an orange earth pony mare dressed in what looked like an elf costume. In the sleigh was a white unicorn with a purple mane, eloquently dressed in a red outfit with frilly white trim and glistening golden and silver buttons. Behind her was a large bag filled with…I don't know. I just stood there in shock as I watched the pony drawn sleigh come up and stop right next to us. The white unicorn moved and looked at us with a smile on her face.

"My my if it isn't Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash…together alone on Hearth's Warming…why am I not surprised?" The azure eyed Unicorn teasingly said with a sly smile as she batted her eyelashes at us.

"R-Rarity…Applejack!" I called back eventually after a minute of staring at the two…still in shock from seeing the two together like this.

"Howdy you two…" The blonde haired earth pony cheerfully said with a nod, her elf hat jingling as the bells on top moved.

"And Happy Hearth's Warming!" Rarity added with a flick of her head, her purple mane and small white ball at the end of her fancy hat failing to the right side of her head, revealing her horn glowing to my surprise…though it doesn't look like she's holding anything or using it for any reason….

"Happy Hearth's Warming to you both as well!" I cheerfully replied back with a smile. Applejack smiled back and I was expecting to hear something similar from Dashie next to me but instead all I heard was snickering.

"Pfff…I-I'm sorry…but…what the hell AJ…you lose a bet or did Rarity force you to do this?" Rainbow asked as she did her best to not burst into laughter, holding bother wings in front of muzzle to try and keep it closed or at least somewhat closed.

"Nope…Ah actually asked fer this!" The orange earth pony replied almost proudly with a grin as she titled her head back and raised a hoof to tip her elf hat at Dash. I was expecting Rainbow to now burst into hysterical laughter, but again, to my surprise, she didn't and instead look at her completely baffled.

"Wait what…seriously?" The bemused mare asked in disbelief as she looked at the pony in front of us wide eyed.

"Yes…as you know I'm always out on Hearth's Warming given things to those less fortunate than yours truly and to anyone I come across as a token of my generosity…" The white unicorn began to explain in place of orange pony….well of course we know that…you do it all the time because you're such a nice pony!

"Yeah…uhh…I totally knew that…" Dash replied nervously as she rubbed the back of her head…garnering Rarity to narrow her eyes at her slightly….really Rainbow…you didn't know that Rarity did that? I mean she does stuff like this around every major Holiday…how did she not notice?

"Right…" She dryly said before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Anyways I normally I do this endeavor alone, but Applejack insisted that she helped me this time…" She then went on back in her normal tone as she looked over at the pony hooked up at the sleigh with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well of course, Ah just couldn' let ya do this by yerself…" Applejack interjected as she looked back and smiled back at the sleigh driver…how nice of Applejack to do that for her…I'm sure it means a lot to her!

"You know I've done this for the past couple of years on my own…I didn't really need your help…" Rarity reminded her almost teasingly as she waved her right hoof at her. "But I'm not complaining…I appreciate the sentiments and thank you for your helping hoof Applejack." She then graciously thanked in a sincere tone as she titled her head a bit and smiled gently at the mare in front of her. Applejack nodded back as she looked into her eyes…staying like that for a while, neither one of the wanting to break their gaze on each other.

"You still look like an idiot Applejack...still can't believe you asked to be in something like that!" Rainbow commented with a snicker as she raised hoof to her muzzle and looked away, poorly hiding her laughter.

"Hell no!" The blonde haired pony immediately shouted in response as she turned her gaze towards Dash and stared at her angrily, much to dismay of Rarity…who pouted a bit and sighed in disappointment. "Ah didn ask to be in this dang getup! That was all Rarity's doing!" She then explained as she raised her hoof and grabbed the bright green outfit.

"Oh but darling you looks simply divine in that pristine outfit I designed for you…and…" The azure eyed unicorn countered in a serious tone before stopping and grinning mischievously. "You certainly weren't complaining earlier this morning my naughty little elf…" She then said in a strange sultry tone which made Applejack go wide eyed and quickly look at the mare behind her. She opened her mouth to say something, but a sly wink from Rarity made her almost choke and stop mid thought as she just stared at the fashionable unicorn now starting to sweat and blush profusely…I…what? Naughty elf? Was Applejack being mean to Rarity or something?

"I…you…me…I…uhh…" I heard Dash remark from right next to me as I looked over to see her with her mouth gaping open like Applejack just staring at them in disbelief…did…did this mean something to her…I mean…why is she reacting like that?

Applejack slowly moved her head to look at Dash with her mouth hanging open. She slowly closed it and gulped before opening it again. "D-D…Don't ask…" The freckled mare uttered out finally…Don't ask about what? I don't get it…

"I…I wasn't going to, but thanks for telling me that anyways!" Dash immediately responded in a shout with a slight stutter as she shook her head at the orange pony. Does…Does that mean I can't ask either? Maybe not…I don't know…

"G-Good, now iffen ya excuse us…we still hav more stuff to deliver…but we'll see ya at the party later…" The still intensely blushing earth pony then said as she looked forward and began to trot away, dragging the sleigh behind her.

"Now hold on a moment Applejack…" Rarity called out as soon as they began to move, making Applejack stop and look back at her curiously. The white unicorn raised a hoof at her before moving in her seat and looking directly at me. "Fluttershy would you like to join me in our sleigh ride?" The purple haired dress designer then asked politely as she moved her right hoof and patted to the spot next to her. W-Wait…she wants me to go with her?

"Oh no…I couldn't possibly accept your offer…" I denied softly as I waved my right hoof at her…I really can't…I don't want to be a bother and give Applejack any more work pulling the sleigh.

"Oh come now Fluttershy it's quite alright…isn't that right Applejack?" Rarity urged on before looking over and asking the orange pony in front of her.

"Ya it's fine…Ah carry carts much heavier than this on the farm all the time…" Applejack agreed with a smile and a nod.

"Yes and it won't that long of a trip…we just have to deliver a few more gifts and then we're off to Twilight's." Rarity continued in her persuasion as she reached a hoof out towards me…but I still don't really want to go.

"I…I don't know…" I responded as I looked over to Dash who looked back at me confused….I…I can't leave her and I bet Rarity knows this…unfortunately.

"Oh darling, of course Rainbow can come along as well!" Rarity then said in delight as if reading my mind. I gasped and looked back at her with a look of shock on my face before turning back to look at Dashie still standing there looking at me, though this time with a smile on her face.

"Sure…I guess I can go with you three…" The rainbow haired mare happily agreed with a nod and a chuckle, which made me smile and nod back to her.

"Alright…I'll go…" I agreed happily as I looked back at Rarity and started to reach out to take her hoof.

"I'll take that for you…" Rarity generously said as I felt my saddlebag lift off my back and be gently placed in the back with the rest of the stuff.

"Thank you…" I gratefully thanked as I got onto the sleigh still holding onto Rarity's hoof.

"Oh and Rainbow…you have to help Applejack pull the sleigh!" The unicorn then instructed as she helped me into the spot next her…w-wait what?

"Wait what?" Rainbow shouted out loud, saying what I was thinking as I looked over to see her giving a shocked look on her face. "Now wait a second I didn't agree to that!" She pointed out with a shake of her head as she backed up a few steps…y-yeah what's with the sudden change in plans Rarity?

"Rainbow, dear, you can't expect Applejack to pull all of us can you?" Rarity questioned her with a laugh while simultaneously raising a hoof up towards Applejack to stop her from making some kind of response. Rainbow also looked like she was going to make some kind of response as well before Rarity raised her other forehoof and cut her off as well.

"And you can't expect Fluttershy to do the pulling can you?" The dress maker quickly asked before Dash could rebuttal, poising a question to her which made Dash close her mouth in response. "Now honestly…does making your weaker friend do hard work for on Hearth's Warming sound like something you would want?" She then questioned now sounding a bit confident in her reasoning, especially with Rainbow looking down starting to look guilty…I…I'm not that...well…I. don't know…I think I could help Applejack pull this sleigh…maybe…

"Or does Fluttershy mean that little to you?' She then said in a louder tone as she pointed her hoof at the poor cyan mare on the side of the street…Rarity, I think you're being a bit mean now don't you think?

"Alright, alright…geez!" Rainbow gave in, almost shouting in frustration as she raised both wings up. "Let me just get my saddlebag first…" She then said as she turned around and started to head back to the bushes where I found her hiding in earlier. After she was out of sight Rarity looked at me with a devious smile and a slight…scary…twinkle in her eye.

"Ahhh…it's almost scary what the love for another pony will make us do for them…wouldn't you agree Fluttershy?" She asked me in a sly whisper as she leaned in closer to me with an eyebrow raised; close enough that I could feel the heat from her glowing horn. It was making me uncomfortable, especially with the topic she was hinting at. I looked around and breathed in heavily as I thought of something to say to change the topic…as I was breathing I started to smell the faint smell of something sweet.

"Uhh…w-what's that smell?" I nervously asked in a whisper as I changed my view to the back of the sleigh which contained a few bags, a lot of wrapped up presents, and a large barrel.

"Why that's the food for the party of course!" I heard Applejack happily answer as I looked over to see her smiling face looking at me in pride. Oh that's the food she normally always makes for events like this…but…wait…

"How long have you two been out? It couldn't have been long if the smell is still strong enough for me to smell…shouldn't you be concerned about it spoiling?" I asked in concern as I looked back at the wrapped up bags that most likely contained the food, looking closer and now seeing a faint aura around them all.

"Not too worry Fluttershy…I'm keeping them warm with a simple spell…it's fine…" I heard Rarity explain confidently which made me look back at her and at her glowing horn…oh…that explains that I guess…

"Oh thank goodness…" I replied in relief as I exhaled deeply and put a hoof to my chest. I was worried the food we were going to have was going to taste…not so great.

"Alright here ya go Rarity…" I then heard Rainbow shout as I looked over to see her coming out of the bushes with her overstuffed saddlebag on her back. It didn't take long for the saddlebag to be encompassed in a magical blue aura and lift off her body, gently floating over and passing above my head to be placed in the back of the sleigh with the rest of the stuff.

"Ok let's get this over with…" Dash then said rather reluctantly with a groan as she moved to the front of the sleigh next to Applejack. Rarity chuckled a bit evilly as she moved some reins that were stashed under the sleigh and up to Rainbow, moving them to hook her up to the sleigh to pull us.

"Welcome to the mazing world of submission, Miss Untamable…" Applejack quipped with a snicker as she looked at the cyan mare next to her be tied up to the large red sleigh behind them…well that's a bit mean…and she didn't really submit, but get pressured into doing something…

"Shut up!" Rainbow shouted back not even looking at her as Rarity finished tying her up.

"Alright then…shall we be off?" Rarity asked playfully with a smile prompting Applejack to look back and nod.

"Yeah fine…just don't expect me to do this ever again…" The cyan Pegasus grumbled with a reluctant nod before they started to trot and pull us behind them.

"Our first stop is Hoofshire lane…then we have to stop by Disty's….and then we'll head to Twilight's." The sleigh driver instructed serious, giving a list of destinations to the two ponies pulling the sleigh.

"Whatever…" Rainbow mumbled in response as she and Applejack continued pulling the sleigh.

I sat back and got comfortable as I looked around at the passing snow covered buildings and trees. The overcast skies were starting to get darker as it appeared the sun was going down, which gave off just enough light to make the snow glisten and sparkle. Even though I could feel my body start to go numb, what I could still feel was nothing but static bliss.

I slowly averted my gaze down at the rainbow haired mare pulling the sleigh in front of me. I sighed a bit and wished that she could be up here with me enjoying this moment. Of course her being around is still good and from this angle I can see her perfectly toned body and muscles pull us with ease. How her tail and mane swayed slightly with each step was very rhythmic and a little hypnotic as I watched the unique colored hair move gently as we continued on.

I smiled warmly as I continued watching her until I realize that I was probably staring at her longer than I should…especially with a certain unicorn next to me. I gulped with that thought and slowly turned my head to see the purple haired unicorn looking at me with a grin and a mischievous look in her eyes as she arched an eyebrow at me. I quickly looked away and down off the side at the passing snow feeling my face heat up slightly…I'm sure it was already a little red from the cold weather but this only makes it worse! Oh why couldn't I just stare at the ground or something instead of her?

"So Rainbow…" I heard Rarity call in a teasing tone which made me force my eyes shut in fear of what she was going to say next. "I love that scarf you're wearing." She then complimented as her voice got a bit lower…o-oh she's just admiring the scarf that I …oh dear…this isn't going to go well is it?

"I know isn't it awesome? Best scarf ever!" I heard Rainbow shout gleefully in response…which made my lips curve just a bit despite the inevitable bad end I could see coming.

"Oh I know it's simply extraordinary…I can tell that a lot of time, effort…and love…went into making it…" The unicorn next to me commented, putting a little too much emphasis on the L word for my comfort.

"Yeah it's not just any old scarf that's for sure! Flutters made it for me personally and gave it to me for Hearth's Warming!" The oblivious Pegasus pulling the sleigh informed her…u-using my nickname…oh dear. I bit my lip knowing that this was going to end much worse than I would hope.

"Flutters?" Rarity repeated in surprise, understandable since nopony ever before gave me a nice. "You call her a nickname now?" She asked in a teasing tone…I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Rarity, who was actually looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Y-Yeah…she…she calls me Flutters and I…I call her Dashie…" I nervously explained in a soft voice, wanting to answer her instead of Dash…because I think she would make my situation worse if she did…though I certainly didn't help myself either with that answer…though I don't think anything would honestly.

"It seems that you two get closer and closer and all the time…" The dress maker pointed out in a sultry tone as she leaned over me and started to nudge me, suggesting something out loud…something I didn't want to be spoken. I looked away and looked around to the snow covered area for anything to talk about to change the topic. "Why I dare say that you two are-"

"L-Look!" I shouted frantically, cutting of Rarity as I spotted thankfully spotted a familiar grey Pegasus with a blonde mane. "Isn't that Ditsy!" I pointed out as I raised my hoof towards her, thanking Celestia herself for the lucky save.

"Why it is! Excellent we can't knock off another stop off our list and get to Twilight's sooner!" Rarity replied in a delighted tone before she leaned up towards the two mares pulling us. "Stop the sleigh you two!" She practically shouted, causing the two ponies to stop in their tracks and bring us to a halt close to the grey Pegasus on the side of the street. The curious looking cross eyed mare…who…looked surprisingly very fat…did she eat a lot of Hearth's Warming treats or something?

"Ahhh Ditsy…perfect timing…" Rarity greeted happily as Ditsy slowly walked up to the sleigh. "Here…Happy Hearth's Warming!" The sleigh driver then said as she got a gift out from behind her with her magic and floated it over to the Pegasus.

"Gee thanks Rarity!" Ditsy giddily shouted back as she slowly raised her right wing and took the gift, slowly placing it right in front of her as her left wing wrapped around her bulging stomach to keep it secure…uhhh…is it just me or is she…umm…expecting?

"This explains why you didn't get me a present three years go!" She then said at the top of her lungs as she slowly opened the gift with her mouth as her right wing wrapped around her stomach like her…wait…what? Two years ago…I…ummmm…what? I looked over at Rarity who looked back at me confused and then down at Rainbow Dash who was looking at Ditsy…or more accurately…her bloated belly with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm…Hey Dits…" Dashie called in a curious tone as the grey mare opened the present and reached inside to pull out the gift Rarity gave her. "Are you-?"

"Oh wow! Thank you Rarity!" " Ditsy screamed in joy as she pulled out a big eloquent coat that looked to be made out of nice foreign fabrics. She slowly opened her wings and put on the coat…which didn't cover her stomach and sighed in content as the strange sounds of some strange machine was clearly heard. "Oh…sorry I have to go now! But I'll get you something later…I know it for sure!" She then frantically said as she moved her large body carefully and quickly down the street and then around the corner.

"What…just…" Rainbow uttered in confusion as she looked at the corner Ditsy turned.

"I don' know…let's continue on…" Applejack replied dully as she shook her head, not wanting to think about what she just saw…and…to be honest…neither do I.

"Y-Yes…quite right…" Rarity agreed softly with a slight stutter before clearing her throat. "Let's continue onto Hoofshire lane then…" She then said in her normal cheerful tone as she instructed the two ponies ahead of them to continue pulling them to their previous destination. The two mares hooked up to the sleigh looked at each other and nodded before looking forward and trotting once again, slowly dragging us behind them.

I bit my lip wondering if Rarity would continue the topic from earlier now that Ditsy was gone. I looked over at her through the corner of my eye and to my delight I saw her looking very confused and looking blankly ahead…wow did seeing Ditsy really put her off? She doesn't look hurt or concerned just…well…lost in thought for a lack of a better term. I don't want to break her train of thought and looked back a head at the two mares pulling the red sleigh and giving us a very comfortable ride…both of them…c-certainly not just one…an…and that one is certainly not Rainbow…of course not…

I smiled warmly as I watched Dashie…a-and Applejack of course…turn the corner and head down the street Rarity instructed earlier. There was less snow on this street which gave Rainbow more space to maneuver her perfectly toned legs…with Applejack of course…I mean her legs look…ok…but Rainbow's just look so much…oh…oh dear…It…I…oh I'm pathetic! I averted my gaze away from the front of the sleigh and instead looked at the peaceful looking houses on the side trying to clear my thoughts.

"Alright! Stop you two!" Rarity then suddenly instructed, notifying them that we apparently reached the right house or something. The two mares slowed down and brought the sleigh to a halt. I looked over at Rarity who was getting another present out of the back of the sleigh. She looked over at me and grinned before looking over at the orange pony in front of the sleigh.

"Oh Applejack…" She began playfully; catching Applejack's attention as the reins tied up to her and Rainbow began to be undone. "Could you and Rainbow take this present to that house over there for me?" She then asked sweetly as the present floated over to the blonde haired pony and rested on her back…wait she's having them deliver the gift and leaving me alone?

"What? Why can't ya do it yerself?" Applejack pointed out in an annoyed tone as she cocked her head back and raised an eyebrow at the unicorn. Does Rarity not want to get out of the sleigh and into the snow?

"Because…" The thin red suit wearing pony replied a bit more seriously as she gestured her head towards me…O-Oh! She wants to talk to me in private! Th…That's good I guess…I'd rather we talk out of the hearing range of…a certain cyan Pegasus.

"Oh! Ok then!" The freckled earth pony agreed, catching the very obvious hint before turning to look at Dash. "Let's go Rainbow…" She instructed with a wave of her hoof before she began walking over to the dark looking house.

"Whatever…" Rainbow uncaringly agreed as she rolled her eyes, opened her wings and flew up next to her as they continued to the front door…leaving me alone with Rarity.

When they were out of hearing range the white unicorn slowly changed her gaze over at me and looked at me with a knowing look on her face. I gulped as I knew what she wanted to talk to me about…and also knew how little I could to resist her accusations. "So…I see you and Rainbow Dash already exchanged presents…" She pointed out in a teasing tone as she cocked her head and looked at the locket around my neck.

"Y-Yeah…we did…" I confirmed weakly as I looked down at the heart shaped locket and raised my right hoof up to it, holding onto it dearly before looking back up at her nervously.

"And that's such a lovely scarf you made for Dash…" She complimented as she looked over at the Pegasus in question knocking on the front door to the house, "Oops, sorry…I mean…your Dashie…" The azure eyed unicorn then playfully teased as she looked at me with a smile and a hoof to her muzzle as if genuinely think that what she said was offense.

I bit lip and turned my head away, feeling my face start to fluster in embarrassment…I…I can't say anything against that…I…I don't want to be honest…and that's the scary part…knowing that I do want her to be mine…which is the worst thing I've ever wanted in my life…wanting another pony all to myself…just that alone makes me sick to my stomach…especially since it's my best friend who I grew up with…oh if I only I go back and time and warn myself to stay away from Dash so to not have these feelings later to weigh myself down and possibly hurt Rainbow!

"And the way you couldn't take your eyes off her…staring at her constantly with nothing but desire and care in your eyes…" Rarity continued in a low whisper, now sounding like she was taunting me or pressuring me by remind me of what I was doing earlier. "And will you still say that she doesn't hold the deepest and most important place in your heart?" She finally asked me, questioning me with the one thing I couldn't refuse anymore.

"Are you seriously going to say that you're not-?"

"Ok…Ok….I…I admit it!" I immediately gave in frantically, cutting her off as I forced my eyes shut for what I was about to say out. "I…I'm in…I'm in love with Rainbow Dash…" I finally squeaked out, unveiling what felt like the truth for the first time in my life…feeling immediately relieved for getting out and…oddly enough very happy for saying it…my heart felt warm and for a single moment I felt completely in bliss for saying that…just for a moment though as I remembered where I was and what position I was in. I shot my eyes open and looked at the mare next to me as it literally looked like she was about to burst into screams.

"P-P-Please don't shout!" I hysterically asked in fear and in stutters as I raised my hoof up towards her…I didn't want to catch Rainbow's attention for obvious reasons. The purple haired unicorn instantly covered her mouth her hooves and nodded in response. I made a very long and heavy sigh of relief, exhaling a large stream of white air as I lowered my head down…well at least that solves that small problem…but doesn't fix the overall larger problem. I took a big deep breath before I looked back up at Rarity with a serious and sincere look my face.

"And…And please don't tell Rainbow I said that…or…that I…you know…" I pleadingly and…very weakly asked as I hoped that she wouldn't automatically tell Dash how I felt and ruin our relationship right there. To my surprise, Rarity lowered her hooves and revealed a genuine heartfelt smile.

"Oh I won't…" She thankfully agreed in a sweet sounding tone and with a nod…oh thank goodness! "I won't have to…" She immediately added with a snicker as she raised her hoof back up to her muzzle…wait…

"W-What?" I simply uttered out in an almost an inaudible squeak as I looked at her blankly.

"Now that you've come to terms with your feelings it's only matter of time before you confess you're undying love to the brash Pegasus!" Rarity explained in glee as she swayed back and forth in excitement…H-How can she think that's a good thing and be happy about it?

"N-N-No! It's never going to happen! I can't…I won't…I'll never reveal my feelings to Dashie! Ever!" I refused in a stern tone, shaking my head repeatedly at her, "It…It's for the best anyways…" I then added in a much weaker tone and uncertain tone as I looked down at the locket still in my hoof….y-yes…it is for the best…

I bit my lip anxiously before the light laughter of Rarity made me look back up her. "Please…you say that now…but I know that you'll reveal your feelings to her sooner or later…" Rarity argued with a smile on her face, not believing what I said one bit…

"N-No...I…I-"

"Fluttershy…" Rarity began softly and seriously, cutting me off as she raised a hoof and put it on my shoulder. "Once you discover and accept your feelings of love for somepony it's like a dam being released…a whole wave of emotions and desires washes over you in like one swoop…wanting to be held by, desiring to be close to her, and most importantly…feeling the need to be with her no matter what for as long as you live…" She thoroughly elaborated in almost a whisper as she looked down, possibly recalling her own feelings and…u-unfortunately seeming to read mine as I've been already starting to feel like that it hasn't even been a day yet since I found I loved her…

"N-No…" I feebly said back under my breath as I tried to deny it…but…it was futile…I was already demanding that she lived with me and sleep in the same bed with me…if I was continue on this course…I don't…I…I…

"It's only a matter of time Fluttershy…" Rarity went on as she took her hoof off my shoulder, causing me to gasp slightly. "Love…can never be contained by the one who harbors it deep within them…" She then finished with a weak smile as she looked away. I sat there on the red sleigh staring at her wanting to say something, but couldn't…I…I can't even muster up enough determination to say one syllable anymore.

"What the hell! It's you!" Rainbow frantically shouted at the top of her lungs, prompting both Rarity and I to look over at the two mares at the front door as a brown stallion stood inside the doorway and…oh dear! It's him isn't it?

"Whoa nelly Partner! Calm down!" Applejack shouted as she went over and held the Pegasus back with her forehooves, keeping the aggressive Pegasus from jumping the brown earth pony. After she successfully held her back, she pushed the present on the ground closer to him with her hind leg. "Here…Happy Hearth's Warming from Rarity…" She pleasantly said with a forced smile on her face as Rainbow looked like she was ready to explode in anger. The brown stallion said nothing and just blankly stared at the two mares on his doorstep, slowly blinking in response

"What you're not even going to say thank you? You're such a flankhole!" The rainbow haired Pegasus angrily yelled as she tried desperately to break free of the elf dressed earth pony to hurt the stallion in front of her…o-oh no…d-don't do that…I know he's kind of…mean…but…you just can't hurt him…especially today!

"No ya don't Rainbow…Ah can't let ya go around beatin ponies up on Hearth's Warming…let's just get on outta here…" Applejack responded sternly as she started to push the brash Pegasus back towards the sleigh.

"Gahh! Fine! You got lucky today you bastard! But you're not lucky enough! I know where you live now you flankhole!" Rainbow shouted in defeat as she threatened the stallion still standing in the doorway. Dash then turned around and flew back to the front of the sleigh grumbling in frustration.

"R-Rainbow…" I called weakly, wanting to say something to comfort her or at least make her feel better.

"Forget it…let's just get the hell out of here!" She shouted back as she landed back in her original spot as Applejack trotted up next to her back to her spot as well.

"Agreed…" Rarity simply said with a nod of her head as she used her magic to move the reins back to them to reattach them to the sleigh. I briefly looked back over at the house to see the brown stallion shut the door, leaving the present out on the doorstep…g-geez…what an awful pony…he definitely doesn't deserve that gift!

"Alright…to Twilight's!" Rarity instructed after finishing to hook up the two to the sleigh again. Immediately after saying that, Rainbow launched forward with Applejack stumbling next to her for a bit before finally matching her pace as we darted away from the house and down the street. G-Geez Dashie…I…I know you really hate that guy and want to get away from him but…you could at least think about being a little considerate to the rest of us couldn't you?

Well…I am happy we're away from him…and on our way to Twilight's. I just wish you could at least give us a warning or something. Oh nevermind. I sighed to myself as I looked down once more at the pendant which I was still holding in my hoof. I twirled it slightly as I closed my eyes, desperately trying not to look back up at the pony who gave it to me. I bit my lip as the sleigh gently glided over the snowy ground with the trotting noises of the two ponies starting to fade away. In my mind it was replaced by Rarity's words from earlier endlessly repeating themselves…

Once you discover and accept your feelings of love for somepony it's like a dam being released…no…I…I may love her but I can't accept that…I just can't…for the sake of our friendship it can never happen. I clenched the locket and held it tightly against my chest as I knew deep down that this would end tragically…If I can barely contain my feelings after less than a day than what hope do I have if she's going to be staying with me every night for the next couple of months? I'm doomed! I have to figure out something or else I'll end up forever creating a small rift between us that will never be repaired for as long as we both-

"Ah excellent we're finally here." I heard Rarity announce in a cheerful tone, cutting me off from my thoughts. My eyes popped open as I looked around the snow covered ground before looking up at Twilight's library.

The large tree covered in snow was highly decorated with large crazy looking ornaments all around in the branches, along with tones of garland. In the windows sat large plastic figures of Santa hooves along with decorative words saying 'Happy Hearth's Warming.' On the front door was a wreath with a large bow dangling down from it. It was all very nice, but was surprised me was that it had to be put up either today or yesterday because it wasn't like that a couple of days ago before Twilight left for Canterlot.

"Thank you two for you hard work and helping me out…" Rarity thanked graciously with a smile as she removed the disconnected the two ponies from the sleigh and freed them from the reins.

"Like I said don't expect it for it be a common occurrence…" Rainbow reminded her in a disgruntled tone as she opened her wings and took to the air to stretch her wings. She flew back to the back of her sleigh and picked up her saddlebag, quickly putting it on and then slowly flying around some more. It reminded me to do the same and I too reached back to grab mine.

"Rarity now that we're done can ya get me outta this dang outfit now?" I heard Applejack ask in a complaining tone as I grabbed my saddlebag from the back of the sleigh.

"Aw, but darling you look absolutely sublime and not to mention that…you…" I heard Rarity retort before stopping. As I stood up on the sleigh to put my saddlebag back on I briefly looked over to see Applejack giving her a blank almost threatening expression on her face…which honestly looked a little funny since she was wearing that outfit…but I think that only further proves her point.

"On second thought…perhaps your right…" She agreed with nod as the elf costume on Applejack glowed for a split second before coming off of her…leaving her completely bare like normal.

"Thank ya Rarity…" The freckled mare thanked with a sigh of relief as the outfit in front of her being held by Rarity's magic began to be neatly and intricately folded up. I giggled to myself as I put my saddlebag back on my back. After that was done I shifted around on the sleigh and turned around to-

"Ahh!" I shouted as I suddenly slipped on the edge of the sleigh, tumbling off heading towards the snow covered ground. I closed my eyes before falling into to something soft…warm….wrapping me completely a-and…oh dear. I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but blue fur and as I moved my head I looked up to see a concerned Rainbow Dash looking back at me.

"Whoa careful…ever heard about watching your step?" The kind mare joked with a smile as she set me down on the ground still holding on to me delicately…like before…so…warm and secure…and the smell of the sky once again filled my nose. I smiled and nuzzled her as I never wanted this feeling to go away.

"Uhhh…A-Are you ok Flutters?" I then heard her ask in an uncomfortable tone. My eyes popped open and I immediately broke away from her, looking away and hiding behind my mane to cover my face as it instantly started heating up over what I just did.

"Y-Yes…T-Thank you Dashie…" I nervously replied with a quick nod as I looked up slightly to see Rarity giving me a smirk in response…I bit my lip and looked down…now undoubtedly blushing more now that Rarity was witness to this…

"Ok good…I was getting worried since you weren't-" Rainbow began to respond before being cut off by the sound of a door suddenly bursting open. All of our attention's immediately shifted to the front of Twilight's library to see a pink earth pony that….honestly didn't look very good.

"Hey hey! It's all the rest of my friends!" The frail looking party pone weakly shouted as she looked at us with large black bags under her eyes….nowhere nearly as lively as she normally would be…especially on the holidays…oh dear what happened to her?

"Uhhh…Pinks…" Rainbow began in concern as she flew up and over to the sickly looking earth pony. "Are you feeling alright?" She then questioned sympathetically, sharing all of our concerns over the poor pony at the front door.

"Of course I am Dashies…" Pinkie replied with a wave of her hoof as she swayed slightly from the sudden shift in her movements…w-wait…did she just say 'Dashies?' As in…more than one? Oh dear… "Now get in here so we can get this parting mooooooooooving!" She then weakly declared as got on her hind legs…almost falling on her back in the process…and pointed to inside the house. She then fell back on her forelegs and weakly hobbled into the library with a flimsy smile on her face.

I looked at Rainbow with concern in my eyes as she did the same to me. I put a hoof to my muzzle in fear as I looked back at the entrance. I looked back to Dashie then nodding at me before she flew inside after her. I switched my gaze over to Rarity and Applejack as they both looked at each other equally concerned. Something was definitely wrong with her…though it's for certain that she won't tell us…I hope Twilight can shed some light on this situation.

"What do ya think we should do Rares?" Applejack asked in concern as she looked back towards the doorway. Rarity took a deep breath as a Stetson appeared out of the back of the sleigh and then floated towards Applejack.

"First we unload the sleigh darling…" She instructed in a calm tone as she put the Stetson on top of the green eyed earth pony, who turned around and looked at the white unicorn with a surprised look on her face. "Then we talk to Twilight to find out what's going on as I'm sure she'll have a proper explanation to our friend's predicament." She then planned out as she looked back and started to lift up all the object with her magic…she had the same idea I head…unsurprising since that's the most logical and easiest thing to do at the moment.

"Gotcha…" Applejack simply said back with a nod and a smile as she raised her right forehoof up to adjust her hat. Rarity looked back with a grin as she started placing a lot of the bags on top of Applejack to carry…who had no problem especially since she pulled it and more since the start of their journey.

Once all the bags were neatly stacked on the earth pony's back she carefully turned around and slowly trotted to the front door. She had to bend down and angle herself to get all the stuff through the doorway, but it wasn't difficult and she was soon inside the library. I looked over back to Rarity as she slowly and meticulously got off the sleigh and trotted to the front door herself, holding a large barrel in front of her with her magic that Applejack couldn't carry. I followed her close behind and entered the library behind her, shutting the door behind me as soon as we entered.

After I shut the door, I looked around Twilight's library and to my shock it was even more decorated than the outside. A single table in the center of the room covered with sweets of all varieties, along with small Hearth's Warming tree in the center. The walls covered in garland and flat images of various Hearth's Warming things like gingerbread ponies, wreath's, and candy canes. Dangling from the ceiling where large flowing streamers with once again Hearth's Warming pictures on them. Then in the corner was a fairly huge Hearth's Warming tree that was so decorated I would say it would easily win best tree of the holidays or something! Again all of this was done after they got back? In front of the very large and zealous looking tree was a pink earth pony wearing a very festive hat with the letters, 'H.H.W.' on them.

"Happy…Happy Hearth's Warming everypony!" Pinkie tried shouting as she once again got on her hindlegs and held up two very large cylindrical objects, both of which popped sending confetti everywhere…and causing Pinkie Pie to fall backwards to the floor. A small purple dragon quickly ran up behind and held his hands up, stopping her fall as she fell back onto his claws.

"A-A little help here?" Spike asked as she struggled to keep the much larger pony from falling on top of him. Immediately he said that, a light purple aura surrounded the pink pony and lifted her off of Spike and back onto her hooves. Soon afterward a purple Alicorn descended down and landed next to the now swaying earth pony.

"Pinkie…I told you to take it easy if you weren't going to get any rest…" Twilight calmly addressed as she looked at the shorter pony with an apprehensive look in her eyes….geez even Twilight herself isn't looking all that great…her eyes are bloodshot, her mane looks messy, and to top it all off the feathers in her wings were all ruffled and out of place….what happened while they were in Canterlot?

"What!? Take it easy on Hearth's Warming? One of the greatest super-duper days in the year!" Pinkie screamed, actually sounding like a scream as she raised her right forehoof up. "You've got to be crazy! As long as I'm standing I'm not ever going to-WHOAAAA!" She continued before almost falling to the ground, again being caught by Twilight who wrapped one of her large wings around the smaller pony and supported her as she began to escort her to the table.

"You can barely stand as it is…" The lavender Alicorn pointed out with a sigh as she held the sickly looking earth pony close to her side as they reached the table. "So please just sit down…we can party as longs as you don't hurt yourself…" She then pleaded as she gently guided her to sit down her haunches at the table. She weakly nodded with a blank look in her eyes as Applejack began to take out the food she prepared earlier and place it on the table with the rest of the food.

"Geez what the hell happened to you all?" Rainbow asked as she flew over and landed on the other side of the table as Spike walked up, yawned, and lazily sat next to Twilight…yeah I would expect for you three to be a little more…ummm…happy on a day like this.

"Well the holidays are great if you're less important than like a district manager…" The Princess began to explain with a forced smile as she raised her hoof up. "But if you're as important as…I don't know…say…Royalty…" She went on as Applejack finished putting all the delicious looking food on the table.

"Then it's one of the most miserable and worst experiences you can imagine!" She almost shouted in frustration as Rarity trotted up and sat very close to Applejack…I blinked in surprise as I forgot that while she is Twilight my dear friend…she role in Equestria is almost as important as Celestia herself which would make her schedule for stuff like this...well…fill up to say the least…

"All high class events I had to schedule, plan, and throw drove me nuts! Celestia had to deal with other important issues which left me to deal with all of that stuff by myself!" She complained in a groan as she rubbed her temples with her forehooves…O-Oh! I can see why she took Pinkie with her now…if you're going to do a string of parties there's nopony better than the Super-Duper Party Pony!

"Oh my…Celestia not showing up to a lot of Canterlot celebrations…what could be so important that she needed to be called away from that?" I asked in surprise, my eyes going wide as I knew that Celestia herself was normally the one to do all those things for Hearth's Warming…and not Twilight.

"We don't know…" Spike answered for her as she shrugged and shook his head.

"From what I heard from Luna…and this is only a rumor…but she made an emergency trip to Zebrica as apparently the war outside Equestria is starting to threaten that continent…" Twilight speculated in a low tone as she sighed to herself…o-oh dear…wh-why is there even a war to begin with…can't they just learn to get along and be friends?

"Whatever the case I'm never doing that again!" Twilight then said sounding angry as her wings flared open almost covering the span of the entire table. "I couldn't stand all that ridiculous nonstop planning and boring partying! I didn't get that much sleep throughout the entire thing and I swear if I heard one more pony complain that I wasn't Celestia I was going to flip out and kick them in the-!"

"T-Twilight…" Pinkie weakly called out. The thin Alicorn gasped in response and look down at the smaller pink pony. "Cheer up…it's Hearth's Warming…and unlike those stuffy regal parties this is with our friends…" The exhausted pony said in a low whisper as she looked at Twilight with a small smile on her lips, causing Twilight to relax and her wings to drop down to the ground as she stared at the party pony with a shocked look on her face.

"So please…no frowny faces today…just…smile Twilight…" She then finally pleaded as she reached out with her hoof and put it on Twilight's shoulder. We all held our breath's at the passionate request she made. The Alicorn held her breath as she looked at the pony next to her with her eyes quivering. Then, after what felt like a few minutes of staring at each other, Twilight's face eventually relaxed and a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Y-You're right Pinkie…" She agreed sweetly, which caused Pinkie's face to light up…even if it did seem very mild compared to her normal expressions. "This is Hearth's Warming and no matter what I should be happy and grateful to be where I am right now…" She went on happily as she raised her wing and wrapped it around the pink pony, bringing her closer to her.

"With you…" She said softly as I could swear I saw a light shade of pink start to form on her cheeks…I think Pinkie caught it as well as I could see her very weakly giggle in response to that. "And of course with the rest of my friends!" She then shouted as she looked back at the rest of us with a now excited and happy look…very fitting for Hearth's Warming.

"Yeah…so…let's…let's get this party started…" Pinkie cheered…at least tried to…as she pulled out a record player and placed it on the table. It immediately started to play and of course it played Hearth's Warming tunes.

My heart smiled at the sight before me, only for me to realize that it was before me because I wasn't sitting at the table yet. I felt silly for not sitting down sooner and looked around the table for an open place for me to sit down…and…and unfortunately…the only open spot was next to Rainbow Dash and Rarity…oh I'm just sure Rarity planned that out. I couldn't do anything about it…I could stand and be rude…I could ask for somepony to move and be rude…or I squeeze in-between somepony and once again be rude…

I bit my lip as I had no choice but to sit next to Dash…and…and hope nothing bad happens. I slowly and quietly trotted over to the spot next to Dash…she looked at me and smiled before reaching across the table to pick up some cupcakes. I smiled nervously as I sat next to her and took a deep breath as so far things were going ok. I looked next to me to see Rarity smirking at me…I know said she wasn't going to tell Dash about my feelings, but now I know that she's going to get me into a position where it comes out naturally. I gulped as I began to wonder what else she might try to do to me.

Thankfully it appeared she wasn't going to have much of a chance as there was currently a party going on. We all exchanged presents…I received a beautiful…ummm…outfit from Rarity…I don't really know how to describe it…it definitely looks like something I wouldn't wear on normal occasions. It was see through for one thing and soft like velvet…it's probably a nightgown…but I have a lot of nightgowns…what makes this one so special? Oh nevermind.

Pinkie Pie gave me cupcakes…and gave everyone else cupcakes and other treats as well…like she normally did every year and received what looked like a weird life sized Gummie costume from Rarity…huh... Twilight didn't get anything or give anything because of her…princess status or something? I don't know she made a big deal about it awhile go so we all reluctantly agreed not to get her anything or for her to give us anything and instead just hang out with her on Hearth's Warming.

We all gave Spike gems…which he reveled in and appreciated greatly…on the other hoof…what he got us was…well…no unexpected and we all smiled and thanked him for the…uhhh…nice sentiment…at very least. Rarity and Applejack said they already gave each other their presents…like me and Rainbow Dash…and the last thing given to me was a small hoof made bird house by Applejack…which was very nice…

I really regret only giving her a special expensive brand of dog food for Winona and also giving Rarity a very expensive brand of cat food for Opalescence. For Pinkie all I got her was another small ring for to use when she played with Gummie…which is what she asked for, but still…I feel really bad giving them all meaningless gifts when everyone else gave each other decent gifts. I mean even Rainbow got Rarity a gift certificate to the spa and Applejack some new horseshoes for the farm…which…is what she got them every year but the point remains it's still better than my thoughtless gifts.

It's easy to say that the pony I spent the most time on when it came to gift giving…and making…was Rainbow Dash. Of course I know why, but I can't say that out loud and I really hope that nopony questions her why she got a scarf and everyone else got…not scarfs…oh dear. I looked around as they enjoyed themselves and thankfully didn't seem to be the case. I sighed in relief as the music on the record changed to one that was a sing along.

Pinkie led…or at least tried to with her weak tired voice as we all sang with her…not too loudly so we didn't over shadow her voice…but it was still a great time as we sang together with the party pony as Twilight kept her still wrapped in her wing. It was a delight to see and as the song stopped and the laughter filled the air I almost forgot about the pie I made and decide to bring it out and just put it on the table…I only really expected Rainbow Dash and maybe Rarity to have a slice, but still…I was really doing it for Rainbow anyways. I blushed at that thought as I opened my saddlebag once last time and reached in with my wing to slowly bring out the pie I made.

"Aw yeah! Fluttershy's breaking out her pie!" I heard Dash exclaim in excitement making me eep in shock and almost drop the pie.

"Wow…Ah didn know ya could bake Fluttershy…" Applejack commented as I looked up to see her and Twilight looking at me curiously…Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash looking at me with grins on their faces as they've all had my cooking before.

"It…It's really not that good…" I shrugged off weakly with a nervous smile as I set the pie down and uncovered it, the sweet sent automatically starting to fill the room and overshadow the other treats on the table.

"Oh please your treats are simply divine!" Rarity disagreed with a sly smile as she used her magic to bring a few plates over to the pie along with a few forks and a knife. She started to cut some slices and place them on plates, the first one being given to herself.

"And awesome!" Rainbow Dash agreed, adding a comment as she received a plate of pie too…which is what I wanted and smiled when I saw her start to immediately dig in and start eating it.

"And tasty!" Pinkie also added gleefully and somewhat energetically as a plate of pie floated over to her and another one floating over to Twilight.

"Well shoot! Give let me try a slice of that!" Applejack declared in anticipation before one floated over to her and then finally one to Spike. I didn't get one but…then again I made it and wanted everypony else…or at least Dash…to get a slice of it…

"Ohhhh so damn good…" Dashie declared in pleasure as she started to shake slightly and smile with her tongue hanging out. Just seeing that made the entire day and I giggled slightly in sight of that.

"Yes…simply lovely as always Fluttershy…" The white unicorn agreed, although putting it in a more eloquent way.

"Oh…n-no…it's really nothing…it's just a simple Double Layer Pumpkin Pie with Graham Cracker Crust and Chocolate filling…I didn't even garnish it or refrigerate it properly…it's nothing special!" I shrugged off nervously with a wave of my hoof and a forced smile….it's not that good…well…if Dashie likes it then it can't be TOO bad so maybe it is…somewhat good I guess…

"Whoa nelly! Are ya kidding? This is one of the best darndest pies Ah ever had!" Applejack disputed as she nearly fell over after taking one bite of the pie.

"Yeah it's really good Fluttershy!" Spike added in agreement as his slice was already gone...wow that didn't take him long did it?

"Why don't you ever bake more or at least tell ponies about it?" Twilight questioned curiously as she seemed to be in agreement with everyone else.

"Well…it's not really something I like going around announcing to ponies if you know what I mean…" I explained softly as I raised my right hoof up and rubbed my mane slightly in discomfort…not really liking all this praise I was getting…except from Dashie…o-of course…

"Oh yeah…that reminds me!" The orange pony began after she finished the rest of the pie and wiped her mouth clean. "Everypony…I have an announcement." She said very sternly and loudly as she stood up at the table, everypony's eyes glued to her in curiosity…or in Rarity's case concern.

"A-Ah…Me…The truth is…" She began nervously as she looked around at us all, then looking back at Rarity…she stared at her for a minute before taking a deep breath and smiling back at her. "Ya see…The truth is….Rarity and Ah have…well…being dating for a month since the start of winter…but have been keeping it a secret…" The now relaxed earth pony revealed as she looked at all of us, the smile still on her face as if she was happy to say that. Well I sort of knew that those two would get together eventually…I even stumbled into them on accident…

"Apple…jack…" Rarity called in disbelief as her eyes went as wide as the moon…obviously she was not expecting that though I'm sure she's glad that it happened.

"But now Ah'm comfortable and ready enough to make our relationship public…" She went on enthusiastically before turning and looking back down at the unicorn next to her. "I love ya Rarity." She said softly in a sincere tone which made the purple haired mare tear up…out of joy most likely.

"Oh Applejack!" Rarity screamed before she jumped up off of her haunches and wrapped her forehooves around the freckled mare and moved her lips to meet hers. The orange pony's eyes widened for split second before they closed and returned the kiss. Immediately I heard Rainbow Dash start stomping her hooves on the ground to applaud the sight in front of her and I slowly joined in, gently tapping away at the floor. Twilight quickly did the same…much louder than me, and Pinkie weakly did the same next to her…though still sounding louder than my feeble applause.

"It's about freaking time you two got together…I mean damn…took you two long enough!" Rainbow quipped with a snicker as we all slowly stopped applauding. They broke the kiss and looked at her, both blushing to some degree before Rarity nuzzled the taller pony she was latched onto.

"Oh my gosh! This is super-wonderful! I have another party to plan!" Pinkie said in glee as she slowly got up from where she was sitting, breaking free of Twilight's wing. She slowly walked…not bounced…to the door that led to Twilight's room.

"Pinkie wait, I don't think you really need to throw another party after everything you've already done!" Twilight called in concern as she extended her now free wing out to the pink pony, as if beckoning her to return.

Pinkie stopped and looked back slightly surprised at Twilight's outburst. Then she quickly smiled and returned to her normal cheerful self…even if she still looked completely exhausted. "Don't worry; I'm not throwing another right now…I just need to get something I left in your room to remind myself to throw another party for them later!" She shrugged off, dismissing her concerns and fears with a nod before turning her head back around and continuing on towards the door.

"A-Alright…" The lavender Alicorn weakly responded with a stutter as Pinkie opened the door and left the room When she was gone Twilight lowered her wing down and looked down at the table almost in disappointment as Applejack and Rarity kissed once again. I titled my head at her as I started to wonder what might be going on with her.

"It's not fair!" Spike suddenly shouted in anger as he clenched his claws and hit the table, prompting everyone to look at the small purple dragon as he stared at his small empty plate with tears in his eyes. The scaly reptile's claws shook as he slowly looked up at Rarity.

"It…It's just….I…You..." He stammered in frustration in between his gasps for air before turning and running to the door to another room, slamming it behind him after going through it. Oh dear…he…he's really hurt isn't he…I…I bet that would be me if I found out Rainbow…no…I can't even think about that because it would make cry right on the spot…even though I know it's going to be inevitable.

"I…I should go talk to him…" Twilight said softly as she began to get up from where she was sitting.

"No no Twilight…" Rarity replied as she raised her hoof up, Twilight stopped in her place and looked at the white unicorn. "I…I need to be the one to talk to him…" She then said in a low tone as she got up from where she was sitting. Twilight said nothing and nodded as she sat back down on her haunches.

"Ah'm going with ya…" Applejack said sternly as she began to get up herself, only to be stopped by Rarity's hoof.

"No Darling…you'd only…complicate matters…" The azure eyed unicorn denied gently as she shook her head at the orange pony. "I can handle it myself…you just stay here…" She then instructed before she full got up and began to walk towards the door that Spike bolted through a minute ago…oh…I hope she works things out with him…I'd hate to see him upset…especially today!

"Alright…" The freckled pony weakly agreed with a nod as she watched the white mare leave through the door, leaving us all at the table.

I looked around and everyone seemed uncomfortable and uncertain of what to do next to follow that sudden display of drama. Twilight shifted in place as she looked at the door…not the one Spike left through, but the one Pinkie left through…Applejack just tapped her forehoof on the table and Rainbow just sort bobbed her head back in forth clicking her tongue before taking a deep breath and looking around.

"Well this atmosphere isn't tense or awkward at all…" The rainbow haired mare then quipped with an awkward chuckle trying to break the before mentioned tension…I don't think it worked but it's a good start at least…all I was going to do was stay in my spot and not make a peep.

"Ah'll say…It's quieter than a room filled with rattle-less rattlesnakes!" Applejack agreed, making a quip of her own…wait…rattlesnakes can still hiss without their rattles right…so it wouldn't be that quiet.

"We need somethin to help lighten the mood…" She went on as she put a hoof to her chin…then smiling and raising it upon coming up with an idea. "Rainbow Ah think it's time Ah give you your Hearth's Warming present…" She announced happily as she looked at the cyan mare across from her…

"You mean…" Dashie simply replied in excitement as her face lit up and her wings opened up…oh dear…I think I know where this is going!

"Yep…it's time to break out the cider for our annual 'Cider Drinking Showdown'!" The cheerfully confirmed as she nudged her head towards the barrel they brought that was sitting in the corner of the room…yes I knew it…it's time for the usual Hearth's Warming Drinking match that Applejack and Rainbow usually have every year.

"Aw yeah!" The now thrilled mare shouted at the top of her lungs as she leapt into the air with her powerful wings and flew over me to get the barrel.

She flew back with the forelegs and hind legs wrapped around the large wooden object and gently placed it on the ground next to the table. She then flew off again and came back with four fairly large glasses…one for each of us I assumed and placed them on the table. She cracked open the lid on the barrel and poured some cider into the first glass. She held the glass out for me to take but I gently shook my head to refuse her request…which shouldn't be surprising to her since I normally don't drink even if it is a special occasion…though it was nice of her to offer me the first glass.

She nodded back to me and then turned to hold the glass out to Twilight. The Princess looked at it for a few seconds before shrugging and taking the small glass with her magic. Rainbow quickly poured another one before holding it across the table for Applejack. The blonde haired earth pony smirked, leaned over, and took the glass of cider before getting back in her seat. Dash grinned back as she poured cider into a third glass…she took a deep breath and looked and then looked at the earth pony across the table, anxious to start their tradition.

"You ready?" Dashie asked excitedly as she leaned across the table holding her glass out.

"As always Dash…" Applejack replied happily as she did the same so their glasses were mere millimeters apart from each other.

"To Hearth's Warming!" They both said in unison as the tapped their glasses together making a chinking sound before they both moved the glasses to their lips to quickly down the liquid inside of them.

I sighed to myself as I watched Dash…and Applejack…and here we go again…another Hearth's Warming where it's done to a drinking match and more than likely I'll have to help Dash home…actually I think I might…No! Don't think about…oh having her on top of me like so many times before…feeling every…o-oh dear…this isn't going to end well…I knew it. I gulped as I looked down, starting to breath heavily at my impending doom…I could always ask for Rainbow…no no I Can't do that…it would be mean and rude for me to break their tradition…oh what am I going to do?

"P-Pinkie's been gone a long time…I…I'm going to go check on her…" Twilight said nervously as I looked up to see her suddenly get up and head for the door that Pinkie left through earlier.

"Yeah ok…" Rainbow said back as she reached over the table and took Applejack's empty glass to refill it.

I looked back at the glass she had and noticed she take a single drink from it…wow she must really be worried about her…well considering how she is right now I'm not surprised…and she has been gone for a long time just to get something from Twilight's room…I mean Rarity I can understand if she's having a serious talk with Spike...but…oh dear…I hope nothing happened to Pinkie.

I looked back at Dashie as she reached over the table and gave Applejack her glass back, now filled with fresh cider. She refilled hers as well and the both of them quickly downed their second glass at the same time. Applejack wiped her lips as she leaned over the table to give her empty glass to refill it once more. I didn't really want to sit here and watch the two continue their drinking competition…mostly because I know how Rainbow gets when she starts to get tipsy and…knowing that I don't think I could stand her being all over me in her deluded state…I…I have to find a way to get out of here..

I then remembered that I still have that book to give to Twilight. I couldn't give it to her when we were all exchanging gifts because…well she would think it's a gift of course and not accept it and because Rainbow would be right there and I know she would be curious as to what the book is…and when I told her what it is what it would most certainly upset her…and I don't want that to happen of course. So now that Twilight's off in another room this might be as good a chance as any to give her that book.

I looked down at my saddlebag and opened it up, I saw that it hadn't moved since I put it there and sealed my bag back up. I might as well try and give her it now…if she doesn't accept it now I bet she won't accept it ever and if it's a bad time…oh I hope it isn't…then I guess I could always try tomorrow…but I really want to do it now to get myself out of this situation. I took a deep breath to try and build my confidence…and then slowly stood up from the table.

"You know…I think Twilight might need my help…" I announced as I looked over at Dash reaching over to give Applejack the refilled glass.

"Ok Fluttershy…" She replied simply as Applejack took the glass from her hoof. "If there's something wrong come tell us ok?" She then asked sincerely as she quickly went to refill hers.

"I will…" I answered with a smile as I walked around her and up to the door. I opened the door and went through it as I heard Applejack and Rainbow take another swift drink to down their third glass of cider…w-wow three glasses in like five minutes? Oh dear...they're both going to have massive headaches tomorrow morning!

When I entered the other room I looked around the bottom floor and didn't find either pony. I slowly and quietly walked up the stairs to the upper level and found both Twilight and Pinkie Pie. The much smaller pink pony was underneath Twilight's right wing as she was slowly being led to Twilight's bed. Her tail was weakly dragging on the ground behind her and her hooves sliding across the floor not even making proper hoofsteps.

"Come on…Twilight…I…I can still…" Pinkie tried to protest in a quiet whisper as she lifted her left forehoof up to grab the wing around her, instantly losing her balance and falling against the Alicorn.

"No…you're done…just go to bed and get some rest Pinkie…you need it…" Twilight denied in a calm low tone as she moved her left wing around to help support the smaller mare as she moved her to the bed.

She gently placed the pink pony on the bed and after a little bit of resistance and weak struggling…her eyes slowly closed and she was fast asleep. The taller Alicorn sighed in relief before looking down at the peacefully snoozing pony with a smile. I thought this might be a bad time to interrupt and would talk to her as soon as she came downstairs. I slowly and quietly turned around and started to head back downstairs before-

"Fluttershy?" Oh…Oh Dear. I slowly turned my head around to see the lavender Alicorn looking at me curiously with an eyebrow arched.

"Oh…Twilight…I'm sorry for…you know…I…I'll just go…" I apologized sincerely as I turned to face her, giving her a faint smile as my ears flattened against my head before I slowly starting backing up down the stairs.

"No it's ok…" Twilight softly said, shrugging my apology off with a smile. "I caught her on the floor passed out and decided to move her to my bed where it's more comfortable…of course she woke up along the way and…well…I guess you saw what happened after that didn't you?" She then explained as she nudged her head towards the pony on her bed. I nodded my head to confirm her theory about me seeing her…after which she slowly looked down at the sleeping pink pony.

"She's just an amazing little pony isn't she?" She asked me in a whisper as she continued looking at Pinkie…though I'm pretty sure she was asking herself that and not me...I still have to agree and nod though…she is pretty amazing…wh-when she's not shocking me with surprises.

"She worked so hard in Canterlot to make sure every party was perfect…and even made sure this one went great as well doing all the decorations…all with no sleep whatsoever…she did it for me so I could get as much rest as I could…she does so much to make me happy…everypony happy that I'm surprised she still has enough energy to be herself…though that's her I guess…" She recalled almost dreamily as she raised her left wing and stroked her ruffled and messy pink mane…w-wow she did all that for you? I…I can honestly see it knowing her and how Twilight is acting makes sense…but I think it maybe a little…nevermind, I think I might be reading too much into this.

"An incredible logic defying little pink mare known as Pinkie Pie…" She then finished sweetly, looking like she was about to shed a tear before she shook her head, wiped her eye, and looked back up at me with her cheeks showing a light shade of pink. "I-I'm sorry…I was ranting…did…did you need something?" The embarrassed princess asked me nervously and with a couple of stutters as she gave an unnatural smile. I blinked a few times at her as my suspicions were rising…but…no I shouldn't bother her about it…I have something more important I need to get to.

"Oh-Oh…ri-right…I…I wanted you to look at something for me…" I responded a bit uncomfortably as I was trying not to sound like I was going to give her a gift and instead make it sound like a request.

"Alright…I'll be right over-" Twilight began as she started to walk over to me, only to stop as she felt her right wing start to be pulled. She quickly turned around with her eyes wide to see the unconscious pink pony still holding onto her right wing from when she grabbed it earlier. The violet eyed princess sighed in relief before her lips curved into another soft smile. "On second thought…" She began in a happy tone as she backed up and started to get in the bed next to the smaller mare.

"Maybe you should go bring whatever it is to me…" She suggested as she laid down on the bed very close to the pink pony…making the unconscious pony coo softly and snuggle closer to her. Much to the surprise and possibly delight of Twilight as her eyes widened, her ears poking straight into the air, and her tail shooting up as Pinkie cuddled up next to the much bigger pony.

The sight made me giggle softly as I moved my wing into my saddlebag. "Oh that's not a problem Twilight…I have it right here…" I warmly replied as I pulled out the fairly large and old looking book.

"Ohhhh…that's a really old book you have there…and even better an old book I've never seen before!" She commented happily as she leaned in closer and took out my wing with her magic…good she's actually excited…then again maybe I should've seen this coming since she loves the sight of books she's never seen before…both old and new.

"Y-Yes…it was given to me and I was hoping you could help me out with it…" I nervously asked as I watched book float over to and rest right in front of her on the pillow…unsure if she'd be able to read it and possibly lose interest because of it.

"I'd be happy to help, let me just see what it is…" Twilight giddily said with a anxious smile as she opened the book and looked inside…causing her excitement and smile to immediately fade and be replaced by a look of frustration. "…great my worst nightmares…an interesting old book…and I can't read it…" She said in a low mumble as she looked through each of the pages looking more upset as she went along…oh dear…this is what I feared.

"That's why I came to you…it's…it's Jamarean which I can't read and...well…I thought possibly you could…" I explained in whisper as I backed up slightly further down the stairs to where I could barely see her on the bed.

"Fluttershy…I spoke Jamarean a few times and all of those times I was…well...not the most accurate…and even if I could there's no guarantee I would be able to read it…I mean speaking is one thing but reading is a whole different thing…" She explained seriously still looking at the book, detailing the sever gap between speaking and reading that I sort of saw coming…but still wanted to ask anyways…and now I feel guilty because of that fact.

"I…I should've known…I…I'm sorry for bothering you about it Twilight…" I apologized sincerely as I started to walk back up the stairs and towards her. "I'll just take it and leave…" I then said still in an apologetic tone as I went over to the bed to take the book…only for her to move it away from my hoof.

"Wait…why do you want to know what it says anyways?" She questioned curiously as I looked over to see her titling her head and raising an eyebrow at me…I knew she would ask me something like this…but I can't tell her the craziness that probably isn't true…then she'll think I'm wanting to look at a weird fiction story or something…

"It's…It's just important…it…it quite possibly as some answers I've been looking for with certain…possible problems I've been having…" I vaguely tried to explain in a quiet whisper as I looked away, knowing that I just did a terrible job at trying to convince her to translate it for me. "I…I know it's a bad explanation and I'm sorry it's just…I…I really want to know what it says!" I then said a bit more determined as I looked back at her and tried to give her most serious look I could possibly give. This stunned the lavender Alicorn slightly as she leaned her head back and blinked a few times in response.

"Alright…I'll do it…" She agreed softly with a subtle nod as I…w-wait…

"Y-You…you will?" I asked in disbelief as I felt my eyes widen…she…she's going to do it? O-Oh wow! I must've been really assertive!

"Yeah…you're my friend so of course I'll help you!" Twilight now happily said with a smile as she looked back down at the open book with strange words and pictures in it. "It would be nice to learn a new language anyways…" She enthusiastically added as she flipped the old worn out pages with her magic carefully…t-that's true…it's always helpful to speak a different language or two…

"Of course I won't have it translated for a while…" She then informed me in a slightly more serious tone as she closed the book up and floated it up in the air, moving it past me. "But…when I do…I'll let you know…" She finished as she floated the book right on her desk for her to read in the morning…which made me so happy because now I'll get to know what it is inside that book!

"Thank you Twilight…" I thanked gratefully with a smile and a nod, considering myself very lucky to have a friend like Twilight to help me with this problem. "I can't tell you how much this-Ahhh!" I then began to say before feeling a surge of pain in my head and a queasy feeling in my stomach…w-where did that come from? It just came out of nowhere!

"Something wrong?" The violet eyed Princess asked in concern as she reached a hoof out towards me.

"No…I…I'm fine…I'll leave now…" I shrugged off as I turned around to go…I mean my business is done so I shouldn't really stay longer than I need…I really don't want to be a bother.

"Ok…be sure to tell the others that Pinkie and I are fine and…and that I'll be with her for the rest of night for…health reasons…" I heard Twilight say from behind me as I reached the stairs…well that makes sense considering she's being held by her after all.

"Ok I will…" I cheerfully said as I started to descend the stairs…w-wait a second…I…I still want to know something. "Oh…Twilight…" I called out as I stopped and looked back at the mare still lying next to the pink earth pony. She looked at me curiously and waited for my…probably very inappropriate and rude question.

"I…I'm really sorry if I'm prying into your personal life…but…but remember a month ago when you needed help with a crush?" I began, asking her about something that happened a month ago, reminding her about she asked Rainbow for help and the mess that created for her. Twilight blinked a few times in response before nodding, allowing for me to continue onto the real question.

"Is…Is your crush?" I then asked very vaguely as I gestured my head towards the peacefully snoozing mare holding onto Twilight's wing…oh dear…I hope she doesn't hate me for asking me that or decide not to translate that book because of that!

Twilight gasped slightly, her eyes going as wide as her star shaped cutie mark as she leaned her head back in surprise. Her eyes quivered as her mouth dangled open for a few seconds…then it closed along with her eyes…oh dear…I really messed up! Stupid, stupid Fluttershy! Never ask about your friend's feelings and personal lives when you're feelings yourself are a mess that's going to, if not already, causing problems for your friend!

"No…I don't have a crush on Pinkie Pie…" Twilight answered softly and calmly as her eyes opened back up to reveal her gentle violet eyes...o-oh she doesn't…th-then I really was reading too much into it…now I feel stupid for another reason.

"O-Oh…ok…I…I'm sorry…" I immediately apologized as I hide behind my mane, feeling like the worst friend in the world…only to hear Twilight slightly giggle in response to my reaction.

"It's ok…I don't have a crush anymore anyways…" I heard her kindly say after she stopped giggling, causing me to look back at her completely flabbergasted.

"Y-You don't?" I asked in complete shock as that probably meant she tried to pursue her crush…and unfortunately failed.

"No…a crush is a small infatuation…based on physical attraction, emotional attraction, or even simple adoration for something…it's basic, common, and is usually something that comes and goes…." Twilight began to explain with a shake of her head, detailing what exactly a crush was. "Mine came and went…when I discovered that my feelings for…this pony…went well beyond that and went into the realms of…" She then said as she gently shifted her gaze down at the pink pony next to her. My eyes widened as I knew exactly what she was talking about…figuring out that your feelings extend farther than you could possibly imagine…I wonder if she felt the same way I did afterwards.

"I…I understand…I really do…" I replied with a quick few nods…then starting to wonder another thing…if she really was like me and her feelings…went that far. "So…you…you love this pony?" I asked in almost an inaudible tone, fearful that I was wrong and that she didn't go that far.

Twilight didn't respond and instead kept looking at the smaller pony curled up next to her as a small smile slowly appeared on their face…then suddenly her eyes began to water as she slowly opened her mouth. "O-Oh yes…I love them so very much…just seeing them once a day is enough to turn my worst of days into my best of days…even…even if it's just for a second and know nothing of my feelings…" She confirmed in a soft yet resounding response as a tear slowly slid down the side of her face…w-wait…she…she loves this pony and hasn't said anything? So…So she really is like me…

"Have you ever thought about…confessing to this pony?" I asked seriously and nervously…wanting to know for her sake and for mine…because maybe she can help me deal with my feelings since she's been obviously dealing with the same kind of feelings longer than I have.

"Oh of course not…" The lavender Alicorn quickly responded with a shake of her head, a few tears falling out of her eyes and landing on the bed….oh dear…this must really be tearing her up inside…like me…I understand your pain Twilight…I understand it very deeply even after only experiencing it for a short while…that's how powerful love is.

"W-Why…" I simply questioned, feeling horrible for the Princess as she raised her wing and wiped her eyes.

The dark purple haired Alicorn took a deep breath and as she looked back at me, her eyes glossy from the tears earlier. "Well…my royal standing sort of makes things…well…complicated to say the least…" She began in her normal tone of voice as she opened her free wing as if to remind me about her status.

"So even if I did confess and sh-…they…" She went on, stopping herself as she almost admitted that the pony she loves is a mare…correcting herself even though I already know it's mare now…but I'll just play along anyways. "Shared the same feelings…we couldn't do anything except have a secret relationship that would slowly destroy us both…and I know neither one of us would want that….if the feelings were returned mind you…" She the finished as she fully elaborated the position she would be in if it would work out…so she's holding it in because she's afraid it would cripple their relationship….like…like me.

"But doesn't having your feelings kept inside yourself drive you crazy…especially around this pony to the point where you feel like you might confess against your will and ruin your relationship…" I asked a bit too passionately and too accurately as I was more or less asking from my point of view than hers…but…that's what I needed in order to try and get some clarity.

"Yeah…I did…it's natural after all to want to openly love the pony you adore and be loved in return…" Twilight answered seriously with a nod as Pinkie moved and let go, freeing Twilight's wing. The lavender Alicorn looked down at the pink pony in shock, fearing that she woke up, but to her relief she just shifted in place slightly as she continued to sleep. She smiled softly then as she opened her wing up and draped it over the earth pony, almost completely covering her. "But…I realized something after days of torture and…craziness…" She then went on softly as wrapped it around her and brought her closer to her.

"What we have already…is enough for me…we spend a lot of time already and make each other happy…so what more could I ask for without seeming selfish or ignorant to their feelings?" Twilight explained as she looked and watched the pink pony smile in her sleep and nuzzle against her lavender coat. "As long as their happy…I'm happy…I don't need them to love me back to justify my feelings…because in the end it's just me trying to satisfy my wants and desires…when most of them are already met…" She pointed out as she moved her left wing over and gently slid it under Pinkie's head to give her a soft pillow. The unconscious pony cooed in content and rubbed her head against the sudden softness which made Twilight's smile brighten.

"We'll always be together and share something…and even if they do find someone to love and share their love with…I'll still be happy for them because that's what they deserve…and that…is all I need…" The Princess finally finished as she looked back at me looking as happy as she could possibly be…all from that simple contact.

"Twi-Twilight…" I called softly as I looked at her in disbelief…she…she's so in control of her emotions and feelings that she can actually do that? I…I certainly couldn't do that if I were her…who is this pony that Twilight fell so hard for?

"I'm sure that sounds crazy or unusual…and maybe I am…but for right now…I couldn't be happier…" Twilight said happily, as if sensing my disbelief as she looked back down at the smaller pink mare and nuzzled her cheek before resting her head on top of her fluffy pink mane, closing her eyes, and sighing in content.

I smiled at the sight and decided it's now my time to leave. I turned around and started to head back down the stairs. I stopped though when the thought occurred to me that…maybe Pinkie was her crush…was and not anymore which prompted Twilight to give that answer…but as she said it maybe evolved into something more…is she in love with Pinkie? I…I don't want to be wrong again and look like a noisy fool but…you never know…

"Twilight?" I called softly as I looked back behind me, barely seeing the lavender Alicorn as she opened one eye to look at me. I wanted to ask her so desperately…but…couldn't bring myself to do it. "…Happy Hearth's Warming…" I said instead with a smile on my face.

"Happy Hearth's Warming to you too Fluttershy…" Twilight said back as she smiled back at me, then closing her eyes and snuggling herself back up to Pinkie. Maybe she is in love with her…maybe she isn't…whatever the case…I just hope what she's doing is right…and that everypony will be happy in the…owwwww…I…I don't feel too good anymore…

I faced forward and slowly made my way down the stairs, feeling very sick and very lightheaded. I felt like the room was shaking as I came to the bottom floor. I looked around and breathed heavily as things started to spin slightly…it's like I was drinking heavily….but I haven't touched any kind of cider all…oh dear. My eyes went wide in realization before I quickly trotted to the door, opened it, and entered back into the main room.

I looked around and saw Rainbow and Applejack still at the table where I left them…no Rarity or Spike however. Applejack looked absolutely horrible…her mane a mess and eyes so glazed it was like wasn't trying to focus on anything. Rainbow however looked much better with a smirk on her face as I saw her pouring another glass of cider in her glass.

"Rainbow!" I frantically shouted as I trotted…stumbling a bit…over to her, catching her attention as she looked at me curiously.

"Yo Fluttershy your back!" Dash announced happily as she turned and looked at me with a smile on her face after she was done filling her glass back up. "How's Twi and Pinks doing?" She asked a bit in concern before taking a quick….oooowwww….quick drink of her cider…downing it in one gulp…now I feel like I'm going to puke!

"They're fine but…" I answered quickly as I saw her go to refill her glass with another drink... "You have to stop drinking!" I then suddenly demanded a bit loudly as I reached my hoof out and stopped her from pouring more cider into her glass, making her look at me stunned and surprised.

"What…why?" The prismatic hair colored mare asked me in disbelief as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Because we-!" I began almost saying something like 'We're connected through or source feathers and because of that share each other's physical pain and qualities so if you get drunk I get drunk so don't drink anymore please!' …oh that sounds crazy even in my mind…I can't say that to her…especially if I'm wrong and just coming down with bad stomach flu after eating something earlier…but if I'm right and we both become under the influence…oh I just know horrible things will happen that will wreck our friendship or at least leave it permanently damaged!

"You…You just have to stop!" I weakly responded not giving a real reason, just pleading and hoping that she would stop.

"You're joking right?" The now annoyed mare asked back as she pulled her foreleg away from my grasp. "I'm finally about to beat Applejack in a Hearth's Warming Drinking Contest! There's no way I'm stopping!" She excitedly shouted as she started to pour herself another glass of cider…oh dear…oh dear!

"Ya….Ya gots ta….ta be…cheatin….no ways in hellz can you hold…cider better than Ah can…" Applejack said in an incoherent tone with lots of slurs as it was clear she was very much drunk as compared to Rainbow.

"Heh…nope…I just got an awesome resistance to cider now!" The cerise eyed mare replied smugly as she finished pouring herself a fresh glass of cider. "Any last words before I drink you under the table finally?" She then taunted as she raised the glass up towards Applejack. The orange pony's head wobbled in response as she just blankly looked at Rainbow. Dash chuckled before raising the glass to her muzzle to take another drink.

Oh no, she's going to keep drinking no matter what I do isn't she? And…And if she keeps drinking and keeps getting more cider in her system…it's not only going to make her worse but make me worse. Or maybe not…may…maybe I am just going crazy and this is all in my head…but what if it's true and we both get drunk to the point where anything could happen…which would most certainly be bad….could…could I let that happen? Could I take that chance with our friendship at stake? No…of course not! I never will!

"Rainbow no!" I shouted as I quickly leaned my hoof up to her glass of cider and knocked it out of her hoof, sending it towards the ground, shattering and getting cider all over the floor…oh…oh no….what did I…what did I just do?

"Fluttershy! What the hell?" Rainbow shouted in anger as she looked at me with furious expression in her cerise eyes. I…I shouldn't have done that…I…I just wanted her to stop drinking…I…I didn't meant to knock it out of her hooves!

"I…I'm sorry I just…I just…" I tried to apologize as sadness and regret immediately hit me like an unstoppable tidal wave on a beach. I tried to continue but tears automatically filled my eyes and sobs were already starting to choke up my throat. I couldn't do anything but turn and run away, not wanting to be in front of her anymore and only cause more problems.

"Fluttershy!" I heard Rainbow call behind me frantically, but I knew she only wanted me to stop so she could continue to yell at me. I didn't pay it any attention as I opened up Twilight's front door and rushed out into the dark cold Hearth's Warming night.

I ran through the snow covered ground, not caring where I was going so long as it was away from Rainbow as tears openly ran down my face. The ice cold air causing them to sting against my cheeks and eyes as I just continued to ran as hard as I could through the streets, almost stumbling and tripping a few times either from my light headed ness or from my deep sadness…I don't know. After a good solid minutes of running my stomach couldn't take it anymore and I ended up stopping dead in my tracks and leaning against a tree in the park.

I breathed heavily as I tried to contain myself the best I could and not throw up. I leaned against the cold tree and looked around briefly, instantly spotting a slim grey Pegasus with bunch of presents on her back…one of them marked in big bold letters 'RARITY.' She was in front of a small slim brown stallion who was kneeling down opening a small box up containing a small ring.

"D-Ditsy…will you…will you…" The blue eyed stallion nervously asked with a stutter as the small box in his hooves shook in apprehension…wait…is he asking to marry her…but…I thought they were already married or something?

"Oh yes! Yes I will!" Ditsy immediately shouted, understanding his question and leaping onto him, the boxes falling off her back she pushed him into the ground into a deep heated kiss. W-Wait and she's skinny now…I…I don't…ughhhh…

I put my hoof over my mouth as I seriously thought I was going to vomit right now. I slowly hobbled away from them and inched inwards into the park. I did my best to keep my stomach contents in check as I laid down on the ice snow and took deep breaths. Thankfully it felt like it was going to stay down…unfortunately another feeling sprung up in my senses…a familiar one I didn't want to feel coming from above me.

"Fluttershy!" I heard Rainbow call frantically from above me. I slowly looked up to see her flying in towards me. I slowly got up and tried to walk away, but was cut off by her landing in front of me. "Fluttershy wait!" She desperately shouted holding a hoof up, concern in her eyes as tears were still in mine. I couldn't bear to look at her and slowly turned away.

"I'm…I'm sorry Dash…" I apologized in a whisper as I closed my eyes, still feeling freezing cold tears slide down the sides of my face…if only…if only…oh if only a lot of things but I don't know where to begin!

"It's ok…I…I'm not that mad or anything…I…I just want to know why you did that." The cyan mare behind me tried to comfortingly say…wanting to know the reason behind my actions…and again I couldn't tell her…I couldn't tell her a lot of things…but...I can't just not answer her…especially since she came all this way out here to find me.

"I…I was…" I began softly, choking on my words slightly as I thought of what to say next…I can't tell her really anything except….well my basic feeling that drives everything I do aside from love. "Afraid…" I simply said, answering her question with a vague emotion as I lowered my head…knowing that it wouldn't do and she would ask for further details.

"Of what exactly?" Rainbow questioned curiously as I heard hoofsteps behind me in the snow...I knew she would ask that…but…I…well…I…I can't…I…

"Lo…Losing you…" My voice answered against my will as I heard the hoofsteps come up beside me and stop. I bit my lip as if it betrayed me…spilling the most basic truth of me not wanting to lose anything I have with Rainbow Dash…even if it's just a few minutes I don't want to lose that.

"W-Wh…What?" Rainbow simply said with a few stutters, not believing what I just said and for good reason.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…I just can't lose you…ever…you mean so much to me and…I…I…" I tried to more thoroughly explain between my sobs…almost spilling out my feelings on accident…but I thankfully caught it and held my tongue for a split moment. "I can't live without you…" I then finished still giving out the honest truth…because I can't…I need her…no matter what I need her and if our relationship changes for the worse I couldn't possibly take it…I'd live a hallow life...all because of my desires to be with her and want her to love me back.

"Fluttershy…" I heard her call softly as I heard her hoofsteps once more, moving right in front of me. I then felt a soft wing brush against my chin and lift my head up. My eyes popped open in shock to see her gently smiling back at me. "It's ok…I'm not going anywhere…" She then soothingly said with a nod as snow started to lightly drop from the sky.

"I'm especially not going to die from drinking too much…" She then added with a slight chuckle…w-wait…she thinks I was worried about her drinking too much and dying? W-Well…I can see that actually and…well…maybe it's a good thing she thinks like that because that means she won't bother me anymore about my feelings…h-hopefully…

"But…I understand your fears…I…I'd be the same way if I were you…" Dash then said a bit nervously as she looked away slightly before biting her lip, the snow starting to cover her mane to give it a white texture.

"Y-You would?" I asked in disbelief…would she do the same thing in my situation…well…she couldn't possibly since she doesn't fear what I fear and feel what I feel but….m-maybe if she did and our roles were reversed…she would!

"Of course…you mean the world to me as well and I couldn't live without you as well…you're the most important pony to me until the very end…the very first thing I have ever been loyal to and will remain that way until my wings fall off and I'm ten hooves in the dirt…" She explained in a very serious and passionate tone as she looked at me with fierce determination in her eyes, making it clear that she meant every word about what she was saying…making my gasp softly and go wide eyed at her.

"And until then…we'll always be together in some way….forever…" She then finished in a much softer tone as I felt her wrap her wings around me and bring me into a gentle hug, my face going into her scarf covered neck…I felt like crying again from what she said and then remembered what Twilight said about what she said being enough for her…and…she's right.

How could've I been so foolish…what we have is much more than a lot of other ponies. I love her deeply and she loves me deeply...even if she won't say it or if it's not the same kind of love it's still a type of love and a kind of bond that only we will share. Even if she leaves or finds another pony to call her own…she'll still be happy with me and come back to me to make me happy…and that's…all I ever wanted…for us to be happy…and now that I know this I couldn't ask for anything else.

"Rainbow…" I called softly as I buried my face into the scarf I made for her, opening my wings up and wrapping them around her to return the hug. "Thank you…" I mumbled almost inaudibly into her scarf as I brought her closer to me.

"Thank you for everything…" I said again this time louder and more passionately as I tightened the hug….yes…we'll always have each other…even if it's just this…it's enough and I'm eternally grateful….and now I can hold her without fears of me saying anything…because there's nothing to be said.

"Same to you…" She responded in a whisper as I felt her head rest on the top of mine, feeling her wings tighten around me.

I closed my eyes and embraced the soothing warmth as I continued to feel snowflakes pelt against my fur. This the best moment of my life and I could die right now and be fine. The feeling of my face against her fur and scarf, the feeling her strong wings wrapped around me securely, and the firm yet gentle touch of her muzzle against the top of her mane with her breath brushing against it. This…is perfection.

I nuzzled her as I felt my lips form the biggest smile I could and could also feel us getting slightly warming. I felt the snow melt and turn into liquid and suddenly stopped feeling the snow fall on me period. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a gentle aura of cyan and yellow mixing together around us in a bubble. I glanced over and noticed the yellow light was going from my source feather as it glowed brightly and I could only assume hers was doing the same.

My mouth gaped open in surprise as it reminded me of what happened a month ago…only…this was…much nicer. It was soothing and calm as it surrounded us in its warmth and the snow evaporated before it touched us, the snow around us also began to melt as we continued holding each other like this. I felt so…relaxed…comfortable…all the pain, fears, and sickness from earlier being lifted off of me as it never happened. I smiled brightly again as this made the moment much better than I could've possibly hoped before.

"Wh…What the hell?" Rainbow uttered in shock as I felt her muzzle move around on the top of my head, most likely looking around at the colorful faint bubble we were encapsulated in. She began to undo her wings and move away. I moved my left forehoof up and stopped her right wing from moving any further.

"Don't…" I simply whispered as I tightened my wings around her and moved her right wing back around me, her left wing instinctually following suit and wrapping around me again. "It's fine…don't worry about it and…just enjoy the warmth with me…." I asked softly as I closed my eyes again…I know I'm being selfish and unreasonable by asking this of her…but…I just want this last moment…and I'll never ask or do anything again.

I felt her head slowly nod on top of mine as her wings gripped me tightly…which made it slightly warmer to the point where I think I could peacefully fall asleep here no problem…it was so relaxing and comforting. I nuzzled against her again as I thought about making this a point of reference for telling her about the weird feather stuff…but…I don't care…maybe it's true maybe it isn't…right now all I need is her…

"Happy Hearth's Warming Flutters…" I heard Dash softly say…I giggled softly before I opened my mouth to wish her the same thing.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Dashie…"

**UGHHH! CRAP! ALL OF IT! COMPLETE AND TOTAL CRAP! Author Notes/Traditional Author Complaining!**

Ok…I don't know where to start with this load of shit…I literally don't. There's just so much wrong with it…the pacing is just…all over the place. Starts out fast getting Fluttershy out of her cottage, slows down to a grinding halt when Rainbow shows up, Speeds up again with the trip, slows down again when they arrive, goes off the rails ridiculous by glossing over like everything at the party, then comes to a complete and dead halt with Twilight and just finishes almost immediately after in such a hurried mess that calling it a Rush job would be an insult to Rush jobs everywhere!

Needless to say, I was pressured by deadlines to get this out before Christmas because…HEY IT'S SET DURING CHRISTMAS/HEARTH'S WARMING SO THEREFORE WOULD WORK WELL RIGHT? It doesn't…it doesn't FEEL like a touching warm Hearth's Warming Special…it just feels like a story set during Hearth's Warming…and that's exactly what it is. It's not a true Hearth's Warming chapter/fic because of outside stuff that drags it down to ridiculous levels…so there's really no point in me uploading it today during Christmas and especially doesn't matter if you're reading this the day after or like in the summer…so who cares?

Now…everything here just makes no god damn sense. Fluttershy…damn what is up with her? Worried about wrecking her friendship with Dash and source Feather BS and then weakly doing that crap at the end. Twilight…oh god I'm sooooo sorry Twilight giving you all that crap dialogue and emotional crap with Pinkie…no wait sorry it's TOTALLY NOT PINKIE…totally not…even though it clearly, obviously, most definitely…is…so yeah Flutterdash, Rarijack now confirmed, and totally not Pinkie…wow it's so lucky and coincidental that they're shipped perfectly right? YEAH I KNOW IT'S DUMB AND CLICHÉ SHIPPING!

Now…huzzah this is the end of the second arc…which means there's only One Arc left and ten chapters left to wrap…or at least try to wrap…all this crap up…diving head long into Source Feather BS, OC BS, and other crap that makes no sense…oh boy I can't wait to NOT write that!

So until Chapter 21 and the start of the final Arc…I am the always and horrible Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA…

Gundam for this Chapter is the Wing Zero Custom from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz…which…is sort of Christmas related I guess…

One Final Note: Merry Christmas to you all out there or Happy Hearth's Warming if you're really hardcore or even just Happily Holidays to those out there who celebrate other Holidays…I hope you're having a safe and enjoyable time and from the bottom of my heart…I'm sorry for ruining your holidays with this awful piece of shit…and even if wasn't the holidays and you're reading this in like June or something (Though why would you?) …I still apologize with every fiber of my heart for presenting you with this awful piece of shit. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21 Part 1

What on in Celestia's holy name...this...it's freaking back...AGIAN! Celestia F $%ING DAMN IT! Why can't you let things go Saxon? Why can't you give up and just recede back into the filth from which you came and stay there! You're like an ancient evil that resurfaces every so often that must be beat back to hell! Begone! And never return you foul human! And never forget that you are without a doubt the absolute scum of the fanfiction community!

Yep...sorry...that's me...again...and I"m back...sort of. I'll go into detail about...something...I don't know...later. For now here is Part 1 of Chapter 21... "Wait part one? Since when do you split things up into parts Dalek Saxon?" ...I'll get to that later...and maybe by the end of part 2 will you probably go "ohhhh that's why..."...but anyways...here...have some crazy stupid OC crap that makes this the worst thing...ever...yayyyy...

**Chapter 21 Part 1: The Gears are Set in Place!/The Shit has been set since Chapter 1!**

The clock ticked on the wall in the dimly lit room as Rainbow Blaze sat at his desk rummaging through the scantily laid powers covering the surface. The large Prismatic haired stallion groaned as he stood up with his enormous wings extending to their max as he reached out and angrily shoved most of the pairs on his desk to the floor in front of him. He proceeded to clear the rest of the papers along with the small portrait of his deceased wife and the small candle he was using for light.

"Damn it…" He cursed bitterly to himself as he noticed the candle landing on a few papers and starting to catch fire. He quickly opened his wings and forcefully flapped them, extinguishing the fires and also blowing all the papers and folders into the air.

"Damn it!" The purple Pegasus shouted in anger as he began to reach out and start grabbing pieces of papers that were aimlessly flying in the air. He was so focused on catching the papers falling to the ground that he didn't notice the door to his office open.

"Geez and I thought white stuff would stop falling from the sky as soon as I entered the building…" The white Alicorn entering the room commented as he walked in, noticing all the papers and folders falling to the ground. "Was I wrong or what?" He joked with a smirk as he opened his right wing out and grabbed a folder out of the air while the others fell around him and onto the floor.

The floor of the room was now covered in paper and every hoofstep was met by the crinkling sound of paper being squished unearth them. "I don't need your bad jokes Slate!" Blaze commented in annoyance as he delicately moved around the room, looking around for a particular folder.

"Yeah you'd think you would learn that after the last thirty abysmal entrances..." A smaller black one winged Pegasus commented with a grin as she followed behind the much bigger Alicorn.

"Seriously, you too Signal?" The green eyed Alicorn replied dismally as he looked back at the mare behind him with a defeated expression on his face. The black Pegasus smirked at him and shook her head which caused him to chuckle a bit and nod. "Alright I get the hint…" He then said in an understanding tone before turning around and walking back towards the Purple Pegasus in front of him.

Rainbow Blaze was fumbling through the fallen papers on the floor as Slate walked up to him. He briefly looked up to see the large white Alicorn standing in front of him holding a file in his right wing. "Ah there it is!" He shouted as he stood up and swiped the folder away from the Prince's wing. He didn't bother to say anything else as he looked at the folder with a smile before turning and returning to the desk.

"You're welcome!" The large white formally dressed pony spat out in anger as he narrowed his eyes at the older pony. Blaze looked up at him surprised with an eyebrow raised before Slate lowered his head and turned around. "Sorry…" He softly apologized has he took a deep breath and rubbed his head.

The Purple Pegasus looked at him for a few more seconds before shaking his head and looking at the doorway. "Butler!" He called at the top of his lungs. After a minute or two the door opened and in came an old grey Pegasus with worn out looking wings.

"Yes sir?" He politely and unenergetically asked with a faded look in his eyes.

"Clean all this stuff up…and make it fast!" Blaze ordered fiercely as he waved the hoof around the room at all the papers on the floor as Slate moved over to sit down at the couch.

"At once sir…" The butler weakly agreed as he slowly bent over, his back making creeking noises as he grunted in slight pain upon picking up a few sheets of paper.

Slate sat down and sighed deeply before looking at the frail Butler slowly continue to pick up the many pieces of papers and folders one by one, dropping a few as he continued to do so. "You're going to make this pony do all of this by himself?" The white Alicorn asked softly as he shifted his gaze over to Blaze opening the folder and looking over it.

"Of course…it's what he's paid to do anyways…" The purple Pegasus answered uncaring as he waved his hoof dismissively at Slate.

The Prince's eyes widened a bit before they returned to normal. He looked down in response to that before slowly shifting his gaze back to the old struggling butler. Slate took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. Soon all the papers in the room began to glow a shade of green and slowly lifted off the floor, including the papers in the Butler's forelegs. The aged butler gasped in surprise and Signal smiled as all the papers and folders floated high above their heads and began to form straight stacks before slowly floating and landing on the desk, much to the surprise of Blaze who jumped at the sudden sight of a couple large stacks of papers landing in front of him.

The butler's smile widened as he slowly turned his head at the larger Alicorn. "Thank you…" He sincerely said with a subtle nod before turning and sluggishly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Não tem problema senior." The multi-color haired Prince said in his native tongue as his horn stopped glowing and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the purple Pegasus rolling his eyes.

"Any other trivial matters you want to attend to? Like fixing my sink or repairing my cloud roof, are you looking to step down from your regal position for a commoner's job?" Blaze questioned in disgust as he shook his head at the larger Alicorn. Slate gritted his teeth and began to stand up. He stopped when he looked over at Signal sitting near the fire shaking his head at him gently. The white Alicorn sighed and nodded back to her before sitting back down on the couch.

"Perhaps we can get to the reason as to why you called us here?" The black one winged mare asked seriously, getting the heart of why they were summoned here as she turned her head to look at the purple Pegasus sitting behind the desk.

"I called him here…I didn't call the likes of you pathetic excuse of a Pegasus!" Rainbow Blaze scoffed with a huff as he narrowed his eyes at her and waved his wing dismissively at her. Immediately the Alicorn shot out of his seat, green eyes full of rage with his wings extended to max point as he glared menacingly at the rainbow haired stallion.

"Slate!" Signal called out desperately as she walked over to him and quickly opened her wing out to prevent him from closing in on the pony who just mocked her. Blaze closed his folder up and put it aside as he looked at Slate with a challenging look on his face, as if daring him to try something.

"I did not come all the way here from the Crystal Empire to your hear you insult Signal like that!" The Prince shouted as he began to breathe heavily, his horn beginning to glow as he narrowed his eyes at the slightly bigger Pegasus and gritted his teeth.

Signal Fire tightened her wing around him after that outburst, causing him to hold his breath and look down at the black Pegasus with uncertainty in his eyes. "Calm down…" The mare gently whispered with her yellow eyes pleading for him to relax. The white Alicorn exhaled loudly before nodding and back up, slowly sitting back down on the couch with a loud thud as Signal returned back to her spot on the fire place.

"So…Rainbow Blaze…" Slate began with obvious disdain in his voice as he looked at the purple Pegasus with disgust. "Why did you call ME here?" He then asked, repeating Signal's question with one change and putting a lot of aggressive emphasis on that one little change.

The widower stallion raised his muzzle up and looked down upon the royal Alicorn as he put both his forehooves together and placed them under his chin and leaned against the desk. "I want to know the status update of obtaining my daughter's source feathers…" He seriously asked in low tone as he raised an eyebrow at the Alicorn.

"You called me all the way up here for that?" Slate immediately asked back rhetorically with a shake of his head. "The same as always…no progress made whatsoever." He then answered uncaringly as he looked away at the fireplace while waving his right foreleg at him.

"It's been over a month Hearth's Warming…why haven't you done anything?" Blaze asked, almost interrogating him as his eyes quickly narrowed at the sight of the seemingly indifferent Alicorn before him.

"I have been doing things…official political stuff like visiting the Crystal Empire obviously…" The green eyed colt explained in an annoyed tone as he closed his eyes, aggravated by that question and more accurately all the stuff he had to do.

"You should've been trying to obtain my daughter's source feathers for the swap instead of that!" The angry Pegasus shouted as she slammed both his forehooves on the desk, causing all the papers to jump and almost collapse all over his desk.

"If you're so desperate for a swap why don't you and I swap feathers…I mean you're a pure Pegasus and I'm a pure Pegasus…we both want the same thing so it doesn't technically make it-"

"Don't you dare say another word!" Rainbow's father screamed, seething with rage as he stood up from his spot and cut Slate off from finishing his remark. "Don't joke about this! You know if I could I would...and you should know as well as I do that if a Source Feather swap fails for any reason the corresponding feathers go dormant forever…never to be used again…" The Pegasus then explained in a low growl as he raised his hoof and pointed to one of his open wings and directly at the light blue colored Source Feather residing in his wing.

"I'm lucky I can still fly and walk on clouds normally without a problem…so don't you dare say that to me again…even if it's in jest…" He then warned in an intimidating tone as he slowly sat back down at his desk and looked at Slate with a scowl on his face.

"Maybe you should've taken more caution and care when doing your swap in the first place…then we wouldn't be in this situation." The Prince advised with a smirk as he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the Pegasus to see him twitching in rage looking ready to snap.

"I've taken as many careful precautions as I could…but in the end it failed because she never…" Blaze began in a menacing tone before stopping and looking away, not wanting to finish the statement and admit that his wife never loved her. "That's why I want to make sure this goes perfectly…this could be the last chance the Pegasi race has!" He then firmly stated looking back at the Alicorn on the couch.

"And here you are not giving a damn and wasting your time!" The bigger stallion finished yelling at the slightly smaller pony as he stood up again and pointed at him with his hoof.

"I'm sorry that I was busy with my official duties…what was I supposed to be doing instead?" The unmoved and unaffected pony simply asked in a smug tone as he shrugged at him.

"I don't know…convince her to give you her source feathers somehow!" Blaze suggested shrugging back as he sat back down in his seat, "Earning her trust or possible or making her fall in love-" He tried to continue before getting cut off by Slate bursting into laughter.

"Ok ok…stop right there…" The laughing Alicorn struggled to say as he held his sides; he continued laughing loudly for a good solid minute or two before winding down into a couple of chuckles. "Let me just say…I'm not a…what's the Equestrian saying…a 'mare's colt!'" The green eyed royal pony started with a smile as he wiped his eyes free of tears that accumulated during his laughter.

"Signal how long did it take for us to become friends?" He then asked playfully as he looked over at the Black mare sitting next to the fire place.

Signal looked at him unamused and stared at him like that for a while before finally opening her mouth to respond. "Ten years…" She answered honestly in a firm almost dark tone of voice.

"Exactly…it took me that long just to make Signal my friend…and even if I tried my hardest it would take at least ten times that long for your daughter to even begin to not hate my guts…" Slate then explained looking back at Blaze, who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, finding this whole thing very odd.

"And time isn't exactly a luxury I have at the moment…" The Alicorn went on raising a hoof and waving back in forth for a few seconds before turning back to Signal. "If I were try to do it…either naturally or through love poison…well there's another more glaring problem…" He then revealed as he moved his hoof to point at the black mare.

"I'd kill you…" The one winged pony simply said darkly as she narrowed her eyes slightly at Slate.

"Yeah…Fire here would mutilate me…" The Alicorn cheered happily as he turned to look back at Blaze with a smile on his face.

"No she wouldn't…" Blaze skeptically said now looking very much confused at the two ponies in the room as he slowly shook his head at them.

"No…believe me…she might seem weak or unskilled when she loses her temper but when she's focused and calm…she'd take me down even if I am Alicorn…" Slate explained in a serious tone as he turned to briefly look at Signal to see her nodding to confirm his statement.

"So no…that's not happening…" He then finally finished looking back once again at the purple Pegasus behind the desk who was now rolling his eyes.

"Then at least do something! Stop wasting your time and mine by just sitting there ignoring the situation!" The owner of the mansion shouted back trying to get the point across that they should be doing anything they can to accomplish their goals instead of wasting time.

"There's not much I can do thanks to our little deal we made…" Slate stated a bit seriously as he raised his wing, trying to remind him of what happened before Hearth's Warming. "Remember...I can't hurt anypony…you told me not to…" He explained reciting what he was told not to do earlier as he shook his wing at him.

"No, I told you not to hurt my daughter…I don't care what you do the rest of them!" Blaze corrected in a shout as he stood back up once more. "Her friends, coworkers, ponies she passes by on the street? Fuck them all! Hurt them, kill them, chop them all up into small pieces and cover the streets with their entrails if you have to! I don't care!" He screamed at the top of his lung he raised his hoof and moved it violently, causing the Alicorn to recoil slightly and blink a few times in surprise.

"Just get those Source Feathers!" He then finished shouting, pounding his desk with his hoof with each word spoken, causing all the papers to jump with each hit until finally collapsing all over his desk. "Damn it!" The furious purple Pegasus shouted as his desk was once again a mess, moving papers aside looking for the folder seemed to be buried once more underneath piles of papers and other folders..

"As long as he doesn't hurt your daughter he can do whatever he wants?" Signal asked in a disbelieving tone as she looked over at Slate who was looking back with a grim expression on his face.

"Yes! That's what I just said! You can't hurt my daughter! If you hurt her or kill her, the source feathers will go dormant and be useless, all that hard work and effort for nothing!" Blaze answered still shouting as he started tossing papers back onto the floor. "So don't hurt one little feather on either of her wings!" He cautioned in a serious tone, not sounding like he was actually concerned about his daughter and more concerned about her feathers instead.

Slate slowly looked back at the rainbow haired Pegasus rummaging through the papers with a disparaging look in his green eyes. "Rainbow Blaze…I think you're the absolute worst father in the world." He lowly announced as both his wings flared up in anger.

"I don't care…what we have to do must to be done for the sake of the Pegasi race…and for pony kind in general." Blaze said back in an uncaring tone as he finally found the folder he was looking for and placed it right on top of the pile of papers still covering his desk. "Even if we have to throw away our ponanities and drown ourselves in an ocean of innocent blood we'll do it! If it has to be then so be it!" He finished in a serious and grim tone as he looked at Blaze without a shred of regret or hesitation in his eyes, looking fully committed to what he said.

Slate snorted and looked away, not even wanting to look at the pony anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed, staying like that for a couple of seconds before finally opening his mouth. "What makes me sick the most is that I can see your point of view and understand that way of thinking…" He admitted in a soft tone very reluctantly, knowing the mindset Blaze has all too well but maybe not to that extreme.

"Very well though…knowing that…a lot of options open up immensely…" He then said much louder as he opened his eyes and looked up at Signal Fire. The red haired mare's yellow eyes widened a bit before she closed them and looked away. Slate lowered his head as well knowing the consequences of his future actions and the disapproval that Fire is giving him at the moment. The two stayed like this as Blaze's gaze switched between the two.

"…well?" The Pegasus behind the desk finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence, getting Slate's attention back on him. "Aren't you going to go now?" He then asked as he pointed his large right wing towards the door. Slate looked away as Signal gasped and looked at the rainbow haired Pegasus in shock.

"You want him to go and do it now?" The black mare asked as she moved closer to the desk with a horrified expression on her face. "Fly into Ponyville right now and all of sudden start destroying and hurting ponies just like that?" Signal continued to question almost appalled as she trotted over near the desk and waved her wing to the door. Blaze looked at her lividly as his brow furrowed

"You know, as much as I want to do that…" Slate began coldly, catching Signal by surprise as she gasped and looked back at the White Alicorn wide eyed. "I can't do that…there's a problem of…you know…me betraying everypony and having all of Celestia's forces coming after me as soon as I try and shoot a low energy shot at anypony…" The Prince then explained in a monotonous voice as he slowly turned his head back to look at the purple Pegasus with a blank look in his yellow eyes.

The large Pegasus with a prismatic mane scoffed as he shook his head before leaning back in his seat. "Please…don't give me that shit…you're a trained and experienced solider…you could probably go invade Canterlot right now by yourself and get as far as the Princess' chambers without so much as breaking a sweat…" Blaze shrugged off with a snort as he waved his right hoof at him dismissively.

"Yes and what do you think is going to happen as soon as I enter those chambers?" Slate responded as he titled his head and raised one of his eyebrows back at the purple Pegasus. "Celestia will be there and I'll lose so badly I might well just surrender before she begins and save us all the time and trouble…" He then pointed out in a serious tone with a quick shake of his head. Blaze raised his right forehoof and pounded his cluttered desk in anger, smashing some papers and causing a few others to fall off onto the ground.

"Stop testing my patience Prince Slate…The White Thorn, The Hero of Stalliongrad, and the Slayer of Alicorns!" He shouted back at the foreign pony, making Slate look away with a sigh not even want to look at him anymore and instead at the fire in the fireplace. "I know you don't get that kind of prestige by being weak and useless…after killing tons of Alicorns you've already faced what does one more make a difference?" He then questioned as he narrowed his yellow eyes at the white Alicorn. The black mare in front of the desk moved to block his sight as she intended to stop any and all confrontations from happening.

"It makes a huge difference…" Slate simply said in calm tone as Signal looked back to still see him staring at the fire almost entranced by it. After a minute she slowly blinked and turned to look back at Blaze. "Allow me to explain…" He offered politely as Signal got out of the way so the two could look at each other. Blaze raised his eyebrow slightly curiously as he slowly nodded back at the Prince for him to continue.

"First off, I don't kill…ever…" Slate began very seriously as Blaze's eyes widened in surprise.

"A soldier who doesn't kill?" Blaze immediately replied shaking his head in disbelief. "You might as well claim to be a postal worker who hasn't touched a single envelope!" He then remarked as he looked at Slate in annoyance.

The White Alicorn closed his eyes and turned his head away with a sigh. "Tell me, what is a soldier?" He eventually coldly asked in response to Blaze's accusation. The purple Pegasus blink a few times in surprise before leaning his head back, thinking deeply and forming his answer carefully in his mind before he opened his mouth to answer.

"A…A soldier…" Blaze eventually began in a soft tone, hesitantly trying to answer the white Alicorn. "Is a pony who-"

"Stop right there." Slate sternly commanded, raising his hoof up and cutting off Blaze from continuing. "Say that again…" He then instructed as he gestured his hoof out for him to say that.

"A soldier is a pony." The prismatic-maned Pegasus repeated in a confused tone as he titled his head a bit at the slowly starting to smile white Prince.

"Exactly…a soldier is a pony…" Slate echoed in slight amusement as he nodded back at Blaze. "And what's the one thing about ponies that is always true?" He then questioned as he gestured his hoof for him to go on. Rainbow Blaze said nothing in return and just blankly stared at the mutli-color maned Alicorn.

"They're all different…" Slate then finally declared seriously as he moved his hoof down, slowly opened his eyes and looked back at the purple Pegasus with a gentle look in them..

"Some ponies are soldiers because they want to protect their families and their country, some ponies are soldiers because they were drafted and have to fight when in reality they're all scared, longing to go home…" He went onto explain in a humble tone as he looked back at the fire. "And some…are there because they have no choice and they have to be…" He then softly said as he moved his hoof down to the white patch covering his cutie mark. The black mare across the fire noticed this and turned her head away, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"No matter what though…they're all ponies with different sets of beliefs and morals" He continued firmly as he looked back at Blaze with an intense look in his green eyes. "And one of mine is that I won't kill…I've done a lot of horrible things in my life, but that's the one thing I have yet to break…" He then finally finished in a much softer tone again as he looked down at the floor. Signal gasped as her eyes widened and turned her gaze back to Slate as Blaze began chuckling to himself in his seat.

"You still expect me to believe that?" The purple Pegasus asked in response after calming down. "You really think I could believe pony like you made it this far without killing?" He then more thoroughly questioned with a shake of his head and a smile across his muzzle.

"I'll defend myself…and injure attacking ponies if it comes to it…but I'll never kill…no matter if it's a lowly changeling or the most powerful Alicorn I've ever faced…I won't end their life…" Slate reaffirmed sternly with a nod of his head as if to show his conviction to his belief.

"Oh how amusing, the White Thorn is a pacifist!" The older pony said with a huge grin on his face as he rolled his yellow eyes.

"That nickname is stupid and something I was given…it doesn't even really mean anything other than just a flashy name to use for propaganda purposes." Slate replied in a somewhat annoyed tone as he raised his right forehoof up and tapped his slightly curved horn. "Speaking of Propoganda, what do you really know of the Fall of Stalliongrad?" He then asked curiously as he gestured his hoof towards Blaze, wanting him to answer.

"From what I heard…the city was set ablaze and deemed invaluable...thus it was abandoned by all sides…and was also the spot where you somehow killed two Alicorns and a dragon proving yourself worthy to be a-"

"Stop right there…" Slate declared forcefully as he moved his hoof up for him to stop. "All of that is lies…everything 'that you've heard' is all thanks to stuff the higher ups have told our country's public which in turn have journeyed here from word of muzzle and false news reports…" He then pointed out a bit softly as he moved his hoof back down to his side as he moved around on the couch to fully face Rainbow Blaze.

"If I said I don't kill…then that automatically makes part of that claim a lie and also calls in to question the rest of that statement doesn't it?" The Prince pointed out as he raised an eyebrow slightly at the now bemused purple Pegasus sitting behind the desk. "So let me say that…we lost that battle…horribly…The Fall of Stalliongrad didn't mean it was destroyed or deemed useless…it's because it fell to the other side…" He then revealed with a shake of his head before looking over at Signal who subtly nodded to confirm his statement.

"But…the part where you defeated two Alicorns is true right?" Blaze questioned hesitantly worried that the Alicorn in front of him was nothing but a complete fraud.

The white Alicorn looked down at the floor and his gaze lingered there for a while before he slowly nodded in response to his question. "Yeah…through a miracle and pure luck I managed to do it…and I'm certain it won't ever happen again…" He then softly said in almost a whisper before slowly looking back up at a now extremely relieved Rainbow Blaze.

"Ok…so if you can accomplish that without your Alicorn abilities…what makes Celestia that much of a threat?" He pointed out in a defiant tone with a quick wave of his hoof, challenging the Prince to covalence him otherwise.

"Rainbow Blaze…I'm not an invincible perfect being…I'm just somepony with an incredible amount of luck." Slate said back to him in a calm and somewhat weak sounding voice as he shook his head at the Purple Pegasus. "I'm a simple Alicorn created and meant to fight in my country's time of crisis…I am nothing compared to a Goddess who's lived for thousands of years…hell I only know twenty three spells…all combat oriented that I was lazily taught after my transformation. Honestly…I can barely fully utilize eight of those twenty three spells effectively…" He then thoroughly explained, comparing himself to the other much bigger white Alicorn who ruled over the entire nation.

"And you're telling me to try and go against a Princess who can control the sun with ease and is at the head of one of the last remaining untouched countries with an entire army of both soldiers and loyal subjects?" The green eyed Alicorn asked him, trying to accurately explain his situation.

"And most likely Princess Luna and Princess Twilight…" Signal added sadly looking down at the floor, mentioning the two other very powerful Alicorns that would be around as well.

"Yeah, I'll most likely have to deal with them as well…quite possibly all at once!" The Foreign prince concurred as he pointed a hoof at Signal and nodded, taking what she said into account as well. "There's no way I can possibly win!" He then finished with a shake of his head now starting to sound desperate and fearful.

"You're telling me that an over-privileged Alicorn sends shivers down your spine even after fighting two experienced and battle hardened Alicorns?" Blaze questioned in a dull drone as he once again had a hard time accepting the facts the two ponies were presenting to him.

"Those Alicorns were like me…created just for the sake of fighting the war…" The white Alicorn began to elaborate before taking a deep breath. "They're meant to go in and slaughter hundreds of normal ponies…Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earthers…they all pale in comparison to the might of an Alicorn…even if the Alicorn is a weak one…" He pointed out as he detailed the purpose of what Alicorns do on the field.

"When they go up against other Alicorns it's a complete toss up because once again they're not really meant to fight each other or fight period for that matter. It mainly comes down to who's luckier or more in control of themselves." He finished talking from experience as he raised both his forehooves and shrugged.

"More in control of themselves?" The Purple Pegasus repeated in confusion as he leaned back in his seat and raised an eyebrow at the foreign prince.

"Yeah let me reveal something else to you…most of the Alicorns I've defeated were Jamarean Alicorns like myself…" Slate explained regretfully almost in a whisper as he looked down at the floor, Signal bit her lip and turned around to face the wall.

"They…you fought against your own allies?" The owner of the household asked in complete shock, eyes widened as far as they could go as he stared at the white Alicorn sitting on his couch.

"They weren't my allies…not anymore at least…" The now remorse filled Prince said as he shook his head slightly. "In peaceful times…a pony is crowned a Prince or Princess and transformed into an Alicorn after they have proven themselves worthy of ascending to that higher level of power…" He then explained as he struggled to keep his voice loud enough for Blaze to hear.

"In war time…they're just created to fight in the war as they are the best warriors on the field…no regard considered whatsoever to if they're actually worthy or not…" He went on as he slowly closed his eyes as Signal raised her hoof to her face to rub her eyes. "As a result they're unstable…and after a while the stress and pressure changes them for the worse and turns them into….well…I'm sure you at least know what happens after that…" He then finished, not further detailing the results as it was pretty clear what they were.

"Nightmare Moon…" Blaze simply muttered as he continued to look at the Alicorn in front of him not even blinking.

"A pony whose heart is clouded by fear, jealousy, anger, distrust, regret, and greed is only made worse with the immense powers and responsibilities of an Alicorn…your heart feels heavier and the world seems much darker…and when you start to kill it darkens it more…and it continues with each passing life you take until eventually the darkness overtakes you…or you succumb to it yourself...and you become a monster…" Slate responded with a nod explaining how an Alicorn can change as he raised his right hoof and put against his chest. After doing so Signal gasped and turned around to face Slate with her yellow eyes filled with tears.

"It happens all the time on the battlefield...and I thankfully…somehow…always manage to come out alive…" The regal pony continued as his breathing started to get heavier. "It's never a pleasant experience though…nor is it easy for me to do." He soft as his voice began to get louder.

"And unlike Equestria we don't have magical rainbow shooting artifacts that can help them or wipe the darkness from their hearts…so they have to be…have to be…" He went on before stopping and looking down in regret. The black Pegasus across from him walked over slowly and put her one wing around the bigger Alicorn, causing him to look at her smiling face. The prince sighed slowly and smiled back before nodding to her.

"So…" The prismatic-maned Pegasus began in an impatient tone as his right wing tapped against his wooden chair, catching both of the other ponies' attentions. "If you can't fight Celestia…what are you going to do?" He then asked after getting the Prince's attention, pointing his left wing at the Alicorn while he tapped his forehooves together ominously.

"I…I don't know…" The uncertain Alicorn replied with a shake of his head as Signal moved away from him. "I'll…I'll think of something though…eventually…" He then added in a softer tone as he looked at the ground as Signal returned to her spot next to the burning fireplace.

"Slate…" Blaze called, wanting to get his attention back. Though the white Alicorn said nothing or did nothing in response and continued staring at the floor. The purple Pegasus groaned slightly before opening his mouth after figuring out that he wouldn't get his attention back. "What are your true intentions?" He seriously asked in a rough sounding voice.

"You said before it was to gain my daughter's Sonic Boom ability for the war…but…that's not true is it?" He continued to question as his voice grew louder and more impatient by the syllable. "If it was you'd be much more inclined in getting this task done as soon as possible!" He then pointed out in a shout once again sounding furious as he leaned forward to move out of his seat and stand up like before…growing more anxious and livid as Slate continued to stare at the ground seemingly unaffected by Blaze's accusations.

"My…Superiors want it…that's what I told them and how convinced them to let me come here…" The Prince eventually answered in a soft tone with a slight nod to confirm Blaze's suspicious. "Though truthfully they probably don't believe me or care and just want me gone…which is fine by me…" He then added with a slight smile as if finding that whole thing humorous in some way.

"So…that whole thing then doesn't matter?" Blaze rhetorically asked as his voice grew lower and more menacing his eye twitching as his faith in the Alicorn was dwindling to say the least. "So what are you really after then? What drives you to try and get my daughter's source feathers if it's not for that?" He seriously questioned in a low dark tone as he started breathing heavily, sounding like he was on the verge of snapping.

Slate looked down for a brief second in contemplation before looking over at Signal who looked back at him for a moment before biting her lip and nodding reluctantly. The white alicorn sighed in response before looking back at the infuriated purple Pegasus. "Pegasopolis." He simply revealed in a soft tone.

"What?" Blaze replied in a confused tone as he raised his eyebrow at the large Alicorn, his face starting to slowly change from angry to suspicious.

"Pegasopolis…" The cutiemark covered Prince repeated again with a bit more confidence as he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I trust you know it right?" He went on to ask as he slowly closed his eyes.

"The original birthplace and city of the Pegasus race of course…" The prismatic-maned pony explained as he leaned his head back not certain what to make of what was going on. "We abandoned it millions of years ago…it's lost to the ages…" He finished in a slightly uncertain tone almost like a schoolfilly unsurely answering a question in class.

"No it's not…" Slate denied as he slowly opened his eyes and moved his head to look at the confused purple Pegasus. "I know where it's at…" He then revealed which caused Blaze's expression to immediately shift from confused to complete shock.

"You…You do…" He softly muttered in disbelief as he just stared at the white Alicorn with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes…but in my current state…I could never reach it…no normal Pegasus could…" The prince revealed in a reluctant tone as he slowly looked down to his side and at his wing. "With the Source Feather Swap through and with the True Power of the Pegasus…I could though…" He then stated as he opened it up and looked at it almost in a depressed way. Signal noticed this and raised her head a bit in concern before closing her eyes and looking away.

"You…You truly wish to return to Pegasopolis?" Blaze asked shaking slightly in apprehension, wanting to confirm the Alicorn's intentions just in case. The regal pony said nothing in return and instead stared at his wing for a few seconds before slowly folding his wing back to his side and subtly nodding his head. The purple Pegasus started to breathe heavily as smile quickly formed on his face.

"This…This is…" He started in a low stutter as his smile now spread as far as it could possibly go. "Wonderful!" He then screamed in delight as he quickly shot up from his chair, both of his wings extended to their max as he happily glared at the now slightly uncomforted Alicorn.

"I…I originally thought you to be incompetent…but…but this!" He excitedly tried to continue in a few stutters as he quickly picked up the folder off his messy desk with his right wing. "This goes splendidly with my Rinashita Plan I'm going to propose to Celestia!" He declared in a proud tone as he held up the folder like it was his prized possession.

"Please…" Slate began in a doubtful tone as he closed his eyes again and leaned back on the couch, resting his head on his left forehoof. "That plan of yours is crazy and nopony in their right mind would dare approve it…" He then shrugged off calmly as he unfolded his right wing and waved it him dismissively. Blaze chuckled a bit and shook his head before smiling and looking at the folder in his right wing.

"But in Wartime…when desperate times call for desperate measures…it would be…" He confidently stated with almost a glimmer in his eye as he looked boldly at the folder in his wing. "Can you really say that your country hasn't tried some risky and desperate things to try and gain an advantage in the war?" He then asked the Alicorn on his couch as he looked at him almost challenging him to say otherwise. The white Prince gasped slightly as his eyes shot open and turned to look at the grinning purple Pegasus. His eyes then lowered along with his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Our…Reformation Experiment…it involves drafting a large amount of Earth Ponies and trying to convert them permanently into a more combat useful Unicorn or Pegasus. It's in order to create more useful soldiers to not rely solely on the War Created Alicorns…and more accurately the risks they always come with…" He honestly explained almost in a soft whisper as Signal Fire bit her lip in looked away in shame not able to look at him while he was stating that horrible truth. "Though given how current magic can barely form temporary weak wings on a non-Pegasus…all the experiments and tests have ended in absolute…" He went on weakly before stopping and closing his again, not able to finish his statement.

"Exactly…all countries and places have their risks and gambles…" The purple Pegasus happily declared in glee which caused Signal to open her eyes and look at him in shock. "This will be ours…and it will be successful…" He then confidently added as he walked around the desk with folder in wing. Slate barely opened his eyes and looked at him almost menacingly.

"You're not going to try and stop me are you?" Rainbow Blaze asked in a softer tone as he narrowed his eyes back at him upon noticing the glare he was getting.

"No…" The alicorn responded dryly with a quick shake of his head which turned Signal's stunned expression towards him.

"Slate…You…You can't-"

"I couldn't care less about your plans to be honest…" The green eyed Alicorn spoke up, cutting Signal off as he folded his forelgs and looked back at the black mare. "After all, your goals don't interfere with mine so why would I?" He then said seriously which made his companion's gaze fall down to the ground and make a subtle nod in understanding.

"Slate…you are I are now best friends…" Blaze remarked in a proud tone as he took a deep breath and set the folder back down on the desk. He then turned and slowly trotted over to the fireplace where Signal was still near. "With Pegasopolis back in our control and the Rinashita Project restoring our race back to our original state…we will truly create a new prosperous era for the entire Pegasus race and be able to-!" He went on before stopping and looking directly at the black mare that he was now standing next to.

"Get away from me you impure disgrace to the Pegasus name!" The prismatic maned Pegasus shouted to the smaller black one winged one as he raised his right wing in a threatening manner. Signal reacted calmly and walked away from the angry mansion owner slowly. The purple Pegasus scowled at her before looking up at the large painting of Commander Hurricane above the fireplace.

Signal continued to walk away as she heard a quick shifting in the couch across from her. She looked over to see the large white Alicorn quickly arise from his seat and begin to walk over to the purple Pegasus with both his wings extended in an aggressive manner. The yellow eyed Pegasus saw this and gasped as it looked like he was going to violently attack the pony who was putting both his wings behind the large painting. She extended her one wing directly in front of him and stopped his menacing advance.

"Don't…it's not worth it…" The mare softly whispered to the larger pony as he looked down at her, starting to breathe heavily. He gritted his teeth and shook his head before pushing her away and starting to continue his advance once more. The black Pegasus gasped again and jumped out in front of him and put both her forehooves on him to stop him once more.

"Calm down. This isn't you…" She begged once again in a whisper as she gave him a pleading look in her eyes.

Slate's eyes widened at that site as his breathing increased to the point where it sounded like he was desperately gasping for air. He grunted in pain slightly as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, raising his right forehoof up to rub his head and mess up his mane slightly as if he was suddenly in agony. After a few seconds he stopped and looked back up with a much calmer expression on his face and a slower breathing pace. He slowly nodded back with a soft smile as he returned his wings to his sides. Signal smiled back as she put her forehooves back on the floor and off the larger regal looking pony.

"And we'll finally be able to save the Pegasus race from extinction and by extent extinction of all ponies…" Rainbow Blaze announced after getting a firm grip of the large portrait and taking it off the wall. Both of the guests in the room looked back and seemed to be unamused by the large wall safe.

"You're sounding very confident over some tiny thing that hasn't happened yet…" Signal Fire commented in a low tone as Blaze raised both his wings and grabbed both the dials. "And over something that won't happen if we fail…" She then added a bit dryly as Blaze turned the dials around several times both directions before stopping once a clicking sound was heard that somehow extinguished the fire in the fireplace.

"Oh but you won't…I know you won't…" Blaze shrugged off with a smile as he reached his wing into the fireplace and up slightly into the chimney to pull out a small key. "Because if all you have to fear is an over-privileged Alicorn that moves around a ball of fire twice a day…then you'll be happy to know I have something that will stop easily stop her and give you an absolute advantage over her…" He happily declared as he put the small key into the keyhole, turning it whereupon large clanking sounds were heard.

"The last remaining treasure our family has in our possession…" He went on getting more excited by second as he slowly opened the large safe to reveal a large ancient looking chest hidden inside with what looked like a faded emblem of a lightning bolt on it. He quickly grabbed it with both his wings and dragged it out, putting it on the floor before the two other ponies. "Behold and marvel at something that hasn't been seen by any Pegasus outside our family in over countless years!" He shouted loudly in glee as he slowly opened the chest with some loud creaking from the old hinges on the back of the chest.

Slate and Signal both peaked inside the now open chest. They were immediately greeted by an awful stench coming off and out of the old chest. The wood looked almost rotted to the point where a tap could tear it apart and the hinges rusted to the point that after the chest was opened they quickly fell off. Inside the old faded blue chest lie a bunch of large chunks of old metal. They were a dull black with faded gold striping on some of them with what looked like a lackluster lightning bolt crest on of one of the pieces.

"...An old set of armor…" Slate said outloud in disinterest as he looked into the chest before looking back up at the still grinning Rainbow Blaze. "I'm sorry to disappoint you…but I already a set of armor and even though I don't like it and it can be very uncomfortable…It's definitely better than this old set of scrap metal…" He declared almost angrily as he raised his right forehoof and pointed at the pieces of armor in the chest.

"Oh now who seems very confident…" The purple Pegasus teasingly asked with a raised eyebrow as he reached into the chest and pulled out the old slightly dinged helmet, the hair on the top completely eroded away. "Go on…try it on…in fact…just try and grab it…" Blaze challenged in a taunting tone as he playfully moved the helmet around.

The while Alicorn raised an eyebrow suspiciously before briefly looking to his side at Signal, who was also looking a bit confused, before looking back and extending his hoof to take the helmet. "Not with your hooves!" Rainbow Blaze hissed angrily as he swatted Slate's hoof away with his wing. "With your magic!" He then instructed back in that teasing tone as he once again playfully moved the helmet around.

Slate narrowed his eyes and grunted slightly in annoyance before nodding. His curved horn lit up green which caused a green aura to encompass the helmet. Before he could do anything the green aura immediately burst with green sparks flying everywhere and quickly disappearing. "W-What the…" The Prince said softly in astonishment as both his and Signal's eyes widened at what just happened. He quickly tried again, getting the same results and even tried again as hard as he could and only got green sparks flying everywhere.

"How is that even…" He asked disbelieving to himself as he looked over to Signal who shook her head back at him in confusion. Slate looked back at the helmet before the soft chuckling of Blaze could be heard making him look up at the now laughing stallion.

"This…is Commander Hurricane's personal set of armor that she used millennia ago…" Blaze informed after he stopped chuckling, briefly pointing his left wing at the portrait on the ground leaning against the wall. Slate looked over and noticed that the helmet matched on the one on the female Pegasus' head minus the fact that it looked older and worn out.

"And it is completely immune to Unicorn magic…" He added a big smugly as he tapped it with his right wing, confirming the suspicion that the both of the other ponies most likely had in their minds.

"How…interesting…" Slate commented as he titled his head slightly as he looked back at the helmet. "I'm assuming it has something to do with Desativando Magia Correto?" He then asked as he took the helmet out of Blaze's hoof with his right wing and looked at it.

"W-What?" The purple Pegasus simply said in a stutter, perplexed by the last words that were in Jamarean.

"Sorry…force of habit calling it that in the field while under fire…" The foreigner apologized with a smirk as he looked over the helmet curiously; noticing some faded strains of gold going around the sides. "In Equestrian it would be called Disruption Magic I believe…" He then clarified as he looked closer at some of the strains as it appeared it had some words written on it.

"No…that is magic used by Unicorns on other Unicorns. It's an extremely difficult kind of magic to master and can only be used by powerful Unicorns or groups of Unicorns…not to mention it's temporary magic that will wear off eventually or be overpowered by stronger Unicorns…" The proprietor of the armor answered in a stern tone as he quickly swiped the helmet away from Slate before he could finish reading the words written on the back of the helmet.

"This is not that…" He strongly declared as he took the helmet and placed it back in the chest gently. "It's forever immune to Unicorn magic and by extension Alicorn magic…a permanent solution to the fears you might be having when going up against Celestia…" He confidently added with a smirk, knowing full well that Celestia's Alicorn abilities would be useless against this kind of equipment.

"I'm surprised something like this even exists…" The still disbelieving Alicorn in front of him stated as he looked into the chest and started to carefully look over the armor more thoroughly, specifically all the pieces that would wrap around the legs and chest.

"It was made in a bygone age of course…when Pegasi really were the unstoppable warriors of legend that had a clear dominance in war and fighting…this just helped that to give them a permanent edge over Unicorns…" The prismatic maned Pegasus calmly explained as the multi-colored maned pony in front of him slowly reached into the old chest.

"Huh…if it's so great why is this one the last one in existence?" Signal Fire questioned curiously as Slate gently started to move some of the chunks around. "Seems like something this great wouldn't just be forgotten or abandoned so easily…" She added as she leaned in closer to look inside the box as the white Alicorn gently picked up a piece that didn't look like it belonged to any kind of armor in existence.

"Because for some reason…after the formation of Equestria…every Pegasi got rid of their armor or had them destroyed…even Hurricane herself had hers sealed away in this chest..." The disgruntled owner answered in a low growl as she quickly reached his wing forward and pushed her away from the chest.

"Heh…no need for armor and weapons when you've achieved a peaceful relationship with the other tribes…" Slate declared in amusement and in understanding as he moved the piece around to try and understand it better. "If only the rest of the world was like that…" He then added softly with a sigh as he gently put the chunk of armor back down.

"So you're just giving him that armor…it seems pretty valuable and rare to give for some desperate attempt to retrieve your daughter's source feather…" The black mare questioned in slight suspicion as looked up back at the purple Pegasus.

"Yes I know…but it's only for that…and if he really does succeed and return to Pegasopolis...our original home…he would most likely discover the way to recreate it and make more…a lot more in fact…"The dark yellow eyed stallion explained in glee as his wings opened up to their fullest extent.

"Just think of it…a new reborn race of Pegasi with pure source feathers and armor to make them invincible…the age of the Alicorn would be dead overnight and the Pegasi would reclaim their rightful place as guardians and protectors of all…" He mused out loud almost in longing as a blissful grin appeared on his face whilst his gaze shifted up to the ceiling as if he was envisioning the sight right in front of him.

"Sounds more like you want to the Pegasi to rule over everything than protect everything…" Signal commented darkly as the white Alicorn sighed once more and shook his head.

"Slate…" Blaze called seriously as he looked back down at the white Prince. "You are now officially the last hope the Pegasi race has…and you have my blessing and my support to achieve all our dreams and change this world for the better…" He went on in a graceful and uplifting tone as he raised his right hoof and gently placed it on the Alicorn's shoulder. Slate's eye twitched in annoyance as he bit his lip.

"Thank you…" The green eyed foreigner eventually thanked in a soft tone as he forced a smile on his lips. "I promise you that I will change this world for the better and achieve a new era of prosperity…" He finished a bit louder as he raised his own right hoof and cast aside Blaze's hoof from his shoulder.

"Then go…" The older Pegasus commanded gently with a smile as he gestured his wing towards the door. "Go and get those source feathers so you can pave the way to our future…" He added proudly as he looked at Slate like a proud parent.

"Did you just forget about your daughter or does she not even matter-" Signal began to mutter under her breath before Slate cut her off with his wing, briefly looking back at her and shaking his head before looking back at the Pegasus before him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…" He denied sincerely with a subtle shake of his head.

"What the hell do you mean you can't!" The now furious Pegasus shouted angrily as he gritted his teeth, furrowed his brow, narrowed his eyes, flared his nostrils, wings flung open, and stomped on the floor with his right forehoof. He breathed heavily as he his menacing look gave off the impression that he was about ready to attack the Prince in front of him.

"This armor…" Slate calmly stated, unaffected by the hostile prescence in front of him as he reached into the chest and pulled out a small chunk of forehoof armor. "Kind of doesn't fit me…" He finished as he raised his right forehoof up and tried to put the small curved piece of metal on, only to be met by the metal being way too small for his hoof. Blaze's eyes popped open and his wings lowered, realization finally dawning on him.

"I see…" He simply said softly in understanding and with a nod as his wings folded back to his sides. "Very well…take it and have it refit to your size then…you'll be surprised to see that it shouldn't be too difficult…" He coolly instructed with a deep breath as he turned and started to head back to his desk.

"I will…" The Alicorn softly agreed as he put the piece back into the chest and closed it up. The white Alicorn wearing royal attire then began to pick it up with his wings to put it on his back.

"_Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso._" The one winged mare said softly in her native language as she went over to him and put her one wing on the chest to help the large and surprisingly light chest onto his back.

"_Obrigado…_" Slate simply said back in Jamarean with a smile and nod as he securely held the chest on his back with both his wings. Signal smiled and nodded back before quickly moving away from him.

"Slate…" Blaze called out as both ponies turned to head towards the door, making them both and stop back to see the purple Peagsus walking up to the white Alicorn with a folder in his wing. "Take this…" He instructed in a meaningful tone as he held out the folder with his right wing. Slate, with both his wings holding the chest and both his forelegs on the ground to keep standing upright, said nothing and instead reached out and grabbed the folder with his mouth.

"If you return to your country…give your leader this…" The mansion owner continued to instruct as Signal quickly came up to Slate and took the folder out of his mouth with her wing. "There must be some Pegasi there and with both our countries under the Rinashita plan…" He went on getting more and more excited as Slate watched Signal quickly walk away from Slate and to the door.

"I'll see what I can do…" The green eyed Alicorn said back before Blaze could finish as he continued to watch Signal as she opened the door for him. "But first I have a bigger task at hoof…so if you excuse me…" He then finished as he began to walk over to the door.

"I expect you to get those source feathers immediately afterwards though…" Rainbow Blaze said to the departing Alicorn, which made him stop in his tracks and turn his head around. "And when do you…come to me…and we'll discuss what you're going to do next…" The purple Pegasus then seriously instructed as he went back behind his desk and sat back down in his chair.

"_De jeito nenhum você fodendo psicopata_!" The foreign Prince happily said with a smile as he nodded a few times at the prismatic maned Pegasus. The non-Jamarean speaking pony blinked a few times in befuddlement before smiling and nodding back, assuming what he said was something positive.

"Farewell Slate…and good luck…" He said encouragingly as Slate turned his head back around and left through the open door. Signal said nothing and didn't even bother looking at Rainbow Blaze as she exited quickly behind him and shut the door behind her. Blaze smiled and cackled to himself slightly as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh Firefly…" He muttered to himself as he slowly closed his dark yellow eyes. "Soon…very soon…our dreams shall be realized…just wait and see…" He finished in a whisper as he slowly wrapped himself up in his wings and began to envision his wonderful idealistic world in his head.

* * *

The large mansion doors began to glow green before being flung open with such force that they smacked against the outer walls of the building. Out stormed Prince Slate furiously trotting forward with the large chest on his back being held in place with his wings. After a few seconds Signal left as well closing both the large doors as Slate continued his aggressive advance towards the large gates on the edge of the property. After Signal had finished closing the doors she quickly turned around and ran towards the larger pony.

"Slate!" The one winged mare called out frantically which caused the Alicorn to immediately stop in her tracks. When she caught up to him she went to his ride side and saw that he was looking down breathing heavily and sweating heavily to the point where his face was sweating and starting to soak his fur.

"I…I never thought I would want to…to…kill…another pony in my entire life…but he…he…" Slate struggled to say in a whispery tone in between breaths as he took his right wing off the chest and started to rub against his head. "All I could feel was anger…hatred…and…and…" He managed to say in louder tone and with much more force before stopping as he rubbed furiously against his head and mane completely frazzling it and making it into a mess. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and anguish before feeling a wing wrap around the left side of his face and bring his head down into a soft furry chest. He gasped loudly and his eyes popped open in surprise, only to be greeted by nothing but the black fur of Signal's coat.

"You know what you're feeling is a lie…you know that isn't you…" The yellow eyed mare consoled softly as she rested her head atop of his slightly above his horn into his mane. "Just calm down…" She urged almost in a pleading tone as her wing gently caressed the side of his face. The large white pony remained motionless and silent for a few seconds as he let the feeling of her wing and words sink in. Eventually, his eyes returned to normal as he exhaled loudly and slightly nodded, rubbing against her chest slightly

"Thank you…" He softly whispered as he began to breathe normally. As he slowly began to close his eyes from the soft comfort, it was suddenly torn away from him as Signal quickly moved away from him. Slate blinked a few times in surprise as he looked up to see the black mare that was just meaningfully comforting him walk away from him almost as fast as she could.

The one winged mare suddenly stopped as she reached the gate and quickly turned her gaze back to the still motionless Alicorn. "Come on…let's get back to the embassy…" She calmly instructed as she moved her head towards the gate, gesturing for him to follow her.

Slate looked at her for a few seconds before opening his mouth. He inhaled and moved his head slightly forward as if to say something before stopping himself and again standing there motionless. He briefly lowered his head down to look at the ground for a while before looking back up at the black mare and slowly nodding at her.

**Author's Traditional Bullcrap/Kind of Important Stuff Actually.**

Alright...let's get some stuff out of the way. I've obviously been gone since...Christmas actually...jesus...and in case your curious as to why I shall give my brieff somewhat ranty explanation. One...depression...I still hate my life, this story, and everything else...the end. B. Personal Life...it gets in the way...especially when things have been going badly which feeds back into number 1. *** This Chapter is FREAKING LONGGGGGGG! I've been writing this actually SINCE Christmas in my small small spare time that hasn't been devoted to a certain video game franchise. Two Words. Kingdom. Hearts. Nuff said. It came up from out of nowhere and I've been playing every single game like a mad man. I'm up to Re:Coded now (Which I'm about 2 hours in and I don't really like) and it has been an absolute...experience to say the least. Anyways...combined with all that is why this has been so heavily delayed.

Alright...another thing. You're probably wondering why this is "Part 1" well...obviously...if you take into acount of this word length (Which is over 10,000 words by the way) and Part 2's word length... (Which is over 17,000 words by the way)...and Part 3's length (Which isn't even a 1/3 done and is over 5,000 words...) then you can see why I decided to split this into multiple parts. I really didn't want to do it...I mean I really didn't...but when I looked down at my word counter and saw 33,000 words and realized I was still nowhere near done...I knew this was going to a nightmare to try and read all in one document...so reluctantly...and I mean...REALLY reluctantly...I decided to break it up into 3 parts which is still long...but my usual long instead of OMGWTF 50,000 CHAPTER! So yeah...there's your reasoning...

Now let me rant about why this sucks. This Chapter...when you count all three parts...isn't really connected into the 3rd ARC very much and it's mostly used as a connection piece to better explain things that will happen later. Which is why it's in 3rd person and actually focuses on Slate the horrible OC to give him a slight illusion of depth and to explain things like I said that will happen later in the story. Like if I was going by my original plans Slate would show up with that mystical armor bullcrap and you'd be like "WTF...Where'd he get that?" Well...now you have your answer...or detail. And no...I'm going into detail about how stupid the armor idea is...or why Blaze has it...or any of that...because it should be pretty clear how dumb this all is. Oh but one final thing...the "Rinashita Plan" is actually the "Rebirth Project" I name dropped back in CHapter...18 I think? I just changed the name because...it sounds better...and it means Rebirth in Italian anyway...so...yeah...oh and yes it is a reference to the Gundam Fenice Rinashita from Build Fighters...though it's not the Gundam for this Chapter or part...

A lot things are stupidly foreshadowed and hint dropped in this part that will actually be explained in Parts 2 and 3...on a final note originally...and I mean orriginally when I started this back in December...this was actually the entire Chapter 21...then I realized "Wait..this sucks..." and added more and that's why we have 3 parts...and I can't go into Part 2 Calling it Chapter 22 when it still doesn't focus on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy...the main Characters of this stupid story...this was a connection Chapter that unfortunately got stuffed with so much stupid stuff that...well...here we are...

And the stupidity doesn't stop here...join me in part 2 which is coming almost immediately after this and you'll see more horrendous atrocity! So I really shouldn't do this with that fact but...it's tradition I guess so...I am the insert insult here...Dalek Saxon...SAYONARA!

Not doing a Gundam for this because it's part 1 and I'll just give one for all 3 parts since it's technically one Chapter in Part 3...so yeah...


	22. Chapter 21 Part 2

I just realized this story is over a year old...I don't want to live on this planet anymore...I want to throw myself in a bubbling pot of hot lava. Ugh...just the thought that I wasted a year of my life writing this is...is...well...there isn't a word in the English language to describe the soul crushing anguish and heartbreak that comes with that...so I'll make one up. It's Kliptonavizing. ... ... ... nope... not even that doesn't begin to describe how I feel...ughhh...more waste of time and space...excuse me while I ponder my life and possibly play more Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (even though I really really really don't want to...).

Oh and...here's part 2 of the 3 Part crap fest...

**Chapter 21 Part 2: The Pieces are Starting to Fall!/The Shit is starting to go down and it still sucks!**

"Snow cones, Fudge cones, and Swirl cones! Oh my!" Pinkie Pie happily cheered as she hopped out of the nearby candy shop with large assortments of treats bouncing on her back. "Everytime we come to Canterlot they always have new, exciting, and tasty treats for me to try!" She practically screamed in delight as she returned to her much taller and bigger Alicorn friend waiting patiently in the middle of the somewhat crowded street.

"Here Twilight, have some!" The smaller pony offered as she grabbed one of her snacks and held it up for the much taller mare to take. "You've been getting taller every day…but…you've haven't been gaining any weight…you're about twice my size now but look so thin that I can see your ribcage!" She explained as she looked over the taller yet thinner lavender mare easily seeing her rib bones protruding from the sides of her chest.

Twilight looked at her with an unamused expression and slowly shook her head at the pink party pony. "A-Alright if you say so…" She reluctantly agreed with a sigh before shoving the entire treat into her mouth and swallowing it whole. She squealed in delight and licked her lips before looking around and gasping at the sight of another candy store nearby.

"Oh wow! Cone cones!" She yelled in her typical hyper tone before quickly rushing over towards the shop. Before she could reach the shop however, she became enveloped but a light purple aura and felt herself be lifted off the ground. She kept moving her hooves in the air at first until she realized she was getting further away from the shop instead of close and looked back just in time to find herself be placed back on the ground in front of a somewhat annoyed looking Twilight. "Oh right…sorry Twilight!" The pink pony apologized with a grin as she rubbed the back of her head with her right forehoof, remembering why she and Twilight were here in the first place.

"I got to see the Princess to have a serious talk with her about my findings and ask her questions about my sudden changes in my body and…" She began to say seriously as she looked off in the distance with a stern expression on her face. She stopped when she felt a wing tip tap her shoulder, making her look back a still somewhat annoyed looking Twilight, this time with her right eyebrow slightly raised in irritation. "Oh right…hehe…that's you…my bad…" The slightly embarrassed pony apologized once more as she chuckled slightly and lowered her head a bit.

"Alright! Let's go then!" The cyan eyed earth pony declared happily as she turned around and pointed to the castle. "We can't keep the Princess waiting! Weeee!" She shouted before squealing in glee and cartwheeling away. Twilight blinked a few times in surprise at her abrupt cartwheeling but sighed and eventually chuckled slightly at the sight of her friend once again making things as common as walking a fun experience.

As she contently watched her pink friend continue to cartwheel away, it unfortunately attracted a lot of attention for ponies on the street. They quickly began to whisper at the display they just saw which caused Twilight to look around briefly at the gossiping ponies. "Isn't that Princess Twilight Sparkle again?" She heard a high pitched female voice ask another pony.

"Yeah and she's with that pink filly again…" A male voice answered in slight disgust. Twilight's bit her lip as she had a bad feeling in her stomach about where this was going to lead…that or she was quite possibly still hungry even though she already had a full course meal before arriving here not twenty minutes ago…either way she quickly trotted forward to catch up to her friend.

"This is the fourteenth time in the past two months they've been here together…" Somepony else commented in a suspicious dark tone, which caused Twilight to freeze in place and make her eyes go wide.

"Oh, you don't suppose!" Another stallion practically shouted in horror.

"The royal Princess of Friendship in an affair with another pony…how disgraceful…Celestia would be ashamed to hear the mare she taught and chose to become a Princess turned out like this…" A high pitched female said in revolted tone. Twilight's ears flattened against her head as she looked down at the ground.

"To think…not only is she disgracing Celestia and the lineage she's apart of by being in a relationship…she's…she's also in some sort of sinful relationship with an underage filly half her size!" Another mare much closer to Twilight whispered. The lavender Alicorn began to quiver slightly as it felt like everypony on the straight was staring at her and making false accusations about things they knew nothing about.

"Disgusting…she should be arrested and stripped of her title!" The mare then said angrily, making Twilight gasp and raise her head back up. She opened her mouth and looked back at the crowd ready to say something, ready to tell them how they were wrong and how she was just a dear friend or at least that she was actually only a few months younger than her.

However, instead she just shook her head and looked back forward. "N-No…this is exactly what I wanted to avoid…" She whispered as quietly as she could to herself before running off after her friend.

* * *

"I win again!" The dark brown muscular earth pony cheered in Jamarean with a smile as he placed his last two cards on the small table in the center of the foyer of the Jamarean Embassy in Canterlot.

"Damn it…" The other slightly smaller, much younger looking grey earth pony swore bitterly as the tossed his four cards on the table in disgust.

"Want to play again?" The smiling blue eyed pony asked playfully as he started to reach out and grab all the cards.

"Yeah yeah…" His red eyed companion sitting across the table agreed with a few nods as he leaned back in his chair. "I at least want to win once so I won't feel like a complete loser…" He grumbled to himself as the black haired pony across from him started to quickly shuffle the cars in his forehooves.

The grey silver maned pony sighed as he watched his friend continue to quickly and elegantly shuffle the cards before he looked up at his focused face and opened his mouth to pose a question to him. "When do you think the Commander's going to get back?" He curiously asked as he looked over at the double doored entrance to the embassy that led outside.

"Hard to say…depends on how long his meeting with Mr. Blaze is…" The brown earth pony answered unconcerned as he continued to shuffle the cards, splitting the deck in half and starting to meld them together.

"…Think he'll be ok?" The grey pony questioned in a softer tone as he looked back at his friend a bit worried.

The other pony immediately froze in place, ceasing his card shuffling as he continued to stare at the cards in his hooves, contemplating what his friend had just asked him. "What makes you say that Novato?" The slightly bigger pony asked back as he looked up at his friend with a surprised look on his face.

"You know what I mean….you've seen him change lately…" Novato said back with a shake of his head before looking back at the door. "He's more prone to anger now, he sweats more often than not, and lately…I've heard him vomiting in the bathroom…" He went on to explain as he began to remember the subtle and small changes happening in their leader of the course of the two months that they've been in Equestria.

"The life of an Alicorn is filled with many difficult responsibilities and demanding tasks…that toll would wear down on anyone in itself…" The older earth pony calmly began to explain as he looked back down and continued shuffling the cards. "But he also has to remember that soon we'll have to return to Rio De Jamareo and then back to the frontlines when Spring starts up soon…" He went on as the two half decks formed back into one deck, then putting the single deck back on the table and reaching under the table..

"That is of course the last thing he wants…it's especially taxing that he's closer to his goals than ever before and if slips up once he'll never have another chance again…" He continued to explain as he pulled out a small pack of cigarettes. "And he has to deal with all of that all while having to keep his unstable connection with Miss Fire which undoubtedly takes a toll on him both physically and mentally…" He finished as he pulled out a small white cigarette and pulled out a small match from the pack.

"You're not really reassuring me that he'll be ok…" Novato commented a bit sadly as he looked down at the table, hearing a match get lit.

"I thought I didn't have to…" His older friend responded a bit positively, which made the grey earth pony look up to see the brown pony happily smiling with a cigarette lit in his mouth. "You should know he's going to be fine…he's got too many promises to keep to himself and others to be not…" He reassured in a happy demeanor as he moved the cigarette around in his mouth and picked back up the deck of cards.

"Now let's play…" He declared a bit excitedly, which made Novato smile back and nod. "Rivia or Tsuka rules?" The smoking pony asked as he began to deal out the cards to both himself and the other player.

"Tsuka…I think I might have a better chance beating you that way…" The young grey earth pony answered with a uncertain smile as he picked up the cards that were dealt to him.

"We'll see…" The older pony said back with a sly grin as he finished dealing and put the deck in the center of the table. He then picked up his own cards and both ponies began shuffling cards around in their hands.

"Hey…Ferreiro…" Novato eventually called out to the other pony, making him look up curiously. "Do you think….that the Commander…will ever…" He began to ask before stopping and looking down momentarily, then looking back taking a deep breath.

"Might ever…" He reiterated nervously before being cut off by the door suddenly opening. Both ponies looked over to see Signal quickly walk through the door followed by the pony they were discussing about slowly walk in behind her with a huge chest on his back.

"Commander!" Both ponies said in unison as they quickly scrambled out of their chairs and saluted the prince loyally. The white Alicorn walked through the door and shut the door behind him with his magic before looking over his subordinates with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh wow….that's another thing I like about the palace…they always change the interior to make it look different and special each time we come here!" Pinkie commented happily as she looked around the large hall filled with decorations as they approached the two guard ponies standing guard outside the Princess' chambers. When they did arrive Twilight tapped her wing on Pinkie's shoulder to get her attention. "Oh right…sorry Twilight…" She apologized upon looking back at her friend gesturing her head towards the guards.

"Ahem…Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Magic…here to see the Celestia the Solar Princess…" The pink pony fake seriously said in an overdramatic tone as she looked at the guards with an overly stern expression. "Oh…along with her is her bestest and most amazing lovable…" She then added in her normal hyper tone before being stopping as she felt a wing tap her shoulder again.

She looked back at Twilight who was giving her another one of her corrective glances. Pinkie smiled back and nodded before looking back at the guards. "Her…just friend Pinkie Pie…" She corrected in a somewhat normal and calm tone. One of the large white guards in armor nodded before turning around and entering the chambers.

"Your Highnesses…Princess Twilight Sparkle along with her 'just friend' Pinkie Pie is here to seek an audience with you…" The guard said loudly from within the room which made Pinkie Pie giggle and Twilight groan from the guard using their exact words to introduce them.

"Very well, send them in…" A loud somewhat dark female voice called that Twilight immediately recognized not to be Celestia's but instead Luna's. The guard exited the room and returned to his original position before gesturing his wing for the two to enter. Pinkie Pie immediately bounced in while Twilight quickly nodded to the guard before entering the room right behind Pinkie.

"Hi Celestia! Hi Luna! How long has it been since we last saw each other? A few weeks! Wow that means we have a lot to catch up on don't-" The excited party pony immediately began to shout as she bounced about, being quickly silenced by Twilight as she was immediately grabbed by Twilight's magic and placed firmly on the ground next to her as she was bowing in respect. "Oh…right…" She then said with a chuckle before politely bowing herself.

"It is a pleasure to see you too Pinkie Pie…" Celestia greeted cheerfully from the other side of the large linear room and with a warm smile as she sat upon her immense and impressive gold throne with fountains on each side of it. Massive stained glass window paintings were on the two longer walls depicting events that have unfolded in Equestria's history and possibly ones that have yet to transpire.

"Greetings to you both as well…" Luna greeted in a not so cheerful tone as she stood next to her elder sister's throne seat. "May I ask why you are here to just see her and not me? Is the Princess of the Night no longer worth your time Twilight Sparkle?" The darker Alicorn then asked in a more dry tone as she glared at the lavender Alicorn.

Twilight stood back up fully, towering over the much shorter pink mare next her, before gulping anxiously and opening her mouth to whisper her answer. "B-Because I need her help with-"

"What? What is it? Speak up!" Luna shouted, cutting Twilight's faint whisper of an answer off as she leaned in a bit closer to try and hear her next attempt.

Twilight took a deep breath and closed her eyes, attempting to try and say what she needed again this time just a little bit louder. "I re-really need her help with-"

"You talk as softly as your friend Fluttershy…just talk normally!" Luna shouted again, cutting her off as she leaned in as far as she could, turned her head, and put a hoof to her hear to try and hear the Princess of Friendship as best she could.

The purple Alicorn bit her lip nervously before nodding back and taking a big deep breath. Pinkie's eyes widened slightly as she quickly went behind the soon to speak mare and put both her hooves in her ears. "IT'S BECAUSE I REALLY NEED HER HELP WITH MY VOICE!" Twilight said, or more or less shouted in a booming voice, so loud the entire room shook and both the Princesses on the other side of the room almost shook out their chairs. Luna herself yelped in pain as she put a hoof over hear ear as it was now ringing in pain.

"Oh dear…I guess it's that time isn't it?" Celestia asked rhetorically with a sigh as she lowered her head a bit and closed her eyes. "And here I was just starting to recover from my migraines from when Luna was doing her Royal Canterlot voice all the time…" She then said a bit exasperated as she raised her right forehoof and began to rub one of her temples.

"CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME?" Twilight asked almost desperately in her newfound voice volume, this time causing a couple of the stained glass murals to break, one of them next to the throne which made both of the Princesses look at it.

The glass mural depicted a very large overcasting gray misty figure with red eyes in the center and two large grey wings coming out of swooping down. Out of the right wing extended a large red sword and from the left a large blue one both angled and pointing to the center. In the center were two ponies that were and indescribable thanks to the cracking of the glass but both had one of their one of their forehooves out and up reaching to a single glowing white sword that was pointing up at the grey figure. Surrounding around the center was a bunch of swords of differing colors all pointing towards the two smaller ponies. The mural continued to quickly crack before the entire glass painting shattered, with all the differing color glass shards falling on the ground.

"Aw, I just had that one installed." Celestia whined with a huff as she looked at the pile of glass shards on the floor that was once her newest mural.

"SO-" The owner of the destructive voice began to say before covering her mouth up with her wings. "S-sorry…" She then apologized in a quiet whisper, still keeping her wings in front of her muzzle just in case.

"Luna…help Twilight with her vocal issue…" The Princess of the Sun practically commanded in a gentle tone as she looked over at her younger sister.

"Very well…" The darker Alicorn agreed with a nod as she stood up and began to descend down the large throne. "You should've come to me sooner Twilight…I'm much better acquainted with dealing with the Royal Canterlot voice than my sister…" Luna remarked with a smile as she reached the floor and began to make her way to the suffering young Alicorn.

"I can attest to that…" Celestia teasingly agreed with a snicker which caused Luna to stop in her tracks and look back, giving her sister a somewhat nasty glare. Celestia quickly looked away and started humming to herself in an innocent way. Luna shook her head at this before looking back and continuing to walk towards the lavender Alicorn.

"You know it's kind of funny…earlier Twilight helped you with your loud scary voice problem and now she's doing the same for you Twi!" Pinkie Pie commented with a giggle as she realized the irony of the situation unfolding in front of her.

"Ah yes...I guess the common expression used is that I am simply returning the…" Luna replied with a smile before once again stopping and making a small notepad appear in front of her encased in her magic aura. "Flavor…" She then finished as she looked at the notepad and what was written on it, making both Pinkie and Twilight as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Favor…" Celestia simply corrected as she rolled her eyes. Luna blinked a few times before making a small quill appear with her magic and making it write on the notepad.

"Ahhh ok…thank you sister…" The out of touch with modern times Alicorn thanked happily as she made both the quill and notepad disappear. She then smiled and happily trotted up to the shorter and skinnier Alicorn. "Alright Twilight, breathe with me…" The Lunar deity enthusiastically commanded as she pointed to her chest with her right wing.

Twilight nodded at the older mare as she reached out with her wing and touched her chest. When she felt Luna's chest began to expand slightly from inhaling she did the same. "And that's it…" The dark blue maned mare happily instructed after that brief second of inhaling.

"Wait that was barely a breath, how is that supposed to…" Twilight complained in disbelief in her normal voice, before stopping and realizing that she wasn't screaming or breaking any windows with her voice anymore.

"Oh wow! I didn't have to plug my ears that time Twilight!" Pinkie Pie happily pointed out as she bounced up and threw her forelegs around Twilight, pulling her into a tight hug.

"How is that…" The confused mare began to ask to nopony in general before stopping as she felt the small pink pony start to nuzzle her softly. Her eyes widened and wings shot open as she began to blush slightly in front of the two Princesses.

"You've got to learn to control you're breathing…a developing Alicorn's lungs are very powerful and unstable things. Too much oxygen results in…well the loud echoing noise that normally associates itself with the Royal Canterlot voice…" Luna explained calmly to the younger Alicorn who quickly the party mare off of her with her right wing.

"S-So that's it? I have to make quick short breaths for the rest of my life?" Twilight asked back as she tried to pretend that hug didn't happen as the pink pony in question bounced back and behind Twilight with a grin on her face.

"Oh not at all Twilight…" Celestia answered warmly for her sister from atop her throne. "You're simply going through another growth phase…this time for your Alicorn transformation…and right now your voice and lungs are starting to change to accommodate your newfound growth…don't worry after it's all over you can return to talking and breathing like you usually do…" She further elaborated as waved her right wing at Twilight in a dismissive fashion.

"Then when that happens you just can't scream or else you'll start shattering windows like you did a few moments ago…" She finished as she turned her head and extended her wing to the pile of glass on the floor. Twilight bit her lip and nodded, she wanted to apologize again but was cut off by the Princess of the Night starting to circle around her.

"Yes and speaking of your growth phase…" Luna began as she fully circled around the skinny and frail looking Alicorn, giving a most unpleased look. "Sister it's clear that Twilight isn't eating correctly…I can see her rib bones…" She loudly declared as she looked back at her elder sister.

"Yes Luna, I can see that from here…you'd be surprised at how good my vision is…" Celestia responded with a simple nod, getting a few blinks from the two other Alicorns in surprise that she could see Twilight's rib bones from across the room.

"I know that's what I said! She's so skinny I can play her bones like a Xylophone!" Pinkie Pie shouted in agreement before bouncing up to Twilight and pulling out two sticks from her mane with her forehooves. She began to gently tap Twilight's visible rib bones, getting a musical beat with each hit before the small sticks were taken away with her hooves by Twilight's magic. Pinkie looked forward to see Twilight giving her a stern expression and smiled back before backing away.

"But…I've been eating normally like I usually do…I even started a strict eating diet with very high nutritional foods…" Twilight eventually said to the other Princesses as she looked back at them.

"That is unacceptable Twilight! You should be eating at least five times your normal food portions!" Luna seriously informed her with a firm stomp of her right forehoof. Twilight's eye's went as wide as saucers and her mouth gaped open as she just stared at the dark blue mare, trying to wrap her mind around what she just said.

"F-F…Five times?" The stunned mare eventually repeated in a disbelieving whisper as she couldn't comprehend or even picture her seeing five full plates of food when she could barely eat one full plate.

"Yes…you're an Alicorn…an embodiment of all three pony breeds…normally you'd need to eat three times the amount because of that." Luna began to explain as her horn began to glow and three shadow figures of the three pony types appeared before Twilight. Slowly they combined into an Alicorn that was purple and was shaped like Twilight when she just became an Alicorn, much shorter and a bit pudgier than how she is now. "However, since you're in your growth phase with your bodily rapidly changing and developing…you need to eat that much more food to accommodate it…" The moderate cyan eyed Princess went on as the once short purple Alicorn figure began to quickly grow to Twilight's size and shape before quickly getting taller and curvier to the point where it almost resembled Celestia's size and shape.

"If you don't you'll obviously become weak and malnourished…but what's worse is that you have to remember that your magic is also growing as well…making you more powerful…and if your magic outgrows your physical limits to the point where you can't contain it anymore." Luna went onto hypothetically state as the figure of the large nameless Alicorn entity began to glow brightly from the chest and horn. "Then dying of malnutrition will be the least of your worries…" She then darkly finished as the figure burst into dark purple sparks, making Twilight gulp nervously.

"Think of it like a second adolescence and that you're a very fast growing girl again like in your teens…" Celestia said, restating Luna's long explanation in one simple sentence.

"Great, I'm going through a second puberty…" Twilight grumbled as she titled her head slightly, her wings drooping down as well to the floor. "I didn't like it the first time and I'm certainly not going to enjoy the second time as well…" She added with a sigh as she shook her head slightly, not looking forward to however long her second puberty was going to last.

"Look at the bright side Twilight…" Pinkie cheerfully said, making Twilight look down to see the mare walk up next to her and reach up to put a hoof around her neck. "When it's over you're going to be a smoking hot mare with a nice long legs, a curvy body, and a nice huge flank…" She predicted gleefully with a smile and a wink as Twilight felt Pinkie's tail brush lightly against her flank.

Twilight's jaw dropped and her pupils shrunk to tiny little dots as her entire face quickly became beat red. "P-Pinkie…T-That…y-you…I-I…" The completely flustered mare struggled to blurt out as she moved her shaking head to look at a very confused Luna looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, and complete with a flowing, majestic see through mane…" Pinkie happily went on, ignoring Twilight's muddled attempt at a reply, as he suddenly appeared right behind Luna. "Like this for instance!" She finished as she stuck her face into Luna's transparent mane and started swishing her smiling face around it, making the blue mane swirl and move strangely. Twilight couldn't help but smile at that sight and had to put a wing over her muzzle to prevent her from laughing at the sight.

Pinkie Pie continued doing that until she was lifted into the air by Luna's magic and moved away from her. "If you do that again my shit will be lost!" The aggravated dark blue Alicorn threatened in a low tone as she moved the pink invader of privacy over next to Twilight and placed her on her haunches.

"Lose you're shit Luna…you'll lose your shit…" Celestia corrected as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Twilight gasped and blinked a few times upon hearing the publically perceived as pure and divine Alicorn casually throw out a swear word as if it was nothing.

The younger sister looked back with a conflicted look on her face as she raised her right forehoof up to her chin to rub it. "Hmmm…I think my phrase works better…" The stubborn night goddess insisted as she shook her head and waved her hoof at the white Alicorn.

"It's honestly something you really shouldn't be staying you potty mouth…" The pale magenta eyed Alicorn pointed out teasingly with a grin as she titled her head a bit, garnering her little sister to playfully stick her tongue out at her.

"Wait…is my hair going to be like yours…" Twilight finally spoke up, realizing what Pinkie said about her mane and how it was most likely going to happen. "How am I supposed to brush my mane when it's like that? How am I supposed to wash it? Is there a special salon I have to go to or product I have to use? When is it going to happen?" She then asked in an onslaught of frantic questions as she began to have a mini-panic attack.

"Calm down my little pony…calm down…" Celestia soothing said as she raised her wing and gestured her to relax. Twilight took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before nodding back to her. "Yes your mane will eventually turn into an ethereal mane…when does it happen? Well, it depends on how fast your magic grows…" The white Alicorn began to explain once she felt the young princess was calm enough.

"Eventually…like Luna said…your magic will become so powerful that it can't be contained…and when that happens and you're not…how you are now…it will start to exude off of you through your mane and tail, making them look like ours…it's painless unnoticeable and quite honestly…an upgrade..." She went on, further detailing what exactly happens and simultaneously reissuing the young mare of her fears. "You'll quickly figure out when it happens and trust me…you'll know when it happens…" She then vaguely finished leaving Twilight to discover the rest as she continues to grow.

"Anything else I should know about…like I had my wisdom teeth removed before I ascended…did I get a new set that needs to be removed?" Twilight questioned half joking and serious, wincing slightly at the prospect of having to go to the dentist again to have some teeth removed and the pain that would undoubtedly come with it.

"No Twilight…every other change is minor and not as life changing…I'm sure you'll eventually notice them and react accordingly…" Celestia replied with a chuckle as she slowly shook her head at the inquisitorial mare.

"Yeah like your horn continuing to get longer, your wings continuing to get bigger, and your flank continuing to get plumper…" Pinkie Pie said happily, tapping her long thin horn, then her wings that covered almost her entire skinny body, and then her flank which was the one thing the aside from her front chest that the wings couldn't cover up when folded. When she tapped it the owner gasp in shock and Pinkie giggled at the sight of it shake slightly from her touch. "Wow, it's already kind of jiggly even if you're skinnier than a twig…I can't imagine seeing it in its full glory…" The commented both enthusiastically and slightly surprised as she started to playfully shake Twilight's flank. The humiliated owner quickly snapped her head around to yell at the pink mare but stopped upon feeling Pinkie's other hoof carefully and gently begin to stroke her ultra-sensitive tail.

"Mostly because I think I'll be dead before it happens…"The mare mused in a softer tone as she looked up, still rubbing Twilight's flank and unconsciously playing with strains of hair from her tail. "But I can say it's going to be the like the most bestest flank EVER!" She then declared with a grin as she gave Twilight's flank a firm slap, making it shake almost violently and causing its owner moan very loudly and close her eyes.

A blissful smile slowly crept on Twilight's face before her eyes popped open and looked forward to see Luna looking completely distraught and Celestia looking a little disappointed as she had her eyes closed and her head lowered. Twilight's eyes immediately widened as far as they could go as her entire face turned a dark shade of crimson. "P-Pinkie!" She called frantically as she quickly spun her head around to face the mare that was unknowingly violating her.

When she did she gasped both in surprise and bliss as Pinkie dug her head into the bulk of Twilight's tail. The feeling sent shivers of pleasure up Twilight's spine making her shake and tremble to the point where she could swear her front legs would give out at any second. Pinkie moved her head to look at the Alicorn swimming in ecstasy and smiled with strands of Twilight's tail still on her face. ."Yes Twilight?" She happily replied unaware of the trouble she was causing her and instead only knowing she was making her friend make cute noises in gleeful joy.

Twilight wanted to snap at her and scold her for doing this in front of the princesses, but the sight of her light purple and pink strands of hair on her face combined with the expression Pinkie was giving her expelled all anger with her. All she could manage was to bite her lip and continue to tremble slightly at the feeling she was still getting with her tail strands on her face. "I…I want you to get me something to eat…you know for my…growth issue…and…and be sure to get lots of food." She weakly commanded in a feeble voice as she raised her shaking left forehoof and pointed at the door with it.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie quickly agreed as she freed herself from the tangles of Twilight's tail, eliciting a small squeak of delight to escape Twilight's lips. "I'll be sure to bring you back a whole buffet Twilight!" She then informed her excitedly as she bounced to the doors to leave in order to fulfill Twilight's orders.

The lavender Alicorn watched happily bouncing party pony and smiled to herself as Pinkie Pie went through the doors. She was once again reminded that everything that mare did for her was not to annoy her, embarrass her, or anger her; but to make her happy. Even if her methods and choices weren't always the best they were always in the best of intentions and Twilight could only giggle at that thought before immediately freezing in place and starting to sweat uncontrollably. She slowly turned her head back around as her purple coat quickly became drenched from her own sweat to see a very unhappy looking Luna directly before her.

"Twilight Sparkle…" The dark Alicorn called in a very stern and almost scolding tone as she narrowed her eyes at the younger mare, instantaneously causing her to freak out.

"A-Ah w-well you know Pinkie Pie…" Twilight began nervously and frantically as she quickly took a step back away from Luna. "Never did understand the meaning of personal space, boundaries, and what is appropriate in situations like this…" She went on in a defensive tone as she gave off a forced smile and waved both her wings in front of her face as if it would help her innocence.

"N-Not that something like that is ever appropriate and o-of course I don't ever let her do that to me in private or at all for that matter…" She quickly corrected herself upon realizing what she said would imply that this has happened and does happen between the two in private. "Even if it does feel amazing…" The mare then revealed sweetly with a smile before shaking her head and mentally kicking herself for saying that.

"B-But that's only because…y-you know…I have a super sensitive tail that common ponies don't have and o-of course Pinkie Pie found out about and exploits to try and make me feel good…" The still blushing Alicorn went onto explain as she hysterically darted her gaze around, no longer able to look at either Princess face to face anymore. "Wi-Without my permission of course and obviously she found out on accident as I would never-"

"Twilight…calm down…relax…" Celestia spoke up finally with a slight chuckle as she raised her right wing up, cutting her off from continuing her hectic explanations. "I understand…" She warmly finished as she lowered her wing back down to her side.

"Y-You do?" Twilight replied in disbelief as her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Of course I do…" The sun goddess reaffirmed with a nod, making Twilight take a deep breath in relief and close her eyes in response. "But other ponies don't though…" She then quickly added which made Twilight's eyes pop back open.

"Yes we've received multiple complaints from the citizens that you're engaging in some sort of sinful relationship with that mare…" Luna explained in a darker tone as she narrowed her eyes as the suspicious acting lavender Alicorn.

"WHICH IS-!" The Alicorn in question began to shout in her Equestrian voice before quickly stopping and putting both her wings over mouth. She quickly exhaled and slowly inhaled a bit before opening her mouth again. "W-Which is completely untrue!" She nervously said in her second attempt, keeping her wings near her muzzle in fear of her voice getting too loud again and needing to cover it back up again.

"Of course it is, after all there's no way that you could be in that kind of relationship with Pinkie Pie…" Celestia agreed with a firm nod, both surprising Twilight and reassuring her at the same time. She blinked a few times over the fact that Celestia was so easily dismissing that claim despite what she just saw in front of her not a few moments ago.

"Yes, after all you know the reality of your position and the consequences if you should break its customs…" Luna added in a firm tone as she started to walk past Twilight and over to the windows, giving her almost an intimidating glare which made Twilight once again feel uneasy.

"Y-Yes…no Princess of Equestria can ever be in any relationship with anypony outside of friendship…" Twilight replied in apprehensive understanding as she watched Luna head up to one of the glass murals, stating what was commonly known in all of Canterlot and most of Equestria.

"Yes, we can't be like you're sister-in-law who is a foreign Princess and yields to different rules and customs…" The lunar deity elaborated as she looked out the window, mentioning Cadance the Crystal Empire Princess of Love who got married. "Nor are we like your friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who have a very sexual and deep rooted relationship…" She went on in a softer tone as she closed her eyes which made Twilight almost jump up in shock that she would say something like that.

"Wh-What are you talking about? No they don't!" Twilight interjected with a shake of her head, completely befuddled as to how Luna came to that accusation. "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are just friends…nothing more…and I should know since I saw them the other day and they were certainly anything but how you described them Luna." She explained in a serious tone as she raised her eyebrow and gave off an almost aghast expression. The incorrect mare slowly turned her head to look at Twilight with a completely perplexed look on her face.

"Hmmm…this is most…startling…especially after all the dreams I have witnessed from one of them…" She mused out loud as she turned her head back to look outside the window at most likely nothing in particular. "Perhaps I shall visit Rainbow Dash tonight to inquire her about her feelings and her dreams…" She continued to think out load as she closed her eyes and leaned her head forward until her horn touched the window. Twilight stood there staring at the dark Alicorn before she heard the other Princess clear her throat, intentionally wanting to get her attention.

"In any case…" Celestia began in a serious voice as Twilight looked over to see the large white princess still sitting on her throne with her eyes closed and with her head somewhat lowered. "I'm not going to bother to scold you or remind you about the consequences of you being in love and in pursuit of a romantic relationship with another pony…especially since it's as ludicrous as it being with Pinkie Pie…" She finished with her expression unchanging and her eyes remaining closed.

"Yeah…" The young Alicorn weakly agreed with a small nod before gasping slightly and suddenly nodding frantically. "Yeah…yeah…Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah! It's completely crazy…ha…Ha ha!" She relentlessly agreed before making a few awkward laughs and rubbing the back of her head with her right forehoof.

"Me being in love with…with…" She went on in a bit softer and regretful tone as she moved her hoof from the back of her head to in front of her, looking at it a bit sadly. "Pinkie Pie…" She finished in a whisper as she put her hoof against her chest and closed her eyes.

"Yes…now let's move onto a very important topic Twilight…" Celestia started as Twilight opened her eyes and looked up to see the sun goddess finally get up off her throne. "I'm very glad you came here because I have something very important to tell you and give you…" She went on in a serious manner as she gracefully began to descend the stairs off her throne, her wings completely open her mane majestically gliding in the air with each step she took.

"You have something…to give me?" Twilight asked both confused and surprised as she arched an eyebrow and watched the ruler of Equestria descend down to the floor and slowly walk up towards her.

"Yes…some of grave importance…something that will be of use to you and will possibly save Equestria from certain destruction against a horrible evil…" The white Alicorn said in a dire tone as she slowly trotted up and stopped in front of the shorter and skinnier Princess.

"A horrible…evil…" Twilight repeated softly in an almost an inaudible whisper as her eyes started to go wide at the thought of possibly fighting a horrific unstoppable evil that her former mentor was talking about.

* * *

"So…" The Prince started in a low tone as he looked at his subordinates and then at the cards on the table. "Who's been winning the most?" He then playfully asked with a smirk as he looked back at the two earth ponies, the brown one smiling brightly while the grey one slumped over slightly.

"Who do you think?" The smaller grey earth pony sarcastically asked back as he slowly shook his head, eliciting a chuckle from both the other ponies.

"Heh…Ferreiro I thought I ordered you to go easy on him…" The white Alicorn reminded him lightheartedly as he took the large chest off his back and placed it on the ground next to the door.

"I have been going easy on him…" Ferreiro jokingly informed before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling a stream of grey smoke from his nostrils.

"You want to play Commander…maybe I'll have better luck with three ponies playing…" Novato asked politely asked as their leader calmly walked up to the table.

"Yeah I'll play a few games…" Slate agreed with a smile as he sat down in an empty seat while the other two ponies took their seats as well. "Signal, do you want to…" He then began to kindly ask the black mare before being cut off by the sound of a door opening and slamming.

"Nevermind…" He said with a disappointed sigh as Ferreiro started to deal him a set of cards. "Are we playing with Rivia or Tsuka rules?" He questioned in a dull tone as he picked up his cards and began looking them over.

"Tsuka..." The brown earth pony simply said as he picked up his own set of cards.

"Yeah I thought I'd have better chances of winning that way…" Novato pointed out with a smile as he quickly picked up his cards and started to shuffle them around.

"Good choice…" Slate complimented a bit dryly as he picked up two of the six cards in his hoof and placed them face down on the table with the right one a bit close to the center than the left one.

"So how did your meeting with Mr. Blaze's go?" Ferreiro politely asked as he put a card face down on the table and moved it towards Slate. He then took the card that was closer to the center of the table and put it in his hoof with the rest of the cards.

"His place makes the Palace back at Rio seem as comforting and inviting as….as…." He began in a dark tone as he pushed his other card towards Novato, then pausing to think of a snappy joke. "Someplace…very…very comfortable and inviting…" The awkwardly smiling Alicorn then remarked as he took the card Ferreiro had pushed towards him.

"You know your jokes are almost as funny and as tragic as my paychecks…." The brown pony commented dryly with a puff of white smoke coming out his muzzle as Novato placed two cards face down on the table like Slate did.

"I'm sorry…but if I told the truth I think I'd get so angry that I might do something I would regret." He darkly explained with a sigh before putting a card face down and sliding it towards Novato.

"That bad huh?" The young grey earth pony remarked with a smile as Slate took the card that was further away from the center of the table.

"He's a typical high class pony….has the mindset that he and everypony like him are better than the rest…like a group of kids claiming to be kings of the sandbox…" He lowly explained as he looked down while Novato slid the card Slate had pushed towards him over towards Ferreiro. "In the end the only thing they prove is that they're no better than the sand they stand atop of…" He finished as he closed his eyes while both the other ponies picked up their respective cards and placed them into their hooves.

"He couldn't have been that bad…" Ferreiro commented with a snicker as he placed two cards face down like the two ponies before him. "After all it he did seem to give you something didn't?" He seriously asked as he looked over at the chest Slate had brought that he knew he didn't leave with. Novato reached over the table and slid a card towards Ferreiro before taking the one closer to the center.

"Only to fulfill his crazy plans and desire that could quite possibly send the entire world into darkness…" Slate responded as he shook his head slightly while Ferreiro slid the card that Novato gave him over to the Alicorn.

"I see…so what did he give you anyways?" The brown earth pony asked curiously as he picked up the card off the table and placed it in his hoof.

The white Alicorn said nothing and continued sitting in his seat with his eyes closed. The two other earth ponies looked at each other for a brief second before the sight of a green aura made them look back at Slate to see his horn glowing bright green. It began to glow brighter as Slate opened his eyes and erupted from his seat, the chair he was sitting in being flung backwards and his wings extending to their max. The glowing horn began to amass a large green energy ball which made the other two Ponies start to feel a little uncomfortable. As the ball grew bigger with more energy Slate took a huge breath before turning around and launching the basketball sized at the chest.

The ball hit the chest and quickly expanded with a green flash of light giving off large amounts of heat energy that was burning the floor and wall around it. The green light got so bright the two other ponies had to look away to avoid hurting their eyes. With one final large shrieking sound of static, the large energy ball disappeared and with it the blinding light.

"Geez what the hell was…." Ferriero began to shout in anger as he looked back at Slate before stopping and noticing what was still remaining after Slate's energy attack. "What the…" He then remarked as he saw a pile of armor chunks in the center of where Slate's attack was, the floor it was on top of clean and neat in a nice little circle. Outside the small neat circle, everything was charred complete with small holes in both the wall and floor.

"It's completely intact…" Novato commented as well as he noticed the old set of armor unscathed by that devastating attack and only evaporating the old chest that contained it.

"What you're looking at is Commander Hurricane's personal armor set…." Slate explained as he started breathing a bit heavily from using all that magic in that one attack. "An ancient set of armor made by the original Pegasi race in Pegasopolis…I had thought all the sets of armor destroyed after the formation of Equestria but….here one is…" He further detailed before taking one final deep breath to regain his composure.

"The only problem is it doesn't exactly fit me…" He then finished as he turned back around and moved his seat back to its original position.

"Say no more I'll be sure to get it resized for you…" Ferreiro replied confidently as set his cards down on the table and got up from his spot.

"You know the King is going to be pissed that you kind of messed up his embassy a little bit…" Novato teasingly said to Slate as he sat down back in his seat while Ferriero walked passed him towards the pile of armor.

"Yeah right…he doesn't come up here himself and this place hasn't been used for almost a year before we got here…" The white Alicorn responded in an uncaring tone as the brown pony behind him bent over to pick up a small piece of the armor. "And if they do find out. Well, it will be long after my plans are done and by then it wouldn't matter that I put a few holes in the wall or burnt the floors a little…" He then said in a softer tone as he lowered his head a bit while the pony behind him grunted loudly as he slowly picked up a piece of the armor with both his hooves

"H-Holy crap!" Ferriero swore loudly as he struggled to pick up the small piece of metal, the cigarette in his mouth dropping out of his muzzle and onto the floor. "This…This armor is REALLY…REALLY HEAVY!" He then informed almost in a scream as he began breathing heavy.

"What?" Slate simply said in disbelief as he quickly got up from his seat once more and went over to the straining pony to take the small piece of metal out of his hooves. "It…It feels light to me…" The white Alicorn calmy stated as he effortlessly moved around the light piece of metal in his single hoof while the brown pony feel to his haunches panting heavily.

"It must…must be like your sword the Jinyuu…that's the…the only reason…it can…can be heavy to me and light for you…." Ferreiro tried to explain in between his pants as he struggled to catch his breath. "After all…it's…it's Pegasus made…so it…it would make sense…right?" He added as he bent down to pick back up his cigarette. To his dismay he had found that it had gone out and could only groan in response to that.

"I don't know…there's still so much I don't understand about original Pegasi culture, history, and creations…" Slate responded softly with a slow shake of his head as he slowly twirled the small piece of old armor in his hoof, looking over it carefully. "The book doesn't go into detail about this stuff…so I don't know what this thing is made out and honestly…I don't even know how my own sword was created nor do I know how it really works…" He finished as he slowly placed the small chunk of armor plating back on the pile with the rest of the pieces.

"Alright I got you…" The sweating and worn out pony replied in an understanding tone as he finally caught his breath and stood back up.

"I'm sorry to do this to you…but…" The green eyed Alicorn apologized in a regretful tone as he looked down at the pile of metal. "Even if it's heavy…can you resize it for me please?" He then inquired with in a regretful tone as Ferriero looked down at the armor as well. Novato, who was still sitting at the table watching the whole thing play out in front of him, noticed that they could be talking like that for a little bit with their backs to him. He smirked as he leaned over across the table and began to look at Slate's face down cards.

"Yeah…even though it's heavy I can still lift it up…it just shocked me at how heavy it was…" The brown earth pony honestly answered as he reached up with his right forehoof and rubbed the side of his face to wipe some of the sweat off. "Although I can safely say it's not going to be an overnight job that's for sure!" He then said almost in a teasing manor as he put his hoof down and shook his head.

"Can you try to have it done in two days?" The prince then asked almost frantically as he looked over at his slightly shorter subordinate.

"Yeah…I think I can manage that…" Ferriero replied truthfully as he looked back at Slate with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you…I don't know what I'd do without you…" Slate gratefully thanked with a soft smile as he gently placed his right hoof on his friend's shoulder. Novato, back at the table, had just finished memorizing all of Slate's cards and quietly moved over to Ferreiro's cards to start looking at them as well.

"You'd most likely find some other blacksmith to do the resizing for you…" The brown earth pony jokingly replied with a soft chuckle as he closed his eyes and looked down.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be as thorough or as quick as you though…" The white Alicorn said back as he put his hoof back on the floor.

"Yeah…they'd probably do a half-flank job at a ridiculous cost after like a super long waiting period…" Ferreiro agreed with a quick nod as the smile on his face grew. "I'm so nice and generous that I'll do an expert job for free right now if you want…" He then offered as he opened his blue eyes and looked back at the taller pony with an arrogant look in his eyes.

"We still have a game to play…want to finish that with me first?" Slate asked back as he gestured his head back towards the table. Novato took this as a sign that they'd be returning soon and carefully returned Ferreiro's cards back to their original position before sitting back down in his seat.

"Oh yeah…I'm going to win of course…" The confident earthy pony replied with quick nod as they both turned around to head back to the table.

"I wouldn't be so sure about yourself if I were you…" Novato rebutted with a sly grin on his face as the other two slowly took their respective seats. "I have a feeling I'm finally going to win one…" He then predicted as he picked up his cards in front of him.

"Please…even if you knew all the cards in our hooves you wouldn't be able to win…" Ferreiro dryly replied with a shake of his head as he picked up his own cards, making Novato look him wide eyed for a brief second.

"Just like everything else in life we won't know who was destined to win until after the game is over…" Slate said with a sigh as he picked up his own cards, making the other two nod back at him.

"Hey…Slate…I got a question…" The young grey pony spoke up as Slate put two cards face down on the table like before. The Alicorn then looked at him and nodded as Ferriero placed a card down on the table and slid it towards Slate. "If that's Commander…whoever's armor…" He began curiously, not remembering the original owner of the armor's name as Ferriero took the card further away from the center.

"Where's her weapon at?" He then asked as he titled his head. The regal looking Prince blinked immediately in response before looking down at the ground for a few seconds, seriously contemplating what he said and not able to come to any conclusion.

* * *

"So…what is it?" Twilight sheepishly asked in an uncertain tone as Celestia stood directly in front of her, her long ethereal mane flowing directly right next to her.

The large Sun Goddess looked down at her with an unwavering look before quickly turning her head to her little sister who was still by the window, accidentally hitting Twilight with her long mane. The mane phased through her, making her blink and almost cough as the intangible wall of colors passed her face. The whole sensation was odd and confusing for Twilight as she never felt anything like it before and wondered if her mane and tail would have the same effect. More importantly she wondered if she wanted it to have the same effect.

'She didn't even notice that her mane went right through me…she probably didn't feel anything…' She thought to herself as she saw that the regal Princess had zero reaction to her mane going through her and focused entirely on her younger sister. 'Will my tail become like that…unfeeling and never to be touched again?' She then mused as she looked back to her hyper sensitive tail that was just barely an inch away from touching the ground.

"Luna…I need your help please…" Celestia said to her younger sister, making Twilight's attention snap back forward towards the taller Alicorn and towards the darker one still facing the window with her eyes closed. "Luna!" The older sister shouted making the younger sister's moderate cyan eyes pop open in shock.

"Huh?" She dimly responded in a somewhat hazy voice as she looked back around to see her sister giving her a serious look. The dark Alicorn tilted her head in confusion before Celestia gestured her head over towards her throne. "Oh right…sorry…" Luna then said with a nod, realizing and understanding what her sister wanted.

The Princess of the Night walked up and joined the Princess of the Day side by side as they both faced the throne. Both their horns began to slowly light up as their wings fully extended. They lifted off the ground and began to hover in place as their horns continued to get brighter. Eventually both of the Alicorn's eyes went completely white with an aura as their horns got so bright that Twilight had to cover her eyes slightly with her wing.

They both titled their heads back slightly before lunging them forward, sending a stream of light from their horns that hit the throne. The entire throne began to shake violently, causing the floor to shake as well and causing Twilight to struggle to keep her balance. The long red carpet that went from the throne to the door rolled up quickly and then disappeared. The water in the fountains on both sides quickly evaporated into steam and the comfy cushion on the throne's chair flew off and hit wall.

The streams of light coming from the Alicorns separated with the yellow aura from Celestia taking up the left side of the throne with Luna's blue aura taking up the right. The throne chair went back against the wall land began to slide up it as the two halves of the throne began to split and slide towards the walls. Twilight looked up to see another bright light shinning from within a hidden room behind the throne as the Alicorns landed right in front of her.

"Behold Princess Twilight, the tool that you will use on your upcoming challenges and an artifact that our lineage has kept secret since the dawn of Equestria itself…" Celesta began in a proud and noble voice as the throne continued to separate and the light from the room got brighter and brighter. "And it is…" She went on before pausing as the light got bright Twilight had to completely cover her eyes and couldn't see what it was that was going to be revealed to her.

"A box…." Twilight then heard Luna dimly declare as she opened her eyes to see the light completely gone to reveal a small chamber with a large warn out, almost completely rotted way card board box that said 'Secret thing that goes in Secret Room under my throne' written in pencil. Twilight blinked in confusion for a few seconds in disbelief as she was expecting some grand immaculate looking chamber or room with a pedestal or something, not some big box in a small room with other smaller boxes lining the walls.

"You…made me help you reveal...a box..." Luna dryly went on, still trying to comprehend that her time and copious amounts of magic were wasted on opening a room containing a box. "A freaking box!" She then shouted angrily as she turned to her older sister, steam beginning to fume from her nose.

"Oh…right…when I moved everything into this castle almost nine hundred years ago…I…I put it in there with the intention of setting it up to look really grand and amazing…" Celestia nervously explained as she raised a hoof up to her muzzle and scratched her nose a bit. "But when I sealed it I forgot that I couldn't unseal it without my sister and she was kind of…well…" She went on before stopping as she felt she didn't need to go on, a light tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Gahhhh!" Luna groaned furiously as she shook her head and looked away in disgust. Twilight just forcefully smiled in an awkward way as she nodded back at the ruler of the nation.

"Never the less...what is inside that box is still one of the oldest and most important artifact in Equestria…no…Equine history period!" The still somewhat embarrassed Sun Princess declared back in her noble tone as she pointed her hoof at the chest and fully extended her wings, trying to regain some of the dignity and respect she just lost from that reveal.

The two other ponies just stood there looking at her as she held that pose and eventually looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces before looking back at the white Alicorn. "…Luna if you would…" Celestia eventually said as she lowered her wing and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would I what?" The younger mare asked in a confused tone as she looked over to her older sister with her right eyebrow slightly arched.

"Go get the box please?" The white Alicorn clarified as she gestured her wing towards the box.

"Can't you just bring it over with your magic?" Luna dimly asked back as she narrowed her eyes at the taller pony.

"You can try…" Celestia vaguely answered in a slightly teasing tone with a smirk.

The moderate cyan eyed Alicorn blinked a few times in bemusement of her older sister's words. She then slowly turned her head back to the box as her horn started to glow light blue. The box was enveloped in a blue aura and briefly lifted off the ground before quickly falling back down with the aura bursting into sparks. "What in the name of…" Luna said to herself in shock as her eyes widened a bit. She then narrowed them and focused with all her might as she tried again. Again the same results happened, prompting Luna to try again…and then again…and then again. By the sixth time she stomped on the ground with her hoof and snarled in anger at her many failed attempts to do something as simple as pick up a box.

Steam vented from her flared nostrils until she felt a tap at her shoulder which made her look up to see her sister's smug smirking face before her. "You know…that's why I said: 'Go get the box.' Instead of something like: 'Bring us the box with your magic.'" Celestia said in a teasing tone horribly disguised as a serious one as she gestured her head towards the box.

Luna frowned and narrowed her eyes as much as they could at her taller sister. "You're laughing on the inside aren't you?" She darkly said in a low growl as she gritted her teeth together and grinded them a bit.

"Just a little bit…yes…" The magenta eyed Alicorn honestly replied with a nod as she did her best to stop herself from laughing. Twilight titled her head a bit, starting to feel disconnected from the whole thing and wondering if this was really as important as Celestia said it was if she was playfully teasing her sister like this. "Now get the…heh….box please…" She then instructed with a grin, pointing her wing to the box as a quick giggle found its way to escape her lips.

Luna huffed bitterly before stomping off to retrieve the box. "We'll see how much you're laughing after I raid your secret stash of treats and sweets!" She declared in a threanting tone as her sister snickered behind her while shaking her head.

"You'll have to find it first!" Celestia practically challenged her angry sister as she took a few steps back to stand alongside the lavender Alicorn. Twilight had a forceful smile on as a beat a sweat dropped down the side of her forehead. She briefly looked back at the door in wonder of where her small pink friend was before looking back with that unnatural smile still on her face.

"I will eventually!" Luna shouted back as she turned around and pointed to her older sister with her right forehoof. The Sun Goddess shook her head playfully before bending slightly and moving her head closer to the smaller Princess next to her, raising her left wing to cover both their faces.

"No she won't, I moved my stash to her former banishment place on the moon…" Celestia whispered to Twilight in a joking tone before starting to move away from her. She stopped though and quickly moved her head and wing back to their original spot. "Don't tell her that though, the words 'on,' 'the', and 'moon' put together in that order is still kind of a tender spot for her…" She added almost in a frantic voice as she gestured her head towards

"Oh…I…umm…yeah…I…I understand…" Twilight weakly and unsurely responded with a few slow nods as she looked at the smiling white Alicorn with an unnatural smile and an eyebrow slightly twitching.

"Holy Creator of Tartarus!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs, making both the other Princesses look over to see her standing no her hind legs and trying desperately to pick up the cardboard box. "What in the hell is in this box sister?" She frantically screamed as she let go of the box and instead put her whole body against it. She grunted and closed her eyes as the box barely started to slide across the floor. It was at a pace that would make Tank the Tortoise feel like he could travel at Rainbow Dash levels of speed.

"Oh…right…sorry…" Celestia apologized in slight embarrassment upon remembering a crucial fact about the box. "I forgot that's it difficult for a pony like you to move that object…" She then revealed as she started to walk over to Luna who had just managed to move the box one whole inch.

'A pony like her?' Twilight repeated in her mind as the uncomfortable look on her face quickly changed into a confused one. 'What is that supposed to mean? What's in the box that can't be moved by Princess Luna?' She mused, lowering her gaze as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Here let me…" The sun goddess happily said, getting Twilight's attention as she looked up to see Celestia easily pick up the box with one wing. Luna fell on her face upon the box being quickly removed in front of her. Twilight's mouth gaped open as she watched the large white Alicorn whistle nonchalantly as she easily tossed the box up in down in her right wing like it was a small ball.

Luna looked up and watched her sister effortlessly walk away towards Twilight while tossing the box up and down. "…oh thou art so cool! Doth thou feel good now thyself now? Making thine sister appear like a fleeting fool? Huh!?" She shouted at her sister as she raised her left wing and shook it angrily at her elder sibling.

Celestia ignored her furious sister and walked right up to Twilight with a serious look on her face. She stopped tossing the box up and down and firmly held it in both her large immaculate wings before the lavender Alicorn. "Now Twilight…I want you to promise me that no matter what happens…you'll keep the contents of this box a secret and…if so…protect it with your life…" She sternly commanded in a loud tone as her younger sister slowly got off the floor behind her.

"I…I promise…" The Princess of Friendship agreed with a nod as a surge of feelings was welling inside of her. Pride for Celestia trusting her with such an important artifact, Fear of being given yet another taxing responsibility she might not live up to, and most of all intrigue as to would it could be and why Luna couldn't move it.

"Thank you…" Celestia gratefully thanked with a nod back as she moved her right wing to the top to begin to open it. "I knew I could trust…could trust…" She went on before stopping as she was finding it difficult to open the box.

"Come on…" She muttered angrily as she forcefully tried to rip open the box with her wing. "Come on!" She then shouted as she drove her head into it and began to bite the surprisingly tough cardboard box. The event was making Twilight's anticipation and wonder drop like Rarity at the Best Flyer's Competition and was making Luna laugh so hard that one would swear that Nightmare Moon had returned.

"That….That's what you get for…for making me look like an idiot sister…Car…Carmel is a bitch isn't it?" Luna jokingly declared in between bouts of laughter as she slowly continued walking up to her box opening deficient sister.

The still struggling Sun Goddess bit down as hard as she could and pulled with all her might, thankfully and finally managing to tear the top of the box off. "Ha….hair I ga ii…" Celestia cheered victoriously, her voice and speech slightly impaired thanks to the large chunk of cardboard in her mouth. The victorious princess tossed the piece of cardboard behind her before looking back at the disturbed looking Twilight with a sincere smile on her face. The piece of cardboard she had tossed behind her landed on Luna's face which both made her stop walking and stop laughing instantly. After a few seconds of standing still like a statute the dark mare start to shake angrily, causing the piece of cardboard to fall off her face, and then glare angrily at her elder sister.

"You did that on purpose!" She shouted at her inattentive sister as she reached into the box with her wing and pulled out the object she desired. It was completely hidden within her large wing as she tossed the box carelessly behind her with her other wing, almost hitting her sister again. "Stop that!" Luna shouted after dodging what was left of the large, rotting cardboard object.

"Princess Twilight…" Celestia called in a grave tone as she moved her other wing back forward and began to slowly unveil the large object from her other wing. Behold…your destiny…" She then declared in a shout as she finally revealed the object and held in both her wings before the lavender Alicorn before her.

Twilight looked at the object being presented at her and titled her head in confusion at it. It was a rather long sword in a dusty scabbard that was being held mostly in Celestia's left wing while the right wing held the hilt. The scabbard was a faded shade of blue with two gold strands going down it with gold feathers sticking off at regular intervals. The two strands convened at the bottom or Chape. It formed a large pointed feather complete with the precise fine details, even if it was chipped and worn from age. At the very top of the scabbard next to the hilt on the locket was a very faded and somewhat scratched out symbol. Twilight could barely make it out and it looked like a white cloud with faded blurry lines coming down from it in an oddly familiar pattern.

"It is the ancient sword of…of…" The wielder began before stopping and averting her eyes for a brief second. "Wondrous Terrific…Friendship…" She then revealed as she looked back at Twilight and gave a forced smile.

"The W.T.F. Sword…" Luna dryly commented as she condensed the name into an acronym and immediately got angry at how stupid that sounded. "You made that up!" She accused furiously as she pointed her right forehoof at her elder sister.

"It will help you protect Equestria and guide on your path to…to…" The Sun Goddess went on as she slowly moved the sword in her left with to have the hilt point towards Twilight. She paused briefly in her explanation and also froze in place as she thought up the ending to her sentence. "True Friendship Potential…" She then finally finished as she fully moved the sword to face the younger Alicorn.

"You have no idea what that sword is or what it does do you? You're just making this all up!" Luna pointed out even louder than before as she started to stomp her way over to the most likely lying Solar Princess.

"Take it…" Celestia beckoned as she removed her right wing from the hilt, revealing it for Twilight to look at very thoroughly. The grip of the hilt looked incredibly smooth with very fine grooves that looked unlike anything Twilight had ever seen. The grip awes faded black with the pommel at the end being gold with a small sharp silver point coming out of it. Finally the cross-guard looked like two large blue feathers that were faded and obviously metal. "And wield your future…" The holder then finished as she moved the sword right up to her face as her completely livid sister walked right up to her right side.

"Quit ignoring me! I know you can hear-MMRPF MMRPF!" The enraged dark Alicorn tried to shout before being cut off as her sister's right wing completely covered her face and prevented her from speaking.

Twilight continued to nervously smile at the sight before her. Seeing her former mentor and fellow Princess forcefully smile while holding out a weird sword in one wing and covering her struggling sister's face in the other was certainly not something she ever wanted to see. "It's such an honor…thank you…Princess…" The lavender Alicorn thanked in unsure tone as she reached out with her wing to take the sword.

She stopped as her wing hovered just above the hilt as she remembered how heavy it was for Luna. She also knew that it was light for Celestia and wondered what requirements were needed in order to successfully hold it. There was too much conflicting data in front of her to even come to a suitable hypothesis though. Celestia and Luna were sisters, both Princesses, and both deities. Yet only one of them could successfully hold the blade without any clear indication that they could do so.

Twilight bit her lip as the only way to find out if she could hold it or not was to find out personally. She gripped the hilt hard and closed her eyes as she mustered all her strength in her wing to pick up the sword in one fell swoop. "Ahhh!" She screamed out loud as the sword she held in her wing put up no resistance whatsoever and she raised her wing so hard the sword she gripped almost flung out of her wing.

Celestia's eyes went wide and her efforts to cover her sister's face stopped, resulting in Luna to quickly push the large wing away. She snorted steam out her nostrils as she looked at her elder sister before seeing Twilight effortlessly hold the blade she could wield. Her eyes went as wide as her elder sister's and her mouth dropped as Celestia's expression seemed to be perpetually frozen in a state of dismay.

Twilight easily slung around the blade in her wing, it was lighter than she expected. It was lighter than her books back in her library, her papers she wrote on when making detailed reports and it was even lighter than the feathers in her wing. "This doesn't make any sense…" Twilight commented in a whisper as clearly that defied the laws of well…everything…in her mind at least.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Luna muttered in shock as she watched the Alicorn in front of her move the sheaved blade around with little resistance. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She repeated, this time shouting frantically as she stomped on the ground with her right forehoof. Celestia quickly wrapped her right wing around her younger sister's neck and spun them around so they weren't facing Twilight.

Twilight paid no attention to the two sisters in front of her as they began whispering amongst each other and instead raised her left wing to grip the scabbard. She slowly slid the sword out from its scabbard and gasped at the sight of the actual blade itself. It was shiny and seemed untainted by age or rust with no signs of dings or battle damage. She moved it closer to her face to get a better look and noticed something especially strange.

There were small lines going all throughout the sword, barely noticeable and seeming to form shapes that resembled feathers. "Wait a second…" Twilight whispered to herself as she recognized the structure pattern of something she just read in a book. She raised her right hoof and gently touched the surprisingly warm sword.

Instantly it began to glow, shocking Twilight and making her pull her hoof away as it began to glow brighter with feathery shapes on the blade taking on multiple colors. Twilight didn't have any time to react after that as the rainbow colors got so bright so fast that it immediately blinded her to the point where shad to forcibly close her eyes. In that moment, the warmth in her wing disappeared along with the feeling of anything in her wings and the sound of the two Princesses whispering.

She slowly opened her eyes to find that not only was the sword and scabbard in her wings gone, but that she was in an entirely different place altogether. She quickly looked around to find herself in a much bigger wide open room that made the Royal Hall she was once in look like a narrow pathway. She looked around the oval shaped room and immediately noticed a bunch of massive Pegasus statues so large that they were easily bigger than the town hall in Ponyville. All of them were on their hind legs wearing some kind of personal armor as they all looked different and unique from one another. The same went for their weapons in their forehooves or sometimes wings as they varied from swords, lances, daggers, and even shields.

Beyond that Twilight noticed that the walls, ceiling, and even the floor looked very unusual. She looked down under her hooves and almost seemed to see through the hard floors like they were translucent. Below the floor was nothing but a bunch of clouds with very few small spots of blue peeking through. It was then that she realized that she was in some kind of Pegasus made place. Though every Pegasus made city or town she could think of didn't really go above the cloud layer. Where she was now was so above the cloud layer that she couldn't even begin to estimate how high she really is.

Suddenly, she heard very large clanking noises that made her turn to see a immensely tall door that went up to the ceiling. The two large metal doors were being sealed shut by a two very large wings coming from two statues on both ends of the doors. The center was sealed by the two Pegasus statues' weapons as the large swords connected. At the bottom it was finished being sealed by the Pegasi statues hindhooves as they slowly slide in front of the door making some grinding noises along with the clanging noises. What was in front of the now locked door shocked Twilight and made her loudly gasp.

In front of the large metal door stood a familiarly large white pony that was the size of Celestia. However, instead of a long flowing multicolored ethereal mane and tail was instead just a normal long red colored mane and tail. When the pony began to slowly turn Twilight immediately made note of the quill and ink jar she had for a cutie mark and also noticed that on top of her head was indeed a large horn making her an Alicorn. The large red maned Alicorn looked over at Twilight with her bright blue eyes and smiled warmly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't hear you come in…" The soft spoken Alicorn spoke up in a sweet voice, catching Twilight completely off guard.

"I…uhh…umm…" Twilight struggled to blurt out as she frantically tried to organize the questions in her mind in order of importance. How did I get here? Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? What happened to the sword I was holding onto? All these questions needed to be asked but Twilight didn't know which one to start out with.

"Well…don't you have something you need to tell me…" The Alicorn then asked a bit more seriously as she started to walk up to the nervous and slightly frightened lavender Alicorn.

"Uhhh….s-sorry…it's just…I…." The Princess of Friendship stuttered and mumbled as the while Alicorn in front of her walked up right up to her and then literally right through her. Twilight's eyes widened when the taller Alicorn phased through her without Twilight feeling so much as a slight bump.

"Commander Hurricane…" She heard the Alicorn that just passed through her call, calling a name Twilight actually recognized from history books back in magic kindergarten.

"What?" The skinny mare muttered to herself before quickly turning around. She immediately saw the red haired mystery Alicorn, but almost directly in front of her was another pony. Twilight couldn't get a good look at the pony since the taller Alicorn was blocking her view. She quickly trotted around and then gasped harder than when she saw the Alicorn not one minute ago.

"Rainbow Dash?" She called in disbelief as the pony in very nice and elegant looking armor was light blue and had a rainbow colored tail.

Her cutie mark was covered up by her armor and her head was exposed to reveal her fairly long rainbow colored mane to match her long tail and had very powerful looking dark pink eyes. Twilight quickly also picked up that the mare looked much older and was actually bigger than the rather dense daredevil she knew at home and could only conclude that her looking like Rainbow Dash was either a coincidence or something deeper. That would have to wait for the moment as there were other things she had to pay attention to. This would just have to be added to her increasingly growing list of questions.

"Don't you have something to tell me…." The large Alicorn repeated her question as the very well-toned blue Pegasus kept her head slightly lowered and looked at the ground. "Commander Hurricane…report…" The Alicorn then ordered in a stern voice that sounded a bit unfitting for her.

"Am I in the past?" Twilight asked herself as she started to piece together all the copious amounts of data being presented to her while the blue Pegasus slowly raised her head to look at the taller Alicorn before her.

"Yes my Queen…" She dully responded in a lifeless tone that sounded slightly deeper than Rainbow Dash's. "As you requested all our weapons, armor, and means to create more have been completely destroyed." She went onto inform as she stared unblinkingly at the taller red haired Alicorn directly in front of her.

"And even the books and instructions to create more have been completely destroyed." She continued as her uncaring voice started to lose volume and get softer. "And…And any and all Invoked Source Feathers have been undone and invoking Source Feathers or even resonating them….have been completely banned…" She finished explaining almost in a whisper as she lowered her head and looked back at the ground.

"Thank you Hurricane…" The Queen thanked gratefully with a nod. "Though I see your own personal armor and weapon hasn't been destroyed yet…" She then added as she clearly noticed the armor the Pegasus was wearing and the sword that was attached to the right side her body behind her wing.

"I…I just…" Hurricane began in remorse as she looked back up at white Alicorn. "Couldn't bring myself to do it…" She then finished as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Please give me your sword Hurricane…." The Alicorn gently asked as she extended her right wing to the smaller Pegasus. The blue centurion did nothing and remained their motionless not giving any sign of obeying. "Commander Hurricane…I order you to relinquish your weapon to me…" She then ordered in a commanding voice causing the Pegasus in front of her to take a deep breath and then finally sigh. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked back up at the Alicorn as her wing moved back to unhook the sword from her armor.

The commander slowly moved the weapon forward and held it out for her queen to take. "That sword…" Twilight commented to herself as she recognized the scabbard and hilt to be the same sword Celestia gave her, just not aged or corroded and instead nice and shiny.

The Alicorn slowly and gently grabbed the blade with her right wing and went to take it from her. Her efforts were halted when Hurricane kept ahold of the weapon and refused to let it go. "I don't like this…" She muttered bitterly as she stared at the weapon and bit her lip.

"Are you going to disobey me Hurricane?" The red haired Alicorn asked almost in a threatening tone as she narrowed her blue eyes slightly at the shorter pony.

"No my queen…I am…I am loyal to you to the end even if I don't agree with what you're trying to accomplish…" Hurricane honestly answered with a slow shake of her head.

"Hurricane…" The Alicorn gently called with a smile, making Hurricane look up at her. It was a smile that Twilight instantly recognized as Celestia's knowing and understanding smile that she got whenever she finally got whatever it was that was bothering a pony. "We're finally going to have a long lasting peace with both the Unicorn and Earth Pony tribes…we don't need these weapons anymore…" She softly went onto explain as she raised her other wing and gently placed it on Hurricane's wing still firmly wrapped around the sword.

"But what if we come under attack from another tribe or pony race…how we will defend ourselves?" Hurricane frantically and aggressively asked as she feared that with all the Pegasi armor and weapons destroyed they would be completely vulnerable to even the most weakest of opponents.

"The thought that we needed to defend ourselves with things like this led to an everlasting darkness in our all hearts…and that led to…to…" The Alicorn gently explained before her voice trailed off and her left wing slid off Hurricane's. "Do you really want a repeat winter that claimed the life of my husband…your former king?" She then posed to the smaller Pony as she lowered her head a bit in remorse with her ears flattening against her head, completely shocking both Hurricane and Twilight.

"N-No…it's just…" The blue warrior struggled to reply before stopping and looking down, feeling shame for saying something that led to that awful fact presenting itself again.

She closed her eyes and flattened her ears as well as she began to tear up at the thought of her King and ruler that she swore to protect along with the queen dying because of the resentment and darkness that resided in everypony's hearts. And she wanted to keep the things that were possibly a contributor in making it happen? She could do nothing but kick herself mentally before feeling a soft wing go underneath her chin to bring her gaze up to the now smiling and caring looking Alicorn.

"We need to learn that we're not warriors anymore and that we are not always strong and the are always weak. We are all ponies no matter what the race. They're just as strong and capable as we are and we can be weak and fragile as them…there's no difference." The Alicorn sweetly explained as she moved her wing to wipe away some of the tears forming in Hurricane's eyes. "As such we're going to face whatever challenges that await us in our new nation with open hearts and open hooves…" She went on as she moved her wing away and put it back on Hurricane's wing that was now weakly holding onto the sword that caused this discussion.

"And we'll do it together…Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi all together in one nation." She continued as her voice began to get louder, growing along with her enthusiasm. "Everypony working together in a brand new world separate from secluded places like this, doesn't that not wonderful?" She finished with a question as she titled her head a bit and smiled brightly, leaving Hurricane completely speechless and wide eyed. Twilight, on the other hoof, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"If only the history books could record emotion and passion such as this…" Twilight said to herself out loud as she continued nodding, quickly stopping and having her moderate violet eyes go wide upon realizing something. "Wait…this isn't even recorded period…why?" She then wondered to herself as she was very well acquainted with Equestrian history and nowhere in any of the books was there mention of this event, or even an Alicorn ruler commanding the Pegasi race instead of Commander Hurricane. Who was this mysterious red haired Alicorn?

"Y-Yes my queen…it does…" The blue Pegasus weakly agreed with a faint smile and nod. "Just…Just promise me that you'll…that you'll at least…" She then struggled to ask as she looked up at the taller Alicorn, who immediately knew what she was being asked and immediately nodded back.

"Very well…I'll keep the Meiyo Kaze in safe storage should the need ever arise…" She agreed without any resistance as she smiled back at the now relieved Commander.

"Thank you…" Hurriance gratefully thanked with a sigh as she finally let go of the sword, letting the Alicorn take it and gently place it underneath her right wing.

"Now if that's all your highness…I have to go and prepare the remainder of our tribe for the journey to the new land…" The rainbow haired Pegasus then said confidently as she quickly turned and began to head to the unsealed door at the far end of the room.

"Commander Hurricane…" The Alicorn called seriously, making the armored Pegasus stop and turn around to face her ruler. "One more thing…be sure and get rid of that armor you're wearing as well…" She commanded still in that serious tone as she pointed her free wing at the blue Pegasus or more accurately what was on her.

"Don't worry my Queen…I'll be sure that you'll never see it again…" Hurricane replied with a smile and a nod before turning back around.

"Oh and Hurricane…" The red haired Alicorn called once again, this time in a more gentle tone which didn't prompt the Pegasus to stop or turn around. "Pegasopolis thanks you…no wait…Equestria thanks you…the Pegasus race thanks you…Equine kind in general thanks you… and I thank you…" She encouraged in a cheerful tone as Hurricane continued to walk away completely unfazed by what the Alicorn had said.

"Pegasopolis…" Twilight said out loud, repeating the first place the Alicorn mentioned as she looked around the room again at all the Pegasus statues and walls. "Is that where I'm at?" She asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling to see a big hole that let light in that was shaped like a Pegasus head with wings coming out of it.

"But that's impossible…this place shouldn't really exist…every Equestrian history book says so…" The Princess of Friendship stated seriously before her eyes got a bit wider in realization. "Except for one…and it's not Equestrian…" She then whispered to herself as she looked back down at the blue Pegasus that was getting close to the unsealed metal door.

"If all of that isn't good enough….please know that Pansy also thanks you as well…" The blue eyed Alicorn added sweetly, calling out another name that Twilight recognized. It was also a name Hurricane was deeply familiar with and made her stop in her tracks. The blue Pegasus didn't move a hoof or react in any way and just stood there like a statue. "Despite what you might think…she doesn't hate you…she actually really cares for you Hurricane…" The red maned Alicorn informed her in a softer tone, realizing what she said and how it was affecting the Pegasus in front of her.

"I wish I could believe that…" Hurriance responded in a darker tone as she turned her head around to give the Alicorn a weary expression. "But my arrogance and stubbornness have already pushed her too far away…" She explained in a self-degrading tone as she furrowed her brow. The Alicorn moved her head back slightly before closing them and lowering her head down.

"In my entire career…no my life….that is my biggest regret…" She went on in a remorse stricken tone, her voice starting to crack and her eyes starting to well up slightly again. "I wish I could take that back…restart my life and change that…" The sad mare hoped out loud as she turned her head back around, not able to face her queen in her state anymore.

"But I'll never get the chance…" She finished in a whisper as she shook her head and continued walking towards the door. Twilight titled her head quizzically and wondered just how close they were, clearly pretty close if this was having this much effect on her. She wanted to help patch her friendship with Pansy, but obviously couldn't in her state and the fact that she had concluded that this was just some sort of vision she was seeing in the past. She was a spectator only and not a participator.

"Hurricane…" The Alicorn called softly as she looked back up at the Pegasus reaching the door.

"I only hope my mistakes will never be repeated…ever…" The Pegasus warrior barely uttered as she opened the large door and left the room. Twilight thought about following her, but didn't exactly know if that was what she was meant to do or to stay here. Actually, she didn't know what she was meant to do or see from all this.

"I'm sorry Hurricane…" The Alicorn apologized sincerely, even though the pony in question had left. "I wish I could help ease the pain in your heart…but I can't…" She went onas she closed her eyes and turned around as Twilight noticed the world around her start to get brighter and brighter except for the Alicorn herself.

"I guess I'll just leave it up to you to mend their pain…" She then said with a smile as she opened her eyes and turned to face the lavender Alicorn as the world started to become blindly bright. "Twilight Sparkle…" She finished calling Twilight's name and understandably shocking the young Alicorn.

"Wait…what? You can see me! What's going on…Who are you? What's happening!" The lavender Alicorn asked frantically as everything went white, including the Alicorn herself. The world got so bright that Twilight once again had to force her eyes close.

"Twilight…" She heard another pony call her in a worried tone. It was not the same voice but yet a voice Twilight recognized all too well. "Twilight!" The voice shouted again, prompting her to slowly open her eyes to find her back in the Royal Hall with both Luna and Celestia directly in front of her giving her concerned expressions.

"Twilight Sparkle…are you alright?" Luna asked her as Twilight got reacquainted with her surroundings.

"Yeah I'm…I'm…" She began to respond before suddenly feeling as though a weight was placed upon her heard as she felt the sword still in her wing become ice cold. "Ohhh…." She groaned in discomfort as she lowered her wing holding the sword, causing it to make a slight dinging sound when it touched the hard floor.

"Is something the matter? Is the sword getting too heavy for you?" The darker Alicorn questioned as Celestia turned around and began to walk away, heading for one of the glass murals.

"No it's just…I feel…so…so…lonely…" Twilight honestly responded in a soft tone as she started to begin breathing heavily, her chest rising so much that her ribs were no longer seen, and falling so much that every part of her ribs were seen. "I feel cold, miserable, and like I'm being drained…" She tried to explain as she raised a forehoof to her chest that was now feeling hallow. She felt her wing begin to twitch uncomfortably and looked over to see the wing holding her sword start to shake out of her control.

"I think…I think the sword might…" She then begin to theorize before shaking it off, the thoughts in her head to crazy to mutter especially with such little evidence she has at the moment to present to the regal sisters.

"Tell me Twilight…" Celestia finally spoke up as she reached one of the large mirrors that depictd Twilight with her large wings. "Did you have a vision?" She then asked as she looked up at the mural and at her wing. Particularly she looked at the two very small and almost unnoticeable grey feathers near where her wings connected with Twilight's body.

"Y-Yes I did…" Twilight began to answer weakly as she slowly sheaved the sword back into its scabbard. Almost instantly, it felt like all the weight on her heart and soul was lifted and immediately felt like her old self again. "Were my eyes glowing again…I mean that's what happened last time something like this happened…" She joked with a smile, sounding normal compared to what she said one sentence ago.

"No they weren't but your…" Luna tried to answer with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head. "Nevermind…just tell us what you saw…" She then requested seriously as Celestia slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I…I don't know what I was seeing…I was someplace that shouldn't exist with a pony that looked like Rainbow Dash…sort of…but was actually Commander Hurricane…" Twilight tried to explain as she recollected all the bizarre things she saw. Luna's expression changed from confused, to shocked, and then back to confused as the lavender Alicorn explained, Celestia didn't seem to react at all. "And there was also this weird mysterious white Alicorn with red hair…" The mare then revealed which caused Luna's eyes to widen and her jaw to drop. Even Celestia's eyes snapped open in surprise as she quickly looked over at Twilight in disbelief.

"Who is she?" She then curiously asked as she cocked her head slightly. Luna's jaw trembled for a few seconds before she gritted her teeth in slight anger and turn around towards her sister.

"Sister…this is really going against what we-"

"Luna…" Celestia called, cutting her younger sister off as she looked over at her seriously. "I really need you to go change the time of day…it's time for night…" She commanded as she pointed her wing outside the window at the sun that needed to be put down. Luna grumbled and looked away unsatisfied with that statement.

"I'll finish things up here…" She then said informed her as she nodded at her younger sister.

Luna sighed and looked back at her sister and nodded back her. "As you wish Tia…" She reluctantly agreed before turning around and walking away, passing Twilight on her way to the door.

"Thank you…" The Sun Goddess thanked as her sister quickly left the room and left the two other Alicorns alone.

After the door shut Celestia turned around and began to walk to the other side of the room with her head titled down. When she reached the other side she turned back around and began to head back to the other side. Twilight noticed the ancient mare's pacing and concluded she was trying to think of something to say to her. She wasn't going to wait for that though as there were still many questions she had to ask the old Alicorn.

"Princess…" Twilight called out as she watched the white Alicorn continue to pace back and forth. "The things I witnessed…Commander Hurricane…Pegasopolis…this weapon itself…these are all things that are unheard of in Equestrian history…" She explained in an bewildered tone as she looked down and shook her head.

"They are, however, in a book I recently read…" She then revealed as she looked up to see the Princess stop dead in her tracks.

"Book…" Celestia repeated in a whisper before slowly looking over and giving an unnerving glare at Twilight. "What book?" She then asked very seriously as she turned and began to walk towards Twilight.

"It was something I was going to ask you about today…it has so many weird and confusing things that I wished to seek your guidance on…" The moderate violet Alicorn answered calmly as she looked to her free right wing and gently placed the sword under it. After making sure it was secure under her wing she looked up and gasped to see the Princess directly in front her, still giving her that glare. "P-Princess Celestia?" Twilight called in a slight stutter as she took a step back from the intimidating Alicorn.

"Twilight…" Celestia called in the most serious tone Twilight had ever heard her mentor give. "Tell me everything about this book…now…" The white Alicorn demanded as she looked down at the nervous lavender Alicorn.

**More Author Crap!/More Stuff You probably already know...AKA THIS SUCKS!**

So that's Part 2...the first part 2 to a Chapter that...like I said before...REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLYYYYYY didn't want to do...but here we are...and crap didn't get much better from Part 1 to Part 2. The OC sort of takes a bit more of a back seat this part for Twilight and her nonsense to happen...and believe me...all of it is bad. This is where you can see I just kept adding stuff and couldn't stop. The two guard ponies for Slate weren't originally meant to do anything...but remembered that back in ARC 1 they were there so fleshed them out more so they wouldn't seem THAT Pointless or too much like horrible canon fodder. The Sword crap with Twilight is even more obvious. I came up with the armor idea to make Slate seem a bit more threatening a long time ago...the sword idea...I just threw in at the last second here and man is it forced, weird, and stupid...

Twilight originally wasn't even supposed to be in this Chapter...but I put in here because I felt that an entire Chapter focusing on an OC might...anger a few...and rightly so. That and she's going to make some reveals later from here that would seem unnatural and weird...so this fleshes it out a bit. It also sets up Twilight for bigger thigns REALLY REALLY REALLY FAR DOWN THE LINE...like...sequel territory I mean...I'm not even going to do a sequel but if I do this is already available for me to use. Like...what's up with Twilight...how can she use that sword when Luna can't...why can't she use it but Celestia can...why is Celestia being so serious and ominous one second and then goofy and comical the next for like no reason along with Luna...why is this all here in the first place? Things...that won't be explained ever...and like I said it's sequel territory...maybe.

Things are hinted at heavily here...and I'm going to shoot down a few theories before they even begin to be asked. No...Rainbow Dash is not the reincarnation of Commander Hurricane...that would be dumb in my opinion. She is a descendant and as such carries a lot of her traits, personality, and above all Loyalty. No...Fluttershy is also not the reincarnation of Private Pansy. I will not say she is or isn't a descendant though...that I'm leaving vague for reasons that will explained later. Yes...all that dumb reasoning and explaining in that weird scene explains why Celestia has the Pega-sword and Blaze has the Peg-armor. And no...those are just weird nicknames I give those items and while yes they are officially in universe the names of the items...they will never be referred to in universe as those names...if that makes any sense...

Finally...No...that Alicorn could not actually see Twilight or was talking to her and was just Twilight tripping out when she was coming back to reality. And if you seriously don't know who that Alicorn is or what I'm referencing...I wll begrudgingly explain it to you. That is my reference/use of the Fausticorn...or the creator of Friendship is Magic in pony form. What role does she have in everything? Is she Celestia and Luna's mother? What kind of pony was she in the past? I'm never going into detail...ever...it's just a dumb reference and me saying "HEY...YOU KNOW THIS...LAUGH...LAUGH DAMN YOU!"

Also, Twilight's growth thing I'll get into later in a future Chapter so I won't go much into here. I will say that she is now officially tallest pony within the mane 6 of this universe with Rainbow Dash being second, Applejack third, Fluttershy fourth, Rarity fifth, and Pinkie Pie obviously last...which is dumb but...hey..all of this is dumb and stupid...but hey...I get more shipping in this...lots and lots of Twiluna in this story...I mean it's so obvious right? ...no offense to those TwiLuna Shippers out there and I myself like the ship but I'm not using it here for...reasons that will be revealed later...yes...there's a reason for everything in this story...that's how dumb it is...

God...and this is only part 2 of the horrendous 3 parter Chapter...when is part three coming? Well..it's...a third done? It should be up later this week...HOPEFULLY...if not then next week definitely...but whatever...I don't care...this sucks...but...you knew that...I'm Dalek Saxon...the person who couldn't write his way out of pre-school...SAYONARA!


	23. Chapter 21 Part 3

I know what you're thinking: "How the hell did I wind up reading this piece of crap?" Well...that's because you accidently clicked on this story...so click the back button and go read the story you originally meant to read. As for the rest of you...all two of you...that are for some reason keeping up with this story...either out of pity or because you love to torture yourself like a masochist...then you're probably wondering why this is a week late when I promised this a week ago. Well...I decided to buck up and finish Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded and then just to finish the franchise off for good went immediately into Dream Drop Distance...I beat that a day or so ago which means I'm free from that franchise forever until Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out in like 5 years and now I'm back to being shackled by this piece of crap...

So here it is...the long long not really wanted or waited for part 3 which closes out Chapter 21...only 9 Chapters left...yay...ughh...

**Chapter 21 Part 3: The Curtain begins to Rise!/It needs to fall though to end this crap once and for all!**

"I win!" Ferreiro happily cheered in Jamarean as he placed all his cards down on the table face up. Much to the dismay of the other two ponies as the sun's rays coming through the windows began to diminish letting them know that nighttime was fast approaching.

"Solaris damn it!" Novato swore angrily as he threw his cards in the center in disgust, then leaning back in his seat with his forehooves crossed mumbling to himself.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear your special talent was…uhhh super…amazing card…player…pony…instead of…what you do instead…" Slate tried to joke with an awkward smile as he placed his cards down on the table. Ferriero and Novato looked at him and shook their heads which prompted Slate to sigh in defeat.

"Nah, I'm actually not that good to be honest…" The brown earth pony admitted with a smirk as he began to collect all the cards. "You're both just really really…really…REALLY terrible at this game…" He then remarked as he put all the cards back into the deck, making Novato across from him groan and rolls his eyes.

"More like we were just destined to lose…" The white Alicorn corrected in a softer tone, making the other two ponies look at him curiously. "Skill, luck, and determination all mean nothing in the end…when you're fated to lose you're going to lose no matter what you do…" He explained as he lowered his gaze down towards the table and slowly lifted up his wings.

"And most of the time…no…all the time…we don't realize it until we've already lost…" He went on as he looked at each of his wings. "If only the roads we're born to follow were more clear…because then we would be spared the heartache of finding the end of our roads…" He continued a bit more serious as he clenched his wings a bit angrily, making the other two ponies look at each other nervous.

"If the road lay out before us was one we even wanted in the first place…" He bitterly finished as he narrowed his eyes slightly. He began to start breathing heavily until the sound of a violin made him gasp and freeze in place. The violin sound was coming upstairs and it was the most horrid sound ever heard from a violin. Still the sound made him take a deep breath and slowly release his wings to fold them back to his sides. "Signal…" He uttered in a whisper as he closed his eyes.

"Ferreiro…Novato…" He called gently as he opened his eyes and looked at his two friends. "I know I've said this before a couple of dozen times…but I'm going to say it again and this time it's more important now than ever before…" He said to the two other ponies as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"If you want to back down now…you can. You can go back to Rio De Jamareo if you want…I'll understand and respect your decision…and above all still thank you for everything you've done for me…" The green eyed Alicorn seriously offered as the two Earth ponies looked at each other. "Think about this carefully because…this is indeed the end of the line…what we'll do after today…will really be the last thing we'll ever do. For the better or worse though…I cannot say…" He finished as he placed his forehooves on the table and looked down at them.

The two earth ponies looked at their leader before looking back at each other and laughing. "Commander…do you really…really have to ask us this…" Ferreiro replied in between his laughs as he shook his head, briefly taking his lit out of his mouth as he was laughing..

"We're with you to the end of the line and beyond…" Novato enthusiastically answered with a nod of his head while the pony across from him put his cigarette back in his mouth to resume smoking.

"I knew you two would say that…thank you for that…" Slate responded gratefully as a smile quickly appeared across his lips. "But…" He then added as the smile quickly vanished as if it were never there. The sun's rays poking through the windows had now fully vanished and in its place was the moon's mystic shine signaling the complete transition to night time.

"This time…there's no choice for you…" The Prince went onto reveal sternly as he continued looking down, not wanting to look at the stunned, confused, and maybe offended looks on his friend's faces.

"Commander…" Ferreiro called out, disbelieving his ears and what he heard as his jaw dropped and the cigarette in his mouth dropped to the floor..

"Wh-What are you saying…" Novato asked, wanting more clarification as he leaned closer to his leader.

"I'm ordering you as your Commander and Prince to leave and return to Rio De Jamareo." He elaborated still in that serious almost unfeeling tone, making them both gasp and recoil in shock.

"Y-You can't be serious…after everything we've been through…you're…you're just ordering us leave?" The smaller grey pony shouted back at him as he hit his hoof on the table.

"You know it's not like that…because beyond that…I'm asking you as your friend to not get involved in this…" The Alicorn softly reiterated as he kept his gaze lowered.

"That's our decision to make…not yours…" Ferreiro retorted a bit angrily as he stood up from the table. "Look I know we're not the most reliable or great of soldiers…but we know that we have to follow our Commander into the darkest of places…" He went on passionately as he pointed at the green eyed Prince.

"And even if we weren't…we would gladly follow our friend because we know he'll need our help…" Novato added with a smile expecting that to change his mind, only getting him to shake his head in response.

"Please…I'm doing this for your sakes…" He almost pleaded as he looked up with sympathy in his eyes, then looking up at the ceiling as the violin music continued to play. "And hers…" He added softly as both the other ponies looked up as well.

"Signal Fire…" The grey pony called softly, starting to piece together where this was going.

"She doesn't know this yet…but she's going home with you…make sure you take her with you…I'll order her to go…she won't like it but….she'll go with you…" Slate explained with a caring smile on his face as he looked back down as his friends. "So all of you…leave in two days and return to Jamareo…" He instructed getting back into his serious tone, but still keeping that smile on his face.

"And what about you…" Ferreiro questioned skeptically as he sat back down on his chair rather reluctantly and with a thud.

"I'll stay here and I'm either going to succeed with little to no problems or fail in every possible way…" The Prince honestly answered as he looked at the brown pony. "Either way this is my end…none of yours…ok…." He went on as he shifted his gaze to the grey pony to his right.

"So you're just going to take on all of Canterlot, get those source feathers, and then go to Pegasopolis…all in a day or so…by yourself?" Novato hypothetically asked as he looked at his Prince doubtfully. "I know you're an Alicorn…but you said it yourself you're not perfect and not that strong…so how can you expect us to go knowing that?" He pointed out as he shook his head, reminding him of his many limitations compared to other Alicorns.

"You've kept track on all of the Canterlot forces and key structures like I asked you right Ferreiro?" Slate questioned slowly turned his head back to face the dark brown haired pony. "Nothing's changed right?" He further added as his friend sighed and folded his forehooves.

"Yes…everything I've detailed to you…the patrol routes, the communications buildings, the location of the still docked Magnificent, and most importantly the total numbers of all the Canterlot forces…are all the same…" The disgruntled blacksmith answered with a sigh and a slow nod.

"And tomorrow both Princesses of Canterlot will leave for the Crystal Empire…" The white Alicorn added as he was very aware of the two Princess's trip that was made public. "So the major threat will be gone…and as long as I have that information with me I can handle everything else by myself…" He then finished confidently as he lowered his gaze somewhat to look at the deck of cards.

"Even Rainbow Dash…who you cannot harm in any way shape or form…." Ferreiro reminded him dryly with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm going to use Fluttershy for that…" Slate revealed in a sad tone as the violin upstairs made a loud screeching noise as if on cue. The other ponies cringed in response to both that reveal and the horrible noise. "Rainbow Dash's heart, soul, and most importantly Source Feathers are connected to her…she loves her…and will give up all three of those and more to keep her safe…" She went on as his voice began to get softer and his gaze continued to lower.

"That's my ticket. Even if I may not like it or want to do it…I'll have to use her…and if I have no choice…I'll…I'll hurt her until I get Rainbow Dash's Source Feathers…" He finished in a remorseful and reluctant whisper has he looked down at the table.

"Oh, speaking of which…" Novato spoke up finally in a high pitched voice as he reached under the table. "I finally got what you asked for…" He then revealed happily as he got out a large folder filled with papers and put it on the table.

"I still think you would've had an easier time getting this than me…you do look Equestrian after all and they'd give that crap to somepony who looks like they're from around here…" He went on to say a bit teasingly as he slid the folder over to Slate.

"I don't look Equestrian…I look like a Pegasus…" The Prince responded still in a low tone as he looked up and slowly took the folder. "Pegasi all look very similar since they're connected to the sky that rarely changes across vast distances compared to Earth Ponies that are connected to the earth which constantly changes across short distances…" He weakly explained as he opened up the folder to read the files inside.

"Whatever…you still would've had a better time getting those family records for Fluttershy…" Novato shrugged off with a wave of his hoof as the multicolored maned Alicorn looked flipped through the files.

"Interesting…" Slate muttered in a slightly more lively tone as his eyes started to glisten with intrigue. "On Fluttershy's mother side she's a pure Pegasus all the way through…" He noted curiously as he flipped back a few pages to double check things.

"On her Father's side…" He then brought up as he held up a single piece of paper in his left forehoof. "It's a complete blank…" He softly revealed as every single detail in every box of the document read 'Unknown.'

"That's not surprising however….given that record keeping is a hard thing to do especially if it's not about an important pony or family…" The green eyed Alicorn shrugged off with a disappointed sigh as he closed put the paper back in the folder, closed it up, and then put it on the table.

"So you think she might be like Rainbow Dash…a pure Pegasus…can you use her instead of the more aggressive and meaner one?" Novato asked curiously as he cocked his heat a bit. "It would be much easier to get her feathers than Rainbow Dash's…" He then pointed out with a smile as he knew the shyer one would be an easier target.

"No…even if half of her is pure Pegasus…the other half is unknown…I can't risk using her feathers…if even the slightest bit of it is impure…then it won't work…" The green eyed Alicorn denied with a shake of his head. "It has to be a pure Pegasus source feather…so it has to be Rainbow Dash…" He insisted as he narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular.

"So that's it…I'll destroy the communications in Canterlot to prevent them from calling for help, destroy their railroad tracks so they can't send reinforcements to Ponyville, and then wipe out both the Wonderbolts and the Magnificent to prevent aerial reinforcements." He planned darkly as he started to unfold his large wings. "Then I'll have more than enough time before they can fully reorganize for a counterattack to get Rainbow Dash's Source Feathers and escape Equestria." He went on loudly as his wings fully extended, starting to worry the other two earth ponies as they looked at each other.

"It shall be so easy! All those stupid inexperienced soldiers…they've all been easily bested a few times before this…and this shall be no different!" He now shouted in an arrogant tone as a smile slowly started to creep on his face. The two earth ponies looked over with concern fully on their faces.

"Commander…" Novato called out anxiously as he reached out to try and grab one of Slate's hooves.

"And Rainbow…that runt…she'll be even easier!" The now fully grinning Alicorn declared as he moved his hoof away and slammed it on the table. "She just acts tough…but all I needs it that other meek worthless Pegasus…" He went on as he started to shake slightly from all his yelling.

"And I'll snap them both into-"

"Slate!" The brown, blue eyed pony shouted as he stood up and put a hoof on his Alicorn friend, snapping Slate out of his frenzy. The white Alicorn gasped and looked up at his standing subordinate with fear quite evident in his green eyes. He then grunted in pain as he raised both his forehooves up to grab his hair as he moaned loudly in pain. He slammed his head onto the table, making the deck of cards slightly jump as his hooves went through his multicolored mane.

"See, how can you expect us to leave….knowing the condition that you're in?" The large brown Earthy Pony pointed out in a fretful tone as he slowly sat back in his seat while Slate kept his face against the table.

"It's because I'm so close…I'm so close to victory…and because of that I'm so close to defeat as well…the stress of both is negatively effecting me…" He weakly explained in a broken sounding voice that was slightly muffled by his face being against the table. "This is what I meant when I could fail in every possible way…because in the worst case scenario I could…could…" He went on before stopping and sighing in disgust as he slowly took his hooves out of his mane and rested them against the table.

"And you want us to leave knowing that?" The brown Earth Pony asked back in a loud tone as Novato nodded in agreement.

"It's precisely because of that…that I want you to leave…" Slate retorted as he slowly began to lift his head off that table. "You know what happens…what it's like…for both the Alicorn and…for those around them…" He uttered in a slightly louder tone as he kept his gaze on the table then pausing as the two other ponies looked down as well, knowing full well what he was talking about. The three ponies sat there not uttering a word as the sound of the violin upstairs continued.

"Do you want to go through that experience yourselves…do you want her to go through that as well?" The white Alicorn finally asked as he looked up, a pleading look in his green eyes. "And that's if I fail. If I succeed I immediately have to go to Pegasopolis…if you were there I couldn't leave you behind and have to escort you out of Equestria towards Rio which is nowhere near the direction of Pegasopolis…." He explained elaborately with a sigh if they were to hypothetically join him on his final mission.

"Wasting much valuable time and giving both the Princesses enough time to return back to Equestria and find me…" He went on starting to sound more serious both the other ponies looked down and started to realize where this would be heading. "And it doesn't matter how powerful of an arsenal I have…It doesn't matter what abilities the Dual Source Feather Swap grant me…and it certainly doesn't matter what kind of state of being I'm in…if Celestia is my opponent…" He then stated before pausing and closing his eyes for a brief second.

"I…will…lose." He strenuously said with a huge emphasis on each word as he opened his eyes back up, noticing Ferreiro nod in agreement. "There's simply no way I can you all with me…the risks are too high, there can't be any margin for failure, and if I do fail…it's not something I want my friends…or her…to witness…" He finished a bit more melocholy and softer as he lowered his gaze somewhat.

"Especially if I try to…" He tried to further add before stopping and closing his eyes with a shake of his head. Both the other ponies looked at him with remorseful and slightly scared expressions on their faces as they knew what he was going to say. "Just…promise me that at the very end…no matter what…" Slate started again, more gentle and pleading as he slowly opened up his grief stricken green eyes to look at the other ponies.

"Signal will be safe…" He finished as he slowly gestured his head up to the ceiling where the source of the horrible violin playing was coming from.

"I…I really don't like this…but…" Ferreiro started reluctantly as he folded his forehooes. "Alright...we'll follow your orders and keep Signal Fire safe for you…" He then agreed with a sigh and forced smile as he looked back at his Prince and noddeded.

"On one condition though…" Novato added in a playful tone, making the multicolored maned pony to look at him with an eyebrow arched. "You at least have to play another game with us…" He offered warmly with a smile as he pointed to the deck of cards in the center of the table. Ferreiro nodded repeatedly as Slate blinked a few times in surprise before smiling himself.

"Very well…I agree…" Slate responded with a laugh and a nod. Ferreiro immediately dove for the deck of cards, but was denied when the deck was pulled away by a green aura of magic. "But I'm dealing this time…" The White Alicorn added with a smile as he brought the deck of cards to his forehooves and grabbed them, releasing it from his magic.

"Damn…" The brown earth pony swore bitterly, hitting his hoof on the table as the regal Alicorn began to shuffle the cards in his forehooves. After a few seconds though he started to chuckle, soon after Slate joined in, and then it wasn't long before they were all laughing.

* * *

"And…well….It's one of things I wanted to talk to you about." Twilight finished explaining; detailing everything she translated and read in the book to a completely still and lifeless looking Celestia. "Everything in this book contradicts everything we know about Pegasi Culture and History…and before I thought it was nonsense but now…" The lavender Alicorn pointed out in bewilderment as she turned around and started to pace slightly back and forth in front of the still motionless white Princess.

"Now I 'm not really sure anymore Princess…" She admitted with a sigh as she lowered her head a bit. "I need your help and guidance…" She politely asked as she stopped and faced the Princess who was still as lively as a statue.

The Sun Goddess remained frozen in place, only blinking every few seconds, before finally ever so slightly lowering her gaze down to the shorter Alicorn in front of her. "Twilight…" She finally called in a simple yet grave sounding tone of voice. "Give me this book…" She then demanded coldly as she extended her right wing out.

Twilight's eyes widened at the sight of Celestia holding out her wing expecting Twilight to just give it to her instantly. "I-I don't have it…" She truthfully responded with a shake of her head as she took a step back away from the bigger Alicorn.

"Then go get it…I need that book as soon as possible…" Celestia instructed as she moved her wing back to her side.

"N-No I mean I…I don't have it anymore…I told you that somepony gave me it…and…" The nervous Princess of Magic started to explain before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "I gave it back…" She then finished in a soft whisper, immediately feeling guilty for the fact that she just lied to her. She wanted to tell her the truth, but so far Celestia wasn't exactly being truthful to her at the moment.

"Who gave you it?" The Ethereal maned pony immediately asked in almost a threatening manner which made Twilight gulp.

"U-Ummm…T-Trixie…" The skinny Alicorn again lied, this time almost forcefully as she barely opened an eye to see the reaction of the Princess in front of her.

"Trixie?" Celestia repeated in shock and bewilderment as she blinked a few times and moved her head back slightly.

"Y-Yeah….she found it and lent it to me since she can't speak or read Jamarean…" Twilight instantly began to explain nervously with a few nods as both her eyes snapped open. "She said she got it from the same place where she got the Alicorn Amulet and…it…it must be a really weird shop to have stuff like that…" She went on as she desperately tried to make up some believable story.

"And no I don't know where that shop is or what else they have there…" She quickly finished with a fake smile as she saw the Solar Princess raise an eyebrow at her before slowly turning around.

"We need to recover that book as soon as possible Twilight…" Celestia finally said back sternly as she slowly turned around and began to walk back to her throne. The thin Alicorn blinked a few times in disbelief that her poorly made up story worked and merely watched the Sun Goddess start to reseal the chamber and reconstruct her throne. When it fully reassembled she sighed and began to ascend the stairs. Twilight watched her as she ascended the stairs until she realized she was no closer to having her questions answered.

"Princess…please…I'm so confused…" The moderate violet eyed Alicorn began in a pleading tone as she took a step forward. "Why is this book so suddenly important…why is it of great concern to you when everything in is either confusingly weird or blatantly wrong?" She frantically asked the much bigger Princess as the Alicorn in question reached the top of her reconvened throne and sat down in her massive seat.

"Tell me…" Celestia began as she looked back down at the younger Alicorn with a firm look in her magenta eyes. "Have you told anypony else about this book or even mention its existence?" She asked seriously as she moved around and adjusted herself to get comfortable in her lavish throne.

Twilight gasped softly as she rapidly blinked at that sudden serious question. She bit her lip and shook her head before opening her mouth. "N-No I haven't…" She once again lied with a stutter as she started to remember the hoofful of ponies she may have told about the book or found out through her constant reading of the book in public.

"Good…" The multicolored maned Alicorn replied with a relieved sigh as she leaned back slightly and finally got comfortable in her seat. "Then all that matters is finding this Trixie, retrieving the book, and making her and anypony else whose seen or been told about it undergo severe memory alterations." She then calmly stated as she looked outside to barely see the moon's luminescence peeking through the thick cloud layer slowly rising into the cloudy night sky.

"P-Princess!" Twilight shouted in horror that her idol was willing to go to such extremes to keep something a secret when the thing itself didn't make any sense even by Pinkie Pie standards. "Is that really necessary?" She questioned frantically with a horrified look on her face as she thought that what she wanted to do was a little extreme.

"It is…we can't let anypony know about this information…." Celestia insisted with a simple nod, not saying much else. Twilight's jaw dropped as she continued looking at the somber looking Alicorn.

"Why? Is it really that bad? I don't understand what's going on!" The frantic young Alicorn snapped almost angrily as she took a step forward, surprising Celestia as she moved her head back and widened her eyes a bit in shock. "Just tell me about me the truth! I need to know!" She practically demanded as she took another step forward closer to the throne, making it clear she wouldn't be backing down from this.

"I wish I could…" Celestia began softly as she averted her gaze, looking out the window. "But I can't…" She then said as she noticed that it was starting to snow outside.

"You…you…" Twilight Sparkle began softly as she began breathing heavily, getting ready to yell at her former mentor. She stopped though and took a small breath so her voice wouldn't shatter windows. "Are you still intentionally keeping me in the dark about important things…are you still testing me even though you said I was your equal? Just be straight and tell me the truth!" She bitterly asked the Princess as she did her best to keep her voice in check. Celestia didn't respond or even move as she kept starring out the window and watched as the snow began fall in through the broken window and start to pile up on the broken glass.

"PRINCESS!" Twilight shouted, accidently using her newfound Royal Canterlot voice and causing the room to shake.

After that outburst Twilight was breathing heavily as Celestia finally made some kind of motion and slowly closed her eyes. "I can't…because I don't know…" She vocally responded in an unsure tone, taking Twilight by surprise.

"You…you what?" The speechless Alicorn muttered to utter in a whisper as she quickly regained control of her breathing to not make an outburst like that anymore.

"The knowledge you saw and read is from a time long before my era…" Celestia began with her voice gaining a few decibels in volume as she slowly turned her gaze down to the Princess of Friendship. "I couldn't say if any of what you read holds true, false, or anything in between for that matter…" She explained with a slight shake of her head, making Twilight look down slightly to fully go over the words in her mind.

"What I do know…is that information should not be read by just anypony…even if it's in another language…" She then said as she herself lowered her view down to the ground as well. "That information, even if I can't confirm its validity, is still extremely important to Equestria and possibly Equine kind in general." She went on seriously, which made Twilight's attention return to her as her head quickly rose back up with an uncertain look on her face.

"We need that book…we need to translate it, study it, and perform tests to see how much weight it holds…and if it can open the door to the past's future…" She further elaborated as she herself raised her gaze to look back at Twilight with a fiery intensity in her magenta eyes. "It must be obtained as soon as possible…at any cost….do you understand?" The Alicorn then finished in a very determined tone as she stared at Twilight unflinchingly.

Twilight gulped slightly as she finally got the importance of why she needed that book. Unfortunately for Twilight she still had a promise to keep to her friend and needed to fulfill that first. She also needed to do it fast and figure a few things out before giving her the book and she needed to do it before anypony like Trixie for instance was unfairly jailed. Or worse, that Celestia found out that she did actually have the book and scolded her for it. She needed to leave right now and return to Ponyville as fast as possible.

"Y-Yes…I do your highness…" Twilight replied with a slight nervous stutter and a nod. "I'll…I'll leave now and try to find it…" She then said with a faux smile as she began to slowly back up towards the door.

"Thank you for your time Princess…" She quickly thanked with a brief bow before immediately turning around and almost running towards the door, trying to look casual and instead almost looking hysteric in her pace.

"Twilight…" She heard Celestia beckon from behind her which made her stop dead in her tracks, mere hoofsteps away from the door.

"Y-Yes Princess?" The nervous Alicorn replied as she slowly turned around to face the bigger Alicorn with sweat starting to appear and dampen her face. The regal Princess looked at her briefly with a suspicious look on her face before she relaxed and slowly smirked at the much younger mare.

"Twilight…I want to remind you that you cannot have long lasting intimate relationships with ponies….I will condone that and so will the populace…" Celestia warmly explained as she reaffirmed something they talked about earlier. Twilight blinked and tilted her head a bit in confusion as to why she was suddenly bringing this up again and went to open her mouth to say something back. "BUT…" The White Alicorn firmly added with a raise of her wing, cutting off Twilight from making a reply.

"I will understand if you feel the need to…secretly…have your needs met…" She softly explained with a slow and suggestive wink. Needless to say, that advice shocked the younger mare in every possible way.

"Princess Celestia…" Twilight quietly muttered as her jaw gaped open and eyes popped open as wide as they could. "Are you…Are you suggesting that I…that I…" She tried to continue before becoming speechless, unable to mutter the remainder of her sentence out of disbelief that her mentor was the one proposing such a crazy idea.

"Twilight…you should know as well as I do that even if we're the most important ponies in the eyes of the populace…we're still ponies at our core and like every other pony we have certain needs and desires…" The magenta eyed Ruler explained in a caring tone, making Twilight feel a little more uncomfortable rather than convinced. "There's nothing wrong with that…it's only natural after all…" She continued starting to sound more like a parent talking to their foal about the birds and the bees rather than a sovereign of a nation talking to another one.

"But…But…But…" Twilight struggled to respond as her eyes quivered and her wings shook slightly.

"But of course…in the public eye…the mere thought that their idealistic Princesses being in heated intimate relationships or being in relationships period is considered the greatest sin we can commit…" She went on to inform with a sigh and slight shake of her head. "However…if you wish to secretly fulfill your needs and get some sort of physical release…I will not blame you…in fact I have been doing the same thing for quite a while now." She then casually revealed with a gentle smile as she put a hoof to her muzzle. Twilight was now speechless and breathless as she just stood there like a statue staring at the white Alicorn in complete disbelief. She just couldn't wrap her head around or even fathom the idea of her teacher that she studied under for many years partaking in such activities behind closed doors.

"I recommend using a memory wipe spell…after all even if it's somepony you really trust…there's always a chance of them accidently telling another pony…and then that quickly spreads into a political disaster…" She instructed in a slightly more serious tone as she pointed her hoof at the mare who appeared more like a statue than the time that when she was actually a statue. "So as long as you remember that and keep it all off record…I will understand and accept whatever you do…off the record though of course…as soon as you get caught or mess up I'll have to react accordingly and punish you…understand?" Celestia finished in a full serious ton as she lowered her forehoof down and waited for a response from the now gasping pony.

Twilight was now completely washed over by a bunch of conflicting emotions nad ideas thanks to what the Princess had said to her. It was so overwhelming she slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head, biting her lip in anxiety. Her wings kept unfurling and furling back up as her state of mind and emotions constantly changed, almost to the point where she dropped the sword kept within one of them. Celestia herself, blinked a few times in bemusement before sighing to herself and half lidding her eyes.

"Why…" Twilight muttered under her breath. The ethereal maned mare said nothing in response and simply waited for what was to come next. "Why can't I just have a real relationship with a pony if you're letting me off with this?" She questioned with her voice cracking a bit as she looked up

"You know why…" Celestia replied almost coldly as she looked at the younger Alicorn with a blank expression on her face. "You're a Princess of Equestria…relationships are forbidden…and you can't keep it a secret because it's impossible." She explained almost monotonously as she slowly gestured her head towards the slightly shaking lavender Alicorn.

"And you can't use the memory wipe spell to help because you know what kind of damage that could do to a pony's mind if altered on a daily basis or even weekly basis…" She quickly added, reminding Twilight the risks involved with constant memory alterations. The frustrated Alicorn bit her lip for a moment before opening her mouth to make a comeback.

"But why have this all then…why can't we can't we be like Cadance and-"

"Because Cadance is a foreign Princess as you know…she follows the Crystal Empire traditions and their traditions involve invoking love and bliss amongst their subjects and rulers to keep the Crystal Heart powered to protect their nation…the more love there is the more power there is and the more protected they are…so it would make sense for her to be free to find love and have a relationship…it's what's expected of her…" Celestia loudly cut off in a serious tone, making Twilight gasp loudly as she bitterly remembered the differences between two nations even if they are right next to each other.

"We are expected to keep a calm and level head as not only Princesses and Rulers of Equestria…but as symbols of the divine powers we wield. They want their Princesses to be completely rational and free of any possible emotional hindrance…they wouldn't trust a pony who controls the sun to be enamored with a single pony who could possibly influence their judgement or change their emotional stability even if it is for the better." The white Alicorn went on in a very serious and authoritative tone of voice as she closed her magenta eyes.

"And they most certainly wouldn't want a pony of friendship to hold one pony above all others and cloud her judgement…" She then finished in a slightly softer tone of voice, using Twilight's position as an example.

The Princess of Friendship in question gritted her teeth a bit angrily as she shook her head at the mare. "But apparently just having mindless sex is?" She pointed out in an almost bitter and angry shout, making sure not to be too loud as to not shatter windows again. She questioned the logic of somepony like her with her position not able to find love, but able to freely find some kind of cheap sexual thrill.

"As I said…it's exactly what it is…a physical release that all ponies feel the need to have…and above all there's no attachment for us to possibly hurt our judgement…especially with the memory wipe spell that makes it seem like it never happened…" Celestia calmly answered with a sigh as she slowly opened up her magenta eyes to look back at the moderate violet eyed one. "You can feel that release as much as you want and have as many partners as you-"

"BUT I DON'T WANT THAT!" Twilight bellowed in her newly acquired Royal Canterlot voice, cutting off the older pony and making her recoil slightly from the sheer volume of her outburst. "Never…I…I would never want that…" She then softly whispered as she lowered her head and began to feel her eyes start to water up.

"I want something much deeper than just 'a release.' I want something that transcends physical and logical bonds. I want something that isn't a one night thing and that lasts forever. I want something where 'the release' isn't that but instead a joining of our entire beings. I want a Special Somepony! I want her! I want…" She went on as her voice quickly grew back into almost a shout as she looked back up with tears now encompassing the bottom of her moderate violet eyes. "I…I want…" She tried to continue before stopping and closing her tear filled eyes as she turned her head away.

"Twilight…you know that can't happen…you've even known that before you ascended what kinds of sacrifices are made when it comes to our positions…" Celestia gently retorted with a caring smile as she titled her head slightly. "That's just the way things are in Equestria and there's no changing that..." She then reminded sounding a bit reluctant in repeating that fact.

"I'm sorry….I…I guess I failed and disappointed you haven't I?" She replied as she looked back at the white Alicorn and raised her free wing up to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "But…I just…I just can't help how I feel…" She reaffirmed as seriously looked at the sun goddess with her eyes slightly reddened a bit.

"I know…I completely understand Twilight…" The ethereal maned ruler sweetly replied with a slow nod.

"You…You're not upset…" The Princess of Freindhsip replied with her eyes widening slightly, obviously taken aback by Celestia's response.

"I went through the same thing as you when I first became a Princess…" The pony sitting on the throne revealed in a somewhat softer tone as she lowered her head a bit.

"Then….how did you…" Twilight quietly asked curiously and almost desperately as she wanted to know how Celestia overcame these trails so she could try to overcome them herself.

"Age…life lessons…and…" The old mare began to answer in a soft tone before stopping and trailing off as she fully lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Things you're going to experience sooner than you think…" She eventually finished in a remorseful tone which caused the other Alicorn to raise an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Twilight…" The oddly somber sounding Pony called as she kept her gaze down and eyes closed. "The life you have was never easy…and never will be…and I know that small thing of having something deeper in your life would make everything worth it but…I'm sorry…even if it was allowed….eventually pain would find a way to make up for that brief happiness…" The Princess detailed vaguely in that tone that was starting to make Twilight feel uncomfortable.

"I can't say what kind of life you will have…with the pony you love…without the pony you love…good…bad…I don't know…I can just say that at the end of all of it…" She went on before pausing and taking a few moments to raise her head and open her eyes back up. "You will have my sympathies…" She finished in a grave tone as her magenta eyes were filled with regret and sorrow.

"P-Princess Celestia…" Twilight called with a stutter as she began to feel a cold chill in the air coming from outside thanks to the broken window.

A breeze picked up and snow flew in, causing both their manes to flow in the wind and small amounts of snowflakes to get between them. Twilight's mouth shook slightly as she began to wonder what exactly the older Alicorn meant by that. Before she could say anything else or do anything else for that matter Celestia raised her right wing towards the door behind Twilight.

"Go Twilight…you have a more important matter to get to…" Celestia firmly and seriously commanded as her face changed to reflect her tonal shift. "Finding that book takes top priority over everything…you understand right?" She added as she put her wing back to her side and arched an eyebrow at her former student. Twilight gasped ever so slightly after being reminded that and slowly nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Y-Yes…I'll start looking for the pony that has it right away…" Twilight agreed with a faux smile once again as she quickly turned around to head to the door.

"Good luck Twilight…I know you won't let me down…" The large pony behind Twilight said t to her as Twilight finally reached the large door. She bit her lip briefly as she raised her right forehoof up and slowly turned her head back around.

"O-Of course Princess…" She responded with another nod as her eye twitched slightly in anxiety.

"Goodbye Twilight…" The Solar Princess said with a smile as she bid her farewell to the younger mare that was opening the door with her hoof.

"G-Goodbye…" Twilight shouted back with a wave of her free wing before she quickly left the room and shut the door behind her.

Once she had left Celestia took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat. She looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before looking down at the continue to grow pile of snow outside her broken window as more and more snow continued to come in along with more ice cold breezes. She shivered slightly at the feel of the light icy breeze brush against her coat and slightly sway her multicolored mane.

"It's getting really cold in here…" The Alicorn muttered to herself as her breath was starting to become visible due to the decreasing temperature in the room.

* * *

"Ahahaha! I win again!" Ferreiro happily cheered as he placed his cards down on the table to show his winning hoof.

"YOU SON OF A-!" Novato screamed angrily as he threw his cards at the smirking pony, not one of them hitting him and instead landing all over the table.

"Not even close…" Slate commented with a sigh as he gently tossed his cards to the center of the table. "I guess I should add playing cards to the list of things I was never intended to be good at…" He then lowly said as he took a deep breath and looked down at the edge of the table.

"Don't worry sir…maybe next time you might actually….oh…" The brown pony tried to cheerfully reply before stopping in realization that there wouldn't be a next time. He looked down with a depressed look on his face and Novato looked away with all hints of anger on his face being replaced with remorse.

"I…I'll…get started on refitting that armor for you sir…" Ferriero finally said softly and reluctantly as he slowly got out of his seat. "Novato, get my tools from the other room please…" He then quickly asked the smaller grey pony as he began to trot towards the pile of armor.

"R-Right!" The younger earthy pony replied with a stutter, immediately getting out of his seat and heading towards the door.

"Thank you…the both of you…" Slate thanked in a whisper as he slowly got out of his chair and turned around to join Ferreiro standing in front of the mound of metal.

"Alright…first thing's first…" The brown earth pony started as he bent over and grabbed a small piece with his forehooves. "We need to…ughh…get all these….these…ughhh…pieces…onto the table…" He struggled to inform as he gritted his teeth and started to drag the small piece on the floor towards the round table.

"Got it…" The white Alicorn responded with a nod as he easily started to pick up the pieces with one his forehooves and effortlessly place them on his back, using his right wing to keep them in place so they didn't fall off.

"Come on you rusty piece of shit…aghh…come on!" The now furious sounding earth pony shouted as he continued to drag the small piece as Slate carefully and easily managed to get all the other pieces onto his back. "If I can…ugh…if I can freaking work with stubborn crystal armor and bullshit horn shard armor…gah…then I sure as hell won't be beaten by the likes of your sorry flank!" He continued screaming as Slate quickly trotted past him and up to the table, immediately starting to place each piece down on the table.

"So just quit being such a pain in my flank and just…get…" He then said in a strained voice as he finally reached the table, pausing and making a loud yell as he slowly lifted the piece up off the ground. "Up there!" He then yelled at the top of his lungs as he tossed the armor fragment onto the table, making it bounce lightly and gently slide across the table before stopping near the rest of the pieces.

"Ha ha! And I slept with your mother last night too! Ha!" The overzealous pony cheered as he raised both his forehooves in the air and panted heavily. "Solaris help me; I need really a cigarette now!" He then exhaustedly demanded as he started to crawl over to where he was sitting to get his pack of cigarettes. Slate looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he heard a door open. He quickly looked over to see Novato return pushing a large suitcase almost as big as him into the room.

"Geez Ferreiro…" He began wryly as he came into the room and shut the door behind him. "I could hear you shouting over Signal's violin playing…do you really need to be that loud?" He asked sarcastically as he pushed the suitcase over next to the table.

"Of course I do!" Ferreiro immediately replied in-between breathes as he reached over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. "You know shit won't get done properly unless you scream at it enough!" He went on with a smirk as he quickly pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, immediately getting a match and lighting it. He took a deep puff of the drug, making the end burn brightly and burn few millimeters of the white stub before taking it out of his mouth and exhaling a large white puff of smoke.

"Whatever works for you I guess…" Slate responded in a slightly defeated tone as he looked at the pile of scrap on the table. "Anyways…where do we begin?" He then inquired curiously as he slowly picked up a small cylindrical shaped piece of metal.

"Uhhh…what do you mean 'we?'" The brown earth pony asked a bit loudly as he slowly got up and finally stood on all his hooves.

"I'm going to help you of course…" The green eyed Alicorn answered honestly with a sincere tone as he looked back at the brown pony with a smile on his face.

"Uhhh no offense sir…but if you insist on going out on your own for your last mission…then I insist on at least letting me make sure that this armor is nothing less than absolutely perfect for you…" The dark brown maned pony replied with a shake of his head, white smoke coming out his mouth as he quickly reached over and put his hoof on Slate's to make him lower the armor piece down. "And the best way for you to do that is for you not to get involved…" He then explained as the lit cigarette in his mouth bobbed with each word that escaped his lips.

"But I can't expect you to work on this special armor all by yourself…especially since I can lift it with ease…" The regal pony refuted seriously as his eyes widened ever so slightly in shock that his friend was telling him this. Novato was also alarmed by their friend's demand as he blinked rapidly, moved his head back slightly, and raised both of his eye brows.

"It's on the table now…I don't really need it to go anywhere else…plus I got Novato to help me and that's enough help…" Ferriero responded with a smirk as he slowly trotted over next to the taller pony. "Don't worry…I got this…just let me and Novato handle this…you just focus on being both physically and mentally prepared yourself…that's all I can ask of you…" He went on in a softer voice as he raised his right forehoof up and placed it on Slate's shoulder.

The white Alicorn gasped slightly, getting a mouthful of some the white toxin but not seeming to mind or notice. He then quickly looked down with a conflicted look on his face, debating what to do and carefully going over what his friend had said to him. He then smiled and laughed slightly after coming to a conclusion and looked up with a grateful look in his green eyes.

"If you're going to insist like that…then I can't refuse…" He stated calmly and with a nod as the pony next to him lowered his hoof and moved the cigarette in his mouth from one side to the other. "Thank you…" Slate then thanked graciously as the brown pony walked away from him and back to original spot.

"No problem…" Ferriero happily replied as he put both his forehooves on the table and began to look over all the pieces of the armor carefully, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Slate sighed to himself and slowly turned around, heading towards the door. "Since I'm not needed here anymore I guess I'll just go outside for some fresh air…" He announced quietly, barely loud enough for the others to hear as he reached the door and raised a hoof to open it.

"If Signal comes down and asks for you…" Novato immediately asked back as he looked over to see the Prince open the door.

"Trust me…she won't…she'll know where to find me…" Slate responded a bit lowly as he went through the door and left, closing the door behind before the grey pony could respond. Both ponies stared at the door briefly looking each other. Novato had a worried expression on his face as Ferreiro shifted his muzzle, moving the cigarette around almost frantically.

"Right then…" The brown pony then spoke up as he took the cigarette out of his mouth nad placed it on the table, getting some ash on the hard surface. "Let's start with that one…it looks like it's going to be the major pain in our flanks anyways so we might as well get it out of the way first…" He then declared as he reached over to move a fairly large piece of the armor, getting started on refitting it for his Commander's usage in what could be his final battle.

* * *

'I'm…I'm so horrible! I…I can't believe I lied to Princess Celestia!' Twilight chided herself internally as she quickly trotted as fast as she could through the castle halls towards the exit. 'I…I have to get home immediately...I have to tell Fluttershy what she wanted to know…whatever it is she wanted…and then quickly give it to her before something bad happens…' She went onto plan in her mind as she reached the door guarded by two Pegasi in armor.

'First off I have to find Pinkie Pie…' She mused to herself as she quickly opened the door and went through to the cold outside. 'I only hope I can finder her sooner rather than…than…' She continued before stopping as she went outside and immediately stopped at what she saw in front of her.

"W-What the…" The baffled lavender Alicorn muttered out loud in disbelief as she looked around the filled castle grounds.

What was normally empty vacant space was now filled with rows upon rows of tables filled with all assortments of food. Above all the tables in no particular order or consistency were randomly shaped and colored umbrellas protecting everything from the snowfall above. What was most surprised her though was the sheer amount of winter clothed ponies happily eating and mingling despite the fact that it was nighttime and that it was snowing. There were even a few of the castle's guards and elites smiling and chatting away at the unusual event.

"Oh Twilight! There you are!" She heard an eccentric voice call as she looked over to see a very familiar looking pink pony bouncing up to her.

"P-Pinkie?" The stunned Alicorn replied with a stutter as she watched the pony bounce right up next to her. "What's going on out here?" She then quickly asked as she looked over at the strange night buffet that was playing out in front of her.

"Oh I went and got you lots of food like I said from like tons of buffet places!" Pinkie happily answered with a big grin on her face as got on her hind hooves. "Though, the guards wouldn't exactly let me in with all that food for…'Security Concerns.'" She went onto say as she raised both her forehooves and moved them up and down as she said the last two words rather seriously and strangely.

"So I decided to have an outdoor snow dinner buffet extravaganza!" She then shouted back in her overexcited voice as she quickly put her right forehoof around Twilight's neck and pointing to the crowd in front of them. "I originally meant it just for you but…you know me…it wasn't long before everypony around was joining in!" She finished as she pulled Twilight close to her and made their faces rub, much to the discomfort and slight embarrassment of the taller Alicorn.

"Oh, by the way…" Pinkie Pie quickly added in realization as she suddenly broke away from the Princess of Freindship, much to said Princess' dismay. She quickly reached behind her pulled out a large plate full of varied food seemingly out of nowhere. "I already made you a plate full of yummy foods to fill that big Alicorn stomach of yours!" She happily informed as she raised the plate of food up with her right forehoof up to Twilight's face.

"I can't…we have to go Pinkie!" Twilight refused with a shake of her head as she raised her free wing and gently pushed the plate away.

"W-Wait what?" The now shocked looking party pony replied as she finally showed and expression that wasn't boundless enthusiasm.

"We have to leave Pinkie! Now!" The slightly younger mare answered as she quickly walked past her and away from the castle.

"We can't go yet! We have this party to be a part of!" The much smaller mare frantically responded as she tossed aside the plate of food and followed her friend.

"I'm sorry…but we can't…we really really have to go Pinkie! It's of the upmost importance!" Twilight refused with a shake of her head as she kept trotting to a clearing, kicking up snow behind her as she walked.

"Then…Then can you at least eat something…" The cyan eyed earth pony then suggested in a softer tone. Twilight stopped and gasped at the sound of her normally hyper friend starting to have a much somber tone. She quickly turned around to see the small pony standing in the snow looking at her with a worried expression. "I did this for you so you wouldn't…you know…." She went on before her voice trailed off and she looked down at the snow as more snow began to fall on top of her, speckling her pink coat with white flakes.

"I don't…I don't want that to happen to you…just the thought of that happening to you is…" She whispered in a sad tone as she rubbed her right forehoof into the snow.

"Pinkie…" Twilight quietly called as she slowly walked up to her much smaller friend. "I promise when we get home you can feed whatever you want…" She then said gently with a smile as she raised her left forehoof and put it on her small friend's shoulder.

"Pinkie Promise?" The depressed pink mare immediately asked as she looked up with her quivering cyan eyes meeting Twilight's moderate violet ones.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye…" The Alicorn happily responded as she moved her left forehoof to her chest, flapped her wings, and then moved her hoof to her eyes.

Pinkie Pie giggled with a smile and nodded back at her taller friend starting to regain her enthusiasm. "Alright Twilight….let's go to the train station then." The pink mare more cheerfully suggested as she started to bounce up to Twilight and pass her, all the snow that was on her quickly falling off from the suddenly hopping mare.

"Oh no…it's snowing and most likely the trains will be shut down until tomorrow when the weather clears up…" Twilight explained with a shake of her head as she turned around to watch the bouncing pony literally stop in midair.

"So how are we leaving then?" Pinkie curiously asked as she turned her head back whilst remaining completely still in the air. Twilight titled her head at the sight of that, but shook her head and rolled her eyes passing it off as Pinkie just being Pinkie.

"We're going to fly home!" The Alicorn revealed a bit loudly with a smile as she extended her wings a bit, making Pinkie gasp and drop down to the ground.

The party pony began to tremble and shake like on the verge of having a heart attack before suddenly stopping and taking a deep breath. "Would you hold on for a sec?" She calmly asked in a serious tone, much to the befuddlement of the mare in front of her.

"W-We really can't-"

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOHMYGOSH!" Pinkie shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped high into the air, cutting Twilight off from saying anything "I get to go flying on Twilight's back through the snow filled sky! I can't believe it! This is like a once in a million lifetimes opportunity and I get to experience it! YESSSSSSS!" The jubilant pony screamed euphorically as she bounced around, cartwheeled around, and literally disappeared and reappeared from behind Twilight.

The lavender Alicorn watched the excited pony bounce around and giggled at the sight. It didn't take long for the pink party pony to stop right in front of her and take a deep breath. "Ok I got all my excitement out…let's go!" She informed with a nodas she finally settled down from her outburst.

Twilight laughed warmly for a few seconds before bending down on the cold ground. "Climb onto my back…" She instructed as she moved her wings for the pink pony to easily get on her back.

The pink mare's eyes lit up and smile quickly appeared across her lips complete with a 'squee' sound. She immediately bounced next to the kneeling mare and gently got onto pf the thin mare. She made sure not to obstruct her wings or be near her tail and surprisingly didn't have a hard time thanks to her small size. Twilight grunted a bit from the sudden weight on her back and the shifting around, but didn't pay it any mind and secretly got a bit of enjoyment out of it.

"Ok! I'm all comfy and set!" Pinkie announced giddily as she finally situated herself. Twilight nodded back and began to stand back up. "Woah!" The mare on her back yelled as she moved around and quickly moved her forehooves around Twilight's neck so she wouldn't fall off.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked in a worried tone as she looked back to see if she didn't hurt her some how.

"Yeah I'm fine Twilight it's just…" The dark pink maned mare answered with a nod before looking around at the ground. "I'm not used to being up this high…at least not without me jumping or something…it's kind of well…weird…" She then commented as she looked back at the tall Alicorn's face with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

"But I really like it…I can't wait to get higher when we do some flying and soaring through the air!" She quickly added in a cheerful voice and a bright smile, making Twilight smile back. "Thanks Twi!" She thanked sincerely as she tightened her grip around the taller mare's neck in a hug.

"N-No problem Pinkie…" Twilight responded as she looked away with the faintest tint of red appearing on her cheeks. She looked up at the cloudy night sky as snow continued to fall ontop of them and began to open her wings up, only to be reminded that one of them was still holding onto something. "Oh could you also hold onto this for me…" She quickly asked as she raised her wing up that held the sword and angled the sword hilt for the mare on her back to take. Pinkie nodded a few times before letting her grasp of Twilight go and grabbing the hilt with both her hooves.

"Okie Dokie Lo-WOAHH!" She began to happily agree before Twilight let go and Pinkie felt the sword drop like a one ton weight unable to for her to hold. It dropped so fast and suddenly she almost fell off the back of the mare. Thankfully for her, the tip hit the ground first and leaned against the lavender mare so pinkie stayed on her back, desperately trying to pull the heavy sword up. "Uhh…Twi…I kind of….can't..." Pinkie struggled to point out as she continued to try to pull the impossibly heavy sword up, but to no avail.

"Oh…right…I forgot about that…sorry…" Twilight apologized as he realized what went wrong, turning her head back and regrabbing the sword with her wing. Pinkie let go as the mare beneath her easily lifted it back up. "In that case I'm just going to put it on my back…so just stay on top of it and make sure it doesn't fall ok?" She instructed calmly as she angled the sword and began to slide it on her back underneath the belly of the pink mare on top of her.

"Alright I can do that!" The cyan eyed mare happily agreed as she moved slightly to let Twilight fully slide it underneath her and angle it so the hilt was directly behind her neck and tip was pointing at her flank. After she removed her wing Pinkie laid down on it and moved her hoof to attempt to move it with all her might, but found that it was impossible and therefore unlikely that it was going to fall off during flight.

"Thanks…" The Friendship Princess thanked gratefully as she looked up at the sky. "Now hold on tight!" She commanded seriously as she fully opened her wings up. Just as she was about to take off into the snowy night sky, she suddenly felt a pair of forelegs wrap around the neck so forcefully that she could barely breath.

"Not…Not that tight!" The mare choked out as she raised a forehoof and tapped the pink forelegs around her neck. Immediately the pair of legs loosened to the point the point where she could barely feel them. If she could barely feel them then that means she wouldn't be fastened secured for the flight home. "Tighter than that…" The lavender Alicorn deadpanned lowly as she felt the pink mare was playing some sort of prank on her.

The giggle behind her confirmed that suspicion before the pair of forelegs tightened and firmly wrapped around Twilight's long neck as she also placed her head into the crook of her neck and buried it in her mane. Twilight gasped slightly at the gentle pressure being applied around her and the warmth it brought and found herself biting her lip slightly at the desire to have more of that feeling.

"M-Maybe…a…a bit tighter…" She nervously instructed as she continued looking forward, the light blush that was still on her cheeks deepening slightly. At her command, the legs slowly squeezed her more firmly and the sensation almost made Twilight moan in delight. It made her want even more and make her slowly open her mouth to ask for the treat she was getting. "M-Maybe…Maybe just a weeee bit-"

"Twilight, are you ok…I thought we were in a hurry?" Pinkie questioned in concern as she looked at Twilight with an apprehensive expression on her face, cutting her off from finishing her request. She was afraid something might be wrong with her friend since she was starting to act really strange for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

"R-Right…sorry…" Twilight apologized completely embarrassed as she still didn't face her friend and instead looked back up at the snowy sky. "Let's go home…" She then said softly as she opened her wings up and with one mighty flap got airborne with the mare on her back squealing in delight. Whatever snow was on them fell off as they both flew high into the air and disappeared into the night sky much to the confusion of the ponies left at the party who were gossiping amongst each other.

* * *

Celestia watched the two ponies fly up above the cloud layer and disappear from her sight. She sighed deeply as soon as they were gone, her breath visible from the cold air in the room thanks to the broken window. Her white icy breath bounced against the window and made a white spot on the colored glass. The white blotch tried to dissipate but kept growing back to its original size with each exhale the Alicorn made. Celestia didn't move her head and kept staring outside after the fact and didn't react whatsoever when she heard the door to the throne room open loudly.

"Alright I'm back…" Luna announced as she walked into the throne room. "I swear next time you ask me to do your job of lowering the sun I'm going to claim it as my own and…" She began to threaten before being assaulted by the cold air that instantly made her breath visible and body shiver. After she shut the door she, curiously looked around to find snow on the floor coming in through the broken window.

"Oh come on Tia! You didn't even fix the window?" She spat out bitterly as she quickly trotted over to the broken window as her elder sister remained on the opposite end of the hallway looking out an unbroken one. "Do you enjoy making me do everything or are you just mad because I stole your last fruit tart last night?" She grumbled in an annoyed tone as she stood in front of the glass shards. She lowered her head slightly and lit up her horn, causing all the glass shards to glow the same light blue color as her horn and slowly lift off the ground.

"Are you even listening to me sister?" She almost yelled angrily as she noticed her sister wasn't responding. "And where's Twilight Sparkle at? Wasn't she supposed to stay here and temporarily be in charge while we both left?" She went on with her questions as she remained standing in front of the broken window as she painstakingly began to reassemble the window. She slowly put each shard back in their proper place with a flash of light in-between the pieces to mend them together.

Celestia still didn't respond or react as she kept looking out the icy window at the sky where Twilight disappeared. The darker Alicorn wanted to say something but was too busy at the moment focusing on the window to further pester her. She didn't have to as eventually Celestia let out a very loud sigh, a large stream of white air exiting her lips as she lowered her gaze down at the castle grounds.

"Luna…" She softly called, making her sister's left ear twitch slightly. "I think I really am getting too old for my own good…" She went onto admit lowly as her magenta eyes began to focus on nothing in particular, signaling that she was getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Sister?" The Princess of the Night simply replied with a gasp. She stopped her work on the window and turned her head around to look at the idly standing mare across from her.

"It used to be that I could see all the pieces and where they would fall…I didn't know if they would fall or not and could prepare accordingly…either way I had everything planned out with back up plans in case anything failed…" She lowly revealed as she lowered her head some more until her horn touched the window. "Now though…" She added as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm starting to lose sight of everything…not just where everything might fall…but where everything is period…" She explained in a reluctant tone as her wings and ears drooped down a bit. "For the first time things are happening that are creating outcomes that area complete mystery to me…" She went on as Luna looked back forward and continued repairing the window, not wanting to interrupt her older sister and instead just absorbing all the things she was saying.

That book that Twilight most likely has...the fact that she can hold Hurricane's sword without any physical strain…and the fact that she's in love with another pony…" The multicolored maned mare listed softly as she slowly shook her head in frustration. "These are things I discovered today…who knows what other events are transpiring right now that I don't know about…" She then said with a sigh as she began to fear what other things could undermine what she wanted to accomplish.

"And that terrifies me…" She then admitted as she opened her eyes halfway and lazily looked out the window back at the snowy castle grounds.

"You can't always be ten steps ahead of everything sister…" The younger sister commented with a gentle smile as she put the last piece of the broken window back into place, fixing it completely. "You should've known that eventually things wouldn't go the way you originally intended…" She went onto say as she looked over the stained glass window to double check everything, finding no cracks or openings and instead only seeing her elder sister's back turned to her in the reflection.

"That's why I said I might be getting too old…" Celestia reminded her as she slowly moved her eyes to her right to see her younger sister in the reflection of the window in front of her. "Technically I should've stepped down hundreds of years ago and let somepony else take over….after all even if Alicorns are immortal they're not meant to live forever with an eternal rule…they're meant to rule until they feel their time is up and pass it to the next…then they are peacefully are put to rest…" She elaborately explained before giving a long sigh.

"Unfortunately there was nopony to succeed me and the process has long since been forgotten…so…here we are because of that…" She then finished as she averted her gaze away from the reflection of her sister and looked back outside.

"If you didn't banish me to the moon with the Elements of Harmony and instead just freed me from the darkness in my heart instead like Twilight and her friends did years later with the very same elements maybe I could've did that for you sister…" Luna retorted, out of bitterness but instead remorse as she too averted her gaze away from the reflection of her sister and looked at the ground.

"You know that wouldn't have worked…" The white Alicorn reminded as she slowly closed her eyes again. "The darkness came from your negative feelings towards me and just expelling the darkness with the Elements wouldn't have changed your feelings…the thing that caused the darkness to appear in the first place…" She elaborated in a gloomy tone as she tried her best not to remember the events that took place all those years ago.

"All those years of loneliness and solitude did change your feelings though…" She then pointed out as she slowly open her eyes back up. "When I banished you…you were trying everything you could to kill me with every fiber of your being…after you came back…the most you did was prick a Manticore's paw…that right there is proof that your feelings had changed and the darkness was weak because of it…allowing you to stand here before me once again…." She revealed with a slight smile forming back on her face a she looked back at the reflection of her sister out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry…" Luna apologized softly as she forced her moderate cyan eyes shut. "If only…only I wasn't so weak…that wouldn't have happened…" She went on as she shook her head, fighting the moist feeling in her eyes so they wouldn't turn into tears.

"I told you that you shouldn't be sorry…" The older Alicorn retorted with a light chuckle. Luna gasped and popped her eyes open before quickly turning around to face the Sun Goddess who was still facing the window. "You weren't an Alicorn that long and I didn't properly guide you to become the mare you are now…if anything it was my fault for not being there for you and causing those negative feelings…" She went onto explain gently as her smile change from gentle to hurt almost unnoticeably.

"I'm sorry Luna…" Celestia deeply apologized in a grief stricken tone as she slowly tunred around to face her younger sister with tears almost seeming to form in her eyes. Luna gasped even louder than before and took a step back, hitting her flank against the window, as her moderate cyan eyes filled with tears at that sentiment. She quickly smiled and shook her head back at her older sister.

"Let's just say it was both our faults and put it all behind us where it belongs." Luna suggested as she raised her right wing and wiped away her tears. "Anyways…we have more pressing matters to attend to…" She then said seriously as she began to walk to the center of the room as Celestia wiped away her own tears with her wing.

"What are we going to do now that Twilight left…she was supposed to stay here while we both left?" She went onto ask sounding like her usual self as kept her pace to the center with her sister walking forward to meet her.

"Well, I was counting on her not being able to lift that sword and staying here to study it…" The Multicolored maned mare began as she continued to walk up to her sister who had stopped right next to the throne. "Since that didn't happen, requesting her to stay here…while not a huge or unreasonable request…would possibly cause her to be suspicious if events unfolded in the way I still think they will…" She revealed in a soft tone as she stopped right in front of her sister with an unsure look on her face.

"So what are we going to do instead?" The darker Alicorn curiously questioned as she titled her head a bit and blinked. Celestia looked down at the floor and bit her lip slightly before nodding to herself

"Luna…I'm afraid I'm going to be the worse sister again and…." She began as she looked back up and stared at Luna with regret evident in her magenta eyes. "Request that you stay here to oversee Canterlot while I leave on my own…" She then finished as she averted her gaze once more and instead looked up above her sister at the window she repaired and specifically at the grey figure on it.

"Tia!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs as she stared are the taller Alicorn with a horrified look on her face. "I…I don't think I could…I'm…I'm not ready to do that sort of thing yet…" She went on almost hysterically, tripping over her own words as she turned away and began to walk away from her older siser.

"What if…What if…" She then uttered as she stopped in her place, her jaw trembling unable to continue.

She slowly looked up at a nearby stained glass mural, specifically the dark terrifying looking Alicorn that she once used to be. Her breathing quickly increased and got louder as her moderate cyan eyes started to quiver in fear as she kept staring at the image. Everything else to her was a blur and didn't notice that her sister had walked up next to her. When she felt a wing gently place itself on her shoulder she screamed and literally jumped away from the touch. She looked up expecting to see a horrible face she never wanted to see again, but instead found the caring and sincere face of her older sister.

"You'll be fine Luna…don't worry…" The white Alicorn sweetly reassured as she took a step forward and put her wing back on her sister's shoulder. "I have complete faith in you…more than I ever have before...the kind of faith I should've had in you since the very beginning…" She added with a nod as her younger sister's breathing slowed and returned to normal.

"I just feel bad for making you do this all by yourself…" Celestia remarked a bit hesitantly as she lowered her wing from her shoulder and looked down at the ground. "But I know that if I stay…nothing will happen and as such nothing will change when it absolutely has to now…" She said softly to herself as she knew that above all she would need to be the one to leave Canterlot.

"So I'm leaving everything up to you…and I believe you will perform splendidly." She then finished optimistically as she looked back up at the younger Alicorn with a smile on her face.

Luna looked away and closed her eyes, still unsure of herself for a few seconds before slowly opening her mouth. "If…If you believe that I can do this…" She began softly before looking back up at Celestia with a confident look on her face. "Then I believe I can as well!" She practically shouted in assurance as she smiled brightly, making the older sister smile back and nod.

"Thank you…" Celestia thanked gratefully as she began to turn to head for the exit. "Oh and by the way…." She then suddenly said as she stopped and quickly turned back to her now curious looking sister. She moved closer to Luna and bent down to where her muzzle was right next to her right ear.

The curious and somewhat suspicious look on the dark mare's face quickly changed to shock and horror as her sister whispered something to her. "You…You what…" She uttered in disbelief as Celestia moved her head back.

"Second row on the back wall, third box from the right wall…now that the chamber is unsealed you should be able to get to it easily…" The magenta eyed Alicorn instructed in a serious tone a she looked over and gestured her wing at her throne as if directing her.

"You…You can't be…" Luna tried to respond as she looked over at the throne herself, only to stop when she felt a wing on her shoulder again. She gasped slightly and looked back up at her once again gently smiling sister.

"That's how much faith I have in you…" The older pony comforted with nod which instantly alit her younger sister's face with confidence again. "Good luck…I have to go prepare everything for when I leave tomorrow…" She then informed as she turned and began to head to the door.

"Thank you sister, I swear to you that they won't know what hit me!" The dark blue haired Alicorn shouted enthusiastically as she turned and watched her sister walk towards the door…for some reason shaking her head briefly as she did. "The Princess of the Night will redeem herself in every possible way!" She added with a smile as the bigger Alicorn reached the large door.

"I know you will Luna…" Celestia softly remarked with a nod as she used her magic to open the door in front of her. "I hope that I will be able to redeem myself later…" She then whispered to herself as she exited the room and shut the door behind her. She left her sister in the room by herself and headed towards her chambers to prepare herself for her leave, knowing that when she got back things would much different than when she left. She only hoped that it would be for the better.

* * *

The snowfall across Canterlot increased and all throughout the city ponies were quickly going indoors to escape the cold power starting to blanket the entire city. However, on the roof on one of the embassy buildings a white Alicorn prince stood on the roof near the edge, resting his forehoofs on the railing and leaning against it. His multicolored mane was visibly covered in snow while his white fur helped conceal the fact that his back and wings were covered in snow. The Alicorn's green eyes were focused towards the now empty street below him as he listened to the violin playing a floor beneath him.

A horrible screeching noise from the violin made him close his eyes out of pain and shake his head slightly, making some of the snow fall off. After the violin music stopped making that awful sound and continued to make the normal unpleasant sounds it normally made, he sighed as she reopened his eyes to once again look at nothing. Suddenly he gasped slightly and his eyes widened a bit as he looked up and to his right at the cloudy sky.

He focused his eyes at seemingly nothing as it appeared he as just looking at some part of the cloud layer. He slowly moved his head is tracking some invisible object and even turned to keep looking at the phantom object, making some of the snow fall off his back. He stopped when he found himself looking at the curved roof of the building behind him and the door that led down stairs.

"That Alicorn really seems to be in a hurry to get to Ponyville…" Slate commented under his breath as she turned back around. "Since the Alicorn is flying herself and not being transported with an escort…it must be Twilight Sparkle…" He contemplated out loud as he raised both his forehooves back on the railing and folded them, resting the both of his them.

"I wonder what has her flying that fast in this kind of weather late at night…" He then tried to deduce as she slowly closed his eyes, coming up with too many possible answers to that question with not enough information to precisely choose any one of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the violin music stop playing. He gasped quickly and his eyes popped open at that realization before his fascial features returned to normal. He sighed and lowered his gaze to the empty snow covered streets below him as he cleared his mind and didn't even register that snow was still falling on him. He heard the door behind him click and open, prompting him to turn his head around to see a black one winged mare walk onto the roof.

"Hey…" He called softly with a smile as he watched mare shut the door behind her. "I see you decided to join me on this oh so….very…warm and….gentle…night…" He tried to joke as he extended his wings, snow falling off them almost immediately.

Signal sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked up right up to the taller pony and rested her forelegs on the railing next to him, snow falling off the rails and to the ground. "I think that was the worst joke…if you call it that…you ever told Slate…" Signal Fire commented with a shake of her head, causing the taller pony to nod in agreement.

"Well…that's not going to stop me from trying to make you laugh at least once…" Slate replied somewhat happily as furled his wings back up. "You know that…" He then added as he looked over at the mare next to him with a smile on his face.

Yeah yeah…I know…" The black mare responded with a few quick nods. They both went silent then as Slate looked back forward at the city as the snow continued to fall from the sky. "So…how was I…" The shorter mare asked softly as she slowly looked towards the opposite direction of the stallion next to him.

"Terrible…absolutely terrible…I can tell you haven't improved whatsoever…" Slate bluntly answered with a few shakes of his head. He glanced over at the mare next to him to see that she was nodding in agreement instead of taking it harshly.

"Well…that's not going to keep me from trying to get better…you know that…" The one winged Pegasus eventually replied positively as she looked at the Prince with a smile on her face. The Alicorn chuckles slightly upon hearing his own words turned against him and looked back forward with a cheerful smile on his face.

"So…mind telling me why you're out here getting covered in snow…" Signal then half seriously and half worried asked as she raised her one wing and started to brush off the snow that was on his back.

"Honestly…" He started simply as he looked around at all the various sized buildings that made up the city. "I wanted one last good look at the cityscape…" He then softly answered as he looked over at the large castle at the end of the city, prompting Signal to blink in slight confusion before doing the same.

"This place constantly amazes me…" Slate admitted with a smile as he slowly looked from the castle to the mountains over to the right. "The sheer size of it alone is mind boggling…I could spend the rest of my natural life trying to explore this nation and not even get close to scratching the surface thanks to the sheer amount of towns, places, and creatures here…" He theorized almost giddily as he slowly looked up at the cloudy sky, snow now directly falling on his face.

"And if it's not that it's the ponies here that absolutely astound me…" He went on as he looked over at a nearby building. "Over there is the embassy for Germaney…one of our enemies in the war overseas…" He lowly revealed as he gestured on of his wings over to it, Signal eye's following his every movements and watching intently.

"And not but a few minutes ago…one of the ambassadors was walking along the street…looked up to me...and asked me if I was alright…even knowing full well where I was from…he even offered me something to eat with a smile on his face…" He then detailed as he looked down at the street below them and pointed his wing down as well. "I honestly couldn't believe it…if this was back on the frontline I'm sure that pony would be aiming for my throat…but no…he seemed like everypony else thanks to this place…" Slate added with a soft chuckle noticing the absurdity of the whole situation as Signal looked at him empathetically.

"It almost makes me want to live here if every other embassy here belonging to our enemies have equally nice ponies…" The white Alicorn mused out loud with a smile as he raised his gaze back up towards the sky as the smile disappeared from his face. "And it also makes me want to cry to think that perhaps this place and the ponies in it might also fall into the chaos of the rest of the world…" He thought out loud as he started to imagine Canterlot with not a beautiful sky but with an ash filled sky.

"It's only a matter of time after all…no nation can seclude themselves for long…the world and everypony in it is connected in one horrible way…" He softly muttered as he looked back down and sighed deeply. "Nothing…no matter how bright and pure it is…can escape darkness for too long…" He finished as he slowly closed his eyes as Signal looked back forward.

"Oh well…" Signal dryly commented in an uncaring tone as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's kind of cold for you to say Signal…" Slate noted in a somewhat surprised tone as he looked over at the smaller mare. "You're not upset that without me you'd be speaking really horrible Equestrian right?" He speculated as he titled his head and raised an eyebrow.

"No…I'm just not too fond of this place…I definitely prefer our home country…" The red maned mare responded with a slow shake of her head. "What about you…do you prefer being here?" She questioned back as she looked over at the Alicorn directly next to her as he gasped slightly in shock after hearing that.

"I would understand if you said yes…given your history with our nation…" She quickly said as she looked away as Slate just stood there looking at her. "And how I…" She began to add in a softer voice before stopping, closing her eyes, and burying her face in her forelegs.

"Actually…" The white Alicorn began in relaxed tone, making Signal tense up as she awaited the rest of his answer. "I think that no matter where I'm at…the best place for me to be is next to you…" The large Alicron then happily finished, to the extreme shock of Signal as she loudly gasped and looked up to see Slate smiling gently at her with most of his mane now colored white from all the snow on top of it. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed with a shade of red matching her mane.

"W-Would you please not say that cheesy crap to me please…" Signal practically scolded in a embarrassed voice as she looked away, her muzzle twitching and her eyes forcibly shutting. "It's only…only going to make things harder for me…" She then revealed with a shake of her head as her voice quickly started to become shaky and distraught.

"Harder for you?" The now confused Alicorn repeated with a few blnks of his eyes as he quickly went over her words in his mind. After a few seconds his eyes widened very briefly before he slowly turned his head to face forward again. "I guess that means you just didn't come up here to ask me about your practice session…" He lowly pondered out loud, causing Signal to shake her head even though he wasn't looking a there. He still knew he was right and lowered his head a bit before slowly opening his mouth again.

"What is it Signal?" He asked in a whisper as she slowly closed his eyes and waited for the pony next to him to respond.

The black one winged mare tensed up and her forehooves gripped the railing hard. Her mouth shook almost uncontrollably as she struggled to bring the answer to her lips. "…Sl-Slate…I…I…" Signal Fire started to begin in a frightened and unstable tone as she continued looking away from the regal prince.

* * *

Twilight panted heavily as she felt her speed and altitude dropping. Her wings felt extremely heavy from all the flying nonstop fast flying she was doing and couldn't take it anymore. She gave up and glided down to the cloud layer below her. She softly landed on the clouds and immediately laid down with her legs and wings spread out on the cloud as she continued panting with her tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth.

"T-Twilight…are you ok?" The pink mare on her back asked worriedly into her ear as she feared for her friend's health.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…I'm fine…I'm fine…" Twilight incisively repeated in-between pants as her chest expanded and shrunk with every breath, her ribs still showing clearly even if she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Pinkie Pie persisted as she felt herself go up and down like she was on a roller coaster from all of Twilight's heavy breathing.

"Y-Yeah…I…I just need to rest for a while…" The young Alicorn insisted with a few nods before rubbing her face in the cloud to get some of the sweat off. "I don't see how other Pegasi can make long trips like this…it's…it's really exhausting…" She complained a bit bitterly after she raised her head out of the clouds, getting some small cloud fluff everywhere. Pinkie Pie giggled at that sight and response as she took a hoof from around Twilight's neck and put it up to her muzzle.

"Well that's because they've been doing it longer than you silly…" The party pony pointed out after giggling before bending down slightly. "Not to mention that their not all skin and bones…" She added as she tapped Twilight's boney ribs to illustrate her unhealthy state.

"Yeah…I…I guess your right…" Twilight agreed softly with a nod as her breathing finally started to slow down slightly.

"I knew I should've made you eat something before you left…then maybe you wouldn't be like this right now…" The cyan eyed pony said, kicking herself internally as she shook her head disappointedly in herself.

"I don't think one meal is going to affect my overall stamina and flight ability that much Pinkie…" The lavender Alicorn reassured with a few chuckles as she rested her chin on the cloud. "And…like I said…I'll be fine after I rest up for a while…so we should be off and flying again soon…" She quickly added as she slowly closed her eyes and focused on regaining her strength.

"Okie dokie lokie!" The much smaller pony happily replied as she put her hoof back around Twilight's neck to hold on so she wouldn't fall off and threw the clouds to her doom.

After a few minutes Twilight took a deep breath and finally returned to her normal breathing patterns. Her body, for the most part, was feeling fine except for the light weight on her back and the aching in her throbbing wings. She felt a cold breeze go by and then felt the mare on her back shiver in response. She briefly opened her right eye curiously as another stiff breeze blew by, prompting Pinkie to shiver more at the cold feel against her coat.

"Pinkie…are you cold?" Twilight asked in concern as she opened up her other eye and turned her head to look back at the still shivering mare.

"N-No no Twilight! I'm fine…it's just a brief-" Pinkie tried to shrug off before another stiff breeze passed by making her teeth chatter and forcing her to clench onto the bigger Alicorn for warmth. "O-Ok….m-maybe I'm j-just…a teensy-weensy-beensy-eensy bit…co-cold…" She then honestly remarked through her chattering teeth as she shivered uncontrollably on top of the large pony.

"I'm sorry…I should've realized that sooner and taken your small stature wouldn't be good for being this high up in the sky during winter when it's snowing below us…" The moderate violet eyed pony apologized softly as she started to think of ways to fix this problem.

"I-It's ok, j-just conjure up a s-small y-yellow blanky or s-something for me p-please…" The freezing pony shrugged off with a forced smile as she suggested an easy way to fix the ordeal.

"I…I got something else in mind…" Twilight responded with a slight stutter as she furled her still aching wings back up.

"Wh-What are you-WOAH!" Pinkie began to reply before feeling her body be encompassed by Twilight's magic and being lifted off the warm Alicorn.

"Plus I get to test something…" The Princess of Friendship added softly as she reached her forehoof behind her and grabbed the hilt of the sword still on her back.

She slowly pulled it off and held it out directly in front of her. She held it there for a few seconds before letting go and letting it drop. To her and Pinkie's amazement, it didn't fall through the life fluffy snow filled cloud. Instead it bounced off it slightly and then stayed flat on the cloud as if it were a solid floor. Twilight moved her hoof to her muzzle and rubbed it as she looked at the weapon curiously.

"H-How can th-that heavy sword s-stay on t-that cloud l-like that?" Pinkie questioned curiously as she stayed suspended in air, wrapping her forelegs around her trying to keep as warm as possible.

"I don't know…it's a query that must be explored later…" The skinny Alicorn replied with a shake of her as she looked away from the strange sword. "Right now though…" She then said as she rolled her entire body over on her back, her hindlegs on top of her tail, and her forelegs outstretched towards the mare hovering above her.

Pinkie titled her head slightly and watched the mare curiously before feeling herself be lowered towards the Alicorn. Twilight's large wings unfolded and then both her wings and forelegs wrapped around the small pink shivering pony. Her forelags went around her neck and her two large wings easily covered her entire body to the point where Pinkie's head was barely poking out of the tip of one of them. She didn't say anything though and let herself be pressed into the purple chest as her shivering began to die down thanks to the overwhelming warm of Twilight's wings.

"Feeling better?" Twilight asked with a smile as she firmly held the mare with her wings and forehooves, gently rubbing her coat to warm her up and to feel her soft coat against her wings.

"Oh yes! Your wings are so nice and warmmmmm~!" Pinkie happily replied as she moved forward so her head and mane was complete out from the large purple wings. "And oddly…very familiar…like I've felt this lots of times before…" She then commented a bit softer as she snuggled into the wings and tried to get comfortable.

"It…It's probably just reminding you of like a blanket or something…" The temporary Alicorn bed nervously suggested as she turned her head to avert her gaze from the still shifting pink pony. She bit her lip and blushed lightly as she didn't want her to know that she had put her wings around her many times before when she was already asleep to keep her warm.

"I hope I'm not too heavy for you or anything…" The pink mare pointed out as she looked down at the boney chest she was laying on, hoping she wasn't going to cause discomfort for the larger Alicorn.

"No its fine…you're so small and light that I…" Twilight began to dismiss with a shake of her head before stopping and gasping at what she was saying. " Oh…s-sorry…I'm sure you don't want to be reminded about your well…physical size…" She then apologized sincerely as she turned her head away, hoping she didn't strike a nerve with her friend.

"Oh not anymore…I'm completely fine being much smaller than most average sized earth ponies…" The unoffended pony shrugged off with quick shake of her head.

"You are?" Twilight replied in a surprised tone as she looked back at the mare in her hold with an eyebrow arched.

"Oh yeah…I mean sure some ponies used to make fun of my size before and I was always kind wished that I was just a weeeee bit taller or bigger…" The undersized earth pony began as she raised her forehooves up and moved them as close as she could to help illustrate her point "But if I was…I don't think I'd be anywhere near happy as I am now…." She then said as she put her forehooves down and looked down at Twilight with a big grin on her face, making Twilight gasp slightly.

"I mean I got to ride on my best friend's back through the starry night sky while it snowed underneath us! How awesome funerific is that? It's certainly not something I would be able to do if I was like Applejack's size…" She happily declared as she moved her hooves around and looked around at the massive blanket of stars above them.

"No, I don't we'd be able to leave Canterlot if were around her size…" Twilight remarked with a nod and a slight smile as she slowly closed her eyes to try to envision that scenario in her mind.

"So I guess you can say I'm compact sized…no wait…I'm fun sized…oh even better…travel size…." She began to suggest as she looked down at her Alicorn friend before stopping and putting a hoof to her chin and thinking seriously. "No wait…I'm Twilight size!" She finally decared in a scream as she held her hoof up as if thinking of the greatest idea since cupped cakes.

"Twilight size?" The confused Alicorn repeated as she opened her eyes and looked up at the mare on top of her with both her eyebrows raised.

"Yep! I'm the perfect size for you!" Pinkie explained in one quick outburst before diving down and rubbing the side of her face into the crook of her neck, wrapping her forehooves around her neck as well to give her a tight hug.

The moderate violet eyed pony blinked a few times in surprise before warmly smiling, closing her eyes, and tightening her grasp around the pony tighter. "Yeah…you really are perfect for me…" She unconsciously agreed as she rested her head atop the pink mane of the restlessly moving mare. "In a…In a…easy to travel way like you said…" She then quickly added in a slight frantic tone as her eyes popped open in realization of what she previously said. She bit her lip in fear that Pinkie might have caught onto that, but to her surprise Pinkie moved her head away and started to move away from her.

"Hold on…" The small wrapped up pony suddenly instructed as she moved up off of the mare underneath her. Twilight looked at her curiously to see her put her tail in-between them, where upon she gently laid down on it and gave a content sigh. "There…much better!" The now comfy pony announced with a smile as she snuggled on her soft tail, basking in the warmth and security that the wings provided for her.

"Huh…you're lucky you don't have my tail…because I wouldn't be able to do that without feeling extreme feelings of pain or discomfort…" The lavender Alicorn pointed out as she moved her tail across the cloud slightly, getting a jolt of weird and uncomfortable feelings as she did that made her bit her lip to prevent any outbursts.

"Oh I'm super sorry Twilight! I didn't mean to make you jealous!" The sweets loving pony apologized with a gasp, worried she struck a nerve with her best friend. "It was just uncomfortable lying on your boney chest so I had to do something to make it better!" She went on as she looked down underneath her to the pink fluff that was her tail.

"It's ok Pinkie…I understand…" Twilight calmly reassured with a smile as she nodded her head at the now slightly surprised pony. "Though at one point I probably would have been jealous or at least a little miffed at that…" She then softly admitted as she moved her head to the side to look down towards her tail, or the little part that she could see from where she was.

"I used to hate my tail…how overly sensitive it was when most ponies tails and manes couldn't feel a thing…it annoyed me how every morning I'd have to cast a spell to numb it in order get through the day or a tail cut or something…" The Alicorn with the hyper-sensitive tail recalled a bit bitterly before stopping and closing her eyes. "But then…" She then continued as a smile appeared across her muzzle.

"You showed me that my tail isn't necessarily a curse but a blessing…" She softly revealed as she opened her moderate violet eyes and looked back up at the happily grinning pink pony. "Thank you…" The grateful mare thanked as she tightened her wings and forehooves around the mare, pressing her face into the crook of her neck.

"It was my pleasure Twi…" Pinkie happily replied with a grin as she closed cyan eyes slowly. "I'm glad I could be able to help you feel lots of amazing things and make you feel really happy because of it!" She added as she started to rub her face against the soft purple coat of her friend, making said friend begin gulp and blush slightly.

"T-Though even that though can be a problem…" Twilight revealed a bit reluctantly as she shook her head ever so slightly.

"Problem?" Pinkie repeated in complete befuddlement as she opened her eyes and pulled away to look at her friend in the eyes.

"What I mean is…" The Alicron began softly, as her eyes began to dart to and from the pink mare in her grasp, not wanting the pink mare to notice the hesitation and regret in her eyes. "This is starting to become a problem…" She then said vaguely as she moved her large wings and gently stroked the pink mare underneath them as if to show her what the cause for concern was.

"How is keeping me warm being a problem?" The still befuddled pony asked as Twilight moved one her wings up to the side of her face.

The purple appendage caressed the side of her face which made the pink pony giggle. The small mare moved her hoof to the other side of the warm wing to gently press it against the side of her face. She rubbed against it and sighed before the wing suddenly pulled away from her, making her gasp and look down at the flustered mare with a somewhat hurt look on her face.

"Am I starting to make you uncomfortable?" Pinkie Pie asked somewhat softly with her ears flattening against her head as she noticed Twilight look away, biting her lip. The cyan eyed pony's breathing stopped for a few moments as she stared at the lavender Alicorn. "I'm sorry…" She then whispered in a hurt filled tone as she tried to move away from Twilight as far as she could without actually getting off of her. She then gasped loudly when the large purple wings still covering her body and forehooves around her neck pulled her back against the purple coat of the mare in a tight grip.

"N-No it's not that…this is fine…" Twilight denied with a stutter as she rubbed the back of Pinkie's mane with her hoof.

"Thank goodness…" The relieved pink pony muttered as she quickly closed her eyes and snuggled her face against her friend as her ears slowly went back up. "Because there's no way this amazing warmth and feeling could ever be a problem…it feels sooooo good." She went on as she as wrapped her hooves back around the neck of the mare underneath her.

"It's…It's how close we seem to be in general that's the overall problem…" The once again flustered Alicorn revealed with a stutter as her cheeks seemed to be destined to be forever red today.

"That sounds like the silliest problem ever!" Pinkie Pie responded with a giggle as she kept her face against the neck of the much bigger one. "How do two ponies being close together make a problem? Shouldn't Canterlot be in like a state of emergency then because I think that problem must be out of control there?" She questioned with a few more giggles as she couldn't begin to understand the severity that Twilight was trying to convey to her.

"No it specifically involves just me and you…and your behavior towards me specifically…" The Princess of Friendship detailed slightly as she shook her head and loosened her grip around the little pony. "Ponies are starting to make assumptions….so much so that even the Princesses are starting to get concerned over it…to the point where even Celestia had to scold me over it…" She went on as she looked to the side a bit, her ears flattening against her head as she recalled tine conversation in her mind.

"About what? You know for smart pants pony that goes into detail about everything, you're sure being extremely vague!" The now slightly frustrated older mare grumbled as she pulled her head away and looked at Twilight with some intensity in her cyan eyes.

"That we're…you know…" Twilight struggled to respond before stopping, gulping nervously, and then taking a deep breath. "IN LOVE!" She then unintentionally shouted in her newfound Canterlot voice, making in a hole in the cloud right next to them. Twilight's eyes widened to their max point and she looked up to see the pink mare on top of her looking at a bit shocked before smiling back.

"Wow this is the silliest problem I ever heard!" She replied with a giggle as she shook her head. "How is us being in love being a problem?" She then questioned with a grin, not seeing what the big deal was about.

"B-BECAUSE WE'RE NOT!" The Alicorn immediately yelled back in her booming voice that would've thrown the small mare off of her if her wings weren't keeping her secure in place. After that she gasped, took her forehooves off the party pony, and covered her mouth to prevent any more loud outbursts.

"W-We're…We're not?" The now depressed looking and sounding mare responded softly as her hair bouncing hair deflated. Twilight went speechless at the implications her friend was making and watched with quivering eyes as her friend slowly looked away and flattened her ears. "I-I thought we…we were…I…I mean…I…I love you…" She revealed in a hushed tone as she looked at the now completely frozen looking Alicorn with a few tears in her cyan eyes.

"P-Pinkie…" The almost lifeless looking mare called in almost an inaudible tone of voice as she continued staring at the mare on top of her.

"I mean…you're my bestest friend ever…you make me so happy…" The small pony then said as she turned her head away and looked over at the moon above them. "Before you came around I was starting to worry that maybe one day I would start struggling to find new and exciting ways to keep myself and everypony happy…but now I wake up every morning and already know that you're going to have something amazing fun in store for me…" She went on remorse stricken and teary eyed as she looked like it she was about to start crying. Twilight's heart felt like it was tearing itself apart both at the fact that Pinkie was in pain and that she had the wrong idea like usual.

"Pinkie…" Twilight gently called in a calm tone, not getting any kind of response out of the pink mare she continued looking at the moon. "It…It's not that kind of love…" She then revealed with a quick shake of her head, prompting the depressed pony's head to recoil back slightly in confusion.

"It's not?" Pinkie quickly asked as she looked back at Twilight with tears, uncertainty, and a slight twinge of hope in her glossy eyes.

"N-No…it…it's the kind of love that…ummm…" The skinny Alicorn began to explain before trailing off trying to hink of a good example to give so that Pinkie could best understand what she was talking about. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake have…" She then finished as she listed the two married ponies that Pinkie knew well.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, it's that kind of love! The super-duper amazing kind of love that your sister in law is in charge of!" Pinkie Pie replied back in her happy and cheerful tone as her hair seemed to immediately reflate to it's normal shape. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Now it all makes sense!" She then shouted finally understanding the entire situation in her head as looked down at the still flustered mare with a smile. The pink pony kept looking down with a smile before her lip started to quiver and eyes began to twitch. Twilight was about to ask what was wrong before the smaller pony suddenly erupted into a large fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"And now…now it's even…even sillier than I ever…ever could of…I mean…I mean…me and you…like that!" The hysterically laughing pony shouted in between bouts of laughter as she rolled and forth on top of the purple Alicorn, almost falling off at one point. "Oh my gosh…that's just…that's just…too funny!" Shen declared as she began to laugh so hard that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Twilight's eyes began to water as well after witnessing the reaction of the mare in her grasp, but seemingly not out of joy though.

"Y-Yeah…I…I know…I mean the idea of just one of us being in love with the other is…is just…" The visibly hurt Alicorn forcibly agreed as she turned her head away and closed her eyes trying to keep the water in her eyes from escaping. "Absurd…" She finished softly as she loosened her grip on the pony to the point where the still laughing mare could easily fall off and through the clouds.

"But you know…it's still a problem…" Twilight began to remind her as she slowly opened her still misty looking eyes, still looking away from her friend on top of her.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I just…" Pinkie struggled to reply as she kept loudly laughing, breathing heavily and rubbing the tears of joy out of her eyes. "I just can't stop laughing…it's just…just too funny!" She then revealed as she moved both her forehooves to her muzzle to desperately try and stop her never ending laughter.

"Pinkie this is…is serious…" The underweight Alicorn insisted in a weak tone as she looked up at the still snickering mare with tears still clearly in her eyes. "Please…please stop laughing…this isn't funny…especially to me…" She then asked quietly as a tear went down the side of her face, falling onto the cloud underneath. Pinkie's laughter immediately stopped at the sight of her friend in such distress and went to slap her face a few times.

"Ok I'm good! It's super serious time!" Pinkie shouted sternly as she looked down at Twilight with a fierce look on her face, startling the upset looking mare with her sudden change of emotion. "Ok so how do we fix that problem then?" She then asked getting straight to the point as Twilight moved her hoof to her eyes to wipe away the tears, starting to get an equally serious look on her face as well.

"Ok…you have top hugging me, touching me, and pretty much everything you normally do to me in public…that's how ponies will stop making those assumptions." The moderate violet eyed Alicorn instructed in a firm tone with a stern look on her face.

"I don't know Twi…" The smaller pony began doubtfully as she looked up and put a hoof to her chin, tapping it unsurely. "You're just so cute and snuggly I can't help myself most of the time!" She then suddenly shouted in her normal excited tone as she lurched forward and hugged the bigger pony in a tight hug.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted back as she immediately pushed the pony out of the hug, surprising the affectionate mare somewhat. "I need you to Pinkie Promise me that you'll act that affectionate with me like that ever again…especially and public…" She then demanded out of the older mare as narrowed her eyes somewhat at the softly gasping pony. Pinkie just remained her uncharacteristically silent for a few moments as she took in Twilight's cold response and refusal to her affections.

"Alright Twilight…." The pink pony agreed reluctantly in a somber tone sa she nodded ever so slightly. "I Pinke Promise…Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye…that I will strictly be your best friend and act accordingly forever and ever…" She then promised in a somewhat lifeless tone as she gestured her right forehoof around her chest and eye to complete the promise.

"Thank you…" The mare lying on the cloud thanked with a sigh as she slowly closed her eyes. "This is for the best…for everypony…" She went onto whisper seemingly more so for herself as she nodded in agreement to her vocal statement.

"But…how is that going to change pony's minds…" The mare still wrapped up in Twilight's wings asked a bit confused, making Twilight open her eyes back up. "I mean are you going to stop inviting me along on your trips to Canterlot now?" She then asked curiously, tilting her head as Twilight blinked a few times in realization.

"You got a point…" The logical pony responded a bit seriously as she put a forehoof to her muzzle to think things over.

There was no way she was going to stop taking Pinkie everytime she went to Canterlot. She provided relief for her in the form of laughter when her duties and time in CAnterlot got too stressful. Most of the times it was through hugs and affection that she reveled in. Now though, that was out of the question and even if without it pony's would still raise a few eyebrows noticing that they always came together from Ponyville.

"I could say that I'm your secretary or like delivery mare…I mean I did try to give you food today before we left…" The height deficient earth pony suggested with a raise of her hoof and a smile on her face. Twilight took note of that, because as long as there was a serious reason for to be with her that wasn't questionable in a way then that should be fine.

"Or…my baker…" Twilight counter suggested with a smirk as she remembered that Pinkie was also going to be feeding her tomorrow as per their promise.

"Your what?" The now flabbergasted pony simply replied as her eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"You're going to feed me lots of food when we get back right?" The princess almost playfully asked back with a smile as her grip began to once again tighten around the mare on top of her. "And I'm going to need to eat a lot now…like…ridiculous amounts of food…" She further added pointing out her current physical need for excessive amounts of nourishment.

"So I hereby decree you to be my personal pony to tend to all my culinary needs and to feed me all my meals from now as my Private Royal Cook…" She then finished in a proud and noble tone as she raised her right hoof and tapped the pink mare on the nose. The small mare's mouth almost literally dropped out of her mouth and onto her pink mane in between them as she suddenly began to shake like a volcano ready to burst.

"OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH!" She finally shouted in complete elation as she almost jumped off of the purple mare holding her. "Thank you Twi-Twi! I never thought in my wildest dreams that I could be a royal anything! But now I'm a cook! And to my best friend of all ponies!" She then gleefully yelled as she quickly went back down and tightly hugged her best friend.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Pinkie thanked repeatedly as she rubbed her face against Twilight's neck. "I promise to be the bestest bestest most bestest Royal Cook ever!" The newly appointed cook declared confidently as Twilight chuckled and nodded back.

"I know you will Pinkie….you'll be a great cook for me…" Twilight happily responded with a smile as she enthusiastically returned the hug. "And nothing else…" She then whispered to herself as she closed her eyes, wanting more in her mind but knowing that was never to be. Especially after everything that happened to her today.

* * *

"Y-You knew?" Signal Fire shouted in shock as she looked at the white Alicorn with her yellow eyes quivering ever so slightly.

"Of course I knew…" Slate responded with a grin as he looked over at the black mare with lots of snow on her back. "You forget that you and I have a connection that lets me feel and experience your physical and emotional state…" He reminded her gently as he opened up his right wing fully and pointed to a small black feather deep within his wing at the very source of where his wing began next to his body.

"I figured it out when I felt myself getting sad and angry for no reason…" He explained with a smile as he folded his wing back to his side. "That and the need to vomit every morning tipped me off…" He then finished as he gently patted his stomach with his hoof.

"I…I hoped that wouldn't happen…that's why I tried avoiding you and keeping my space from you as much as possible…" The red maned mare replied as she looked away with regret on her face.

"I'm sorry to say…but even if we only have a single Source Feather swap…we still have a very strong connection that can stretch for miles…" The white Alicorn pointed out as he moved his right wing again slightly.

"If you knew…why didn't you say anything to me?" The shorter mare asked almost frantically as she looked back at Slate.

"I didn't want to say anything because I wanted you to tell me…" The Prince answered as he slowly looked away and forward at the snowy cityscape. "I'm just surprised it took you this long to say anything…" He then added as he shook his body get some of the snow off of him.

"I really didn't…but after seeing what…" Signal Fire began to explain before stopping, taking a deep breath and looking down. "What I was doing to you…I knew I had to tell…" She then finished softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"You weren't doing anything to me…" The regal pony said back reassuringly as he glanced over at the black mare next to him.

"You know that's a huge lie…" The yellow eyed mare immediately retorted as he turned her head away. "All of my stress…my fears…my negative emotions pouring into you over this…" She went on in a shaky voice as she forced her eyes shut and paused for a few seconds.

"It was tearing you apart…" She then finished in a trembling voice. "So I had to tell you…even though I know what you're going to do next…" She revealed as she looked back over at Slate almost pleadingly.

"You mean send you home…" The white Alicorn said in a serious tone, vocalizing the statement they both knew was going to be said by him eventually.

"Yes…" The older mare agreed simply with a quick nod as she looked down at the railing she was still leaning on. "I don't want to leave…especially now that you're going to need my help more than ever…" She elaborated still in a soft tone as she knew that Slate couldn't win without her help.

"Honestly…" The younger Alicorn began still in a stern voice as he looked back forward with a uncertain look on his face. "I was going to send you home regardless of this…" He then revealed prompting Signal to gasp in surprise and look back up at him.

"You…you were?" She asked in disbelief as she leaned a bit closer to him, hoping that he misheard him or somethim.

"I am..." Slate simply answered with a slow nod as he continued looking forward. "This is going to be my last fight…my last mission…my last gambit…" He went on in detail in a more grave sounding tone as narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And I don't want you anywhere near it…" He then finished, lowering his gaze somewhat as Signal shook her head in refusal.

"That can't be for you decide…if I want to help you then-"

"This isn't up for debate Signal! Consider this my only true act as your superior! You're leaving for Rio after tomorrow and that's final!" The Alicorn suddenly shouted angrily as he raised his hoof and hit the railing, causing it bend from the violent action. Slate gasped in realization at what he did and immediately began to shake and tremble. He shook his head and then raised both his forehooves to grasp his head and rub it, messing up his multicolored mane in the process.

"You really expect me to leave after seeing the state you're in…" Signal gently responded in a caring voice as she reached a hoof out to touch him before stopping it. "After seeing the state I'm putting you in…" She then said softly in regret as she lowered her hoof and looked back down.

"Here you on the verge of losing yourself and here I am as calm as can be…" She continued in a ashamed tone as she shook her head again. "It should be the other way around…I should be the one who's emotionally unstable...not you…" She then whispered in a self-degrading as she gripped the railing tightly.

"It's the results of a single Source Feather swap…an incomplete connection…" Slate explained in a somewhat shaky voice as he placed his head against the railing as he continued rubbing his head to calm himself down. "The emotions and feelings of the other slipping into each other at random times for uncertain amounts of time causing for some…unpleasant results…" He went on as he slowly closed his eyes before he took a deep breath.

"Then take out my Source Feather…swap feathers back with me so you can be free of that pain!" Signal then insisted as she immediately opened her one wing up and moved her hoof to grab the white feather inside of, only to be stopped by Slate's wing.

"You know we can't…with the swap I'm able to feel and detect the other Source Feathers of other Pegasi in the area…and more importantly feel a sudden change if a certain brash Pegasus' Source Feather changes or spikes occur in response to it about to be swapped with another Pegasus' source feather…" The Alicorn softly denied with a shake of his head as he lowered her hoof back down to the railing. "I can't swap back…what if they try to swap feathers in that time…I wouldn't know and it would be over for us…" He then hypothetically stated as he folded his large wing back to his side.

"Plus…even if we did…the emotions would still be there…lingering around forever like a scar that would never go away." He then revealed as he slowly shook his head as finally stopped rubbing it with his forehooves.

"I'm so sorry then…it's all my fault…" The one winged mare apologized as she turned her head away and began berating herself in her mind. "Everything…right from the start when we first met…" She softly added as she began to think that the entire thing was her fault. She then was cut off from these thoughts as she felt a wing wrap around her, brushing the snow off her back. She gasped and looked back to see Slate gently smiling at her.

"You know…I keep telling you that you are forgiven…" The Alicorn replied in a reassuring tone with a swift shake of his head. "That I forgive you more accurately…" He then corrected with the smile on his face increasing as he titled his head a bit, some of the snow on top falling off. Signal didn't respond and stead looked away, biting her lip.

"It seems that you cannot forgive yourself though…" Slate said softly with a sigh after witnessing that reaction. "That self-resentment and hatred towards yourself is making a dark void within your heart….which in turn is being passed onto me…" He went on in a regretful tone as he gripped Signal tighter with his wing.

"And Alicorns cannot have any emotional instability…it causes them to become…" Signal reminded him in a grief stricken tone. "I'm sorry…it's because I'm weak, unhelpful, and…" She apologized again as tears welled up in her eyes as she continued scolding herself. She stopped when she heard the pony next to her grunt and shake in pain, removing the wing from around her. She looked over to see him breathing heavily and looking down, making her realize her negative feelings were affecting him even right at that moment. She shook her head and looked away, not wanting to say anything else in fear of only making things worse.

"You know…" She eventually heard Slate struggle to say, as she slowly looked over to see him staring up at the snow coming down from the sky. "I still hate snow…" He softly revealed with a smile which made Signal tilt her head and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"The way it blankets everything and makes everyone one color…the fact that it numbs your coat to where you can't feel anything…" He began to explain as he raised he shook his body, once again making the snow fall off of him. "And how it seems so light and innocent even though it's the bringer of death to so much life…" He went on as he raised his right wing and brushed snow out of his face, specifically out of his eyes.

"I really…REALLY…hate snow…" He then reiterated with strong dedication as she looked over at Signal with a goofy smile on his face.

"I know…" Signal simply replied with a nod, knowing this fact for a while actually. "Is there a point to telling me this again?" She then asked not knowing what this was all about.

"I still have lots of resentment in my heart…not just to snow, but to a lot of things in general…" He began to explain in a calm and sincere voice. "Point is there was already some darkness in my soul before yours starting to leak inside me…" He then answered as he moved his wing to his chest where his heart was located.

"But that makes it worse if I'm just adding-" Signal tried to retort frantically before Slate quickly moved his wing over his muzzle to cut her off.

"And it doesn't matter how much darkness I have inside me…all it takes is a small twinge to bring out the worst in anypony…" He then finished his explanation in that gentle tone, which made her eyes widen somewhat. After he felt like he had gotten his point across and that it finally sunk in to her, he slowly lowered his wing from her muzzle.

"And what if it kills you?" The red maned mare softy yet seriously asked as she looked him with concerned in her yellow eyes.

"If it doesn't I'll just die anyways…" The Prince answered instantly almost unemotionally as he looked at Signal with no change in his appearance, making her gasp and look down in remose. "You know as well as I do that when Spring comes in a week or so and we have to return to Rio…or more accurately…back to the frontlines…and when that happens." He began to more thoroughly explain before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"We. Will. Die." Slate said very loudly and seriously making sure the point got across. "Our nation lost a long time ago and it would only be a matter of time before we're both killed in action…" He went on a bit bitterly with a shake of his head as Signal looked down and nodded in realization that he was right.

"And even if we did somehow manage to survive….I'd still die…" He further revealed with a chuckle, which made Signal look back up at him both sad and shocked. "I'm sure you noticed a pain in your forehead by now right?" The Alicorn asked as he raised his wing and tapped a place on her head. The black mare nodded slowly without saying a word, knowing that there was an explanation for this.

"That is my horn burning into my skull…my brain…it's the result of a quick ill-prepped and executed Alicorn ascension…" He revealed softly as he moved his hoof to his curved and misshaped hor. "It's what ultimately will end me soon or later…" He finished grimly as he put his hoof down and looked at the mare with a blank look on his face.

"Then either way…it's my fault if you die…whether it be through the dark feelings inside your heart or through your status that I helped you get after we first swapped our feathers…" Signal replied as she looked down with the tears in her eyes welling up to the point where they were stringing thanks to the freezing night air.

"If you didn't…I'd be dead a long time ago with a sword sticking out of my chest…" Slate reminded her with a smile as he raised his right forehoof and put it against her cheek. "It was thanks to that that I even lived in the first place and managed to beat those Alicorns to gain my status…" He went on sweetly before she pushed his hoof away and shook his head.

"It…It just seems no matter what…you…you're going to die…" She responded with her voice cracking from sadness as tears began to slide down her face, freezing her cheeks from the freezing night air.

"I guess you can say it's a destiny I can't escape…" The multicolored maned Alicorn responded as he moved his forehoof back through his mane and rubbed it. Making it look even worse than before, which Signal noticed as she laughed at that look.

"Fix your mane…you…you look like a jackflank…" She instructed with a smile as tears kept sliding down the sides of her cheeks. Slate gasped slightly and looked at her briefly before smiling himself and lightly chuckling.

"Heh…geez Signal…you don't give me a break even when you're in tears…" The green eyed pony pointed out a shake of his head.

"Well…you know me…I can't give you a moment of reprieve even when I'm a complete mess…" The black mare responded with a laugh herself as she raised her one wing and began to wipe away the tear in one of her eyes.

"Thank you Signal…" Slate softly thanked as he raised his right wing and wiped away the tears in her other eye. "It comforts me knowing that I'll be dying for you to achieve something good rather than dying for nothing in the middle of nowhere…" He then said as he returned the wing to his side.

"By getting some mare's source feathers…a mare you hardly know by the way…" Signal fire responded in a dry tone as she moved her wing back to her side and shook her head to get refocused.

Slate chuckled again from that sudden shift in and mood and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Jealous?" He simply asked as he titled his head and moved his wing over to nudge her slightly.

"…Ok, I take what I said earlier back…" The yellow eyed mare coldly said as she moved his wing away from her. "That was the worst joke you ever made…" She then said as she looked at the taller Alicorn unamused.

"Sorry sorry…" The green eyed Alicorn apologized a bit ashamed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his wing before putting it back to his side once more.

"Besides…I know deep down where your feelings truly lie…" Signal pointed out with a deep breath as she looked forward at the snowy cityscape. "I just don't like her or why you need her…" She went on as she shook her body violently get most of the snow off her.

"She's our last hope…probably one of the last purebred Pegasi out there that we need to get to Pegasopolis…" The younger Alicorn reminded her as he moved his wing back and touched the patch covering up his cutiemark.

"If only I was born with two wings instead of one…" The older mare almost bitterly mumbled to herself as she looked down and shook her head.

"Signal…stop blaming yourself already…" The regal Prince calmly advised as he looked over at the mare next to him. "It's alright…as long as there's still a door available…I'll take it…for your sake…for our sake…and for everypony's sake…" He reassuringly stated with a smile before it quickly disappeared from his muzzle.

"Even if it costs me my life…" He then finished a bit softer as his gaze lowered a bit.

"So you're still sending me home?" The smaller black mare asked seriously as she glanced over at him and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes…if it comes to that…hopefully it won't…" Slate answered with a nod before his tone picked up back with slight enthusiasm. "I'll be going back to Ponyville tomorrow to try and convince her one last time…" He went onto reveal as moved his head forward and looked down at the snow covered streets below them.

"It's been awhile since our last encounter so hopefully she's cooled down by then…" The Alicorn explained calmly as he knew it's been awhile since they last saw each other. "And hopefully Fluttershy showed her that book to help her understand everything…" He then said knowing that Signal had given the yellow mare the book like he instructed her too.

"I still don't see why you didn't just give her the book yourself instead of me giving it to Fluttershy…" The yellow eyed mare questioned curiously as she leaned forward and looked down as at the street below as well.

"If Rainbow Dash gave you a book telling you to read it…" Slate began with a chuckle before stopping and glancing over at the mare next to her. "What would you do with it?" He then asked poising a theatrical question to her.

Signal Fire looked up briefly as she thought it over and then lightly chuckled herself. "Point taken…" She finally responded with a nod as she realized she would've probably thrown it away or something.

"At least with Fluttershy she trusts her enough that she'll read it for her since she can't read it herself since it's written in Jamarean…" The bigger pony went on as he looked back down at the ground. "And thankfully there's not a lot of ponies in Equestria that are bilingual so Rainbow Dash is the only choice Fluttershy has if she wants to know its contents and to understand what's going on with her body as I'm sure she's noticed some changes already…" He continued in detail in a serious tone as he shook his body to get the snow off of him.

"They're in the initial stage of the Source Feather swap compared to use who in a later stage." He then revealed as he looked back at his left wing and opened it to see the black feather insidie of it. "And hopefully Rainbow Dash will realize this and understand everything to let me try and convince her to give me her feathers to fully complete the swap…" He hoped out loud as he looked over at his other wing and looked at the white source feather he needed to swap.

"It's the best and most peaceful way we got…understanding and dialogues are the best forms of achieving goals rather than force and weapons…" He softly finished as he folded his wings back up and looked up at the cloudy sky again, moving his head around slightly as he thought he could see a break in the clouds to reveal the stars above.

"So will you let me accompany you to Ponyville then?" Signal asked both curiously and anxiously, making the bigger pony stop his search for the stars and look over at the black mare.

"Yes…you may…" The still snow covered Alicorn agreed with a nod. "Just don't do anything too stressful or get involved in anything too physical…" He then instructed as he looked back up at the sky to try and find that small hole again, sighing when he realized he couldn't.

"I promise I won't…" The one winged mare happily agreed with a smile and a nod as she looked back forward. Her brief joy was broken when another question entered her mind. "But…what if you fails?" She vocalized it a bit softly as she looked back over at the white Alicorn next to her.

"You know what must be done then…" He quickly answered dully as he lowered his gaze down.

"And I have to go home…" The red maned pony responded with a depressed sigh as she looked down at the railing she was still leaning on. "Are you sure you won't let me help you…even in some way…" She then insisted as she bit her lip, just wanting to do something to help him out.

"No…I don't want anything to happen to you…" Slate denied firmly with a shake of his head. "If something does…then there's no reason for me to live even if I succeed in every possible way…" He softly explained as a pain tore through his very being at the thought of her getting hurt.

"So if you want me to live…then give me a reason to keep on living and stay alive yourself…" He urged with in a positive tone as he looked over at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"I…I understand…" Signal softly agreed with a reluctant nod as she kept looking down.

"Thank you…" The curved horn Alicorn gratefully thanked with a relieved sigh as he looked forward again.

"I still want to help you though…" The mare strongly insisted as she turned her whole body and looked at the larger pony. "Even if it's something very minor…let me do it…I want to help you with anything I can!" She strongly said almost in a shout, shocking the larger pony as his mouth slightly gaped open.

The cutiemark covered pony looked at her and couldn't refute her request, making him sigh in defeat and give in. "I'm…I'm going to need more thorns…" He softly revealed in a reluctant tone, knowing what kind of response he was going to get from her.

The smaller mare gasped in shock and horror and went wide eyed at that request. "H-How many?" She merely asked in a concerned and frantic voice.

"…eight…" Slate simply answered in one word, closing his eyes as Signal's mouth dropped.

"Y-You can't!" The terrified mare screamed at him, knowing full well the consequences of him having that many thorns at his disposal.

"This will be my last struggle…I'm going to throw everything I've got and do whatever I can to win…" The foreign Prince replied seriously and almost darkly as he looked forward to avoid her piercing glare. "So I'm going to need more thorns…as many as I can possibly have in order to win if it comes to it…" He then finished as he gripped the railing with his forehooves tightly.

Signal wanted to deny his request and try to convince him otherwise, but realized it was a futile effort. "Al…Alright…" She very hesitantly agreed with a quick nod as she looked forward, knowing that this w as the only way he would let her help him. She knew that even though this was going to hurt him and hurt her, it had to be done for him to succeed.

"Thank you for doing this for me Signal…" Slate gratefully thanked with as he nodded back to her. "That's just if it comes to it…" He then said as he reminded her that was only if Rainbow refused and more drastic actions would have to be taken.

"Hopefully it won't and everything passes by smoothly and peacefully…" He mused out loud in an optimistic tone of voice as he slowly closed his eyes. "For the sake of everypony bound to destiny against their will…" He then soflty whispered to himself before taking a deep breath. Signal closed her eyes and bit her lip hoping for the same thing, but deep down knowing that it mostly wouldn't and that she would lose the pony she cared for above all others. She still tried to reassure herself that it wouldn't and that everything would go by smoothly tomorrow.

The day when everything would start to come to an end

**Author's Notes/More Bullshit.**

Holy fuck that took longer than expected…as noted above it was because I got distracted…but thank god it's over and the three parter is over. In case you're wondering all three parts total come out to 52,000 words not including the Authors notes crap. This makes Chapter 22 the longest chapter and the worst chapter by default. Let's run through some of the bullcrap in this chapter.

Number one: all the pointless stupid stuff with Twilight and Pinkie. There really is a great focus on these two…when there really doesn't need to be…especially when I go "NO…DENIED YOUR TWINKIE" at the end to make Twilight forever a sad pony for seemingly no reason. Her scene with Celestia was one of the most embarrassing disgraces I ever had the unprivilliage to write…it's so bad. And speaking of her…her thing with Luna is also horrible…and slightly creepy when you think about it. I won't say how it's creepy but I will say that making your sister stay back to fight another pony is a bit…wrong…yeah…spoilers…maybe….

Everything with Slate and Signal is just…bad…I really wanted to make him either sympathetic or understandable…but no…didn't come across that way because it got too long and I had to shorten a lot of things for length issues…and still made out with over 50,000 words. But whatever…this is the chapter where you like him, understand him, or like I expect and like me…can't wait for him to die in the final Chapter when Rainbow rams a sword through his chest…Spoilers…

God this was so horrible…but on the bright side…9 chapters left…all hopefully and certainly not going to be as long as this (Minus the final chapter maybe since it is the final chapter) and hopefully…it will never happen and I'll just quit much to the joy and relief of a grateful community…until then however I am Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

Gundam for this overly long Chapter is the Build Burning Gundam from Gundam Build Fighters Try…so there…


End file.
